Назначение - Земля
by susanivanova12
Summary: …Еще одна загадка. Он мне поверил! Сразу! А если бы я солгала? Взяла бы трансф и уложила бы всех детишек на пол с переломанными ручками-ножками? Альбус, хитро взглянув на меня, опустил руку в карман своей непонятной одежды и достал мой трансф. Протянул мне, напоследок одарив меня еще более загадочным взглядом. Мне стало как-то не по себе от его проницательных глаз..."


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG -13

**Пейринг**: н.ж.п., герои мира Роулинг, герои мира Стражински

**Жанр**: Action/ Adventure, Crossover

**Саммари:** «…Еще одна загадка. Он мне поверил! Сразу! А если бы я солгала? Взяла бы трансф и уложила бы всех детишек на пол с переломанными ручками-ножками?

Альбус, хитро взглянув на меня, опустил руку в карман своей непонятной одежды и достал мой трансф. Протянул мне, напоследок одарив меня еще более загадочным взглядом. Мне стало как-то не по себе от его проницательных глаз. Почему он так на меня смотрит? Это, в конце концов, нервирует.

Трансф приятно холодил руку. Привычным движением я приложила легкий короткий прибор к руке, нажала на него, и он сам по себе закрепился на тонких прочных ремешках. Мне так было привычнее. До сих пор не понимаю, как рейнджеры носят свой посох в кармане? Я так носила только… только когда?»

**Комментарии:** AU, 5 курс школы, частичный ООС персонажей Роулинг.

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Статус**: не закончен

**Назначение - Земля**

ПРОЛОГ

-Выровнять курс! – скомандовала я, с ужасом глядя на маслянисто-черное тело корабля надо мной.- Направленным сфокусированным пучком… огонь!

И вспыхнул свет, и тьма перестала быть непроницаемой. Красно-черная муть гиперпространства наполнилась визгом корабля. Так их, сволочей!

Бой в гиперпространстве – это вам не в открытом космосе шнырять! В гипере даже Изначальные боятся биться. Что уж говорить о крохотном по сравнению с ними истребителем.

-Альфа 8,- голос Джона ворвался в сознание,- немедленно отступай! Слышишь? Это приказ! Ты отклоняешься от маяка!

-Прости, Джонни, не смогу!- ответила я, продолжая вести направленный огонь по паукообразной мерзости.- Черта с два я уйду! Я только разогреваюсь, а потом так их поджарю, что…- я не договорила, ибо второй корабль неприятеля вынырнул из обычного пространства к нашей теплой компании. Слишком много на меня одну! Где-то еще носились наши, но они были слишком далеко от меня, чтобы хоть как-то помочь. Я знала, что ребята неслись на всех парах, но они всяко не успели бы. Приходилось вести бой одной, но я уже заранее знала, что так или иначе меня поджарят. Но чтобы не умереть напрасно, я очень старалась увести с собой хоть одну тварь. - Жри плазму! – выкрикнула я, всаживая в неприятеля мощный заряд, одновременно стараясь уйти от Режущего луча второго корабля.

-Хранитель! – голос капитана отдавался эхом в моей голове.- Храни…

-Угроза ликвидации!- холодный, бесстрастный голос Иу прервал мою злость на объект атаки.- Телепортация. Приготовиться к перемещению.

-Нет! Не сейчас!- заорала я, маневрируя между очередной появившейся гадостью и первым кораблем.- Дай мне уничтожить его!

Но портал уже открылся, засасывая меня. Последнее, что я увидела в этом мире – Режущий луч звездолета противника, поразившего мой истребитель.

Кораблик, моя верная машинка, несся сквозь атмосферу планеты.

-Повреждения?- запрашивала я у бортового компьютера.- Стабилизация возможна? Отключить систему жизнеобеспечения, направить всю энергию в двигатели.

-Повреждение восемьдесят процентов,- голос компьютера был равнодушным, как и всегда. – Столкновение с поверхностью планеты через десять стандартных минут. Стабилизация невозможна. Система жизнеобеспечения повреждена. Повреждение двигателей…

-Катапультируйся! Быстро!- Иу проявил себя в качестве голограммы. Черты гололица были искажены болью. Он переживает, насколько только может переживать искусственный разум. А вообще я никогда не была до конца уверена, что Иу – искусственный интеллект. Меня как-то вообще мало интересовало, что там в меня вживили паллиоты. Да и стоило ли вспоминать ту сумасшедшую боль при трансплантации?

-Ненавижу умирать,- простонала я, тщетно выжимая все силы из истребителя.- Не сейчас! Иу, прошу, не сейчас! Там же Джон, там война!

-Ты не вернешься. Это приказ – катапультируйся!- Иу телепатически шандарахнул меня. Его атаки, если я ослушивалась прямого приказа, были куда как болезненны. Да, это не телепатический приемчик Пси-корпуса, но тоже приятного мало. У Иу методы менее болезненны и более понятны.

Приказ есть приказ. Ослушаться я не имею права, иначе Иу запросто зажарит мой мозг.

-Местность?- запросила я помощника.

-Горы Шотландии,- откликнулся Иу.

-Земля,- прошипела я с ненавистью. Сколько раз мне еще придется умереть за ненавистную планету?!

-Катапультируюсь!- отдала я приказ бортовому компьютеру, когда до поверхности осталось всего ничего.

-Переместить корабль в…- голос Иу отдавал приказ бортовому компьютеру, но от свиста в ушах я почти ничего не услышала.

Я медленно плыла по небу в спасательной капсуле, думая, куда Иу отправил мой кораблик и о том, что Джон по моей милости лишился еще одной Фурии. Ну… не совсем по моей, конечно, но приятного мало. Особенно сейчас, когда война уже шла полным ходом и около станции. Каждая единица техники была на вес квантия 40 и потеря еще одного истребителя особой погоды конечно хоть и не делала, но в решающий момент могла стать именно той занозой, что так часто мешает в одном месте.

Приземление было почти обычным, если считать пару сломанных ребер, разорванную селезенку и выбитые зубы привычным делом. Спасательная капсула не смогла выжать достаточно энергии и просто рухнула на землю с весьма приличной высоты. Мне еще повезло, что я вообще чудом смогла выжить.

Но я была жива, и это радовало больше мелких «царапин».

-Повреждения…-начал Иу, но я его остановила.

-Доложить обстановку.

-Альфа 8 отправлена в прошлое планеты. Год одна тысяча девятьсот восьмой по местному времяисчислению. Тридцатое июня…- голос Иу приятно холодил мой воспаленный уставший мозг.

-И что там произошло?- кровь сочилась изо рта и боль тошнотворными волнами накатывала на меня, не давая даже поерничать в привычной манере. Что ни говори, а юмор мне еще до сих пор присущ, несмотря на мой возраст и опыт, и я по-прежнему умею удивляться, любить и ненавидеть, хоть с последним мне «везет» чаще

-Падение метеорита. Ничего особого. Теперь там появится истребитель. Но он сгорит еще на подходе к атмосфере.

-Как там Джон говорил… клево!- пошутила я. – А теперь будь добр, доложи обстановку и мое назначение.

Сидеть на земле было невыносимо. Даже прикасаться к планете, доставившей столько проблем, было невыносимо. Но и идти было неимоверно тяжело. А идти, между тем, было необходимо.

-Обучение,- коротко ответил Иу.

-Что? – я неловко дернулась и застонала от боли. – Ты выдернул меня на Землю… учится?

-Это приказ,- оборвал меня наставник.- А теперь иди. Курс…

Легко сказать «иди». И очень проблематично сделать. Ребра болели так, что иногда казалось, что меня заживо поджаривают. Впрочем, грех жаловаться – это не Тау 34, где меня резали на кусочки для очередного опыта. Варвары! Сладкой болью мазохиста я вспоминала, как я уничтожала гордую расу высокоразвитых созданий, что долгие пятьсот лет изощренно издевались надо мной. Насколько я знаю, так издеваться были неспособны даже центавриане. Даже Тени…

Тени… странная раса. Слишком правильная. Слишком жестокая в своей правде. Я честно пыталась их понять, а когда поняла, что это бесполезно, что они принимают только реальную силу, решила присоединиться к Лиге. Не то чтобы я разделяла политику их соперников – ворлонцев, и с ними не все шло гладко, но они, ворлонцы, своих жертв мучили более… человечно что ли. Забавная вышла фраза – _мучили человечно_! Ворлон всегда прикрывался идеей покорности всего, что ниже их по уровню развития. Тени же считали единственно верным решением дать младшим расам как можно больше хаоса. В разрушении – сила и развитие. А лично я хотела только свободы от всего и постижения высшей цели.

Но зря я так долго отсутствовала в этой части вселенной, оставив дела на помощника. Он решил предоставить развитие юных рас им самим. А я по возвращении вынуждена была расхлебывать дела. Его дела. Мудрый, сильный, всемогущий…

-Пффф…- фыркнула я, тут же скривившись от боли. Где было его могущество, когда его ученики решили поубивать все разумные существа в галактике?

-И чему мне придется учиться, Иу? – выдернула я себя из воспоминаний.

-Мудрости. Пониманию. Терпению.

Как предсказуемо! Если путь – в обучении, то учусь я всегда одному и тому же. Иногда я даже начинаю задумываться, а не технология ли потомков ворлонцев вживлена в меня? Уж больно любит Иу всякие такие словечки в духе Коша.

-Ненавижу Землю,- прошептала я, дурея от боли. Идти было так больно, что я иногда малодушно мечтала о смерти. Вот после нее-то мое тело вновь станет целым. Хотя… жаль знаний. Опять обучение. Опять адаптация…

-Джон тоже землянин,- прошептал Иу, перемещаясь передо мной. – И Иванова. И Га…

-Исключение из правил,- перебила я. – И Кларк землянин. Долго еще?

Это было странное место. Меня со всех сторон окружал лес. Разумеется, я многократно видела земные деревья, но этот лес мне не нравился никак. Он был какой-то… странный. Какие-то странные деревья, странные цветы, даже запахи и те странные.

-Что это вообще за место?- слова давались с трудом. Я почти падала от боли и усталости. Сердце выбивало чечетку, кровь изо рта идти перестала, запекшись коркой. М-да… похоже, летального исхода все же не избежать. А так не хотелось бы.

-Земной лес. Ищу соответствие в базе данных,- отозвался Иу. – Лес. Насаждение дерев…

-Издеваешься? – сверкнув глазами, я повалилась на бок, взвыв от боли.

-Терпи, солдат,- приказал Иу. – Скоро придешь. Сможешь идти?

-Смогу,- прошептала я. Хорошо ему, болвану разумному. Указывать, наставлять и не уметь нормально поддержать. – Так куда я вообще иду? Я ничего не вижу!

-И не увидишь, - раздался ответ.

-Что?- я даже остановилась от изумления.- То есть как – не увижу? История Земли не содержит данных о невидимках.

-Это другое. Поймешь позже.

Вот так всегда. Иногда думаю, а не сами ли ворлонцы это были – те, кто имплантировал в мой мозг этого болвана? Сплошные загадки, недоговоренности и тайны. В конце концов, я паллиотов видела только раз, и то мельком. Кто знает…

Жизнь в странном лесу окружала меня как раз-то такими вот загадками. Пару раз мне на глаза попался конь. То есть не совсем конь, скорее… кентавр? Я видела кентавров в летописях. Человек до пояса сверху, лошадь ниже пояса. Чудн_о_е создание. Сказочная коняшка.

-Опасность!- от голоса Иу я напряглась.- Фиксирую неопознанный объект. Агрессия! Приказ остановить, но не уничтожать!

Вот дерьмо! Легко же биться с переломанными ребрами. Но… меня никто не спрашивает.

Я сунула руку в плащ, нашарила продолговатый предмет, вытащила его и встряхнула, преобразовав в шест длиной в восемь футов. С таким не страшно и на заглота выйти. ППГ мне пока без надобности, так что шест – вполне подойдет. На первое время. Вот почему нельзя просто пристрелить тварь, а?

Легкий шорох лапок… крайне неприятное щелканье жвал, и на меня вышел паук. Мерзкая тварь, создание ада, подобие тех, с кем я имела удовольствие сегодня драться. Убью, мерзкий прототип!

Забыв про ребра, я рванула в сторону – паук попер прямо на меня, видимо намереваясь мной закусить.

Удар! Еще удар! Паук взлетел в воздух, поднятый на шесте, и засучил отвратительными мохнатыми лапками.

-Убью!- прохрипела я, отбрасывая паука.

-Отказ!- выкрикнул Иу. – Только покалечить, но не убивать! Повторяю: НЕ убивать!

- Проклятье,- выдохнула я и мощным ударом переломала твари лапы. Паук стал смешно кататься по земле, суча перебитыми конечностями, я же повалилась прямо в траву.

Бой – это святое, но мое тело изломано. Мне нужна помощь. Иу хороший помощник, но лечить он не умеет. Только регенерировать. Только посмертно.

-Иди,- приказал Иу.

Я кое-как поднялась, неловко опираясь на шест.

-Убрать оружие!

Я чуть не заплакала от злости. Он издевается? Вокруг пауки, а мне даже оружие нельзя оголить! Даже как опору нельзя использовать!

-Вперед, солдат!

-Есть, сэр,- злобно прошипела я, убирая сложившийся шест в карман и ковыляя прямо по курсу к назначенной точке.

Идти пришлось долго. Может час, может два. Я вымоталась настолько, что была готова упасть и не подниматься. Но я солдат, и мне отдали приказ идти. Надо идти. Но куда? Я ничего не видела. Ни поселка, ни строения. Ничего. Пустота. Впереди маячили руины какого-то здания и нелепая табличка «Не входить! Опасная зона!» перед камнями. И больше ничего.

-Угроза летального исхода,- тихий голос Иу был громоподобен. Мозг устал и мечтал только о смерти.

-Значит, все зря?- ноги подкосились, и я свалилась прямо на камни, пропоров колени. Какая теперь разница – костью больше, ребром меньше?!

-Не зря. Ты достигла цели. Смотри! – голограмма Иу указала на руины.

Сознание покидало меня. Жизнь уходила из усталого тела. Я мутным взором оглядела развалины. Ничего. Пусто. Мертво. Нет, стой! Что-то есть! Силуэт! Человек!

-Вот черт,- прошептала я слабеющими губами,- ненавижу умирать.

-Мисс, что Вы здесь де…- человек говорил на английском, но для меня фраза так и не закончилась.

-Начинаю процесс регенерации,- Иу просканировал мой мертвый мозг и принялся за работу.

Глава 1

-Не понимаю, что она там делала? – седовласый человек беспокойно вертел в руке перо. – Как она там оказалась вообще?

-Не исключено, что она агент Темного Лорда,- негромко ответил мужчина в черных одеждах, стоящий у окна.- Вероятно, это его новая разработка. Никогда такого не видел,- он повертел в руке небольшой продолговатый предмет.

-Исключено, Северус!- старик отшвырнул перо и вгляделся в хрустальный шар перед собой. – Ференц сказал, что она упала с неба. И ее одежда… это не похоже ни на что, что я видел. Магглы так не одеваются.

-Магглы одеваются и хуже,- человек по имени Северус сжал тонкие губы.

-Она шла именно к нам. Это меня и беспокоит. Во-первых, зачем. Во-вторых…

-Во-вторых, - перебил Северус,- кто она?

-Боюсь, этого мы не узнаем,- старик вздохнул. – Она умерла до того, как я успел подойти к ней. Жаль… на вид она совсем еще ребенок.

-Она не ребенок, Альбус!- Северус резко развернулся и немигающим взглядом змеи посмотрел на Альбуса. – Возможно, она враг, а Вы принесли ее сюда!

-Она больше не представляет угрозы, Северус. Она умерла.

В камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя.

-Альбус,- позвала появившаяся женщина,- кажется у нас проблемы.

Мужчины переглянулись.

-Уже иду, Поппи,- откликнулся Альбус.

Через некоторое время мужчины, склонившись над телом незнакомки, рассматривали небольшое уплотнение на ее виске.

-Сначала я подумала, что это родинка,- говорила женщина – медик,- но приглядевшись поняла, что это что-то… что-то необычное. Будто инородное.

Красивое лицо женщины было изуродовано многочисленными ранами и кровоподтеками, но кровь запеклась и, казалось, даже впитывалась в кожу.

Северус повернул голову женщины и всмотрелся в инородное тело на ее виске. Что-то маленькое, не больше спичечной головки, маслянисто-черное, слегка поблескивающее было будто вживлено в голову.

-Я попыталась отделить это от ее головы, но оно…- врач запнулась,- понимаете, оно меня ударило!

-Что? – Альбус удивленно вглядывался в лицо незнакомки. – То есть…

-То есть оно ударило меня, да так, что моя палочка чуть не сломалась!- врач в отчаянии заломила руки.- Не знаю, что это, но ни ему, ни этой женщине не место в школе,- категорично заявила она.

-Не знаю, не знаю,- протянул Альбус.- У меня какое-то странное чувство. Кажется, что эта мисс шла к нам не просто так. Она не могла видеть школу, но…- он посмотрел на врача.- Она ведь маггла?

-Абсолютная,- кивнула врач.- Ни малейших способностей. Но зачем она шла к нам?

-Жаль, что мы этого так и не узнаем,- вздохнул Альбус, закрывая лицо мертвой женщины тканью.

-…цесс рег… заве… тка… ро…

Холодно. Страшно холодно. И почему мое лицо закрыто? И где вообще я нахожусь? И что есть я?

Какие-то обрывки памяти. Кошмар в красно-черном месиве, крик Джона… Стоп! Джона? А кто это? И почему это создание так орет, глядя на меня?

Мне надо встать.

Проклятье, я голая! Ладно, не важно. Мое тело и не к такому привыкло.

А это откуда? Причем тут мое тело? Да что происходит?

-Альбус! Альбус, она ожила!- женщина в белом орала, как ненормальная, сунув голову в странное сооружение, где плясало зеленое пламя.

А почему у них огонь зеленый? Как интересно, надо потом спросить… а «она» - это, как мне кажется, я.

Шаг. Еще шаг. Подойти немного ближе и хоть что-то попытаться узнать. При контакте соблюдать необходимую дистанцию и быть готовой к нападению. Язык женщины мне был знаком, так что хоть в этом барьера не было.

-Не подходите ко мне!- женщина истерически взвизгнула и наставила на меня короткую палку. Мое тело сработало на чистом инстинкте, схватив первое, что попалось под руку и метнув это в женщину.

Упала. Странно. Зачем она тыкала меня палкой? Это у них такой обычай?

Подойти ближе, рассмотреть. И где мое оружие? А как оно вообще выглядит? И с чего я решила, что оно у меня есть? Опять загадки. Черт, как голова болит!

-ОЙ! – подросток в дверях охнул от неожиданности и покраснел, увидев меня. Иногда и обнаженное тело может стать оружием. Схватив парня, я с размаху долбанула его об стену. Выживет, но голова болеть будет не хуже, чем у меня сейчас. Мне не до мальчиков. Женщина показала себя неадекватно, так не стоит церемониться и с самцом. Пусть и маленьким.

Что за место? Где мои вещи? Что вообще происходит?

-…ция активи…- голос в моей голове пытался что-то сказать вразумительное, но я его не понимала. Словно кто-то включил шумовые помехи.

-А-а-а!- в голове словно взорвалась бомба. Информация полилась в мозг из ниоткуда. Я вдруг вспомнила, кто такой Джон, что за паукообразную мерзость мы бомбили, но узнать, почему я здесь и кто я, я не могла. Словно и не было никакой информации.

Голова болела почти невыносимо, меня мутило от боли, в глазах стояла кровавая пелена, но я шла по каменному коридору. Куда? Я и сама не знала, но полагалась на интуицию.

-Ступефай!- в меня полетел красный луч. Мельком я заметила высокого седовласого человека, нацелившего на меня такую же, как у той женщины, короткую палку.

Луч вывел меня из себя. В меня стрелять? Вот так подло? Да что за цивилизация дикарей?

Под рукой ничего не было, но курс бойца Кварри мгновенно заставил тело принять боевую стойку. Если человек приблизится, он умрет. Я только защищаюсь.

Дьявол и преисподняя, я даже сказать ничего толком не могу – связки словно атрофировались.

-Ступефай! – еще одну вспышку я не заметила. Неприятель появился почти бесшумно откуда-то из-за спины. Как подло бить в спину…

Снова тьма…

-Я думал, что она убьет меня голыми руками,- Альбус был растерян. Он вертел палочку в руке и потирал лоб.

Мужчина в черном, тот самый давешний Северус, сосредоточенно разглядывал лежащую на полу женщину.

-М-м-м…- промолвил Северус.- Она действительно жива. Не нравится мне все это.

-Отнеси ее в больничное крыло, Северус. Возможно, мы имеем дело с необычного рода магией. Нам надо знать планы Тома, если это его рук дело.

-Но Альбус…

Альбус не стал слушать коллегу.

-Прошу…- сказал он.

Северус поморщился, но уступил, промолчав. Он поднял неподвижное тело с пола взмахом палочки, скривившись так, будто сама мысль о помощи этой женщине доставляла ему то ли боль, то ли реакцию человека на раздавленную особо ядовитую гусеницу, и направил обездвиженную оттуда, откуда она сбежала.

Предстояло узнать главные вопросы.

Ну что опять-то? Варвары! Впрочем… мне ли привыкать к такому «любезному приему»?

-Кто Вы? Что Вы здесь делаете?- передо мной сидел человек в черном… хитоне?.. и задавал вопросы. От первого же вопроса у меня возникло желание убить этого недоумка, но тело почему-то не слушалось, будто скованное невидимыми путами. Только голова была свободна.

-Что Вам от меня надо? – вопросом на вопрос ответила я, со злобой глядя на варвара. Голос, кажется, вернулся.

-Кто. Вы? – четко выговорил человек, глядя на меня с не меньшей злобой.

-Я…- я хотела бы сказать, если б знала сама, кто я.- Я не помню.- Впервые я почувствовала себя идиоткой. Что-то непонятное творилось со мной. Не знать кто я…

-Изменю вопрос – зачем Вы шли сюда?- человек буравил меня тяжелым взглядом.

Я мысленно фыркнула. Тоже мне нашелся! Я таких по пачке в день пальцами давлю. Ну, попадись ты мне… вот только бы вернуть контроль над телом.

-Что со мной? – мне было безразлично, что он и ему подобные со мной сделают. Меня на атомы расщепляли заживо, так что его дешевые фокусы мне не страшны.

-Повторяю – зачем Вы шли сюда?- его голос не изменился. Похоже, человечек владеет собой. Вот только забавно, что и он тоже держит палку. Это что – шутка такая у них? Ткнуть палкой в глаз? Или может поковыряться во мне хочет? Пусть только тронет меня, и потом будет молиться своим богам о быстрой смерти. А если чудом выживет, не сразу достанет свою эту палку из…

Я даже мысленно улыбнулась.

-Это был приказ,- я ответила то, что отвечала почти всегда в таких случаях. Вот только после этого у меня начинались проблемы.

-Чей?- ну вот. Как и всегда.

-Не помню. Я мало что помню.

-Зачем Вы напали на врача?- ого! Это что-то новенькое? Врача… эта ненормальная с палкой у них за врача! Врача… фи…

-Это та, что так же наставляла на меня палку?- я позволила себе хихикнуть. Ситуация меня начала забавлять. Раз сковали, так приступай. Уже раз сто могли бы попытаться просканировать меня. – Я защищалась. Цивилизованное существо не станет нападать на незнакомый объект, а попытается установить контакт.

Человек моргнул. Он мне определенно не нравится. Что-то меня в нем… пугает?

Я вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что испытываю что-то странное. Какое-то доселе неизвестное чувство. Я, столько времени проводящая в боях, которые и придумать страшно, испугалась этого варвара! Уму непостижимо!

-Вы будете меня исследовать или нет?- я откровенно начала издеваться. Раз такое дело, меня живой не выпустят. Ну… вообще мне это и не страшно. Вот только чего-то не хватает. Будто кусок души вырвали. О чем это я? И голос тот странный…

-…цесс переда… нных…- я сжала зубы. Как больно! Снова попытка влить в меня неизвестно откуда взявшуюся информацию. И почему такая боль?

-Великий Создатель!- застонала я.

Висок будто прижгло огнем. Голова была будто в стальном обруче, который постоянно сжимался. Словно тупые иглы пронзали мозг.

Мне было все равно, что будет делать варвар с палкой в руке. Только бы боль утихла! Мне не страшны муки плоти, но информация всегда так болезненна.

-Северус, что происходит? Что с ней? Что ты делаешь?- еще чей-то голос булавой врезался в мой и без того больной мозг.

-Ничего. Клянусь, я ничего не сделал!- это мой мучитель. Переживает за меня? Ублюдок!

-Отпусти ее,- это тот, другой.

-Но…- варвар попытался возразить.

-Северус,- говоривший, похоже, был испуган.

Какое-то непонятное слово – и тело вновь обрело свободу. Я сжала виски руками, корчась от боли. Оказывается, я лежала на кровати. Что ж, по крайней мере я узнала это, свалившись с нее.

-Хватит! Хватит!- я каталась по полу, чуть не вырывая себе волосы.

-Подними ее! Скорее!- это тот, напуганный.

Меня обхватили и приподняли над полом.

-Посмотри на меня! – говоривший пытался мягко успокоить мой мозг. – Смотри на меня. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Доверься мне…

Ага, а когда я слышала такое в последний раз, меня потом отскребали от потолка станции. Больше я ворлонцам не доверяю. Хватит!

Я, преодолев дикую боль, взглянула на говорившего. Пусть что угодно, лишь бы боль ушла.

Голубые глаза человека смотрели мягко. В этом взгляде было что-то… что-то материнское. Словно мать, он уговаривал самую мою суть, будто проникал в сознание и усмирял то, что причиняло мне боль.

Я моргнула. Проклятье! Он же меня сканирует!

-Ублюдок! – взревела я.

Тело подчинялось мне. Будто стрела, выпущенная из лука, я видела цель. Я жаждала убить наглеца, как религиозный фанатик - варвара, посмевшего осквернить святыню! Он вошел в мой мозг! Это невозможно! Я защищена Иу!

А кто или что это? Впрочем, не важно. Важно уничтожить того, кто может получить доступ к информации.

Удар, еще удар! Человек, державший меня, согнулся пополам. Удары были точны и очень болезненны. А вот сканер смотрел спокойно и почти невозмутимо.

Незнакомое слово на тарабарском языке сорвалось с его губ, и я кулем свалилась перед ним. Точно к ногам. Меня, конечно, унижали, но не сканеры. Черт, вернусь на станцию, взорву к чертям Пси-Корпус самолично. Не стану дожидаться, когда Гарибальди расшевелиться. Тем более что до этого еще далеко.

Сознание помутилось. Зато и боль ушла. И на том спасибо.

-Как ты? – это старик помогает свому помощнику.

-Сильна,- выдохнул тот. По его голосу я не поняла, то ли он восхищен мной, то ли мечтает меня прикончить каким-нибудь особо изощренным способом.

Мальчик, меня так уничтожали, что тебе и в кошмарном сне не приснится!

-Что произошло?- варвар в черном держался на высоте. Я даже мысленно похвалила его. Мои удары и убить могут. Ну… или очень серьезно покалечить. Особенно мальчиков.

-Она испугалась,- вздохнул старик, как мне показалось, даже огорченно. Ну да. Меня не обманешь!

-Что? Испугалась?- буквально прошипел варвар. – Альбус, Вы…

-Она испугалась, что я узнаю что-то, что не должен знать. Я успел увидеть только какие-то существа. Большие, похожие на пауков. Кажется, это что-то живое. Но меня вышвырнуло из ее сознания. Мне кажется, мой мальчик, она все же маг. У нее прекрасные способности к окклюменции.

К чему? Клю… менции? Он увидел корабль Теней! Вот дерьмо!

-Что с ней делать? – «мальчик мой» мечтал либо убить меня, либо побыстрее избавиться от меня всевозможными способами. Но я же только защищалась! Черт, ненавижу сканеров! А старик, похоже, силен. Но не сканер. Скорее телепат. А уровень? Не меньше П-12. Не-е-е-ет, что бы там ни говорили, я телепатов не люблю. Цепные псы ворлонцев! Ну, дайте мне только вернуться, я вам устрою бои без правил!

-Отлевитируй ее ко мне в кабинет. Я хочу поговорить с ней в более нормальной обстановке.

Я чуть не захохотала. Приятной. Надо же! Сначала нападают, потом обездвиживают, а потом «поговорить в приятной обстановке».

Кажется, меня оглушили…

Я сидела в мягком кресле, скованная чем-то вроде невидимых пут. Голова двигалась, но тело повиноваться отказывалось. Элрик проделывал со мной подобное, но я быстро ломала барьер, а тут… что-то новое. Может это то, о чем говорил Иу? И кто, в конце концов, этот Иу? Или _это_ Иу?

Старик удобно расположился в кресле напротив. А своего рода дополнительным барьером стал стол.

-Я освобожу Вас, если Вы пообещаете не нападать на меня.

Старик поигрывал палкой, доброжелательно глядя на меня.

Подумав, я решила пока не убивать наглеца, и кивнула.

Снова незнакомая речь – и я свободна.

Оказывается, меня каким-то образом умудрились одеть. Что-то удобное, мягкое, но совершенно неприспособленное к бою. Я потрогала материю. И не защищенное опять же. Слишком… земное что ли.

-Где мое оружие?- спросила я, глядя на старика.

-С ним ничего не случиться, уверяю Вас,- он просто до тошноты светился улыбками. Неприятный тип. Похож чем-то на Бестера. – Как только Вы расскажете мне о себе и пообещаете не убивать меня и моих учеников, Ваше… м-м-м… оружие вернется к Вам.

Он кивнул на стол. Трансформер!

Я рванулась было к своей вещи, но старик меня опередил. Схватил трансф и…

-Да Вы… что…- у меня даже слова застряли в горле от ужаса – он испарил мое оружие. Кошмар! Теперь бери меня голыми руками.

-Не волнуйтесь,- старик улыбнулся.- Я переместил Ваше оружие в надежное место. Обещаю…- я почти не слушала его. Я думала лишь о том, что теперь в этом странном месте я застряла прочно. Безоружная, бессильная, с полным набором ненормальных людей с палками, которыми они, эти люди, творят Создатель знает что.

-Расскажите, кто Вы?- старик взмахнул палкой – я отшатнулась – и на столе образовались из ничего две чашки с неизвестным напитком. Одну чашку он придвинул мне, а сам отпил из другой.- Не бойтесь, это всего лишь чай. Вы знаете, что такое чай?

Он меня за идиотку принимает?

-Знаю. Спасибо,- я даже не притронулась к чаю. – Вот только многого Вы от меня все равно не добьетесь. Я почти ничего не помню.

-Я увидел у Вас в памяти…- он дернулся от моего резкого движения – я смела чашку на пол и сжала кулаки.- О-о-о… ничего страшного, я восстановлю,- он снова махнул палкой, и чашка материализовалась на столе. Целая и с чаем.

Я почувствовала, что схожу с ума.

-Что Вы делаете? – не выдержала я. Конечно, я понимала, что секретов мне никто не откроет, но это я видела впервые. И было просто по-человечески интересно, что происходит.

-Я? Колдую,- просто ответил старик.- И… Называйте меня Альбус. Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы магии и чародейства Хогвартс.

-Альбус,- повторила я. Странное имя, но за свою жизнь я чего только не наслушалась.- То есть Вы колдуете?- повторила я, не веря своим ушам. Редкое везенье выпало мне на сей раз.

-Ну да,- старик… Альбус повертел в руке палку и снова взмахнул ею. Правильно, по закону магии опять что-то появилось. Это «что-то» было вазочкой с чем-то непонятным, но вкусно пахнувшим.- Угощайтесь.

Я протянула руку – он вздрогнул – и взяла странно, но приятно пахнувшее нечто.

-Это печенье,- старик широко улыбнулся. М-да… выглядела я несколько странновато с его точки зрения, но мне было на него плевать. Мало ли что там предложат! Это вам не спу! Гадость – хуже всика, но съедобно. Особенно когда больше ничего съедобного в радиусе мили нет.

Непонятное на вид не вызывало недоверия. Но только на вид. Я осторожно откусила кусочек. Что-то знакомое, но не могу вспомнить что.

-Шоколадное, - снова улыбнулся старик.- Понравилось?

Шоколадное… я пробовала шоколад. Но тот был синтетический, а этот…

Я протянула руку и подхватила еще пару печенюшек.

-Попробуйте и чай,- старик пододвинул чашечку.

Ладно, черт с тобой, потом возможно меня будет корежить от отравления, но это потом. После возрождения вообще всегда хочется есть.

Чай мне так же понравился. Я не стала церемониться и просто схватила чашку, вазочку с печеньем и стала жевать это шоколадное и запивать его чаем.

И хотя доверия к старику у меня никакого не было, просто благодарность я ему высказала бы. Но не стала. Мало ли…

-Как Вас зовут?- старик отпил из своей чашечки, наконец-то перестав улыбаться.

-Не знаю. Точнее не помню,- я действительно не знала. – Так Вы – маги? Техномаги?

На лице старика обозначилось изумление.

-Техно… маги? Нет. Просто маги.

-Просто магов не бывает,- печенинка попала не в то горло и я закашлялась.

-Почему же?- удивился старик. Он снова махнул палкой и проклятый кусок проскочил. Я благодарно кивнула. Мало ли у техномагов чудес!- Я самый настоящий, самый обычный волшебник.

Я фыркнула.

-Мечтатели, ваятели, певцы и творцы, да?- повторила я слова Элрика.

-Нет,- снова удивился Альбус. – Просто волшебники. С самыми обычными волшебными палочками. Такими, как эта,- он продемонстрировал мне свою палку.

Мне показалось, или в комнате стало холоднее? Наверное, меня пробил холодный пот.

-То есть,- медленно начала говорить я,- ваш народ – маги, вы пользуетесь волшебными палочками, летаете на помеле и варите лягушек в пятницу тринадцатого в ночь полнолуния для зелий?

Старик только кивнул.

Вот тут меня пробило на смех. Такого бреда мне слышать не доводилось. Даже техномаги признавали, что сила не в палках, а в словах, уравнениях, кризалисе, в конце концов. Что за бред несет этот старик?

Пока я фыркала от смеха, он сидел, буквально излучая радость. Я резко оборвала смех. Что-то мне не нравилось в его радости. Похоже было на радость Пси-копа при поимке сильного тэпа. Уровня так пятнадцатого.

-И колдуем, и летаем, и варим зелья, как Вы изволили заметить,- тихо произнес Альбус.- Только не на помеле, а на метле. И варим не только лягушек. И делаем это ежедневно. У нас в школе замечательный специалист по зельеварению. Я Вас познакомлю, если пожелаете.

Зельеварение! Какой ужас! Средневековье. Читала я о странностях у землян, но такое… в относительно…

-Какой сейчас год?- с места в карьер спросила я, почти не дыша от волнения.

-Тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятый,- был мне ответ.

Двадцатый век! И зельеварение! Уму непостижимо! Какое зельеварение может быть в двадцатом веке?

-Мне надо домой,- решительно сказала я, вставая. Да что за бред я несу? Какой дом? Куда мне надо?

-А где Ваш дом?- стоило этого ожидать.

-На Вавилоне 5 был в последний раз.

-Простите?- брови старика поползли вверх от удивления.- Где?

-Космическая ста…- я осеклась. Да что со мной? Рассказываю секретную информацию, как на духу! И кому?!

Но старик сообразил и без моего участия.

-Не волнуйтесь, я многого не понимаю, но я уверен, что как только Вы вспомните, Вы мне хоть что-то расскажете. А пока…- он поднялся с кресла и взмахом палки дематериализовал чашки со стола.

Это его «пока» заключалось в том, что он повел меня по извилистым коридорам здания куда-то, одному ему ведомо куда. Может в тюрьму, может на коронацию. Никогда не знаешь, что выпадет на сей раз.

Я про себя отметила, что он так и не договорил, что он увидел в моей разуме.

Выпал сюрприз. Коридоры, лестницы, что меняли направление, ступеньки, что могли появиться и исчезнуть. На одной лестнице я даже попала в ловушку – ступенька внезапно исчезла и я благополучно провалилась в проем. Конечно, Альбус предупредил меня заранее, но верить ему я не собиралась. За что и поплатилась. А он вызволил меня из заточения и даже вылечил взмахом палки мою вывихнутую ногу.

Куда мы шли, я не знала и даже не спрашивала. Просто рассматривала строение, по словам старика являющееся школой для юных волшебников.

Само по себе было странно уже то, что магии учили с одиннадцати лет. Я впитывала информацию, как губка, не вдаваясь особо в подробности. Я кое-что вспомнила до момента моей смерти, но посвящать Альбуса в свои дела, разумеется, не собиралась.

Как я поняла, Альбус был директором этой школы. Если же директор школы может сковывать человека вот так, то что могут остальные, кто повыше рангом?

И этому учат детей?

Я заметила, что, по словам Альбуса, строение являлось замком тысячелетней давности. И такая древность до сих пор держалась буквально на честном слове. То бишь, на магическом слове. Как объяснил директор, магия намертво заглушала все магглское, что попадало в стены замка. Я не особо понимала, что есть маггл, но подумала, что рассуждения Альбуса сильно напоминают рассуждения тэпов.

Я буквально услышала презрительно-равнодушный голос главного, и не только моего личного, врага – тэпа Бестера:

«…это всего лишь обычные люди…- сказанное это мне.

Только чудо спасло полицейского от моих кулаков. Даже странно было, что оттаскивал меня Майкл.

Ничего, Майки, будешь ты еще сам желать смерти этому ублюдку в черном.

И теперь, вот здесь, в странной, старой, какой-то сказочной школе я слышала те же слова, сказанные про людей. Про самых нормальных, обычных, привычных мне людей.

Оказалось, что школу увидеть может только маг. Ничего магического я в себе не обнаружила. Впрочем, может старику виднее?

-Вы говорите, что маги и не-маги не могут жить в мире?- я периодически задавала простые вопросы, не ожидая, разумеется, правды, но я получала ее и была уверена, что старик не лжет, хотя бы потому, что лгать ему мне не было смысла.

-Видите ли, мисс…- он как всегда запнулся, не зная, как ко мне обратиться,- наш мир защищен от мира магглов неспроста. Если бы магглы узнали о существовании магов, нам пришлось бы несладко. Волшебство, доступное магглу… это страшно, поверьте. Вырубка волшебных деревьев, уничтожение волшебной флоры и фауны…

Я понимала его. Это было знакомо мне по истории телепатов и нормалов. И те, и другие испытывали друг к дружке неприязнь. Не могла не согласиться с тем, что как бы ни был неприятен мне Корпус-Пси, но он все же держал поводок у своих шавок натянутым. Разумеется, не было никакой гарантии, что цепные псы ворлонцев не накинуться на нормалов с целью порабощения последних.

К несчастью, информация об экспериментах Ворлона над людьми стала доступна мне при моем приземлении на Землю незадолго до моей смерти. И к несчастью, я не могла ею воспользоваться.

Все в моей жизни складывалось именно так: где-то умирал мой друг, а я была далеко от него и даже не могла сказать ему «прощай». Где-то шел бой, а я сидела в окопе. Конечно, не всегда так было, но Иу (опять это странное слово!) не давал мне свободы.

Может в какой-то мере и я была цепным псом. Какая разница – у кого.

Мне был далек в плане понимания мир магов и техномагов. Я вполне привычно отмечала сходства и различия, но акцентов не расставляла. Ни к тем, ни к другим меня не тянуло. Каждому свое, рассуждала я. Не хватало мне взваливать на себя еще и достижения магической промышленности.

Альбус как-то странно принял меня. В голове не укладывалось, почему он вот так запросто напоил меня чаем. Как я поняла, человек он был непростой и, почувствовав силу и глубину моих знаний, сделал соответствующие выводы. Не знаю, как он воспринял меня – как врага, как ученого с неустойчивой психикой, коим я на тот момент являлась, но факт того, что он так просто отпустил меня, да еще и устроил экскурс по замку с детьми, меня поражал. Ко мне обычно вот так сразу не проявляют доверия. А чаще и вообще стараются по возможности быстро ликвидировать.

Кое-где кое-кто так и норовит сделать из меня отбивную при первой же возможности, но он…

Да взять, к примеру, Ворлон. Когда я пришла в галактику, меня, конечно, приняли - отголоски сказаний им уже передали, но прием теплым я бы не назвала. Юная раса настырно пыталась меня поджарить всеми известными и неизвестными способами. Пришлось сбежать на пару-тройку миллионов лет, пока подрастут и поймут, что я им не девочка для битья. М-да… мрачные воспоминания… И, хотя я принимала их политику, как и политику их давешних противников, и их общих учителей, ждать пришлось долго. И ведь все равно мало что изменилось.

Почему так выходит? Сначала пытаются сделать из тебя котлету, потом – перетянуть на свою сторону, а потом… а потом как выйдет.

Жалко моего друга Коша… я ничем не могла ему помочь. Но… частица его все равно жива. Я видела это по глазам Джона. А вот знает ли сам Джон?

И вообще, откуда у меня эти мысли? Я до сих пор не знаю ничего о том кто я, а меня волнуют какие-то уже далекие проблемы.

-…рация. Знаете, это превращение одного предмета в другой,- голос директора школы выдернул меня из задумчивости.

-Да-да,- рассеянно ответила я, уголком сознания продолжая искать ответы на вопросы.

-Похоже, Вас куда больше интересуют свои личные проблемы, нежели мои рассказы об обучении юных магов,- Альбус нисколько не обиделся на невнимательную слушательницу. Казалось, только тень грусти промелькнула в его голосе, сменившись ноткой озабоченности. – Могу я Вам помочь?

-Вряд ли,- пожала плечами я,- если только Вы сами знаете, кто я.

-Увы,- он развел руками,- в этом я помочь Вам не смогу. Но знаете, я уверен, что новые впечатления навеют Вам нужные мысли. Может быть и вспомните. Не желаете ли посетить уроки у наших преподавателей? Думаю, кое-какие ассоциации могут помочь Вам вспомнить.

Я остановилась.

Что ж, мое задание мне ясно - учеба, но вполне возможно, что директор этой странной школы прав в чем-то. Может быть, я вспомню кто я. Хотя… а так ли оно мне нужно? Я помню почти все из своей жизни, но меня это не радует. Лучше бы не помнить. А еще лучше – вообще не знать.

И боль головная опять же не проходит…

-Скажите, Альбус, - я посмотрела на старика,- а не помешаю ли я урокам? И, кроме того, я не защищена,- я красноречиво дала понять, что неплохо было бы вернуть мне мое оружие.

-Не помешаете,- Альбус улыбнулся.- А вот защита…- он посмотрел на меня оценивающе. – Я могу вернуть Вам ваше оружие, но боюсь, что мои ученики не поймут, если Вы его примените против них.

-Я не нападаю на детей,- резко ответила я.- Только в порядке самозащиты. И тем более…- я помолчала, думая, стоит вводить его в курс дел или нет, но, приняв решение, продолжила,- тем более, я на учебе. Во время обучения запрещено применять оружие и убивать. – Я очень тяжко вздохнула.

Интересно, мне показалось или он напрягся? Он думает, что я сожалею о том, что мне нельзя убивать? Ну я же не варвар, в конце концов.

-Что ж,- Альбус пожевал губами,- тогда поверю.

Еще одна загадка. Он мне поверил! Сразу! А если бы я солгала? Взяла бы трансф и уложила бы всех детишек на пол с переломанными ручками-ножками?

Альбус, хитро взглянув на меня, опустил руку в карман своей непонятной одежды и достал мой трансф. Протянул мне, напоследок одарив меня еще более загадочным взглядом. Мне стало как-то не по себе от его проницательных глаз. Почему он так на меня смотрит? Это, в конце концов, нервирует.

Трансф приятно холодил руку. Привычным движением я приложила легкий короткий прибор к руке, нажала на него, и он сам по себе закрепился на тонких прочных ремешках. Мне так было привычнее. До сих пор не понимаю, как рейнджеры носят свой посох в кармане? Я так носила только… только когда?

Мысленно махнув рукой на свою слабость к некоторым грешкам, я улыбнулась Альбусу.

-Спасибо. Мне как-то… верите ли… неуютно без оружия, - поведала я. В конце концов, если он мне ни с того ни с сего решил довериться, мне опасаться удара в спину было нечего. Первые секунд десять. Потом моя природная недоверчивость взяла верх над радушием.- Но если на меня нападут, отпор я дам жесткий.

Да, просто предупредила. Чтоб не зазнавался и не думал, что приручил меня.

Только вот надо ли было? Все-таки, маг. На помеле… в ступе…

-Пф,- фыркнула я, не сдержавшись, но тут же взяла себя в руки.- Простите.

Альбус с добрых полминуты рассматривал меня, как редкую инкунабулу, а потом рассмеялся.

-Что ж, раз согласие достигнуто, прошу Вас на Ваш первый урок. Но это все завтра, а пока…

Что там пока, я узнала позже, когда радушный хозяин замка и директор в одном лице распорядился странным существам, вроде гхара, проводить меня в мою комнату.

Странностей прибавлялось. Мне выделили комнату. В школе!

Голова болела дико, но не до такой же степени. Проходя мимо какой-то картины, висевшей на стене, я вдруг заметила, что изображение шевелится. Нападения от нарисованного персонажа я не ждала и потому трансф не активировала.

-Доброе утро, мисс!- поприветствовала меня нарисованная дама, странно приседая. Что-то подобное я видела где-то. Кажется, это приседание есть реверанс. Или книксен? Короче, из истории Земли – и ладно!

-Доброе утро,- не менее галантно поприветствовала я картину, чувствуя при этом себя идиоткой. Дожила – с картиной беседу веду!

-Простите мне мою нескромность,- снова начала нарисованная дама,- но мне показалось… ах, впрочем… наверное, я ошиблась.

-Что? – нахмурилась я, не обращая внимания на ушастого гхара, настойчиво тянувшего меня за подол странной одежды.

-Мне кажется, я где-то Вас уже видела,- тихо и серьезно сказала дама.

Я нахмурилась еще больше.

-И где же?

-Не помню,- потупилась дама.

Я махнула рукой, погрузившись в раздумья. Гхар что-то лопотал о том, что надо идти, но я его не слушала. Низшее существо, к коим я его отнесла, не стало больше настаивать и просто отошло от меня подальше, стоило мне только грозно на него взглянуть.

Похоже, на Земле я не впервые, решила я. Значит Иу, кто или что бы это ни было, уже переносило меня сюда. Более того, меня здесь знали. Такая молодая планета не успела бы обрасти сказаниями!

Конечно, на Вавилоне 5 я изучала историю Земли, но как-то не акцентировала внимание на деталях. Так… вкратце.

Горестно вздохнув, я поманила гхара пальцем и позволила отвести себя в уже мою комнату.

Вид из окна навевал определенные раздумья. Вид был великолепен. Не Пирра, конечно, но тоже ничего. И зелень деревьев, и синева небес. И какой-то там водоем…

Кстати, о водоеме… неплохо было бы принять душ. Настоящий, с водой. А то после ионного и вибро - душа меня уже шатает. Водички бы… замокнуть бы…

-Мисс… Вам приготовить ванну, мисс? Добби может приготовить Вам ванну?- гхар вытаращил и без того выпуклые глаза и преданно смотрел на меня снизу вверх.

-Н-н-ну, - протянула я, словно думая,- не откажусь. С солью бы, с пеной бы,- замечталась я.

Гхар что-то пискнул и исчез.

Однако, решила я. Проблем телепортации тут нет. Странный мир – ходят черте в чем, а низшие гхары телепортироваться умеют! Ненормальный мир.

-Ванная готова, мисс. Добби осмелился добавить в воду соли для ванн с ароматом клубники и пены для ванн,- гхар выглядел напуганным.- Добби прав?

-Добби больше чем прав, - радушно ответила я, устало стаскивая с себя одежду. – А ванна-то тут где?

-Там,- махнул лапкой гхар, ошалело глядя на раздевающуюся меня. Можно подумать, его хозяева его стесняются.

-Что-то еще?- спросила я побледневшего гхара, вот-вот готового упасть в обморок.

Лопоухий замотал головой, поднимая небольшой ветерок ушами.

-А как тут дела насчет еды? Если мо…- я не успела договорить.

-Я принесу мисс еду, после того, как мисс примет ванну,- едва не заикаясь, быстро ответил гхар, прижимая лапки к груди и умоляюще глядя на меня.

Я пожала плечами и скинула с себя оставшуюся одежду.

-Тогда иди.

Гхар поклонился мне так низко, что подмел ушами и без того чистый пол.

Мне же было решительно наплевать на все, вся и всех. Я дорвалась до ванны с пеной, солью и просто водой и была безмерно счастлива.

Мне было решительно плевать, начнется ли сейчас война, разверзнется ли небо – я хотела хоть миг полежать в ванне с водой.

Дойдя до ванной комнаты, я открыла дверь и тихо обомлела. Ну, ванной в известном понимании это не являлось. Что-то большое, изящное, не лишенное определенной красоты, с громадной шапкой пены на поверхности самой настоящей воды. Я едва не застонала от навалившихся чувств.

Погрузившись в воду, я почти застонала.

-Великий Создатель! Как же хорошо!

Погрузившись под воду, я путем медитации погрузила организм в состояние, близкое к анабиозу и…

-Альбус, объясните, почему Вы позволили этой женщине остаться? И зачем Вы вернули ей оружие?- Северус готов был рвать и метать.

-Я вспомнил ее,- Альбус стоял у окна и всматривался вдаль.

-Вы… вы виделись?- Северус был шокирован.- Где? Когда? Так кто она?

-Кто она – я и по сей день не знаю, а она не помнит. А когда…- Альбус потер висок.- Понимаешь, Северус, это было давно. Очень давно. В конце девятнадцатого века. А точнее в тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят восьмом году. Англия... Лондон… Тогда я читал в «Ежедневном пророке» про одного странного маггла, что убивал женщин. Понимаешь, Северус, он был страшным человеком. Однажды я прочел, что он убил за один день троих женщин. Это было странно.

Я тогда был молод, я интересовался жизнью магглов.

Как-то раз я решил прогуляться по ночному Лондону. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Было как-то нереально тихо. Ни души на улице. Я шел по дороге и забрел куда-то далеко. Даже не помню, куда.

Тогда я и увидел ее. Она была не одна. С ней были двое… неизвестных мне созданий. Это было так странно. Он были странно одеты, на них было что-то вроде скорлупы. Это были не люди. Они говорили по-английски, но как-то странно. Будто не вживую. Будто это и не они говорили, а что-то вместо них. И там было что-то… что-то большое. Очень большое. Оно висело в воздухе. Я был любопытен и подошел бы ближе, но что-то меня останавливало.

Понимаешь, я не могу описать то чувство, возникшее у меня. Это было что-то нереальное. Как будто сама магия посетила мир. Это было что-то поистине волшебное. Прекрасное, гармоничное, непостижимое. Мне хотелось пасть на колени при виде этих созданий. Они буквально излучали мощь и великую мудрость.

Те двое созданий и эта женщина окружили человека. Он был напуган, что-то кричал про очищение земли, про то, что у него открылись глаза на истину…- Альбус смотрел невидящим взором вдаль.- А потом человека будто пронзила молния. Я увидел только короткую вспышку. Женщина сказала, что человека нужно поднять на борт. Я не знаю, что она имела в виду, но понял лишь потом. Человек был будто бы скован Ступефаем. Он не сопротивлялся. Я не знал, пользовались ли эти создания магией, но человек поплыл перед ними, будто левитирующий. Это было так странно. Они не были магами, я каким-то образом понимал это, но кто или что они были – я не знал.

Они, все четверо, вошли в нечто, висевшее в воздухе… там была лестница, ведущая внутрь этого нечто… а потом лестница исчезла, а оно поднялось в воздух выше, пока не скрылось в небе. Я так и не понял, что произошло. Только потом «Ежедневный пророк» написал, что женщин - магглов перестали находить с перерезанным горлом.

Они забрали его. Этого человека. Кто они? Благодетели? Каратели? Авроры? Я не знаю. Но _она _была там, с ними.

Альбус повернулся к коллеге.

Тот стоял в состоянии полной растерянности.

Глава 2

Фоукс уже уснул на своей жердочке, устав от громких споров профессоров. Они не кричали, но дискутировали столь жарко, что бедная птица постоянно подскакивала от возбуждения. Хозяин и лучший друг пытался отстоять свою точку зрения. А его оппонент, профессор Снейп, убеждал в обратном. Фоукс решил благоразумно не мешать профессорам клекотом и шумом крыльев и уснул.

-Немыслимо! Мало того, что Вы приволокли ее сюда, так и еще оставили! И это зная, на что она способна! И отдали ей оружие!- профессор Снейп негодовал, расхаживая по комнате.

Альбус взирал на учителя сквозь очки и молчал. Он уже убедился, что если на профессора Снейпа нападает говорливость, его ничто не остановит. Кроме того, сейчас профессор Снейп был практически в бешенстве от, по словам самого профессора Снейпа, «неадекватности действий директора».

-Да как после этого вообще можно было оставлять ее здесь? – бушевал Снейп.- Альбус, о чем Вы думали? Подвергать опасности жизни учеников! Я решительно против.

Альбус сотворил вазочку с печеньем и чашку чая, даже не предлагая Снейпу присоединиться к чаепитию. Альбус хорошо знал своего ученика – пока не скажет все, что хочет, он не остановится. Кроме того, печенье он не любит.

Альбус думал, что сказал слишком многое про свое прошлое и загадочную незнакомку, но назад пути уже не было. Профессора Снейпа мало удивил факт летающего нечто из рассказа директора, его не интересовали загадочные создания, его взбесил факт того, что, несмотря на то, что женщина представляла угрозу всему живому (Снейп вспомнил точный и крайне болезненный удар в пах), Альбус, мало того, что оставил ее в школе и выделил ей комнату, так и вернул ей оружие. А неизвестно еще что за оружие! Если она сама по себе владела приемами самообороны, что она могла с неизвестной силы оружием? И все это в школе! И все это перед Поттером, который уже совсем лишился ума. А имел ли он его вообще?

Снейп требовал немедленно вышвырнуть женщину из замка, избавить его, Снейпа, от лишней головной боли и взяться, наконец, за беспардонного мальчишку, шляющегося, где не следует.

-Альбус, я не могу разорваться, в конце концов,- горячо говорил Снейп.- Темный Лорд и так меня выдергивает разве что только не из-за кафедры, а тут еще невразумительная девица, вооруженная, как отряд авроров. Чего Вы от меня хотите?

-Просто последи за ней. Уверен, что проблем с ней не возникнет. Почему-то я ей доверяю. Не знаю, что с ней, не знаю, кто она, но если я ей доверился, то почему бы и тебе не последовать моему примеру, Северус?- Альбус сделал последний глоток из чашечки и взмахом палочки убрал все со стола.

-Довериться? Ей?- Снейп едва дышал от изумления. – И это после того, что она вытворяла у Помфри? И после того, как она едва не убила мистера Финнигана? После того, в конце концов, как она едва не…- он шумно выдохнул и не стал продолжать фразу. Машинально потер ребро, слегка побаливающее после того удара, но не стал даже вспоминать про то, что давало о себе знать едва уловимой, фантомной болью в паху. Заклинание, конечно, заклинанием, но обидно было – хоть плачь.

-Северус,- Альбус встал из-за стола и подошел к кипящему праведным гневом профессору,- вспомни, ведь когда-то я поверил и доверился и тебе.

Директор положил ладонь на плечо ученика. Снейп вздрогнул.

-Если Вы ставите вопрос так, что ж…- Снейп был уязвлен. – Вы ставите это мне в вину? Вы сравниваете несравнимое. Но если Вы так решили… я подчиняюсь Вашему решению.

Альбус похлопал Снейпа по плечу.

-Она понравится тебе. Просто пригляди за ней. Уверен, с ней проблем будет меньше, чем с юным мистером Поттером,- он лукаво улыбнулся, глядя в непроницаемое лицо ученика.

-С… сэр…- домовой эльф с легким хлопком возник прямо посреди комнаты и испуганно захлопал большущими глазищами.- П… простите… сэр, но Добби пришел в комнату молодой мисс… Добби принес мисс ужин, а мисс… - он всхлипнул и торопливо вытер глаза рукавом вязаного свитера,- мисс была в ванной. Мисс не дышала…- домовик не смог больше сдерживать слез и разрыдался, повалившись на пол.

-Не будет проблем?- язвительно прошептал Снейп, глядя на побелевшего Альбуса.- Веди нас к ней!- приказал профессор Снейп, рывком поднимая заплаканного, жалкого, перепуганного эльфа.

Мое терпение бесконечно, но не безгранично, как часто я люблю это повторять. Слишком уж много факторов выводят меня из себя. К примеру, когда меня выдергивают из ванны, наполненной настоящей водой, которую, как я думаю, я вполне заслужила.

Не успела я задремать и увидеть сладкий сон, где я бомбила звездолеты Теней, как меня самым безжалостным образом выдернули из сладких дум самым варварским способом.

Как только во сне я вмазала плазмой по кораблю неприятеля, что-то очень злобное взглянуло мне в лицо и произнесло непонятное слово, после которого мои глаза резко распахнулись.

Лицо и вправду было. Очень злое, очень бледное и очень знакомое. Кроме того, на меня была направлена та самая палка, которую я мысленно пообещала сломать при первой же возможности.

Тело среагировало моментально: правая рука резко выхватила палку, правая нога дала подсечку и, когда человек свалился на пол, я оседлала его, наставив его же палку ему же в глаз.

-Дернешься – воткну ее так глубоко, что никакой врач не поможет,- тихо пообещала я.

-Эм-м-м… прошу прощения,- голос давешнего старика заставил меня скосить глаз в поиске источника звука.

-Что?- рявкнула я, по-прежнему держа бледного, но уже от злобы человека подо мной.- Какого дьявола вам от меня нужно?

-Добби сказал, что Вы в ванне…- начал Альбус, но я его перебила.

-И нужно ввалиться ко мне полюбоваться и разбудить меня, когда я только-только начала засыпать?

-Но он сказал, что Вы не дышите!- взмолился Альбус, даже не пытаясь помочь своему человеку выбраться из-под меня.

-Проклятье!- заявила я, поднимаясь, подавая руку поверженному и крайне злобно выглядящему мужчине, которую он не принял.

Я кинула его палку в сторону и уперла руки в боки.

-Вы знаете хоть что-нибудь о медитации?- начала я. – Процессы в организме замедляются настолько, насколько _я_ им прикажу. Это не смерть. Это нормальная реакция организма. Я жива и живее всех живых. А вот выдергивать меня из воды было лишним. Я черт знает сколько не была в настоящей ванной, я смертельно устала от ионного душа. Если уж Вы столь любезно предложили мне пожить здесь, то было столь невежливо вламываться ко мне в момент принятия мной ванны. Уж простите за грубость.

-Медитации? Ионного?- Альбус не понял ничего из мной сказанного, но мило покраснел и сотворил прямо на мне что-то мягкое и пушистое вроде халата.

-Спасибо,- поблагодарила его я, разглядывая второго и третьего человека из присутствующих.

Второй был обычным человеком. Высоким, темноволосым, крайне сконфуженным и очень недовольным. Я просто даже удивилась – чего бы ему быть недовольным после того, как я почти оседлала его? Тем более при моем-то никаком облачении? Иногда я позволяла себе такие милые игры, но чаще всего на такое у меня не было времени. Так что… конечно, мало приятного, когда около зрачка подрагивает твое же оружие, но если к этому присовокупить мое весьма неплохое обнаженное тело…

-И кто же мой спаситель?- я постаралась максимально издевательски произнести последнее слово, глядя в черные глаза мужчины.

-Профессор Снейп,- сказано было, как плевок.

Мне стало грустно, а чего он ожидал? Выдернул меня из сна, о чем я лично его не просила, выдернул меня из ванны, о чем я тем более его не просила, и вдобавок обиделся на вполне законную с моей стороны самозащиту при виде направленной на меня палки.

-М-м-м… не могу представиться за неимением информации о том, кто есть я,- в его же мере ответила я.

Человек мне не нравился однозначно. Глупо было бы, в самом деле, чувствовать хоть каплю положительных эмоций после того, что я уже от него натерпелась. Я поняла, что наши чувства взаимны.

И мне стало грустно.

Вспомнился Бестер.

Когда я только с ним познакомилась, он показался мне милым, едва ли не ангельски настроенным человеком. На деле же оказалось, что этот ангел представлял из себя редкий сплав сволочи с закоренелым циником.

Я часто ошибалась при первом впечатлении от встречи и не делала поспешных выводов уже очень давно. Первый миллион лет убедил меня в том, что не все создания милы на вид, и не все жестоки, если выглядят как, к примеру, кхуматы. Жуткие твари из больного бреда оказались сущими ангелами и очень интересными собеседниками, если их не уничтожить с перепугу в первую же секунду знакомства.

Возможно, и этот землянин был где-то в глубине души милым и добрым, но его лицо мне не нравилось.

Решив не делать выводов вообще, я тяжело вздохнула и вернулась к рассмотрению третьего существа. Это был тот самый гхар, что пообещал мне принести ужин после принятия мной ванны.

Я вопросительно глянула на зареванную морду существа.

-Это ты поднял тревогу?- спросила я у перепуганного создания.

Гхар рухнул к моим ногам, поливая их слезами, и что-то громко и пронзительно завопил. Я не поняла что именно, но это было искренне.

-Как страж,- сказала я, поднимая удивительно легкого гхара и ставя его на ноги. – Молодец, только больше так не делай.

Гхар выпучил и без того большие глаза и завопил еще громче, только уже по-другому. Как я поняла, это были слова то ли благодарности, то ли преданности.

Альбус стоял рядом и не произносил ни слова.

-Прошу прощения,- я повернулась к старику. Разговаривать и даже смотреть на настроенного агрессивно Снейпа у меня не было ни малейшего желания.- Раз меня выдернули из ванны, могу я… уж простите, но я проголодалась.

-О, конечно!- Альбус выразительно посмотрел на пискнувшего что-то гхара и тот вдруг исчез. Может я и не привыкла к телепортации низших, но чего только во вселенной не случается!- Добби сейчас все принесет.

-Добби,- повторила я. Кличка животного мне понравилась. Что-то милое, такое будто даже детское в произношении. А ведь странно, это же человеческое имя. Ну да впрочем, их дело, как называть своих животных.

-Добби – домовой эльф,- пояснил Альбус, глядя вслед пришедшему в себя и внезапно решившему уйти Снейпу.

-Эльф. Домовой,- ну и ужас, подумала я. Я читала земные сказки. Но там эльфы были красивы и уж никак не были похожи на гхаров. – Ну да, ну да. Понимаю.- Я решила не связываться со странностями магов. Мало того, что неадекватны, мало того, что палками пользуются, так и эльфов в домашних животных содержат и называют их человеческими именами. Странные они, все-таки.

Гхар… то есть эльф, появился спустя минуту с подносом, на котором я углядела большой кувшин чего-то жидкого, булочки и еще что-то непонятное.

Слуга поставил поднос на стол, низко поклонился, подметая пол ушами, и тут же исчез.

-Приятного аппетита, - Альбус пошел к двери,- не буду Вам мешать. И…- он на секунду замер в дверях,- доброй ночи.

-Спасибо и того же,- ответила я, выжидая, когда старик уйдет и оставит меня наедине с едой.

Альбус улыбнулся своей сверхзагадочной улыбкой, от которой мне сделалось не по себе, и удалился. Я же приступила к ужину.

Жидкость оказалась соком неясного происхождения. Впрочем, происхождение было вкусным и мне оно понравилось. Булочки и непонятно что, оказавшееся чем-то печеным, я просто глотала, едва прожевывая - так было вкусно. Напоследок, вытерев губы салфеткой, лежавшей на том же подносе, я подумала, куда деть поднос и посуду. Магически заставить ее исчезнуть я не могла, роботов я не обнаружила, а как звать прислугу – гхара, то есть эльфа я не знала.

Обо всем подумаю потом, решила я. Лично меня совесть по поводу посуды не грызла. Может отчасти потому, что у меня ее отродясь не было, может потому, что мыть посуду я просто не хотела. Раз на то есть слуги, зачем усложнять себе жизнь, решила я и совершенно уставшая от всего пошла спать.

Кроватка у меня всегда была узкая. На станции была чуть шире нормы, а на обитаемых планетах мне попадались такие, что я чудом с них не сползала. Но организм быстро привыкает спать и на минбарском ложе под углом сорок пять градусов, и на ворлонском, специально для меня созданном – нечто эфемерное, основанное на антигравитации - и на пруссиканском яши. Последнее мучило мой организм в течение почти ста лет. Это было нечто напоминавшее гнездо. Как там спать я поняла после ста сорока бессонно - мучительных ночей, пока укладывалась на жесткую поверхность поудобнее на планете уже наступало утро. Впрочем, грех было жаловаться, ибо сто сорок дней равняется примерно семи стандартным световым дням. А не спать неделю я вполне способна.

В этом странном месте, куда меня занесло, именуемым школой, мне выделили поистине королевскую почивальню с большой мягкой кроватью. Лишнее, только подумала я, успев коснуться головой подушки, и моментально отключилась.

-Это унизительно! Сесть на меня, тем более в таком неподобающем виде!- кипятился Северус в кабинете директора.- Немыслимо! Напасть на меня после того, как я…

-Но она же не умерла,- Альбус фыркнул в усы.- По ее словам она медитировала. Я не понимаю, что это значит, но ей-то, верно, виднее. А ловко она тебя.

-Ловко?- Снейп обиделся не на шутку.- Вы находите это смешным? Она же чуть не убила меня моей же палочкой! А если бы эта невежда ее сломала, а?

-Ладно, Северус, успокойся уже,- Альбус примирительно поднял руки.- Ничего не случилось. Откуда я знал, на что она способна? Я предупреждал, что она весьма необычная дама – ты мне не верил. Вот и результат. Забудь.

Снейп фыркнул. Забыть унижение от женщины? Тем более неодетой, сидящей на нем, как на гиппогрифе и обещающей проткнуть ему глаз его же палочкой? Увольте!

Нет, какая бестактность! Какая наглость! Он же спас ее от смерти! Или, по крайней мере, думал, что спас. От так называемой смерти. И что такое медитация? Странное слово. От него так и веет магглами.

А от магглов сплошные неприятности.

Женщину надо убрать из Хогвартса. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Северус не стал делиться соображениями с директором, решив, что лишняя информация тому ни к чему. Профессор торопливо пожелал спокойной ночи Альбусу и вышел из его кабинета. Предполагалось, что сегодня у мастера зельеварения снова будет бессонная ночь. Вот только причиной тому будет на сей раз не бестолковый мальчишка, а неуправляемая дамочка, вооруженная, как лучший аврор, и даже лучше. И пусть Альбус говорит, что хочет, Северус ему не верит. Если у нее есть магические способности, она может вполне заменить Темного Лорда. И тогда помоги Мерлин всему магическому миру!

-Ой!- вихрастый мальчишка чуть не впечатался в угрюмого профессора, несясь по коридору на всех парах.

-Смотрите под ноги, мистер Поттер! И периодически смотрите вперед. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора и марш спать! – профессор тут же забыл об инциденте и прошествовал дальше.

Мальчишка сверкнул зелеными глазами под стеклами круглых очков и, скроив рожу спине удаляющегося человека, побежал по своим мальчишечьим делам. Но отнюдь не в спальню, о чем свидетельствовал видимый из кармана мантии уголок полупрозрачной ткани мантии – невидимки, просто-напросто забытый в упоминаемом кармане и отчего-то не надеваемый на полагающееся тому место на плечах юного искателя приключений.

Поспать удалось недолго. Во-первых, снились такие кошмары, что я стонала уже даже и не во сне. Снился Джон. Странное сооружение, глубокая черная дыра внизу и голос: «Прыгай! Сейчас же! Прыгай!» и прыжок в эту черную бездну, а потом взрыв чего-то ослепительного, пламя, пожирающее все вокруг, и корабли Теней, медленно кружащиеся над местом падения Джона.

Во-вторых, голос моего ставленника. Когда-то давным-давно я оставила ему эту галактику, надеясь, что он займется становлением живых существ на путь истины, но…

В-третьих, голос моей подруги. Ее плач. Ее боль…

И напоследок чудовищное убийство моего единственного близкого друга. Близкого настолько, что мы, пожалуй, единственные в галактике занимались сексом, будучи столь разными по биопоказателям. Кош… как мне было плохо тогда…

Вскакивая через каждые полчаса, я долго всматривалась в темноту и, наконец, не выдержав, встала окончательно и решила пойти прогуляться по школе.

Тихие сонные коридоры; сопящие во сне, если таковое вообще возможно, картины; какое-то неопределенное шуршание…

Голова взорвалась болью так неожиданно, что я, застонав, упала на пол.

-…тель вызы… ля…- голос был подобен тупой игле, что маньяк всаживает в мозг, желая поиздеваться как можно больше над жертвой.

Я взвыла, когда перед глазами замелькали сцены убийства Коша, когда снова и снова я видела, чувствовала его боль. Затем картинки сменялись сценами убийств других дорогих мне созданий, причиняя мне невыносимую боль.

-Хва-а-а-ати-и-ит!- выла я, уже не контролируя себя.

Кто-то схватил меня за руки, попытался поднять с пола, но я плохо соображала.

-Что с Вами? Кто-нибудь, помогите! – громкий голос человека вызывал желание убивать без разбора.

Оттолкнув незнакомца, я, еле дыша от боли в голове, побежала по коридорам.

Я знала, что долго меня здесь терпеть никто не станет с моими-то приступами неизвестного происхождения. Надо было уйти самой и как можно скорее.

Бежать! Но куда? Замок запутанный, коридоров много, лестницы меняют направление.

Наконец-то дверь! Бежать! Дальше! Неизвестно куда, но бежать! Бежать, тьма меня побери!

Ворота гостеприимно распахнулись передо мной, и я повалилась на траву.

Боль исчезла моментально.

-Думал, что не достучусь до тебя уже никогда, - сказал кто-то,- странные там помехи. Какое-то поле неясного происхождения. Начинаю процесс передачи данных…

Я машинально приложила руку к пульсирующей точке у виска и… я все вспомнила.

Теперь я знала, кто я, зачем я здесь и кто пытался выйти со мной на контакт, чуть не взорвав мне мозг.

-Иу, друг мой,- простонала я, едва не плача от счастья,- я думала, что больше не выдержу. Это была пытка, как на Эрио. Ты решил меня заживо поджарить или свести с ума?

-Помехи, - коротко ответил Иу, проецировав себя передо мной.

Что ни говори, но Иу мне нравился именно таким, каким я его создала для визуального контакта: высокий, красивый мужчина с лукавыми глазами, светлой улыбкой и ямочками на щеках. В то далекое время я не была знакома с Джоном, но каким-то образом у меня получился именно он. Только вот мудрость Иу и мудрость Джона были разными. Иу не старел, как и я, а Джон родился, развивался, взрослел, старел, в конце концов.

Только однажды Джон увидел моего помощника и наставника, чему несказанно удивился и даже засмущался. Пока я объясняла ему, что не питаю к нему никаких серьезных чувств, кроме дружеских и… гхрм… платонической любви, он думал, что я по уши в него влюбилась и даже создала его голограмму. После моих объяснений, улыбка и румянец очаровательного капитана несколько померкли, но было непохоже, что он сильно обрадовался моей «не любви». Люди всегда казались мне такими странными. Вроде он и не говорил, что я ему нравлюсь, и в то же время, что-то такое необъяснимое я иногда чувствовала в его присутствии.

Так и не разобравшись с чувствами, я решила оставить его в качестве друга и не более. Тем более что его будущая жена ждала с ним встречи на станции. А я в то время охмуряла мужественного симпампульку на «Агамемноне», заранее зная, что вскоре его переведут и мне придется лететь вслед за ним.

Уже позже Джон говорил, что тогда он меня не так понял, краснея при этом, как мальчишка. И вот тогда я поняла, что больше никогда не смогу сменить облик Иу, хотя раньше я меняла его раз в столетие.

-Процесс регенерации и передачи данных прошел успешно. Обживаешься?- Иу делово оглядел меня с головы до ног.

Я кивнула. До смерти хотелось его обнять – единственное создание, связывающее меня с миром Джона. Жаль, что проекции бесплотны.

-Хм-м-м… я тут, пока пытался пробиться, подумал: а что если тебе пойти учиться к ним, а? – Иу дотронулся голографическим пальцем до моего виска с имплантом.- Подведешь параллели, почерпнешь толику мудрости магов.

-Ты знал, что это маги?- я уже не удивлялась.

Я сидела на мокрой от росы траве и смотрела на знакомое лицо друга.

-Естественно,- чуть даже обиделся Иу. – Я тут с новостями вообще,- его красивое лицо несколько помрачнело.

Мое сердце так же екнуло.

-Хранители собираются на встречу. Дело Хранителя Девять. Помнишь его?

Еще бы я его не помнила! Самый эгоистичный, самый ленивый, самый трусливый, безответственный из нас. До сих пор никто из нас так и не понял, каким чудом он стал Хранителем?

-Я приду. Дата?

-Скажу ближе ко дню Икс. А пока тебе бы поспать – вид замученный, глаза тусклые. Я как-то отключился от дел. Не расскажешь, что произошло?- Иу всегда отличался почти человеческим любопытством.

Вообще было странно уже то, что ни разу за все время его сигналы не глушились. Ни техномаги, ни Тени, ни Ворлон не смогли оставить меня без его поддержки, а тут, в конце двадцатого века, на Земле, совершенно обычные люди смогли меня не только оставить без поддержки Иу, но и даже залезть ко мне в мозг, обычно оберегаемый Иу.

Помню сладкое мгновение, когда одного не поверившего мне молодого телепата, мой наставник так шандарахнул телепатически, что мальчишку пришлось буквально тащить с того света. Только потом появился не мальчик, но муж… Альфред Бестер… но это было потом.

Я пересказала последние новости, отмечая тень недовольства на лице наставника от мысли, что ценную информацию прочел кто-то неподготовленный к ней и не в то время.

-Это проблема,- проворчал Иу, присаживаясь около меня на траву.- Но проблема даже не в том, что старик прочел твои мысли, а в том, что он мощный телепат. И не просто телепат – он наследник. Он почти основатель. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Понимаю. Все понимаю, но не убивать же его? Вот так строился по кирпичику ненавистный, и в то же время такой нужный Пси-Корпус.

-Твоя задача на Земле – учеба и только учеба. Не убивай, не калечь сильно, только защищайся. Об остальном позабочусь я.

Слова Иу мне не нравились. Учиться я, конечно, любила, но не здесь. Что может дать мне школа волшебников? Причем самых настоящих, с варевами, метлами, палками и прочим? Магия и я – понятия мало совместимые. Мне по душе физика, законы сохранения энергии, почти волшебство, но более техническое, чем махание палками и создание чего-то из ничего. А здесь на все законы плевалось с высоты небес.

-То есть ты считаешь, что маги мне могут помочь постичь истину? – не веря ушам, спросила я.

-Возможно,- Иу пожал плечами.

Я взглянула на небо. Старик Альбус говорил, что в сентябре в этом месте небо затянуто облаками и звезды увидишь крайне редко. А так хотелось туда, домой… хоть я и не знала, где мой дом.

-В чем дело, мистер Поттер?- Снейп вырос как из-под земли перед юным гриффиндорцем, замершим посреди пустынного коридора.

-Я… просто я… я только…- парень мялся, смущался и не мог связать двух слов.

-Мистер Поттер,- угрожающе-тихо произнес учитель.

-Я хотел помочь, а она вдруг так резко толкнула меня и убежала. Она кричала, говорила, что ей больно,- затараторил Гарри, справившись с робостью.

-Понятно,- Снейп взглянул в глаза мальчику.- Где она?

Парень махнул рукой.

-Там.

-Минус тридцать баллов за хождение ночью по школе, - отрывисто сказал преподаватель. – А теперь марш спать, пока я не снял еще столько же.

Парня как ветром сдуло, а угрюмый, раздраженный донельзя учитель пошел туда, куда указал несносный гриффиндорец.

-Мало мне было Поттера-младшего, так еще и эту…- учитель не стал нецензурно выражаться по поводу взбалмошной психически неуравновешенной дамы, невесть откуда взявшейся на его голову, а, прошептав про себя что-то неразборчивое, отправился на поиски этой особы.

-Как там Джон?- сердце ныло от предчувствия чего-то страшного, и я знала, что так тому и быть.

-Пока хорошо,- расплывчатый ответ, очень расплывчатый. Иу никогда не говорил всей информации, как минбарец или ворлонец.

Пока… страшное слово. Знаю, что в моем роду, где бы я ни была рождена, точно не было предсказателей. Информация выдавалась мне дозировано, вот разве что сбой в системе самого Иу помешал, и я непостижимым образом узнала то, что знать была не должна.

-ЗаХаДум,- медленно произнесла я. Иу меня понял. Кивнул, отвернулся.

-Великий Создатель,- прошептала я, с ненавистью глядя в небо, затянутое белесыми облаками,- за что ты так меня ненавидишь? Сколько еще крови будет на моих руках?

-Ни причем он тут,- Иу не смотрел на меня. – Ты всего лишь пешка в игре гигантов.

Я это знала, и мне от этого было ничуть не легче. Истина никогда не бывает простой и легко дающейся. За все нужно платить. И если не мне, то другим вместо меня. Теперь на карту поставлена жизнь близкого мне человека.

Сколько еще людей умрет за меня?!

Профессор Снейп вышел из замка, огляделся и достал палочку. Поколдовав над ней, он прошептал: - Указуй!

Палочка дернулась и крутанулась в его руке, указывая нужное направление.

Что-то прошептав, учитель бросился вперед.

Бежать пришлось недалеко. Он почти сразу увидел темную фигуру женщины рядом с воротами замка. Но вот рядом… рядом с женщиной стояло нечто прозрачное, слегка подергивающееся. Это было сильно похоже на привидение, только в этом «призраке» было что-то неживое. Словно он никогда не жил, не умирал. Что-то искусственное. Чуждое. Чужое и возможно даже опасное.

Но женщина общалась с «призраком» дружелюбно.

Снейп стал медленно приближаться к парочке, держа палочку наизготовку. Ни женщина, ни ее спутник ему не нравились. Они были еще более странными, чем о них говорил Альбус.

Старый дурак!

Снейп бесшумно приблизился на максимальное расстояние, позволявшее ему при этом быть в тени, и замер. Он не был уверен, что его не заметили, но пока все шло довольно гладко.

-Слуга уже в пути.

-Знаю. Я видела сон о смерти Джона. Мне нужна связь с Лориеном.

-Рано. Он ждет его. Я дам сигнал.

-Лавина идет с гор. Камни летят вниз и ничто их не остановит. Он боится.

-Помоги ему. Он должен лететь.

-Я не могу.

-Сможешь!

-Нет! Он умрет там! Должен быть другой выход! Он должен убить посланника!

-Нет.

-Я не смогу…

-Сможешь. Это не тебе решать. Подчинись!

-Ненавижу! Как я тебя ненавижу!

-Пока ты можешь испытывать чувства примитивных существ, ты живешь и служишь. Ты не до конца познала истину. Учись и тебе дано будет просветление и покой.

-Я не могу! Пойми же ты, болван! Мне надоело быть марионеткой! Я даже не знаю кто я, откуда я! Как можно жить, не зная элементарных вещей?! Как меня зовут? Где мой дом?

-Ты действительно хочешь это узнать?

Молчание.

-Что ж… тогда подчинись. Я понимаю твою боль, но это его судьба. Мне жаль.

-Я выполню твой приказ. Выполню любой приказ. Будь все проклято! Я не могу больше так, Иу! Каждый раз одно и то же – смерть, война, боль, хаос. Где тот мир, что мы создаем? Где гармония, к которой мы стремимся? Почему мы ничего не можем противопоставить хаосу? Какие же мы Хранители, если мы ничего не можем сохранить?

-Не понимаешь? Хорошо. Пока понимание не требуется – только послушание.

-Ненавижу тебя.

-Знаю.

Странный диалог. Снейп не понимал, о чем говорили эти двое. Кто такой Джон, что за посланник, что такое ЗаХаДум, но он понял, что главной в этой странном дуэте является не сама женщина, а этот «призрак». Он руководитель. Он приказывал ей, она подчинялась. Это пугало. Если сама по себе женщина была так сильна, какую силу имел «призрак»?

-Я пробиваю связь в поле школы,- Иу вглядывался в мое лицо, словно искал ответы на свои вопросы. Я смотрела на него. Было странно видеть перед собой лицо человека, которого я собственноручно пошлю на смерть. Это больно, подло, но я подчинюсь приказу. В конце концов, Иу не виноват. Он тоже пешка. Помоги мне Создатель выдержать мою никчемную жизнь! Все мы пешки в руках игроков. Но где найти самого игрока?

Пешке не дано говорить. Пешка должна действовать.

-Как долго ждать еще? – я отвернулась от Иу. Смотреть на его лицо было почти физически больно. – Чем прикажешь мне заняться пока?

-Иди спать. Я налажу постоянную связь с тобой, уберу помехи и снова выйду на связь,- Иу был строг и собран.

Я снова взглянула на него. Он улыбнулся. Мне так захотелось, чтобы это был Джон! Просто обнять его, крепко-крепко, не отпускать, просить прощения…

-Знаю,- Иу замерцал, что выражало его скорбь.- Прости. Это приказ. Я всего лишь передал его.

Я кивнула. Так хотелось разрыдаться, колошматить землю кулаками, кричать, выть, убивать от бессильной ярости, но я только кивнула. У меня даже не было слез, чтобы оплакать моего друга - ворлонца, их нет и сейчас, чтобы оплакать друга – землянина.

Мне не на что надеяться. Мне не дано выбирать. Я слуга. Я на поводке.

Мы все цепные псы.

Как я понимаю теперь телепатов!

-Я не хочу спать,- тихо сказала я, не глядя на Иу.- Лучше потренируюсь. Вот бы полетать сейчас!- вздохнула я, глядя на предрассветный туман. Иу промолчал.

Тогда я встала и вынула боевой шест.

Снейп был зол и растерян. Информации, которую он собрал, было ничтожно мало. Он так и не понял, что происходило за воротами замка. Просто стоял и смотрел. Смотрел и слушал. Слушал и внимал. Но не понимал.

Выпад.

Джон на «Агамемноне».

Выпад.

Перевод на «Вавилон».

Удар.

Его смех.

Подсечка.

Его улыбка.

Я дралась с невидимым врагом, вкладывая всю душу в удары.

Память – сложная штука. Иногда она играет такие шутки, что в пору сойти с ума. Я ревновала Джона к Деленн? Ни секунды. Я любила его? Да. Но не как человека, не как мужчину. Как друга. Больше чем друга, меньше, чем мужчину. Как ребенка, которым, согласно моему возрасту, он мне являлся.

Удивительное дело – мое тело было почти идеально приспособлено к человеческому самцу. Земляне были мне почти идеальными партнерами в сексе. Даже нарны уступали им. Многократно я думала, что мой дом – Земля, но всегда отметала эту мысль, как чумную.

Я и землянин – безумная пара. Но чем же лучше минбарка и землянин?

Я выплескивала свою злобу, боль и усталость на отточенные движения шестом. Миллионы лет мастерства превратили меня в величайшего мастера владения боевым шестом. И хотя мой шест не был просто палкой, как у минбарцев, представляя из себя дикую смесь из плазменного оружия, шеста и кучи всего остального, я пользовалась только двумя его функциями. Совершенный ППГ и шест. Не настолько моя жизнь и ценна, если я прячусь за высокие технологии. Я самая обычная… обычное живое существо. И мне не надо больше, чем остальным.

Я бы с радостью подарила трансф любому минбарцу, но вот только он ни в одних руках не раскроется. Он только для меня. За столько времени он стал частью меня. Как Иу. Он не потеряется, он не сломается. Он верный страж, мой помощник, мой слуга.

Все мы чьи-то слуги.

Снейп смотрел на женщину, на ее движения и не мог не поражаться ее мастерству. Длинная палка в ее руке казалось жила своей жизнью. Мастерство, с которым женщина дралась с кем-то видимым только ей, не могло не изумлять и восхищать. Отточенные движения, выпады, кувырки через голову – она была мастером.

Только что он слышал, как она выражала непокорность «призраку», а теперь сама диктовала условия оружию в ее руках. И это было… красиво?

Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что любуется ею. Это было неправильно, дико и отвратительно самой его сути, но он ничего не мог поделать с собой. Просто стоял и смотрел.

-А ты знаешь, что за нами следил человек?- Иу подошел ко мне, поправляя мои удары, если ему казалось, что моя рука дрожит.

-Знаю.- Выпад.- И долго.- Выпад.

Тренировки никогда не были для меня утомительными. Казалось, усталость улетучивается, боясь энергии.

Но всему есть предел. И моим способностям тоже.

-Я восстановил связь, можешь идти в школу. Отдохни хоть немного,- Иу жестом остановил меня. Я повиновалась. Вот он, бич.

-Я не устала,- я сложила шест и приладила его к руке.- Если не возражаешь, я немного помедитирую. Нужно расслабиться, привести мысли в порядок.

Иу не возражал. На все, что касалось только меня, он не имел влияния. Скорее только радовался за меня.

Я села на мокрую траву и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула холодный воздух.

Я знала, что человек, наблюдавший за мной, устал и замерз, но его проблемы – это его проблемы. И меня они касаются мало, если только Иу не решит, что пора вмешаться.

Снейп замерз. Он не понимал, как можно после боя вот так садиться на мокрую траву, и сидеть, не шелохнувшись.

Медитация. Странное слово. Знакомое и все равно странное. Чужое.

Еще одна бессонная ночь, минимум информации о странной женщине, мокрая холодная мантия и злость на весь мир – нормальное состояние профессора зельеварения.

Снейп размял затекшие мышцы и неспеша пошел в замок. На сегодня с него хватит.

Глава 3

Иу, как и говорил, полностью наладил связь. Теперь можно было не бояться за сканирование разума. Голова не болела, и я полностью была счастлива. Где-то до завтрака.

Во-первых, я не знала, принесет ли мне гх… эльф завтрак или мне самой придется о себе позаботиться. Последнее меня волновало мало. В конце концов, я достаточно повидала мир, чтобы выживать почти в любых условиях. Недостаток пищи и воды я воспринимала стоически. Конечно, приятного в голодовке мало, но я уже привыкла.

Вернувшись с полянки, где я медитировала последние два часа, я приняла душ, в очередной раз благословив Землю за воду.

В этом странном мире все было устроено как-то необычно. Вроде и ванная обычная, какую я видела в хрониках на станции, но вот способ подачи воды мне был интересен. Никаких труб, кабелей и прочего я не обнаружила. Пожав плечами, я решила, что у магов свои секреты и мне они не интересны.

Одежда рейнджера, в которой я прилетела на Землю лежала на кровати, свеженькая, выстиранная и душисто пахнувшая. Уж не помню, когда от меня пахло земляникой… такой запах нравился Синклеру, а Джонни любил запах апельсиновых цветов. Достать духи было проблематично, да и с моей работой не часто приходилось ими пользоваться. Так что я просто предпочитала запах чистоты и свежести всем духам Вселенной.

Одевшись в привычную одежду и накинув плащ, я вышла из комнаты.

Почти сразу же меня оглушил шум голосов. Насколько я поняла, ученики толпой неслись на завтрак. Я понятия не имела, сколько времени сейчас и куда мне надо идти. Иу молчал, а между тем желудок настойчиво требовал пищи.

-Прошу прощения, скажите, где тут столовая или пищеблок?- обратилась я к юной землянке, первой попавшейся мне на глаза.

Девочка остановилась, внимательно оглядела меня с головы до ног, наморщила нос и изрекла:

-М-м-м… Вы наш новый учитель?

-Нет. Я новый ученик,- покачала головой я, разглядывая красно-желтый галстук девочки.

-Уче…- она запнулась на мгновение, но быстро справилась с собой и продолжила,- ученик? А где ты… Вы будете учиться? Тебя… Вас уже определили на факультет?

Я понимала, что не только моя одежда вызывала в девочке такую реакцию, но и весь мой вид. Мне не раз говорили, что по мне сложно определить мой возраст, но ясно было только то, что здесь я смотрелась очень старой. Это дети, а я… даже не знаю, сколько мне лет.

-Если не против, можем перейти на «ты»,- улыбнулась я. Девочка вздрогнула. Н-да, моя улыбка и правда не всегда так дружелюбна. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Возможно, что Альбус меня определит как раз на завтраке.- Последнее я сказала самой себе, но девочка округлила глаза.

-А… Альбус? Ты… Вы называете директора по имени?- с благоговейным трепетом произнесла девочка.

-Ну, не по фамилии же мне его называть. Впрочем… - я не договорила, что впрочем, так как девочка просто развернулась на каблуках и пошла от меня прочь.

Невежливо, заметила я, хотя, принимая во внимание ее реакцию, я другого и не ожидала. Она меня испугалась. Зря.

Через несколько шагов девочка остановилась, встретив вихрастого мальчишку, смутно показавшегося мне знакомым (с чего бы только?) и еще одного парня, рыжего, долговязого и веснушчатого.

Девочка быстро говорила, оглядываясь на меня, а парни сверлили меня глазами.

Пожав плечами, я прошла мимо них.

-Простите, не подскажете, где здесь пищеблок?- обратилась я к мальчику лет десяти, который стоял в группе таких же, как он, малышей и что-то жевал.

-Там, - парнишка махнул рукой и сосредоточенно продолжил жевать.

Так, значит там. Я пошла по указанному маршруту, ворча, что было бы неплохо хоть указатели повесить.

За спиной у меня раздавался шепоток. Очевидно, обсуждали меня, мою речь и все мои косточки.

-Я смотрел по телевизору…- услышала я отчетливый шепот одного паренька,- так там как раз вот так и говорили. Пищеблок. В этом есть что-то космическое.

Я невольно фыркнула. Космическое. Скажут тоже!

«Там» оказалось громадным залом, полным народу. Четыре длинных стола, мальчики, девочки, блестящая посуда, пятый стол, расположенный параллельно четырем остальным и главное – еда! Там сидел Альбус и еще кто-то. Очевидно из преподавателей.

Туда я и пошла. Пусть голод давал о себе знать, но я обязана соблюсти ритуал.

Звуки в зале моментально смолкли. Все глаза были прикованы ко мне.

Я дошла до стола Альбуса и, как подобает рейнджеру, вошедшему в Школу, встала навытяжку и доложила о своем прибытии.

-Приветствую, учитель! Хранитель Восемь прибыла на обучение.

Альбус улыбнулся так широко, что мне показалось, что не улыбаться это человек просто не может.

-Доброе утро… э-э-э… Хранитель Восемь! Прошу Вас, присаживайтесь,- он указал на длинный стол, где я увидела только подошедшую уже немного знакомую девочку. Она и ее спутники как раз садились на скамьи и накладывали из тарелок себе завтрак.

Я коротко кивнула Альбусу, кляня Иу на чем свет стоит, и прошла к столу.

Я увидела, что тарелки и столовые приборы были сделаны из блестящего желтого металла. Очевидно, золото, подумала я, и пододвинула поближе к себе тарелку с чем-то соблазнительно пахнувшим.

Ученики смотрели на меня так, как будто ждали, что я начну есть, по меньшей мере, руками и при этом чавкая.

Даже не обратив на них внимания, я отложила на свободную тарелку немного яичницы (ох, видели бы меня сейчас земляне на Вавилоне!) и принялась орудовать вилкой и ножом.

Все имеет обыкновение становиться привычным. И мое появление так же ненадолго заставило учеников отвлечься от своих дел. Минут через пять после моего появления, в зале снова стало шумно. Только теперь обсуждали меня.

Меня не заботило то, что Альбус не говорил ни слова ни мне, ни ученикам, ни, вероятно, преподавателям.

Моя миссия – обучение и остальное пусть заботит других.

А я хочу пить!

Нечто оранжевое в кувшинах не вызывало у меня доверия. Соки хороши для детей, а мне бы чего покрепче. Я, конечно, не Лондо, чтобы напиваться с утра, но стопка доброго старого бревари сейчас бы не помешала.

Но на столе был только сок. Его мне и пришлось пить.

Насытившись, я встала, машинально отметив загадочное исчезновение моей посуды и приборов, и пошла к столу Альбуса.

-Хранитель Восемь готова к выполнению задания,- доложила я, вставая навытяжку перед ним.

Моими учителями в свое время были и минбарцы, и центавриане, и паллиоты в какой-то степени и куча различных представителей цивилизаций во всей мне вверенной территории, так что приходилось подчиняться. Что, однако, не мешало мне потом их убивать, если шел такой приказ.

Ворлон тоже так же внес свою лепту в мое обучение. Но это не означало, что я разделяю их политику. Учеба – это учеба. А война – войной. И я не мешала одно с другим.

-Что ж,- Альбус встал из-за стола и подошел ко мне,- прошу Вас следовать за мной.

Я развернулась на каблуках, отметив взгляд черных глаз уже знакомого мне профессора Снейпа, и последовала за директором.

Шепоток в зале несколько смолк, но когда мы вдвоем выходили, снова усилился.

-Видите ли, Хранитель Восемь,- Альбус остановился и повернулся ко мне. – У нас есть своего рода традиция. Вас нужно определить на факультет. Этим займется Шляпа.

Шляпа? Какая еще шляпа? Я мало понимала, но слушала внимательно. Прошло время шуток и улыбок. Я на задании.

Он еще раз оглядел меня с головы до ног и жестом пригласил следовать за ним.

Мы шли недолго. Перед каменным истуканом мы остановились.

-Шоколадная лягушка,- сказал Альбус, обращаясь, по-видимому, к каменному чудовищу. Оно ожило и отпрыгнуло в сторону, обнаруживая лестницу, ведущую наверх.

Пароль - странный. Камень - живой.

Я уже не думала – пусть будет, как будет. Магам этим виднее.

Мы поднялись по лестнице в просторный кабинет. Я уже была здесь. Вот и птичка эта странная на меня глазом косит.

-Присаживайтесь,- Альбус указал мне на кресло перед его рабочим столом, а сам пошел куда-то вглубь комнаты.

Я села, посматривая краем глаза за стариком. Он учитель, но все же…

-Вот!- Альбус вышел из угла комнаты, неся в руке довольно большую, старую и грязную шляпу. И вот это убожество он водрузил на мою голову.

Секунду ничего не происходило.

-Хм-м-м…- раздался голос. – Никогда такого не встречала…

-Доступ закрыт!- немедленно отозвался Иу в сознании.

Я сорвала шляпу и бросила ее на пол. Миг отделял меня от того, чтобы я раскрыла трансф и превратили этот кусок материи в пыль.

-Нет!- Альбус кинулся к шляпе, будто это была величайшая ценность, и бережно поднял ее. – Моя вина, я должен был предупредить Вас… Это Волшебная Шляпа. Она определяет новых учеников на факультеты. Она не причинит Вам вреда.

-Доступ к моему разуму…- начала я, но Альбус меня перебил.

-Нет-нет, она не имеет доступ к разуму. Она только смотрит вглубь Вашей сути. Кто Вы, на что Вы способны.

Кто ты? Первый вопрос Трех Китов Истины, выбранный ворлонцами, как единственно правильный. Чего ты хочешь? Это вопрос Теней. Зачем ты здесь? Это Лориена.

Банально.

-Я могу и без шляп сказать кто я, что я и зачем я,- ответила я, настороженно глядя, как Альбус поглаживает ткань шляпы.

-Дело не в этом… впрочем…- Альбус положил шляпу на стол и обратился к ней.- Что ты можешь сказать?

-Многое скрыто,- ответила шляпа.- Я коснулась того, что сильнее меня, старше и могущественнее даже моих создателей, но и слабее их. Она та, что была, та, что есть, и та, что будет. Не мне решать ее судьбу.

Альбус был озадачен. Он понимал, что шляпа отказалась от того, что она выполняла уже тысячу лет, и это пугало и одновременно восхищало его.

-М-м-м… что ж, у меня нет иного выбора,- прошептал Альбус, задумчиво глядя на замолчавшую шляпу.- Вы первая, кто не будет причислен ни к одному факультету. Думаю, будет разумно, если Вы выберете те предметы, где волшебство не потребуется. Зельеварение, прорицание, астрономия, нумерология, к примеру.

-Как скажете,- я снова стала учеником.

-Вам понадобятся учебники,- он с сомнением взглянул на меня, словно решая что-то.- Я не смогу пойти с Вами на Диагон Аллею, но вот Северус… он сегодня свободен. У Вас есть деньги?

-Галеоны, сикли и кнаты,- шепнул Иу.

-Нет. Я ничего не ношу с собой. Это не… не разумно,- ответила я, одновременно обдумывая названия денежных единиц магов.

-Что ж, ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств будет уместно, если Вы будете обучаться на средства, выделенные фондом школы.

М-да… мне так паршиво давно не было. Обдирать учеников мне еще не приходилось. Обычно деньги мне были без надобности. Даже на Вавилоне я жила без них, отрабатывая все работой по обороне станции и знаниями. Информация тоже стоит дорого. Иногда я кое-то упоминала о будущем, только то, что позволял Иу, но этого было достаточно, чтобы меня содержали минимум год.

Северус, этот игравший в шпиона мрачный тип, в качестве провожатого мне не нравился, но меня никто не спрашивал. Я поступила на ученья и моим мнением никто интересоваться не будет. Я просто выполняю приказы и распоряжения начальства, и большего от меня никто не потребует.

-Как скажете, Альбус,- ответила я, снова садясь на краешек кресла.

-А-а-а, Северус!- лицо мужчины, вошедшего в кабинет, не выражало ничего. Пустота, маска. Но я видела, что он скорее с удовольствием бы придушил меня, чем составил мне компанию.

-Директор,- Снейп стал, как истукан, на меня даже не взглянув.

-Тут… м-м-м… заминка вышла с распределением,- Альбус бережно погладил шляпу по верхушке.- В общем, Хранитель Восемь будет учеником, не причисленным ни к одному факультету, ввиду того, что она сама по себе довольно необычна.

Лицо Снейпа ничего не выразило. Будто ему вообще решительно на все наплевать.

-Я решил, что Хра…

-Называйте меня просто Ученик, - тихо сказала я, позволив себе дерзость.- Мое настоящее имя – Ученик. Хранителем меня называют другие.

-Хорошо, Ученик,- Альбус ни мало не смутился. – Северус, проводи, пожалуйста, Учениц… Ученика на Диагон Аллею, купите все необходимое для занятий. Вот список,- директор протянул мне список необходимого.

Странная бумага. Шершавая. Не белая, а какая-то желтоватая. Будто старая.

-Это пергамент,- пояснил Альбус, видя мое удивление.

Я только кивнула. Пусть хоть папирус, мне безразлично.

-Но мне не нужна бум… пергамент. Я все запоминаю. Если не я, то Иу,- я пожала плечами.

-А-а, Ваш друг - привидение,- Альбус покивал головой. – Ну, как угодно. Что ж, тогда купите все остальное. Учебники, мантии, впрочем, мантии…- он оглядел меня,- быть может, Вам удобно в этой одежде?

-Удобно, но если таковы правила, я им подчиняюсь,- мотнула головой я.

-Ага. Ну, тогда в добрый путь,- Альбус поманил пальцем коллегу.- Выйдите через Хогсмит, Северус. А там аппарируйте в Лондон.

-Вы готовы?- поинтересовался Снейп у меня.

Я кивнула. Приходилось признавать его главенство теперь в любой ситуации, несмотря на мой опыт, знания и даже возраст.

-Что мне делать?- спросила я.

-Я покажу,- Снейп подошел к громадному камину и, вынув из горшочка на верхней полке нечто, похожее на золу, швырнул порошок в камин. Пламя стало зеленым и угрожающе загудело. - Запоминайте: громко и четко произнесите пункт назначения и…- он вошел в огонь и четко произнес:- «Сладкое королевство».

Пламя взметнулось выше и он, бешено вращаясь в огне, исчез.

Я ужаснулась. Если это их способ перемещения, он мне неприятен заранее.

-Смелее,- улыбнулся Альбус, видя мою нерешительность.

Никто еще не осмеливался издеваться надо мной! Никто никогда не сомневался во мне! Это было…

Я запустила руку в горшок с порошком, швырнула нечто серое, очень напоминавшее порох, в огонь, ставший к тому времени совершенно обычным, подождала, пока пламя станет зеленым, и вошла в него.

Странное ощущение. Было как-то прохладно.

-«Сладкое королевство»,- произнесла я, и мир вокруг меня бешено начал вращаться. Клянусь, не будь я натренирована в полетах, меня бы наизнанку вывернуло.

Выпала я из камина в другом месте. Я не понимала, что произошло, и даже не хотела понимать.

Отряхиваясь от пепла, чихая и кашляя, я стала оглядываться, ища глазами учителя.

-Вы долго,- как отрезал он, глядя на меня сверху вниз. Клянусь, если бы он не был моим учителем, придушила бы мгновенно.- Ну, долго Вы собираетесь пялить глаза? Вы не на экскурсии.

-Так точно, учитель,- отреагировала я, подавляя желание стукнуть его, чем потяжелее.

-Нам еще далеко до места назначения. Пошевеливайтесь!

Он вышел из магазина, насколько я могла судить об этом месте, и обернулся ко мне, последовавшей за ним.

-Подойдите и крепко обнимите меня,- жестко сказал он.

Я даже не стала удивляться. Маги и без того ненормальные. Ну, хочет человек пообниматься – доставлю ему удовольствие.

Снейп не реагировал на мои «объятия» до тех пор, пока его кости не затрещали под моей хваткой.

-Я сказал обнять, а не раздавить,- прошипел он.

-Вы не уточнили, учитель, степень объятий,- мстительно ответила я, но хватку ослабила. Приказ не убивать я выполняла.

Он прошептал какое-то тарабарское слово, и мир снова завертелся.

Уроки по полетам меня закалили довольно хорошо, но верчение туда-сюда мне не надоедало только в полете, а тут меня стало слегка подташнивать.

-Слабый вестибулярный аппарат,- Снейп отцепил меня от себя и с презрением смотрел мне в лицо.

-Никак нет, учитель,- ответила я, приходя в себя. – Я достаточно…

-Достаточно болтовни!- оборвал меня профессор. – За мной!

Вот влипла! Да-а, со мной обращались и хуже, но вот так, как с собакой – это было впервые.

Меня либо убивали, либо убивала я, но никто не позволял себе издевок. Даже учителя – пракки, злобные твари, учившие меня как раз-то полетам в космосе.

На удивление мягко обращались они ко мне, предпочитая словам дело. Если я чего-то не понимала, меня убивали. Сбивали так, что Иу потом меня по ионам собирал, но училась я быстро.

Земляне нравились мне меньше, чем я думала о них.

-Шевелитесь!- Снейп, похоже, наслаждался властью. Трудно было судить, мстил ли он мне за нанесенные обиды или делал это принципиально из-за своего характера.

Я шевелилась.

Мы шли по Лондону.

Вообще, я не понимала, неужели нельзя было переместиться сразу в место назначения? Видимо, у них все по-другому. Не все может магия.

-Внимание! Фиксирую попытку несанкционированного сканирования!- Иу ожил в моем разуме.

Я резко обернулась, сфокусировав взгляд на худеньком мальчишке лет восьми, что буравил меня тяжелым взглядом.

-Ах ты, сукин сын!- прошипела я, активировав трансф в шест.

Миг, и я прыжком подлетела к парню, наставив на него оружие.

-Проклятый телепат. Только пискни, и я размозжу твою башку,- прорычала я.

Парень перепугался. Сразу же завопила его мамаша.

-Кевин! Куда ты убежал, негодный мальчишка?! – женщина лет тридцати пяти рысью приближалась ко мне.- Боже мой! Что Вы делаете с моим сыном?!- заорала она, увидев шест у его горла.

Я отпустила парня. Клянусь, будь моя воля, быть бы ему в могиле секундой позже. И пусть меня потом Иу под суд отдает за неповиновение.

-Кевин! Ты в порядке? – женщина осматривала сына, который чуть не плакал от ужаса.

-Что Вы вытворяете?!- зло поинтересовался Снейп, вырастая у меня на пути.- Какого гоблина Вы творите?!

-Гоблина?- прорычала я.- Вы не знаете кто такие гоблины, сэр!

-Прекратите немедленно!- рявкнул Снейп, хватая меня за руку и волоком таща за собой.

-…Кевин Адам Декстер, и чтобы я больше тебя не искала!- голос женщины донесся до меня, почти парализовав меня.

-Декстер,- мертво прошептала я.- Иу, это предок Бестера.

Иу появился прямо передо мной. Как он был зол!

Не обращая внимания на людей, материализовавшийся наставник принялся честить меня на всех языках. Я получила нагоняй за неподчинение учителю, за попытку убийства ребенка, за нападение на телепата, за Содом и Гоморру, за взрыв в Хиросиме и за все вместе и на сто лет вперед.

-Бестер,- взвыла я.- Иу, я могла бы разом решить проблему тэпов в будущем! Нет Декстера, нет Бестера. Нет Пси-Корпуса! Создатель…

-Отказ,- лицо Иу горело от ярости.- Обучение! Ты слышишь меня? Только обучение! Никакого применения оружию в целях убийства. Только самооборона. Только ранить. НЕ УБИВАТЬ!

-Так точно,- убито, растоптанно, парализовано прошептала я, не обращая внимания на белого, как мел, Снейпа.

Иу исчез, а я сползла на асфальт.

-Великий Создатель, почему нельзя убить этого ублюдка здесь? Скольких жертв можно было бы избежать!

-Время не терпит пустоты,- Снейп опустился передо мной на корточки.

От него я никак не ожидала поддержки. Такой холодный, такой надменный, где-то в душе он умел сострадать и понимать. И он не удивился появлению Иу.

Он поднялся и подал мне руку.

-Нам пора.

Я поднялась.

-Спасибо, учитель. Я не должна была…

-Я понимаю Вас. Я многого не знаю о Вас, но я понимаю. Стараюсь понять.

Услышать от него такое было подобно лицезрению стриптиза Лондо.

Он молча дотронулся до моего плеча и жестом пригласил продолжить путь.

Место было странное - «Дырявый котел». Мы прошли мимо любопытствующих людей, ни один из которых не осмелился на смешок или улыбку.

Я была не готова к новым приключениям и шла с такой свирепой миной на лице, что люди, имеющие неосторожность попасться мне на пути, пугались до полусмерти.

Подобным образом я когда-то выбралась из плена на Ирии 454. Все, кто видели в тот момент мое лицо, каменели от страха, ибо я шла, убивая все, что шевелилось на моем пути.

Здесь я не могла убивать. Могла лишь защищаться от нападения. Но свирепое выражение лица, мрачный взгляд делал свое дело.

Мы вышли к темному помещению в самом конце бара.

Снейп достал палку и коснулся ею камней на стене. Пара минут, пока камни расходились в стороны, обнажая проход, и мы уже на залитой солнцем улице.

-Диагон Аллея, - коротко сказал Снейп.- Нам туда.

«Туда» было белым каменным зданием в самом конце улицы.

Я равнодушно прошла мимо вывески некоего Олливандера что, по словам Снейпа, занимался производством волшебных палочек, отвернулась от витрины, где собрались юные земляне, возбужденно говорившие о новой метле суперкласса, едва взглянула на магазин волшебных животных.

Земля тяготила меня, как тяготила любая планета, где я останавливалась так надолго. Мой мир был в космосе.

Хотя если убрать условности, планеты тоже летят в космосе.

Перед дверью стояло нечто, смахивающее на ригелианина, только меньше и безобразнее.

-Гоблин,- отрывисто сказал Снейп. Проходя внутрь здания.

Гоблин. Один из слуг Теней.

У меня потемнело в глазах. Трансф услужливо отреагировал на мой гнев, готовясь к активации.

-Что опять?- Снейп появился в дверях.

-Ничего,- процедила я сквозь зубы, глядя на гоблина. Я прошипела очень неприличное ругательство на языке гоблинов, но гоблин никак на это не отреагировал.

Видимо магические гоблины были непричастны к деяниям своих немагических собратьев и языка гоблинов – слуг Теней не знали.

Холл меня не впечатлил. Я уже достаточно повидала в любом мире, чтобы что-то еще было способно меня действительно удивить.

Снейп уже договаривался с очередным гоблином.

-Сюда, пожалуйста,- послышался скрипучий голос гоблина - проводника.

Тележка, эффект падения, повороты, рельсы, рельсы, рельсы, взлеты – это хоть как-то возвращало меня к полетам в космосе.

Тележка остановилась у массивной двери. Мы вышли на узкую площадку.

-Ключ, пожалуйста, - снова проскрипел гоблин.

Я не смотрела на таинство открытия замка. Меня интересовала пропасть передо мной.

Сразу вспомнился сон. Голос Коша, падение Джона. Почему я так часто провожу аналогии?

-Не боитесь? - голос Снейпа не потревожил меня. Не знаю, может, он рассчитывал испугать меня?

-Нет, учитель,- вздохнула я.- Я ничего не боюсь. Просто это мне напомнило одно место.

-Ну да,- трудно было определить, поверил он мне или нет.

Не важно.

-Можем идти наверх?- поинтересовалась я.

-Прошу садиться, - снова позвал гоблин.

Мы сели в тележку и снова чувство полета захватило меня. Что ни говори, мне не дано испытать ностальгию по дому, но ностальгия по полетам мне присуща.

Когда мы вышли из здания, учитель был бледен.

-Ненавижу тележки,- прошептал он.

Я пожала плечами. Не мое дело, что боятся люди. В их веке было бы глупо бояться полетов. Скоро им предстоит контакт с Центавром, а там и до проектов Вавилон недалеко.

-Теперь за покупками,- немного придя в себя, скомандовал Снейп.

Мне было безразлично. Покупки, так покупки. Идти, так идти. Лететь, так лететь.

-Метлу Вы получите из школьных запасов,- вдруг сказал Снейп, поглядев на витрину, к которой буквально прилипли мальчишки и девчонки всех возрастов.

-Я не летаю… на метле,- со смешком сказала я.- Простите, учитель, но я больше специалист по тяжелой технике. По истребителям, крейсерам.

-Как знаете,- странно, что он не стал настаивать.

Он вел меня по узкой улочке, вдоль витрин, мимо выставленных на обозрение сов, летучих мышей, каких-то непонятных созданий.

Мне было неспокойно. Да и как я могла быть заинтересованной, когда из-за сбоя в программе Иу, я узнала о грядущем раньше, чем должна была?

-Вам нужна мантия,- Снейп оглядел мою одежду и поморщился. – Это… это неприемлемо для ученицы. Вы сильно отличаетесь от обычных учеников, но это не означает, что Вы должны выделяться на их фоне. Достаточно того, что Вы _уже_ выделились.

Мне было безразлично, менять ли одежду или остаться в привычном одеянии рейнджера. Когда я пришла в Йедор на Минбаре, я была одета, как того хотели ворлонцы. Тоже мало приятного было.

Я вошла вслед за учителем в просторный магазин «Мантии от мадам Малкин».

-О, профессор Снейп! – миловидная дама выпорхнула из-за ширмы и стала крутиться вокруг моего наставника. – Добрый день! Вы пришли обновить гардероб? Уже готовы к роскошной изумрудной бархатной мантии?

-Добрый день, мадам Малкин! Благодарю, мадам, но я не для себя. Я привел эту… - он на миг задумался,- ученицу. Одеть нужно ее.

Мадам цепким взглядом оглядела меня и немного побледнела.

-Никогда еще не видела такой материи, такого кроя и вообще такой одежды,- пробормотала она.

-Она … м-м-м… издалека к нам,- пояснил Снейп растерявшейся хозяйке магазина.

Я молчала.

-Н-ну хорошо,- мадам немного начала заикаться от волнения.- Какой цвет предпочитает мисс…- пауза, чтобы я произнесла свое имя.

-Мисс предпочитает простой черный,- спас меня Снейп.- И черную же мантию на торжественный случай.

Мадам проворно подскочила ко мне, измеряя меня своей палкой. Я терпеливо ждала, когда все кончится, и я буду свободна. Раз учитель взял дело в свои руки, мне высовываться вообще не следовало. Мне было неуютно, как на Дне рождения у пакмара.

Я заметила, что палка уже сама по себе меряет мои объемы, а сама хозяйка магазина давно уже ушла за ширму.

-Нечасто у меня гости в разгар учебного года,- мадам появилась с ворохом мантий в руках, сияя улыбками. – Померяйте, мисс.

Мантии, как я потом отмечала, вещь удобная, в ней комфортно, уютно, но она не предназначена для ведения боя. Она широкая и почти полностью скрывает тело. В ней легко запутаться и совершенно невозможно драться. Ни на шесте, ни на ППГ, ни на чем–либо еще.

Учеба учебой, но самозащиту никто не отменял.

-Ну? – голос Снейпа был недовольным. От примерки, покупки и прогулки по Аллее он получал столько же «удовольствия», сколько и я.

Я вышла из примерочной.

-Приемлемо, учитель,- сказала я.

-Замечательно. Переодевайтесь, или можете идти и в этом.

-Если не возражаете, учитель, я переоденусь.

Я скрылась за ширмой, стараясь не смотреть на изумленную Малкин.

-Она ваша ученица?- голос Малкин был полон удивления и некоей доли ужаса.

-Да,- коротко ответил Снейп. По звуку чего-то металлического, я поняла, что он оплачивает покупки.

Когда я вышла, он стоял в дверях и нетерпеливо переминался.

-Готовы? Пошли, - это мне. - Доброго дня!- это уже не мне, а Малкин.

Я не сочла необходимым прощаться с хозяйкой, как не сочла нужным с нею здороваться.

-Терпеть не могу примерки, - проворчал Снейп.

Я фыркнула. А кто же их любит?

-Что теперь, учитель?- поинтересовалась я.

Снейп вдруг резко остановился и развернулся ко мне.

-Послушайте, - тихо произнес он,- Вы так обращаетесь ко мне… это не принято. Обращайтесь ко мне «сэр» или «профессор». «Профессор Снейп», наконец. Почему именно «учитель»?

-Традиция, учитель, - ответила я. – Мне положено называть так всех тех, кто берется меня чему-либо учить. Я не в праве что-то менять даже по настоянию самого учителя. Это приказ свыше, если угодно. Вас это тревожит, учитель?

-Нет, просто это так необычно,- Снейп пожал плечами.- А если я прикажу Вам прыгать с обрыва, Вы прыгнете?- усмехнулся он.

-Вы путаете рабство с учебой, учитель. Если это потребуется мне для учебы, прыгну, но я всегда могу принять иное решение. Задача учителя – учить, давать новые знания. Задача ученика – впитывать информацию, анализировать и принимать решения. Я не повинуюсь приказам, противоречащим моему заданию. Я Ученик Истины. Знания не даются легко, это я усвоила еще будучи совсем юным Учеником. Моя цель – знания. Вы мне их дадите. Все просто. Не обольщайтесь, учитель, если мне придет приказ убить Вас, я с легкостью это сделаю.

-Даже так!- Снейп был возмущен. - А что учителя получают от Вас взамен? Вы вот так сваливаетесь с небес, Альбус берет Вас под опеку, потом это распоряжение о Вашем обучении,- Снейп выглядел удивленным и разозленным одновременно.

-Я прихожу в мир с определенной целью, и всегда находится тот, кто возьмет меня под опеку. Если моя цель – война, это будет военачальник, если обучение – учитель,- я на миг вспомнила Джона. Как _он_ принял меня. Вспомнила войну с Минбаром. Он тогда не доверял мне, боялся и отталкивал меня, но он понял, что моя цель – война. Он понял, принял, поверил. Он стал Старкиллером, Звездоубийцей, легендой среди минбарцев и землян. Никто так и не узнал, что идею уничтожения «Черной звезды» предложила я. Мне не нужна слава, я выше этого.

Снейп замолчал, в раздумьях.

Я понимала, что принять меня – это самое малое, что он сделал. Осталось довериться мне. Такой человек, как Снейп, не мог бы доверять кому-то вот так, если бы только не был абсолютно уверен в том человеке. Я понимала, что пока он доверяет только одному человеку - директору Альбусу Дамблдору. Иу не передал мне информации, что связывало этих людей и что их ждет в будущем. Пока я была спокойна.

Я отошла от Снейпа к ближайшей витрине и принялась разглядывать массивные телескопы.

Забавно. Я, видевшая миллиарды звезд вблизи, не могла оторваться от примитивного устройства, позволявшего смотреть на них.

-Всего двадцать галеонов, - продавец вышел ко мне и улыбнулся. – Новинка. У Вас прекрасный вкус.

-Мне это ни к чему, спасибо, - ответила я грустно. Не говорить же каждому, что я не только видела звезды Вселенной, но и присутствовала при их рождении!

-Вижу, Вы заинтересованы телескопами,- Снейп почти бесшумно подошел ко мне.

-Увы, учитель, не мне смотреть в окуляр. Я видела звезды ближе, чем на то способен самый мощный телескоп Земли.

-Ну, конечно, - было не понятно, то ли он не поверил мне, то ли обиделся, то ли еще что-то.- Требуется ли Вам животное? Кошка, жаба или сова?

-Мне опасно иметь любимца, учитель, - грустно сказала я, не глядя на копошившихся в клетках мышей в соседнем магазине.- Мне некому писать письма, мне не зачем гладить чью-то шерстку, чтобы успокоиться. Я не могу привязаться к живому существу. Оно смертно, оно умрет, а боль останется. Терять всегда больно.

Я слишком часто говорила себе, что никогда не влюблюсь, но влюблялась. Говорила, что не привяжусь к кому-то сильно, но привязывалась. Каждый раз со смертью друга или любимого я теряла частицу своей души. Может, потому я так хорошо понимаю Бестера, оставлявшего частицу души с проводами каждого человека к грани жизни и смерти.

Я должна быть одна. Не любить, не жалеть, не чувствовать. Тогда я постигну высшую мудрость. Тогда я растворюсь в Познании.

Но мне этого не дано. Пока я могу любить и верить, я несовершенна. Я так и не постигну Истину, Учеником которой являюсь.

-Как знаете, тогда идем в…

Когда покупки были сделаны, и мы вернулись в школу Хогвартс, я вымоталась не хуже, чем на учениях истребителей на станции.

Покупки были уменьшены очередным латинским словом и уложены в карман Снейпа. Я не стала задаваться вопросом принципа действия магических слов, позволяющих вот так легко сжать в размере громоздкий котел.

Меня интересовал другой вопрос: зачем и почему Альбус тратит на меня деньги школы? Мне не особо нужны нелепые мантии, в которых мне неудобно двигаться в бою, мне ни к чему были принадлежности для урока зельеварения, звездные карты и прочее. Последнее меня интересовало больше всего. Зачем мне, знающей каждую звезду во Вселенной, звездные карты?

Снейп говорил мало. Может быть, он тоже недоумевал по поводу причин трат на меня.

Новые мантии, новые котлы… я уже успела узнать, что ученики тратятся и на поношенные мантии, старые учебники, так почему мне столько чести? Только из-за того, что я из себя представляю? Но люди так мало обо мне знают, как они могут доверять мне? Зачем бездумно тратить на меня средства?

На станции я могла приносить пользу. Это было военное время. На учениях я чаще всего обходилась тем, что позволяло мне заработать деньги на необходимое оборудование, опять же, если это вообще было нужно.

После того, что было после земляно–минбарской войны, на самом Минбаре меня приняли довольно сносно. Там же и обучали, предоставив мне новое оружие. И хотя я пользовалась только своим трансфом, мне так же выделили денн`бок. Я от него отказалась, как только поняла, что не смогу использовать его так как надо. Кроме того, денн`бок мог понадобиться еще кому-то, было бы несправедливо лишать другого его оружия.

Снейп молчал, ничего мне не объясняя, а я и не особо лезла с расспросами. Единственное, что он спросил, мое имя. Мое настоящее имя. Я не смогла ответить. Представившись обычным способом.

-Хранитель Восемь. Ученик Истины.

Просто потому что я ничего другого сказать все равно бы не смогла. Никто, даже Иу, не знал ни моего имени, ни места моего рождения. Впрочем, Иу может и знал, но молчал.

-Время обеда, - Снейп шел впереди меня по направлению к кабинету директора.- Вы можете идти в Большой зал, я позже занесу Вам Ваши вещи. Думаю, с завтрашнего утра Вы уже приступите к обучению.

Он так и не обернулся, слегка ускорив шаг. Я поняла, что мне не следует идти за ним. Мало ли какие у него еще дела.

Обедать не хотелось. Хотелось в полет.

Я была оторвана от привычного мне мира с космическими кораблями, техникой, компьютерами, а мне хотелось забраться в истребитель и провести пару-тройку летных часов на свежем вакууме.

Я вдруг вспомнила метлу в витрине магазина. Убогое приспособление для полета. Неудобное, слишком тонкое, слишком хрупкое, ненадежное, без системы навигации, без двигателя, без плазмы. Как на таком летать? И вообще, зачем оно нужно?

Я знала по истории Земли, что земляне уже вышли в космос, сделали первые шаги по его освоению, но в этом мире магов, похоже, никто ни о чем не знал. И, что самое печальное, похоже, и знать не хотел.

Учеников в коридорах не было. Очевидно, все были на занятиях. Чтобы не тратить время зря, я вышла из здания, чтобы потренироваться.

Сколько раз я сожалела, что в стандартных сутках двадцать четыре часа! Мой организм был приспособлен к пятидесяти четырех часовому бодрствованию, из-за чего меня так часто ругал Джон. Я спала мало, а работала много. Джон переживал, что я переутомляюсь, и грозился не выпускать меня в рейд, если я не буду спать хотя бы шесть часов. А Синклер вообще не разрешал мне выходить в космос, если я не спала хотя бы раз в полтора стандартных дня.

Воспоминания не давали покоя. Давили, терзали.

-Добрый день, юная мисс!- привидение в старинном одеянии проплыло рядом со мной, слегка притормозив.- Вы наш новый ученик? – спросило оно, галантно кланяясь.

-Да.- Вести светскую беседу с призраком не хотелось.

-Жаль, что Вы не причислены ни к одному факультету. Уверен, Вы попали бы к нам. Я привидение факультета Гриффиндор. Позвольте представиться, сэр Николас, но больше я известен как Почти Безголовый Ник.

-Очаровательно,- я не выразила ни малейшего восхищения.

Ник не обиделся.

-Впервые вижу столь непохожее на ученика создание. Вы несколько… прошу прощения, если Вас это заденет… старше учеников.

-Именно,- я шла по коридору к выходу и всем видом давала понять, что не хочу беседовать, но призрак не унимался.

-Директор Дамблдор не сказал Вашего имени, мисс. Только, как я понял, Ваше звание.

-Это и имя, и звание,- раздраженно ответила я, не глядя на невольного собеседника.

-Ученик, Хранитель Восемь – это не может быть именем,- все! Мое терпение лопнуло.

-Может. У меня все может быть,- прорычала я и поспешно вышла из здания на воздух.

-Странная девушка,- пожал плечами Ник и исчез в ближайшей стене.

Меня начало раздражать уже все в этом ненормальном мире: привидения, говорящие картины, странные существа, похожие на тех, с которыми я уже имела дело.

Странный мир странных созданий.

Я вышла на улицу и глубоко вздохнула.

-Да, не думал я, что ты настолько нетерпима к магам,- Иу материализовался передо мой. В этом ненормальном мире он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, не опасаясь за рассудок аборигенов.

-Я терпима к любой форме жизни и ты это прекрасно знаешь, или Тау 94 была бы разрушена еще до моего контакта с императором К`Шаал. Мерзкое отродье, лживая дрянь, из-за которой меня почти век держали в плену.- Я не особо сердилась. Я умела забывать. Но Иу - не умел, периодически мне напоминая и вороша старые раны.- Это самый чуждый мир из всего мной виденного. Магия, Иу… это антинаучно. Техномаги…

-Техномаги пользовались технологией таратимудов. Но они использовали уравнения, заклинания… помнишь: семь слов, чтобы пробудить вечную любовь…

-Но это наука! Это не просто глупые слова и взмахи палками. Это разум, это мысли, это контроль, сосредоточенность! Это НЕ магия, не волшебство.

Я не понимала этих людей. Махать палкой, выкрикивая слова – это так показушно. Так глупо. А что если отнять палку?

Если телепату сделать укол наркотика, подавляющего пси-способности, тэп станет обычным человеком. Даже больше того – почти калекой, ибо он не может существовать без частицы себя. А если провести аналогию в мире волшебников и их палками? Получается, что без палки они обычные люди. Держу пари, что они даже не знают об элементарной самозащите.

-Иу, иногда мне проще общаться с животными, чем с людьми. Они логичнее, у них сплошь инстинкты, а люди… просто я так устала от всего этого… а до конца пути мне так далеко.

-Это твой путь, Ученик. И ты его пройдешь.

Я села на ступеньку и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Иногда жить становится невыносимо.

-Привет! Ты, стало быть, новенькая?- чей-то громоподобный голос вырвал меня из раздумий. Я подняла голову и увидела очень высокого человека, бородатого, косматого, но довольно добродушно выглядящего. – А я Хагрид. Я тут лесничий. А чего это ты на ступеньках-то сидишь? Что не на занятиях?

Я кисло улыбнулась.

-Привет, Хагрид. Вижу, Альбус уже передал информацию обо мне. Почему же он не сказал остального?

-О, да. Директор наш - душа человек,- Хагрид стоял передо мной, едва не загораживая солнце, но мне он не внушал чувства опасности. Просто высокий человек. Обычный землянин. И если он обратился ко мне на «ты», мне позволено обратиться к нему так же. Насколько я могла определить, учителем он не являлся.

-Раз уж ты не занята, может, пойдем ко мне? Покажу тебе единорожку. И соплохвостов покажу. Видала когда-нибудь соплохвоста?

-Не уверена,- я поднялась на ноги.- Видишь ли, я много чего видела, столько форм жизни, что всего не помню.

-Ага,- Хагрид поражал меня невозмутимостью. Казалось, он моментально поверил мне. – Пошли, нам туда, к самому лесу.

Мне была знакома эта дорожка. Вон и край леса, где я имела удовольствие покалечить паука.

-Вот они, мои хорошие,- заворковал человек, подходя к здоровенным клеткам, в которых копошились какие-то существа. – Только они малость нервные. Ты уж не пугай их.

Я осторожно заглянула в клетку. Ничего особенного я там не увидела. Нечто подобное вполне сошло бы за Зигги Каан, очаровательного, но тупого существа с Зараш-Нарин.

Соплохвост покопался и вдруг выстрелил из задницы огнем, отлетев к противоположной стенке клетки. Меня это так же не впечатлило. Наоборот, я в который раз пожалела, что не являюсь ксенобиологом… ну или просто биологом.

-Понравились мои красавцы? – Хагрид лучился счастьем. Я решила, что если эти существа представляют угрозу для детей, их бы здесь не держали.

Я пожала плечами.

-Сложно сказать. Меня этим не удивить.

-Ну, тогда пошли к единорожке. Как раз родила, моя хорошая.

Я вздохнула. Единороги – бред какой. Но если есть соплохвосты, есть и единороги.

Единорог представлял из себя белую лошадь с витым рогом во лбу. Ничего интересного.

-Милое создание,- я решила, что биологом мне точно не быть. Лошадь мне не казалась чем-то красивым. Вообще, я научилась видеть красоту там, где ее в принципе не было. А еще, раз уж признаваться во всем, красота была и в войне. Я ненавидела Теней, но каким-то образом принимала их тактику развития юных рас, как правильную. Понимала ворлонцев, но не принимала подчинение, к которому они склоняли юные расы.

Единорожиха смотрела на меня, а я смотрела на нее, но ее не видела. Я видела Теней, ворлонцев, минбарцев, центавриан и прочих.

-Ну что? – Хагрид положил руку на шею лошади. – Красавица, правда?

-Красавица, - мертвым голосом ответила я, отвернувшись от лошади.

Я извинилась и торопливо ушла в сторону замка.

-Не понравилась лошадка магов?- Иу снова вышел на контакт.

-Я не в настроении, Иу. Я хочу на станцию, хочу на войну. К чертям весь этот мир, если все решает сила. Может, правы Тени? А что если только они и правы, разрушая мир, создавая хаос? – я вымученно усмехнулась.- Я подумала, они правы, что ворошат муравейник рас. Чем чаще ворошить, тем крепче муравьи отстроят новый мир. Может, они правы? Может, все напрасно?

-Ты пессимистка и всегда ею была,- усмехнулся Иу. – Правы - не правы, они так молоды, так горячи, они строят свой мир, учится сами, учат других. Мы лишь помогаем, направляем.

-Я тоже убиваю. Чем я лучше Теней? Иногда я понимаю, что они мне ближе, честнее, - я села прямо на дорожке. Я так устала.

-Ты Ученик, не зря тебя зовут Хранителем. Ты хранишь знания, хранишь расы, учишь, сражаешься за то, что считаешь правым.

-Маркабы, Иу. Помнишь таких?- горько ответила я.- Целая раса. Я виновна в их вымирании,- прошептала я.

-Рано или поздно это сделали бы другие. Ты успела раньше.

-Я чудовище в маске добродетели. Вирус, Джа-Дур с ее манией власти. Цивилизация погибла. Икарра. Мертвы все. Таури. Мертвы. Рааш 4. Мертвы. Истина в количестве трупов…- прошептала я, глядя на Иу. Слезы катились по моим щекам, но я их не замечала. – Познание – есть боль.

-Это правильный путь. Не ты его выбрала. Утешься,- Иу присел около меня, взглянул в глаза.

-Мне тяжело видеть тебя таким. Я совершу предательство того, кто мне дорог,- еле слышно прошептала я.

-Хочешь, я изменю облик?- так же тихо сказал Иу.

Я покачала головой. Если суждено, я приму участь палача. Отступать мне некуда.

Я, не стесняясь, горько оплакивала тех, кого любила.

-Альбус, я хотел сказать, что купил все, что необходимо. Теперь она полностью готова.

Снейп торопливо вошел в кабинет директора.

Дамблдор стоял у окна и смотрел вдаль.

-Тяжело нести такой груз на столь хрупких плечах,- тихо сказал директор.

-Простите?- Северус подался вперед.

-Посмотри, Северус, она сильнее всех нас, мудрее в миллионы раз, она знает то, что мы узнаем, может быть, через тысячу лет, но она так хрупка, так ранима. Взгляни. Я буквально чувствую ее боль. Что-то происходит, Северус. Я не верю в совпадения. Не так просто она пришла в наш мир. Возможно ли, что мы меняемся? Может быть, она меняет нас?

-Я не понимаю…- ответил Снейп.

-Взгляни в окно,- Альбус посторонился, пропуская коллегу.- Она одинока. Не просто одинока. Но одинока в толпе. Это страшно. Страшно видеть смерть тех, кого любишь, страшно любить, страшно жить, зная, что все остальные умрут. Она сильный воин, но она женщина. Взгляни на Истину, мой друг и ужаснись.

Северус молча смотрел на молодую женщину, сидевшую прямо на пыльной дороге, и безутешно рыдающую.

Глава 4

Единственной землянкой, что была мне другом, товарищем по военным действиям и чем-то еще, стала Сьюзан Иванова. Молодая женщина родом из России, сирота, но такая сильная личность, что мне порой было неловко за свои слабости. Я, прожившая миллиарды лет, могла спасовать перед выбором пути, она – нет. Она знала, что рано или поздно погибнет, но хотела, чтобы гибель ее была ненапрасной, только в бою. Она единственная, с кем я делилась переживаниями, она единственная из телепатов, кого я по-настоящему любила.

Ее маленький секрет я узнала, едва прилетела на станцию. Поначалу она мне не доверяла. Убежденная пессимистка, волевая «железная леди» командор Иванова не была мне близка по духу. Я сторонилась ее, как чумы. Она тэп, говорила я себе, она мой природный враг, угроза для моего разума. Но через какое-то короткое время я поняла, что она не такая, как остальные тэпы. Мне было с ней комфортно. И я знала, что и она, несмотря на фырканье, уже приняла меня в подруги. И я никогда не обманывала ее, сказав сразу, что знаю кто она.

Она испугалась, но она мне поверила, как потом доверилась и капитану Шеридану. Эта пара была, пожалуй, единственными моими друзьями из землян. Синклер тоже мне был другом, но он был рожден на Марсе, в земной колонии. Была и Деленн, но она минбарка, с минбарцами у меня сложные отношения. Дружественно-настороженные. Впрочем, как и со всеми.

Здесь, на Земле, друзей я бы не решилась завести. Во-первых, как предполагалось, мое обучение будет недолгим, во-вторых, магия и я - понятия несовместимые, а в-третьих… в–третьих, люди-маги мне вообще не нравились. Мало того, что они машут палками и бормочут на латыни черте что, так и плюют на все законы физики! А наука – это святое.

Впрочем, в магии так таковой было и нечто положительное. По крайней мере, не все маги размахивают палками и что-то там бормочут. Некоторые вполне довольствуются едва заметными взмахами и едва слышными словами, а то и вовсе молчанием. Очевидно, как техномаги.

Вообще, я начала подводить аналогии и параллели с техномагами. Вполне возможно, что некогда отколовшаяся ветвь таратимудов передала свои знания землянам. Нет информации по прошлому магической части Земли, но почему-то мне казалось, что техномаги и маги обычные чем-то связаны.

Иу молчал, как партизан на допросе.

Между тем, информация требовалась в огромных количествах.

К примеру, как здесь можно заработать, где находится банк данных или хотя бы примитивный компьютер, придется ли мне отдавать долг школе и тому подобное.

В каюту… то есть в комнату к себе я пришла уже затемно, пропустив и обед, и ужин. Просто моталась, как голодный пакмара в поисках пищи, и думала о том, что мне предстоит пережить здесь. В мыслях одна война, в голове план боя, а применить его невозможно.

Придя в замок, я обнаружила все мои покупки, сложенные аккуратно на и возле кровати. Учитель Снейп приходил, поняла я.

Разбирать вещи пришлось всю ночь. Нет, не из-за того, что я долго думала, что и как мне завтра взять с собой, но потому, что я дорвалась до книг. Половину ночи я читала одну за одной занимательные книженции и буквально не верила своим глазам. Помимо моих книг, тех, что я купила, на кровати каким-то образом появились и иные. Что-то с трудным названием «Трансфигурация…», что-то по заклинаниям, над которыми я долго и весьма громко смеялась и книга для ознакомления начинающим летунам на помеле «Полеты во сне и наяву». Последнее меня убило наповал. На метле я решительно летать не стану, поняла я, и принялась за чтение «Зельеварения для начинающих».

Час я изучала учебник от корки до корки, попеременно обращаясь за помощью в толковании к еще одному талмуду про тысячу волшебных грибов и растений. Изучив и талмуд, и учебник, я потянулась к «Астрономии». Лучше бы я этого не делала.

«Астрономия» мне была как пакмара – рыба. Ни они ее не ели, ни мне сия наука была не нужна. Про звезды и прочее, связанное с космосом я знала все и еще немного.

Забавно даже, что Альбус настоял на покупке этого издания. Непонятно, на что он рассчитывал, назначая мне этот урок?!

Остаток ночи я изучала нумерологию, руны, прорицание и историю магии. Последняя вызвала у меня бурный восторг. Чем-то мне все эти гоблины с труднопроизносимыми именами напоминали руваалов с Рувии. Насколько я помню, что-то такое в их истории и было.

После прочтения «Истории Хогвартса», я решила, что с меня на сегодня хватит информации, что пора размять косточки и принять душ.

После утреннего туалета, одевшись и набросив на плечи неудобную мантию, я вышла из комнаты.

Вообще, пребывая в замке без году неделю, я не особо заботилась о безопасности своей временной квартиры. Здесь не было замков, карточек, щелей для ключа или всего прочего. Маги пользовались магией. Дверь моей квартиры была украшена снаружи картиной с каким-то рыцарем. Рыцарь шевелился, говорил – в целом вел себя, как нормальная подобная ему картина в этом заколдованном месте.

Выйдя из квартиры, я взглянула на рыцаря и, убедившись, что он сладко спит, покачала головой, отправившись на прогулку по замку. До начала рабочего и учебного дня оставалось около трех часов и мне хотелось потратить его с пользой, изучая достопримечательности этого места.

Побродив по коридорам, разбудив парочку картин и даже поругавшись с некоторыми из них, я отправилась на поиски такого места, чтобы предаться сладким воспоминаниям.

Где-то через десять минут я набрела на загадочное строение. Поднявшись по ступенькам наверх, я оказалась в птичнике. Будучи цивилизованным созданием и редко имеющим дело с природой, поначалу я удивилась тому, что здесь делают сотни птиц. Приглядевшись, я определила вид пернатых – совы. Множество сов в одном месте. Зачем?

-Вы тоже не спите?- голос, откуда-то уже знакомый заставил меня напрячься. – Не волнуйтесь, они не причинят Вам вреда.

-Даже не думала волноваться,- ответила я, разглядев в углу птичника паренька. Взъерошенные темные волосы, очки в какой-то глупой круглой оправе, совершенно не идущей ему, мятая рубашка, джинсы, кроссовки и сова рядышком с ним.- А почему ты не спишь?

-Не могу,- ответил он тихо. – Мне… мне просто снятся кошмары.

-Понимаю,- я подошла поближе, присела около него. – Мне иногда тоже снятся кошмары.

Сова явно не была в восторге от моей компании. Я тоже не выказывала восторга при виде птицы, но молчала. Очевидно, сова принадлежала парню – он ее гладил и временами что-то тихо говорил ей.

-А у Вас есть сова?- спросил он вдруг.

-Нет. Мне птицы не нравятся. То есть не то, чтобы вообще не нравятся, но я не специалист по птицам, зверям и прочим. Я больше специализируюсь по разумным существам. А птицы… уж прости, но они неразумны.

-Хэдвиг не такая. Она очень умная,- парень погладил птицу по голове. Клянусь, что она получала удовольствие от разговора. Слишком уж умный у нее взгляд для совы.

-Ты станешь орнитологом?- спросила я, разглядывая невольного собеседника.

-Нет, я хочу стать аврором, - гордо ответил парень.- Кстати,- он протянул мне руку,- я Гарри. Гарри Поттер.

-Ученик Восемь,- представилась я. Его рука дрогнула, но пожала мою.

-А… а как Вас зовут?- Гарри отпустил мою руку и недоверчиво посмотрел на меня.

-Те, кто слышали легенды об Учениках Истины, зовут нас Хранителями. А имени в привычном тебе понимании у меня нет. Можешь звать меня Хранитель.

-Вы храните истину?- парень удивился.

-Я храню знания и ищу Истину. Недаром я Ее Ученик. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе подробно?- я уже столько раз рассказывала о себе и себе подобных, что сбилась со счета.

Гарри только кивнул, молча пожирая меня глазами.

-Когда-то давно, не знаю, когда это было, но девять достойных разумных существ были призваны на служение высшим целям. Никто не знал из нас, почему именно мы выбраны для этой миссии. Возможно, что в тот миг определенные звезды сложились в причудливый знак. Или же планеты образовали замысловатый угол друг к другу. Но дело в том, что нас просто вырвали из привычной нам среды обитания и привели в Великое Ничто.

Нас было девять. Девять живых существ. Первые три были подобны радужным шарам разного размера. То были сфероиды. Хранитель Один – самый мудрый, самый сильный. Он подобен крохотному шарику не больше спичечной головки. Он пришел первым в Ничто. Хранитель Два – тоже сфероид, но из совершенно другого мира. Он размером с планету Меркурий, если провести аналогию по известным тебе объектам. Хранитель Три – сфероид, неясного происхождения, и тоже из другого мира. Он небольшой. Примерно как футбольный мяч. Хранитель Четыре – белковый представитель. Чем-то похож на… на Земле есть такое насекомое, таракан. Этот похож на таракана. Но Хранитель Четыре не паразит, это мудрый представитель своей расы. Высокий, красивый. Ростом где-то двенадцать футов. Хранитель Пять – тоже белковый, но похож на рептилию. Маленький, чешуйчатый, с крыльями. У вас это называлось бы дракон. Хранитель Шесть – нечто эфемерно-плотное. Сложно объяснить, он мимикрирующий. Изменяется постоянно, так что узнать кто он - почти невозможно. Хранитель Семь – очень похож на человека, но не человек. Вообще, это вирус, только разумный. Хранитель Восемь – это я. Белковая форма жизни, человек. Впрочем, я в этом не уверена, но исследования доказывают обратное. Хранитель Девять – мозг. Просто мозг. Мне некогда было выяснять, к какому виду разумных он относился, но, по всей видимости, к белковым.

Итак, у нас разное количество глаз, носов, ртов и даже мозга. Мы непохожи друг на друга. Но мы призваны делать одно дело – учиться, постигать, размышлять, оберегать, накапливать и помогать.

Мы не знаем, сколько нам лет, но всегда говорим, что мы на миг старше Вселенной и на вечность младше Времени.

Мы стояли в Ничто и в Нигде, но вдруг услышали и увидели, как рождается мир. Мы были акушерами, принявшими новорожденную Вселенную, мы направляли потоки частиц во все ее уголки, мы услышали Ее крик…

Вселенная велика, ее размеры непостижимы для обычного существа, но мы решили поделить ее пространство, чтобы владеть им, управлять и учить.

Как ты знаешь, наверное, Вселенная растет, но мы знаем ее изначальные и конечные размеры. Мы поделили ее на девять частей. Трое сфероидов взяли себе центральную зону, как самую обширную и проблемную в последствии. Это огромная территория, требующая максимального сосредоточения и мудрости. Трое из нас были самыми мудрыми. Окраины достались наиболее слабым из нас. Хранитель Шесть, Хранитель Семь и Хранитель Девять поделили эту область между собой. Оставшиеся трое взяли границы между мирами. Не середина, не край.

Во вверенной нам территории огромное количество миров. Это целые галактики, иногда группы галактик. Не думаю, что стоит тебе забивать голову цифрами, но если бы на земном языке было слово, обозначающее, к примеру, размеры моей территории, ты бы был сильно удивлен. Впрочем, как я вижу, ты уже удивлен.

Мы смертны, мы не обладаем никакими способностями, именуемыми паранормальными. Просто мы немного переделаны для выполнения своей миссии. У каждого есть личный наставник и помощник. К примеру, меня переделали паллиоты. Описание их тебе ничего не скажет. Они, несмотря на свою жестокость, мудры. – Я поморщилась от воспоминаний.- За все время существования я была в миллионах галактик, миллиарды раз подвергалась пыткам из-за желания разумных существ узнать информацию. Мой учитель и помощник Иу. Это искусственный интеллект. У него нет имени, но когда-то давно я назвала его искусственным умником. Отсюда его имя. Его облик меняется по моему усмотрению. Сейчас он напоминает мне одного моего хорошего друга…

Давным-давно, а так мне проще тебе объяснить суть, я пришла в одну очень занятную галактику, где встретила представителя одной расы… эти люди были первыми встреченными мной созданиями в той части Вселенной. Одного из них я отрядила руководить вашей галактикой. Он был уже стар, когда молекулы соединились друг с дружкой, образовав Землю.

Он стал руководить процессом развития и образования юных рас, что только зарождались в галактике. Первыми стали представители одной воинствующей расы, более известными как Тени. Их настоящее название слишком сложное. Десять тысяч букв. Непроизносимое для языка землянина. Следующими стали ворлонцы. Эти пошли по прямо противоположному пути Теней. Были и Древние расы…

А я тем временем была в другой части Вселенной, занималась развитием иных цивилизаций.

У меня много помощников. Одна я бы не справилась со всем. Лориен не единственный мой помощник. Есть и другие. Скоро Лориен уйдет за Предел, насколько мне известно. Я передам ему другую галактику. Пусть правит там, а я пока разберусь с вашей.

Собственно, наверное, это пока все, что я хотела тебе рассказать.

Я замолчала.

Гарри был в состоянии легкой прострации.

-Значит, верно говорят, что мы не одни во Вселенной,- чуть ли не утвердительно сказал он, глядя в одну точку. Я подумала, что по уровню развития мальчик ушел недалеко от своих предков-приматов. – А есть люди, что похожи на нас?

-Есть. Но в целом мало. Пути развития различны, и… да вот центавриане к примеру, очень похожи на землян, но если предками землянина были приматы, то предками центаврианина – аналогичные земным осьминоги. Только у центавриан щупальца – это половые органы.

-Супер!- восхитился Гарри. Было ясно, что он активно переваривает информацию и ищет ответы на одному ему ведомые вопросы. Это встречалось повсеместно. Каждый сначала выслушивал меня, а потом начинал строить сумасшедшие догадки. Гарри следовал уже проторенной дорожкой.

-А среди землян есть пришельцы?- было неясно, то ли его это тревожит, то ли радует, но распирает от любопытства - явно.

-Есть, конечно, но больше всего за Землей просто наблюдают, вмешиваясь изредка.

-Думаю,- его голос понизился до заговорщического шепота,- Снейп как раз пришелец.

Я не сдержалась и прыснула от смеха.

-С чего ты это взял?

-Злобный упырь, - Гарри стал загибать пальцы,- мерзкий, страшный, вечно недовольный...

Я погрустнела. Не то, что мне было неприятно слышать такое о незнакомом, в целом, человеке, но Гарри, по-моему, относился к профессору слишком предвзято.

-Ты его так ненавидишь?- спокойно спросила я, прервав словесный поток.

-Это он меня возненавидел с первого же взгляда. Вечно придирается. Только своим слизеринцам дает поблажки, а нас, гриффиндорцев, вообще с грязью мешает. Никому житья не дает. Баллы снимает за малейшую провинность.

Пока Гарри перечислял смертные грехи профессора, я анализировала ситуацию. Итак, мой новый друг принадлежал к факультету Гриффиндор. Профессор Снейп являлся деканом факультета Слизерин. Есть еще Райвенкло и Хаффлпафф, но, говоря про последний, Гарри разве что только не скривился. Судя по его словам, на Хаффлпаффе учились тупицы.

Гарри безмерно гордился своей принадлежностью к факультету Гриффиндор, что сквозило в его словах, повадках и даже горделивой позе, когда он рассказывал о своем факультете.

Было интересно слушать мальчика, который считал геройство – высшим подвигом. Я не стала переубеждать его и говорить, что отвага хороша в разумных пределах и что он нарушает свои же слова, проявляя излишнюю беспечность и сидя вот так со мной ночью в птичнике.

По его словам, профессор Снейп неоднократно ловил юного героя в ночных коридорах школы и наказывал, заставляя чистить котлы, потрошить рогатых жаб и делать тяжелую физическую работу. Мальчик от этого приходил в ярость, полагая, что наказание несправедливо. Я промолчала, заметив только про себя, что будь моя воля, вышвырнула бы парня из школы за нарушение дисциплины и подрыв устоев школы. И хлопоты учителя мне были вполне понятны. Профессор Снейп не спал ночами, выуживая парня из очередной передряги, куда тот вполне мог угодить. Как я понимала, у магов дела тоже шли неважно. Какой-то Волдеморт науськивал своих людей на магглов, мечтая, по-видимому, подчинить себе весь мир.

Как все банально, вздохнула я, в очередной раз убедившись, что мир так примитивно устроен и все гении и злодеи похожи друг на друга в стремлении поработить все, вся и всех. Самое печальное, что никто не знал до конца, что с этой властью делать.

Гарри рассказал мне историю своей жизни. Смерть родителей, воспитание в доме тети и дяди, голод, побои, появление необычного дара при виде питона в зоопарке, одиннадцатилетие и появление Хагрида с письмом из школы Хогвартс, покупка первых учебников для Хогвартса, друзья, враги, учителя, загадочный спорт под названием квиддич, полеты на метле и так далее. Я слушала и внимала.

За эту ночь я узнала гораздо больше, чем за все время пребывания здесь.

И загадочное исчезновение сильнейшего волшебника Волдеморта, и его появление в прошлом году на турнире Трех Волшебников, где участвовал и сам Гарри. И страстное желание Волдеморта убить Гарри. И шрам на лбу Поттера…

Я не знала ровным счетом ничего про темных магов – теоретических завоевателей мира, шрамы от волшебных палок, и тому подобное. Одно я поняла точно – мне не нравится участие ребенка в деле взрослых.

Война – не место для детей. Слишком хрупкие это создания для выполнения такой миссии. Я не раз видела вот таких маленьких героев, что миллионами гибли в борьбе за правое дело. Легкая мишень, пушечное мясо.

Неужели Альбус ничего не знает? Если нет, то понятно его бездействие. Но если знает, почему не вмешивается? Неужели он полагает, что глупый мальчишка сумеет победить сильного, взрослого и многим опытного мужчину?

Мне стало противно. Если это мир, где дети должны драться со взрослыми сильными противниками, а сами взрослые отсиживаются в окопах, мне этот мир противен.

На душе стало холодно и пусто. Жаль, что я не могу помочь тебе, мальчик. Не в этот раз. Я только ученик в этом месте - не больше.

-Скоро прозвонит колокол. Пора идти,- Гарри неловко встал, вспугнув уже успевшую задремать птицу, и потянулся.

Он был такой худой! Я уже знала, что ему пятнадцать лет, но он был страшно худ. Не дистрофичен, но близок к этому.

Бедный мальчик.

-Я пойду… Снейп уже, наверное, рыщет, мечтая поймать меня,- он улыбнулся и накинул на себя тонкую материю серебристого цвета. Я как-то не замечала ее в углу птичника.

Произошло странное – там, где ткань закрывала тело парня, он просто исчез.

-Это мантия-невидимка,- пояснил Гарри. – Подарок папы.

Я уже знала, что Гарри сирота, и только нервно улыбнулась.

-Ступай, а я уже готова,- сказала я.

Гарри кивнул, набросил капюшон мантии на голову и исчез полностью.

Шорох ткани возвестил о том, что мой собеседник ушел.

Совы просыпались, начинали шумно чиститься, а я, чтобы не мешать, отправилась вон из птичника… нет, как сказал Гарри, это место называется совятня.

За завтраком директор собрал всю школу и представил меня ученикам и учителям.

Я стояла перед ними навытяжку и разглядывала незнакомых мне людей.

-Хранитель будет учиться вместе с вами,- говорил Альбус. Я позволила ему для краткости звать меня просто Хранителем без порядкового номера.- Она, так же, как и вы, будет постигать магические основы, наши законы и правила. Хранитель не является волшебницей. Но для тех, кто захочет поупражняться в наложении заклинаний, советую от этих действий воздержаться. Я лично зачарую новую ученицу от заклинаний учеников. Пока она с нами, относитесь к ней как к равной. Поскольку Хранитель не является волшебницей, она будет изучать только те предметы, где не требуется владения магией.

Альбус говорил недолго. Я же тем временем рассматривала присутствующих. Стол сине-коричневых, как я определила по галстукам, слушал предельно внимательно, даже несколько вдумчиво. По словам Гарри, это были райвенкловцы, умные, способные грызть гранит науки в ущерб зубам. Ребята с долей любопытства рассматривали меня и, как мне казалось, оценивали мои умственные способности.

За столом желто-черных галстуков хаффлпаффцев царила тишина и какой-то покой. Он них веяло спокойствием и радушием ко всему живому.

Друзья Гарри по факультету Гриффиндора вели себя несдержанно, даже нагловато. Один из них даже выкрикнул вопрос про то, на каком факультете я буду учиться.

Меня это несколько покоробило, но директор спокойно пояснил, что я не буду причислена ни к одному факультету.

Зелено-белые галстуки крайнего стола смотрели на меня с презрением. Особо выделялся среди насмешливо-прищуренных глаз красивый юноша со светлыми волосами. Он склонился к гориллоподобному парню и что-то шептал ему на ухо, глядя на меня с неприязнью.

Мне жаль тебя, красавчик, как бы тебе ни хотелось, ни ты, ни твои друзья мне не навредят. А если попытаются – я пущу в ход трансф. И даже Альбус меня не остановит, если конечно не применит магию против меня.

С факультетами я худо-бедно разобралась, с учителями дело обстояло сложнее. Оказалось, что профессор Снейп действительно благоволит слизеринцам. Остальные вызывали у него раздражение. И в особенности гриффиндорцы. Оставалось гадать, что такого не поправимого совершили дети иных факультетов, и что делали его подопечные.

Между тем Альбус завершил речь и ученики согласно его велению, дружно зааплодировали, причем хаффлпаффцы хлопали с воодушевлением, райвенкловцы так, как будто заранее радовались свежему мясу, гриффиндорцы – потому что все так делают, а слизеринцы хлопали довольно вяло.

Почему-то под мое пристальное изучение должны были попасть именно гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы. Мое чутье редко меня обманывало. Между этими факультетами творилось что-то странное. Не мое дело, конечно, но раз я привязана к этому месту, не мешало бы и выяснить как раз, в чем дело.

-Выберите место,- предложил мне Альбус, когда аплодисменты смолкли.

Н-да. Задачка как на выживание. Зеленые смотрели на меня враждебно, красные – гордо, синие – с любопытством, желтые - с радушием.

Выбор я сделала и отправилась к столу зеленых. Древняя мудрость – держи друга близко, врага – еще ближе.

-Фу,- белокурый юноша демонстративно зажал двумя пальцами нос,- воняет грязнокровкой.

Его дружки мерзко захихикали. Толстая девочка сморщилась, будто съела лимон и отвернулась от меня. Остальные же чуть отсели от меня, как бы показывая, что даже есть за одним столом со мной им противно.

Я взглянула на учителей. Альбус был сильно удивлен, Снейп нахмурил брови, незнакомые учителя едва не пооткрывали рты. Никто не ожидал от меня такого поступка.

-Молодец,- это было единственное слово, сказанное мне Иу. Он появился прямо передо мной и испугал учеников. Девочки взвизгнули, мальчики отшатнулись. Вид моего наставника был грозен. Уж не знаю почему, но он выбрал облик рейнджера с раскрытым боевым посохом. Я коротко улыбнулась и принялась за еду, стараясь не замечать перешептываний моих соседей.

После завтрака ко мне подошла высокая женщина в зеленой мантии и протянула мне листок бумаги.

-Это Ваше расписание. Если что-то не поймете, обратитесь к учителям.

Лицо волшебницы внушало бы трепет, если бы я была обычной ученицей лет тринадцати-пятнадцати. Но я таковой не была.

Сложно было определить, нравлюсь ли я ей, испытывает ли она ко мне отвращение. Подобно тем «зелено-белым» ученикам, мне было глубоко безразлично чужое мнение. С людьми я всегда сходилась очень тяжело. Видимо сказывалось природное ощущение опасности от незнакомцев. Но те, кому я доверяла, меня не предавали и могли рассчитывать на мою помощь любой ценой.

Женщина сжала и без того тонкие губы, осмотрела меня с головы до ног и больше ничего не сказав, торопливо ушла.

А я просмотрела расписание.

Первым уроком стояло зельеварение с первокурсниками, потом прорицание с третьим курсом, затем уход за животными со старшеклассниками. Горестно вздохнув, я пошла собирать принадлежности для уроков.

-Готовим Укрепляющий раствор. Ингредиенты на ваших столах, рецепт – на доске,- вот так сухо приветствовал нас учитель Снейп, буквально влетев после звонка в класс зельеварения.

Путь до кабинета мне помогли найти младшекурсники. Без них я не заблудилась бы, но ходила бы долго. Лабиринт лестниц угнетал, подземелья же, напротив вселяли некую безопасность, но и тоску. Вспомнилась война на Трогаре, где я сидели в таких же подземельях, оберегая женщин и детей от рагесианцев - агрессоров.

Окопы, подземелья… мне ближе открытое пространство и бой лицом к лицу.

Взглянув на доску, посмотрев на стол, где копошились слизняки, и стояло несколько абсолютно неизвестных ингредиентов, я принялась резать что-то растительное.

Малыши брезгливо трогали слизней, девочки едва сдерживали слезы при виде их блестящих тел, а я тем временем неторопливо резала корень какого-то растения и думала о том, что скоро мне придется убить лучшего друга, послав его на смерть на ЗаХаДум.

-Вы не суп готовите!- рявкнул чей-то голос около уха. Я взглянула в черные глаза учителя и недоуменно похлопала глазами.

-Что, простите?

Белый от ярости Снейп приблизил свое лицо к моему и прошипел:

-Вы читать не умеете? На доске написано кубиками, а не кусками разной величины!

Я опустила глаза на стол. И верно, задумавшись, я не заметила, как стала резать кое-как.

-Простите, учитель,- я снова взглянула на преподавателя. – Я исправлю. Больше такое не повторится.

-Внимание и сосредоточенность, ученик!- рявкнул он, не сводя с меня тяжелого взгляда.- Вы работаете с опасными ингредиентами. А если бы Вы были на войне,- его голос стал еле слышим,- Вы бы тоже мечтали?

Издевки, подумала я, но он прав. Не время и не место для раздумий.

-Нет, учитель,- тихо ответила я. – Еще раз прошу прощения.

Он с подозрением взглянул на меня, словно решая верить мне или нет, и отступил, тут же накинувшись на перепуганного мальчишку, что уронил слизня на пол и теперь едва не плакал.

Я подумала, что Снейп несколько жесток по отношению к малышам, но вдруг поняла, что он прав. Внимание – первая вещь при работе, и если дети не научатся вниманию на уроке, в дальнейшем им будет тяжело в жизни. Мало ли с какими проблемами они приходят на урок, но все это должно остаться за дверью класса.

Я вспомнила обучение в Анла`шок. Учитель Нелин тогда долго говорил о сосредоточенности, полному отключению разума, эмоций, погружению внутрь себя. Это было очень сложно. Многим мешал звук его голоса. Некоторые буквально готовы были ругаться. Но он говорил, что рейнджер должен отключаться моментально в любой ситуации, а не только в условиях гармонии и тишины.

Мне было легче, такую школу я прошла давным-давно за пределами этой галактики.

Тогда же я стала помогать тем, кто был в отчаянии и готов был покинуть занятия.

Я помогала им расслабиться, учила отключаться, абстрагироваться о всего суетного. Постепенно многие научились, но многие же и не смогли достичь требуемого. Ни Нелин, ни я не смогли и не стали удерживать их.

Взглянув на доску, где я резала корешки, я аккуратно отделила нарезанное правильно от крупных кусков и принялась вдумчиво исправлять ошибку. Так получилось, что я будто бы впала в медитацию. Для меня не существовало никого и ничего, кроме меня, ножа и корешков.

Тем же манером я добавляла в котел с водой ингредиенты, согласно рецепту, перемешивала и убавляла и прибавляла огонь под котлом. Горелка под моим котлом была несколько иной, чем у других учеников. Поскольку магией пользоваться я не могла, а остальные приглушали и разжигали пламя с помощью магии своими палками, я просто пользовалась чем-то вроде стрелки. Простенькое приспособление, созданное как я поняла только для такой, как я.

Больше ошибок я не допускала.

Учитель черным вороном зорко следил за учениками, периодически напоминая последовательность и количество ингредиентов.

Один малыш, правда, успел-таки чудом взорвать котел. Не знаю, как и что помогли ему, но я одновременно с учителем кинулись спасать парня. Я – от ожогов, Снейп – от возможности как я предполагала отравления.

Мантия абсолютно не защищала от кипятка, в чем я лично убедилась чуть позже, когда я своим телом закрыла мальчика и своей спиной приняла пусть небольшую, но все же порцию кипящего варева.

Снейп сориентировался еще быстрее. Впрочем, на то он и учитель.

Он выхватил палку, крикнул какое-то слово, и серьезных последствий мы избежали.

А вот потом они продолжились относительно меня и мальчишки. Парню досталось за уничтожение котла, худорукость, невнимательность и прочее, а я получила втык за то, что сунулась, куда не следовало бы. Я не стала оправдываться, понимая, что наверняка и без моего участия он бы справился, но инстинкты самообороны и помощи другим я отключить не могла. Тем не менее, я терпеливо выслушала претензии в мой адрес, приняла их и пообещала больше не лезть не в свое дело.

-Мистер Адамс, ноль за этот урок,- Снейп снова стал почти невозмутим,- Ученик, доварите зелье и принесите мне на проверку.

Мокрая мантия и небольшое жжение на спине не помешали мне выполнить задание. Зелье я сварила, отлила часть в сосуд и отнесла на стол учителя.

Снейп молча посверлил меня глазами, но промолчал.

-Домашнее задание – свиток об Укрепляющем зелье, параграф восемь и… мистер Адамс, Вам еще один свиток в дюйм длиной про правила поведения на уроке. Все свободны,- провозгласил он, когда последний пузырек был поставлен на его стол, рабочие места были вымыты и котлы прочищены от зелья.

Малышей как ветром сдуло из класса, а я еще задержалась, отмывая свой котел. Неблагодарное, но нужное дело.

-Эванеско,- услышала я голос учителя, когда упорный слой пристывшего варева никак не поддавался моему упорному обдиранию оного от стенок котла.- Без магии Вам сложновато,- заметил он, когда я вытерла котел, едва поморщившись от боли в спине.

От зоркого глаза учителя ничто не ускользнуло.

-Ожог, - даже не спросил, скорее констатировал он, что-то прошептав. Боль моментально исчезла. Вот так я и начинаю слегка завидовать…- Вы поступили неразумно, кинувшись спасать этого неуча.

-Я не могу иначе, учитель, слишком сильны инстинкты,- ответила я, ставя котел в шкаф.

-Учитесь! Это магия и магические зелья. Не всегда нужно лезть, куда не просят. В классе есть учитель, и только он может руководить учебным процессом.

-Есть, сэр,- я встала навытяжку.

-Это лишнее,- поморщился он. – Ступайте. Что у Вас в расписании?

-Прорицание.

-Вы, очевидно, сами дорогу не найдете,- сказал он, оглядев меня. Я подумала, что он не столько сомневается в моих умственных способностях, сколько переживает, что я реально могу заплутать и опоздать на урок.

Я только неопределенно пожала плечами.

-Я помогу Вам разобраться.

Он достал из ящика стола нечто и что-то прошептал над ним, коснувшись палочкой.

-Это будет помогать Вам найти дорогу. Действие – неделя. Потом, полагаю, сами разберетесь,- он протянул мне предмет.

Я взяла это «что-то» и всмотрелась. Магический компас или что-то вроде этого – небольшой шарик со светящейся стрелкой внутри.

-Спасибо,- вежливость – превыше всего!

-Пожалуйста. Теперь ступайте.

Я пошла к выходу, но остановилась и обернулась.

-Я не поблагодарила Вас за избавление от боли. Спасибо, учитель.

-Пожалуйста,- снова повторил он, уже не глядя на меня.

Закрывая дверь я услышала тихое:

-Инстинкты…- и закрыла дверь.

Прорицание – наука для тех, у кого есть к ней способности. Предположительно, у меня они отсутствуют. Мне не интересно было бы изучать чаинки в чашке, взирать в хрустальный шар в надежде увидеть будущее… С последним вообще было неладно. У меня будущего в принципе быть не может – меня носит то туда, то обратно по реке Времени, а будущее других мне «предсказывает» Иу.

-Вглядитесь в шар,- завывала учитель, облаченная в разноцветные шали,- и вам откроется великое знание!

Меня это забавляло. Многие из моих коллег по учебе старательно всматривались в глубь шара, очевидно пытаясь что-то там увидеть, кто-то откровенно скучал, кто-то валял дурака.

-Отриньте границы разума, откройте внутренний взор!- голос учителя поражал тональностями и резкостью. Хотелось ее чем-то мирно прибить, причем, судя по выражениям лиц учеников, не только мне.

Я не видела ничего. Даже меньше, чем ничего. Ничего в квадрате.

-Я вижу, моя милая, у Вас совсем нет дара предвидения,- это преподаватель обратила свой взор на мою скромную персону.- Но что это? – она отпрянула от меня, как от пораженной Драффой.- Я вижу тьму вокруг Вас, тьма сгущается… Вы умрете на этой неделе!- вскрикнула она, безумными глазами глядя на меня.

Я абсолютно равнодушно пожала плечами. Мне ли привыкать?!

-Вполне допускаю такую возможность,- осторожно начала я, но она меня перебила.

-Бедная девочка! Так молода. Трагична твоя судьба. Но ты…- она приблизилась ко мне, буквально нос к носу прижав свое лицо к моему.- Ты… ты не… ты не…- она хватала воздух ртом, как рыба, выброшенная из воды.- Ты не человек!- взвизгнула она, наконец, и десятки глоток одновременно с ней охнули разом.

Ученики смотрели на меня, как на привидение. Впрочем, привидений они как раз-то не боялись, а вот меня испугались крепко.

-Пф,- услышала я чей-то смешок.- Ага, она с Марса!

-Дальше, дальше, мой милый!- снова завыла учитель, даже не глядя на шутника.- Из глубин тьмы-ы-ы-ы!- от ее воя у меня заболела голова. Вот бы она заткнулась!

Пока она что-то там выла еще про меня, колокол оповестил об окончании урока.

Даже не успев задать домашнее задание, учитель Трелони отпустила всех и принялась раскачиваться на стуле, словно в трансе.

По веревочной лестнице я спустилась последней. Просто любопытно было послушать бормотания преподавателя про мою судьбу, судьбу небезызвестного мне Гарри Поттера и судьбу некоего «того, кого нельзя называть».

Так и не поняв, кого нельзя называть, я спрыгнула на пол с лестницы.

-О, грязнокровка!- передо мной стоял тот самый белокурый паренек, что устроил мне представление за завтраком.- Далеко ли собралась?- его дружки, двое гориллоподобных мальчишек, загоготали.

-Не предоставляю отчет малышам вроде тебя,- я с любопытством рассматривала хорошенькое личико парня, что было искажено злобой.

-Думай, что говоришь, грязнокровка!- задохнулся от ярости мальчишка.- Если я спрашиваю, значит, меня это касается!

-Да?- иронично заметила я, подозревая, что надолго нервов юного красавчика не хватит и может начаться банальнейшая драка. Я не против, но вот парня жалко.- А я так не думаю,- улыбнулась я той самой улыбкой, что так часто доставляла уйму неприятностей тем, кто пытался меня остановить.

-Да как ты смеешь!- парень выхватил свою палку и наставил на меня. То же самое сделали и его дружки.

Трое маленьких мальчиков на меня одну - забавно!

-Не сильно калечь,- вздохнул Иу в моем мозгу.

Трансф активировался за долю секунды, прыгнув мне в руку.

-Не хотелось бы ранить столь юных созданий,- мягко предупредила я мальчишек, но меня, похоже, уже не слушали.

Более того, в меня полетели заклинания. Что-то по возгласам подобное тем, чем меня оглушили сразу после моего оживления.

Я не стала ждать, когда меня оглушат. Я стала легонько отбивать вспышки света. К счастью, трансф был вполне приспособлен к различного рода излучением. Что-то такое, подобное тому жезлу, что как-то раз мне показывал Гарибальди в компьютере. То был какой-то забавнейший фильм.

Для начала я легко парализовала напавшего первым белокурого юнца, отключив его простым надавливанием на определенную точку организма. Вслед за ним, потратив чуть более секунды, на пол полетели двое его дружков - горилл.

-Малфой! Совсем спятил?- ко мне на всех парах несся Гарри, та девочка, с которой я так и не успела познакомиться, рыжий мальчишка и толпа разношерстной публики в красно-желтых и зелено-белых галстуках.

-Ма-а-а…- Гарри подбежал к поверженным парням в тот миг, когда трансф уже был пристегнут к моему запястью. – А что произошло?- Гарри и его друзья осматривали троицу на полу.

-Ты его убила!- на меня кинулась та самая толстая девочка из-за стола слизеринцев.

-Только отключила, - я отмахнулась от девочки, которую уже успели остановить гриффиндорцы.

-Остынь, Булстроуд, Малфой первый напал!- рыкнул вихрастый рыжий парень.

-Она первая…- взвизгнула Булстроуд, но тут нашу милую беседу прервал до боли знакомый голос.

-Что здесь происходит? – спокойный голос учителя вырвал меня из созерцания оглушенных мальчишек.

Оглянувшись, я скисла. Снейп был не просто зол – он был зол, как разъяренные нарны, у которых отобрали Г`Кван Эт.

Снейп вперил бездонные, как сам космос, глаза в Поттера, оглядел с ног до головы испуганную гриффиндорку с пышными волосами, перевел взгляд на меня и…

-Это она, профессор!- завизжала толстая слизеринка, тыкая в меня пальцем.- Она пыталась убить Драко!

Я, не отрываясь, смотрела в пылающие ледяной злобой глаза преподавателя и молчала. Толку мне объяснять, что самозащита не наказуема?

-Следуйте за мной!- короткий приказ был адресован только мне.

-Профессор, но она…- Гарри попытался сказать еще что-то, но говорил он уже удаляющейся спине Снейпа. – Профессор!- крикнул вдогонку Поттер, но учитель не обернулся.- Вот…- он выругался,- теперь тебе попадет ни за что.

-Справлюсь, - я хлопнула парня по плечу и, одарив нежнейшим из своих взглядов толстую слизеринку, побледневшую, как мел, поспешно прошествовала вслед за Снейпом.

-Что Вы себе позволяете?!- я не успела даже войти в кабинет зельеварения и тут же была пригвождена к ледяной стене пальцами учителя, напоминавшими мне крючья эрролов, что когда-то вспороли мне живот на Крине.

Клянусь, если бы не приказ только учиться, этому человеку уже давно валяться бы на полу с перебитым горлом.

-Я только защищалась, учитель,- не менее холодно ответила я, даже не поморщившись от боли, причиняемой пальцами мужчины.

Снейп отшвырнул меня от стены с выражением брезгливости и крайней ярости на лице.

-Первое, - отчеканил он,- НЕ называйте меня больше «учитель». Только «сэр» или «профессор Снейп». Второе, если еще раз Вы позволите себе применить оружие в школе, я Вас лично вышвырну отсюда. Здесь Вам не школа Авроров или что у Вас там было!- рявкнул он мне в лицо. – Директор Дамблдор зачаровал Вас от этих бездарей. Что Вам еще надо?!

-Вы удивитесь, учи…- я осеклась под напором его мрачного взора,- профессор, но мне нужно только учиться и ничего больше. Если я прибыла сюда ТОЛЬКО для обучения, я НЕ веду войну.

Видел бы он меня в условиях военного положения, с тоской подумала я.

-Так учитесь!- его яростный шепот подействовал на меня, как ушат льда.- Вы ни черта не понимаете! Не суйтесь к слизеринцам, я предупреждаю Вас! Если осмелитесь еще раз…- он протянул руку к моему горлу. Я отшатнулась. Рука сжала воздух около моего носа.

Снейп резко развернулся и буквально вылетел из класса.

Я с ненавистью смотрела ему вслед. Кажется, война мне гарантирована.

-Я слишком много сил положил, чтобы убедить детей, что я на их стороне, - Снейп в ярости сжал кулаки, сидя в кресле в кабинете директора,- а эта…- он побагровел, не решившись продолжить фразу.

-Северус,- Альбус подошел к преподавателю и положил ему руку на плечо,- я понимаю, но если эта женщина прибыла к нам, это что-то значит. Я не верю в совпадения.

Снейп резко вскочил, сбросив руку директора с плеча.

-Тогда я умываю руки,- отрывисто ответил он, направляясь к выходу.

-Северус, она еще проявит себя, поверь мне,- остановил его голос Альбуса.- Одному Создателю известно, для чего ей у нас учиться.

Северус на мгновение остановился словно раздумывая, но быстро пришел в себя и торопливо вышел.

Выскочка! Неуравновешенная дура! Столько сил и гиппогрифу под хвост! Прекрасно! Просто превосходно! Чокнутая дамочка с черте чем наперевес, едва не плюющаяся ядом почище Нагини, с силой этого ненормального Грюма, с довеском в виде непонятно чего в виде призрака, отдающего приказы – то, что ему особенно сейчас и надо!

Снейп в ярости пнул камень на полу.

Конечно, директор полагает, что всем так легко и комфортно, раз пришлось оставить эту чертову девицу в школе, где она нападает на его учеников.

Он в ярости плюнул на пол и с размаху ударил кулаком по стене.

Он почти не чувствовал боли, только зло смотрел на разбитые костяшки и стекающую кровь.

-Хранитель,- столько злобы, ярости, боли и чего-то похожего на отдаленное эхо уважения было в его голосе. – Хранитель,- повторил он уже спокойнее.

Она заставляла его нервничать, но никто до сей поры не мог ТАК довести его до белого каления, как она.

Ум, сила, выносливость – те качества, что по крохам приобретал он сам в течение долгого времени. Она была старше него на вечность, намного выносливее, что чувствовалось в ее взгляде, умнее… может и не сама, но со своим чертовым помощничком – наставником…

Она его пугала. Снейп никому никогда не признался бы, что его пугала какая-то маггла с полным отсутствием магических способностей.

Но, тем не менее, факты говорили сами за себя.

Сегодня ее взгляд, когда Снейп пригвоздил ее к стене после того инцидента с Малфоем, мог бы убить кого угодно, если бы глаза могли убивать. При других обстоятельствах эта женщина могла бы свернуть ему шею за секунду, но в тот момент Снейп мало думал об этом. Мало того, что Малфой и его дружки могли пострадать, она могла бы разрушить все, что он создавал на протяжении десятилетий.

И все же он испугался. Если она может так при условиях учебы, на что она способна в условиях войны?

Снейп вытащил палочку, прошептал заклинание исцеления и глубоко задумался.

Выводы ему совершенно не понравились.

Еще один день в моей копилке, еще один враг из учительского состава, плюс к тому – дети, ненавидящие меня – вполне внушительный список.

Я вздохнула.

Уход за магическими животными уже не представлялся мне чем-то вроде игры. Какие-то кошмарного вида то ли насекомые, то ли пресмыкающиеся не нравились ни моему взору, ни обонянию. Последнему – в особенности. Воняло, как от пакмара после обеда, да простят они меня за такое сравнение.

Хагрид старался, как мог, рассказывая о мерзком животном, а я с тоской думала, что мне здесь уже никак не обзавестись тем, что нормальному человеку нужно – друзьями.

Пусть малыши, пусть несовершенные земляне, но и они мне нравились. Иногда.

Урок проходил в теплой компании гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев. Среди моих коллег по учебе я обнаружила и Поттера, и его компанию, и крайне агрессивно настроенных слизеринцев – давешних знакомцев.

-Здорово досталось?- шепнул Гарри, приблизившись ко мне. – Снейп злобствует как черт, когда дело заходит о его любимых слизеринцах.

-Не особенно, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что я была не права,- так же шепотом отозвалась я.

-Не права?- громко удивился Поттер, привлекая внимание слизеринцев, замерших рядом.

-Гарри!- резко одернула друга Грейнджер.- Потише!

-Извини,- шепнул Гарри подруге и продолжил.- Малфой первый напал – все видели! А Снейп… у-у-у, гадюка слизеринская!- Гарри умудрился вложить в такую простую фразу столько яду, что мне даже стало смешно. За что может ненавидеть учитель парня и при этом чувствовать ответную ненависть?

-Не такой он и сволочной тип, Гарри,- я толкнула парня в бок. – Все гораздо глубже, чем на первый взгляд.

Поттер открыл было рот, но передумал и нахохлился.

Ну вот. Теперь я у него враг номер один. Но Снейп в самом деле не так прост, как кажется. И его вспышка злобы – не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Что-то связано с его учениками... что-то очень важное. Не будет учитель столь явно симпатизировать одним и притеснять остальных. С чего бы ему? Только из-за каких-то там конкурсов? Нет, Снейп не так прост. Не в его характере делать такие глупости. Баллы, очки призовые за снитчи – шелуха. Есть что-то поважнее. А что?

-Что-то для грязнокровки у нее слишком шикарная мантия,- до меня донесся старательно приглушенный шепот Малфоя. – И учебники новенькие. А между тем, мой папа проверял – у нее ни кната нет.

-Не твоего ума дело, Малфой!- моментально окрысился Поттер.

-А вот и моего!- Драко встал в позу.- Пошевели мозгами, Поттер, откуда у нищей магглы новенькая и очень дорогая мантия и новые принадлежности для зельеварения?

Я пропустила все мимо ушей, а вот Гарри напрягся. А его рыжий друг Рон злобно сверкнул в мою сторону глазами. Как я заметила, его одежда была куда хуже моей.

-Не смей называть ее нищей! Засунь свой любопыт…- Гарри замолк на полуслове, увидев Хагрида, который подошел к нашей компании и навис над нами.

-Опять Малфой,- прогудел великан.- Минус десять баллов со Слизерина за оскорбление, мистер Малфой.

Драко вздернул нос и презрительно фыркнул в мою сторону. Слишком уж наигранно.

-Не обращай внимания,- Гарри повернулся ко мне, а я не отводила взгляда от Рона.

-Хорек прав,- зло произнес буравивший меня глазами рыжий.

-Рон!- возмущенно и в то же время грустно воскликнула Гермиона.

-Посмотри на нее, Гермиона,- Рон прикоснулся к моей мантии,- новенькая! С иголочки! И наши малыши сказали, что у нее такой котел, что смотреть больно – блестит, как новенький галеон. Папа сказал, что у нее нет счета в Гринготтсе. Так откуда у нее все это?

На поле, где проводился урок, стало тихо, как в склепе.

-Так распорядился директор Дамблдор,- пожала плечами я, уже заранее зная, что ответ будет принят в штыки.

-Дамблдор?- Малфой сунул нос ко мне.- Если он свои деньги вложил – то пожалуйста, но мне что-то кажется, что он сунул лапу в школьную казну. Папа проверит все до последнего кната и если что-то исчезло и пошло на эту…- он замолчал и красноречиво повернулся ко мне спиной.

Я почувствовала себя неважно.

Как можно быть такой слепой и не увидеть, что у Рона мантия далеко не новая, и не все мои коллеги по учебе пользовались новыми котлами и учебниками?

Эх, Альбус!

Урок получился скомканным. Хагрид на меня не смотрел, ученики Слизерина демонстративно не обращали на меня внимания, гриффиндорцы тоже не пылали желанием приблизиться и хоть в чем-то помочь.

Еле выдержав урок, я помчалась к директору, в то время как все пошли на обед. Есть после такой отповеди мне совершенно не хотелось.

Каменное чудовище у входа в кабинет директора мрачно воззрило на меня взор.

Я помялась, не зная пароля, и, сжав в ярости и бессильной злобе кулаки, отошла в сторону.

На мое счастье к директору явно спешила профессор МакГонагал.

-Что Вы здесь делаете?- немного удивилась дама, остановившись перед горгульей.

-Мне необходимо срочно поговорить с директором, мадам,- ответила я.

-Не сейчас,- дама сжала губы.- Директор сейчас очень занят. И, по правде сказать, не известно, когда станет свободен. «Сахарная мушка»,- сказала она горгулье.

Профессор пулей взлетела наверх, откуда доносились громкие вскрики и чьи-то рыдания. Меня никто приглашать не собирался.

Постояв рядом с каменным изваянием, я решилась подняться самостоятельно.

-«Сахарная мушка», - сказала я горгулье и та отпрыгнула в сторону, сделав это с явным неудовольствием.

Крики по мере моего поднимания наверх приближались.

У директора было на редкость шумно. Что-то происходило. Что-то очень нехорошее.

Глава 5

Мне бы стать невидимкой, подумала я, поднявшись и замерев около дверей кабинета директора.

Тем не менее, в мои способности сей дар не входил. А жаль.

Было бы очень интересно полюбопытствовать, в чем причина такого крика?

-Это невозможно!

-Повторяю, Министерство магии уполномочивает меня находиться в школе Хогвартс в качестве инспектора. Или Вы будете противиться Министру Магии?

-Вы отлично понимаете, что это невозможно! Вы не можете уволить учителя посреди учебного года, руководствуясь личной неприязнью!

-Повторяю, я могу вмешиваться в учебный процесс с целью контроля…

Говоривших было двое. Альбус, судя по голосу, и кто-то еще - женщина с противным сюсюкающим, но холодным и расчетливым голосом. Еще кто-то всхлипывал, вливаясь в общий гул голосов учителей.

Что-то мне все это не нравилось. И голос той сюсюкавшей дамы тоже показался несколько… неадекватным. Словно принадлежал тэпу, нажравшемуся «праха». У таких обычно «крышу» сносит на раз.

Я подумала, что вылезать – усугублять и без того сложную ситуацию.

Я стояла около двери, прижавшись к стене, и раздумывала о том, что мне дальше делать. Теоретически, как высшему и старейшему созданию, мне было бы наплевать на то, что обо мне подумают низшие земляне, по меркам разумных едва научившихся выходить в космос. Я могла бы ворваться в кабинет директора и сказать все, что думаю о нем самом и обо всех его благодеяниях в мою сторону. Но сделать так, значит попрать все законы.

А я здесь пока нахожусь в качестве ученика, не больше того.

Теоретически мне было плевать на всех землян вместе взятых. Мне не было никакого дела до их мелких проблем, меня мало касающихся, но навредить или помешать каким-то образом, значит подвести Иу. А он ошибок не прощает.

Но проблема, если ее не решать, так и останется. А убедить Альбуса в том, что непозволительные траты на меня – излишества, мне было необходимо.

Итак, решения я приняла. Осталось только воплотить его в жизнь.

-…няла, профессор Дамблдор!- мягко просюсюкала женщина, открывая дверь кабинета и выходя.

Ее глаза, больше напоминавшие глаза пакмара, остановились на мне, очень быстро оценив обстановку.

-Что Вы здесь забыли, милочка?- ее голосок вывел меня из себя, но я и виду не показала.- И вообще, что-то я не помню Вас. Вы новый учитель?

-Хранитель Восемь,- сладко улыбаясь и одновременно борясь с желанием придушить мерзкую дамочку, ответила я.- Я здесь Ученик.

-Ученик?- ее брови взлетели вверх. Она оглядела меня вновь, решив, что вначале просто не поверила своим глазам, и выдохнула,- Вы что-то староваты для ученицы.

Более того, жаба, я так старовата, что тебе и не снилось, подумала я.

-Я просто выполняю задание,- еще слаще улыбнулась я. Клянусь, если эта жабина будет меня терзать и дальше, я ее придушу голыми руками, и пусть меня выгонят из Хранителей!

Дама осмотрела меня повторно и, ничего больше не сказав, спустилась по лестнице вниз.

-Как скажете, дорогая,- услышала я ее голосок уже снизу.

Прорычав старинное минбарское проклятье, я толкнула дверь и вошла в кабинет.

Все учителя сидели ни живые, ни мертвые. Альбус, и тот был бледнее обычного.

Я оценила обстановку, кто бы ни была та дама, похожая на жабу, она имела над ними власть и умело ею пользовалась. Чем можно было так напугать того же Альбуса, я не понимала. Вид обычно невозмутимого Снейпа меня окончательно добил. Щеки профессора пылали от гнева, хоть на первый взгляд он был так же холоден, как и обычно.

Я вопросительно поглядела на директора.

-Инспектор Долорес Джейн Амбридж,- коротко сказал он.

Мне это имя не говорило ничего. Даже меньше чем ничего.

-И?- так же коротко спросила я.

-Правая рука Министра Магии. Большая шишка там и большая заноза здесь. Она будет инспектировать работу персонала школы,- Альбус выглядел, мягко выражаясь, неважно.

-К черту Амбридж,- коротко и веско ответила я.- У меня так же к Вам вопрос: какого дьявола надо было тратить на меня деньги школьного фонда? – я выразительно посмотрела на директора.- Скажите, господин директор, когда к вам приходит ученик, вы выделяете ему средства на покупку мантий, учебников и иных приспособлений для учебы? – Альбус вздохнул.- Так какого дьявола Вы сделали исключение для меня? Я видела, как на меня смотрят ученики. Рон Уизли… Вам это имя что-то говорит?

-Я…- начал Альбус, но я его перебила.

-Он смотрит на меня, как на врага. Насколько я поняла, ученики покупают только то, на что у них хватает денег, а мне вы сделали скидку… зачем?- рявкнула я, сбрасывая мантию. – Мне до чертиков надоела благотворительность. Если хотите сделать мне подарок, я его отработаю. Иначе это будет оцениваться, как подкуп. И, Альбус, пока я на положении ученика, я не имею права уничтожать разумных, но попомните мои слова, все может резко измениться.

-Простите, Хранитель,- голос Альбуса был грустным и тихим. – Я уже рассказал моим коллегам, кто Вы. Решение о покупке новых мантий и принадлежностей не было спонтанно. Конечно, не все учителя выразили поддержку моему слову, но Вы… Вы не должны были ходить в поношенных мантиях! Это просто немыслимо!- он в отчаянии заломил руки.- С Вашим положением…

-Альбус,- вздохнула я, уже все поняв,- поверьте, я ходила в таких отрепьях, что Вам и не снилось. Мне вообще безразлично, в чем ходить. Но тратить деньги на меня тоже надо с умом. Я ни в коем случае не обвиняю Вас, но это чистое безумие. У Вас так много учеников, которые нуждаются в Вашей помощи больше меня, а Вы…

Учителя остолбенели от моей наглости, каковой я ее не считала. Справедливость для меня – все. Любой ценой. В конце концов, я слишком дорого за нее плачу.

-Драко Малфой уже успел донести родителям на растрату средств,- сказала я, успокоившись.

-От Люциуса уже пришла записка,- эхом откликнулся Альбус. – Мне надо было быть умнее…

На лице многих учителей было явственно написано «Я же Вам говорил(-а)!».

Несуразность ситуации… как на Ворлоне н-ное количество веков назад. Или вперед?

-Так что там про Амбридж?- перевела я тему.

Молчавшая до этого момента Трелони, снова начала всхлипывать, уткнувшись носом в плечо профессора МакГонагал.

Ясно, Трелони уволили.

-Она проведет генеральную инспекцию Хогвартса. Она теперь, по сути, второй директор,- тон МакГонагал выражал крайнюю степень раздражения.- Вот, уволила за профессиональную непригодность Сибиллу.

Вышеупомянутая Сибилла снова всхлипнула и посмотрела на меня так, как будто я могла что-то сделать.

-Мне жаль,- довольно сухо произнесла я, на самом деле ни грамма не жалея эту гадалку. – Что еще?

-Еще она будет посещать все уроки,- это ответил уже Снейп, поморщившись, как от боли.

Впрочем, как я заметила, это «как» было слишком похоже на настоящее. Профессор потирал левое запястье и чуть заметно морщился.

Взгляды Альбуса и Северуса пересеклись.

-Все свободны,- Альбус торопливо взмахнул рукой, показывая, что собрание окончено.

Мне все это как-то не понравилось. Эти двое что-то утаивали от остальных.

-Я воспользуюсь камином, - скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Снейп и, не дожидаясь ответа, приблизился к камину, швырнул туда горсть порошка из горшка на камине и исчез, что-то сказав.

Не задавать вопросов, сказала я себе. Придет время, все узнаю.

-Если не возражаете, директор, я буду носить привычные мне одежды рейнджера. И поудобнее, и понадежнее, и вопросов про дороговизну у учеников меньше,- я выразительно посмотрела на погрустневшего и чем-то озабоченного Альбуса.

-Нет!- слишком резко ответил он.- Пока в школе Амбридж, носите мантию. Прошу Вас,- уже мягче сказал он, умоляюще взглянув на меня.

-Как скажете, сэр,- отчеканила я и вышла.

Опять эти тайны и недомолвки…

-Мой Лорд,- Снейп опустился на колено и поцеловал край мантии худого существа, похожего на скелет, обтянутый кожей.

-С-с-северус-с-с,- существо на троне представляло собой кошмарную смесь из гуманоида и рептилии. – Ты задержался…

-Простите, мой Лорд. Меня задержал Дамблдор.- Снейп по-прежнему стоял на коленях, не осмеливаясь подняться без приказа.

-Малфой донес, что в школе появилась маггла. Старый дурак позволил привести в магическое место грязнокровку, даже не имеющую магических сил. Этот старик решил ее учить.

Скорее просто утверждение, чем вопрос.

Снейп молчал, не решившись ответить.

-Кто она и что ей там делать?- вот это уже вопрос.

-Мой Лорд, Дамблдор подобрал ее около границы школы. Мне не известно, зачем он так поступил. Об этой женщине мало что известно, но она не опасна…

-Ложь!- рявкнул Лорд, приподнимаясь с трона и отшвыривая от себя Снейпа.- Юный Малфой донес отцу, что старик тратит на нее деньги, а он никогда не осмелился бы запустить лапу в фонд школы. Кроме того, от ее оружия пострадал сам Драко. После этого ты смеешь утверждать, что она не опасна?

Снейп покорно замер, ожидая худшего.

-У нее есть какое-то оружие, неизвестное нам. Она сильна и прекрасно собой владеет,- Лорд неспеша приблизился к профессору и приподнял его за подбородок тонкими длинными пальцами.- Приведи ее!

-Но мой Лорд…- Снейп был готов к чему угодно, но не к такому повороту дел. Привести Хранителя Лорду? Но зачем?

-Северус,- почти нежно ответил Лорд,- ты что-то слишком много себе позволяешь, – пауза и резко:- Круцио!

Профессор скорчился на полу, но не издал ни звука.

-Это вам в пример,- Лорд обвел взглядом собравшихся слуг, что почтительно молчали, глядя на муки коллеги.

Один из людей в черных мантиях и белых масках нервно дернулся, но тут же взял себя в руки.

-Люциус,- позвал Лорд, не отменяя заклинания боли,- подойди.

Человек торопливо приблизился и замер в полупоклоне.

-Твой сын достоин войти в наш круг. А ты достоин награды за преданность,- Лорд жестом указал на профессора.

Мужчина вынул палочку и медленно направил ее на Снейпа…

Одно из преимуществ быть Учеником – не надо особо думать ни о чем. За тебя подумают, за тебя все решат и твоя задача – тупо исполнять приказы. Другое дело, что не всякие.

Мне по душе была война. По крайней мере весело. Учеба так таковая не давала столько эмоций. Сухая теория, ничего интересного.

Не надо думать, что война для меня – только забава. Нет, я сражаюсь на равных с теми, кого определила мне судьба или рок, или Иу с его железной логикой и неспособностью к компромиссам.

Меня никто не спрашивал, на чьей стороне мне быть. Просто швыряли и смотрели, что будет.

Возможно, все было бы иначе, определи меня Иу на сторону Теней. Тогда я воевала бы с юными расами и ненавидела всей душой Ворлон.

Но в любом случае мое место и моя роль – там, где нужно быть послушной марионеткой.

Альбус уже дал понять, что самоволки не потерпит. Его приказ для меня означал очередную порцию кандалов, связывающих мою волю. Что ж, он показал коготки.

И не дай Создатель ситуации поменяться в сторону военного положения – я буду убивать, не задумываясь, каждого и всякого, кто хоть слово мне скажет поперек.

Носить мантию неудобно, не пользоваться шестом для самообороны глупо, слушаться мага – еще глупее.

А самое нелепое – учиться у магов.

С самыми мрачными мыслями я вышла на поле за пределами Хогвартса и с тоской посмотрела на небо.

Там, где-то в вышине мой дом. Где-то, но я не знаю, где. И не столь это важно.

Мне было как-то тоскливо находиться подолгу на планете даже при учете, что и она в какой-то мере является космическим кораблем, летящим в космосе.

Как-то спокойнее было на станции, на корабле или в своем любимом истребителе…

-Создатель Великий, как же я хочу домой!- словно мантра, позволяющая мне не сойти с ума каждый раз, как я надолго зависала на очередном задании.

С какой тоской я думала о последнем уроке на сегодня.

Глупее не придумаешь для нормального разумного существа, чем полеты на метле. Нет, не на корабле, не на истребителе, даже не на шлюпке – на метле! На примитивном приспособлении для уборки.

И это недоразумение может летать? Я с тоской посмотрела вниз, где лежала метла.

-Для тех, кто уже хоть как-то научился сидеть на метле, разрешено немного попрактиковаться в полете. Для тех, кто слаб, а это касается Вас, мистер Юнион, Вас, мисс Джоррис и Вас, мисс Реджинальд, советую больше внимания уделить настойчивости. Метла не слушается только тех, кто ее боится,- мадам Хуч, инструктор по полетам, сразу вызвавшая у меня симпатию, говорила резко и громко. Малыши – первокурсники, с которыми мне выпала честь учиться полетам, немного робели перед тренером, но в основном им было решительно наплевать на все. Им хотелось ввысь.

Дюжина глоток прокричала: «Вверх!» и метлы послушно прыгнули в руки мальчиков и девочек. Ребята оседлали метлы и медленно, как во сне, начали подниматься вверх.

Это было столь же несуразно, как видеть Лондо Моллари в обнимку с На`Тод. Последняя скорее сломала бы центаврианину руку, нежели позволила хоть прикоснуться к себе.

Я с чувством раздражения снова посмотрела на бесполезную метелку у себя под ногами и вздохнула. Пусть свидетелем моего позорного провала станут малыши.

Мне было не в первой садиться за штурвал. Когда я только обучалась полетам, мне не было страшно, позорно или неловко. Это было в порядке вещей, но не сейчас.

-Теперь Вы, мисс,- Хуч отдала последние распоряжения юным летунам и подошла ко мне, вперив в меня взгляд почти немигающих птичьих глаз, заставивший меня крепко задуматься о ее внеземном происхождении.- Вы, я полагаю, впервые собираетесь летать на метле.

-Так точно!- отрапортовала я, не вдаваясь в подробности о том, что _на метле_ я точно впервые.

-Вытяните правую руку параллельно земле и четко скомандуйте: вверх!»,- она чуть улыбнулась.

Кисло улыбнувшись, чувствуя себя идиоткой, я подчинилась.

-Вверх!- гаркнула я.

Если хоть какой-то эффект и был, то са-а-а-а-а-а-амый незначительный. По крайней мере невидимый _моему_ взору.

-Так-так,- Хуч обошла меня, как колонну, и приказала усилить давление на проклятущую палку. – Решительнее! Смелее!

Ну, смелее, так смелее, потом не жалуйтесь, что ваши метелки сломаются, если не пожелают мне служить.

-Вверх!- тихо и яростно скомандовала я.

И снова ничего.

Я со страдальческим лицом обернулась к тренеру, как бы говоря, что раз их магические штучки мне неподвластны, может ну их, в самом деле?

Хуч так не считала. Она резко развернулась к Чарли Юнион, который никак не мог заставить свою метлу взлететь выше, чем на пару дюймов от земли, и приказала ему не быть рохлей. Парень молча сглотнул слезы, но выше не поднялся.

Я видела, что парень сам тормозит свою метелку, боясь высоты, но не вмешалась. Не мое дело, как и почему эти земляне решили оседлать такое неудобное приспособление для полетов, вот пусть сами и разбираются.

-Резче, мисс Ким,- крикнула Хуч девочке, что парила на приличной высоте и едва удерживалась на древке. – Перехватите ручку, иначе Вы упадете.

Девочка послушно затормозила и обхватила древко еще крепче.

-Станет загонщиком,- улыбнулась Хуч чему-то ей ведомому.- Теперь Вы,- повернулась она ко мне.

Я уже думала, что от меня отстанут и не будут настаивать на позоре, но Хуч была иного мнения.

-Я наслышана о Вашем маггловском происхождении,- тихо сказала она,- но директор полагает, что у Вас есть задатки мага. Не знаю уж, почему он так решил, но свою работу я выполню, и Вы будете летать!- это было сказано так, как будто сотня Теней сделала ей вызов на дуэль.

-Скажите, тренер, - я нерешительно помялась,- а метла тоже из магического дерева?

-Разумеется!- ответила она так, как будто это было естественно, и единственной дурой здесь была я. Впрочем, в какой-то мере так оно и было.

-Я не имею ровным счетом никакого магического опыта и уверена, что метла именно поэтому меня и не слушается.

-Послушается,- пообещала Хуч. – Смелее!

Тренироваться приказывать безмозглому куску дерева было глупо, но я очень старалась. Хуч обо мне, казалось, забыла и занималась более успешными учениками, теми, что летали, как птицы, в небе.

Сама она давно уже сидела на метле и летала где-то вышине, может быть, даже не обращая внимания на такую неумеху, как я.

Я не обижалась. Я просто тупо выкрикивала одно слово и тщетно пыталась заставить метелку приподняться хоть на микрон.

Метла была намного упорнее меня, и слушаться не - мага упорно не желала.

Мне хотелось плюнуть на глупое занятие и разбить упрямый кусок дерева, но я тренировалась, полагая, что и в этом мастерстве нужна настойчивость, упорство и сила воли.

Урок подошел к концу, а проклятая метелка даже не шелохнулась. Тьма с ней, решила я и оставила бесплодные попытки что-то изменить.

Мадам Хуч смерила меня странным, на мой взгляд, взором и ничего не сказала. Жестом указав ученикам где оставить метлы, она, по-прежнему молча, поманила меня пальцем.

-Не отчаивайтесь, моя дорогая,- тихо, так чтобы не слышали остальные ученики, сказала она мне.- Верю, Ваша попытка всего лишь первая в списке. Вы еще будете летать, как птица.

Хлопнув меня по спине, она рявкнула на малышей, чтобы они пошевеливались, и ушла в школу, оставив меня в недоумении.

-М-да,- коротко и емко выразила я свои мысли, глядя ей вслед.

От ужина я так же отказалась, хотя желудок начинал постепенно бунтовать.

Вместо калорий мне пришлось заниматься на лужайке сразу перед воротами школы.

Шест сегодня меня слушаться не желал.

Трансф не был живым, но капризничать умел, как настоящее живое существо. Или же я сама была слишком взвинчена…

Уже на эту часть планеты спустилась ночь, а я все пыталась расслабиться и взять себя в руки. Раздражение на ненормальный мир землян никак не проходило.

Глупая ситуация – я на метле, я изучаю алхимию, я смотрю, как дети машут палками и творят, Создатель знает что.

Никогда еще я не была в такой глупой ситуации и, откровенно говоря, не видела смысла продолжать строить из себя идиотку.

Вообще, Земля начинала потихоньку выводить меня из себя, а как показывает практика, такое раздражение обязательно выльется в стачку. Кто-то меня точно доведет, и кого-то я точно побью.

Устав от тренировки, что так и не получилась, я уселась на землю с целью хоть немного расслабиться и помедитировать в тиши ночи.

Громкий хлопок возвестил о прибытии кого-то постороннего. Я как-то привыкла к ненормальности перемещения землян… вернее одной части землян… и не придала этому особого значения. В конце концов, если кто-то решит меня поджарить, я сумею дать отпор.

Не открывая глаз, я сосредоточенно вслушивалась звуки, издаваемые пришельцем. И они мне не нравились.

Поступь пришельца казалась мне знакомой…

Резко открыв глаза, я вскочила на ноги и…

-Профессор!- выдохнула я, подскочив к учителю и подхватывая его под локоть.

Видок у Снейпа был, мягко говоря, неважный: порванный рукав мантии, спутанные волосы и синяки на лице. Готова поспорить, что перелом ребра тоже никуда не делся.

-Не прикасайтесь ко мне,- Снейп попытался меня оттолкнуть, но я удержала самоубийцу.

-Если будете сопротивляться, сделаете только хуже,- тихо ответила я, проклиная мужскую гордость всех землян вместе взятых.- Я отведу Вас к мадам Помфри.

-Нет,- прохрипел учитель, едва держась на ногах,- в подземелья… ко мне…

И за что мне такое наказание, Создатель? Нет бы хоть раз повезло с учителями! Нет же, всегда одно и то же – спасать, помогать…

Что и кто с ним такое сотворил?

Снейп едва не терял сознание, но держался из последних сил.

-Держитесь, профессор,- подбодрила я его, закидывая его руку себе на плечо и поддерживая его под локоть.

Не скажу, что мне особо нравится таскать на себе тяжелых мужчин, тем более незнакомых, ну, или малознакомых…

Снейп был тяжел, тьма его дери. Пожалуй, даже чрезмерно для такого субтильного землянина. Конечно, это не Шеридан, не Гарибальди, но приятного так же маловато.

Едва не падая от тяжести учителя, я волокла его в школу, проклиная на чем свет стоит Иу, Землю и ее жителей.

-Куда теперь?- я еле доставила профессора до подземелий.

-В мой кабинет,- последовал слабый вздох.

Понятное дело, такой сильный человек и вдруг показаться таким размазней перед какой-то женщиной?! Униженная гордость, самокопание и прочее ему потом обеспечено надолго.

Переживет, если выживет. _Когда_ выживет!

Одно чрезвычайно сложное слово в виде заклинания, которое я вообще не поняла, и я дотащила профессора до кабинета.

Не самое шикарное местечко, но вид вполне внушительный, решила я, осторожно опуская его на скамью. Если это его жилище, потом, по приходу к себе, надо серьезно подумать над вопросом размещения учителей в школе. И отругать Альбуса за такое безобразие.

-Я не знаю, где и что принести, - я всмотрелась в лицо учителя. Он еще держался, но готов был свалиться в о-о-очень долгий обморок от боли.

-Вторая полка сверху, синий пузырек,- слабый выдох и…

-Так и знала, - вздохнула я, кинувшись на поиски треклятого пузырька.

Схватив с полки искомое и торопливо молясь, чтобы то, что я сейчас вливаю в учителя, оказалось тем самым искомым, я думала о том, кто тот маньяк, что почти не оставил на бедном человеке живого места.

Зелье, похоже, помогало. По крайней мере, выражение боли на лице человека немного ослабло.

-Позовите директора, Хранитель,- прошептал Снейп, неловко пытаясь встать.

-Если Вы самоубийца, не буду мешать,- сказала я, смотря на муки человека.- Не в моих правилах мешать тем, кто решил свести по каким-либо причинам счеты с жизнью.

Он остановил попытки встать и с удивлением посмотрел на меня.

-Не советовала бы я Вам сейчас дергаться. Тем более так активно. И хватит передо мной строить из себя мученика. Вам не идет. Я здесь на то, чтобы помочь хотите Вы того или нет,- я стояла, не шевелясь, и смотрела как преподаватель, самый злобный, по словам Гарри, улыбнулся.

-Будь на Вашем месте Поттер, я немедленно вышвырнул бы его за дверь,- вздохнул Снейп, чуть поморщившись.

-Я, к счастью, всегда только на своем месте,- абсолютно серьезно ответила я. - Сидите и постарайтесь поменьше шевелиться, если уж не желаете, чтобы я звала мадам Помфри. Я приведу директора.

Выскочив из кабинета Снейпа, я уже заранее знала, что он меня слушать не станет и попытается встать.

Буквально выдохнув пароль на входе, я взлетела наверх.

Альбус уже, как мне показалось, меня ждал.

-Как он?- спросил директор, выбегая из кабинета и торопливо следуя в подземелья.

-Перелом ребра, ушибы, ссадины, вероятное повреждение мозга,- ответила я.- Хотя последнее – вследствие того, что он маг.

-Ах, если бы Вы знали…- вздохнул Альбус, буквально пинком открывая дверь в покои Снейпа.- Северус!

-Прошу Вас, Хранитель, оставьте нас,- Снейп уже неловко сидел за столом в кресле.

Вот же упрямец!

-Как скажете,- я благоразумно ретировалась, полагая, что спорить с учителями лучше потом.

А когда Альбус выйдет, я из него всю душу вытрясу, чтобы узнать, что у них тут происходит.

-Поправляйся!- Альбус вышел из кабинета Снейпа и чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев меня. –Вы…

-Я,- я простояла в коридоре около двух часов, ожидая появления директора.- Вы помогли ему?

-Конечно!- Альбус приобнял меня за плечи и постарался увести меня от комнат Снейпа. – Не волнуйтесь, ему уже лучше. Он самый искусный зельевар Европы, его зелья просто творят чудеса.

-Ч_у_дно, а теперь я требую информацию о том, кто сотворил из профессора отбивную.

Альбус замялся. Было видно, что он испуган и растерян, и абсолютно не готов к таким расспросам.

-Не сейчас, моя дорогая, - попытался увильнуть он, но был остановлен моим трансфом.

-Повторяю, Альбус, кто тот ублюдок, что изуродовал профессора Снейпа? – конец трансфа уперся человеку в горло.

-Не надо, Хранитель,- он поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь на милость победителя. – Я расскажу, но не здесь. Поднимемся ко мне в кабинет.

Через час у меня была полная картина происшествия. Сказать, что я была зла – не сказать ничего. Мне хотелось придушить Альбуса, этого Риддла, отца Гарри – Джеймса и половину магов планеты.

-Он добровольно пошел на сделку с дьяволом, - подводила я итог,- служит на Вас, а что в итоге? Смерть?!

-Ордену нужна информация…- Альбус попытался убедить меня в том, что его Орден Феникса мог как-то расправиться с магом Риддлом.

-Пушечное мясо,- зло выдохнула я. – Альбус, Вы используете человека, как приманку, выращиваете из мальчишки убийцу, швыряетесь людьми, как пешками, сами же ничего не делая!

-Я не могу…

-Ложь! – я знала, что если я не перестану себя взвинчивать, я убью этого старика, как жука.- Вы давно знали, кто из него растет! Вы видели, во что он превращался и ничего, НИЧЕГО не сделали, рассуждая о сопливом мире в мире! Вы чудовище! Вы игрок… выставить сопливого ребенка на встречу с сильным, сумасшедшим зверем и посмотреть, кто кого… маньяк против сопляка… забавно,- я саркастически рассмеялась.

-Не все так просто, Хранитель,- взорвался, наконец, и директор.- Том Риддл расщепил свою душу, создал хоркруксы, он практически бессмертен!

-Ну конечно, а я Королева вампиров,- оскалилась я.- Не порите чепухи, Дамблдор. Бессмертие невозможно! Тем более у такой отсталой цивилизации, как земная. И не важно, маги вы, или просто люди. Это вам не камешками играть философскими, не змеев древних истреблять.

-Да поймите же Вы, маги не просто люди, - взмолился Альбус.- Наша история необычна. Наша история шла вразрез с историей обычных людей. Наши прародители унаследовали дар магии от Великих…

-Стоп. Значит магия напускная? Неродная?- что-то словно переключилось в моей голове и словно встало на место.

-У нас есть старинные легенды о Великих, пришедших из ниоткуда. Потомки Великих унаследовали дар магии. Ветвь людей и магов разделилась еще в древности. Буквально в первобытное время. А самые могучие маги создали этот оплот Света,- Альбус широким жестом указал на стены школы.

-Оплот, Великие…- я словно впала в транс. Кажется, я нашла недостающее звено в цепи.- Альбус, мне нужны материалы, файлы, все, что есть по Великим и Основателям Хогвартса. Быстро!

Альбус пару раз хлопнул глазами, потом резко вскочил с места и кинулся вон из кабинета.

Запретная Секция поражала воображение. Не мое, конечно, ибо я видела и побольше свитков, рукописей и файлов, но любого, кто хоть раз видел такое помещение сверху донизу набитое бесценной информацией.

-Это материалы по нашему прошлому,- Альбус любовным взором осматривал уйму книг. – Здесь, уверен, Вы найдете все, что ищете.

-Хорошо. Не возражаете, если я буду изучать книги не только сегодня?- я не смотрела на директора, я смотрела на стеллажи.

-Конечно, конечно,- Альбус бесшумно покинул меня, и я осталась наедине с книгами.

Одна из моих слабостей – книги. Последующие немного жестче и не так безопасны.

-Иу, ты мне нужен,- позвала я, и передо мной появился мой куратор. – Отсортируй мне реально ценное, и хлам, на который не стоит терять времени. Объекты: Великие, Основатели, взаимоотношения между тем и другими и так далее.

Через пять минут передо мной разложилась по полочкам информация. Кто, где, с кем и так далее по нарастающей.

Книги давали мало информации о Великих, что пришли из ниоткуда и передали землянам бесценный дар магии. Рукописи были так ветхи, что я даже не рискнула взять их в руки, зато нашлись материалы более вещественные. Кристаллы с данными. Два крохотных кристаллика, спрятанные в книге про Основателей школы.

-Инфокристаллы,- я вертела один из кристаллов, не зная, как его воспроизвести.- Иу, считай.

Передо мной появилось изображение: холмы, животные, люди…

-Ты не можешь так поступить!- говорила высокая черноволосая женщина в синем платье сложного кроя.- Великие оставили нам дар с тем, чтобы мы передавали его другим. А ты поступаешь, по меньшей мере эгоистично, Салазар!

-Не говори глупостей, Ровена!- красивый мужчина с резкими чертами лица был в ярости.- Ты сама не понимаешь, что говоришь! Передать дар Великих в руки недостойных! Грязнокровки, полукровки…скажи еще, что надо учить магглов!

-Магглы не смогут, Салазар, а что ты имеешь против остальных? Я не уверена, что в будущем останутся только чистокровные маги. Да и само понятие чистокровности весьма условно. Мы не животные, Салазар. Надо учесть тот факт, что нам и так пришлось вступать в брак только с носителями дара Великих. А представь, что ждет наших потомков? Они будут рождаться от родственников! Нас ждет вымирание без притока свежих сил. А те, кого ты столь нелюбезно назвал грязнокровками и полукровками смогут обеспечить продолжение дару Великих. Иначе в их даре нет смысла. Они дали его, и мы поделимся с желающими.

Говорившая Ровена не убедила Салазара.

-Если так, то я отказываюсь учить детей. Мой факультет славился потомками чистокровных магов и я не отступлюсь от традиций.

-Салазар, успокойся,- это вступила в разговор пухлая рыжеволосая женщина, с ямочками на щеках и улыбкой любящей матери.- Если не возьмешься ты, я с радостью приму к себе всех детишек.

-Равно, как и я,- еще один красивый мужчина обнял рыжую даму и улыбнулся другу.- П_о_лно, Салазар. Не о том нас предупреждали Великие. Мы сохраним и приумножим их наследие. Иначе они не стали бы нам доверять. Уверен, что они еще вернутся и оценят проделанную нами работу.

-Я буду учить только чистокровных магов и точка,- как отрезал Салазар, сжав губы.

-Это начало конца, - покачала головой Ровена. – Нас ждет вымирание. Великие не одобрят нашего решения. Они и так предсказали раскол магов на две группы. Может быть это о нас?

-Великие пришли и ушли, а нам жить,- ответил Салазар.- Они не вернутся больше.

-Откуда нам знать? Быть может, через тысячу лет они вернутся и потребуют отчет о проделанной работе,- Ровена смотрела вдаль, на равнины, холмы, детей, что бегали среди деревьев и цветов.

-Тогда нас уже не будет, а наши потомки будут магглами,- Салазар проследил ее взгляд.

-Может, и нет, может, и да,- рыжая женщина с любовью смотрела на резвящихся детей.

-Так ты с нами?- второй мужчина, так и не названный, положил руку на плечо Салазару.

-Я не откажусь от своего решения, но я с вами,- Салазар печальным взором смотрел на детей. Им предстояло стать учениками магов, потомков тех, кого наградили Великие…

Запись кончилась.

-Иу, только не говори, что таратимуды побывали в прошлом Земли,- почти умоляюще попросила я. – Невероятно! Раскол! Иу, это о техномагах и обычных магах.

-В моей базе данных есть информация о явлении таратимудов на Земле, но по моим данным тогда жили кроманьонцы. Вряд ли столь высокоразвитая раса стала бы сотрудничать с первобытными существами.

-Невероятно!- повторила я, едва веря своим ушам, глазам и прочим органам чувств. – Альбус это знал? Он мог считать кристалл?

-Не думаю. Кристалл зашифрован. Не думаю, что маги, какой бы силой они не обладали, смогли бы считать файлы. Кроме того, эта запись сделана с орбиты Земли. Не уверен, что маги додумались бы к столь современному сжатию файлов. И запись…- задумчиво сказал Иу.

-Как думаешь, сказать техномагам, что их предки были волшебниками в прямом смысле слова и умели превращать камень в хлеб?

-Надо ли?- засомневался Иу.- И магам не советую говорить. Они имеют мало представления о техномагах. Пусть себе бормочут на латыни, машут палками и творят из дерева рыбу. Не наше дело. Они вымирают – не будем мешать. Будущее за техномагами.

-Сколько же им осталось?- я имела в виду магов-землян.

-Немного, по их меркам, пара-тройка тысяч лет и они вымрут.

-А если обеспечить их свежей кровью в виде магглов? Ведь они уже заключают браки между магами и магглами.

-Пара-тройка тысяч лет при наилучшем результате. И лет пятьсот, если дети будут только от чистокровных продолжателей учения Салазара.

-Негусто.

-Тебя это беспокоит?

-Нет. Они остановились в развитии. Это чревато проблемами с развитием мозга. Иу, они напрочь игнорируют современные достижения науки. Они даже пишут здесь перьями! А свечи? А метлы? Вместо нормальной лампочки и освоения космоса! Им всего ничего до Контакта, а они не готовы! Эта ветвь землян обязана исчезнуть. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Мне как-то не по душе русалки, говорящие лошади из детских сказок, гоблины, на гоблинов не похожие, магия, колдовство... я за прогресс, за развитие, за науку. Сказки должны уничтожаться при взрослении. Смешно видеть взрослого мужчину в старомодной мантии, с палкой в руке, говорящего на мертвом языке, летающего на метле. Это бред больного разума. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем таратимудам понадобилось запутывать землян. Зачем весь этот маскарад? Они что, не могли просто научить пользоваться научными достижениями? Нет, стой! Я поняла!

Это было, как озарение. Вот теперь все действительно встало на свои места.

-М-м-м?- Иу изобразил любопытство.

-Они промежуточная стадия. Как куколка. Они и есть кризалис. А техномаги – конечный продукт эволюции.

Я была горда собой. Не каждый день удается вот так расставить все по своим местам. Тем более с историей совершенно непонятно откуда взявшихся магов.

-А их магическое производство? Все эти кентавры, русалки, гномы?- Иу жаждал меня подловить.

-По всей видимости, таратимуды решили, что развитие должно проходить не только в человеке, но и в природе. Симбиоз. Маги – симбиоты. У них нет так таковой магической силы. Они пользуются сподручными средствами. Их палочки аккумулируют не их энергию, а энергию самих деревьев и тех основ, что входят в палочку. То есть, маги могут пользоваться магией и без палочек, но палки лишь усиливают эффект. Природу, по всей видимости, так же изменили таратимуды, чтобы маги смогли приспособиться в дальнейшем пользоваться плодами рук Великих. Но в конечном итоге техномаги станут пользовать формулы, самосознание и кризалис, вживленный в мозг. Все просто. Потом… Земля же тоже не вечна, магам пришлось бы научиться пользоваться плодами цивилизации, а они столь ревностно оберегают свой мирок от вмешательства извне, что они обречены на вымирание по-любому. Если они не изменятся, они погибнут.

-Угу,- Иу смотрел на книги и о чем-то думал. – Твое решение?- обернулся он ко мне.

-Будущее за простыми смертными, за обычными людьми.

Может, мне и хотелось бы спасти магов, но я понимала, что уж лучше прогресс общей цивилизации землян, чем отдельной крохотной группки чудиков, решивших играть с философскими камушками и травить змеев.

- Их судьба определена задолго до моего пришествия сюда, в их мирок. Они вымирают – не будем мешать,- повторила я слова Иу и вышла из книгохранилища.

Глава 6

Новый день принес новые проблемы.

Утром Иу вышел на связь, после надолго замолчав.

-Близятся испытания, Ученик. Скоро, очень скоро тебе предстоит выбирать между светом и тьмой.

-Что?- не поверила я своим ушам.- Иу, ты спятил?

-Боюсь, что земляне преподнесут еще множество сюрпризов, и справляться тебе с этим придется самой, без моей помощи,- вздохнул наставник, умолкнув надолго.

Я ровным счетом ничего не понимала и даже не пыталась что-либо понять. Как показывала долгая практика, сознание происходящего ценнее в процессе. Все равно, у меня в роду телепатов, ясновидящих и прочих существ с развитым «третьим глазом» не было.

Мало что узнав о загадочном звере Риддле, я снова принялась пытать Альбуса расспросами.

Как выяснилось, Том Риддл был силен как маг. Описание хоркруксов меня не порадовало. Еще больше не обрадовало сообщение о том, что как раз Гарри и предстоит их искать и уничтожать.

-Весело у вас!- решила я, слушая рассказ директора.

Утро началось для меня рано. Едва рассвело, я помчалась к директору.

Теперь, сидя в кресле и неспешно потягивая чай, я предавалась мрачному удовольствию от ранней пытки директора.

Ему еще предстоял длинный день, полный множества проблем, равно как и мне, но меня это не волновало.

-Так Риддл мало того, что маньяк, он еще и сильнее Вас?- удивленно произнесла я, когда Альбус дошел до описания четвертого года обучения Гарри, истории с неким Кубком Огня и воскрешением Темного Лорда Волдеморта.

-Теперь уже никто не может это выяснить. Поймите меня правильно, Хранитель, многое поставлено на карту. Я сам не могу уничтожить Тома. Существует пророчество, где сказано, что только ребенок, отмеченный самим Томом способен убить его. И этот ребенок – Гарри.

-Но тогда родилось два мальчика. Почему же не Невилл?- я сжевала лимонную дольку и запила ее чаем, равнодушно выслушивая объяснения директора. Мне казалось это дикостью, отсталостью и недалекостью, но пока я ничего не говорила.

-Отмечен только Гарри. Значит и судьба его предрешена.

-Дурдом,- коротко и веско выразилась я, не в силах больше терпеть дурость рассказа.

-Может быть,- тихо ответил Альбус.

-Господин директор!- в кабинет, едва не вынеся дверь с петель, как разъяренная фурия ворвалась Амбридж. Увидев меня, дама сузила и без того крохотные глазки.- А что Вы здесь делаете, мисс? По какому праву проводится столь раннее собрание непонятно с кем? Я выяснила в Министерстве всю информацию о Вас, милочка. Вас вообще нет! Нигде! Ни в магическом обществе, ни в обществе магглов.

Я спокойно сидела в кресле и почти не шевелилась. Вот теперь трудности и наступили. Хорошо если меня не вышвырнут из школы. А если…

-Мисс Юниверс проходит курс обучения в связи с особого рода обстоятельствами,- Альбус выпрямился во весь немаленький рост и навис над крохотной жабообразной дамой.

Юниверс! Я фыркнула, скрыв смешок под внезапным приступом кашля. Чудовищная фамилия, хоть и мне вполне подходящая. А как тогда будет звучать мое имя?

-Я просмотрела все данные, но никакой мисс Юниверс там не было. Как не было вообще никого, присланного на обучение в столь неподходящем возрасте для школы.

Голосок Амбридж выводил меня из себя. Впрочем, пусть земляне сами разбираются. Мое дело маленькое. Выгонят – тем лучше, не выгонят – тоже хорошо.

А лучше бы выгнали. Толку от меня здесь мало, учиться фокусам мне уже надоело, махать палками мне не удастся.

-Мисс Юниверс, прошу Вас,- я не сразу поняла, что Альбус смотрит на меня крайне выразительным взглядом, уже заранее видя меня за дверью кабинета.

Едва удержавшись от очередного приступа смеха, я кивнула и торопливо вышла, даже не удостоив жабообразную коротышку Амбридж взглядом.

За дверью послышались крики Амбридж и глухой голос Альбуса.

Тьма с ним всеми, решила я и спустилась в подземелья. Мрачность, сырость, запахи погреба, наличие на сырых стенах мокриц, пауков и прочих гадов – вот далеко не полный список «прелестей» обитания в столь неподходящем для человека месте.

И они живут здесь! И дети тоже…

Я осматривала подземелья и понимала, что маги или чокнутые, или обладают иммунитетом к болезням. Но дети землян не живут в подземельях – это точно.

Дверь ближайшего помещения внезапно распахнулась, явив миру недовольного, злого и какого-то растерянного профессора зельеварения.

-Вы!- выдохнул он, по-видимому, рассчитывая увидеть кого угодно, только не меня.- Что Вы здесь делаете?

-Гуляю,- пожала плечами я. – Как Вы?- уже серьезнее спросила я.

-Это Вас не касается,- резко, и, на мой взгляд, грубо. Я вновь пожала плечами и развернулась, чтобы уйти. Мне не в первой возиться с неблагодарными разумными, и этот раз исключением не станет.

-Простите,- тихий голос учителя заставил меня обернуться.- Я сорвался. Все в порядке, спасибо Вам за помощь.

-Всегда к Вашим услугам, учитель,- мягко улыбнулась я, отворачиваясь и уходя.

Уроки были скучными, еда безвкусной, а тоска – зеленой.

И так продолжалось неделю. Снейп со мной не общался вовсе. Наоборот, как мне показалось, он стал слишком холоден и еще более отчужден.

В конце концов, убеждала я себя, он и не обязан носиться со мной, как с драгоценностью.

Конец недели был более трагичен.

Если в течение недели со мной не общался Снейп, постоянно подлавливала при любом удобном и неудобном случае вездесущая Амбридж, сующая нос теперь во все дела школы, то потом меня стал избегать и Альбус.

Выяснилось, что я прохожу обучение в школе как маг иного уровня силы, мое имя Стар, и мне восемнадцать лет, хоть и выгляжу я старше своих лет.

Такой кошмар был началом беды. Пусть имя, фамилия, несуществующие способности, которые пыталась откопать Амбридж; пусть крайне приуменьшенный возраст, пусть странная отрешенность почти всех учителей вместе с учениками – это я пережить как-то способна, но не загадочное почти ежедневное исчезновение профессора Снейпа по ночам и его возвращение заполночь в кошмарном виде.

Что-то с ним творилось. В этом ненормальном мире можно было предположить все, что угодно – от оргий местных почитателей культа Сатаны с жертвоприношениями, до свиданий с особо пылкой любовницей.

Впрочем, кровоподтеки говорили скорее о какого-то рода издевательствах.

Мне казалось, что Снейп хлипким не был ну никак. Он вполне владел палкой и мог уложить кого угодно. Впрочем, может, я его и переоценивала.

Странным было и то, что после моей помощи, Снейп меня и близко к себе не подпускал и не позволял даже коснуться его. Впрочем, я и не настаивала. Мало ли…

В ту ночь профессор явился в школу еле живой настолько, что я взъярилась и на него, и на ничего не говорящего Альбуса.

-Опять, опять, Великий Создатель!- шепотом ругалась я, глядя, как профессор еле поднимается по ступенькам.

Наконец, я не выдержала. Профессор со стоном опустился на пол. Я в мгновение ока оказалась рядом.

-Уходите!- рявкнул он, едва меня заметив. – Не смейте прикасаться ко мне!

- Но…- попыталась возразить я.

-Убирайтесь! Быстро! Клянусь, если Вы тотчас не исчезнете, я Вас…- он схватился за левую руку и сжал зубы от боли.

-Хранитель, Северус!- к нам рысью приближался Альбус в ночном одеянии.- Хранитель. Осторожнее! Не прикасайтесь к нему!

-Тьма и преисподняя, да что происходит?!- не выдержала я.

Снейп так сильно дернулся от моей руки, протянутой к нему в целях помощи, что я заметила, как расстегнутая манжета мантии обнажила руку, открыв уродливую красную опухоль, на которой пульсировала черная татуировка.

Меня нельзя удивить ни ранами, ни оторванными конечностями, ни гноем. И уж тем более ни татуировками – забавой землян, что не знают, как еще изуродовать свое тело.

-Я знаю, что поможет,- я все-таки протянула руку, зная, что больше профессор не сможет дернуться.- Позвольте, я осмотрю…- я едва коснулась опухоли, как резкая боль пронзила мой мозг, тело потеряло вес, и я куда-то понеслась сквозь пространство. Последнее, что я услышала – крик Альбуса и отчаянный вопль Снейпа:

-НЕТ!

Очень трудно сконцентрироваться, когда тебя мотает по пространству, как блоху по шкуре. Это не мгновенное перемещение с Иу. Тут не спасает никакая концентрация.

Где я выпала из континуума, я так и не поняла. Странное, мрачное местечко, как будто специально созданное для пыток.

Меня схватили, чуть не выломали руки и швырнули на каменный пол.

-Так _это_ и есть Хранитель?- чей-то равнодушно-угрожающий голос произнес слова, будто сковывая все льдом.

Я подняла голову.

Трон. На троне существо, внешне напоминающее вегианца, но одно хорошо – гуманоид. Стоп! Вроде бы для Первого Контакта рановато!

-Значит, ты Хранитель,- ровно и бесстрастно, как автомат, сказал гуманоид. – Значит, тебе известны тайны мироздания. Значит, ты мне поможешь.

-С какой это стати?- фыркнула я, за что моментально поплатилась.

Какой-то человек в черной мантии и белой маске на лице нацелил на меня палку и злобно прошипел:-

-Круцио!

Ну… это конечно не сжигание заживо, но и приятного тоже маловато. Кости будто вывернуло, и мозг взорвался от боли, но я не издала ни звука.

-Фините!- рявкнул сидящий на троне. - Крэбб, да как ты посмел?!

Крэбб… так звали одного из вечных спутников юного Малфоя. А папаша, значит, служит этому варвару… весело.

Гуманоид что-то прошипел, наставив на старшего Крэбба палку, и тот упал, дергаясь и визжа, как поросенок.

-Мои извинения, Хранитель,- гуманоид приподнялся и издевательски поклонился мне. –Мои слуги не умеют себя вести в приличном обществе.

Я неопределенно хмыкнула, наблюдая краем глаза за извивающимся толстяком на полу.

Ну и порядки!

-Так на чем я остановился?- словно в забытьи проговорил гуманоид, и, спохватившись, произнес,- Ах, да! Я не представился. Лорд Судеб Волдеморт.

Люди, стоящие в круг трона, шевельнулись.

На меня это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления.

-Мне известно твое имя,- довольно ровно, с учетом моего положения, произнесла я. Если он не счел необходимым общаться подобающе с незнакомым существом, то и мне нет нужды отвечать ему вежливостью.

-Ах, да! Разумеется. Старик уже успел доложить обо мне,- Лорд с усмешкой в красных глазах рассматривал меня.

Крики Крэбба ему надоели, и он отменил заклинание. Крэбб отполз подальше от трона и что-то торопливо прошептал. Вроде как извинился.

-А где же тот, кому мы обязаны столь теплой встречей?- Лорд словно удивился, не увидев предателя.

Узнать бы, кто тот, кто преподнес меня на блюдечке с каемочкой…

-Петтигрю! – рявкнул Лорд, и толстый коротышка буквально подкатился к трону.

-Мой господин!- замер тот, подобострастно взирая на гуманоида.

-Крыса,- презрительно сощурилась я.

-Слышал, Петтигрю?- Лорд оскалился в улыбке.- Наша гостья, похоже, очень проницательна.

Толстяк подобострастно захихикал, косясь на меня крысиными глазками.

Когда крысоподобный человечек протянул господину руку, я заметила на ней точно такую же опухоль, как на руке Снейпа.

Лорд дотронулся до татуировки палкой. Петтигрю взвыл, но не шевельнулся.

Только сейчас я заметила, что вторая рука крысяка была искусственной. Металлической.

Раздался громкий хлопок и…

-А вот и мой любимый слуга,- бесстрастно произнес Лорд, заметив кого-то, кто подходил сзади меня.

Я была готова к чему угодно, но не к этому.

-Мой Лорд,- Снейп опустился на колено перед троном и прикоснулся губами к мантии Лорда.

-Отличная работа, Снейп. Ты заслужил награду.

Лорд посматривал на меня, видимо ожидая, что я с воплями накинусь на предателя, что буду рвать на себе волосы, но я его разочаровала.

Мне было все равно. Слишком часто меня предавали те, кому я начинала доверять. Слишком долго продолжалась моя жизнь, чтобы начать удивляться или злиться на очередного самого обычного предателя. Во мне не было на тот момент ни злости, ни ярости, ни удивления.

Ровно, как-то даже не интересно. Обычно. Как всегда. Просто очередной слизняк, которого я раздавлю, если Иу даст мне свободу и переведет на военное положение.

-Я разочарован,- Лорд насладился моей реакцией, точнее ее отсутствием.- Неужели тебе не хочется уничтожить того, кто тебя предал?

Я пожала плечами.

-Мне в принципе люди безразличны,- мой ответ заставил Лорда засмеяться.

Неприятный смех, словно лед. Колючий, холодный, злобный.

-Снейп рассказал мне, что ты сильна,- насмеявшись, произнес Лорд, уже успевший жестом отослать Снейпа в круг таких же, как он, людей в черных одеяниях и белых масках.

-Снейп много чего сказал, чего ему было бы вредно говорить,- равнодушно ответила я.

-У тебя есть какая-то палка,- Лорд подал знак слугам.- Принести!

Поскольку я была почти обездвижена, я не могла дернуться. Да и не старалась.

Мантию на мне порвали, обшарили все карманы, вырвали рукав и нашли-таки трансф.

Жалко оружие, но если так, то может оно и к лучшему.

-Как оно работает?- Лорд повертел короткую трубку в руке.

-Для тебя – никак.

-Дерзость!- взъярился Лорд.- А дерзость следует наказывать. Круцио!

И снова боль. И снова жесткий пол.

-Мой Лорд,- голос Снейпа раздался прямо над моей головой.- Она может Вам пригодится. Мне не известно, как на нее действует столь сильная магия.

-Снейп!- рявкнул Лорд.- Ты посмел вмешиваться в МОЕ дело?! Круцио!

Человек упал рядом со мной, закрутившись в водовороте боли.

-Фините!- Лорд разом отменил оба заклинания.- Я не люблю повторять, маггла! Как действует твое оружие?

-Я не повторяю для тупых землян дважды,- прошипела я. Хочет войны, он ее получит.

-Маггла, ты не знаешь мощь моего величия!- Лорд вскочил на ноги и пинком отшвырнул меня в угол комнаты.- Сивого ко мне! Ты еще мне пригодишься, маггла. Но ты с удовольствием будешь служить мне сама. Добровольно.

Его красные, пылающие злобой глаза впились в мои.

-Не дождешься, землянин!- с вызовом ответила я.

Волдеморт не сказал больше ни слова. Просто схватил меня за руку, на которой был прикреплен трансф, ткнул в мою руку своей палкой и…

Когда-то давно я пробовала нанести крохотную татуировку. Мне показалось, что боль при этом себя не оправдывает. Зачем портить кожу тела, данного один раз и на всю жизнь, чтобы потом удалять непонравившееся произведение варварского искусства?

Татуировка пребывала со мной около сотни лет. Ровно столько, сколько оставалось до очередной моей смерти.

Проклиная свою дурость, каждый раз я всматривалась в черную звезду на запястье и думала, что больше я не буду устраивать эксперименты с собственной кожей. Ну и что, что можно лишиться всяких тату, умерев! Но умирать-то больно! Да и незачем.

Очнулась я в том же зале. Лежа на боку, поджав ноги, я не торопилась открывать глаза. Пусть думают, что я в обмороке.

Голоса слились в гул. Я почти не разбирала слов. Во рту было сухо и противно. Какой-то инородный привкус…

-Теперь, когда она с нами, мне не зачем ее убивать,- говорил Лорд кому-то.- Ее сила послужит нашему делу. Развяжите ее.

Ко мне вернулось ощущение своего тела, но я не спешила подавать признаки жизни.

-Энервейт!- чей-то подозрительно знакомый голос произнес над моей головой.

Глаза сами собой распахнулись.

-Ожила,- человек, склонившийся надо мной, был красив. Просто нереально хорош собой и кого-то мне напоминал.

-Прекрасно, Малфой. Приведи ко мне нашу гостью,- Лорд отошел от группы своих слуг и подошел к трону.

Малфой! Ну конечно! И те же интонации в голосе, и светлые волосы, и манеры…

Меня довольно аккуратно приподняли и поставили на ноги. Надо отдать должное Малфою –старшему, обращаться с пленными у него получалось недурно.

-Итак, теперь ты моя слуга, хочешь ты того или нет.- Лорд присел на краешек сиденья. – Убить тебя я всегда успею, а вот твой талант и страсть к решительным действиям мне пригодится. Верните ей оружие!

Малфой вынул из кармана мантии мой трансф и передал его мне. Шест моментально раскрылся. Теперь они попались. Конечно, их слишком много и они далеко не дураки со своими заклинаниями, но и я не первый день владею тактикой боя.

Первым упал сам Малфой, коротко вскрикнув от неожиданного и стремительного броска на него. Потом повалился уже известный мне Крэбб, за ним – Петтигрю и еще кто-то, напоминающий Крэбба. Снейп не сделал ни малейшей попытки уйти от кончика шеста. Впрочем, он и не защищался.

-Довольно!- резкий голос Лорда буквально пригвоздил меня к полу, едва я подбежала к трону, чтобы пришибить тварь, сидящую на нем.- Очень хорошо. Ты великолепный боец, хоть и грязнокровка. Ненавижу грязнокровок, но я даже рад, что не убил тебя. Теперь ты одна можешь заменить мне всех моих Жрецов.

-Кого?- не поняла я, недоумевая, что происходит с моим телом. Тело не слушалось. Просто застыло. Сигналы все так же проходили в мозг, но отдачи не было. Словно ко мне приделали нитки и играли мной, как куклой.

-Жрецы Смерти! – возопил Лорд, поднявшись.- Те, кто очистит мир от грязнокровок. Тех, кто сделает магглов своими рабами. Тех, кто завоюет весь мир!

Ах, да! ЭТО мы уже проходили. Власть всегда портит людей. Чем больше власти, тем меньше мозгов. Хотя это я слишком - у некоторых высокоразвитых с мозгом было все в порядке, хоть потом я и не узнала, зачем же им так понадобилось владением всем миром.

-Хм,- произнесла я, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.- А что же потом?- это уже имело отношение ко всем. – Мир у твоих ног, но что тебе с ним делать? Зажарить и съесть? Убить всех и править зверьем?

-Я стану повелителем мира!- пафосно произнес Лорд.- И ты мне в этом поможешь.

Я заметила в гуще лиц совершенно белое, как и его маска, лицо Снейпа. Моего бывшего учителя, а ныне предателя, которого я убью.

Последнее, что помнил Снейп, было прикосновение руки Хранителя к его Метке. Миг, и Хранитель растаяла, переносясь в замок Волдеморта.

Альбус помертвел. Это зашло слишком далеко.

-Боже мой!- прошептал старик.

-Не время молиться!- рявкнул Снейп, поднимаясь. - Он зовет меня… у меня нет выбора.

Снейп прикоснулся к Метке и исчез.

Когда он увидел ее, внутри все сжалось. Он виновен. Только он. Не известно, что с ней сделает этот маньяк.

Снейп опустился на колено перед господином, стараясь не думать о Хранителе. Странно, что она еще держится и не собирается предпринять попытку убийства.

Бог свидетель, Снейп не мог бы помочь ей, даже если бы сильно хотел. Лорд умел добиваться своего. Пытки, которым был подвергнут Снейп, не сломили его духа. Все шло бы так и дальше, если бы не его чудовищная ошибка. Нельзя было давать Хранителю прикасаться к Метке.

Но теперь уже поздно горевать над пролитым молоком. Теперь надо думать, как ее вызволить отсюда.

Мастерство окклюменции снова принесло плоды. Лорд ни о чем не догадался. Снейп спрятал мысли так глубоко, что и ему самому казалось, что их нет вовсе.

Только бы он не догадался! Только бы он не догадался!

Сивого? О, нет! Что задумал этот ненормальный? Превратить ее в оборотня? И Грей! Он позвал Грея! Он сделает из Хранителя вампира! Оборотень-вампир! С ее-то силой! Мерлин, помоги нам! Если после этого она выживет, он получит самого свирепого убийцу, которого не существовало ранее. Сивый и в подметки ей не сгодится. Куда там горному троллю…

Только бы она выжила! Только бы успеть дать ей противоядие! Впрочем, бесполезно, конечно, но все-таки… может метаболизм ее организма иной, чем у людей, тогда план Лорда может и не сработать.

Есть еще и козырь. Но только на крайний случай. На самый крайний. И не приведи бог к нему прибегнуть.

Ах, как интересно! Мне выделили местечко в этом замке. Более того, обо мне заботились эльфы. И еда, и постель, и ванны из вина – все, что угодно. В прочем, не уверена, что ради меня что-то стали менять. Может эта их организация идиотов и была в чем-то лучше, так только в пище.

Мне почему-то давали много мяса. Хоть мой организм не испытывал дефицита в белке, но переваривал его чересчур резво.

Удивительно уже то, что мне, раньше способной не есть продолжительное время, теперь есть хотелось часто.

Не знаю, что там со мной сделали, но может оно и к лучшему. Может у них такое заклинание есть? Чтоб я лопнула от обжорства?

Странно, но теперь я уже неделю в тонусе. Ни спать, ни отдыхать не хочется. Шея только побаливает.

Странно.

Странно и то, что во время еды у меня удлиняются зубы. Не помню, чтобы это было свойственно моему организму.

Иу на связь не выходит. Значит все в порядке.

Только рука болит… и тавро это… и постоянно одолевают блохи…

И странное дело – здесь нет зеркал.

Еще день прошел в блаженном ничегонеделании. Впрочем, что-то мне подсказывало, что приближается что-то темное. Словно сама темь космоса, надо мной сгущалось что-то зловещее.

Мои покои были с окнами с тенистый сад. Я так и не удосужилась узнать месторасположения замка.

Меня, кроме эльфов никто больше не навещал.

Впрочем, на второй день после «переезда» сюда, ко мне пришел предатель.

-Хранитель!- позвал Снейп, осторожно входя в комнату.

То, что он увидел, повергло его в ужас.

На полу сидело нечто уродливое, с шерстью на голове вместо волос, оскаленные клыки рвали сырое мясо, кровь стекала по подбородку, злобные глаза смотрели прямо на него, Снейпа.

Это уже не было человеческое существо, но и не оборотень, не вампир. Нечто среднее, крайне злобное, вероятно очень сильное, но это была уже не Хранитель.

-Профессор! - Пророкотал монстр, отбрасывая огрызок в сторону и медленно приближаясь к человеку.- С чем пожаловали? Полюбоваться на свои труды? Много ли получили за предательство? Хотите еще?

Предложение – шаг, еще предложение – еще шаг.

Страшно.

Профессор невольно отступил, стараясь не глядеть в немигающие глаза зверя.

-Чего изволите, профессор?- монстр подошел вплотную, приблизил окровавленную морду к лицу мужчины. Запах сырого мяса и крови вызвал у Снейпа панику. Еще миг и чудовищные клыки сомкнутся на его шее. Миг – это все, что отделяет его от смерти, которую, надо сказать, он заслужил. – Бо-о-о-ольно,- вдруг провыл зверь, на миг утратив грозный вид. Что-то мелькнуло в глазах чудовища, что-то человеческое. И будь Снейп проклят, если это – не единственное, что в Хранителе оставалось человеческого.

Но миг – и снова тяжелое дыхание полу-человека – полу-монстра затмило разум.

-Я хотел объяснить…- Снейп содрогался в душе, но на лице старался сохранить самообладание. Вдруг, он снова оказался в Визжащей Хижине и видел оскаленную морду оборотня - Люпина, несшегося его убить.

-Объясни-и-ить,- протянуло чудовище, отступая.- А нечего объяснять. Я понимаю вас, земляне. Жалкие отбросы, гниль на лице Галактики, скоты, тупые животные. Неудивительно, что и Вы, профессор, меня предали. У землян это в крови. Не у всех тех, кто предавал меня, это было болезнью. Многие жили с этим чувством, лелея его, иные - у них было это в крови. Кого-то воспитывало общество… Бо-о-ольно!.. Но не вы, лживые твари!

Снейп понимал, что словам она не поверит, но что он мог сказать?

- Он требовал, чтобы я привел Вас. Я отпирался, как мог. Этого не должно было произойти. Моя вина. Вы не должны были касаться Метки.

-Теперь поздно обсуждать, профессор,- тихо ответила Хранитель, отвернув морду. – Не знаю, что там он со мной сделал, но мне плохо. Иу не выходит на связь, я не в состоянии справиться сама. Я не понимаю, что со мной.

-Вас укусил оборотень,- так же тихо, на грани слышимости ответил Снейп.- А потом вампир. Такого не было в истории магии. От вампиризма нет лекарства. Как нет его и от ликантропии. Есть притупляющее зелье, что помогает сдержать внутреннего зверя во время полнолуния, но я не уверен… И потом… Вы… Ваш организм не такой, как у человека. Неизвестно, как на Вас повлияют все эти превращения и зелья. И… я не смогу помочь. Не здесь. Ваш метаболизм изменил структуру Вашего ДНК уже не только в полнолуние. Вы изменились, похоже, насовсем.

-Он пытался проникнуть в мой разум,- плаксиво проскулил зверь, привалившись к стене.

Снейп похолодел. Если Альбусу удалось увидеть лишь крохотный отрывок, что мог узнать этот маньяк? Главное, чем это обернется? На какие еще жертвы готов пойти Волдеморт, чтобы получить мир у своих ног?

-Что он увидел?- Снейп постарался придать голосу уверенность.

-Ничего. Иу его заблокировал, но он так и не вышел на связь!- Хранитель повернула морду, и в уголках глаз Снейп заметил слезы.

Все пошло кувырком. Хранитель стала чудовищем, Волдеморт приобрел совершенного убийцу, а сам Снейп стал в который раз предателем поневоле.

Профессор подошел к монстру и положил руку ему на голову. Очень осторожно, чтобы не лишиться руки в случае чего.

-Клянусь, я сделаю все возможное и невозможное, чтобы помочь Вам. Держитесь!

-Завтра полнолуние, профессор,- глухо пророкотало чудовище.

Снейп не нашел, что сказать.

Боль. Боль. Больбольбольболь… и так без конца. Кости ломает, руки выкручивает.

Руки ли это? Шерстистые лапы заменили мне руки.

Ноги ли это? Когти в четыре дюйма вместо ногтей на ногах. Шерсть покрыла все тело, мантия порвалась. Трансф чудом крепиться к руке.

Я уже не человек. Впрочем, мне ли горевать, если я им никогда не была?

-Сегодня мы устроим настоящую охоту, мои верные слуги!- голос Лорда проник в затуманенное сознание. – Сегодня прольется кровь! Море крови! Магглы, эти ничтожные создания заплатят за все! Вперед, мои Жрецы Смерти! Сейте разрушение и хаос!

Толпа склонилась перед ним. На всех черные мантии, белые маски.

Мне одежда не нужна. Особо мне не нужен и трансф. Какой смысл держать палку в когтях?

Мне всегда думалось, что оборотень – это волк. Осматривая себя, я сделала вывод, что на волка я не тяну. Крупновата. Рядом стоит оскалившийся Сивый. Еще пара волков – оборотней стоит, прижавшись к нему. Я возвышаюсь над ними на три с половиной фута. Немного, но все же…

Я зла. Меня потревожили. А еще я голодна. Я готова убивать. Не задумываясь, только бы поесть. Сегодня меня не кормили. Просто не смогли. Ни один эльф ко мне не подошел. Глупые гхары… их скормили волкам.

Итак, мы выступаем! Скорее бы…

Темнота – друг всех животных. В темноте легче всего охотится. Без разницы, на животных ли, на людей ли…

Постоянно мучает голод.

В голове туман из кровавых мыслей. Хочу есть! Ау-у-у-у!

Стоп! Я не зверь! Я Хранитель! Я Ученик!

Есть! Естьестьестьесть! Хочу есть!

Нет!

Есть!

НЕТ!

Ням-ням! Ку-у-ушать!

Великий Создатель, я не могу убивать!

Мясо-о-о-о!

Мы вышли на тихую ночную улочку где-то в Лондоне. Не знаю, мне все города, улицы одинаковые. Планеты только разные.

И ночь перестала быть ночью, и наполнилась тьма криком, и живые позавидовали мертвым.

Зеленые вспышки… крики людей… погоня… еще крики… кровь… ошметки плоти…

Я не убивала. Не могла. Все–таки, наверное, что-то меня сдерживало. Не знаю, что, но я была благодарна этому неведомому.

Я носилась по улицам, забегала в дома, открывая двери ударом лап, вытаскивала перепуганных людей на улицы и… даже не трогала их. Скалилась, рычала, пугала, но не убивала, несмотря на то, что была зверски голодна.

Разум зверя во мне боролся с разумом высшего существа. Не понятно, что побеждало, но я была на положении Ученика и убить просто не могла, как бы того не хотела.

Я видела, что Жрецы рассыпались по улицам, уже ставшего громким, города. Дома пылали огнем, люди, чудом уцелевшие в месиве, метались в поисках помощи, но ее не было.

Ситуация под контролем. Все логично. Слабые станут пищей для сильных.

Не будем мешать?

«Они вымирают, не будем мешать»- всплыло в голове.

Не будем. Они перебьют друг друга.

Не будем мешать… поможем?

Не в силах сдерживать голод, я рванула к ближайшему живому человеку с твердым намерением полакомиться мясом.

«Свои» Жрецы почтительно расступились передо мной.

С дороги, жуки! Идет Высшее Существо!

-Ни с места!- голоса посторонних наполнили улицы.- Экспеллиармус!

Люди бросились врассыпную.

Улица снова озарилась светом. На этот раз многоцветные вспышки перемежались с изумрудно-зелеными.

Нападающие атаковали молниеносно. Жрецы отбивались, но их было слишком мало.

Самого же Лорда вообще никто не видел.

-Свежее мясо,- прорычала я, отбросив человека, лежащего передо мной. Не думаю, что он умер от моей лапы. Максимум – перелом конечности. Что с ним было дальше – не моя забота.

Я кинулась на ближайшего нападающего, хоть и понимала, что они-то как раз защищают людей.

Это была женщина. Девушка. Совсем ребенок.

-Тонкс!- крикнул кто-то, и в меня угодило заклятье, слегка меня затормозив.

Вообще, не вдавалась в подробности, какой именно трансформации меня подвергли, но мне она даже нравилась. Шкура – как у динозавра, клыки здоровые, кривые, лапы мощные…

Одно плохо – разум работал на чистых инстинктах, если его вовремя не глушить. А сделать это удавалось все сложнее.

Словно мной кто-то или что-то управляло, приказывало – убей!

Я оскалилась, гладя на побелевшее от ужаса лицо девушки – защитницы. Она уже мертва, если меня не остановят.

-Кингсли! Там Тонкс!- крик защитника прервал мои размышления.

Очередное заклинание ударило в шкуру.

Жрецы бились храбро, но было ясно, что они проигрывали. То и дело раздавались хлопки перемещений.

Похоже, меня решили не брать с собой. Плохи мои дела…

В меня уже ударяли по пять разрядов.

Десять!

Хлынула кровь…

Я не могла убить человека без приказа, но и смотреть, как варвары убивают меня, тоже не могла. Я вертелась на месте, лихорадочно соображая, что мне делать, но выхода не находила.

Я кинулась бежать.

Нападавшие защитники взмыли вверх на метлах. В меня летели заклятья.

Бежать было легко и сложно одновременно.

Тело беспрекословно слушалось, но управлялось почти уже одними только инстинктами.

Разум Высшего проигрывал. Мало того – казалось, я умирала как Высшая.

Я резко остановилась, понимая, что теперь мне не уйти живой.

У меня просто не было выбора.

-Ступефай! Инкарцеро!- взревели десятки глоток одновременно, и я упала, недвижимая и связанная.

Глава 7

Даже не камера – клеть. Клетка размером менее двух ярдов в ширину и столько же в длину.

Ошейник, оковы на лапах… хорошо, что хвоста нет, а то и его бы заковали и растянули, как бабочку на иголках.

Не моя вина, что мне пришлось стать зверем. Не их вина, что им пришлось этого зверя ловить.

-Эй! Эй ты! – охранник ткнул меня длинной палкой в бок. – Жива, тварь?

Я лежала на полу клетки и пыталась уснуть. Тело ломило, голова раскалывалась от боли, разум животного боролся с разумом высшего существа, но проигрывал.

И голод… такой, что сводило зубы… желудок выворачивало наизнанку от одной мысли о человеческой плоти, но разум твердил свое.

Есть хотелось невыносимо, но кормить меня никто не собирался.

Пару раз приходил охранник, тыкал палкой мне в ребра, плевал мне в морду и уходил.

Я не знала, что со мной сделают и меня, надо сказать, это волновало меньше всего.

Слишком многое надо было решить. Покончить жизнь самоубийством я не могла. Это противоречило кодексу высшего разумного существа. Это было бы немыслимо! Кроме того, как Хранитель и в некотором роде бессмертная, я не могла причинить себе вред намеренно.

Оставалось одно – ждать смерти от чьей-нибудь руки. А умирать все равно не хотелось.

Всегда был выход – жить или умереть, и надо было сохранять жизнь при любом раскладе. Так было всегда.

Так было до того, как я попала на эту ненормальную планету с ее ненормальными обитателями. Вот почему в космосе я всегда чувствую себя лучше, чем на планете.

На станции было множество различного вида инопланетян. По крайней мере, можно было рассчитывать на то, что тебя или прикончат, или пригласят выпить.

На планете же, напротив, был один, максимум два вида живых разумных. С ними было труднее.

Меня еще никогда не заколдовывали. Разумные существа не думали о магии так таковой. Наука – да, но магия?! Махать палкой, позволить себя кусать вампирам, превращаться в оборотня… бред!

Впрочем, с превращениями дело обстояло проще, но только путем науки и достижений определенных цивилизаций. Как у минбарцев.

До примитива дело не доходило. Так чтобы вампиры… оборотни… чушь! Так не бывает!

Но жизнь показывает с неумолимой реальностью, что бывает и не такое. Можно и вампиром стать после укуса, можно и оборотнем…

Собственно, наверное, можно и во что-то другое превратиться, при желании. В кота или в птицу… в муху, лошадь, кентавра, русалку…

-Эй, ты!- и снова тычок. Бок уже кровоточит не переставая, но палачей это не волнует. Они правы. По-своему.

-Пропустите! – голос Альбуса за небольшой дверцей в мою клетку.

Что ему здесь надо?

-Но сэр, это невозможно!- голос охранника.- Эта тварь признана Визенгамотом как крайне опасная! Я не могу гарантировать Вам безопасность!

-Откройте дверь или клянусь, я ее вышибу! Немедленно!- Альбус разозлился. Это хорошо слышно по его тону.

Интересно, а они, эти люди знают, что я вижу их страхи? И что выражают мои глаза, когда я смотрю на них?

Скрип двери, мой бывший учитель входит в клетку.

Вернее, не в саму конечно, иначе я его просто порву.

Клетка большая. Двухуровневая защита. Магия везде. Мне даже не шевельнуться без того, чтобы очередное охранно-садистское приспособление в виде заклинания не шарахнуло меня по шкуре.

Я не шевелюсь уже несколько часов подряд. Хочу есть и пить, но ни того, ни другого мне не предложат. Скорее снимут шкуру заживо и набьют из меня чучело. Скорее бы уже… сил не терпеть. Двойной плен. Разум в плену.

-Хранитель…- голос гулко отдается в пустом помещении. Альбус подходит ближе. Не стоит, друг мой. Я уже не управляю телом.- Хранитель…

Еще шаг, ну еще немножечко – требует мое тело. Только бы человечек подошел. Я бы обняла его лапами, ощутила его теплоту, его кровь насытила бы меня…

Уходи, кричит разум. Не смей! Убирайся, безумец!

Альбус останавливается и смотрит на меня.

Я пытаюсь что-то сказать, уговорить его уйти или уж убить меня и дать мне свободу, но только мычу:

-Лбу-у-ус…

Больше меня язык не слушается.

У старика передо мной бледное лицо. Лицо того, кому только что сказали, что его дети умерли. Все его дети.

-Господи!- выдохнул старик, с ужасом глядя на меня. – Что он с тобой сделал?

Даже сильно захоти, я не смогла бы ответить.

Просто лежала и смотрела на единственного человека, кто мог бы мне помочь.

Альбус шел, зная, что суд Визенгамота решит наложить лапу на новоприобретенное животное. На жестокую тварь, в шкуре которой скрывалась Хранитель.

Он знал, что ни одно его слово не заставит судей отдать Хранителя ему.

Альбус не знал, как вернуть первоначальный облик женщине, но в глубине души надеялся, что магия справится. Но пример юного мальчика Ремуса Люпина предательски маячил перед глазами.

И сейчас, когда Альбус уже получил разрешение на встречу с Хранителем, он не знал, что увидит.

Никто не знал, кто скрывается в шкуре зверя. Никто не знал, кто сотворил такое с сильным высшим существом, никто кроме Альбуса и Северуса.

Конечно, Альбус был осведомлен о готовящемся нападении на улицы Лондона, именно он предупредил Аврориат. Альбус знал, что Хранитель попала в руки Риддла, и что тот с ней сделал – одному богу известно. Северус сказал, что ее укусил Сивый. А потом еще добавился некий вампир. Такую гремучую смесь в себе не способен носить даже сильный маг, не говоря уже о маггле. Хорошо еще, что Хранитель не была человеком в известной степени.

Но вот сможет ли она преодолеть себя?

Если так, то, по словам Северуса у них выбор один. Далеко не самый приятный, но единственный.

Альбус шел, зная, что увидит уже не Хранителя, но разум в шкуре зверя.

Снейп влетел в кабинет директора взлохмаченный и бледный.

-Это ужасно! Клянусь, на этот раз он превзошел сам себя! Директор, он окончательно спятил! ТАКОЕ… боже мой…

-Что?- Альбус схватился за стену, готовясь к неизбежному.

-Он ее не просто изуродовал, он ее превратил в убийцу. Ее куратор молчит. Ей не справиться самой. Я видел ее состояние, она будет жить. И жить очень долго, если с ней не успеют справиться авроры. Он убивает саму ее суть, директор! Она уже не человек!- если бы Снейп мог, он сорвался бы на крик.

-Если ее не изменить, она останется такой навсегда,- прошептал Альбус белея.

-Более того, с каждым днем она сильнее. Лорд получил идеального убийцу. Но пока она контролирует внутреннего зверя, ее можно спасти. Если же нет…- он выразительно посмотрел на директора.

-Невозможно! Я не могу уничтожить Высшее создание! – отшатнулся Альбус.

-Предлагаете мне?- горько усмехнулся Снейп.

-Боже мой… боже мой…- Альбус заломил руки. – Я не представляю, что будет.

-Описать самые мрачные перспективы? – усмехнулся Северус.- Лорд возьмет верх над миром. Это для начала. С помощью послушного животного, которым стала Хранитель, он подчинит себе мир, а потом… кто знает… если со временем защита ее куратора ослабнет… помоги нам бог… никто уже не решится загадывать на будущее, у нас его просто не будет.

Тогда Альбус решил, что у него тоже нет выбора. Мироздание ему не простит ошибки.

-Присмотри за Гарри, Северус. Мне нужно навестить кое-кого.

Альбус решительно вошел в камин.

-Что он с Вами сделал?- шептал Альбус, глядя в полубезумные от голода и мук глаза животного.

Глаза. Единственное, что еще хранило прежнюю женщину. Само средоточие души. Больше не было ничего.

-…ей,- губы зверя не складывались, сложно было даже подумать, что несколько часов назад он мог говорить, - …ей… я…

-Не понимаю,- простонал человек.

Он попытался применить легилименцию, но Иу надежно хранил разум.

-…бей… ня…- простонал Хранитель.

Убей меня!

Альбуса бросило в жар.

Он не может. Не сможет!

Как кукла, он поднял в непослушных руках палочку и направил на зверя.

-Авада…- животное смотрело на палочку полным боли и отчаяния взглядом. – Авада Ке…

-Время закончилось!- голос аврора заставил Альбуса вздрогнуть и торопливо спрятать палочку.

Зверь закрыл глаза.

Грюм мрачно восседал на стуле, мерно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Тонкс смотрела на начальника и молчала.

Наконец, не выдержав, девушка скорчила рожицу и нахмурилась.

-Послушай, перестань, а?

-Мы видели, что эта тварь была с этими маньяками, но одного не пойму – Дамблдор его защищает. Тебе что-то известно об этом?- Грюм мрачно уставился на юного аврора.

Та нимало не смутилась.

-Нет. Он вообще молчит. Тем более, не станет же он доверять такую страшную тайну кому попало.

Она весело усмехнулась.

-Мы - не кто попало,- угрюмо проворчал Грюм. – Раз у него появились секреты, Орден не может ему полностью доверять. Ненавижу тайны!- рявкнул он, напугав Тонкс. – У меня от них мигрень.

-Снейп говорил, что нападение произойдет, но не упоминал о новом оружии Сам-Знаешь-Кого, вот что странно,- Тонкс задумчиво покусала губу.

-Снейп сам один из этих убийц. Не верю я ему. Что бы там Дамблдор ни говорил, но Снейп еще покажет себя. Выродок!

Аластор поднялся со стула и заходил по комнате.

-Но он на нашей стороне,- попыталась защитить коллегу Тонкс.

-Пока!- Грюм поднял указательный палец.- Снейп _пока_ на нашей стороне. Как этот аристократишка Малфой. Тот тоже своего не упустит, змея. Скользкий, мерзкий, отвратительный человечишка, этот Малфой. И сынок его такой же. Ох, как жаль, что обыск поместья ничего не дает!- Аластор сжал кулаки. – Ничего, прижмем еще…

Тонкс возражать не стала. Он думала о том странном звере, что содержался в подвале Аврориата.

Слух – это все, что осталось от меня. Зрение мне отказывало. Я не видела человеческих существ, я видела куски мяса. Прямоходящие, двуногие куски, тыкающие меня палками и не дающие пищи.

Ненависть людей была обоснована, ведь я чуть не убила их. Одно не понятно – зачем им я?!

Я услышала, как скрипнула дверь, как кто-то вошел. Судя по шагам, это была женщина. Нос передал информацию мозгу – это пища. Причем знакомая по той битве, где я не успела вонзить в нее зубы.

-Эй!- голос позвал меня.- Не знаю, кто или что ты есть, но раз директор Дамблдор тебе доверяет, попробую и я.

Запах человека как-то странно рассеялся, уступив место чему-то смутно знакомому.

Я открыла глаза. Что-то похожее на меня стояло передо мной и улыбалось, обнажив клыки.

-Я не понимаю, кто ты,- сказало животное, глядя на меня поразительно синими глазами,- но я уверена, что ты бы меня не убил. Ты ведь не убил того парня.

Поразительная логика! Это недоразумение думает, что я домашний песик? Мало того, человек изменил себя, чтобы быть похожим на меня. Зачем? Уловка? Ловушка?

В любом случае, нужно вынудить человека убить меня. Хотя… а зачем, собственно, мне умирать?

Странное дело, мозг как будто раздвоился. Одна часть меня жаждет умереть, чтобы покончить с трансформацией в неизвестно что, а другая жаждет жить и убивать. Вот было бы смешно посмотреть что победит.

-Дамблдор не сказал мне всего, но я уверена, что ты не причинишь мне вреда.

Существо подошло ко мне поближе, осторожно протянуло руку-лапу к прутьям клети.

Щелк!

Мои зубы сомкнулись в дюйме от ее лапы-руки.

-Что же такое!- существо, безобразно подобное мне, перекинулось в человека.- Не понимаю! Ведь Дамблдор сказал…

-Тонкс!- взревел еще один голос. Голос, ненавистный мне с первого мгновения моего пленения.- Какого дементора ты здесь делаешь?!

-Я?- испуганно пролепетала девушка, пятясь от клетки с монстром.- Я просто… просто пришла посмотреть.

-Вон отсюда!- кряжистый человек буквально за шкирку вытолкал несопротивляющуюся девицу за дверь, напоследок пнув клеть.- У, тварь!- рыкнул он мне.

За дверью раздались крики человека и тонкий голосок девицы.

Как я устала…

-Нам необходимо что-то сделать, директор!- Снейп, прямой, как натянутая струна, сидел в кресле и невидящим взором смотрел куда-то вдаль.

-С приходом Амбридж это стало сложнее, Северус,- Альбус вздохнул и нахмурился.

Неделю в школе творился кавардак. Амбридж наложила лапу на все в школе. Министерство печатало указы и распоряжения с неимоверной скоростью. Теперь уже настал черед самого главного – Амбридж может занять место директора школы.

Амбридж уже уволила преподавателя ЗОТС, встав на его место, запретила на своем уроке пользоваться палочками и учебниками, наложив на всю магическую деятельность в классе строжайшее вето, с помощью сов переправила в школу новые учебники по предмету, по которым учиться стало невозможно, и готовилась уволить всех учителей за профнепригодность, а теперь еще и метила на место директора.

Конечно, Альбус знал, что у Амбридж есть далеко не все полномочия на право деятельности в школе, но сам факт того, что на какое-то время придется оставить пост директора утешал мало.

Мало того, Амбридж уволила Сибиллу. Конечно, выгнать ее она не смогла, но вместо Сибиллы появился Ференц. Хоть это радовало. Пока Амбридж искала бы замену, прошел бы немалый срок. Кроме того, неизвестно, кого бы привела эта маньячка.

Учителя были загнаны в ловушку – или подчиняться беспрекословно, или быть уволенными. А сейчас, когда Риддл набирает силу и готовится вот-вот напасть на школу, на счету был каждый верный человек.

Гарри уже создал Отряд Дамблдора, намереваясь помочь ученикам постичь курс ЗоТС в полную силу, но его умения хватило бы ненадолго. Тем более при условии, что сама Амбридж создала Отряд Инспекции, почти полностью состоящий из слизеринцев.

Альбус понимал, что теперь спрос с Северуса стал куда больше и жестче, чем был. А плюсом ко всем несчастьям добавился в виде мутации Хранителя. И не известно, сумел ли Риддл проникнуть в сознание Хранителя. И если проник, то оставалось только молиться, ибо знаний Хранителя хватило бы с лихвой, чтобы не просто подчинить себе мир, но и стереть его с лица Земли.

Альбус не мог сказать на собрании Ордена Феникса, кто был тот зверь. Неизвестно, во что бы все это вылилось. Аластор и так готов был уничтожить зверя, только бы он не достался Риддлу опять. Но вся беда была в том, что Грюм не смог бы его убить. Шкура зверя стала почти непробиваемой, о чем говорилось в отчете при поимке зверя. Никакая Авада на него не действовала. И что делать с потерявшим облик, разум и контроль Хранителем никто не знал.

А сам Альбус при самом большом желании не смог бы убить ту, что хранила бесконечные знания.

-У нас нет выбора, Северус. Придется ее отравить. Третье Непростительное ее не возьмет. Да и я не решусь на это.

-А если она не сможет воскреснуть после трансформации? Что тогда? Я не смогу взять на себя ответственность за убийство высшего существа. Тем более, Альбус, это не просто разумное существо из другого мира. Это та, что присутствовала при создании мира. Вы уверены, что остальные Хранители нас поймут и не сотрут в порошок не только нас, но и весь мир?

Снейп был мрачен, как туча, невозмутим внешне, но его голос выдавал.

Альбус понимал волнение и страх своего ученика, поддерживал его, но выхода из ситуации не видел.

-Эй, ты!- и тычок в бок. – Только дернись, и я тебе устрою танцы в огне, тварь!

Плотный человек с изуродованным лицом приблизился к клети, сжимая в руке палочку.

Заклинание, и дверь распахнулась.

Рядом с человеком стояли еще около десятка вооруженных людей с палками наготове.

Ошейник больно впился в шею, чуть не задушив. Жаль, что только чуть…

-Не вздумай сбежать, скотина,- удар заклинанием последовал немедленно, словно предупреждая.

Меня выволокли из клети.

Я даже не думала сбегать. Скорее наоборот, могла бы спровоцировать людей на мое убийство, но не смогла бы покончить с собой.

Одно из правил Великого Кодекса гласит, что Высшее существо, коим является Хранитель, не имеет права лишить себя жизни самостоятельно. Такое карается отстранением от должности и преданием забвению.

Кто-то считал, что забвение – это благо, но я только раз видела, что это такое, и больше не горела желанием видеть это повторно.

Меня повели извилистыми коридорами, изредка тычками погоняя вперед.

Я видела, знала и чувствовала, что люди меня смертельно боятся и лишь поэтому их страх был завуалирован под агрессию.

Перед массивными дверями процессия остановилась.

Старший вояка сунул голову в проем двери и спросил:

-Вводить?

-Да,- раздался чей-то голос.

-Вперед!- старший толкнул меня вперед, придерживаясь позади меня.

Я вошла.

-Итак,- голос человека, восседающего на возвышении посереди зала, был глух и мрачен.- Итак, это и есть то животное, что было в армии Сами-Знаете-Кого? – цепкие взгляды окружающих были похожи на мух, что ползали по мне и при любом моем движении торопливо отскакивали в испуге.- Что скажет Визенгамот?

Присутствующие зашептались.

-Позволю себе высказаться,- женщина, которую я уже видела в школе, подняла руку.- Мне на секундочку показалось, что это, кхе-кхе, животное, крайне опасно, однако я не считаю необходимым уничтожать его. Оно может послужить Министерству с пользой.

-То есть его оставить в живых?- министр удивился и недоверчиво оглядел меня с головы до лап.- Не будет ли оно нам помехой? Мы не знаем, какие опыты проделал с ним Сами-Знаете-Кто. Оно не похоже на дементоров, которых можно приручить. Вы уверены, Долорес?

-Если Министерство владеет и управляет силой дементоров. Почему бы так же не управлять и этим существом?- просюсюкала Амбридж, с любопытством разглядывая меня.

Мне казалось, что она готова нацепить на меня поводок и пойти гулять на улицы Лондона хоть сейчас.

Я дернулась, поворачиваясь к женщине.

Авроры вскинули палочки и отступили.

-Ду-у-у-ура,- выдохнула я.

Амбридж не растерялась моей реакции.

-Кроме того, оно обладает зачатками разума, как видите. Редчайший вид разумного существа. Побольше плетей и оно станет шелковым и ручным, как котенок.

Я зарычала. От этой жабообразной дамы исходила волна издевок пополам с желанием убивать. То, что надо, но не совсем. Надо было ее подогреть.

Я рванулась в кафедре Амбридж, едва не сшибив по пути молодого аврора, что в страхе отпрыгнул и неуклюже свалился на пол.

-Ступефай!- одновременно рявкнули десяток глоток. Шкура приняла заклинания, отсеяв их в обратном направлении.

Амбридж побелела и схватилась за палочку.

-Назад, мерзкая тварь!- завизжала она, вскакивая.- Прочь!

В зале началась паника.

Авроры лежали неподвижно, обездвиженные своими же заклятиями, министр нацелил на меня палочку, которая «ходила» в трясущихся руках, члены заседания кинулись врассыпную.

-Ду-у-ура!- провыла я, вспрыгивая на кафедру Амбридж.

В глазах перепуганной до полусмерти женщины я разглядела свое отражение: горящие огнем красные глаза, оскал громадных клыков, шерсть… точнее, уже не шерсть, а нечто схожее с чешуей, влажно поблескивающее в свете свечей.

Я задрала голову и завыла. От бессилия, от осознания собственной беспомощности и уродства. От осознания того, что я уже животное с крохотной долей разума Высшего. И что Иу теперь мне не поможет.

-Назад! Все назад!- двери распахнулись, и ко мне побежал высокий старик с длинной бородой. Альбус!

Я отступила от Амбридж, готовой сползти на пол от шока.

Альбус решился. Это все, что мне надо.

-Авада Кедавра!- зеленая молния вылетела из его палочки и полетела ко мне.

Я смотрела на человека с ненавистью, в душе же сдерживая внутреннего зверя, чтобы принять смерть и переродиться.

-Авада Кедавра!- взревели еще сотня глоток подоспевших авроров.

Шкура отразила заклятья в обратном направлении и лишь чудом люди успели присесть от разящей смерти.

Альбус выхватил из кармана мантии какой-то предмет, похожий на загнутый клык, и ринулся на меня.

-Прости!- и он с силой всадил в меня клык.

Шкура поддалась нажиму. Кровь хлынула из разорванной шкуры, заливая пол.

-Добейте!- крикнул Альбус.- Цельтесь в рану!

Сотни заклятий полетели в меня.

Мне не жить, поняла я, но жизнь так не думала. Организм боролся с ядом, уже порабощающим меня.

Выхода не было.

Последний раз взглянув на Альбуса, я плашмя рухнула вперед, пропарывая внутренние органы клыком. Не знаю, что ждет меня за самоубийство, и знать не хочу.

Кто-то швырнул в меня очередным заклятьем, и жизнь меня покинула.

-Сжечь! Немедленно!- министр, белый от ужаса, вылетел из зала.

-Нет!- крикнул Альбус, но его уже никто не слушал.

Напуганные люди начали швырять заклятия огня прямо в мертвую тушу животного, мало задумываясь о том, что сами могут сгореть заживо, если шкура отразит заклятья.

Туша загорелась с одного заклинания. Огонь охватил животное, лежащее на полу, грозясь перекинуться на людей, но люди уже бежали прочь из зала, в суматохе выталкивая отчаянно боровшегося с толпой Альбуса.

-Скорее! Скорее!- люди кричали и давились в дверях, стремясь покинуть это место смерти.

Последним вытолкали Альбуса.

-…а потом двери захлопнулись,- директор сидел в кресле и невидящим взором смотрел на огонь в камине.

-Она точно мертва?- Минерва пошевелилась в соседнем кресле.

-Сочетание Третьего Непростительного и еще сотни Фламаре Максима…- Альбус прервал себя на полуслове.

-Она помогла себя убить? – Хуч подперла кулаком подбородок.

-Именно. Теперь уже не известно, сможет ли она вернуться,- Альбус отвернулся от коллег.

-Но она говорила, что не может умереть,- Снейп, белый, как мел, с темными «кругами» под глазами смотрел в окно, где уже властвовала ночь. – Как же ее имплант?

-Я потом вернулся,- директор тяжело поднялся и прошел к окну.- Ничего там не было. От нее ничего не осталось. Ничего. Даже импланта.

-Что ж, - Флитвик поерзал в кресле.- Я мало ее знал, но я не думаю, что без нее станет хуже. Уж простите, но она нам ничем не помогала. Теперь надо жить дальше. У нас проблема с Сами-Знаете-Кем, потом еще инспектор Амбридж эта…- он развел руками.

-Конечно-конечно,- согласился Альбус.- Вы правы. Думаю, нам уже пора спать. Завтра тяжелый день.

Учителя торопливо встали и, попрощавшись, ушли.

Снейп остался.

-Филиус в чем-то прав, директор,- едва сказал он, пряча глаза.- Она нам не помогала. Скорее только создавала трудности. Она не из нашего мира и думаю даже лучше, что ее больше нет.

-Ты в самом деле так считаешь, Северус?- Альбус недоверчиво вгляделся в лицо своего бывшего ученика.

Снейп отвернулся.

-Она была невыносима. Он мешала процессу обучения, вмешивалась во все, что ее не касалось…- он горячо заговорил, но прервал сам себя и тихо проговорил:- Нет, конечно. Она невыносима, но она Хранитель. Не знаю, как решится теперь судьба нашего мира.

-Мира?- Альбус горько усмехнулся.

-Мира, Земли, как угодно,- отмахнулся Снейп. – За нее ее коллеги с нас шкуру спустят. И не известно еще, что будет дальше.

-Именно, Северус, именно,- Альбус отвернулся к окну.- И помоги нам Мерлин выстоять.

Снейп не ответил. Коротко поклонившись, он тихо вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Глава 8

_(временное введение новых персонажей)_

-Процесс регенерации завершен.

Я потянулась и открыла глаза. Иу уже успел меня одеть. Не то, чтобы красиво, но удобно – какая-то мягкая обувь с жесткой подошвой, удобные брюки и рубашка с длинным рукавом.

Темно, как в космосе.

-Назначение – обучение и защита землянина,- голос наставника прервал размышления о том, где я и куда меня опять занесло… перенесло.

-Какого черта, Иу?!- взъерепенилась я.

Голограмма наставника появилась передо мной.

-У тебя приказ, Хранитель!- Иу был чертовски зол и растрепан. В чем причина такого поведения и внешнего вида наставника я спрашивать не решилась.

-Подчиняюсь грубой силе,- пожала плечами я. – И куда мне идти? И вообще, подробности не помешают.

-Год тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятый, пункт назначения - Земля, цель – защита человека.

Я поморщилась. Защищать отдельного представителя расы всегда было делом проблемным. Сопровождение, принятие на себя огня, почти тесный контакт – это работа местных копов, а не Хранителя.

-Он будущий президент планеты?- я постаралась спрятать раздражение подальше.

-Он человек. Просто землянин. Ничего более. Но он играет очень важную роль для будущего планеты.

Иу взъерошил волосы и устало вздохнул.

-Что с тобой?- не выдержала я наконец.

-Пришлось потрудиться. Тебя хорошо отделали там, в прошлом. Эти маги – маньяки. Чуть не лишился связи из-за их заклятий. Хорошо еще, что имплант выдержал их силу, он как-то не рассчитан на магию. И это еще не все – за самовольное лишение себя жизни на тебя наложено взыскание.

Я охнула. Воспоминание о том, как я пропорола себя клыком неизвестного происхождения, моментально всплыло в мозгу.

-Проклятье!- проскулила я.- Но Иу, у меня не было выхода! Они бы не смогли так… ты же знаешь, что со мной было!

-Тем не менее. Я пробую защитить тебя перед Великим, но Он потребовал взыскания.

-Суть взыскания?- тоскливо спросила я.

-Не решено. Он сказал, что разберешься по ходу дела. Одно ясно – не я перенес тебя сюда, и не я буду курировать тебя на этом задании. Придется положиться на свои силы.

-Не привыкать,- отмахнулась я, облегченно вздохнув.

Конечно, моя вина очевидна, но то, что меня не вышвырнули вон из состава Хранителей – уже счастье.

-Одно скажу: я укажу цель, остальное – твое дело.

-Слушай, но мне понадобится оружие,- я похлопала себя по руке. – Трансф можно воссоздать?

-От него мало что осталось. Маги уничтожили и его. Попробую, конечно, но будет больно. Терпи.

Больно – это когда тебе вырывают ногти. Больно – это когда тебя стегают плетьми с разрядом. Наконец, больно – это терять любимого. А воссоздание трансфа из клеток твоего тела – это адски больно.

-Созда-а-атель!- взвыла я на первой же секунде.

-Я стараюсь, как могу, быстро,- Иу был бледен и, я бы сказала, напуган, если бы смогла в тот момент думать о чем-то другом, кроме себя.

Хорошо, что боль скоротечна, иначе мне точно пришлось бы умертвить себя повторно.

Минута, и у меня в руках трансф, воссозданный до атома.

Я упала на землю, прямо в траву. Трансф выскочил из рук и покатился по земле.

-Дай стимулятор,- попросила я.- Я больше не могу.

-Опасно. После такой встряски и стимул – это тебя убьет,- Иу присел около меня.

-Все равно,- я ничком свалилась и закрыла глаза.

Еще Стивен Франклин говорил мне, что стимуляторы – это наркотики. После хорошей встряски полагается расслабиться, а не вздергивать свою нервную систему, но что хорошо для меня, то убьет любого человека.

Забавно было смотреть на лицо Стивена, когда он осмотрел меня и вынес вердикт, что я в норме. В первый раз при осмотре он был уверен, что я земного происхождения. Я тоже в какой-то мере так начала думать, но пришлось его разубедить хотя бы наличием двух сердец и почти полной совместимостью половых органов с нарнами и кучей других существ, не говоря уже о ворлонцах.

Кстати, надо было бы узнать мою совместимость с Тенями – чем черт не шутит!

Стимуляторы Иу – это не таблетки, уколы или прочая гадость. Это ток. Чистая энергия, вливаемая в меня из ниоткуда.

-Спасибо,- прошептала я, открывая глаза и поднимаясь.

-Не за что. А теперь пора в путь.

Путь-дорога лежала к интереснейшему зданию.

Я остановилась на вершине горы, у подножия которой раскинулся чудный вид на здание.

-Я в Хогвартсе?- я не поверила своим глазам.

-Нет. На съемках фильма о жизни Гарри Поттера, - Иу довольно поворошил волосы и улыбнулся.

Конечно, Иу ничто не чуждо, несмотря на его в некотором роде искусственное происхождение.

-На чем?- не поняла я.- То есть это…

-Это те самые магглы, о которых говорили маги. Они читают книги о мире Гарри, а потом снимают кино.

-Издеваешься?- я обернулась на него.

-Нисколько.- Иу действительно стал серьезен. – И защищать тебе предстоит одного из актеров.

-Надеюсь, он будет сопляком, которого если что не грех будет пнуть как следует, чтобы не портил мне жизнь,- проворчала я, спускаясь с горы вниз.

Иу только улыбнулся.

Съемочная площадка или как там это называется, мне не понравилась. Как-то нереалистично все было.

Охрана меня не пустила ближе, чем на полторы мили к актерам.

-И что теперь?- после того, как состоялся разговор с охраной и меня никуда не пропустили, я удобно обосновалась рядом с охранником.

Иу стоял рядом и следил, чтобы его никто не коснулся, из-за боязни напугать землян.

-Ничего. Жди.

Я смотрела как одетые в мантии детишки и взрослые люди что-то говорят, бегают туда-сюда и ведут себя более чем подозрительно.

-Они ненормальные?- с тоской спросила я наставника.

-Нет. Это нормально для землян. Они играют роли, то есть делают вид, что они – это другие люди,- улыбка Иу меня начала раздражать.

-Дурдом, - коротко вынесла я вердикт.

-Внимание!- тревога в голосе наставника заставила меня выхватить трансф и напрячься. – Угроза человеку!

Я крутила головой в поисках объекта, но не могла понять, кого мне нужно защитить. Тем более что в любом случае до охраняемого было далеко.

-Высокий человек в черной мантии, длинные черные волосы,- Иу торопливо вывел изображение объекта перед моим внутренним взором. – Яблоко отравлено! Торопись!

Объект как раз в этот момент взял яблоко с подноса и намеревался его съесть.

К охране обращаться бесполезно – они не сумеют ни добежать, ни предотвратить смерть человека.

-Активация ППГ!- приказала я Иу, и трансф сложился в плазмострельное орудие.

Я прицелилась и выстрелила вовремя. Человек готов был уже откусить кусок отравленного фрукта, как яблоко резко выбило из его рук.

Паника – это самое меньшее, что началось на площадке.

Человек, которого мне приказано было охранять, упал на землю.

-Черт!- выругалась я, похолодев от ужаса. Убийство подзащитного – это дело дрянь. Мало ли кем он там был.

Я побежала к актерам, наплевав на охрану, которая пыталась меня схватить, но была отброшена назад трансфом - шестом.

Кажется, в меня стреляли. Кажется, даже попали.

Люди разбегались на моем пути, а я неслась на всех парах прямо к человеку, лежащему на земле.

-С дороги!- заорала я, решив, что смету к чертовой бабушке всех, кто стоит на моем пути.

Человек был жив, он тяжело дышал и у него, судя по всему, был шок.

-Цель поиска?- прошипела я сквозь зубы.

-Ищи ее,- перед внутренним взором встала четкая картинка молодой девушки, почти девочки.

Убедившись, что охраняемому объекту ничего не грозит, кроме шока, я бросилась на поиски беглянки.

-Где Джина Херст, помощник визажиста?- проорала я, поднимая за шкирку первого попавшегося человека.

-Не знаю,- молодой парень смотрел на меня круглыми от страха глазами и едва дышал от ужаса происходящего. – Не убивайте меня!

-Идиот!- процедила я сквозь зубы, отшвыривая парня.

-Я засек ее, – Иу показал координаты.

Я молнией рванула в сторону.

Люди бежали куда попало. В толпе затерялась и та, что мне была нужна.

-Джина Херст, Вы арестованы за попытку убийства!- заорала я, стараясь нагнать людей.

Беглянка не остановилась. Она юркнула за изгородь и скрылась из поля зрения.

-Твою мать!- выругалась я.

А вот теперь к оглушенным копам присоединилась толпа вооруженных до зубов копов местного значения. Внутренняя служба безопасности. Тупые мордовороты, ни хрена не соображающие и даже не пытающиеся соображать.

Да, по мне стреляли. Не попали слава Создателю, но и первого ранения в руку мне хватило.

Джина бежала по дороге, петляя, как заяц. Я неслась за ней.

Может это она была в хорошей форме, а может я – в плохой, но я ее не нагоняла.

-Черт!- повторно выругалась я и спустила курок ППГ.

Заряд плазмы ударил девчонке в ногу. Джина упала, закричав от боли.

Теперь я ее догнала.

-Лежи тихо, сучка!- зло процедила я.- Убью, если хоть шевельнешься! Тебе вменяется попытка убийства человека, так что лучше тебе подумать прощальную речь перед смертью.

Под дулом ППГ девчонка закричала про то, что она любит Алана, что он ее не замечает, что она готова на все, чтобы он был с ней и прочую стандартную муть, из которой я ничего не поняла кроме одного – девчонка была влюблена и намеревалась свести счеты с жизнью после предполагаемого убийства.

-Дурдом,- повторила я, глядя на скорчившуюся на земле девчонку.

-Стоять! Руки вверх!- это доблестные рыцари пистолета и дубинки прибыли на место.

ППГ моментально сложился в шест и исчез на моей руке.

Руки я подняла. В мои планы не входило убийство людей. Тем более таких тупых, как эти.

-Агент Юниверс из полиции штата,- я говорила размеренно и громко, находясь под прицелом более чем десяти «пушек» одновременно.- Джина Херст находилась на лечении в больнице Святого Патрика, откуда сбежала год назад. Именно она два года назад покушалась на жизнь еще одной звезды.

Пока я говорила, один из копов подошел ко мне и схватил меня за руки, защелкнув на них наручники.

-Разберемся,- коротко сказал он, толкнув меня в спину.

Ох уж мне эти людишки!

-По документам она действительно Стар Юниверс. Действительно коп. Действительно ведет дело Джины Валенсии Абигайль Херст. Странно, что при Юниверс не было обнаружено ни документов, ни табельного оружия.

Я сидела в тесной комнатке для допросов, а за стеклом мои «коллеги» по оружию и работе активно совещались относительно моей скромной персоны. Я не волновалась. Иу накопал любопытную информацию обо «мне» в полиции, талантливо подделал документы и даже сумел внушить людям в полиции, что я – это я, Стар Юниверс, молодой оперативник из отдела криминалистики.

Я не вдавалась в подробности плана Иу, такое случалось, и в новинку уже не было. Любопытно только, что вся эта шелуха была выдумана только ради неопределенного человечка, одного из многих, которого мне пришлось защищать. Какую роль он играл в будущем, мне предстояло только домысливать.

-Простите, агент Юниверс,- коп вошел в комнатушку и жестом велел отстегнуть мне наручники.

Помощник копа, молодой парень с прыщеватым лицом торопливо исполнил приказ начальства.

-Значит, шеф Полдаски снарядил Вас нести повинность на страже интересов и безопасности мистера Рикмана?- коп улыбнулся.

-Так точно, коллега,- я не покривила бы душой, если бы не обстоятельства.- Херст безумна и оттого решила прикончить мистера Рикмана, нежели заполучить его. Пусть радуется, что не сядет в тюрьму, а снова попадет в психушку.

-М-да, коллега,- протянул коп.- Как Ваша рука?

-Царапина,- ответила я, поглаживая рану. – Заживет. Пуля пролетела касательно.

-Ну что ж, всего доброго,- коп протянул мне руку для рукопожатия.

Я пожала руку копа и собралась уходить, но его голос застиг меня в дверях.

-А что за оружие Вы использовали?

-Новые разработки,- коротко ответила я и торопливо вышла.

Не хватало еще возбуждать никчемное любопытство и показывать трансф копам!

На съемочную площадку я приехала на машине. Вернее, меня любезно согласился подвезти тот самый прыщеватый парень из полиции.

Мой подопечный был хмур и зол, как сотня чертей.

Я решила не испытывать судьбу еще больше и предпочла уединиться, насколько это было возможно.

-М-да, - протянула я, разглядывая человека. Не то, чтобы мне он сильно понравился, но в нем было что-то такое, что притягивало взгляд.

Земные мужчины меня интересовали мало и скорее только как друзья. Иметь с ними половой контакт я считала ниже своего достоинства. Ну, если только в самом крайнем случае.

В подопечном я видела самого настоящего самца. Решив наплевать на свои же законы, я без зазрения совести рассматривала мужчину, которого едва не убила спасая.

Высокий, красивый, несмотря на возраст, с гордым орлиным профилем и чувственными губами. Словом, если придет возможность, можно и пошалить.

Мужчина заметил меня, сидящую поодаль на травке, и решил подойти.

-Вы спасли мне жизнь, но едва не убили,- произнес он, подойдя ко мне и нависая надо мной двумя ярдами роста.

Голос мужчины поразил меня наповал. Низкий, глубокий, вибрирующий, он околдовывал и разил как кобра одновременно.

-Уж простите,- пожала плечами я, не решаясь встать, чтобы не чувствовать себя малышкой перед гигантом.- Вам сильно повезло. Еще бы миг и можно было бы заказывать панихиду. Яблочки были накачены крысиным ядом.

-Я уже знаю,- глухо ответил мужчина, присаживаясь рядом. – Просто удивительно, что такую ненормальную вообще допустили на площадку!

-Это не ко мне. Этим обязана заниматься служба безопасности.

Не скажу, что мне было комфортно. Такого странного щемящего чувства я не испытывала уже давно. Этот землянин волновал меня как женщину, что с представителями Земли случалось нечасто.

-Вы теперь уедете?- он смотрел не на меня, а почему-то на небо.

Стало как-то обидно.

-Нет, мистер Рикман. Мне приказано охранять Вас столько, сколько потребуется. У Джины был сообщник. До отравления она сама не додумалась бы, а, значит, велика возможность нового покушения. У Вас много поклонников, мистер Рикман, а это значит, что и врагов у Вас не меньше.

Я отвернулась от человека и поднялась.

-Не советую Вам паниковать, но поостеречься стоит. Это не означает, что нужно начать проверять все, что Вам дают на яд, но осторожность не помешает. Доброго дня, мистер Рикман.

Я, не глядя на человека, пошла в сторону трейлеров.

Проверка на «вшивость» - одно из моих качеств. Я не доверяю кому попало и стараюсь проверить даже самого близкого мне человека.

В свое время я проверяла даже Коша.

А мистер Рикман был слишком подозрителен в своем очаровании. Я предпочла бы не обольщаться. Слишком многое помнится еще по агенту Теней мистеру Мордену, с которым у меня давным-давно были любезные отношения.

Спасибо я от подопечного, надо сказать, и не ждала. Тем более сейчас, когда он не до конца пришел в себя от шока.

Я осталась на постоянной основе на съемочной площадке. Режиссер этого бедлама даже решил платить мне зарплату за охрану съемочной группы. Я отказываться не стала.

Мой подопечный старался не попадаться мне на глаза, что выходило весьма неплохо. Однако я не стала оповещать его о «микро-жучке» в нем. Крохотная незаметная точка, посаженная мной в первый же миг, когда я к нему прикоснулась, давала мне знать о местонахождении подопечного. Сигналы могла понять только я и, тем более что обнаружить «жучок» в организме было невозможно никакими земными приборами.

Когда я уйду, «жучок» рассосется сам собой без малейшего вреда для организма, а пока он послужит мне верой и правдой.

То, что делали актеры, меня забавляло. Я сидела рядом с режиссером и зорко следила за процессом производства кино.

Я не вдавалась в подробности, откуда им известно о мире магов и зачем актерам надо строить из себя идиотов в костюмах, но процесс мне нравился.

Мне было решительно наплевать, что там строит из себя мой подопечный, но строил он это из себя великолепно.

Как я поняла, актеры изображали первый год обучения Гарри в школе магии и чародейства.

Мой объект охраны был профессором Снейпом. Самое смешное, что абсолютно ничего от настоящего профессора в актере не было. Хотя… пожалуй, было. Пластика и «живые» глаза.

Плевать на то, что глаза актера отличались даже по цвету от глаз профессора, но играл мой подопечный мастерски, иногда так, что я сама начинала верить в то, что учитель вновь со мной.

Убивало другое – дубли. Как можно играть одно и то же десятки раз, я не понимала. Но опять же, Рикман не переставал меня удивлять снова и снова. Он каким-то непостижимым образом играл каждый дубль чуть по-иному, чем прежде. Он был как будто каждый раз иной.

Целый день, проведенный мной на площадке, меня вымотал, как если бы я тренировалась с минбарцем.

Детишки, играющие соответственно учеников школы, уставали не меньше моего, но почему-то держались даже бодрее.

Ночью мне не спалось. Почему-то тянуло проверить моего подопечного. Я понимала, что он большой мальчик и вполне мог бы постоять за себя случись что, но было как-то неспокойно.

Трейлер, в котором мне выделили местечко, я делила с костюмершей. Милая дама, которая сразу решила стать мне подругой. Я возражать не стала, тем более при учете того, что творилось на площадке.

Я осторожно оделась, стараясь не разбудить женщину, и вышла на улицу.

Я рассматривала здание школы, которая исполнила роль Хогвартса, но войти внутрь не решалась.

-Ну и как тебе первый день среди обычных землян?- Иу появился из ниоткуда, сияя широченной улыбкой.

-Чудовищно!- признала я.- Не пойму, зачем им это надо? Я уже привыкла к тому, что у землян не все слава Создателю, но такое! Мне не интересно, откуда они узнали о магах, мне даже не интересно, зачем они изображают из себя магов, мне безразлично, что актеры нимало не похожи на настоящих магов, но Иу, ради Создателя, зачем они так долго снимают одно и то же?

-Ну,- Иу слегка покраснел,- начнем с того, что они игроки. – Я округлила глаза.- Они любят свою работу. Они лицедеи. Их работа – быть кем-то. – Я фыркнула, входя в здание.- Начнем с первых моментов этой игры. Ты уже знаешь, что опыты таратимудов породили мир магов.- Я кивнула.- Опыты ворлонцев так же породили телепатов.- Я кивнула.- Но дело в том, что первые опыты ворлонцев были не столь успешны. Ворлон забраковал первую партию предполагаемых тэпов, но почему-то не уничтожил опытные образцы.

-И?- я вопросительно уставилась на куратора.- То есть земляне так и не стали тэпами?

-Хуже,- Иу помрачнел.- Их способности не доросли до нужного уровня, но они как-то приспособились получать информацию из энерго-поля Земли.

-Не может быть?- ахнула я, сползая по стене на пол.- Они подключились к полю планеты – матки? Они узнали информацию о грядущем?!

-Не только. Среди наиболее способных землян развились те, кого они называют экстрасенсами. Некоторые из них способны видеть будущее, прошлое и параллельные миры. К счастью, многие из них стали писателями, что выплескивают ценную информацию в виде глупых книжек, что земляне называют фантастикой, фэнтэзи и прочей ерундой, в которую никто не верит. Многие пошли по пути производства кино, где можно так же показать информацию, слегка ее извратив. Люди полагают, что их ведет фантазия, но на самом деле они настолько укрепились в поле планеты, что стали похожи на пиявок. И дело не в том, что они опасны, но в том, что они сами того не осознавая разрушают все принципы работы Хранителей. Информация должна выдаваться строго дозировано и уж тем более не самими аборигенами.

-Создатель всемогущий!- выдохнула я, глядя на куратора с ужасом.- И кто тот безумец, что выдал тайны магов?

-Это обычная женщина. Она полагает, что изобрела велосипед, на самом деле она просто одна из потомков тех первых «неудачных» образцов. Она написала книгу о мире магов просто под влиянием поля Земли. Она, как и большинство ей подобных, не предполагает о происхождении своего «таланта». К счастью, она не настолько сильная пиявка, чтобы у нас не было возможности оторвать ее.

-Иу, это чудовищно!- я хватала воздух ртом, едва не падая в обморок.

Земляне и так казалась мне не логичными, теперь же они виделись мне смертельными врагами для всей галактики. С этим даром пиявки они могли натворить таких бед, что мне бы не справиться одной. Вестимо ли – знать бесценную информацию! Пусть даже выдавать ее за бестолковые кино- и книгошедевры.

-Пока не поздно, надо уничтожить эту чертову писаку, маги могут узнать и взбунтоваться. Не хотелось бы маго-магглской войны.

-Она сама умрет,- отмахнулся Иу.- Что же до магов, - он помялся,- они узнали. Долго не верили себе, но приняли, и, кажется, даже смирились.

-Что еще натворили эти недоделки Ворлона?- тоскливо протянула я, заранее предвидя беду.

-Многое. Некто снял кино по миру Аркара, к счастью, это воспринялось как фантастика. Люди еще не уверены в существовании инопланетян, так что у нас есть время. Позже любая попытка создать нечто подобное из разряда творения разума, будет восприниматься чуть иначе, но земляне так же будут верить в талант и дар свыше.

Я облегченно вздохнула.

Земляне могут спать спокойно, пока не выходят за рамки дозволенного и не орут на улицах, что они все про всех знают.

-А как получилось так, что мой подопечный стал профессором Снейпом? Не припоминаю, чтобы профессор выглядел вот так – лощеным красавцем с манерами принца и голосом ангела.

-Это кино, Хранитель,- вздохнул Иу.- К счастью, актеру не обязательно во всем следовать книжному герою. А разве тебе не понравилось?

-Что именно?- презрительно фыркнула я.- То, что из профессора сделали куклу? То, что мир магов под угрозой? Или то, что мне выпала честь охранять какого-то человечка?

-Он очень важен для истории,- попытался уйти от ответа Иу.

-Так, дай информацию на монитор,- я устала от бесполезности пререканий.

Экран появился незамедлительно.

Кадры сменяли друг друга с бешеной скоростью, но я так привыкла к подобному, что воспринимала все нормально. Иногда так даже полезней для мозгов, чем прямая перекачка информации прямо в мозг, минуя зрительный контакт.

-Странно, что при всем при этом этот Рикман не женат и не имеет детей, но это не важно. Его роли действительно профессиональны, хоть мне не особо понравилось видение жизни гипнолога. Этот Месмер был одним из «недоделок»?

-Да. Причем совершенной.

-Хм,- не то, чтобы я волновалась, но неприятно все же было. Как-то много совпадений в жизни актера, которого мне пришлось охранять.- Иу, Рикман случаем не продолжатель рода подопытных крыс Ворлона?

-Увы,- Иу вздохнул.- Было бы проще, будь оно так. Он куда важнее, чем есть на самом деле.

-Мне надоели недомолвки,- я начала вскипать.- Или ты говоришь мне все как есть, или в ближайшее время я отойду в сторону, когда в него будут стрелять.

-Не посмеешь,- довольно холодно ответил куратор. – И все же… он играет важную роль в жизни галактики.

-Даже так?- удивилась я.- На сколько мне известно, контакт с Центавром на ближайшее время не запланирован.

-Он имеет отношение к Мордену,- Иу отвернулся.

-К Мордену?- задохнулась я, вскакивая. - К этому ублюдку, продавшему Шеридана, Анну и галактику? Убью сукина сына!- взревела я, забывая про темное время суток.

-Помолчи!- приказал куратор.- Это не все. Актер имеет отношение и к Синклеру.

Меня как ударили.

-Что?- едва смогла выдавить из себя я, не веря ушам, сползая на пол повторно.

-Дело куда тоньше, чем ты думаешь,- Иу повернулся ко мне.- Однажды этот человек пойдет на контакт с пра-пра-прабабкой Джеффри. Но вместе с тем он однажды спасет жизнь пра-пра-прадеда Мордена.

-А без последнего никак?- я по-прежнему сидела на полу.

-Никак. История уже написана и твое дело не допустить в ней изменений. А это вполне было возможно с учетом всех событий.

-Подожди,- перебила его я, соображая.- Но Рикман верен, как минбарка перед свадьбой! Он не мог пойти на какую-то там интрижку ради сиюминутного желания! Тем более не в его возрасте.

-Так сложились обстоятельства. Его поклонница как-то раз подловила его сразу после спектакля. Ну, слово за слово, в целом, дама ему понравилась. После этого он сам не помнил, как оказался в ее постели. Вероятность того, что он сам пошел на случайную связь низка, я проверил данные. Есть возможность употребления наркотика…

-Он наркоман,- проскулила я, вспоминая действие «праха» на нарнов.

-Нет!- рявкнул Иу, продолжая.- Он не наркоман. В бокал с алкогольным напитком был добавлен порошок, под действием которого он просто уснул.

-Изнасилование?- у меня глаза на лоб полезли.

Такое в истории Земли мне было в новинку. Средневековые нравы у этих землян!

-Что-то вроде того. Одна ночь, стертые воспоминания и как следствие – беременность Мэри Алфред. Смешно уже то, что она в тот момент была помолвлена с Адамом Синклером, пра-пра-прадедом Джеффри. Ни Мэри, ни Алан, ни тем более Адам о беременности не подозревали. Летописи гласят, что Шон Синклер родился недоношенным, но это не так. Просто он был зачат немного раньше положенного срока. Теперь понятно?

Я только кивнула. Иметь дело сразу с предком Валена и некоторым образом спасителем предка самого гнусного из предателей галактики – это вам не чихнуть в рукав!

-Да-а-а-а,- выдохнула я, переваривая полученную информацию.

-Да-а-а-а,- подтвердил Иу.

Все складывалось так неоднозначно, с этими «недоделками» Ворлона, спасителями предков, магами и магглами, что у меня голова шла кругом.

-Не знала, что среди землян ТАКИЕ личности!- вздохнула я, поднимаясь с пола.

-И не такие есть,- хитро улыбнулся куратор.

Одно из преимуществ охранника в том, что он может ходить куда угодно. Что я и сделала, отдалившись от трейлеров, школы и съемочной площадки.

Глядя на спящий городок киношников, мне стало грустно. У людей были родные, близкие, те, кто их ждал дома после тяжелых съемок. У меня уже не было никого. Теоретически, всегда оставалась возможность вернуться в прошлое, но даже и случись такое счастье, изменить ход истории мне было бы не дано.

Атмосфера планеты дурно влияла на мое самочувствие. Однако же, Джон был землянином, Сьюзан тоже…

Тяжко…

-Иу, насколько я знаю, физиология землянина четко однозначна. Какой же надо было дать наркотик, чтобы человек уснул, но его половая сфера жила как бы сама по себе?- я ходила взад-вперед и размышляла.

Иу, сидя по-турецки, следил за мной.

-Я не специалист по наркотическим веществам, но знаю, что не все наркотики действуют одинаково. Взять к примеру минбарцев. На них алкоголь влияет не так, как на любого из землян, хотя в чем-то они схожи. Минбарец впадет в неконтролируемую ярость, а землянин – на выбор: или будет драться, или станет милым и пушистым, или уснет, или еще что учудит. Знаешь, земляне в правду ненормальная раса,- подвел итог куратор.- То, что произошло осеменение, могло было быть случайностью. Помнишь, Гарибальди часто повторял, что и палка раз в жизни может выстрелить.

Я фыркнула. При всех моей нелюбви к начальнику службы безопасности Вавилона 5, Майкл был чудным рассказчиком.

-То есть палка выстрелила, но об этом знала только Мэри, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнесла я.

Иу кивнул.

-И она сама ни о чем не догадывалась. И никто так и не узнал как все было. Наутро после той ночи, Мэри навсегда исчезла из жизни твоего подопечного.

-Странно,- пробормотала я, разглядывая Иу и его попытки расслабиться в такой неудобной позе.

-М-м-м? Что именно?

-Чем он ей так не угодил? Красив, богат и все такое.

-Дело было в ее помолвке, только и всего. Просматривая линии вероятности у твоего землянина…- я поморщилась при этих словах,-… я убедился, что у Алана нет и не может быть ни одной линии брака. И крохотная вероятность того, что он когда-либо стал бы отцом.

-Но, тем не менее, стал же! Причем человека, который в свою очередь станет предком великого Валена.

-Не важно,- отмахнулся Иу, распрямляясь.- Стал или нет, меня не волнует. Твое дело защитить его и точка.

-Хорошо еще, что спать с ним не мне,- проворчала я.

-А это мы еще посмотрим.

Я не успела даже слова сказать, как Иу отключился и исчез.

-Зар-р-раза!- со вкусом выругалась я.

Этого мне еще недоставало!

Утро выдалось жарким. Пока актеры просыпались, совершали утренний туалет, гримировались и наряжались в костюмы магов, я успела перехватить пару бутербродов, выпить чашку кофе и умчаться на поиски подопечного, заранее его ненавидя и обожая одновременно.

Трудно было себе представить, что один человек может сыграть ТАКУЮ роль в галактическом масштабе!

Актер нашелся в гримерке. Пока миссис Тис красила актера какими-то мазюкалками, я застыла рядом с дверями, не входя внутрь.

-А-а, опять Вы!- голос подопечного не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Он потер руку, и я вдруг заметила на тыльной стороне ладони ожог. Совсем крохотный, но очень болезненный. Я не однажды испытывала на себе действие разряда ППГ. Плазма могла как убить, так и ранить, причем настолько болезненно, что иногда ранки выводили меня из себя сильной болью по ночам.

Самое печальное, что тогда мне приходилось принимать таблетки от боли.

-Это я, как Вы изволили заметить,- довольно резко ответила я. – Не буду Вас отвлекать, но разговор не закончен.

-Вы не отвлекаете,- попыталась вмешаться Тис, но я уже вышла.

Меньше чем через час подопечный вышел из гримерки.

Я стояла, прислонившись к стене, и рассматривала проходивших мимо людей. Некоторые дружелюбно кивали мне, некоторые ускоряли шаг, но ни один не остался мной незамеченным.

-Что еще?- актер сжал губы, глядя на меня, и скрестил руки. Он был полностью экипирован в одежды профессора.

-Пожалуй, не то, что Вы наиболее неподходящий на эту роль кандидат, а то, что у Вас с рукой,- я начала злиться.

Да что он о себе возомнил?!

-Пустяки. Царапина.

Он прошествовал мимо меня.

Пришлось бежать за ним.

-Погодите. Я прошу прощения за попадание, но…- я вдруг взорвалась.- Могли бы, в конце концов, сказать о боли! Я могу помочь.

Он посмотрел на меня, как на таракана.

-Вы мне не нянька. Я достаточно самостоятелен, чтобы самому позаботиться о себе. Доброго дня.

-И Вы, конечно, используете антибиотики и болеутоляющее,- констатировала я его удаляющейся спине. – Только это не помогает, и Вы мучаетесь всю ночь. Я прошла через это, мистер Рикман. Не стройте из себя героя.

Он резко развернулся.

-Знаете, я благодарен Вам за спасение моей жизни, но это уже слишком!

-Дайте руку!- приказала я.

Он нахмурился.

-Я не причиню Вам большей боли, чем уже есть,- пообещала я.

Он протянул руку.

Ранка небольшая, задета поверхность эпидермиса, но боли были адские.

Я достала трансф…

Надо сказать, что трансф – удивительная вещь, когда-либо кем-либо созданная.

Это не только великолепный набор оружия, но и в какой-то степени аптечка. Конечно, она бесполезна, если в наличие перелом ребра или вырван глаз, но от мелких повреждений кожи она вполне спасает.

Как-то раз мне в ногу впилась здоровенная заноза. Было это лет девятьсот миллионов назад. Как раз тогда, когда меня в очередной раз взяли в плен в отдаленной галактике на краю моих владений. Вот тогда, посаженная в деревянную клеть, я занозила ногу. Вытащить проклятую занозу было проблематично, тем более в темноте, тогда и пришел на помощь трансф. Занозу он отсосал и почти моментом залечил рану.

…приложив конец трансфа к ранке, я нажала кнопку. Конечно, от неожиданного разряда, сопровождающего лечение, актер попытался выпростать руку, но я держала крепко.

-Потерпите,- сказала я, разглядывая ранку.

Кожа на руке разгладилась, и я отпустила руку человека.

-Ну вот, все!- я убрала трансф и прошла мимо потрясенного мужчины.

Весь день я изнывала от жары, пряталась от всех, но следила за подопечным, стараясь не попадаться ему на глаза.

Странное дело, мне было страшно. Я не ждала благодарности, я вообще не хотела его видеть. Мне было не по себе.

-Создатель, Иу, ну зачем они это делают?- в сотый раз ныла я, глядя, как режиссер приказывает переделать дубль.

Слов нет, мой подопечный был хорош – поклялась бы на Кодексе Хранителей. Но профессором Снейпом он не был ну никак.

-Понятия не имею. А это так важно?- Иу снова был рядом, наблюдая то за моей реакцией на жару и игру актеров, то на самих актеров.

Я размышляла о странности бытия и несправедливости своей судьбы, которая наделила меня невообразимой властью, одновременно лишив права на свободу и любовь.

-Знаешь, все больше задумываюсь о том, что мои полномочия играют против меня,- задумчиво протянула я, глядя в небо.- У меня достаточно полномочий чтобы стереть в порошок любую галактику, если та не понравится мне хоть в чем-то, и одновременно я не могу уничтожить одного несчастного человечка, от которого в будущем так много проблем.

-Ты о ком?- Иу смотрел на соблазнительную костюмершу.

-Я о Бестере. Впрочем, моего подопечного вполне можно записать в разряд проблем номер один. С одной стороны его лучше по-тихому убрать и избавить галактику от «шестерки» Теней, с другой стороны – он предок личности галактического масштаба, который еще даст шороху этим Теням. Не то, чтобы я жаловалась, но все так запутанно.

-А если бы я не говорил о его причастности к Синклеру, что тогда?

-Я бы убила его,- мрачно, лживо и как всегда просто.

-Нет. Не убила бы, как не убила мальчишку Декстера.

-Не напоминай,- как стало больно.

-Ты можешь оценивать галактическую проблему, но тебе не хватает терпения с отдельными личностями.

-Я одна, а их много,- съязвила я.

-Но у тебя неограниченное время и возможности,- Иу по-прежнему пялился на костюмершу. Стало как-то неуютно.

-Но ты меня вечно тормозишь!- не сдавалась я.- Может, я бы давно прихлопнула Декстера и не дала бы миру параноика из Пси-Корпуса.

-Ты так всерьез полагаешь?- Иу отвлекся от созерцания прелестей костюмерши и серьезно взглянул на меня.

Разумеется, я промолчала. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сопоставить факты. Да, Пси-Копрус был занозой в заднице, но он, по крайней мере, контролировал своих телепатов. Что было бы, дай тэпам волю – науке не известно. У меня и так на носу война тэпов – нормалов. Тэпы заселяют отдельную планету и им море – по колено. К ним никто в здравом уме на парсек не сунется.

С одной стороны тэпы – люди, с другой – мощное оружие Ворлона. Контроль необходим над всеми их игрушками. Проблема лишь в том, что у меня до всего руки не доходят.

Земля вечно ставит палки в колеса. У этой планеты все вверх дном. И Корпус, и еще эти «недоделки» Ворлона.

Я не убила бы мальчишку Декстера. Я слишком хорошо осознаю, в чем его предназначение. У его подопечных будет дом, деньги, еда, работа, семья. Да, в жертву придется принести свободу выбора и свободу так таковую, но для большинства тэпов это даже благо. Выведение новых тэпов, брак по расчету, полный контроль – вот судьба тэпа. Это и хорошо, и плохо, но это необходимо. Можно любить Корпус, можно ненавидеть, но я просто понимаю и принимаю его. Я не имею в виду личные предпочтения к тэпам так таковым, среди них немало сволочей, но где их нет?!

Я не убила бы и подопечного, даже если бы он был прародителем самих Теней. Все слишком зыбко. Такая тонкая грань. Осторожность. Баланс. Все на грани. Шаг – и все полетит к черту.

-Нет,- я выдержала взгляд куратора.

Он ничего не сказал и снова обратился к созерцанию костюмерши.

Весь день был как одна сплошная головная боль. Работа охранника – не для меня. Пусть я Хранитель, но не отдельных существ и уж тем более не землян, которые у меня – как кость в горле.

Вечером, сразу после съемочного дня, ко мне подошел человек, заведовавший съемками.

-Простите, - он смотрел на меня сверху вниз.- У вас очень интересный типаж. Предлагаю Вам сняться в массовке. Как Вы на это смотрите?

-Никак,- пожала плечами я.

-Простите?- человек недоуменно воззрился на меня, словно я сморозила жуткую чепуху.

-Никак не смотрю,- повторила я.- Меня не интересуют игры.

-Вы неправы,- он присел около меня.- Это искусство.

-Разумеется, целый день снимать одни и те же дубли, молоть чушь перед камерами, носить чудовищные костюмы, мазать лицо краской – это искусство,- язвительно, но я все равно бы не согласилась.- Простите, но это не мой мир. Я Хранитель.

Даже не сожалею, что вырвалось помимо моей воли.

-О, я понимаю. Ваша работа… но это совсем просто и быстро. Вам даже не придется отвлекаться.

Вот напасть! Прицепился, как нарн к центаврианину в день почитания Г`Квана.

-Мой ответ останется без изменений. Простите, но я на службе.

-Простите,- человек торопливо поднялся и, кивнув мне на прощание, удалился.

-А хоть хотелось?- Иу неторопливо вышел из-за ближайшей палатки.

-Шутишь?- улыбнулась я.- Я бы все равно исчезла с пленки. Ни один прибор не фиксирует изображения Хранителя. Какой тогда толк?

-И все же?

Я только покачала головой, с грустью думая о карьере актрисы в тяжелом костюме с намазанным лицом и палочкой в руке.

-М-да, - подвел итог Иу и исчез.

Я не появлялась ни на одном перерыве на прием пищи, но к ужину явилась, немедленно почти нос к носу столкнувшись с охраняемым объектом.

-Я не успел поблагодарить Вас,- мужчина чуть поклонился.- Вы волшебница.

-Просто Хранитель. А теперь – персонально Ваш ангел-хранитель. Ничего особого. Всегда пожалуйста, обращайтесь еще.

Ну почему я так безобразно себя веду?!

-Вы отказались от съемок… почему?

-По личным аспектам. Уж простите, что забыла спросить Ваше мнение, мистер Рикман.

За такое мне впору по морде палкой.

-Можно просто Алан,- он улыбнулся. – А Вы язвительны, мисс Юниверс.

Я кисло усмехнулась. Ни при чем тут это, мальчик.

-Отнюдь, сэр. Просто у меня крайне нервная работа. Я не смогла бы вовремя среагировать, случись что.

-Уверен, за день ничего бы не случилось. Подумайте все же.

-Боюсь, что мне даже не над чем особо думать, мистер Рикман…

-Алан.

-Алан. Тем более что есть еще ряд причин.

Он мне нравился и тем самым безмерно меня пугал. Земляне для меня – дикари. Пусть и довольно милые, но несколько дикие. При всей моей любви к Джону, марсианину, рожденному в земной колонии Джеффу, я почти не воспринимала их как партнеров. Интрижки были, нечего скрывать, но чтоб чувствовать что-то большее, чем дружба или благодарность?..

-Что ж, уверен, что причины действительно весомы, мисс Юниверс.

Ответить ему любезностью я бы не смогла. Конечно, без разницы, как тебя зовут, но почему-то было противно обманывать этого человека с мудрыми глазами и такой чудесной улыбкой.

-Можно просто…- я замолкла.

-…Стар,- он широко улыбнулся. – Может, пойдем на ужин, а то я проголодался.

Маленькая ложь всегда тянет на дно.

Как-то так получилось, что Алан незаметно перешел из разряда просто охраняемого объекта, безличного, почти бесполого, в разряд близких людей. Нет, он не стал мне ближе Джона, просто в какой-то момент я поняла, что ему можно доверять. А тем, кому доверяешь, врать некрасиво.

Он обращался ко мне по имени, которое и именем-то не было. Так, пустой звук – не более.

Однажды я не выдержала.

-Что думаете, Стар?- спросил он по поводу очередного рабочего дня.

-Хранитель,- четко произнесла я, не в силах терпеть это обращение ко мне.

-Что?- не понял он.

-Я Хранитель. Это имя. Стар… я не Стар.

Даже не знаю, что он подумал обо мне. Наверное, решил, что я чокнутая.

-Ангел-хранитель,- улыбнулся он.

Я только рукой махнула. Говорить землянину о себе в это переломное время – чистой воды безумие. Мало кто в эти годы верит в инопланетян, тем более уж в Хранителей. Для землян понятие цивилизаций – это древние цитадели майя, ацтеков и прочих. А космос – это нечто необозримое и такое далекое, что о нем предпочтительнее не думать.

Зеленые человечки следят за вами!

Смешно, клянусь Временем.

Дни складывались в недели, недели – в месяцы. Мало-мальски я узнала почти все о жизни актеров. Я знала, кто чем живет, кто на ком женат, у кого сколько детей, номера страховок и марки машин и даже цвет трусов на каждом человеке.

Покушений не было. Моя работа сводилась к нечегонеделанию и наблюдением за игрой подопечного. Алан действительно был великолепен, несмотря на несхожесть типажа с профессором Снейпом.

Иу распоряжений не давал и на связь вообще не выходил. Я была предоставлена сама себе, в чем находила почти удовольствие от жизни.

Алан не стал мне другом. Я бы не позволила себе и близко его подпустить, будь на то моя воля. Тем более что мне и так не суждено было быть с кем-то из землян.

Он стал мне чем-то вроде сына, насколько мне позволял судить мой возраст. Но при всем при этом ни одна нормальная мать не станет вожделеть собственного сына, как это делала я. Странное обстоятельство – я существо наименее подходящее землянину по всем показателям. Тем не менее, сердцам не прикажешь.

И вот что странно, я стала замечать, что он то и дело начал притрагиваться ко мне. Мимолетно, будто случайно, но я в достаточной мере изучила повадки землян, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду.

Гром грянул под конец съемок.

Алан пригласил меня на ужин в город.

Я отбрыкивалась чуть ли не ногами, но он настоял.

-Поймите же, у меня нет ни платья, ни обуви под платье, меня не пустит ни один приличный ресторан!- я молила Создателя, чтобы Алан отказался от безумной идеи с ужином.

-Значит я Вам все это куплю!- он был неумолим.- Странное дело, за все время Вы ни разу не сменили гардероб. Только эта рубашка с длинным рукавом, брюки и кроссовки. И это при учете почти недели жары!

-Мне так удобно,- ну не говорить же ему, что иначе мне не спрятать трансф, а от вида ремней из моей же кожи, которыми пристегнут трансф к руке, землянина может стошнить. И уж тем более я в жизни никому не признаюсь, что просто не умею носить платье и туфли. Да и не приходилось опять же.

-Отказ я не приму!- он был категоричен.

После почти часа спора, я не выдержала.

-Ладно, только поведу я.

-Я жду Вас в шесть на стоянке,- он просиял улыбкой и ушел смывать грим.

Я тяжко вздохнула. Вот я и попалась. Платье, туфли, ресторан…

Кошмар!

Надо сказать, что на душе у меня было слишком муторно. Словно перед бурей. Я не переставала замечать взгляд, полный ненависти со стороны одной мадам из съемочной группы. Каждый раз при виде меня она менялась в лице и становилась пунцовой. А при виде Алана краснела и вела себя как кошка в марте.

В шесть я была на стоянке.

-А у Вас есть права?- Алан передал мне ключи.

-У меня есть все. Вы мне доверяете?- прав у меня не было и быть не могло, но ему об этом знать не положено. Всю заботу о полиции, если таковая могла возникнуть, на себя брал Иу.

-Доверяю. Вы спасли мне жизнь.

-О-хо-хо, - вздохнула я, садясь в машину и пристегиваясь.

Алан сел на переднее сиденье рядом со мной и пристегнулся.

-Ну и механизм!- вырвалось у меня.

-Что-то не так?- с тревогой спросил Алан.

-Да нет, просто…- я не стала говорить, что мне проще было управлять истребителем, чем этим допотопным механизмом.

Я вставила ключ в зажигание, отжала сцепление и дала газ.

-И в чем же Вы желаете меня видеть?- я крутила руль и постоянно смотрела в зеркало заднего вида, где маячила одинокая машина.

Только не подавать виду, что дело – дрянь, решила я.

-Думаю, Вам любой наряд будет к лицу,- Алан не замечал преследователя.

-Алан, Вы мне действительно доверяете?- я нахмурилась. Слежка была слишком уж явной.

-Разумеется, да. В чем дело?- занервничал он.

-Город подождет,- решительно сказала я, выкручивая руль до отказа и съезжая на проселочную дорогу. – Не нервничайте, просто доверьтесь мне и постарайтесь вести себя так, как будто все идет по плану.

-Хорошо, только я не понимаю…

-Потом объясню,- отрезала я и надавила на газ.

Сумерки сгущались. Я ехала на минимальной скорости и посматривала назад.

Вдали виднелся лесочек, куда я и загнала машину.

Отключив фары, я затормозила.

-Алан, за нами была слежка. Я хочу проверить, кому Вы мешаете жить спокойно,- серьезно сказала я.- Если это только мои домыслы, мы поедем в город, но если же нет…

-Что мне делать?- моментально подтянулся он.

-Если машина подъедет ближе, наклонитесь ко мне, будто Вы хотите меня поцеловать. Это конечно спровоцирует сыщика, но клянусь, ни один волос не упадет с Вашей головы.

Алан отстегнул ремень безопасности.

Минут пять мы сидели почти неподвижно. Я смотрела в зеркало, он – на меня.

Машина вырулила из-за деревьев с уже погасшими фарами.

-Давай, чуть ближе,- тихо молила я, глядя в зеркало.

Машина остановилась. Хлопнула дверь. Кто-то вышел.

-Доверьтесь мне,- я повернулась к Алану так, чтобы не загораживать обзор сзади, а он наклонился ко мне.

Не знаю, какие у него были мысли, скорее всего никаких, а я смотрела только назад.

-Ближе,- прошептала я, имея в виду преследователя, но Алан воспринял это на свой счет.

Не успели его губы коснуться моих, как раздался треск сучка под ногой неудачливого преследователя.

-Активировать ППГ,- прошептала я, отстегивая трансф.

-Нет!- голос женщины истерически взвизгнул рядом с нами.

-Ложись!- я оттолкнула мужчину, пинком распахнула дверь и выстрелила.

К несчастью, женщина выстрелила первой.

Пуля прошила кисть руки, но и я не промазала.

Женщина упала на землю, крича от боли.

-Не выходите, Алан!- крикнула я, подбегая к поверженной женщине.

-Только дернись, и я пристрелю тебя,- пообещала я кричащей и плачущей женщине, в которой узнала гримершу.

-Он мой!- крикнула она, держась за опаленную ногу.- Он мой, слышишь? Мой или ничей!

-Я не буду зачитывать тебе права,- монотонно начала я, поднимая пистолет, - я не буду обещать тебе послабление приговора при твоем содействии. Я просто убью тебя, и никто меня не осудит.

-НЕТ!- закричала она.

-Стар, прошу Вас,- Алан меня естественно не послушался и вышел из машины. – Не стоит.

-Вы слишком мягкий человек, Алан,- укоризненно покачала я головой.- Поверьте, мне можно все и я просто расплавила бы эту суку, но она может быть и не одна.

-Алан!- запричитала женщина, рыдая,- Я люблю тебя! Ты мой! Только мой!

-Еще одна свихнувшаяся фанатка.- Я покачала головой.- Как Вам это нравится?- обратилась я к мужчине.

-МНЕ это не нравится, - Алан встал рядом со мной. – Зачем Вам я? Я стар, а Вы так молоды.

-Но я люблю тебя!- сквозь рыдания кричала она.

-Умываю руки,- я подняла трансф и выразительно повертела им у носа поверженной. – Но только я. Это не означает, что тебя не посадят.

Я чуть отошла, чтобы не мешать женщине причитать, и вызвала Иу.

-Свяжись с полицией.

-Она последняя из стрелков. Больше никого не будет. Твоя миссия выполнена. Я открою портал через час. Полиция в пути.- Он не появлялся, просто говорил через имплант.

-Хорошо, - удовлетворенно и в то же время немного с грустью ответила я.

-Что за оружие Вы использовали?- Алан подошел ко мне.- Она не убежит,- ответил он, заранее предвидя мой вопрос.

-Технологии будущего.- Я была серьезна.- Если можно… словом, не стоит Вам рассказывать о том, что произошло везде и всюду.

-Стар, я…

-Я не Стар. Я вообще не имею имени, фамилии и прочего. У меня нет дома, я не с Земли и вообще,- меня все вывело из себя.

-Вы необычная девушка,- он только усмехнулся. – Я понял это по Вашему оружию. Вы его все время прятали под рукавом рубашки. Но не с Земли…- он лукаво улыбнулся.

-Поверьте, я конечно углеродный организм, но я вообще не здешняя. У меня, к примеру, два сердца. Я не урод, просто нормальное существо высшего порядка. Уж простите.

-Я не удивлен. Глупо было бы полагать, что мы одиноки во Вселенной,- он широко улыбнулся.

-Рада Вашему пониманию,- я позволила себе улыбнуться. – Вы даже не представляете как.

Я смотрела на человека передо мной и видела в нем отражение великого Валена, что изменил ход истории тысячу лет назад и храбро сражался с армадой Теней. Вален, Джефф Синклер, пра-пра-правнук Алана, о котором, впрочем, последний никогда не узнает.

-Теперь у меня есть ангел-хранитель,- пошутил он, глядя на меня.

-Нет. Просто Хранитель. Увы, я не ангел,- развела я руками.

-Вы лучше всех ангелов,- серьезно ответил он.

Вдали завыли сирены полицейских машин.

-Ну, вот почти что и все. Больше ни одного покушения не будет. Можете жить спокойно.

Мне вдруг стало грустно, что я не увижу подопечного. И хотя у меня оставался еще Джефф, но и он уже улетел в прошлое, где меня ждала новая работа.

-А Вы? Вы уйдете?- он нахмурился.

-Мое время на Земле истекает. Мне пора на новое задание. Вы не увидите, как я уйду. Не будет дешевых спецэффектов вроде портала или хлопков, или летающих тарелок. Я просто исчезну.

-Но я… но Вы не можете…- он разволновался.

Я взяла его за руку, осторожно поглаживая ее подушечками пальцев.

-Алан, я настолько старше Вас, что даже страшно представить. Я мало совместима с землянами. И уж тем более мне не светит быть любимой и любящей. Я живу и умираю, но снова и снова возрождаюсь, и нет мне покоя. Поймите, у меня работа.

-Понимаю,- он взял мою руку, наклонился и поцеловал ее.

-Простите,- мне было скверно.

-Эй, что у вас там?- к нам приближались копы.

-Задержана очередная и на сей раз последняя из фанатеющих маньячек-убийц,- крикнула я.- Забирайте. Оружие у меня.

Молоденький коп подошел ко мне, аккуратно сложил в пакет пистолет, пока остальные поднимали рыдающую и кричащую от боли женщину, зачитывая ей права.

-Вас слишком любят, мистер Рикман,- заметил коп, отходя.

-Бог свидетель, я этого не хотел,- грустно ответил Алан.

-Вы самый талантливый актер из мной виденных,- честно призналась я.

-Но Вы говорили, что я не тот, кто должен был сыграть Снейпа.

-Просто он другой. Но Вы… Вы справились на отлично.

-Нам нужно чтобы Вы поехали с нами, мистер Рикман,- к нам подошел старый знакомый коп.

-Езжайте,- я улыбнулась Алану, легонько подталкивая его к машине копов.

-А Вы?- он смотрел на меня с отчаянием в глазах.

-А мне пора,- тихо ответила я, не отрывая взгляда.- Прощайте.

-До встречи,- он глубоко вздохнул, обнял меня и, отстранившись, торопливо пошел за копами, не оборачиваясь.

-С ним все будет в порядке?- спросила я у куратора.

-Все лучше не бывает. Он даст показания против этой фанатки, будет отрицать всю ложь о тебе и о нем, так и никому не расскажет о тебе и твоей тайне, но вот что странно: он полюбит смотреть на небо. Похоже, он воспримет тебя всерьез, и будет мечтать о твоем возвращении на Землю.

-Но я ведь не вернусь?- с тревогой переспросила я.

-Посмотрим.

И снова тошнота, и снова головокружение, и снова портал забрал меня в неизвестность…

Глава 9

Сидя на берегу озера, я предавалась размышлениям в теплой и мокрой компании одного кальмара.

-И ведь главное что? Главное не то, что я третий раз попала на чертову Землю. Дело даже не в том, что я попала на нее с разрывом менее десяти лет, что уже само по себе странно. Дело даже не в том, что земляне мне надоели хуже вареного спу, а в том, что события каким-то непостижимым образом вертятся вокруг одного и того же и имеют непосредственное отношение к будущему в целом и Вавилону 5 в частности.

Я жаловалась на судьбу, кальмар внимал, но молчал, ибо говорить может и мог, но не хотел.

-К примеру,- снова начала я монолог,- взять того же Поттера. Или обоих Поттеров. Или весь род Поттеров…- от осознания того, что я сказала, мне стало не по себе. Подумав, я плюнула на затею и начала с другой темы.- Одно дело учиться, скажу я тебе, а другое – воевать. Вот скажи, зачем мне надо учиться, а?- кальмар бессмысленно таращил круглые глаза и упрямо молчал.- Мне, научить магии которую не способен ни один самый искусный техномаг? Или вот, к примеру: почему каждый раз, как мне приспичит завести интрижку, мне постоянно попадаются одни земляне? Это ли не издевательство над организмом? Ты не обижайся, но мне эта твоя Земля – как кость в горле. Ну, вот почему не Нарн? Или, скажем, Центавр? Или ЗаХаДум на крайний случай? Там хоть скучать не приходится. А тут…- я махнула рукой и занялась делом.

Камешки летели в озеро, едва не попадая в обитателя глубин, но тот, и так встревоженный неожиданной гостьей, молчал и внимал.

Я сидела уже час и вспоминала мою реакцию на мое назначение на эту планету в третий раз.

Я орала добрый час на куратора, когда он сказал, что я опять на Земле, опять в мире магов и опять должна буду быть Учеником. Прооравшись, разбудив половину обитателей леса, разбив костяшки пальцев в кровь о ближайшее дерево, посулив миллион чертей в программу Иу, я пришла к выводу, что мое путешествие меня достало.

Естественно, выдвигать какой бы то ни было ультиматум мне и в голову не приходило. Во-первых, некому, во-вторых, незачем. Частично, в-третьих, это даже опасно. Иу может обидеться и шандарахнуть меня по мозгам, а это больно.

Иу, слушая мои излияния первый час, мне не мешал. Просто доложил обстановку и мирно смылся, оставив меня и мою ярость одних.

После того, как я смогла прийти в себя и отдышаться, Иу появился и потребовал от меня полного подчинения. Естественно, последнее было ему продемонстрировано в виде лечения поврежденного дерева ценной магической породы. Проклятое растение питалось кровью, что мне и пришлось ему дать вместо обильного дождика, как и полагалось бы нормальному растению чертовой планеты.

Выкачав из меня четыре литра, насосавшись, как комар, дерево убрало корни, которыми, мягко говоря, только что вспороло мне вены и отползло.

Я же, еле дыша, отползла подальше и замертво рухнула на стылую землю.

-Я тебя ненавижу,- простонала я куратору.

-Твое право,- ответил он и снова исчез.

И вот теперь, сидя на берегу озера, в компании кальмара, который ни черта не соображал, не говорил, но и не мешал, я, «перемыв косточки» Иу, принялась жаловаться на свою судьбу.

-И за какие грехи он меня так ненавидит?- вопрошала я в глубокой задумчивости у кальмара. – Куратор, наставник, помощник, а такой противный тип. Нет бы хоть на край галактики… хотя мне и там уже тошно.

Если обитатель озера и мог бы говорить, вряд ли он меня понял и вряд ли помог мне.

В рассеянности бросив очередной камешек, чуть не угодив кальмару в глаз, я так же рассеянно извинилась перед водяным жителем, и решила что на сегодня самобичевания мне достаточно.

Махнув на прощание кальмару рукой, я неторопливо поднялась, отряхнула рубашку и брюки, и потянулась до хруста в позвоночнике.

-Хранитель!- от крика директора школы меня чуть не парализовало.

-Создатель Великий,- проворчала я. - Кричать-то зачем?

-Мы уже думали, что Вы больше не вернетесь! Я обшарил все Министерство, но ничего не нашел. Боже мой!- с этими словами старый директор с силой обнял меня.

-Я тоже Вам рада, Альбус,- прохрипела я, сдавленная, как камбала.- Видите ли…- я подождала, пока Альбус меня отпустит из объятий, и продолжила:-… я переместилась. Не туда, куда хотела бы, но недалеко. На ту же Землю, в тот же век, даже в то же десятилетие, будь оно неладно. Пока я охраняла человека, что интересное произошло? Я получила новое задание и теперь я не просто Ученик, а Воин тире Ученик с правом на убийство. Не пугайтесь, Альбус, право на убийство в целях сохранения своей жизни и не более того. Иу, проклятый зануда, согласился только потому, что не видел иного выхода после моего заколдовывания.

-Министр в ярости,- начал Альбус, увлекая меня к замку,- он постановил передать почти все полномочия по управлению школой Долорес Амбридж. Она новый преподаватель Защиты от Темных Сил. Теперь дети учатся искусству дипломатии, а не реальной защите. Им даже запрещено пользоваться волшебством. Вам не стоит возвращаться в школу, это очень опасно. Драко Малфой теперь всем рассказал, на чьей Вы стороне, что с Вами случилось. Я больше не смогу Вас защитить.

-Обойдусь,- мрачно ответила я, разумеется, ничего плохого в том не видя.- Что еще?

-Самое ужасное, что теперь по школе снуют слизеринцы, наделенные правами самой Амбридж. Факультеты почти что дошли до объявления войны.

-С ума сойти,- вздохнула я, бодро шагая за Альбусом.

-Дети напуганы нововведениями. Даже я уже не в силах контролировать ситуацию,- Альбус в отчаянии всплеснул руками.

-Альбус, Вы сильный маг,- скучающим голосом начала я,- что Вам мешает растереть эту жабу в порошок? Я достаточно набралась информации, чтобы понять, что Вам и слова никто поперек не скажет, если что.

-Да что Вы!- Альбус от ужаса даже остановился.- Я не приветствую насилие, а уж тем более убийство.

-Что и помешало Вам придушить юного Риддла еще в детстве,- мрачно подвела итог я.- Вы знали, что за фрукт попал в школу, знали о его вранье, но ничего не предприняли, понадеявшись на авось.

-Конечно, это была моя ошибка,- Альбус в отчаянии заломил руки,- но…

-Но и этого станет мало для того, чтобы уничтожить какую-то там образину в виде министерской подстилки.

Альбус горестно вздохнул.

-Увы, она не… хм… подстилка,- тихо ответил он.- Я не могу так, Хранитель. Не все можно решить насилием и убийством. А как же дипломатия?

-Псу под хвост вашу дипломатию, Альбус,- еще мрачнее выдохнула я.- Пусть детишки учатся дипломатии, пусть жаба учит «добродетели», скрытой под маской законов Министерства. Пусть все пойдет к чертям, а Вы будете чисты перед законом. Теперь, когда у меня гораздо больше прав, я этого так не оставлю. Хотите играть в грязи – не бойтесь испачкаться. Хотели войну - вы ее получите! В конце концов, Тени правы в своей политике – цивилизации нужно периодически стравливать, а то загниют на корню от идеалов.

-Но Хранитель…- Альбус взглянул на меня, но промолчал, не решившись сказать что-то еще.

Вид у меня был свирепый. Я решила, что мне довольно прятаться за назначение Ученика и пора взять правление или его часть в свои руки и навести здесь порядок. В конечном итоге, Земля, как довольно отсталая в этом веке планета, являлась моей собственностью, и история Земли могла быть переделана мной, как того хотелось мне. И даже Иу здесь не рискнет мне возражать.

Ворлон и его политика дисциплины как раз подойдет. А Тени и их метод разгрома муравейника – это на закуску.

Я не пошла в кабинет директора, мотивируя отказ тем, что мне необходимо видеть виновника бед школы. Нет, не саму Амбридж, а юного мистера Поттера, занозу в заднице их главного злодея.

У школьников как раз начинался обед.

Большой зал был полон народу, но школьники вели себя тихо, что уже было странно.

-Гермиона!- я подошла к девочке за столом, мрачно ковырявшей запеканку.- Мне нужен Гарри. Где он?

-Он отбывает наказание у профессора Амбридж,- тихо ответила девочка, не отрываясь от терзания запеканки.

-Гермиона!- я слегка встряхнула девчонку.

Вдруг она, насколько я могла судить, такая сдержанная, порывисто вскочила и выбежала из зала, рыдая.

Я нахмурилась.

-Рон?- я выразительно посмотрела на рыжего друга Поттера.

-Гарри опять не сдержался,- мрачно ответил рыжий. – Снова нагрубил Амбридж. Знаешь, мы думали, что ты умерла там. Малфой уже всем растрезвонил, что ты перешла на сторону Сама-Знаешь-Кого.

-Знаешь кого, не знаешь кого, брось, Рон!- не вытерпела я.- Что не так? Я пропустила не так много времени, но что-то уже пошло не так. Что?

-Все не так. Амбридж и ее шавки-ищейки теперь нам проходу не дают. Инспекционная дружина,- передразнил он кого-то.- Хорек ходит довольный, как кот, наевшийся сметаны. Клянусь, придушил бы его!- рыжий сжал кулаки.- Если хочешь подробностей, приходи сегодня после ужина к картине Полной Дамы. Я проведу тебя к нам.

Рон торопливо доел обед и выскочил из зала.

Я оглядела обедающих. Юный слизеринец, чей папаша так любезно изволил меня помучить, сидел, пристально за мной наблюдая.

Предостережение Альбуса давало простор воображению. Слизеринцы смотрели на меня так, как будто увидели если уж не привычное им привидение, то пришельца из космоса.

Окинув взором стол преподавателей, я столкнулась взглядом с профессором МакГонагал. Дама как раз поднесла ко рту ложку, но так и застыла. Профессор Снейп побелел, но и виду не показал, что у него на душе. Амбридж скривилась, будто от увиденного таракана, и приступила к принятию пищи.

Я снова перевела взгляд на Снейпа. Он смотрел на меня, не отрываясь.

Я бы сумела его простить за все то, что он невольно сделал, но смогла бы?

Его лицо было непроницаемо, но я даже отсюда чувствовала, как бьется его сердце – испуганно, судорожно, предчувствуя беду.

Я мрачно усмехнулась уголками губ, глядя исподлобья на профессора зельеварения. Скоро, скоро, профессор. Скоро доберусь и до Вас!

До ужина я почти не появлялась на людях. Пару раз вышла к Альбусу, но в остальное время сидела у себя в комнате и медитировала.

Вопросов и решений было множество, но не бесконечное множество.

Драко уже успел передать весточку папе о моем возвращении, что одновременно забавляло меня и немного злило. Если знает Малфой-старший, знает и Риддл, а если знает Риддл, неизвестно что может произойти.

Частичная уверенность Темного Лорда в моей смерти была на руку лишь до определенно момента. А именно – до моего чудесного возвращения к жизни. Я вполне могла составить ему конкуренцию. Разумеется, меня нельзя было использовать в качестве хоркрукса, нельзя было применить переливание крови от меня к нему, ибо любая клетка вне моего тела была практически бесполезна, но снова взять меня в плен и превратить в очередного монстра было реально. Только теперь я знала силу Метки на руках Жрецов и близко не подходила ни к одному. А уж тем более к Снейпу.

Во время медитации принято отключать сознание и очищать разум от всех эмоций. В любом случае, если медитация не получалась из-за наплыва вопросов-ответов, получалось размышление в тишине и покое.

Ужина я ждала, как пришествия мессии.

Гарри так и не появился, Гермиона вытирала платком покрасневшие глаза, а Рон мрачно смотрел на стол слизеринцев.

-Ненавижу!- процедил он, разглядывая Драко. Блондин побелел под моим тяжелым взглядом и что-то зашептал Блезу Забини.

-Не стоит он того, Рон,- я, по-прежнему не переодетая в школьную мантию, восседала за столом, почти не обращая внимания на учеников зелено-серебристого факультета змеи.

Мое равнодушие было обманчиво. Отличаясь от землян не только наличием второго сердца, я умела видеть «третьим глазом». В действительности, я и была трехглазой, только куратор его прочно скрывал от взоров остальных людей. Маленькие секреты должны быть у каждого, тем более у Хранителя.

-Как ты смогла так поступить?- Гермиона подняла на меня заплаканные глаза.- Как ты могла нас бросить?

Я недоумевающее воззрилась на девочку.

-Не понимаю, о чем ты, Гермиона?

-Ты предала нас, ты бросила Гарри в тот момент, когда ему так нужна твоя помощь!- всхлипнула она.

-Да о чем ты?- нахмурилась я, совершенно сбитая с толку.

-Ты превратилась в монстра, ты перешла на сторону Вол… Волдеморта,- Рон вздрогнул, но промолчал. Гермиона даже не заметила реакции друга.

-Не по своей воле, девочка. Кроме того, ради одного только Гарри я все равно бы не осталась на Земле. У меня слишком много дел,- я пожала плечами.

-Ты предатель!- крикнула Гермиона, вскакивая.- Ты хранишь только то, что тебе дорого! Тебе плевать на всех, кроме своей дурацкой истины! Тебе плевать на всех живых!

Гермиона кричала, ученики молчали, глядя то на нее, то на меня, учителя молчали, пряча глаза, а я смотрела на красную от гнева девочку и знала, что она в чем-то права.

-Гермиона…- начала я, но она не дослушала, развернулась и выбежала из зала.

Рон уткнулся в тарелку, Невилл с грустью взглянул на меня и спрятал глаза. Остальные молчали.

-Как знаешь, девочка,- тихо сказала я, глядя на двери, за которыми скрылась Гермиона.- Как знаешь…

Уловив движение за столом учителей, я обернулась, встречаясь с взглядом Альбуса. Он вздохнул и опустил глаза.

Я встала и вышла из зала, провожаемая взглядами учеников и учителей.

Рон вышел последним.

-Пошли,- мрачно буркнул он, даже не глядя на меня.

Он прошел коридорами, поднялся наверх, прошел мимо ничем не примечательной стены три раза.

Дверь появилась буквально из ниоткуда.

-Входи.

Я вошла, послушно села в удобное кресло.

-Дело в том, что Гермиона тебе не верит,- Рон даже не смотрел на меня.- Она и многие из наших тебе не верят, полагая, что ты на стороне Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Малфой уже неделю рассказывает всем про твою смерть в Министерстве, Дамблдор молчит. Что нам оставалось думать?

-Странно,- медленно сказала я, гладя на рыжего парня.

-Что?- вскинулся он.

-Странно, что я слышу это от тебя, ведь в вашей компании Гермиона самая рассудительная, а ты меня и вовсе ненавидишь.

-Гермиона на взводе. Амбридж назначает взыскания Гарри, он приходит еле живой от этой жабы. Бледный, губы дрожат, в лице ни кровинки. Что нам думать? Он ничего не говорит, а Гермиона переживает. Я тоже. А тут еще ты… Может меня и считают придурком, но я все же умею делать выводы. Мой папа, Артур Уизли, работает в Министерстве. Он рассказал мне, что ты так и не убила никого, но могла. И Тонкс ты не тронула. Я ему верю. Так же я поверил и тебе.

-Тонкс? Та девушка на улице,- я вспомнила глаза юного аврора. – Я и не могла бы убить. Нарушение приказа куратора…

-Ну конечно,- сник парень.- Просто приказ начальника.

-Рон,- мягко сказала я, дотрагиваясь до мальчишки,- погоди. Я в любом случае ничего не смогла бы изменить в той ситуации с Гарри. Я была не на том положении, чтобы что-то менять. Да, я умерла, да, я была занята после возрождения. Теперь все изменится. Теперь у меня гораздо больше полномочий. Теперь… впрочем, с Амбридж я все равно не смогу расправиться, но я могу помочь Гарри.

-Давай, пока не стало поздно. Эта жаба из него будто кровь пьет.

-Я постараюсь, но многого не обещаю. Пойми меня правильно, Рон, я не всемогуща. Я многого не умею, многого не смогу сделать, а на многое у меня просто связаны руки. В масштабе планеты я смогла бы сделать больше, но в мире магов, в крохотном островке средоточия волшебства…- я развела руками.

-Но ты постараешься?- в его глазах была мольба.

Я кивнула.

Конечно, лгать плохо, но что я могла ответить мальчику?

Рон объяснил правила пользования и вызова Комнаты-По-Необходимости и ушел.

Я осталась, глядя, как закрывается за ним дверь.

Сколько я так просидела, принимая решение, я не знала. В комнате не было часов. Да и мне откровенно было на все плевать.

Помедитировав на стену еще пару минут, я решила, что с меня довольно сидения и ничегонеделания, и вышла.

-А вот и верная собачка Милорда!- чей-то подозрительно знакомый голос заставил меня остановиться и оглянуться.

Сзади стоял Малфой-младший и нагло ухмылялся.

-Не за такие слова я убивала созданий разумнее, чем ты, малыш,- я мягко ответила на оскорбление.

-Папа сказал, что ты сдохла на той облаве,- Малфой манерно растягивал слова, глядя на меня с презрением.- Интересно получается: я вижу тебя живой.

-Живее, чем будешь ты через пару лет, если не одумаешься, малыш,- так же мягко ответила я, разглядывая его лицо.

-Ты смеешь мне угрожать, грязнокровка?!- Драко не выдержал и тараном попер на меня.

Я перехватила его руку, вышибла палочку и с силой швырнула в дверь Комнаты-По-Необходимости. Парень ударился лицом и кулем свалился мне под ноги.

-Ретивый малыш,- так же мягко произнесла я, поднимая его палочку и намеренно крутя ее перед его глазами. – Самые смелые умирают самыми первыми.

-Ты не посмеешь!- в ужасе простонал он, неотрывно следя за моими пальцами.

-А кто мне запретит, малыш? – я не меняла тембр голоса, осознавая, что еще немного, и парень наложит в штаны.- Ты еще не понял, с кем связался? Разве папа тебе не говорил, что нападать на старших некультурно, глупо и может быть смертельно опасно? А разве нападать на того, кто старше твоей гребаной планеты – не самоубийство? А если при этом я старше самой Вселенной, что скажешь на это?

В глазах мальчишки мелькнул животный ужас. Он ловил ртом воздух, как рыба.

-Что?- еле выдохнул он, почти теряя сознание.

-Что слышал,- я подняла парня за шкирку и встряхнула, швырнув его в комнату, как мешок с песком.

Он отлетел к дальней стене и затих.

-Послушай, парень,- я неторопливо закрыла дверь и подошла к мальчишке,- скоро твой Лорд, эта полукровка, вообразившая себя властителем мира, захочет тебя заклеймить. Или ты уже…-я схватила руку парня и разорвала манжет, оголив его руку до локтя. Убедившись, что метки нет, я продолжила.- Твой папа попадет в такую историю, что тебе потом не отмыться от грязи вовек. А сам ты станешь убийцей того, кто дал тебе защиту в этой школе. Нравится?- я встряхнула его за руку.

-Я не… я не…- Малфой так вытаращил глаза, что стал похож на большую рыбу.

-Мне, поверь, ничто не мешает очистить Землю от твоего на ней присутствия. Более того, это в какой-то степени и есть моя работа. Хранить Истину, очищать мир от таких, как ты – глупых, слабых, больных манией величия. Я могу прямо здесь раскроить тебе череп, потом убить твоих родителей, всех служителей культа Волдеморта…- он содрогнулся всем телом при упоминании имени Риддла,- …а потом взорвать всю планету к чертям собачьим, только из-за того, что мне надоели земляне как вид разумных. Вы слабые, а в угоду эволюции слабых нужно уничтожить.

Драко глядел на меня, боясь шевельнуться.

-Ты… Вы… но Вы же не…- он не смог больше ничего сказать, упав в обморок.

-…не сделаю этого, слабое ты существо, но не потому что мне важна ваша планета, а потому, что на ней живут достойные люди, а после всего этого придет тот, кого я отправлю на верную смерть, чтобы жили остальные,- с горечью продолжила я, распахивая дверь комнаты и выходя.

-Иу, преобразуй одежду,- приказала я, шагая по коридорам в свои покои. – Мне незачем больше скрываться.

Брюки, рубашка, ботинки начали меняться, расширяясь, преобразовываясь, темнея.

Я решила, что с меня довольно всех этих нелепых мантий, всего этого фарса. Я не в том положении, чтобы не стать, наконец, собой.

Когда я дошла до своей комнаты, на мне были одежды Энтил'За – Учителя, Наставника, Великого. Не те, что когда-то надел Вален-Синклер, не минбарское одеяние, но одежды той, кто курирует никому не нужную Истину, кто хранит Ее.

Черный мягкий костюм, состоящий из брюк и рубашки, поверх которого накинут черный плащ с капюшоном, полностью скрывающим лицо. Согласна, наряд Хранителя не столь красив, но зато многофункционален и удобен. И чем-то похож на мантию, столь ненавистную мне. Ботинки приобрели твердость подошв, сравнимых с алмазом, но внешне мало чем изменились.

Никакой особой красоты мне не нужно. Никаких защитных функций облачение не несло, зато шест полностью скрыт от любопытных глаз в рукаве плаща, и за обнаружение трансфа можно не волноваться.

Я поймала себя на мысли, что теперь я почему-то напоминаю сама себе профессора Снейпа. Весь в черном, невидимый во тьме, одинокий и решительный…

Я остановилась около двери в комнату и оглянулась. Я была не одна. Кто-то следил за мной, но мне уже было все равно.

-И еще, Иу, пора менять правила игры. Я не могу пользоваться магией, но могу приказать любой паршивой двери открыться и без никчемного пароля. Должны же быть у Хранителя преимущества перед смертными.

Я пнула дверь и скрылась в проеме, оставив наблюдающего за мной недоумевать.

Профессор Снейп заметил истерику Грейнджер, увидел, что Драко усмехается, понял, что Уизли - младший назначил Хранителю встречу, и поспешил сделать выводы. Неизвестно что стало с вновь прибывшим Хранителем, кем она стала, на что могла пойти, но ее полный презрения взгляд говорил о многом. Она решила идти до конца, а вот что это означало для людей – большой вопрос.

Плюс к работе, контролем над неугомонным Поттером, профессору прибавилась работа по надзором за женщиной, прибывшей из глубин Вселенной неизвестно для чего.

Слишком жестким был ее взгляд, когда она обратила на Снейпа внимание.

Во взгляде была холодная ярость и желание убивать. Скованный приказом Альбуса, страхом за будущее мира как магии так и в целом мира, Снейп мог только надеяться, что у Хранителя хватит мудрости не начать чистку рядов людей прямо в школе. Хотя, даже случись такое, он, Снейп, не смог бы ей помешать.

Он и так чуть не сделал из нее верного пса Лорда, по своей неосторожности приведя ее к Лорду. Чертова Метка!

Снейп торопливо доел ужин и вышел потайным ходом из зала.

Уизли привел Хранителя к Комнате-По-Необходимости.

Никем не видимый, профессор заметил еще одного гостя, пристально наблюдающим за парой.

Его ученик, потенциальный Жрец Смерти, один из слизеринцев – Драко Малфой.

Снейп увидел, как через какое-то время двери комнаты распахнулись, и оттуда вышел один только Уизли. Хранитель осталась внутри. Снейпу не терпелось пойти к ней, объясниться, сказать, что это была случайность, что это его вина, но он не смог решиться.

Противное чувство робости перед женщиной. Снейп ненавидел сам себя. Он давно не боялся Лорда, ему было плевать на угрозы, увещевания и приторное сочувствие Альбуса, которого он, конечно, любил и уважал, но иногда мечтал просто уничтожить вместе с Волдемортом и Поттером - младшим. Но почему-то с приходом этой женщины у Снейпа появилось противное чувство робости.

Снейп не лгал сам себе. Он до жути боялся эту ничем не примечательную, но решительную, могущественную и в то же время беззащитную женщину.

С первых мгновений она дала понять, что сильнее всех вместе взятых, что мудрее, что чувствительнее, ранимее… что она прожила не один миллиард лет и проживет столько же, теряя тех, кого любит… если любит…

Северус стоял в нише, никем не замеченный. Вот дверь распахнулась во второй раз. Она вышла. Драко чуть отстранился, чтобы оставаться какое-то время незамеченным, но потом обнаружил себя.

Что-то сказал. Хранитель ответила. Мальчишка полез в драку. Северус даже не понял, что произошло за тот миг – Хранитель перехватила руку парня, вышибла палочку, а самого мальчишку швырнула в комнату. Подняв палочку, Хранитель вошла в дверь, закрыла за собой ее и…

Северус терялся в догадках, что могла сделать с самоуверенным Малфоем такая женщина, как Хранитель. Она бы не убила его, это определенно. Хотя признаться себе, Снейп боялся именно этого. Хранитель уже дала понять, что она вернулась уже не просто Учеником, покорно выполняющим приказы. Это была хозяйка положения. Один только взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.

Дверь снова открылась, хранитель вышла одна. Северус заволновался. Сердце застучало, как сумасшедшее. Где Драко? Что она с ним сделала?

Женщина прошла, не замечая Снейпа. Профессор бросился в заветную комнату.

-Драко!- парень был жив, просто в глубоком шоке и обмороке. Надо бы потом узнать, что привело к такой реакции.

Не теряя времени, профессор побежал следом за женщиной. Что-то показалось ему странным в ее взгляде. Нужно было убедиться, что она не убьет кого-нибудь, попавшегося ей под горячую руку.

Тенью профессор проскользил по коридорам, моля всех святых, чтобы Хранитель не оборачивалась.

Одежды на женщине менялись. Вместо рубашки и брюк появилось что-то черное, длинное, похожее на мантию, пугающее и одновременно изящное.

Хранитель остановилась перед дверью и что-то сказала. Подождала пару секунд и, пнув дверь, скрылась за ней.

Северус перевел дыхание. Теперь назад дороги нет. Хранитель стала собой окончательно и только бог знает, куда все это приведет.

Развернувшись на каблуках, профессор торопливо ушел в Комнату-По-Необходимости и вытащил оттуда Драко.

-Что она тебе сказала?- Снейп привел парня в порядок заклинанием и теперь решил допросить его.

-Она…- Драко ловил ртом воздух и моргал. - Она сказала, что… она… профессор, она хуже Темного Лорда!

Драко обмяк на руках профессора, снова потеряв сознание.

Северус тяжко вздохнул. Он получил доказательства.

Ничем не примечательное утро. Ничем не примечательный завтрак, если не считать реакции присутствующих на мое появление.

Я, способная приказать Вселенной снова сжаться в точку, была почти беспомощна в мире магов, но я решительно противилась такому положению дел.

Да, меня можно заколдовать, но я так просто не дамся. Иу за ночь усовершенствовал трансф в некое подобие оружия против волшебных палочек и теперь магия, не то чтобы была мне не страшна, (этого даже Иу сделать не смог бы), но, тем не менее, от превращений я была защищена. Хватит с меня быть ручной псиной каких-то психов, как эти телепаты на службе Ворлона!

Я прошла рядами столов и села рядом с бледным как смерть Поттером.

-Так-так, - я заметила на руке мальчика красные порезы.- Увлекся татуировками?

-Что?- щека Гарри дернулась, как от удара, но он так и не поднял глаз.- Нет. Развлекаюсь вот.

Он сунул мне под нос руку.

«Я не должен лгать!»

Странная фраза, явно не имеющая отношения к мальчику его лет. Само по себе странно, что на руке. Втройне странно, что фраза будто вырезана скальпелем. На психа парень не похож, значит, в дело вмешивается третье лицо.

-Кто?- одними губами прошептала я.

-Амбридж, - Гарри уткнулся в тарелку с овсянкой. – Она совсем ополоумела.

-Так-так,- второй раз за утро повторила я, собираясь взглянуть на мучительницу детей.

-Нет!- Гарри схватил меня за рукав.- Не смотри! Даже не говори с ней! Ты не понимаешь!- он так волновался, что побледнел теперь совершенно, хотя я полагала, что дальше некуда.

-Встретимся после завтрака,- прошептала я, проглотила наспех какую-то булочку, торопливо запила ее мерзким на вкус соком и вышла из зала.

-Она ненормальная!- я шипела на куратора, а он даже не шевельнул и бровью, глядя на меня.- Мучить мальчишку! Резать его! Да что за мир!

-Предложения?- зевнул Иу.

-Убью гадину,- трансф ожил и прыгнул в руку, раскрывшись.

-Отказ,- Иу зевнул снова.- Еще предложения будут?

-Покалечу,- пообещала я, взмахнув шестом.

-Отказ. Это все?- Иу проявил нетерпение. Странно, ему совершенно некуда спешить.

-Что же тогда?- чуть не взвыла я.

-Думай,- Иу исчез, оставив меня в полном недоумении и ярости.

-…теперь ЗоТИ стали чем-то вроде урока домоводства и хороших манер,- Гермиона в сопровождении двух закадычных друзей вышла из зала.

-Надо что-то придумать!- подхватил Рон.

-Пока у нас во главе стоит Дамблдор, нам ничего не угрожает,- Гермиона даже остановилась, раздумывая.- Гарри, у тебя же лучше всех получается сражаться.

-Гарри, советую тебе организовать курс самозащиты,- я появилась из ниши.- Подумай, ты справился на четвертом курсе, что тебе мешает провести занятия на пятом?

-В самом деле, Гарри!- Гермиона тепло мне улыбнулась.- Ты же лучший!

-Я не смогу,- Поттер покраснел от смущения.- Я же…

-Ты победил один раз, сможешь и второй. А тем более в команде своих единомышленников. Поверь, это дорогого стоит.

Я положила ладонь на плечо мальчика.

-Я смогу!- решительно сказал он.- Нам нужно место сбора.

-Комната-По-Необходимости подойдет?- я постучала пальцем по губам в задумчивости.

-Великолепная идея!- Гарри от радости обнял меня и, подхватив Рона, увлек его по коридору.

Гермиона на миг задержалась.

-Хранитель, я…- она опустила глаза.

-Ничего, Гермиона. Я понимаю. Ступай.

В самом деле, толку обижаться на девочку?

Неделя пролетела незаметно.

Для меня занятия возобновились, а для остальных они и не прерывались.

Гарри все так же пререкался с Амбридж, несмотря на уговоры как с моей стороны, так и со стороны Гермионы и Минервы МакГонагал. Парень упорно не желал держать язык за зубами, хотя в моей практике было достаточно примеров последствий подобной несдержанности. Я и сама не раз становилась объектом травли только из-за неуместного чувства справедливости.

Зелья становились все сложнее, История магии усыпляла не хуже наркотика, Прорицания с кентавром Ференцем едва ли спасали положение.

Доброжелательный и галантный кентавр не раз беседовал со мной после уроков, задавая поистине мудрые вопросы о мироздании и будущем. Надо сказать, что он был едва ли не единственным, с кем мне было хоть каплю комфортно. Странное дело, сказочная коняшка – единственное существо, которое понимало меня едва ли не с полувздоха. Он рассказывал мне о прошлом планеты, говорил, что его прадед видел, как с небес спускаются сияющие существа, говорил о том времени, когда они ходили среди людей и помогали им.

Я часто пропадала на улице, коротая время в обществе кентавра. Странное дело, оказалось, что мы духовно совместимы. Он понимал меня, а я – его и нам было так уютно. Он грустил о стаде, откуда его выгнали, а я – о своем доме, который тщетно пыталась разыскать вот уже несколько миллиардов лет подряд.

Тревога была объявлена в пятницу днем.

Ничем не примечательный обед в зале, суп, второе, сладкое и спецзаказ в виде кружки чая для меня. Сил больше не было пить бурду в виде сока, которым пичкали детей.

-С тобой жаждут встретиться,- Иу появился, перепугав сидящих рядом со мной учеников. Вот ведь незадача – общаться с привидениями и испугаться голограммы! – Переход через минуту. Приготовились…

-Мисс… словом, я не знаю, как Вас там звать…- Амбридж приближалась ко мне рысью, сжимая в руке палочку и, кажется, даже направляя ее на меня.

В этот неблагоприятный момент проходящий мимо меня профессор Снейп инстинктивно прикрыл меня спиной.

Амбридж неловко толкнула его, и он чуть не упал на меня, я успела подхватить его и…

-Переход!- Иу открыл портал, куда я и держащийся за меня профессор и влетели.

-Угроза! Угроза! Угроза!- чертова сирена сводила с ума.

Я ориентировалась моментально. Сказывались годы и годы работы. Профессор же был не приучен к перегрузкам и таким сумасшедшим перемещениям.

Я оценила обстановку: наведенная на нас система безопасности ворлонского транспорта. Если шелохнемся – нас испепелит в долю секунды.

-Профессор, умоляю, только не шевелитесь!- одними губами прошептала я человеку.

Он замер.

-Кто ты?- голос ворлонца прозвучал на его родном языке – музыкальный, резкий частотный набор звуков.

-Хранитель Восемь,- ответила я на интерлаке. – Убери пушку, а то еще поранишься.

Ворлонец медленно выплыл к нам.

-Улькеш!- прошипела я, глядя в пульсирующую мембрану на скафандре.

-Хранитель,- передать интонацию мог только родной язык Ворлона. Переводчик на это был не способен.

-Убери пушку, Улькеш, по-хорошему прошу.

Меня вводило из себя наглое поведение ворлонца. Конечно, не его вина, что мы вот так свалились ему как снег на голову, с другой же стороны не содействие Хранителю жестоко карается.

Мембрана моего третьего глаза начала открываться.

Глаз – это своего рода оружие. Применять его можно, но только в крайнем случае. Как раз, то есть, сейчас. Если Улькеш не приструнит корабль, я убью ворлонца.

Улькеш отдал приказ убрать оружие. Корабль втянул прицел.

-Слуга, раб, пес,- громко сказала я, имея в виду послушный, подчиненный только целям хозяина корабль, являющийся живым организмом.

Не то, чтобы я любила эти корабли, но и ненавидеть их было слишком.

-Слуга,- ответил Улькеш на ворлонском языке.- Кто это?- он качнулся по направлению к Снейпу.

Я жестом показала человеку, что угроза миновала. Снейп выпрямился, выхватывая палочку.

-Не смейте!- жестко приказала я профессору по-английски, ударив того по руке.- Мы в космосе. На вакуум захотелось? Это один из ваших цепных псов, ваша недоделка, оружие, что вы оставили на Земле,- зло прорычала я ворлонцу на его родном ворлонском.

-Хорошо,- проговорил он.

-И перейдите на человеческий язык!- рявкнула я, не закрывая третий глаз.

-Да-а-а,- в этом Ворлонец весь. Односложные ответы, понять которые дано не всем.

-Цель – Вавилон 5?- спросила я.

-Да-а-а,- был мне ответ. Улькеш не двигался, только поводил шлемом взад-вперед, пульсировал зрительной мембраной и изучал профессора.

Сам человек выглядел довольно скверно.

Мне стало совестно. Я обняла мужчину и насильно усадила его в трансформировавшееся тут же из пола кресло, приспособленное для человеческого организма. Корабль улавливал состояние хозяина и повиновался любой его мысли. Я же, как хозяйка Вселенной, тоже в какой-то степени имела на него влияние, но не стремилась его проявить, полагая, что этого не нужно.

-Профессор Снейп, произошло недоразумение,- я вгляделась в расширенные от страха глаза мужчины.- Иу перенес меня, но в момент перехода так случилось, что в мое поле вошли и Вы. В общем, мы в космосе, мы летим на станцию Вавилон 5, и я не представляю зачем. Вам настоятельно не рекомендуется пользоваться магией, ибо я не знаю, как она сочетается с инопланетянами. Кроме того, это в принципе опасно. Может, не здесь, на корабле, но на станции – очень. Постарайтесь обойтись без магии, если можно. Охрану я беру на себя.

Он медленно кивнул.

Я понимала, что в первый раз сложно понять и поверить, что ты не на привычной тебе планете, а где-то в глубоком космосе, кроме того, одному из тех, кто вел замкнутую в своем мирке жизнь, слабо представляя, что есть космос на самом деле.

-Я займусь им,- куратор появился вовремя. – Посмотри на меня, Северус.

Только Иу, с присущим ему наплевизмом на условности мог позволить себе обращаться на «ты» к кому угодно. Я же себе позволить такую роскошь не могла. Теоретически – да, но практика показывала, что безоговорочное уважение к разумным существам – первейшая и святая обязанность Хранителя, как личности.

Пока Иу обрабатывал и блокировал центр страха профессора, я беседовала с Улькешом. Хоть беседой мое раздраженное шипение можно было назвать весьма условно.

-Телепат,- коротко и очень веско сказал Улькеш, глядя на Снейпа, которого Иу уже успокоил, основательно покопавшись в его разуме.

-Даже не думайте! – обозлилась я.- Маг! Подопечный таратимудов, если угодно. Но не ваша цепная псина.

-Он телепат,- настаивал Ворлонец, не сводя глаз с профессора.- Заявляю права на телепата от имени Империи Ворлон.

О, черт! Только таких заявлений мне и не доставало! Теперь, если я откажусь предоставить этому ненормальному землянина, начнется небольшая, но так ненужная сейчас войнушка.

-Говорю от имени Вселенной!- повысила голос я.- Землянин не принадлежит Империи Ворлон, как бы вам того ни хотелось! Он – собственность таратимудов!

-Он телепат! – ворлонца вывести из себя практически невозможно. Настолько трудно, что только самым избранным это под силу. Так случилось с Кошем и Шериданом. Но не со мной и Улькешом.- Он наша разработка и наше оружие. Отказываетесь, Хранитель?

Я скрипнула зубами. В теории он прав, Снейп действительно был телепатом, но факт того, что он не просто тэп, а маг, причем обладающий не банальным даром телепатии, а оклюменцией, говорило о многом, но только не ворлонцу.

-Уровень П-25, - почти пропел Улькеш, не сводя с профессора пульсирующей мембраны глаза.- Совершенный.

-Черта с два!- не сдавалась я, зная, что уже проиграла.- Он маг, он наследие тарати…

-Он мой!- коротко и веско выдохнул оппонент, разворачиваясь и намереваясь уйти.

-Стоять!- совершенно рассвирепев, крикнула я.- Не сметь поворачиваться ко мне спиной, проклятый ворлон! Тебе мало одного? Уважай силу, ты, дерьмо! – третий глаз пульсировал, желая смести наглеца с лица галактики. Еще миг, и я испепелю нахала.

-Да-а-а,- тихо ответил Улькеш, не поворачиваясь и уплывая прочь.

-Зар-р-раза!- констатировала я, с ненавистью глядя в спину ворлонцу.

Северус не успел даже моргнуть, как вихрь силы подхватил его и намертво прижал к Хранителю.

Миг, и в следующий момент голос Хранителя приказывает ему не шевелиться.

Снейп открыл глаза и чуть не умер на месте. На него смотрело нечто пульсирующее, зелено-желтое, что направило на них с Хранителем луч, подобный Аваде.

Снейп замер, насколько позволяло истерзанное переброской тело.

Будь на то его воля, он бы даже глаза закрыл, чтобы не видеть этого отростка, выходящего непонятно из чего.

Хранитель побагровела от злости, когда к ним приблизилось совершенно невозможное чудовище, похожее на бред больного. Широкое туловище, покрытое поблескивающей тканью, голова… хотя на голову это было непохоже. Скорее нечто уродливое, прочно сидящее на тонкой шее. Шея… это не кожа, это даже не человек… это совершенно невозможное нечто, что очень сильно пугало и одновременно завораживало.

Вдобавок ко всему этот пульсирующий глаз, что сжимался и расширялся, осматривая профессора и женщину, что старалась закрыть собой человека.

Чудовище издавало резкие мелодичные звуки, а в это же время на туловище существа мигали разноцветные огоньки, как бы переводя звуки в цветовую гамму.

Хранитель назвала себя и приказала убрать оружие.

Тот, кого она назвала Улькешом, нехотя подчинился.

Потом произошло то, от чего Снейп чуть не поседел от ужаса. Улькеш качнулся в его сторону и ясно произнес на английском языке:

-Кто это?

Снейп, уже немного пришедший в себя от жеста Хранителя, показывающим, что угроза миновала, выхватил палочку, но воспользоваться ей так и не смог.

Хранитель едва не выбила ее из рук и зло зашипела о том, что они в космосе, что летят на какую-то станцию и что теперь магией ему пользоваться нельзя.

Снейп от ужаса мало что понимал, но повиновался.

Нельзя сказать, что профессор был слаб духом, но он даже в кошмарном сне представить себе не мог, что когда-либо встретит вот такое чудовище. Профессор уже пережил всевозможные пытки Волдеморта, но встреча с Улькешом явно сулила куда большие неприятности, чем сотня Круцио.

Профессора трясло. Он был в панике. Космос, станция… Мерлин, куда его занесло? Паника нарастала и неизвестно во что бы все вылилось, если бы не вмешался куратор Хранителя.

Хранитель усадила напуганного Снейпа в появившееся прямо из пола кресло, отошла и за дело принялся куратор.

-Посмотри на меня, Северус!- мягкий голос Иу убаюкивал, усыплял разум и тревогу. Стало легко и хорошо, как под Империо. – Ты адаптируешься…- Иу немигающим взором смотрел прямо в мозг человека, мягко баюкая.- Ты не боишься… страх прошел… ты в безопасности…

Теперь Северус готов был снова броситься в бой. Как-то незаметно он понял и принял, что перед ним инопланетянин, что он – всего лишь житель одной из населенных планет в галактике, что мир куда шире крохотного мирка магов и магглов.

В Северусе проснулась жажда познания.

Крик Хранителя вывел Снейпа из состояния легкой эйфории.

С ужасом Снейп отметил, что лицо Хранителя несколько изменилось. Посреди лба пульсировало отвратительное черное отверстие, вроде «третьего глаза», о котором профессор когда-то читал. Только это было куда страшнее и отвратительнее.

-Зар-р-раза!- с чувством произнесла Хранитель, злобно глядя в спину удаляющемуся пришельцу со звезд.

Я повернулась к профессору, напрочь забыв убрать Глаз.

-Дерьмо,- все еще кипела я от гнева.

Снейп отшатнулся от меня и выхватил палочку, направляя ее на меня.

Понятно, защитная реакция и все такое. Я махнула рукой, тяжко вздохнула и закрыла Глаз.

-Уж простите, профессор, что я не такая, как земляне! Что уж тут поделать!- развела руками я, устало опускаясь прямо на пол.

Снейп мгновенно убрал палочку и вымученно воззрился на меня.

-Что все же произошло?- поинтересовался он, осматривая корабль Улькеша.

-Иу намудрил,- вздохнула я.- Теперь мы летим на Вавилон 5, а там… а там как Создатель прикажет. Не волнуйтесь, эта ходячая неприятность и пальцем Вас не тронет. Хотя на данный момент,- я задумалась,- он может и тронуть. Как же все неудачно сложилось, что Вы телепат!

-Я не телепат!- возразил Снейп, вскакивая.- Я мастер окклюменции и легилименции.

-Одна фигня, уж простите,- отмахнулась я.- Послушайте, что я скажу…

Я, с сильными сокращениями, рассказала ему о том, кто такие таратимуды, что они сделали для магов и техномагов; рассказала вкратце о ворлонцах и их операциях над землянами, потом перешла на создателей Хогвартса.

Он внимал. Он боялся до дрожи в коленках, но старался скрыть эмоции за маской равнодушия. Но я понимала, что такая история может и убить. А тем более мага из замкнутого мирка крохотной планеты, где население только-только начало осваивать космос, и где магам так и не суждено влиться в мир магглов, упорно презираемыми первыми.

-…а потом Улькеш предъявил право на использование своих технологий на Вас. Я не люблю тэпов, уж простите, но Вы… Вы необычный тэп. Вы маг – тэп. А это куда как страшнее и важнее в войне против Теней. Ворлонцы хотят использовать Вас как козырь. Даже не знаю, что делать,- я вздохнула.- Вы – человек прошлого, Вы из мира магов, а это значит, что приближены Вы больше к миру таратимудов, чем к ворлонцам, но наличие у Вас дара телепатии…- я развела руками.

-Он хочет меня… что?- Снейп понял, что его дело - дрянь, но держался молодцом.

-Опыты, исследования… не знаю. В любом случае Вас я ему не отдам.

-Придется.

-Придется.

Вот так я подписала практически смертный приговор ни в чем не повинному человеку прошлого.

Глава 10

Я стояла около иллюминатора и смотрела в красно-черную муть гиперпространства. Все два часа, пока Улькеш пытал профессора, выбивая у того извечный ответ на столь же извечный вопрос «Кто ты?», я скрипела зубами, но не вмешивалась.

Ровно два часа назад Улькеш вышел к нам и приказал профессору следовать за ним. Естественно, Снейп воспротивился, за что получил взбучку в виде психоимпульса в мозг. Прямо, как Кош с Шериданом.

После небольшого воздействия на сознание, Улькеш добился своего. Снейп покорно пошел за ворлонцем и надел оковы подчинения. Меня даже передернуло от ярости. То же самое когда-то проделал верный пес Ворлона, Себастьян, тот, кого мы с Кошем подобрали еще в тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят восьмом году в Лондоне. Себастьян, Деленн, закрытое помещение, крики Деленн, когда она «неправильно» отвечала на один-единственный вопрос, задаваемый снова и снова. Только вмешательство Джона спасло ее от смерти. Но то было тогда, а сейчас совершенно другое место, другое время и другая цель. Ему, Улькешу, уже известен Избранный. Улькешу нужна покорность, подчинение, раболепство и преклонение перед Империей Ворлон жалкого пса-землянина, которому не посчастливилось родиться телепатом. Улькеша мало волнует, что телепатом – то, как раз, Снейп оказался весьма случайно, буквально развив в себе природные данные. А мог бы и не развить и быть только подчиненным таратимудов. Но…

Снейп кричал. Каждый его ответ на вопрос Улькешу не нравился и ворлонец приводил в действие браслеты и ошейник на профессоре.

-Кто ты?

-Я профессор Снейп,- недоумение в голосе.

-Ответ неверный,- равнодушное перемигивание огоньков на щитке на груди. Ворлонец чуть склоняет голову и оковы бьют током.

Боль захлестывает сознание, бьет по каждой клетке тела. Это не Круцио, это куда хуже.

-Кто ты?- снова вопрос.

-Я Северус Тобиас Снейп,- злость в голосе.

-Твое имя мне известно,- лед, мороз, равнодушие убивает не хуже Авады.- Кто ты?

-Я маг! Я землянин!- крик отчаяния.- Что тебе от меня надо?!

-Ты злишься. Ты не контролируешь себя,- холодная констатация фактов и снова боль.- Кто ты?

-Я ничего тебе не скажу, тварь!- Снейп корчится в агонии на полу корабля. Улькеш рассматривает его.

-Плохо.- Снова боль.

Снейп кричит так долго, что у меня закладывает уши.

Что-что, а ломать гордыню ворлонцы умеют. Достаточно вспомнить оставленные в «подарок» следы от ошейника на моей шее, когда меня пытал Кош, и следы на руках Деленн, когда ее мучил Себастьян.

-Кто ты?

-Я профессор зельеварения.

-Ответ неверный. – Боль.- Кто ты?

-Я Северус Снейп.

-Ответ неверный.- Разряд.- Кто ты?

-Я Северус Снейп!

-Ответ неверный.

И так без конца уже час.

Я знаю, я понимаю, что Снейп не понимает, что происходит, что нужно от него этому чокнутому ворлонцу. Я знаю, что нужно, но молчу.

Я пыталась препятствовать безумию, но меня поставили в жесткие рамки – или-или. Или я не мешаю, и Снейп подчиняется, или Улькеш взорвет Землю за препятствие правомочности действий Империи Ворлон.

Я сожалею, но Снейп – меньшее из зол.

Северус смотрит на меня с ужасом. Он считает, что я мщу за те страдания у Риддла. Глупый мальчик. Если бы я мстила каждому обидчику, во Вселенной не было бы жизни. У меня зуб буквально на каждую из рас, что не мешает мне иногда любить некоторых из их представителей.

-Ты полагаешь, что ты силен,- ровная бесстрастная речь ворлонца,- ты думаешь, что ты умен, ты считаешь себя хозяином положения. Это не так. Подчинись и освободи себя. Ты знаешь, что нужно.

-Я не знаю!- Снейп, сильный, волевой, несгибаемый маг, сидит на полу и вжимается в стенку, как будто живой материал корабля ему может помочь.- Я не понимаю!

-Понимаешь,- Улькеш не злится, я хорошо знаю ворлонцев. Если бы он злился, от профессора и атома не осталось бы. Хуже ворлонца в ярости может быть только ворлонец в страхе. Даже не знаю, что хуже – видеть, как Ворлон сносит все подряд от злобы, или видеть, как планетокиллеры Ворлона чистят галактику от мнимых приспешников Теней, планомерно, размеренно уничтожая планеты, невзирая на то, что только один из ее обитателей мог бы быть связан с Тенями хоть мыслью.

-Вы убьете его, но ничего не добьетесь,- я отхожу от иллюминатора и смотрю на Улькеша. – Он, даже если бы и мог, не сказал Вам ничего.

-Хранитель, пожалуйста,- Снейп держится, но уже готов сдаться. Он сильный человек, но Ворлон сильнее. Мне жаль тебя, человек.

-Пожалуйста что, профессор?- я держу себя в руках как только могу. Еще миг и я вцеплюсь в горло Улькешу. Плевать на Землю.- Вы, правда, полагаете, что могущественнее, умнее, разумнее вашей расы магов никого нет?

Он мотает головой, глядя на меня. Его зрачки так огромны, что радужки не видно.

Мне страшно. Страшно, что я не выдержу и сломаюсь. Спасу никому не нужного мага из крошечного замкнутого на себе мирка, подставлю под удар всю его планету и… и я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не убить Улькеша.

-Я даже не думал, что…- его губы искусаны, он судорожно дышит, но он не сломлен.

Хорошо. Есть шанс его вытащить из этого дерьма.

-Империя Ворлон могущественна,- я говорю монотонно, как будто усыпляю.- Ворлон признает только подчинение и дисциплину. Телепат – собственность Ворлона. С Вами все сложнее. Вы маг, а значит, являетесь потомком тех, кого наградили даром магии таратимуды. Но последние таратимуды ушли за Предел, остался Ворлон. Остались Вы, профессор. Три слова и Вас отпустят. Три слова и Вы свободны. Подумайте, профессор, готовы ли Вы умереть из-за глупой гордыни?

-Я не понимаю! – он в отчаянии.

-Кто ты?- Улькеш снова всматривается в лицо землянина.

-Я…- Снейп смотрит на меня. Он молчит.

-Отвечайте, профессор,- резко говорю я.- Вы в его власти, я здесь бессильна помочь,- я киваю на ворлонца.- Он Ваш господин. Отвечайте, Снейп!- уже кричу я.

Ну, догадайся же! Не молчи! Он же убьет тебя, неужели ты не понимаешь?

-Я…- губы профессора шевелятся, он опускает голову и закрывает глаза.- Я… твой раб.

Улькеш медленно кивает, оковы спадают с шеи и рук профессора, и он валится на пол в обмороке.

Все началось с того, что Улькеш, этот пришелец, обратил пристальное внимание на профессора.

-Телепат,- коротко сказал Улькеш.

Снейп засомневался, попробовал что-то возразить, но вдруг мембрана в скафандре широко раскрылась, и глаз Улькеша вспыхнул ослепительным светом. В тот же миг голова Снейпа едва не взорвалась от боли. Снейп понял, что его читают! Вот так просто, пробив его ментальную защиту, пробив все мыслимые блоки, его разум будто выворачивают наружу, нарезают ломтиками и впиваются в мозг острыми зубами.

Он упал на пол.

-Телепат,- повторил Улькеш.- Надевай.

К ногам швырнули массивную цепь и браслеты.

-Оковы подчинения,- Хранитель даже не взглянула на Снейпа, стоя у иллюминатора.

Профессор понял, что она теперь ему не поможет. Она жаждет отомстить за прежнюю боль. Как знать, может такое наказание будет полегче, чем у Лорда.

Ранее Хранитель кричала на Улькеша, что-то пыталась доказать, но Улькеш произнес одну только фразу и Хранитель молча отвернулась ото всех и замолчала.

-Хранитель, я чту Закон Повиновения. Телепат – собственность Ворлона. Признаешь мое право на него?

Улькеш размеренно расширял – сужал мембрану-глаз.

-Он собственность расы таратимудов, Улькеш!- Хранитель едва сдерживалась от ярости. Это было видно.- Он маг, а не телепат. Он не ваш цепной пес! Не оружие. Он только маг!

Тот факт, что при Снейпе обсуждали его самого, самого профессора как-то мало касался. Он понимал, что Хранитель может его спасти от ненормального пришельца, но как?

-Он телепат.- Улькеш нацелил на него глаз и…

Когда профессор открыл глаза, когда кровавая муть перед глазами рассеялась, Улькеш и Хранитель смотрели друг на друга. Пульсирующее отверстие во лбу женщины было черным, как ночь, глаз Улькеша – белым.

Черно-белое противостояние продолжалось всего миг.

Улькеш первым погасил глаз-мембрану.

-Он телепат,- в голосе Хранителя было столько боли и гнева одновременно, что профессору стало страшно. Он телепат? Нет! Это ошибка! Он не телеп…

-Используйте его, как пожелаете, Улькеш,- в голосе же был лед.

Все. Она отказалась от него. Теперь Снейп не знал, что его ждет дальше.

Умереть вдали от дома… что там – от Земли! ... это слишком даже для предателя.

-Надевай!- голос пришельца был равнодушнее скалы в море.

Профессор попытался сопротивляться, выхватил палочку, но не успел даже ее поднять. Новый приступ боли настиг его, заставил рухнуть на пол и схватиться за голову…

Один и тот же вопрос… что ему надо? Кто я? Снейп отвечал и получал только боль.

-Кто ты?

-Я Северус Тобиас Снейп!- полное имя Снейп не произносил уже давно.

Ответ Улькеша не удовлетворил. Снова пытка. Браслеты и ошейник впились в кожу, мозг разрывается от боли.

Даже Лорд такого себе не позволял. Круцио и то менее болезненно. Лучше смерть, чем такое.

-Кто ты?- равнодушие. Помощи ждать неоткуда.

-Я маг! Я землянин!- Снейп прибегает к последнему аргументу. Может это правильный ответ?- Что тебе от меня надо?!

-Ты злишься. Ты не контролируешь себя.- Ответ не принят. Пришелец снова бьет его.- Кто ты?

-Я ничего тебе не скажу, тварь!- Снейп не выдерживает и кричит, ненавидя Улькеша, Хранителя и самого себя. Будь все проклято!

-Плохо.- Снова боль.

-Вы убьете его, но ничего не добьетесь,- голос Хранителя похож на спасательный круг. Пусть она предала его, но это единственная спасительная ниточка, связующее звено с домом.

-Хранитель, пожалуйста,- боль ужасна. Силы на исходе. Пусть лучше убьют, чем дальше мучиться и не понимать из-за чего.

-Пожалуйста что, профессор?- ее голос равнодушен. Она говорит о величие Ворлона.

-…только подчинение и дисциплину. Телепат – собственность Ворлона. С Вами все сложнее. Вы маг, а значит, являетесь потомком тех, кого наградили даром магии таратимуды. Но последние таратимуды ушли за Предел, остался Ворлон. Остались Вы, профессор. Три слова и Вас отпустят. Три слова и Вы свободны. Подумайте, профессор, готовы ли Вы умереть из-за глупой гордыни?

О чем она? Величие? Подчинение? Гордыня?

Снейп не понимал, о чем она говорит, но ее глаза ее выдали. Она дала подсказку. Все что нужно – просто признать Улькеша господином.

Просто признать, но сделать – куда сложнее. Если у Лорда после этого награждали Меткой, чем тогда его пригвоздит к себе ворлонец? Клеймом в мозгу?

-Я…- голос садится от волнения и страха, но Снейп верит глазам той, что на него смотрит и ждет. - Я… твой раб.

Сил больше нет, и если Улькеш снова будет продолжать пытку, Снейп не выдержит.

Профессор закрывает глаза, ожидая новой порции боли, но вместо этого оковы спадают.

Сознание милосердно покидает профессора.

Все время, пока мы летели в гиперпространстве, я не закрывала Третий Глаз. Так, ради собственной безопасности и безопасности профессора, погруженного в глубокий сон.

Улькешу до него и дела было мало, а я несла ответственность. Ворлонец, получив свое, унизив профессора передо мной, перед всем Ворлоном и перед ним самим, удалился, предоставив мне самой разбираться и управлять кораблем, как мне вздумается.

Очень хотелось направить корабль в недра звезд вместе с трижды проклятым мной Улькешом, но на борту был и мой подопечный.

От намерения пришлось отказаться.

-Иу, распорядись, чтобы корабль поместил профессора в капсулу под гипноз. Пусть поспит. Ему и так несладко пришлось.

Корабль вытянул щупальца и осторожно поднял человека в бессознательном состоянии.

-Аккуратно, а то взорву к чертям!- крикнула я кораблю.

Корабль создал тонкую живую оболочку, заключил туда Снейпа и прикрепил капсулу к потолку, начиная напевать спящему.

Я много раз слышала эту песню. Песню о том, что в служении радость, что Ворлон – самая прекрасная и справедливая раса, мудрая, правильная, гармоничная.

-Иу, почему ты не предупредил?- я проводила взглядом капсулу со Снейпом и обратила взор на куратора.

-Это не мое решение. Так и должно было быть.

-ОН так решил?- не поверила ушам я.

Если в дело вмешался Величайший, дело – дрянь.

-Но я же… но он же… я же понесла наказание!- я была в ярости, в страхе и недоумении одновременно.

-Это вторая его часть. Я говорил, что всему свое время,- куратор смотрел на капсулу.

-Что ждать на Вавилоне?

-Для разнообразия, пригласи доктора Франклина. Пусть осмотрит профессора. Думаю, будет не лишним. Потом – поймешь сама.

Иу исчез.

Сигнал, возвещающий о переходе из гиперпространства, прозвучал через полчаса.

-Вавилон 5!- я с глухой тоской всмотрелась в виднеющуюся станцию. Сердца противно защемило.

-Нашим путям суждено разойтись, Хранитель,- раздался голос Улькеша.

-Посол не рискнет преследовать меня и моего спутника на станции?- с издевкой поинтересовалась я.

-Нет.- Улькеш покачал головой.

-Что так?- зло спросила я, не поворачивая головы.

-Он принадлежит Ворлону, но после. Пока только своему времени.

Чертов засранец! Клянусь, уничтожила бы при малейшей возможности, если б смогла.

-Не прощаюсь, господин посол,- процедила я с убийственной вежливостью.

-Тьма сгущается. Грядет время выбора. Вы покинете нас.

Я недоуменно обернулась.

-Что, простите?

-Вас не будет рядом, когда Избранный сделает выбор.

-И не мечтай!- забыв о приличиях ответила я.- Приду. А пока…

Я не договорила. Нас уже вызывал Вавилон.

Док 13 – то место, куда никто из рабочих станции не сунется даже за очень большую зарплату. Место пользовалось дурной славой еще с того момента, когда тут стоял транспортник Коша. Улькеш пользовался куда большим страхом.

-Не прощаюсь, Хранитель,- Улькеш склонил голову передо мной и, развернувшись, ушел в коридоры станции.

-Не прощается он,- проворчала я.- Увидимся, старый черт. Эй, а ну выдай мне груз!- приказала я кораблю.

В обшивке появилось щупальце, где лежал кокон.

Щупальце бережно положило на пол дока кокон и втянулось. Корабль включил защиту и пожелал мне на ворлонском языке доброго дня.

Живое существо этот корабль в какой-то мере уважал меня, но он был слишком привязан к хозяину, чтобы хоть в чем-то его ослушаться.

Кокон постепенно растворился. Профессор лежал в позе эмбриона и мерно дышал во сне.

Гипноз корабля продержится еще пару десятков минут, а пока…

Я подошла к переговорнику.

-Компьютер, дать связь с медлабом. Доктор Стивен Франклин.

-Ожидайте,- ровный голос бэбкома меня раздражал еще во время пребывания в первый раз.

-Франклин слушает,- Стивен, мой добрый друг, врач, талант от бога, смотрел на меня с бесконечной усталостью в глазах.

-Доброго времени суток, друг,- я позволила себе улыбнуться.

-Хранитель!- Стивен улыбнулся в ответ.- Что ты здесь делаешь? То есть я хотел…

-Стивен,- мягко перебила я.- Мне нужна помощь, но так, чтобы никто не узнал. Это очень важно. Прошу тебя.

-Конечно. – Его голос стал серьезным.- Где ты?

-Док 13.

-Буду через пять минут,- он отключил связь.

Каталка прибыла через пять минут. Погрузив спящего Снейпа на нее, мы со Стивеном отправились тайными путями прямо в больницу.

Стив уже успел сделать предварительный анализ, спросить, какого дьявола я притащила с собой человека, что мы с ним делали на ворлонском транспортнике и как выглядит сам корабль изнутри.

Я объяснила ситуацию в двух словах, умолчала об устройстве корабля, попросила подержать профессора в медлабе до полного выздоровления и особо просила, чтобы никто, в частности Шеридан не знал, что я на станции.

-Тайны, - проворчал Стив, перекладывая профессора на кровать и устанавливая над ним приборы.- Всегда тайны.

-Увы,- я дотронулась до плеча доктора.

Я вышла из медлаба и вызвала Иу.

-Мы надолго тут?

-Не особо. Пара-тройка дел и твой учитель вернется домой.

Иу смотрел на спящего Снейпа и улыбался.

Я заметила его улыбку.

-Радуешься, что довел человека до такого?

-Нет, но теперь он знает, кто он. Пусть и ненадолго.

-Что?- испугалась я.

-Потом, Хранитель, все потом. Время еще не пришло.

Иу умеет отмахиваться от меня.

Я поняла, что в жизни моего учителя что-то случится. Ненадолго – это и в глубоком космосе ненадолго.

-Сколько ему осталось?- тихо спросила я.

-До Выбора – около двух лет. После – больше.

-До чего?- не поняла я.

-Хм-м-м…- Иу больше не сказал ни слова и исчез.

-Он будет спать еще минут тридцать. - Стив вышел из отсека.

-Хорошо. У меня еще дела, но я не могу отлучиться. Куратор не сказал, когда возвращение.

Я могла говорить спокойно про все на свете. Стив, как и Деленн, и Майкл, и Сьюзан, и Шеридан были в курсе всего, со мной происходящего.

Улькеш не проболтается. С ним и свои-то нечасто общаются, а на младшие расы он вообще смотрит свысока.

-Твой…- немой вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Мой учитель. Маг, телепат и все такое,- вздохнула я.

-Маг…- Стивен задумался.- Не по твою ли душу собрались техномаги? Шеридан говорил, что к ним активно подбивает клинья Лондо Моллари. Слышала, он будущий император Центавра?

-Знаю. Скажи, техномаги на станции?- перебила я.

-Да. И так много я никогда не видел. Ты к ним?

-Да. Странно все связано, Стивен, маги, техномаги, ворлонцы, Тени…- я покачала головой.

-Устала?- Стив с тревогой посмотрел на меня.

-Как выжатый лимон,- кивнула я.- Третий день на ногах, просто ужас. Спать хочу ну просто ужасно.

-Может сказать Шеридану, чтобы устроил вас вдвоем?- врач принялся копаться в аптечке.

-Нет. Уверена, мы ненадолго, а вот лишний раз сталкиваться с капитаном как-то не с руки.

-А Иу молчит,- скорее утвердил доктор, делая мне укол в руку.

-Молчит. Думаю, что что-то готовится, Стивен. Неспроста здесь, в логове техномагов появился их собрат и предок.

Я машинально потерла место укола.

-Можешь отдохнуть у меня, если хочешь. Я все равно на дежурстве уже который день.

-Стивен, стимуляторы до добра не доводят,- я положила руку ему на плечо.

-На отдых я просто не имею права, так много пациентов,- отмахнулся он, пряча глаза.

Я не стала настаивать на отдыхе доктора, просто обняла его и молча кивнула.

Его право, как ему жить.

-…а потом он и говорит: «Мы вообще не едим рыбу! Мы не можем есть то, что плавает!». Тут Стив так ругался, что даже Деленн покраснела. Вы бы видели беднягу Джона!

Я рассказывала пребывающему во сне профессору одну из историй станции, не задумываясь, слышит он меня или нет. Мне просто хотелось спать, а он и так спал. Я не могла оставить спящего профессора одного и решила хоть как-то себя подбодрить.

-А что потом?- хриплый от сна голос профессора заставил меня подскочить на месте и вытереть слезы от смеха.- Пакмара выжил?

-А что ему сделается?- я нервно хихикнула.- После чистки желудка встряхнулся и пошел как миленький к себе. С возвращением, профессор!

-Где я?- он встал, огляделся.

-Добро пожаловать на Вавилон 5, профессор! – широким жестом пригласила я, как радушная хозяйка дорогого гостя.

-Ну-с, как самочувствие, уважаемый профессор?- Стивен, сама серьезность, вошел в отсек и моментально провел необходимые исследования приборами.- Головокружение? Тошнота?

-Спасибо, все в порядке,- Снейп был в шоке и одновременно радовался, что выжил.

-Хранитель и Вы можете занять мою каюту. Уверен, вам обоим нужно отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок,- Стив хлопнул меня по плечу.

-Я уже выспался,- пробормотал профессор.- И неудобно…

-Ой, профессор, мне не привыкать,- я кивнула доктору, чмокнула того в щеку и потащила профессора в отсек доктора.

-Чур, я первая в душ!- буквально влетев в каюту врача, попутно едва не расплавив считывающее устройство двери от усердия, я принялась срывать с себя осточертевшую одежду прямо на ходу.

-Мерлин…- увидев меня голую, он побледнел и торопливо отвернулся.

-Хм, профессор,- я ничуть не смущалась,- Вы однажды уже видели меня в таком виде, так чего уж тут стесняться?

-Простите, но это…- он не договорил.

Я пожала плечами и рванула в душ, сожалея только о расходе воды, которой на станции и так было маловато.

Через пять минут я освободила помещение.

-Ваша очередь, профессор,- дружелюбно пригласила я.

Он сидел перед пультом связи и изучал строение станции. Компьютер рассказывал об истории проекта Вавилон, о четырех предыдущих станциях и о строении пятой.

-Благодарю, но я не пойду,- сказал профессор, не отрываясь от пульта.

-Напрасно,- я, завернутая в полотенце, стояла сзади Снейпа.- Не известно, сколько мы тут проторчим, так что отказаться – значит подписать себе…

-Приговор?- подхватил он, не оборачиваясь.

-Ага,- я вышла вперед и закрыла собой экран.- Компьютер, отключить связь.

Экран погас.

-Что Вы…- не удержался он, вскакивая и нависая надо мной.

-М-м-м… могу помочь раздеться,- предложила я, дотрагиваясь до пуговиц его мантии.

Клянусь, я не хотела его пугать, развращать и делать с ним что-то плохое. Я относилась к нему почти как к равному себе, если таковое вообще возможно.

А то, что я не стеснялась его и кого бы то ни было? Так никому же не придет в голову стесняться, к примеру, собаки или муравья?

Он отскочил от меня, будто я была ядовитой змеей. Я даже руки опустила.

-Не трогайте меня!- прошипел он.

-Простите, я не хотела так пугать Вас,- смиренно пробормотала я.- Но душ принять Вам настоятельно советую.

-Хорошо,- ледяным голосом ответил он и начал расстегивать пуговицы на мантии.

-Я покажу, как там пользоваться,- начала я.

-Разберусь,- отчеканил он, не глядя на меня.

Оставшись в рубашке, брюках и ботинках, он выразительно посмотрел на меня.

-Советую прямо тут, там помещение маленькое,- ответила я на его немой вопрос.

Он хмыкнул и расстегнул рубашку.

Дальнейшее я бы назвала стриптизом. Рубашку он снял, отвернувшись от меня, потом стащил ботинки, носки и расстегнул пуговку на брюках.

-Так и будете смотреть?- ой, как много льда в голосе.

-Как знаете,- я пожала плечами и отвернулась к бару. Стив, прости, но с упрямыми профессорами, стесняющимися Хранителей, потребуется выпивка.

Винтайское аррхи с немного горьковатым вкусом – то, что Стивен прописал. Немного похоже на земной абсент, только мягче.

Когда я выпила рюмочку, Снейпа в помещении уже не было, но и шума воды так же не было.

-Создатель,- вздохнула я, поставила рюмку на стол и прошла в душ.

Эти мне упрямые земляне!

Снейп стоял перед пультом и тихо ругался. Увидев меня, он вздрогнул и прикрыл себя рукой.

-Да ну Вас, в самом деле!- махнула я рукой.- Смотрите, это просто…

Я показала управление душем и быстро ретировалась, пока меня прямо в душе не прибили чем-нибудь тяжелым.

Странное дело, земляне всерьез полагают, что меня можно стесняться? Меня, видевшую всевозможные виды существ голыми и ничего нового в земной физиологии не обнаружившую?

-Эти мне маги,- проворчала я, наливая себе еще выпивки и стаскивая полотенце.

Вопль, раздавшийся через миг, меня чуть не лишил зубов. От испуга я чуть не сгрызла рюмку, потом отшвырнула ее осколки, активировала трансф и рванула в душ. С человеком можно было ожидать чего угодно – от нападения на него паразитов до полного обваривания в кипятке.

-Компьютер, отключить подачу воды!- рявкнула я, влетая в душ. Профессор сидел в странной неестественной позе и с ужасом смотрел на крохотного пушистого червячка у себя на груди.- Не шевелитесь!- приказала я, смахивая тварь на пол и давя его трансфом. – Отродье,- зло шипела я, размазывая тварь по полу. –Включить воду! Активировать защиту от мокриц! Простите, профессор, его тут пять минут назад не было.

Я трансформировала шест в мини-аптечку и впрыснула противоядие в грудь мужчины. Не стоит ему знать, с каким паразитом он столкнулся, и чем ему могло это угрожать.

Снейп моментально покраснел и прикрылся, стараясь от меня отвернуться.

-Обычное дело - эти паразиты из сырости.- Дай Создатель сил, чтоб врать достоверно.- Только вот дезинфекции плохо поддаются. Может мне с Вами побыть?

Он молча помотал головой.

Понятное дело, если учесть тот факт, что кабинка довольно мала, я голая, а он совершенно нормальный мужчина с совершенно нормальными для его вида потребностями.

Не желая его смущать еще больше, я вышла, сказал на прощание, где тут полотенца.

Одеваться я не торопилась, полагая, что может случиться всякое и мне снова придется бежать на помощь.

Снейп вышел через три минуты, мокрый, взъерошенный и красный, как рак.

Я тактично промолчала, решив, что опасность миновала и мне тоже пора бы одеться.

Одевание телес прошло в молчании. Он не смотрел на меня, а вот я почему-то разглядывала его торс.

Худоват, кожа белая, как молоко, рубцы на спине, плечах и несколько штук на груди. Волос на теле почти нет. Мускулы есть, но слабоваты. Конечно, он не тяжелоатлет, а маг, а у магов в чести только непонятный квиддич и махание палками.

-Спасибо,- он обернулся ко мне, полностью одетый, хмурый, но непричесанный.

-Расческа там,- я махнула было рукой в направлении, но передумала и сама достала искомое.

Странное дело, передавая ему расческу, я неловко коснулась его руки. Он даже вздрогнул.

Я давно перестала обижаться. Если ему неприятно мое присутствие, мои прикосновения, я не буду настаивать. Пусть…

-Спасибо,- еще раз сказал он, торопливо расчесывая густые длинные волосы.

-Может Вам в сушку?- ляпнула я и тут же пожалела.

Он посмотрел на меня взглядом «а раньше нельзя было сказать?» но помолчал.

-Никогда не поздно,- решила я и достала приборчик.- Присядьте, пожалуйста.

Он отложил расческу и опасливо покосился на прибор в моей руке, но сел.

Бережно проводя сушкой над его волосами, я старалась лишний раз не коснуться его, памятуя о его реакции.

-У Вас потрясающие волосы, профессор, когда Вы не мажете их этим составом,- сказала я, откладывая прибор в сторону.

Почему-то мне так захотелось прикоснуться к блестящей черной массе волос.

-Бальзам от паров зелий,- коротко ответил он и встал.- Спасибо,- опять повторил он.

-Время работы сорок семь часов,- Иу разрушил гармонию своим появлением. – Пока можете отдохнуть.

Иу лукаво взглянул на меня, перевел взгляд на профессора и исчез.

-Вот гад,- вздохнула я.- Опять начал.

-Что Вы имеете в виду?- профессор встал так близко ко мне, что я буквально ощущала на себе его дыхание.

-Ничего. Просто он… он готов скрестить меня с кем угодно, только бы я была хоть немного счастлива,- я не отрываясь смотрела в темные глаза профессора. Странное дело, а ведь я не замечала даже какого цвета у него глаза.

В темных глазах плясали черти, мне стало не по себе…

Он нагнулся ко мне и его губы почти коснулись моих…

-Стивен, ты мне нужен!- голос Джона заставил меня подскочить и поспешно пригнуться. Не сейчас, дорогой мой Джонни. Только не ты!- Так, опять на работе,- голос капитана зазвенел злостью.

Понятно, Стив уже который день не отдыхает, а Джона водит за нос. Нехорошо как.

Профессор отпрянул он меня. Миг был безнадежно испорчен. А может, мне все это только показалось? Земляне мне противопоказаны в принципе, но профессор… может, он не совсем землянин? Или может, мне противопоказаны только обычные люди, а с магами и техномагами у меня ничего не было, может они адаптируются?

Глава 11

Профессор решительным образом перестал понимать, что происходит. Мало того, что Хранитель практически не заступилась за него перед пришельцем, потом как-то помогла ему, отчего сам профессор довольно долго пребывал в плену, потом врач, потом каюта, душ…

Профессор, если б мог, наверное бы покраснел, как мальчишка. Он давно забыл, что может творить привлекательное женское тело, забыл, на что когда-то был способен сам. Конечно, особо похвастаться ему нечем, да и партнеров для любовных утех у него – по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, но Хранитель… она делала все так естественно, не стесняясь, будто сам мужчина был предметом мебели…

Мерлин, он стыдился этой женщины, он стеснялся, как школьник, застуканный за рукоблудием!

Ее прикосновения волновали, и больше всего на свете профессор не хотел, чтобы естественное волшебство мига ее прикосновений кончалось.

Мужчина растерялся, как новичок на уроке перед доской, когда она влетела в душ, разъяренная, испуганная, такая непостижимо родная.

Великий маг, да он же чуть ее не поцеловал! Ее, даже не человека, даже не земную нормальную магглу! Ее, ту, что старшее Вселенной! Он, какой-то посредственный человечишка с захолустной планетки на окраине галактики!

Профессор собрал волю в кулак, шествуя за ней по коридорам станции к неизвестным ему техномагам. Сама Хранитель же не придала почти состоявшемуся поцелую ни малейшего внимания, словно смахнула муху с плеча.

Иу доложил о техномагах так не вовремя, что я готова была взвыть от обиды. Конечно, по всем показателям, профессор был мало привлекателен для меня в качестве партнера на ночь, и дело даже не в том, что он мне не нравился, скорее даже наоборот, просто так получалось, что секс с землянами меня удовлетворял недостаточно.

Мне было стыдно, больно и немного страшно от прикосновения профессора. Уж не знаю почему, но я хотела его. До боли в сердцах, до скрежета зубовного, до мучительно сладкой тянущей боли внизу живота. Но… имея немалый опыт в подобных делах, я благоразумно сделала вид, что я ничего не заметила. Создатель свидетель, чего мне это стоило. Не надо быть тэпом, чтобы понять, что самому профессору сейчас паршивее, чем мне.

-…маги вспыльчивы и скоры на расправу, Вир Котто,- голос хорошо знакомого мне друга оповестил о прибытии на место.

Я остановилась, прислушалась. Профессор остановился чуть сзади меня, уже достав палочку. Ох уж мне эти маги…

-Ой!- помощник посла Моллари, очаровательный толстячок Вир с размаху врезался в меня, охнув от испуга. - Хранитель,- прошептал он, склоняясь в поклоне передо мной и стремительно бледнея.

Трудно представить, что этот центаврианин, довольно умный, добрый и прямодушный, но запросто способный убить предателя родины, до дрожи боялся меня.

-Мое приветствие, господин посол,- я радушно улыбнулась.- Лондо нужно благословление на трон? Я угадала?

-Точно так, Хранитель,- Вир так и не распрямился, глядя в пол.- Посла Моллари вот-вот назначат на трон Центавра. Вы понимаете, он послал меня на переговоры с техномагами, а там они…- он поднял глаза на меня и заметил профессора.- Создатель всемогущий!- несчастный Вир побелел, как мел. – Техномаг!

-Вир, позвольте представить,- я поняла, что послу сейчас поможет или джала, или бревари в огромных количествах и немедленно, - техномаг Северус. Да не бойтесь же Вы!- подбодрила я перепуганного и без того человечка.- Профессор, я Вас прошу, протяните руку.

Снейп вытянул ладонь послу, от чего последний просиял и прикоснулся к руке в полнейшем экстазе.

-О, это большая честь, сэр, познакомиться с таким сильным техномагом, как Вы!

-Очень рад взаимно,- профессор очень удачно подыграл мне, ничем не выдав изумление. – Но нам пора. Прошу прощения.

Вир выпустил руку профессора, раскланялся перед ним и мной, поддавшись внезапному порыву, торопливо схватил мою руку, поцеловал ее и убежал.

-Хм?- профессор вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

-Помощник посла Моллари,- ответила я, с обожанием глядя вслед Котто. – Я его обожаю, такой милый, но на такое способен.

Я не стала уточнять, на что именно он способен. Профессор спрашивать тактично не стал.

Коридор, ведущий в резиденцию техномагов, был увешан знаками касты техномагов. Защитные заклинания, руны и знаки были повсюду.

Такая магия мне подходила больше всего.

-Прошу, профессор, Вы, как маг, пойдете вперед.

Не сказать, что мне это особо нравилось, но у меня был приказ куратора на проверку моего подопечного в этой миссии. Как раз сейчас решалась его судьба.

Профессор не сказал ни слова, обошел меня и…

Рык потряс коридор. Казалось, что станция вздрогнула и начала падение в адскую бездну. Маги хорошо подготовились к нежданным гостям.

-Представьтесь, профессор, и скажите, что Вы хотите поговорить,- шепнула я, пряча страх за решимостью спасти и помочь учителю.

-Профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп,- голос профессор прокатился по коридору, отзываясь эхом в уголках станции.- Мне нужна аудиенция у техномагов.

Рык повторился. В конце коридора вспыхнуло пламя, перерастая в огромного монстра, рогатого, чешуйчатого, с клешнями вместо рук. Горящие глаза размером с человека пылали злобой и голодом.

Я сотни раз видела, на что в реале способны иллюзии, но никогда не была уверена, что передо мной иллюзия. Что говорить про земного человека.

Чудовище дохнуло огнем.

Профессор не испугался. Он наставил палочку на монстра и…

-Ступефай!- я даже не успела ничего сказать.

Монстр взревел и рванул прямо на человека.

Профессор закрыл меня собой и готовился принять смерть от чудовищных клешней, прошедших на волосок от его головы.

Я понимала, что профессор сейчас не соображает, кто или что перед ним, даже не понимает, что я способна победить практически любое чудовище, я понимала только то, что человек защищал меня, слабую женщину, напарника, ученицу…

Монстр навис над испуганным человеком и дохнул пламенем прямо на него. Профессор резко повернулся и буквально отшвырнул меня от себя, принимая огонь на себя.

Он даже не пытался закрыть себя руками. Просто не успел бы…

-Конец программы,- раздался голос моего друга техномага.

Профессор резко развернулся как раз в тот миг, когда чудовище начало таять на глазах.

-Очень необычная реакция – пытаться защитить Хранителя,- высокий, абсолютно лысый мужчина, в широкой черной накидке с высоким воротником появился прямо перед шокированным профессором. – Это голограмма, Вам ничего не угрожало. И уж тем более Хранителю.

-Ты меня в гроб сведешь своими штучками,- проворчала я, поднимаясь с пола, куда была отшвырнута профессором. – Простите, профессор, таков был приказ о Вашей проверке.

Снейп раздраженно спрятал палочку в карман мантии, не глядя на меня и техномага.

-Вы…- Элрик сделал вопросительную паузу.

-Профессор Снейп,- холодно ответил учитель, напряженно глядя на техномага.

-Ну конечно, - Элрик совершенно не удивился новости.- Рад видеть Вас. Прошу.

Техномаг развернулся на каблуках и проследовал по коридору в резиденцию таких же, как он.

-Так Вы знали,- зло и очень холодно прошипел Снейп, хватая меня за горло в ярости.

Как же Вы, профессор, не любите быть в неловкой ситуации!

-У меня был приказ,- прохрипела я, даже не пытаясь освободиться из хватки.

Его реакция меня поразила. Я ожидала чего угодно – того, что он сломает мне шею, как спичку; того, что он отшвырнет меня от себя, чтобы я ударилась о стену; наконец нервного смеха, переходящего в истерику, но он меня удивил.

Он сник. Просто выпустил мое горло их тисков хватки и поник. Горящий взгляд, гордая посадка головы, даже руки – все как будто сдулось, померкло.

Он отвернулся от меня и пошел по проходу.

Я догнала его и остановила, вставая перед ним.

-Простите, профессор, это необходимо для Вас же. Потом поймете, но…- я опустила голову.

Как же мне было погано. Я и так уже довольно поиздевалась над его гордостью и чувствами, а теперь окончательно потеряла его и как сильного защитника, как учителя, как друга.

-Я понимаю,- он положил руку мне на плечо, второй поднимая мой подбородок, добиваясь зрительного контакта.- Я верю Вам.

Тьма и преисподняя! Я ну просто НЕ ОЖИДАЛА такого поворота. Мне вдруг так захотелось по-детски доверчиво обнять его, прижаться и зареветь три ручья, но я только криво улыбнулась в ответ.

Он отпустил меня и обошел, направляясь в отсек техномагов.

Я еще секунду приходила в себя от шока.

Я тихо шалела от реакции техномагов на моего спутника и реакции самого профессора на техномагов. Мало того, что чудесным образом профессор нашел общий язык со своими потомками по магии, так уже через полчаса стал демонстрировать им владение палочкой. В свою очередь техномаги, окружив профессора, показывали ему свое умение. Элрик старался контролировать молодых техномагов, чтобы они не перенапрягались, но успехов было мало. Юноши и девушки, мужчины и женщины с восхищением смотрели на такого чуждого и одновременно родного человека с Земли и только ахали и наперебой упрашивали показать еще что-то чисто магическое. Удивительное дело, но сам профессор не возражал против напора собратьев по магии и почти безропотно выполнял робкие просьбы сотворить персик из ничего или создать нечто живое.

-Твой друг творит нечто потрясающее,- Элрик подошел ко мне, глядя на профессора, который создал котенка и вручил веселой центаврианке. – Трудно поверить, что наши предки умели такое!

-Одна из ветвей ваших предков, Элрик,- рассеянно ответила я, заметив улыбку на лице друга.- Ты полагаешь, можно из мага сделать техномага? Думаешь, если маг откажется от палочки он сможет творить и ваять?

-Взгляни на него,- Элрик с улыбкой смотрел на порозовевшего от смущения профессора.- Что ты видишь?

-Я вижу мага, Элрик. Мага, что творит силой своей палочки. Он не смог бы обойтись без нее.

-А я вижу интерес в его глазах. Смотри.

Элрик подозвал молодого техномага по имени Гален, велел ему сосредоточиться и создать восемь шариков с пламенем внутри.

-Профессор, понаблюдайте!- Элрик обратился к магу.

Гален сосредоточился. Я заметила, как кризалис напрягся на его шее, что означало концентрацию мысли на одном.

Шарик появился в воздухе из ничего. По крайней мере, так могло показаться. Тем не менее это было далеко не так. Зная закон сохранения энергии, можно было сказать, что какой-то важный элемент природы сейчас перешел в материализацию этого шарика с жидким пламенем внутри.

Снейп молча смотрел на юного техномага и не пропускал ни мига из процесса. Я заметила неподдельное любопытство в глазах мага.

Гален создавал шарики один за другим. После седьмого созданного шарика Гален пошатнулся.

-Расслабь мышцы, Гален,- тихо сказал Элрик.- Не перенапрягай кризалис. Он – одно целое с тобой, не мучай его. Легче, еще легче, вот так. Ты долго тренировался, ты сможешь. Сосредоточься, расслабь кризалис.

Гален вздрогнул всем телом, но шарик, едва появившись, исчез.

-Достаточно,- Элрик похвалил юношу и отправил его отдыхать в кресло.- Профессор, уверен, Вы сможете создать шар и без Вашего приспособления. Попробуйте.

Мне стало смешно. Маг без палочки – это весело и нелепо.

Снейп закрыл глаза на миг и…

Прозрачный шар появился из ничего, как и те, что создал Гален. Не знаю, на чем замешана магия земных магов, но даже у меня не было уверенности в том, что это обычная материализация.

Шар повисел секунду и хлопнул, исчезая.

-Внушительно, уважаемый профессор,- Элрик подошел к магу и посмотрел тому в глаза.- Но Вы слишком напряжены, Вам не хватает концентрации и терпения.

-Обалдеть!- тихо произнесла я, глядя, как маг послушно выполняет указания техномага и пытается создать очередной шарик.- Это у профессора-то нет терпения? Ну и ну!

-Он хороший ученик, не находишь?- Иу нарисовался рядом со мной.

-Не нахожу. Кроме того, он не сможет стать техномагом, да и ему это не нужно.

-Уверена? А что если не так? Посмотри на него.

Я честно смотрела, но смысла в том не находила. Какая-то комедия – маг на обучении техномагов.

-Он не лицедействует,- Иу с умилением смотрел на напряженного профессора, которого уговаривал Элрик,- он старается. Скажи, а зачем ему это делать, если у него есть волшебная палочка?

-Откуда мне знать?- пожала плечами я.- Может, просто расслабляется?

-У техномагов? Расслабляется?- Иу с таким сомнением посмотрел на меня, что мне стало не по себе. Сморозить такую чушь!

Техномаги принципиально не расслабляются на тренировках. Как раз наоборот, они маниакально сосредоточенны, терпеливы и настойчивы в достижении результатов.

-То есть ты предлагаешь…- я не договорила, с сомнением глядя на человека из мира магов, окруженным такими родными и такими далекими ему людьми.

-Это неплохой вариант к отступлению, когда придет его час.

-Что с ним будет?- ужаснулась я, предвидя плохое.

-Узнаешь. А пока, почему бы тебе не поговорить с ним на эту тему? Уверен, она его заинтересует.

Иу ласково взглянул на профессора, которому удалось удержать созданный шар в материальном состоянии больше секунды, и исчез, оставив меня недоумевать.

Все эти люди в черных хитонах, окружившие профессора, с трепетом и благоговением смотрящие на него, странное дело, не вызывали у профессора негодования или злости. Ученики, те же дети, что и у него в Хогвартсе, но такие непохожие на тех, что остались в далеком прошлом на Земле.

Юноши, девушки, взрослые мужчины и женщины и он – тот, что пришел из прошлого. Такой непохожий на них, но, тем не менее, их предок, один из них.

Элрик – спокойный, невозмутимый и так похожий на Альбуса лукавой, немного грустной улыбкой. Словно он знает будущее, словно он сожалеет о чем-то.

Гален – старательный, целеустремленный, сразу видно, что он старается изо всех сил заслужить расположение наставника.

Эвол – юная центаврианка. Профессор уже немного разобрался в принадлежности к расам и понемногу начал ориентироваться в бесконечном людском потоке разнообразных лиц и рас. Девушки Центавра бреют головы налысо, оставляя только волосы на затылке, чтобы можно было их собрать в «хвост». Юная Эвол, совсем девочка по меркам Центавра, но по земным меркам – соблазнительная девушка в расцвете сил и красоты.

Как она смотрит на старания профессора! Сколько обожания и немого восторга в темных глазах!

Дитя. Что заставило ее, гордую представительницу великой расы пойти в ученицы к техномагам? Не похоже, что она занимала низшее место на родине.

Снейп не жаждал показывать фокусы при собравшихся, но и отказать он бы тоже не смог. Что-то заставляло его, что-то как будто подталкивало, говорило – иди, покажи, будь как мы. И он шел. Пусть не получалось материализовать шарик так долго, как это сумел сделать Гален, пусть без владения палочкой вообще мало что получалось, но это было уже не важно. Снейп чувствовал, что он не одинок, что у него появились те, кто не давят на него чувством долг, а принимают его, таким, какой он есть. Пусть он далек от них умением вот так виртуозно владеть природной магией разума, пусть его средоточие силы в волшебной палочке, но Снейп старался. Он действительно стремился понять неведомую магию, что так его тянула и звала.

Он увидел улыбку Эвол, поддержку Галена, желание помочь Элрика и понял, что лучшего места ему не найти. Здесь профессор как будто обрел дом, которого у него по-настоящему не было. Пусть далекие, непохожие на него техномаги, но они стали ему, вот так быстро, внезапно, как по волшебству, настоящей семьей.

-Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, Элрик,- Хранитель приблизилась к техномагам как раз в тот момент, когда созданных шариков стало двое. Снейп вздрогнул, и шарики растворились в воздухе.

Маг коротко кивнул, положил руку на плечо профессору и улыбнулся уголками губ.

-Думаю, Хранитель Вас бережет, уважаемый маг. Не уверен, что наша встреча повторится, но…- он на миг взглянул в непроницаемое лицо Хранителя,- … но я думаю, что наши пути сойдутся по-любому. Рад был нашему знакомству.

-Взаимно, уважаемый Элрик,- Снейп пожал руку старшему техномагу.

Гален коротко поклонился профессору и отошел, уступая место остальным.

По очереди, чинно и словно соблюдая старинный церемониал, техномаги коротко кланялись магу из прошлого и отходили, сохраняя молчание.

Только юная Эвол не сдержалась. Она поклонилась, но, внезапно сорвавшись с места, повисла на шее профессора. Тот же, повинуясь внезапному порыву, обнял плечи девушки и на миг прижал ее к себе.

Эвол не произнесла ни звука, но в глазах центаврианки застыла тоска.

-Не прощаюсь, Элрик,- сказала Хранитель, наблюдая за профессором и девушкой.- До встречи, уважаемые техномаги. Пусть свет озаряет ваш путь.

Техномаги так же молча, как и при прощании с земным магом, поклонились, и, развернувшись, бесшумно скрылись в темноте помещения.

-Нам надо подкрепиться, профессор,- Снейп заметил, что в глазах Хранителя блеснули слезы.

-Думаю, что Вам подойдет легкая пища. Нет-нет, я не говорю, что Вам надо сесть на диету, просто желудок, несколько непривычный к такой пище может среагировать непредсказуемым образом.

Снейп рад был бы не идти в ресторан станции, но Хранитель молча схватила его за руку и потащила за собой, ворча, что от пары-тройки десятков кредитов от Шеридана не убудет, а она хоть раз побывает в ресторане.

Отказывать женщинам профессор не мог. Тем более такой, как Хранитель. И хоть сам он голода почти не испытывал, попробовать внеземную пищу не отказался бы ни за что.

Вот только глодало чувство стыда. Денег или чего-то заменяющего их у профессора с собой не было, а колдовать Хранитель запретила.

-Да бросьте, ей-Создателю!- ворчала Хранитель, усаживаясь за столик. – Капитан был так любезен, что за мою работу на станции выделил мне некоторым образом кредит. Вот только питаться мне чаще всего приходилось на бегу и довольно мало. Так что с него должок – не могу же я хоть раз не побывать в местном ресторане и не оценить прелести кулинарии Джо.

Меню на родном английском ввело профессора в легкий ступор. Наименования блюд не говорили ничего. Состав не говорил еще меньше.

-Вы предпочитаете рыбу, мясо, грибы? Может вегетарианскую пищу? Впрочем, здешняя пища несколько отличается от привычной Вам. Но Вы можете выбрать, к примеру, рагу из вахрита. Если не знать что это, то на вкус похоже на курицу, хотя многие говорят, что больше напоминает свинину.

-Доверюсь Вам,- Снейп устало бросил меню на стол.- Я все равно ничего в этом не понимаю.

-Тогда…- Хранитель бойко перечислила наименования, лучезарно улыбнулась официанту и велела записать все на счет капитана Шеридана.

-Вино, как и алкоголь на станции крайне дорог. Сами посудите – транспортировка, таможня… все стоит немалых денег. Так что искусственное вино хоть и немного отличается от настоящего, но во вкусовых качествах ему не уступает.

Хранитель поглощала пищу медленно, смакуя. Профессор с опаской всматривался в блюдо перед ним. Что-то жаренное, с овощами, с подливой из неизвестно чего. Что-то белое на тарелочке рядом, похожее на кубики сыра, посыпанное зеленью. Хлеб, к счастью, даже на вид не отличающийся от привычного земного аналога.

Профессор осторожно отрезал от мяса кусок и положил в рот.

-Что скажете?- поинтересовалась Хранитель.

Снейп прожевал кусок и удовлетворенно заметил:

-Вкусно. Что это?

-Н-ну,- насмешливо протянула женщина,- если в общих чертах, то мясо одного из обитателей Центавра. Такое рогатое, когтистое, хищное до жути. В общем, монстр, но вкусный. Мне все так говорят, но я его есть не могу. Не перевариваю, знаете ли. Попробуйте это,- она указала на белые кусочки, посыпанные зеленью.

Профессор подцепил вилкой белую массу, понюхал и положил в рот.

-Похоже на сыр.

Хранитель внезапно расплылась в широкой улыбке.

-Даже не думала, что Вам понравится спу! Конечно, центавриан и нарнов от него за уши не оттянешь, но земляне его обычно не жалуют. Правда вкусно?

-Очень,- неведомое спу действительно было необычного, но весьма приятного вкуса.

-Обалдеть! – радость женщины казалась неописуемой.

-А из чего это?

-Эм-м-м… не думаю, что Вам понравится,- честно сказала женщина. – В конце концов, какая разница, если это вкусно?

-Верно,- профессор не стал вдаваться в подробности, боясь испортить аппетит, и принялся за еду.

Вино, несмотря на его искусственность, было бесподобным.

Хранитель успела рассказать о мире техномагов подробно, пока готовился десерт.

Внезапно, посреди милой беседы, лицо женщины побагровело.

-…что он и сделал. Не пытайтесь, мистер Бестер!- не меняя тембра голоса и положения головы, сказала Хранитель, напряженно глядя куда-то чуть вниз и влево.- Вам, очевидно, было мало предыдущего раза?

-О, простите, Хранитель!- насмешливый голос невысокого мужчины, раздался рядом с их столиком. Мужчина, целиком одетый в черный костюм и перчатки, слегка поклонился даме, появившись в поле ее зрения.- Не узнал. Профессиональная привычка, знаете ли.

-Разумеется, мистер Бестер,- Хранитель сладко улыбнулась, но в глазах ее пылал огонь гнева.- Советую больше не пренебрегать служебными полномочиями, рискуя случайно оказаться в вакууме. Да, и – не вздумайте сканировать моего спутника еще раз, иначе я Вас собственноручно придушу.

-Ах да!- Бестер ловко примостился на соседний стул.- Ваш… м-м-м… друг телепат. Более того, незарегистрированный. И даже больше того – с очень высоким уровнем. Возможно даже больше, чем у меня. Совсем забыл!- он картинно хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью в перчатке и обратился к Снейпу.- Альфред Бестер. Инспектор Пси-Корпуса на Вавилоне 5.

Профессор встал и пожал протянутую руку, мысленно ненавидя человека. При рукопожатии профессор ощутил легчайший толчок в голове, словно кто-то легко коснулся разума и тут же отпрянул. Хранитель напряглась, видя нерешительность профессора, но ее улыбка, похожая больше на оскал, не сошла с лица.

-Северус Снейп, профе… техномаг,- представился профессор.

Хранитель нахмурилась. Что-то пошло не так.

-Вот как?- удивился Бестер. – Техномаг? – он что-то прикинул в голове, но продолжил на совершенно иной ноте.- Что ж, прошу прощения за столь нежданный визит и приятного аппетита.

Легко поднявшись, Бестер удалился из ресторана.

-Это тот самый Бестер, что однажды…- начал Снейп, но Хранитель, в ярости отшвырнув вилку, прервала его монолог.

-Тьма и преисподняя! Что ему-то здесь понадобилось?- прошипела она. – Телепат его уровня здесь… не иначе как что-то вынюхивает. Беглые тэпы…- Хранитель судорожно вдохнула и зло выплюнула, - скоты! Ворлонские шавки! Ненавижу! Не поймите меня неправильно, профессор,- она перевела дух и, видя нахмуренные брови учителя, продолжила более спокойно.- Дело в том, что в целом Пси-Корпус даже необходим. Контроль за тэпами, недопущение их вмешательства в жизнь и мысли нормалов, обучение – это да, но не то, что они делают ради удовлетворения своих амбиций. Мистер Бестер. Не подумайте, что я его ненавижу. О, это сильнее ненависти, это глубже всяких там эмоций. Я понимаю его. И что хуже, я почти на его стороне. Дело в том, что такие как Бестер играют очень важную роль в Пси-Корпусе. Если б не их железная воля и вера в будущее тэпов, самими тепам впору было бы рыть могилы. Он верит Корпусу безоговорочно. Он подчинил свою жизнь Корпусу, он боготворит и поклоняется Корпусу, как богу. Если б не одно но – он готов на все, чтобы Корпус держал в железных рукавицах всех тэпов поголовно. Корпус – это клоака, это гниль, но он выполняет важнейшую функцию – он защищает права нормалов. На деле же получается постоянный контроль и сканирование всего прямоходящего разумного. Корпус призван защитить тэпов, дать работу, кров, семью. Но какой ценой! Ценой беспрекословного подчинения. Путем, тьма меня дери, скрещивания людей с целью получения детей-тэпов с высокими способностями, нежели их родители. Я не могу смириться с Корпусом, мечтая его уничтожить, но это означает дать власть тэпам над нормалами. Беглые тэпы крайне опасны и неконтролируемы. Революция уже набирает обороты. Страшно, что однажды тэпы получат в свое владение планету, а может и не одну, а потом… помоги нам Создатель, ибо их сила против самого совершенного оружия Альянса – ничто.

-То есть Вы одновременно защищаете и порицаете телепатов?- Снейп спокойно отложил вилку и вытер губы.- Но ведь я тоже телепат по Вашим меркам. Это признал даже Бестер.

-Ворлонцы создали телепатов для определенных целей – сдержать натиск Теней. Тени боятся тэпов. Они, телепаты, разрушают самую суть машин Теней. Не буду вдаваться в подробности по устройству кораблей Теней, но скажу только, что ядро корабля – это человек, его разум, его мозг. Телепат, обладая даром воздействия на мозг, может его разрушить. Вы, профессор, уверена, смогли бы взорвать мозг Бестера, если б потренировались. А ведь Бестер – далеко не самый слабый из пси-копов. Более того, он один из сильнейших. На него возлагают большие надежды.

-Тени используют людей?- профессор, при довольно малом количестве информации о непонятных Тенях понимал довольно много и умел вычленять главное.- Но зачем? Неужели у них, такой древней расы, так слабы технологии?

-Как раз-то наоборот,- убито ответила Хранитель.- Нет ничего совершеннее, чем живой мозг. Не столь важно кого именно: землянина или марсианина, важно то, что мозг управляет машиной в корабле и полностью подчиняется приказам Теней. Человек не чувствует потребности в пище, воде, у него нет больше никаких желаний кроме одного – служить Теням, служить кораблю, что носит его тело внутри. Корабль Теней – это совершенная машина смерти. И дай Создатель Вам никогда ее не видеть.

-А ворлонцы? Получается, что и те, и другие не гнушаются свежим мозгом?- Снейп сжал губы.

-Именно. Две древние расы сошлись в противостоянии. Поле битвы – разум. Какая разница, кто что использует, лишь бы победить.

-Чудовищно!- профессор побагровел.

-Привычно, уж поверьте, - Хранитель закрыла глаза.- Мне приходилось делать и не такое в других галактиках. Так что это еще цветочки. Ягодки бы Вы просто не выдержали. Но и это еще не все. Я намеревалась сказать это в более спокойной обстановке, но приход Бестера смешал карты, так что придется говорить, как есть. Дело в том, что ваш мир вырождается. Более того, я помогу ему исчезнуть.

-Что?- Снейп вскочил из-за стола.

-Присядьте, прошу Вас.- Хранитель устало откинулась на спинку стула. Когда Снейп сел, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на женщину, она продолжила.- Дело в том, профессор, что галактика лично мне напоминает заброшенный дом. Знаете, пыль, паучки по углам… так вот, паучки эти – ваши люди, маги. Риддл, как главный жирный паучок жаждет опутать дом своей паутинкой. Боюсь, что так уже происходит. А это, в свою очередь, крайне мешает нормальному функционированию всей планеты. До контакта с центаврианами осталось не так много времени. Более того, почти завтра они и прилетят, но один маг способен смешать карты и ввести Землю в крайне невыгодное положение. Риддл не контролирует свою силу, но это не столь важно. Важно лишь то, что ваш мир будто остановился в развитии. Взгляните на мир, профессор. Те, кого вы, презирая, называете магглами, активно осваивают космос, подчиняю своей власти атомную энергию. Вы же живете будто бы в средневековье. Пергамент вместо бумаги, свечи вместо ламп, совы вместо телефонии и визуализаторов. Даже летаете вы на метлах, вместо того, чтобы пользовать современные достижения науки и техники. У магглов есть самолеты, вертолеты. У магглов есть телевизор, телефон, компьютер с Интернетом, а вы как в древности даже пишете не ручкой, а пером, сажая кляксы. Более того, вы ничего не хотите менять в привычном мире. Вы словно боитесь стать магглами. Между тем, чем быстрее вы освоите простую и доступную технику людей без волшебной силы, тем быстрее вы сможете стать сильнее. Сейчас важна не магия, а знания, с помощью которых можно выйти на высокий уровень отношений с представителями иных миров, наладить торговлю, завязать нужные связи.

-Магия древнее, чем Вы полагаете,- было заметно, что профессор еле сдерживается, чтобы не кричать.- Писать пером может быть и не на столько удобно, как неизвестной мне ручкой, но перо способно передать природную, первичную магию, магию слова. Наши палочки изготовлены из волшебных пород деревьев, у них волшебная сердцевина. Вы предлагаете вырубить волшебный лес, перебить волшебных животных ради сомнительных удовольствий смотреть телевизор и пользоваться телефоном?

-Профессор, Вы не знаете, от чего отказываетесь!- горячо перебила женщина.- Сова летит не так быстро, как простой разговор по телефону. Интернет способен передать гораздо больше информации, чем книга, которую еще надо найти. Я не прошу магов отказаться от использования волшебства в разумных пределах, но…- Хранитель сделала паузу,- но профессор, вы даете детям опасную игрушку. Любое ваше заклинание может погубить всю планету. В одиннадцать лет можно махать палочкой и выкрикивать заклятья, но если вдуматься, то игры с магией – безумие. Да, хорошо превратить камень в свинью, воду – в вино, но призвать с помощью безобидного Ассио спутник Земли, как Вам такое? Конечно, можно погасить Ноксом огонек на конце палочки, а можно лишь добавив М_а_ксима, погасить Солнце.

-Чушь!- воскликнул профессор, сцепив пальцы в замок. – Ни один нормальный маг до такого даже не додумается.

-То нормальный,- тихо сказала женщина.- Ваш этот Риддл впечатление нормального не производит, уж простите. Нормальное, привычное, я бы сказала дело – мечта подчинить население планеты эгоистичным планам. Я к этому как-то привыкла, но превращать людей в черте что – увольте! Оборотни, кентавры – до чего еще может докатиться извращенный мозг, если его не остановить?

-Но кентавры не превращенные, это естественная их форма!

-Ага. И русалки, и домовые эльфы с желанием бить себя по голове тяжелыми предметами от страха не угодить хозяевам, анимаги, тролли… кто еще? Не мир, а какая-то сказка с плохим концом. Кроме того, не обижайтесь, но я бы уничтожила главного вашего мага, как потенциально опасного для народа Земли.

-Темного Лорда?

-Дамблдора!

-ЧТО?

-Альбус Дамблдор, милый, глупый, всех жалеющий, всех защищающий сильнейший маг несет серьезную угрозу миру. Он безумен, как и Риддл. Неужели Вам мало одного сумасшедшего властителя мира? На что тогда способен Альбус?

-Вы с ума сошли! Дамблдор никогда…

-…не станет даже думать о власти? – саркастичный смешок.- Естественно. Ему это не нужно. Ему вообще ничего не нужно. Он отправляет мальчишку, ребенка, сосунка, у которого молоко на губах не обсохло воевать с сильным, опытным и ненормальным магом. Скажите после этого, что он не тиран с улыбкой на устах. Что же он сам не пойдет и не прихлопнет малыша Томми? Зачем ему сопляк, что может стать новым Лордом?

-Поттер – Темный Лорд?

-Может, я преувеличиваю, но взгляните правде в глаза. Мальчишка не способен убить сильного мага. Он даже думать об этом не может. С одной стороны у него всеблагой директор школы, что с печалью на челе отправляет юного воина на верную смерть, с другой – ненормальный маг, что в разы его сильнее. У него есть выбор? Клянусь, убила бы всех троих.

-Троих? За что?

-Профессор, да Вы всерьез или издеваетесь? – злость в голосе.- Риддла Вам мало? Поттер не победит! Вы сказок начитались. Ваша магия не всесильна. Вы хоть раз обращали внимание на мальчика?

-Я его учу пять лет…

-Я не об обучении. Как он выглядит? Что он делает? Что он может? Он же безалаберный, ленивый, недисциплинированный ребенок. Кроме того, у него близорукость. Ну, честное слово, неужели ваша магия не может излечить его от близорукости? Он ничего не умеет, кроме как играть в дурацкую игру на метлах и веселиться. И это ваш освободитель? Я Вас умоляю!

-Я не думал о его очках, но в чем-то Вы правы. Хотя бы в том, что Поттер - бездарность, как и его папаша,- задумчиво.

-Мне совершенно плевать на его родителей. Мне не плевать на судьбу мира. Один паучок не может сплести паутину, чтобы опутать Землю, но когда паучков много, им покорится и большой дом. Риддл устанавливает свои правила игры. Он отрезает магглам выход в космос. Он лишает людей развития. Он отбросит планету к динозаврам. Наука, стремления… все коту под хвост. Магии не место на Земле.

-Вы не посмеете!

-Профессор, выслушайте меня. Давать детям право на обучении серьезному делу в столь юном возрасте – все равно, что дать детям атомную бомбу. Вы видели среди техномагов хоть одного ребенка? Нет. А почему? Потому, что техномаг должен понять, что он готов к принятию своего пути. Магия в их понятии – дар, а не морковка. Нельзя учить, во-первых, против воли, во-вторых, только потому, что человек сам того хочет. Претендент в техномаги проходит жесткий отбор прежде чем получить допуск к знаниям. Техномаги это понимают, а ведь их сила не такая, как ваши заклинания и палочки. Это наука, но основанная на всеконцентрации разума, эмоций, желаний, формул, таблиц и всего прочего. Нельзя совать детей в опасный мир. Дети должны вырасти и понять, чего они хотят. Вы же даете им оружие и требуете, чтобы они подчинялись. Но это дети. Вы не казните ребенка только за то, что он проклял маггла неснимаемым проклятьем? Почему? Потому что он ребенок. Но сила в его руках – есть контроль надо собой. Впрочем, я напрасно распинаюсь, ваш мир обречен и так.

-То есть как?

-Вы боретесь за чистоту крови в магическом плане, но магии нужен свежий приток крови. Любой ученый это скажет. Гены нужно время от времени разбавлять. Знаете, у Альбуса нет детей. Понимаете, к чему я?

-Нет.

-Он очень сильный маг. Он величайший маг, но он не оставит потомков. Вы. У Вас так же нет и не будет детей. Еще одна сильнейшая ветвь прервется. Риддл. С этим и так все понятно. Он так же крайне силен. Есть Малфои, есть другие маги, но внедренный вирус уже делает свое дело. Маги вымрут лет через двести.

-Но это геноцид!

-Это крайняя необходимость. Открою секрет, это случилось не так и давно. В конце девятнадцатого века. Альбус Вам ничего не говорил о том, что однажды видел?

Снейп вспомнил разговор.

-Вы его заметили?

-Не только заметила, но и инфицировала его. В этом времени марсиане разработали вирус, что действует только на телепатов, уничтожая их. Это как раз сравнимо с тем, что внедрила я Альбусу. Но я действую гуманнее. Я не убиваю, я блокирую гены. Человек или не чувствует желания размножаться, или его гены из поколения в поколение все слабее и слабее, или дети рождаются не-магами.

-Сквибы – Ваших рук дело?

-И да, и нет. Я вовсе не горжусь. Я контролирую ситуацию. Если маги поймут, что пора развиваться по пути нормальных, обычных людей, они выживут. Возможно, даже сделают неплохие успехи. Если нет – ваш мир исчезнет. Лично мне вы неинтересны как вид. Вы – чума Земли. А болезнь или лечат, или уничтожают носителей всех вместе, чтобы зараза не распространилась дальше.

-Так же, как Вы уничтожили маркабов? – паника в голосе.

-Именно. Гордиться нечем, но заразу удалось остановить. Лучше ампутировать гангрену на пальце, чем резать потом всю руку.

-Мы умираем, но даже не знаем, откуда в последнее время столько полукровок и сквибов!

Хранитель пожала плечами.

-Вы чудовище! Какой же Вы Хранитель! Вы убийца!

Снейп резко вскочил и быстро вышел из ресторана.

-Я и не спорю, дорогуша,- женщина с мукой в глазах смотрела в конец зала. – Просто мне тоже не повезло.

Снейп почти бежал по коридорам. Плевать, что он заблудится на станции, плевать на то, что если Хранитель уйдет без него, он навсегда останется оторванным от родины и Земли. Плевать на все.

Голова болела невыносимо, мысли путались.

Она убивает магов. Просто так, ни за что! Просто потому что мы – маги. Из-за одного психопата страдают все. Где же справедливость?!

Снейп понимал, что справедливости ждать не приходилось. Он давным-давно усвоил главное правило выживания – каждый сам за себя, но сейчас почему-то хотелось заорать, бить кулаками равнодушное лицо женщины и кричать. Кричать, требовать, просить о помощи, что-то делать. Но что?

-Осторожнее, мистер!- он не увидел, как из-за поворота вышел молодой человек, и с размаху влетел в него.- Можете кого-нибудь покалечить, если так бежать.- Мужчина улыбнулся белозубой улыбкой.- Могу я Вам помочь?

-Простите, я не заметил Вас,- Снейп нахмурился. Красавец ему чем-то не нравился.- Если Вам не требуется помощь, я пойду.

Снейп посторонился, пропуская человека, но тот не шелохнулся.

-Позвольте один вопрос? Чего Вы хотите?

-Опасность! Угроза землянину!- Иу появился так неожиданно, как чертик из табакерки, что Хранитель вздрогнула.

-Что? Где он? Что случилось?- она вскочила и выбежала из ресторана.

-Профессор напоролся на агента Теней.

-Морден,- прорычала женщина, ускоряя шаг.- Координаты!- потребовала она.

-В доступе отказано,- равнодушно произнес Иу. – Приказ не вмешиваться.

-Ты спятил?!- разъярилась женщина.- Снейп в опасности! Тьма и преисподняя, где он?

Иу исчез.

Хранитель яростно взмахнула рукой, активировав трансф, и помчалась по коридорам, по пути спрашивая у людей, не видели ли они высокого мужчину в черных одеждах.

-Чего я хочу?- Снейп с подозрением посмотрел на молодого человека.- Зачем Вам это?

-Я могу помочь. Мои союзники очень влиятельны. Мне доставит удовольствие помочь такому человеку, как Вы,- мужчина ласково улыбнулся.

-Кто Вы такой?- Снейпу не нравился ни сам человек, ни его улыбка, ни его предложения.

-Ох, простите мою бестактность,- красавец легко поклонился.- Зовите меня мистер Морден,- он подал руку для рукопожатия.

-Снейп. Северус Снейп. Техномаг.- Снейп протянул в ответ свою, чуть поколебавшись.

-Техномаг,- чуть нараспев произнес Морден, загадочно улыбнувшись.- Очень рад нашему знакомству. Так чего Вы хотите?

Хранитель черной молнией неслась по коридорам. Профессора многие видели, но никто не сказал куда он пошел. Предположив, что он мог пойти в каюту Франклина, женщина бросилась туда. Но там было пусто. Справедливо рассудив, что рубка отпадает, посольский сектор так же закрыт, можно было искать сбежавшего землянина где угодно, вплоть до нижних палуб. Хотя нижний сектор Трущоб отпадал по простой причине – туда бы не сунулся никто в здравом уме. А профессор впечатления ненормального не производил.

Хранитель уже отругала себя за несдержанность, за информацию не к месту и за злобу, вымещенную не на том человеке, но самокопание делу бы не помогло. До перемещения время оставалось, но профессор попал в цепкие руки очень опасного человека. Человека, с которым уже встретился Лондо, а после этого началась война Центавра и Нарна с применением сил Теней.

Любое слово профессора, сказанное Мордену, ставило под большой вопрос его, профессора, возвращение в свое время целым и невредимым.

-Во имя Валена!- невысокий минбарец еле успел отпрыгнуть с пути Хранителя.

-Ленниер!- женщина схватила молодого человека за руку.- Скажи, что ты видел человека в черных одеждах техномага!

-Видел. Если Вы имеете в виду того, кого я видел, то он как раз сейчас беседует с мистером Морденом в Саду,- минбарец коротко поклонился.- Могу я помочь Вам?

-Уже помог,- уже на бегу крикнула Хранитель, убегая.

-Иногда я ее просто не понимаю,- тихо сказал молодой минбарец, глядя вслед женщине.

Морден говорил много, витиевато и просто. Говорил о величии союзников, об их мощи, о возможностях. Просил, мягко уговаривал, увещевал, ни на секунду не умолкая. Он будто гипнотизировал сидящего рядом профессора.

Тень земных деревьев Сада настраивала на неторопливую беседу, мирно журчал родник – местная достопримечательность. Все было так мило, неспешно, гипнотизирующее.

-Мы можем помочь в любом начинании. У Вас есть враги, Северус?- Морден улыбнулся.

Снейп задумался. Врагов у него было в избытке, но вряд ли мистер Морден мог бы ему помочь. Все враги профессора остались на Земле, в прошлом.

-Здесь,- Снейп выделил слово,- нет, но были. Раньше были.

-Может быть, Вас кто-то или что-то беспокоит?- Морден наклонился чуть ближе к профессору.- Все можно изменить, уважаемый Северус. Мои союзники могут очень многое, если не сказать все. Чего Вы хотите?

-Для себя или вообще?- Снейп понимал, что разговор получался каким-то неправильным, Морден вытягивал из него информацию, ничего не предлагая взамен, но Снейп был словно под гипнозом ласковых глаз красивого мужчины, его тембра голоса и мягкости манер.

-Все равно,- пожал плечами Морден.- Что хотите _Вы_, Северус?

-Жить,- уверенно ответил профессор, и в этот миг в Сад ворвалась взъерошенная Хранитель, сжимая в руке моментально активировавшийся трансф.

-Профессор, молчите, умоляю!- крикнула она, нацелив шест на Мордена и открывая пульсирующий тьмой Глаз.

Глава 12

-Отойди от него, мразь!- прорычала я, держа Мордена на прицеле шеста.- Профессор, молчите и подойдите ко мне.

Снейп не шевельнулся. Зато прихвостень Теней подал голос.

-Хранитель,- чуть распевно произнес Морден. – Чем обязан Вашему визиту?

-Помолчи, Морден, а то зашибу ненароком,- рыкнула я, недоумевая, почему профессор не идет ко мне.

Взглянув Глазом по бокам от Мордена, я увидела, что две Тени парализовали Снейпа и держат его разум.

-Только дернись,- пообещала я чуть приподнявшемуся Мордену,- и твои мозги будут долго оттирать от потолка. Эй, вы, отпустите его!- прошипела я Теням.

Профессор слабо пошевелился и, словно в трансе, поднялся и подошел ко мне.

-Я ничего не нарушаю, Хранитель, и не понимаю причину такого поведения,- улыбка Мордена погасла, как огонек свечи на ветру.

Краем глаза я заметила, что профессор еле стоит на ногах, немного заваливаясь на бок. Ловко подхватив его под руку, я прислонила его к стене и приняла боевую позу. Тени на станции – дело дрянь. Только бы никто не увидел. Паника будет – загляденье!

-Не стоит, Хранитель,- Морден поднялся и сделал шаг ко мне. – Я и мои союзники только хотели пообщаться с техномагом. Или _Вы_ против?

-Не вмешивайся!- приказал Иу в мозгу.

-_Я_ против!- я крутанула шест и ударила пока еще невидимую для человека Тень слева от Мордена. В тот же миг мой мозг пронзила адская боль. Иу не желал неподчинения и жестоко карал меня.

Морден покачнулся. Тень справа проявилась.

Даже странно, что в Саду никого нет. Вот бы они напугались.

Я заметила, что профессор пришел в себя, но парализован уже страхом. Он увидел Тень, что материализовалась и медленно приближалась ко мне.

-Профессор, бегите!- я толкнула человека, но слишком поздно поняла, что он не в силах справиться с животным ужасом перед тварью из самого страшного кошмара. – Профессор! Бегите, быстро!

Но он не шевелился, с ужасом глядя на маслянисто-черное тело самого страшного из кошмаров. Я понимала его – увидеть тех, кого боятся в галактике все, будучи всего лишь пришельцем из прошлого, не знающим ровным счетом ничего об инопланетянах, находясь в изоляции от привычного мира людей, не удивительно, что он так отреагировал на Теней. Любой на его месте умер бы от разрыва сердца. Он еще дешево отделался.

-Мы не желаем драться,- Морден гадко ухмыльнулся, приближаясь ко мне.- Вы преступаете закон, Хранитель.

-Не тебе меня учить, щенок,- прошипела я, борясь с болью и одновременно пытаясь вытолкать Снейпа из Сада и защитить его от второй Тени, что почти дотрагивалась до него клешнями.- Убирайтесь, пока не переломала клешни!- я рубанула по протянутой конечности Тени и, вытолкав, наконец, профессора из Сада, приготовилась драться насмерть.

-Уходи! – голос Улькеша прозвучал рядом со мной. Тени попятились. Морден побледнел.- Он не твой. Уходи, быстро. Уходи, пока цел.

Трудно сказать, на кого смотрел Улькеш: на своих врагов - Теней или на их слугу, но говорил он Мордену.

Человек пытался что-то сказать, но Улькеш шандарахнул его разрядом.

-Время не пришло, уходи,- снова повторил он. Морден схватился рукой за порванную щеку, на которой виднелся кровавый рубец от психоимпульса и торопливо выбежал из Сада. Тени моментально растворились в воздухе. – Напрасный труд,- Улькеш резко развернулся ко мне и ударил импульсом. После «терапии» Иу, мне это казалось добиванием лежачего. Я только покачнулась и осела на пол.

-Ты нарушила приказ!- Иу проявился и ударил сильнее.- Ты вступила в драку,- еще удар. Боль пронзила мозг так, будто шилом ковырнули самую душу.- Ты открыто начала войну с Тенями,- удар такой силы я не выдержала и закричала. Последний удар добил меня через секунду.

Бледный, дрожащий профессор, еле передвигая ноги от парализовавшего его страха, вошел в Сад минутой позже.

-Это я виноват,- его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол, прижимая к себе неподвижное тело мертвой женщины, все еще сжимающей денн`бок мертвой хваткой. Пульсирующий тьмой Глаз закрылся белесой пленкой.

Он понимал, что Хранитель оживет, что умереть она всяко не может, но груз вины давил как гора.

Иу исчез секунду спустя, оставив двух людей и Улькеша одних.

-Глупый человек,- равнодушно сказал Улькеш Снейпу. – Подними ее. Следуй за мной.

-Во имя Валена!- повторно воскликнул Ленниер, влетая в Сад и чуть не сбив с ног мрачного профессора, что поднял на руки Хранителя. Улькеш стоял чуть сбоку. – Что случилось? Могу я помочь?

-Всему свое время,- изрек Улькеш, оттесняя минбарца от Снейпа.- Лавина идет с гор. Ничто ее не остановит. Не мешай камню падать.

Минбарец чуть нахмурился, но остался на месте, глазами провожая уходящую процессию.

-Великий Вален, над станцией проклятье,- тихо сказал он, когда трио скрылось с глаз.

Корабль Улькеша узнал господина и приветливо замигал значками на обшивке. Улькеш ответил серией коротких звуков, и корабль вытянул пару щупалец к профессору. Тот осторожно передал тело аккуратным манипуляторам, и Хранитель исчезла в корабле. Улькеш снова поговорил с кораблем и тот ответил серией значков на обшивке.

-Ступай. Она вернется, когда придет время.

Улькеш не удостоил профессора ни секундой внимания и поднялся на борт корабля.

Снейп развернулся и вышел из дока.

Очнуться на ворлонском транспорте – предел мечтания идиота, но мне такая перспектива не улыбалась.

-Н-да, натворила же ты бед,- Иу висел в воздухе рядом со мной и с самым мрачным выражением лица смотрел на меня.

-Что?- я потянулась и вывалилась из кокона на пол. Щупы не успели меня поймать.

Я потерла ушибленный бок, взглянула на по-прежнему мрачного куратора и…

-Так вот, дорогуша, твой подопечный находится в медотсеке. Он далеко не в лучшей форме и виной тому ты. Радуйся еще, что его вообще не убили, сумасшедшая ты девчонка.

Я подскочила на месте и рванула из корабля.

-Франклин! – я добежала до медлаба и остановилась.- Что… что случилось?- Стивен торопливо оттеснил меня от камеры с пациентами.

-Северус болен. Даже не знаю, как сказать. Я сталкивался с подобным на Земле, но тогда все было по-другому. И технологии, и наниты…

-Наниты?- я похолодела.- Нанотехнологии? Откуда они тут?

-Не знаю,- разозлился вдруг он.- Меня вызвал Ленниер, сказал, что его другу плохо. Они вместе сидели в баре, потом Северусу стало плохо, и он упал. Вот так. Я осмотрел его, но ничего, кроме нанитов не нашел. Только ему от этого не легче. Он умирает.

-Что?- я сползла на пол.- Почему? Наниты не могут убивать! Это абсурд!

-Эти - могут. Это не те милые безобидные создания, что я видел на земных колониях. Даже не новые технологии Центавра. Это… даже не знаю… смотри сама.

Я буквально прилипла к стеклу камеры.

Профессор лежал на узкой кровати. Он был абсолютно седой. Трудно поверить, что человек мог вот так резко состариться.

-Это они так действуют?- тихо спросила я и так очевидное.

Стив кивнул.

-Я пытался остановить их, пытался вытравить их из организма, но… - он развел руками.- Это не заразно, но…

-Сколько времени он так?- я ужасалась и пыталась собраться с мыслями одновременно.

-Десять часов. Если я не найду способ изгнать нанитов из организма мага, через пять, максимум шесть часов он умрет от старости.

-Погоди-ка, но если наниты не могли проникнуть обычным путем: пища, вода; ведь на станции больше никто не заболел, значит, что-то вошло в него… как-то иначе?- я нахмурилась.

-Я обнаружил след от… даже не знаю… от укола, только это даже на укол-то толком не похоже.

Я вошла в камеру. Стив прошел следом.

-Где?- я показала на лежащего.

-Локоть,- коротко указал доктор.

Далеко не сразу я заметила микроотверстие на сгибе. Такое крохотное, что мне пришлось открыть Глаз, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть.

Нехорошие мысли зашевелились в голове. Ленниер не стал бы внедрять убийц в профессора. Минбарцы никогда на такое не пойдут.

-Кто еще был в контакте с ним?

-Ленниер сказал, что когда тебя…- Стив сделал паузу, многозначительно взглянув на меня,-… то профессор просто остался около дока 13. Потом он вышел и его сразу же встретил Ленниер. Никто больше с ним не контактировал. В баре же ему налил выпить Джо. Но Джо травить клиентов не станет, ты сама знаешь. Но вот что не понятно – что случилось между тобой и мистером Морденом в Саду?

-Морден!- вскрикнула я, едва не зарычав от ярости.- Сукин сын! Убью!

-Эй, стой!- Стив перехватил меня около двери камеры.- Он уже улетел.

-Стив, вызови рубку, прикажи не выпускать корабль из ворот!- я схватила рукав кителя доктора, вглядевшись в лицо испуганного человека, выпустила рукав и метнулась в док 1, к истребителям.

-Иу, связь! Живо!- я бежала по станции, едва не сшибая встречающихся мне на пути людей.

-Связь открыта,- отозвался куратор.

-Сьюзан!- я вызвала очевидного человека, того, что контролировал отправку и координировал транспорт.- Морден улетел?

-Хранитель?- она почти не удивилась.- Да, он отбыл минут двадцать назад. Что-то не так? Ты где?

-Я около дока 1. Приказываю не открывать гиперпространственные ворота. Задержи корабль.

-Поздно. «Ромбольд» уже вошел в гиперпространство.

-А-а, дьявол!- взвыла я, подбегая к отсеку со скафандрами. – Веди их. Я вылетаю.

-Хранитель, ты в своем уме? Ты не догонишь! Да что происходит?- Сьюзан напугалась и разозлилась.

-Все потом,- я как могла быстро натягивала скафандр и одновременно залезала в истребитель. – Прошу разрешения на вылет.

-Отказано! Хранитель, я…- Иванова пыталась что-то говорить еще, но я почти не слушала.

-Командор, открывай чертов заслон или я взорву его!- зарычала я.

-Да ты…- задохнулась она от гнева.- Хорошо, но это на твоей совести.

-У меня ее нет,- я рванула так, что едва не вышибла еще открывающийся люк.

До ворот лететь десять минут. Истребитель не способен развить скорость, достаточную, чтобы догнать «Ромбольд», но медлить я не могла.

-Сукин сын, - шептала я, в ярости давя на ускоритель.- Догоню – размажу по галактике.

-Хранитель, да объясни, наконец, что происходит!- потребовала Иванова в наушник.

-Сьюзан, эта мразь убивает моего учителя!- взвыла я, видя, что ворота закрылись и «Ромбольд» исчез в гипере. – Стив тебе ничего не говорил?

-Он сказал, что один из техномагов у него. Странно, но он сказал, что техномаг умирает от старости. Никогда не видела старого техномага.

-А ты видела молодого? Сьюзан, поверь, мне необходимо догнать транспортник и заставить Мордена вывести из организма моего учителя эту дрянь.

-Старость?- удивилась командор.- Хранитель, ты точно в порядке?

-Сьюзан, прошу,- застонала я, выжимая максимальную скорость.

-Хранитель!- голос капитана вызвал у меня тихую панику.- Я следую за тобой. Я знаю, что произошло. Что ты намереваешься делать?

-Джон, если я не смогу задержать корабль, я взорву его,- я максимально напряглась, стараясь уйти от корабля капитана.

-Ты с ума сошла? Там же невинные люди! Ты поставишь на кон жизни сотен людей ради одного Мордена? Я понимаю тебя, ты…

-Джон, - взвыла я,- да ни черта ты не понимаешь! Если он умрет, Земле придет конец. Он связующее звено в цепи истории! Он не просто техномаг, он маг! Волшебник, черт побери! Тени устроили мне ловушку, а я, как идиотка, попалась на провокацию Мордена в Саду. Он вызвал меня на себя, а они…

-Я понял. Стив мне рассказал, что узнал. Помнишь Литу Александер, телепата? Она просканировала техномага Северуса и сказала, что видит Теней в его мозгу. Я не особо доверяю телепатам, но Лита – свой человек.

-Она может помочь?

-Боюсь, что нет. Она не смогла добраться до глубоких слоев разума. Сказала, что там мощный блок и если его разбить, техномаг не выживет.

-Он и так не выживет,- пробормотала я.

-Думаю, я смог бы помочь, но потребуется посол Улькеш.

-Улькеш?- я едва не затормозила от удивления.- Улькеш ни за что не поможет. Он и так относится к профессору, как к своей собаке.

Полыхнул свет, и ворота открылись. Я пулей влетела внутрь.

-Иу, дай след,- приказала я, буравя кораблем красно-черную муть.

«След» проявился сразу же. Еле ощутимый, слабеющий, он вел вглубь.

-Хранитель, стой! Остановись!- голос Джона догнал меня через ворота. Он только подлетал.

-_Вернись…_

Я замерла, продолжая посылать команду кораблю на движение по курсу. Голос. _Его_ голос. Такой тихий, словно дуновение ветра.

-Не делай этого! Прошу! – Джон уже летел следом за мной. Где-то далеко закрылись ворота. Я же удалялась вглубь, к следующему маяку.

-_Вернись…_

-Кош,- помертвелыми губами я выдохнула Его имя. Я еле дышала от боли. Он звал меня. Он просил вернуться. Но как же Снейп?

-Вернись! Ты отклоняешься от курса!- голос капитана затихал. Я отпустила рычаг управления и остановилась. Корабль завертелся, поддаваясь вихрям гипера. Еще немного и меня унесет от маяка и я не найду дорогу никогда.

-_Вернись…_

Шепот в наушниках становился все тише.

-Иванова, ты ее… Черт! Вижу корабль Те… Он подбил ме… - резкий голос капитана вырвал меня из грез.

-Компьютер, выправить курс. – Скольких трудов стоило встряхнуться и собраться. Джон в опасности! На остальное плевать.

Корабль задрожал, борясь с вихрями гипера. Я молила Создателя, чтобы мне успеть на помощь. Из ближайших кораблей к Джону только я. Больше надеяться ему не на что.

-Курс на Вавилон 5,- рявкнула я, выправляясь и выжимая максимальную скорость.

Маслянисто-черное тело корабля Теней я заметила сразу же.

-Огонь!- заорала я, едва приближаясь к точке, с которой вообще могла бы достать врага.

Джон вертелся на одном месте.

-Джон, отзовись!- закричала я, паля из орудий.

-Я в порядке. Подбит, но живой,- я готова была прыгать от счастья, но передо мной маячило черное тело врага.

-Сукин сын, Морден! Будь ты проклят!- заорала я, паля по живой машине смерти.

Корабль Теней вскрикнул отвратительным визгом и ушел вглубь гиперпространства. Словно просочился сквозь сито.

-Компьютер, выпустить захваты,- приказала я, не теряя времени.

-Выполняю,- раздался голос борткомпьютера.

Манипуляторы ловко вцепились в истребитель капитана и подтащили его к моему.

-Курс на Вавилон 5, - приказала я компьютеру.

-Выполняю,- ответил компьютер.

Весь путь мы молчали. Я не стала выходить на связь с Джоном. Просто не хотелось. Не знаю, мне просто нечего было ему сказать. Я летела назад, думая, что теперь профессор Снейп точно обречен.

-_Потомок его мира и моя гордость_,- раздался голос в наушниках.

-Что?- я вздрогнула. Опять Его голос. Что он хочет?- Джон, ты ничего не слышал?

-Что?- капитан, казалось, задумался.- А, нет. Знаешь, я тут подумал… как-то странно, но думаю тебе стоит это услышать. Потомок его мира и моя гордость. Не знаю, что это означает, но слова как будто прозвучали у меня в голове. Что ты об этом думаешь?

-Ничего,- я нахмурилась, соображая.- Это все?

-Да. Странно, верно?

-Странно,- машинально произнесла я.

Его потомок? Кто это? Чей потомок? И что значит чья-то гордость? Что или _кто_ это?

-Хранитель, - голос бортврача был сух и напряжен.- Думаю, тебе нужно это знать: только что у меня была Лита. Снова сканировала и… это невероятно, но мистер Снейп на секунду открыл глаза и что-то сказал. Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

-Стивен, задержи мисс Александер до моего прибытия,- попросила я, понимая, о чем идет речь, понимая, что это может быть зацепкой. –Как он?

-Хуже,- сухо ответил Стивен. – Думаю, если ничего не изменится, через час-два его не станет.

-Понимаю,- ответила я.- Конец связи. – Стив отключился.- Джон, ты что-нибудь понимаешь?- обратилась я к капитану.

-Кажется, я кое-что понял…

Я бежала по гулким коридорам сломя голову.

Добежав до медлаба, я увидела Литу. В глазах собранного телепата я увидела жалость к лежащему на койке человеку.

-Так молод, и так стар,- тихо произнесла она, глядя на Снейпа.

-Очень разумно, телепат,- сухо и холодно заметила я, подходя к стеклу.- Что еще можешь сказать?

-Я понимаю, Хранитель, что Вы ненавидите меня… - начала Лита, но я ее перебила.

-Ближе к делу, телепат.

-Он умирает. Не знаю, что делать, но я так не могу. Эти твари убивают его. Я могу остановить их, но я слаба, и он… он не сможет стать снова молодым.

-Мисс Александер,- я стиснула зубы и подавила в себе гордость,- вынуждена просить Вас об оказании услуги мне лично.

Она вздрогнула, неверяще посмотрев на меня.

-Я? Вам?

-Вы. Мне. Вы согласны?- я подумала, что если я ошиблась, Снейпу не жить.

-Конечно!- горячо ответила она. – Я помогу! Он должен жить. Он обязан жить!

-Вы можете сказать, сколько у нас времени _точно_?

-Наниты уничтожают его…- начала она, но под моим свирепым взглядом осеклась и заговорила по-деловому.- Менее часа.

-Точнее.

-Пятьдесят две минуты, если точно.

-Ждите здесь и никуда не уходите,- как можно мягко попросила я, стараясь не думать о злости на нее.

Я мчалась к техномагам.

-Элрик! Элрик!- заорала я, подбегая к владениям техномагов.- Элрик, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь.

Высокий мужчина вышел мне навстречу, чуть поклонившись, замирая и ожидая объяснений.

-Ты связан с миром магов намного больше, чем кто бы то ни было на станции. Северус умирает. Я не знаю, что нужно, но знаю, что мне нужен потомок магов из его мира. Скажи, кто из твоих ребят его потомок?

-Его? – техномаг не удивился.- Никто. Прости, но маги и техномаги – две разные ветви.

-Но я…- я задумалась. - Такого не может быть! Я не могла ошибиться! Один из вас – потомок его мира!

-Гален,- раздался голос того, кого я вообще не ожидала здесь видеть.

-Драал!- я вытаращила глаза, глядя на статного минбарца, пребывающего здесь в виде голограммы.- Привет, Хранитель, прости – не удержался. Жизнь мальчика под угрозой, а у тебя нет идей. Вот, принимай информацию. Итак…

Драал, находящийся сейчас в сердце Великой Машины на Эпсилоне 3, планете, на орбите которой вращался Вавилон, мог проникать разумом куда угодно и знать все, что угодно. Великая Машина могла все.

И теперь, мой добрый друг решился прийти ко мне и передать уникальные новости относительно одного юного техномага, который был…

-Потомок сына Тома Риддла?- я охнула, стараясь не упасть на пол от злости, удивления и шока одновременно.- Ты в своем уме?!

-Абсолютно, во имя Валена!- подтвердил Драал.

Оказалось, что малыш Томми не был настолько уж плох. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть в чем-то.

Итак, Том, будучи еще молодым и относительно выглядящем, подобно человеку, уже занимался превращением себя любимого в непонятно что. В какой-то момент он стал заниматься тем, что отлавливал юных девушек, дабы заняться с ними оргиями. Удовлетворив потребность организма, он этих девушек тихо - мирно убивал, не применяя магию, чтобы не оставлять следов. Простым шелковым шнурком совершая убийство, он мало задумывался о последствиях. Хотя на мой взгляд, гораздо проще было бы применить Третье Непростительное.

Итак, как раз перед самым важным и окончательным превращением в черте что, он поимел одну дамочку и, естественно, после акта ее задушил.

Но в одном малыш Томми просчитался. Он никогда не удостоверялся в том, что шея девушек сломана, что и помогло девице чудом выжить.

Потом, как водится, реанимация, обследования и все прочее. И… беременность, которая открылась миру через три месяца. Аборт девице было делать ни в коем случае нельзя под страхом смерти. Пришлось рожать.

Ребенка, зачатого в акте с нелюдью, новоиспеченная мать решила оставить, несмотря на протесты родни. Парня назвали Джеком и решили никогда не говорить, кто его отец.

Мальчишка родился чудо, как хорош. Красавец крепыш, ясноглазый и… маг. Последнее вызвало панику только спустя десять лет, когда способности Джека впервые проявились на утреннике в школе.

Судьба Джека не была благосклонна к подопечному, но к счастью, он не унаследовал ровным счетом ничего от биологического отца, кроме магии.

Джек вырос, женился, у новой семьи появился ребенок. И так далее, пока не родился Гален.

Гален рожден в земной колонии на Марсе. Отца никогда не знал, мать умерла при родах. Воспитан в приюте. Способностей мага никогда не проявлял. В двадцать лет вступил в орден техномагов.

-Вот и вся история,- Драал уложился ровно в десять минут.

Пока я слушала Драала, Элрик успел вызвать Галена.

Статный юноша взирал на учителя, переводил взгляд на меня и смущался от присутствия Драала.

-Я готов,- без предисловий сказал он.

Я не стала выяснять, каким образом Элрик передал ему информацию и что будет потом. Я просто схватила парня за руку и рванула в медлаб.

Лита стояла перед кроватью с лежащим профессором на ней и сканировала его. Я почувствовала возмущение поля, но мешать не стала.

Мысленно отметила только, что глаза тэпа были абсолютно черными, включая и белки. Столкновение в энергией Теней даром для Литы не проходило.

-Я блокирую их,- гулко произнесла она.- Их много, но я их убиваю.

Гален подошел к кровати и взглянул на человека на ней. На его лице ровно ничего не изменилось.

-Что делать мне?- он обернулся ко мне.

Я пожала плечами. Откуда _мне_ знать?

-Возможно, объединить усилия?- неуверенно ответила я, глядя на тэпа, у которой из глаз потекли кровавые слезы от напряжения.

Гален прикоснулся к руке Литы и руке профессора, и закрыл глаза.

Я не знала, что он делает и делает ли вообще хоть что-нибудь. Я просто смотрела и ждала.

-Он закрыт. Блок. – Лита, не оборачиваясь, кивнула мне. – Я не могу взломать его. Велика вероятность летального исхода.

Стив и доктора, стоявшие рядом со стеклом по ту сторону камеры, были белые, как мел. Техномаги так же стояли рядом, сгруппировавшись и переживая. Я машинально отметила, что все волнуются за человека из прошлого, что вот так сумел, сам того не осознавая, объединить нас всех.

-Хранитель, решай!- гулкий голос Литы, ровное покачивание из стороны в сторону Галена и его монотонное песнопение, похожее на мантру…

Рука опустилась на мое плечо. Голос произнес:

-Я с тобой…

Я накрыла рукой руку капитана и выдохнула:

-Ломай, Лита! Ломай!

Это не было похоже на взрыв сверхновой, это не было слепящей вспышкой, это вообще _не было. _Просто ничего не было.

Сначала Лита напряглась так, как будто решалась прыгнуть в космос без скафандра, потом я почувствовала, как мощь ее силы ворвалась в разум профессора, сметая напрочь все барьеры, выстроенные Тенями.

Я открыла Глаз и смотрела сквозь разум профессора. Лита вбирала в себя все: боль, страх, горе, смерть близкого человека, злость на мальчишку, страх за жизнь – не свою, но такую родную… Гален же дарил жизнь. Не знаю, как, не знаю, что он там делал, но результат видели все.

Я не могла помочь, да и не требовалось там моего участия. Я просто смотрела, как человек на кровати становится вновь молодым, и это было удивительно.

Как будто смотришь кино наоборот – сначала морщинистая кожа разглаживается, запавшие глазницы вновь оживают, губы из мертвенно-бледных становятся розовыми, а седые ломкие волосы становятся черными и живыми.

Я еле терпела, чтобы не рвануть внутрь камеры и не помочь двоим бескорыстным людям там, внутри.

Лита вскрикнула, Гален вздрогнул, когда профессор сжал руку Литы и прошептал, открыв глаза:

-Лили.

-Она… они… они сделали это!- я не выдержала и зарыдала в голос, уткнувшись в грудь Шеридана. –Джонни, они … они просто…

-Они молодцы,- он так же радовался, как и врачи, которые бурно аплодировали Лите и Галену.

Я вырвалась из объятий капитана и рванула в камеру.

Снейп уже лежал на кровати и смотрел на тэпа, сжимая ее руку в своей. Гален отошел в сторону и устало сполз на пол, где был подхвачен Элриком, что первым вбежал в камеру и бросился к потерявшему силу ученику. Эвол рыдала навзрыд, прижимая ладони к глазам, и уткнувшись в плечо бледного техномага, стоящего рядом.

-Лили,- тихо, как будто смущаясь, произнес Снейп, с недоверием глядя на Литу.

-Лита,- мягко поправила она, еле держась на ногах, но не показывая слабости.

Врачи уже вбежали в камеру и начали обследование пациента.

Литу уже теснил к выходу доктор Франклин, что-то ей говоря. Я заметила, что как только тэп вышла из камеры, она упала в обморок. Стив успел подхватить ее и унести.

Впервые я почувствовала благодарность тэпу.

Элрик подошел ко мне спустя минут десять после того, как Галена увели техномаги.

-Я знал, что Гален не такой, как все, но даже подумать не мог, что настолько,- серьезно сказал он, присаживаясь на кушетку, рядом со мной.

Я сидела в медлабе и ждала, пока профессора полностью обследуют на наличие или отсутствие нанитов.

Первые опыты показали, что наниты есть все до одного, но мертвые. Стив заверил меня, что со временем они выйдут естественным путем наружу.

-Я так же не знала. Сколько мне еще предстоит узнать…

-Скоро в путь?- Элрик искоса взглянул на меня.

Я кивнула.

-Иу сказал, что перемещение через одиннадцать минут.

-Он вспомнит?- Элрик кивнул на лежащего профессора. Глаза человека были закрыты. Казалось, он спал.

-Нет. Абдуктанты, если уж такое происходит, никогда ничего не помнят. Таков закон.

-Конечно,- Элрик поднялся, легко поклонился мне.- Нам так же пора в путь, Хранитель.

-Не прощаюсь, Элрик. Пусть свет озарит ваш путь.

Я встала, и мы обменялись поклонами.

Техномаг, взглянув в последний раз на профессора и чему-то улыбнувшись, ушел.

Портал открылся через миг, после того, как Элрик исчез из виду.

Непохожий на остальные, он светился тьмой и засосал меня с жадным чавканьем в никуда.

Полутемь, только неясные тени по стенам. Странное место. И куратор молчит, ничего не передавая.

-Иу!- позвала я, рассчитывая на объяснение. –Эй, куратор!

Но в ответ мне было молчание.

Хотя…

-Великая пришла. Затрас знал, что Великая придет. Затрас всегда говорил, что Великая придет.

Ко мне неспеша приблизился один странный субъект, заросший странной шерстью на лице, одетый в непонятно какие одежды и вообще сильно смахивающий на обезьяну.

-Затрас?- переспросила я, пытаясь активировать трансф. Шест не откликался, словно напрочь забыв хозяйку.

-Великой не нужно использовать оружие против Затраса. Затрас безопасен для Великой,- человек периодически кланялся и говорил со свистящим акцентом.

-Затрас?- снова переспросила я, хмурясь.- Ты кто?

-Великая не помнит Затраса? – человек говорил так, словно никаких вопросительных интонаций не существовало. –Затрас помнит Великую, но Она его не помнит. Затрас не понимает. Затрас по технической части. Затрасу приказали обслуживать Великую Машину, Затрас выполняет приказ.

-Где я?- ситуация с Доббиподобным Затрасом мне совершенно не нравилась.

-Эпсилон. – Затрас сделал неопределенный жест.- Вавилон там.- Он указал куда-то вверх.

Создатель великий! Я на Эпсилоне!

-Зачем я здесь?- да, вопрос глупый, но кто-то или что-то меня сюда притащило!

-Затрас!- рявкнул голос Драала над ухом, после чего я вздрогнула.- Я тебя везде ищу, а ты тут прохлаждаешься! Марш в центральный блок!- Затрас низко поклонился, с некоей долей почтения взглянул на Драала, что пребывал в виде голограммы и торопливо удалился.

-Драал! Это ты меня сюда притащил?- признаться, я была рада снова его увидеть, просто странно, что он меня вот так похитил.- У меня портал через несколько минут.

-Не переживай. Затрас остановит время.- Драал отмахнулся и жестом пригласил меня следовать за ним.- Не узнаешь место?

Я любовалась красотами недр планеты, но совершенно не понимала, что именно я должна была узнавать.

-А разве должна?- усомнилась я.

Он странно посмотрел на меня.

-Хм, может и должна,- загадочно произнес он.- Скажи, куратор не откликнулся на твой зов?

Я покачала головой.

-Не понимаю…

-Не надо понимать. Пойдем, я скажу то, что ты имеешь право знать. И, надеюсь, куратор потом не взорвет Эпсилон. Он давно должен был сказать тебе правду.

Сбитая с толку, я молча последовала за минбарцем, сдерживая кучу вопросов.

Когда мы дошли до сердца Великой Машины, Драал остановился и снова загадочно посмотрел на меня.

-Не узнаешь?

-Нет,- я все больше недоумевала.- А должна? Скажи, наконец, что проис…

-Момент,- Драал перебил меня, мигнул и исчез. Его тело, находящееся в сердце Машины, шевельнулось и открыло глаза.- Ох, чем реже выходишь, тем больше забываешь, что ты вне тела,- усмехнулся он.

Я округлила глаза.

-Машина готова принять хозяйку. Мы так давно ждем этого момента,- Драал жестом пригласил меня внутрь сердца Машины.

Сердце Машины – это центр управления. Здесь в рост высокого человека-гуманоида отверстие, повторяющее контуры тела. Человек встает внутрь, засовывает руки и ноги в контуры рук и ног соответственно и Машина его идентифицирует.

Насколько я знала, за пять сотен лет, что Машина вообще существует, ее хранителями были Варн и его последователь – Драал. Какую хозяйку имел в виду последний, я вообще не понимала, но почему-то послушно зашла внутрь контура и расслабилась.

-Тропа готова,- я словно находилась вне тела, слыша голос Драала как во сне.- Тропа приведет тебя в нужное место. Просто иди по ней, не сворачивая.

Тропа – это будто бы дорога среди бездны космоса. Странно было видеть себя вот так, внутри черни космического пространства.

У меня было такое чувство, будто я дома, будто космос и есть мой дом, и я нашла покой. Мысленно встав на тропу, я неслась в пространстве и времени и оказалась…

-Что это?- я вскрикнула, оказавшись в … нигде.

-Это место рождения Хранителей,- Драал говорил так, как будто заранее знал, что я увижу.- Ты готова узнать, кто ты?

-Что происходит, Драал?- я вертелась на месте, видя перед собой только сияющую тропу, что вела обратно, а впереди была только пустота.

-Смотри…

Это было так странно – быть в нигде, видеть ничто. Но вот пустота словно вспучилась, будто прорывались сквозь землю огромные ростки неведомого растения. Девять ростков, девять…

Это было похоже на свет звезд, видимых с планеты. Сначала крохотные точки, будто светлячки, потом свет стал нестерпимым и таким ярким, что я еле могла что-то уловить в сиянии. Девять сфероидов, крохотных, подобных первому Хранителю, и они росли, ширились, пока не стали невообразимо огромными и… лопнули, обнажая начинку.

В кромешной тьме вращались эмбрионы. Так, по крайней мере, выглядели существа в сфероидах.

Черные, похожие на обрубки гигантской трубы с одним пульсирующим глазом на приплюснутой голове.

-Это… что это?- кричала я, в ужасе гладя на невообразимых существ.

-Смотри,- был мне ответ.

Я смотрела. Смотрела, как змееподобные существа росли на моих глазах, как их глаза все так же пульсировали тьмой, ничего не выражая. Смотрела, как змеи становились нечто, напоминающим огромных кобр, где вместо королевского рисунка на плоской голове покоился один глаз. Как потом змеи приобретали очертания совершенно невообразимых существ с двумя конечностями, отдаленно схожими с трехпалыми руками, с нижними конечностями, похожими на…

-Тени!- закричала я, тщетно пытаясь отвернуться или зажмуриться.

Девять существ становились на длинные тонкие ноги, на шесть тонких ножек, что несли длинное гибкое тело, увенчанное плоской головой с глазом, без носа, рта и ушей.

Существа лишь отдаленно напоминали Теней, только глубоким черным цветом и тонкими ножками.

Но если Тени походили на пауков, эти существа были похожи на змей, скрещенных с непонятно чем.

Я смотрела на уродцев, думая, что это какая-то ошибка, шутка, что те, о ком я думаю, не могут выглядеть вот так.

Потом существа снова менялись, становясь амебоподобными ангелами.

-Кош!- простонала я, чуть не плача.

Но процесс не останавливался, тела постоянно трансформировались. И гуманоиды, и рептилоиды, и инсеткоиды – Хранители были всем и никем.

Но вот процесс формирования существ завершился. Передо мной стояли высокие гибкие тела девяти существ, подобные кобрам. Ног не было и в помине. Капюшон кобр был раздут и единственный глаз был закрыт перепонкой.

Змеи, казалось, спали.

Но миг - и они открыли глаза и…

-Великий Создатель!- ахнула я, вновь переживая рождение Вселенной. Взрыв, слепящий свет, буйство красок…

И ОН явился…

Состоящий из призраков частиц, ОН увидел нас, его слуг, его детей. Он смотрел на нас, радуясь, сопереживая нам, гордясь нами. ОН был непостижимо велик, горд и красочен. Тот, ради которого стоило жить и умирать. Тот, по сравнению с которым мы были лишь крохотными частичками чего-то большего.

Тот, которого потом назовут Червем, но имя ему было Создатель.

Я широко раскрыла глаза, пытаясь запомнить ЕГО таким прекрасным, таким величественным и таким одиноким… а ОН смотрел на нас, на Хранителей.

Я видела, что в наших глазах нет жизни, мы просто смотрим и запоминаем увиденное, но не понимаем его, и что-то шевельнулось внутри души, осознав, что все не так, все неправильно.

-Что происходит, Драал? – я кричала там, не понимая, что в реальности еле шевелю губами.- Что с нами не так?

Драалу не пришлось отвечать.

Миг, и восьмую змею забрали в никуда. Я смотрела на себя со стороны – такую чужую, непонятную, неразумную…

Вот паллиот склоняется надо мной, я вижу, как глаз змеи дернулся, как змея кричит. Где-то глубоко в душе, не имея рта. Как змее вживляют в мозг куратора – крохотную черную точку.

А потом – ОН. Я снова вижу ЕГО. Он доволен. Я живу. Я больше не змея, я гуманоид. У меня руки, ноги, рот, глаза… три глаза. Два почти обычных для гуманоида и один - большой темный провал, пульсирующий тьмой.

И я кричу. Кричу я настоящая, понимая, кто я. Понимая, _что_ я…

Я не помнила, как смогла вернуться на тропу и прийти назад.

Я вывалилась из сердца Машины, дрожа, как перепуганный заяц, хватая воздух губами и тщетно пытаясь прийти в себя.

-Я не… - губы почти не слушались, так сильно я была напугана. – Я даже не… не живая. Я вообще не я. Я не ОНА, не ОН, не ОНО! Что я есть, Драал? – я сжалась в комок, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать.

-Ты то, что ты есть,- он склонился надо мной, помогая встать.- Ты Хранитель. Пусть ты бесполое существо, но ты есть и это важно.

-Я... я это виндриззи? Я просто сборщик информации? А что в конце пути? Что есть куратор? – вопросы сыпались, как горох из стручка.

И я поняла. Поняла, что я не женщина, не мужчина. Что я не живое существо, что я возможно робот. Что я возможно и живая, только родителем у меня был ОН. Что я… что я рождена ИМ до ЕГО рождения. Что куратор – это мой мозг, что куратор – это моя душа. Что куратор – это и есть я. Что все вот так просто. Бездушная машина с крохотной черной точкой мозга. Нечто, не имеющее ни имени, ни дома, ни родных, ничего близкого, знакомого, навеки обреченное на скитания и неизвестность будущего.

-Куратор говорил, что в конце пути есть выбор,- я говорила так тихо, что сама себя еле слышала.- Что можно потом стать собой, что если Хранитель разучится чувствовать, он будет свободен. Но это обман? Неужели в конце пути только распад? Нет свободы. Ничего нет. Нет жизни. Я просто машина… я не человек.

Я упала на колени, словно в молитве Создателю, но я не молилась.

-Куратор не лгал. Ты сможешь стать собой в любой момент. В конце есть жизнь. Только…- он замолчал.

-Только что?- я подняла на него глаза.

-Смотря что ты назовешь жизнью. – Он смотрел на меня.- Ты дышишь, ты испытываешь голод, ты страдаешь – это ли не жизнь? Так ли важно, что ты была бесполой, что ты была кем-то еще, будучи Хранителем? Пусть твой облик тебя не смутит. Живи, люби, страдай.

-Но я не живая! Ты видел меня – я урод! Я не я! Все, что происходит теперь – ложь. Как я могу после этого быть в личине женщины, если я…- я замолчала.

-Стань мужчиной или стань собой,- он по-доброму улыбнулся. – Ты то, что ты есть. Ты Великое создание. Ты Хранитель.

-Значит, куратор мне ничего не говорил, зная мою реакцию?- я была поражена.

-Куратор не мог тебе сказать, зато могло помочь твое творение в нужный момент,- Драал хитро улыбнулся, указав на сердце Машины.

-Но… это … - я не верила себе.- Я не могла создать ее, меня тут даже не было.

-Машина помнит тебя тем, кем ты была до Начала. Кто еще мог записать в ее недра такую информацию? Ты пришла пятьсот лет назад, чтобы создать великое изобретение, чтобы передать знания, чтобы скопить их, пока в них не будут нуждаться другие. Зайди внутрь, посмотри.

-Нет,- я отшатнулась от Машины.- Я тебе верю. Значит, после того, как я узнала, кто я есть, я вернусь в прошлое и создам Машину?

Драал кивнул.

-Варн знал обо мне?- я устало посмотрела на минбарца.

Он покачал головой.

-Только двое знают. Ты и я. Машина сама распорядилась по твоему приказу. Она показала мне, что время, назначенное тобой, пришло. Машина создала портал. Машина создала петлю времени.

-Понимаю,- я была опустошена. Правда, которую я так стремилась знать, меня убивала.

Я не человек, я не живая, я просто машина.

Нет! Я живу, я люблю! Я жива! Я стану сильнее, мудрее. Может быть, этого хотел ОН… для чего-то же мы созданы…

Мы сидели в центральном блоке и отдыхали за беседой.

-Я видел, что ты не ладишь с телепатами,- Драал естественно знал все с помощью Машины, которая могла проецировать любой отрезок времени до сего дня. – Ты действительно их так ненавидишь?

Я закрыл глаз. Решив, что маскарада с меня довольно, я сидел в почти настоящем виде – змееобразном, одноглазом, без конечностей.

Осознавать себя в новом теле было так естественно, как будто это все, что мне было когда-либо нужно. Пусть у меня не было ни рук, ни ног, ни рта, но я говорила. Телепатически.

-Я им завидовал. Они совершенны. У них есть то, чего я лишен,- так странно было говорить о себе, как о мужчине, но иначе я не могла. Возврата к облику женщины мне было бы трудно перенести.

-Зависть? У Хранителя?- Драал заливисто рассмеялся. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь завидовать.

-И ревновать,- я свернул семнадцатифутовое черное тело кольцами. – У меня не было никого ближе Коша. Но он был молод, горяч… нам было сложно. Потом мы стали близки.

-Я видел вас. Конец пути для него уже близок,- Драал стал серьезен.

В естественном теле у меня почти не было лица. По крайней мере, не в привычном для человека облике. И никакой мимики.

Не знаю, были ли у меня внутренние органы, но что-то похожее на сердце, внезапно защемило от боли. Фантомной боли по ушедшему.

-Не пойму, как мы могли сойтись? Я серпент, а он сфероид. Смешно,- я не смеялся. – И я, кажется, мальчик.

-Помниться, видел, что ворлонцы двуполы. Может, потому тебе было сложно с землянами,- лукавая улыбка.

Я думал, а что будет потом? Что будет, когда я вернусь, когда Иу поймет и увидит, кем я стал, кем осознал себя, что я знаю - что я есть?

Кажется, только теперь я понял, что произошло с Хранителем Девять.

Глава 13

Лежа на койке в медлабе, Снейп вспоминал ту нелепость, что произошла с ним.

Эта глупая ссора с Хранителем, потом странная встреча с мистером Морденом, те кошмарные твари рядом с ним…

-Так чего Вы хотите?- Морден чуть подался вперед, жадно изучая собеседника. Казалось, он пытается вскочить тому в глаза, прочно засесть в голове, тянуть информацию любыми путями.

Снейп отстранился. Места на скамейке было мало, но профессор умел держать дистанцию.

-А чего хотите Вы, мистер Морден?- человек ему не нравился. В обаятельном молодом мужчине было что-то, что не давало профессору покоя, что-то темное, зловещее, пугающее до чертиков и одновременно гипнотизирующее.

-Ай-яй-яй, мистер Снейп,- Морден лукаво усмехнулся и погрозил пальцем.- Нехорошо отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

-И все же?- не сдавался Снейп.

Улыбка мистера Мордена стала опасной.

-Всего лишь знать, чего хотите _Вы_,- развел руками тот.

Снейп решил, что разговор зашел в тупик.

Разумеется, профессор хотел многого: вернуть прошлое, оживить Лили, стать счастливым, никогда и ни при каких условиях не сталкиваться с Темным Лордом, навсегда избавиться от Метки, больше никогда не видеть младшего Поттера; старшего, впрочем, так же; не допустить позорного пленения Мародерами на пятом курсе… да мало ли желаний!

Но Снейп понимал, что молодой человек с голодной акульей улыбкой спрашивает не просто так, дабы угодить или поддержать беседу. Это-то и пугало.

-Я хочу…- Снейп не понимал, как слова против его воли вырывались изо рта,- …хочу, чтобы…

-Да-а-а?- Морден чуть приблизился.

Снейп готов был поклясться, что глаза молодого мужчины заволокла тьма. Стало так холодно, страшно, как никогда не было даже перед Лордом.

-…хочу, чтобы Вы оставили меня в покое,- решился профессор.

-И только?- оскорбился Морден, не отстраняясь.- Уверен, что у Вас множество нереализованных желаний, уважаемый мистер Снейп. Неужели Вы не хотите поквитаться с врагами? У мага…- Морден чуть замешкался и поправил самого себя,- у техномага всегда есть враги. Мои союзники помогут. Они не волшебники, но увидите, на что они способны и Вы…

-Благодарю,- Снейп решительным жестом дал понять, что разговор окончен. Он встал и резкими шагами направился из Сада.

-Они могут даже то, что никто больше не может,- голос Мордена стал скучающим.- Они могут вернуть _ее_.

Профессор остолбенел. Ее? Лили?

-Что?- он резко развернулся и впился глазами в молодого человека, что со скучающим видом изучал свои холеные ногти.

-У Вас драма, мистер Снейп,- проговорил Морден, не обращая на собеседника внимания.- Мои союзники могут помочь Вам вернуть _ее_.

-Лили?- Снейп проклял себя за несдержанность. Он сам дал козыря в руки этого неприятного типа.

-Лили,- Морден поднял на Снейпа глаза, в которых пылала тьма.- Сядьте, мистер Снейп,- жестко приказал Морден, не отводя глаз и не мигая. Улыбку при этом он не потерял.

Едва чуя под собой ноги, профессор тяжело опустился на скамейку рядом с Морденом.

-Лили,- повторил зачем-то Морден, изучая профессора взглядом. – Итак, личная драма? Смерть разлучила вас?- профессор на долю секунды уловил в темных глазах человека едва заметную горечь, быстро сменившуюся непроглядной тьмой и жадностью.

-Что Вы от меня хотите? – глухо спросил Снейп, не в силах отвести взгляда.

-Знать, чего хотите _Вы_?- с убийственной нежностью проговорил Морден…

Лежа на кушетке, профессор потер виски. В памяти всплыл взгляд темных глаз мистера Мордена. Он парализовывал, манил, обещал и проклинал… Кто был этот мистер Морден, профессор не знал и знать не хотел, но способности молодого человека интересовали до безумия…

-Нет, профессор! Молчите!- взъерошенная, задыхающаяся от бега Хранитель влетела в Сад, активируя шест и открывая черный Глаз, пульсирующий тьмой.

Цепкие пальцы Мордена впились в плечи Снейпа, буквально парализовав тело посильнее Ступефая.

Какие-то слова, оскорбления – все это было как в тумане. Сознание почти отключалось. Снейп ничего не мог поделать. Он боролся изо всех сил, но проигрывал.

Две темные тени вышли из полумрака, словно соткавшись из воздуха. Снейп рвался из пут, но тени были сильнее. Что там до них Лорду с его шизофреничной одержимостью властью? Эти твари могли держать разум в плену, даже не напрягаясь.

Снейп видел, как темная энергия протянулась к нему, мягко, осторожно, но цепко впиваясь в разум, как кошмары заволокли все светлое в душе, как он увидел самое себя в теле ужасающей чудовищной машины, плывшей среди звезд и черноты космоса, как эта машина закричала и выплюнула из себя пульсирующий смертоносный луч, поразивший летевший рядом корабль.

Снейп пытался вырваться из машины, пытался кричать, но тело не слушалась, а крик застрял в глотке.

Снейп словно в тумане, услышал голос Хранителя, приказывающий ему подчиниться и подойти к ней. Он подчинился, неловко перебирая ногами.

-Профессор, бегите!- закричала Хранитель, но ноги не слушались.

В этот миг, миг самого ужасного из кошмаров, Снейп увидел Его. Чуть мерцая маслянисто-черным телом, зловеще сверкая шестнадцатью крохотными глазками, горевшими первородной злобой, из мрака вышел Ужас во плоти. Тень! Сначала одна, потом вторая, они приближались к профессору, тянули клешни, желая разорвать податливое слабое тело, добраться до мозга, разворошить голову, выпить содержимое черепной коробки…

Снейп круглыми от страха и ужаса глазами смотрел на приближающихся тварей и не видел больше ничего. Перед глазами был бой «его» машины и десятка кораблей противника. И Снейп был на стороне Теней…

Профессор поморщился от укола врача. Вроде не больно, но неприятно.

-Вам стоит отдохнуть,- мягко сказала врач.- Хранитель скоро подойдет.

Какие-то еще слова про непонятно каких нанитов не вызвали ровным счетом никаких эмоций.

Снейп снова погрузился в воспоминания…

-Только в битве – радость! Только в кровопролитии рождается порядок!- пел корабль, радостно крича, плюясь холодной смертью луча по кораблям противника.

Самое страшное, что Снейп уже и сам понемногу верил в это.

-Успокой разум,- неожиданно рядом оказалось светлое существо, будто сотканное из чистого света. –Успокой эмоции! Подчинись мне!- приказывало существо, простирая к нему пучки света.

Профессору было уже все равно, что или кто это, подчиняться тьме или свету.

-Только покой, только гармония – в этом порядок,- бестелесное нечто из света говорило спокойно, но в приказном тоне.

Разум Снейпа взвыл от двойного вторжения.

-Оставьте меня в покое!- закричал Снейп, но свой крик он не услышал.

Профессору казалось, что он борется с тьмой и светом, что он корчится в муках, не зная, что предпринять, что ногтями разрывает кожу на голове, только бы голоса смолкли, но на самом деле он просто стоял неподвижно, привалившись к стене Сада, и почти пребывал в обмороке.

Он тупо смотрел, как Улькеш расправился с Морденом и Тенями, как материализовался куратор Хранителя и как сама Хранитель упала на пол бездыханной…

Спать не хотелось. Да и какой может быть сон, если память все более услужливо подсовывает картинки столь недавнего ужасного прошлого?

Снейп лежал, осматриваясь, и думал о том, что в этом была его вина. В том, что он попал в лапы Теней, в том, что погибла в очередной раз Хранитель, в том, что…

Перенеся тело женщины в корабль ворлонца, Снейп так и остался бы сидеть рядом с кораблем, если бы не Ленниер.

Минбарец не позволил профессору предаваться унынию и повел того в бар.

Сам минбарец пить отказался, обосновав причину отказа тем, что минбарцы в принципе плохо переносят алкоголь, но заказал профессору крепкого пурнианского виски, а себе – сока михиры.

-Вы не виноваты, мистер Снейп, что все так произошло,- сказал Ленниер, делая глоток сока. – Работу Хранителя понять, в самом деле, нелегко. Так нелегко понять причины, по которым она делает то или иное. Мне известна лишь малая часть ее предназначения. Мы, минбарцы, верим, что Хранитель – это Высшая форма Валерии, нашей богини, хранительницы, защитницы и воительницы.

Снейп почти не слушал успокаивающую речь минбарца, но понимал где-то в душе, что тот и правда полагает, что Снейп не виновен в произошедшем.

-Так Вы говорите, что увидели светлую фигуру? – после того, как профессор рассказал о случившемся, Ленниер беспокойно заерзал на стуле.- А на что это было похоже? Понимаете, на станции такое уже произошло один раз…

Ленниер рассказал, что случилось с капитаном Шериданом, как тогда еще живой посол Ворлона Кош явил себя всем, спас капитана и что после этого вся станция гудела, обсуждая, кто кого увидел в сияющей светлой крылатой фигуре.

-Дрошалла!- утверждал посол дрази.

-Валерия!- не соглашалась Деленн.

-Г`Кван!- восторгался Г`Кар.

-А когда спросили, кого же видел Лондо Моллари, то он ответил – никого,- Ленниер грустно улыбнулся. – Мне стало так его жаль, ведь каждый, кто был в Саду, видел свое божество, а посол Моллари – ничего.

-А что видел Шеридан?- чтобы хоть как-то поддержать беседу, спросил профессор.

-Говорят, что он видел ангела. Я консультировался по источникам, что такое ангел – мне стало интересно – и обнаружил, что ваша земная мифология параллельна почти всем культурам и религиям галактики.

-Удивительно,- довольно мрачно ответил профессор, дотрагиваясь до локтя, который странно заныл после упоминания имени посла Ворлона Коша.

-После этого посол Кош очень долго избегал контактов со всеми, а вскоре погиб при невыясненных обстоятельствах. А как Вы думаете… мистер Снейп, что с Вами?- Ленниер еле успел подхватить падающего профессора.

Последнее, что запомнил Снейп – дикую боль во всем теле и последующую за ней тьму.

Какие-то отдельные слова доносились до его разума, пока он был… а он был? А где именно он был?

Тело не слушалось, разум твердил, что он умирает. Может, так и было?

-Наниты…- странное слово. Что это или кто это и как это имеет отношение к его состоянию?

Впереди, позади и сбоку – только тьма. Кричи - не кричи, толку нет.

-Эй!- наугад позвал Снейп.

Тишина.

-Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь?- снова закричал профессор, оглядываясь.

И снова молчание.

Сколько времени он здесь? И где он вообще? И что это за завихрения в пустоте?

Перед ним формировалось нечто, похожее на воронку. Тьма медленно, лениво закручивалась по спирали, уходя в никуда.

Страшно. Пусто. Холодно и так одиноко.

-Подожди, не ходи туда!- чей-то мягкий голос окликнул его.

Снейп развернулся, увидел молодую рыжеволосую женщину и охнул.

-Лили?!

-Ты болен, я исцелю тебя. Помоги мне…- женщина не стала терять время на знакомство.

Она стояла далеко, в пределах видимости. Снейп вздрогнул от звуков ее голоса, попытался приблизиться, но расстояние не изменилось.

-Не могу. Я не смогу,- рыжая напряженно вглядывалась в лицо профессора.

-Что не сможешь?- Снейп не понимал, что происходит, но догадывался, что незнакомка стала единственной ниточкой, связывающей его с миром живых.

-Блок. Я не смогу его взломать – ты можешь умереть,- женщина была в отчаянии, проявляя его только голосом, внешне же оставаясь спокойной.

-Ломай! Все равно мне не жить,- Снейп успокоился. Он верил женщине, внешне так похожей на Лили.

Сейчас же проявился еще один человек. Снейп узнал в нем молодого Галена из техномагов.

Гален молчал и судорожно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, будто что-то плел.

-Ты уверен?- сложно было понять, к кому обратилась рыжая – к Галену, к Снейпу или к кому-то извне.

-_Она_ уверена,- глухо произнес Гален, перебирая пальцами все быстрее и быстрее.

-Ты выдержишь?- женщина обратилась уже к Снейпу. Ее глаза налились пульсирующей тьмой.

-Я готов,- откликнулся профессор.

Произошедшее потом поражало своей жестокостью и быстротой.

Гален и рыжеволосая будто бы синхронно изменили облик. Женщина стала змеей, а мужчина – чем-то эфемерным, напоминающим амебу. Они приближались к замершему неподвижно профессору, и чем ближе они были, тем сильнее была боль.

Едва коснувшись тела Снейпа, Гален окутал его своим эфемерным телом, заключив в живой кокон, а женщина, не сбавляя скорости, ворвалась в умирающий от боли разум профессора.

-Блок снят!- закричала женщина, выныривая из разума профессора. – Гален, уходим!

Амеба отпустила человека и тут же исчезла.

Не успела исчезнуть женщина, как разум профессора взорвался от последней вспышки боли, тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью и он, уже лежа на койке в медлабе, открыл глаза.

-Лили!- первое, что произнес Снейп, увидев рыжую женщину, едва державшуюся на ногах от усталости. Из-за проблем с адаптацией профессор почти ничего не видел, но рыжая копна волос была первым ярким пятном на общем фоне темноты и мути.

-Лита,- тихо отозвалась женщина, почти падая на пол.

-Гален, пойдем,- голос Элрика, старшего техномага.

Литу уже теснил к выходу Франклин, поддерживая ее под руку.

Неясным зрением Снейп успел заметить, что глаза Литы были по-прежнему черны и слезились кровавыми слезами.

-Северус! Северус!- едва не сметая все на своем пути, на грудь профессора кинулась молодая центаврианка, орошая ее слезами.

-Эвол,- если бы Северус смог, он бы улыбнулся и обнял юную леди, но не смог и повалился в тяжелый здоровый сон.

-Кризис миновал,- услышал он голос врача и уснул…

Вспоминая произошедшее с трудом, Снейп помнил, как в пустоте увидел рыжую женщину, как велико было его потрясение оттого, что это могла бы быть Лили, как горячо и больно было оттого, что эта не она.

Впрочем, так ли важна ему была Лили? Да, они были друзьями, да, потом профессор думал о чем-то большем… но любовь? Снейп был слишком умен, чтобы понимать, что любовь ему не светит.

Снейп корил себя за то, что в каждой рыжеволосой женщине он видел, прежде всего, Лили. Пора было с этим кончать. Лили нет и точка!

Но есть некто, кому он дорог. Милый, нежный центаврианский цветок по имени Эвол.

Странно было очнуться и понять, что ничего не помнишь. Нет, помнишь, но как-то урывками.

Северус слушал врачей и недоумевал. Он умирал? Он постарел? Поседел?

-Быть не может!- таков был его вердикт, сказанный так категорично, что даже Франклин развел руками и молча ткнул в монитор медкомпа, фиксировавшего каждую деталь о здоровье пациента с момента его поступления в медлаб.- Ладно, верю,- смирился через несколько минут профессор, изучая данные о собственном здоровье.

-Не пойму, как Лите и Галену вообще удалось выцарапать Вас с того света, но, черт побери, у них получилось!- Стив возбужденно ходил взад-вперед по камере, всплескивая руками.

-А Лита – это…- немой вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Лита – это телепат. Самый сильный из тех, с кем я сталкивался. Я многого не знаю, но скажу только то, что Вы, профессор, должны буквально молиться на нее и ворлонцев, ее переделавших.

Стив остановился на миг, посмотрев на пациента.

-Доктор Франклин, состояние мисс Александер нормализовалось,- раздалось в микрофон.

-Иду!- отозвался Стив, кивнул Снейпу и торопливо вышел.

Снейпу захотелось узнать, куда ушла Эвол, ведь когда он очнулся, рядом никого не было. Не приснилась же она ему, в самом деле?!

Через минуту его снова осматривал врач, сменивший уставшего Стивена.

Едва Франклин переступил порог камеры, как доктор зашикала на него, выпихивая того из камеры, ругалась с ним и обещала доложить капитану Шеридану о безответственности по отношению к своему здоровью. Подчиняясь разгневанной даме-врачу, Стив покорно развернулся, вышел из камеры и, подмигнув профессору, скрылся.

-Такая безответственность – третьи сутки на ногах!- заворчала врач, делая необходимые анализы. –Не-е-ет, я все-таки скажу Шеридану, чтобы запирал его в каюте после окончания смены. Безобразие! Живет уже на одних только стимуляторах. А если Шеридан не захочет разбираться, я его сама запру Стивена в его каюте, пока он как следует не выспится!

Слушая мерное ворчание врача, Снейп не заметил, как снова уснул.

Очнувшись от сна, профессор встал, оделся и захотел выйти.

-А-а! Наш пациент здоров, бодр и весел!- Стивен вошел в отсек и затворил за собой дверь. Не слушая возражения профессора, он провел необходимые замеры и констатировал полное выздоровление и отличное состояние духа пациента.

После процедур, Стив попросил профессора присесть.

-Дело в том, профессор, что Хранитель исчезла. Ее нигде нет. Я многократно вызывал ее, но она не отвечает.

Снейп забеспокоился. Конечно, здесь хорошо и он вполне мог бы присоединиться к техномагам и улететь вместе с ними, но… как же Земля, работа, как же мальчишка Поттер, Орден?

-Но… но она же вернется?- стараясь сдерживать нарастающую панику в голосе вымолвил профессор.

-Не знаю. Видите ли, профессор, Хранитель то тут, то там, и никто не знает, когда она появится и появится ли вообще. Она может появиться через секунду, а может – через год. Для нее время – не то, что для нас. Простите.

В этот момент отчаяния станцию заметно тряхнуло.

Завыла сирена тревоги, приборы, незакрепленные на подставках, попадали на пол, и в луче ослепительного света появилась…

-Тревога! – Стив нажал кнопку линка на руке, глядя на кошмарного вида черную безглазую тварь, что замерла, выжидая. –Трево… Стоп! Отбой! Всем отбой!

Тварь мигнула светом, изменяясь и становясь привычной женщиной с очень мрачным выражением лица.

-Хранитель?- в один голос ахнули врачи, прибывшие на сигнал тревоги вооруженные до зубов охранники и Снейп.

-Даже не спрашивайте,- мрачно процедила женщина, отмахиваясь от стражей порядка, находящихся в состоянии глубокого шока.- Свободны, ребята.

-Это ты?- не поверил глазам Стив, осторожно прикасаясь к руке Хранителя.- А что мы только что видели? Это что за маскарад?

-Это, если угодно, мой истинный облик, который ты лучше бы забыл и никогда не вспоминал,- совсем уж мрачно ответила женщина, глядя на доктора.- Пациент в норме?- голос Хранителя не предвещал ничего хорошего.- Нам уже давно пора идти.

-Пациент в норме,- еще пребывая в легком шоке, ответил Стив.

Как и положено ксенобиологу, доктор уже предвкушал изучение нового вида ранее никому не известного существа, но изучать Хранителя, кем бы она не была и в каком бы виде не находилась – это чересчур даже для него.

-Ты где была? Почему был прерван контакт?- Иу материализовался, попытался ругаться, но, заметив злобный взгляд подопечной, заткнулся и в кои-то веки просто открыл портал.

-Не прощаюсь,- Хранитель, не оборачиваясь, толкнула не успевшего ничего сообразить профессора в портал и исчезла.

-Боже мой, ну и денек!- Стив вытер со лба пот.

Едва не упав, профессор ступил из портала на землю. С первого же взгляда стало ясно, что это явно не Земля. Местность, лишенная растительности в любом ее виде, мрачное, затянутое сизыми облаками небо – картина была унылой и мертвой.

Предпочитая не задавать вопросов крайне озлобленной спутнице, профессор просто последовал за ней, едва вышедшей из портала и направившейся куда-то по широкой, усеянной булыжниками, тропе.

-Гхар,- коротко бросила Хранитель, вышагивая по тропе.

-Простите?- не понял Снейп.

-Планета Гхар,- зло и чуть громче ответила Хранитель. –Это, если угодно, место обитания ваших домовых эльфов.

-Эль…

-Помолчите!- рявкнула Хранитель, едва профессор открыл рот.

Внезапно она остановилась и села прямо на здоровенный булыжник.

Снейп остановился рядом, не зная, что ему предпринять, чтобы лишний раз не разозлить и без того нервную женщину.

-Простите, профессор,- Хранитель не смотрела на мужчину.

-Я поним…- начал профессор.

-Нет, не понимаете,- перебила она.- Оно и к лучшему. Хотя… все равно Вам придется…- безнадежно махнув рукой горестно вздохнула Хранитель.- А дело в том, что…

Спустя час Снейп был в курсе дел, творящихся в странном мире Хранителей. Пребывание Хранителя Восемь на Эпсилоне, ее… его… история Хранителя, внешний облик.

-Я решил… решила, что побуду женщиной. Так, по крайней мере, меня узнают в этой галактике. Но я знаю, кто я, и больше не оплошаю. Вот и вся моя история, профессор. Нервы не выдерживают напряжения – мотание по времени, все эти изменения кого угодно выведут из себя, а тут еще ложь и информация, скрываемая от меня куратором…- Хранитель пнула камень и плюнула.

Снейп молчал, не зная, что ответить на такое откровение. С одной стороны он немного привык к странности жизни, забросившей его в глубокий космос, познакомившей его с обитателями Вселенной, с другой стороны – так странно видеть ту единственную, с которой его свела судьба, в чудовищном, таком непривычном, пугающем виде. Профессор уже имел «удовольствие» познакомиться с Тенями и ворлонцами, и этот облик Хранителя всколыхнул даже не страх - ужас в его душе. Хотя, поближе узнав загадочный мир глубин космоса, профессор, как ученый, сделал выводы, что не все твари, чудовищно выглядящие, являются опасными. Но и здесь были загвоздки. Причислять Хранителя к тварям было бы верхом неразумности, однако и к гуманоидам ее… его трудно было отнести. По степени опасности, Хранитель стояла на одной ступеньке с драконами, если причислить ее… его… к миру Земли и магии. С другой стороны, Хранитель, как Высшее существо, был… была… куда опаснее Теней, ворлонцев и других самых опасных существ во Вселенной.

В целом, профессор просто растерялся, хотя отчасти даже сочувствовал нелегкой доле Хранителя. Но вот выразить свое сочувствие он явно не решился бы, опасаясь нарваться на неприятности.

-Эта планета – перевалочный пункт к Залу,- Хранитель немного подобрела и даже улыбнулась.- Дело в том, что это – ну как край географии на карте. Эта планета – древнейшая из всех ныне существующих. Пока еще населенная, но уже умирающая, она нужна нам, Хранителям, чтобы перейти по Коридору в Зал. Мы стараемся поддерживать в ней жизнь, чтобы всегда собираться в нужном месте в нужное время. Знаете, искать подходящую планету так сложно,- Хранитель доверительно подмигнула опешившему мужчине.

Снейп не понял решительным образом ни слова из сумбурной речи женщины, но предпочел промолчать.

-Бросьте, профессор,- Хранитель махнула рукой и потянула его за край мантии, принуждая сесть рядом.- Я не кусаюсь. Присядьте.

Снейп послушно опустился на корточки.

-А что за зал?- вырвалось у него.

-Зал Хранителей. Знаете, его кто как называет, но я предпочитаю просто Залом.

-А коридор?

-Ну… это больше похоже на здоровенную трубу среди звезд. Или тропу…- голос дрогнул.

-А где здесь разумная жизнь?

-Появится. Вообще, мы ее и ждем. Появится главный гхар и отведет нас к Коридору.

Диалог закончился. Хранитель молчала, думая о чем-то своем, а профессор молчал, размышляя о том, куда его опять занесло. То есть перенесло.

Спрашивать о Земле было как-то не к месту, но домой и не тянуло.

Удивительно, но профессор не отметил у себя той загадочной болезни, именуемой ностальгией. Земля вдруг стала для него чем-то далеким. Родным, конечно, но просто отдаленным, не столь важным, словно просто перевалочной базой к месту назначения.

Спустя еще час ожидания, вдалеке показалась горстка приземистых существ. Хранитель моментально вскочила на ноги и торопливо отряхнулась.

Снейп неспеша встал и поправил мантию.

-Наконец-то,- почему-то взволнованно произнесла женщина, едва не приплясывая от возбуждения.

Существа приблизились и…

-Домовые эльфы?- удивился вслух Снейп, не сдержавшись.

Существа, подошедшие к ним, оказались самыми обыкновенными домовыми эльфами, рабами магов в его мире. Но эти существа отличались от забитых домовиков буквально всем.

Гордый мудрый взгляд круглых глаз, наличие немудреной, но все-таки одежды, почтение, но не раболепство, с которым они приблизились к людям. Наконец посох, на который опирался седой эльф, которого учтиво поддерживали эльфы помоложе.

-Мое почтение, старейший,- Хранитель низко поклонилась седому эльфу.

-Мое почтение, Хранитель,- старик не сделал ни малейшего намека на поклон, зато молодые эльфы учтиво склонились в поклоне.

Снейп растерялся. С одной стороны поклоны эльфам – это низость, с другой – если Хранитель так уважает этих существ, то ему и подавно следовало бы делать то же самое.

-Ты кто?- старик ткнул посохом в живот профессора и злобно сверкнул глазами.

-Мой подопечный, старейший,- Хранитель распрямилась и зло взглянула на профессора.- Прости его, ибо уровень развития его расы далек от твоей, и он не знает, как себя вести.

-Животное,- презрительно плюнул старик в совершенно растерявшегося мужчину. – Следуй за своей госпожой, животное.

Старик развернулся и неторопливо пошел назад. Молодые гхары даже не удостоили взглядом ничего не понимающего Снейпа.

Хранитель укоризненно покачала головой, но промолчала, отправившись следом за стариком.

Совершенно сбитый с толку профессор отправился за ними следом.

На душе профессора было муторно и гадко. Гхары, оказавшиеся обыкновенными домовыми эльфами, вели себя так, как будто делали Хранителю большое одолжение. Старик вел себя так надменно, будто Хранитель была ему чем-то обязана. Снейпа же он вообще не замечал и лишь однажды презрительно плюнул второй раз, когда он приблизился к Хранителю.

-Глупое животное,- промолвил старый эльф, и тут же забыл о его существовании, отвернувшись к Хранителю и продолжая беседу.- Ты уже решила, какой облик принять на сей раз? Я видел уже двух змей, что это значит?

-Это значит, что сегодня будет третья,- Хранитель чуть нахмурилась, но тут же улыбнулась.

-Хорошо,- коротко и веско ответил старик.

Равнина тянулась на многие мили вперед. Нигде не было ни намека на жизнь.

Снейп недоумевал, не понимая, где же живут эльфы и чем они питаются, но спрашивать не решался…

Шли долго, профессору уже давно хотелось пить, но использовать палочку он не мог.

И дело-то было не в том, что он боялся или робел перед эльфами, а просто потому, что магии не было.

Пройдя пару миль, профессор попытался создать кувшин воды, чтобы напиться самому и напоить остальных, но, сколько он ни махал палочкой под насмешливыми взглядами старого эльфа, молодежи и поскучневшей Хранителя, ничего не выходило.

-Глупое животное,- в третий раз проговорил старый эльф.- Оно думает, что здесь оно может использовать свою силу.

Старик зашелся кашляющим смехом. Молодые эльфы снисходительно усмехнулась.

-Профессор, мы скоро придем,- извиняющимся тоном сказала Хранитель сконфуженному мужчине...

-Здесь!- старик резко остановился и ударил посохом о землю.

Молодые эльфы расступились, почтительно склонившись до земли, и тут же исчезли, растворившись в воздухе.

Прямо перед старым эльфом раскрылся огромный круглый светлый портал, уходящий по спирали куда-то в сизое небо.

-Увидимся, Великая!- старик склонился перед Хранителем.

-Увидимся, старейший,- она повторила поклон.

-Ступай, мальчик, - старик впервые обратился по-нормальному и к Снейпу.

Профессор не стал думать дальше и низко поклонился.

Хранитель ласково улыбнулась старику, взяла за руку профессора и они вошли в сияющий портал.

Снейп успел бросить взгляд назад и увидел, как старый эльф исчез, как и молодые его соплеменники.

-Жаль их, такая красивая планета была,- Хранитель смахнула слезу.

Они шли по сияющему Коридору среди звезд, не испытывая трудностей с дыханием. Профессору казалось, что прошлое было сном. Странная пустынная планета, странные существа, так похожие на эльфов, старик, что обращался с ним, как с животным, а потом вдруг стал так добр.

-Была?

-А Вы так и не поняли?- удивилась женщина.- Это же мертвая планета!

-Но… но как же там живут эльфы?

-Гхары,- тихо поправила Хранитель.- Они и не живут. Они давным-давно мертвы. Это последние из гхаров. Они остались на умирающей планете всей семьей, но не переселились на Землю.

-На Землю?

-Профессор,- Хранитель с сомнением всмотрелась в его лицо,- Вы _правда_ ничего не понимаете? Это ваши домовые эльфы. Гхары – это предки тех, кого вы поработили.

-Гордая раса стала рабами?- изумился человек.- Разве это возможно?

-Все возможно, профессор,- глухо ответила Хранитель.- Планета умирала. Была жестокая война с соседней галактикой. Гхар была в эпицентре. Жителей эвакуировали в самую дальнюю безопасную область моих владений - на Землю. Я мало знала о вашей планете, но уже тогда была уверена, что там гхары выживут, но я ошиблась. Гхары не смогли приспособиться к условиям жизни на планете. Они деградировали. Деградировали до того жалкого уровня, что я имела неудовольствие видеть. Они стали рабами магов.

-Но почему? Они же мудрая раса! Как они могли _так_ опуститься?

-Виноват климат,- извиняющимся тоном сказала женщина.- Гхар никогда не был цветущей планетой, но и пустыней не был так же. Это был их мир. А земля – слишком шумное, слишком оживленное и слишком непохожее, хотя и безопасное место для гхара.

-А почему тогда остались те, что встретили нас?

-Старейший гхар… я не знаю его имени, да это и не столь важно. Он был великим ученым. Его семью должны были отправить на Землю первыми, но он не захотел. Его жену убили здесь, на его родине. Его дети, те, которые были с ним рядом, решили, что не бросят отца, и они приняли решение остаться. Мы, Хранители, поддерживаем планету в состоянии видимой жизни вот уже миллиарды лет, хотя ее ядро давно остыло. Нам нужна пересадочная станция, место, которое позволило бы нам, не мешая жителям планеты, перейти по Коридору в Зал. Гхар – пока единственное такое место. Но это не все. В память о великой гордой расе, мы приняли решение оставить Гхар нашей пересадочной базой. Старик и его дети стали нашими проводниками. И еще одно… Гхар – это центр Вселенной. Отсюда ближе до начала.

-Начала чего?

-Всего. Мира. Времени. Вселенной... меня…

А коридор все вел куда-то вдаль, извиваясь змеей среди тропинок звездных полей…

Кто знает, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как профессор и Хранитель ступили на тропу Коридора. Может быть час, а может быть вечность. Тропа вилась, и не было ей конца, но…

-Пункт назначения уже близко.

Хранитель сбавила скорость.

-Вы в порядке?- Снейп заметил нерешительность в движениях женщины.

-Да, конечно.- Она нервно передернула плечами.

-Позвольте?- профессор нерешительно прикоснулся к ее плечу.- Знаю, Вы решаете, в каком облике предстать перед остальными. – Она удивленно взглянула на него, но промолчала.- Думаю, что Вы должны быть собой.

-То есть…- она задумалась.

-То и есть. Будьте тем, кем Вы себя ощущаете. Тем, кто Вы есть изначально.

-Не испугаетесь?- она горько усмехнулась.

Профессор покачал головой.

Хранитель глубоко вздохнула.

-Это неаппетитное зрелище. Лучше отвернитесь,- посоветовала она.

-Я должен видеть. Поверьте, просто обязан.

Женщина пожала плечами.

-Тогда лучше просто отойдите подальше. Будет много грязи.

Это было не просто отвратительно, но даже страшно, мерзко и тошнотворно.

Кожа женщины вспучивалась и лопалась, обнажая кровеносные сосуды, которые, в свою очередь, так же лопались, забрызгивая все кровью. Внутренности вываливались из разверзнутого нутра и испарялись прямо на глазах. Ребра ломались, как спички. Голова сплющивалась, глаза, не выдержав давления, лопались, череп взорвался.

В глубине всего этого отвратительного месива вспучивалась громадная черная змея со сплющенной головой и огромным, пока закрытым глазом на ней.

Змея зашевелилась, пытаясь выбраться из того, что недавно было телом гуманоида.

Массивное тело влажно опустилось на сияющую поверхность Коридора.

Кровавые ошметки плоти, капли крови, мозга – все исчезло.

-Правда, это было ужасно?

Снейп даже не понял, как змея или то, что _это_ напоминало, говорила. Он был шокирован картиной преображения настолько, что едва смог выдавить:

-Вы… Вам было больно?

-Истина всегда болезненна, мой юный друг. Привыкнешь – и не так больно.

-Но… это было так…

-Неприятно на вид? Да. Но я предупреждал тебя.

«Предупреждал», «тебя» - да, Хранитель изменилась. Изменился. И как теперь к ней… к нему обращаться?

-Простите, но как мне…- начал Снейп, не уверенный тем, что выдержит все это и не сойдет с ума.

-Как хочешь. Мне безразлично,- не задумался Хранитель, открывая глаз и сканируя человека.

Тяжелое гибкое семнадцатифутовое тело масляно поблескивало при свете звезд. Фигура человека рядом с ним казалась такой хрупкой.

-Вы так… даже не знаю… так величественны!- сказать, что профессор был удивлен, шокирован, поражен и восхищен - значит не сказать ничего.

Он рассматривал тело змеи как василиска. Но если во взгляде древнего змея была смерть, то глаз Хранителя лучился мудростью и… равнодушием.

-Я тот, кто я есть. Сила – в простоте.

-Но как Вы…

-Телепатически.

-А откуда…

-Из глубины моего тела. У меня нет речевого аппарата, да и мозга в принципе тоже нет… у меня вообще ничего, кроме глаза, нет. Но есть я. Я – это и есть Хранитель.

-Непостижимо!- выдохнул профессор.

-Постигни. А пока… мы пришли.

Коридор кончался где-то среди звезд. И там же, среди сияющего света, находился прозрачный купол, охватывающий сотни миль в ширину.

Сияющий коридор оборвался так внезапно и так неожиданно исчез, растворившись, что профессор испугался.

Стоять вот так, среди бесконечного скопления звезд, где-то в непонятном помещении, словно парящем в пустоте космоса; видеть под ногами тьму веков, чувствовать пол под ногами, но не видеть его; дышать, но понимать, что кислород – не та сфера жизни, что является общей для всех рас и видов…

-Хранитель Восемь, приветствуем!- чей-то глубокий голос ворвался в сознание профессора, сковав члены от страха. –Мы так долго не виделись.

-Мое почтение, Хранители!- голос Хранителя Восемь был холоден и равнодушен только к профессору, но преобразился, стоило только гигантской змее вползти в купол.

Двое таких же змей, как и Хранитель Восемь, мерно покачивались в стороны, свернувшись кольцами. Сзади каждой змеи стояло незнакомое профессору существо.

-Хранитель Два,- змея, находившаяся чуть ближе второй, чуть заметно шевельнулась.- Мой гость, Рнкху, пхур.- Профессор разглядел высокое тонкое и сплющенное существо, без каких бы то ни было признаков, позволяющих определить пол.

-Хранитель Девять,- вторая змея так же чуть качнулась.- Мой гость, Аиррхххи, эш.- Эш был похож на едва заметное насекомое, прозрачное, бескрылое с длинным хоботком и омерзительной внешностью.

-Хранитель Один,- крохотный светящийся шарик подплыл к лицу профессора, просканировал человека и бесшумно отлетел на свое место.

-Хранитель Три,- темный, почти черный матовый шар размером с квоффл, так же бесшумно, как и Хранитель Один, приблизился к человеку и, просканировав гостя, удалился.

-Хранитель Четыре,- огромный, очень мерзкого вида таракан пошевелил усами, но не сделал ни намерения приблизиться, изучая гостя фасеточными двадцатью парами глаз, расположенными на всей голове.

-Хранитель Пять,- дракон, размером с кошку дохнул огнем.

-Хранитель Шесть,- представилась амеба. Мигнув, она стала червем, затем изменила цвет с прозрачного на зеленый, потом стала скукоживаться до крохотной точки, потом снова изменила цвет и вид.

-Хранитель Семь,- нечто внешне напоминающее человека, подняло верхнюю конечность и тут же рассыпалось в мелких, едва заметных глазу, букашек, что снова собрались вместе и приняли форму неподвижно замершего человека.

-Хранитель Восемь,- представилась бывшая женщина. –Мой гость, Северус, землянин.

Профессор сглотнул.

-Добро пожаловать, гость,- приветствие от Хранителя Один было приятно, но несколько пугающе.

-Встань позади, человек,- Хранитель Восемь не церемонился со своим гостем.

Профессор не стал спорить, всерьез испугавшись того, для чего три Хранителя пригласили гостей и что вообще для них значит гость. Профессор опасался кровавых жертвоприношений или чего-то подобного, но и виду не показал.

-Итак, мы собрались, чтобы вершить суд над нашим коллегой, Хранителем Девять,- голос крохотного Хранителя Один эхом разнесся по необъятному помещению. –Мы призваны изучать Истину, служить Истине, бороться за власть Истины во Вселенной. Мы – Великие Ученики Истины. Мы слуги разумных существ. Мы властвуем и учимся. Что ты можешь сказать о своей работе, Хранитель Девять?

-Я познал Истину,- гулкий равнодушный голос змеи разнесся по залу. – Мне незачем больше хранить великое знание.

-Ты бросил свою часть Вселенной. Ты нарушил Закон. Что ты можешь сказать?- Хранитель Семь снова распался на крохотных букашек, пошевелившись. Его голос был глухим, словно из-под воды.

-Мне нечего сказать. Я закончил исследование мира. Я нашел все ответы. Я освободился от чувств и эмоций. Я стал выше их. Я выбрал свой путь.

Хранитель Девять пульсировал глазом и не шевелился.

-Ты выбрал путь? Что ты есть?- Хранитель Восемь, казалось, жадно вслушивается, ожидая ответа.

-Я стал собой. Я не изменюсь. Я продолжу дело, если мне позволят, но я достиг знания Истины.

Равнодушие в голосе змеи будоражило профессора. Он не боялся этих странных, чуждых ему существ, понимая, что Высшие не станут устраивать кровавую баню или делать глупости.

-Ты уйдешь или останешься с нами?- Хранитель Пять хлопнул радужными крыльями.

-Как решит Совет,- змея закрыла глаз и упала недвижимая.

Профессор ахнул, но не посмел дернуться.

-Прошу дать слово гостю Хранителя Девять,- пробасил Хранитель Два.

Насекомое, находившееся позади своего Хранителя, загудело.

Так странно, но профессор его понимал. Хоть насекомое не говорило вообще, не имея речевой аппарат, язык его был далек от понимания земному человеку, профессор слышал его «речь» так, как будто эш «говорил» по-английски.

-Хранитель жил рядом. Хранитель воевал за и против живых разумных. Хранитель вершил. Хранитель ждал. Хранитель принял решение. Хранитель выбрал.- Короткие, быстрые, отрывистые предложения несли сумбур, но остальные, похоже, понимали, о чем речь.

-Что скажет мой гость?- Хранитель Два обратился к тонкому существу позади себя.

Существо не издало ни звука, не пошевелилось и вообще, казалось мертвым, но его мысли услышали все.

-Высокое собрание может удалить Хранителя из Вселенной. Хранитель выполнил свою задачу и он свободен выбирать. Хранитель уже выбрал. – Слова растягивались так медленно, что профессор едва смог дослушать их до конца и не уснуть.

-Что скажет гость Хранителя Восемь?- Хранитель Два обратился к человеку, позади Хранителя Восемь.

Профессор снова сглотнул. Никак не ожидал человек, что когда-либо будет выступать перед _таким_ обществом!

-Я…- профессор сказал слово и замолчал. Хранители и их гости ждали, полагая, что мешать высказыванию землянина не следует.- Я хочу сказать, уважаемые Хранители, что знаком с Хранителем Восемь не так долго. Я вообще не знал о Вашем существовании до ее… его появления. Я узнал, что Хранитель, дойдя до определенной точки развития, познания Истины и самопознания, волен выбирать и определять свой дальнейший путь. Мне показалось, что…- профессор испуганно осмотрелся. Хранители ждали, не торопя человека, и слушали очень внимательно. Единственный, кто, как показалось профессору, не слушал или не слышал его слов, был Хранитель Девять, мертвой тушей лежа на прозрачном полу.- Я хочу сказать, что… Может быть можно позволить Хранителю выбирать самому?

Профессор отступил назад.

Хранители качнули головами, полагая, что речь окончена.

-Есть ли возражения? Кто желает сказать в защиту? Кто обвиняет?- Хранитель Один выплыл на середину зала.

-Я!- Хранитель Восемь качнулся.- Я Ученик Истины! Я поддерживаю решение собрата на право выбора своего пути. Мы едины. Мы поняли, кто мы есть. Нас трое и мы имеем основание судить за двоих.

-Ты понял, кто ты есть?- в голосе Хранителя Один прорезалось любопытство.- Поясни.

-Я против!- Хранитель Два резко открыл глаз, бешено пульсируя мембраной.- Это запрещено!

-Кем?- Хранитель Шесть за минуту сменил облик десяти разных видов и цветов.

-Им!- веско ответил Хранитель Восемь.- Мы подчиняемся Ему. Он не хочет, чтобы мы учили себе подобных! Каждый из нас учится сам. Каждый идет к Концу сам. Нам некому помочь. Мы одни. И мы свободны.

-Твое мнение учтено,- Хранитель Три стал фиолетовым.

-Голосуем за отстранение Хранителя Девять от занимаемой должности,- Хранитель Один мигнул и исчез, появившись в другом месте.

Профессор словно оглох. Такая давящая тишина воцарилась вокруг. Ни звука, ни шороха. Ничего.

-Он пришел,- шепот одновременно всех Хранителей заставил профессора дернуться от неожиданности.

В этот миг в прозрачном зале мелькнуло что-то. Профессор заметил длинную полосу чего-то сияющего среди звезд, словно извивающегося червяка.

Стало так волнительно, будто бы на профессора долю секунды посмотрел сам бог. Это было так непостижимо, так необыкновенно, что хотелось упасть на колени и молиться.

-Решение принято,- голос Хранителя Восемь прозвучал как гром небесный.

Хранитель Девять зашевелился, не глядя на остальных, открыл проход в Коридор и, пропустив вперед себя гостя, исчез. Только проход, едва сверкнув при свете звезд, закрылся.

Следом начала исчезать остальные Хранители и гости.

Так же открыли проход Хранитель Один и Хранитель Два с гостем. Следом исчезли Хранитель Пять и Хранитель Шесть.

Хранитель Семь, рассыпавшись на миллиарды букашек, открыл сияющий поток света и исчез, как и предыдущие его коллеги.

Хранители Три и Четыре исчезли синхронно.

Профессор и Хранитель Восемь остались последними.

-Человек,- голос Хранителя Восемь выражал заботу,- не слишком ли мы утомили тебя?

-Что Вы!- Снейп был поражен до глубины души переменой в настроении Хранителя. – Это было так…

-Тяжело?- подсказал Хранитель.

-Нет!- горячо воскликнул профессор.- Это было волнительно, волшебно! Так нереально, что у меня просто нет слов!

-Волшебно?- в голосе змеи послышалась ирония.- И это говорит маг?

-Это не то,- профессор разволновался. Слов не было, чтобы описать важность момента. Это сравнимо было только с обладанием редчайшей инкунабулой, искать которую можно было всю жизнь, а найти за секунду до смерти. Но даже сам факт обладания был величайшей ценностью.- Это было словно откровение! Мне никогда этого не забыть.

-Хочешь увидеть глубины космоса? Хочешь познать тайны мироздания? Хочешь стать частью всего?

Хранитель сжал мембрану глаза, изучая реакцию человека.

Профессор от такого предложения не смог говорить, только кивнул, волнуясь, как на экзамене всей жизни.

В миг прозрачный купол исчез. Снейп, едва дыша от волнения, стоял посреди необъятного мира.

-Не волнуйся. Здесь нет атмосферы, но ты дышишь. Ты часть всего. Ты состоишь из тех же молекул, что и звезда, и камень. Ты – хозяин всего. Я – твой слуга. Прими владения свои!

Человек стоял посреди пылающей красками картины – галактики проносились перед ним, танцуя свой вечный танец, звезды приветливо подмигивали, гасли и взрывались в Сверхновые, черные дыры затягивали звездные скопления в свое нутро, а он мог только любоваться и потрясенно молчать, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

-Но как? Я дышу… я хозяин… это все… непостижимо!- слова давались с огромным трудом.

-Ты всегда был здесь,- Хранитель расширил мембрану глаза до предела, пульсируя тьмой.

-Я всегда был здесь,- повторил человек, оглядываясь и как бы стремясь обнять красоты вселенной.

Сколько они так стояли, ничем не поддерживаемые, свободные и сильные? Миг? Вечность?

Мы шли по Коридору на Гхар.

Профессор рядом со мной был молчалив и задумчив. Ему казалось невозможным находиться в безвоздушном пространстве, в пустоте и жить и дышать. Я не стал говорить ему, что для Хранителя нет ничего невозможного, и гость был в защитной оболочке. Не стоило портить ему ощущения свободы.

-Могу я спросить, что вы решили?- я видел, что человеку сложно давалось решение о вопросе.

-Хранитель Девять познал, в чем Истина,- ответил я.- Он выбрал свой путь. Он свободен.

-Он… что с ним станет?- глупый вопрос, но я на него отвечу.

-Он свободен,- повторил я.

-Но Вы говорили, что когда Хранитель узнает Истину, он умрет или станет живым…- настырное существо!

-Хранитель свободен,- повторил я, улыбаясь в душе. – Мы поделим его территорию.

Человек снова задумался и надолго замолчал.

Хранитель не стал собой даже на Гхаре. Старый гхар, встретив путешественников, только улыбнулся при виде Высшей.

-Уже трое,- вымолвил он, низко кланяясь. –Один уже свободен, что станешь делать ты, когда все уйдет?

-Останусь,- ответил Хранитель, оставляя борозды на песке от своего тела.

-Ты готов расстаться с чувствами, эмоциями, любовью, ненавистью, равнодушием, состраданием?- старик тяжело опирался о посох, провожаемый молодыми гхарами.

-Нет, - повторил Хранитель.- Мое время не пришло. Я останусь,- снова повторил Хранитель.

-Дитя,- старик внезапно обернулся к профессору, что шел позади всех, крепко задумавшись. От оклика мужчина встрепенулся.

-Да?

-Что ты вынес из этого урока?

Профессор задумался снова. Он понял, что все это – не просто представление или случайность, но что-то очень важное, что навсегда изменит его жизнь.

-Я…- он вспомнил свое ощущение среди космоса.- Я… всегда был здесь.

Старик улыбнулся. Хранитель обернулся и…

-Вы правильно поняли, профессор,- перемена облика стала такой быстрой, что мужчина не успел ничего понять.

Женщина взяла мужчину под локоть и широко улыбнулась.

Всю дорогу до портала процессия проделала в молчании.

-Я не понимал ни слова, я не знал ничего, но как я их слышал?

Снейп волновался, понимая, что путешествие подходит к концу и все вот-вот кончится.

Куратор Хранителя открыл портал до следующего пункта назначения. Старый гхар и его дети давно уже исчезли, портал ждал своих гостей.

-Никто не произнес ни слова, профессор. Это телепатия. Высшим не нужны слова. Мы можем общаться мыслями. А гости… чтобы гости понимали нас и друг друга, и создан Зал. Не вы служите нам, а мы – вам. Профессор, мы – всего лишь ученики. Понимаете?

-Понимаю. Я запомню урок на всю жизнь.

-Вряд ли,- покачала головой женщина.- Иу, позаботься.

Не успел профессор разобраться и подготовиться к ментальной защите, как Хранитель подтолкнула его к провалу портала и слепящая вспышка ворвалась в мозг человека.

-Отвечайте!- Амбридж стояла, направив на меня палочку, краснея от ярости.

-Идите к черту, профессор!- я расплылась в улыбке, увидев эту жабообразную даму.

Профессор Снейп, чуть задев меня спиной, оттеснил Амбридж от меня, что-то ей говоря.

-Сколько нас не было?- тихо спросила я у куратора.

-Долю секунды. Никто не успел и глазом моргнуть.

-Он что-нибудь помнит?- я незаметно кивнула в сторону мрачнеющего Снейпа.

-Чисто,- отозвался куратор. Я снова расплылась в улыбке.- Да и ты кое-что забудь до поры до времени…

К сожалению, я не успела даже подготовиться.

Глава 14

Уроки, снова уроки и опять уроки. Надоело! Хуже всего был вид Амбридж, мешающий по утрам своей кислой физиономией.

Гарри организовал Отряд Дамблдора, тренировал ребят и активно ловил отработку от Амбридж за слишком яростное сопротивление и колкие высказывания.

Не раз и не два и Гермиона, и Рон, и я говорили парню, чтобы он помалкивал. Даже директор и МакГонагал напоминали мальчишке о сдержанности. Но куда там!

Однако «веселые» деньки кончились так внезапно для Амбридж, что новость о ее скоропостижном уходе из школы встревожила всех учеников и учителей.

-…Уверена, что мои труды не пропадут даром. Я выполнила свой долг и теперь ухожу с чистым сердцем…

Пламенная речь за завтраком вызвала бурю аплодисментов. Я, как могла, сдерживала Гарри от высказываний в адрес жабы. Близнецы Уизли радовались так бурно, что запустили в потолок Большого зала огромные цветастые фейерверки, что осыпали собравшихся людей.

Собственно, ребятам хватило только начала торжественной речи Амбридж, чтобы начать праздновать победу.

Я не особо вдавалась в подробности, куда занесет эту жабину, но тоже радовалась.

Меня не особо напрягала учеба, меня тревожила обстановка на Вавилоне 5.

Куратор не появлялся, что и радовало, и беспокоило одновременно. С одной стороны, учитывая произошедшее, было спокойно за станцию, мир и галактику в целом, с другой стороны мою память словно бы прочистили, промыли и вывернули наизнанку. Было такое странное чувство, что мне словно бы что-то недоговорили.

Профессор Снейп не помнил вообще ничего из путешествия по галактике.

Так забавно было вспоминать его реакцию на посла Ворлона, его панику при виде Теней, его восхищение от Гхара…

Интересно, он вообще ничего не помнит или помнит хоть что-то? Ну, хоть крупицу того, через что прошел?

-Два корня маргаритки, Ученик! Два, а не три! Эванеско!- нет, определенно, ничего не помнит. Вон, даже орет на меня, как и прежде.

Постоянное пребывание моего сознания в сотне мест одновременно не позволяло как следует сосредоточиться.

-Урок окончен, все вон отсюда!- раздраженный донельзя профессор взмахом ловко закрыл дверь перед моим носом.- А вот Вы как раз останетесь. Что происходит?

Я замялась. Меня распирало любопытство узнать – что он помнит, если помнит. Разумеется, я и раньше не по своей воле похищала разумных, если они имели неосторожность попасть в портал, но человека, землянина мне похищать не удавалось. Интересно, как реагирует их мозг на такое воздействие и на такую шалость, как стирание памяти?

-Простите, профессор,- я виновато потупилась на секунду, но, решив, что с него не убудет, тут же спросила:- Что Вы помните о галактике?

-Вы с ума сошли?- Снейп навис надо мной.- Что за чушь Вы мелете? Какой галактике? Почему я должен что-то помнить?

-Просто я ни разу не…- Иу больно кольнул меня в подсознании,- … то есть я хочу сказать, что… впрочем… нет. Ничего. Простите, профессор. Могу ли я идти?

-Ступайте,- учитель отвернулся от меня, давая понять, что не желает меня больше видеть.

Я тихо закрыла за собой дверь.

Так странно. Снейп как будто что-то потерял. Что-то очень важное, но никак не мог понять, что именно. Да и терял ли?

Во сне он видел какие-то смутные фигуры, вспышки света во тьме, слышал неясные голоса, а проснувшись, долго не мог прийти в себя.

Странные взгляды, которые тайком бросала на него взрослая ученица, раздражали и тревожили.

А теперь и эти странные вопросы…

Что он должен помнить? Почему галактика?

Снейп стал раздражаться от одного только вида Хранителя.

-Спятила?- Иу проявился на перемене, когда я прилежно учила нумерологию.- Решила свести землянина с ума?

-Я обязана была проверить,- решительно ответила я, загораживаясь книгой.- В их мире есть какое-то стирающее память заклинание, вдруг бы оно действовало так же?

-Какая разница?!- зашипел покрасневший от гнева куратор.- Он ничего не помнит и нечего будоражить его слабый разум. Мало тебе этих рассказов абдуктантов о похищении их НЛО на Земле?

-Между прочим, страйбы имели основание похищать землян и изучать их. Не твое дело – вмешиваться в мое решение!- закипела я.- Скажи лучше, какого дьявола ты не сказал мне, что наниты – это вирус Теней?

Куратор отвернулся.

-Узнала, значит,- тихо проговорил он.

-Узнала?- в бешенстве отшвыривая учебник заорала я, привлекая внимание учеников и учителей.- Он мог погибнуть, тупая твоя башка! Технология Теней убивает мгновенно! Радуйся, что он вообще выжил, что мне помог Кош, что Джон сообразил, что к чему!

-Кош?- куратор помертвел лицом.

-Я услышала его голос в гипере, когда летела за Морденом,- я сглотнула. В горле встал противный комок. Голос сорвался на хрип. - Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? Откуда Снейп мог подхватить вирус? Как случилось так, что никто больше не умер? Что вообще произошло?

-Тени,- коротко, но емко ответил куратор, тяжело вздыхая. – Они сами внедрили вирус в тело человека, чтобы искоренить мир магов и техномагов раньше, чем сможешь ты. Идет война, Хранитель. Тени не глупы. Они узнали, кто есть твой подопечный и постарались уничтожить его, дабы помешать Шеридану и Синклеру в их деле с Вавилоном 4.

-Это-то тут причем?- тихонько взвыла я, хватаясь за голову.

-Во всем. Во времени. Корабль Теней ждет на Марсе – ты знаешь. Не могу сказать всего сейчас, но от них можно ожидать всего, что угодно.

Куратор исчез, оставив меня в недоумении посреди испуганных и заинтересованных детей.

-Ты говорила что-то про профессора Снейпа?- Гермиона как всегда оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время.

-Тебе послышалось,- постаралась отмахнуться я.

-Но я слышала и все могут подтвердить!- горячо воскликнула девочка.- Что случилось с профессором Снейпом? Я заметила, что вы оба как-то странно… словно бы исчезли на короткое время, а потом появились вновь.

Я мысленно взвыла. Чертова девчонка оказалась куда прозорливее остальных. Странно, что даже Амбридж удалось подчистить память, а ей – нет.

-Это…- я старательно искала слова.- Это просто… мгновенный эффект преломления света в пространстве и времени одновременно. Случайный сбой. Должно быть, виноваты вихревые потоки петли времени.

Девчонка внимательно слушала мою сбивчивую речь и хмурилась.

-Ты что-то от меня скрываешь,- она наморщила нос. – Можешь не говорить, но и врать было незачем.

Гордо вздернув подбородок, она ушла.

Я сползла на пол и обхватила руками голову.

-Создатель! За что же ты меня так ненавидишь?!- простонала я.

-За вранье!- раздался голос сверху.- За скрытность.

-Профессор, не начинайте!- в отчаянии застонала я, поднимая голову и глядя на раздраженного человека снизу вверх.

-Пошли,- он схватил меня за руку, поднял и потащил за собой, минуя испуганно отскакивающих с его пути учеников.

Приволоча меня в кабинет зельеварения, он впихнул меня внутрь и замолчал, гневно глядя на меня.

-Итак, я жду.

-Вы не должны были этого слышать, - я умоляюще сложила руки.- Я больше так не могу - все играет против меня. Эта ваша магия, заклинания, ваша память…

-Что Вы говорили про меня? Какой вирус подослали мне эти Ваши Тени?- он скрестил руки на груди.

-Иу, - позвала я куратора, окончательно сдаваясь на волю победителя.- Твоя работа – ты ее и делай. Сам напросился.

Куратор материализовался и всмотрелся в лицо человека.

-Мое лицо Вам незнакомо?

-А должно быть?- профессор нахмурился. Видимо, стоять рядом с голограммой было так же некомфортно, как и рядом с призраком.

-Как раз-то не должно. И не будет.- Иу пристально смотрел в глаза профессора. – Забудь.

Я вздохнула. Стирать память повторно, став причиной возможной ее активизации - это перебор. Хотя, кто знает, как это их привычное заклинание стирания памяти действует на магов? И что будет, если магу стереть память два или три раза почти подряд?

-Не забудь про детей и остальных слушателей,- устало напомнила я куратору. Тот только кивнул.

-Больше я тебя спасать не буду,- Иу зло сверкнул глазами и исчез.

-Что Вы здесь делаете?!- злости профессора я была даже рада.- Вон отсюда немедленно!

Я пулей вылетела за дверь, облегченно вздохнув.

Следующие дни слились в сплошной поток бесполезной информации и странных событий.

Директор беспокоился, профессор МакГонагал хмурилась, а Сибилла Трелони вообще, заявившись как-то на завтрак, сделала большие глаза и с порога в лоб замогильным голосом возвестила Снейпу:

-В твоем разуме дыра!

Я едва не подавилась овсянкой от такого. Как раз, почему-то, я вспоминала прибытие Синклера на Вавилон 5, его знакомство с послом Кошем и его пленение в земляно-минбарскую войну Серым Советом.

Тихо - мирно, никого не трогая, я жевала кашу, глубоко погрузившись в воспоминания о друге и.. на тебе!

Лица преподавателей как по команде вытянулись, Снейп брезгливо скорчил рожу от подобной фамильярности, но ничего не сказал.

Директор выронил ложку от неожиданности, а сама возмутительница спокойствия сделала вид, что выпала из прострации.

-Ой, я заснула, да?- проскрипела она, откашливаясь и часто моргая.

-Нет-нет, дорогая,- Альбус, сама вежливость, сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.- Все в порядке. Вы что-то помните?

-Высшие силы сказали мне, чтобы я немедленно спустилась сюда и… и… не помню,- она чуть не плакала.

Я уронила ложку. В тишине, когда все ученики только отходили от нелепого заявления профессора прорицания, звук стал громом с ясного неба.

-Друзья!- Альбус снова спас ситуацию.- Продолжайте завтрак. Профессору Трелони просто нездоровится.

Я едва смогла вздохнуть от волнения.

А Снейп, казалось, ничего не понял.

-Она серьезно?- шепнула я появившемуся на шум куратору.- Она связалась с пространством и временем?

-Это случайность, не более того. – Куратор сжал губы.- Я подправлю ее ауру,- зло пообещал он, с неприязнью разглядывая тощую фигуру профессора, которую выводила из зала МакГонагал…

-Помнишь, что я тебе говорил про полет Шеридана на ЗаХаДум?- Иу сидел на кровати рядом со мной и болтал ногами.

Я приготовила уроки и готовилась отойти ко сну, намаявшись за длинный день.

-Помню,- настроения как небывало.

-Готовься. День Икс близится.

Я взглянула на серьезное лицо куратора, и под ложечкой у меня противно засосало.

Надо ли говорить, что с того момента я окончательно потеряла покой?!

Бомба взорвалась аккурат на уроке зельеварения, спустя некоторое время.

Класс Гриффиндор – Слизерин пятого курса сосредоточенно варил очередное сложное зелье.

Состав был просто чудовищный – более пятидесяти ингредиентов. Процесс варки не уступал составу в сложности. Мешать туда, потом сюда и черте как, и так долго, что рука немела.

-Открыт портал до Вавилона 5,- Иу материализовался во время очередного добавления ингредиента.

-Позже, Иу, позже,- раздраженно махнула рукой я, отмеривая порцию нужного порошка.

-Как знаешь,- пожал плечами он и исчез.

Повторный сеанс связи начался через пять минут. Тоже в самый неподходящий момент.

-Агент Теней прибыл на Вавилон 5,- голос Иу был жестким и холодным.

-Дать изображение!- приказала я, махнув в сторону доски, моментально забывая о зелье.

-В чем дело?- недоуменно спросил Снейп, но я уже никого и ничего не видела.

Ученики зашептались.

Иу спроецировал изображение на доску, проделав дыру во времени и пространстве.

Прямо на доске появилось изображение каюты капитана станции и сам капитан. Джон, собранный, решительный, но несколько растерянный улыбнулся мне.

-Хранитель! Рад тебя видеть.

-Джон,- я едва сдерживала слезы,- агент Теней прибыл на станцию? – он напрягся, улыбка сошла с лица. Он кивнул.- Она… что она хочет?

Я знала ответ, знала все про агента Теней и знала кто она, куда увезет Джона и что он полетит с ней. Знала и боялась услышать это от него.

-Это Анна,- мышцы лица Джона нервно дернулись.- Она зовет меня на ЗаХаДум.

Мое сердце на миг остановилось. Я заставила себя глубоко вздохнуть и расслабиться настолько, насколько вообще это стало возможно.

-Я… Хранитель, если я полечу на ЗаХаДум я… умру? – уже не вопрос.

Я постаралась выдавить из себя улыбку.

-Ты же был в будущем, Джон. Там видел Деленн, которая сказала, что у вас есть сын, а сын, Джон, ниоткуда не возьмется. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит…- в горле образовался противный комок, мешающий дышать, но я выполню приказ Иу.

-Знаешь,- он грустно улыбнулся,- я видел отражение Коша в зеркале, когда уже собирался выходить из каюты. Те слова… он сказал: «Полетишь на ЗаХаДум – погибнешь!», ведь так и будет…

Он смотрел на меня, словно ждал, что я закричу, что он ошибся, этого не случится, Джон выживет и все будет хорошо.

-Ты не умеешь лгать,- Джон протянул руку к экрану…

Миллионы миль, два с лишним века разделяли нас, но объединяли общее дело и верность… я не смогла солгать.

-Да, ты погибнешь там, если полетишь,- слезы закипали на глазах, но я одернула себя – если мне плохо, то каково Джону?!

-Что ж, в конце концов, я всегда знал, что нормальной жизни мне не видать,- он мягко улыбнулся.- Как и нормальной смерти.

-Прости, Джонни, ты должен лететь,- я ненавидела себя.- Переломный момент в войне зависит сейчас только от тебя и твоего решения.

-Знаю. Мне немного страшно, но я знаю, что должен. Может хоть это как-то поможет нам в войне.

-Может быть.

-Ты проводишь меня… за Грань?- в его глазах была такая любовь, тоска и желание жить, что я отдала бы жизнь не задумываясь, только бы он жил. Я знала, что он уже попрощался с Деленн, Майклом и Сьюзан, что он уже мысленно попрощался с родителями, что он хотел одного – чтобы война кончилась. Любой ценой. Даже ценой собственной жизни. Он солдат, он понимал, что на войне нет места чувствам, что каждая жизнь – не более чем ставка в игре, но жить так отчаянно хотелось! Он так молод, столько не успел!

Столько надежд на спокойное будущее, на галактику без войн, на семейное счастье… и…

-Я провожу тебя. Чтобы не случилось, я провожу тебя,- я только кивнула. Это единственное, что я реально могла ему гарантировать.

-Тогда до встречи, Хранитель,- Джон отдал мне честь и отключил визор.

-До встречи, Джон,- ответил я уже пустому экрану.

Я так и не заплакала.

Наоборот, едва сдерживая злость, приказала Иу дать связь с ЗаХаДумом и Лориеном.

-Хранитель! Мое почтение. Чем обязан?- лицо моего ставленника появилось в визоре.

-Избранник идет. Позаботься о нем.- короткий я понятный только нам двоим приказ, и я резко отключила связь.

-Что это значит, Ученик?- тихо и очень зло спросил Снейп.

Ученики зачарованно смотрели на доску, где только что было изображение Джона, и молчали.

-Ничего, профессор,- мертвым голосом отозвалась я, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать громить класс.- Просто только что я отправила на смерть последнего дорогого мне человека.

Не знаю уж, к счастью ли или к несчастью, урок зельеварения был последним.

Едва дождавшись окончания урока, я вышла из класса насколько только могла спокойно.

Профессор пытался меня задержать, пару раз окликая, но я уже ничего не видела и не слышала.

Мне хотелось умереть. Быстро или в мучениях - не важно. Только бы не это чувство вины, давящее, как скала.

-Прости,- шепот Иу прервал мое самобичевание.

Я промолчала. Не его вина в том, что он стал мне учителем и куратором. Не моя вина в том, что я стала послушной марионеткой в чьей-то игре.

Никому не было дела до меня, как на данный момент и мне не было дела ни до кого и ни до чего.

Я добрела до заледенелого озера и тяжело опустилась прямо на снег. Мне было решительно все равно, что будет со мной. Я заболею, и может даже умру, но какое это имеет значение.

-Прости, Джон,- прошептала я, уткнувшись в ладони лицом. - Создатель, как я виновата! Прости, Джон, прости!

Сколько я так сидела, я не знаю. Иу больше не выходил на связь. Я осталась наедине со своей болью.

Я не заметила, как задремала. Но полудрема была хуже, чем самый кошмарный сон. Мне будто наяву виделся Джон, падающий в бездонную пропасть и голос Коша.

Внезапно чьи-то сильные руки подняли меня и сильно встряхнули, вырвав сознание из ужаса.

-Вы совсем заледенели,- проворчал знакомый голос, и что-то теплое опустилось мне на плечи.- А теперь потрудитесь вернуться в замок, если не хотите умереть повторно.

-Мне это безразлично,- равнодушно ответила я, нехотя следуя за профессором Снейпом, поддерживающим меня под руки как калеку.

-Зато небезразлично директору. Или Вы хотите, чтобы он умер от переживаний?

Он оборвал себя и с ужасом взглянул на меня.

-Простите. Моя бестактность…- прошептал он, глядя на мое каменное лицо.

-Мне все равно,- повторила я, не слушая его и двигаясь только на автомате.

-Вам все равно, а вот Альбусу нет. И мне…- он запнулся и замолчал.

Всю дорогу мы проделали в молчании.

-Выпейте!- жесткий приказ и чаша, сунутая мне в руку.

Я молча приняла чашу и отставила ее на столик.

Снейп пару секунд поглядел на меня в раздумии и, прошептав:

-Да простит меня мироздание,- залепил мне звонкую пощечину.

Моя голова дернулась, и я в удивлении уставилась на мужчину.

-Простите, я не бью женщин, но… - тихо прошептал он.

-У меня уже давно нет истерик, профессор,- так же тихо ответила я, даже не растирая щеку.

Снейп кивнул и хотел выйти, но я его остановила.

-Профессор, если можно… словом, останьтесь, если не трудно.

Профессор повторно кивнул и подошел ко мне.

-При условии, что Вы выпьете зелье.

Я улыбнулась вымученной улыбкой и покорно повиновалась.

Мы сидели не шевелясь, глядя на пламя в камине. Так уютно мне давно уже не было.

-Джон… он…- Снейп чуть повернул голову в мою сторону.

-Он друг. Очень хороший друг. Только друг.

-Я решил, что он Вам дорог…

-Дорог. Я люблю его.

Щека профессора дернулась, как от удара.

-Не так, как понимают земляне. Не той любовью, что связывает мужчину и женщину. Это платоническая любовь. Между нами никогда ничего не было и быть не могло. Я люблю его, как сына, если угодно. А любовь… я любила. Он не был похож на человека. Он – это нечто, что сложно описать словами. Это можно чувствовать, осязать… до встречи с ним я тоже любила, но не так… и после... Он не был единственным, но я его любила. Трудно найти в галактике более разных созданий, чем он и я.

-Он… что с ним произошло?

-Его убили. Те, с кем Джон теперь отправился на встречу.

Я тяжело вздохнула и опустила глаза в пол.

-Простите…

-Ничего. Я редко кому-то говорю о своей любви. Чаще всего либо не до этого, либо и сказать-то некому,- я усмехнулась.

-Вы воин, но не забывайте, что Вы женщина,- мне показалось, или его глаза влажно блеснули в полумраке?- Вам необходимо любить.

-Мне это противопоказано. Я старше любого живого существа во Вселенной. Люди смертны, я – нет. И потом, я слишком многих похоронила. И даже своими руками… словами… действиями и бездействиями. Как Джона. Как Коша.- Имя ворлонца отозвалось болью в груди.

-Простите еще раз,- Снейп порывисто встал и подошел к двери.- Останьтесь здесь, если хотите.

Я кивнула, не глядя на него. Дверь закрылась, оставляя меня наедине с болью.

Вот тут я не выдержала и взвыла.

Этот дикий вой услышали в подземелье все. Снейп вздрогнул от ощущения собственного бессилия и со злостью ударил кулаком по каменной стене.

Что он мог? Он не смог бы помочь облегчить долю этой женщины, ведь она была сильнее его самого. Ни одно слово, даже самое мудрое не помогло бы ей, той, что теряла близких, собственными глазами наблюдая их смерть.

Он не мог ничего, и эта бессильная ярость его душила.

Впервые за столько времени он ощущал что-то похожее на нежность. Не любовь, это было бы предательством по отношению к… к Лили?

Снейп невидящим взглядом смотрел на стену. Он не любил Лили. Понимал, дружил, помогал, испытывал нежные чувства, но они были далеки от любви. Он не умел любить. Он умел понимать и жил с этим всю жизнь. Привязанность ему была противопоказана. Слишком тонкая грань отделяла его от смерти. Он и так балансировал на краю пропасти.

Но эта женщина всколыхнула в его душе что-то смутно знакомое, такое далекое и такое пугающее. То, чего быть не должно было, но оно уже случилось и приводило его в замешательство и панику.

Рождество для меня было чем-то вроде обязаловки, ненужной шелухи. Но Джон его очень любил и заражал весельем всех на станции.

На Земле, вдали от станции, Джона и друзей мне было одиноко.

Бал мне был бы в тягость. Да и зачем он мне, если настроения нет?!

Ученики увлеченно готовились к торжеству, а я сидела в комнате и предавалась размышлениям.

Если на душе погано, лучшее, что можно сделать - начать крушить все вокруг, но это только при том условии, что потом сможешь возместить ущерб или починить разрушенное.

Будучи Хранителем, приходится уважать такую ерунду как вещи разумных существ. Но самое смешное, что вот самих-то существ уважать совершенно необязательно.

Двадцать четвертое декабря выдалось снежным, холодным и пасмурным. С момента отлета со станции Джона прошло уже много времени. Он пока еще в пути, но скоро достигнет цели и…

Думать о смерти было невыносимо. Слишком многих я похоронила…

Выйдя в коридор, я заметила множество празднично одетых детей, возбужденно переговаривающихся между собой по поводу предстоящего праздника. Многие уже мысленно находились дома, в кругу родных и близких.

-А ты разве не пойдешь на бал?- Гермиона подбежала ко мне вместе с друзьями.

-Не хочется, - призналась я.- Настроение паршивое.

-Тебе это просто необходимо!- заявила девочка безапелляционно. – Нельзя же так, в самом деле! Ведь Рождество же!

Глупая девочка, что ты понимаешь? В моей жизни, если это вообще можно таковым назвать, нет места праздникам.

-Спасибо, Гермиона. Я подумаю.

Между тем я решила на балу не появляться.

-О-о, Хранитель!- ко мне бодрой походкой приближался Альбус собственной персоной.- Вы уже приготовили наряд для рождественского бала?

-Увы, директор, - кисло улыбнулась я.- Не смогу посетить ваш чудный праздник. Абсолютно нет предрасположенности к веселью.

Альбус мгновение молча изучал меня сквозь очки, а потом выдал чудную фразу:

-Знаете, а почему бы нам не выпить?

-Что, простите?- удивилась я, подумав, что просто не расслышала его за гулом голосов.

-Сливочного пива?- любезно предложил Альбус, мягко, но настойчиво увлекая меня за собой.

Как мне показалось в очередной раз, способ перемещения магов не настолько комфортен.

Каминная сеть выплюнула меня и моего спутника в милом заведении под названием «Три метлы».

-Розмерта, дорогая!- ворковал, расшаркивался и улыбался Альбус милой пухлой даме в кружевном переднике, пока я отряхивалась от сажи камина.

-Ах, Альбус, Вы как всегда любезны,- Розмерта кокетливо стрельнула глазами и залилась румянцем.- Вам как всегда?

-Я не один, дорогая Розмерта. Нам бы по кружечке сливочного пива

-Сию минуту,- Розмерта убежала за стойку бара и налила в большие кружки пенный напиток.

Альбус тем временем усадил меня за свободный столик и, приняв у хозяйки заведения пиво, поставил одну кружку передо мной.

-М-м-м,- Альбус отпил пиво, вкусно почмокав губами.- Нет ничего лучше в такую погоду, чем кружечка старого доброго сливочного пива.

Я недоверчиво покосилась на стоящую передо мной кружку.

Жизнь приучила меня пить почти все, на что был способен мой желудок и глотка. Центавриане потчевали меня добрым бревари, нарны – вапуссу, даже ворлонцы, как потом показала история, пили нечто душистое, пряное, с высоким содержанием спирта, но не задуряющее голову и оставляющее мозги приятно расслабленными. Кош тогда еще напрочь отказался открывать мне название напитка, Иу, мерзавец, тоже. До сих пор так ничего и не узнала.

Отхлебнув нечто сливочное на вкус, я поняла, что пивом напиток называется зря. Легкое, разрешенное, по словам директора, даже детям пиво приятно грело, но не содержало в себе ни капли алкоголя.

-Милая моя, депрессия лечится именно здесь,- произнес Альбус, ставя пустую кружку на стол и вытирая усы и бороду.- Нет ничего приятнее, чем расслабление в приятном месте под кружку сливочного пива.

-Вы себе льстите, директор,- я помрачнела. Этому старикану было от меня что-то нужно, я это кожей чуяла, но не понимала к чему он клонит.- Место отнюдь не самое приятное. Давайте начистоту, чего Вы от меня хотите?

-Ничего!- он развел руками и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Может еще по кружечке?

-Благодарю,- я отставила едва початую кружку на стол.

-Не поймите меня неправильно, уважаемый Хранитель, но Вам необходимо развеяться,- Альбус доверительно попытался положить свою руку на мою, но я вовремя ее убрала. -Вы так много пережили, но всегда сдерживались… дать волю эмоциям для Вас сейчас полезнее, чем держать себя в узде.

-Предлагаете напиться и забыться?- усмехнулась я.- П_о_лно, Альбус. В меня войдет пара бочек этого вашего пива, прежде чем я умру от разрыва мочевого пузыря, но не захмелею.

-Розмерта, дорогая!- позвал Альбус, хитро мне подмигнув,- Будьте добры нам по стаканчику Огневиски!

-Одно мгновение, Альбус!- отозвалась хозяйка, обслуживающая другой столик.

Через пару мгновений дама принесла нам по бокалу янтарного напитка.

-Господин директор!- голос профессора Снейпа заставил меня чуть напрячься. Ему-то что не сидится в школе?- Минерва сказала, что срочно желает Вас видеть. Что-то по поводу бала.

Я закатила глаза. Ну конечно, вот только профессора-на-побегушках не хватало! А что, эти их эльфы уже вышли из моды?

-Простите покорно, Хранитель,- Альбус изобразил такую горечь, что меня передернуло. – Покидаю Вас. Не беспокойтесь о деньгах, я оплачу счет.

Я пожала плечами. Мне слишком часто приходилось вот так пить, в одиночестве, когда_ все_ _оплачено_, а компаньона нет.

Профессор Снейп пару секунд постоял в дверях таверны, потом решительно подошел ко мне и сел за стол.

Я вертела в руке бокал, всматривалась в глубину янтарного напитка, и молчала, не обращая на профессора ни малейшего внимания.

-Собираетесь пить в одиночестве?- ехидно поинтересовался он.

-Привычка. Когда никого нет, приходится пить и одной,- неторопливо ответила я. – А Вам разве не нужно сейчас готовиться к балу?

-Увольте,- поморщился, судя по голосу, Снейп. –Хоть и придется спустя пару минут вернуться. Альбус никого не щадит в этот день. Все должно быть на высочайшем уровне. А Вы разве не почтите своим присутствием бал?

-Нет, профессор,- я отпила из бокала. – Не до бала, уж простите.

-М-м-м,- неопределенно произнес Снейп.- Что ж, мне пора идти. Надеюсь, что Вас можно оставить наедине с алкоголем.

Вопросительно-утвердительная фраза, мой кивок в знак согласия, и Снейп растворился в толпе.

В одиночестве время тянется медленно, словно тягучая патока. А когда пьешь – еще медленнее.

Пару раз ко мне подсаживались сомнительного вида мужчины, с явным намерением на халяву угоститься, познакомиться или весело провести время, но мне было решительно плевать на искателей приключений. Просто хотелось надраться до розовых нарнов, как-нибудь добраться потом до школы, лечь спать и забыть про всю мою чертову жизнь.

Надраться так и не получилось.

Какой-то очень неумный молодой землянин решил приклеиться ко мне мертвым грузом и насильно увести меня из таверны.

Та драка, которую я устроила человеку, его дружкам, подбежавшим ему на выручку и остальным желающим почесать кулаки, запомниться им надолго.

Кажется, одному я сломала ребра, двум другим перебила руки по локоть, пятерых чуть не лишила возможности плодиться и размножаться, а остальные просто не рискнули со мной вступать в схватку.

Трансф послушно отбывал настойчивых людишек от меня, а я, находясь в самом мрачном настроении, мечтала кого-нибудь прикончить, чтобы унять боль в груди.

Чье-то заклятье, впрочем, я пропустила. Рука, разрезанная до кости, болела и не давала возможности лишить еще одного ублюдка его причиндалов.

Палочки ломались, как спички под ногами, что, казалось, волновало незадачливых джентльменов больше всего.

Пошатываясь от количества выпитого, небольшого неудобства в перерезанной руке, что как-то глушилось алкоголем, я добрела до разозленной мадам Розмерты, что лупила кружкой еще одного искателя приключений, уложила мешавшего ей человека и попросила мне помочь добраться до школы.

-Милая моя!- воскликнула Розмерта.- Куда же Вы пойдете? Я при всем желании не отпущу Вас в таком состоянии! Останетесь у меня, я дам Вам номер, отдохнете, а утром я вызову кого-нибудь из Хогвартса.

Пока вызванные блюстители порядка местного значения растаскивали окровавленных неудачников, мадам увела меня наверх, где оказались комнаты для постояльцев, велела мне раздеться, промыла мне рану на руке, наложила какое-то мудреное заклятье, и велела немедленно ложиться спать.

Сон пришел мгновенно, как только я коснулась головой подушки. Даже не помню, поблагодарила я мадам или нет, но все это было уже не важно.

Утро встретило меня тишиной, покоем и незначительной болью в руке.

Я открыла глаза и увидела, что передо мной склонилось чье-то серьезное лицо.

-Доброе утро, профессор Снейп,- я потянулась на кровати, не особо задумываясь над тем, что я не одета.

-Доброе,- у профессора хватило наглости не отворачиваться и продолжать пилить меня мрачным взглядом. – Даже знать не хочу, что вчера произошло.

-Как знаете,- пожала плечами я, поднимаясь с постели.

Профессор отвернулся и торопливо вышел.

Я вновь пожала плечами и оделась.

Настроение было, мягко говоря, паршивое. Что-то подсказывало мне, что сегодняшний день не принесет ничего хорошего.

Спустившись вниз, я увидела, как профессор выслушивает торопливый рассказ Розмерты.

При виде моей скромной персоны, мадам всплеснула руками и стала говорить еще быстрее и еще сбивчивее.

-Доброе утро, мадам Розмерта!- поприветствовала я хозяйку заведения.

-Доброе утро, дорогая!- ответила она с улыбкой.- Как Вы себя чувствуете?

-Прекрасно,- соврала я, хотя мне хотелось продолжить вчерашнее и уничтожить того урода, что покалечил меня.

-Профессор Снейп проводит Вас в школу. Знаете, профессор, она так ловко справилась с этими мерзавцами, что даже авроры, прибывшие потом, говорили, что такой чистой работы давно не видали,- восторг Розмерты явно не разделял тот, кому эти слова были сказаны.

Профессор Снейп переводил взгляд с мадам на меня и молчал.

-Да ну что Вы,- я постаралась сделать вид, что смущена. Получилось – так себе.

-Просто удивительно – не воспользоваться палочкой, а вместо заклинаний использовать некий жезл,- восторгалась мадам.

-Прошу прощения, любезная Розмерта,- Снейпу надоели дифирамбы в мою честь,- но нам пора. Счет за повреждения пришлите директору Хогвартса. Он взял на себя полную ответственность за действия этой леди,- жест рукой в мою сторону.- Мое почтение, мадам.

Я поразилась тому, как Снейп, такой жесткий преподаватель, словно перевоплотился в галантного кавалера и поцеловал руку мадам Розмерте.

С ума сойти! Земляне чокнутые - целовать руки, на которых столько микробов!

Выйдя на холод улицы, Снейп невозмутимо сгреб меня в охапку, не обращая внимания на мою больную руку и…

-…погром, разбили двенадцать хрустальных бокалов, сломали двадцать четыре стула, чуть не убили восемь человек, и Вы утверждаете, что ничего не произошло?!- не знаю уж почему, но обязанность по выволочке меня взяла на себя профессор МакГонагал.

Профессор прямо пылала гневом, а между тем Альбус, сидевший за столом директора был невозмутим и, кажется, счастлив. Снейп самоудалился сразу по телепортации меня к школе. Очередные дела, по его словам, и очередная головная боль, по моим. Я же с кислейшим видом взирала на бушевавшую МакГонагал и молчала.

-Минерва,- устало вставлял Альбус в перерывах между ругательствами профессора. – Прошу Вас.

-Возмутительно!- профессор села в кресло и сжала тонкие губы.

Альбус ласково улыбнулся мне и пригласил на завтрак, стараясь не встречаться глазами с побагровевшей Минервой.

В школе остались лишь те дети, что по каким-либо причинам не смогли уехать домой. Общее количество детей не превысило двадцати человек.

Кстати, что сильно радовало, среди оставшихся был и Гарри.

Чтобы не занимать много места Альбус предложил всем пересесть за один стол.

Не сказала бы я, что «сладкая парочка», ненавидящая друг друга, в лице Снейпа и Поттера была счастлива, зато Альбус сиял, как сверхновая.

-С Рождеством, друзья!- провозгласил Альбус, подняв кубок.

-С Рождеством, профессор Дамблдор!- откликнулись ученики.

Учителя коротко отсалютовали кубками и молча выпили.

Стол ломился от яств, напитков, подарков учителей ученикам и наоборот. Самое удивительное, тут были и хлопушки, что взрывались разноцветной радугой пополам с галеонами (фальшивыми, как потом оказалось), петарды, что при полете распевали рождественские гимны, ленты серпантина, что меняли цвет и много чего еще, что меня, надо сказать, не особо радовало.

Несмотря на то, что я почти ничего не ела со вчерашнего утра, особого чувства голода я не испытывала.

Кроме того, какое-то противное чувство заставляло меня сидеть, как на иголках и беспричинно нервничать.

В результате праздничный завтрак был прерван мной для того, чтобы просто проветрить голову.

Я неловко встала из-за стола и, извинившись, вышла из зала.

Голос директора догнал меня уже только в дверях.

-Хранитель!- я обернулась, остановившись,- Вы забыли свой подарок!

Ко мне в руки прямо из рук Альбуса перелетел увесистый мешочек, перевязанный лентой.

-С Рождеством!- крикнул Альбус и отвлекся на шутку профессора Флитвика.

-С Рождеством,- устало ответила я, сложив мешочек в карман мантии, и выходя из дверей.

Я не настолько любопытна, чтобы рассматривать подарки, но не настолько глупа, чтобы не развязать подношение и не проверить – нет ли там чего опасного.

Все правильно, в мешочке оказались деньги. И, как я смогла определить, уже основываясь на сравнении, это были настоящие деньги, а не те, что были в хлопушках.

Деньги, откуда бы они не пришли, должны быть или вложены в дело, или со спокойной совестью потрачены.

Лично я предпочла бы второй вариант. Мне беспокоиться о вложениях, инвестициях и прибыли было бы глупо.

-Есть связь с Вавилоном 5,- голос Иу, столько времени молчавшего всколыхнул в душе горечь и страх.

-Дай изображение,- приказала я, торопливо шагая к ближайшему пустому кабинету. Людям незачем знать, что происходит. Целее будут.

-Хранитель!- Иванова была взволнована. – Тени окружили станцию! Как только капитан улетел с Анной, Тени буквально обложили нас! Даю внешнюю связь.

Мерзкие порождения ада неторопливо проплывали над станцией, пока еще не пуская в ход смертоносные лучи.

-Акт нападения?- спросила я, сжав кулаки.

-Отрицательно. Они появились сразу, как только Шеридан улетел, но они не нападали. Мы выпустили эскадрилью, но нас слишком мало. Мы не устоим. Не устоим!- голос командора сорвался на крик.

Трудно поверить, что эту храбрую женщину что-то вообще было способно вывести из себя.

-Сьюзан, - как можно мягче сказала я, ненавидя себя за ложь, - уверена, что они не нападут. Пусть истребители пока побудут на орбите. Что говорит Драал? Связь с Эпсилоном установлена?

-Отрицательно. Шеридан дал приказ не вступать в контакт с Драалом. Он мотивировал приказ стремлением скрыть козырь в рукаве, но, Хранитель, это безумие! Если Тени начнут пальбу, мы погибнем! Четверть миллиона обитателей станции – псу под хвост! Я уже не уверена, что Шеридан сумеет вернуться,- она как-то внезапно сникла, насупилась и собралась.

-Ничего не предпринимай. _Пока _ничего. А что минбарцы, центавриане и другие из Лиги?

-У нас есть крейсеры, но по сравнению с армадой Теней – это крохи. На станции паника, люди готовы начать побег, но это будет означать верную смерть. Мы сдерживаем толпу, как только можем. Направлены резервные силы. И… еще одно…- ее голос стал глух.

-Что?- мне стало совсем нехорошо.

-Истребитель Гарибальди не отвечает.

Вот оно. Началось. Корпус уже наложил лапу на Майкла. Если Джон каким-то чудом выберется с ЗаХаДума, ему будет обеспечен «теплый» прием его же начальником безопасности.

-Поиски ведутся?- мне было, если уж честно, наплевать на Майкла. Он не нравился мне по причине недоверия и каким-то маниакальным пристрастием ко всезнанию всех дел на станции. Одно дело совать нос в дела смертных, другое - в мои дела. Я многое прощала Гарибальди, но иногда срывалась и чуть не доводила дело до убийства, благо, ситуация военного положения мне как раз развязывала руки к различного рода активным действиям.

-Мы смогли выделить только двух летчиков. Сама понимаешь,- она развела руками.- Ты еще появишься? Нам бы очень не помешала твоя помощь.

-От меня толку мало,- я пожала плечами.- И, боюсь, я застряла надолго. Я на связи… только все зависит от Иу. Многого не обещаю, но знаю только, что за Майкла можно пока не переживать. Он выкарабкается. Такого живучего парня и еще не видела,- я позволила себе улыбкой разрядить ситуацию.

-А Джон?- Сьюзан напряглась.

-Не известно,- солгала снова я.

-Конечно,- кивнула она. Не уверена, что она мне поверила, скорее смирилась с неизбежным.

-Как Деленн?

-Пока не знаю. Ладно, думаю, пора отключаться.

-Они не нападут,- торопливо выкрикнула я, боясь, что Иу меня заглушит.

Понимающий взгляд, полный отчаяния был мне ответом, и Сьюзан исчезла.

-Неповиновение,- Иу нарисовался передо мной.

-Иди к черту,- посоветовала я.

Наказания не было. Странно, но Иу за такое грубое нарушение секретности мог бы меня поджарить на медленном огне, но ничего не сделал.

Наказание для меня было и так готово. Я уже выполнила печальную миссию Иуды и предала друга, отправив его умирать.

Одного я не заметила – кто-то за мной проследил. Кто-то видел весь разговор с Вавилоном.

И хотя никакой информации этот некто не вынес бы, становилось не по себе. Иу сообщил только факт слежки, но так и не раскрыл нарушителя спокойствия.

Мне же было решительно на все, вся и всех плевать.

Утро тянулось так долго, что я уже думала, что Солнце решило вовсе не шевелиться.

Обед тянулся не менее медленно.

Я потихоньку сходила с ума и строила самые мрачные картины.

Станция в огне, мертвый экипаж, обитатели в крови… Джон… Майкл… Сьюзан… никого больше нет.

-К черту! Все к черту!- рыкнула я на себя, злясь и ненавидя себя за слабохарактерность.

Я металась, словно зверь в клетке и не знала что происходит. Нет, знала, но боялась признаться в этом даже самой себе. А еще смертельно боялась получить подтверждение опасениям.

Вечер застал меня в маленькой таверне на окраине Хогсмита. «Кабанья голова» была не таким милым местечком, как у мадам Розмерты, но я была просто не в силах видеть добрую женщину и ее сочувствие.

Сидя в грязной таверне, потягивая какую-то крепкую гадость с явным превышение алкоголя, я мрачно ожидала будущего.

Посетителям не было дело ни до кого, что мне и было нужно.

-Односторонняя связь с ЗаХаДумом налажена,- Иу прервал пятую кружку, что я собиралась выпить.

-Связь!- рявкнула я, перепугав посетителей и бармена.

Джон стоял на краю пропасти, осматриваясь, но не находя выхода. Он был весь в крови, нога была изломана, но он держался. Быстрым движением он набрал на линке код активации на «Белой звезде», несущей две термоядерные бомбы на борту и в последний раз взглянул вверх. Над куполом древнего города Теней где-то вышине уже неслась разрушительная сила, грозя смести с лица планеты все живое.

-Джон! Прошу, вернись.- Спокойный голос его жены Анны, ныне послушной игрушкой Теней и матрицей их кораблей, заставил Джона вздрогнуть и обернуться. – Они понимают твой страх, они готовы пойти навстречу, простить тебе это маленькое недоразумение. Прошу,- она протянула руки к мужу.

Джон в отчаянии прижался к бортику балкончика.

-Лучше смерть,- выдохнул он, пронзая отчаянным взглядом фигурку бывшей жены, за спиной которой уже материализовывались две Тени.

-Джон, давай все обсудим!- попросила Анна. – Я не та, что была раньше, но ведь и я могу тебя любить, как она! Пожалуйста, Джон!

-Прыгай!- услышала я знакомый голос. – Прыгай! Быстро!

Конечно, я не могла его слышать, Кош говорил только у разуме Джона, но та связь, что была между нами давала и мне крохотную возможность вновь ощутить его присутствие.

В купол на полной скорости врезалась Белая Звезда, когда Джон, неуклюже перемахнув через бордюр, бросился в огромную черную дыру, ведущую к самому сердцу планеты.

Крик Анны, визг Теней потонул в страшном взрыве и моем нечеловеческом крике:

-НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ!

Я упала на пол, но глаз не отвела.

Картинка резко сменилась. Корабли Теней, витающие над станцией, вдруг завопили, как будто от боли, и просочились один за другим в гиперпространство.

-Они улетают!- торжествующий голос Ивановой и отчаянное: - Джон!

Картинка исчезла.

-Великий Создатель!- закричала я, в отчаянии колотя кулаками грязный пол.- За что?

Сознание будто отключилось, осталась только бушующая в крови холодная ярость и жажда убивать. Убивать все, что хоть шевельнется. Я уже не понимала и не хотела понимать, что Лориен возможно сумеет каким-то чудом подхватить Джона или как-то смягчить падение. Я не понимала уже ничего.

Потом сознание почти отключилось, и я вспоминала потом только урывками.

-мужчины, пытающиеся меня поднять, которых я отшвырнула о себя, едва не проломив им череп;

-бармен, что кричал и пытался запустить в меня каким-то болезненным заклинанием, за что поплатился переломанными руками и ногами;

-авроры, что накинулись на меня и пытались одолеть вдесятером…

-окровавленные авроры в заплеванном углу, не подающие признаков жизни…

-ночная улица деревни…

-мужчины, женщины, кидающие в меня заклятья один за другим, усиливающие мою ярость…

Где я была? Что я сделала? Зачем? Почему я пью? И что я вообще пью?

Мозг, затуманенный алкоголем, не желал выдавать информацию.

Плевать! Я решила просто напиться, а потом… вот, черт, и сдохнуть не смогу!

Я пьяно захихикала, отхлебнув из горлышка еще.

-Ну и пойло!- выругалась я, швыряя бутылку в кусты и доставая новую из ящика.

-Довольно!- громоподобный голос, смутно кажущийся мне знакомым, отвлек меня на секунду. Но только на секунду.

-Это кто там… пищит?- я откупорила бутылку и отхлебнула из горлышка.

-Хранитель, Вам уже более чем достаточно,- голос раздражал. А если меня что-то раздражает, источник оного лучше бы устранить.

-Исчезни, мальчик,- я пьяно хихикнула,- а то ненароком зашибу.

-Хранитель!- прямо передо мной выросла фигура мужчины. Человек присел, и я с трудом узнала в искалеченном человеке профессора Снейпа. По его лицу стекала кровь из рассеченного лба, волосы свалялись, мантия была похожа скорее на грязную тряпку, годную только для пола, нежели для одеяния.- Я понимаю…

-Ни черта ты не понимаешь, парень,- довольно спокойно ответила я.- Ты вообще ни черта не понимаешь. Отвали, пока цел. Или тебе мало?

-Где Ваше оружие?- мягко спросил он.

-Мне не нужно оружие, чтобы вырвать твой паршивый язык и засунуть его тебе же в глотку, если не прекратишь меня доставать. Прошу по-хорошему, уйди.

Я потянулась за очередной бутылкой, но рука профессора мертвой хваткой вцепилась в мою руку.

-Хранитель!- это слово, мое имя, моя кличка, мое проклятье вызвало у меня очередной приступ ярости.

-Тебе лучше убрать руку, мальчик,- с холодной яростью и спокойствием, очень тихо, на грани слышимости, проговорила я.

-И что ты сделаешь?- Снейп был спокоен и решителен.- Убьешь меня? Этим ты вернешь Джона?

-Не смей!- взвыла я, выдергивая свою руку из его хватки и вскакивая.- Не смей говорить про него! Что ты вообще знаешь? Ты, грязный ублюдок! Ничтожный человечишка! Он стоит сотни таких как ты! Он без всяких дешевых фокусов живет, сражается, любит, рискует жизнью! А ты! Ты…- я замолчала, отвернулась и побежала.

Куда? Я не знала, лишь бы не видеть лица этого землянина. Не видеть ничьих больше лиц!

«Вернешь Джона…»… слова засели у меня в мозгу. Не верну. Не смогу даже приблизиться к нему. Не смогу проводить его, как обещала. Больше ничего не смогу…

Я упала. Споткнулась обо что-то и упала, разбив себе лицо и руки. Мне было все равно. Боль – это свидетельство того, что ты жив, а Джон… его больше нет. Так какая теперь разница…

Я молотила окровавленными руками по земле, слезы катились по щекам, было больно, обидно, страшно и вдруг чьи-то сильные руки обхватили меня, сдержали удары, которыми я награждали их обладателя, но не отпускали.

Меня прижали к груди, обняли и начали гладить по голове, что-то шепча.

Я выла и кричала, понимая, что если Джон погиб, погиб и Кош.

Тишина. Покой. Странное тепло. Меня чуть покачивает, как от волн.

-Только не заболей,- шептал еле слышно человек, что нес меня.- Тебе проще возродиться, чем вылечиться.

Я бы усмехнулась, если бы могла.

Голос профессора Снейпа я узнала бы из миллиарда голосов.

Но зачем таскать на себе такую тяжесть?

-Не волнуйтесь, профессор,- он чуть вздрогнул, едва не выронив меня, но только поудобнее подхватил меня и ускорил шаг.- Я способна передвигаться сама.

-У Вас был нервный шок.

Странно, но я не помню, чтобы меня носили на руках.

Я отметила про себя, что это приятно и это успокаивает.

-Профессор, поставьте меня на планету,- попросила я.

Он осторожно опустил меня, чуть поддерживая.

-Простите меня. Я сорвалась...

-Я понимаю.

-Просто все это…

-Я понимаю.

Странно было не то, что он понимал меня. Странно было то, что он не злился на мою грубость, на то, что я едва его не убила, на то, что я покалечила его. Почему же он понимал меня?

Дни сплелись в одно серое пятно. Я потеряла покой, сон и аппетит. Вестей с ЗаХаДума не было. Куратор молчал. Молчал и Лориен.

Я не могла даже подумать о том, что случилось. Мозг взрывался от боли, а сердца – от горя.

Джона больше нет, Коша больше нет – вот и все мысли за все дни.

Я не заболела физически, как и предполагалось, но болезнь охватила мой разум.

Мне было решительно на все, вся и всех наплевать. Казалось, взорвись Земля - мне будет все равно.

Я лежала у себя на кровати и тупо смотрела в потолок. Профессор Снейп приносил какие-то зелья, насильно вливал их в меня, а я… а я даже не шевелилась и молчала, что бы он ни говорил.

Директор Дамблдор так же навещал меня, много и долго что-то рассказывал, но я никого не слушала и ничего не слышала.

Джо-на-нет… Ко-ша-нет… Джо-на-нет… Ко-ша-нет…

Вот и все.

-На связи ЗаХаДум, - куратор вырвал меня из мира бреда и заставил подскочить на кровати, чуть не свалив при этом Снейпа и Дамблдора.

-Джон!- крикнула я, всматриваясь в визор.

-Хранитель,- высокий, похожий на лумати, гуманоид, смотрел на меня и чуть улыбался.- Мальчик прибыл, но он не может уйти.

-Что с ним?- мой голос дрожал от волнения.

-Тик - и ты живешь, так - и ты умер. Он должен согласиться на «так». Он вне времени. Он напуган. Он ждет тебя.

-Лориен, я не могу прийти. Я связана с Землей.- Мой умоляющий взгляд на куратора подтвердил мои догадки. Меня на ЗаХаДум не пустят.

-Он уже мертв, но боится это признать,- спокойно сказал Лориен.

-Его… ему можно помочь? Оживить?- я так нервничала, что чуть дышала.

-Нельзя оживить мертвое тело, Хранитель,- печально ответил Лориен.- Я не могу возродить жизнь, но я могу раздуть едва тлеющий огонек. Это немного, но ему должно хватить. Но… боюсь, он не согласится. Он слишком напуган.

-Иу, телепортируй меня на ЗаХаДум!- приказала я.

-Отказ!- жестоко ответил куратор.- Единственное, что могу – дать объемную картинку. Даю чистоту связи…

Мир магов исчез. Растворился где-то в межмирье. Меня окружали стены древней, как мир, планеты. Ее сердца.

-Джон!- крикнула я, бросившись по извилистому коридору на поиски капитана. Мир для меня был реален. Я чувствовала камень под руками, землю под ногами, даже воздух – все было реальным, хотя я находилась в прошлом и на другом конце галактики.

-Он вернется,- прошептал Лориен, направляясь следом.- Он всегда возвращается.

-…Ты должен испытывать голод, жажду, но скажи, разве ты хочешь есть или пить?

Лориен уговаривал капитана согласиться и отпустить жизнь. Джон не мог.

-Там, наверху война. Я нужен им!

-Ты ничего не изменишь, если будешь упорствовать,- мягко настаивал Лориен.

-Хранитель, я не могу умереть!- последний аргумент ко мне.

-Джон, смирись,- просила я. – Ты упал с чудовищной высоты. Подумай, смог бы ты выжить?

-Но я жив!

-Тик – и ты жив, так - и ты мертв. Проверь пульс.

Лориен присел на камень.

Джон приложил руку к горлу. Его глаза медленно округлились.

-Пульса нет,- бесцветным голосом произнес капитан.

-Потому что, мой друг, ты весьма и весьма мертв.

Лориен дотронулся до его плеча.

Я едва не взвыла от отчаяния.

Джон сидел потерянный, около костра, пока я уговаривала Лориена вернуть Джона к жизни. Я торговалась за жизнь друга так, как всегда воевала – яростно, бешено, с напором.

-Пятьдесят!

-Только двадцать. Не больше и не меньше.

-Хотя бы сорок пять.

-Двадцать, Хранитель.

-Тридцать! Лориен, ты же можешь!

-Не могу. Двадцать – его максимум. Он мертв, Хранитель, и уже давно. Больше двадцати лет он не проживет, просто не сможет.

Я молча отошла от наместника и приблизилась к капитану.

-Холодно,- Джон поежился.

Я присела рядом, молча обняла его, уложила его голову себе на колени.

-Я с тобой. Я согрею тебя. Я не отпущу тебя.

-Мне страшно,- прошептал он, прижимаясь ко мне, словно ребенок к матери.- Но я смирился. Я готов.

-Не бойся,- шепнула я.

-Ты не отпустишь меня?- он обратился к Лориену.

-Я с тобой,- отозвался тот.

-Становится темнее,- свет мерк в глазах человека. Его руки леденели в моих руках.

-Я знаю. Ты близок, мой друг, очень близок. Легко найти что-то, ради чего стоит умереть. Если ли у тебя что-нибудь, ради чего стоило бы жить?- Лориен приблизился к нам.

-Я с тобой,- шептала я капитану.- Я провожу тебя в мир, где нет теней. Тебя ждут. Не бойся…

-Я больше не вижу вас,- Джон еле сжимал мою руку.

-Так и должно быть,- Лориен встал близко ко мне.

-Что, если я упаду? Как я узнаю, подхватите ли вы меня?

**-**Я подхватил тебя прежде.

**-**А если я умру? – прошептал капитан.

**-**Я не могу создать жизнь, но я могу дохнуть на оставшиеся угольки. Возможно, это не получится. **-**Но я могу надеяться,- ладонь капитана соскользнула с моей ладони.

**-**Надежда - это все, что у нас есть...

Я открыла Глаз, направляя человека по Тропе…

**-**Есть ли у тебя что-нибудь, ради чего бы стоило жить? – прошептал Лориен снова, кладя руку на мою и на руку человека в ней.

Глаз фиксировал картины из умирающего мозга:

Джон летел в пропасть ЗаХаДума с балкона…

Крик Анны…

Визг кораблей Теней…

Крик Джона:

-Деленн!

-Начинай!- скомандовала я, когда мозг капитана прекратил подавать признаки жизни и картины исчезли в слепящем свете.

Лориен мягко улыбнулся.

Свет полился из его больших глаз, из пальцев, изо рта. Свет ворвался в мой Глаз, вырывая тьму, сплетаясь с ней в немыслимом танце. Свет вперемешку с тьмой устремился к голове распростертого на полу человека, влился в него.

Минуты потекли как часы. Здесь, в безвременье все смешалось.

Звезды заплясали дикий танец в моей голове, земля под ногами заходила ходуном, голова закружилась.

Глаз пульсировал, бешено сжимая и расширяя мембрану.

Лориен подхватил меня, когда я упала на землю, продолжая вырывать из меня жизнь и передавая ее Джону.

-Кош!- выкрикнула я, и мир померк в моих глазах.

Мозг взорвался.

Я умерла.

-Спите,- Лориен пошатнулся от силы выброса энергии.

Он присел рядом и стал смотреть на лежащего мужчину и женщину рядом с мужчиной.

-Спите. Я послежу и подхвачу вас, если вы упадете…

Очнулась я в Хогвартсе.

Так странно было видеть себя в норме. Как будто и не было ни сердца планеты Теней, ни капитана, ни Лориена.

-Вы в порядке?

Обеспокоенные Снейп и Дамблдор смотрели на меня, как на взбесившееся привидение.

-Не знаю,- честно ответила я. Из меня как будто выкачали весь воздух. Легкие разрывались от боли и недостатка кислорода.

-Вы мерцали… так странно… я пытался дотронуться до Вас, но меня не пустило какое-то поле вокруг Вас,- Дамблдор притронулся к моему плечу и нервно улыбнулся.

Снейп нахмурился, но молчал.

-Это нормальное явление,- я вдыхала воздух, как рыба, выброшенная из воды.

-Я останусь, директор,- профессор Снейп решительно дал понять, что Дамблдору лучше выйти.- Ложитесь,- сказал он мне, едва дверь закрылась за Альбусом.

У меня просто не было сил сопротивляться.

-Все в порядке, Хранитель,- Иу появился так неожиданно, что напугал профессора. Фиал с зельем дрогнул в его руке. - Это было рискованно даже для тебя, но все получилось. Теперь отдыхай.

Я провалилась в сон.

Все каникулы я спала. Добрые вести с ЗаХаДума запаздывали, но капитан был в безопасности с Лориеном. Я же была спокойна и волновалась одновременно.

Дни летели незаметно, дела учеников, учителей и вообще всех землян мне были не важны.

Я честно выполнила свой долг и спала спокойно.

Снился мне Синклер – Вален в окружении ворлонцев на борту Вавилона 4…

В день возвращения учеников к началу семестра, я ходила, как зомби. С одной стороны было относительно спокойно за жизнь капитана, с другой – терзала злоба на Теней. Понимая, что их выбор политики мне по душе, я ставила под удар дорогих мне существ. Ну и что с того, что Тени сталкивают расы друг с другом, ожидая выживания сильнейшей? Все вроде бы верно, но…

А с другой стороны я не понимала, как можно жить, не развиваясь и не совершенствуясь.

Сидя у замерзшего озера, глядя на кареты, запряженные скелетообразными лошадьми, я думала о странностях жизни на Земле.

-Знаешь, это становится привычным – видеть тебя где-то вдали от всех.- Высокий красивый парень незаметно подошел ко мне и присел рядом.- Замерзнуть не боишься?

-Плевать,- равнодушно ответила я, не глядя на парня.

-Ты тоже их видишь?- он кивнул на кареты и лошадей. Я не ответила.- Тестралов могут видеть те, кто видел смерть. А мне что-то подсказывает, что ты с ней на короткой ноге.

-Неужели?- криво усмехнулась я.- Ты вообще кто такой?

-Сэм,- он протянул мне руку.- Сэм Силвергарден. Я семикурсник из Райвенкло. – я пожала руку парня, удивившись его силе.- Знаешь, я ведь грязнокровка,- доверительным шепотом сказал он, наклонившись ко мне.- До одиннадцати лет я вообще не думал о магии и прочем. Впрочем, меня магия не особо интересует. Моя мечта – работать в НАСА.

Я фыркнула. Еще один мечтатель, ваятель, творец и певец. Романтик, грезящий о Контакте и звездах.

-Тебе плохо на Земле?- иронично фыркнула я, разглядывая парня.

Что-то в его внешности мне кого-то сильно напоминало. И его взгляд, устремленный на запряженные кареты…

-Дело не в этом. Просто магия… не пойми меня не правильно, но… я и учусь-то только из любопытства. Не мое это.

-Вон оно что!- протянула я с улыбкой. Парень мне решительно нравился все больше и больше.- Значит, к звездам?

-Значит, к звездам,- улыбнулся он.- Ой, ты прости, но я замерз.

Он вскочил, вопросительно посмотрел на меня, но, не дождавшись реакции, попрощался и убежал в школу.

-Тебе он кого-то напомнил?- Иу материализовался рядом, глядя на кареты.

-Не уверена. Что-то в его взгляде такое, что…

-Хороший мальчик, верно?- Иу заглянул мне в глаза.

-Только не говори, что он так же имеет отношение к Вавилону 5!- взмолилась я.

-Ладно. Не скажу.

Иу растаял в морозном воздухе.

До ужина в честь нового семестра оставалось около часа. Пока ученики располагались в комнатах, болтали и делились новостями, я разыскала Сэма.

Красивый парень был окружен девушками, которым он рассказывал о проведенных каникулах.

-А потом я решил, что пора действовать решительно и ринулся в бой. У меня даже девиз такой – никогда не начинай драку, но всегда доводи ее до конца!

Девушки засмеялись, а я застыла, едва не открыв рот от удивления.

-Хранитель!- он заметил меня и помахал рукой.

-Привет, Сэм,- натужно улыбнулась я, дивясь словам парня.

-Дамы,- парень легко поклонился девушкам, недовольно поджавшим губки, увидев меня, и подбежал ко мне. - Не замерзла на озере?

-Нет. Ты это серьезно, насчет девиза?- я старалась не показывать еще большего удивления.

-Конечно!- он горячо закивал головой.- А ты полагаешь, что это неправильно?

-Я полагаю, что это замечательно,- честно ответила я, похлопывая парня по плечу.

За торжественным ужином я села рядом с новым знакомцем. Трудно сказать почему, но мне этот целеустремленный мальчишка нравился больше, чем компания гриффиндорского трио.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона надулись было, но почти сразу забыли обо мне, отвлекшись на обсуждение новостей.

Пока директор вещал о мире, дружбе и согласии в делах, я тихо беседовала с Сэмом о космосе.

Как оказалось, парень был весьма начитан, образован и технически подкован в делах космонавтики. Я почти не сомневалась, что именно он станет одним из тех, кто станет предком первых контактеров с центаврианами.

Я не старалась вникать в подробности, рассказывая ему о пространствах, мирах и прочем космическом. Сэм внимательно слушал мой рассказ, напрочь забыв о магии и прочей шелухе. Казалось, в его глазах уже загорелся тот знакомый мне огонек жажды приключений и плаваний в космосе. Я понимала, что до космоса парню - как до Китая пешком, но не говорила ему об этом. Он тоже понимал, но ждал свершения чуда.

И оно пришло, откуда не ждали.

-Да начнется пир!- провозгласил Дамблдор, и голодные ученики увидели полные тарелки еды, на которую и накинулись.

Есть не хотелось – мысли о произошедшем с капитаном Вавилона 5 не давали покоя, чтобы я ни делала.

Краем глаза я отметила очередную начинавшуюся перепалку между Драко и Гарри. Обоих парней сдерживали друзья, но парни лезли в драку пока невербально, обходясь весьма неприличными знаками пальцев.

Когда ужин подошел к концу, директор вновь взял слово.

-Теперь, когда вы насытились, пора напомнить вам о наказаниях, квиддиче и…

Я слушала невнимательно. Сэм так же не горел желанием играть в квиддич. Единственное, чего хотел мальчишка – космос, звездолеты и прочая романтика.

Внезапно я напряглась. Казалось, что воздух накалился.

Я обежала взглядом учеников. Хаффлпаффцы клюют носом, зевая во весь рот; райвенкловцы уже погрузились в рассуждения о траекториях полета на метлах и новых финтах; гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы…

Драко Малфой, не мигая, смотрел на Гарри, что-то бурча себе под нос.

Я подумала, что парень совсем спятил, если решил проклясть Поттера при учителях. Гарри напрягся, услышав от Гермионы предупреждение о том, что Малфой что-то готовит, выхватил палочку и…

-Протего!- выкрикнул Гарри вскакивая, направляя палочку на Малфоя, так же вскочившего и выкрикнувшего что-то совершенно невообразимое.

В воздухе сверкнула молния, с потолка ударил заряд шаровой молнии и около стола учителей появилась размытая тень человека, корчившегося в муках. Человека, так знакомого мне.

Глава 15

Волосы едва не встали у меня дыбом, когда я поняла КТО это.

-Стоять! Всем не двигаться!- взревела я, перекрывая начинающуюся панику.- Иу, стабилизируй поле, живо!

-Отказ!- куратор отрицательно покачал головой, материализовавшись и с ужасом глядя на человека, что то появлялся, то снова исчезал.- Его затянет обратно или он вообще потеряется.

-Ему больно! Время его разорвет!- закричала я, подбегая к человеку и не зная, что предпринять.

Дамблдор и остальные учителя направили на него палочки. Снейп выбежал из-за стола.

-Нет! Не трогайте его! Даже не прикасайтесь!- крикнула я учителям. – Иу, выжми полную мощность из поля. Давай его сюда!

Я пропустила момент, когда Снейп, не послушавшись меня, попытался дотронуться до человека, и был отброшен на пару метров, получив вдобавок заряд тока и потеряв сознание.

Мне дела не было до несдержанного профессора. Впрочем, остальные так же пялились на страдальца посреди зала.

Драко и Гарри, белые и напуганные, тряслись, понимая, что за такое их явно не похвалят.

-Он может никогда не вернуться!- Иу в отчаянии замахал руками.

-Это приказ!- рявкнула я, открывая Глаз и направляя луч пульсирующей тьмы в мученика.

Иу исчез, зато человек проявился полностью, не удержавшись на ногах, тут же рухнув на пол.

-Джон!- я закрыла и закрыла Глаз, кинувшись к капитану и поднимая его.- Да не стойте же столбом! В медлаб обоих! Живо!

Я металась, как тигр в клетке, едва не снося стены медотсека. Мое самоуправство сошло мне с рук. Более того, директор быстро разрулил ситуацию, отправив учеников по комнатам, организовав носилки и не забыв при этом наказать драчунов на полсотни баллов.

Меня трясло как в лихорадке от осознания того, ЧТО я натворила и во что все это выльется. Я понимала, что иначе я все равно не смогла бы поступить – Джона вообще могло засосать черте куда, но уверенности это не придавало.

-Он маггл? Но это уже нарушение всех законов! Такое просто невозможно!- мадам Помфри вливала в измученного капитана очередную порцию зелий.

-Боюсь, Поппи, что у нас уже ничего невозможного нет,- Альбус был бледен и насторожен. –Хранитель, думаю, Вам пора объясниться.

-Капитан станции Вавилон 5 Джон Шеридан,- коротко, но емко описала ситуацию я, отмахиваясь и продолжая выяснение отношений с куратором.- Как ты мог такое допустить?

-Временное поле не выдержало. Энергия перетекла в портал. Его просто засосало и вышвырнуло сюда,- Иу, приняв вид сгустка темного тумана, оправдывался и поминутно менял цвет.

-Что?- взревела я, но, увидев разъяренную докторшу, зло зашипела.- Какого дьявола ты сразу не закрыл портал? Почему его занесло именно сюда? Как его вернуть назад?

-Я не знаю,- растерянно и очень тихо ответил куратор, почернев.

-Тьма и преисподняя!- тихо взвыла я, схватившись за голову.- А со Снейпом что?

-Боюсь, все хуже некуда,- мрачно ответил Иу.

«Хуже некуда» - это самый слабый из прогнозов Иу.

Хуже некуда – это когда у тебя нет денег, работы, подружки, друзей, дома и даже веревки, чтобы повеситься.

Хуже некуда – это когда на тебя разом сваливаются различной степени тяжести катастрофы в течение одного года (месяца или недели по выбору).

А вот то, что произошло теперь - это Армагеддон чистой воды.

Снейп вспомнил о путешествии на станцию, самого капитана занесло из временного портала в прошлое, вдобавок ко всем несчастьям – к магам, отношения к которым он точно не имел, плюс к тому, как вернуть капитана назад - вообще не известно, и как нормализовать поле и дыру в пространстве и времени, если его не вернуть – вообще очень большой вопрос.

Да и моя память некстати предпочла вернуться.

-Ушибы, истощение организма, но серьезных повреждений нет,- констатировала Помфри, выходя к нам, ожидавшим ее решения, после того как она выгнала нас из больничного крыла из-за шума, мной производимого.

Я тотчас же рванула было к нему, но была остановлена рукой доктора.

-Пусть отдохнет!- резко ответила она на мой гневный взгляд.- Придешь через два часа.

Спорить с врачами – себе дороже. Раз Помфри так сказала – ей виднее. Плевать, что со мной она обращается, как со школьницей. Мне важнее не гордость, а здоровье и судьба капитана.

-А как Северус?- Альбус придвинулся поближе к Поппи.

-Не знаю, что вы там натворили, но с ним все в порядке. Шишку на затылке я уже вылечила и дала ему успокоительное. Боюсь, что начинаются трудные времена, Альбус,- подвела вывод Помфри, коротко взглянув на помрачневшую меня.

Я только вздохнула.

Едва дождавшись положенного времени, я прибежала к лазарету.

Джон лежал на кровати и спал, нахмурившись.

Северус же не спал, а мрачно смотрел на меня, едва я вошла.

-Не надо так на меня смотреть, профессор,- прошептала я, стараясь не разбудить Джона.- Говорили же Вам – не трогать его.

-Я должен был убедиться, что он настоящий,- проворчал профессор, нахмурив брови.

-Простите, что?- не поняла я. - Вы что – сошли с ума?

-Как только он появился, я будто бы очнулся от сна,- пояснил Снейп, изучая глазами лежащего на соседней кровати человека.- Я как будто что-то забыл, а тут вдруг вспомнил что-то очень важное, знакомое. Я прикоснулся к нему и…

Я округлила глаза, молча и внимая.

-Когда меня ударило, я вспомнил все – и Вавилон, и Теней, и Стивена Франклина, и Улькеша, и… Вас… почему я все это забыл? – наверное, смешно было бы смотреть на такого нерешительного «грозного профессора Снейпа», но смешно мне не было. Мне было страшно.

-Потому что Вас заставили забыть. Вы – человек прошлого, станция – это будущее. Зачем Вам то, что Вы никогда больше не увидите?

-Но…- Снейп нерешительно поднял руку, словно пытаясь что-то схватить, но тут же сник.

Мне стало паршиво. Я поняла, кого он там потерял.

-Деленн,- застонал Джон во сне.

Я подскочила от неожиданности и метнулась к нему.

-Иу, - позвала я,- сканируй.

-Состояние в норме,- немедленно откликнулся куратор.

-Джон,- позвала я мужчину, легко дотронувшись до его лба.

-Деленн,- Джон открыл глаза, от шока чуть не отшвырнув меня на пол.- Хранитель! Что произошло? Где я?

-Ты в… ты не волнуйся, но ты в прошлом, в мире магии, на Земле,- одним махом выложила я.

-Магия? Волшебные палочки? На Земле? В прошлом?- удивлению и непониманию капитана мне было не привыкать, но магов он здорово переполошил.

-Да-да, Джон, только не нервничай. Насколько я понимаю, ты сейчас был в прошлом, на Вавилоне 4,- начала я.

-Мы только-только прошли портал, а в меня ударила молния,- Джон нахмурился и потер лоб.- А потом будущее, Лондо… Деленн… наш сын…

На меня смотрели все маги, присутствующие в больничном крыле и ждали пояснений. Мало-мальски история Джона была известна только Снейпу, но тот молчал.

-Дело в том, что капитан Шеридан живет в будущем, но так случилось, проще говоря, понадобилось лететь на станцию, что пропала в пространственно-временном разломе, как потом оказалось, попавшей в прошлое. Так вот, маячок капитана, временной стабилизатор, сломался при попадании в него молнии во время перехода через разлом. Тогда капитан попал в свое будущее, где увидел…- я помолчала, соображая, что всего лучше не говорить.- А потом его каким-то образом забросило сюда, думаю, что не без помощи мальчишек Поттера и Малфоя. Но так как маячок сломан, капитана размазало бы по времени и пространству, если бы Иу не искривил петлю времени и не нормализовал поле. Итак, мы имеем его настоящее, его будущее и его прошлое – ваше настоящее. Так понятно?

Я кисло улыбнулась, оглядевшись. Альбус и Минерва крепко задумались. Филиус качал головой. Поппи хмурилась. Северус же сверлил тяжелым взглядом новоприбывшего мужчину и делал вид, что ему решительно на все наплевать.

-Мистер Малфой использовал сложное темно-магическое проклятие,- наконец выговорила Минерва. – Не знаю уж, где он его выкопал, но даже от него такого эффекта ждать было бы нереально.

-Так же как и от Щита,- пискнул Флитвик. – Даже при взаимодействии двух заклинаний – это нереально.

Джон решительно встал и поправил китель.

-Мне нужно вернуться назад, Хранитель. Там война, мы только-только начали…

Я смотрела на него и в голове у меня была каша. Сначала я отправила его на ЗаХаДум, на смерть, потом уговорила Лориена вернуть его к жизни, а теперь это… его прошлое. Вернее даже не ЕГО прошлое, а вообще время, ничем не связанное с его временем. И факт его нахождения именно в мире магов. Везде сплошные загадки.

-Джон, - я с любовью взглянула на решительного мужчину,- не волнуйся, я что-нибудь придумаю. Иу пока закрыл дыру во времени и удерживает баланс сил.

-Пока?- встревожился почему-то Снейп.- А если капитана не вернуть в его время, что произойдет?

-Хаос,- мрачно констатировала я.

Удивительно, но Джон как-то не особо впечатлился тем, что попал к магам. То есть, естественно, его реакция была довольно неожиданной – сначала он даже обрадовался, но в целом магия произвела на него отталкивающее впечатление.

Приплывшее из любопытства привидение, было встречено мощным зарядом плазмы из ППГ капитана. Говорящие картины в коридорах вызвали нервную дрожь и желание или сбежать подальше, или поджечь рисунки.

Альбус понимал, что пришелец из будущего, маггл и вообще прагматичный и решительный человек не смог бы привыкнуть к подобному безобразию, и наскоро заколдовал Джона, внушив тому, что все, его окружающее, ему относительно безопасно. Но вот ППГ директор настоятельно рекомендовал отобрать.

Плюнув на предостережение директора, я на свой страх и риск убедила Альбуса в необходимости ношения оружия и в том, что капитан будет его использовать только при угрозе его жизни палить по магическим животным и ученикам не будет.

Наскоро состряпав историю Джона, было решено выдать его за одного из моих друзей – Хранителей. Альбус навесил на капитана сотню отборнейших защитных заклинаний, чтобы резвые ученики не особо пытались проверить его способность к регенерации, а я тем временем продолжала искать выход из ситуации.

-Может самим сконструировать маячок?- в который раз предлагала я, куратору.

-А здесь есть квантий 40? Или может залежи церерия?- отмахивался тот, приняв облик ваззийца (сизого зверька, похожего на тушканчика, только на восьми длинных паучьих лапках, без глаз, зато с очень длинным хоботком, закрученным, как у бабочки).

Я горестно вздыхала и мрачнела.

Уроки я благополучно пропускала, проводя время в обществе Джона.

Стараясь хоть как-то поддержать боевой дух капитана, на свой страх и риск и познакомила его с Хагридом.

Странное дело, эти двое стали за неполные сутки едва ли не лучшими друзьями.

Ночь капитан провел в лазарете под бдительным контролем Помфри.

За завтраком я заметила пристальный взгляд Сэма, направленный на Джона, и заволновалась.

Сам Джон, отчаянно стесняясь юных магов, был насильно усажен рядом с учителями, и теперь, по-прежнему конфузясь, неторопливо завтракал, поражая широкой улыбкой учениц, чуть заметно волновался, но держался молодцом и о чем-то беседовал с Северусом.

Сидя за столом гриффиндорцев, я глаз не сводила со стола Райвенкло.

-Не нравится мне этот взгляд,- в который раз проворчала я, глядя на Сэма, буквально поживавшего глазами красавца – капитана.

-Перестань,- Гермиона украдкой взглянула на улыбнувшегося чему-то Джона.- Мне он тоже понравился. У тебя все друзья такие…- она покраснела и замолчала, уловив взбешенный взгляд Рона.

-Не все,- задумчиво ответила я девочке, глядя на Сэма, что-то быстро писавшего в тетради. - Иу, что там пишет Сэм? – тихо проговорила я, стараясь, чтобы соседи не услышали.

-Передаю данные,- ответил Иу, вызвав в моем разуме картинку.

-Создатель!- выдохнула я, глядя на изображение космического корабля. –Иу, живо всю подноготную мальчишки!

-Издеваешься?- шипя, как раскаленная плазма, я наступала на куратора.- Мне и так это назначение костью в горле. Мало мне того, что и так вся работа сводится к тому, что оба мира каким-то непостижимым образом связаны между собой. Мало мне было того парня, что стал предком Валена и спасателем Мордена. Мне мало было и того, что сам этот парень оказался потомком Валена. Мне мало временных петель, пространственных разломов, мне мало было и того, что Снейп увязался на Вавилон, а теперь и Джон попал в прошлое к магам. Так нет же! Надо было еще до кучи организовать встречу с этим засранцем–Декстером, а теперь еще Силвергарден! Издеваешься?

Я орала, как ненормальная, находясь на поле для квиддича, куда меня перенес куратор, чувствуя, что я – еще секунда, и начну все крушить.

Взбеситься было отчего.

Мальчишка Силвергарден приходился предком самого Калвина Натава - сенатора Земного Союза в будущем. Того самого, что грезил проектом Вавилон. Крестного отца станций с загадочной историей.

Я бушевала, припоминая куратору и систему Наккер-Хазз с планетой Гуум, и Валена-Синклера, и Декстера-Бестера, и кого только могла вспомнить.

-Гумми, примитивная раса,- размахивая руками, я ходила взад-вперед и яростно сверкала глазами,- раса, которая не имела прошлого, пока ученые не поняли, что их предки – это они сами. Естественно, они рванули в прошлое, став таким образом предками и потомками самими себя. Гуум закрыли, объявив зоной карантина, раса изживала себя, не развивалась, не интересовалась ничем, кроме прошлого и запутанного будущего, которого у них не было. Планету взорвали, когда петля времени слишком затянулась на шее галактики. А теперь Земля, Минбар, Центавр, Нарн. Сколько еще планет должно пасть, прежде чем очередная петля очередной галактики сожрет очередную расу, а, Иу?

Куратор отвернулся, но не исчез.

-Теперь меня вышвырнули в отсталую галактику, приказав разбираться с отсталыми расами – я молчала. Меня назначили ответственной за крохотную гордую планетку с суицидально-параноидальными мыслями – я стерпела. А теперь опять повтор истории Гуума? Синклер улетел в прошлое, став родоначальником минбаро-земных существ. Прекрасно! Я молчала. Никого же не волнует, что теперь петля намертво завязалась на Земле! Человек, что станет предком великого вождя минбарцев – его потомок! Та, что стала его потомком и женой землянина – его пра- и тьма знает сколько раз правнучка! И я молчу снова! Минимум две планеты связаны петлей времени, Иу! Минимум две! А добавь к этому факт того, что весь проект Вавилон считают мистическим. А он же просто-напросто магический!- я побагровела и едва не кинулась на куратора с кулаками.- Замечательно! Превосходно! Куда ни плюнь - попадешь в мага! Сенатор, актер, профессор - все повязаны одной нитью времен! С меня хватит! Все! Баста! Я самоустраняюсь от задания!

Я рубанула рукой воздух и резко пошла в сторону запретного леса.

-Да ну?- куратор мигнул рядом.- Что – вот так? Просто развернешься и оставишь своего подопечного здесь? Среди магов? Браво!- Иу хлопнул в ладоши пару раз и остановился. Я не сбавила шаг.- Передай привет Деленн, Дэвиду и Валену, когда увидишься с ними!- крикнул он мне в спину.

Я побежала.

Гнусно, но я струсила и разозлилась только от трусости. Петля времени - штука крайне неприятная для всей галактики. Если она затягивается на всей планете, ее проще уничтожить. Как и произошло с Гуумом. Я взорвала в принципе мирную планетку с ее мирными, никому не мешавшими жителями.

Нет. Неправда. Мешавшими. И мешавшими весьма серьезно. Просматривая их историю, я обнаружила любопытные факты наличия потенциальной помощи соседней планете. Той, что должна была стать главой Галактического Союза в будущем. Но… своя история, предки и потомки волновали гууми гораздо больше, нежели полеты в космос и разработки новых технологий. Планета-соседка вышла в космос чуть позже заранее запланированного историей времени только из-за крохотной, такой незначительной проблемки. Гуум сначала обезысторили. Неприятная процедура, чем-то напоминающая стирание карандашного рисунка ластиком. Вот он есть – вот его нет. Так произошло и с планетой. Ее перестали видеть. Она не значилась ни в одном звездном справочнике. О ней забыли. А о том, чего не знаешь или не помнишь, позаботиться гораздо проще.

Планету перенесли в безопасный сектор и уничтожили. Я уничтожила. Гууми даже не поняли, что произошло – так быстро на них обрушилась смерть.

Итог – минус планета, плюс нормальное функционирование галактики.

А если принять во внимание сложившуюся с Землей, магами и прочей дребеденью ситуацию, становится понятно, что галактика Млечный Путь вполне может повторить историю галактики Наккер-Хазз, только потерь будет больше, чем какая-то захудалая и принципиально отсталая Гуум.

Мне стало страшно, что все то, что я ценю на Земле, хоть мне в принципе неприятна эта планета, может исчезнуть.

Мне захотелось засунуть голову в песок и забыть о проблемах и свалившихся на меня неприятностях.

Все бы ничего, но… как же Джон?

Морально тяжело вынести потерю дорогого человека, а потом снова его обрести, но не того, кто ушел, а его, но из прошлого, еще ничего не знающего о твоем предательстве.

Джон не знает об испытаниях, предстоящих ему на ЗаХаДуме, куда он отправится по моему слову, где погибнет, где вместе с ним я потеряю единственно дорогого мне ворлонца.

Я села в сугроб и обхватила руками коленки.

Хотелось разреветься.

-А как же Джон? Кош? А я?- спросила я, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Разумеется, никто мне не ответил.

Профессор заметил исчезновение Хранителя, но не смог оставить гостя. Сам же капитан, казалось, исчезновению не удивился.

-Сколько себя помню, она всегда то появлялась, то исчезала,- прокомментировал Джон.

-А что Вы помните? Где Вы были?- профессор знал, что любое слово о будущем капитана может сломать того. Не зная, откуда прибыл капитан и что он знает и не знает, сложно было даже говорить, ненароком не выдав какой-нибудь важной информации.

Джон радовался, что среди чуждых ему магов, есть кто-то, кто понимает его и с кем можно поговорить о наболевшем.

-Мы полетели на Вавилон 4 только потому, что так велела Деленн. Я доверяю ей. Просто она…- капитан смутился. Мысль о минбарке волной захлестнула сердце капитана.

-Понимаю,- не стал уточнять Снейп.- Вы решили оттеснить Теней?

-О, Вы знаете про них?- удивился капитан.- У меня мороз по коже от одного их вида. Хотя,- Джон доверительно наклонился к уху профессора,- от ворлонцев у меня реакция такая же.

-Понимаю,- с облегчением заметил профессор, чуть улыбнувшись и передернувшись в душе от воспоминаний «милого знакомства» с Улькешом.

-Кош, он такой… странный. Не понимаю, чего он от меня хочет? Это обучение… песни во тьме… это очень красиво, так проникновенно, но… непонятно.

-Хранитель много рассказывала о после Коше.

-Он такой… не знаю… Не знаю, откуда ВЫ его знаете, но когда он держал меня наверху, под куполом станции, я почувствовал будто бы прикосновение самого родного мне человека. Будто меня обнял отец, а я будто был маленьким мальчиком. Он как будто говорил: «Все в порядке, я с тобой», хотя молчал. Это было так странно, так спокойно…

-Понимаю.

Странно, Хранитель успела рассказать профессору не так много о произошедшем на станции, но в общих чертах профессор улавливал суть и делал выводы. И сделал правильный вывод о состоянии самой женщины при виде капитана – живого и относительно здорового.

-К черту уроки! Гори все пламенем!- прибежав домой, в школу, я не хотела даже выйти из комнаты, лежа на кровати и отчаянно борясь с трусостью.

Мозги не выдерживали всего, обрушившегося на мою многострадальную голову. Сначала я отправила Джона на смерть на ЗаХаДум, потом похоронила его там, проводила в Вечность, уговорила Лориена передать часть моей жизненной силы Джону, потом связь прервалась и я так и не узнала, чем все кончилось. А теперь сам Джон, живехонький, сваливается на меня из прошлого! Даже для меня это слишком!

Плевать на Снейпа, плевать на его память – хуже, чем есть, он уже ничего не сделает.

-Хватит с меня всего этого! Отвалите от меня и живите, как хотите! Отправлю Джона назад и свалю с Земли!- в сотый раз повторяла я, накручивая себя.

Лучше ярость, чем слезы.

Выйти, тем не менее, пришлось. Уроки начались, а Джона оставлять наедине с Хагридом так надолго я не решилась. Человеку будущего пусть и не страшны корабли Теней, космические сражения, но допустить укуса какой-нибудь особо гадкой магической твари было крайне нежелательно.

-Как я могу видеть этот мир?- Джон догнал меня в коридорах школы, пока я потерянно бродила среди призраков и угрюмо молчала на все их вопросы.

-У тебя в роду был один человек, имевший непосредственное отношение к этому миру,- сдалась я, не глядя на него.

-У меня такое впечатление, что ты меня старательно избегаешь,- он остановил меня прикосновением. – Я успел в чем-то провиниться? Или это мое появление вызвало твой гнев?

Я замотала головой, силясь не разреветься прямо при нем.- Хранитель, я знаю тебя как сильную личность. Если хочешь, даже сильнее Ивановой, а она – как скала. Она похожа на тебя. Обе сильные, гордые, но такие… ранимые в душе. Что с тобой?- он подошел ко мне и положил руку на плечо.

-Джон… прости…- я не заметила, как слезы побежали по щекам.

Плевать. Я не железная!

-Что?- он развернул меня и нахмурился.- Что случилось? Что с тобой?- он торопливо прижал меня к груди.

-Прости, Джон! Прости меня! – я уткнулась ему в китель, обняла его и разрыдалась в голос.

-Господи, да что происходит?!- он растерянно гладил меня по спине.

-ЗаХаДум…- вырвалось у меня.

-ЗаХаДум,- повторил он, рассеянно гладя меня. Внезапно он чуть отстранил меня, огляделся и, схватив меня за руку, прошел к ближайшему пустому открытому кабинету.

Помогая мне войти, он прикрыл дверь, усадил меня на скамью и сел рядом.

-Я понял, что с ЗаХаДумом связано что-то темное,- он снова обнял меня и заговорил нервно дыша.- Деленн говорила то же самое.

-«Не летай на ЗаХаДум!»- повторила я ее слова, всхлипывая и обнимая его. Он улыбнулся и прижал меня к себе.

-Именно. Но я решил, а что если все то, что произойдет, случится именно потому, что я не полетел на ЗаХаДум?

-И ты решил лететь туда?- я поняла, что еще немного – и я снова зареву.

-Знаешь, мне страшно. Очень страшно. Но если так надо, я полечу.

Решительный, такой смелый, такой готовый жертвовать собой для общего блага…

-А если тебе _прикажут_ туда лететь против твоей воли?

-Мне придется…

-А если отдать приказ придется… мне?- я замерла.

-Полечу не задумываясь. Просто потому, что верю тебе,- он заглянул в мои глаза.

Я снова зарыдала, уткнувшись в его грудь.

Он утешал меня, что-то говорил, гладил по голове, а я ненавидела себя, свою работу и понимала, что в этой галактике есть двое самых дорогих мне людей… и я потеряю обоих.

Мы не заметили, как прозвенел звонок.

Мы просто сидели, обнявшись, обсуждали будущее и верили друг другу, не замечая, что за нами пристально следят.

Старый кабинет зельеварения понадобился профессору Снейпу лишь для того, чтобы на секунду уединиться и перевести дух. Урок выдался тяжелым, хаффлпаффцы не смогли сварить зелье как следует, чем вызвали справедливый гнев учителя и как следствие полсотни снятых баллов.

Следующая пара у профессора была свободной, но вместо того, чтобы идти в учительскую, он по привычке свернул в заброшенный кабинет. Но…

-… а потом придет Лита. Помнишь ее? Ее изменят ворлонцы. Она еще сослужит вам службу, уж поверь,- голос Хранителя раздался из-за приоткрытой двери.

-А мисс Винтерс?- голос Шеридана.

-Она окажется предателем. Вторая личность, внедренная Пси-Корпусом… шпионка Корпуса.

Профессор сам не понял, как оказался у двери. Само собой вышло, что он чуть больше приоткрыл дверь и увидел…

Мужчина обнимал женщину, прижимая ее к себе так нежно и осторожно, что сомнений не возникало – это двое связаны между собой куда большими чувствами, чем те, о которых говорила сама Хранитель. _Так_ не обнимают того, кого считают чуть ли не сыном! И уж тем более мужчина _так_ не обнимает ту, которую не любит!

Профессор неслышно закрыл дверь, скрипнул зубами и в ярости рванул по коридору вниз, к себе в подземелье.

-Идиот! Тупица! Кретин!- профессор метался по комнате, едва не сшибая все на своем пути.- Так провести меня! «Как сын»! Ну конечно! А он-то хорош – крутит любовь с двумя!

Не выдержав, профессор взорвал заклинанием ряд бутылей на полках и только тогда немного успокоился, прижавшись затылком к холодной стене и закрыв глаза.

Странная вспышка гнева, нетипичная для сдержанного профессора удивила и его самого.

Неужели, он влюбился?

Но Хранитель? Нет. Это невозможно.

А как же Эвол? Она далеко. Так далеко, что никакая магия не соединит их.

И, тем не менее, Снейп ревновал. Не как мужчина к сопернику, но как человек, которого впервые безо всякой магии околдовало такое странное существо, как Хранитель. Не женщина, не мужчина, даже не человек, но отчего-то такое родное и занимающее важное место в жизни профессора.

-Надо устроить тебя на проживание,- я вела капитана по направлению к директорскому кабинету.

-Так неловко получилось,- Джон сконфузился. Даже капитанская выправка чуть сгорбилась.

Понимая, что капитану вообще этот мир кажется непонятным и отчасти даже враждебным, я намеревалась стать связующим звеном между привычным ему миром и этим.

-Шоколадные усы!- я остановилась перед горгульями и назвала пароль.

Мерзкие каменные твари отпрыгнули в сторону, кося недобрым взглядом на капитана.

-Тебе лучше остаться здесь,- я обернулась к человеку. – Я постараюсь быстро.

-Твой приказ для меня закон!- отрапортовал он, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

-Немыслимо! Мужчина в покоях женщины! Что скажут ученики!

МакГонагал негодовала и это бы я понимала, если бы не мрачный взгляд Снейпа, мечтательно-влюбленный Дамблдора, смущающийся – Спраут и восхищенно-улыбающийся – Флитвика.

-Я – его единственная ниточка по связи с его миром. Ему нельзя от меня отдаляться. Кроме того, он здесь в опасности.

Я говорила размеренно, почти умоляюще, но палку не перегибала. В конце концов, если не выгорит, попробую по-другому.

-Нет! Я решительно против подобных вольностей, Альбус!- Минерва возмущенно рубанула воздух ладонью.- Это создаст опасные прецеденты среди учеников. У нас дети, причем половина из которых в половозрелом возрасте! И эти сплетни, и домыслы, и мало ли что прознает Министерство. Мы и так вынуждены скрывать ото всех наличие Хранителя, но чтобы она и ее гость в одной комнате! Немыслимо!

Пока МакГонагал произносила сию гневную тираду, выражение лица Снейпа стало из просто мрачного замогильно-траурным.

-Я прошу Вас, директор, позволить капитану Шеридану проводить время в моей комнате. Думаю, если я смогу найти выход из этой ситуации, я верну его назад, не потревожив никого,- я встала навытяжку перед Альбусом и говорила ровно и уверенно. Я знала, что маги вот в таком аспекте увидят меня по-другому. В конце концов, не прошла просьба, можно и надавить. А приказам свой черед.

-Что ж, думаю, это действительно мудрое решение,- долго молчавший Альбус лукаво сверкнул глазами.- Я позабочусь обо всем необходимом.

Я коротко кивнула и, не дожидаясь очередной порции возмущения от МакГонагал, выскочила из кабинета.

Джон, дожидавшийся меня перед горгульями, ходил взад-вперед и посматривал на каменных чудовищ, следивших за ним мрачным взглядом.

Буквально с разбегу, я бросилась мужчине на шею.

-Получилось!

Он подхватил меня и закружил.

Осторожно поставив меня на планету, капитан вдруг посуровел.

-Я точно тебя не стесню? От меня и так очень много проблем, не хотелось бы еще и дополнительных.

-Ты храпишь,- широко улыбаясь, сказала я, хлопнув его по плечу.

-Я? Никогда!- шутливо обиделся он.

-Ага, - отмахнулась я.- Еще на «Агамемноне» мне выпало незабываемое удовольствие слушать твои ночные рулады.

-Да ну тебя! Тогда просто у меня был насморк, вот я и…- смущенный красавец-капитан вызвал у меня приступ хохота.

-Пошли укладываться,- еле дыша от смеха, проговорила я, уводя Джона в подземелье.

-Разумеется, «только друзья»,- язвительно прошептал появившийся из-за горгулий Снейп, злобным взглядом провожая парочку, хохочущую и что-то бурно обсуждающую.

Ночью мне не спалось.

Не решаясь встать с кровати, чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон капитана, спящего на соседней кровати, я лежала в темноте и думала о том, как мне вернуть его назад во времени и пространстве.

-Хранитель,- позвал меня тихий голос куратора.- Выйди, мне нужно кое-что тебе сообщить.

Стараясь не шуметь, я встала с кровати, оделась и тихо вышла за дверь.

-Что?- вид куратора мне не понравился.

-Мне приказано ненадолго тебя покинуть,- сказал он.

Я молча кивнула, хоть перспектива остаться одной на Земле меня не грела.

-Не волнуйся, по моим данным, ни тебе, ни капитану ничего не угрожает.- Иу нахмурился.- Впрочем, даже если что-то и будет, то ты с этим справишься.

-Будет?- испугалась я.- Иу, почему ОН настаивает на твоем отлучении?

-Доступа к информации у меня нет. ОН приказал мне изучить галактику R258-14. Знакомая область?

-Что там?- настроение упало до нуля. Галактика, где я провела почти тысячу лет в заключении, мне была куда как знакома.

-Война. Предтечи вернулись.

Одного только этого слова мне хватило, чтобы от ужаса закрыть рот ладонью и вытаращить глаза.

-Они же не придут сюда?- выдохнула я.

-Боюсь, что придут,- мрачно сообщил куратор.- Позже. Намного позже, но все же придут. Тебе придется лететь туда и несколько задержаться там. Предтечи уничтожают все на своем пути. Если их не остановить, они будут здесь намного раньше запланированного времени.

-Когда портал?

-Я вернусь и все скажу. Приготовься. Да и…- он замерцал,- ты по-прежнему на положении Ученика со средним доступом к оружию. Но, думаю, у тебя будет свободный доступ, когда придет время, а ты поймешь, что оно пришло.

Не особо понимая, зачем он мне это повторил, я кивнула.

-Удачи,- я натянуто улыбнулась.

Куратор одарил меня ласковой, но грустной улыбкой, и исчез.

-Создатель великий!- прошептала я, сползая на пол и замирая.- Опять война.

Не знаю, сколько я так просидела на ледяном полу коридора. Едва поднявшись, размяв затекшие мышцы, я приняла решение идти проветриться. Спать уже не было смысла – после такого известия заснуть было бы проблематично.

Отправившись по ночной школе на прогулку, я почувствовала чье-то присутствие.

-Гарри, шел бы ты спать, парень,- устало вздохнула я.

Рядом со мной произошло шевеление. Голова мальчишки показалась прямо в воздухе.

-Хранитель,- он был сконфужен,- я думал, что ты меня не почувствуешь.

-Ой, мальчик, мальчик,- я покачала головой.- Мне-то все равно, но попадешься Снейпу, он с тебя шкуру спустит.

-Он меня даже не заметит,- Гарри усмехнулся и вынул кусок пергамента.- Смотри.

Я равнодушно уставилась в карту, где заметила точку с надписью «Северус Снейп», находящуюся на другом конце школы.

-Вот!- гордо сказал мальчишка.- Ой, а тебя тут нет!- он ткнул в точку «Гарри Поттер» на карте.

-И быть не может. Меня вообще ничего не способно зафиксировать,- усмехнулась я.- Ну, если только я не в чем-то вещественном: истребителе, машине или любом другом объекте в движении.

-Ух, ты!- восторженно протянул он, рассматривая точки на карте.- Ой, я пойду, пожалуй.

Я кивнула и продолжила свой путь.

Коридоры сменяли друг друга, уходили вниз, вверх, загибались в причудливые петли на лестницах, а мне было все равно, куда идти.

Поднявшись на Астрономическую башню, у меня заледенели сердца.

Я поежилась и повела плечами.

-Как будто кто-то прошелся по могиле,- прошептала я, чувствуя дискомфорт.

Я не знала, что связывало башню и обитателей школы, но чувство было препоганейшее.

Просидев так с час, я услышала чьи-то шаги.

Активировав шест, я, не оглядываясь назад, напряглась.

-Ф-фу!- знакомый голос шумно выдохнул воздух.- Еле нашел тебя тут! Угораздило же лезть на такую высоту!

-А сам-то!- уже расслабленно проворчала я, складывая трансф, и похлопывая рядом с собой.- А кто гулял по энергонакопителям?

-Я? Гулял?- Джон удивился, присаживаясь рядом и обнимая меня за плечи.- Когда?

Я поняла, что сболтнула лишку и только шутливо хлопнула его по коленке.

-Нет, так будешь.

-Что не спишь? – Джон всматривался в пасмурное зимнее небо.

-Тревожно мне, Джонни,- я нахмурилась.- Иу исчез, я осталась одна. И дела…- я замолчала.

Джон вздохнул.

-А мне снилась Деленн. Даже не представляю, каким будет наш сын, ведь я даже не знаю, как мне подойти к ней…

-Все будет хорошо.- Я прижалась спиной к его груди. – Что это на тебе?- он укутал меня теплой материей.

-Забавное существо по имени Добби сказало, что это мантия. Никогда не видел таких мантий, но штука теплая. И вообще, пошли-ка отсюда. Не место для романтических прогулок.

Если честно, то уютное тепло его тела грело сердца, идти, равно, как и вообще шевелиться, попросту не хотелось.

-Ты иди, поспи,- я поежилась в его руках.- Завтра тяжелый день.

-А ты?- он пошевелился, но не встал.

-У меня идея,- я поднялась и протянула ему руку.

Комната-По-Необходимости предоставила нам уютную комнату с широченной кроватью (мечта Джона на станции), мягкими коврами на полу, креслами у огромного камина, столом с напитками и закуской и вполне нормальным пейзажем Земли за окнами.

-Извращенец,- шутливо процедила я, разглядывая «мечту новобрачных».

-А по-моему здорово!- Джон разбежался и прыгнул на кровать.- Блаже-енство!- протянул он, разваливаясь.- Знала бы ты, как меня достали эти кровати на Вавилоне!

-Радуйся, что у тебя там нормальная земная кровать, а не минбарское ложе,- проворчала я, разглядывая неприлично счастливого капитана, ставшего сразу похожего на озорного мальчишку, удачно своровавшего у соседа яблоки.

Я решила присесть в кресло у огня, не решаясь потревожить счастье капитана.

-Эх, сейчас бы апельсинового соку,- мечтательно протянул Джон.

Я сунула нос в первый же попавшийся кувшин.

-Изволь.

Мне же комната предоставила отборный центаврианский бревари столетней выдержки.

-Боже мой, я умер и попал в рай!- восторгу капитана не было предела. Он перекатился с кровати на пол, налил сока и снова вернулся на кровать.

Я вздрогнула всем телом от его высказывания и пролила бревари.

-Создатель!- выдохнула я, побледнев.

-Что?- Джон отставил кубок и замер. –Что-то не так?

-Не говори так, Джон,- я швырнула бокал в сторону и закрыла лицо руками.

-Я… прости,- я не услышала, как он подошел ко мне. Он обнял меня и прижал к себе.- Прости.

-Ты не понимаешь. Ты поймешь.- Я смотрела в ясные глаза дорогого человека и молила всех богов, чтобы мне поскорее все это забыть.

-ЗаХаДум?- коротко спросил он.

-ЗаХаДум,- ответила я.

Я сползла на пол, обняла мужчину и замерла.

-ЗаХаДум,- тихо повторил капитан, глядя на пляшущие язычки пламени в камине.

Постепенно молчание начало тяготить нас.

Я предложила Джону отправиться спать, на что он ответил отказом.

Тогда, по старинной минбарской традиции, я порекомендовала медитацию.

Зная, что капитан уже прошел небольшой курс минбарской медитации, рассчитывать на его концентрацию воли не приходилось.

Через десять минут отважный капитан, Старкиллер, гроза земляно-минбарской войны мирно начал клевать носом, тихонько посапывая.

-Хм-м-м,- коротко рассудила я, открывая глаза и наблюдая за уже начинающим похрапывать человеком. – Медитируем, значит?

Решительно плюнув на медитацию, я перетащила подушки и одеяло с кровати прямо на пол, устроила ложе из всего этого и осторожно положила Джона на бок, распрямляя его ноги.

Человек моментально обхватил руками подушку, обнял ее и, натянув одеяло повыше, засопел.

Я смотрела на друга со слезами на глазах. Через что он прошел, через что ему еще предстоит пройти, куда все то приведет…

-О-хо-хо,- вздохнула я, легко поглаживая спящего по голове,- мальчик. Представитель такой юной, но такой гордой расы. Спи, человечек. Спи, родной.

Капитан улыбнулся во сне.

К Трелони не обращайся – во сне он видел Деленн.

Я не стала раздевать мужчину, зная его бурную реакцию потом.

Я нежно поцеловала мужчину в щеку, пригладила ему растрепавшуюся челку и тихо вышла из комнаты.

-Не знаю, как ты работаешь,- обратилась я к комнате,- но ты несешь ответственность за безопасность Джона. Никого не пускать! Беречь человека от любой опасности! Как только он проснется, предоставь ему карту школы, чтобы не заблудился.

Не знаю, понимала ли меня комната, но мягкое свечение перед тем, как дверь пропала, слившись со стеной, меня убедило в том, что капитан в охраняемом помещении и ему ничто не угрожает.

Рассвет встретил меня в библиотеке, где я решила изучить все имеющиеся книги по порталам, надеясь отыскать хоть какую-то информацию о разломах, заклятьях, их создающих и прочем.

Разбуженная мадам Пинс любезно предоставила мне необходимую литературу, уютное место, вдали от шумных учеников, которые могли меня потревожить, и ушла, предупредив, что если она понадобится, я могу ее позвать.

Будь я на ее месте, я бы сперва заавадила наглую особу, пришедшую в такую рань, а потом бы разбиралась, что к чему.

Часы изучения магической литературы не принесли ровным счетом никакого эффекта. Заклинание Портус сперва заинтересовало меня, но из-за узконаправленности окончательно убедило меня в ненадобности.

Позевывая, перелистывая многочисленные страницы, я встретилась с Гермионой.

-Доброе утро!- поприветствовала меня девочка, вытаскивая тяжеленную книгу с соседней полки.- Я знала, что ты придешь сюда. А почему ты не завтракала?

-Доброе утро, Гермиона! – отозвалась я рассеянно.- Откуда знала? Завтракать мне не хочется.

-Я уже успела просмотреть кое-что, но ничего особенного не нашла,- она деловито уселась рядом и принялась быстро перелистывать страницы тома.- Думаю, капитан Шеридан сможет переместиться в свое время только при сногсшибательном чуде. А вот его-то нам и недостает.

-Да-да, конечно,- так же рассеянно ответила я. Вдруг, поняв речь девочки, я даже подскочила.- Капитан? С чего такое убеждение?

-Хранитель,- она укоризненно взглянула на меня, - Я смотрела «Звездный путь» пять раз. Наверное, могу все-таки отличить офицера военно-космических сил от Хранителя.

-Что ты смотрела?- не поняла я, лихорадочно соображая, что мне сделать с ребенком в случае раскрытия секрета Джона.

-Сериал, Хранитель, сериал,- наставительно ответила она, углубляясь в чтение.- Учитывая форму кителя и отличительные признаки его значков, я пришла к выводу, что капитан Шеридан – один из звездолетчиков будущего, по неаккуратности Гарри и Драко попавшего в наш мир.

Я открыла рот от удивления. Пришлось признавать, что с логикой у девчонки все в порядке, что не могло не настораживать.

-Кому ты успела рассказать о наблюдениях?- спросила я осторожно.

-Только Гарри,- «успокоила» она.- Но он достаточно насмотрелся «Звездных войн», чтобы прийти к аналогичному решению. Только он полагает, что Шеридан – генерал. Ох, уж эти мальчишки!- Гермиона закатила глаза и вздохнула.- У него же идеальная выправка! Так может только тот, что служит в космофлоте очень долго. А Гарри ничего не видит дальше носа.

-Что смотрел Гарри?- повторно не поняла я, окончательно растерявшись.

-Фильмы же!- чуть рассердилась девочка. – Ах да, прости, ты же не смотришь кино.

-Смотрела, когда было время,- машинально ответила я, недоумевая.

-Ну вот,- обрадовалась она.- А теперь, поищем чем можно помочь капитану.

Я хватала ртом воздух, совершенно сбитая с толку и ровным счетом не знала, что мне делать. С одной стороны – лучше бы чрезмерно догадливую девочку тихо - мирно грохнуть (так проблем будет меньше), с другой же стороны – ее ум и логика могли здорово помочь. Вот только проблема по имени Гарри могла серьезно навредить.

Зная особенность мальчиков- землян трепаться почем зря, это могло перерасти в колоссальную проблему.

-За Гарри не переживай. Если кто и узнает, то только потому, что сам догадается. – Гермиона деловито пролистывала страницы, не глядя на меня.

-Как говаривал прапрадед Джона – клево!- обалдев, выговорила я, возвращаясь к чтению.

Гермиона пробыла в библиотеке недолго, вскоре убежав на уроки. Мне, за ненадобностью последних, идти никуда не хотелось.

-Добби,- позвала я, через два часа непрерывного чтения.

Эльф явился, приседая и кланяясь, ушами подметая пол. Вид домовика был, мягко говоря, невзрачный.

-Госпожа звала Добби? – эльф задрожал, его круглые глаза наполнились слезами.

-Джон проснулся? Позавтракал? – я откинулась на спинку кресла, разминая затекшие мышцы.

-Господин Джон Шеридан не выходил к завтраку, госпожа!- он в ужасе присел и начал биться головой о пол.

Проследив взглядом размеренные удары, я вздохнула, подхватила дрожащее тельце эльфа и поставила его на свой стол.

-Добби, а не мог бы ты найти Джона и попросить его спуститься ко мне?

-Добби выполнит приказ госпожи. Добби приведет господина Джона Шеридана.

С хлопком эльф исчез.

Я нахмурилась. Джон не вышел к завтраку. Что это могло означать? Все ли с ним в порядке?

-Господина Джона Шеридана нет в Вашей комнате,- эльф затрясся пуще прежнего, намереваясь снова подвергнуть себя унизительной процедуре самобичевания.

Пришлось встряхнуть потомка гордой расы гхаров и снова водрузить его на стол.

-Его там и не должно быть. Он в Комнате-По-Необходимости.

Эльф снова исчез, появившись меньше чем через минуту.

-Господина Джона Шеридана нет в Комнате-По-Необходимости,- в ужасе прошептал он.

Я нахмурилась еще больше. Положение мне не нравилось.

-Добби, найди его и приведи сюда!- жестко приказала я, холодея от понимания непоправимого.

Эльф опять исчез. Я, чуть не грохнувшись в спешке с кресла, рывком вскочила и бросилась вон из библиотеки.

Уже в коридоре передо мной появился до смерти перепуганный эльф.

-Господина Джона Шеридана нет нигде в школе,- доложил эльф, рыдая. – Добби обыскал всю школу, но нашел только это,- он протянул мне зажатый в кулачок золотой капитанский значок Джона.

-Где ты его нашел?- резко вдохнув ставший спертым воздух, спросила я.

-В подземельях,- Добби залился безудержным плачем.

-Прекрати реветь!- рявкнула я на перепуганного эльфа. – Немедленно сообщи директору. Я спущусь в подземелья и попробую сама найти хоть что-нибудь.

-Госпожа не сможет сама,- дрожа от сдерживаемых рыданий ответил эльф. – Подземелья пустят только господина директора и учителей.

-Не неси чушь!- зарычала я. – Я там живу!

-Подземелья школы таят в себе опасность. Нежилые подземелья – страшная опасность для госпожи.

Эльф смотрел на меня мокрыми от слез глазами и теребил уши.

В ярости, не понимая ровным счетом ничего из сказанного эльфом, я рванула в подземелья.

-Сообщи Альбусу!- крикнула я, убегая.

Прав был Добби, подземелья – это ловушка на ловушке. Необжитая часть подземелий располагалась рядом с обжитой, но так, чтобы любопытные дети туда не ходили, ее трудно было увидеть.

Открыв Глаз, я просканировала местность на наличие тайных ходов.

Углубляясь в подземелья, я увидела массивную дверь, невидимую обычным зрением и, скорее всего, надежно охраняемую всевозможными заклятьями.

Послав все к черту, я попросту взорвала дверь, не особо заморачиваясь над ее открытием.

Узкий неосвещенный коридор неприятно удивил меня. Капитан, находясь в здравом уме, ни за что не полез бы сюда.

Неужели его кто-то заменил в эту дыру? Но зачем? И для чего? И кто?

Какой-то далекий грохот в глубине коридора заставил меня напрячься и встать в боевую стойку.

-Хранитель, берегись!- меня сшибло с ног и накрыло собой что-то большое, тяжелое и черное.

Громадный камень прокатился рядом со мной и внезапно исчез во вспышке пламени.

-Вы с ума сошли!- «черное» оказалось донельзя обозленным профессором Снейпом. –Куда Вас понесло?

-Не стоит нравоучений, профессор,- я встала, отряхнулась и решительно направилась к коридору.

-Да стойте же, глупая девчонка!- Снейп схватил меня за рукав.- Жить надоело? Там такая магия, что от Вас мокрого места не останется, не говоря уже о импланте.

-Профессор, Добби не передал Вам послание?- я остановилась.

-Добби?- удивился он.- Нет. Я был неподалеку и Трилли сказал мне, что «Великая госпожа отправилась в подземелья искать кого-то или что-то», а поскольку Великая госпожа у нас одна, я решил проверить, не случилось ли чего.

-Капитан пропал,- мрачно доложила я, опираясь на шест.

Снейп нахмурился.

-Невозможно! Он же был в…- он осекся и замолчал.

-Где же?- с подозрением переспросила я, чувствуя, что еще миг - и я кого-нибудь убью.

-Он не мог уйти из школы,- не слушая меня, ответил Снейп.

-Добби нашел его значок в подземельях,- я показала золотой знак.

-Что его туда понесло?!- риторический вопрос.

-Откуда мне знать?!- обозлилась я.- Надо найти капитана. Чем дольше он оторван от меня, тем опаснее ситуация с пространственно-временным разломом. Если рванет, мало никому не покажется.

-Рванет?- о чем-то думая, переспросил Снейп, вертя в руке значок.

Я отмахнулась, решительно проследовав к коридору.

-Хранитель! Стойте!- запыхавшийся Альбус бегом приблизился ко мне и начертил перед ходом какой-то знак палочкой. – Еле успел.

-Не понимаю, что в подземельях могло понадобиться человеку будущего?- недоуменно сказала МакГонагал. – Он не производит впечатление любопытного юнца.

-Но любопытство присуще и людям будущего,- возразил Флитвик.

-Но не до такой же степени!- изумилась МакГонагал.

Пока учителя препирались, я стояла, оперевшись о шест, намереваясь рвануть вперед, Снейп и Дамблдор делали какие-то манипуляции палочками и что-то активно шептали.

-Все! Путь свободен!- Альбус спрятал палочку. Снейп – наоборот – выставил ее и зажег на ее кончике огонек. – Камни заговорены, Основатели предупреждены и…

-Вперед!- не выдержав словоизлияний, я рванула вперед.

Мы стояли на ровной площадке.

-Это что – жертвенный алтарь?- нервно усмехнулась я, указывая на огромный круглый камень с непонятными письменами на его поверхности.

-Это Камень-Основание,- Альбус почтительно прикоснулся к камню.

-Скорее, камень преткновения,- меня передернуло от наэлектризованности помещения. Магии было столько, что было трудно дышать.

-Он обеспечивает магией всю школу и дает нам защиту,- Альбус закрыл глаза.

-Восхищена,- оскалилась я.- Дальше что?

-Он говорит,- Альбус что-то шептал.

-Создатель!- я закатила глаза, зашипев.

-Здесь совершился обряд… человек лежал на камне… рядом кто-то стоит… вижу кинжал… кровь… человека нет…

Пока Альбус говорил, я бледнела и злилась все больше.

На последней фразе я охнула и осела на пол.

-ЧТО?- я находилась в таком шоке, что могла бы поубивать каждого, кто хоть посмотрит на меня не так.- НЕТ?

-Хранитель я… - Альбус отошел от камня.

-Думаю, Вам стоит на это взглянуть,- Снейп что-то поднял с земли и принес мне.

-Шерсть?- я недоверчиво вгляделась в длинные черные волоски.

-Не думаю,- Снейп покачал головой. – Это волосы.

-Джон светловолосый!- тихо сказала я, начиная понимать, что к чему.

-Момент…- Альбус принял волоски у Снейпа и поводил над ними палочкой.

Ничего не произошло. Но Альбус не успокоился. Он поднес волоски к камню, что-то напевно сказал и в воздухе начала материализовываться фигура человека.

-Боже мой!

-Создатель всемогущий!

-Мерлин!

Возгласы ужаса вырвались у нас одновременно.

Глава 16

-Ты уверен, что это Хранитель?- холодный голос вырвал капитана из состояния полуобморока, в который его погрузили.

-Уверен, мой повелитель,- отозвался еще один голос.- Он явился к первому Хранителю так внезапно, что ни у кого не возникло сомнений в его происхождении. Так могут появляться только…

-Я понял,- голос первого стал угрожающе высок.- А теперь помолчи.

Джон открыл глаза. Оглядевшись, он понял, что находится в помещении, освещаемом многочисленными свечами. Все пространство занимали витые канделябры. В середине помещения стоял небольшой трон, где восседал худой человек в черных одеяниях, у ног которого склонился полный человек в таких же черных одеждах и белой маске.

Сам капитан лежал почему-то в углу помещения со связанными руками и ногами.

-А, наш дорогой гость очнулся!- сидящий человек легко поднялся и, отпиннув коленопреклоненного, прошествовал к Джону.- Прошу прощения за столь грубые методы приглашения, но я просто не знал, как Вас пригласить. Мои слуги столь расторопно выполнили мой приказ, что совсем забыли о гостеприимстве и полагающихся приличиях. Но ведь Вы не станете гневаться?

В голосе подошедшего, как показалось капитану, человека была вежливость, граничащая с угрозой.

Капитан проморгался, глаза привыкли к полумраку, и он понял, что перед ним не человек – чешуйчатое лицо, глаза, похожие на змеиные, только красного цвета, свистящий язык – капитан готов был поклясться, что перед ним инопланетник.

-Что Вам от меня нужно? – капитан понял, что похитителям нужен он не как капитан, но он как Хранитель. Очевидно, эти существа не знали, кто он есть и принимали его за коллегу Хранителя. А так как никто, кроме учеников школы, капитана не знал, Джон понял, что его похитил один из учеников или кто-то связанный с ними.

Чешуйчатый сказал что-то на странном языке и веревки исчезли с рук и ног капитана.

-Рад приветствовать Вас, уважаемый Хранитель.- Чешуйчатый наклонил голову.- Я – Лорд Судеб Волдеморт.

Капитан сузил глаза и упрямо поджал губы. Перед ним был волшебник – это ясно, как ритуал минбарцев. Очевидно, сильный. Еще более очевидно – самый сильный. Хранитель не говорила, что есть какой-то Волдеморт и что его нужно опасаться.

Капитан понимал, что от его слов и поступков будет зависеть его жизнь. Умирать в магическом мире не хотелось, а Хранитель, Джон был уверен, уже бушует, пытаясь отыскать его.

Надо тянуть время.

-Джон Шеридан,- мужчина поднялся и поправил китель. Выправка военного придавала в глазах других уверенность в собственных силах. Блефовать – так по-крупному.- Чем обязан?

-Видите ли, Хранитель Джон Шеридан, - Волдеморт сделал знак слуге, все это время неотрывно следящего за господином с колен, и тот торопливо поднялся и выбежал из помещения.- Дело в том, что Ваша предшественница сослужила мне очень хорошую службу, но,- он на секунду замолчал,- она погибла при трагических событиях. По крайней мере, мне так доложили. Но, о чудо, недавно я узнал, что моя дорогая гостья жива! Более того, теперь вас двое! Не имея возможности связаться с моей дорогой гостьей, я пригласил Вас.

-Заманив в ловушку и оглушив?- Джон понимал, что иногда умение грамотно и в нужный момент сыграть хорошую игру при плохих обстоятельствах, это единственный выход. Пока его боятся, а капитан видел, что это так, ему можно было не волноваться и тянуть время. ППГ исчез, что делать в окружении полоумных магов – неизвестно, а между тем, делать что-то нужно. И, по возможности, быстро.

-О, прошу прощения за тупость моих слуг!- Волдеморт почтительно склонился перед невозмутимым человеком.- Но, увы, другого выхода у меня не было. Поймите меня правильно, Хранитель Джон Шеридан, но… прошу прощения, Вы ведь разбираетесь в политике?- перебил сам себя Волдеморт.

Джон не счел необходимым отвечать, только кивнул.

Волдеморт изобразил на лице нечто отдаленно напоминающее улыбку. Мышцы чешуйчатого лица были не приспособлены к подобным издевательствам.

-Превосходно! Тогда Вы, безусловно, поймете мою политику. Я всего лишь хочу равноправия магов и магглов. Сейчас, когда маги загнаны в угол силами магглов, нам приходится жить как крысам в трущобах. Взгляните, мой друг, - он обвел рукой помещение,- это склеп. Здесь покоится мой дорогой отец. Здесь же я вынужден принимать самого высокопоставленного гостя – Вас. Я веду свои дела немного резковато, Вы могли в этом убедиться, но я намерен вывести своих людей из царства тьмы к свету. К силе! К власти!- в глазах Волдеморта заплясало адское пламя. –Но… мою политику не понимают даже сами маги. А магглы, эти грязнокровки, стараются испортить нам последние часы жизни своими чудовищными изобретениями. Вы понимаете меня?

Капитан кивнул. Он понял, что перед ним безумец, стремящийся к власти любой ценой. Возможно, только теперь капитан был бы рад встрече с самими Тенями, только бы сбежать от этого ненормального мага.

Между тем, Волдеморт продолжил речь.

-Ваша коллега уже помогла мне. Ее утрата для моей кампании была равносильна развалу самой кампании. Теперь же я вынужден просить о помощи Вас.

-И чем я могу Вам помочь?- капитан лихорадочно соображал, что ему предпринять, оценивая план побега.

-Вы поможете мне прийти к власти.- Волдеморт засмеялся низким холодным смехом.- Но сначала…

Он хлопнул в ладоши и в двери вошли люди в черных одеждах, белых масках, направляющие на капитана палки.

-Я хочу убедиться, что Вы – настоящий Хранитель. Ваша коллега продемонстрировала мне свое искусство боя. Надеюсь, такая маленькая проверка не затруднит такого могущественного Хранителя? – Волдеморт круто развернулся и прошествовал к трону.

Джон приготовился дорого продать свою жизнь.

Самое страшное, что могло произойти – отрешенность и молчаливость Хранителя. Ее чуть сонные глаза, внешнее равнодушие и ледяное спокойствие пугало не хуже, как если бы она начала бушевать.

С момента опознания виновника исчезновения капитана Шеридана, она не произнесла ни слова. Зато пульсирующий в бешеном темпе Глаз ясно показывал, что малейшая оплошность кого бы то ни было из присутствующих – и Хранитель уничтожит все живое, чтобы только найти Джона.

Минерва буквально втащила перепуганного Гарри в кабинет директора.

Снейп предусмотрительно встал рядом с креслом, в котором сидела Хранитель с закрытыми глазами. Неприятная пульсация Глаза действовала на нервы профессорам, но никто и слова не сказал.

-Я ничего не делал! Клянусь!- парень кричал, как будто его резали заживо.

-Успокойся, Гарри,- мягко сказал Альбус. – Присядь. Расскажи, что произошло этой ночью, где ты был и что ты делал.

-Я… я спал!- чуть запнувшись, выкрикнул мальчишка, покосившись на неподвижную фигуру в кресле и мрачного Снейпа рядом с ней.

-Мистер Поттер,- угрожающе начал Снейп, внутренне холодея от мысли, ЧТО Хранитель сделает с мальчишкой.

-Северус!- Альбус резко встал со своего кресла и подошел к парню.- Гарри, дело нешуточное. Исчез Хранитель, и улики указывают на тебя.

-Но я не виноват!- закричал мальчишка, порываясь встать.

-Гарри, просто скажи, что ты делал этой ночью и этим утром. – Минерва положила руки парню на плечи, заставляя его сесть обратно в кресло.

-Я спал, потом проснулся, пошел на завтрак,- Гарри теребил палочку, стараясь не смотреть на Хранителя.- Потом уроки. Да все, как обычно!

-До меня дошли слухи, что Вы сцепились с мистером Малфоем,- Снейп не шелохнулся, стоя рядом с Хранителем. Мембрана ее Глаза мигнула и закрылась.

-Он первый начал! – горячо вскричал Гарри.- Он снова обзывал Гермиону!

-А вы, как всегда решили геройствовать,- съязвил Снейп.

-Северус!- чуть строже первого раза воскликнул Альбус. –Гарри, ты _уверен_, что ночь провел в постели? Я обещаю, что не стану наказывать тебя, если ты скажешь правду.

Поттер потупил взор.

-Я гулял ночью,- убито сказал он.- Я встретил Хранителя, но после нашего разговора, когда она сказала, чтобы я шел спать, я послушался и пошел к себе. Клянусь! Хранитель,- он обернулся к неподвижной фигуре,- я говорю правду! Поверьте!

Женщина молчала. Мембрана Глаза раскрылась до предела и в этот миг поток жирной на вид тьмы, извиваясь словно змея, пополз из Глаза к мальчику.

Гарри закричал от ужаса. Альбус заслонил парня собой, Минерва вскрикнула и побелела, Флитвик охнул, а Спраут присела в ужасе.

-Хранитель, прошу Вас,- прошептал Снейп, дотрагиваясь до плеча женщины. В тот же миг жирная тьма змеи коснулась Гарри, благополучно миновав учителей.

Парень ахнул и, закатив глаза, осел на пол.

-Не он,- коротко сказала Хранитель, открывая глаза и закрывая Глаз. Змея тьмы тотчас исчезла.

-Но… но что Вы…- Минерва подхватила безвольное тело Гарри и беспомощно посмотрела на бледного Альбуса.

-Свободен,- Хранитель резко встала и подошла к парню.- Глупец.

-Что с Гарри?- нервы МакГонагал не выдержали, и она закричала.

-Жив ваш Гарри,- бесцветным голосом ответила Хранитель.- Вам в голову не пришло сканировать его сразу же. Я не телепат, но я кое-что могу. А вот Вы,- она ткнула пальцем в грудь Альбуса,- ничего не сделали.

-Но легилименция запрещена, - Альбус растерялся под взглядом пустых бесцветных глаз женщины.

-Не лгите мне, директор, - так же ровно и равнодушно произнесла она.- Профессор Снейп учил мальчика. Ненавижу ложь!- вдруг озверела она.

Учителя притихли.

Хранитель так же быстро успокоилась, как и вспылила, став снова сонной и равнодушной.

-Нужно проверить всех детей. Кто-то из них.

-Подвергнуть детей легилименции?- Флитвик молитвенно сложил руки. - Опомнитесь! Это нереально!

-_Мне_ это безразлично,- ровный тон, ноль интонаций в голосе.

-Я узнаю, что смогу, у Драко,- Снейп развернулся и взялся за ручку двери.

-Не трудитесь,- равнодушный голос остановил его.- Если не виноват Гарри, это не значит, что виноват его недруг.

-Откуда такие идеи?- Минерва положила Гарри в кресло, присела рядом с парнем.- Драко – сложный мальчик. С первого же дня он конфликтует с Гарри. Нетрудно предположить, что вероятнее всего Драко…

-Это не он,- повторила Хранитель.

-Но кто же тогда?- развела руками Минерва.

-Гарри, я принес корень мандра… Эй, а чо происходит-то?- в кабинет зашел Хагрид.

-Чего ты хочешь?- вопрос Хранителя всколыхнул страшные воспоминания Снейпа. Он испугался, что Хранитель не сможет сдержать себя и кого-то потом точно придется хоронить.

-Я? Ничего. – Хагрид передал ей в руки горшок.- Сегодня ночью, когда я как раз покормил соплохвостов, из лесу вышел Гарри. Ну, я спросил его, что он делал в лесу. А он так зыркнул на меня и велел принести ему днем корень мандрагоры. А я еще удивился – Гарри приказывает! А чо случилось-то?

-Ты видел Гарри, выходящего из леса?- переспросил Альбус.

-Ну да.- Хагрид нимало не стесняясь, прошел к столу директора.- Вы уж простите, что так вышло. Не должен я был говорить-то. Да раз уж такое дело, то…

-Что у него было с собой?- ровно спросила Хранитель, оборачиваясь и открывая Глаз.

-Ой!- Хагрид попятился.- Ничего. Ой, нет, сумка! Во-во, а я еще подумал, а зачем ему ночью сумка? Ой, щекотно!

Глаз закрылся. Хранитель вздохнула.

-Ты видел его потом?

-Нет,- удивился лесничий.

-Я видела,- Спраут похлопала себя по губам пальцем.- Возможно не Гарри, но очень похожего на него юношу. Он шел рано утром по направлению к воротам школы. Я как раз пропалывала грядки в теплице номер три. Я окликнула его, но он только ускорил шаг. Я, разумеется, сразу же поспешила в школу, но мне навстречу шел Гарри, и я подумала, что ошиблась. Расстояние далекое, вот и…

-Что он нес?- профессор Снейп нахмурил брови.

-Ой, сумку!- Спраут закрыла рот рукой и округлила глаза.- Я еще подумала, что она выглядит битком набитой и даже на вид тяжелой.

-Это реально – похитить человека, уменьшить его и перенести через портал?- обратилась Хранитель к Альбусу.

-Реально, но…- директор задумался.- Ученики не смогли бы пойти на такое. Это высшая магия. Ее не изучают в школах.

-Темную магию тоже не изучают в школах,- парировала Хранитель,- но тем не менее Драко Малфой вызвал Джона из будущего, создав на пару с Поттером портал, применив темное заклинание.

-Видите ли,- начал Альбус, но Хранитель подняла руку.

-Его отец – Жрец Смерти. Знаю. Мальчишка мог научиться у папочки.

-Этот может!- подал голос, молчавший до этого Хагрид.

-Свободен!- приказала Хранитель.

Лесничий опешил, но под суровым взглядом директора, пожал плечами и вышел.

-У меня нехорошие подозрения, что дело пахнет Оборотным зельем,- тихо и задумчиво проговорил Снейп, глядя на Поттера.

-Кто под подозрением?- коротко спросила Хранитель.

-Любой ученик. Однажды сложное зелье сварила ученица второго курса.

Снейп задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам.

-Предлагаете опросить всех?- Хранитель снова вернулась к вопросу.- Это долго и ни к чему.

-Уверен, что никто из учеников не варил зелье.- Альбус нахмурился, соображая.- Мистер Филч уже доложил бы мне о проникновении в школу запрещенных ингредиентов, а у Северуса ни один ингредиент не пропал.- Директор покосился на профессора. Тот кивнул.

-Ручаюсь – все на месте.

-Тогда выходит, что кто-то проник в школу под личиной Гарри и похитил мистера Шеридана.

-У вас это так просто?- Хранитель в ярости обернулась к директору.- Кто угодно может войти в школу, где учатся сотни детей и беспрепятственно гулять по ней? Творить, что вздумается? А, может, убивать?

-Мерлин с Вами!- испугался Альбус.- Везде понавешаны защитные чары!

-Если только…- начала Спраут, но замолчала.

-Что?- в один голос спросили Альбус и Снейп.

-Кто-то помог похитителю проникнуть в школу,- закончила Спраут.

-Н-да,- коротко подвела итог Хранитель.- Тупик?

-Не думаю, что подвергать детей легилименции – разумно,- Снейп присел на краешек кресла.- У нас не хватит столько сил. Но можно использовать Веритасерум.

-Я не позволю, Северус!- вскипела Минерва, вскакивая.

-Успокойтесь, друзья,- Альбус поднял руки.- Никто не будет подвергать память детей проверке. Никто не будет использовать Веритасерум. Хранитель, я найду другой способ узнать правду.

Женщина приподняла бровь.

-Если не хотите Вы, я смогу сама. Директор, чем быстрее Вы найдете виновного в похищении, тем быстрее я найду капитана. Вы многого не понимаете: чем дольше капитан отдален от меня, тем больше вероятность того, что время начнет засасывать его, а куда оно его закинет – никому не известно. Портал небезграничен, куратора нет. Джон может потеряться во времени и тогда здесь, в этом времени может произойти что угодно, а что будет в будущем, я боюсь даже предположить. Поспешите, директор!

-Я сделаю, что смогу, Хранитель.

Никогда не начинай драку, но всегда доводи ее до конца – такой наказ дал Джону его отец.

Руководствуясь таким несложным принципом, Джон жил всегда. Пришлось хлебнуть горя в войне с минбарцами, пришлось хитростью заманить «Черную звезду» в пояс астероидов. Что ж, Джон заплатил за победу ненавистью к нему народа Минбара и десятилетней борьбой с собственной совестью. Война прошла, минбарцы поняли ошибку, поняли, что сами спровоцировали юную земную расу на нападение, но здесь, на Земле, в прошлом, в мире магов, Джону пришлось куда как несладко.

Фигуры двигались почти бесшумно, выставив палки вперед.

Капитан стиснул зубы и приготовился к драке.

Вспышку справа он заметил краем глаза и успел пригнуться, одновременно подныривая под ближайшего Черного и ударяя его ногой в пах. Черный сложился пополам, завывая от боли, что, несомненно, разозлило и распалило остальных.

Вспышку слева капитан заметил поздно – результатом стало ранение в плечо.

Превозмогая боль, Джон собрался с силами и ударил кулаком одного Черного, а ногой – второго.

Всего шестеро противников, выведены из строя двое. Капитан не мог позволить себе добивать нападавших. Слишком большой численный перевес.

-Великолепно!- Волдеморт восседал на троне с довольным видом.

Джон помнил, что сила мага – в его волшебной палочке и, ловко увернувшись от пролетевшего мимо уха заклятья, подхватил палочку первого Черного и переломил ее. Так же поступил и со второй.

Черные дрались, сопя и скрипя от злости зубами.

Поверженные не возвращались к бою, отзываемые приказами Волдеморта.

Четверо противников окружили капитана.

-Сдавайся, маггл!- прошипел один из них и сорвал маску, обнажая бледное безумное лицо женщины.

-Безоружного так просто убить, - заметил второй, аккуратно снимая маску.

Джон отметил некое сходство красивого блондина с кем-то из учеников школы.

-Грязнокровка!- третий Черный снял маску.

-Грязнокровка!- четвертый так же сбросил обличье.

-Прикажете убить, повелитель?- хриплый голос женщины.

Волдеморт не ответил.

В короткий миг заминки, Джон понял, что другого шанса ему будет не дано. Он подпрыгнул, ударил ногой толстого третьего человека, сломал палочку, ловко увернулся от вспышки от женщины, перехватил палочку четвертого, сделал маневр, оказавшись позади человека, и его же палочкой ударил вылетевшей вспышкой белокурого человека, тут же заоравшего от боли.

-Грязнокровка!- взвыла женщина, намереваясь покончить с упрямым человеком, но окрик Волдеморта остановил ее.

-Довольно, Белла! – женщина опустила палочку и кинулась на колени перед Волдемортом. – Вы показали свое мастерство, Хранитель Джон Шеридан. – Капитан отдышался, понимая, что бой только начался.- Но Вы не показали ничего из своего арсенала. Я удивлен. Моя прежняя гостья поразила меня своим виртуозным владением длинной палкой. А Ваше оружие,- Волдеморт брезгливо отпиннул ППГ под ноги капитана,- выглядит так хрупко. Продемонстрируйте, что Вы можете с ним.

Джон поднял оружие. В голове крутились мысли, что нужно чудо, чтобы сбежать, но чуда не случилось.

Стараясь сдерживаться от ярости, капитан снял ППГ с предохранителя.

-Каркаров!- приказ Волдеморта, вошедший новый человек без маски, без предупреждения посланная в капитана зеленая вспышка и…

Капитан чудом увернулся, стреляя в человека. Зелень вспышки заклятья врезалась в стену, а сам заклинатель повалился на спину, раскинув руки.

-Браво!- Волдеморт хлопнул в ладоши.- Предатель заслужил свое, а Вы, Хранитель Джон Шеридан, доказали, что Вы готовы служить мне.

Капитан нацелил ППГ в грудь Волдеморта и выстрелил…

Я сидела в библиотеке, листая книги, но ничего перед собой не видя.

Силы на исходе – возможно, хватит только на одного, но чтобы разобраться на кого, надо успокоиться.

Куратора не было, Джон пропал, кто-то помог похитителю из учеников. Что делать?

Внезапно что-то прошуршало за полками с книгами.

-Ты спятил? Пусти руку!- голос девочки был холоден.

-Это ты постаралась?- мальчишечий голос был тише комариного писка.

-Тебе не доверились, зато смогла я!- голос девочки был чуть громче.

-А если _она_ узнает?

-Она ничего не узнает. Она допрашивала Поттера. Все думают, что виноват он. Драко, не психуй!

-Ты играешь с огнем.

-Отец доволен мной. И _он_ доволен мной. Я приму Метку раньше тебя!

Стараясь не шуметь, я осторожно подошла к полкам. Что-то обсуждающие дети меня не услышали.

-Дра-а-ако-о!- еще один девчачий голос позвал юного Малфоя.

-Поговорим в гостиной,- прошептал Драко.

Я замерла. Все складывалось очень удачно, но вторая девочка помешала так некстати!

-Эй, ты что – подслушиваешь?- я не заметила, как выскочивший Драко наставил на меня палочку.

-Повежливее, мальчик!- трансф запел, раскрываясь.- Кто был с тобой? О ком вы говорили?

-Не твое дело!- запальчиво ответил Драко.- Хранители теперь имеют манеру подслушивать, как какие-то грязные магглы?

Терпение лопнуло раньше, но я изо всех сил сдерживалась.

-А ну, пропусти!- Малфой побледнел, но не отступил.

-Ответь, мальчик и сможешь пройти,- процедила я, нацеливая шест парню в грудь. – Нет, и я сломаю тебе шею.

-Драко!- взвизгнул девчачий голос рядом.- Хранитель!- уже закричала девочка.

Не рассуждая больше, я ударила парня в солнечное сплетение.

-Убирайся, пока цела!- прошипела я, открывая Глаз и поворачиваясь к девочке. Та взвизгнула и побежала прочь, крича на бегу.

Я наклонилась к скорчившемуся парню.

-Юноша, лучше ответь, где Джон и живи, если сможешь. Нет – и я буду ломать тебе по одной косточке, пока ты не сдохнешь.

-И… ди… к чер… ту…- прохрипел юный маг.

-Хранитель, нет!- вылетевший откуда-то Снейп ловко перехватил нацеленный в голову парня шест.

-Профессор, кажется, я кое-кого нашла,- я сложила трансф и, схватив парня за шиворот, подняла его.

Заседание шло уже час, но Драко держался стойко.

-Драко, тебе грозит Азкабан!- увещевал Альбус.

-Ему грозит перелом позвоночника,- мрачно вставила Хранитель.

-Драко, это очень важно. Хранитель Шеридан…- МакГонагал, красная от напряжения, нависала над бледным парнем.

-Он не Хранитель!- вдруг выкрикнул Драко, сразу сникнув и спрятав лицо в коленях.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросил Снейп, приближаясь.

-Блез мне сказал, что он не может быть Хранителем. Он выглядит, как какой-то киношный звездолетчик,- убито проскулил Драко.

-И-и?- протянула Хранитель.

-Я не знаю, что это значит, но я понял, что он человек, а не Хранитель, а она…- Драко резко распрямился и закусил губу.

-Она? Девочка?- спросил Альбус.- Значит, мы были правы, что факультету Слизерин доверия нет?

-Я ничего больше не скажу, а если Вы примените Веритасерум, Вас упекут в Азкабан за неправомочное использование зелья на несовершеннолетних!- отчеканил Малфой.

-Я убью его,- тихо произнесла Хранитель, раскрывая шест.

-Никто никого не убьет!- Альбус замахал на нее руками.- Драко, речь идет о времени и пространстве. При похищении Хра… мистера Шеридана пространственно-временной портал может не выдержать и прорваться сюда, к нам. В наш мир могут проникнуть существа из будущего, куда опаснее Волдеморта.

В этот момент за окнами шандарахнуло так, что стекла затряслись.

-Началось,- Хранитель пулей вылетела за дверь.

-Северус, отведи Драко в гостиную Слизерина и проследи, чтобы он не сбежал,- Альбус на ходу выхватил палочку и вылетел вон из комнаты.

Минерва, Филиус и Помона последовали за ним.

Визг дезориентированного боевого корабля Теней я услышала сразу же, как выскочила из кабинета. Плохо дело, если его затянуло сюда из будущего. Вот это я понимаю – Армагеддон! Если краб запсихует, школе конец.

Маслянисто-черное тело корабля я увидела над озером. На счастье землян, корабль – совсем малыш. Не больше семисот ярдов. Но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы разнести школу и окрестности до основания.

А если сами маги его спровоцируют, то я снимаю с себя ответственность.

На ходу активируя трансф, я мчалась по сугробам к озеру.

Только бы успеть!

-Хранитель, что это такое?!- сзади меня догоняли учителя. Даже страшно предположить, что высыпавшие на улицу ученики слабо соображают, во что они вляпались.

-Ваш самый страшный кошмар,- на бегу крикнула я, тряся трансф, преобразуя паралитические силы в нем в подчинение моей воле. Молекулы парализатора соединяясь, давали убийственный эффект, способность подчинить мне любой объект, независимо от его массы и происхождения. Так однажды я взорвала одну планету…- Альбус, - не время для церемоний,- заморозьте озеро. Корабль сядет на лед.

-Но русалки…- директор приблизился ко мне.

-Альбус,- я резко развернулась и схватила его за грудки,- если Вы откажетесь, никаких русалок, ничего живого не будет уже через несколько минут.

Директор понял. Что-то прокричав на латыни, он описал в воздухе замысловатую фигуру, и прямо на моих глазах озеро, только чуть подернутое ледовой дымкой, стало покрываться мощным слоем льда, промораживаясь едва ли не до дна.

Достаточно крепко для многотонной махины.

-Активизация завершена,- трансф преобразовался в два прибора, размером с кулак. Один я, разорвав плащ, воткнула себе в грудь, разрывая мягкие ткани и орошая кровью плащ, другой направила к кораблю, вертевшемуся на одном месте и находящемуся в смятении.

-Подчинись! - прошептала я, глядя на тело краба, открывая Глаз. Требовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем корабль прекратил вращение и тяжело осел на лед, застонавший под могучим весом.

Прибор на груди коротко пискнул, оповещая меня о начале симбиоза моего организма с телом и мозгом корабля.

Удерживать контакт на протяжении любого отрезка времени, подчинять волю выбранного объекта, приказывать ему, уничтожать с его помощью – вот на что способен прибор на моем теле.

Теперь оружия у меня не было. Теперь мне пришлось максимально снизить вероятность получения смертельных ранений. Умереть сейчас – значит оживить организм корабля Теней и уничтожить весь мир магов к чертовой бабушке. Теперь третий Глаз будет открыт всегда. С его помощью я смогу контролировать краб. Уничтожить не смогу, ибо Иу запретил убийство, но мои полномочия существенно возросли его молитвами и я могу удерживать машину на месте столь долго, что она сможет вмерзнуть в толщу льда.

Как только корабль припланетился, я рухнула на колени. Связь давалась крайне нелегко при условии отсутствия куратора, контролирующего мой разум.

-Хранитель,- директор бросился ко мне на помощь, но я отвела его руку.

-Все нормально, директор.- Мне стоило огромного усилия не закричать от боли. Центральный мозг корабля жаждал моей смерти. Тот, кто был внутри и контролировал движение адской машины, хотел стереть меня в порошок, хотел разнести все в атомы, но не мог, парализованный моей волей.

-Что это такое?- Альбус указал на паукообразное тело. Подбежавшие учителя и несколько учеников в стороне с восторгом смотрели на корабль.

-Это боевой корабль едва ли не самой древней расы в галактике. Встретить его, означает добровольно принять смерть мгновенно. Не приведи Вам Создатель увидеть, на что способен этот малыш в открытом космосе. Альбус, простите за фамильярность, но я на данный момент принимаю командование на себя. Если Вы откажетесь выполнять мои условия, Вам придется крайне несладко. По сравнению с этим,- я указала на неподвижное тело корабля,- малыш Том, просто блоха. Я требую, чтобы ни один человек не смел приближаться к кораблю. Его мозг поврежден и дестабилизирован, хоть и находится в анабиозе. При любой крохотной угрозе повреждения или проникновения внутрь, краб уничтожит все живое в радиусе сотен миль. Мне безразлично, что Вы сделаете с учениками - заколдуете, выпорете, но ни один человек даже близко не должен подойти к кораблю. Это – мгновенная смерть всему живому.

Пока я говорила, ученики всей школы, взбудораженные неожиданным появлением корабля, поспешили прибежать сюда и своими глазами увидеть нереальную красоту краба.

По сути, корабль был действительно красив, если не знать, что скрывает в себе обманчивая красота.

Я вздохнула и ступила на лед.

Мне было безразлично, что директор будет делать, если все пойдет нормально, я верну Джона, переправлю корабль Теней назад, отправлю капитана, и все станет как прежде. Если же нет, в этот мир прибудут очередные гости, и тогда… помоги им Создатель выжить!

-Хранитель, стойте!- голос Снейпа отозвался гулом в голове.

Он догнал меня и, ничего не спрашивая, оттащил в сторону.

-Вы безоружны. Я пойду с Вами.

-Как Вы догадались?- спросила я, поглядывая на корабль.

Он молча указал на прибор у меня на теле. Одним заклинанием очистив меня от крови, другим - вернув целостность материи плащу, Снейп решительно прошел к кромке льда.

Я поражалась его решимости. Недавно побывав в лапах Теней и чудом оставшись в живых после их эксперимента, профессор рвался в бой.

Я видела, что человек до дрожи в коленках боится машины, что он предпочел бы убежать, спрятаться, затаиться и не видеть кошмара его жизни, но он упрямо стиснул зубы и шагнул на лед.

-Северус,- я впервые в облике человека назвала его по имени. Он вздрогнул.- Запомни, если со мной что-то случится, Земле будет угрожать серьезная опасность. Даже если меня ранят, не позволяй мне умереть. Корабль контролируется только мной, Джон связан со мной. Если я умру, Джона засосет воронка времени, а корабль уничтожит все живое на Земле, проснувшись. Сделай все возможное, но я должна быть в сознании всегда. Ты понял меня?- я на мгновение стиснула его руку в своей.

-Я понял, Хранитель,- глухо отозвался он, крепко сжав мою ладонь.- Я выполню приказ любой ценой.

В тот короткий миг я поняла, что он не шутит. Он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы спасти меня. Пусть и ценой своей жизни.

В глазах решительного землянина, вставшего на защиту родного мира, я увидела то же, что и в глазах капитана Шеридана, принявшего решение лететь на ЗаХаДум.

Самоотверженность, доблесть, честь и чудовищную жажду жить.

-Вперед!- скомандовала я.

Буквально втолкнув Драко в гостиную Слизерина, наложив на двери самые мощные запирающие заклятья, профессор Снейп рванул прочь из замка. Самые нехорошие предчувствия его не подвели – к ним пожаловали нежданные, но так хорошо предполагаемые гости. И лучше бы никому не знать, что могут сделать эти гости с самими хозяевами.

Тело кошмара всей жизни, профессор увидел издали и от ужаса чуть не поседел. Тени! Их корабль. Махина чудовищных размеров беспомощно крутилась над озером, медленно оседая на лед.

От корабля буквально разило злобой и жаждой убийства.

Ученики, не сдерживаемые убежавшими за Хранителем учителями, как горошины высыпали поглазеть на пришельца.

Снейп, наверное впервые в жизни, молился, чтобы корабль оказался только иллюзией. Безобидным боггартом.

Но мощь краба уверенно давала понять, что простым Риддикулусом с ним не справишься.

Снейп понесся к озеру.

Увидев, что Хранитель рвет на себе плащ и что-то втыкает себе в грудь, профессор понял, что она берет управление кораблем на себя.

Безумство ее, возможно, единственное, что могло бы спасти обитателей школы в этой ситуации.

Она упала, хватаясь за грудь. Даже отсюда Снейп видел, что Глаз Хранителя открыт на максимальную ширину. Она подключилась к кораблю.

Снейп не знал, сможет ли теперь она быть прежней, или она уже стала его врагом. Он не знал, подключившись к прибору, сможет ли она контролировать свою силу. Он молился впервые за долгое время, чтобы она осталась прежней, чтобы суметь помочь ей.

Снейп увидел, что она ступает на лед, полная решимости идти к машине смерти и только тогда, выравнивая дыхание после сумасшедшей гонки к озеру, он окликнул ее.

Еле догнав и оттащив за рукав женщину, Снейп понял, что ничего в ней не изменилось, за исключением разорванной в клочья окровавленной груди, в которой мягко переливался черный круглый предмет, и открытого Глаза.

Глаза Хранителя побелели, и это испугало Снейпа больше всего. Она ослепла?

-Вы безоружны. Я пойду с Вами.

Пусть первое, что пришло на ум, но это оказалось правдой.

-Как Вы догадались?- она взглянула на него.

Логично было предположить, что Хранитель не выйдет к Теням без шеста или того странного предмета, что Снейп видел у охранников на станции, но ее руки были пусты.

Он указал на ее грудь.

Решительно очистив заклинанием кожу женщины, вернув ее одеждам целостность, он ступил на лед.

Внутри него все дрожало от ужаса перед машиной Теней. Ему уже «посчастливилось» познакомиться с этой расой. Но Снейп приказал себе не дрейфить и только стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать дрожь во всем теле от страха.

Когда же Хранитель назвала его по имени и прикоснулась к его руке, Снейп понял, что пойдет к Теням на закланье, к черту на рога, к Волдеморту на Аваду, но никогда не покинет ее и отдаст жизнь за ее дело и за нее саму.

Корабль ждал.

Где-то в его глубине ворчал, как огромная голодная бешеная собака, мозг – центр управления машиной. Жажда убивать, снова ощутить феерию чувств, взмыть в просторы космоса, кричать, извергая из своих уст смертоносное пламя, сметающее все препятствия и… полная парализация здесь, на крохотной планетке.

Отдаленно, мозг помнил планету. Что-то такое, что раньше он назвал бы родным. Но мозг лишен самого важного – Ока Теней. Око молчит, родина далеко, сестры не придут на помощь. Помощи ждать неоткуда.

-Тише, Анна,- успокаивающий голос друга.- Я разберусь, что произошло.

Спокойствие.

Почти нирвана.

Я верю тебе.

Я хочу снова жить, нести хаос, ибо в конфликтах закаляется галактика. Выживут сильнейшие. В хаосе – смысл.

-Открыть люк!- приказала Хранитель, осторожно приближаясь к крабу.- Северус, держись подальше и контролируй ситуацию, но сам не лезь.- Уже Снейпу.

Профессор приготовился.

Оба знали, что в этот миг все присутствующие направили палочки на огромную машину, защищаясь.

Корабль медленно открыл люк, выпустил трап.

Красивый молодой мужчина, белозубо улыбающийся, стоял в проеме люка и осматривался.

-Вот теперь я понимаю, что значит «оказали холодный прием»,- заметил он, широко улыбнувшись и неопределенно указав на лед, на котором покоился корабль, и на людей, направивших на него оружие.- Привет, Хранитель!

Глава 17

Очнувшись, Гарри кулем свалился на пол и схватился за голову. Шрам болел невыносимо, до боли в глазах, до помутнения рассудка.

Гарри смутно помнил кошмарную черную змею тьмы, приближающейся к нему, свой крик ужаса, ощущение беспомощности от проникновения тьмы в его сознание.

Сравнить эти ощущения было не с чем. Это не было похоже на легилименцию, это не было телепатией, знакомой лишь по книжкам и фильмам. Это было ничем. Пустотой. Гарри словно проваливался в засасывающую его тьму и пустоту, тщетно пытаясь сопротивляться.

Гарри поднялся, стараясь побороть дурноту, и спустился вниз из кабинета.

-Гарри! – Гермиона кинулась к другу, подхватывая его под локоть.- Я так испугалась за тебя! Хранитель и учителя выбежали так стремительно, что я…

-Гермиона, а где все?- перебил Гарри, осматриваясь и прислушиваясь.

Школа, обычно наполненная звуками, молчала, как склеп.

-У нас неприятности, Гарри,- убито проговорила девочка.- И даже больше, Гарри. У нас очень серьезные неприятности.

Через несколько минут сухого рассказа, Гарри готов был нестись, сломя голову, куда угодно, на поиски капитана Шеридана.

Корабль инопланетян, разумеется, волновал его не меньше остальных, но парень понимал, что появление его связано с исчезновением капитана Шеридана. Со слов подруги, стало ясно, что капитана похитили. Что, возможно, к этому причастен кто-то из учеников. Не исключено, что слизеринец. И совсем реально, что Малфой.

-Я проследила за профессорами,- смущенно сказала Гермиона.- Они спускались в подземелья. Гарри, кто-то серьезно поработал над планом похищения капитана. Я слышала, что слизеринцы бурно говорили о том, что Малфоя заперли в гостиной факультета.

-Я убью его!- горячо воскликнул Гарри, выхватывая палочку и порываясь бежать.

-Гарри!- девочка схватила его за рукав.- То, что говорили о нем, не означает, что он причастен к похищению!

-Ты его выгораживаешь?- не поверил ушам парень.- Гермиона! Это же Малфой!- так, словно фамилия – это склизкий слизняк.

-На сей раз Гермиона права,- мрачный Рон подошел к друзьям. – Я только что был в подземелье. Это не Малфой. Это кто-то из его однокурсников. Поверь, Гарри, я бы не сомневаясь отвинтил голову хорьку, но на сей раз он действительно ни при чем.

Гарри потрясенно замолчал, соображая. Потом встрепенулся.

-Гермиона, объявляй созыв Отряда Дамблдора. Мы найдем капитана!

-Неужели мне не позволят даже обнять старую подругу?- чуть нараспев проговорил Морден, неспеша спускаясь по трапу.

-Не думаю, - холодно ответила Хранитель, чуть заметно напрягаясь.

Снейп понимал, что сейчас, безоружная, она не сможет сопротивляться, если что-то произойдет.

Он чуть отстранил женщину и вышел вперед.

-Я не позволю!- произнес он, направляя палочку на человека.

-Удивительно,- Морден ничуть не удивился.- Из твоих воинов, этот самый отчаянный. Защищать Хранителя собой – что может быть глупее?

Хранитель побелела и скрипнула зубами.

Снейп взмахнул палочкой…

-Нет!- я чуть не вышибла палочку из руки Снейпа. – Не смей! Заденешь корабль - убьешь меня.

Снейп опешил. Такого поворота событий он не ждал.

-Но… но это же Морден!- воскликнул он, словно подразумевал что-то само собой разумеющееся.

-Именно,- отчеканила я.- Даже более того, сделай вид, что понятия не имеешь ни о нем, ни о его спутниках. И упаси тебя Создатель прижать Мордена к стене – загнанная крыса кусает яростнее.

-Как прикажешь,- стиснул зубы Снейп.

-Храни-итель,- Морден спускался по трапу, чуть пританцовывая. – Сколько циклов, сколько витков галактики мы не виделись!

Я сжала кулаки, стараясь дышать равномерно. Скулы сводило от желания прибить гаденыша, но на карту был поставлен целый мир и так просто слугу Теней мне все равно не уничтожить.

-Не подскажешь ли, мой дорогой, какой сейчас год?- как можно вежливее обратилась я к приблизившемуся красавцу.

-Как какой? - он даже на секунду растерялся.- Пятьдесят седьмой,- легкое пожатие плечей.

Я протянула руку к его шее, где висела простенькая серебряная цепочка с черным камнем.

Он отпрянул, на красивом лице отразилась злоба.

-Не трогай!- предупредил он зло, но сейчас же изменил тон.- Прости мое воспитание, дорогая Хранитель. Просто мне неприятно прикосновение… к моему амулету.

Мне стало больно дышать.

Не амулет, а подарок его погибшей жены. Память о ней и дочери, что подорвались у Ио на подходе к гиперпространственным воротам. Которых убили те, кому отчаявшийся муж и отец предпочел служить добровольно, не зная правды. Которому я никогда ее не открою.

-Ах, да!- он картинно хлопнул себя по лбу.- Совсем забыл тебе представить…- он обернулся к кораблю.- Думаю, тебе будет приятно ее увидеть… Анна Шеридан!

Я едва сдержалась, чтобы не упасть в обморок.

-…Анна Шеридан!- и Хранитель бледнеет, как покойник. Два коротких слова и равновесие рухнуло.

Снейп понимал, что фамилия Шеридан упомянулась неспроста. Анна кем-то приходилась капитану Шеридану. Жена? Дочь? Сестра?

-Анна,- прошипела Хранитель, оглядывая корабль, как будто видя его впервые.- Северус, останешься здесь!- приказ, не подлежащий даже обдумыванию.

Хранитель так стремительно рванула вверх по трапу, что Снейп даже не успел сориентироваться, что ему делать.

-У них давние теплые отношения,- Морден посмотрел женщине вслед и пожал плечами.- А у вас тут холодновато.

Снейп, не говоря ни слова, взмахом палочки сотворил накидку. Служить тому, кто его чуть не отправил на тот свет, было выше его сил, но приказу Хранителя он вынужден был подчиняться, ибо от этого зависела жизнь его мира.

-О, благодарю!- Морден принял дар и закутался.- Кстати, я не представился,- он протянул руку,- мистер Морден.

-Чертова сука!- выругалась я, входя в корабль.

Нервы были на пределе и без Анны, ее появление окончательно вывело меня из себя.

-Какого дьявола тебе здесь понадобилось? Неужели больше никто кроме тебя не мог сюда попасть? Нет же, ты и только ты. Опять ты!

Я ненавидела Анну с момента нашего знакомства. Я честно пыталась понять выбор Джона, принять его пассию и даже подружиться с ней, но не смогла. Я буквально чуяла ее гниль. Нет, безусловно, Анна была милой, доброй, умной и весьма неплохой собеседницей, верной женой и талантливым ученым, но я чувствовала ее будущее задолго до его свершения. Я пыталась оправдать ее, мотивируя это тем, что не она сама сделала свой выбор, а постарались за нее, как вышло с Морденом, но… не смогла.

Она причинила боль Джону - я ее возненавидела. Все логично. Джон был моим другом – она была моим врагом.

Корабль молчал.

Я чувствовала биение жизни в его глубине, я знала, где находится мозг машины, и что самое печальное, я была связана с ним заживо.

-Ну же, Анна! Откуда столько злобы к старой приятельнице?- я откровенно издевалась, проходя по извилистым коридорам корабля туда, где еле теплилась жизнь.

Ненависть, пронзавшая кожу корабля, его плоть, была ненавистью самой Анны, ее кожей и плотью.

Казалось бы, так быстро срастись с машиной, подчиниться Оку Теней нереально, но… как мы в этом похожи. Ее изменили Тени, меня – паллиоты. Рабы, игрушки, стражи, воины…

Вот оно, то, что я ищу. Цистерна, больше похожая на гроб, наглухо запаянный, доверху залитый питательной смесью. Гроб, где лежит то, что осталось от прежней Анны Шеридан – плоть, изуродованная технологиями Теней, мозг, с вживленными в него датчиками, разум, жаждущий хаоса.

-Почему ты не умерла, а, Анна? Ты сопротивлялась, когда освободители, к которым тебя потащили на операцию, пришли со своими пафосными речами? Ведь я знаю, что так и было. А теперь ты здесь, передо мной, живая машина смерти. Рабыня. Помнишь ли ты мужа? Нет? Отчего так? Что? Знаю, хочешь убить меня, растворить в огне, взмыть в небо и кричать, плюясь смертью, знаю, но Анна… тебе не взлететь. Упрямица, гордая непреклонная ошибка… хочешь, я облегчу боль расставания с Оком? Хочешь, я позволю тебе открыть уста, извергая пламя и смерть? Хочешь? Знаю, что хочешь, но не сможешь. Я и раньше ненавидела тебя, а теперь просто презираю! Жалкая, никчемная, уродливая игрушка хозяев!

Я знала, где-то в глубине гроба клокотал от ярости и бессильной злобы заточенный разум женщины, жаждущий разорвать меня на куски от обидных слов в свой адрес.

Я закрыла глаза, устало приваливаясь к гробу. Контакт давался тяжело. После начала контакта мне придется все время бодрствовать…

-Знаю, Анна,- я похлопала по запаянной крышке,- месть сладка. Когда-нибудь… возможно… мы еще раз встретимся, в свободном космосе, в нашем с тобой мире. Вот тогда поговорим по-другому, а пока…

Мои сердца бились в сумасшедшем ритме. Злоба Анны давала энергию жизни мне, но вместе с тем она убивала меня.

Чем больше объект контакта, тем тяжелее связь. Бессонные ночи и дни, наркотики для поддержания сил, разум в плену… но тогда всегда рядом был куратор, а теперь я совсем одна.

Я успокоилась и поднялась.

-До встречи, бескрылая курица,- попрощалась я, дотронувшись до проводов, прикрепленных к капсуле с Анной.

Где-то в глубине, недвижимый, парализованный разум Анны закричал от боли.

-Какой вид отсюда!- присвистнул Морден, оглядываясь.- Однако я не отказался бы от чего-нибудь согревающего душу и тело.

-У тебя есть душа?- зло процедил Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от люка корабля.

-Вы странный… э-э-э…

-Профессор Снейп.

-Профессор Снейп. Разве мы уже встречались? – Морден белозубо улыбнулся, теребя в пальцах камень на цепочке.- У меня странное чувство, что мы знакомы.

Снейп промолчал. Приказа убить этого ублюдка не было, а самовольничать Хранитель запретила. Приходилось терпеть его болтовню и скрипеть зубами.

-Могу я задать Вам вопрос?- Морден широко улыбнулся и продолжил.- Чего Вы хотите?

Тут терпение профессора истощилось…

Еле передвигая ноги от боли во всем теле, я подошла к люку.

-Открой, Анна!- приказала я.

Увиденное мной выходило за все известные мне рамки приличия и поведение. Снейп и Морден сцепились врукопашную, на глазах изумленных учителей и детей едва не катаясь по снегу.

-Отставить!- заорала я, мигом забывая о боли. И пусть потом мне будет хуже, но эти двое окончательно спятили. И я даже знаю, почему.- Отошли друг от друга оба! Живо, ублюдки!

Тяжело дыша и отплевываясь от снега, поднялся Снейп. Следом, не скрывая злости на лице – Морден.

-Ты,- я пулей слетела с трапа, обращаясь к Мордену,- если пикнешь – выверну кишки и заставлю их сожрать! – Морден побелел.- А ты, - я обернулась к невозмутимому Снейпу,- извинишься и никогда - ты меня понял? – НИКОГДА не полезешь в драку, как идиот!

Меня трясло от злости – устроить бойню на глазах коллег и детей, подвести меня, напасть на того, кто выполняет приказы Теней! Да что на Снейпа нашло?! Впрочем, судя по тому, КЕМ прилетел сюда Морден, можно догадаться, КАКОЙ вопрос он задал, и из-за чего все и началось.

-Прошу прощения,- мертвым голосом зло процедил Снейп.

-Принимаю,- равнодушно отозвался Морден, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы.- Храни…

-Заткнись!- не выдержала я. – Альбус, проводите гостя к вам. Накормите, напоите и не подпускайте к нему никого до моего возвращения.

-Мистер Морден, прошу Вас,- Альбус живо сориентировался и поманил мужчину за собой.

-Минерва, Филиус, Помона, уведите детей в школу,- распорядилась я.

-Но…- МакГонагал что-то хотела добавить, но передумала, с неким испугом глядя на меня.

-Северус, останься,- приказала я, видя, что профессор намерен уйти следом за всеми.

Самое обидное, что нагоняй он заслужил. Полезть в драку, как какой-то маггл, из-за дурацкого вопроса, из-за которого он так пострадал на Вавилоне 5, немыслимо! Если бы несколько минут назад кто-нибудь сказал Снейпу, что он будет драться врукопашную, он бы лично заавадил наглеца, а тут…

-Ты сдурел?- коротко и веско задала вопрос Хранитель. Снейп понимал, что от него не ждут ответа. Риторический вопрос с продолжением.- Ты что творишь? Ты забыл, кем он приходится Теням? Хочешь оставить школу в руинах? Жить надоело, идиот! Тоже мне – вояка! Где твоя гордость? Где выдержка? Что за ребячество?

Снейп молчал. Он понимал, что теперь все встает на свои места – и события на станции в будущем, и сегодняшние события.

-Ты ведь сотрешь ему память?- глупый вопрос для умного человека, но Снейп был свято уверен, что никто не вернется назад прежним.

-Нет,- Хранитель села прямо в сугроб, собрала комок снега и приложила к вискам.- Не все так просто, Северус. Сюда занесло только Джона, только ему я и могу изменить память. Да ведь и то не я, а Иу. И не навсегда. А Морден… ты же сам понимаешь.

-Тени,- коротко кивнул Снейп.

-Именно,- кивнула она. – Копаться в мозгах Теней я не имею полномочий. Их засосало по другой причине. Континуум рвется, Северус,- горько добавила она.- Не знаю, чего еще ждать. Кто еще придет. Дай Создатель, чтобы на орбите Земли не нарисовался Вавилон 4,- она отчаянно махнула рукой и поморщилась.- Мне нужны транквилизаторы. Много. Очень много и побыстрее.

-Но…

-Северус, я не должна спать – это приведет к частичной потере контроля над Анной. Никаких возбуждающих средств. Только подавляющие. У меня иной метаболизм.

-Все так плохо?- еще один глупый вопрос.

-Не настолько,- тяжкий вздох.- Было и хуже. Мне пришлось месяц сидеть на отборной наркоте, прежде чем я смогла разорвать контакт, и взорвать планету, к которой прикрепилась.

-Месяц!- ахнул Снейп. – А сколько придется теперь? И какова должна быть доза?

-Сколько – не знаю. Пока Джон не найдется, или пока Иу не вернется, или пока портал не откроется – не знаю. Мне нужно что-то легкое, так чтоб потряхивало мозги, но в меру. После того, как все кончится, обещай, что убьешь меня. Я серьезно, после контроля надо много отдыхать, а у меня куча дел и мало времени.

-Я…- Снейп в нерешительности замер.

-Северус, друг мой,- Хранитель грустно улыбнулась,- не переживай. Я справлюсь. Не в первой. Просто иногда следи за мной, если не трудно. Я не могу никому довериться, кроме тебя. Так уж вышло, что ты попал в переплет вместе со мной. Ты единственный, кто понимает угрозу Земле и твоему миру в частности. Ты узнал Теней, не позволяй узнать их и другим.

-Я понял,- Снейп подал руку, помогая женщине встать. – А что ты делала внутри?

-Дразнила Анну,- Хранитель неловко оперлась на руку мужчины.

-Зачем?- от удивления глаза профессора округлились.

-Мы связаны. Чем больше у нее ярости, тем мне легче перенести контакт. Если она полностью погрузится в анабиоз, я буду мучиться от боли. Я могла бы позволить себе и умереть, но только не сейчас, пока я поддерживаю Джона от воронки времени. Но никому не советую и близко подходить к Анне. Я ее контролирую, но поручиться на сто процентов не смогу. Если она взбесится от чужака, она разнесет здесь все. Надеюсь, что Альбус это понимает.

-Он понимает. Он уже наложил все сильнейшие заклятья, какие только есть.

-Хорошо. Только магия мало поможет от самой Анны. Созда-атель!- застонала Хранитель, чуть не сваливаясь обратно в снег.

Снейп не стал задавать вопросов, просто подхватил женщину на руки и понес в замок.

-У меня есть мысль, как вернуть капитана Шеридана в школу,- Гермиона ходила взад-вперед по залу, в который превратилась Комната-По-Необходимости.

Ковры на полу, мягкие подушки вместо стульев, минимум предметов, максимум комфорта.

Ученики внимали словам самой умной девочки школы.

-Что если опросить слизеринцев?- она задумчиво покусала губу.

-Так они и скажут!- фыркнул Симус.

-Может применить Непростительное?- Дин нахмурил лоб.

-Натравить на них румынских адских псов,- мечтательно произнесла Луна.

-Стоп!- Гермиона резко остановилась, подлетела к Луне и заключила ее в объятия.- Ну конечно! Собака! Как же я не догадалась!

-Адский пес живет в призрачном замке,- начала было Луна, но Гермиона уже ее не слушала.

-Мы применим простой, но действенный способ поиска пропавшего человека!- Гермиона подняла вверх указательный палец.- Нам нужна поисковая собака.

-И где мы ее найдем?- Гарри покачал головой.- Кроме Клыка здесь на многие мили никого нет.

-А как же Си…-Рон вовремя замолчал, увидев свирепый взгляд Гермионы.

-Клык вполне подойдет,- безапелляционно заявила Гермиона, недобрым взглядом сверля рыжего.

-Но он даже мышь не способен поймать!- Лаванда наморщила нос и фыркнула.

-Мы - маги!- веско произнесла она. – Если у нас есть огнестрельное оружие, нам ни к чему сабли!

Ребята переглянулись. Гермиона, по мнению друзей, заигралась.

-Процесс обучения служебно-поисковой собаки занимает много времени, но на нашей стороне магия, мы справимся парой минут. Я нашла необходимую литературу еще на втором курсе, после…- Гермиона резко прервала себя.

-Но Гермиона, - Ромильда подняла руку,- если мы имеем дело с Оборотным зельем, ни одна собака ничего не обнаружит.

-Дело в том…- Гермиона покраснела и поджала губы.- То, что я скажу вам, должно остаться тайной.

Ребята кивнули.

-Так вот. Был у нас один инцидент, мы имели дело с Оборотным зельем. После этого случая, я изучила его скрытые свойства на каникулах. К счастью, Министерство не контролирует занятия зельеварением на каникулах, и я сварила его вновь. Пришлось, конечно, немало повозиться с добычей ингредиентов, но… Ладно, речь о том, что оказалось под действием зелья меняется только внешность человека и речь, но химический состав неизменен. Проще говоря, человек пахнет, как он был до принятия зелья. Я испробовала зелье на себе, и соседский пес меня узнал, несмотря на то, что внешне я была не собой.

-Значит, теоретически Клык обнаружит похитителя?- Ромильда наклонила голову, с сомнением глядя на Гермиону.

-Именно,- кивнула та.- Так что у нас есть шанс.

-Думаю, лучше идеи нам не найти.- Рон встал.- Я видел, что Хранитель связала себя с пришельцами. Не думаю, что теперь ей есть до этого дело. Конечно, она хочет найти капитана, но ей не разорваться. Ей и так сложно, а мы должны помочь. Вперед!

-Постой, Рон!- Гарри схватил друга за рукав.- Нам нужна какая-то вещь капитана. Иначе Клык не возьмет след.

-Верно,- Гермиона помрачнела.- Но нас не пустят в покои Хранителя.

-Ой, смотрите!- Луна вскрикнула, указав на белый предмет, внезапно появившийся на полу зала.

Гарри нагнулся, чтобы поднять предмет, но был остановлен криком Гермионы.

-Не прикасайся! Нужен пакет, чтобы запахи не смешались.

Быстро наколдовав небольшой пакетик, Гермиона взмахом палочки вложила предмет в него.

-Вот теперь пошли.

Ребята поднялись, и в тот же миг комната стала меняться. Исчезли ковры, подушки, появилась панельная доска с множеством кнопок. Дверь зала резко распахнулась, и на пороге появились двое.

-Северус, скажи,- я упросила поставить меня на планету и шла рядом с ним,- теоретически возможно, что Комната-По-Необходимости может связаться с объектом, скажем так, крайне отдаленным от Земли?

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- Снейп покосился на меня.

-У меня есть мысль, но с этой вашей магией я не уверена, что она сработает,- я даже не глядела на него.

-Что такое?- не понял он.

-Я хочу связаться с Эпсилоном Эридана. Думаю, Варн – единственное спасение в сложившейся ситуации. Он смог бы открыть портал и забрать Анну отсюда. Может, и с Джоном что-нибудь бы вышло.

-Эпсилоном?- Снейп округлил глаза.- Звездой?

-Планетой,- поправила его я.- Великая Машина планеты создана мной в прошлом. Я настраивала ее так, чтобы она мне помогала. Но дело в том, что я ее еще не создала. То есть создам, но в будущем. То есть в будущем прошлого. То есть…- я в отчаянии тряхнула головой. Снейп посмотрел на меня с подозрением. - Короче, я ее создам. А пока я не разобралась с технологиями, пока я вообще не знаю, как я ее создам… Северус, проще говоря, мне нужен ее куратор, Варн, которого я оставила главным. То есть оставлю. Ну, ты понял!- не выдержала я.

-Ну да,- с сомнением произнес он.- То есть тебе нужна связь с планетой.

-Именно. Так магия мне не помешает?

-Понятия не имею,- ответил он честно.- Мне как-то дел не было до планет.

-Но ведь вероятно?

-Теоретически – да. Но точно сказать не берусь. Магия и технологии… в Хогвартсе не работает ничего их маггловского арсенала.

-Н-да,- опечалилась я.

Надежда была крохотной, но хотя бы была, и ее надо было использовать.

Буквально влетев на всех парах в школу, мы кинулись к Комнате-По-Необходимости.

-Мне нужна связь с Эпсилоном Эридана,- наверное, глупо было требовать чего-то в этом роде от неодушевленного предмета, но я пользовалась властью Хранителя и поставила на кон все.

Двери Комнаты дружелюбно распахнулись

В помещении, смутно знакомом мне по Эпсилону, стояли ученики, открыв рты и с ужасом глядя на меня и маячившего за моей спиной Снейпа.

Неизвестно, кого они испугались больше.

-Все – кыш отсюда,- приказала я, влетая в комнату и начиная жать на кнопки пульта управления.- Северус, убери детей, но сам не уходи.

Одного взгляда профессора стало достаточно, чтобы дети с писком бросились наутек.

-Закрыть двери! Коротким лучом до Эпсилона – настроить связь! Варн, прием!- времени было мало, я чувствовала, что если ничего не выйдет, я буду бессильна и в дальнейшем.

-Пл… Нас…- бледная голограмма куратора Великой Машины появилась передо мной.

-Усилить мощность! – я в отчаянии жала кнопки пульта. Еще миг, и я готова была бы подсоединить себя, но риск был слишком большой. – Задействовать всю чертову магию! Прорваться к Машине!- я уже кричала.

Потолок комнаты начал крошиться, стены, словно сделанные из масла, начали таять – магия разрушала контакт.

-Плато Наска!- два слова, еле заметный облик Варна и пульт взорвался.

Меня отшвырнуло почти к стене.

Только чудом я не потеряла сознание.

Снейп подхватил меня и влил транквилизатор мне в рот.

-Ч-ш-ш-шерт!- выругалась я, схватившись за голову.- Придется лететь в Перу.

-Что? То есть как это?- Снейп по-прежнему держал меня.- Но Анна, Джон…

-Брось, Северус! Ничего с ними не будет,- я резко вскочила, даже не задумываясь, что Снейпу заехала локтем в живот.- Если нет выбора, придется лететь туда. Видимо, я запрограммировала Машину на определенный объект.

Снейп поднялся, придерживаясь за больное место.

-Перу? Интересно, с чем связан твой выбор?- чуть морщась от боли, спросил он.

-На Плато есть рисунки,- задумчиво ответила я.- Видимо, что-то связано с этим.

-Но у нас тоже есть рисунки на полях!- возразил он.- Те, что магглы называют следами НЛО.

-Снейп!- рявкнула я.- Ты слышал Варна? Он же сказал – «Плато Наска». Летим немедленно!

-Летим?- опешил он.- На чем?

-Самолетом, вертолетом, флаером! – разозлилась я.- Поскольку ты единственный, мало-мальски посвященный в мои дела, полетишь со мной. Захвати транквилизаторы и в путь.

-Но…- начал Снейп, глядя в спину уже выбежавшей из комнаты женщины,- … не проще аппарировать?

Он покачал головой, отряхнул мантию, взмахом палочки вернул целостность помещению и вышел.

Надо же было так опростоволоситься, чтобы запрограммировать Машину на Наска?! Чем мне не понравились поля Британии, на которых аномальных зон - пруд пруди?!

Путь неблизкий, понадобится куча времени, которого у меня нет. Придется капитально разозлить Анну, чтобы выдержать его.

Плохо только, что меня теперь убить проще всего. Одно сердце подключено к Анне, другое работает с перебоями. Хорошо еще, что Снейп не знает, а то вообще мне никуда не пришлось бы лететь.

Я неслась к кораблю, мечтая о том времени, когда все закончится, и я найду Джона, отправлю ко всем Теням Анну и позволю себе тихо - мирно умереть.

-Слушай меня, сука,- я прикоснулась к коже корабля.- Ты никчемная вещь, пятое колесо в телеге, я раздавлю тебя, как таракана! Ты, мразь, посмей только вычудить что-нибудь, и я тебя в порошок сотру! Ты слышишь меня, Анна, разотру пальцами и не поморщусь, а потом доберусь до Ока Теней и взорву и его!

По коже корабля пошла рябь – Анна бесилась так, что готова была сожрать меня заживо от злобы.

Я послала импульс в мозг корабля и почти с удовольствием послушала визг от боли, который исторгла Анна в мозгу.

-Хорошо,- я отпустила корабль и рухнула в снег.

Сил стало больше, но морально я была на исходе.

Поднявшись, я рванула обратно к школе.

-Хагрид! Хагрид, где ты?- Гарри стучался в избушку лесничего. Внутри никто не отзывался.

-Может, он ушел в лес?- Джинни осмотрела окна.

-Если он ушел в лес, мы пойдем туда же,- решительно заявил Рон.

-С ума сошел?- Дин схватил рыжего за руку.- Мало нам проблем?

-Успокойся!- Рон вырвал рукав.- Трусишь – так и скажи!

Дин пошел пятнами и сжал кулаки.

-Успокойтесь оба!- Гермиона не выдержала и чуть не врезала обоим.- Никуда мы не пойдем, мы дождемся Хагрида здесь!

-Но Гермиона, скоро стемнеет,- Симус поплотнее запахнулся в мантию.- Да и холодно стоять.

-Прыгай!- отрезала она, не взглянув на парня.

-А ведь Клыка с ним нет,- Луна смотрела на снег.

Гермиона и Ромильда проследили цепочку следов от собачьих лап, ведущих в противоположную сторону от леса.

-Клык! Клык, мальчик, ко мне!- закричала Джинни.

-Клык! Клык!- вторили остальные.

Собачий лай где-то со стороны озера подтвердил их догадку.

Ребята побежали к озеру.

Я настигла Снейпа около ворот школы.

Невозмутимый, сосредоточенный профессор стоял, закутавшись в мантию, и терпеливо ждал меня.

-От Анны?- спросил он, поворачивая голову ко мне.

Я кивнула.

-Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас вынешь из кармана вертолет,- съязвила я, чувствуя настроение коллеги.

-Не знаю, о чем ты, но мы не полетим,- хмуро ответил он. В ответ на мой крайне растерянный и обозленный взгляд, он поспешил с ответом.- Мы аппарируем.

-В Лиму? Спятил?- я чуть не упала в снег от удивления.

-Собираешься тратить впустую время?- от его голоса веяло не меньшим холодом, чем стоял на улице.

-Летим!- ответила я.

Краем глаза я отметила группу детей, что бежали к озеру, но в тот же миг все завертелось в пустоте.

-Смотрите, - Луна указала на двоих, что стояли около ворот школы. – Снейп и Хранитель! Что они задумали?

В тот же миг пара растворилась в воздухе.

-Теперь мы свободны. Вперед!- скомандовала Гермиона, побежав к озеру.

Клыка нашли около кромки льда. Пес яростно облаивал корабль, застывший на льду.

Гермиона, не тратя ни секунды, ловко взмахнула палочкой и нараспев произнесла заклинание.

-Клык, ко мне! – приказала она. Пес послушно подбежал и сел у левой ноги.

Ребята замерли от такой резкой перемены в характере трусливого пса.

Гермиона достала пакетик с белым предметом и сунула под нос собаке.

-Нюхать, Клык, нюхать! Искать!- приказала она.

Пес рванул к замку.

Ребята побежали следом.

Вбежав в здание, пес не остановился, а сразу понесся в подземелья.

-Так и знал, - Рон еле дышал от бега,- что это дело рук слизеринцев.

Клык остановился около двери ведущей в покои слизеринцев и яростно залаял.

Массивная змея у входа в гостиную зашипела:

-Пароль!

-Гарри, ты единственный, кто говорит на парселтанге,- Гермиона вытолкала вперед парня.

Гарри закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и прошипел:

-Откройся!

Массивная дверь открылась, впуская гостей.

В тот же миг стоявшего ближе всех к двери Гарри чуть не сшиб выскочивший Драко.

-Малфой!- презрительно произнес Гарри, хватая того за мантию.- Куда спешишь?

-Отпусти, Поттер!- зло прошипел блондин, наставляя палочку на горло парня.

-Не так шустро, змея!- Рон ловко перехватил палочку противника. – Кто из вас, гадюк, похитил капитана Шеридана?

Клык зарычал на светловолосого юношу и тянул внутрь комнат, Джинни перехватила его за ошейник.

-Я ничего не собираюсь говорить!- презрительно ответил Драко, опасливо косясь на оскалившегося пса.- И уберите от меня этот рассадник блох!

-Клык, чужой!- скомандовала Гермиона хладнокровно.

Обычно флегматичный пес в этой ситуации утробно зарычал на блондина.

-Совсем спятили!- завопил Малфой, отступая внутрь комнат.

-Клык, след!- Гермиона подала знак Джинни, чтобы та отпустила пса.

Клык, чуть не сбив перепуганного Малфоя, рванул внутрь помещения, откуда сразу же раздался визг девочек и крики парней.

Друзья отшвырнули с пути Драко и рванули за собакой.

-Кто пустил сюда собаку?! Уберите немедленно!- раздавались крики откуда-то сбоку.

Гермиона побежала на звук.

В спальне девочек, распугав всех обитателей по углам, стоял, вздыбив шерсть на загривке, Клык.

Гермиона подошла к собаке и погладила его.

-Умница, Клык. Что у нас тут?- она подцепила чей-то ботинок.- Чей это? – обратилась она к слизеринкам.

-Убирайся, Грейнджер!- завизжали они.

-Ответ неверный,- хладнокровно заметила Джинни, хватая собаку и чуть натравливая ее на девчонок. Те завизжали громче.- Говорите, или я прикажу ему порвать вас на куски. Чья это обувь?

-Милисенты,- всхлипнула стоявшая ближе всех к собаке Панси.

-Булстроуд,- скривилась Гермиона. – Где она?

-Не знаю,- Панси всхлипнула еще раз.- Она ушла утром. Даже на занятия не приходила.

Джинни чуть приспустила Клыка на перепуганную слизеринку.

-Говорю же, я не знаю!- истерично закричала Панси, закрывая голову руками.

-Уходим!- скомандовала Джинни. – Клык, искать!

Собака рванула обратно, вон из слизеринских покоев.

-Я не стану стирать память, Паркинсон, но учти – похищение капитана Шеридана вам с рук не сойдет!- зло прошипела рыжая, выбегая из спальни.

-Что там?- парни ждали девочек за дверями.

-Булстроуд,- коротко ответила Гермиона.- Клык найдет ее. Вперед!

-Драко,- Панси выбежала следом за убежавшими сыщиками и обняла блондина,- что происходит? Шеридан – не Хранитель? Что натворила Милли?

-Шеридан не Хранитель,- убито ответил Драко, прижимая плачущую девочку.- Он слишком важная фигура, но он не Хранитель. Милисента влипла по-крупному. Я не мог ничего поделать. Она как с ума сошла. Твердила, что получит Метку раньше меня. Идиотка!- закричал он.

Панси в ужасе закрыла лицо руками, глухо рыдая, и опустилась на пол.

Клык бежал по дорожке, следом неслись юные сыщики.

Добежав до ворот замка, пес остановился, покрутился на одном месте, сел и тоскливо завыл.

-И что теперь?- Дин отдышался

-Она аппарировала,- Гермиона подбежала к собаке и погладила его. – Мучить собаку не имеет смысла.- Она произнесла заклинание, и пес тут же бросился наутек. – Я смогу определить место нахождения капитана Шеридана. Джинни, помоги.

Джинни подошла к подруге.

Они взялись за руки, произнося какое-то длинное сложное заклинание.

Перед девочками замерцал воздух, словно живой шевелясь и разбухая, превращаясь в крохотный экран. В крохотном клочке экрана, девочки увидели искомое.

Не прерывая заклинания, Гермиона протянула руку ребятам.

Те схватились за руки, плотно прижались друг к другу и под громкое заклинание Джинни и Гермионы с громким хлопком аппарировали в неизвестность.

-Что за тьма меня побери?!- мы стояли посреди какого-то зала, где шныряли полуголые девицы, разнося напитки посетителям.

-О, Северус, привет!- кокетливо помахала рукой ярко накрашенная брюнетка в кружевном передничке и трусиках, едва прикрывающих пах.

-Гхрм,- Снейп ни мало не смутившись, нахмурил брови и вытолкал меня из зала.

-Меня, конечно, мало интересует твоя насыщенная жизнь, но это – перебор!- я обозлилась из-за неожиданности, но и виду не подала.

-Я как-то работал здесь,- Снейп снял зимнюю мантию и расстегнул сюртук.- Ничего такого. Просто искал редкие ингредиенты для зелий и набрел на этот бар.

-Ладно, пошли, - я вздохнула.- Нам надо найти любой летательный аппарат и свистнуть его.

-Что сделать?- не понял он.

-Украсть!- как же туго до него доходит!

-Ни к чему,- Снейп вынул из кармана две крохотные палочки и превратил их заклинанием в метлы. – Аппараты уже есть.

-Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, Северус,- я скептически осматривала метелки,- что _это_ умеет летать, но вот проблема – _Я_ не умею на этом летать!

-Для тебя есть ремни,- он вытащил из кармана тонкие ниточки и превратил их в ремни все тем же заклинанием.

-Хм,- выразила я сомнение, но больше ничего не сказала.

Не скажу, что это настолько приятно – лететь на метле. Во-первых, это просто неудобно. Несмотря на сидение, ощущения были мало приятны. Во-вторых, ветер в лицо так же не доставлял особых удовольствий. И третье, лететь на привязи – совсем уж унизительно.

Метла меня слушаться, вполне предсказуемо, не стала. Никакие заклинания ее не могли переубедить. Зато после того, как Снейп привязал к метле ремни, соединил их со своей метлой, проклятая палка слушалась идеально и даже не пыталась меня с себя скинуть.

Снейп не стал рисковать и наложил на меня и себя какое-то заклятье, что позволяло нам стать невидимками.

Мне подумалось, что Поттеру лучше бы учиться получше и не бродить в мантиях-невидимках, когда у них есть такое заклинание.

Пережив наставления о том, как себя вести в небе, замечания по поводу того, что «неплохо было бы, если бы ты разделась», и даже некое подобие шутки о Хранителе нелетающем, мы взмыли ввысь, взяв курс на пустыню.

-Проще было бы взять вертолет,- проворчала я, схватившись за древко мертвой хваткой после того, как чуть не сверзилась вниз.

-Интересно, ты полагаешь, что тут на каждом шагу – по вертолету? И как бы ты стала им управлять?- Снейп летел так спокойно, словно не летел, а шел по земле.

-Северус, я управляю всем, что плавает, бегает, едет и предпочтительнее всего летает!- наставительно ответила я, в очередной раз чуть не свалившись вниз. – Будет тебе известно, что когда-то давно я попала прямо в кабину пилота истребителя, вообще не умея летать.

-И что?- он обернулся, чуть улыбнувшись.

-Ничего,- я пожала плечами.- Меня подбили через секунду и размазали пылью по космосу. Потом, через месяц я стала летать так, как будто родилась в кабине.

Сердце вдруг защемило, кровь отлила от щек и я чуть не разжала пальцы.

Мое состояние не ускользнуло от взгляда профессора. Он еле успел перехватить мою метлу и меня.

-Что?- в его голосе была тревога.

-Что-то произошло, Северус,- с ужасом прошептала я.- Что-то с Джоном.

-Господи,- еле слышно прошептал Снейп.

Подтащив мою метлу поближе к своей, он так резво газанул, что у меня с непривычки зазвенело в ушах.

-Поспешим. Мне тоже что-то тревожно.- Ему не было смысла скрывать от меня свое состояние. Я и так видела, что с ним что-то творилось не то.

Мы зависли над пустыней. Впереди на многие мили простиралось поле, усеянное загадочными рисунками.

-Что именно мы ищем?- спросил он.

-Понятия не имею,- честно ответила я, разглядывая рисунки и недоумевая, какого дьявола меня понесло именно сюда.

-Будем искать,- он развернул метлу, и мы помчались вперед.

Я следила за рисунками, но интуиция молчала.

-Стой! – я закричала, борясь с ветром.- Вон там!- я указала на фигуру огромного человека. – Снижайся!

-Где именно?- он завис в воздухе.

Честно говоря, вопрос оригинальный. Явно, что не в ногах, не в теле. Может в голове?

-Курс на поднятый палец,- скомандовала я, и мертвой хваткой вцепилась в рукоять метлы – так резво рванул Снейп.

Плавно опустив метлу, соскочив с нее, сняв с нас заклинание невидимости, он посмотрел на меня.

-Что теперь?

-А я знаю?- вопросом на вопрос ответила я, оглядываясь.

Около часа я ходила вдоль и поперек, но ничего не происходило. Я была уверена, что не в привычках Варна шутить глупые шутки, что Варн не стал бы гонять меня попусту к черту на кулички.

Я кричала, звала Варна, но эффекта не было.

Уже сумерки спускались на пустыню. Становилось холодно, а никого не было.

-Думал, что сойду с ума!- Варн появился передо мной так неожиданно, что я вздрогнула.

-Варн! – с места в карьер начала я. – Мне нужно…

-Знаю, Великая,- Варн мягко перебил меня.- Континуум еле дышит. Машина на Эпсилоне работает на полную силу. Я задействовал всех Затралов, но портал до сюда открылся только в определенный момент. Ты сама запрограммировала его. По поводу портала до будущего…- Варн чуть помолчал.- Дело в том, что требуется код, пароль. Великая, ты построила Машину, ты ввела пароль, ты знала, что так все произойдет, но я пароля не знаю. Машина не подчинилась мне. Все зависит только от тебя.

-Пароль?- у меня округлились глаза.- Какой, к дьяволу, пароль?

-Два слова, но мне они неведомы,- Варн развел руками.

-Идиотизм!- не выдержала я и выругалась по-минбарски.

-Но это мудрое решение, Хранитель,- Снейп приблизился и оперся на метлы.- Видимо, ты не хотела, чтобы портал открылся в никуда.

-Значит, я идиотка!- нервы сдавали. Усталость, нервное напряжение и злость давали и себе знать. Плюс к этому еще и тревога за Джона.

-Машина готова, Великая, но нужен пароль,- Варн развел руками.

Пароль. Ну откуда я знаю, что там придумаю в прошлом. То есть в будущем. Короче, на Эпсилоне.

Я задумалась. Два слова – не так много, но словосочетаний – уйма, а время поджимает.

-Есть какие-то ориентиры?- спросила я у Варна. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

-Начни с простого,- посоветовал Снейп.

-Джон Шеридан,- произнесла я и замерла. Ничего не произошло. Варн так же развел руками.- Сьюзан Иванова. – Ничего.- Варн, хотя бы на каком языке?

-Мне не известно,- ответил он.

-ИсилЗа вени,- по-минбарски. Ничего.- Кош Наранек,- по-ворлонски. Ноль.

Я упражнялась в словесности час или даже больше. Перебрала все, что только смогла вспомнить на всех языках этой галактики, но Машина не отозвалась ни на что.

-Создатель,- взвыла я к концу третьего часа,- ну почему я не могла придумать что-то простое?

Снейп обнял меня за плечи.

-Это определенно что-то простое. – Он легонько похлопал меня по спине.

-Я поняла бы, если бы три слова: «Здравствуй, старый друг!» в духе Синклера, но ведь два!- я чуть не завыла от отчаяния. – Что еще? «Хранитель Восемь» не сработало, «Сатай Деленн» так же. Ну что же, ЧТО?

-Мне жаль, Великая, что я не могу помочь,- Варн выглядел потерянным.

-Северус Снейп?- наугад произнесла я, но ничего по-прежнему не случилось.

Я рухнула на колени.

-Я не знаю. Я сдаюсь! Эй, ты там, Создатель!- крикнула я, обращаясь к звездному небу.- Может, ты подскажешь?

Небо, само собой, молчало.

_«-Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь? Зачем ты здесь?»- _словно всплылов памяти.

-Кто я? Чего я хочу? Зачем я здесь?- прошептала я, глядя на свои ладони. – Я Хранитель Восемь. Я хочу вернуть время в свое русло. Я ищу путь. – Все вдруг стало так ясно, так просто, что я прошептала:- Ученик Истины, - и земля подо мной, пространство рядом со мной замерцали, и открылся портал.

-Машина ждет хозяйку!- Варн дружелюбно пригласил меня внутрь.

-Северус, пошли!- я схватила мужчину за руку и рванула внутрь портала.

Влетев в портал, мы сразу же переместились на Эпсилон Эридана, прямо к Великой Машине, где в позе витрувианского человека стоял Варн.

Пока Снейп ошалело любовался красотами Машины, Варн внутри нее пошевелился и открыл глаза.

-Машина готова, моя госпожа,- он вышел из сердца Машины и уступил мне место.

Не мешкая, я вошла в нее и подключилась.

Машина жила со мной, Машина жила мной, Машина была мной, а я была ею. Стало не важно, что я больна, что у меня отказало одно из сердец, что где-то там, на Земле стоит парализованный мной корабль Теней. Всю мою суть заполнило желание остаться в Машине. Это было похоже на наркотик, на самый лучший стимулятор, что действовал на меня прямо противоположно нормальному действию, расслабляя, вызывая сон и принося покой.

Я понимала, что от меня зависит судьба галактики, но мне даже не хотелось думать. Мне было хорошо и спокойно.

-Госпожа, Вам надо торопиться,- Варн дотронулся до меня.

Я нехотя открыла глаза.

Машина слушалась меня идеально. Словно вымуштрованный солдат, она исполняла все мои приказы. Словно верный пес, она служила мне и защищала. Словно мать - баюкала и ласкала.

Я отсоединилась, сожалея о потере.

-Портал для корабля настроен через семьдесят два часа. Портал для Джона настроен через девяносто шесть часов. Все вернутся в свое время. Осталось только найти самого Джона и все будет в порядке.

Варн снова вошел в Машину, соединившись с ней.

Голограмма куратора Машины возникла незамедлительно.

-Машина откроет портал до Земли через две стандартные минуты,- сообщил он. – Жаль, госпожа, что я больше не увижу Вас.

-Увидимся в прошлом. В твоем прошлом, моем будущем. – Мне было тоскливо из-за расставания с моим детищем. Я знала теперь, как создам Машину, как она полюбит меня, как я познакомлюсь с Варном, как передам ему правление, но мне было грустно, что я все так же расстанусь с Машиной, что никогда больше не войду в нее, не смогу больше ощутить такой любви, такого покоя, такого чувства защищенности, как в ее сердце.

-Вам пора, моя госпожа,- Варн указал на мерцающий свет, появляющийся в воздухе.- Прощайте, моя госпожа. Прощайте, мой юный друг,- это уже Снейпу.

Я смахнула набежавшую слезу и, взяв Снейпа за руку, шагнула в портал.

-Прощай, мой друг,- прошептала я закрывающемуся порталу.

Мы сидели на земле, на том же самом месте, откуда и перемещались. Здесь, на Земле, уже наступало утро.

-Нам пора возвращаться,- напомнил Снейп, присев рядом со мной.

Я кивнула.

-Что-то не так?- снова спросил он.

-Знаешь, я поняла, почему я создам ее,- я посмотрела на розовеющее предрассветное небо.- Это не передать словами. Она – мое детище, моя гордость, но я никогда больше не войду в нее, кроме самого первого и самого последнего раза. Такая мощь, такая сила, столько любви ко мне, столько мудрости… Не знаю, когда я полечу туда, но знаю, что я проделаю немалый путь, прежде чем коснусь ее деталей. Может быть даже я познаю Истину.

Я была благодарна, что Снейп не стал торопить меня с возвращением. Да, я понимала, что время не терпит промедления, но это щемящее чувство было так ново, так приятно, словно со мной был самый родной человек. Словно со мной был Кош…

К школе мы вернулись спустя час.

Могли бы и раньше, но мне вдруг стало так плохо, что буквально отказали ноги.

Снейп усадил меня рядом с собой на метлу, приволок меня в бар, куда мы переместились от школы, и приказал напоить меня самым лучшим, что есть в баре.

-Почему ты не сказала, что с тобой?- яростно шипел он.- Какого гоблина надо было скрывать, что у тебя работает только одно сердце?

-Ты бы не позволил мне лететь сюда, Северус,- хмуро ответила я, послушно выпивая предложенное. – Анна успокаивается, мне становится хуже. Я не боюсь, что ей кто-то причинит вред, но оставшееся сердце…- Снейп шумно выдохнул,-… чувствует беду. Я не видела всего, Северус, но Машина успела показать мне Джона.

-Что с ним?- встряхнулся Снейп.

-Дело – дрянь,- коротко и емко ответила я. – Надо найти его. Не знаю, как, но надо искать. Найти эту девчонку из твоих подопечных и вытрясти из нее душу. Клянусь, если с Джоном что-то случится…- я сжала кружку так сильно, что она разбилась, поранив мою ладонь.

Снейп даже не поморщился от необдуманности моих поступков. Просто вытащил палочку и вылечил мою ладонь.

-Мы найдем его, Хранитель. Клянусь, мы его найдем! А пока, нам пора возвращаться домой.

-Дай мне транквилизатора, Северус, - попросила я.- Я совсем расклеилась.

Снейп молча вынул из кармана крохотный пузырек, увеличил его и протянул мне.

Подождав, пока я выпью зелье, он расплатился с официанткой, помог мне подняться, притянул к себе и мы аппарировали.

Замок встретил нас странным шумом. Учителя и ученики ругались так, как будто произошло самое страшное, что у магов только возможно.

-Северус, Хранитель!- к нам кинулась Минерва.- Пропал Гарри!

Я хмыкнула. В мои обязанности не входил контроль над детьми.

-Гермиона Грейнджер, Луна Лавгуд, Дин Томас…- она продолжала перечислять.

В конце списка я поняла, что пропали все, кого я обнаружила в Комнате-По-Необходимости.

-…Милисента Булстроуд!- завершила список Минерва.

-Булстроуд?- переспросил Снейп, нахмурившись.

-Мисс Чанг сказала профессору Флитвику, что мисс Грейнджер заколдовала Клыка, собаку Хагрида, и что он каким-то образом обнаружил похитителя. И это – мисс Булстроуд!

-Найду – снесу башку!- пообещала я, сжимая кулаки.

-Ах, оставьте!- всплеснула руками Минерва.- Пропали дети! Надо их срочно найти.

-Простите, но я не нанималась опекать детей,- начала я, но внезапно появившийся шум прервал мою речь и крики учеников.

Звук, проникнувший в школу, был мне смутно знаком.

Маги, понятия не имевшие ни о какой маггловской технике, разумеется растерялись. Некоторые дети, более-менее знакомые с маггловским миром, закричали и кинулись к окнам.

Странный звук, хлопающий. Так похоже на… лопасти…

-Дьявольщина!- выругалась я, сжимая кулаки.- Это вертолеты!

Глава 18

-Оцепить местность! Живее, девочки!- команды немолодого человека раздавались громом с ясного неба.

Десант сыпался с неба, как горох. К озеру подъезжали танки и легковушки.

-Что происходит?- Альбус стоял около кромки льда. Учителя, вовремя и намертво заперевшие детей в школе, нервничали.

-Поприветствуем военных, ребята,- мрачно пошутила я, глядя на то, как солдаты шустро разворачивают городок около кромки льда с другой стороны озера. – Надо полагать, что корабль Теней засекли радарами и теперь наши друзья ищут его самого. Только _этого_ мне не хватало для полного счастья!- в сердцах сказала я.

-Но они же ничего не видят! У нас магическая защита!- Альбус попытался рыпнуться, но ледяной взгляд Снейпа заставил его умолкнуть.

-Боюсь, Альбус, военным на вашу магию начхать!- процедила я.- Они запеленговали объект и теперь не уйдут, пока его не заберут с собой. Уверена, они будут носом землю рыть, но найдут его.

-Но защита…- Минерва дернулась, но была остановлена рукой Снейпа.

-Госпожа профессор,- я сжала кулаки,- Вы не понимаете – военным плевать на вашу защиту! Та табличка для них – пустое место. Они тупые вояки. Им плевать на страх и на то, что там понавешено на вашу школу. Они раскопают здесь все, но найдут его!- я махнула рукой в сторону корабля.

-Мерлин!- протянул Флитвик, в ужасе закрыв рот рукой.

-Молитесь всем богам, уважаемые, ибо грядет Судный День!- еще мрачнее пошутила я.

-Но можно стереть им память!- воскликнула Помона.

-Заденете корабль, и он сожжет заживо всех. И пикнуть не успеете.- Я следила за шустрыми солдатами и мрачнела с каждой секундой все больше и больше.

-Но Вы же его контролируете!- Минерва всплеснула руками.

Я обернулась.

-Более того, я его часть. Любое заклятие, попавшее в него, отразится на мне. А если со мной что-то случится, вам всем будет очень несладко. Взбесившийся корабль, прорыв пространственно-временного континуума, попавший в воронку Шеридан – лишь малая толика всего неприятного,- горько усмехнулась я.

-Но что же делать?- Минерва беззвучно ахнула.

-Смотреть и молиться, - заупокойно произнесла я.

-Так-так-так,- Волдеморт чуть приподнялся с трона, в упор глядя на поверженного мужчину у своих ног.- Не понимаю причину такого к себе отношения, дорогой мой Хранитель Джон Шеридан. Или мне следует звать тебя просто капитан Шеридан?- в ледяном голосе было столько угрозы, столько злобы, что Джон, лежа на полу, окровавленный, избитый, испугался по-настоящему.

События нескольких минут назад уверили отважного капитана в том, что помощь если и придет, то не вовремя, аккурат к моменту его гибели. А, черт побери, жить хотелось отчаянно …

ППГ выстрелил в упор, но Волдеморт даже не шелохнулся.

Это был единственный путь к спасению, но он провалился.

Слуги Темного Лорда мгновенно накинулись на попытавшегося бежать капитана и в миг скрутили его магическими веревками.

-Вы ведете себя предсказуемо, мой дорогой Хранитель Джон Шеридан.- Волдеморт отряхнул мантию от невидимых пылинок. Прожженное место, где у человека располагается сердце, закрыла восстановленная магией ткань мантии. – Я почти не удивлен. Ваша предшественница вела себя не лучшим образом. Вы так же не сочли нужным по своей воле присоединиться к моей армии. Что ж,- он вздохнул,- на этот счет у меня был припасен маленький сюрприз. Видимо, она не успела сказать, что я бессмертен. С ней я попросил разобраться Сивого, моего слугу – оборотня, а с Вами…- пауза показалась капитану вечностью.- Даже не знаю,- Волдеморт встал с трона и подошел к связанному человеку, наклонился, приподнял его за подбородок.- Жаль повторять неудачный опыт. Для начала обойдемся простым… Круцио!- боль пронзила тело капитана.

Да, Джон прошел ад в земляно-минбарской войне. Да, он убивал, но старался дать возможность капитулировать. Да, стрельба по мирному населению так же давалась с кровью в сердце. Но даже помыслить не мог отважный капитан, что в двадцатом веке, в мире техники и выхода в космос бывают такие варвары, что пытают человека нереальными приспособлениями просто для развлечения.

Джон стиснул зубы и молча сносил зверства.

-Фините!- Волдеморт с любопытством всмотрелся в лицо человека у его ног.- Хранители предпочитают молчать… что ж, это даже интересно. Помнится, Ваша подруга так же молча терпела, но и она подала голос.

-Не дождешься!- прошипел Джон, сплевывая кровь из прокушенной губы.

-Вот как?- чуть удивился Лорд.- Отчего же? Я не сторонник физических расправ, это дело ничтожеств, вроде магглов, но…- он снова ненадолго замолчал.- Знаете, мне кажется, что вы, Хранители, можете оценить по достоинству только кулаки. Я сумею сломить твою гордость, Хранитель!- Лорд присел около капитана и со злостью смотрел на него.- Эй, вы! Позвать Грейбека, Амикуса и Алекто!

Джон в отчаянии пытался развязать или хотя бы ослабить веревки, но тщетно - магия была сильнее.

Трое вошедших, облаченные в черные одежды и белые маски, поклонились хозяину и замерли.

-Полюбуйтесь на нашего гостя, мои слуги,- начал Лорд, присаживаясь на трон. Трое с почтением обернулись к капитану, на миг оценив ситуацию.- Его соплеменница уже имела удовольствие общения с нами, но… Как вы знаете, отказа я не приму. И как вы знаете, не приемлю ничтожные драки без волшебных палочек, но наш гость иного мнения. Он полагает, что магия слабее и не эффективнее кулаков. Продемонстрируйте же ему, что он жестоко ошибается.

Трое коротко поклонились и приблизились к замершему капитану.

Джон сосредоточился на отключении болевых центров, но не успел. Его подняли на ноги и начали избивать сначала руками, а когда он упал, то и ногами. Били умело, попадая по лицу, почкам и животу. Чередовали удары ногами с заклинаниями, растягивая удовольствие повелителя.

Джон молчал.

В какой-то миг ему показалось, что в склеп вошла Хранитель, но это было иллюзией. Это была девочка-подросток.

Приблизившись к Лорду, девочка почтительно склонилась перед господином и поцеловала край его мантии.

-Я оценил твое рвение, Милисента!- провозгласил Волдеморт, не обращая внимания на избиение капитана.- Ты примешь Метку в ближайшее время.

-Благодарю, мой Лорд,- девочка склонила голову.

-Присоединяйся. Докажи мне свою преданность.

Волдеморт кивнул на избиваемого, и девочка подошла к группе.

С ее приближением трое расступились.

-Капитан Шеридан,- с презрением плюнула она, чуть нагнувшись, и ударив Джона по голове.

Капитан потерял сознание.

-Заприте его! - приказал Волдеморт, глядя на прекращение игры.- Ты разочаровала меня, Милисента. Ты будешь наказана…

Сколько прошло времени с момента его пленения, Джон не знал. В крохотной камере не было ни окошек, ни света. Холод могильного склепа говорил о том, что его не переместили никуда из того места, где так долго пытали.

Джон понимал, что на конкретно данный момент он проиграл. И все равно, в душе капитан радовался, что остался жив после серии жестоких пыток. Заклинание Волдеморта было по сравнению с изощренными пытками его рабов игрушкой. Минутная боль, пусть и нереально сильная, но она уступала последствиям десятка непонятных латинских слов, после которых тело капитана превращалось едва ли не в фарш. Раны настолько глубокие, что кровь не унималась, переломы ребер, пара выбитых зубов, вывихнутые руки, раздробленные пальцы ног – далеко не полный список последствий общения с рептилоидом - Волдемортом и его рабами.

Только многолетняя выдержка военного помогала выжить в этом аду и не сломаться.

В какой-то момент капитан решил, что его убьют, и больше всего он испугался не смерти, нет, но того, что за ним осталось куча нерешенных дел, война с Тенями, отправка Вавилона 4 в прошлое и… Деленн. Единственное светлое, что у него осталось. Джон понимал, что Хранитель сейчас в бешенстве, что она ищет его, что она найдет его, что осталось совсем немного до победы, но… Джон устал. Тело отказывалось ему служить, тело предавало. И самое обидное – Джону не дали возможности защищаться, связав, как собаку. Они боялись его. Боялись его мифического ранга Хранителя. Или… он был им нужен?

Джон прислонился к сырой стене склепа и провалился в тяжелый сон.

-Ну и где мы?- Анжелина Джонсон осмотрелась.

-Черт, темно как! - Колин споткнулся о корень, вылезший из-под земли, и чуть не рухнул в глубокий сугроб.

-Тихо!- приказ командира Гарри Поттера выполнился незамедлительно.

Ребята прислушались.

-Кажется, я что-то слышу,- Кэти Бэлл насторожилась.

-Ветер,- чуть слышно прошептал Симус. – Темно тут. Люмос!

-Фините!- моментально отозвалась Гермиона, гася огонек на кончике палочки парня.- Нельзя выдать свое присутствие.

-И что – ползать в темноте?- еле слышно выругался Симус.

-Тш-ш-ш!- не хуже кобры зашипела Джинни.- Слушайте!

Голоса раздавались где-то вдалеке.

-Найду Булстроуд – придушу!- прошептал Рон, чуть слышно подкрадываясь поближе.

-Помолчи!- зашикали на него Джордж и Фред. – Успеется.

-Обсудим ситуацию,- Гермиона села на снег. Сияние белого снега давало минимум света, но ребятам его много и не было нужно.- Наш козырь – неожиданное нападение. Нас много, но их,- он махнула рукой в сторону,- может быть еще больше. Я отметила границу аппарации, здесь мы сможем уйти назад. И еще…- она помолчала.- Я не уверена, что вернемся мы все в целости и сохранности. Появившись здесь, мы подписали себе смертный приговор. Надо думать, что все, кто пришел сюда, готовы идти до конца, спасти капитана любой ценой. На карту поставлены многие жизни. Уверена, что Хранитель поняла бы наше решение. – Голос девочки дрогнул.

И сама Гермиона, и остальные понимали, что их сила по сравнению с силами похитителей куда меньше, чем нужно. Но весь Отряд Дамблдора готов был идти к черту на рога ради женщины, которая им самим была непонятна, но от которой зависело очень многое. И человек, ради которого дети пошли на добровольную смерть, значил для них самих так же очень много. Пусть даже при том условии, что они сами еще это не понимала до конца.

-Я готов!- Гарри гордо вскинул подбородок.

-Я готова!- Джинни встала рядом с парнем, подняв палочку.

-Я готова!- Кэти, Анжелина, Луна и другие девочки подняли палочки вверх.

-Я готов!- и мальчики поступили так же.

Гермиона, самая умная девочка школы, самая отчаянная из учениц, самая уверенная в своих силах смотрела на друзей и готова была плакать от страха. Не за себя - за них, отчаянных, смелых, сильных. И только потому, что сама она готова была идти до конца.

-Нам нельзя расходиться. Наша сила только в неожиданном нападении. Будем держаться друг друга, смотреть в оба, держать ушки на макушке и отмечать все, что видим. На Непростительное нас не хватит, но на простое разоружающее – вполне. Вперед!

Она вскочила на ноги и осторожным шагом направилась навстречу неизвестности.

-…магия, защитные заклинания…

Тратя драгоценное время на выслушивание бесполезных оправдываний Альбуса, мне оставалось только злиться и стискивать зубы, чтобы не вмазать упрямому старику.

Альбус свято уверился в непреодолимости защитных барьеров школы от магглов. Никакие доводы на него не действовали.

Плюнув на размышления старика, я бросилась в школу. Снейп последовал за мной, как верный страж.

Нос к носу с Морденом мы столкнулись около выхода.

-Удивительное дело – эти маги,- глубокомысленно произнес Морден, глядя на тело Анны и копошащихся военных. – То кидаются латинскими словами, то лезут целоваться.

Я чуть не придушила его.

-Кто это к тебе лез целоваться?- с подозрением спросила я.

-Девочка. Сначала чуть не проткнула палкой, потом спросила, где ты и Вы,- он кивнул на Снейпа,- а потом, когда я ответил, полезла целоваться.

-Что ты ей ответил?- я сжала кулаки. Снейп позади меня напрягся и вынул палочку, наставляя ее на Мордена.

-Правду,- пожал плечами Морден.- Ты исчезла, твой друг тоже исчез, Анна парализована по твоей милости, ко мне лезут девочки-подростки… сумасшедший дом на выезде!- подвел он итоги.

Я не стала спрашивать, давно ли ушла та девочка. И так понятно, что компания Гарри последовала за ней.

-Она была одна?- я встряхнула Мордена, пытающегося оттиснуть меня от интересного зрелища вдали.

-Ты полагаешь, я позволяю _нескольким_ девочкам лезть ко мне? - вскинул он брови.

-К тебе никто не полезет,- стоило больших трудов не размазать старого знакомого по стенке.- Морден, мне нужны твои хозяева. – Я пошла ва-банк.

Я очень рисковала, обращаясь с просьбой к Теням, но найти капитана и детей стоило риска. Потом расплачусь. Если смогу. Если захочу.

Морден даже бровью не повел.

Снейп нахмурился, мрачным взглядом изучая противника.

-Есть разговор,- произнесла я на языке Теней, глядя чуть вбок Мордена.

Массивная темная фигура проступила в воздухе, не до конца материализовавшись.

Снейп недрогнувшей рукой сжимал палочку. Я испугалась, что он ее сломает. Я понимала, что он напуган и зол одновременно, хоть и пытается не подавать виду.

-Чего ты хочешь?- задала вопрос Тень.

Я нахмурилась. Тени всегда задавали один и тот же вопрос. Теперь важнее было правильно ответить. Ответить так, чтобы потом не заплатить за это втридорога.

-Мне нужно местонахождения капитана Шеридана. Мне нужен пеленг.

-Почему мы должны тебе помогать?

Забавно, но ответа я не знала.

-Не должны, но я прошу помощи.

-Ты отдашь взамен человека.

-Что?- я не сразу сообразила, что Тень имеет в виду.- Профессора?

-Шеридана,- отрезала Тень, нервно переступив тонкими ногами.- Он полетит на ЗаХаДум, когда придет срок.

Вот теперь я поняла, почему прилетела Анна, почему так часто Джона предупреждал Кош, почему куратор приказал мне просить Джона лететь в это логово и почему сам Джон принял такое решение. Они заманили в ловушку и меня, и Джона.

Да, я могла бы отказаться сейчас, могла бы убить Мордена, уничтожить его хозяев, но… Джона бы это не спасло. Мир, время, будущее стояло под угрозой исчезновения.

-Согласна.

Я сделала выбор.

Морден чуть сонным взглядом смотрел вдаль, не обращая на нас внимания. Его временно отключили. Теням ни к чему лишние свидетели. Стала понятна и агрессия Мордена на Вавилоне 5 в будущем против Снейпа - свидетель, опасность, риск.

-Связь через десять стандартных минут,- образ Тени задрожал и исчез.

Я, не раздумывая, рванула к Альбусу.

Снейп, недоумевая, побежал следом.

-Что? Что произошло?- он нагнал меня.

-Нужно подкрепление, Северус. Тени вышли на контакт, они приведут нас к детям и капитану. Но в дело замешан Волдеморт, нужно серьезное подкрепление. Я сильно рискую, отправляясь туда безоружной.

-Стой! - он схватил меня за рукав, развернул к себе.- Я вызову авроров. _Ты_ никуда не пойдешь!

-Спятил?- я вырвалась из захвата. – Очень даже пойду. Я смогу парализовать твоих дружков Жрецов.

-Но Анна…

-Анна никуда не денется. Будь уверен, моих сил вполне достаточно еще на пять сотен таких, как Анна.

Снейп влетел в кабинет зельеварения и бросился к камину.

-Министерство Магии! Отдел авроров!- крикнул он в зеленое пламя.

-Аврориат слушает,- лицо молодой женщины показалось мне смутно знакомым.

-Тонкс, живо тащи сюда своего начальника и весь отдел - дело серьезное,- Снейп тут же погасил огонь и потащил меня вон из школы.- Тонкс прибудет с минуты на минуту.

-Снейп, я с тобой, нравится тебе это или нет.

Он только хмыкнул.

Морден стоял все так же, любуясь развернувшимся военным городком.

-Я готова,- я посмотрела чуть в бок человека.

-Мы готовы,- Тень чуть вышла в материализацию и протянула мне небольшой предмет. Линк капитана.

Очевидно, дети перед аппарацией все-таки потеряли его.

-Вперед!- скомандовала я, выбегая прочь.

Около ворот школы нас уже ждал донельзя злой Грюм с десятком авроров.

-В чем дело, Снейп?- прорычал начальник Аврориата, буравя профессора взглядом одного глаза, вторым же изучая меня.

-Есть предположение о местонахождении Темного Лорда. В плену у него находится человек. Очень важная персона.

Снейп не просил, не сообщал, он приказывал, но так тонко, что аврорам оставалось только хлопать ртами.

-С чего бы мне тебе верить, Снейп, а? – Грюм поднял палочку и направил ее на профессора.

Я возмутилась.

-Хранитель Восемь,- представилась я, вырвав палочку из руки Грюма и отправив его в сугроб.- Слушаться меня, подчиняться, молчать, когда не спрашиваю. Доступно?

Авроры дружно направили на меня палочки.

-Аластор! Хранитель! – Альбус, еле дыша от бега, нагнал нас.- Что случилось?

-Удалось запеленговать местонахождения капитана Шеридана,- ответила я, швырнув палочку красному от злости Грюму. – Если Вы не прикажете вашим псам следовать за мной, то прикажу я. Мне известно, что там скрывается Волдеморт.

Последнее слово вызвало нервную дрожь у самых юных авроров. Грюм зарычал.

-Чертов маньяк!

-Аластор, прошу тебя,- Альбус нахмурился. – Мы идем. Там наши ученики, там Гарри.

-Всегда говорил, что мальчишка лезет в самое пекло,- Грюм бешено вращал глазом и размахивал руками.- Эй, вы, - это своим,- пошевеливайтесь, девочки! Кое-кому сегодня будет жарко.

-Раз все в сборе, можно начинать,- изящный донельзя Морден приблизился к вратам школы и, усмехнувшись, чуть повернул голову на бок и что-то произнес.

Глазом я видела, как Тени, находясь вне видимости нормального зрения, проступили и открыли портал.

Технологии Теней мне пока недоступны, но я их выведу на чистую воду.

-Вперед!- приказала я, рванув в провал.

Я знала, что за мной, скрипя зубами от злости, последовал Грюм и остальные.

Снег мешал идти. Ребята стучали зубами от холода. Самые младшие начали поскуливать от озноба, но не сдавались, упрямо продвигаясь вперед.

-Привал,- объявила Гермиона, доставая из заплечной сумки пакет. Увеличив заклинанием содержимое, она раздала каждому по пирогу. Массивные термосы, так же увеличенные заклинанием, достала Джинни.

Те, кого ребята приняли за Жрецов Смерти, на поверку оказались сторожами кладбища.

Перепуганные старики, обнаружив группу детей с палками в руках, ничего не могли понять. Дети угрожают палками, кричат, спрашивают про какого-то Шеридана… естественно, что старики ничего не ответили.

Огромная территория кладбища – то самое место, где можно легко заблудиться.

Деннис Криви и Ли Джордан уже попеняли на то, что Клыка отпустили слишком рано, что он как раз мог пригодиться.

Гермиона понимала свою оплошность, но молчала. Найти сейчас собаку было негде.

Ребята ходили всю ночь, уставшие, полуголодные, замерзшие, но капитана не нашли.

Гарри то и дело хватался за лоб, подтверждая теорию Гермионы о том, что рядом сам Волдеморт.

Отряд Дамблдора отчаянно трусил вступать в бой с великим волшебником, но назад не отступал.

Пару раз Падма и Парвати говорили о безумстве решения вступления в поединок с опытными магами, и девчонок решительно послали домой, сообщать остальным об их местонахождении.

Естественно, что гордые близняшки решительно отказались и остались, ссылаясь на то, что в школе остались Чжоу и Мариэтта.

Гарри понимал, что возможно ему предстоит умереть в схватке с Волдемортом, но он был готов. Ко всему. Сейчас. Ради будущего, ради Хранителя, которой верил, ради всего светлого.

Снег, холод и отчаяние давило на ребят, но они искали выход из ситуации. Можно было, конечно, вернуться, рассказать учителям о месте, отправиться к горящим каминам в уютные кресла, к горячему сливочному пиву, отправиться домой. Но гриффиндорцы не признают слабости, райвенкловцы не уйдут без решения проблемы. Даже хаффлпаффцы, мирные и добродушные, становятся на дыбы, как норовистые лошади, и упрямо идут вперед, сквозь буреломы трудностей.

Никто не отступил. Никто не хотел сдаваться.

-Не дрейфить!- Гарри не раз отдавал приказы уставшим ребятам, ведя свою армию за собой, и едва не по уши утопая в снегу. – Мы найдем капитана.

Стараясь передвигаться тихо и как можно незаметнее, ребята камень за камнем обшаривали территорию кладбища.

Никакие заклятья на поиск капитана не срабатывали. Гермиона была в отчаянии, понимая, что если мужчину не найти сейчас, его можно не найти никогда.

Отчаянно хотелось в тепло, к огню, но, едва высушив промокшую одежду заклинанием, она шла вперед.

Уже наступило утро, ночь прошла в бесплодных поисках, а Гарри не сдавался.

-Мы обошли половину кладбища. Значит, капитан близко. Осталось немного. Мы найдем его.

Ребята верили, ибо проще было сдаться и вернуться назад, но сложнее и правильнее – двигаться вперед.

Половина Отряда не знала, ради чего конкретно они шли на верную смерть, но командиру верили.

Подкрепившись, ребята снова отправились в путь.

-Стойте, я узнаю это место!- через пару десятков шагов Гарри схватился за лоб. – Это же…

Четвертый курс, Турнир Трех Волшебников… Седрик Диггори… могила отца Тома Риддла…

-Так-так-так!- ледяной голос насмешливо отозвался где-то в глубине склепа, к которому приблизились ребята.- Гарри Поттер!

Почти три десятка глоток одновременно взревели:

-Экспеллиармус!

Громовой хохот сотряс это тихое мертвое местечко и на площадку перед склепом неспеша вышли десять высоких фигур, облаченные в черные мантии и белые маски.

Мы вышли на заснеженное кладбище. Авроры мгновенно рассыпались по территории.

-Не особо убегайте, ребята!- Грюм насторожился. Его глаз забегал в глазнице, бешено вращаясь и оценивая ситуацию.

Снейп прикрывал меня собой. Зная о том, что я безоружна, он уже успел укорить меня в глупом героизме и желании лезть, куда не следует.

Но профессор понятия не имел о козыре в моем рукаве. Да, я была безоружна, да, мои силы были на пределе, и да, я слабела, но я не могла остаться в стороне от случившегося, даже несмотря на то, что от меня напрямую зависела безопасность мира магов. Контроль над Анной высасывал из меня силы с нереальной скоростью.

И то странно, что раньше я могла контролировать целую планету без особого труда. Странно, но в принципе реально. Со мной тогда был куратор, а теперь я была совсем одна.

Рев голосов я услышала сразу же. Где-то вдалеке вовсю кипел бой. Где-то отчаянно дрались дети.

-Вперед!- заорал Грюм, рванув так шибко, что чуть не сбил меня с ног.

Десяток авроров рванул следом. Альбус так резво бросился вперед, что даже я удивилась его прыти.

А вот сама я замешкалась. Боль так резко пронзила мое многострадальное целое сердце, что я охнула и повалилась в снег.

Снейп подбежал ко мне и поднял.

-Что?

-Я в порядке,- я поборола дурноту и дернулась, чтобы встать.

-Уверена?- в его голосе слышалась тревога.

Я кивнула и побежала вперед, догонять остальных.

Прибежав, я увидела, что ученики бьются насмерть с десятком Жрецов Смерти. Вспышки заклятий летели отовсюду. Среди людей я не обнаружила только Гарри и Волдеморта.

-Где Поттер?- проорала я ребятам.

-Волдеморт утащил его в склеп!- Джинни послала очередное заклятье в черную фигуру.

Авроры наступали на отбивающихся Жрецов, оттесняя их от склепа, где скрывался Поттер и Волдеморт.

Но вот новые черные фигуры с хлопками прибыли на кладбище. И новые заклятья полетели в детей и учителей.

Снейп надежно охранял меня, пока я пробивалась ко входу в склеп.

-Предатель!- взвыла рядом со мной женщина, бросая зеленую вспышку с профессора. Тот увернулся и оглушил сразу двух Жрецов.

-Северус, за мной!- скомандовала я, ныряя в проход.

Темно, холодно, сыро. Голоса где-то в глубине. Какой-то тоннель.

-Гарри! Джон!- крикнула я.

-Хранитель, стой!- Снейп сшиб меня с ног, закрыв собой от пролетевшей красной вспышки.

Я вскочила на ноги, отметив, что профессор не поднимается.

-Тьма и преисподняя!- коротко выругалась я, взлетая к потолку и вышибая из рук Жреца палочку, на лету ловя и ломая ее. Еще миг, и Жрец повалился на пол с глухим треском проломив себе череп.

Я не виновата в его смерти – он неудачно упал. Меня накажут, но потом.

-Северус! Северус, очнись!- я тормошила неподвижного человека. Он не отзывался. –Прости, друг.

Не было смысла стоять и бездействовать. Я рванула вперед по узкому коридору, моля Создателя, чтобы парень и капитан были живы.

-…теперь, а, Гарри?- голос Волдеморта я узнала бы в толпе.

-Где Хранитель Шеридан?- голос Гарри звенел от ярости.

-Жалкий человечек, маггл, грязнокровка,- Волдеморт равнодушно тянул слова. – Пока жив. _Пока_.

Какое-то слово и ответный крик мальчика.

Ярость захлестнула меня. Непроизвольно я зарычала, Глаз бешено запульсировал, кожа на теле вспучилась, обнажая темную пульсирующую плоть. Я была готова к трансформации.

Преодолев последние ярды до мальчика и взрослого мага, я неожиданно для Волдеморта налетела на него.

-Назад!- прохрипела я, балансируя на грани трансформации. Нельзя. Связь нарушится. Анна оживет. Нужен контроль, но в этой ситуации это маловероятно.- Гарри?

-Хранитель, мы нашли его!- Луна выскочила откуда-то из-за угла. За ее спиной маячили фигуры Гермионы и Рона. Но то, что я увидела у них на плечах, меня взбесило окончательно. Окровавленный, избитый, полуживой капитан Шеридан.

-Уходите!- короткий приказ детям. Кожа взорвалась кровавыми брызгами, ноги оторвало напрочь, обнажая длинный толстый хвост.

-Неужели?- хохот Риддла, заклятье, полетевшее в капитана и детей.

Дальнейшее произошло за секунды.

Мой рев, треск стен, тьма, полившаяся из Глаза, жирно вползающая в растерявшегося на миг Риддла, крики детей, голоса авроров, спешивших на помощь, крик Снейпа.

-Уходите!- я еще держалась, рискуя трансформироваться полностью.- У вас меньше минуты. Уводите детей, помогите капитану.

-Хранитель,- Снейп бросился ко мне, буквально за шиворот оттаскивая прилипшего от ужаса к месту Поттера.

Авроры бросились помогать Рону и Гермионе.

Альбус торопливо бормотал что-то на латыни.

-Уходи, человек!- Глаз держал Риддла неподвижным, но времени было крайне мало.

-Но ты же…

-ВОН! – взревела я.

Контроль давался нелегко. Тем более что Анна подавала признаки жизни где-то далеко от меня, просыпаясь.

Я отползала от Риддла, удерживая контроль над ним. Выходя на свет из склепа, я увидела боковым зрением, что Жрецов нет, что авроры открывают порталы, отправляя детей назад в школу, что Снейп и Альбус мечутся по кладбищу, словно ища кого-то.

-Что?- коротко спросила я, подползая.

-Лонгботтом,- так же коротко ответил Снейп.

-Уходите. Все. Найду. Жив.- Слова давались так тяжело, что казалось я трансформируюсь целиком.

-Уходим!- Альбус не мешкая отдал приказ и, прикоснувшись к последнему порталу, исчез вместе со Снейпом и оставшимися учениками.

Запах земного ребенка я почуяла совсем близко. Стрелой метнувшись к соседней могиле, я обнаружила лежащего к снегу окровавленного парня.

Портал, данный Тенями, линк капитана, достать и активировать. Доли секунды отделяли меня от разрыва контакта.

Темный провал открылся, я хвостом аккуратно подцепила парня и осторожно приподняла его.

Словно невидимый секундомер, внутри замер счетчик. Глаз разорвал контакт. Надо было уносить ноги.

Аккуратно протянув массивный хвост внутрь портала, я отправила туда парня.

Еще миг и…

Истеричный женский визг, короткое слово на латыни и меня полоснула жгучая боль в оставшееся целым сердце.

Дурея от кровопотери, я сумела-таки ввалиться в портал и он тут же закрылся за мной.

Белый как мел Снейп, перепуганный до полусмерти Грюм, Альбус, моментально наколдовавший носилки…

Зелья Снейпа…

Крики авроров…

Боль, боль и боль…

-Не… зя… реть… рус…- я хрипела от боли, но держалась. Хвост волочился по земле, оставляя за собой кровавый след.

-Держись! Только живи!- Снейп бежал рядом со мной, держа меня за руку и вливая все новые и новые зелья.

-Подготовить лазарет! Быстро!- Альбус кричал в камин.

-Нельзя. Она не переживет транспортации. – Снейп не переставая вливал в тело получеловека – полузмеи кроветворные и транквилизаторы, стараясь удержать Хранителя в сознании.

Хранитель молчала. Белые глаза, полные боли, огромный пульсирующий Глаз, хвост, нервно подрагивающий и норовивший смести человека с места, но она была в сознании.

Снейп запретил ей разговаривать, чтобы не расходовать зря силы.

-Но в Мунго лучшие целители! Она же погибнет!- Альбус заломил руки.

-Пусть пришлют сюда,- коротко бросил профессор, вливая и вливая новые зелья в неподвижное тело.

Через минуту из камина вышли пятеро.

Снова латынь, снова заклятья, ни слова лишнего, ни одного неверного движения. Снейпа оттеснили.

-Она должна быть всегда в сознании. Вы поняли? Всегда!- Снейп чуть ли не вцепился одному в горло.

-Успокойтесь,- целитель оторвал от себя цепкие пальцы зельевара и продолжил работу.

-Что за…- один из целителей попытался отделить от тела Хранителя странный прибор.

-Не смейте!- завопил Снейп, отпихивая врачей. – Не трогайте! Просто исцелите ее, но ничего не трогайте и не отделяйте!

-Пробито сердце… одно из сердец… хм… задеты ребра, второе сердце опутано какими-то нитями… кто, наконец, объяснит, что происходит?- врач водил палочкой над телом Хранителя, неотрывно следя за одному ему ведомыми изменениями.

-Долго объяснять,- Альбус торопливо вывел пришедшего в ярость Снейпа в коридор.

-Директор, они угробят ее!- Снейп готов был разорвать каждого целителя, если они посмеют причинить ей вред.

-Северус, мальчик мой,- Альбус попытался положить руку ему на плечо, но Снейп вздрогнул и рванул было обратно в лазарет.- Постой! Подожди, успокойся. Она жива, наши целители ей помогут. Тебе здорово досталось, может быть тебе лучше отдохнуть?

-О чем Вы говорите, директор!- едва не взбесился Снейп, преодолевая желание схватить старика и придушить.- Отдохнуть? Когда она чуть жива?! Да только благодаря ней мы спасли всех этих идиотов, решивших поиграть в героев и чертового Поттера. Если с ней что-то случится – я собственноручно убью мальчишку!

-Мы провели анализы. Ее организм отреагировал на стимуляторы довольно странным обра…- врач, вышедший из лазарета, был моментально схвачен побелевшим от ярости Снейпом.

-Вы _что сделали_? – прошипел он.- Она же уснет!

Отшвырнув растерявшегося врача, профессор влетел в лазарет.

Хранитель боролась со сном.

Короткое заклинание для пробуждения, порция самых сильных транквилизаторов, фунт отборного успокоительного порошка и Хранитель снова пришла в себя.

Сердце, пробитое заклятьем Жреца Смерти, работало с перебоями, кровоснабжение нормализовалось, кости сращивались с ускоренной силой. Казалось, теперь она может самостоятельно бороться за жизнь.

-Джон…- прохрипела женщина-змея. Массивный хвост ударил по полу, чуть не выбив камни из кладки.

-Джон в порядке. Целители отправили его в Мунго. Опасности для его жизни нет.

-Нев… Не…

-Невилл? В порядке. Его оглушили, он неудачно упал, но в целом все нормально. Ты только молчи и набирайся сил.

-Боль… дай боль…

-Больно? Тебе больно?

-Больше… транка… Анна ожи… вает…

Мысли метались как ошалелые зайцы. Если Анна очнется, школе конец.

Снейп понятия не имел, какую максимальную дозу наркотика сможет вынести Хранитель.

-От увеличения дозы будет толк? Сколько ты сможешь терпеть?

-Дай…- Хранитель бьет хвостом с такой силой, что несколько мелких камней не выдерживают и отлетают, разбивая пару склянок на столике рядом.

Снейп торопливо отходит в кладовку, стараясь держать себя в руках. Неимоверно хочется кричать, бить пробирки, свернуть Поттеру шею, только не молчать, но Снейп сдерживается. Не только ради здоровья самой женщины, но и ради всех магов. На Хранителе завязана прочная связь Джона, Анны и Мордена с Тенями. Снейп не понимает, на что пришлось пойти Хранителю, чтобы найти и вызволить капитана Шеридана.

Более того, Снейп не понимает, что Хранитель пошла на сделку с собой.

Человек торопливо ищет нужный сверток. Найдя, прижимает его к себе на секунду.

Самое сильное средство. Крохотной дозы достаточно чтобы заставить дракона уснуть мертвым сном. Как-то оно подействует на инопланетный организм Хранителя?

Опасно давать много.

-Хранитель,- Снейп подходит к неподвижной полузмее. – Это самое сильное средство. После него человек может спать годами. Я не знаю нужную дозу, но…

-Все…

-Нет. Я не могу так рисковать. – Снейпу страшно, но он держится. – Нельзя все. Ты не человек.

-Пожа…- и хвост снова начинает жить самостоятельной жизнью.

Снейп подозревает, что трансформация, не завершившись, кое-как поддерживает жизнь в теле Хранителя, но он не уверен. Возможно, что она как раз убивает ее, высасывает силы.

Но что может поддержать Хранителя?

Анна!

Снейп торопливо разводит порошок в необходимых пропорциях, дает женщине выпить, отмечая ровное дыхание последней, и торопливо покидает лазарет.

-Добби!- зовет Снейп, и ушастый эльф мгновенно появляется перед сосредоточенным человеком.

Снейп смотрит на перепуганного эльфа, но не видит его. Перед его мысленным взором встает тот сгорбленный старик – гхар. Гордый сын великой расы…

-Сэр…- пищит Добби, подметая ушами пол.

-Хранителю очень плохо, Добби,- профессор говорит ровно. В голосе нет презрения, нет брезгливости, нет ни одной эмоции. Эльф сжимает ручками уши и его глаза наполняются слезами.- Если она попросит дать транквилизатор, дай. Расшибись в лепешку, но сделай все, что бы она ни попросила. Ты понял меня?

-Добби понял, сэр,- эльф торопливо кланяется, едва сдерживая слезы. – Великая госпожа держит черную машину на льду.

-Да, Добби, - Снейп хмурится, мысли его далеки от этого места.- Хранитель контролирует корабль Теней. Да и еще… ты можешь проследить за мистером Морденом?

-Добби может, сэр,- кивает эльф.

-Распорядись, чтобы за ним следовали тенью,- Снейп непроизвольно морщится при последнем слове. – И… Добби… - Снейп хочет сказать эльфу про гхаров, но сдерживается. Не сейчас. Потом.

Профессор торопливо уходит, оставляя эльфа в недоумении. Миг, и эльф исчезает.

Анна по-прежнему спит. Но миг… что-то неуловимо меняется. Словно веревки, связывающие ее тело, чуть ослабляются. Ее пленитель отпускает контроль. Анна радостно трепещет в предвкушении. Снова взмыть ввысь, снова ощутить радость полета, исторгнуть из глотки крик, выпустить пламенеющую смерть… но… снова невидимые веревки опутывают ее плоть, пробираются по венам, пленяя сердце и разум.

Анна засыпает.

Анна ждет.

Человек, ничтожество в оболочке, подходит к ее прекрасному телу. Обидные слова льются из его уст. Анна хочет убить врага, скомкать его, воспламенить. Ярость поднимается внутри нее, не находя выхода. Анна кричит. Кричит где-то внутри себя, понимая, что своей яростью она оживляет своего тюремщика.

Человек достает палку и Анну пронзает боль. Он дотронулся до нее. Он! Это ничтожество! Как он посмел!

Анна бушует, человек оседает в снег.

Рядом с Анной копошатся люди. Они не видят ее, они не понимают ее, они не могут насладиться красотой ее тела, элегантным взмахом ее крыльев. Анна не может подать им сигнал. Она парализована. Она ждет куратора. Он придет, он поддержит ее.

Слабый сигнал куратора и освободителей с ним так близок и так далек, что тело Анны трепещет в предвкушении.

Жаль, что Око Теней далеко.

-Хорошо. Теперь хорошо,- шепчет Снейп, прижимая руку к сердцу.

Сердце бьется спокойнее. Снейп знает, что Хранитель в порядке. Теперь можно навестить виновника переполоха.

Снейп выходит к пределу аппарации, миг - и он исчезает.

-К нему нельзя!- машет на него руками пухленькая ведьмочка. – Его только что обследовали. Он отдыхает.

Снейп кривит губы и волчьим взглядом пронзает ведьмочку.

-Но нельзя же,- уже робко пищит она под взглядом темных глаз посетителя.

Снейп молчит. Он не привык просить, но он просил. Больше он просить не станет.

-Малика, что происходит?- добродушного вида колдун-целитель выходит из палаты и направляется к ведьмочке.

-Сэр, посетитель просит немедленно пропустить его к магглу, прибывшему сегодня,- ведьмочка отчаянно трусит, но держится.

Колдун оценивающим взглядом осматривает Снейпа и выносит вердикт:

-Пропусти.

-Благодарю,- Снейп на миг останавливается перед палатой.

-Только недолго. Он слаб.- Колдун чуть хмурится и легонько подталкивает профессора внутрь.

Джон лежит в палате один. Снейп знает, что ему предоставили отдельную палату только по протекции Альбуса. Старый манипулятор уговорил главного целителя Мунго обслужить пациента по высшему разряду.

В бледном, измученном человеке сейчас трудно узнать отважного капитана станции будущего. Джон спит. Руки на одеяле, во сне глазные яблоки мечутся, словно снится что-то тяжелое. Снейп знает, что капитан прокручивает события прошедших дней.

Раны на лице и теле замазаны мазями.

Снейп знает даже то, что выбитые зубы вырастили заново. Костерост срастил ребра. Раны затянутся, силы восстановятся, капитан снова будет как новенький.

Впервые за долгое время Снейп позволяет себе улыбку.

-Деленн…- во сне шепчет Джон. – Храни-и-итель…

Снейп смотрит на одежду капитана, развешенную на стульчике рядом с его кроватью.

Дверь тихо отворяется и входит врач, тот самый добродушный колдун.

-Он не простой маггл, верно?- почти шепотом спрашивает он Снейпа. Тот кивает.- Альбус настаивал на наилучшем лечении. Тем странно, что маггл…

-Капитан Шеридан, если не возражаете,- тихо поправляет Снейп, приводя в изумление колдуна.

-Что? – не понимает тот.

-Не надо называть его магглом. Это…- Снейп не скажет, что ему впервые стыдно за то, что он маг. Магглы, к которым он всегда относился с некоей долей презрения, предстали теперь в ином свете. Хранитель тоже маггл. Она не может даже заставить метлу взлететь, но она намного сильнее и могущественнее любого самого сильного мага. И Шеридан… пусть маггл, но он отважнее всех, кого Снейпу приходилось знать. За исключением, пожалуй, только Хранителя.

-Ма… капитан Шеридан перенес Непростительное,- доктор хмурится.- Неоднократное. Плюс к тому рад очень опасных для здоровья проклятий. Чудо, что он вообще выжил. Чудо и то, что его организм крепок и силен. Вы не представляете, но магглы не смогли бы вынести такого, а он…- врач развел руками.

-Он необычный человек,- Снейп долго смотрит на мужчину.- Альбус ничего Вам не говорил?

-Он сказал только, что для этого ма… человека потребуется наилучший уход. И вообще, чтобы к нему относились едва ли не бережнее, чем к реликвии.

-В какой-то степени так и есть,- усмехается Снейп.

-Он постоянно кого-то зовет,- доктор с тревогой всмотрелся в спящего. – Кто такой Деленн и кто такой Хранитель?

-Деленн – женщина. Хранитель…- Снейп на миг замирает,-… Хранитель – это Хранитель. Могу я забрать его вещи на починку?

-Да, конечно,- кивает доктор. Взмахом палочки он упаковывает китель, брюки и ботинки капитана в пакет.- Никогда не видел такой одежды. Материал такой странный и эти нашивки…

-Доброго дня, доктор,- Снейп подхватывает вещи и выходит из палаты.

Доктор и пухленькая ведьмочка долго смотрят ему вслед.

Придя к себе, Снейп заперся и разложил вещи капитана. Китель пострадал больше всего. Нашивки, неведомые Снейпу, наполовину оторваны, рукава порваны, кое-где не хватает материи. Снейп не знает, как точно выглядит китель, но интуитивно представляет и взмахивает палочкой. Готовую вещь он аккуратно складывает на спинку стула. Берет брюки – те же манипуляции, и они как новые. Ботинки с магнитными подковками Снейп просто приводит в состояние целостности и лоска.

Сверху на аккуратно сложенные заклинанием вещи он кладет золотой значок и белый предмет, который выпал из руки Хранителя. Такой же предмет Снейп видел у Франклина на руке. Линк. Переговорное устройство.

Теперь все. Теперь можно заняться собой. Последствия проклятия, которое угодило в профессора, закрывшего собой Хранителя, давали о себе знать. Снейп сбросил оцепенение спустя минуту после того, как Хранитель убежала на поиски капитана, бросив его. Снейп не обижался, понимая, что будь у нее выбор, она не оставила бы его.

Ему удалось еще до прихода авроров и Альбуса прийти в себя, встряхнуться и даже не показать вида, что ему плохо. Голова болела, но это пустяки.

Испорченная заклятьем мантия была восстановлена там же, в бою, чтобы никто не знал, что произошло на самом деле. Спину ломило и жгло. Белла, а ее Снейп узнал по голосу, швырнула в него какое-то новое проклятье, действия которого он не знал.

Сняв осторожно одежду, Снейп подошел к зеркалу. Спина от шеи до копчика представляла собой сплошной кровоподтек. Кое-где были видны белые следы старых шрамов. А вот что-то новое, черного цвета, проходящее прямо по позвоночнику, Снейпу совсем не понравилось. Неизвестное проклятье, неизвестные последствия. Чего ждать от полоумной Беллы? Что она пыталась сотворить с Хранителем? Чем наградила его?

Снейп не знал. Он просто достал палочку, мазь и короткими заклинаниями принялся наносить мазь на спину.

Кожу неприятно жгло, но Снейп старался даже не морщиться.

Приняв зелье от боли, профессор, утомленный насыщенными событиями, осторожно, чтобы не повредить спину, лег в постель.

Пусть сегодня Поттер делает что хочет, хоть перевернет вверх дном школу – Снейп будет спать.

Передышка в утомительной войне против всего на сегодня завершена.

А завтра… а завтра снова в бой.

Бум всегда бывает завтра.

Глава 19

Как уже и привычно, ночь мне пришлось встретить в бодрствовании. Зелье и порошки Снейпа помогали справиться с утомленностью, но мне хотелось покоя для разума.

Беспокоило и то, что куратор по-прежнему не выходил на связь.

Вся эта ситуация с возможным возвращением в галактику Предтеч злила и нервировала. Зная, что Предтечи уничтожают на своем пути все живое, включая звезды, лично мне пускать их в эту часть относительно спокойного мирка не хотелось никак.

Лежа на длинной трансфигурированной койке, куда все равно не поместилось мое длинное и массивное тело, мне было странно. Нет, не то, что я в очередной раз чудом удержала баланс сил и времени, даже не то, что мне помогли дети, а то, что я, находясь в относительно половинчатом состоянии полу-Хранителя - полу-гуманоида чувствовала себя не в пример лучше, чем будучи просто гуманоидом.

Странно, но теперь я во многом по-другому оценивала ситуации, к которым раньше имела предвзятое отношение.

Вот, к примеру, раньше я люто ненавидела Мордена. Не только из-за его предательства, но и больше, все-таки, из-за убийства Коша. Теперь же, когда все частично вставало на свои места, я поняла, что ненавидеть того, кто совершит преступление в будущем – по меньшей мере нелепо. Да, Морден – темная лошадка, и уже теперь от него можно ожидать любого удара. Но… Морден – марионетка. За ним стоят те, кто в не пример ему понимают суть проблемы. Они-то и не дадут ему действовать так, как бы хотел он.

Странно, но теперь резко изменилось и мое отношение к Анне. Я не чувствовала больше лютой ненависти к женщине, которую насильно сделали начинкой живой машины. Нет, я не понимала ее, но уже не ненавидела как раньше.

Разум был спокоен и умиротворен.

Что-то или кто-то, и я даже знаю кто, повлияло на Анну. Я чувствовала ее бешенство, оно помогало мне жить, но, вместе с тем, я отчаянно жалела ее.

Если с этим временем все более-менее решалось, то оставалось отправиться в будущее и…

Стоп! У меня нет будущего. И прошлого нет. И вообще времени нет. И меня нет.

-Меня нет,- повторила я вслух.

Так странно чувствовать себя ничем, будучи всем сразу.

А ведь все так просто – у Хранителей и не может быть прошлого и будущего. Это миф. Время там, где есть Хранитель. Нас ничто не фиксирует, нас попросту нет для времени. Мы есть, но нас нет. Парадокс? Если бы.

Сколько раз я убеждалась в том, что большинство разумных со временем намертво забывает мой внешний облик. И в самом деле – ничем не привлекательная, довольно стандартная внешность гуманоида-самки…

Я внезапно поймала себя не мысли, что понятия не имею, как я выгляжу в зеркале. Нет, не то, что я не видела себя вообще никогда… видела, но как-то не запоминала.

Перевесив змеевидное тело с койки, на которой лежать было настолько же неудобно, как человеку – на шипах, я скользнула на пол.

Если в нормальном состоянии я была семнадцатифутовой тварюшкой в виде непонятно чего, внешне напоминающего змею, то теперь я представляла собой совсем уж неприличную зверюшку. До груди – гуманоид, ниже – змея. Туловище утолщалось от талии и ниже, руки гуманоида казались такими неуместными для змеевидного тела.

Лишь трансф мягко мерцал тьмой, вживленный в грудную клетку, намертво спаянный с одним из сердец.

Странно, но я, столько раз пробовавшая контакт и разрыв его, больше не боялась боли. Да, я помнила, как приходится вырывать прибор сначала из контактера, чтобы потом воссоединить осколок со второй частью, а потом – и из себя. В момент прекращения контакта, рвутся мышцы, кровь хлещет так, что трудно поверить, что во мне она вообще есть и в таких количествах. Тонкие нити трансфа, переплетенные с моим телом, отмирают, сердце, подключенное к контактеру, постепенно замедляется, погружаясь в смерть, мозг затуманивается… почти нирвана. Но сейчас мне предстоит успеть плюс ко всему открыть портал и швырнуть туда два объекта. Самое мерзкое в данной ситуации то, что один-таки останется. Уйдет только Анна. А Джону придется каким-то образом удержаться в этом времени еще. И как мне предстоит с этим справиться, я не знала.

Никогда не ощущавшая такой ответственности, поначалу я даже растерялась. Видимо ли – выжить после разрыва контакта? Ведь обычно я сразу же прекращала очередной цикл жизни. Зачем восстанавливаться живьем, если куратор делает это гораздо быстрее и эффективнее, если я мертва?

Но сейчас куратора нет. Как мне выжить после контакта – не понятно. Но отправить Анну в будущее с трансфом я тоже не могу. Это часть меня самой. Зная, что произойдет дальше, я не могу рисковать.

Вопросы прибывали, ответов же, напротив, было мало или не было вообще.

К примеру, как долго еще будет отсутствовать куратор?

Как мне пережить разрыв контакта?

Куда деть Джона, чтобы он и Анна не встретились?

Куда деть Мордена, чтобы он и Джон не встретились?

Как мне полностью трансформироваться в гуманоида, или не проще было бы, трансформируйся я в Хранителя целиком?

Хотя… последний пункт, как ни был соблазнителен, отпадал.

У Хранителя нет сердца. Нет органа, даже близко напоминающего что-то такое, куда можно было бы подключить трансф.

И мозга тоже нет. Пустая, даром, что не полая, оболочка непонятно чего.

Я осмотрела себя. Странно было видеть свое тело глазами гуманоида, пусть и частично измененными третьим Глазом.

Черная шкура, масляно поблескивающая. Никаких чешуек, ворса или иного покрытия. Гладкая на ощупь, даже чем-то приятная. Вполне вероятно, что…

Меня как током ударило: кожа сильно напоминала кожу крабов Теней. Их аппараты были в точности такими же, как моя кожа.

Выходит… я – Тень?

-Бред!- я коснулась кончика хвоста.

Я хорошо помнила ощущение поверхности боевого корабля Теней. Чуть пульсирующая нежность брони. Да-да, как ни странно, для меня кожа краба была нежной.

Живой…

Странное ощущение. Как будто меня обокрали.

Тени украли технологию… моей кожи?

-Бре-е-ед,- протянула я, мотая головой.

В самом деле – бред! Когда бы они успели? Хранителем я ощутила себя недавно. Тогда Тени _уже_ ходили в галактиках.

Откуда же тогда…

Вопросов прибавилось, ответов – нет.

Решительно плюнув на все посторонние проблемы, пусть отдаленно имеющие ко мне непосредственное отношение, я поползла в поисках зеркала.

До скрежета зубовного захотелось увидеть себя в зеркале.

Гибкое тело слушалось идеально. Странно, но я боялась, что не смогу даже сдвинуться с места.

Тот инцидент на кладбище ясно говорил, что я была не в состоянии что-либо трезво оценить, находясь в состоянии аффекта.

А вот теперь, в более спокойной обстановке я вдруг поняла, что совершенно не представляю, как управлять собственным телом. Будучи полностью трансформированным Хранителем, я ощущала себя полностью, теперь же – как-то странно, половинчато, будто до груди я была одной, а ниже – словно часть чего-то другого.

Семнадцать футов – не такое большое тело, хотя я не была уверена, что цифра правильная.

Почему-то, сейчас я осознала, что мое истинное тело намного больше жалких семнадцати единиц. Что тогда, в Зале, мы, Хранители, были намного меньше, чем должны были бы быть. Что все это было словно частью спектакля, дабы поразить простых смертных.

Рост, а в данном случае длина, были условностями. Мы могли быть и червячками – крохотными гусеницами, и огромными шлангами, чтобы даже пространства Зала не хватило даже для одного из нас.

Так странно…

Так правильно…

Размер – не главное.

Но почему-то сейчас мне показалось, что семнадцати футов для меня маловато.

Никогда не обуреваемая таким примитивным качеством, как алчность, теперь я поняла, что хочу быть собой. И не важно какой длины я получусь.

Я закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись.

Через несколько секунд трансф сообщил об изменении пропорций тела и попросил не тревожить его под страхом отключения.

Я замерла, боясь пошевелиться. Стало как-то тесно в довольно широком помещении.

Открыв глаза, я с ужасом отметила, что удлинилась еще на пару десятков ярдов. Сложно представить, но я понятия не имела, какой длины я теперь стала.

И вот теперь мне стало страшно. Одно дело размышлять о мудрости, другое – экспериментировать с сознанием.

-Доэкспериментировалась,- мрачно вынесла я вердикт, чуть пошевелившись и напрочь сметя все койки, тумбочки, колбочки и прочую мелочь.

-Что такое? Что случилось?- Помфри моментально распахнула двери в лазарет и, ахнув, чуть не упала в обморок.- Что произошло?

-Игры разума,- мрачно отозвалась я, нервно подрагивая кончиком хвоста. – Не будете ли Вы столь любезны открыть двери? Боюсь разнести помещение на камни.

Помфри машинально взмахнула палочкой, и двери в коридор распахнулись.

Даже не благодаря, я постепенно вынесла свое тело в коридор и свернула его клубком, чтобы занимать меньше места.

Растрепанная, взъерошенная ото сна женщина смотрела на меня с ужасом в глазах и судорожно тыкала в воздух палочкой.

-В-в-вы… В-в-вы-ы-ы…- спазм скрутил ее горло.

Я нависала над бедной перепуганной женщиной с высоты пяти ярдов и понимала, что лучше бы я не играла с разумом. Даже семнадцати футов для нее было много, а теперь, при явном переборе с размерами, милую даму – врача мог хватить инфаркт.

-Что-то не так?- прошептала я, чуть покачиваясь.

-Я сейчас!- она преодолела ужас и кинулась обратно в лазарет.

Окончательно огорчившись, я испугалась, что меня уменьшат магически, и шустро поползла на выход.

Холод свежего воздуха беспокоил меня только сверху. До уровня, где заканчивалось тело гуманоида и начиналось тело Хранителя.

Чуть подумав, я приняла решение увеличить площадь покрытия кожи Хранителя, чтобы избежать обморожения.

Маслянисто-черная плоть послушно обтянула нежную кожу. Грудная клетка затянулась чуть мерцающей кожей, руки, шея, лицо – все стало черным, нежно поблескивающей при свете луны и отблесков снега.

Лишь область вокруг трансфа осталась прежней. Тревожить чувствительный прибор я не осмелилась.

Странно, но даже при таком неполном облике Хранителя я чувствовала себя спокойно и уверенно. Внешний холод перестал тревожить.

Я поняла, что кожа защищала бы не только от лютого мороза, но и от космического вакуума.

Я даже подумала, что сейчас я могла бы выйти в космос и выжить. Вот только трансф и кожа вокруг него могли не выдержать. Хотя… трансф - то точно смог бы, а вот гуманоидная кожа нет.

-Не спится?- голос Мордена ничуть меня не удивил. Кого-кого, а его я была готова встретить где угодно и когда угодно. Странно, что он еще не успел напакостить землянам прошлого.

-Именно,- чуть кивнула я, покачиваясь над человеком.- Что сам не спишь?

Он посмотрел на меня, задрав голову, дотронулся до кулона на груди.

Я проследила его движения.

-Странно, - он задумчиво взглянул на меня,- ты не боишься выходить одна. Тебя могут убить.

-Тебе странно?- чуть шевельнулась я.- И кто меня может убить?

-Я,- просто ответил он.

-Если бы ты отвечал сам за себя, то возможно, а так… ты раб.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- нахмурился он, сжимая руку в кулак.

-Если бы ты мог, Морден, ты бы давно уже сделал,- наставительно ответила я.- Тебе не дадут твои хозяева.

-Врешь!- рыкнул он, бледнея.

-Мне незачем врать, мальчик. Те, кому ты служишь, понимают гораздо больше тебя.

Я говорила размеренно, ровно, чуть равнодушно, он же нервничал.

-Я могу перерезать тебе глотку, Хранитель. Что ты тогда будешь делать с Шериданом?

Он едва держал себя в руках.

-А ты уверен, что сможешь дотянуться, мальчик?- чуть медленнее проговорила я, наклоняясь к человеку.

Чуть заметное движение руки Мордена, едва уловимая тень шевеления сбоку от него, и человек замер, скорчившись от боли.

-Видишь,- я приблизила свое лицо к нему,- тебе не дадут. Они понимают, что если умру я, их просто засосет во времени. Шеридан – пешка. Не будет его, придет кто-то другой, а дело продолжится. А вот твои хозяева… они же из главных кураторов. Что будет с ними? Что будет с Оком?

Мне было жаль несчастного человека. Оглушенный горем потери муж и отец, он просто не знал, что те, кому он служит из-за обещания найти убийц, ими и являются. Но открывать правду я не стала бы. Это не мое дело.

-Успокойся, мальчик,- миролюбиво прошептала я, касаясь его рукой. – Я понимаю, тебе больно, плохо… но ты выбрал свой путь.

-Почему?- еле дыша от боли, устроенной ему за непослушание Тенями, прошептал Морден.- Почему ты жалеешь меня? Ты должна ненавидеть меня.

-Мне жаль тебя, человек,- я смотрела ему в глаза.- Ты много страдал. Поверь, мой юный враг, ты – далеко не самое сильное существо. И твои хозяева – так же.

Я коснулась кулона на его шее.

-Не смей!- взвыл он, отшатнувшись, прижимая руку к кулону.

-Они даже не поняли, что произошло,- я отвернулась.- Нападавшие сделали все чисто. Мне очень жаль, Эдвард.

Он вздрогнул. Его имя мало кто помнил. Несмотря на то, что мистер Морден присоединился к Теням недавно по шкале времени, его имя стало забываться. Тем более что и он представлялся чаще всего просто по фамилии.

Я же помнила все. Я произнесла его имя так же нежно, как когда-то его произносила его жена.

-Эдвард,- повторил он, прижимая руку к кулону. В глазах мужчины стояли слезы.

Я понимала, что его душа рвется к жене и дочери, жаждет найти убийц, но никогда их не найдет.

Несчастный человек, лишившийся всего самого ценного в жизни, принял свою судьбу от отчаяния. Если бы дочь и жена были живы, возможно, что он просто стал бы одной из начинок кораблей Теней, а так… так он тешил себя надеждой на призрачную свободу.

Он думал, что он свободен, что принял служение Теням добровольно, на самом же деле он попал в ловушку, выхода из которой уже не было.

-Линда!- выдохнул он, рухнув на колени в снег.- Сара!

-Мне действительно жаль, Эдвард,- прошептала я, коснувшись рукой его волос.

Он упал на колени, дрожащими руками прижимая к груди кулон – единственное воспоминание о прежней жизни, единственное, что его держало живым в этом мире, и зарыдал.

Трудно себе представить, что этот невозмутимый человек слуга опасных существ, от которых дрожали в ужасе представители едва ли не всех цивилизаций, плакал.

Он оплакивал те счастливые минуты, когда он обнимал счастливую жену, когда подбрасывал в воздух смеющуюся дочь, когда он был свободен и счастлив, когда не было еще того кошмара на ЗаХаДуме, когда Линда и Сара были живы, когда те, кому он служит, не убили его дочь и жену на переходе в гиперпространство у Ио… когда он был собой.

-Дайте ему две минуты,- чуть шевельнув губами, прошептала я двум едва обозначившимся Теням.

-Две,- повторила правая Тень, сразу дематериализовавшись.

Я взглянула на мужчину и… уползла.

Две минуты. Много ли это? Мало ли? Что можно успеть за столь короткое время? Наверное, многое. Но ведь и так мало. Всего две минуты наедине с собой. Никакого контроля. Полная и абсолютная свобода. Но…

Морден мог бы убежать, но какой смысл? Его поймают. Да и куда бежать? Кто поможет?

Прошлое, Земля, отсутствие денег, связей, жилья, работы…

Теоретически, Морден мог бы даже изменить будущее, если бы ему позволили сорваться с поводка, но две минуты – это две минуты. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Горе одинокого человека скует ноги и руки лучше любых кандалов. Ему не уйти. Хотя бы даже и от себя.

Пусть у него только две минуты свободы, но это его время. Пусть он плачет как никогда, ибо потом ему этого не позволят. Рабство – тяжкое бремя. Даже если оно и добровольное.

Пусть боль уйдет через слезы – потом будет больнее, но он этого не почувствует.

Мне жаль его. Жаль убийцу моего любимого, жаль марионетку, которую дергают за ниточки в угоду Теням, жаль предателя, что предал свою команду на исследовательском корабле «Икар», жаль труса, что не нашел в себе сил покончить жизнь самоубийством, только бы не служить чудовищам.

Мне его жаль.

Странно?

Нет. Каждого толкает что-то свое.

Может быть, когда-нибудь кто-то пожалеет и меня, убийцу рас, планет, галактик. Бездушное существо, не живое, не мертвое…

Никакое.

Снейп выспался так хорошо, что ему показалось, что утро действительно стало, наконец, добрым.

Уроков сегодня у него нет, можно целый день посвятить себе.

Навестить капитана, принести ему вещи, просто поговорить.

Странное дело, Снейп как будто чувствовал что-то родное в человеке, о котором знал так мало и так много одновременно.

Хранитель недвусмысленно выказывала капитану предпочтение. Понятно, они вместе воевали и работали, а Снейпа она знает без году неделю. Все равно, Снейп видел, что что-то их связывает кроме работы и войн. Что-то чуть уловимое. Хранитель упоминала любовь к звездолетчику, пусть и материнскую, в чем Снейп сомневался, но все-таки любовь. Снейп не верил в совпадения. Этих двоих что-то связывало. При всем притом, что Хранитель не раз говорила о несовместимости землянина и ее самой, в этом случае Снейп полагал, что между ними что-то есть.

Одевшись и умывшись, в очередной раз отметив, что спина напоминает собой поле боя, Снейп завернулся в мантию, забрал вещи капитана и вышел на улицу.

Нигде не обнаружив даже тени Хранителя, Снейп вздохнул и аппарировал к Мунго.

Внутри корабля было темно, как и всегда. Теням безразлично освещение. Им вообще все безразлично, кроме хаоса и генной инженерии.

Проверив системы, я уползла из корабля и огляделась. Военные все так же копошилась на краю ледяной корки, но близко не подходили.

Тяжелая военная техника могла, по мнению военных, не пройти по льду. Не знаю, что там намудрил Альбус, но возможно на вид военных лед был тонок.

-Доброе утро, Хранитель!- голос директора, не к утру он будь помянут, был весел и бодр. – Северус просил передать, что он пошел навестить мистера Шеридана в больницу. Не желаете ли навестить его и Вы?

-Желаю, но при всем моем уважении к Вам, сделать я это не в состоянии.

Кончиком хвоста указав на свои немалые размеры, я отвернулась.

-О, это не проблема для магии,- засмеялся Альбус.- Можно расширить камин.

-Я не саламандра, профессор Дамблдор,- рассердилась я.

-О, нет, конечно! Но ведь иначе Вам туда никак не попасть. Я бы предложил Вам аппарацию, но я никогда не аппарировал с таким… э… большим существом.

Я не обиделась. Верно. Существо! Вот кто я есть!

-Альбус, это действительно возможно? Я уже почти не помещаюсь в коридорах школы.

-Я бы предложил уменьшить Вас магически, но понимаю, что это невозможно,- задумчиво рассматривая узор на моей коже, пробормотал Альбус.- И все же я постараюсь помочь.

Не знаю, что он сделал, но в коридорах не было ни одной души, включая неживых.

Кое-как, едва не задевая стены, я проползла по коридорам, еле внесла свое тело в кабинет директора мимо горгулий, в ужасе шарахнувшихся от меня, и замерла около камина.

Такой крохотный для меня…

Альбус произнес что-то на латыни, и камин стал увеличиваться в размерах. Пара минут, и передо мной немалый зев довольно просторного камина, с кабинет размером. Куда делось все остальное, меня интересовало мало.

Еле свернувшись кольцами, я уместилась в камине, Альбус бросил порошок во взвившееся зеленое пламя и мир потерял очертания.

-Доброе утро, капитан!- Снейп осторожно вошел в палату.

-А-а, профессор Снейп, доброе утро!- тепло поприветствовал гостя Шеридан.

Он стоял у окна, глядя на улицу, но при звуке открывающейся двери повернулся и напрягся. Увидев знакомое лицо, капитан расслабился и широко улыбнулся.

-Я принес Ваши вещи, они были в ужасном состоянии,- Снейп вытащил из кармана крохотных сверток и под пристальным вниманием капитана увеличил его.

-Ох, спасибо! Вы не представляете, как тяжело ходить в этом,- капитан жестом указал на халат, пижамные брюки под ним и пушистые тапочки. – То, что выдали врачи, я не надену даже под угрозой смерти.

Снейп нахмурился, соображая, о чем говорит Шеридан, но, поняв, что речь шла о ночной рубашке, усмехнулся.

-Вы протестовали?

-Не то, чтобы… - смутился Шеридан.- Не мой фасон, знаете ли.

Снейп фыркнул.

Ни мало не смущаясь, Шеридан скинул халат и взял рубашку.

Снейп, при котором нормальные маги так себя не вели, отвернулся.

-Я слышал, что Хранитель тоже пострадала,- легкое шуршание, позвякивание пряжек.

-Верно. Она немного…- Снейп чуть поразмыслил,- она изменилась.

-Как интересно!- неподдельное любопытство в голосе, какое-то кряхтение.- Кем она стала?

-Хранителем,- коротко и емко.

-Простите?- тихое короткое проклятье в адрес целителя, стук ботинка о пол.

-Она стала… наполовину змеей. По крайней мере, когда ее принесли, она успела вырастить себе хвост. Вы были без сознания.

-А на моей памяти она становилась хубар. Я готов!

-Хубар?- Снейп повернулся, разглядывая капитана, облаченного в форму.

-Долго объяснять,- отмахнулся Шеридан.- Ну, Вы отведете меня назад в школу?

-Боюсь, что нет, капитан,- Снейп нахмурился, помня об Анне.

-Даже?- не удивился Шеридан, присев на кровать.- А Вы, случайно, не были с ней где-нибудь в другом времени?- капитан прищурил глаз и вгляделся в лицо мага.

-Был. Это был Звездный Зал.

-Не может быть!- почему-то обрадовался Шеридан, подскочив на кровати и кинувшись обнимать мага.- Так Вы тоже…

-Доброе утро, мальчики!- раздался ледяной голос от двери.

Мужчины синхронно вздрогнули и обернулись.

Размеренно покачиваясь в дверном проеме, касаясь головой вершины, стояла Хранитель, немигающим взглядом пронзая обоих мужчин.

Снейп готов был поклясться, что ее глаза смотрят на капитана, причем с плохо скрываемой злобой.

-Хранитель, доброе утро!- Шеридан отошел от мага и кивнул. – Я просто…

-Северус, будьте столь любезны, выйдите,- цедя слова, прошипела змея.

Снейп, недоумевая, кивнул и вышел. Массивное тело змеи вползло в помещение, не до конца вместившись, оставляя кончик хвоста снаружи.

В приоткрытую дверь Снейп услышал разговор.

-Какого дьявола, Джон? Что ты себе позволяешь?!- злость в голосе.

-Прости, я думал, он уже знает,- растерянность.

-Не знает. Я еще не приняла решения.

-Но ты никогда не изменяешь правила. Он был абдуктантом. Он один из нас.

-Пока нет. Я не сделала ему предложения. И не думаю, что сделаю.

Пауза. Шорох.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- шепотом.

-Он пустой, Джон. У него ничего нет. Возможно, что куратор ошибся.

-Откуда такое мнение? Иу не ошибается!

-С чего _ты_ взял? Ошибаются все, и решение искусственного разума так же подлежит сомнению.

-Ты не уверена в нем?

Пауза.

-Он пустой. Я ему не доверяю.

-Но как же я? Как же остальные? Ты же говорила, что у всех одна и та же реакция!- легкая паника в голосе.

-Ты отреагировал должным образом. Ты подходишь по всем пунктам,- вздох.- Ладно, не по всем, но по большинству. Не смотри на меня так!

Пауза.

-А Коннор?

Глубокий вздох со стоном.

-Он почти ушел.

-Он готов? Сколько осталось?

-Чуть больше месяца,- голос дрожит.

-Могу я встретиться с ним?

-Не думаю. Ни к чему. Ты встретишь третьего и закончишь путь.

-Куда его? На Террус?

Тишина.

-Его ждут. Я провожу его. Надо навестить его перед дорогой, порадовать.

-Он сильный.

Пауза.

-Он слишком хорош, чтобы разбрасываться таким разумом. Он станет достойным членом команды.

Пауза.

-Почему ты полагаешь, что Снейп пуст?

-Его ничто не держит в его мире. Он будет даже рад избавиться от него, но он пуст. Нет тяги к ответам. Нет желания жить. Он меня пугает. Если бы был планетарный уровень, то да, но так…- пауза.

-Но ты же его не знаешь! Сколько ты с ним? Пару месяцев? Это же так мало!

-У меня нет больше времени на него!- рык.- Контакт обрывается.

-Брось! Северус – отличный парень! Он умен, у него есть стремление к новому…

-У него ничего нет,- раздраженно.- Я ему не доверяю.

-Ты не доверяешь даже Иу,- легкий смешок.

-Ему - в первую очередь,- шорох.

Снейп видит, что кончик хвоста Хранителя чуть дрожит.

-С годами совместной работы не сравнить, но…

-Джон, я знаю тебя дольше и больше, чем его. И Коннора знаю лучше. И… остальных. Мы вместе много работали, воевали, а с ним… не знаю,- пауза.- Он слишком другой.

-Почему он? Иу ничего не говорил?

-Земляне – редкая раса. У вас есть почти все для работы. На некоторых планетах вообще никого не найти, а у вас можно откопать редкие экземпляры.

-Скольких он уже узнал?

-Пока только тебя.

-Познакомишь его с остальными?

-Хочу пригласить его на встречу с Дойлом.

-Уже второй!- почти торжествующе.

Вздох.

-Не начинай. Мне уже тошно. Говорю тебе, он пуст.

-Перестань! Говорю же, проверь его. Он специалист алхимии, у него обширные знания. Да сама же говорила!

-Он специалист, но он пустой!- злость.- Он не привязан к Земле! Ему плевать на его мир! Так нельзя, Джон! Каким он станет?!

-Может быть, даже лучшим из нас,- примиряющее.

-Не думаю, не уверена. Я проверяю его едва ли не ежедневно, но… я ему не доверяю.

-Помнится, ты и мне не доверяла,- смешок.- Но ведь поверила.

-В нем нет огня. В тебе есть, в Дойле есть, а в нем нет. Он не ищет ответы на вопросы, он не жаждет познания, он, тьма побери, не хочет жить!

-Как же надо было довести его до такого?!

-Он сам выбрал путь, но меня настораживает его нежелание продолжать жить. Он уже как будто готов уйти.

-Не говори так. Проверь еще раз. Просто доверься.

-Не могу. Джон, это глупый разговор. Он пуст. Иу ошибся в нем. Я оставлю его в запаснике.

-Но его территория будет ждать.

-Найду другого. Снейп не готов!- решительно.

-Но Хранитель…

-Все! Разговор закрыт! У него будет последний шанс, но больше тратить время на пустоту я не собираюсь.

Вздох.

-Хорошо. Когда мне можно будет уйти отсюда? Эти их методы меня достали.

-Эти их методы собрали тебя чуть ли не по кусочкам. Ты себя в зеркало видел?

Шорох, шаги.

-Ни царапины. Можешь показать, каким я был?

Снейп видит, что кончик хвоста чуть вползает в приоткрытую дверь.

-Ничего себе!- громко.

-Тише!- шипение. – Маги - хорошие ребята, но дай им волю, они шнурки на ботинках будут завязывать магически.

-Снейп не похож на неженку,- заискивающе.

-Шеридан!- угрожающе.

-Молчу-молчу.

Пауза.

-Скоро вернешься домой. Осталось недолго.

-А когда…- пауза,- … ты проводишь меня?- тихо.

-Я всегда буду рядом,- нежно.

-Эй, ты что? Брось! Я же еще не… Ну ладно, что ты!

Всхлип.

-Всегда одно и то же. Скажи, ты действительно готов?

-Если есть выбор, я хочу жить.

Тихо.

-Хочешь погулять по Лондону?

-Не особо, но все лучше, чем просто сидеть здесь.

-Я попрошу Альбуса выделить тебе средства. От него не убудет.

-Нет-нет, я могу сам!

-Даже не думай! Прошлое – штука опасная и капризная. Пока ты не руководишь, нужно быть осторожным. На Земле еще есть мои будущие помощники, и я не хочу их лишиться.

-Есть, мэм!- смех, шуршание возня.

Кончик хвоста окончательно вполз в комнату.

Снейп отпрянул от двери, с бьющимся сердцем.

Он не хотел подслушивать, просто так вышло, но разговор оказался полезным.

Снейп не понял и половины из него, но сделал вывод, что его должны были к чему-то готовить, но Хранитель ему не доверяет и отказывается от чего-то, чего Снейп не понимает.

Недоверие! Так странно слышать из ее уст такое слово. Так больно ранит самолюбие. Так унизительно. Она никогда не высказывала ни тени сомнения в нем. Ни жестом, ни словом не укоряла, не намекала. Почему она так жестока к нему?

Почему-то недоверие стало главным в принятии ею какого-то решения по его персоне. По какому делу?

О чем говорил Шеридан? Кто такой капитан? И кто такой Коннор? Один из… из кого?

Одно только слово, и Снейп бы понял, на кого или куда его готовят, но слово не прозвучало.

Хорошо, что я успела. Не время и не место выбрал мой юный помощник для откровений. Тем более о том, что я еще не решила. И о том, судьба которого не решена.

Чертов Снейп! Дернуло его появиться! Чертов Шеридан! Радушный болван! Какого дьявола его понесло откровенничать?!

Все, спокойно… главное, все держать пока в завесе тайны. Нет, уже не вышло, знаю. Слышал-таки, профессиональный шпион. Ничего, пусть думает.

Если искры не будет и при встрече с Коннором, даже не поморщусь, отправляя его в запасник.

Тоже мне… геройчик.

И Шеридан тоже хорош… какого демона его понесло на воспоминания? Теперь голова будет болеть о сотне дел сразу, включая Коннора.

Надо бы навестить его в самом деле. По ходу дела надавать пинков ребятам, дать хорошего пинка куратору. Элсингера не кисло было бы выкупать в кислоте, но это подождет.

Плохо, не знают дети, что их ждет. Коннор о них – как о детях, а они…

Ладно, потом. Все потом.

Снейп встретил меня настороженно.

-Все в порядке?- столько участия в голосе, меня стошнит. Эх, ты, человечек!

Киваю.

Молчание.

Отползая в сторонку, пытаясь свернуть кольцами длинное дело, задеваю его спину.

Его крик не выдерживают даже мои уши.

-Прости, я не специально,- да, я длинная и неловкая в коридорах.

-Ничего,- падает на четвереньки.

Подхватываю его кончиком хвоста, без лишних слов сканирую Глазом.

-Идиот!- шиплю от злости. Могла бы – побагровела бы.- Чертов идиот! Геройствовать решил? Какого дьявола тебя понесло к Анне? Ради какого дела ты ее касался, чертов ублюдок?!

-Тебе было плохо,- еле слышный шепот, Снейп стремительно бледнеет.

-Идиот!- кричу я.- Руководитель приказал тебе не прикасаться, а ты…

Из палаты выбегает Джон.

-Полюбуйся, капитан! Ты удостоверился, что он пуст?

-Да что произошло?- Джон теряет терпение и поддерживает Снейпа под руку. – Боже, да он холоднее льда! Доктора! Срочно, доктора!- кричит он.

-Мерлин великий! – пухленькая дамочка ловко подхватывает профессора и, опасливо косясь на меня, с помощью капитана пытается увести Снейпа.

Я не позволяю.

-Поднять!- приказываю я.- Оголите его спину!- ведьмочка колеблется. Для убедительности я до предела открываю Глаз и шиплю:- Живо!

Взмах палочкой, пуговицы от мантии, сюртука, рубашки – по полу, одежда взлетает вверх и моим глазам предстает кожа, покрытая черной коркой.

-Тупица!- в бешенстве ору я, напрочь забывая, что Снейп почти без сознания.- Токсины! Яд! Ты,- ведьма вздрагивает,- живо за помощью и принеси все сильнодействующие стимуляторы. Вон отсюда!- ведьму как ветром сдувает.- Джон, держи его.

Я помогаю хвостом. Помещение коридора узкое, мне приходится вытянуться, чтобы хоть как-то суметь поддержать тело. Голова где-то у потолка, крайне неудобно.

Пятеро врачей прибежали с палочками наперевес, галдя, как галки.

-Дозу стимулятора! Держать сутки на ногах! Никакого сна! Выполнять!- приказы на магов действуют лучше, чем просто просьбы или объяснения.

Один из магов вытаскивает фиал с какой-то жидкостью, вливает в рот Снейпу.

Профессор кашляет и пытается отпихнуть фиал.

Перехватываю руки хвостом, обвиваюсь вокруг его тела и намертво сжимаю, попутно отбрасывая Шеридана и врачей.

-Геройство не в чести, профессор! Если решил помочь мне таким глупым способом, ты просчитался. Мама не учила тебя слушаться старших по званию?

-Хранитель, прекрати!- окрик капитана звенит от гнева.- Ты убьешь его!

-Он сам себя решил убить, Джон,- пристально смотрю в глаза белому как мел Снейпу. В темных глазах отражается древний ужас перед смертью.

-Хранитель, отпусти его!- капитан выхватывает ППГ, прицеливается в меня.

-Не… смей!- хрипит Снейп в моих кольцах.

Это в мой адрес, или же в адрес капитана?

-Идиот!- я презрительно плюю в сторону и выползаю в холл, отшвыривая с пути врачей и больных.

Я знаю, что стимуляторы поддержат Снейпа. Я найду выход, но у него слишком большая степень поражения кожи. Чудо вообще, что он жив. Я хорошо знаю, как действует кожа корабля Теней.

Странное дело, Снейп буквально притягивает неприятности. Гхары его в упор не замечают, Тени заражают нанитами и вирусом, их корабль так и притягивает прикоснуться.

Да что происходит? Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, какого демона его туда понесло?

Маги суетятся около Снейпа, мне же хочется его придушить.

-Ты что творишь?- Шеридан пинает меня. – Ты могла его убить! Что на тебя нашло? Он же болен!

-Дурью и неуемным геройством, Шеридан! – выплевываю я.- Какого черта его понесло спасать меня, дразня корабль?!

Все, финита ля комедия. То, что пыталась сохранить в тайне, прорвалось наружу.

-Какой еще корабль?- Шеридан хмурится.

Решаю, что хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет. И, наконец, куда мне девать человека будущего до перемещения?

-Когда ты исчез, континуум взбунтовался. Контакт прерван, время и пространство выплюнули мне «подарочек» в виде боевого корабля Теней. Ты меня вообще видишь? Неужели не понятно, что я в контакте с кораблем?- не выдерживаю я его взгляд, полный ужаса от понимания происходящего.- Он появился так внезапно, он был напуган, дестабилизирован. Мне пришлось его успокоить. Не хватало мне еще разъяренного перепуганного краба в этом затхлом мирке!

-Тени!- ахает Джон, прерывисто дыша.

Ему, опытному военному, куда как понятна опасность боевого корабля, чем простодушным магам.

Едва видя, на что способен краб в космосе, Джон живо представил себе руины школы, трупы детей и взрослых на них.

Одного краба вполне хватит, чтобы уничтожить пару-тройку крупных городов, при учете того, что техника обороны у населения прошлого слаба, как раздавленная гусеница.

Мне и самой оставалось надеяться, что сами Тени не дали бы Анне самовольничать. Призрачный союз с ними давал мало надежды, но все же это лучше, чем ничего.

-Он его… он до него…- гортань перехватывает, Джон хватается за сердце.

-Он маг и чудом выжил,- хмурюсь я, подхватывая капитана.

-Господи Боже!- в голосе такой ужас, что мне становится не по себе.- И ты молчала!

-А что я могла сказать?- взъяряюсь тут же я.- Хорошо, что вообще обошлось без жертв! Чего ты от меня хочешь?!

-Мне сказали, что тебя ранили, когда ты спасала меня и детей,- Джон приходит в себя.- Он же… ты не понимаешь?.. он спасал тебя, Хранитель! Он готов больше, чем все мы, вместе взятые! Он готов был жи…

-Он готов был умереть, как самый тупой идиот!- перебиваю я.- Если он не умеет подчиняться приказам начальника, ему среди нас не место. Джон, я осознавала, на что шла. Я приказала никому не приближаться к крабу и уж тем более не трогать корабль, а он решил подразнить его, чтобы спасти меня!

-Если бы ты погибла, краб разнес бы школу и пол-Земли по камешкам!- обозлился Джон. –Об этом ты думала? Он рисковал из-за тебя, а ты…

Я молчу. С одной стороны ярость Анны придала мне сил, с другой…

Черт, ну должна же была я догадаться, почему она взбесилась!

Ладно, а что теперь делать с героем?

-Я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс!- Шеридан решительно направляется к выходу.

-Нет!- я перехватываю его ноги, он падает, злобно смотрит на меня.- Ты никуда не пойдешь!

-Отпусти меня! – злость перерастает в ярость. ППГ опять смотрит на меня.- Там дети!

-Джон, не вынуждай меня!- предупреждаю я, кончиком хвоста вышибая из его руки оружие.- Это приказ!

-Ты убьешь их!- кричит он на меня, порываясь выпутаться из хватки колец.

-Я контролирую ситуацию,- терпеливо пытаюсь объяснить я,- но ты там сильно помешаешь. Джон, пойми, нельзя тебе туда! Там для тебя слишком опасно.

Черт с ней, с Анной, тем более что об этой маленькой тайне он не знает, но Морден – это уже действительно лишняя информация.

Внезапно капитан обмякает в моих объятиях. С минуту я не выпускаю его, боясь его реакции, но потом расслабляю кольца, и он тут же отходит от меня.

-Прогулка по Лондону отменяется, -жестко говорит он, не глядя на меня.- Нравится тебе это или нет, но я прорвусь в школу.

-И что ты изменишь?- пытаюсь быть спокойной.- Полезешь внутрь краба?

-Даже если и так,- упрямится он.

-Джон, - я наклоняюсь к его лицу и осторожно провожу пальцем по его щеке,- ты рискуешь собой. Эти люди в твоем времени уже мертвы. Они маги, поверь, с ними ничего не случится. Ты мне доверяешь?

Он молчит, глядя мне в глаза. Знаю, что доверяет, знаю, что доверит мне свою жизнь и подчинится любому приказу, не задумываясь. Но то военное положение, а тут… тут прошлое, дети, магия…

-Я останусь здесь,- тихо произносит он, убирая мою руку от лица.

Я не обижаюсь. Он на взводе, всем нам нужно немного успокоиться. Еще этот Снейп…

-Я постараюсь освободиться и прийти,- ерошу его волосы и чмокаю в макушку.

Он не смотрит на меня. Он нервничает.

Понимаю, но успокоить его я не в состоянии. Краб – не игрушка. Маги не поймут даже, откуда прилетела смерть, если он взбесится.

Я уползаю в камин. Миг, и я в школе.

-Как капитан?- Альбус откладывает пергамент и изучающе смотрит на меня.

Выползаю из камина и складываюсь кольцами.

-Прекрасно. Мне пришлось запереть там и Северуса, но это для его же блага.

-Что-то случилось?- бледнеет директор.

-Профессор решил взять пример с Гарри и поддаться вирусу геройства,- неудачно шучу я, хотя на душе скверно и не до шуток.

-Все… настолько серьезно?- тихий вопрос.

Киваю, пытаясь сложиться поудобнее в тесном кабинете.

Камин весело потрескивает огнем, на жердочке дремлет феникс. Идиллия.

-Он очень болен, директор,- произношу я.

-Джон?

-Нет, Снейп. Он нарушил приказ, и он касался тела корабля. На моей памяти авантюристы умирали мгновенно, но это… не знаю, что его еще держит на этом свете, но он очень плох.

-Великий Мерлин!- ахает Альбус.- Могу я помочь?

-Не знаю, Альбус,- тихо и серьезно говорю я.- Вирус расползается быстро. Сейчас поражена его спина, но вирус прогрессирует, уже днем очаг поражения будет занимать его тело целиком.

-Он…- Альбус не может говорить, пряча лицо в ладонях.

-Не исключено,- вздыхаю я.- Я распорядилась о необходимых манипуляциях, но если ему не помочь, он умрет.

-Боже мой!

-Я могла бы помочь, но трансф занял контактом с кораблем. Больше у меня ничего нет. Мне жаль.

-Слезы феникса!- внезапно вскрикивает Альбус. – Конечно же! Идем!

Ловко перехватив птицу подмышку, директор прикоснулся ко мне и мир снова потерял очертания.

Как же мне надоели эти перемещения туда-сюда ненормальным способом! То камины с черте каким огнем, то метлы летающие, то телепортации по местным обычаям, то теперь еще птицы, перемещающие все, что только можно и нельзя.

В Мунго странно шумно. Врачи носятся по коридорам, гомоня, как полоумные галки. Такое впечатление, что я попала на станцию в день разборок зеленых и пурпурных дрази.

Пока Альбус что-то спрашивает у первого же попавшегося врача, я нырнула в палату Джона.

-Ой!- девчонка - ведьмочка при виде меня уронила постельное белье и закрыла рот ладонью.

-Где пациент?- терпеливо спрашиваю я, не обращая внимания на ее реакцию.

-Он… его… авроры…- лепечет она, но, поняв смысл лепета, я тут же ретируюсь из палаты.

-Хранитель, случилось непредвиденное,- ко мне подбежал Альбус.

-Можете не продолжать,- угрюмо отвечаю я.- Шеридана забрали авроры.

Глава 20

Наскоро проведав Снейпа, оценив масштаб поражения кожи, коротко выругавшись по-ворлонски, я присоединилась к ожидавшему меня Альбусу в коридоре.

-Как он?- коротко спросил директор.

-Хуже,- честно ответила я.- Вирус мутирует. Я не генетик, но не уверена, что у вас есть кто-то лучше.

-А слезы Фоукса?- Альбус теребит бороду и чуть заметно дрожит.

-Слезы,- задумчиво тяну я.- Птичьи слезы, может, и помогут, но нужно время. У меня нет времени на Снейпа, Альбус. Простите, но мне важнее Джон, и если мне придется выбирать, я выберу Шеридана.

-Понимаю,- шепчет директор.

Что я могу? Я, связанная контактом? Будь свободен трансф, или хотя бы крохотный его кусочек, я помогла бы Снейпу. Я лгу, что мне безразличен этот человек. Наоборот. Пусть я не особо доверяю его пылу, но он мне импонирует.

Слезы этого пернатого, может, и помогли бы, имей они дело с простой травмой. Но вирус Теней, помноженный на какое-то темное проклятье сумасшедшей Беллы… не уверена, что и наниты, и вирус, которым я заразила Снейпа не имеют к этому отношения.

-Но ведь что-то же можно сделать? – Альбус чуть дрожащими пальцами поглаживает феникса, смотрящего на меня снизу вверх. – Слезы феникса – сильнейшее средство. Когда-то оно помогло Гарри от яда василиска.

-То василиск, мифическое, пусть и реальное существо, а то Тени,- задумчиво говорю я, рассматривая птицу. – Скажите, Альбус, что из темномагического Вы можете предложить? Может быть есть что-то светлое, из чего можно сделать выжимку? Может быть, кровь феникса сработает?

-Кровь?- Альбус так резво вскочил, что птичка вспорхнула и перелетела на мой неподвижный хвост.- Помилуйте, кто же будет пускать кровь редчайшему магическому существу!

Странно, что жизнь профессора его интересует меньше.

-Тогда может быть есть еще что-то? Что самое светлое и самое редкое, обладающее силой исцеления безнадежно больных?

-Есть одно, но…- он замолкает, поглядывая на Фоукса.

Терпеливо жду, думая о том, что сейчас делают с Джоном и на кой дьявол его опять куда-то увели.

-Ну и?- наконец не выдерживаю я.- У нас мало времени и много дел,- напоминаю я, сгоняя птицу с хвоста.

-Единорог!- произносит он так, как будто мне сразу должно стать понятно.

-И?- злюсь я.

-Кровь единорога самая целительная, но тот, кто ее выпьет, будет проклят.

Н-да, лучше ничего в их мирке нет. Пусть кровь, тоже хорошо.

-Это все или есть еще что-то, что я должна знать о крови?

-Кровь единорога дарует бессмертие и вечные муки,- тихо отвечает Альбус.

-Прекрасно!- безо всякого энтузиазма усмехаюсь я. – У вас что, нормального ингредиента нет? Без побочных эффектов?

Альбус качает головой, понимая, что на нормальное нет ни времени, ни возможностей. Если и есть, то создавать долго, а то, что возможно, обладает убойным эффектом.

-А у них молоко целебное?- чуть качнувшись, спрашиваю я уже готового уйти директора.

-Да, но…

-Альбус, просто приведите сюда это копытное, а я из него сделаю котлету,- не выдерживаю я и подталкиваю старика к камину.

Даже знать не хочу, что он обо мне думает. Если он готов бросить Снейпа умирать, то я – нет. Хоть и говорю все наоборот.

Когда директор исчезает в зеленом пламени камина, осторожно вползаю в палату Снейпа.

Зрелище не из приятных – кожа похожа на обуглившуюся головешку. Вирус пожирает человека изнутри. Даже знать не хочу, что он испытывает. Он даже не может присесть – на теле почти нет живого места.

-Северус, у Альбуса есть средство, но оно обладает рядом побочных действий,- терпеливо говорю я.

-Слезы феникса не помогли,- Снейп старается не смотреть на меня. – Что может быть сильнее их силы?

-Кровь единорога.

Снейп моментально, как пружина, разворачивается и с ужасом смотрит на меня.

-Нет! – он готов кричать и только боль не дает ему этого сделать.- Нет! Я не хочу быть, как Квиррелл!

-Северус, это единственное, что может тебя спасти,- уговариваю я напуганного человека.- Если надо, я истреблю всех единорогов собственноручно, но я спасу тебя. Ты мне нужен.

-Зачем?- горько усмехается он.- Ты мне даже не доверяешь.

-Это другое дело, Северус. Это пройдет. Но ты мне нужен.

-Я не хочу,- твердо говорит он и отворачивается.

-Джон полетел на ЗаХаДум умирать, хотя он любил жизнь,- еле слышно произношу я.- Лориен погиб в очистительном свете звезды, но и он любил жизнь. Коннор,- к горлу подступает комок,- любит жизнь больше всего, но и он погибнет. Почему же _ты_ не любишь жизнь?

-Люблю,- слышу я шепот.- Люблю, но не до такой степени, чтобы жить вечно проклятым.

-Клянусь, что с этой проблемой, если она тебя так волнует, я справлюсь,- обещаю я. Я знаю цену, я заплачу ее.

-Я не хочу умирать, Хранитель,- четко выговаривает Северус.- Я боюсь смерти, но и жить _так_ я тоже не хочу.

-Ты мне веришь?- осторожно прикасаюсь рукой к его голове, стараясь не причинить боли.

Минуту я терпеливо жду ответа.

-Верю, - наконец слышу я его шепот.

-Хорошо,- я уползаю из палаты.

Белоснежное рогатое создание я замечаю в холле больницы. Не знаю и знать не хочу, как Альбус затащил сюда единорога из лесов, но все, что мне нужно, он привел. Склад питательных веществ, концентрат чистой магии, целительной силы и света – вот, что есть единорог для меня. И чихала я на проклятья!

-Приведите его к Северусу в палату,- прошу я Альбуса.

Рогатый конь нервно перебирает копытами, кося глазом на ахающих врачей и пациентов, что тянут к нему руки, и ржет.

Машинально отмечаю, что на меня сказочная лошадь не высказала ни тени страха.

-Северус,- окликаю я стоящего неподвижно около окна Снейпа.

При виде единорога Снейп чуть заметно вздрагивает. Нерешительно приближается к коню и протягивает руку. Конь чуть отодвигается от руки и фыркает.

Снейп опускает руку и отходит к окну.

-Что?- спрашиваю я.

-Я не смогу, не хочу и не буду.

Приговор приведен в исполнение. Занавес!

-Тебе и не надо ничего делать. Если нужно, я вскрою тебе его сама.

Последний аргумент.

Качает головой. Не будет. Не сможет. Не хочет. Не хочет жить!

-Слабак,- тихо произношу я.

Он вздрагивает, но молчит.

-Трус,- так же ровно говорю я. Плечи Снейпа подергиваются от напряжения и боли, но он молчит.

-Мальчишка,- наношу последний удар.

-Замолчи!- не выдерживает он, разворачиваясь и с ненавистью глядя на меня.- Ты не понимаешь!

-Ты выбираешь смерть, вместо того, чтобы жить, чего я не понимаю?- иронизирую я.- Ты трусишь жить, Снейп! Ты слаб и признаешь свою слабость. Ты пустышка!

От последнего слова Снейп кричит, как от боли. Я знаю почему. Да, он напуган. Да, он смертельно боится смерти. Но еще больше он боится не оправдать моих надежд. Он слышал мой разговор с Джоном. Он знает, что я не только не доверяю ему, но и считаю пустым. Он не понимает, о чем я, но он боится того, чего не в силах пока понять.

-Замолчи!- кричит он, падая на пол.

Я не делаю ни малейшей попытки ему помочь и останавливаю Альбуса, кинувшегося, было, на помощь.

Единорог переступает тонкими ногами и подходит к Снейпу. Касается губами его волос, фыркает и шумно вздыхает.

Снейп поднимает голову, он плачет. Знаю, что выбора у него нет. Знаю, что он хочет жить, но его пугает проклятие.

-Он сам пришел к тебе. Он хочет помочь.

Альбус протягивает Снейпу тонкий кинжал.

-Если хочешь жить, живи.

Не знаю как, но Снейп, наконец, понимает меня. Он не в силах встать – ноги почти не слушаются. Руки еле могут поднять кинжал. Единорог становится на колени и наклоняет голову, подставляя шею.

Тонкий надрез и капли животворной крови стекают по белой шее коня.

-Пей!- приказываю я. Снейп колеблется.- ПЕЙ!- кричу я. – Ради жизни, пей! Ради любви! Ради… ради Эвол!

-Эвол,- бескровные губы человека шепчут имя той, которая полюбила его. Глаза мужчины снова наполняются слезами, но он понимает, что я не стала бы упоминать ее имя, если бы не знала всего заранее. Он мне верит.

Обхватив коня за шею, Снейп жадно пьет из ранки на шее коня. Единорог закрывает глаза и шумно дышит.

Странная картина. Если бы я не попала в мир магов, я бы не поняла ее. Любовь человека и лошади… противоестественно? Отнюдь. Разные формы жизни. Просто разные и только. Все возможно. Я тоже когда-то не была совместима с ворлонцем…

Через минуту кожа Снейпа светлеет, на глазах исчезают корки черноты. Пусть проклятье сработает, но может быть не в полную силу, ведь конь сам решил выступить в качестве родника.

-Работает!- Альбус так ошеломлен переменой, будто никогда не видел магии. Я же, напротив, хмурюсь. Кардинальные и такие быстрые перемены в организме еще отзовутся неприятностями, но на данный момент жизнь пациента в безопасности. Думаю, что после смерти побочное действие крови какой-то рогатой коняги рассосется и неприятностей в будущем не принесет.

-Как ты?- в помещении душно и тесно, но я стараюсь не возмущаться.

-Хорошо,- Снейп хватается за горло и падает на пол. Ему не больно, он просто вымотан и измучен.

-Превосходно, а теперь, если не возражаете, мне хотелось бы вернуться к основной проблеме,- раздражаюсь я.

-Что-то случилось?- Снейп осторожно становится на четвереньки, обнимая коня за шею. Альбус машет палочкой, чтобы ранка на шее коня затянулась.

-Шеридан у авроров,- отвечаю я.

-Я узнал, что Министерством Магии ему предъявлено обвинение по десяти пунктам,- Альбус помогает Снейпу встать.- Его обвиняют в похищении детей из Хогвартса, предоставлении их жизням угрозы смерти и тому подобным.

Я замечаю, что кончик моего хвоста нервно подергивается, едва не выбивая камни из кладки. Нервы, нервы…

-Можете дать мне координаты Министерства и Аврориата?- обращаюсь я к Альбусу.

-Конечно, но…

-Подбросьте меня до школы, а сами идите к Джону,- распоряжаюсь я.- Хочу явиться во всеоружии.

Снейп с Дамблдором переглядываются, недоумевая.

Я еще разворачиваюсь и выползаю. Следом выходит Снейп, Дамблдор и единорог.

-Организуйте мне портал и дальше действуйте по обстоятельствам, -говорю я, чуть покачиваясь, нависая над людьми.- И ради Создателя, Снейп, тебе там делать нечего!

-Но я тоже участвовал в битве!- протестует он.

-Именно потому и не стоит,- Альбус соображает быстрее и машет палочкой, расширяя камин.

Оказавшись на территории школы, я ползу к кораблю. Краем глаза отмечаю активные разработки военных около кромки льда. Что-то мне это начинает надоедать.

Внутри корабля тихо и темно. Освещение мне ни к чему, для Глаза вообще безразлично есть свет или есть тьма. Ввожу координаты в центральный мозг. Анна жадно впитывает информацию, едва заметно подрагивая от предвкушения полета, но я ее стопорю. Я понимаю, что для нее нет ничего лучше и слаще, чем боевой крик, несущий смерть всему живому, но десерта непослушная девочка может не дождаться. Все зависит от решения магов. Если не захотят сотрудничать, скормлю Анне и не почешусь.

Осторожными движениями координируя связь, приказываю подняться.

Радары, связь, обзор – все на максимуме. Для безопасности землян и нашей в том числе, приказываю включить режим невидимки. Заклинания Снейпа - Дамблдора работают безотказно. Военные на другом конце озера даже замечают дуновения ветра. Ни один радар Земли не зафиксирует Анну, даже если мы полетим у них под носом.

Я сильно рискую, ведя Анну не над планетой, а в атмосфере. Анна дрожит, нервничает, радуясь полету и свободе.

Вести приходится, постоянно координируя и подчиняя ее себе, иначе она может столкнуться с вертолетами-самолетами землян.

Надеюсь, что Анна не заденет какой-нибудь особо чувствительный прибор землян и не взбесится.

Над зданием Аврориата останавливаю корабль и спускаюсь вниз. Антигравитация Анны позаботится о том, чтобы корабль находился в воздухе.

-Стински, где, гоблин тебя подери, отчет о работе? – орет какой-то маг.

Внутри помещения просторно. Как раз для моего немалого тела.

-Мне нужен Джон Шеридан,- обращаюсь я к человеку.

Реакция его мне вполне понятна. Направленная на меня палочка, дрожащие губы и выпученные глаза. Хорошо, что его выучка не позволяет ему в первую же секунду пульнуть в меня чем-нибудь крайне нехорошим.

-Ч-что?- едва выдыхает человек, глядя на меня снизу вверх.

-Шеридан!- рявкаю я, потеряв терпение.

Народ, как вполне предполагалось, активно собирается вокруг меня и направляет палочки на меня.

Примитивно, но действенно.

-Он передан в Министерство,- слышу я знакомый голос.- Отбой, мальчики.

Грюм мрачно осматривает меня и кривит губы. Ему неприятно осознавать факт того, что я больше, сильнее и старше. И более того – он вынужден мне давать отчет.

Авроры отступают, по-прежнему настороженно на меня оглядываясь и ворча. Они так напуганы, что даже не скрывают страха. Впервые увидеть не привычного дракона, а черте какое существо примерно драконовского размера.

-Давно его увели, Аластор?- интересуюсь я.

-Около часа назад,- отвечает он.- Они собираются его прочистить.

-Что сделать?- не понимаю я.

-Стереть ему память. Подчистую.

-Пусть попробуют,- зверею я, теряя контроль над хвостом.- Разнесу по камешкам всю чертову планету!

Аврор бледнеет и отступает. Он стар, умен и не раз принимал решения убивать, но мощь древнейшего существа во Вселенной ему не понятна и страшна как самый древний животный страх.

Молнией вылетев из Аврориата, приказываю Анне поднять меня на борт лучом и мчусь к Министерству.

В пути понимаю, что мне не пройти в здание под землей, чертыхаюсь и лечу обратно в Аврориат.

-Анна, вперед! Жди приказа. Полная боевая готовность! – приказы коротки и злы. Нельзя злить Хранителя, как знает история, это очень плохо кончается. Джона я вытащу без царапинки, но если надо, взорву к чертям все Министерство и каждого мага по отдельности.

-Аластор!- громогласно взываю я, пугая повторно авроров. Рядом со мной чуть слышно оседает на пол молоденький аврор, придавленный моей тушей. – Портал мне до Министерства! Живо!

Камин настолько большой, что я помещаюсь в нем, даже не сворачиваясь.

Едва появившись в Министерстве, оглядываюсь в поисках какого-нибудь человека.

-Эй, ты! Где проходит слушание по делу Джона Шеридана?- поймав в объятия молодого мага, я стискиваю его так, что у бедняги трещат ребра.

-Нижний этаж, третий зал,- чуть слышно произносит человек.

-Направление?- рычу я.

-По коридору до лифта и потом вниз,- человек синеет от объятий и теряет сознание.

Отшвыриваю его и ползу к лифту. Кабинка дьявольски мала. Так тесно, что моя голова встречается с моим хвостом не менее десяти раз. Клубком выпав из узкой кабины, мчусь по коридорам до нужного зала.

Третий!

Едва не вышибив дверь, вползаю внутрь.

-…таким образом, мистер Джон Джей Шеридан приговаривается к полному стиранию памяти,- министр зачитывает приговор.

Оцениваю ситуацию: Джон в центре зала, скованный цепями, стоит перед кафедрой министра. Присутствующие в зале ахают от внезапного моего появления, и даже министр роняет палочку.

-Значит, стирание?- шиплю я.- Значит, мало того, что ваша чертова магия подвергла моего друга пыткам, мало того, что какая-то девчонка чуть не убила его, мало того, что этот ваш Волдеморт вдоволь поиздевался над беззащитным, вы еще планируете стереть его память? – в зале так тихо, что слышно под потолком одинокую муху. – Если хоть волосок слетит с головы Джона, я уничтожу вас всех. Освободить капитана немедленно!

-Он подверг опасности жизни детей!- громко возражает кто-то с рядов.

-Один из детей с помощью магии заманил моего друга в подземелья, подверг его уменьшению и переправил к Риддлу,- отвечаю я.

-Он маггл! Магглам не место в школе волшебства!- чей-то смутно знакомый голос, мой поворот и серое от волнения лицо жабоподобной женщины оказывается в пределах моего внимания.

-Амбридж!- шиплю я.- Решила поиграть по правилам? Хорошо. У меня тоже есть правила. Немедленно освобождаешь капитана и может быть я не убью тебя. Сразу.

Женщина бледнеет и сжимает палочку.

-Угрозами Вы ничего не достигнете!- манерный голос, чуть растягивающий слова доводит меня чуть ли не до бешенства.

-Люциус! Не можешь простить свое поражение? Ты был одним из тех, кто издевался над капитаном. К тебе у меня личные счеты. Здорово Джон дал тебе пинка там, в логове твоего хозяина Риддла?

Блондин наставляет на меня палочку.

-Ты ничего не докажешь, грязнокровка!- злобно шипит он.

С тоской отмечаю отсутствие Альбуса. Где его черти носят?

-Не робей, трус,- насмешливо произношу я.- Убьешь меня – умрешь сам. Ни один из присутствующих не уйдет живым, если Я того захочу. Над Министерством висит боевой корабль, наведенный на поражение. Если я отдам приказ, он разнесет все на атомы за считанные секунды.

-Мы под землей,- успокоившись, ухмыляется блондин.

-А ему плевать,- я приближаю лицо к лицу человека. – Он вспорет землю и сожжет все живое. А потом я отдам приказ уничтожить всех магов по одному. Я буду сжигать все ваше отродье, пока мне не надоест слушать ваши вопли. А начать я планирую с сына одного крайне мерзкого блондина Жреца Смерти.

-Я убью тебя!- глаза блондина наливаются кровью.

-Валяй! Только я контролирую корабль. Если погибну я, он взбесится, ибо он неуправляем. Если убьешь Джона, произойдет то же самое, ибо мне нечего будет терять. Я взорву Землю.

-Ты не посмеешь!- шипит Люциус.

-Твой сопляк уже успел познакомиться со мной поближе,- чуть слышно произношу я.- Хочешь попробовать сам? Перед твоей смертью, я позволю тебе полюбоваться на то, что останется от твоего сына после близкого контакта с кораблем.

-Сука!- орет Люциус, не выдержав, посылая в меня какое-то заклятье.

-Нет!- Джон, молчавший до этого, едва не сшибает меня, закрывая собой. Родной мой, глупый мой человек!

-Прекратить!- голос Альбуса, появившегося секунду спустя, разносится по залу. – Министр Фадж, прошу Вас, одумайтесь! Капитан Джон Шеридан находится под защитой Хранителя. Его пребывание в нашем мире обусловлено ошибкой. Нельзя допустить расправы над невинным! Мы маги, а не палачи!

-Его пребывание в нашем мире противозаконно и противоестественно!- чеканит министр. – Мы не можем подвергать опасности наших детей, тем более что под его влияние попали Ваши же ученики!

-Однажды Вы уже чуть не осудили невиновного. – Альбус спокоен, как ни странно.- Тогда Вы так же не пожелали внять голосу разума. Остановитесь же сейчас и подумайте, что Вы делаете.

-Мистер Шеридан обвиняется в создании опасности для мира магов,- Фадж нервно крутит в руке палочку, опасливо косясь на меня.

-Его чуть не убила Милисента Булстроуд! Это она виновна в похищении капитана. Это с ее подачи мы пошли вызволять капитана! Мы сделали бы все, от нас зависящее, чтобы спасти капитана Шеридана. Мы дрались с Волдемортом и его Жрецами только ради капитана и ради Хранителя! Мы верим в справедливость! Почему же вы ничего не предъявите обвинение мистеру Малфою?

Услышав голоса учеников школы, я опешила. Альбус притащил их на слушание? Он спятил!

Гарри выступил вперед.

-Мне плевать, что будет со мной, если надо, можете вышвырнуть меня из школы, но капитан Шеридан невиновен!

-Я объективно оцениваю ситуацию, мистер Поттер,- министр прокашлялся.- Мистер Шеридан – фигура крайне опасная для нашего мира. Что же касается мистера Малфоя, то я вообще не понимаю…

-Он был там!- Луна, всегда такая спокойная, сейчас едва не становится воинственной амазонкой. – Мы видели его среди Жрецов!

-Это недоказуемо!- выкрикнул кто-то из зала.

-Ложь!

-У мистера Малфоя алиби!

Голоса в защиту Малфоя кричали со всех сторон.

Я усмехнулась. Как же много значат деньги в любом мире.

-Дети дрались с ним, я видела его, а присутствующие здесь ТАМ не были. Как же они могут что-то говорить? Или виновно какое-то хитрое заклинание? – Мне стало смешно.

-Я его видел!- произнес Джон.

-Мистер Малфой находился в своем поместье в описываемое время,- голос Фаджа стал громче.- Мистер Шеридан не может обвинять мистера Малфоя, уважаемого члена магического общества.

-Произвол! – Рон не выдержал.

-Следите за языком, мистер Уизли!- прошипела Амбридж.

-Но капитан так же невиновен, как и Малфой!- выкрикнула Анжелина.- Он же жертва!

-Мистер Шеридан подверг опасности жизни учеников Хогвартса и жизни других магов. – Фадж кисло ухмыльнулся.- Он одним своим присутствием в нашем мире ставит под угрозу само наше существование.

-Но он не виноват в том, что его занесло в мир магов пространственно-временным континуумом!- жарко возразила Гермиона.- Вихревые потоки могут перенести тело откуда угодно куда угодно.

-Я ничего не знаю ни о каких потоках, мисс Грейнджер!- скривился Фадж. – Профессор Дамблдор, Вам лучше убрать детей из зала суда!

-Они – участники битвы,- пожал плечами Альбус. – Гарри и его друзья рисковали не просто так, а чтобы спасти человека будущего.

-Если бы с ним что-то случилось в нашем времени, на будущее бы это не повлияло. Будущего нет!- Фадж скривил губы и стукнул кулаком по кафедре.

-Будущее перед вами,- возразила я.- Джон на вашем языке маггл. Глупое слово! Мерзкое! Словно маги выше, чище простых людей. Я скажу вам, что в его мире бушует война, и он и такие, как он, воюют со смертью по десять раз на дню. Он спасает Землю! Земля – мир не только горстки магов, но мир для всех землян. Он не делает различий на черных и белых, на плохих и хороших. Он просто сражается за жизнь. В его мире есть телепаты. Корпус-Пси, который подобен вам, магам. Те тоже делят людей на телепатов и нормалов и ведут с ними войну. Пока невидимую, но кровопролитную потом. Это – ваше будущее. Телепаты-нормалы, маги-магглы. Чем вы отличаетесь от них? Хотите знать, чем кончится ваш мир? Тем же, чем и мир телепатов. Они будут разбиты своими же телепатами. Война за власть. Одумайтесь! Джон – посланник того мира, где идет такая же война, как скоро может случиться у вас.

-Маги – сплоченный народ! – Фадж напыщен, но напуган.- Мы не допустим…

-Скажите это Волдеморту,- слова Джона напугали, возмутили и всколыхнули чувства присутствующих.

-Как он смеет?!

-Он прав! Отпустить его!

-Маггл! Грязнокровка!

-Он – наше будущее!

-Долой маггла! Стереть ему память!

-Отпустите его!

-Свободу капитану Шеридану!

-Я популярен сегодня,- тихо шепнул Джон, усмехнувшись.

Я кивнула.

-Мы должны посовещаться и принять надлежащее решение!- усиленный заклинанием голос министра перекрыл шум в зале.

-Для начала освободите капитана Шеридана,- мой же голос, не усиленный ничем, перекрыл всю магию.

Альбус взмахнул палочкой и цепи упали.

-Последний аргумент в силе,- шепнула я Джону. – Им никуда не деться. Корабль наверху в боевой готовности, прицелы наведены и им никуда не деться. В конце концов, я выловлю каждого поодиночке и накормлю плазмой. Координаты мира магов у меня есть.

-Не думаю, что министр Фадж настолько глуп, чтобы не принять во внимание Ваш план, Хранитель,- Альбус вышел из зала и устало прислонился к стене. Школьники перешептывались, глядя на меня, и гудели, как пчелиный улей.

-Ты, правда, хочешь поджарить людей?- Джон почему-то не разделял моей уверенности.- Хранитель, я понимаю, но это… недопустимо. Ты устраиваешь геноцид!

-Мне безразличен этот мир,- пожала плечами я.- Если они не могут жить в союзе с нормалами, им вообще не жить. Кто, ты думаешь, контролирует войну телепатов? Пси-Корпус? Черта с два! Нормалы! Вот, кто заведует делами. Ты еще поймешь, кто диктует правила игры.

-Хранитель, это люди! Наше прошлое!- Джон нахмурился.

-Если президент отдаст приказ уничтожить земные колонии, ты подчинишься? – спросила я.- Если президент отдаст приказ убивать тех, кто воспротивится, ты останешься в стороне? Если президент захочет уничтожить Землю, ты будешь равнодушен? Ответь мне, Джон.

-Нет,- твердо.- Я не останусь в стороне. Я буду воевать не с Землей, а с теми, кто поддержит президента. Я пойду против них, а не против Земли. Я буду защищать Землю и Родину любой ценой.

Я отвернулась. Мне стало невыносимо стыдно. Я спросила не просто так. Все будет. Скоро, Джон, очень скоро президент Земли Кларк отдаст приказ уничтожать земные колонии и мятежников, убивать своих же людей. И многие пойдут против него и многие – за него. Снова кровь польется рекой. Снова будут умирать люди. И кто-то решительный поведет людей против Кларка, рискуя всем, ставя на карту свою жизнь и жизни других, свою карьеру и карьеру других. Ради одной цели – защитить Землю! Спасти Родину! Любой ценой!

Так все и будет, Джон, и этим героем будешь ты. Просто потому, хотя бы, что больше некому.

-Этот вопрос… ты ведь никогда ничего просто так не спрашиваешь и не говоришь,- Джон положил ладонь мне на тело. – Неужели так все и будет?

Я вздохнула, промолчав.

Ну какая разница, узнает он здесь и сейчас, или потом позже? Память я ему сотру перед отправкой назад.

-Так и будет,- ответила я.

-Вас приглашают внутрь!- рыжий парень высунулся в дверь.

-Перси, предатель!- прошипел где-то сзади Рон.

-Министерство, заслушав доводы сторон, возражения, постановил…- Фадж прокашлялся, ненадолго замолчав. Ох уж эти спецэффекты!- …мистера Джона Джей Шеридана… оправдать по всем статьям большинством голосов «За».

В зале поднялся такой гвалт, что я еле услышала конец фразы.

-Дисциплинарное слушание по делу школьников Хогвартса назначается через пятнадцать минут.

-А вот это зря,- крикнула я, сразу восстановив порядок. – Я предупреждаю, не стоит меня злить. Я натура крайне нервная и в состоянии контакта нестабильная психологически. Альбус, уведите детей и Джона,- шепнула я директору.- Или все, повторяю, ВСЕ обвинения будут сняты, или я даю приказ на уничтожение. С меня хватит!

Я так шибанула хвостом по камням, что те полетели в магов.

Хорошо еще, что Альбус успел увести всех из зала.

-Прекратите разрушения!- возмутился кто-то с верхних рядов. Не зло, а для порядка.

-Уважаемый Хранитель,- высокая женщина поднялась с места,- простите, что пришлось потревожить Вас, но я уверена, что министр Фадж пересмотрит свое решение относительно детей.

Такого волчьего взгляда у милой дамы я не ожидала. Она так посмотрела на министра, что тот позеленел.

-Мы уже допустили ошибку при слушании дела мистера Поттера,- продолжила она.- Мы установили, что в том случае мы были предвзяты, что не позволило нам оценивать ситуацию объективно. Не будем мы и сейчас уподобляться тем временам. Дети вспыльчивы, но они всего лишь дети. Я думаю, что все мы устали от бесконечных войн. Кроме того, на мистера Поттера можно рассчитывать. Он доказал правду тогда, не думаю, что он лжет на этот раз. Предлагаю проголосовать за снятие дисциплинарного взыскания со всех участников дела. Кто за?

Руки взметнулись вверх.

Малфой презрительно поджал губы и вскинул подбородок. Фадж криво усмехнулся. Амбридж опустила взгляд.

-Кто против?

Снова лес рук, подсчет голосов.

-Кто воздержался?

Никто. Наверное, из-за моего присутствия.

-Большинством голосов собрание постановило снять все взыскания и обвинения в адрес участников слушания,- дама величественно поклонилась мне и села на свое место.

-Поддерживаю,- сдался Фадж, поняв, что проиграл.

-Передайте, пожалуйста, ученикам, что слушания не будет,- дама встала и прошла ко мне.

-Передам,- ответила я.- Спасибо, мадам…

-Белл. Вильгельмина Белл. Я двоюродная тетя Кэти Белл. Доброго Вам дня.

Оставив меня в состоянии легкого ступора, дама вышла.

Мимо меня прошли маги и волшебницы. Кто-то быстро, стараясь прошмыгнуть незаметно, кто-то улыбаясь мне и подавая руку для рукопожатия, кто-то – злобно на меня глядя снизу вверх, а кто-то равнодушно, словно я была одной из статуй.

Когда в зале оказалась только я и темнокожий высокий мужчина, аврор Шеклболт Кингсли, он задал мне вопрос.

-Вы бы и правда взорвали Министерство?

-Разумеется, нет,- прошептала я.- Я не стала бы рисковать жизнью Джона. Однако боевой корабль действительно висит над Лондоном, наведенный на землю, под которой находится Министерство. Этот малыш за пару секунд вырыл бы здесь котлован и взорвал все живое.

-Вы удивительное существо, Хранитель!- с уважением и легкой долей испуга проговорил аврор.

-И крайне нервное,- усмехнулась я.

Аврор широко улыбнулся, кивнул мне и поторопился уйти.

Я же дала Анне отбой и покинула зал.

Когда я вышла, меня уже ждали. Галдящие, весьма довольные жизнью дети, Альбус, как добрый дедушка улыбнувшийся мне, и Джон, чуть хмурящийся, но тоже довольный.

-Альбус, я же распорядилась увести их в школу,- с тоской вздохнула я.

-Не мог же я вести их силой,- он развел руками и улыбнулся.

-Джон, если не возражаешь, на два слова,- устало махнув рукой на Альбуса, я обратилась к капитану.- Ты понимаешь, что я не смогу отправить тебя домой, не стерев тебе память. – Джон кивнул.- Не хмурься, мой хороший. Все обойдется.

-Хранитель, неужели все будет настолько плохо?

-И еще хуже,- «обрадовала» я.- Но ты справишься. Не могу сказать, что помогу, но ты справишься. А когда придет срок, я приду и провожу тебя.

-Я знаю,- он обнял меня.

-Да и еще, Джон,- я снизилась так, чтобы мое лицо было вровень с его лицом, и заглянула ему в глаза.- Прости меня за все, мой друг.

Он приподнял бровь, недоуменно взглянув на меня, но промолчал и кивнул.

Слишком хорошо он знает меня и слишком хорошо понимает, что если я так говорю, значит, мне есть за что просить прощения.

Я крепко обняла друга и потрепала по волосам.

-Альбус, Вы можете вывести меня наружу, минуя этот ад?- кивнула я на лифт, минуту спустя, отпустив капитана.

-Через камин,- ответил директор.

-Но мне хотелось бы не в школу, а просто наружу. Я хочу проветриться.

Джон нахмурился, что-то прикинув в уме. Альбус же кивнул.

-Гарри, будь добр, проводи капитана Шеридана в школу и позаботься обо всем, что нужно,- хитро подмигнул он парню. – Я провожу Хранителя и сразу приду.

-Конечно, сэр,- просиял Гарри.- Хранитель, до встречи.

Попрощавшись с детьми и Джоном, оставшись наедине с Альбусом, я вздохнула.

-Вы ведь не гулять хотите, верно?- в глазах старика появилась грусть.

-Я хочу немного встряхнуться, Альбус,- честно ответила я.- Мне невыносимо на планете.

-Анна?- одними губами спросил он.

-Анна,- не стала юлить я.- Мне необходимы полеты. Я так устала от Земли, что готова лететь на чем угодно куда угодно. Если я не взорву какой-нибудь астероид, я взорвусь сама.

-Но Вы вернетесь?- с тревогой спросил Альбус.

-Вернусь. Выйду в гиперпространство, вынырну где-нибудь, взорву пару-тройку пустынных астероидов и вернусь. Простите, но никакие нервы не выдержат такого.

-Конечно. Я понимаю.- Альбус жестом указал на расширившийся камин.- Выйдете в Мунго, а там…

-Анна, новые координаты,- передала я на корабль данные. -Спасибо Вам за понимание.

-Джон, Ваш друг, понимает, что Вы хотите сделать,- осторожно начал он.

-Всем иногда нужна разрядка, Альбус. Даже на Вавилоне 5 я просто брала Фурию и мчалась разносить астероиды. Если я дам волю ярости, я перестану себя контролировать и начну убивать все живое в радиусе миллионов миль вокруг.

-Идеальная машина смерти,- он горько усмехнулся.

-Если угодно,- согласилась я, перемещаясь в камин. – До встречи, Альбус.

-Больница Святого Мунго!- скомандовал Альбус и зеленое пламя взметнулось вокруг меня, унося прочь из Министерства.

Анна послушно ждала меня, вися над больницей. Невидимая никому, кроме меня, боевая машина, послушная моей воле.

Приказав принять меня на борт, задав курс, я взлетела с планеты.

Сразу просочившись в привычное мне гиперпространство, я взяла курс на ближайший маяк.

Вынырнув в обычный космос, осмотревшись и не найдя ни одной формы жизни, я с наслаждением приказала разнести астероиды в пыль.

Руководя Анной, чувствуя ее радость и боевой клич, я кричала сама от возбуждения и радости от поражения цели. Мы носились, как полоумные, грациозно маневрируя между астероидами и сметая все преграды со своего пути.

Анна дрожала от прилива энергии, кричала, исторгая из уст плазму, пела песнь Оку Теней, песню хаосу, разрушению, а я вторила ей, в кои-то веки, перестав лицемерить наедине с собой.

Домой мы возвратились глубокой ночью, когда школа уже спала и видела сны.

Посадив Анну на озеро, я выскользнула из корабля и свернулась около него.

Выплеск адреналина действовал усыпляющее и чтобы не уснуть, я встряхиваюсь и ползу внутрь школы на поиски транквилизатора.

-Я думал, ты не вернешься, - Снейп ждет меня около главного входа, протягивает фиал.- Альбус закатил по поводу произошедшего пир. Гуляли полночи, мне надоело, да и Джон не особо веселился.

-Нам не до веселья, Северус,- отвечаю я, выпивая транквилизатор. – Грядет такая бойня, что до вашей битвы при Хогвартсе куда как далеко.

-Ты ведь о будущем говоришь?- лишний вопрос, но я киваю. – Мне завесить Анну от Джона?- снова киваю.- Он уйдет завтра? – снова киваю.

Снейп вздыхает и выходит.

На душе тоскливо, как будто я хороню кого-то родного. Странно, но ведь все наладится. Будет война с Тенями, смерти, кровь, потом гражданская война, потом война с дракхами, снова кровь, потом чума Теней на Земле… но Джон в безопасности. Он выйдет из любой ситуации победителем.

Почему мне по-прежнему не все равно? Мне, прожившей столько миллиардов лет, по-прежнему не все равно. Почему я переживаю, заранее зная почти все? Сколько еще продлиться моя работа? Что меня ждет в конце пути? Дойду ли я?

Смотрю на то, как Снейп машет палочкой, навешивая и обновляя заклинания. Смотрю на военный городок, который уедет спустя неделю, так ничего и не найдя. Смотрю на небо, усыпанное звездами. Странно, но смотреть на небо с планеты мне не нравится. Оно не такое, как в космосе.

-Не замерзнешь?- интересуется Снейп, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Качаю головой, глядя на небо.- Хорошо. Ты прости, но я пойду спать. Я – как выжатый лимон.

-Спокойной ночи, Северус, и… спасибо.

-Спокойной ночи,- отвечает он.

Всю оставшуюся ночь я смотрю на небо.

День до ухода Джона прошел мирно. Он не заметил Анну, и как ни настаивал показать ее, я не уступила.

Мордена временно переместили в башню, приказав эльфам не выпускать его. Когда же он вышел, поговорить с настырным человеком пришлось мне. В результате он смертельно на меня обиделся и был парализован Тенями, которым его выкрутасы и последующие беседы со мной не нравились.

В день перемещения Джона, собралась почти вся школа.

Девочки - гриффиндорки хотели подарить капитану на память шарф, но я настояла, чтобы капитан был точно в том, в чем его перенесло ко мне.

Силвергарден, весь предшествующий день не отходивший ни на шаг от капитана, сиял, как галеон. Парень узнал буквально все, что пригодится ему в будущем, и был почти неприлично счастлив.

-Я установил время отлета,- Снейп протянул мне миниатюрные часы, по всей вероятности заколдованные. – Снова в Перу или отсюда?

-Варн ничего не говорил про Перу, но, думаю, туда мы с тобой еще слетаем. У меня останется еще одно дело, если не против.

Почти шесть часов Джона я не видела. Альбус давал пир, потом капитана увели в Комнату-По-Необходимости Гарри и его друзья, в общем, капитана я поймала только за час до перемещения.

Зацелованный, слегка помятый, но лучащийся счастьем капитан походил на перекушавшего жирной сметаны кота.

-Общение с подростками дурно на тебя влияет, - констатировала я, глядя на его физиономию.

-Прости, но, кажется, у меня не было выбора,- Джон развел руками и широко улыбнулся.

-Ты еще помнишь о Вавилоне 4?- серьезно спросила я.

-Помню,- посуровел он. – Прости, действительно, не время улыбок.

-Ну что ты, как раз время. Потом будет не до них, а пока можно. Прости, мне придется стереть тебе память.

-Понимаю. Жаль забывать этот мир, доставивший мне столько незабываемых впечатлений,- вздох.

-Не навсегда. Когда я приду проводить тебя на твой пост, ты все вспомнишь.

-Так долго ждать!

-Не торопись уйти со мной, Джон,- я серьезно смотрю на него.

Мы оба понимаем серьезность минуты. Он ждет смерти всегда. Он военный и он готов. Но, тьма побери, он так любит жизнь!

-Пять минут до перемещения,- сообщает Снейп.

-Ну,- капитан оглядывает притихший зал,- мне пора уходить. Не могу сказать, что буду вас всех помнить, потому что это будет неправдой. Всего вам доброго, друзья!

-До свидания, мистер Шеридан!

-До встречи, капитан Шеридан!

-Счастливого пути, капитан Шеридан!

Голоса детей и учителей несутся со всех сторон.

Я оглядываю фигуру капитана. Ни одна деталь не должна измениться. Время не терпит суеты и ошибок.

-Готов?- спрашиваю я.

-Готов!- капитан встает навытяжку.

-Удачи и до встречи,- шепчу я.

-До встречи,- шепчет он.

Глаз расширяется до предела, и поток пульсирующей тьмы жирно вползает в голову капитана, высасывая лишнюю информацию, стирая все ненужное.

-Минута!- командует Снейп.

Портал является через секунду. Бесформенное пятно света, дорога в будущее, путь внутрь веков и пространства. Путь на Вавилон 4, где все началось, миг до будущего и прошлого.

Тьма Глаза выпивает все, что произошло и выходит из сознания капитана. Он впадает в оцепенение, сродни гипнозу. Он не видит никого и ничего вокруг. Это защитная реакция мозга.

Осторожно подвожу его к порталу и украдкой напоследок прикоснувшись к его волосам, отправляю его в портал.

Свет моментально исчезает, и я судорожно вздыхаю.

-Джон вернулся с ЗаХаДума на Вавилон 5,- голограмма Варна появляется так внезапно, что я шарахаюсь в сторону. – Все в порядке, Великая.

Варн исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется. Я даже не успеваю поблагодарить его.

-Вавилон 5?- Снейп чуть изгибает бровь.

-Все относительно, Северус,- отвечаю я.- Время – странная штука. Джон находился в безвременье с того момента, как попал сюда. Время в будущем шло неравномерно. Теперь все нормализовалось. В настоящем Джон вернулся на Вавилон 4, в его будущем он умер на ЗаХаДуме, воскрес и теперь вернулся на Вавилон 5. Ты же помнишь, с чего все началось. А теперь прости, но я хочу побыть одна.

Оставив людей, я выскользнула из школы, взобралась на корабль, рванула с планеты, погрузилась в гипер и почти сутки остервенело разносила астероиды в пыль, только чтобы заглушить боль в сердце.

Глава 21

_Временное введение новых героев_

-Я не спрашиваю, где ты была, я не спрашиваю, что ты делала, я даже не спрошу, какого гоблина на тебя нашло, но Хранитель… так нельзя!- Снейп набросился на меня, едва я сошла с трапа. – Альбус чуть с ума не сошел. Когда ты пропала вместе с кораблем.

-Мне было необходимо побыть одной,- угрюмо ответила я, скользнув в снег. – Что-то произошло, о чем мне нужно было знать?

-Нет, но…- он замялся.

-Брось, Северус, все нормально,- бесцветным голосом ответила я.- Мы проводили Джона, он вернулся сразу в двух временах. Жизнь прекрасна.

-А ты похожа на покойника,- съязвил он.- Встряхнись!

-А я и есть покойник,- так же равнодушно ответила я.- Давно и прочно упокоившийся труп неизвестного происхождения.

-Хм,- усомнился Снейп.- Знаешь, мне тут один ученик из Райвенкло сказал, что ты улетела воевать с собой. Ты бежишь от себя. Ты не принимаешь себя такой, какая ты есть.

-И какая я есть?- еще равнодушнее спросила я, хотя мне было решительно на все наплевать.

-Ты червяк!- разозлился Снейп.- Да что с тобой? Я пытаюсь тебя растормошить, а ты как замерзла.

-Даже в условиях абсолютного нуля мне было бы безразлично на холод,- ответила я.

-Я тут подумал…- Снейп выждал паузу,- почему бы тебе не навестить твоего друга?

-Которого?- равнодушнее некуда спросила я.

-Джон о нем упоминал. Кажется… кажется, его зовут Коннор.

-Коннор?- я чуть не подскочила на месте.- Ну конечно! Отправка Анны! Северус, ты гений!

Я полезла целоваться и, разумеется, свалила его в снег.

Все оставшиеся дни я была сама не своя от волнения. Такая судьбоносная встреча, как та, что мне предстояла, выпадала едва ли не раз в жизни.

Я лежала на снегу около входа в школу, свернувшись кольцами, и вспоминала события сотен миллиардов лет назад…

…Операционный стол был залит моей кровью, но я еще плохо осознавала свое новое тело. Я не знала о себе ровным счетом ничего. Ни кто я, ни что со мной делают, ни то, как я выгляжу – ничего. Информация лилась сплошным потоком через минуту после того, как паллиот отпустил меня, равнодушно глядя на мои потуги встать на конечности. В блестящем инструменте я увидела свое отражения и от неожиданности не удержалась на ногах.

На меня, тараща глаза, смотрело нечто непонятное, идентифицированное искусственным разумом, как гуманоид. Куратор передал информацию о земном существе женского пола, судя по его словам, довольно молодого. Так мне предстояло выглядеть недолго.

После операционного зала меня перенесло на отдаленную планету, на бескрайних просторах моих владений.

Земля. Странная планета, покрытая жидкостью – так я впервые ее охарактеризовала, попав на какое-то судно в открытом водоеме.

Тут я и увидела его – моего первого контактера, существо, отдаленно напоминающее меня, только выглядящее немного иначе и еще более напугано, чем я.

-Кто Вы?- прохрипело существо, со страхом глядя на меня и протягивая ко мне верхние конечности. – Кто Вы? – в голосе послышалась паника.

Мой речевой аппарат пока не работал, куратор еще не подключился к нему, и я не могла ответить существу. Впрочем, и так я теряла немногое, не зная толком, кто или что я есть.

-Помогите!- попросило существо и закатило глаза.

Я присела над ним.

Информация пошла потоком. Вид, тип, раса, принадлежность к полу, рост, вес, имя…

-Коннор,- произнесла я. Мое первое слово было его именем.

Абсолютно голое существо, появившееся перед человеком, естественно, напугало его. На земную женщину я походила мало – у самого куратора не было достаточно времени изучить вид земной женщины. Понятное дело, что при виде черного человекоподобного существа с тремя пальцами вместо привычных пяти, у человека случился шок. Только потом я узнала, что шок наступил от обезвоживания и переутомления, нежели от моего внешнего вида и внезапного появления.

Одежда появлялась на моем теле постепенно, скрывая тело. Мне было безразлично ее появление, но куратор настаивал на ней, ибо, по его словам, земляне не приветствуют наготу.

Я спорить не стала. Я рассматривала странное существо.

Человек, землянин, мужчина. Забавное существо. Немного неприятное, на мой взгляд, особенно лицо, покрытое волосами, но вполне милое, только усталое и изможденное.

Куратор задавал мне курс на выполнение определенных задач. Вначале он приказал мне увести судно из портала, чтобы его не засосало внутрь и не забросило куда-нибудь в другую галактику.

Понятия не имея, как управлять судном, я пошла в рубку.

Многочисленные кнопки и приборы ничего не говорили. Куратор снова предоставил информацию.

Нажать, потянуть, повернуть – примерно так я справилась с первым в своей короткой жизни вождением корабля. Военного корабля, минного траулера, но это я узнала намного позже.

Запрограммированный разум уверенно вел корабль из портала.

Изредка я прерывалась, оставляя корабль идти заданным курсом, и уходила помочь двум найденным мужчинам.

Куратор не говорил, что с ними произошло, как их занесло к порталу и как им помочь. Первой задачей по спасению разумного, стало вливание энергии.

Подпитку вел куратор. Сама, несколько часов от роду, я не умела почти ничего. Если бы я вела подпитку, пострадавшие захлебнулись бы в секунды.

Имя второго я уже забыла. Куратор не счел нужным хранить его в моей памяти, а вот Коннор почему-то занял почетное первое место в базе данных моего разума.

-Где Стивенс?- Коннор открыл глаза и увидел меня. К тому благословенному времени куратор уже успел доделать меня полностью, преобразовав во вполне земной вид.

-Не знаю,- честно ответила я.

-Кто Вы? Где я? Что происходит?- Коннор попытался приподняться с койки, но я его удержала.

-Вам нельзя напрягаться. Вы получаете подпитку, но Вам нужно что-то вещественное, что можно… употреблять.

Куратор просветил меня насчет странного понятия «пища», но что это и как выглядит, я не знала.

-Я умер?- человек успокоился и лег обратно.

-Ваши биопоказатели отклонены от нормы, но стадии вечного сна я не наблюдаю.

-Где команда? – снова забеспокоился Коннор, приподнимаясь. На этот раз я не стала его сдерживать. Неизвестный вид, неизвестные повадки.

-Не знаю. Я нашла только Вас и Вашего партнера.

-Роджер? Он жив?- тревога.

-Его биопоказатели идентичны Вашим.

-А остальные? Вы их не нашли?- снова тревога, его взгляд мечется по комнате.

-Кроме двоих больше никого не обнаружено.

-Вы… Вы заберете нас на опыты?- он облизывает сухие губы. Странно, но этот жест я отмечаю как-то по-особенному.

-Опыты?- не понимаю я.

-Вы… кто Вы?- почти смиренно.

-Хранитель Восемь,- четко отвечаю я пока единственную осмысленную информацию.

-Вы… не человек,- странно, но это и вопрос, и утверждение.

Киваю.

Он стонет. Странные звуки.

Я дотрагиваюсь до его руки. Тепло кожи приятно. Странно, что его рука не такая волосатая, как его лицо.

-Тепло,- отмечаю я.

Он не отдергивает руку. Просто с тревогой смотрит на меня.

-Боитесь? Напрасно. Я не причиню Вам вреда. Я веду ваше судно.

Стараюсь успокоить его, но он отчего-то впадает в панику.

-Стивенс, Эрджел, Диксон…- кричит он.

Я не понимаю причин его паники.

-Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь,- пытаюсь успокоить, но получается плохо.

Куратор приказывает отключить его от питания. Его биопоказатели приходят в норму, энергии может быть чрезмерно много – его сердце может не выдержать перегрузки.

Осторожно отключаюсь.

Он немного успокаивается, заламывает руки, что-то бормочет.

Его глаза закрываются. Отмечаю стадию покоя.

Он спит.

Слышу какой-то шум. Куратор отмечает, что задание выполнено, помощь потерпевшим уже близко, нам пора уходить.

Осторожно прикасаюсь к волосам на голове спящего, трогаю руку и исчезаю.

Через пять лет снова появляюсь на Земле. Я поумнела, освоилась, многое поняла.

Я замечаю его в парке. Он в окружении людей, они что-то бурно обсуждают, говорят о паранормальном.

Долго смотрю на него. Он сильно изменился: волос на лице - щетины – нет, он одет в элегантный деловой костюм. Он энергичен, доволен жизнью и, кажется, счастлив.

Внезапно он оборачивается и замечает мой взгляд. Почему-то прикасается к вискам, что-то быстро говорит спутникам и направляется ко мне.

-Это Вы,- снова и вопрос, и утверждение.

-Я,- отвечаю я, улыбаясь.

-Я…- он смотрит на меня так странно, будто хочет запомнить меня навсегда.- Я ведь тогда не успел ничего Вам сказать. Даже не успел сказать спасибо. Если бы не Вы, мы тоже бы погибли.

Не особо понимаю, о чем он, но слушаю внимательно.

-Как Вы себя чувствуете?- вежливо интересуюсь я.

-Прекрасно,- он порывисто хватает меня за руку и почему-то пристально смотрит мне в глаза.- Спасибо Вам, кто бы Вы ни были… просто спасибо. Нас болтало так долго… если бы не Вы…

Он молчит, волнуется.

Я молчу, не зная, что ответить. Не хочу разочаровывать его. Он мне приятен.

-Что там произошло? С чем мы столкнулись?- он ждет от меня ответов, но я не готова ему их предоставить. Пока рано.

-Узнаете, все узнаете позже. Не волнуйтесь.

-Кто Вы?- он снова задает этот вопрос.

-Вы знаете ответ,- уклоняюсь я. – Я говорила… тогда…

-Хранитель Восемь,- шепчет он.

Я киваю. Замечаю, что люди в стороне шепчутся и смотрят на нас.

-Я решил посвятить жизнь тому, чтобы найти ответы,- говорит он, проследив мой взгляд.- Я ученый.

-Паранормальные явления,- утвердительно киваю я. Анализирую полученную от куратора информацию. – Вы ищете не там,- стараюсь не говорить лишнего, но я хочу ему помочь.- Вы столкнулись со сгустком протоплазмы. Отталкивайтесь от этого.

-Привидение?- моментально подхватывает он.

-Остаточное явление,- подтверждаю я, убирая руку из его руки.

-Постойте! Подождите!- он волнуется, пытается меня удержать.- Откуда Вы знаете? Как Вы… Вы знаете, что произошло _там_?

-Мы еще встретимся, Коннор,- улыбаюсь я, дотрагиваясь до его плеча, глядя в глаза.- Уверена, что пока Вы сами не готовы знать все ответы. Но нам вместе работать, так что привыкайте.

-Не готов? Вместе?- он не понимает, но я уже вынуждена уйти.

Последнее перед прыжком в портал, замечаю его ошеломленный и жадный взгляд.

Через день появляюсь снова, беседую с его руководителем. Человек мне неприятен. Слишком явно вижу будущее, но куратор настаивает на сотрудничестве. Я вынуждена согласиться.

Несколько лет подряд вне команды Коннора веду дела. Мне интересно узнавать что-то новее о жизни землян, меня интересуют их загадки, тайны, весь их быт.

Мне интересна команда, с которой я сотрудничаю. Я вижу их насквозь, но не влезаю слишком глубоко в их души.

Коннора я ставлю выше всех. С ним и почти только с ним я и общаюсь, ведя уединенную жизнь консультанта.

Мы как-то быстро сдружились, стали обращаться друг к другу просто на «ты», как-то незаметно стали обсуждать физику пространства и времени.

Коннор стал мне первым другом и первой любовью.

Той самой, с которой все началось. Той самой, с которой я поняла, что плохо совместима с земными мужчинами. Это было интересно, познавательно, даже просто приятно, но не настолько, чтобы продолжать с кем-то дальше.

Коннор открывал мне свой мир, а я впитывала информацию, училась и постоянно уклонялась от ответов на его многочисленные вопросы.

Позже я узнала о кураторах. Тогда встал вопрос о преемниках, кураторах планет, систем, галактик. Тогда я поняла, что Коннору суждено стать первым куратором галактики.

Одно из моих путешествий началось с того, что его засосало вместе со мной на Террус, планету на краю моих владений. Планету, где его талант и жажда знаний ценилась превыше всего. Планету, что ценила ученых, мечтающих найти ответы.

В распоряжение Коннора должна была поступить целая галактика.

Я не сказала бы, что Коннор сильно удивился наличию внеземной жизни. Скорее, наоборот. Он готов был провести жизнь на Террусе, который давал много больше, чем Земля, но он боялся отрываться от родной планеты. Он не готов был уйти тогда, бросить команду, не попрощаться с друзьями.

Но я уже тогда видела, что мой друг и любимый станет прекрасным руководителем галактики, что он справится и поведет этот вверенный ему мир к процветанию.

Долгие годы я работала с ним плечом к плечу, дружба осталась, но я начала отдаляться. Он не понимал причины моего охлаждения, а я не могла сказать, что люблю его по-прежнему, но быть с ним постоянно не смогу по долгу службы.

Так он сблизился с Линдси Доннер.

Команда, принявшая меня несколько настороженно, потом стала мне едва ли не семьей, которой у меня никогда не было.

Замечательные ребята, талантливые ученые, специалисты, искатели, аналитики и просто друзья под руководством тонкого психолога, ценителя каждой индивидуальности в команде, умеющего слушать и слышать, моего первого заместителя и просто первого разумного… Коннора Дойла…

-Вся в раздумьях,- голос Снейпа вырвал меня из воспоминаний.- Держи, а то простудишься,- протянутый мне кубок.

-Спасибо,- без энтузиазма беру предложенное и отпиваю, даже не различая вкуса напитка.

-Все настолько серьезно?- он смотрит вдаль, не на меня. Я стараюсь так же не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Я понимаю, что ему обидно за мое отношение к его персоне, но я не настолько в нем уверена, чтобы посвящать его.

-Куда как,- киваю и передаю ему пустой кубок.

Пару минут молчим.

-Пожалуй, не буду тебе мешать,- он поднимается и намеревается уйти.

-Нет, Северус, погоди!- смиряюсь с положением и прошу.- Присядь.

Мой такой короткий рассказ о жизни на Земле, о работе, о любви он слушает внимательно, почему-то хмурясь.

-Ты говорила, что после операции…

-Знаю. Не хотела мешать все в кучу. Это личное, но я подумала…

-Зачем тогда сказала?

-Не уверена, но… Северус, прости за мое недоверие, но…

-Не стоит. Я понимаю. Мы не достаточно близки, чтобы ты мне рассказывала о своих планах.

Если бы только в этом дело. Он не понимает. Пока не понимает, но ему придется учиться, и быстро учиться, чтобы соответствовать.

-Северус, - сложно просить того, кому не доверяешь, но выбора у меня нет.- Ты не желаешь прокатиться?

-Что? Ты о чем?- не понимает.

-Совсем скоро мне нужно отправить Анну назад в ее время. Я подумала, почему бы тебе не слетать со мной к Коннору? Это мой ему сюрприз, а тебе – испытание на прочность нервов.

Мне сложно подобрать слова, но проверка на прочность действительно нужна. Ему, если все пройдет гладко, это пригодится.

-Куда? Когда?- уже деловой подход.

Смотрю на небо. Кусаю губы. Боюсь.

-Сегодня, скажем, около полуночи.

Кивок.

-Даже не поинтересуешься, куда и почему так поздно?- ехидничаю.

-Я подчинюсь и не буду задавать лишних вопросов,- серьезно и решительно.

Снейп встает и направляется в школу, а я сижу на ступеньках и долго думаю о будущей встрече.

Через час, когда кожа около трансфа окончательно замерзает, о чем мне любезно сообщает сам прибор, решаю наведаться к Анне и кое-что изучить.

Через пару минут, когда я уже внутри корабля, подключаюсь к бортовому компьютеру и через спутник планеты смотрю на того, кого не видела уже очень долго.

Забавно, на что способны технологии будущего, если ими грамотно распорядиться. Если бы я вошла через современный компьютер, скорее всего меня тут же вычислили бы и, чего доброго, настучали бы по голове, но если применять технику будущего, то мне под силу одурачить едва ли не всех.

Набираю коды доступа к сети Управления, где работает Коннор, отыскиваю его данные.

Пара секунд, и у меня полная информация и полная секретность.

Набираю его номер телефона. Пальцы дрожат так, что я не сразу могу нажать на кнопку связи.

Наконец, преодолев волнение, нажимаю вызов.

-Дойл!- деловито отвечает он. Я вижу на мониторах его лицо. Я не отвлекла его. Он уже свободен. Сидит в лаборатории и пьет кофе, листая отчеты.

-Здравствуй, Коннор!- на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Изображение перед глазами плывет, как в тумане.

-Здравствуй… Хранитель,- замечаю, что кружка падает из его руки, он нервно прижимает трубку к уху и чуть заметно дрожит.

-Я не отвлекаю тебя?- глупый вопрос, ведь я вижу, что он свободен, но он не знает, что я его вижу.

-Нет!- чуть ли не кричит он.- Нет,- добавляет он уже тише. – Я… я так давно тебя не слышал, так давно не видел…

-Я не видела тебя гораздо дольше,- почти шепчу я, вытирая слезы.- Я так соскучилась.

-Сколько прошло с тех пор?- он ученый. Он понимает, что годы для него могут быть секундами или миллиардами лет для меня.

-Много, Коннор. Очень много. Сотни, тысячи… миллионы лет…

-Господи!- выдыхает он.- Мы можем встретиться? Любое время, любое место. Пожалуйста!

-Над чем ты сейчас работаешь?- стараюсь выровнять дыхание и говорить спокойно. Сердце бьется, как спятившее.

-У нас тут мальчик - телепат. Столько событий! Господи, Хранитель,- не выдерживает он.- Я так боялся… я… я так соскучился.

-Я тоже,- нервно вздыхаю и беру себя в руки.- Где ты? Я могу прилететь ненадолго. Да и подарок у меня есть. Ответ на вопрос.

-Я в Огайо. Город Колумбус.

-Я прилечу часам к восьми. Не против?

-Нет, конечно! Ты на чем?

-Это и есть сюрприз. А потом мы прогуляемся до места назначения. Покажу тебе ответ на вопрос.

-Это что-то научное? Могу я взять команду?- узнаю Дойла – всегда весь в работе.

-Они пока не готовы, Коннор,- честно отвечаю я.- Но, знаешь, мне бы хотелось переговорить с Питером после прогулки, если он не против.

-Я передам ему,- снова деловой тон.- Я буду ждать,- так нежно, что я почти не выдерживаю, и слезы сами бегут по щекам.

-Только, Коннор… я буду не одна и… я немного изменилась. Это временно, но…

-Лишь бы ты пришла,- он улыбается.

-Тогда я свяжусь, как буду на подлете.

-До связи,- он отключается.

На мониторе вижу, что он выходит из лаборатории и долго смотрит в небо.

Остаток дня провожу на борту корабля.

Ближе к ночи вызываю Добби и прошу привести профессора Снейпа и мистера Мордена.

-Вижу, неплохо устроилась,- Морден входит в корабль и сразу попадает в объятия моего хвоста.

-Сделайте так, чтобы он мне не мешал,- я, не глядя, обращаюсь к Теням.

-Как скажешь,- отвечает одна из Теней, материализовываясь рядом с Морденом.

Краем глаза замечаю, что Снейпа передергивает от вида Тени, но он стискивает зубы и молчит.

-Северус, если не возражаешь,- набираю на пульте маршрут и задаю параметры полета, попеременно консультируясь с Анной по навигации,- я хочу, чтобы корабль взлетел незаметно. Невидимость повлияет на подъем корабля в воздух?

-Не уверен, но если нужно, я наложу соответствующие заклинания,- отзывается он.

-Выполняй. Не хочу, чтобы военные переполошились и рванули за нами,- доделываю работу.

Краем уха слышу бормотания Снейпа. Пусть привыкает работать в любых условиях. Я не жалела никого из своих людей, не сделаю поблажку и ему.

С моим телом двигаться по кораблю тяжеловато, приходится передвигаться осторожно, чтобы не повредить обшивку.

-Все готовы, мальчики?- не отрываюсь от компьютера.

-Готов!- отзывается Снейп.

-Готовы,- шепчут Тени. Морден молчит, временно парализованный Тенями.

Большего мне не нужно.

-Анна, поднимаемся! Курс - на Колумбус!

Двигатели корабля бесшумны. Корабль чуть трясет при подъеме, но легкая тряска прекращается при выходе в атмосферу, совсем исчезает в космосе.

-Дай обзор!- приказываю я, и передо мной появляется огромный монитор.- Северус, что скажешь?

-Это так… красиво!- хорошо представляю его реакцию. По моим данным выходы в космос у землян этого времени редки. Освоение идет медленно, и немногие могут похвастаться пребыванием в космосе и любованием на родную Землю. А уж из корабля такого типа земляне вообще никогда не увидят свою старушку-планету.

-Хорошо,- улыбаюсь я, постоянно сверяясь с данными.- Прибытие в Колумбус строго по расписанию. Поехали, ребята!

Анна мягко разворачивается и неспешно проплывает над Землей, выходя на орбиту.

В земной атмосфере вести такой корабль тяжело – мешают вихревые потоки и плотность атмосферы. Корабль не рассчитан на плотность атмосферы Земли. Конечно, помню, как эти малышки плыли по небу Центавра в свое время, но то Центавр, а то Земля.

-Коннор, мы на подлете! Встречаемся в ближайшем парке через тридцать минут.

-Понял. Выезжаю.

Коннору не надо ничего объяснять. Он всегда понимал меня с полуслова.

-Северус, обеспечь невидимость кораблю при подлете и нам при спуске на планету. Не нужно пугать тех, кто считает, что земляне одиноки во Вселенной.

-Выполняю!- еще немного, и он обучится всем командам военных.

Усмехаюсь, следя за ним.

-Анна, мягче! Включи грави-двигатели. Пока повисим.

Анна слушается беспрекословно. Ей неприятно мое присутствие и уж тем более – мое командование, но ее хозяева на борту недвусмысленно подчиняются мне. Она вынуждена слушаться меня, несмотря на свое личное отношение ко мне.

Снова вызываю Коннора.

-Я на месте.

Я вижу его на мониторах. Он вышел из машины и оглядывается в поисках меня.

-Подожди минутку,- говорю я и обращаюсь к Снейпу.- Ты можешь изменить параметры невидимости только для одного человека? Так чтобы видел только Коннор?

-Попытаюсь, но не обещаю,- отзывается Снейп и начинает колдовать.

-Коннор, смотри на небо,- говорю я в динамики.

-Готово. По твоему слову переключу кодировки на один объект,- Снейп уже освоился на корабле и перестал нервничать.

-Давай!- командую я и наблюдаю за стоящим около машины Коннором.

-Господи, боже мой!- ахает Дойл, округляя глаза на нашу малышку. – Хранитель, это… это великолепно!

-Это мой тебе подарок, Коннор!- отвечаю я. – Один из боевых кораблей будущего. Опасный, сильный, почти непробиваемый.

-Я знал!- лицо Коннора передает такую гамму чувств, что я завидую его реакции.

Я знаю, что увиденное для него – манна небесная. Ему до дрожи хочется потрогать корабль, изучить его, нагнать толпу ученых, позвать Питера и остальных, чтобы и они оценили красоту и мощь корабля, но он понимает, что представление сотворилось только для него. Он не жаден – он готов поделиться знаниями, но он понимает, что путь проложен только для него и ради него.

На Террусе кораблей было мало, Коннор был занят научной работой, и такое зрелище на его родине, Земле, это дар божий.

-Мы спускаемся!- предупреждаю я, ведя корабль на посадку.

Анна ловко маневрирует между деревьями и аккуратно приземляется на площадке для гольфа.

-Северус, остаешься за старшего! Если что – взорви здесь все. – Приказ не обсуждается.

Снейп не знает, шучу ли я, или говорю серьезно. Он решителен и собран.

Хотя Тени все равно не дадут ни Анне, ни Мордену напроказничать. Они слишком хорошо знают меня.

Я выскальзываю на траву и ползу к бегущему ко мне человеку.

-Хранитель!- Коннор на секунду замирает, осматривая мое тело, а потом резко срывается и обнимает меня.

Мне несколько неудобно находиться на одном уровне с его ростом, но я готова терпеть любые неудобства ради него.

Мы обнимаемся так, как будто в последний раз видимся.

-Ты так изменилась, но мне все равно. Я так соскучился по тебе.

Его шепот сводит с ума. Его руки так горячи, что жар проникает даже под мою кожу.

Пусть я не похожа на гуманоида, но и мне, и ему все равно.

-Я тоже скучала, Коннор,- шепчу я, лаская его волосы. Так крепко к себе прижимаю дорогого мне человека, что кажется, что его кости не выдержат давления. –Я так долго ждала нашей встречи! Я так была одинока!

-Хранитель! Господи, ты пришла!

Плевать, что мы выглядим по-разному. Плевать вообще на все. Если два существа любят друг друга, они уже счастливы.

Его губы находят мои, так жадно целуют меня, что черная кожа сходит пластами, тут же испаряясь. Мое лицо снова становится гуманоидным, руки и часть груди очищается от маслянисто-черной кожи. Даже хвост укорачивается на десятки футов. Теперь я просто большая полу-змея - полу-человек. Полу-что-то там, которое жадно целуется с любимым человеком.

-Коннор,- чуть отстраняюсь от него и улыбаюсь,- это первый подарок тебе,- указываю на корабль.- Подарить насовсем, к сожалению, не смогу, зато одно увиденное стоит десятков лет работы в Управлении.

-Это точно,- ему сейчас безразличны все тайны Вселенной, но все же он оглядывается и смотрит на корабль.

-Но есть и еще один подарок,- напоминаю я.- То, что ты уже готов узнать. Для того чтобы понять, тебе нужно полететь с нами. Ты готов?

Он даже не ошеломлен. Он шокирован.

-Лететь? На нем?- он еле дышит от волнения.

-Конечно. Тебе ничто не угрожает, несмотря даже на то, что эта малышка в открытом космосе смертоноснее всего земного в миллиарды раз.

-Ты спрашиваешь?!- выдыхает он, готовый немедленно лететь хоть к черту на рога.

Он тут же готов забыть обо всем и хоть сейчас принять свой пост.

-А могу я…- когда мы подходим к кораблю, он смотрит на обшивку.

-Он крайне опасен, Коннор,- мягко отстраняю его руку, готовую коснуться кожи корабля. – У тебя будет возможность исследовать и не такие игрушки. Обещаю.

-Конечно,- он кивает, пересиливая себя, и ступает на трап.

-Мальчики, у нас гости!- кричу я.

В проеме люка сразу появляется Снейп.

-Все нормально, Северус,- говорю я профессору и затаскиваю смущающегося Коннора внутрь.- Навешивай полную.

Снейп кивает и уходит вглубь корабля.

-Новичок, я не ошибся?- Коннора невозможно смутить почти ничем.

Киваю.

-Твой последний знакомый. Третий.

Коннор внезапно становится серьезным.

-Сколько мне осталось?

-Коннор, я…- мне трудно говорить, я прячу взгляд.

-Брось, я понимаю,- он обнимает меня за плечи.

-Уже скоро. Не могу сказать, когда точно, но это будет скоро.

-Я боюсь,- честно признается он, глядя на меня.

-Я буду рядом,- смотрю на него.- Я подхвачу, когда будешь падать, я поддержу, когда будет трудно, я провожу, когда настанет время. Я приду, обещаю.

-Знаю. И все равно трудно. А как же команда? Кто поведет ее? Как же… Линдси?

-Я позабочусь о них. Все будет хорошо.

Не могу сказать, что выполню обещание, но команда выберет свой путь. Я не в силах изменить выбор членов команды.

Коннор грустно усмехается и проходит внутрь корабля, уже увлеченно изучая его, а мне становится страшно. Одно дело помочь другу, совсем другое – любимому, первому и… такому родному.

Снейпу глубоко безразличен Коннор Дойл. Не то, чтобы профессор считает мужчину соперником, хотя… да, именно соперником он его и считает. И признается себе в этом.

Странная ревность душит Снейпа. Глупо, но если есть ревность, есть и любовь. Любовь-то есть, но какая-то бредовая. Снейп понимает, что Хранитель не только не любит его, но и не доверяет ему. Что ранит больнее – вопрос неоднозначный.

Снейп готов лезть в пекло к чертям, общаться с Морденом, только бы она заметила, оценила, поверила, но…

-Северус, можно тебя на минутку?- голос Хранителя зовет его и отрывает от исследования корабля.

Снейп не возражает, он оставляет изучение незнакомых приборов и подходит.

При виде Коннора Снейпа передергивает от гнева, но он стискивает зубы.

-Коннор, познакомься,- молодой мужчина внимательно изучает взглядом стоящего перед ним человека,- профессор алхимии Северус Снейп. Северус, представляю тебе профессора геофизики и психологии Коннора Дойла.

-Очень рад знакомству,- Коннор протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Хранитель следит за реакцией Снейпа, но тот не выкидывает фокусов и пожимает протянутую ладонь.

-Взаимно,- чеканит Снейп.

-Вы изучаете алхимию? Средневековую науку превращения олова в золото?- без тени сарказма спрашивает Дойл.

-Что-то вроде того,- снова четко выговаривает Снейп.

-Северус, будь так добр, создай мне одежду, ту, к которой я привыкла,- просит Хранитель, следя за обоими мужчинами.

Снейп пожимает плечами и взмахивает палочкой.

Одежда и обувь появляются в его руках и он передает их женщине.

-Психо-кинетические способности? – Дойл поражен и ошеломлен.

-На субатомном уровне?- подхватывает Хранитель.- Нет, просто Северус – маг. Или, если угодно, колдун. Или, если так не нравится, то волшебник.

-Маг?- не верит Коннор.- Это из области Санта-Клауса, Пасхального Кролика и прочих?

-Скорее из области русалок, гномов, эльфов и кентавров,- поправляет Хранитель, набрасывая на себя рубашку и плащ. Хвост составляет проблему для брюк и ботинок, и Хранитель просто откладывает их в сторону.

-Маги изучают генную инженерию? Они проводят эксперименты по созданию гибридов?- снова интересуется Коннор, взглядом изучая палочку в руке Снейпа.

-Нет, - снова поправляет Хранитель.- Они колдуют. Концентрация пси-энергии, умноженная на транслятор энергии.

-Можно мне…- Коннор жестом указывает на палочку.

Снейп колеблется – палочку он не дает никому, но странный изучающий взгляд Хранителя перевешивает сомнения, и Снейп протягивает палочку Дойлу.

-Если бы у меня была лаборатория,- вздохнул Коннор, рассматривая палочку. – Как это работает?

-Определенные движения палочкой, плюс заклинание,- Снейп нервничает, но старается скрыть эмоции.

-Конечно, заклинания,- Коннор возвращает палочку владельцу.- Вы из параллельной Вселенной?

-Из самой обычной,- будь другая ситуация, Снейп заколдовал бы наглеца, хотя сами мысли ему неприятны. Коннор не проявляет агрессии, не высмеивает его, просто интересуется. Коннор вежлив, тактичен и, что самое главное, он ученый. Ему вообще безразличны дела магов. Снейп не уверен в последнем, но изучающий взгляд профессора Дойла говорит как раз наоборот – маги очень даже интересуют его.

-Мы прибыли аппартацией,- сообщила Хранитель, заметив взгляд Снейпа.- У Северуса талант. Кроме того, Северус уже немало помог мне.

-Аппа… что?- не понимает Дойл.

-Телепортацией,- усмехается Хранитель.

-Господи, сколько же у вас способностей!- не выдерживает и открыто восхищается Коннор.

Снейп смущен. Ученый оказался неплохим парнем, если не брать в учет факт того, что к нему неравнодушна Хранитель и ее чувства, кажется, взаимны.

-Северус молодец! – Хранитель подходит к Снейпу ближе и кладет руку на его руку.- Ты бы видел его отвагу на Вавилоне 5!

-Вы знаете Вавилон 5?- не перестает удивляться Коннор.- Вы знакомы с Джоном Шериданом?

-Имел удовольствие познакомиться,- уклончиво отвечает Снейп, поражаясь общим знакомым.

-Коннор был там несколько минут, а Джона узнал, когда тот проходил испытания на Земле пару лет назад,- Хранитель улыбается.

-И какой же по счету я?- снова интересуется Коннор.

-Второй,- отвечает за профессора Хранитель. – Пока не определенный по статусу, но ты у него второй.

-Как Джон?- уже серьезно спрашивает Дойл.- Он прошел?

-Более чем замечательно. Прошел с блеском, готовится вступить в должность через… э… пару десятков лет по их времени.

-А ЗаХаДум?- снова интересуется Коннор.

Хранитель молча кивает, пряча глаза.

-Значит, и мне уже скоро?- Коннор вздыхает.

-Не переживай, все будет хорошо,- Хранитель отходит от Снейпа и поглаживает руку Коннора.

Снейп не выдерживает и, торопливо извинившись, отходит.

-Я боюсь,- тихо произносит Коннор.

-Я знаю,- так же тихо отвечает Хранитель.- Ты уверен, что справишься?

-Уверен. Я хочу жить, Хранитель, но… мне так страшно. Можно мне будет хотя бы изредка навещать команду? Ну, хоть одним глазком взглянуть, как у них дела?

Тишина.

-Ты будешь далеко от Земли, Коннор,- чуть слышный голос Хранителя.

-Ты странно себя ведешь с Северусом. Сомневаешься?

-Это так заметно?

-Он любит тебя, вот что заметно. Любит и ревнует ко мне.

-Это нормальная реакция. Помнится, ты мне и сказал, что все, кто со мной работают, испытывают ко мне любовь и влечение.

-Пчелиная королева,- тихий смех.

-А вы – мой рой,- смешок.

Звук поцелуя.

-Что там ждет меня?

-Ты о владениях?

-Нет. Пока только о моей работе. С чем будет это связано? Как переживет Линдси?

-Не могу сказать,- печально.- Но я, на твоем месте, не особо верила бы Элсингеру.

-Так это Фрэнк?

Молчание.

-И где?

-Не могу сказать. Может, лучше пока стереть тебе память? Ты сильно переживаешь. Не хватало только паранойи.

-Не стоит. Справлюсь. Террус ждет?

-Все готово. Коннор, родной, все идет, как надо. Северус – твой третий, все будет хорошо. Я буду рядом. Может, и его прихвачу. Мальчику нужно учиться.

-Мальчику,- фырк.- У тебя странные представления о возрастных рамках.

-При условии того, что я старше всего вселенского, имею полное право.

-Он прошел тест?

-Пока нет. И я не сильно уверена, что пройдет. Его психика слабее, чем у остальных. Он умен, талантлив, работоспособен, ответственен, но… сможет ли?

-Ты сомневалась во всем, всех и всегда. Ставлю на то, что пройдет не хуже, чем остальные. Его уровень?

-Высший.

-Ого! И ты ему по-прежнему не доверяешь?

-Меня прислал Иу. Новичка всегда трудно определить. Буду испытывать его на прочность, если сломается, определю в запасник до лучших времен. Или же уменьшу уровень до минимума. Просто жаль потерянного времени, если куратор ошибся.

-Времени? Тебе? Не смеши!

Я серьезно, Коннор! – громко.

-Не нервничай. Он отлично подходит.

-Джон сказал то же самое.

-Кто бы сомневался…

Снова звук поцелуя.

-Стой! Подлетаем. Северус, подойди, пожалуйста!

Так странно было наблюдать за Северусом. Я видела его ревность и отчетливое желание свернуть Коннору шею только за то, что у меня с Дойлом нежные отношения.

Ух, как злился Северус при виде моей руки, недвусмысленно поглаживающей руку Коннора.

Новичок! По-прежнему дуется на меня из-за ерунды. Он так молод. Он многого не понимает.

Поймет, если хочет жить.

-Стой! Подлетаем. Северус, подойди, пожалуйста!- пришлось прервать поцелуй и позвать Снейпа, появившегося подозрительно быстро.

Сущий ребенок – подслушивал. Что ж, я не возражаю. Это даже к лучшему.

-Северус, сможешь создать парящую платформу футов десяти?

-Могу,- он пожал плечами.- Тебе прямо здесь?

-Нет. На воде. Точнее, над водой.

-Над водой?- Коннор взглянул на меня. – Мы вообще где?

-Это и есть ответ. Сердце бермудского треугольника. Место нашей встречи. Место гибели и место жизни.

Коннор широко раскрыл глаза.

-Хочешь сказать…

-Выходим!- я отдала приказ Анне открыть люк, спустить трап и первая сбежала вниз, задержавшись на конце трапа.

Снейп быстро сориентировался, взмахнул палочкой, и над водой материализовалась платформа.

-Живее, мальчики! Время не резиновое!- поторопила я друзей. – Анна, возьми чуть выше!

-Это ответ?- Коннор зачарованно следил за полетом корабля.

-Нет, вот ЭТО ответ!- я смотрела в небо, розово-золотое в этом месте, чуть светящееся. Ждать пришлось недолго. Варн четко проследил время открытия портала и… Свершилось!

Пространство рядом с кораблем замерцало, потемнело и сгустки энергии в виде молний ударили в антенны краба. Портал открывался, мне нельзя было терять ни секунды.

Призвав трансф с тела Анны, я последним приказом отправила корабль в портал.

В образовавшуюся воронку портала засосало краб и напоследок шарахнуло так, что заложило уши.

-Все живы?- я опомнилась первой, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги, рискуя свалиться в воду.

-Жив!- отозвался Коннор.

Снейп пробормотал что-то невразумительное и потер виски.

-Это было… а что это было?- Коннор следил за исчезающей воронкой и небом, становившимся снова розово-золотым.

-Треугольник – это всего лишь разлом. Самый обычный пространственно-временной разлом. Одно из мест, где можно переправлять крупногабаритные предметы.

Коннор меня понимал. Хотелось надеяться, что и Северус тоже.

-Значит, наша команда попала в портал? – ошеломленно протянул Коннор.- Они… куда их занесло?

Я вздохнула.

-Не могу сказать ничего утешительного. Их размазало тонким слоем по галактике. Вихри этого места нестабильны. Нужен постоянный контроль над пространством и временем. Приди мы сюда чуть позже или чуть раньше – нас бы, возможно, так же не нашли.

-А как мы выберемся отсюда?- Коннор оглядел поверхность вод, на многие мили тянувшиеся повсюду.

-Обыкновенно,- пожала плечами я.- Северус, сможешь перенести нас обратно?

-Куда именно?- я заметила, что он морщится и чуть горбит спину, но поняла, что остаточное явление от вируса Теней проходит.

-В Колумбус.

Снейп не ответил, просто вздохнул и раскрыл объятия.

-Тебе крупно повезло, потому что это третий мой подарок,- шепнула я не понимающему в чем дело Коннору.

Притянув Дойла к себе, я обняла Северуса, и мы исчезли из разлома.

-Кхм…- я стояла посреди парка на своих ногах, держа в руке соединившийся трансф и все бы ничего, но ниже пояса я была голой.

Снейп ни мало не смутившись, сунул мне моментально увеличившийся сверток.

-Я быстро,- я бегом бросилась в машину Коннора, предварительно стребовав с того ключи.

-Профессор Снейп,- Коннор повернулся к Снейпу.

-Просто Северус. На «ты»,- поправил его Снейп.

-Северус, ты любишь ее?

Снейп ушам не поверил. Разве можно спрашивать такое личное?! Он хотел, было, высказать о человеке все, что думал, но… передумал. Коннор был хорошим человеком, просто хорошим человеком, который ничего плохого Снейпу не сделал.

-Люблю,- просто ответил он.

Снейп ждал чего угодно: насмешки, гримасы презрения, фырканья, но Дойл только понимающе улыбнулся.

-Мы все проходим через это,- Коннор смотрел на машину. – Она притягивает, манит магнитом. Ее невозможно не любить. Знаешь, я понял, что по-настоящему любить ее могут лишь те, кто ей служит. Мы, кураторы.

-Кураторы? – не понял Снейп.

-Знаю, что скажу лишнее, но, думаю, она меня простит,- Коннор обернулся к Снейпу.- Она ищет кураторов для контроля своей работы. Низший уровень куратора – планетарный. Далее следует куратор солнечной системы. Потом – созвездия. Но есть высший уровень. Куратор галактики. Очень ответственная работа. Огромные возможности для реализации идей, колоссальный труд, неограниченные полномочия.

-Я слышал, что вы говорили обо мне,- Снейп не стал играть дальше, решив признаться.- Шеридан говорил то же самое.

-Ты как раз будущий куратор галактического масштаба,- Коннор смотрел серьезно и чуть грустно.- Нас мало, Хранитель ищет нас везде, где только может. В основном большинство идут в планетарный уровень. Можешь гордиться собой, ты один из лучших.

-Она не доверяет мне.

-Она и себе-то не доверяет!- усмехнулся Коннор.- Не бери в голову. Она проверяет всех и всегда и сомневается в любом шаге. Она… только не смейся… она боится.

-Чего?

-Не чего, а за кого! За нас. За смертных. Никаких нервов не хватит переживать за все живое, а она принимает все близко к сердцу. К сердцам, если быть точным. Она до смерти боится потерять того, кого любит. А увидеть это просто – она выбирает избранного и ведет его до конца. Так было со мной, когда я узнал, что она хочет, чтобы я был куратором. Так было с Шериданом, когда и его она пригласила к себе. Так и с тобой. Она любит тебя и переживает за тебя.

-Она ничего мне не предлагала.

-Предложит. Уверен, что она ежесекундно думает об этом, но пока не решается сказать. Да не переживай ты так! Мы в одной команде. Будь собой, не пытайся ей ничего доказать. Больше всего она ненавидит подхалимов. Ты не разочаруешь ее, и я уже уверен, что из тебя получится отличный специалист.

-Галактика… но как же Земля?

-Тут тебя огорчу. Землю ты больше не увидишь. Но ты не бойся – она никого никогда еще не отправляла туда, где бы куратор не смог жить и работать. Уверяю тебя, завести знакомства с колонизаторами можно везде.

-С кем?

-Земляне колонизируют иные миры не первый год. И не только земляне. Все разумные существа, с которыми Хранитель имела когда-либо дело, не попадают туда, где не было бы никого из знакомых лиц, привычных по миру обитания. Я отправлюсь на Террус. Милое место, теплое, с радушными существами. Землян там мало, но мне не привыкать. Я такого по своей работе насмотрелся, что почти привык ко всему. И знаешь… скажу честно, я смертельно боюсь.

-Чего же?

-Смерти. Она не может забрать человека из времени. Не может просто выдернуть его. Объект должен исчезнуть совсем, умереть. Умереть здесь, на его родине, чтобы жить там, где потом будет работать.

-Умереть?

Глава 22

_Временное введение новых героев - продолжение_

-Я готова, мальчики! Северус…- по вытянувшемуся лицу белого, как покойник, Снейпа, я поняла, что Коннор уже рассказал о миссии.

Какой смысл скрывать очевидное? Я слишком долго была в сомнениях. Пора раскрыть карты и освободиться.

-Значит, умереть?- спросил Снейп у меня.

-Я давно думала над этим. Северус, я предлагаю тебе присоединиться к моей команде. Команде исследователей, кураторов. Это интересная работа, как раз по твоей специальности. У тебя будет все, к чему ты стремишься. Ты найдешь ответы на все вопросы, что когда-либо тебя мучили. Ты сможешь приносить реальную пользу. Вдумайся, ты считаешь, что тебя недооценивают, тебя не понимают, тебя не любят! Ты получишь все и даже больше того. Но… да, ты прав, чтобы занять место куратора, нужно освободиться от прежней жизни. Освободиться насовсем и окончательно. Это означает смерть в этом мире и рождение в другом.

-Реинкарнация?- не понял Снейп.

-Нет. Просто новая жизнь. Твое тело, твой разум будут твоими. Изменится только уровень.

-Уровень чего?

-Твой уровень. Ты станешь бессмертным. Вспомни Джона, он умер на ЗаХаДуме, но ты видел его в Хогвартсе – он жив. И он вернется назад с ЗаХаДума и проживет еще немало лет, прежде чем завершит свою жизнь. Он вернется к началу конца. Он будет со мной. Он будет жить снова. Подумай, Северус! Что ты теряешь?

-Кроме жизни?

-Брось! Ты догадываешься о том, что с тобой произойдет. Риддл с тебя шкуру спустит при любом удобном случае, а я предлагаю тебе жизнь.

-Могу я подумать?

-Конечно! Вот только много времени дать не могу. Ты уже встретился с двумя кураторами. Третий будет означать конец пути.

-Но это так неожиданно!

-Брось! Ты уже сто раз думал. Ты слышал разговоры с Джоном и мою беседу с Коннором.

-Я согласен!

Все. Решимость победила страх. Он сомневается, но у него еще есть время. Нехорошо лгать, но лучше пусть сейчас, чем потом, когда у меня действительно не будет времени.

Я кусаю губы, стараясь не смотреть на него. Он еще не понимает, во что ввязывается, но поймет позже.

Коннор смотрит на машину, о чем-то думает.

-Северус, прости за вопрос, но… словом, ты не против небольшого теста?- я вижу, насколько важна работа для Коннора, но сам он никогда бы не решился спросить.

-Не против,- пожимает плечами он.

-У тебя сегодня есть занятия?- снова интересуюсь я.

-Только после обеда одна пара. Гриффиндор - Слизерин седьмой курс.

-Чудненько!- потираю ладони я. Смотрю на Коннора.

-Прошу в машину,- догадывается Коннор.

Рассаживаемся, Снейп чуть заметно дрожит. Не привык к машинам, бедный. Ничего, научится сам водить и не такие!

-Коннор, если можно, набери Питера,- прошу я.

-Конечно,- отзывается он, маневрируя на дороге.

-Эксон!- голос Питера бодрый, как никогда.

-Привет, Питер!- бодрее его отзываюсь я.

-Хранитель!- по его голосу заметно, что он мне рад.- Каким ветром? Надолго?

-Северным и ненадолго. У меня есть исследование. Коннор со мной. Подъедешь в лабораторию?

-Конечно! Доннер захватить?- по его мнению, команда всегда работает в полном комплекте.

-Нет. Пусть отдыхает. Я знаю о вашем деле, так что… да и тебе это будет более интересно и полезно. Давай через полчаса?

-Уже бегу!- короткие гудки.

-Значит, приедет через десять минут,- смеется Коннор.- Ты его заинтриговала до ужаса.

В зеркало дальнего вида замечаю какой-то тоскливый взгляд Северуса.

-Можешь отказаться,- предлагаю я, заранее зная, что Снейп скорее умрет, чем признает поражение.

-Все в порядке,- отвечает он и с тоской смотрит в окно машины.

Передвижная лаборатория – чудо современной техники.

-Минутку,- Коннор набирает код на двери и впускает нас внутрь.- Располагайтесь.

-Спасибо,- Снейп немного скован незнакомой обстановкой, но быстро ориентируется и безошибочно направляется в кабинет.

-Может, стоило пригласить Антона?- шепотом интересуется Коннор.

-Нет. Справимся втроем.

В мужчине борется сила ученого и просто человека. Ему хочется изучить способности мага, и еще больше – мои способности в постели, но наука пока лидирует.

Украдкой прижав меня к стене, он торопливо целует меня, и тут же с серьезным видом отстраняется и идет к Снейпу.

Вздыхаю и плетусь следом, утешая себя, что здесь еще вся ночь впереди.

Коннор деловито подключает датчики к вискам Снейпа, когда во дворе раздается рев мотоцикла Питера.

-Я пришел! Что новенького?- Питер торопливо снимает шлем и обнимает меня. – Привет.

-Маг!- важно поднимаю указательный палец.

-Маг? – не понимает Питер.

-Волшебник,- чуть важнее отвечаю я, подталкивая ошарашенного физика к Коннору.- Северус Снейп, алхимик. Питер Эксон, физик. Талантливый и неугомонный,- добавляю я, замечая, что Питер уже забыл обо мне и увлекся исследованиями.

Через полчаса тестов, проб и всего прочего начинаю скучать.

Питер жаждет сделать прокол коры головного мозга Снейпа, на что он возмущается и пытается вырваться.

Приходится вмешаться и вызволить алхимика из цепких рук исследователей.

Питер деловито стучит клавишами компьютера и старательно записывает результаты анализов.

Киваю Коннору, тот тут же снимает проводки и присоски с тела Снейпа и вздыхает.

Вот она, настоящая страсть ученого – покажи неисследованный объект, и он забудет о любимой женщине, с головой погрузившись в работу!

-Северус, могу я попросить тебя…- вывожу уставшего и перенервничавшего профессора на воздух.

-Что?- устало интересуется он.

-Часиков в двенадцать заберешь меня?- невинно интересуюсь я, ковыряя носком ботинка землю.

-Гхм…- глубокомысленно замечает Снейп, завидев появившегося в дверях Дойла.- Заберу. Могу я уже уйти?

-Спасибо,- чмокаю его в щеку и улыбаюсь.

Снейп бросает загадочный взгляд на немного смущенного Коннора и аппарирует.

-Вот оно как выглядит!- зачарованно произносит Коннор, глядя на место, где секунду назад стоял Снейп.

-И не говори, природа явления не изучена, но объекту пора спать,- шутливо-строго сообщаю я.

-Вот это да!- несется из недр лаборатории.

-Все, занятие на ночь,- Коннор машет рукой.- Завтра с утра будет клевать носом. Может, зря?

-Чем бы Питер не тешился, лишь бы…- я замолкаю, задумавшись.

Коннор терпеливо ждет конца фразы, но, не дождавшись, вздыхает и идет внутрь.

Подождав минутку, иду следом.

-Коннор, могу я взять листок бумаги и ручку?- кричу я увлекшимся ученым.

-Конечно!- несется оттуда.- Не забыла, что где лежит?

-Нет, спасибо!- кричу в ответ.

Роюсь в шкафу, достаю лист бумаги и ручку, пишу пару строк, складываю пополам и сую в шкаф Питера.

-Питер, не против, если я…- не слышу конца фразы.

-Нет, конечно! Иди, я хочу все это изучить. Если что – черкни пару строк моему отцу, что я был хорошим парнем.

Питеру так некогда, что он договаривает уже стоя около микроскопа, периодически ахая и вздыхая.

-С ума сойти! Открытие века!

-Только не говори, что утром все исчезнет,- серьезно говорит Коннор.- Он этого не переживет.

-Не исчезнет. Обещаю.

Он усмехается и притягивает меня к себе.

-Поехали ко мне.

Киваю. Мне так хорошо, что я скорее бы выкурила Питера из лаборатории и оккупировала ее до утра.

Хотя этот этап мы уже проходили.

Создатель, как же давно это было!

Через двадцать минут мы, еле дышащие от бесконечных поцелуев, вваливаемся в комнату в отеле и…

Будильник хоть и пищит не столь мерзко пронзительно, но разбить его все-таки очень хочется.

После бурной ночи хочется только спать. Ну, или не совсем спать.

Нежась в дремоте, думаю о том, что трансф на этот раз отпал вообще безболезненно.

Не задумываюсь, почему такое произошло и даже знать не хочу.

Открываю глаза и замечаю взгляд Коннора.

-Доброе утро,- приветствует он.

-Доброе, Коннор,- шепчу я.

-Ты о чем-то думала, я не стал тебя тревожить.

-Трансф отпал как-то странно. Даже боли не было. Будто я и не контролировала корабль.

-Все меняется. Вчера ты была еще полузмеей, теперь ты выглядишь землянкой.

Верно, ни хвоста, ни ставшего уже немного привычным белого цвета глаз, ни расширенного третьего Глаза.

Трансф прикреплен к руке ремешками, но ночью, почему-то, он мне не мешал.

-Пора вставать,- с сожалением отбрасываю одеяло и одеваюсь. – Северус скоро придет.

-Кофе? – интересуется он, одеваясь.

-Нет, спасибо.

Он идет в ванную. Странно, но лично меня завораживает процесс бритья лица. От рождения лишенная волос на теле, я всегда с интересом наблюдала за бритьем земных мужчин.

Преодолевая любопытство, не иду к Коннору, чтобы не мешать.

Через пятнадцать минут Дойл выбрит, аккуратно причесан и умыт.

В машину садимся молча. Путь до лаборатории проделываем так же молча. Только у самой лаборатории он не выдерживает и порывисто обнимает меня.

Я знаю, что он хочет сказать, что хочет просить, но остаться я не смогу. У него своя работа, у меня – своя. Даже когда наши пути пересекутся, на него времени больше не станет. Есть другие кураторы, им тоже нужна моя помощь. Может быть, когда-нибудь мы и встретимся.

Северус возникает так неожиданно, что я от неожиданности вздрагиваю в объятиях Коннора. Он отстраняется.

-До встречи,- он целомудренно целует меня в щеку.

-До встречи,- эхом отзываюсь я, нежно обнимая его. – Не бойся, все будет хорошо.

Снейп молчит и не торопит меня. Может быть, понимает, что это последняя встреча влюбленных за долгое время разлуки, что нам снова предстоит. В следующий раз будет не до нежностей.

Подхожу к Снейпу, обнимаю его, и мир вокруг исчезает.

-Храни…- уставший от бессонной ночи Питер вылетает из лаборатории, держа в руках лист бумаги.- Коннор, ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

-«Бойся желаний, они могут исполниться! Живи настоящим!»- читает Коннор. – Это ее почерк.

-Что за загадки?- Питер ничего не понимает. – Нашел это у себя в шкафу. Что она имела в виду?

-Время покажет,- Коннор вздыхает.

-Доброе утро!- к лаборатории подкатывает машина и из нее выходит Линдси.

Рабочий день начался.

-Все нормально?- голос Снейпа вырывает меня из мира грез, пока мы идем до школы.

Киваю. Молчу. Думаю о своем.

-Ты стала совсем взрослой,- голос куратора заставил меня от неожиданности вздрогнуть и повернуться.

Куратор принял тот самый облик, который я увидела, очнувшись у паллиотов на операционном столе. Переливающийся радужный шар таких умопомрачительных цветов, что земная радуга удавилась бы от зависти, если бы смогла.

-Иу!- я несказанно обрадовалась, но что-то заставило меня напрячься.

Я, было, кинулась навстречу куратору, но меня будто что-то сдержало.

Его облик! Иу никогда с тех пор, как себя помню, не принимал этот облик.

-_Он_ доволен твоей работой,- голос куратора так же изменился. Пусть куратор говорил на английском, чтобы его понимал и Снейп, но интонации были немного иными. Чужими.

-Он? Иу, где ты был? Что происходит? Так ты все знал? Почему ты не приходил мне на помощь, ведь я так нуждалась в тебе? – вопросы сыпались, как горошины из стручка.

-Я всегда был с тобой,- ровный, сказать даже – равнодушный голос куратора меня напугал. – Это был твой самый главный экзамен, если угодно. Ты его выдержала с честью. Ты готова.

-Экзамен? Готова? К чему готова? – я ничего не понимала, растерянно хлопая глазами.

-К работе. Я тебе больше не нужен. Пора детства и юношества прошла, Хранитель Восемь,- голос куратора стал металлическим. – Ты повзрослела, прошла все необходимые испытания. Ты готова приступить к службе.

-Иу, я не понимаю,- мне стало страшно. Холод в голосе наставника пугал до дрожи и злил от чувства безысходности.

-Поймешь. Ты готова жить без меня. Нам пора прощаться.

-Но Иу…

-Ты хороший солдат. Ты верный страж Истины. Ты не позволишь себе оступиться. Ты будешь хранить вверенное тебе и защищать.

-Хранить что? Защищать что?- я нервничала так, что коленки тряслись от ужаса.

-Истину!- простой, вполне достойный ответ.

-Но Иу… я и так Хранитель! – я недоумевала. Что происходит? Это что – сон? Или может быть бред?

-Ты справилась с заданием. Ты вернула объекты в их время. Ты сохранила Истину от разумного. Ты…

-_Что_ я сделала?- я так округлила глаза, что стало больно. - Сохранила истину от… от разумного? Иу, ты что – бредишь?

-Задача Хранителя?- вопросом на вопрос ответил куратор.

-Хранить Истину, защищать любой ценой,- отрапортовала я, не задумываясь.

Хранить и защищать. Древние прописные истины. Мы – стражи вечного. Мы – защитники. Мы – Хранители.

-Ты не понимаешь. Ты поймешь.

Бесцветный, лишенный интонаций голос куратора пугал до чертиков.

Ну… Хранители… хранить… защищать… оберегать…

Стоп! Оберегать!

-_От_ разумного?- переспросила я, не веря самой себе.

-От разумного,- был мне ответ.

-Но это же… - я сжала кулаки,- … но… от… Создатель!

Снейп мало что понимал в разговоре, но одно понял совершенно очевидно – Хранитель была ошеломлена. Нет, не просто ошеломлена – она была растерянна, она была напугана, она была просто в дичайшем ужасе.

-Северус!- Хранитель так внезапно схватила его за мантию, вперив в него безумные глаза, что Снейп чуть не упал от неожиданности.- Северус, что значит «хранить»?

-Что?- не понял тот, даже не пытаясь отодрать мертвую хватку пальцев.

-Что значит «хранить»? Отвечай!- почти закричала женщина.

-Хранить – защищать, оберегать, сохранять, беречь…- забормотал он.

-От чего?- круглые от ужаса глаза впились в него.

-От… - он запнулся.- От… врагов. Не знаю… от нападения?

-Чтобы никто не знал!- Хранитель так встряхнула профессора, что тот чуть не упал от натиска.- Чтобы, тьма побери, никто не нарушил!

-Чего не нарушил?- Снейп решительно ничего не понимал.

-Времени!- едва не взвыла Хранитель.- Истории!- очередной, полный отчаяния вой.

Переливающийся шар в воздухе был неподвижен и молчалив.

Хранитель повалилась на снег, упав на колени, сжав руками голову.

Ну конечно! Все вставало на свои места.

Основная задача Хранителя – защищать Истину любой ценой. Но что есть Истина? Знание! А что есть знание? Сила! А что есть у Хранителя? Все! Хранитель – это сборщик информации. Это кладезь мудрости. Это… это…

Я всегда ненавидела телепатов. Не знаю, почему так пошло, но мне казалось, что ворлонские «цепные псы» слишком громко «гавкают» о своей силе.

Что нужно, чтобы пес был верен хозяину? Удобная будка, вкусная еда, ласка и… поводок… цепь… кнут… сила хозяина, помноженная на послушание собаки. Что нужно для послушания?..

Команды!

Мне приказывали. Мне просто, тьма побери, приказывали, что мне делать, а я даже не задумывалась.

Но ведь пес не думает, когда ему приказывает хозяин? Задача пса – выполнить команду и получить колбасу.

А если усложнить задачу? Прикормить пса, посадить на цепь, такую, чтобы он даже не смог вздохнуть, а потом еще можно начать кормить, как на убой. Пес не захочет променять сытую цепную жизнь на волю. А что если потом отпустить поводок? Дать почувствовать свободу? Заставить думать, что ты волен делать все, что хочется, но ласково, ненавязчиво звать к ноге? Пес прибежит, где бы он ни был.

Почему? Потому, что он привык. Потому, что у него есть хозяин. Потому, что он иначе уже не мыслит.

Я помню, как все начиналось. Я была одна, в огромном помещении, была боль, много боли, потом появился покой, потом появился… куратор!

Выходит, что я и есть пес на поводке?! Я послушно выполняла команды куратора, но я была иллюзорно свободна?

Нет, что-то не вяжется. Мне удавалось обходить законы. Я не раз помогала тем, кому куратор приказывал умереть. Что это было? Ошибка системы? Или ослабление поводка? Иллюзия свободы? Чтобы я была хорошей собачкой и лопала свою колбасу не зря?

Но у собак тоже есть разум. Случается так, что пес загрызает хозяина. Что им движет?

Злость? Но на что? Жажда свободы? Большая жажда свободы?

Но это же бред!

Если пса бьют, не кормят, он озлобится – это факт, но если все хорошо… что же произошло?

Куратор всегда был со мной. Всегда! Где бы я ни была, что бы ни делала. Он помогал, он подсказывал, он направлял… он… приказывал… он… Но он же даже не живой! Он всего лишь вживленная в меня часть. Компьютер!

Он же просто… машина. Робот. Это же он…

-Ублюдок!- прорычала я, сжимая кулаки.- Ты знал, что все так произойдет! - Иу молчал.- Ты управлял мной! Ты мне приказывал убивать, а я только выполняла твои грязные чертовы приказы! Ты…

-Ты _уверена_, что это _я_ отдавал приказы?- равнодушный голос сменился вкрадчивым.- Я часть тебя. _Это_ ты еще помнишь?

Что? Он часть меня – ну да. И что?

Я схватилась за голову.

Ну конечно! **Он – часть меня**! Вот оно!

Я знала, я всегда знала всю историю от начала до конца. Я знала историю каждого, тьма его дери, живого существа во Вселенной. Я думала, что выполняла приказы куратора, но на самом деле я просто творила то, что _должно было_ произойти! Все события, что я вершила, все происшествия, что творила – все было так и задумано, а я только подталкивала события по нужному руслу.

- Создатель! Что же я натворила!- взвыла я, схватившись за голову.

Я убивала, даже не задумываясь, отчего так должно было произойти. Иу говорил, что нужно уничтожить галактику, и я ее уничтожала. Я даже не _думала_ о том, _чт_о я делаю!

Миллиарды жизней, миллионы галактик… планеты – в пыль… расы – в прах…

-Но как же…- губы дрожали так, что я едва могла говорить.- Но как же… маркабы… как же гхары… как же… Кош? Кош? Джон? Акри? Дерр? Кхуматт?

Я уже догадывалась, что мне ответит тот, кого я так долго называла куратором.

Я знала, что кто-то должен умереть. Если я четко выполняла функцию Хранителя, объект умирал. Если же нет…

Кош… Джон… Кхуматт… сотни тех, кого я любила, кто был мне другом… меня не было рядом в момент смерти. Иу знал, что я сделаю все возможное, не позволю этому случиться и он… он отсылал меня в дальние уголки моих владений на новое задание, только чтобы меня не было рядом.

-Ты выполняла свою функцию, Хранитель,- куратор… Иу… шар… шар спокойно висел в воздухе, переливаясь цветами, равнодушно взирая на меня. – Ты могла все испортить. Ты всегда была хорошим специалистом. Хорошим, но юным. Ты могла сорваться и нарушить ход истории.

-Вот оно!- закричала я, обливаясь слезами.- Историю! Я знала… я, тьма подери, знала все чертову историю каждого, тьма его дери, существа! Ты знал, что я не позволила бы погибнуть ни Джону, ни Кошу, ни Кхуматту, ни… никому! Ты убеждал меня в правильности решений. Ты учил, что Истина всегда должна быть превыше всего, что мы – Хранители Истины… Созда-атель, так ведь…

Так ведь Истину мы хранили… ОТ разумных!

Я была уверена в том, что Истина – это история, мы четко выполняем свою функцию, творим историю и не допускаем промашек. А ведь все было наоборот. Мы сами творили историю! Мы знали, что будет и вели себя так, будто так и должно быть. Но это неправильно!

Ведь если знать, что утонешь в определенный день, можно обезопасить себя и не ездить с друзьями на речку. Тьма побери, не мыться, не подходить к воде! Ведь будущего нет. МЫ творим будущее. Есть прошлое, что ушло. Есть настоящее, что есть. Но будущего нет и быть не может.

Ведь все время ответы были у меня под носом. Почему же я их не замечала?!

Но ведь… ведь я знаю, что будет. Я, тьма меня дери, знаю, на что я могу быть способна. Иу? Это пешка. Он не более чем компьютер. Помощник… раб. А что можно сделать с компьютером, помощником или рабом?

Компьютер можно вырубить, помощника – выгнать. Раба – продать, освободить или убить.

Я коснулась точки на виске.

Ответ всегда был со мной.

Ответ подсказала мне моя Машина на Эпсилоне. Я родилась БЕЗ куратора. Мне его дали только для контроля надо мной. Для… для самоконтроля. Иу – часть меня, но часть чего-то всегда можно отделить. Если рука заражена, чтобы не допустить дальнейшего расползания инфекции по всему организму, руку нужно отрезать.

Калека…

Страшное слово.

Но ведь…

Постой!

Но ведь… Хранитель Девять! Он же…

Слезы высохли так же внезапно, как и появились…

Странные метаморфозы происходили с Хранителем.

Снейп с ужасом думал о том, что будет, если истерика Хранителя перейдет в буйство.

Она сжимала кулаки, била ими по снегу, пинала его… и вдруг просто замерла, с широко раскрытыми глазами, невидяще глядя перед собой.

Галактики, давно рассыпавшиеся в пыль, снова танцевали свой причудливый танец передо мной. Расы, давно исчезнувшие, были живы. Сотни любимых, сотни друзей снова улыбались мне и тепло приветствовали.

Все могло было бы быть явью, если бы было возможно все вернуть. Но Хранитель, какой бы силой он ни обладал, не может повернуть время вспять. Так же он не может вернуться туда, куда рвется его сердце. Туда, где умерла частица его души вместе со смертью возлюбленного.

Никто и ничто не может вернуть прошлое. Оно давно прошло. Хранитель может лишь вернуться туда, где он не был. Время сожмется для него, создаст портал, появится возможность быть там, откуда Хранитель только что ушел.

Я не всесильна. Я не могу оживить тех, кто умер. Я не могу предупредить о смерти тех, кого люблю, но я могу перенести нужных людей туда, где они нужны.

Я знала, что Джон полетит на ЗаХаДум, погибнет там, а через двадцать лет Лориен уведет его за Предел. Но ведь Предел – моя территория. Джон давно уже определен, как Избранный, не потому, что он мой любимый, но он мне друг. Нет, даже не потому, что друг. Он необходимое звено. Я поняла, что Джон, равно, как и сотни таких же, подобных ему, будут переведены мной в нужное место в нужное время.

Так же как… Лориен.

Странное существо, встреченное мной давным-давно. Лориен скитался в одиночестве, пока я не перенесла его сюда, в эту галактику. Я дала ему работу. Работу, которая ему нравилась. Воспитание юных рас. Он справился.

Никто не знал этого кроме меня, что так не должно было быть.

Лориен не должен был быть определенным в эту галактику. Ему грозила смерть в одной из Черных Дыр. Но…

Что же это было? Попытка обмануть историю? Иу тогда ничего не сказал. А может быть… может быть, это и была история? История, которую сотворила я.

Время сжалось там, где мне стало нужно, пространство создало дыру, портал сработал так, как мне того было нужно, и вот Лориен стал бессмертным. Более того, он стал куратором, наставником… своего рода хранителем.

Но раз Иу ничего не сказал, раз он – всего лишь часть меня, пораженная болезнью область мозга, может быть…

Что если рискнуть?

-Северус,- я полумертвыми губами обратилась к замершему человеку,- ты мог бы оказать мне услугу?

-Все, что угодно,- не задумавшись, ответил он.

-Нужна операция. Срочно,- мне было очень страшно, но в душе я была спокойна и уверена в себе.

-Операция?- он опешил.

-Северус,- я обернулась к нему, всмотревшись ему в глаза,- мне нужна твоя помощь. Представь, что есть опасность жизни и здоровью. Нужно быстро, четко провести операцию по удалению опасной области, чтобы спасти жизнь. Ты и только ты сможешь помочь. Делать нужно быстро.

-Операцию?- его глаза округлились. Он понял, о чем я. – Нет! Нетнетнет! – забормотал он, отмахиваясь от меня и с ужасом тряся головой от понимания проблемы.

-Северус,- я готова была на все, чтобы добиться своего. Как никогда раньше, я была готова ко всему.

-Ты спятила! Не-е-ет, ты точно сошла с ума! Я никогда, слышишь, никогда на это не пойду! Даже не думай! Я не смогу! Это немыслимо!

-Северус,- мягко настаивала я, наступая на человека.

-Нет! Да это мне не по силам! Я просто не смогу!- в отчаянном священном ужасе говорил он, зажав уши.

Он боялся. Он так боялся, что готов был встретиться с сотней Теней, только бы я отказалась. Но я была упорна.

Она сошла с ума!

Чего она от него требует?! Он не сможет! Просто не сможет!

Снейп сходил с ума.

События менялись с какой-то немыслимой быстротой. Сначала слезы, истерика Хранителя, потом ее ступор… потом какой-то странный взгляд и теперь еще это.

Не-е-ет, Снейп не пойдет на это. Никогда!

Да она сошла с ума!

Не видеть, не слышать, не знать! Что угодно, но он на это не пойдет!

-Тогда я попрошу Гермиону,- выбора не было, раз он не хотел, не мог, боялся мне помочь, тогда есть запасной выход.

-Что?- взвился он.- Ребенка?

Я пожала плечами, резко развернувшись, направляясь к школе.

Шар радужного цвета все так же висел неподвижно.

-Стой! Подожди!- Снейп в два прыжка догнал меня и схватил за руку.

Я обернулась.

Я понимала, что не должна была бы подвергать разумного такой пытке. Все должно было бы быть по-другому, но время играло на меня.

Пока Иу не понял, ЧТО я собираюсь делать, действовать нужно было быстро.

-Ты уверена? – он понимал. Тьма побери, он понимал и почти готов был согласиться, но отчаянно боялся. И я понимала его состояние.

-Я уверена,- кивнула я.- Если не ты, то я сделаю сама. Не знаю как, но сделаю.

Он стиснул зубы.

-Что я должен делать?- другое дело.

-Вырви его. Остальное – не твоя забота.

Предельно коротко и ясно.

Я сильно рисковала. Иу всегда защищал меня, мой мозг, себя. Неизвестно, как бы все это отразилось на мне, смогла бы я восстановиться после такого, смогла бы снова регенерировать участок мозга.

Я ничего не знала, я сильно боялась, но я хотела только одного – стать свободной.

Плевать на Хранителей.

Плевать на жизнь.

-Мне усыпить тебя? – услышала я вопрос.

-Нет. Если готов – давай.

И он дал.

Взмах палочки, короткое слово, и меня вжало в стылую землю, мозг взвыл от боли, голова словно взорвалась. Я орала так, что мне казалось, будто я снова у паллиотов.

Тьма поглотила меня…

Почти нирвана…

Почти хорошо…

-Процесс регенерации завершен,- голос Иу вырвал меня из забвения, возвращая к жизни.- Это было глупо и ни к чему. Я всегда смогу восстановить тебя после смерти. Ты сама себе враг. Ты нарушаешь закон Хранителей. Ты будешь наказана.

Удары следовала один за другим, я корчилась на земле, я кричала, но я уже знала ответ, как мне вырваться на свободу.

Если я все правильно поняла, мое решение не было глупым.

-Северус! Нож! Быстро!- прокричала я.

Боль внезапно прекратилась.

Иу растерялся. Чертов аппарат был в недоумении.

Снейп открыл рот от непонимания, но быстро создал кинжал и перекинул мне.

-Это неразумно. Я все равно воскрешу тебя.

-А кто сказал, что я собираюсь убивать себя?- я поднялась на ноги и пошла на растерянного куратора, поигрывая ножом.

-Ты не сможешь причинить мне вред, это бессмысленно,- голос куратора звенел от тревоги и непонимания.

-Думаешь, самый умный, а, Иу? Сколько миллиардов лет ты дурил мне голову? Сколько еще мог бы?

Я сделала вид, будто собираюсь кинуть нож в шар, но вместо этого со всей силы вонзила его себе в висок, выдирая черную точку на виске.

Вой куратора, казалось, услышали бы на другом конце галактики.

Мой, впрочем, так же.

Крохотная точка оказалась спрутом. Шарик с внешней стороны и куча отростков внутри. Я изо всех сил вырывала щупальца из головы, едва дыша от боли. Я знала, что я побеждаю. И я побеждала.

Сила куратора – в его слабости. Слабость Хранителя – он сам.

С отчаянием вырвав куратора из мозга, я повалилась на снег, окровавленный и забрызганный мозговой жидкостью.

Куратор вспыхнул и рассыпался искрами, напоследок вздохнув:

-Ты всегда отлича…

И тьма снова поглотила меня.

-Надо попробовать. Если и это не сработает, уже ничто не поможет…

-Бедняжка, чудом выжила. Этого маньяка надо было убить на месте. Ничего, посидит в Азкабане – одумается. Мерзкий Жрец, всегда знала, что от него ничего хорошего не будет. Надо же – и еще работал с детьми!

-И не говори!

Голоса говоривших раздавались надо мной, как гром. Уши болели от невыносимого шума, глаза не открывались, что бы я ни делала.

Тело вообще мне уже не принадлежало – какая-то ватная масса.

-Регенерация тканей завершена. Функции головного мозга восстановлены,- я готова была взвыть от отчаяния в эту секунду, осознав, что снова ошиблась, но голос был не куратора. Какой-то новый, незнакомый. Новый куратор?

Я в ужасе чуть не умерла повторно.

-Смотри-ка!- голоса снова что-то забормотали. Теперь латынь.

Я еле разлепила веки.

-Очнулась! Мисси, живо сообщи мистеру Панкрафту, что она пришла в себя!

-Мерлин великий!- другой голос ахнул и чьи-то звонкие каблуки оповестили меня о том, что их носитель куда-то умчался.

Я не видела ничего. Свет, какие-то пятна вспышек, круги цвета и больше ничего. Я ослепла?

-Мисс,- ко мне обращался прежний голос. Женский, нервный и крайне обеспокоенный.- Мисс, Вы меня слышите?

Я не смогла ответить, только кивнула.

-Мисс, Вы видите меня? – снова спросил голос.

Я покачала головой, силясь поднять руку.

-Мисс, у Вас шок. Вас принесли в ужасном состоянии. Альбус Дамблдор сказал, что Вы были при смерти. Таких ран я никогда не видела - половина черепа наружу. Мерлин великий, что с Вами произошло? Не знаю, что с Вами сделал этот мерзкий Жрец, но его уже упекли в Азкабан. Это просто чудо, что Вы вообще выжили, мисс.

-Помолчи!- губы послушались меня. От болтовни женщины меня мутило. Пятна света плясали перед глазами с такой скоростью, что меня мутило от любого звука и запаха, не говоря уже от назойливой женщины.

-Мистер Панкрафт, пациентка пришла в себя и уже говорит. Причем говорит дерзости, что свидетельствует о выздоровлении пациента. Мистер Панкрафт, я полагаю, что пациентка осле…

-Заткнись!- не выдержала я, рявкнув.

Звук собственного голоса меня окончательно вывел из себя.

Человек, названный Панкрафтом, благоразумно промолчал.

-Видите, мистер Па…- снова начал женский голос, но вдруг замер.

Я лежала в тишине, прислушиваясь.

В помещении находилось трое человек. Две женщины, судя по их дыханию, и мужчина.

Мужчина ничем себя пока не выдал.

Судя по голосу, болтушкой была молодая женщина. Ее напарница представляла собой даму среднего возраста и менее болтливую.

Свет постепенно тускнел. Я терпеливо ждала, пока глаза привыкнут к освещению.

-Процесс восстановления функции обоняния завершен,- сообщил голос, так напугавший меня. Говорил робот, это я понимала, но робот незнакомый.

Внезапно меня обдало волной запахов. Духи молодой женщины – приторно-сладкие, дамы – терпкие. От мужчины пахло чем-то древесным, в целом терпимым, но резким.

-Зрительные нервы восстановлены,- сообщил робот.

Свет померк настолько, что я разглядела всю картину.

Как я и предвидела – трое врачей. Совсем юная девочка, женщина лет тридцати пяти и мужчина – совсем седой, высокий, с усталым выражением лица.

-Все функции организма в норме,- отрапортовал робот и умолк.

-Кто вы и где я?- я приподнялась, преодолев какое-то сопротивление чего-то, что я не увидела.

-Лежите, лежите!- забеспокоилась молодая женщина, но была остановлена рукой мужчины.

-Лиз, выйди, пожалуйста!

Юная Лиз обиженно надула губы и вышла из помещения.

-Вам лучше полежать, мисс,- заговорил мужчина. – Вы перенесли серьезную травму.

-Мне повторить вопрос?- разозлилась я.

-Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Вам вредно нервничать. Вы находитесь в больнице Святого Мунго. Вы…

-Где Северус?- я прикоснулась к виску. Крохотный страж исчез. Я победила!

-Кхм,- мужчина откашлялся и серьезно взглянул на меня. – Видите ли, мистер Северус Снейп уже

неделю находится в Азкабане за пре…

-Да Вы с ума сошли!- взвилась я. – Он-то тут причем?

-Видите ли, Вас нашли около школы Хогвартс. В Вашей руке был кинжал, Ваша черепная коробка как будто взорвалась. Вас еле удалось спасти. Нас вызвал директор Дамблдор, мы боролись за Вашу жизнь пять суток подряд по двадцать четыре часа, не переставая. Мы буквально по кусочкам собирали Ваш череп, восстанавливали поврежденный мозг. Клянусь, это было чудом, что Вы вообще выжили.

Мужчина волновался. Я поняла, что он был одним из тех врачей, что пять суток подряд вытаскивал меня с того света.

Странно, что того света я по-прежнему не увидела.

-Простите, доктор,- мне стало стыдно за вспышку агрессии.

-Целитель,- мягко поправил меня человек.

-Маги?- спросила я, посмотрев на молчавшую до того женщину. Та кивнула. – Маги, - уже убито проговорила я.

Стало горько оттого, что произошло. Иу исчез – это сомнению не подвергалось. Но кто был мой невидимый оповещатель?

Я осмотрела себя.

Ничего нового – я лежала в нелепой ночной рубашке под одеялом. Тонкие ремешки кожи прочно удерживали трубку трансфа, намертво прикрепленную ко мне.

Стало даже странно, что он так помог мне и сам не исчез…

…Вот Снейп кидает мне кинжал. Я знаю, что куратор следит за Снейпом, и мгновенно активирую трансф, создавая из него такой же кинжал. Ловкое движение, и я ловлю кинжал Снейпа, незаметно прячу его в рукав и втыкаю в себя свой же трансф…

Тонкий прибор, не раз спасавший мне жизнь. Друг ли ты мне или враг? Или это ты – мой новый Иу?

Когда я подключалась к объектам, трансф тоже оповещал меня, но его голос был другим. Этот же напоминал мне кого-то смутно знакомого, но я не могла вспомнить, кого именно.

Я отсоединила прибор от руки и активировала его, преобразовав в компьютер.

-Состояние дел,- запросила я.

-Все функции организма работают нормально. Отклонений нет.

Голос трансфа. Ну, конечно! Это просто трансф. Когда его глушил Иу, он был чуть измененный, а теперь чист и приятен.

-Наличие в тебе искусственного интеллекта, способного к доминированию?- ответа на этот вопрос я боялась больше всего.

-Отрицательно. Интеллект отсутствует. Доминанта отсутствует. Степень воздействия на организм отсутствует.

Проще говоря, в моей руке был просто покорный помощник. Ни больше, ни меньше. Покорный раб моих желаний, самый совершенный из всех компьютеров, самое безотказное грозное оружие, самый верный страж моего здоровья.

Любой вопрос – ответ. Любое повреждение – лечение. Или не любое?

-Степень регенерации?

-Сто процентов.

-Возможность регенерации?

-Сто процентов.

-Возможность летального исхода?

-Отрицательно.

Что? Я не ослышалась? Я не могу умереть? Что, вообще?

-Вообще отрицательно?- тупо переспросила я.

-Подтверждаю. Угроза ликвидации организма невозможна.

Целитель и женщина с интересом наблюдали за мной и молчали.

Я нервно засмеялась. Я свободна настолько, что стала бессмертной. Абсолютно бессмертной. Я не могу теперь умереть. Просто не смогу.

Я хохотала до тех пор, пока не заболели легкие.

Краем глаза я отметила, что мужчина пытается наложить на меня какое-то заклятье, но оно не работает.

Магия отныне на меня не действовала.

Глава 23

Свобода! Самое желанное из всех желаний, самое прекрасное, то, что я ждала миллиарды и миллиарды лет.

Я дождалась! Я победила! Я выжила и более того – стала бессмертной. С абсолютной регенерацией, с доступам ко всем тайнам мироздания. Я могла взорвать галактику и никому потом не отчитываться, я могла воскресить давно погибшие расы и никто не посмел бы и слова мне сказать.

Я могла все!

И я не могла ничего.

Все – потому что я была выше правил. Ничего – потому что слишком велика была цена ответственности.

Сколько раз я думала о том, что вернусь в прошлое, изменю историю, погашу или зажгу звезды, создам или закрою черные дыры, но… все-таки я понимала, что прошлое менять нельзя. Слишком близка грань между прошлым, настоящим и будущим.

Воскреси я Коша, и мир сошел бы с ума. Джон погиб бы на ЗаХаДуме, не сумев найти Лориена. Не приведи я Коннора в Архангельск, и Террус был бы уничтожен в пламени войны с Предтечами. Все так хрупко и так прочно соединено, что я все равно была бы крайней лишней.

Только для меня нет времени и значения. Только меня вообще нет. Остальные – есть. Они живут. Я – нет.

У меня был выбор – уйти с пути, стать тем же, кем стал Хранитель Девять. Бросить все, поддаться слабости, снять ответственность, зажать уши руками и не слышать криков о помощи.

Я слишком долго думала, что Хранитель Девять – герой. Он достиг того, что на языке землян зовется просветлением, но что он получил? Здоровый эгоизм здорово мешает. Просветление – есть эгоизм. Ничто не интересует разумного больше, чем он сам. Забота о себе любимом, развитие своих способностей, отрешение от всего и всех, когда суета окружающего мира тебя не касается.

Я думала, что Хранитель Девять был героем, но он был трусом. Он получил знания о правде, о пресловутой Истине, которую мы, Хранители, тщательно скрываем от разумных, но как он распорядился знанием? Что полезного он совершил? Ничего. Он просто сорвался с поводка, убежал от проблем и уединился, вместо того, чтобы помогать тем, на кого он работал.

Он достиг максимума, он первым познал то, к чему остальные стремятся миллиардами лет и не находят. Но что произошло? Чем обернулась ему Истина? Ничем. Пустотой, равнодушием. Если это – верх развития, если это – эволюция Хранителя, мне ее не нужно.

Быть равнодушным ко всему, ничего не видеть и не хотеть видеть – это ли то, чего я добивалась?

Зачем тогда Иу говорил о великой цели? Где она, эта цель? В деградации личности? В равнодушии? Отрешение чувств, затухание разума, полное равнодушие ко всему – это и есть конец пути Хранителя? Это вершина?

Я сидела на трибуне, глядя на тренировку игроков квиддича и вспоминала произошедшее. Из больницы я просто сбежала, не испытывая особых угрызений совести. Если бы у Хранителя была совесть, она не позволила бы ему убивать, так что я сделала то, что должна была сделать. Навестив первого, кого я смогла вспомнить, а им, как ни странно, оказался Альбус, я приказала ему переправить меня в Министерство, где довольно доступно объяснила министру чего я хочу и что последует, если я не получу желаемого. Убедившись в том, что ни одно заклятье, включая смертельное, на меня не действует, министр довольно быстро сообразил что с чем едят и удовлетворил мое требование.

Отныне я больше никого не просила. Отныне зазвучали только приказы.

Организм работал слаженно, не давая ни малейшего сбоя. Я с несвойственным мне равнодушием понаблюдала за тем, как заклятье входит в мое тело и как рассасывается в нем, не причиняя мне ни малейшего вреда.

Снейпа освободили. Мало того, я настояла на полной его амнистии. И даже этого мало – я приказала принести профессору извинения прилюдно, что и было исполнено.

Похудевший, осунувшийся, бледный профессор Снейп, однако несломленный трудностями, был восстановлен в должности преподавателя школы.

Трудно описать его реакцию на меня. При моем появлении в Азкабане, когда я лично отправилась высвободить его из заточения, первой его реакцией было недоверие. Понятно, что на воскрешение он не рассчитывал, но потом недоверие сменило удивление, а потом когда камеру открыли и я вошла внутрь, он обнял меня. Просто обнял, не говоря ни слова.

В тот миг я поняла, что он думал, что потерял меня и снова обрел.

Теперь же, по прошествии еще одной недели, когда события немного улеглись, я сидела на трибуне, разглядывая попытки ловца поймать снитч, и на душе у меня было отчего-то тревожно.

Самого профессора я старалась избегать. Уж не знаю почему, но видеть его не было ни малейшего желания.

Звук компьютера вырвал меня из раздумий и заставил вздрогнуть.

-Хранитель, я хотел только…- ко мне почти бегом приближался Снейп.

-Хранитель Восемь на связи!- приказала я компьютеру.

Короткая фраза, мой ужас, осознание произошедшего и меня забрал портал.

В последнее время она избегала его. Он не понимал, в чем причина и естественно видел ее в себе.

Хранитель сильно изменилась с того мига, как упала бездыханной там, перед школой. Крики детей, ахи-охи Альбуса, явление авроров, проклятья, последовавшие за арестом, Министерство, приговор, камера Азкабана – все смешалось в одно пятно и казалось, что мир сошел с ума.

Она появилась на пороге так внезапно, что Снейп даже испугался, что разум окончательно покинул его. Решительная, со сжатыми губами, нахмуренными бровями, гордая, сильная, уверенная в себе. Снейп не поверил глазам и только когда обнял ее, понял, что она живая, во плоти.

Она так и не улыбнулась. Ни тогда, ни теперь. Постоянно нахмуренные брови, какой-то затравленно-ожидающий взгляд, тоска, молчаливость… Потом Шеклболт рассказал о том, что произошло в Министерстве, о том, как напуган министр. Так Снейп понял, что прежней она уже не станет. Она была прежней, если не считать страха в глазах. Снейп пытался поговорить, узнать что произошло, но она или отмалчивалась, или говорила односложно.

-Все нормально, Северус,- отвечала она почти на любой вопрос.

Все попытки пробить броню ничем не увенчались.

И вот теперь, неделю спустя, когда она позвала его поговорить, произошло совсем уж из ряда вон выходящее. Писк компьютера, какая-то фраза на незнакомом языке, ее расширенные от ужаса глаза, потом взгляд посуровел, желваки заходили, страх уступил место решимости, и она исчезла. Просто так, будто просто растворилась в морозном воздухе.

Портал? Но ни вспышки, ни разлома Снейп не заметил. Она просто исчезла. И Снейп даже не знал, куда, как надолго и увидит ли он ее еще хоть раз.

-Я сказала две планеты! Ты меня слышал? Две! Взорвать по моему сигналу! Если они хотят войны, они ее получат сполна. Огонь! Доложить обстановку.

-Ктарри и Хрри уничтожены. На подходе еще один корабль. Жду приказа.

-Уничтожить!

-Выполняю. Объект ликвидирован.

-Хорошо. Ждать дальнейших указаний. Отбой.

Ее голос! Она вернулась!

Снейп пулей вылетел из кабинета, бросив растерянных учеников прямо посреди объяснения новой темы.

-Снейп, отчет о произошедшем за время моего отсутствия мне на стол черед два цикла!- она едва взглянула на профессора.- Иу, свяжись с Келли, запроси отчет!- от упоминания имени ее куратора по коже Снейпа побежали мурашки.

-Хранитель,- осторожно произнес Снейп.

-Я не повторяю приказы дважды, Снейп!- рявкнула она, удостоив его свирепым взглядом.

-Но…

-Отчет. Мне. Через два стандартных часа.- Отчеканила она сквозь зубы, и напоследок чуть повысила голос:- Выполнять!

Снейп настолько был поражен неприятной переменой в характере Хранителя, что в тон ей отчеканил:

-Так точно, Хранитель Восемь!

Ее словно ударили. Она вздрогнула всем телом, замедлила шаг и обернулась.

-Хранитель Шесть,- тихо произнесла она. – И скоро, возможно, стану Пятым.

Столько боли в ее голосе, столько горя во взгляде. Некогда ясный взгляд померк, в глубине глаз навеки поселилась боль, резкость, за которой она прятала усталость, свирепость – за отчаянием. Даже внешность изменилась: чуть прибавилось роста, чуть – худобы, чуть меньше женственности и больше мужества. Но все так же упрямо сжатые губы, в лице – ни кровинки, словно из нее выпустили кровь, а вместе с ней – душу. Нет больше ни задора, ни огня.

-Подготовь доклад, Северус,- тихо повторила она, отвернувшись.- Два часа.

Он еще долго смотрел вслед.

Я устала. Нет, не просто устала – я вымоталась. Столько работы – и все впустую. Столько боли, горя, крови, отчаяния, желания все изменить… и все напрасно. У меня почти опускаются руки, и только гордость не позволяет сойти с пути и бросить все к чертям собачьим.

Взорвать два стратегически важных объекта, вернуться на Землю к магам, наорать на Снейпа, ни в чем не повинного. Пока не повинного. И получить от него удар в спину. Он не знает, не понимает, через что мне пришлось пройти.

Как давно я не слышала этого – Хранитель Восемь. Восемь. Странное число, теперь уже не имеющее ко мне никакого отношения.

Плевать мне на все доклады. Пусть Келли работает самостоятельно – я не нянька. У него есть контрольная группа, вот пусть за ней и следит. И за Коннором присмотрит.

Эх, Коннор, дорогой ценой за все платишь. Столько ребят погибло в этой чертовой войне… столько еще погибнет…

Никакая магия никакого самого навороченного магического места для меня не работала. Я могла бы открыть любую дверь школы или Министерства, но если можно миновать открывание дверей самой, зачем лишние телодвижения? Зачем делать то, что должны делать другие? Что мне до магов?

Что _им_ до меня?

Я вышла на воздух. Голова трещала, как переспелый хум – вот-вот лопнет.

-Сколько я отсутствовала по земным меркам этого мира?- запросила я Иу.

-Десять часов с момента отправки,- отозвался помощник.

-Всего десять часов,- убито повторила я, идя к месту, с которого все началось.

Озеро. Такое спокойное, заснувшее ледяным сном. Как в кино всплыло давнее воспоминание – корабль Теней, Джон, Коннор, Кош… как давно это было.

Я села около кромки льда и закрыла глаза. Никакой мороз мне уже давно не страшен. Мне нет дела ни до воды, ни до огня, ни до вакуума.

_-Это ты…_

Единственная фраза, так ничего и не объясняющая. Сколько я думала, что Он имел в виду! Что Я? Что Он хотел сказать? Почему Он теперь избегает меня? Куда приведет эта война и станет ли она последней? И что потом?

-Я искал тебя,- голос Снейпа не потревожил меня. – Вот отчет, как ты приказала.- Свиток пергамента. Я и без него знаю, что произошло за десять земных часов. Стоило ли тревожить из-за такой ерунды?- Здесь холодно, а ты почти раздета… пойдем в школу.

Раздета… как странно, я так давно не обращала внимания на то, в чем я, как я выгляжу… постоянная нехватка времени, постоянная нервотрепка – все дало о себе знать. Усталость накапливалась долго, когда-то ей надо было найти выход.

Я как-то равнодушно махнула рукой.

-Я давно так одеваюсь. Мне уже безразлично.

-Как давно и что безразлично?- он присел рядом, плотнее запахиваясь в мантию. Ледяной ветер трепал его одежды.

-Очень давно, Северус. Восемьсот миллиардов лет.

Восемьсот миллиардов лет! Головокружительная цифра! Неужели она отсутствовала так долго?!

Но ведь задор не мог исчезнуть быстро, и эта бледность, усталый вид, отчаяние во взгляде – все накапливалось годами! Кто же знал, что лет будет ТАК много?!

-Что произошло?- одними губами спросил Снейп, предчувствуя беду.

-Восемьсот миллиардов лет назад мне сообщили, что Хранитель Девять мертв.

-Мертв? – шок.- Но ведь это невозможно! Ты говорила, что Хранители не могут умереть… в привычном виде.

-Не могут, когда их убивают, но, как оказалось, могут, когда они совершают ошибку,- эхо далекой боли. Так давно это было…- Пойдем в тепло, я расскажу. Мне безразличны перепады температур, мне даже безразлично есть воздух или его нет, а вот ты можешь заболеть.

Снейп только кивнул, поднимаясь.

Господи, он даже не замечал во что она одета! Плотно сидящий костюм черной ткани, воротник туго обхватывает горло, сложно разглядеть перчатки ли это или сплошная ткань, но кисти рук закрыты той же материей, из которой сделан костюм. Или длинные рукава, или особый крой. Ботинок тоже не разобрать. Кажется, что костюм снимается целиком весь от горла до подошв. И странный рисунок на ткани – словно поблескивающие звездочки, вспыхивающие в причудливых узорах, постоянно изменяющиеся в зависимости от угла зрения. Рисунок, который трудно проследить.

-Я сильно изменилась с тех пор, Северус,- глухо сказала Хранитель. – Много воды утекло с тех пор, как я ушла. Я изменилась не только внешне, но и внутренне. Какие-то органы за ненадобностью исчезли спустя годы. Нет ни легких, ни печени, ни почек. Проще говоря, половина просто растворилась. Странно, что при такой суматохе осталось сердце и половые органы. Хотя,- она махнула рукой,- и до них теперь нет ни дела, ни времени, ни желания.

-Но ты хоть ешь?- стало страшно и отчего-то пусто.

-Уже давно нет. Не ем, не пью, не сплю, ибо полагаю, что это непозволительная роскошь.

-Еда, сон и вода?

-Нет. Отдых. У меня почти ни на что не было времени. Было много дел и катастрофически мало времени.

-Но восемьсот миллиардов лет!

-Это крупица от того, что мне действительно необходимо! Пойми, Северус, Хранитель не привязан ко времени, он скачет по нему, как полоумная блоха. Миг на одну планету, миг – на другую, на третью тоже миг, а планет миллиарды, галактик – миллиарды! Так много, что на земном языке нет цифры, чтобы выразить насколько много.

Снейп первым вошел в свои покои, пригласил даму присесть в кресло у камина.

-Может, все же вина?- предложил он.

-Безразлично,- отмахнулась она. – Хоть кислоту – желудок у меня так же отсутствует, но если надо, он вырастет и переработает в энергию все, что в него попадет. Опять же польза – нет пищи и воды, нет расстройства желудка и проблем с выходом переработанной пищи,- горько усмехнулась она.

-То есть…- он красноречиво взглянул на ее живот.

-Ни кишок, ни анального отверстия,- отмахнулась она.- При моем бешеном темпе работ мне было бы сложно следить еще и за собой.

-Ну, а, может, тогда примешь ванну?- использовал он последний аргумент.

-Потовые железы отсутствуют. Ни душа, на ванны мне уже давно не нужно.

-Но хоть что-то тебе нужно?- взмолился Снейп.

-Время,- был ответ.

Снейп вздохнул, налил себе выпить и сел в кресло напротив.

-Итак, если ты не против, я начну,- Хранитель чуть нахмурилась.- Как ты знаешь, по вашим меркам, чуть больше десяти часов назад мне пришлось спешно покинуть этот мир на долгие восемьсот миллиардов лет. Со мной связался один из Хранителей и сообщил, что Хранитель Девять мертв. Это был настоящий шок, которого я не испытывала никогда. Я даже не думала, что Хранитель может умереть вот так, по-настоящему. Учитывая тот факт, что Хранитель Девять контролировался куратором – это становилось невозможным. Но он умер. Суть оказалась проста: Девятый узнал о том, что я освободилась от своего куратора, вырезав его из себя. Мало того – я выжила. Дело в том, что когда-то нас пугали, что Хранитель не может существовать без надсмотрщика. Куратор был нам властью и законом. Он же был связующим с Червем – нашим Создателем. Про Червя расскажу чуть позже. Он так же сыграл свою роль в этой истории. Собственно, началось все с того, что Девятый узнал, что я освободилась от власти куратора и захотел сделать то же самое. При учете того, что он и так отошел от дел, реальной свободы ему захотелось как никогда. Я не особо вдавалась в подробности, зачем это так ему понадобилось, да и дело не в том, но он попытался сделать то же, что и я, а именно – вскрыть себе череп и удалить куратора. Как только я очнулась в больнице Мунго, он вскрыл себя. Вроде все то же, но он не учел наиважнейший фактор – я была в мире магов. Вероятно, но я не уверена, сила магов помогла мне выкарабкаться и выжить. Подключение к энерго-полю планеты наблюдается лишь в нескольких секторах моих территорий. Позже я узнала, что территории Хранителей поделены между собой довольно необычно – такие «маги» есть только в моей власти и во власти Девятого. Больше нигде их нет. Итак, Девятый забросил работу, толком не разобравшись во владениях, вскрыл себя, удалил куратора и… умер. Умер оттого, что ему никто не помог. Это всколыхнуло нас, оставшихся. Хранитель Один сообщил мне о смерти Девятого. Трудно сказать, что я почувствовала тогда, узнав о его смерти. Это подорвало мою веру в кураторов. Я испугалась. Нет, я не просто испугалась – я была в ужасе. Раз так просто можно вырвать куратора из тела, возможно, что найдутся смельчаки, что последуют по моим стопам и в будущем. Этого допустить было нельзя. Мы созвали совет. Звездный Зал снова соединил нас. Как я предполагала, один из нас, Второй, что так же узнал свой облик Первоначального, решил рискнуть. Это теперь я знаю о магах, собранных на моих владениях, тогда мы ничего этого не знали. Поскольку владения Девятого находились ко мне ближе, Хранители приняли решение отдать их мне. Не знаю, чего мне было страшнее – новой власти, новых территорий или будущего. Территории огромны, в моих владениях и так было много пустот, которые я не успевала посетить, а тут прибавилось забот. Оставив свои территории на верных мне помощников, я ушла заново строить дикие запущенные территории Девятого, ставшие моими. Пятьсот миллиардов лет я, не смыкая глаз, вела непрекращающиеся войны с дикими народами, облагораживала, пыталась создать мир в галактиках. Мне не нужна была утопия, я понимала, что это – сказка, но войны не кончались. Я шла через взорванные миры, чтобы спасти стратегически важные объекты, чтобы спасти сотни миллиардов миров, что не хотели войны, что устали от нее. Гибли галактики в пламени, гасли звезды, тьма наступала со всех сторон, но я упорно шла вперед по времени, переделывая миры, обучая, окультуривая их, как садовник – розы. Пятьсот миллиардов лет я не ступала в свои прежние владения. Кураторы верно несли службу, докладывая о происшествиях. Спустя еще миллион лет я случайно оказалась в космосе одна, без скафандра. Зная, что я не могу умереть, выходить в космос без скафандра я не рисковала. А тут… Вначале я задыхалась, пыталась вздохнуть, но вдыхать было нечего. Я запаниковала. И тут появился Он. Сверкающая полоса чистой энергии. Такая нереальная, непостижимая, широкая полоса зеленого света. Знаешь, про такое говорят – он везде и нигде, он сейчас и никогда. Тогда-то мы впервые встретились почти на равных. Я – свободный Хранитель и он – существо из призраков частиц. Ты состоишь из атомов, молекул, частиц, я – тоже. Частицы можно увидеть, осознать, но он… он – это призраки частиц, это тени, эхо… Дело-то даже не в этом. Просто он всегда общался с нами через кураторов, а тут я – одна, свободна и до смерти перепугана. Знаешь, он никогда не останавливался. Наверное, просто не мог или не хотел, а тут – остановился. Непостижимая полоса зеленого цвета перед тобой – дух захватывает. Он смотрел на меня. Это сложно объяснить. У него нет ни глаз, ни чего бы то ни было другого, но он смотрел, и я это знала. Впервые Хранитель мог похвастаться действительно Контактом с большой буквы. Напрямую. Никто не знал, почему мы называем его Создателем, хотя мы появились раньше его и Вселенной в целом. Мы просто осознали это и смирились. Так вот, я отвлеклась. Он был передо мной. И вдруг я поняла, что я успокоилась. Как-то сразу, будто повернули кран с капающей водой. И сознание прояснилось. Я поняла, что нашла то, что искала.

Снейп внимательно слушал, и когда Хранитель замолчала, осторожно спросил:

-Что же?

-Дом,- так просто и ясно ответила она.- Я нашла дом. Трудно объяснить, но ты уже узнал, что мне трудно на планетах и отчего-то легко в космосе. Чем ближе я к космосу, тем мне комфортнее. Я пыталась анализировать это, но как всегда заходила в тупик, а тут вдруг поняла так просто и четко, что я свободна и нашла дом. Родину. Нет, я знала, конечно, что космос – мой дом, но когда меня вышвыривали из шлюза в космос, и я умирала – это одно, а когда я, так сказать, обессмертилась и попала в космос - это совсем другое. Итак, он был передо мной. Он смотрел на меня. Он знал обо мне все, что я сама еще узнать не успела. Я понимала его. Я… была им, а он был мной. Это было так… правильно. Не знаю, мне не с чем сравнивать, но кажется, есть чувство родства матери и ребенка. Это было то же самое. Он был первым, и я как-то понимала это. Нет, скорее не понимала, но принимала и осознавала. И он заговорил. Коротенькая фраза, всего два слова, но насколько важными они для меня стали.

-И что он сказал?

-«Это ты».

-«Это ты»? И все? А что это значит?

-Не знаю. Сначала я испугалась. Я подумала, что он уничтожит меня, сотрет в порошок, но в его голосе не было угрозы. Не было почти ничего. Никаких эмоций. Просто он констатировал факт.

-Факт чего?

-Того, что это я.

-Это не объяснение.

-Но что может означать эта фраза? Что он хотел мне передать? Это я - Хранитель. Это я, я - свободный Хранитель. Может быть я не права, но другого объяснения у меня нет.

-Ты сказала, что ты – Хранитель Шесть, значит погибли еще двое.

-Да. Спустя пару сотен лет после моей встречи с Червем, Хранитель Два попытался найти в своих владениях мага. И нашел.

-Но ты сказала, что маги есть теперь только у тебя.

-Так и есть. Маги – только у меня. Зато высокоразвитые существа, почти намертво прикрепленные к энерго-полю планеты-матери есть почти везде. Территории Второго не стали исключением. Он нашел пару сотен планет с подобными «магами» и принялся выяснять, насколько они могут пользоваться своей «магией». Еще через пару сотен лет он вычислил наиболее, по его мнению, подходящего кандидата на роль целителя. И так же вскрыл себе череп. И погиб. Он просчитался – «маги» были подключены, но они не сумели вытянуть поле планеты и приспособить его под облик Первоначального Хранителя, в образе которого пребывал Второй. Его куратор честно пытался образумить подопечного, но жажда свободы и мнимой власти вскружила голову Хранителя Два и погубила его. Так я стала рангом выше.

-То есть Хранителем Семь.

-Звездный Зал снова распахнулся перед нами, созвав оставшихся. Двоих мы уже потеряли. Мы были напуганы. Пятеро ополчились против меня. Пятеро пытались приказать мне выделить из своих территорий по сектору с настоящими магами, которые помогли бы остальным обрести свободу. Тогда Совет Хранителей и раскололся. В нашем законе есть пункт – нельзя претендовать на территорию другого Хранителя ни при каких обстоятельствах. Это было немыслимо вначале и стало явью в конце. У нас громадные вотчины, на которые при любом раскладе не хватает времени. Какое уж тут разделение и владение новыми! Честно говоря, когда мне отдали владения Девятого, я думала, что страшнее кары нет. Помимо своих мне буквально насильно впихнули чужие! Я взбунтовалась, но Хранитель Один распорядился голосовать за принудительное внедрение территорий под мою юрисдикцию. Мне пришлось подчиниться. После смерти Второго Хранителя все стало еще хуже. Мне дополнительные хлопоты были даром не нужны, и я готова была драться за справедливость. Я решительно высказалась против и напомнила, что ни Девятого, ни Второго Хранителей не просили экспериментировать на себе. Я была в отчаянии в момент добровольного лишения себя куратора, можно сказать в состоянии аффекта, что многое упрощало, но остальные здраво соображали, на что шли и отвечать за их глупости я была не намерена. Но прецедент уже был создан. Мне намеревались впихнуть еще одну территорию.

Хранитель перевела дух и сжала виски ладонями.

-И тебе их не дали?

-Дали бы, если бы меня не спас Хранитель Один. Он сказал, что возьмет владения Второго под свою ответственность.

-Значит, все решилось благополучно?

-Если бы. Я была в освоенных территориях бывшего Хранителя, у меня как раз только-только налаживались добрососедские отношения между моими законными владениями и теми, что мне насильно всунули. Я находила кураторов, обучала новые расы, словом, жизнь вошла в привычное русло после стольких лет настоящего ада. Знаешь, я нашла там почти райское место – Ктарри. Если проводить параллель с этой галактикой, то ктаррианцы подобны минбарцам. Мудрые, неторопливые, исполненные собственного достоинства. Выдающиеся умы галактики. Физики, опередившие все познания моих миров. Философы, достигшие просветления. Гуманисты и просто милые люди.

-А на кого они похожи?

-Внешность, Северус, далеко не самое важное. Есть на Земле такие существа, как летучие мыши, комары и кузнечики. Если сделать из этого одно существо, то облик получится, на взгляд землянина, довольно-таки отталкивающий. Но люди – прекрасные!

-Люди? Но даже при большом воображении назвать смесь комара, кузнечика и летучей мыши никак невозможно!

-Северус, центавриане – потомки каракатиц, нарны – сумчатых ящериц, земляне – приматов, и при этом ты говоришь, что вы – не люди? Человек – понятие довольно расплывчатое. Но и земляне, и нарны, и ктаррианцы считают себя людьми. Притом, знаешь, они больше люди, чем, скажем, земляне. И не перебивай!

-Не буду.

-Итак, пока я, выжатая, как кдар, доделывала все, до чего смогла дотянуться, на мои территории вторгся враг. Со всех сторон ко мне полетели донесения о том, что враг силен и уничтожить его невозможно. Поначалу я полагала, что вернулись Предтечи, которых мне удалось оттеснить к самым границам моих общих владений и запечатать там на пару-тройку миллионов лет, однако в сообщениях фигурировало существо, сложное для определения из-за постоянной смены облика. Сначала я не понимала, что это за враг, да и не до него было, но когда мне передали, что непрошенный гость проходится по дальним уголкам моей вотчины частым гребнем, я поняла, что он что-то ищет. Что-то такое, что имеет значение, очевидно, только для определенных целей. Я запросила всю информацию о госте, и оказалось, что он ищет магов! Вот тогда я поняла, кто за всем этим стоит. К несчастью, я была слишком занята недавно воцарившемся миром после разрушительнейших войн межгалактических масштабов, и не сразу смогла среагировать, а когда смогла, мои верные кураторы уже погибали, защищая вверенные им территории. Сотни кураторов галактического масштаба погибли от опустошительных набегов врага. Я успела спасти оставшихся, я вызвала всех кураторов всей своей территории, я подняла по тревоге кураторов систем и планет, оповестила Хранителей и пришла в свой дом, охваченный пламенем. Планеты-заповедники, оберегаемые так же тщательно, как хрупкие статуэтки, планеты-лаборатории, планеты-оранжереи - все пылало, все было уничтожено. Тот, кто это делал, не щадил никого, попросту уничтожая все, если не находил искомое. Я просила поддержки даже у Червя, но он не пришел. Когда я вошла к себе в дом, я не узнала его. Гибло все, над чем я упорно работала миллиардами и миллиардами лет. Я пыталась образумить врага, но тщетно. Мне пришлось его убить. Не думала, что дойдет и до этого, и, поверь, я бы оторвала руку, но не допустила бы убийства брата, но у меня не было выбора. Попраны наши законы, растоптаны веры, изуродованы души…

Хранитель замолчала, зажмурившись и пряча лицо в ладонях.

Снейп не рискнул нарушить этот миг.

-Хранитель Семь,- раздался ее голос спустя минуту.- Создатель! Ну почему он? Чем я прогневила Вселенную? За что против меня ополчились мои братья? Как мы допустили убийство?

Еще на минуту все стихло.

-У минбарцев есть закон – минбари не убивает минбари. Они живут по этому закону тысячелетиями. Мелкие стачки случаются, но до убийств не доходило. Убийство минбарцем своего брата по крови – страшный день для всего Минбара. А мы, Хранители, служители высоких идей докатились до лени, воровства и убийства.

-Чем все кончилось? Тебя оправдали?

-Северус!- Хранитель подняла полные горечи глаза.- Ты полагаешь, был суд? Я пошла на убийство ради защиты своих территорий и людей. Смерть Хранителя – невосполнимая утрата, смерть от руки другого Хранителя – вечный позор всем нам.

-Это изгнание?

-Это передышка перед бурей. У нас нет суда, у нас нет наказаний. Отобрать территории нельзя, их можно только присвоить. Вотчину Седьмого я взяла сама. Там спокойная область, развитая. Мне почти ничего не нужно делать. Но я приняла жесткие меры предосторожности. Мне пришлось…

-Что?

-Я вынуждена проводить зачистку миров магов. Сначала я пыталась раскидать магов, природных магов, связанных с планетой-маткой, по другим мирам, в колонии, но связь терялась. Маги вырождались. И все же кто-то хотел сам улететь с родины, чтобы выжить. Силу дает не маг, а планета. Если перекрыть доступ к энерго-полю что-то сделать можно. Итак, кто-то улетал, частично или полностью забывал магию, но большинство оставалось в родных мирах. И у меня не оставалось выбора – или инфицировать до полного истребления магических сил, или уничтожать.

-Убивать?

-Пойми, мне пришлось. Я спасала всех, кого могла. Я не могу уничтожить миллиард людей-магов по крови просто из-за мер безопасности, но мне приходилось. Вирус действовал не всегда так, как того хотелось мне. Иногда маги вымирали планетами, иногда полностью теряли силы, но выживали. Сотни миров, сотни могильников…

-Но чего ради?

-Ради спокойствия! Погибли мои братья! Один – от моей руки, двое – от моего непрямого участия. В их гибели виновна я, что бы мне ни говорили. Я не могу допустить новых смертей. Нас осталось мало. Пятый уже повзрослел и принял облик Первоначального. Готовится стать взрослым и Четвертый. Пока они подчиняются кураторам, у меня есть опасения.

-Думаешь, когда они поймут, что им не говорят всей правды, они поумнеют?

-Эта галактика славна тем, что про минбарцев говорят – они не говорят всей правды, они не лгут. Но и это – полуправда. Мы все лжем, и нам лгут в ответ, Северус. Я задним числом понимаю причинно-следственную связь. Когда тебя инфицировали на Вавилоне 5, я не понимала, зачем. А ведь Тени оказали мне неоценимую услугу по истреблению потенциально опасных особей.

-Значит, меня могли бы и не спасать!- в голосе прорезалась злоба.- Если тебе важнее жизни Хранителей, а не простых смертных, какой ты Хранитель?

-Прости, Северус, я взвалила непосильную ношу на свои плечи,- глухо.- Я стараюсь сделать все, чтобы разумные сами несли ответственность за свои действия, но они в большинстве случаев, к такому попросту не готовы. Я не возражаю против отсутствия кураторов планетарного масштаба на стратегически важных объектах, но я против невмешательства в галактическом масштабе. Слишком дорога цена жизни. Скоро представится возможность увидеть воочию случай беспрецедентного масштаба. Куратор одной галактики выгонит куратора другой и тот подчинится. Слава Создателю, что хотя бы меня минует чаша сия. Пока. Хотя, если честно, я даже была бы рада такому повороту дел. Все меньше работы.

-Значит, любой куратор может выгнать другого и занять его место?

-Не обольщайся. Во-первых, не любой, во-вторых, каждому овощу - свое время. Всему свое время и место. Уйдут те, кого он прогонит, уйдет и тот, кто за них в ответе. В конце концов, руководить территорией можно откуда угодно.

-То есть я, к примеру, смог бы руководить вверенной мне областью отсюда?

-Нет. Ты – нет. Каждый куратор имеет шанс завершить незаконченные дела, если таковые у него есть. Если нет – он уходит. Есть же есть, он может быть учеником, чтобы вступить в права куратора в полном объеме чуть позже. Так случится с Джоном Шериданом. Так произойдет с тобой, но чуть иначе. Я не могу рисковать, оставляя тебя в мире, годным под снос.

-Что ты имеешь в виду? Все-таки решилась уничтожить наш мир?

-Прости, Северус, но мои братья обязаны жить, сколько бы им ни было отпущено дней. Посему я прошу тебя созвать завтра совет из всех руководящих постов мира магии в одном месте. Я буду говорить от Хранителей. Я скажу свое решение и выслушаю их мнение. И если они не примут мое решение, они или погибнут, или приспособятся.

-Ты убьешь всех магов Земли? Но как же техномаги?

-Я не убиваю. Я даю выбор и запускаю вирус. Кроме того, вирус уже запущен. Боюсь, мой друг, что Гарри Поттер, ваша надежда на победу над Риддлом, последний сильный маг вашего мира. Потомки по генетической линии будут слабее, пока гены магов полностью не исчезнут.

-И сколько нам осталось?

-Я планирую очистить планету к началу работы станции Вавилон 5. Иными словами, у вас есть чуть более двухсот пятидесяти лет.

Снейп замолчал, пораженный. Хранитель посуровела. Все же он прав, та женщина, которую он знал, исчезла навсегда. Кто знает, что еще припасла в рукаве _эта_ новая Хранитель.

-Да, и еще,- Снейп очнулся от размышлений.- Неужели Иу не исчез?

-Иу, мой куратор, надсмотрщик, мой учитель и наставник давно и безнадежно мертв, -ответила Хранитель спокойно.- Мой транфс, как оказалось, является еще и компьютером. Так как обращаться к нему по его принадлежности к вещам довольно затруднительно и не всегда удобно, я переименовала его в Иу. Имя бывшего куратора вполне подходит, хотя и имеет скрытый смысл.

-Что же обозначает его имя?

-Индивидуальный умник,- съехидничала Хранитель, даже не улыбнувшись. – Это совершенно автономная машина. Она подчиняется приказам и не вмешивается в мою жизнь, если Я того не желаю. Кроме того, знаешь… мне бывает очень одиноко. Я не знаю, как я смогла бы быть одна долгое время. Иу – куратор был единственным другом и собеседником. Иу - компьютер стал мне другом и собеседником, который не учит, но помогает.

-У меня возникает странное чувство, что ты и сейчас сказала мне полуправду.

-То есть? Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Мне показалось, что тебя беспокоит не только развернувшийся ад между Хранителями.

-Это верно. У меня куча дел, большинством которых приходится заниматься везде и всегда, где бы я ни находилась. Господи, Северус, до чего я докатилась! Раньше моя жизнь напоминала мне дорогу. Иногда широкую, четкую, пусть и весьма запутанную, иногда кривую, темную или вообще еле заметную, но всегда дорогу. Путь, обозначенный куратором, моей путеводной звездой. Теперь я свободна, но, тьма побери, как все изменилось! Я словно оказалась на пустынной планете с приказом найти то, не знаю что. Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что я и есть на этой планете. Стою на крохотном участке посреди бескрайней пустыни, густо усыпанной крохотными шариками, наполненными болью. Я знаю, что мне нужно идти вперед, искать что-то важное, но нет сил сделать шаг. Я понимаю, что сделай я его – и назад пути не будет. И я жду, сомневаюсь, но все-таки решаюсь. Я ступаю, давя хрупкую оболочку шаров, импульсы боли пронзают меня словно тысячи крохотных укусов комаров. Не смертельно, но очень болезненно. Я понимаю, что стоять на одном месте нельзя – боль усиливается от бездействия. И вот я шагаю вперед, давя новые и новые шарики, испытывая все нарастающую боль. Я стараюсь прыгать, потом бежать, чтобы только быстрее найти искомое и избавиться от боли, но я понимаю, что чем быстрее я бегу, тем меньше у меня сил. И я выбиваюсь из сил, едва не падаю, но упрямо продолжаю путь. Боль нарастает, становится нестерпимой. Я кричу, я готова вернуться, если бы только знать куда. Но пути нет. Нет ни одного ориентира, по которому я могла бы определить, куда мне идти. Вокруг меня только шарики, чертовы шарики, которые причиняют мне страдания. Их не отпихнуть с пути, их нельзя обойти. По ним можно только идти, давя их и вынося муки. Разум вопит от боли, как сумасшедший, но вот наступает миг, когда я понимаю, что боль становится не такой сильной, что она слабеет. Я радуюсь, что близок конец пути. Вдалеке я различаю смутные очертания чего-то прекрасного, но быстро разочаровываюсь. Это всего лишь очередной островок, пустое место среди мириадов шариков. Мне нужно сделать лишь шаг, чтобы оказаться на нем. Лишь шаг – и боль исчезнет, но я медлю, терпя боль у кромки пространства. Я знаю, что если ступлю на пустое место, сил продолжить путь может не быть. Но боль, хоть и не такая сильная, все же не дает мне времени на долгие раздумья, вынуждая войти на островок. Он больше прежнего. Я могу даже лечь. Я могу остаться на нем и плюнуть на поиски, но гордость мне не позволит долго засиживаться. Я понимаю, что еще миг – и я навсегда останусь здесь. Мне нужно идти. Я снова ступаю на шарики, боль, сильнее, злее, пронзает меня и я готова вернуться назад, только чтобы избавиться от ее укусов, но я упрямо шагаю дальше, и вот островок свободы уже позади, не разобрать, где он был. Я иду вперед, уже не прыгая, четко оценивая силы, которых с каждым шагом все меньше и меньше. Но я верю в победу. Я верю, что рано или поздно найду искомое. Найду, если не погибну от боли. А жала кусают больнее, тело уже не слушается, хочет покоя. И снова впереди островок. Нет! Остров! Еще больше, еще лучше. Ступить на него – остаться навсегда там. И я стою на перепутье – ступить или продолжить путь. Я понимаю, что силы на исходе, что упрямство и гордость почти сломлены, и я почти готова сдаться, но я не сворачиваю к островку. Я иду вперед. Я вынуждена идти.

-Мы все испытываем боль, принимая решения. Путь всех усыпан теми шариками с болью. Странно, что ты привела именно этот пример. Я иногда задаюсь себе вопросом – как бы сложилась моя судьба, если бы не было боли, через которую я иду сам не зная куда? И не могу найти ответа.

-Мы все что-то ищем. Я – Истину, которая никому не нужна, ты - смысл жизни. Знаешь, за это время я нашла ответы на вопросы, создала Великую Машину Эпсилона 3, но что я получила взамен? Нет, я не ждала отдачи, мне чужды почести, но что я получила?

-Что?

-Новые вопросы. Чертовы вопросы, которые постоянно загоняют меня в тупик. Почему все так сложно, Северус? Почему так сложно все устроено? Почему когда ребенок спрашивает откуда берутся дети и почему трава зеленая, ему не говорят о фотосинтезе и хромосомах? Его берегут. Почему тогда со мной происходило все наоборот? Вместо ничего не значащих ответов мне давали четкие приказы. Меня как будто сразу определили в колледж, минуя школу. Мне читали лекции даже не заботясь о том, понимаю я или нет. Мне устраивали экзамены, даже не интересуясь моими знаниями. Меня пичкали информацией, мало заботясь о том, что я не понимаю и половины. Мне приказывали, и я подчинялась.

-Но ведь ты теперь свободна принимать решения самостоятельно. Ты многое поняла.

-Северус… если я скажу, что понимаю хоть что-то, это будет ложью. Я находила ответ, но он отсылал меня к дополнительному вопросу. Находила ответ на дополнительный вопрос, появлялся новый и так до бесконечности. Вся моя жизнь – череда сплошных вопросов.

-Не у тебя одной, так что не тебе одной так не везет.

-Но любой вопрос может или завершиться ответом или просто забыться за ненадобностью. Смертные в этом плане везунчики! Они могут оставить жизнь и не заботиться о так и не найденных ответах, а мне приходится бороться и искать, потому как мне отведено куда больше времени, чем жизнь.

-Люди всегда мечтали о бессмертии, а ты недовольна?

-Северус, чтобы мечтать, особых умений не надо. А вот чтобы жить вечно - очень даже нужно. Можно сойти с дистанции, сдаться, стать как Девятый – свободным от обязанностей, просто уйти и позволить всему идти как придется. Но это слишком простой путь. Ни гордость, ни осознание ответственности не позволят мне сдаться.

-Тогда – бороться!

-Вся жизнь – борьба с вопросами. Тебе в этом плане повезло – ты можешь уйти. Я – нет.

-Но всегда можно найти того, кто разделит твои трудности. Помощника. Опору.

-Если камень в мой огород, то на это у меня есть кураторы. Ни один не сдастся и не отступит. На них можно положиться, но Северус… я так одинока. Я миллионы раз меняла облик, миллионы раз теряла любимых, какие нервы все это выдержат? Я научилась быть расчетливой, научилась принимать решения и нести за них ответственность, научилась быть холодной, рассудительной, хладнокровной убийцей, но я – Хранитель! Как я докатилась до такого? Я не воин, не этому меня учил куратор!

-Но теперь ты свободна от него.

-Давным-давно я малодушно решила, что было бы проще вернуть время вспять, снова стать послушной девочкой, повинующейся учителю…

-Ты бы смогла?

-Если вернуть время – то да. Если стать рабыней… нет. Не смогла бы. Слишком дорогой ценой досталась мне свобода. Я слишком многое узнала о мире, чтобы вот так снова вернуться к блаженному неведению.

-Значит, только вперед?

-Значит так. Как и всегда, выбора мне не дано.

-Но ты могла б теперь оживить погибших, зажечь звезды…

-… и изменить уже свершившуюся историю? Тогда чего ради я блуждала среди миров? Чего ради смотрела на погибших? Чего ради проливалась кровь? Нет, Северус. Я слишком повзрослела с того времени, как думала о таком.

-Но никто не осудил бы тебя.

-Осудили бы. Павшие воины, ценой собственной жизни защищавшие вверенные им территории. Или любимые, что вели за собой вождей ради общего блага. История давно написана и исполнена. Не мне судить, кто умрет, кто будет жить. Я лишь исполняю ее и слежу, чтобы никто не нарушил связи времен. Слишком велика цена моему личному интересу.

-Но ведь ничего не случилось с Девятым, когда он решил уйти в сторону!

-Он умер, Северус, из-за собственной глупости, из-за того, что не захотел или устал бороться. Он так ничего не понял.

-Не понял чего?

-Ничего. Прав был Иу, сказав тогда, давно, что мы храним Истину ОТ разумных. Вы бы не поняли, скажи я вам, в чем она. Есть правило врача – не навреди. Если пациент умрет, нужно решиться взять на себя ответственность и или лгать, или сказать правду. Что бы выбрал ты?

-Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю.

-И никто не знает. Скажи одному и надежда угаснет. Скажи другому – и он примет все, как должное и смирится. Скажи третьему – и он впадет в буйство, отрицая факты того, что случилось с ним и что случится. Не важно, каким ты являешься врачом, но психологом ты быть обязан. Слишком непонятно человеческое мышление. Слишком все индивидуально.

-И ты ежедневно стоишь перед выбором – сказать или промолчать?

-Я не стою перед выбором. Я просто делаю. Я так же, как все, веду войны, так же, как все, лезу в самое пекло. Я могу сидеть в тылу или вообще не высовываться и самоустраниться, но кто тогда полезет?

-Но это не твои войны! Ты – учитель, наставник.

-Плох тот учитель, что знает только теорию. Как можно учить войне или миру, если не воевал и не жил в мире сам?

-Но тогда ты уже не Хранитель. Ты и воин, и врач, и лидер и гоблин знает кто еще.

-Я уже не знаю и не понимаю, кто я, что я есть такое. Все слишком запуталось. Мне нужно время, но именно его у меня нет.

-Но у тебя есть знания! Не это ли – величайшая ценность?

-Знания? Что есть знания и кому мне их передать? Я создала виндриззи, я была в сердце Великой Машины, я создавала и разрушала, я возводила замки и иссушала земли. Стоила ли игра свеч?

-В любой игре есть правила.

-Но важен всегда результат! Ты не станешь оценивать, сколько раз конкретный игрок ударит по мячу, ты не станешь следить за тем, кто ударит в ворота, ты будешь следить за финалом, когда одна команда победит, а другая проиграет. Ведь проигрывает или выигрывает не игрок, а вся команда. И правила в том, что и война Теней, ворлонцев, минбарцев и остальных – не более чем игра. Я мне выпало судить ее. Без права на ошибку. Я узнала слишком много тайн, перевернула слишком много пластов истории, вывалялась в такой грязи, что одного этого могло бы хватить с лихвой, чтобы навсегда разучиться любить и доверять, но я выстояла. Выстояла только для того, чтобы однажды получить пинок под зад.

-Что это значит?

-Это значит, что Иу был прав. В тот день, когда я не выдержу и потеряю все эмоции, я стану истинным Хранителем, а я уже на грани потерь. Я разучилась любить, я почти разучилась страдать. Я забыла про сон, еду и удовольствия плоти. Если так продолжится и дальше, он будет прав, а я бы этого крайне не желала.

-Но все можно вернуть!

-Можно. Можно вырастить органы, снова принять пищу, выпить, нет… надраться до танцующих аволов, можно затащить в кровать первого попавшегося самца и предаться разврату, но… я устала и мне это не принесет радости. Я устала от всего – от жизни, от бесконечных войн, от хаоса, который так и норовит сожрать многолетние труды. Что толку от всего этого?

Хранитель так вздохнула, что Снейп понял, что она повзрослела слишком сильно. Постарела. Нет, не внешне - внутренне. Но осталась ли у нее душа?

-Так много лжи, так много горя,- она снова закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку кресла.- Те, кому я доверяла, мне лгали. Те, кого любила – лгали вдвойне. Воистину, проще не доверять никому.

-Кто лгал? - тихо спросил Снейп, подавшись вперед.

-Все. Стоило этого ожидать. Когда я пришла сюда впервые, я многого не знала, еще больше не понимала. Когда я пришла сейчас, я узнала столько лжи и грязи, что просто не знаю, как с этим жить. Хочешь, расскажу историю одной из земных религий?

Глава 24

-Когда я пришла сюда, я уже прошла через все, что мне было уготовано. Я слышала древние песни звезд, шепот галактик и музыку звездных ветров. На моих глазах танцевали пылинки, что когда-то давно были звездами, черные дыры манили давно разгаданными загадками. Впервые попав на Землю, я была молодой, глупой и до неприличия наивной. Тогда меня еще вел куратор, тогда я была пусть и вечно бунтующей, но все же рабыней. Когда, совсем девчонкой, я пришла в галактику, меня встретили довольно прохладно. Лориен уже руководил галактикой, но я понятия не имела откуда он взялся и есть ли вообще. Тени и ворлонцы довольно грубо вышвырнули меня из их территорий. Но надо знать меня, чтобы понять, что я вернулась. Потрепанной в бесконечных войнах, повзрослевшей, но уже далеко не миролюбивой и тем более не наивной дурочкой. Тогда я узнала о крохотной планете, именуемой Землей. Странное место было. Ни одна сторона тогда как-то не обращала на нее внимания. Спустя годы – обратили обе. Странную планету начали часто посещать сначала Тени, а потом – ворлонцы, когда первые не нашли на ней ничего интересного. Планету объявили заповедником и обе стороны приняли решение не вмешиваться. Примерно тогда я и познакомилась поближе с Кошем. Он как раз был одним из смотрителей Земли. Не такой, как остальные, он сблизился со мной, не подпуская, однако, к себе близко. Пару-тройку раз мы дрались из-за непонимания, но уже тогда мы… как это… полюбили друг друга. Я не особо интересовалась отдельно взятыми мирками, более тщательное изучение и пристальный взгляд направив на системы и галактики. Из-за своего статуса Земля мне вообще не была интересна, как объект изучения. Иу не неволил меня, я могла бы взяться за надзор за планетами, но я слишком тогда была наивна и ленива. Долгое время заповедник таковым и оставался, потом обнаружились некие нарушения режима планеты. Я стала присматриваться и обнаружила, что Ворлон устроил из зоны научную лабораторию. К тому времени ворлонцы стали как-то подозрительно часто спускаться к землянам вниз и слишком часто контактировать с людьми. Поскольку мне до Земли дел не было, нарушения оставались безнаказанными. В какой-то отрезок времени, на планете появлялись люди, в чьих руках была власть. Они объявляли себя наместниками богов и проповедовали культ поклонения богам. Это недавно я узнала о вопиющем цинизме Ворлона, с которым они вторгались в миры и обожествляли себя в глазах людей. Тогда я на все закрывала глаза. Тогда мне казалось, что даже в лаборатории нет ничего дурного. Как я была наивна! После простого обожествления, поняв, что гонений с моей стороны и со стороны уже тогда не вмешивавшегося в дела Лориена, ворлонцы перешли к активным действиям. Это теперь я знаю об их варварских методах, тогда я, к несчастью, этого не знала. Они вмешались в генетический код землян с целью создать совершенного человека.

-Но они уже занимались телепатами. И маги… ты уже говорила.

-Нет. Это было куда страшнее и прозаичнее, чем просто маг или телепат. Они хотели создать расу землян, генетически измененную, дополненную генами самих ворлонцев. К счастью, генетика и сама Земля противились их напору, и младенцы погибали, даже не родившись и не развившись в плод.

Всего пятьсот лет назад я узнала о чудовищных экспериментах над землянами и истина, какой бы она ни была, открылась мне во всем своем ужасающем виде. Они пытались тысячелетиями, но безрезультатно. Пророки сменяли пророков, взлелеянные бреднями певших им о своем могуществе ворлонцами. Фараоны, наместники богов сменяли друг друга. Цари, жрецы, все они служили тем, кто ловко манипулировал доверчивыми умами землян. Но то, что произошло потом, стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения.

Долгое время я закрывала глаза на выходки ворлонцев. Слишком долго не понимала и не желала понять их сущность. Но недавно поняла и вмешалась. Вмешалась, но было слишком поздно. Никогда еще Ворлон не стоял так близко к своей победе и к краю гибели земной цивилизации. Это случилось около двух тысяч лет назад по вашему летоисчислению. Ворлонцы к тому времени до того обнаглели, что начали появляться во всей своей красе средь бела дня, не страшась последствий. Они решились на коронный финт, запрещенный по всем законам. Они решились на межрасовое прямое скрещивание. Если до того дня они использовали только клетки, чтобы вывести гибрид, то, потеряв всякий страх, они пошли ва-банк. Разыскав молодую непорочную женщину, здоровую по всем параметрам, они задурили ей голову до того, что она уже ничего не соображала. К ней явился ворлонец, сказав примерно то, что она понесет от бога и родит сына, подобного богу. Короче, вся эта религиозная чушь, которой так часто промывают мозги доверчивым людям. Под покровом ночи к ней явился второй ворлонец и вступил с ней в контакт. Я уже говорила, что секс с ворлонцем – это нечто необыкновенное. Это не физическая связь в привычном понимании, но и связь духовная. В общем, после такой ночи, девственная женщина так и осталась нетронутой, за одним исключением – она забеременела. Плод мог бы не прижиться, если бы ворлонцы регулярно не продолжали навещать ее. Трудно представить большее преступление, чем преступление против разума.

Ребенок родился крепким, здоровым, ворлонцы к тому времени успели оповестить важных персон Земли о его пришествии в мир. Вышла вся та ерунда, к которой за столь долгое время земляне успели привыкнуть – потомок богов, ля-ля-ля и все такое. Ворлонцы даже спустились вниз, на Землю, посмотреть на плоды своих трудов. Тогда на небе засияла звезда, в последствии опознанная как корабль.

Способности ребенка росли по мере его развития. Ворлонец, ставший биологическим отцом мальчика, не оставлял сына в покое. Постоянное совершенствование тела и духа, ментальная работа – короче, Ворлон намеревался упрочить свое влияние и наплодить таких воинов как можно больше. Мальчик вырос, стал мужчиной. Его речи были мудры, и дух – совершенен. Ворлонцы контролировали каждый его шаг и постоянно учили повиновению и смирению. Настал миг, когда доверчивые земляне пошли за сыном ворлонца в огонь и воду. Одно его слово сокрушало скалы и заставляло воды расступаться перед ним. Естественно, что ворлонцы помогали со спецэффектами, но и сам гибрид вполне мог творить чудеса. Мало того, он стал самым совершенным воином против извечных противников ворлонцев – Теней. Когда я узнала о проекте, я немедленно вмешалась, но, как и говорилось, слишком поздно. Гибрид приказано было уничтожить. Собственно, так и вышло, что и породило одну из мировых религий, но потом ворлонцы убедили меня завершить эксперимент достойно. Только из-за одной причины я пошла на нарушение всех законов. Как бы то ни было, воскресший, а попросту - регенерированный гибрид был живьем вознесен на небо, прямиком на корабль ждавшего его папочки. Гибрид был помещен в капсулу и навеки заточен на Ворлоне. Я приказала уничтожить его, но, как и говорила, не смогла противиться его отцу. Слишком сильны были чувства. В целом, пострадал народ Земли, до сих пор пребывающий в сладком неведении, ворлонцам же отныне запрещено было заниматься селекцией и генетикой на Земле, ставшей снова планетой-заповедником. Когда же я стала отслеживать историю религий других миров, я узнала то же самое. На этот раз генетикой баловались и Тени, и ворлонцы. К несчастью, генная инженерия набирает обороты и по сей день. В будущем, как того и следовало ожидать, ворлонцы не успокоились за исключением того, что от активных гибридов они перешли к созданию телепатов. Проектов по гибридизации я больше не фиксировала.

-Ты сказала, что не могла пойти против отца ребенка… кто это был?

Пауза, показавшаяся вечностью. Слово, произнесенное с отчаянием и болью:

-Кош.

Так странно было вспоминать давно ушедшее. Так больно было узнать правду о том, кому доверяла, кого любила, кого потеряла, снова обрела, но разочаровалась. Как там говорится у землян? Разбитое сердце? В тот момент так и было бы, если бы сердце еще сохранилось. Вот почему сей орган в количестве двух мне уже был не нужен. Любит всегда сердце, страдает – оно же, разбивается – тоже оно. Глупый орган…

Глядя в расширенные от понимания глаза Снейпа, я думала о том, что когда-то и я вот так же отреагировала на гнусную правду о том, кого любила.

-Если не возражаешь, я все-таки выпью чего покрепче,- произнесла я спустя минут пять молчания. Заново выращенные органы функционировали вполне нормально.

Снейп как-то машинально встал, подошел к бару, налил в два бокала что-то, подошел ко мне и сунул один бокал мне в руку.

Проследив взглядом за выражением его лица, я усмехнулась.

-Брось ты это нелепое занятие, Северус. Если ты решил меня жалеть, то это, уверяю, мне не нужно. А если пытаешься сообразить, как ворлонцы могли до такого докатиться, то уверяю тебя, что это – далеко не предел их грехов. Видел бы ты врата в третье пространство!

-Что?- Снейп очнулся и взглянул на меня, даже не притронувшись к своему бокалу.

-Ничего,- отмахнулась я, проглотив напиток и даже не разобравшись, что именно я выпила. Временами я думала, что даже выпей я расплавленную плазму, мне ничего не было бы. Рассосалось бы и переработалось в энергию.

-Ты его…- он сглотнул и опустил глаза.

-Мне ничего не пришлось с ним делать, если ты об этом,- жестко ответила я.- А если ты о любви и прочих глупых делах, то я достаточно взрослая, чтобы исцелиться от таких проблем, как любовные чувства. Я уже давно не испытывала ничего такого ни к одному существу.

-А как же Джон? Или Коннор?

-Джон – свой человек. Он мой помощник, друг, безусловно, я испытываю к нему нежные чувства, но все гораздо глубже и тоньше, чем просто банальная любовь. А Коннор… - я встала и отошла к бару.- Я… я забыла, как любить.

-Хотя бы честно,- грустно отозвался Снейп.- Но ведь никогда не поздно вспомнить. Увидишь его и вспомнишь. Ты говорила, что не ела и не спала, но ведь сейчас ты пила Огневиски, так почему бы не возвратить себе радость любви?

-Любовь – не радость, мой юный друг,- наставительно сообщила я. – Любовь – это ловушка. Она опутывает тебя сетями, пленяет и тогда уже не выбраться из ее объятий. Я слишком многих потеряла, хватит с меня боли. Если я захочу встряхнуться, я приму это,- я вытащила из кармана крохотный кулек.- Давно приобрела, но попробовать не решалась.

-Что это?- заинтересовался Снейп.

-Если быть точным, то – наркотик.

-Что? Наркотик? И ты принесла его сюда, в школу?- в его голосе прорезалась ярость.

-Успокойся уже!- зарычала я.- Ни крупица этого порошка не пропадет! Я и сама не рискую принять его. Все ж таки я тебе не какой-то, будь он проклят, телепат!

-А это-то тут причем?- не понял он.

Я вздохнула.

-Северус, взгляни на меня. Неужели ты ничего не видишь?- Снейп окинул меня взглядом и нахмурился.- Я не изменилась, то есть изменилась как внутренне, так и внешне, но так ли сильно? Я ушла отсюда такой же, какой и вернулась. Я проделала нелегкий путь к осознанию того, что внешность роли уже давно не играет. Я могу стать Первоначальным Хранителем – уродом, змеей с одним глазом, а что я смогу сделать в таком виде на дальних рубежах? Ни рук, ни ног, ни… прости за откровенность, мозгов. Я могу менять облик по сто раз на дню, но мне это просто не требуется. Это как будто откровение – сначала получаешь игрушку и тут же забываешь об остальных, но проходит время и новая игрушка уже не радует, ценности восстанавливаются, сердцу милее старые игрушки. Так и облик – наигралась в змею, осталась гуманоидом. В драке хорошо, передвигаться удобно, что еще желать?

-Шести лапок и хитина,- усмехнулся Снейп.- И ядовитых жвал.

-Понимаю,- улыбнулась я.- Только ты ошибся – у Теней нет жвал.

-Но ты меня поняла,- он встал и подошел ко мне.- Только если ты примешь этот наркотик, так ли далеко ты продвинешься по своей иерархической лестнице?

-Северус, у меня нет ни магии, ни каких бы то ни было способностей, кроме бессмертия. И даже это определение в корне неверно. Я смертна, но смертна изначально по отношению ко Вселенной. Не станет Вселенной, уйду и я.

-Что-то мне подсказывает, что этот порошок дает человеку то, чего ты лишена,- он взял кулек из моей руки и вгляделся в крупинки.- Я ведь не ошибаюсь?- взглянул на меня.

Я опустила глаза.

-Не ошибаешься, – чуть слышно.- Это синтетический наркотик, так называемый Прах. Существу, не обладающему телепатией, он ее дарует, раскрывая, стимулируя спящие участки мозга, раздражая рецепторы. А на телепатов он действует вообще непредсказуемо – может повысить уровень или убить.

-Ты – не телепат,- Снейп вытряхнул на ладонь крупинку.- Зачем тебе это?

-Это самый совершенный наркотик из тех, которые мне удалось найти. Я украла его из Пси-Корпуса аккурат перед его бомбежкой. Усовершенствованная формула, мгновенный эффект. Не смотри на меня так, Снейп! Тебе не понять, что такое быть никем и ничем, быть всем и никем! Даже какой-то там Айронхарт оказался по уровню выше меня!- я обозлилась.- Стал подобным Червю, немыслимо! Я, столько сил угробившая в дело, которое никто не оценит, примитивнее его, человека, землянина!

-Не знаю, кто такой Айронхарт, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты просто завидуешь ему,- крупинка присоединилась к остальным.

-Да что ты понимаешь!- взвилась я, выхватывая кулек.- Я – Хранитель, я могу ходить по времени, как по ковру, я могу вытирать ноги о галактики и готовить яичницу на звездах, но я не обладаю никакой, тьма подери, сверхъестественной способностью!

-Но Глаз же…- начал он.

-Я не могу им пользоваться!- взвыла я.- Я просто забыла, как это делается! Теперь я слабее мокрицы, ничтожнее самого ничтожества. Глаз открывался только когда я была в первоначальном виде и почему-то только на Земле. После моего ухода, мне уже было не до него, а потом я и вовсе перестала во что-то там перевоплощаться.

-Это эволюция?- поинтересовался он.

-Понятия не имею, возможно, деградация. Откуда я знаю? – не выдержала я. - За меня все всегда решал наставник, потом вдруг резко бросил меня саму разбираться с проблемами, а потом и вовсе…

Я замолчала. Я много времени размышляла о своем поступке.

Свобода взамен оков. Бесконечные возможности – за подчинение. Никаких нудных уроков, никакого контроля, никаких ментальных ударов за непослушание. Но… собака, которую бьют, привыкает к плети. Привыкает или сбегает, предварительно цапнув «хозяина» побольнее.

-Ты… сожалеешь?- осторожно спросил Снейп.

-Отчасти,- пожала плечами я.- Не избавься я от него, я никогда бы не узнала, чего лишилась. Теперь у меня есть мудрость, компьютер, ставший мне другом, полное нежелание что-либо в себе менять и полная неспособность обрести хоть малейшую возможность на что-то сверхъестественное.

-Но Глаз, если не ошибаюсь, не был чем-то таким!

-Северус,- я вздохнула,- я и теперь могу подчинять себе объекты. Более того – бесчисленное множество одновременно без каких бы то ни было проблем для разума, я и сейчас могу уничтожать силой мысли все что угодно, но Глаз был для меня единственным способом если не чтения мыслей, то их контроля. И… да, я завидую им.

-Что? Кому?

-Телепатам. Пусть я же их и истреблю, но я им завидую. Телепаты, телекинетики, пирокинетики – почти что волшебники, а я…- я горько усмехнулась и махнула рукой. – Никогда не думала, что мне придется искать себя.

-Я заметил, что ты осталась женщиной. С чем связан твой выбор?

-По началу я просто не думала менять пол. Мне было удобно такой, какая я была. Меня зачастую просто не воспринимали всерьез, что давало мне преимущество. Потом, знаешь, быть самкой отчасти даже выгодно. Будучи Первоначальным, я была… я даже не знаю кем, но точно не самкой, что-то бесполое, равно, как и бесполезное. Позже я поняла, что быть ничем и никем мне не нравится, теряется частичка меня. Да, сначала это было правильно, но потом стало тяготить. Кроме того, открою секрет, во Вселенной главные – самки даже тогда, когда они об этом не догадываются. Да, самцы – сила, мощь, логика и все такое, но у самки отсутствие логики и есть логика. Именно то, что нужно, чтобы запутать, ввести в заблуждение, а мышцы легко заменимы умом. Пусть в драку вступают мальчики, а девочки просто заманят врага в ловушку.

-Мужчины умнее!

-Ты циник, Снейп. Разве ты умнее меня? Разве ты умнее Минервы? Разве девочка Гермиона не умнее Гарри Поттера, у которого на уме лишь квиддич и махание палкой?

-Ты - другое дело, в остальном я готов поспорить.

-Ты прав, я – другое дело, но по отношению к женщинам ты ошибаешься. Если бы ты поговорил с Деленн. Ее мудрости не грех поучиться и мне. У нее нереальное терпение. Это я, пусть и стала терпимее, но продолжаю пылить попусту. Она – нет. И примеров сотни, тысячи.

-А теперь ты готова стать сильнее за счет наркотиков,- язвительно фыркнул Снейп.

Я промолчала. Эксперименты с внешностью давно в прошлом, но эксперименты на разуме – в настоящем. Не стоит ему знать о том, что я перепробовала все, до чего дотягивались мои руки в надежде обрести хоть часть мощи телепатов. Контроль не есть власть, но однажды вкусив вкус власти, остановиться мне стало сложно. Если я смогла бы подчинять себе мысли смертных, я стала бы… впрочем, идеальной машиной смерти я стала давно. Нужно ли продолжение?

-Ты не ответила,- произнес он, дотрагиваясь до моей руки.

В тот же миг я почувствовала напор его сознания на мое. Он пытался пробиться ко мне в разум. Телепат чертов!

Будь ты проклят!

Я с оглушительной яростью шарахнула его ментально, отзеркалив его и едва не размазав по стене.

-Ты забыл,- прошипела я,- что куратор хоть и не контролирует меня, но я давным-давно сама научилась защищаться. Не советую пробовать снова – в следующий раз я сожгу твой мозг.

Продолжая удерживать его, я нанесла удар.

Так давно я не давала выхода ярости. Так давно никто даже не пытался проникнуть в мой мозг. И так давно я не испытывала таких сильнейших эмоций. И тем более – к телепатам. И я наслаждалась силой и властью. И я не контролировала себя. И я могла бы убить, если бы захотела…

-Про… сти,- прохрипел Снейп, хватаясь за горло.

Его тело реагировало правильно – я выкачивала из его легких кислород. Еще минута – и его мозг взвыл бы от недостатка кислорода и попросту взорвался бы.

Я сняла защиту и отвернулась.

-Уже давно никто так грубо не сканировал меня. Тьма побери, Снейп,- не выдержала я,- неужели ты не понял?

-Что?- прохрипел он, кулем свалившись на пол, судорожно хватая воздух губами.

-Именно потому я и стараюсь постоянно контролировать себя, потому что не могу сбросить оковы. Стоит расслабиться, и я сама не знаю, что могу натворить. Так уже было однажды… давно… я была в такой ярости, что испепелила планету на атомы за миг. Поправка – планету, на которой было четыре миллиарда жителей.

Это – моя обуза. Вечный контроль над собой.

Теперь нет куратора, который бы оберегал бы мой разум и ненавязчиво отгонял непрошенных гостей, жаждущих докопаться до глубин моего подсознания. Я стала сильнее, намного сильнее и куда опаснее, чем когда Иу был моим учителем.

-Я хочу говорить со всеми магами этой планеты завтра же. Собери их. Ты тоже должен будешь быть там.

Снейп поднялся на ноги, хватаясь за горло и смог только кивнуть.

-Убирайся!- велела я, отвернувшись.

Ночь я провела в тревоге.

Утро встретило профессора пасмурной погодой и ледяным ветром. Приказ Хранителя был исполнен, Снейп вызвал Кингсли по каминной сети и передал распоряжения созвать всех магов планеты в одном месте.

Разумеется, аврор чуть не поседел, узнав причину сбора.

-Она… _что_ собирается делать?- переспросил он.

-Кингсли, у меня нет времени повторять,- Снейп вздохнул и отключил сеть.

-Значит, она решила уже все и давно,- Альбус подошел к Снейпу и всмотрелся в его лицо.- Неужели иного пути нет?

-Это Вы у меня спрашиваете?- устало вздохнул Снейп.- Она решила, что нам важнее учиться у магглов, развиваться… Признаться, я думал об этом. Наш мир консервативен, он не меняется веками. Магглы же активно развиваются, совершенствуются, осваивают иные миры. Альбус, я видел космос и это было прекрасно. Мы привязаны к Земле, магглы –нет. Вы знали, что они уже были в космосе, что уже видели наш мир оттуда? Клянусь, для меня это было откровением. Мне уже не так заманчиво совершенствоваться в зельеварении. Есть способ принести реальную пользу всему миру.

-Ты говоришь, как маггл, Северус,- покачал головой Альбус.- Я не против перемен, но я против навязывания нам условий. Или-или и ни шагу назад.

-Я понимаю ее, хоть и осуждаю. Однако нельзя стопорить дело. Мы слишком много прошли вместе, Альбус. Нельзя повернуть время вспять. Магглы вот-вот узнают о нас. В будущем началась война телепатов и нормалов. Возможно, нас ждет война магглов и магов.

-И на чьей стороне ты?- серьезно спросил директор.

-Боюсь, что на ее.

-Хранитель дурно повлияла на твое мировоззрение, мой мальчик,- покачал головой Альбус.- Она поддерживает сторону хаоса. Она ввергнет наш мир в бездну.

-Она хочет прогресса!- не согласился Снейп.- В самом деле, мы до сих пор пишем перьями при свечах. Мы взрослые люди, Альбус, но мы по-прежнему верим в сказки.

-Будь ты магглом, я бы сказал, что ты спятил и грезишь о сказке, но, Северус, мы и есть маги! Наш мир далеко не сказочен, несмотря на присутствие в нем драконов, фей и оборотней. Гномы нашего мира не кладут под подушку детям золотые монетки за выпавший молочный зуб. Наши феи далеко не всегда милые и красивые. И драконы не похищают красавиц, чтобы тех спасали рыцари.

-Но нас мало. И нас станет еще меньше, если не предпринять каких-то действий. Нужно развитие. Пусть даже путем подчинения законам той, что принесла в наше болото струю свежей воды.

-Ты действительно так думаешь?- Альбус как-то с подозрением вгляделся в лицо молодого учителя.

-Я так думаю,- твердо ответил Снейп.

Пусть Снейп сомневался раньше, нужно ли его миру прогрессивное течение, но теперь он понял, что если следовать традициям, маги вымрут окончательно. Хранитель же давала возможность перевоплотиться во что-то новое, что сможет жить и действовать спустя сотни лет. Может быть даже маги станут техномагами.

Если выживут.

-Я наслышан о Тенях, Снейп,- жестко произнес Альбус.- Ты только что поддержал их.

Старый учитель вышел, оставив молодого недоумевать.

Поддержал Теней? Чушь!

-Нет! Нетнетнетнет…- горячо закачал головой Снейп.- Ведь нет?

Тишина не ответила.

-Время и место сбора?- запросила я, входя в кабинет зельеварения.

-Полдень, Швейцария, Цюрих,- отчеканил Снейп.

-Хорошо,- я сверилась с часами и вздохнула. Компьютер равнодушно сообщил обо всех делах и умолк.

-Кориана 6?- Снейп с подозрением скосил на меня глаза.

Я только кивнула. Придет время – поймет.

Минут двадцать я отдавала распоряжения Иу. Снейп не стал мне мешать, присев за стол и разбирая какие-то бумаги. Когда же я потеряла контроль и вспылила из-за разногласий с куратором системы Твив, он заерзал и отложил работу.

-Понимаю, может это не мое дело, но ты скоро произнесешь смертный приговор магическому миру,- тихо произнес он,- так почему бы тебе не привести свои мысли в порядок и не перестать кричать?

Я застыла на середине своей фразы и приказала отключить связь.

-Ты… я вспылила тогда… вечером…

-Я сам виноват.

-Я применила силу.

-За дело. Я возомнил себя правым с тем, кто старше, сильнее и мудрее меня.

-Северус…

Я хотела сказать, что мне жаль того, что произошло, но он властно прервал меня и произнес:

-Время! Нам пора.

Я стиснула зубы. Кровь, так таковая ее заменяющая жидкость в условиях жизни на Земле, прилила к щекам.

Я сосредоточилась и посуровела. Он прав – мне идти и приговаривать их к смерти. Не стоит делать это с улыбкой.

Он бросил взгляд на мой костюм, но промолчал. Обтягивающее нечто, напоминающее кожу корабля Теней – явно не то, что он хотел бы видеть на мне при столь серьезной встрече с магами планеты.

-Швейцария, Цюрих, зал заседаний межпланетной гильдии магов,- произнес Снейп, активируя камин.

-Оригинально,- вздохнула я, услышав название.

Зеленое пламя взметнулось, унося нас на встречу будущего.

-Оставим дешевые фокусы, - жестко сказала я на предложение Снейпа войти в зал, когда все присутствующие усядутся.- Я не в цирке выступать собираюсь. Мне не до торжественных выходов на парад.

Он пожал плечами и отошел в сторону, оставив меня наедине с совестью.

Стоя перед массивными дверями громадного зала Всеобщего Министерства Магии, я думала только о деле, стараясь не придавать значения голоску совести. Если всех жалеть – никакого терпения не хватит. Жестко, хладнокровно произнести приговор – вот все, что от меня требуется.

-И камни возопят, ни шагу назад,- шепнул Иу.

Двери распахнулись передо мной, приглашая войти.

Я шла четко вперед, по направлению к высокой кафедре, откуда мне придется произнести речь.

На меня смотрели сотни глаз, оценивая меня как потенциального и очень опасного врага. Сотни и сотни глаз сверлили меня, мечтая заавадить при любом удобном случае. Сотни и сотни глаз цепко, словно крючки, держали меня на прицеле. Наверное, так чувствует себя жертва профессионального киллера в свой последний миг, когда видит своего убийцу и понимает, что конец близится, и смерть уже ждет за гранью.

Миг перед бесконечностью.

Шаг перед падением.

-Я Хранитель!- четко и громко. Мой голос усилен не их примитивными заклинаниями, но мощью Иу.- Я существо, стоявшее во Вселенной в момент ее рождения. Я правитель, я учитель и я ученик. Я служу высшей цели и я учусь Истине. Я пришла, чтобы возвестить о грядущей тьме…

Ее глаза были ледяными, взгляд жестким, движения – четкими и размеренными. Ни слова лишнего, ни жеста ненужного.

Словно машина. Идеальная машина смерти.

Министры, главы Аврориатов всех стран, самые сильные, самые важные шишки магического сообщества внимали ее словам.

Снейп не видел всех, так объемен был зал собраний, но знал, что где-то сейчас сидит насупленный Дамблдор и смертельно боится услышать приговор миру, в котором он живет.

Странно, но сам Снейп не особо переживал, свыкнувшись с мыслью о своем назначении. Нет, дело даже не в его предательстве по отношению к соплеменникам, но в его понимании того, что развитие его мира невозможно и что совершенствоваться маги не смогут и не захотят.

Нужен был толчок, и его дала Хранитель.

-…мной принято решение…- я сделала паузу и на миг закрыла глаза,- уничтожить мир магов Земли. Я даю вам шанс исправить ситуацию и пересмотреть свои взгляды на мир тех, кого вы зовете магглами. Я даю вам шанс жить их миром, их стремлениями, их познаниями. Я даю вам шанс служить на благо Земли. Если вы откажетесь, Вы вымрете.

-Мы вымирает и так,- раздался голос профессора Янковски из польского министерства. – Наши способности уменьшаются несмотря на наши старания. Чистокровных магов почти не осталось и потомство становится все слабее. Что Вы нам предлагаете? Жить или умереть? Но жить ради чего? Ради сомнительных полетов на самолетах? Ради поездок на автобусах? Мы потеряем свою самобытность!

-Вы потеряете больше, чем просто самобытность,- возразила Хранитель.- Ваш мир намертво законсервирован в средневековье. Посмотрите на мир магглов – они изобретают машины, способные летать как в атмосфере, так и в космосе, а вы до сих пор используете метлы. Они совершенствуют лампы, а вы пишете при свечах.

-Но наш мир самодостаточен!- воскликнул доктор Прюэтт из министерства Канады.- Что Вы можете предложить нам, как магам?

-Техномагию,- голос Хранителя был жестким, как плеть.- Кризалисы вместо палочек, формулы вместо заклинаний, возможность путешествовать среди звезд. Среди присутствующих есть астрономы?

Гул голосов возвестил о правильности вопроса.

-Но мы не можем вот так все бросить и покорять миры!- раздался голос астронома Реджинальда из Американской обсерватории.

-Миры вам никто и не даст покорять,- еще жестче ответила Хранитель.- Я предлагаю вам жить, но жить чуть иначе…

Она говорила долго. О техномагии, о возможности изучения миров, о вирусах, о Тенях, таратимудах и ворлонцах.

Снейп многого не знал, многого не понимал, а что-то вообще не хотел слышать. Например, того, что она сказала про него.

-…один из вас побывал в мире, о котором я говорю. Он был инфицирован и принес на Землю смерть всех магов. Ваши дети будут рождаться слабее, чем были вы. Вирус безопасен для нормалов, он поражает лишь магов. Пока он дремлет, но период инкубации завершится через пару лет и спустя две с половиной сотни лет на планете не останется ни одного мага.

Нормалы… так говорят телепаты про обычных людей.

Снейп невольно поежился, стиснув зубы. Она говорит как пси-коп, как… Бестер.

Зная малую толику информации о Бестере, Снейпу стало не по себе.

Она говорит так, как говорил бы он.

Но она не говорит ни слова об истинной причине своего решения – о желании спасти своих братьев- Хранителей! Почему? Неужели она, такая честная, справедливая и мудрая не скажет им правду?

-Итак, если мы согласимся, наш мир будет спасен?- пухлый профессор Лех из Польши чуть приподнялся и протер очки.- Наши драконы, феи, гномы будут помещены в неких иной мир?

-Иное пространство,- поправила Хранитель.- Я позабочусь, чтобы нормалы никогда не столкнулись ни с одним волшебным существом. Уже сейчас ведутся работы по внедрению ваших существ в параллельный мир, где сохранится все то, к чему они привыкли в этом. Мои коллеги позаботятся о сохранении и, по возможности, увеличении численности магических существ. Насколько я знаю, синие птицы счастья, известные каждому нормалу, уже перенесены в параллельный мир и ежегодно приносят потомство, чувствуя себя великолепно.

Когда-то и сам Снейп слышал о синих птицах счастья. Крылатые выражения…

Она серьезно полагает, что это сработает?

-Но Вы говорите о полной смене жизни!- резко произнес доктор Иванов из России.- Двести пятьдесят лет – смехотворный срок для мага, который может жить полторы сотни лет. Мы не можем вот так взять и изменить себя!

-Тогда вам следует начать уже сейчас, потому как свое решение я не изменю,- отрезала Хранитель.- Максимум, что я могу сделать, дать вам чуть больше двух с половиной сотен лет для минимального приспособления к новым условиям. Я не давлю, но предупреждаю, ваши способности исчезнут к точке, отмеренной на шкале времени.

-И с чем связан Ваш выбор отрезка времени?- спросил Иванов.

-С моментом, переломным в истории Земли,- Хранитель что-то шепнула, и посреди зала развернулось голографическое изображение станции Вавилон 5. - Это – последняя надежда на мир. Это символ, это поиск Истины, это начало пути и его конец. К моменту работы станции Вавилон 5 маги земли перестанут существовать, как вид. Или вы приспособитесь к новым условиям без магии, или вы погибнете.

Изображение сменилось. Планета… выжженный мир, пустыня…

-Талос,- громогласно оповестила Хранитель.- Один из миров природных магов. Тех, к которым относитесь и вы. Тех, чья связь с энерго-полем планеты поддерживалась веками. Тех, что черпали силу магии из природных накопителей. – На голограмме появилось изображение талосианца - высокого насекомоподобного существа, не лишенного красоты, держащего в правой передней клешне кусок камня. На клешне явно просматривался какой-то предмет, напоминающий кольцо. – Магия талосианцев была мощнее земной.

-Что с ними произошло?- выкрикнул кто-то.

-Я уничтожила их,- отчеканила Хранитель жестко.- Они не захотели подчиниться новым законам, и были полностью истреблены. – Картинка снова сменилась. Теперь это был странный сиреневый мир. Существа, больше похожие на тараканов, деловито сновали по зданиям, сжимали в конечностях приборы и что-то говорили.- Бос,- произнесла Хранитель.- Довольно развитая планета, с чуть превосходящим уровень развития Земли. На данный момент активно осваивает околопланетное пространство и даже ведет межпланетную торговлю. Босы были и являются магами чуть слабее вас, чуть разумнее вас. Они перешли на новый уровень, приспособились к условиям жизни с нормалами. Некоторые не смогли или не захотели и были уничтожены вирусом, но большинство приняло верное решение и стало приспосабливаться. И приспособилось. Теперь они всем вместе работают на благо своей планеты. Их магия перешла на новый уровень. Их кризалисы работают на них, а они сами – на нормалов.

-Вы хотите сделать из нас рабов магглов?- гневно воскликнул профессор Индири из университета Индии.- Я не стану служить магглам, как какой-то домовой эльф!

-Они не служат, они сотрудничают. Кризалис - биоимплант, разработанный…- Хранитель запнулась, но быстро взяла ситуацию под контроль.- Одними из тех, кто мог бы назваться нормалом.

Тени! Снейп едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Она не говорит о том, что он узнал тогда, когда Тени коснулись его. Он многое узнал, о чем потом никому не говорил, никому, даже ей. Кризалис техномагов – технология таратимудов, но к последним биотеки перешли напрямую от Теней!

Неужели Хранитель хочет подчинить всех магов Теням и их технологиям? Но зачем? Чтобы самой контролировать и если понадобиться – нажать на кнопку ликвидации?

-У нас буду такие… м-м-м… импланты?- доктор Мурза-оглы из Татарстана чуть усмехнулся.

-Такие,- Хранитель снова что-то шепнула и изображение снова сменилось. Красивый молодой мужчина, у основания шеи и вдоль позвоночника проходит что-то чуть прозрачное, похожее на… сороконожку. Видны места прикрепления к позвоночнику и шее.

-Гален!- не сдержался Снейп.

-Один из вас уже встречался с этим человеком,- Хранитель чуть усмехнулась уголком губ.- Он имел удовольствие учиться у великого техномага, учителя этого человека. Это техномаг Гален, как правильно сказал профессор Снейп. В орден техномагов вступают лишь тогда, когда готовы к этому, и уж никак не с одиннадцати лет. Магия, равно как и техномагия, не терпит суеты. Мне не нужны проблемы с притягиванием заклинаниями спутника Земли или осушения болот набором пассов. Вы должны понять, что магия – мощное оружие, а не игрушка. Вы даете детям в руки то, что они не в силах понять. Пока у них нет понимания того, что в их руках, магия будет беспощадно искореняться.

-Сотни и сотни лет мы учили детей согласно нашим традициям, и вдруг Вы говорите, что это – неправильно?- Иванов снова приподнялся.- Нас учили маги!

-Вас учили последователи учения таратимудов и ворлонцев,- повысила голос Хранитель. – Я хочу более тщательного отбора кандидатов. Если угодно, назовите меня Слизерином согласно вашему учению. Я не хочу, чтобы каждый и всякий имел доступ к тому, чего он не понимает.

-Немыслимо! Это геноцид!- закричал Иванов.

-Если угодно,- Хранитель снова что-то шепнула и голограмма исчезла.- Но я достаточно вмешивалась в историю планеты и изменяла жизнь ее обитателей к лучшему, чтобы сделать это повторно, уже в вашем мире. Ради общего блага Земли, я готова пожертвовать кучкой упрямцев, не видящих и не желающих видеть правду о магии.

-Вы не посмеете!- Индири вскочил и направил палочку на Хранителя.

-Это очередное доказательство того, что магия попала не в те руки,- Хранитель даже не пошевелилась.- На генном уровне вы маг, но на деле – дурак.

-Это оскорбление! Это плевок в лицо всем магам!- закричали в зале.

-Призовите своими заклинанием Луну, и я уничтожу вас всех, даже не пошевелив пальцем,- равнодушно произнесла Хранитель.- Выпустите злость на свободу, взорвите меня – и получите ответный удар. И это скажет лишь о том, что вы не контролируете себя. Магии не место на Земле!

-Ты хочешь подчинить нас себе?- не выдержал Снейп.- Хочешь подчинить нас кризалису Теней?

Хранитель медленно повернула голову, в ее глазах полыхнул огонь ярости.

-Ты не прав, мой друг,- сквозь зубы произнесла она.- Ты многого не знаешь, не понимаешь.

В образовавшейся тишине голос Снейпа был подобен грому.

-Так скажи.

-Кризалис – мое изобретение.

Снейп сел, недоумевая. Она могла позволить Теням украсть его или она сама передала его Теням?

По глазам Хранителя нельзя было прочесть ровным счетом ничего. Пусть она находилась в самом низу зала, а на ярусах, как в театре, сидели маги, но ее видел каждый, и она видела всех, как если бы собеседники были рядом.

-Они не крали технологию,- словно шепот ветра ворвался голос Хранителя в его сознание.- Я передала технологии юным расам Ворлона и Теням. Я думала, что все изменится, но я ошибалась.

-Покажи всем тех, кто создал техномагов!- не понимая почему, выкрикнул Снейп.

Голограмма отвратительной твари самого страшного кошмара из сна предстала перед испуганными магами.

Тень! Паукообразное чудовище, сеющее хаос и несущее разрушение всему, чего касается.

Их звездолет – самое кошмарное из всего, что только видел каждый. Отвратительный визг корабля заставил всех зажать уши и зажмуриться - только бы не видеть и не слышать.

-Они могут подчинять, но они – не более, чем тараканы, мой друг,- голос Хранителя был печален.- Те, кто сильнее Теней, не используют никаких технологий. Они лишь убивают все на своем пути. Я оттеснила их к пределу своих владений. Их слуги могут войти в пространство галактики, но не они.

-И Вы предлагаете служить вот этим?!- закричали маги со всех сторон.

-Я предлагаю вам не служить никому, кроме себя,- ответила Хранитель.- Я могу защитить тех, кто станет сотрудничать, но не смогу обезопасить тех, кто откажется.

-Я – маг!- гордо воскликнул Индири.- Я не стану носить какое-то там приспособление и повиноваться ему.

-Но с другой стороны…- Иванов привстал.- Мне хотелось бы получить полную и достоверную информацию о биотеке. Я не намереваюсь подписывать себе смертный приговор!

-Вы получите его сегодня же,- заверила его Хранитель.- Вы станете первым землянином, прикоснувшимся к достоянию будущего.

-Пожалуй, я тоже за,- профессора стали поднимать руки.

-Немыслимо! Какое вероломство!- раздавались и иные мнения. Хранитель лишь вздыхала, услышав их.

-Я не могу так сразу… это необходимо обдумать,- говорили третьи. Хранитель лишь кивала головой.

-У вас достаточно времени, чтобы принять решение. – Голос Хранителя разнесся эхом по шумному залу.- Решение может быть принято даже через две с половиной сотни лет, если вы доживете, но ваши дети будут терять часть магической силы в каждом поколении. Если вы примете решение быстрее, вы сохраните часть свое природной магии, усиленной биотеком, если же позже – биотек даст только свои возможности. В любом случае, вы ничего не теряете.

Шум поднялся неимоверный. Маги спорили, кричали и уже не слушали Хранителя.

Я достигла того, на что рассчитывала – меня услышали и поняли. Дальнейшее зависит только от них самих.

Я вышла, уже никем не замечаемая.

-Ты не говорила о своих изобретениях,- Снейп вышел следом.

-Я много чего не говорила, но это не значит, что не делала,- ответила я.- А теперь прости, мне нужно все обдумать. Вернусь порталом.

Снейп кивнул и отправился до ближайшего камина.

Хотелось привести мысли в порядок, проветриться.

Случившееся дало возможность надеяться на благоразумие магов. Они слишком любят жизнь, чтобы отказаться от нее.

Я знала, что многие изучат кризалис и примут мое предложение. Они станут техномагами и их дети, возможно, тоже. У них будет выбор пути.

Кто-то откажется из-за боязни прислуживать магглам. Нелепо, но я понимала их и не осуждала.

Кто-то откажется из гордости и следования традициям. Кто-то просто не сможет переломить себя и пойти на поиски нового пути. Консерватизм – основная беда замкнутого мирка.

Но дело сделано – я найду сотрудничество. Мир магов и так обречен, пусть хоть кто-то выживет. Дети поколения Гарри Поттера последние из сильных магов. Я узнавала, что конец века и конец тысячелетия станет урожайным на количество сквибов и магов с ослабленными способностями.

Заболела голова. Так давно я не испытывала настоящей боли. Да и что скрывать – болела она не из-за магов.

После собрания я не находила себе места.

Где-то вот-вот разразится настоящий ад, а мне приглашения не выслали.

Идти туда, где я была нужна, я не могла. Не потому, что были препятствия - потому, что мне там было не место.

Сердце рвалось в бой, но я уже знала, что этот бой – не мой и мне не суждено драться. На этот раз все должно кончиться и начаться без меня.

-Иу, свяжись с Лориеном,- приказала я, когда почувствовала приближение бури.

-Связь установлена,- отозвался компьютер.

-Я ждал тебя,- Лориен кивнул мне.- Я готов к пути.

-Мы оба знали, к чему все это приведет,- сказала я.- Не ожидала, что все закончится так быстро.

-Я решился, Хранитель,- ответил он.- Я слишком долго ждал конца моего пути. Я выполнил все, что от меня зависело. Он скажет Слово и этим все и закончится.

-Я приду проводить,- улыбнулась я.

-Я знаю. Я буду ждать,- он поклонился мне и отключился.

-Ну, вот и все, Иу. Осталось немного. Они уже у Корианы 6. Скоро все закончится.

Органы, которые снова восстановились, гнали кровь с утроенной силой, заставляя сердце биться испуганно.

Мне было страшно и тревожно от осознания близкого конца пути, но я знала, что так и должно было произойти.

-_Это ты_,- раздался шепот в моем разуме.

Я снова услышала голос Червя. Я по-прежнему не понимала, что он хочет мне сказать, но понимания не требовалось. Пусть эта фраза останется моим талисманом.

-Корабль вышел из гиперпространства,- сообщил компьютер.

-Иу, обеспечь непрерывную связь с Белой Звездой Шеридана. Я буду говорить от лица всех Хранителей. Веди связь ко всем мирам, кураторам и Хранителям, где бы, тьма их побери, они не находились! Я заставлю их слушать и слышать! А теперь будет слово: Внимание всем! Кураторы, Хранители, те, кто ведет нескончаемые войны за справедливость, те, что ищут Истину, слушайте Слово! Оно будет произнесено человеком! Если вы слушаете, вы увидите конец пути.

Я встряхнулась, приводя мысли в порядок. Теперь многое зависит от меня, но самое главное – от того, на кого я возложила ответственную миссию. Пусть он пока не до конца осознает ответственность, но он сделает все так, как и должно произойти.

Я видела их – своих людей, помощников, своих братьев – Хранителей, их наставников. Я знала, что в этот миг все они замерли и внимают моим словам. Дела плоти на короткий миг стали пустыми, важна лишь истина, важен лишь итог.

У системы Корианы шел ожесточенный бой ворлонцев и Теней. К флоту Шеридана присоединились Изначальные, бой кипел насмерть. Разверзся настоящий ад.

В тот момент на борту Белой Звезды – лидера появились две фигуры – Тень и ворлонец. Они говорили о выборе пути, настаивали, просили одуматься и принять предложенное – хаос или повиновение.

-Лориен, твой путь закончен, мой друг,- сообщила я куратору галактики и он услышал меня.

-Твои следующие слова решат, что будет дальше. Я не могу помочь тебе.- Лориен говорил Шеридану и тот понял, что его звездный шанс пришел.

В тот момент мне как никогда захотелось быть на борту Белой Звезды, но я ждала.

-Ворлонцы постоянно задают один и тот же вопрос: "Кто вы?",- Джон обратился к ворлонцу. - У вас вопрос иной: "Что вы хотите?", - к Тени.- Но я никогда не слышал, как вы сами отвечаете на этот вопрос. Кто вы? Что вы хотите?

Тут в переговоры вступила Деленн.

-Вы не знаете, не так ли? Вы сражались друг с другом столько времени, что забыли. Вы утратили свой путь. Так как же вы можете вести нас? Как мы сможем узнать, кто мы такие и что мы хотим, если вы сами этого не знаете?

-Не важно, какая из сторон победит сегодня. Через тысячу лет все начнется заново. Вы оказались в ловушке этого цикла точно так же, как и мы. Но мы не можем больше позволять себе это. Мы не нуждаемся в этом, мы не нуждаемся в вас. Мы сможем выстоять сами. Мы будем совершать ошибки, но это будут наши ошибки. Не ваши.

Слова Джона приводили в трепет все стороны и нас, Хранителей, так же. Мы знали, что произойдет, но большинство все же не верило в происходящее.

Шеридан и Деленн заявили, что они будут искать свой собственный путь между Порядком и Хаосом.

-Все кончено потому, что мы так решили. А теперь - убирайтесь из нашей Галактики! Вместе! – громоподобные слова Шеридана, короткий миг ужаса и вот она, искомая Истина!

-Твое слово, мой друг,- передала я Лориену.

Он посмотрел на Тень и ворлонца.

-Я обучил вас и ушел в сторону, а теперь вы должны сделать то же самое. Наша эпоха прошла. Теперь этот мир принадлежит юным расам. Они научились сражаться сами. Они научились понимать. Пора отпустить их...

-Пойдешь ли ты... с нами? – спросила Тень.

В этот миг у меня на глаза навернулись слезы. Назад пути нет.

-Я был здесь с самого начала. Я не покину вас теперь. Я отправлюсь с вами за Пределы Мира, и мы вновь увидим всех тех, кто ушел раньше нас, всех, по ком мы так долго скучали...- ответил Лориен, тепло улыбнувшись.

-Значит... мы будем не одни?- задал вопрос ворлонец.

-Нет. Никогда.

Ворлонец и Тень исчезли с мостика корабля.

-Я долго ждал, когда кто-нибудь найдет меня. – Лориен отошел к носу корабля. - Теперь мне трудно уйти, как и остальным. Но никто из нас не может остаться на этот раз. Вот почему было так важно найти всех Изначальных. Теперь... этот мир ваш. И у вас есть обязанность... сделать то, что делали мы. Учить расы, что придут за вами, и, когда наступит ваше время - как пришло наше - уйти в сторону и позволить им самим избрать свою судьбу. Если ваши расы выживут, если вы не убьете себя, я буду ждать дня, когда вы присоединитесь к нам за Пределами Мира. - Лориен начал исчезать, превращаясь в световой шар. - Мы будем ждать вас...- миг, и он исчез.

-Отключить связь!- скомандовала я, появляясь на борту Белой Звезды.- Мои поздравления, мой друг,- я поклонилась Джону.- Теперь ты сказал свое слово и его услышали остальные. Назад пути нет. Трудно поверить, что ты стал путеводной звездой для нас.

-Я только что выгнал Теней и ворлонцев,- ответил капитан,- но вместе с ними ушел и куратор нашей галактики. Хорошо ли это? Плохо ли?

-Это… правильно,- ответила я. – Так и должно было случиться, мы слишком долго брели во тьме, чтобы понимать наш путь. Мы забыли, зачем нас позвали. Рано или поздно кто-то должен был указать нам наше место и наш собственный путь. Это сделал ты.

-Я только что осознал, что мы свободны. Неужели теперь все будет по-другому?

-Ты лишь указал путь, а следовать ему или избегать его – выбор каждого из нас. Твои слова слышали все, но услышали и поняли – единицы. Все мои люди понимали, на что они шли. Но поняли ли Хранители – за это я поручиться не в состоянии.

-Я как будущий куратор изгнал настоящего, не слишком опасный прецедент для остальных?

-Ты сделал, что сделал. Ты там, где ты есть и тогда, когда есть. Придет время, и уйдут остальные.

-Ты говоришь, как ворлонец,- усмехнулся он.

-Я говорю, как Хранитель, мой друг,- улыбнулась я.- Мы лишь служим вам, а не наоборот. Тот, кто это понял, тот осознал наше служение. Вселенная рассудит нас, Джон. Мы встретимся там, где не падают тени, я приду вместе со светом, а пока… пока мне пора уходить. Провожу ушедших. До встречи, мой друг. До встречи, Деленн.

Минбарка, молчавшая до этого, только низко поклонилась мне. Я склонилась в ответном поклоне и исчезла с корабля.

-Куратор?- Деленн прикоснулась к щеке Джона.

-Долгая история, - широко улыбнулся он, поцеловав ее ладонь.- Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе.

Он коротко посмотрел на то место, где исчезла Хранитель и чему-то улыбнулся.

-Ты понял, что произошло?- Хранитель появилась так внезапно, что Снейп, сидевший за столом в своем кабинете, вздрогнул от неожиданности.

-Я понял,- ответил он.- Значит, это и есть наш путь?

-Верно, мой друг,- кивнула она.- Мы нужны лишь за тем, чтобы учить, помогать тогда, когда нужно, но мы уйдем, оставив миры свободными, когда придет срок. Ты видел остальных, они тоже ошеломлены.

-Я разглядел миллиарды кураторов, - прошептал Снейп.- Я видел Хранителей. Я видел их реакцию. Это…

-…непередаваемо,- закончила фразу Хранитель.- Не все еще осознали, но они поймут. Не каждый день один куратор вот так запросто указывает на дверь другому, пусть и непреднамеренно. Иначе и быть не могло. Когда-нибудь и мне укажут на дверь, и я готова уйти, - она вздохнула.

-И что теперь?

-Жить, работать, любить, страдать – все как обычно. Я возлагала большие надежды на Джона, и он оправдал их полностью. Он станет величайшим куратором.

-Ты говорила, что куратором становятся после смерти,- тихо произнес Снейп.- Но ведь он уже умер там, на ЗаХаДуме.

-Он уже куратор,- улыбнулась Хранитель.- Остались незавершенные дела, но он уже полностью готов к пути. И я провожу его. И я провожу тебя, когда придет твое время,- она обняла Снейпа и взглянула ему в глаза.

-_Это ты_,- раздался вдруг чей-то шепот.

-Червь!- Хранитель вздрогнула в объятиях Снейпа.- Ты слышал?- обратилась она к профессору.

-Он сказал _свое_ слово, и оно прозвучало только для тебя,- произнес Снейп, улыбнувшись чему-то.

И я поняла Слово, но в конце времен…

Глава 25

На душе настолько муторно, что хочется выть и бросаться на стену.

-Иу, отчет по Вавилону 5!- запрашиваю я, чуть ли не ежеминутно.

Иу докладывает о том, чем занят капитан, чем командор, кого лечит Франклин и где Гарибальди.

Капитан как всегда занят политикой и очередной назревающей войной с правительством Земли, Иванова руководит эскадрильей Звездных Яростей, Стив просматривает отчеты. Гарибальди заключает сделку на очередной поиск.

Странно осознавать то, во что постепенно превращается мир. Друзья становятся врагами, любимые лгут в глаза друг другу, а я, как и всегда руковожу всем этим дерьмом и готова на все, только чтобы все закончилось.

Галактика без куратора! Мечта наивной старой дуры, грезящей о величии мира без надзора.

Как же мне все надоело! Как же я устала от бесконечных проблем!

Нет куратора, но есть я. Нет надзора, зато есть помощь. Я не могу вмешаться сама, но я всегда могу помочь, если во мне нуждаются.

-Иу, отчет!- отчаянно кричу я, мечась по покоям.

Снова факты, цифры, история снова оживает, принося только горе и страдания.

Наконец, после сотого отчета, не выдерживаю и ударяю в стену кулаком. Мне – ничего, в стене - дыра.

-Пожалей древнее строение,- раздается у двери голос Снейпа.

-Северус, мне не до иронии,- я готова выть от бессилия.

-Что-то случилось,- констатирует он и входит внутрь.

-Бестер уже запрограммировал Гарибальди. Шеридан в беде, а я не в силах ничего изменить!

-А если просто ликвидировать Гарибальди?- равнодушно отзывается Снейп, разглядывая ногти.

-Издеваешься?- вскипаю я, едва сдержавшись от проделывания новой дырки в стене.- Снейп, Шеридану и так пришлось несладко, у Майкла – истерия и параноидальный бред на почве запрограммированной и усиленной подозрительности. Если я вмешаюсь, история может дать нежелательный виток, а я не готова на это пойти.

-Шеридан сам избрал свой путь, вежливо попросив куратора покинуть территорию,- Снейп невозмутим настолько, что я еле подавляю в себе желание не придушить его особо варварским способом.

-Но если я не вмешаюсь, Гарибальди может дойти до убийства! – кричу я в отчаянии, не сдерживая себя и проделывая кулаком еще одну дыру в стене.

-Если ты решила разнести школу по камешкам до нашего истребления, то я не буду тебе мешать,- по-прежнему невозмутимо говорит Снейп.- Но если ты найдешь в себе силы прекратить истерику и попытаться поговорить…

-Конечно!- подскакиваю я.- Поговорить!

-Я так и думал,- устало сообщает Снейп, садясь на кровать. – Советую поторопиться – не хотелось бы терять драгоценные годы жизни последнего оплота магии.

-Иу, портал!- командую я, мгновенно перемещаясь на станцию.

Вокруг слишком много людей, я почти ничего не вижу. Зато слишком хорошо слышу.

-Это он, не может быть! Вы Шеридан? – женщина – бракири подошла к капитану.

**-**Да... – Джон смущен. Ему неприятно такое отношение к своей персоне.

-Вы тот самый Шеридан, что отправился на ЗаХаДум? Вы умерли и вернулись, переосмыслив, что есть добро и зло... – женщина прикасается к капитану, падает перед ним на колени, просит о благословении.

Я не могу протиснуться между толпой, окружившей троицу, остается только смотреть и молиться всем богам, чтобы Майкл не сошел с ума.

-Отойдите! Отпустите его! Вы не понимаете, он не святой! Не святой! Не Мессия!- поздно. Майкл оттаскивает женщину от капитана и трясет ее, как тряпичную куклу.

-Майкл, отпусти ее!- Джон потрясен и зол.

-Что, Шеридан, тебе не нравится, когда не все поклоняются тебе, да?- Гарибальди продолжает встряхивать женщину, та просит отпустить ее.

-Майкл, ей же больно!- капитан не выдерживает и заступается за женщину и тут же летит на пол, сраженный кулаком Гарибальди.

Меня трясет от ярости, но я по-прежнему не могу пробиться.

Жужжание ППГ, голос капитана:

-Все в порядке!- ребятам из охраны и наставительное: - В память обо всем, что мы пережили вместе, я прощу тебе этот удар. Но в следующий раз я оторву тебе голову!

Джон уходит, не замечая меня в толпе, Майкл со злостью бьет кулаком о столик.

Толпа, наконец, расступается и путь мне свободен.

Я не шевелюсь, глядя на Гарибальди. Меня трясет от злости, но я сдерживаюсь.

Наконец, я замечена.

-А-а, я так и думал, что без тебя-то ни одна стачка не закончится!- Гарибальди как подкошенный падает на стул.- Пришла учить меня?

-Просто поговорить,- насколько возможно миролюбиво отвечаю я, опускаясь на соседний стул.

-Я только что пытался просто поговорить,- резко отвечает он, - но ты же сама видела, к чему это привело. Все как будто спятили из-за Шеридана! Как будто он и в самом деле Мессия!

-Он человек, Майкл, и ты это знаешь,- отвечаю я.- Неужели ты больше не веришь ему? Неужели все зашло так далеко, что ты готов плеваться в того, с кем бок о бок защищал мир?

-Я не доверяю ему, Хранитель,- Майкл наклоняется ко мне.- Я просто не знаю, кому мне доверять. Теперь уже не столь важно наше дело, столько важна персона капитана, вернувшегося живым оттуда, откуда никто не возвращался. Дьявол, Хранитель, мы видели его жену. Уверен, ты знала, кем она стала. Анну обработали, а он вернулся с ЗаХаДума едва ли не как с курорта – ни царапинки! Довольный жизнью, в обнимку с каким-то типчиком и сразу поползли слухи о том, что Шеридан теперь святой! Черт, Лазарь и тот имел совесть, а этот…- Гарибальди машет рукой.

-Лита, Сьюзан и Деленн летали к ЗаХаДуму, искали его. Он действительно там погиб.

Я стараюсь держать себя в руках, но получается плохо. Программа Пси-Корпуса работает безукоризненно - Майкл не доверяет никому и ничему.

-Погиб? Франклин проверял его – он живее всех живых!- Гарибальди приходит в бешенство.- Мало того, ему радуются, его обожают! Ну, конечно, любимчик женщин, душка-обаяшка, мистер Я Само Совершенство! И даже ты на его стороне!- зло плюет он.

-Майкл…- я не понимаю, о чем он.

-Думала, я не вижу, как ты на него смотришь?- Гарибальди встает и нависает надо мной.- Ты заявилась на станцию, очаровала Синклера, получила доступ ко всем файлам, к любой информации, повсюду таскалась со своим голографическим дружком, совала повсюду нос. Ты получила лучшую комнату, питалась за наш счет…

-Я отработала каждый кусок, если ты забыл!- не выдерживаю я и вскакиваю. Мысль о том, что передо мной уже не друг, а запрограммированная личность, напрочь исчезает.- Я обучала летчиков маневрам, я учила тактике и стратегии, я воевала вместе со всеми и наравне со всеми…

-…за наши деньги!

-Я делала столько, сколько могла!

-Ты ничего могла бы и не делать, за тебя все делал твой дружок! Что ты давала? Крохи информации? Что ты делала? Бомбила смертных? Ты сама-то не умирала, а они гибли сотнями!

-Но я не виновата…

-Ты виновна в их смерти! Они шли туда, куда шла ты, за тобой, с тобой, но ты воскресала, а они – нет! И, если на то пошел разговор, я видел, что ты будто бы опутала своими сетями Джеффа. Что ты там ему пела? О великой миссии? У тебя есть хоть кто-то из простых смертных, кому ты не поешь эту песню? Он даже не попрощался со мной толком, полетел на Вавилон 4, потом в прошлое! Это ты понимаешь?

-Он не мог!- кричу я.

-Разумеется!- орет он в ответ.- Он же был слишком занят спасением мира! Я должен был полететь с ним! Я!

-Это лишь история!

-…которую пишешь ты! А когда его отозвали на Минбар, а потом пришел Шеридан, думаешь, я не видел твоих взглядов на него? Конечно, вокруг него женщины так и вьются! Лучшая должность, лучшие женщины, слава, почет…

-… ответственность, кровь и смерть на ЗаХаДуме!

Мы орем друг на друга, не обращая внимания на невольных слушателей.

-Уверен, что ему пошло на пользу! Ворлонцы, Тени, все мы пляшем под твою дудку, Хранитель,- ядовито выплевывает Майкл.- Стоит тебе появиться, и нормальный мир летит ко всем чертям.

-Ах, так это Я виновата в твоих проблемах?!- я с размаху бью кулаком по столу. Стол ломается, как спичка.

-У меня было все – работа, друг, нормальная жизнь, что стало потом?

-Лучше разберись, что было ДО того! Алкоголик, которого приютил друг, которому дал последний шанс, которому доверился и Шеридан…

-…которых обработала ТЫ!

- Если ты завидуешь, то должен был работать вдвое лучше, больше, сильнее! Не смей так говорить, Гарибальди!- я готова убить его.

-Или что?- он вызывающе размахивает руками.- Убьешь меня? Конечно, слава всегда достается красавцам и умницам, вроде твоего дружка – Мессии, а простым парням – объедки!

-Майкл…- угрожающе говорю я.

-Он приходит, и все ему верят – он вернулся живым и здоровым, он волен указывать путь к Свету! Ах, боже мой! Все готовы идти не за ним, а ради него! Мы боролись не _с_ ним, а _за_ него! Ради него! Это культ, Хранитель, и ты это отлично понимаешь. И создала его ты! Что ж, получай, вот он, готовенький. Давай, вешайся ему на шею, можешь попросить его освящать по выходным воду, чтобы поправить финансовое положение - мне плевать! Все равно связи с Землей нет, он отрезал все пути к дому, к Марсу… Хочешь убить меня? Валяй! Тебе же дозволено все, чертов кукловод.

Он наклоняется ко мне, подставляя подбородок.

Я сжимаю кулак, но не двигаюсь, буравя его глазами.

-Нет? Тогда мне пора идти. У меня слишком много работы и без тебя и твоего душки-капитана.

Гарибальди резко разворачивается, сшибает стул, задевает плечом меня.

-Да, и вот еще что,- он резко разворачивается,- я не могу доверять тому, у кого даже нет имени.

Я с шумом выдыхаю воздух и едва не падаю.

Удар в спину, Майкл! Полная победа надо мной.

Толпа вокруг с трепетом смотрит на меня и медленно рассасывается.

-Иу, можешь казнить меня,- в отчаянии шепчу я.- Я только что окончательно настроила Гарибальди против Джона.

-Приказ выполнить невозможно,- отзывается компьютер.- Кроме того, Майкла контролировала программа Пси-Корпуса, а вот ты должна была отдавать себе отчет в словах.

-Какая же я идиотка, Иу!- проскулила я. – Я обязана предупредить Джона…

-Отказано,- голос Иу бесстрастен. – Этот этап истории уже произошел. Тебе вмешиваться настоятельно не рекомендуется.

-Портал,- едва не плача, шепчу я и снова оказываюсь в Хогвартсе.

Снейп так и сидит в кресле.

-Ясно,- он оценивает взглядом мой раздавленный вид.- Даже спрашивать не буду.

-Это моя вина, Северус,- я падаю прямо на пол и заливаюсь слезами.

-Не стоит постоянно навешивать на себя все проблемы Вселенной,- он поднимается с кресла, наклоняется ко мне и сгребает меня в объятия. – У тебя и своих полно. Этот мир уже свободен, так что если что и произойдет – так тому и случиться.

-Иу, анализ и оценка ситуации,- всхлипывая, запрашиваю я.

-Подтверждаю,- Иу проецирует себя в виде светящегося шарика,- при любом вмешательстве и невмешательстве константа ситуации.

-И, тем не менее,- вытираю рукавом глаза и утыкаюсь носом в мантию профессора.

-Женщины…- ворчит Снейп.- Хорошо еще, что _ты_ оттаяла. Уверен, что капитан что-нибудь придумает.

-Майкл сказал, что у меня нет имени, Северус,- слезы катятся сами по себе, я не могу сдерживать их,- но ведь он неправ! У меня есть имя!

-Я знаю,- Снейп гладит меня по голове, успокаивает.

-Хранитель – это всего лишь должность, статус, ранг. Как капитан, командор или лейтенант. Но у меня ЕСТЬ настоящее имя!

-Есть?- очень тихо переспрашивает Снейп.

-Я узнала его недавно. Не могла поверить, что у меня есть имя. И даже не в этом дело – у нас у всех есть имена, данные нам изначально.

-У Хранителей?

Киваю.

-И как тебя зовут?

Молчу. Почему-то знаю, что имя – лишь звук, но произносить его не хочу.

-Не хочешь говорить?- ничуть не обиженно. Киваю. – Что ж… я привык к тому, что для меня ты Хранитель. Это и стало именем и обращением. Остальным, полагаю, тоже.

-Спасибо,- вытираю глаза и отстраняюсь. – Имя – ничто, но ничто тоже может вызвать панику. Не нужно, чтобы кто-то знал.

-Понимаю.

Отстраняюсь, поднимаюсь, отворачиваюсь.

-Мне нужно остаться одной,- тихо говорю я.- У меня накопилось много дел.

-Конечно.

Он выходит.

Секунду смотрю на дверь, вздыхаю и вызываю Иу.

-Вызови всех кураторов, нужно решить много дел.

Неделю Хранителя не было ни слышно, ни видно. Снейп понимал, что у нее много дел, но не догадывался, каких именно. Домовые эльфы по его приказу относили пищу в ее покои, но ни еда, ни напитки ее не интересовали. Все возвращалось даже не тронутым.

Снейп попытался постучаться к ней в дверь, но она даже не услышала, с кем-то ожесточенно ругаясь.

Ко Дню Влюбленных Хранитель вышла. Измотанная, с темными кругами под глазами, злая, но решительная.

-Проводи остальных по графику. Поддержку оставшимся обеспечу в течение недели.

Куратор висел перед ней маленьким радужным шариком.

-Выполняю,- отозвался шарик и исчез.

Хранитель огляделась по сторонам и осторожно сняла перчатки. Снейп, наблюдавший из-за угла, поразился тому, что увидел.

Ее рук не было – было нечто светящееся, словно поток чистого света. Хранитель поднесла руки к вискам.

Снейп видел, что ей больно – лицо женщины перекосило в гримасе. Глаза Хранителя полыхнули огнем. Снейп в ужасе замер, не зная что делать.

Но вот она опустила руки, надела перчатки и устало привалилась к стене.

Снейп не выдержал.

-Что с тобой?- он вышел навстречу.

-Не знаю,- Хранитель взглянула на него.- Это началось лет двести назад. Сначала кончики пальцев, теперь это распространилось на сами пальцы. Но это хорошо, это не пугает, это дает энергию.

-Я видел, что ты испытывала боль.

-Это не совсем верно, но ты не волнуйся, все нормально.

Ее голос, чуть хриплый, как ото сна, не был усталым, но и особо бодрым его назвать было бы сложно.

-Я отсылала кураторов по новым местам. Теперь зона этой галактики свободна. Сначала думала, что нужно бы оставить хотя бы кого-нибудь для заповедников, но подумала, что на заповедниках скоро разразится буря и мои люди все равно не смогут помочь.

-Заповедниках?

-Планетах, особо охраняемых. Минбар, Центавр Прайм, Земля…

-На Земле тоже что-то произойдет?

-Много чего. Прости, мне нужно еще много чего успеть. Время как будто сошло с ума – чем больше я делаю, тем быстрее оно идет. Я уже получала сообщения о захвате капитана на Марсе, его освобождении, войне с президентом Земли Кларком, смерти Кларка, новом указе президента Лученко из Российского Консорциума, амнистии всех, кто участвовал в войне на стороне Шеридана, отставке самого капитана, о новом ранге Ивановой, смерти ее любимого, создании Межзвездного Альянса, о назначении Шеридана президентом оного, его свадьбе с Деленн и даже их брачной ночи. Я так устала, что просто валюсь с ног.

-Может быть, время дает понять, что нужна передышка?

-Северус, у меня миллионы кураторов, их делами, проблемами и размещением заниматься мне и только мне, а ты говоришь о каком-то отдыхе!

-Я знаю, что тебе нужно!

Решительно схватив ее за руку, Снейп потащил ее по коридорам школы.

-Я так и знала,- вздохнула Хранитель, оказавшись перед Комнатой-По-Необходимости.

-Заходи,- он втолкнул ее внутрь и запер двери.- Тебе нужен если уж не сон, то порция медитаций. Знаю, что спать ты все равно не будешь, но отдохнуть душой и телом тебе придется. Я потребовал не выпускать тебя, и если ты не приведешь в порядок мысли – комната запрет тебя на весь день.

-Но…- Хранитель осмотрела многочисленные подушки на полу, коврики, кристаллы и прочее.

-И вот еще что… после медитации ты придешь в Большой Зал и как следует отпразднуешь этот День.

-Но…- она нахмурилась.

-Пусть влюбленности теперь нет места, но отдыху есть место всегда.

-Но…

-И на сладкое – в этой комнате компьютер работать не будет.

-Но…

-Отдыхай.

-Но…

Но двери уже закрылись, оставляя ее наедине с собой.

Снейп довольно потер ладони. Если нельзя ее переубедить, связать и заставить спать, есть и просто жить, то всегда можно заманить ее в эту комнате и заставить медитировать.

Снейп не понимал значения медитаций, но если она сама придавала им столь важное значение, значит они помогали.

-При случае попробовать,- пробормотал он, удаляясь.

Явившаяся к праздничному ужину Хранитель была свежа, как утренняя роза и так же опасна, как ее шипы.

-Доброго всем вечера!- провозгласила она, проходя к столу преподавателей. Ученики зашумели, учителя недоуменно воззрились на гостью.

Одежда последней была немного странноватой для такого места – обтягивающий костюм черного цвета закрывал тело почти целиком, оставляя свободным только голову. Нигде ни шва, ни намека на то, что перчатки и обувь не единое целое с костюмом.

-Довольно непривычное одеяние для школы,- заметила Минерва, когда Хранитель села рядом.- Немного нескромное, не находите?

-Не нахожу,- просто ответила Хранитель.

-И, кроме того, находиться за столом в перчатках…- снова начала Минерва.

-Скажите это телепатам Пси-Корпуса,- процедила Хранитель, сверкнув глазами.- Ты был прав, Северус,- обратилась она к ошарашенному Снейпу,- медитация существенно повысила мой тонус и благотворно повлияла на мои мысли. Думаю, а почему бы мне не навестить Джона на Вавилоне 5? Заодно разберусь с телепатами, может, удастся их уничтожить раньше времени.

Снейп поперхнулся чаем, Минерва охнула и разлила сок, а ученики замолчали, со страхом глядя на изменившуюся женщину.

-Иу, свяжись с капитаном Локли, прикажи приготовить мне каюту,- Хранитель ни на секунду не отрывалась от просмотра каких-то записей в миниатюрном компьютере.- Если не поймет, кто я и зачем я, прикажи ей обратиться к президенту Шеридану. И… Иу, меня не волнует, что у нее проблемы.

-Выполняю,- отозвался Иу.

-Да и еще, загрузи мне файлы по кураторам. Все, что остались.

-Хранитель,- прошипел Снейп.

-И еще… подготовь отчеты по новоприбывшим кураторам в зоны расположения…

-Хранитель…

-…и дай отчет о тех, кто служил кураторам в этой галактике, мне нужно их куда-то деть…

-Хранитель!

-Мне бы еще…

-Хранитель!- такого крика от Снейпа не слышали уже давно.

-ЧТО?- она оторвалась от монитора и воззрилась на профессора.- Если ты не заметил, у меня куча работы.

-У нас праздник,- тихо сказал он, указав на увитые розами и миртом стены зала, на купидонов, разбрасывающих сердечки и на фей, рассыпающих серебристую пыльцу.

-Что?- растерянно прошептала Хранитель, словно просыпаясь.- Ах, да! Простите, просто столько дел, и так мало времени.

Гробовая тишина в зале стала давящей.

-Думаю, лучше начать с куриных грудок в вине,- громко сказал Альбус.- Давайте отложим дела до утра, мои друзья, и насладимся этим чудесным праздничным вечером.

Серебристыми колокольчиками засмеялись феи, купидоны взмахнули крылышками, зал снова наполнился шумом и гомоном людских голосов.

-Простите,- прошептала Хранитель директору.- После моего возвращения, накопилось куча дел.

Альбус хитро подмигнул и пододвинул блюдо с грудками.

-Иу, воссоздай мне желудок и все остальные органы,- устало согласилась Хранитель, покосившись на багрового Снейпа.

Однако ужина не получилось.

-Капитан Локли ждет Вас на борту станции,- отрапортовал Иу через пять минут после начала пира.

-Снейп, ты поел?- Хранитель вскочила со стула, бросив недоеденную куриную грудку.- Ты мне понадобишься.

-Но…- он так растерялся, что уронил кубок.- Да, но…

-Отлично,- она рывком подняла его и скомандовала:- Иу, проход!

-Что происходит?- Снейп был в бешенстве. – Ты не даешь покою ни себе, ни другим.

-Мне нужно учиться, учить других и в том числе тебя,- мне совершенно не было дела до его потребностей.- Найди телепата Литу Александер и приведи ко мне.

-Телепата? Ты спятила? Как я ее найду?- бешенству Снейпа не было предела.

-Она телепат, ты телепат. Наконец, пора тебе учиться пользоваться достижениями современных людей,- я толкнула его к панели управления бортовым компьютером станции.

-Да, но я…- он так смутился, что мне стало его даже немного жаль.

-Это приказ, Снейп, и я требую его выполнения!- рыкнула я на него.- Найди мне Литу через двадцать минут и приведи ее в Зокало.

-Мэм,- раздался чей-то голос сзади.- Вы Хранитель?

-Верно,- я обернулась и улыбнулась, приводя Снейпа в бешенство.- А Вы Зак Аллан?

-Так точно, мэм!- он встал навытяжку и отдал честь. – Мне приказано проводить Вас в Ваши апартаменты.

-Благодарю, Зак, но мне бы хотелось сперва привести в порядок дела, а потом рассматривать апартаменты.

-Как угодно, мэм,- Зак по-прежнему стоял навытяжку.

-Вольно, солдат!- я широко улыбнулась и хлопнула его по плечу.- Ты мне нравишься, бравый солдат Аллан. А теперь, если можно, я пойду.

-Да, конечно, то есть…- он смутился.- Для меня честь увидеть Вас, мэм!- крикнул он мне в спину.

-Капитан сообщила мне, что ты появишься,- завернув за угол, я моментально попала в объятия бывшего капитана станции, а ныне президента Межзвездного Альянса Джона Шеридана.- Так и знал, что ты появишься на пропускном пункте и захочешь улизнуть, даже не поздоровавшись. Стильный прикид!

-Джонни!- я крепко обняла мужчину и чуть приподняла над полом.- Как же я скучала, ты себе даже представить не можешь!

-Очень даже могу,- широко улыбнулся он, когда я опустила его на пол.- Сколько прошло лет?

-Много,- отмахнулась я.- Я следила за твоими перемещениями, и Марс, и Кларк, и Иванова, и Альянс… клянусь, что поседею раньше времени.

-Поседею я,- он сияющими глазами смотрел на меня и улыбался.- В прошлый раз нам так и не удалось поговорить толком.

-Ах, да,- я хлопнула себя по лбу.- Поздравляю со свадьбой. Могу я поцеловать господина президента?

-Спасибо,- смутился он, чуть порозовев.- Можешь.

Я сгребла его в объятия, чуть коснулась уголка его губ своими губами и затем взъерошила его волосы.

-Джон, я…- Деленн появилась так внезапно, что от неожиданности я вздрогнула.- Хранитель…- она низко склонилась передо мной.

-Деленн!- завопила я, обнимая минбарку.- Поздравляю!

-Прости?- она чуть отстранилась и с тревогой посмотрела на меня.- С чем?

-Со свадьбой, с назначением Энтил'За, с ре…- я осеклась.- Со всем подряд и чуть забегая вперед.

-Благодарю,- она снова поклонилась мне.- Если ты пришла, что-то случилось?

-Да… то есть, нет… то есть не совсем, но вообще…- я так смутилась, что не сразу нашла слова.- Вы же знаете проблему с телепатами? Так вот, я пришла по их душу.

-Я предоставил им уголок в коричневом секторе,- Джон нахмурился, вспомнив о тэпах.

-Мне известно,- ответила я.- Произошло много чего интересного, сложного и страшного, друзья мои. Я отсутствовала немного больше и дольше, чем рассчитывала. Мне пришлось решать судьбоносные дела. Теперь я доделываю все, относящееся к этой галактике, и ухожу.

-Уходишь? Но как же…- Джон встревожился, что-то соображая.

-Ты указал нам путь, теперь назад дороги нет,- я пожала плечами.- Лориен ушел, я отстранила кураторов…

-Кураторов?- Деленн непонимающе посмотрела на меня, потом взглянув на мужа.

-Деленн…- Джон замялся.- Я рассказывал тебе о кураторах. Это было еще до земляно-минбарской войны. Я тогда слишком хотел жить и тогда же выбрал служение Хранителю после смерти.

-Но…- ее глаза наполнились слезами, но она сдержалась.- Хранитель, почему бы нам не поужинать вместе сегодня?- перевела она тему.

-Я бы с удовольствием, но, во-первых, я не одна, а во-вторых, просто не знаю, смогу ли успеть сделать все дела,- развела руками я.

-Но это же…- Джон серьезно взглянул мне в глаза.- Это же наша последняя встреча?

-Предпоследняя,- честно ответила я, выдержав немой вопрос.- Я не буду путаться под ногами. У тебя… у вас будет время быть просто наедине с собой. Я приду, когда наступит час.

-Я пойду,- Деленн нежно прикоснулась к руке мужа, взглянула на меня.

-Не прощаюсь, Деленн,- я поклонилась минбарке.

-До встречи, Хранитель,- в ответ поклонилась она.

-Она очень любит тебя,- я с горечью посмотрела ей вслед.- Она справится?

-У нас впереди девятнадцать лет,- он так же смотрел вслед.- У нас много времени, чтобы подготовиться. И она минбарка, она сильнее, чем кажется.

-Не знаю, смогу ли увидеться с тобой еще, так что сразу пожелаю удачи. Так, на всякий случай.

-Я о многом хотел спросить, так много хотел узнать…- он волновался.- Сейчас так много всего навалилось. И мои слова там, у Корианы 6… неужели это я выгнал Лориена и тебя?

-Если тебе станет легче, то нас давно пора было гнать,- я обняла его, и мы пошли по коридорам станции.- Лориен сам как-то мне жаловался, что хочет сменить место работы. Да и остальные… я распределила их на новые посты. У меня расширились территории, повысился статус, и сама я тоже изменилась. Знаешь, я многое поняла, еще больше НЕ поняла, встретилась с Создателем, узнала свое имя и поняла, что пора в этой жизни что-то менять.

-У тебя есть имя?- удивился Джон.- Не скажешь?

-Пока нет,- я покачала головой.- Прости.

-Ты сказала, что не одна… с кем прибыла? Новичок-куратор?

-Северус Снейп, техномаг. Ты должен его помнить.

-Помню. Как он?

-В порядке. Готовится. Строптив, упрям, своеволен…

-Значит, вполне тебе подходящий кандидат,- засмеялся он.

-Он уже полностью освоился. Зато хлопот с ним – не оберешься.

-Подробности?

-Значит так,- начала я.- Я была у них в мире, освободилась от своего куратора, воскресла в новой жизни, похоронила трех Хранителей и приобрела серьезную головную боль в виде опасности для остальных своих братьев от рук магов… продолжать?

Снейп готов был порвать ее на куски. Мало того, что день пропал, пропал и ужин, и теперь еще - палочка. Снейп стоял у компьютера, как идиот, не понимая, как управлять этой штукой, и что делать, если что-то случится.

-Вам помочь?- услышал он чей-то голос.

-Да,- Снейп резко развернулся и увидел того самого мужчину, что говорил с Хранителем.- Как этим пользоваться?

-Нажимаете здесь,- Зак приблизился и ткнул на кнопку.- Говорите, что нужно.

-Местонахождение Литы Александер,- затребовал Снейп.

-Запрос выполнить невозможно. Нет файла допуска,- отозвался компьютер.

-Вам нужна Лита? – Зак посуровел.- Зачем?

-Я не могу обсуждать приказы Хранителя,- отчеканил Снейп, пронзая гневным взглядом человека в форме.

-Так Вы с ней?- тон охранника сменился на миролюбивый.- Советую поискать в коричневом семнадцать.

-Благодарю,- Снейп развернулся, готовясь уйти.

-Вы ее помощник?- Зак был так обрадован новому знакомству, что светился счастьем.- Вы работаете с ней?

-Я ее работник,- кивнул Снейп.- Я работаю _на_ нее.

-Ну и дела!- восторженно протянул Зак, пихая локтем таможенника. – Все бы отдал, чтобы работать на Хранителя!

-Локли вызывает службу безопасности!- пискнул линк.

-Аллан слушает,- доложил Зак.

-Гостья прибыла?- вопросил линк голосом капитана.

-Так точно, капитан,- отозвался Зак.

-Хорошо,- сообщал линк.- Конец связи.

-Важная шишка?- шепнул таможенник шефу службы безопасности.

-Важнее не бывает!- подмигнул Зак, нажимая кнопку связи на линке:- Майкл, если тебе будет интересно…

Шепот сводил с ума. Звуки, еле слышимые, почти оглушали.

-Он пришел…

-Он один из нас…

-Я схожу с ума,- пробормотал Снейп, продвигаясь по сектору.

Бродяги косились на высокого хмурого человека в нелепой одежде, но близко не подходили. Кто-то прошептал, что к ним заявился техномаг, но дальше разговоров дело не зашло.

Какие-то обрывки фраз доносились из каждого угла. Перешептывания за спиной заставляли напрягаться, предчувствуя удар в спину.

Снейп думал о том моменте, когда встретит Хранителя, даст волю гневу и вернет свою палочку назад. Мыслимое ли дело – украсть палочку и заставить его, мага, окклюмента, зельевара искать телепата на совершенно неизвестной ему территории?!

Положим, он не телепат, но определенные способности у него есть. Хранитель упоминала, что для нее он – очередной телепат, причем довольно высокого уровня. Зная отношения Хранителя к телепатам, Снейп не сомневался, что встреча той, которую он ищет, и Хранителя будет жаркой.

Но стоп! Если Хранитель так не любит телепатов, то почему она довольно ровно, если не считать пары стычек, относится к нему самому, являющемуся телепатом?

Только ли дело в его будущем назначении?

-Зачем ты пришел сюда?- раздался чей-то голос рядом.

Снейп обернулся и увидел длинноволосого молодого мужчину.

-Я ищу мисс Александер,- ответил Снейп, не решив, представляет человек опасность или нет.

-Зачем Вам Лита?- спросил мужчина. Его тихий дружелюбный голос не предвещал ничего плохого.- Кто послал Вас?

Что-то словно крохотными червячками вползло в мозг.

Снейп понял, что перед ним телепат, который его сканирует.

-Меня послала Хранитель,- ответил Снейп, блокируя непрошенного гостя.

-Мне не известно кто это, но я не думаю, что…- человек чуть улыбнулся и развел руками.

-Все в порядке, Байрон,- раздался знакомый голос.

Снейп дернулся. Воспоминания накатили волной. Голос, убаюкивающий его сознание… голос, принадлежавший той, кого он спутал с Лили.

-Лита,- Снейп сделал шаг к молодой женщине, вышедшей откуда-то из-за спины Байрона.

-Она послала Вас?- с неприязнью спросила рыжеволосая телепатка.- Что она приказала передать?

-Она не…- Снейп нахмурился. Лита знала гораздо больше, чем ей полагалось бы знать.

-Не лгите мне!- повысила голос Лита.- Хранитель не умеет просить таких, как мы. Она умеет только приказывать. Она ненавидит телепатов почти так же, как я – Корпус-Пси.

-Она не…- снова попытался возразить Снейп.

-Довольно!- Лита нахмурилась.- Можете передать ей, что я не приду.

-Простите?- растерялся Снейп.

-Я не приду на встречу,- ровно ответила Лита, кладя руку на плечо Байрона.- Я ей не собака, чтобы прибегать по первому приказу.

-Я Вас не понимаю,- совершенно растерялся Снейп.

-Я не люблю, когда мне приказывают,- просто ответила Лита.- Сколько раз я помогала Шеридану, Гарибальди, а что получила взамен? Я им нужна только когда запахнет жареным, и в остальное время меня можно просто выбросить, как использованную салфетку. Я устала от приказов! Мне надоело отношение к себе, как в вещи! Скажите, мистер Снейп, Вас она тоже эксплуатирует, когда ей нужно?

-Она, конечно, не подарок, но она не относится ко мне, как к вещи,- пожал плечами Снейп.

-И она никогда Вам не приказывает?- прищурилась Лита.- Она видит в Вас человека, а не тэпа?

-Она…- Снейп задумался.

Хранитель действительно иногда выводила его из себя. Да, она чаще всего просто не считалась с его мнением, предпочитая наорать и приказать.

Снейп понял, что Лита поверхностно сканирует его и машинально выставил мощный блок.

Лита чуть нахмурилась, потом улыбнулась.

-А Вы сильный телепат,- одобрила она.- Но вся беда в том, что Вы не на той стороне.

-Я на нужной стороне,- ответил Снейп.

-Вы ее слуга,- Лита оставалась непреклонной.

-Я ее помощник,- нахмурился Снейп. Разговор уходил в довольно странное русло.

Лита вздохнула.

-Он не понимает,- она обратилась к Байрону. – Мистер Снейп, хотите узнать правду о том, что телепаты могут быть свободны, что мы можем перестать прислуживать кому-то и стать самостоятельными, что мы сильны, когда мы вместе? Хотите?

Снейп задумался. Ничего нового она не сказала бы, но послушать все равно интересно. Он кивнул.

-Прошу Вас,- Байрон жестом указал куда-то в сторону.

-Она не придет,- оповестил Иу.

-А я знаю,- пожала плечами я.- Она мне и не нужна.

-Зачем тогда надо было посылать профессора?

-Он должен быстро учиться. Думаю, даже после его смерти ему надлежит немного поучиться. Не хочу ставить на высокий пост «сырого» куратора.

-Мудрое решение,- поддержал Иу.

Я сидела в нижнем секторе и жевала некое подобие хот-дога, купленное за углом.

Интересные эти места - нижние палубы. Столько дряни и ни одного приличного человека! Удивительно просто!

-…когда увидишь, стреляй,- услышала я чей-то шепот. – Наши люди если что довершат.

-А если он выставит охрану?- спросил второй голос.

-Я знаю каждого человека из охраны. Чертов Гарибальди думал, что переловил всех, но он ошибался.- Голос первого хрипло засмеялся.- Сегодня мы отомстим…-дальше неразборчиво.

Прекра-асно! Очередные фанатики.

-Иу, данные на эту парочку,- затребовала я, доедая булку.

Информация поражала банальностью.

Я отползла подальше от заговорщиков, села в лифт и, поднявшись уровнем выше, преобразовала Иу к линк.

-Джонни, - я нажала на кнопку коммуникатора,- у меня есть новости, хорошие и плохие и я собираюсь тебе их рассказать примерно через двадцать минут в тихом месте без свидетелей.

-Мой офис?- закинул он удочку.

-Твоя квартира,- качнула я головой.

-Понял. Конец связи.

Джон давно выучил одно правило – если я что-то говорю, значит это важно и возможно даже спасает чью-то жизнь.

-Привет, цыпочка!- раздался чей-то нетрезвый голос у меня над ухом.

Я обернулась и доброжелательно улыбнулась…

-Войдите!- голос Джона был насторожен. Я вошла в каюту.- Боги небесные! Ты сцепилась с зоргом?- его глаза расширились при виде меня.

-Нет,- я отряхнула капли крови и улыбнулась.- Скрестила шпаги с группой мальчиков по вопросам несовпадения взглядов на философию жизненных принципов. Представляешь, они против пацифизма!

-Ванная там,- он без лишних вопросов указал мне на соседнее помещение.

Когда я вышла, он протянул мне стакан.

-Подумал, ты захочешь выпить.

Я отхлебнула, посмаковала и опустилась на диван.

-Короче, мой мальчик, тебя хотят убить,- перешла я с места в карьер.- Заинтересованные лица постараются сделать это как можно быстрее. Я не планировала оставаться здесь надолго, но… проще говоря, предложение поужинать в силе?

-Конечно, но…- он нахмурился. Желваки заходили ходуном.- Ты знаешь кто и когда?

-Ни то, ни другое. Точнее И то, И другое, но пока они не сделали ничего противоправного, уличить их сложно. Это люди, преданные делу Кларка.

-Хранитель, если ты хочешь, чтобы я отсиделся где-нибудь…- начал он, сев рядом.

-Наоборот,- я поставила стакан на столик.- Я хочу, чтобы ты был на виду. Я всячески привлеку их внимание, при этом оставляя тебя в тени. Пока я буду рядом, ни один волос с твоей головы не упадет. Мы проведем этот вечер у всех на виду, никакой охраны – эти люди знают каждого твоего человека, зато не знают меня. Я сделаю все, чтобы максимально оттянуть их внимание на себя, загородив тебя, но… ты мне веришь?

-Хранитель, это неуместный вопрос!- Джон вскочил с дивана и отошел к барной стойке.

-Помнится, Деленн когда-то произнесла тот же вопрос,- напомнила я.- Ладно, знаю, что веришь. Так вот, сделай все, что бы я не сказала.

-Но почему без охраны?- он повернулся ко мне.- Майкл знает каждого парня, если ты боишься, что попадется кто-то чужой…

-Я знаю работу Майкла, но гражданская форма даст понять убийцам, что ты знаешь про их планы, они изменятся и тогда мне будет сложнее. Доверься мне, Джон.

-Я доверяю, но…- он снова отвернулся.- Хранитель, ты сможешь? Сколько их будет?

-Смогу,- я подошла сзади и обняла его за талию. – Черт, Джонни, дай мне повеселиться! Я намереваюсь как следует оттянуться, этой ночью станция вздрогнет и, возможно, не раз.

-Что ты задумала?- он развернулся в моих объятиях и лукаво улыбнулся.

-Первое, я задам перцу тем, кто покушается на моего мальчика,- я прикоснулась к его щеке.- Второе, я проведу вечер в компании друзей. Третье, я хочу танцевать. Везде идет война, Хранители не стали исключением, и нам всем нужно время, чтобы хоть немного забыться и хорошенько встряхнуться.

-Будет и четвертое?- он обнял меня за талию, чуть наклонившись ко мне.

-Будет,- пообещала я.- Я чертовски хочу секса! Восемьсот миллиардов лет вынужденного целибата мне не понравились. Не знаю, чем все кончится, но я хочу запомнить вкус классного секса и пронести его до конца жизни, сколько бы мне ни осталось.

Он вздрогнул и смутился.

-Знаешь, если бы все сложилось иначе, мы могли бы…- чуть слышно произнес он.

-Не могли бы,- нежно ответила я, подтягиваясь на цыпочках и целуя его в уголок губ.- Я знала, что ты сужден другой и что ты полюбишь ее.

-Мы знаем друг друга давно, но ты никогда не показывала мне своих чувств. Если бы я знал… то есть, если бы хотя бы догадывался… я хочу сказать, что… я ведь так хотел… еще на Агамемноне…

-Тш-ш,- я прикоснулась пальцем в перчатке к его губам, проследила их изгиб, переместила пальцы ему на грудь.- Это уже история, Джон. Она уже свершилась. Я относилась к тебе, как… к сыну, как к другу… наверное, я лгала себе, но нельзя же спать с лучшим другом! Есть предел лицемерию.

-Я люблю Деленн, очень люблю, но ты…- он наклонился к моим губам.

У меня не хватило бы сил сопротивляться. Признаюсь, плевать мне было бы на то, что произошло бы потом. Я хотела его до судорог, до дрожи в коленках, я знала, что он был и есть влюбленный мальчик. Но он любил Деленн, свою жену, действительно любил. Истово, рьяно, яростно, крепко, насколько только мог. Я не раз убеждалась в его чувствах к ней.

Я не смогла бы потом смотреть в глаза ни ему, ни Деленн.

Я была с ним на Агамемноне, тогда, может быть, и строила ему глазки, но даже не думала действительно его соблазнять. Знай я, что он хотел, я бы… уступила? Возможно.

Под пальцами я чувствовала его сердцебиение, он боролся с собой, но проигрывал.

Я взяла волю в кулак и решительно, но мягко отстранила его.

Я могу потерять любовника, но не могу – бесценного куратора галактического масштаба.

-Прости,- он сглотнул и виновато посмотрел на меня.- Это как наркотик, как животный магнетизм. Я не могу сопротивляться.

-Сама виновата,- ответила я, тщетно пытаясь оторвать взгляд от его губ. Нет, сегодняшнюю ночь я проведу в объятиях самого страстного мужчины, которого только смогу найти, или даже нескольких, но не позволю своим желаниям разрушить то, что создавалось годами.

-Я…- он хотел что-то сказать, но в дверь позвонили.- Войдите!

-Джон, я подумала, что…- Деленн вошла и недоуменно посмотрела на меня.- Хранитель?

-Деленн, у меня важные новости, которые тебе не понравятся,- я вздохнула, переведя дух, и жестом попросила ее присесть.- Если ты мне веришь, ты поймешь…

-Готов?- я оглядела своего спутника с ног до головы.

Удивительно похорошевший маг был в черном элегантном костюме, при галстуке и без этой своей мантии. Длинные волосы аккуратно уложены, взгляд подобен стрелам, словом - готов как на парад!

-Готов. Вот только куда мне положить палочку?- нахмурился он, осматривая карманы.

-Никуда,- успокоила его я. – Или в рукав, но она тебе помешает в танце.

-Я не собираюсь танцевать!- нахмурился он еще больше.

-Как знаешь,- пожала плечами я.

-Ты так и пойдешь?- он окинул взглядом мой обтягивающий костюм.

-Северус,- упавшим голосом ответила я,- неужели ты такого плохого мнения о моей персоне? Манеры, мой друг, мне привили еще на операционном столе.

Он неопределенно фыркнул, с тревогой взглянул на сиротливо валявшуюся на столике палочку и поджал губы. Маг без палочки – телепат без способностей.

-Давай повторим инструкции,- я пальцем повернула его лицо к себе, заставляя смотреть мне в лицо.- Ресторан «Свежий воздух», третий столик. Джон и Деленн будут тебя ждать. Джона ты знаешь, он тебя тоже. Не смущайся, мы все солдаты, нам не привыкать к боевым операциям. И еще: что бы мы не делали, следи за ним. Ты и он - кураторы. Я буду вооружена до зубов, но я запретила вооружаться ему и настоятельно не рекомендую тебе. Да и… когда все закончится, уж прости, но ночью меня не будет.

-Еще одно дело?- насупился он.

-Почти,- не стала вилять я.- Я хочу трахнуться, Северус, и этой ночью станцию будет трясти не по-детски.

Он вздохнул.

Понятное дело, я женщина, какой бы я ни была. Он - мужчина. Более чем половозрелый, с потребностями. Понятное дело, что ему мои ферромоны залезли уже в печенки и ниже. Но спать с кураторами я больше не смогла бы. Коннор был первым и Коннор станет последним.

Хватило мне совести оттолкнуть Шеридана, хватит и Снейпа. И плевать мне на внешность, если он себя считает несимпатичным, это его проблемы. Я бы только за, но нельзя – это нельзя.

-Советую и тебе отдохнуть, когда все закончится,- я обняла его и чмокнула в уголок губ.

Он напрягся и отодвинулся. Взглянул мне в глаза, чуть заметно вздохнул и вышел из каюты.

-Иу, трансформируйся,- приказала я, начиная раздеваться.

-Мистер Снейп!- Джон помахал рукой, чтобы дать понять пришедшему куда направляться.

-Добрый вечер,- поприветствовал Снейп супружескую пару.- Миссис Шеридан,- он легко сжал протянутую руку Деленн. – Господин президент,- рукопожатия посильнее.

-Хранитель сказала, что раньше десяти они не начнут,- Джон чуть заметно волновался. Безоружный, на виду у всех, на прицеле оружия.

-Я так же безоружен,- Снейп стиснул зубы.- Не ожидал, что она воспротивится.

-Будете что-нибудь заказывать?- официант подошел к столику.

-Мы ждем даму,- Джон обворожительно улыбнулся и жестом велел прислуге отойти.

-Как будет угодно,- официант ушел.

-Во имя Валена!- Деленн, обычно сдержанная, судорожно вздохнула и широко распахнула глаза.

Джон и Северус проследили ее взгляд и чуть не поперхнулись: в проеме ресторана стояла Хранитель.

Маленькое черное платье ассиметричного кроя едва прикрывало бедра. Неглубокое декольте подчеркивало линию груди, а каблуки – стройные ноги. Волосы убраны в замысловатую прическу, на лице вечерний макияж, длинные шелковые перчатки на руках, минимум украшений – коварная охотница за мужскими сердцами.

-Даже не думал, что она умеет носить такое,- выдохнул Шеридан.- За все время я не видел ее в платье ни разу. И каблуки…

-Она прекрасна,- Снейп огромной силой воли заставил себя сдерживаться.

Группа молодых центавриан и их прелестных спутниц уставилась на женщину, медленно шествовавшую по проходу к столику. Земляне и марсиане жадно пожирали глазами точеную фигуру дамы.

А сама Хранитель, казалось, делала все, чтобы привлечь на себя все внимание посетителей ресторана. Она ослепительно улыбалась, покачивала бедрами и кокетливо подмигивала наиболее симпатичным мужчинам.

-Доброго вечера, друзья мои,- нежно пропела Хранитель, подходя к столику.

Мужчины привстали. Официант, уже подошедший по жесту Джона, пододвинул стул, помогая даме сесть.

-Ты выглядишь… необычно,- минбарка смутилась при виде молодой женщины.

Джон нежно обнял жену, поцеловав. Он понял, что ей руководила не ревность, но смущение. На военном положении Хранителя нельзя было не то что увидеть, но даже представить в чем-то подобном.

-Деленн, ты божественно хороша,- заверила Хранитель смущенную Деленн.

-Даже не думал, что ты так можешь выглядеть!- Джон даже разрумянился от волнения. – Но где… то есть как?

-Те мальчики, с которыми я не сошлась во мнении, любезно поделились со мной финансами, потом – казино, покер и довольно неплохой выигрыш. – Хранитель грациозно закинула ногу на ногу, вызвав в сидевших неподалеку молодых центаврианах гамму сложных чувств.- Облапошила пару богатеньких парней, потом снова небольшое происшествие в коридоре и снова меня любезно проспонсировали. Клянусь, ничего криминального, а платье и все это я купила на рынке. Иу не хотел преобразовывать мой костюм. Но даже не проси меня надеть это еще раз!

-А это…- Джон взглядом указал на ее наряд,- обязательно?

-Это привлекло всеобщее внимание,- наставительно сообщила Хранитель.- И это спасет тебя, если все пройдет гладко. Эта милая упаковка,- она провела руками по груди, талии и бедру,- нашпигована оружием не хуже боевого крейсера. Парализаторы, микро-кинжалы, капсулы мгновенной смерти и куча всего на сладкое, не приведи Создатель им воспользоваться.

-Но…- Снейп напрягся,- выходит, что к тебе и прикасаться опасно?

-Более чем безопасно, если хочется,- улыбнулась она, смутив профессора. – Иу действует только по моему приказу. Более того, захочешь меня ощупать – ничего не найдешь. – Она подмигнула Снейпу, вызвав смущение Деленн.- Джон,- Хранитель так же мило улыбалась, но взгляд стал холодным и решительным,- ты хочешь получить их живьем или тебе безразлично?

-Живьем,- ответил президент Альянса.- И, по возможности, без особых травм. Служба безопасности наготове, но достаточно далеко, чтобы вмешаться. Ты уверена в себе?

-Абсолютно,- Хранитель прикоснулась к прическе и очаровательно улыбнулась красивому мужчине за соседним столиком. – Я знаю, кто они, когда они нападут и сколько их. Твои люди потребуются, когда я уложу их всех. А пока… почему бы нам не начать ужин?

Казалось, мы просто мило щебечем, обсуждая события. Я настоятельно просила перед операцией, чтобы никто не выдавал себя. Все должно быть естественно и непринужденно.

Тьма и преисподняя, каблуки – средство пытки для нормальной женщины, но слава Создателю, что мои были на амортизаторах, иначе мои ноги с непривычки уже распухли. Платье выставляло напоказ больше тела, чем предполагалось. В шелковых перчатках руки были как в кандалах, но приходилось терпеть. Явиться без перчаток означало перепугать всех непонятно почему светящимися руками. Сами пальцы и часть ладони уже не существовала материально, только в виде ослепительного света. Перчатки обладали способностью материализовывать руки до плотности.

Казалось, мои друзья уже расслабились и забыли о проблемах, но это только казалось. Деленн волновалась за мужа, но держала себя в руках и даже мило шутила. Северус нервничал, но тоже держался молодцом и припоминал забавные случаи из магической жизни. Джон с какой-то затаенной тоской в глазах обнимал жену за плечи и украдкой посматривал на меня.

Я следила за всем происходящим в самом ресторане и на периферии.

Блюда сменяли друг друга, но перед делом я не советовала Джону наедаться. Все-таки мало ли чего…

Заигравшая мелодия как катапультой вышибла меня со стула. Началось. Сейчас все зависит только от меня.

-Северус, потанцуем?- кокетливо предложила я профессору.

-Боюсь, что я просто не умею,- ответил он.

-Деленн?- Джон поцеловал ее руку.

-Мне неловко, Джон,- смутилась она.- Может быть, Хранитель составит тебе компанию?

-Я не против,- улыбнулась я, подавая руку партнеру. – Готов к представлению?- шепнула я одними губами.

-Как никогда,- прошептал он, обнимая меня за талию.

Центаврианская мелодия вызывала в моем теле дрожь удовольствия. Я уже знала, с кем проведу ночь.

-Деленн не приревнует?- спросила я, одновременно подмигнув красивому центаврианину.

-Она понимает,- ответил он, едва касаясь моей шеи губами, как того требовала мелодия, больше напоминающая эротический танец как в барах на нижнем уровне. – Он, кстати, не высокого происхождения.

-Плевать,- усмехнулась я его мыслям о юноше.- Зато он вознесет меня на шесть уровней секса по тропе страсти. Я восемьсот миллиардов лет не занималась любовью, клянусь, если бы не твое положение и наша дружба, я бы схватила тебя и…- я обхватила его торс руками и опустилась на колени, имитируя дразнящие движения центаврианок,- …не выпускала бы тебя из спальни сутками,- прошептала я, поднимаясь и чуть касаясь его шеи губами.

Он резко развернул меня, прижимая спиной к своей груди, и провел руками по моей шее и груди, опускаясь вниз к бедрам.

Я возбудилась неимоверно. Танец страсти, словно намагниченные взгляды посетителей ресторана, мужчины, по выражению лиц которых можно было прочесть желание спариться, мой партнер, желавший меня и желавший покончить с этой пыткой и убийцы, которых я уже заметила.

-Я больше не выдержу,- прошептал мне на ухо Джон, почти касаясь меня губами, в то время как руками гладил мое тело.

-Уже скоро,- пообещала я, щекоча его дыханием.

Я понимала, что Джон всего лишь человек со страстями, желаниями. Миг, я резко распрямилась, незаметно достав из-под тонкой бретельки платья прозрачный микро-кинжал и тут же его посылая в намеченную цель, вскинув руки будто бы в движении танца.

-Один есть,- шепнула я, обойдя партнера со спины и обвивая его руками.

Я знала, что неудачливый киллер сейчас хрипит от спазмов глотки, вызванных мгновенным парализатором.

-Иу, посылай сигнал,- приказала я.

Подтверждения не потребовалось.

На место происшествия уже спешили охранники.

-Еще трое,- прошептала я Джону, когда он поднял меня на руки, закружив. В тот же миг я обнаружила еще одного киллера. Миг – и крохотный парализатор летит в цель. Небольшая поправка по действию – мерзавцу вышибло глаз, но свое дело я сделала.

-Двое,- шепнула я, сползая по Джону вниз и чуть его отстраняя.

Пара секунд и новая цель обнаружена. Я плавно встаю, проводя по бедру рукой и высвобождая еще микро-кинжалы и капсулы с ядом, ловкое движение и цель поражена. Потом не забыть покаяться на недосмотр – сердце киллера не выдержало пятнадцати уколов крохотными лезвиями и пяти – точечными ударами капсул яда.

-Последний,- Джон приподнял меня, резко оттолкнул и дал мне возможность выпустить из рукава еще пару капсул транквилизатора в цель.

-Обнаружена новая цель – шепот Иу, я холодею, и Джон понимает, что все должно продолжаться.

На танцевальной площадке только мы одни. Пара, что была перед нами, уступила место лидерам.

-Их еще десяток,- шепчу я во время очередного па.- Ты – сладкая штучка, раз послали еще контрольную группу.

-Справишься?- он улыбается, но глаза выдают тревогу.

Я не отвечаю. Как подкошенная падаю на пол, незаметно доставая и активируя пятьдесят отборных микро-кинжалов, пропитанных ядом грохха и так же незаметно, как бы в движении, посылаю их в цели.

-Одна цель вне зоны поражения,- докладывает Иу.

Проклятье! Киллер дежурит сверху. Над нами парит платформа с транспортником, в ней только киллер.

-Джон, мне придется устроить небольшой бум,- предупреждаю я и тут же активирую последний прибор – крохотную микро-бомбу, распадающуюся на десяток таких же бомб, способных взорвать транспортник.- Подкинь меня повыше, а потом постарайся привлечь все внимание на себя.

Джон чуть заметно кивает, подхватывает меня, ловко подкидывает. Я мгновенно вскидываю руки, отправляя самонаводящиеся бомбочки в цель, и тут же попадаю в объятия Джона.

-Всегда хотел,- он внезапно обхватывает меня, наклоняет над полом и страстно впивается мне в губы поцелуем. Народ в ресторане ахает, Деленн бледнеет, а я думаю, а какого черта он творит?!

Над нами раздается взрыв.

Все, до нас уже никому нет дела, все смотрят наверх. Джон выпускает меня из объятий и тяжело дышит. Как и мне, ему все это далось с большим трудом.

-Почему?- тихо спрашиваю я.

-Я сошел бы с ума через секунду,- он стискивает зубы, не в силах посмотреть на жену. Деленн с какой-то обреченностью медленно опускает взгляд и замирает. – Прости.

-Все нормально, если так скажет Деленн,- шепчу я.- Пойдем, наш праздник продолжится в другом месте.

Кавалер провожаем меня к столику, пододвигает стул, присаживается рядом с женой.

-Я…- Деленн смотрит в сторону.- Я понимаю, но…

-Это только спектакль, Деленн,- говорю я.- Я не предам тебя, и Джон…- я запинаюсь на миг, но уверенно наклоняюсь над столиком и беру руку минбарки в свою,- Джон никогда не предаст тебя. У тебя нет соперниц, и тем более в моем лице.

-Деленн,- Джон смотрит на жену с такой любовью, что я понимаю, насколько же он сильно ее любит, раз пошел на такое и даже предупредил ее. Хочется надеяться, что и его внезапный поцелуй был только частью спектакля.

Супруги уже не видят никого вокруг. Джон нежно обнимает жену и целует ее губы.

-Создатель, как же утомительны эти центаврианские танцы!- я со стоном вытягиваю ноги и залпом выпиваю бокал коньяка.

-Только спектакль?- шепотом уточняет Снейп, с подозрением глядя на меня.

Я киваю. С моей стороны все было честно, за Джона отвечать не мне.

-Думаю, нам пора переместиться в более спокойное место,- Деленн чуть порозовела от смущения.- Здесь небезопасно.

-Думаю, впечатлений с вас достаточно, - я так устала, что готова отложить даже ночь бурного секса с симпатичным парнем справа, пожирающим меня глазами. Его друг тоже хорош, хоть и не столь высокого положения при дворе.

-Мне бы все же хотелось поговорить уже без подобного рода эксцессов,- Деленн поднимается и оправляет платье.

-Не против?- интересуюсь я у Северуса и Джона одновременно.

-Только за,- Снейп чуть хмурится, я отношу это на счет бурного танца с Шериданом.

-Если все за, то я – тоже,- Джон смотрит на жену и нежно улыбается.

-Счет!- выкрикиваю я.

Джон оплачивает счет, и мы выходим из ресторана.

Краем глаза я отмечаю нанесенные разрушения, но меня это уже не волнует. Жизнь Джона в безопасности, а ублюдки получили по заслугам.

Идем попарно. Супруги Шеридан обнимаются, Снейп же даже не притрагивается ко мне.

Вздыхаю и обнимаю его за талию, кладя голову ему на плечо. Он чуть вздрагивает, но обнимает меня.

-Деленн!- Ленниер появляется из-за угла так внезапно, что я чуть не кидаю в него оставшиеся микро-кинжалы.- Мистер Шеридан… Хранитель… мистер…- Ленниер кланяется всем, но замирает при виде нахмуренного Снейпа.

-Снейп,- представляется мой спутник.- Северус Снейп.

-Ленниер, третий храм Чудомо,- Ленниер кланяется.

-Что-то произошло, Ленниер?- спрашивает Деленн.

-Люди говорят, что на вас готовилось покушение. Мистер Аллан сообщил мне о пойманных преступниках. При них найдено оружие.

Ленниер волнуется, почти не смотрит на Шеридана, меня и Снейпа. Только на Деленн.

-Все в порядке Ленниер,- Деленн смотрит на помощника с нежностью.- Хранитель позаботилась о нашей безопасности.

Молодой минбарец переводит взгляд на меня. На какой-то миг он словно что-то улавливает в моих глазах, но быстро приходит в себя и опускает глаза в пол.

-Джон, Деленн, Северус, если вы не против, я догоню вас чуть позже,- говорю я, глядя на минбарца.

-Зокало или Горная Прохлада? – спрашивает Джон.

-Темная Звезда, - усмехаюсь я.

Название ночного клуба для взрослых приводит Деленн в замешательство, но она не сопротивляется. Почему бы и нет?

Троица отходит.

Ленниер по-прежнему стоит передо мной, не поднимая глаз, и молчит.

-Ты прилетел ради Дня умерших?- спрашиваю я.

Он кивает.

-Мне нужны ответы,- тихо произносит он.

Я кладу руку ему на плечо, и он поднимает голову, глядя мне в глаза.

-Ты их получишь, но нужны ли они тебе? Мертвец не солжет, но поверишь ли ты ему?

-Я живу ради нее,- тихо произносит он.- Я умру ради нее, но я ей не нужен. Я сделаю все, только ради одного ее взгляда, но я не знаю, что делать.

-Будь собой, мой друг,- отвечаю я. – Твое будущее уже написано, не торопи события, просто живи.

-Мне нужны ответы,- настойчиво говорит он.

Я нежно касаюсь его щеки рукой, и он снова опускает взгляд.

Бедный мальчик. Мне жаль его, слишком настойчиво он ищет ответы. Найдет, а что потом? Однажды он совершит ошибку, не сможет простить себя и…

Я как-то осторожно подхожу к нему и нежно обнимаю. Неизлечимый романтик, насколько таковые вообще возможны у минбарцев. Бедный, бедный мальчик! Правда не пощадит тебя, укусит, отравит душу и оставит умирать в одиночестве. Зачем же она тебе?

Он осторожно обнимает меня в ответ. Если бы я могла, я бы сказала ему уже сейчас, то, что он ищет, но я не смогу. И дело не в том, что он не поверит, как раз наоборот. Дело в том, что всему свое время.

-Ты замечательный человек, Ленниер,- я касаюсь его щеки своей.

Он молчит, его пальцы чуть поглаживают мои плечи.

Если бы другой был на его месте, я бы усмехнулась, но Ленниер чист и питает ко мне только возвышенные чувства.

-Удачи, мой друг,- я отстраняюсь и гляжу в его глаза, словно пытаюсь что-то сказать взглядом.

-Спасибо, Великая,- он кланяется и чуть улыбается.

Он не понял. Он поймет. Поймет и не сможет простить себя.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ и ухожу, зная, что он смотрит мне вслед.

На душе муторно и когда я вхожу в полутемный зал Темной Звезды, я понимаю, почему.

Сегодня последняя ночь безудержного веселья, безраздельного счастья, бравады и масок. Утро принесет только боль. С кем я встречу его, покажет время, но уже сейчас я знаю, что это будет мой последний раз, когда я вкушу плод страсти.

Утро сорвет маски, обнажит душу и вырвет с кровью все то, что осталось лучшего. Я не стану зверем, но я встану на путь становления последней трансформации. Руки уже поражены или эволюционированы во что-то новое. Скоро я перестану быть плотной. Стану ли я новым Айзенхартом или попросту исчезну? Не знаю, но удовольствия плоти мне уже не вкусить.

Последняя ночь, ночь, когда звезды будут взрываться по моему приказу и солнца светить – по моему желанию.

-Хранитель! Не ожидал встретить здесь Вас, дорогая леди!- премьер-министр Моллари приблизился ко мне и поцеловал мне руку.- Вы обворожительно хороши!

-Доброго здоровья, Лондо!- я обняла центаврианина. – Мои поздравления с назначением!

-Вы как всегда в курсе всех дел,- он шутливо погрозил мне пальцем.- А-а, сегодня чудесный день, дорогая леди. Выпьем старого доброго бревари и развлечемся напоследок?

Я вздрогнула от его фразы. Странно, он сказал «напоследок», как будто тоже чувствовал приближение бури. Или он имел в виду свое нынешнее положение? Или, случайно, мое…

-Обязательно, мой друг,- улыбнулась я, преодолев нервную дрожь. – Напоследок развлечемся так, что станция вздрогнет от нашего веселья.

Он расхохотался и, притянув меня за талию, провел в глубь зала к моим спутникам.

-Господин президент, Деленн, дорогой незнакомец,- Лондо никогда не терялся при виде незнакомых людей,- я привел самую очаровательную леди всей Вселенной.

-Лондо,- Джон приподнялся при виде меня, равно как и Снейп.- Присаживайтесь.

-Нет-нет!- замахал тот руками.- У меня очень важная встреча с послом дрази. Приятного вечера, мои друзья.

-Лондо, никогда не меняется, чтобы не произошло. – Джон расплылся в довольной улыбке.

-Странное у меня чувство,- тихо проговорила Деленн.- Как будто мы в последний раз вот так встречаемся, так просто, мило, по-дружески.

-Вы удивитесь, Деленн, но у меня то же чувство,- пробормотал Снейп, глядя на полуобнаженную центаврианку на сцене.

-Тогда мы должны развлечься так, чтобы станция не просто вздрогнула, а зашаталась и заходила ходуном!- отчаянно воскликнула я.- Эй, официант! Самого лучшего вина всем! Джон, я заплачу сама, не волнуйся,- быстро проговорила я при виде его ошарашенной физиономии.

-У тебя более чем щедрые спонсоры,- засмеялся он.- Или ты попросту ограбила Лондо?

-Его нет нужды грабить, Джон,- полушутливо - полусерьезно ответила я. – Так не будем же киснуть и хорошенько оттянемся!

Я продефилировала к стойке ди-джея и передала кристалл с данными и карточку в сто кредитов.

-Сегодня пусть будет жарко,- сказала я парню.

-Странно, - Джон заворожено проследил взглядом точеную фигуру женщины,- она как будто сама не своя. Весь этот кураж, платье, танцы, вино…

-Как будто она тоже уходит,- прошептала Деленн.

-Или становится собой,- тихо сказал Снейп. – Пусть делает все, что хочет. Думаю, если она позволяет себе передышку перед бурей, почему бы и нам не последовать ее примеру? В моем мире идет война, у вас только-только закончилась одна и разгорается другая.

-Мы никогда еще по-настоящему не развлекались, - Джон тряхнул головой и лукаво улыбнулся жене.- Потанцуем?

Протянув ладонь мужу, Деленн грациозно встала и пара прошла на танцпол.

-Никак не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть,- раздался знакомый голос над ухом Снейпа.

Обернувшись, он увидел Литу Александер, чуть смущенно смотревшую на него.

-Ты? Здесь?- удивлению Снейпа не было предела.

-У нас телепатов, все по-другому,- пояснила женщина, присаживаясь за столик.- Меня пригласил посол Моллари для проверки одного сомнительного дельца. Мне нужна работа, мне за нее платят.

-Ты сканировала по заказу?- Снейп уже понял, что телепатам в этом мире и проще, и сложнее одновременно.

Лита кивнула, жестом подозвала официанта и заказала выпить.

-Вижу, ты не один,- она кивком указала на красивую пару на площадке.- Странно, что президент Шеридан и его супруга не гнушаются подобных мест.

-Нас затащила Хранитель,- признался Снейп. Лицо телепата напряглось.

-Ясно, не буду вам мешать,- она хотела встать, но Снейп положил ладонь на ее кисть.

-Останься,- произнес он, взглянув ей в глаза.

Одно слово, ее кивок, улыбка…

-А теперь по заказу хозяйки вечера, мелодия от которой вам станет жарко и танец, который никого не оставит равнодушным!- ди-джей привлек к себе внимание.

Музыка старой песни «I`m too sexy» привлекла внимание всех присутствующих.

-Вот это да!- единодушный возглас всех без исключения мужчин и женщин вырвался одновременно при виде стройной фигуры молодой женщины, одетой лишь в крохотный топ, кожаные короткие шортики и туфли на высоких каблуках.

Женщина обворожительно улыбнулась, похотливо облизнув алые губы. Ее партнер - полуобнаженный высокий стройный мужчина-землянин – подошел к женщине, жадно проследив руками изгибы ее тела. Она томно изогнулась и оттолкнула его, выйдя на сцену вперед.

Умопомрачительные позы, танец двух сплетенных тел на сцене, волна возбуждения, пронесшаяся по залу от энергии танцоров. Пара на сцене выделывала почти невозможное, едва не прилюдно занимаясь любовью. Энергетика женщины шаровыми молниями вырывалась наружу, пронзая каждого и даря незабываемые наслаждения.

Когда же музыка закончилась, пара слилась в поцелуе, зал взорвался овациями. Аплодировали все – мужчины и женщины, официанты и сам ди-джей, послы и простолюдины.

Лишь двое мужчин почувствовали ярость. Их госпожа предпочла другого. Будущие и настоящие кураторы Джон и Северус одновременно почувствовали желание придушить наглого красавчика, прикасавшегося и, что там – нагло целующего Хранителя.

-А теперь поставь самое разнузданное, чтобы зал танцевал, как один!- приказала Хранитель, сверкнув потемневшими глазами.

Никто бы не сказал что было в них больше – ярости или страсти.

Ди-джей повиновался, включив такое, от чего все пустились в пляс.

Деленн настолько прониклась музыкой, что отплясывала в паре с Лондо, который пригласил ее, самым наглым образом уведя из-под носа мужа.

-Отчего такие хмурые лица? – Хранитель спустилась вниз, обняв кураторов. – Я люблю вас! Я всех люблю!- крикнула она.

-Северус, пригласишь даму?- раскрасневшаяся Лита, увернувшаяся от приглашения на танец молодого центаврианина, обхватила руками талию профессора и поволокла его в круг веселившихся.

Джон и Хранитель остались единственными, кто не танцевал и не смеялся от какого-то необыкновенного чувства счастья.

-Почему, Хранитель?- одними губами прошептал Джон, зная, что даже в таком шуме она расслышит его.

-Я люблю тебя,- прошептала она.- Я всех люблю. Это моя ночь и мой день! Это мои правила и мои законы! И пусть все катится к черту, но я хочу любить и быть любимой.

-Почему не Снейп?- спросил он, приближаясь к ней.

-Не могу,- просто ответила она.- Он телепат. Не совсем телепат, окклюмент, но суть от этого не изменится. Джонни мне так хорошо, я счастлива в кои-то веки, позволь мне просто любить, пожалуйста.

Он молча кивнул.

В тот же миг молодой центаврианин приблизился к женщине и обнял ее.

-Обольстительница,- сказал он.

Хранитель, перед тем, как слиться с красавцем в поцелуе, как-то странно посмотрела на Джона.

Он на миг закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть целующихся.

-Джон, это потрясающе!- Деленн, чуть уставшая от танцев, приблизилась к мужу.- Никогда так не веселилась!

-Да-да,- чуть рассеянно ответил он, обняв жену.- Не против, если я приглашу тебя на медленный танец?

-Зачем спрашивать то, что ты знаешь,- лукаво улыбнулась Деленн, уводя мужа от страстно целующейся парочки.

Волшебство ночи не нарушило ни одно происшествие. Даже воры, убийцы и прочие словно замерли в ожидании чего-то.

Глава 26

Странная ночь. Наверное, у меня больше никогда такой не будет. По крайней мере, веселье мне уже абсолютно точно не грозит.

Даже не поднимаясь к себе в каюту, я отправилась побродить по станции. Сняв осточертевшую обувь и трансформировав топ и шорты в платье, я босиком шла по тихим коридорам. Где-то мирно дремал мой неудавшийся кавалер - центаврианин, где-то гремела музыка, где-то уже спали люди. Мне же было просто паршиво.

Послав к черту свое желание, я поднялась в командную рубку.

-Мэм? Сюда нельзя, мэм!- молодой офицер обернулся, стоя у иллюминатора.

-Знаю, Дэвид,- я остановилась у двери.- Но, может, ты сделаешь мне уступку по старой дружбе?- я прислонилась к стене и вздохнула.

-Хранитель?- Корвин удивился и подошел поближе, чтобы убедиться, что его не подводят глаза.- Не ожидал увидеть Вас здесь.

-Я тоже не ожидала увидеть здесь себя, но меня сюда просто потянуло,- устало улыбнулась я.- Сбежала со своего же праздника, чтобы прийти полюбоваться звездами, можешь в это поверить?

-Могу,- кивнул он.- Вам позволено многое, если не сказать, все. Проходите.

-Дэвид, ради Создателя, обращайся ко мне на «ты»!- не выдержала я.- Мы вместе прошли ад и, по-моему, вполне сдружились.

-Как скажете…- он поправился,- то есть, как скажешь.

-Сегодня тихая ночь, - произнесла я, подходя к иллюминатору и глядя на точки звезд.

-Даже прибытий кораблей нет,- подтвердил он.- А могу я спросить, что вы отмечали?

-Ничего особенного,- пожала плечами я.- Даже не знаю, что сказать. Просто вечеринка. Последняя вечеринка в моей жизни,- чуть слышно добавила я.

-Передышка нужна всем,- почему-то произнес он.- Не знаю, что там нас ждет впереди, но после пережитого не грех и повеселиться.

-Верно,- усмехнулась я, повернувшись к молодому мужчине.

Некогда робкий с женщинами молодой мужчина изменился, возмужал. Да и кого не научит война?

-Ты красивый мужчина, Дэвид,- я протянула руку и коснулась его кителя.

Он покраснел до корней волос и чуть отступил.

-Спасибо,- прошептал он, окончательно смутившись.

Эх, мальчик, если бы не мое поганое настроение, я заманила бы тебя в сети и… ничего бы не сделала.

-Извини,- я отвернулась и всмотрелась в бархат космоса.

Мой милый дом, ты так близко и так далеко от меня…

-Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти,- я развернулась и прошла до двери.- Рада была повидаться.

-Э… рад был видеть тебя,- ответил растерявшийся офицер.

Я вышла и прислонилась к стене.

Проклятое сердце! Уймись, безумное! Тебе не нужен он! Не нужен!

Образ куратора стоял перед глазами. Мужественное лицо, чувственные губы, выразительные глаза… В них горит любовь… не ко мне…

Вздох вырвался вместе со стоном. Я так и сползла на пол.

-Нет!- прошептала я, закрывая голову руками, как от удара.- Не он, только не он.

Но тело предавало, сердце рвалось к нему, губы помнили прикосновение его губ.

Бесполезно бороться с собой. Это похоже на битву с гидрой – рубишь голову, появляется другая, а то и две.

Поняв, бессмысленность сидения на полу, я встала и чуть пошатываясь отправилась на поиски большой бутылки чего-нибудь сильно-алкогольного, чтобы надраться до летающих пакмара и забыться.

Только бы не натворить глупостей, только бы не встретить его… хотя последнее маловероятно, он уже покинул вечеринку, лег в постель и…

-Проклятье!- прошипела я, едва сдерживая гнев, и, чтобы отвлечься, приказала: - Иу, доложи время!

-Три часа ночи по стандартному земному времени,- отозвался помощник.

-Он спит,- прошептала я, блуждая по коридорам.

Сколько я так ходила, я не знаю. Просто шла, куда глаза глядят, и старалась не думать ни о чем.

Знакомое помещение привлекло внимание. Кабинет. Такой пустой, темный… как будто чужой.

Я остановилась, не решаясь пройти внутрь. Мне было страшно и хотелось сбежать от…

-Не спится?- произнес Джон, проводя рукой над светильником и зажигая его. – Я думал, что ты развлекаешься с тем парнем. Как прошло восприятие шести уровней?

-Никак,- я швырнула туфли на пол.- К дьяволу все!

-Ты в порядке?- он сидел на диванчике в углу комнаты и держал в руках какие-то бумаги. Очевидно, заснул, заработавшись. Что его принесло сюда после вечеринки?

-В полном,- ответила я.- Почему не спишь сам?

-Я проводил Деленн, подождал, пока она заснет… она натанцевалась так, что уснула почти сразу, едва коснувшись головой подушки,- он отложил бумаги и жестом пригласил меня присоединиться к нему на диванчике.- А что до меня, то мне… мне просто не спалось и я решил выйти проветриться.

Я встала около него. Ясно и так, почему он не спит, почему его душа неспокойна.

Он взглянул на меня снизу вверх и, не выдержав взгляда, опустил глаза.

-Не смотри так,- прошептал он.- Я знаю, что не должен был, но…

Я промолчала. Вместо того чтобы сесть рядом, я отошла от него и отвернулась.

Кто _я_? Чего хочу _я_? Зачем я _здесь_? Такие простые вопросы, но теперь я не знала на них ответов. Я могу уйти в любой момент, могу сказать грубость и тем самым показать ему, что не одобряю его действий. Я могу дать ему пощечину, и мне есть за что. Наконец, я могу остаться и постараться перевести опасную тему в другое русло. Или я могу… расслабиться… забыть обо всем и…

Я закрыла лицо руками. Перчатки из шелка охладили пылающие щеки.

А-а, плюнуть бы хоть раз на правила, сделать хоть что-то не так, только для себя и гори вся Вселенная огнем!

Его руки нежно обняли мои плечи, притянули спиной к его груди. Если бы не этот жест, я бы выдержала все, что угодно, но я больше не могла. Развернувшись в кольце объятий, я встретилась с ним взглядом.

«Останови меня!»- молили его глаза.- «Останови или возьми с собой в ад, где мы сгорим».

Он не осудил бы меня, если бы оттолкнула его, если бы сбежала, но я не хотела никуда бежать. Если нам сужден ад, пусть. Я сделаю самую большую ошибку в жизни, но я отдаю себе в ней отчет.

На секунду он прочел мое решение в моих глазах, потом наклонился и коснулся моих губ своими.

Все! Последние бастионы пали. Вива ла вита! Торжество жизни, власть надо всем.

Мы стояли посреди кабинета, совершенно забыв о том, что кто-то может войти, увидеть нас, и самозабвенно и как-то исступленно целовались.

Не нужно слов, достаточно бешеного стука сердец, встречи взглядов и прикосновения губ и рук.

На миг я отстранилась, сосредоточенно глядя на него. Он смирился с падением. Он падал и отчаянно нуждался в парашюте, в поддержке… во мне.

Я решительно послала к черту звезды, законы, всю галактику и всех людей.

-Иу, Секкия 32,- приказала я, прильнув к Джону губами.

Планета – настоящий рай. Дальний уголок моих владений, девственная природа, ни одного живого существа, опаснее муравья или комара. Чистота и нега.

Фраза, ставшая последней на несколько часов…

Это было прекрасно! Нет, не так… это было… волшебно! Волшебно, неправильно и безрассудно. Он, президент Межзвездного Альянса, человек, прошедший ад и рай, влюбленный, женатый, совершенно сумасшедший… самый сильный куратор всех времен…

Я, Хранитель, в чьих руках власть над всем живым в моих территориях, старая, как сама вечность, спятившая девчонка, безумно одинокая… влюбленная… неприлично счастливая и оттого ощущающая себя препаршивейше.

Безумие, длящееся несколько часов, все разумное забыло, вычеркнуто из памяти. Просто два существа, полностью растворившихся друг в друге.

Знают ли, подозревают ли телепаты, что секс может быть не просто с открытыми разумами, но с открытыми душами? Это больше, глубже, нереальнее, чем они ощущают наедине с такими, как они.

Никаких запретов, ни одного слова, полная свобода безрассудства!

И оттого мне больнее.

Я очнулась, придя в себя после оглушительной ночи.

На мне остались только перчатки и то только потому, что прикасаться без них просто не получилось.

На нем ничего - совершенная красота в наготе.

Прости, Коннор…

Джон так вымотался, что теперь спит, обняв меня. Мне спокойно и тревожно одновременно. Произошедшее было самой большой ошибкой и самым лучшим воспоминанием, которое я пронесу с собой по времени.

А Деленн… она не сможет простить. И он не сможет жить дальше. И я… не смогу.

Решение созревает мгновенно. Если этого не должно было произойти, то и не произойдет.

-Иу, ключ на старт,- шепчу я.- Поворачивай время. Каюта президента Шеридана восемь часов назад.

-Перемещение во времени приводит к сдвигу пространственно-временного континуума,- сообщает Иу.- События изменяются согласно телепортационному пределу.

-Знаю,- отвечаю я.- Все знаю. Выполняй.

Мне всегда хотелось узнать, куда я попаду и встречу ли себя. Ранее неисследованная область времени. Серьезный риск для Времени и меня. Пощечина всему континууму…

Но иначе я поступить не могу.

-Так что ты задумала?- он вопросительно смотрит на меня.

-Первое, я задам перцу тем, кто покушается на моего мальчика,- я прикоснулась к его щеке.- Второе, я проведу вечер в компании друзей. Третье, я хочу танцевать. Везде идет война, Хранители не стали исключением, и нам всем нужно время, чтобы хоть немного забыться и хорошенько встряхнуться.

-Будет и четвертое?- он обнял меня за талию, чуть наклонившись ко мне.

Миг истины. Одно мое слово и ничего не случится.

-Нет,- качаю я головой и отстраняюсь, давая понять, что между нами ничего не будет.

-Хорошо,- отвечает он, чуть покраснев.

Мой дорогой Джон, мой любимый мужчина, родной человек… мой… куратор… прости…

-Давай обсудим сегодняшнее представление,- предлагаю я…

я, а то и две. ками, как от удара.-тебя в сети и...ся. езд. ась я.-ли люди.

Вот он подкидывает меня, мои незаметные пассы и он ловит меня. Просто ловит, нежно обнимая, но не позволяет себе ничего лишнего, кроме разве что…

Создатель, помоги мне не захохотать в голос – он садится на шпагат!

Вот уж не знала, что у него такая растяжка.

Танцы, веселье, он танцует с Деленн. У него нет ни малейшего повода смотреть на меня. Ну, если не считать моего отвязного выступления на сцене.

Я освободила его тело и душу от боли. Он так и не узнает, что произошло в другом времени и месте. Что НЕ произошло.

-Доложи обстановку,- требую я, выпивая шестой бокал бревари.

-Временной континуум закрыт,- докладывает Иу.- Что было, то не случилось.

-Хорошо,- я закрываю глаза, стискивая бокал так, что он разлетается на осколки. Кто-то испуганно вскрикивает, но, видя мою беззаботную улыбку, успокаивается.

-Ты в порядке?- Иу материализуется передо мной - крохотный шарик, переливающийся всеми цветами.

-В порядке,- он знает, что я вру, но иначе я все равно не сказала бы.

А пока мне нужно время прийти в себя и побыть одной.

Я незаметно покидаю вечеринку, направляясь к себе.

Около двери каюты я чувствую, что нервы вот-вот не выдержат. Я приказываю перенести меня в самые дальние уголки моих владений.

Пустыня Артунора – то, что нужно. Давно мертвая планета, такая же мертвая, как теперь и моя душа, если у меня вообще когда-то была душа.

Я выпускаю на волю эмоции, я кричу, плачу и бьюсь в истерике. Это последнее, что я могу себе позволить. Последние эмоции о последней любви. Пусть никто никогда не узнает, что было этой ночью, я буду знать. И я смогу смотреть в глаза Джону и Деленн.

А боль? Она уйдет. Сердце -глупый орган. Не будет его, не будет боли. А пока…

Утро я встречаю у себя в каюте. Всего два часа выплеска эмоций, как следствие – взорванная планета и как результат – относительное спокойствие. Нервы выдержат.

Снейпа нет. Даже не знаю, что думать. Проще, наверное, вовсе не думать.

Снимаю осточертевшее, в клочья порванное платье, приказываю Иу вырастить защитный костюм и натягиваю перчатки.

Почему-то долго смотрюсь в зеркало. Теперь от гламурной красотки не осталось и следа. Она исчезла так же, как и ночь, которой не было.

С каким-то безразличием отмечаю чуть заметную морщинку на лбу. Сосредотачиваюсь, окончательно привожу нервы в порядок. Морщинка исчезает. Все в порядке. Взгляд – боевой, чуть равнодушный, пусть где-то в его глубине затаилось воспоминание, но и оно пропадет.

Утро стерло волшебство, прогнало фей блаженства и демонов безрассудства, развеяло в прах любовь.

Отхожу от зеркала.

У меня еще куча дел и как всегда мало времени.

-Пора за работу,- говорю я себе и выхожу, сразу же чуть не врезаясь в занятную парочку, увлеченно целующуюся около двери и не замечающую никого и ничего. Эти двое провели весьма бурную ночь, о чем свидетельствует некая взъерошенность рыжеволосой и явно заметные засосы на шее брюнета.

Рот непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке.

Стараясь не потревожить пару, осторожно протискиваюсь мимо и делаю ноги.

-Ну и дела!- замечаю я, приходя в Зокало.

За столиком сидит счастливейшая пара супругов Шеридан и целуется. У этих двоих ночь вышла не хуже, чем у предыдущей пары.

-Создатель мой!- Лондо подхватывает меня под локоть и уводит к барной стойке.- Если бы я не знал, в чем дело, я бы решил, что попал на День Влюбленных!

По жесту Лондо бармен наливает мне бокал бревари и ставит передо мной.

-Кстати, мой дорогой Лондо,- я морщусь и отодвигаю бокал, указывая на сок махитто,- я действительно прибыла аккурат с праздника Всех Влюбленных.

-Ну и дела!- восторгается он при виде пары молодых центавриан, которые ни на кого не глядя целуются так, что меня начинает мучить легкое чувство зависти. – Если центавриане потеряли всякие приличия, что говорить о землянах!

Он закатывает глаза, ловко опрокидывает в рот бокал бревари и заливисто смеется.

Должно ли меня волновать чужое счастье? Не знаю, но оно волнует. Нет, не верно, оно будоражит кровь.

Когда есть тайна, которую знаешь только ты, ты обладаешь величайшим сокровищем.

В момент, когда Лондо уже беззастенчиво пялился на парочку своих соплеменников, меня позвал Джон.

-Хранитель!- я обернулась, увидев милейшую картину – он с чуть взъерошенными волосами и она – порозовевшая от смущения, но донельзя счастливая. И у обоих глаза - как звезды. – Здравствуй! Присоединяйся.

Я взяла бокал с соком и прошла к их столику.

-У вас чрезмерно довольный вид,- сообщила я улыбающимся супругам.- Просто чисто молодожены в медовый месяц.

-В каком-то плане так и есть,- он обнял Деленн и поцеловал, чем смутил ее окончательно.

-Это была потрясающий вечер и потрясающая ночь, Хранитель,- проговорила Деленн, сдерживая улыбку.- Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но ТАКОГО у меня точно никогда не было и, думаю, точно не будет.

-Вижу, вам понравилось, значит, моя миссия выполнена,- я широко улыбнулась.

-А где Северус?- Джон поерзал на стуле и порозовел.- Когда я видел его в последний раз, он танцевал с Литой что-то… что-то эротическое.

-Думаю, - я указала на появившуюся пару,- у них была вся ночь, чтобы выяснить, кто лучше двигается.

Снейп галантно поцеловал руку Литы, что-то прошептал ей на ухо и, когда она ушла к кому-то по делам, заметил нашу компанию и подошел.

-Ты не поверишь,- он опустился на стул, не обращаясь к кому-то конкретному.

-Если я, то поверю,- отвечаю я. Джон смущается настолько, что у него розовеют кончики ушей. Деленн улыбается и опускает взгляд. - Расскажешь?

-Не думаю,- Снейп как-то машинально берет мой бокал и отпивает. –Уф-ф-ф…

-Утомился?- иронизирую я.- Завтракать будешь или поешь дома?

-Я перекусил между… перерывами,- поразительно, но он произнес фразу настолько серьезно, что Джон не выдерживает и хохочет. После короткой борьбы с совестью к нему присоединяюсь и я.

-Раз все в порядке, то…- мне не дают договорить.

-Привет всем! Простите, что отвлекаю, - Майкл неслышно подходит и в смущении топчется рядом со мной.- Хранитель, можно тебя на минутку?

-Конечно,- я поднимаюсь и отхожу в сторону.- Что ты хотел?

-Зак передал, что ты на станции, - он почти не смотрит на меня.- Я не мог… короче…

Терпеливо жду, когда он соберется духом, хотя давно знаю, о чем пойдет речь.

-Я не должен был тогда… ты понимаешь, Бестер… ну я и…

-Все в порядке, я понимаю,- я дружелюбно улыбаюсь.

-То, что я тогда наговорил… на самом деле я так не думаю, просто Бестер…

-Программа дала сбой, Майкл, я знаю. Не переживай.

-Я хотел… в общем… прости меня,- отчаянный взгляд. Мой кивок. – Друзья?

-Друзья.

Я отворачиваюсь.

-Да и…- он касается моей руки.- Ты серьезно насчет… я – алкоголик?..

Я могу соврать, сказать, что я тоже вспылила, но врать другу? Зачем?

-Серьезно,- улыбка меркнет на его лице.- И однажды ты подведешь Джона, в очередной раз надравшись.

-Я не…- начинает он, но я его перебиваю.

-Тебе поможет тот, кому ты меньше всего доверяешь. Все закончится хорошо, Майкл.

Я ухожу. Я знаю, что он не понимает. Время все расставит по местам.

Как всегда время.

-Все в порядке?- интересуется Джон.

-Теперь – да,- отвечаю я.- Раз пошел деловой разговор, мне хотелось бы знать, что будешь делать с теми, кто покушался на твою жизнь? Может, просто вышвырнешь их в космос?

-Их будут судить, как и положено,- Джон моментально меняет выражение лица на суровое. Просто поразительно, как он это умеет делать!

-Жаль, что суд вершить не мне,- сокрушаюсь я. –Северус, нам пора возвращаться. Скоро полночь и Золушке пора спешить.

Снейп смущается так, что мне становится стыдно.

-У вас там полночь?- интересуется Деленн.- Какой-то особенный день?

-День Всех Влюбленных,- произносит Снейп. –Хранитель вырвала меня с праздничного ужина.

-А разве же зря?- развожу руками я.

Он не отвечает, касаясь рукой шеи, скрывая следы бурной ночи.

-Ночь проходит, - снова говорю я.

В этот момент проходящий мимо Стивен нежно обнимает молоденькую девушку. Заметив наши взгляды, врач смущается и, обхватив даму за талию, спешно покидает бар.

-А у кого-то она только начинается,- глубокомысленно замечает Деленн, кладя свою руку на кисть мужа.

-До встречи, друзья, - говорю я, поднимаясь.- Не знаю, будет ли она, но эта ночь была…- я на миг ловлю взгляд Джона,- …волшебной.

Снейп встает, целует руку Деленн, пожимает руку Джону и отходит.

-Да и…- я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на президента.- Спасибо, Джон. За все спасибо.

Он не понимает, недоумевает и… никогда не поймет.

Нельзя понять то, чего не было.

Портал забирает нас прямо посреди бара, оставляя растерянных посетителей, гадающих, кто это был.

-Что она имела в виду?- Деленн смотрит на пустоту, где только что были двое.

-Не знаю,- Джон обнимает ее.- Очередная загадка в духе Хранителя.

Деленн смешно морщит нос и целует его.

-Самая красивая пара из всех, которые я видела,- вздыхаю я, когда портал закрылся.

Нас перенесло в мои апартаменты. Снейп садится на край кровати и задумчиво смотрит на меня.

-Странная ночь,- произносит он немного грустно.- Замечательная, но… какая-то… нереальная.

-Все верно,- киваю я.- Нереальная. А тебе наутро стоит съесть лимон. Целиком.

Его немного сонный недоуменный взгляд, мой фырк и протянутое ему зеркало.

-Ты выглядишь слишком счастливым и свеже… э… короче, ученики просто тебя не узнают, если ты придешь на уроки с такой физиономией.

-Этого как будто не было,- не слушая меня, он смотрит в зеркало и, кажется, ничего там не видит, кроме одной рыжеволосой телепатки.

Вздыхаю, отбираю зеркало и выпроваживаю романтично настроенного мастера зелий из покоев, пожелав ему напоследок хорошенько выспаться после бессонной ночи и замазать ее следы на шее.

Тактично пожелав мне спокойной ночи, Снейп, кажется, даже не слышит меня.

На его лице блуждает легкая улыбка, и клянусь, я никогда не видела его потом настолько счастливым, как в эту ночь.

Утро выдалось солнечным и морозным. Едва забрезжил рассвет, я вышла на улицу. Все равно спать больше не придется. Да и не нужно. Да и… в общем, то была последняя моя ночь, когда я была человеком, имеющим нормальные физиологические потребности в пище, сне и жидкостях.

И вообще, нужно радоваться, что пророчества бывшего моего куратора сбывались не так стремительно, как того бы хотел он. Я теряла эмоции, оставаясь собой, не превращаясь во что-то эфемерно-равнодушное.

Решив в кои-то веки плюнуть на дела-заботы, я вышла на тренировку. Ненужное, можно сказать, уже бесполезное занятие для существа, чья сила не ограничена физическим вмешательством. Однако, та часть меня, что по-прежнему была относительно человечной, хотела размяться.

Боевой шест как нельзя кстати пригодился для разминки.

Когда-то давно я слышала о земном боевом искусстве у народа, именуемыми китайцами. Как всегда, от недостатка времени, мне некогда было выяснить культуру этого народа и их традиции. Однако, даже беря в учет те крупицы информации, что я смогла осилить, мне многое понравилось. Народ Минбара часто вызывал у меня уважение хотя бы потому, что он чтил традиции. Это проявлялось буквально во всем: в еде, чтении священных книг, мантрах, медитации и конечно самих боевых искусствах.

У-шу называлось китайское учение, отчасти подобное минбарским искусствам сосредоточения, самообладания и совершенствования.

Отойдя подальше от школы, чтобы не мозолить лишний раз глаза любопытным ученикам и их наставникам, я активировала шест.

Сначала медитация.

Хорошо… спокойно… расслабленно…

Мысли проходят в порядок, тело легко.

Шест лежит передо мной, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, приведенный в боевую готовность.

-Иу,- шепнула я,- активируй голо-образы.

-Выполняю,- мгновенно отозвался компьютер.

Миг, я рывком вскакиваю на ноги, мгновенно хватая шест и тут же, не теряя ни секунды, «укладываю» первого «врага». Создание реальных образов мне не нужно. Вполне хватает настроенных на реакцию голограмм, которые ведут себя как живые люди и даже реалистично могут «достать» меня, если смогут.

-Десять,- приказываю я, размахивая шестом, как веером. – Тридцать! Одновременно!

Голограммы при нападении используют импульсы боли, касаясь моих нервов. Если они коснутся меня, мне больно, если нет – значит, они «умерли». Один успевает коснуться. Остальные валяются поодаль и мгновенно исчезают.

-Давай сто,- распоряжаюсь я.

Воздух чуть дрожит от количества одновременно появившихся фигур. Голограммы не имеют плоти, но они – не призраки, они намного реалистичнее, чем кажутся. Они могут убить одними только импульсами, однако, для остроты ощущений они еще и вооружены такими же шестами и даже ППГ, а кто знает, какова сила боли от выстрела ППГ в упор, тот не будет смеяться над нематериальными противниками.

Ряды «врагов» стремительно редеют. Многомиллиарднолетняя подготовка и совершенствование боевых искусств существенно облегчает поединок.

Десять… пять… один «укусил» выстрелом… двое… последний силен как никто другой. Дотягиваюсь до него в прыжке и он «умирает».

Мгновенный переход от боя к полному расслаблению. Как только удар сделан, я тут же опускаюсь прямо в снег и погружаюсь в медитацию, отключаясь от внешних раздражителей.

Хорошо… спокойно…

Миг, шест снова приходит в действие, и бой начинается заново.

Программа безупречна. Я не знаю, когда и скольких создаст Иу и тем интереснее игра.

Мне повезло, это была пятерка, но пятерка сильнее предыдущей сотни.

И снова бой окончен. Снова расслабление.

Подходы сменяют друг друга. Я не знаю, сколько их будет. Я могла бы контролировать их, могла бы отключить программу, но мне хорошо. Впервые после той недавней истерики мне действительно хорошо.

Боль уходит постепенно, выжимается по капле. Его ласки… еще пятеро «упокоились» в небытие… его поцелуи… две минуты на шестнадцать вооруженных микро-кинжалами «врагов»… наши стоны наслаждения… больше… тьма подери, Иу, больше! Две сотни!.. кульминация… еще пара «трупов»»… и все заново…

Дух усмиряется, подчиняется. Пусть медленно, но я все-таки живая, нельзя резать душу по живому.

Последняя схватка и я приказываю отключить программу.

-Фиксирую возмущение пространственно-временного континуума!- голос Иу встревожен.

-Что? Как? Почему?- я не понимаю, я растеряна.

-Аномальное возмущение,- отвечает Иу.- Прорыв воронки. Стабилизация невозможна.

-Активируйся, удержи портал,- я складываю шест и стою на месте, не зная, что предпринять.

-Отрицательно. Фиксирую открытие портала.

-Место? – еще немного, и мозги закипят.

-Апартаменты профессора МакГонагалл.

-Тьма и преисподняя!- я срываюсь с места и мчусь по направлению к замку, моля, чтобы это было не то, что я думаю.

Крики профессора я услышала сразу же, как только добежала до ворот.

Такого душераздирающего вопля я не слышала со времен битвы с Тенями.

-Причина?- на бегу спрашиваю я.

-Изменение структуры временного поля, серьезное вмешательство в ход времени.

А, черт! Мне мое вмешательство еще аукнется. Как знала, что добром эта ночь не кончится.

Пулей поднявшись по лестнице, я оказалась перед дверями покоев Минервы. Заспанные, испуганные, не понимающие в чем дело учителя толпились в дверях. Сама Минерва, прижав почему-то обожженные руки ко рту, в ужасе смотрела внутрь комнат и тоненько взвизгивала.

-Что происходит?- крикнула я, пытаясь прорваться внутрь.

Снейп, находившийся ближе всех ко входу, мрачно взглянул на меня.

-Думаю, продолжение прошлого снова напоминает о себе,- процедил он, взглядом указав на свои обожженные руки и мотнув головой на что-то внутри помещения.

Я похолодела. Если это то самое, чего я боюсь, дело – дрянь.

Учителя расступились, открывая взору чудовищное зрелище: на полу комнаты корчился в невыразимых муках человек в голубом скафандре.

-Он появился так внезапно, что я просто не знала, что делать,- Минерва подошла ко мне, заглядывая через мое плечо.- Я попыталась помочь, но… я не знаю, меня просто отшвырнуло от него и обожгло руки.

-Я тоже пытался ему помочь, но результат тот же,- мрачно вставил Снейп.

Я приблизилась к человеку. По костюму явно из будущего, более того – из будущего, уже хорошо знакомого Вавилона 5. И больше того – даже не оттуда, а из…

-Как его снова занесло сюда?- Снейп поморщился от неаппетитного зрелища скрученного в жгут полупрозрачного тела человека.

Пространства и времена боролись друг с другом, пытаясь нормализовать поток нормального времени и увести человека.

Я протянула руку.

-Осторожнее!- прошептал Альбус, обнимавший Минерву.

Я едва не коснулась руки, протянутой мне, как меня с силой отшвырнуло к стене. Хорошо еще, что мне не дано умереть – удар впечатал меня так, что стена едва не посыпалась.

-Хорошо приложило,- поморщилась я, потирая бок. Опять же хорошо, что мне не сломать ребер. – Иу, отключи портал, выруби фон времени и пространства,- приказала я.

-Объект не сможет вернуться,- предупредил компьютер.

-Ее размажет по континууму, если ничего не предпринять!- закричала я.- Если я права, то пострадают все. Я верну ее, пока не знаю как, но верну. А пока стабилизируй поле времени и пространства и привяжи ее ко мне. Шеридан мне не простит, если с ней что-нибудь случится.

-Шеридан?- глаза Снейпа стали больше галеонов.- Но я думал…

-Это не Джон,- мрачно ответила я.- Это Деленн. И, если меня не обманывает предчувствие, скоро придет третий Единственный и, возможно, на орбите Земли появится новый очень большой объект.

Человек в скафандре рухнул на пол, полностью материализовавшись.

-Не касайтесь!- я заслонила собой фигуру в скафандре.

Осторожно нажав на клапаны, я сняла шлем. Лицо минбарки было бледным, черты лица заострились.

-Создатель, что же происходит?!- шепотом взвыла я, осматривая неподвижное тело.- Иу, отчет!

-Биопоказатели в норме. Объект погружен в анабиоз во избежание нервного срыва.

-Проще говоря, она в отключке,- пискнул Флитвик. – А нарост на голове – это что?

-Это инопланетянка,- ответил за меня Снейп.- Минбарка. То есть наполовину минбарка, наполовину землянка, а гребень - это нормальное явление для минбарцев.

-Отнесите ее в лазарет,- распорядилась я.- Я займусь ее восстановлением.

Альбус наколдовал носилки, еще одним взмахом палочки перенес тело женщины на них, чуть посторонился, когда носилки проплыли мимо него, и направил тело в медотсек.

-Если это то, о чем я думаю, то она прибыла с Вавилона 5,- прошептал Снейп, подойдя ко мне.

-Поправка,- шепнула я.- С Вавилона 4, оттуда же, откуда прибыл и Шеридан. Я знаю, что произошло, но не думала, что и ее занесет сюда. Северус, произошел сдвиг в континууме. Не спрашивай, почему. В общем, если все так, как думаю я, то сюда же может перенести и Синклера. А если все пойдет так, то на орбите Земли может появиться и сама станция Вавилон 4. Ты представляешь, что будет?

-Я не спрошу, что ты натворила, хотя предполагаю, но… чем я могу помочь?

Я поразилась его догадливости. Я натворила… хм…

-Не говори ничего из того, что ты знаешь. Она не видела тебя в прошлом, зато увидит в будущем. Я сотру ей память, восстановлю ее организм и отправлю назад. Создатель! Если бы я знала, что они связаны настолько, никогда бы на это не пошла!

-На что?

-На… не важно.

-Ты сможешь вернуть ее? То есть ты абсолютно уверена?

-Нет, Северус,- честно.- Но я обязана. Если… _когда_ сюда заявится Джефф, я сделаю то же самое. А вот что я буду делать, когда прибудет Вавилон 4, я не знаю. Я могла бы переместить его через портал в Бермудском треугольнике, но станция не предназначена для перемещения в атмосфере. Ее просто разорвет.

-Хм,- заметил Снейп.- Открой портал вне Земли.

-Ближайший в гиперпространстве. Я не могу вылететь за пределы Земли. Нужен корабль.

-Ты летала на Анне.

-Предлагаешь, вернуть ее?

-Нет!- слишком быстро.- Можешь использовать метлу?

-В атмосфере - да, но в космосе…- я с сомнением посмотрела на него.

-Я могу переделать метлу так, чтобы ее скорость была выше.

-Бесполезно,- я махнула рукой.- Нужен гиперпривод или гиперпространственные ворота. Их ты тоже наколдуешь?

Он задумался.

-Теоретически, я мог бы…

-Нет!- я моментально поняла, куда он клонит. Скафандр Деленн предназначен для выхода в космос, но не живьем, не переть краулером через всю земную атмосферу… его же испарит в мгновение ока!

-Тогда…- начал он, но я отмахнулась.

-Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, иначе я сойду с ума предполагать то, чего может и не произойти.

-Подде…- начал Снейп, но его перебил голос Иу.

-Фиксирую еще одно возмущение поля.

-Дьявол!- выругалась я, напугав учителей.

-Обнаружен объект… разлом увеличивается… стабилизирую континуум… объект смазан. Повторяю, объект смазан. Поле нестабильно. Опасность жизни объекта! Опасность жизни объекта!

-Фиксируй его!- завопила я. – Любое время, любое место! Иу, фиксируй его немедленно!

-Мерлин,- прошептал кто-то.

-Стабилизация невозможна! Повторяю, стабилизация невозможна! Угроза ликвидации! Угроза ликвидации!

-Иу, выжми все, подключи меня, тащи его сюда!- я сжала кулаки. В тот миг я чуть не поседела от ужаса.

-Отмечаю нестабильное физическое состояние объекта. Функции организма нарушены. Биопоказатели слабеют. Жизненная энергия ниже уровня.

-Господи!- выдохнул кто-то.

-Тащи его, Иу! Тащи его сюда! Быстрее!

Едва заметный силуэт человека проявился посреди комнаты. Голубой скафандр, снова несчастного путешественника разрывают в клочья враждующие измерения и поля.

-Подключай меня, Иу! – я сорвала перчатки.

Крайне опасно. Касание чистой, неизученной мной энергии может или доставлять удовольствие, или убить, или… я не знаю. Джону повезло, но то ему, а то тому бедняге, что корчится на полу. Если его расплющит, в будущем произойдет такой сдвиг, что Вселенная взвоет.

-Осторожнее,- прошептала я, чуть касаясь человека «пальцами».- Иу, легче, легче… как на операции… чуть-чуть… по капле. Выжимай его сюда, привязывай. Хорошо… фиксируй поле. Легче, черт подери! Осторожно!- шарахнуло так, что с потолка посыпались мелкие камни. Кто-то успел наколдовать над нами щит, защитивший нас от камнепада. – Черт подери, Иу!- обозлилась я.- Мягче! – я следила за показателями на дисплее компьютера, которым стал Иу.- Стабилизация?

-Подтверждаю.

-Хорошо,- я шумно выдохнула и вытерла пот со лба. Еще движение, и надела перчатки. Не знала, что это настолько тяжело – быть без них.

-Биопоказатели объекта отличаются от тех, что были в начале перемещения,- «убил» Иу.

Я, едва дыша, отстегнула шлем скафандра.

Так и есть - это Джеффри Синклер.

Сильно постаревший Джеффри Синклер…

Глава 27

_Временное введение нового героя_

Снейп бесшумно приблизился к лазарету. За дверями шел разговор Хранителя и еще кого-то.

Открыв двери, Снейп увидел лежащих на кроватях двух людей и саму Хранителя, отвернувшуюся к стене, на которой проецировался экран.

-И все же настоятельно не рекомендую менять сложившиеся традиции,- раздался чей-то тихий голос.

-Традиции были нарушены в день вероломного нападения нашего брата на мои территории,- ответила Хранитель.- В тот день мы перестали быть теми, кем являлись до этого. Тебе ли не знать наших законов, мой брат!

-В числе кураторов всегда фигурировало число три,- раздался очередной голос.- На трех китах мудрости базируются все наши законы. Мы достаточно нарушили правил, не станешь же ты нарушать их все?

-Как глава и правитель я могу править своими владениями как мне удобно,- возразила женщина.- И я приняла решение изменить наши устои, нравится вам это или нет.

-Настало смутное время, брат,- услышал Снейп еще один голос.- Нас мало. Мы уже не те, что были раньше. Все меняется так быстро… мы не успеваем адаптироваться. Подумай, на правильном ли ты пути?

-Я не знаю,- честно ответила Хранитель.- Но если есть иной выбор, если есть хоть малейшая надежда все исправить, я готова.

-Мы проанализировали ситуацию,- снова первый голос.- Настоятельно не рекомендуем тебе покидать Землю. Ты привязал к себе странников, от которых зависит судьба галактики, как важной для нас всех.

-Так, значит, вы разрешаете ввести третьего?- голос Хранителя встревожен.

-Мы…- пауза,- позволяем. Будь осторожен, брат. Однажды свернув с пути, дороги назад не найдешь.

-Я не собираюсь поворачивать назад,- ответила Хранитель.- Спасибо и до связи.

Экран погас.

Хранитель, во время разговора стоявшая навытяжку, вдруг осела на пол и закрыла лицо руками.

Снейп осторожно прошел внутрь.

-Сорок минут назад в пространстве между Землей и Луной появился новый странник,- не глядя на Снейпа, произнесла Хранитель.- Самые худшие опасения претворились в жизнь.

Снейп не удивился тому, что она узнала о том, что он вошел.

-Вавилон 4?- спросил он.

-Вавилон 4,- раздалось из-под скованных в замок рук. – Северус,- она подняла голову,- чем я ТАК прогневила Вселенную? Неужели тем, что в последний раз хотела почувствовать себя счастливой?

Он прошел внутрь, присел на соседнюю пустую кровать.

-Дело не в этом, я так думаю,- сказал он, поглядывая на неподвижные тела на кроватях.- Ты поступила так, как могла. Не думаю, что в Хроноворотах есть скрытый смысл.

-В чем?- не поняла она.

-Ты ведь повернула время вспять?- задал он прямой вопрос.

Она широко открыла глаза.

-Но…

-Как я узнал?- он устало вздохнул.- Я и не узнал бы, наверное, если бы не был абдуктантом из другого времени и места. Знаешь, когда целуешь женщину, потом вдруг оказываешься с ней в постели, минуя даже стадию дохождения до этой самой постели, начинаешь задумываться, что со временем что-то не так. Я хочу сказать, что целовались мы с ней в баре, а потом бац - и мы у нее в каюте. У меня словно выпал кусок из памяти, а она вела себя так, словно все так и должно было быть.

-Я не думала, что ты…

-Ничего. Знаю, что у тебя произошло и не мне тебя судить. И более того, не им,- он кивнул на пустую стену. - И никому.

-Я консультировалась по поводу того, могу ли я ввести в дело куратора Земли, не подвергая тебя опасности быть убитым раньше времени.

Снейп дернулся.

-То есть?

-Когда будущий куратор знакомится с третьим куратором, это означает скорый его уход. Келли стал бы третьим для тебя и именно для того, чтобы он им не стал, мне пришлось изменить правила и вызвать совет Хранителей. Ты слышал, они согласны.

-Так каким будет вердикт?

-Северус, все слишком сложно,- вздохнула она.- Видишь ли, земные власти уже подняли на уши всю оборону планеты. Вот-вот грянет настоящий ад. Никто не знает, что происходит, но спутники и обсерватории уже доложили о массивном объекте, явно угрожающим Земле. Ты полетишь на Вавилон 4 и будешь его защищать.

-Я? Но я же ничего не знаю о кораблях и уж тем более станциях!

-Северус, тебе _придется_ учиться,- с напором ответила она.- Твоя работа будет тесно связана с космосом, кораблями и прочим имеющим к ним отношением.

-Но… нет, я не хочу отказываться, но все-таки, почему не ты?

-Я привязала их,- кивок на неподвижные тела,- к себе. Они в анабиозе и я не собираюсь их выводить из него. Проблем и так хватает. Кроме того, даже если они проснутся, они будут нервничать. Снейп, дьявол побери, у меня станция над Землей! – не выдержала она.- Думаешь, я сидела бы здесь, когда объект галактической важности вот-вот разнесут на кусочки?! Я хочу, я очень хочу лететь, я хочу делать хоть что-то! – она поникла и снова закрыла голову руками, вцепившись в волосы.- Но я не могу бросить их. Если я улечу, если я хотя бы отойду от них, их затянет к черту на рога, и я их могу не найти. Я не могу гоняться за ними по временам и пространствам. Посмотри на него,- она головой указала на мужчину.- Он прибыл на станцию нормальным, а теперь… он не перенесет еще одного перемещения куда-то там. Только вперед по времени, на Вавилон 4 и оттуда на тысячу лет назад. На станции мощный маяк.

-Почему не задействовать Великую Машину на Эпсилоне?

-Не могу связаться с Варном. Да и все равно он не помог бы. Машина только собирает информацию, она не сможет помочь делом.

-А Драал из будущего?

-Занят контролем тахионного поля. Его я вообще даже трогать не хочу.

-И что мы можем сделать вдвоем?

-Многое. Майкл Келли опытный куратор. Все мои люди водят все, что летает, плавает, бегает или ездит. Любой объект. Вот только как и чем перенести вас на станцию, я не знаю.

-Портал?

Взгляд из-под локтей ясно показал, какого она мнения о его мозгах.

-Но почему?

-Куда я его открою?- вопросом ответила она.- На станцию? В космос? Ты умеешь летать в безвоздушном пространстве или у тебя завалялся скафандр в чулане?

-Почему не на станцию?

-Потому что я не смогу подключиться!- она снова уткнулась носом в колени.

-Тогда я наложу на нас заклятье и открывай в космос.

-Снейп!- она даже вскочила от злости.- Ты хоть думаешь, что говоришь? Открыть портал на Земле в вакуум? Портал разорвет перепадом температур и среды. Не только его, но и вас обоих. И магии в космосе нет! И, кроме того, даже если бы и была, что вы станете делать, выйдя? Болтаться, пока не надоест? Движение – и вас отнесет от станции черт знает куда. И назад портала не будет.

Снейп задумался.

-Теоретически, можно переоборудовать метлы…

-Нет, ты в самом деле идиот!- в отчаянии всплеснула руками она.- Какие метлы? Ты сгоришь в атмосфере! А если и не сгоришь, сколько времени ты будешь лететь до Вавилона 4?

-Но тогда что? – побагровел он.

Хранитель как будто сдулась.

-Не знаю.

-Перу? Что если вызвать кого-то из постоянно ошивающихся над планетой инопланетян?

-Иу делал запрос на свободные корабли,- глухо ответила она.- Отказ. Остались исследователи флоры и фауны, но они заняты. Остальные или отказали, или боятся.

-Ты можешь приказать.

-Не могу. Они ученые, а не мои рабы. Я уже забронировала корабль на конец февраля, но это все, чем они смогут помочь.

-На конец февраля?

-С этим потом,- отмахнулась она.

-Что если через общий портал Бермуд?

-Опять же куда? В космос? На станцию его не настроить – она намертво защищена тахионным полем. Тронешь его, все взлетит к черту.

-Но если тронуть его, и, как ты говоришь, все взлетит, как тогда туда попасть?

-Ножками, Северус,- невесело усмехнулась она.- Нормальным человеческим путем. Шаттлом, к примеру. Эх,- вздохнула она,- мне бы хотя бы один атмосферный шаттл или истребитель!

-То есть если туда прилететь, то ничего не случится?

-Почти ничего,- «обрадовала» она.- Постареешь на пару лет, пройдя поле тахионов. Прости, маячков у меня нет, а забрать у них,- новый кивок на тела,- значит, просто убить их. Келли старость не грозит, он давно уже умер и воскрес, а вот тебе это еще предстоит.

-Радужные перспективы,- кисло усмехнулся Снейп.- Итак, выход есть?

Она как-то странно посмотрела на него.

-Ты плавать умеешь?

Конечно, чего я ожидала от мага? Дай ему волю, он начнет махать палкой направо и налево. Предложения глупые… открыть портал в космос отсюда! Вот не ожидала такой глупости от него.

Жаль, что у меня буквально связаны руки, делала бы все сама.

Келли еще не торопится…

-Ты плавать умеешь?

-Что?- он растерялся настолько, что пару секунд тупо соображал.

-Плавать, Северус, плавать. Нырять на глубину, на очень большую глубину умеешь?

-Я не… то есть теоретически да. Можно использовать заклинания для создания нечто подобного скафандру.

-И они выдержат тысячетонное давление?- прищурила я глаз.

-Не знаю,- честно ответил он.- Никогда такого не создавал. А что?

-А нырять придется,- вздохнула я.- Да где его носит?

-Привет, красавица!- невысокий плотный мужчина лет сорока-сорока пяти с заметной лысиной и собранными в косичку остатками волос широко улыбнулся и галантно поцеловал руку женщины.

Снейп не ожидал такого появления из ничего и так быстро и бесшумно.

-Майкл, я тебя растерзаю!- Хранитель нахмурилась.- Какого черта так долго?

-Прости, дорогая, были проблемы с Мэттью,- человек вздохнул. – Элсингер уже вышел на тропу войны. Председатель наседает, Фрэнк трусит, Коннор… короче, скорее бы уже… надоело сидеть без дела!

-Прекрати!- оборвала его Хранитель.- Ты принес, что нужно?

-Момент,- он сосредоточился, протянул руку в сторону и…

Снейп никогда не думал, что без магии можно вытянуть из ничего хоть что-то. На его глазах человек по имени Майкл Келли сунул руку по локоть в пустоту, чуть задрожавшую и покрывшуюся рябью, и, насупившись, вытянул из ниоткуда нечто громоздкое, напоминающее скафандр новоприбывших гостей из будущего. Затем Майкл снова сунул руку в пространство и вытащил второй скафандр.

-Прости, батискаф найти и принести не смогу,- Майкл вытер пот со лба.

Казалось, он даже не обратил внимания на профессора, с глупым видом сидевшего на кровати и таращившегося на прибывшего гостя, но Снейп ошибался.

-Ты высокий,- заметил Майкл, смерив Снейпа взглядом. – Но, думаю, тебе подойдет. Ориентировался по Мэттью. Вы примерно одного роста и телосложения. Надевай!

Снейп поднялся с кровати и осмотрел снаряжение.

-И что это значит?- спросил он.

-А это значит, мой мальчик,- ответил Келли, снимая рубашку,- что нам придется нырять, и я очень надеюсь, что ты умеешь погружаться, потому что времени на твое обучение у меня нет. Думаю, что и у нее нет,- кивнул он на Хранителя.

-Я не понимаю!- взъярился Снейп, скрещивая руки на груди.

-Северус,- устало выдохнула Хранитель,- есть предположение, что на глубине в Бермудском треугольнике, где мы с тобой уже были, сохранились корабли инопланетников. То есть, они там есть, но их состояние мне не известно. Майкл узнавал обо всех происшествиях в том районе, но по инопланетникам, сам понимаешь, информации мало и достать ее трудно. В общих чертах могу сказать, что вы погрузитесь на глубину и будете искать сохранившийся корабль. Причем проблема в том, что не вам нужен не просто сохранившийся, а способный к полету.

-Но на это уйдет уйма времени!- Снейп с неприязнью взглянул на рыхлый живот куратора Земли и его отвисшие линялые трусы.

-Мы будем двигаться очень быстро,- Келли надевал скафандр и пыхтел от натуги.

-И все равно,- возразил Снейп.

-Северус, на Земле вот-вот начнется паника, - тихо сказала Хранитель.- Я могла бы посоветовать вам украсть одну из космических ракет, но вот беда – они или заняты, или надежды на них никакой. Или взорвется, или скорость мала, или… короче, если ты отказываешься, я пойму и придумаю, кем тебя заменить.

Снейп взглянул на двух путешественников на кроватях, одного куратора и Хранителя, во взгляде которой было желание лететь куда угодно самой и послать упертого мага ко всем чертям.

-Я в деле,- ответил он, стаскивая мантию.

-Доклад из России,- оживился Иу, включая передачу.

Диктор с напускным спокойствием говорил о приближении космического тела к орбите Земли и просил не поддаваться панике.

-Эти русские вечно преувеличивают,- проворчал Келли, натягивая ласты. – Американцы… те просто умолчали. Чертов Пентагон! Доберусь я до него!

-Поле Земли притягивает станцию,- прошептала Хранитель. - Драал делает все возможное, чтобы удержать ее в целости, но вам, ребята, нужно шевелиться в темпе. Майкл?

-Компас начнет работать, как только мы погрузимся,- ответил Келли, беря в руки шлем. –Запеленгуем, найдем, откроем и взлетим. Эх, техника-то старовата, но ничего.

Снейп торопливо натянул скафандр. Хранитель проверила крепления и водрузила на его голову шлем.

-Кислород поступает,- доложил Келли.

-А палочка?- спохватился Снейп.

-Пригодится,- одобрила Хранитель.- Но в космосе ей не пользуйся. Готовы, ребята?

-Первый готов!- шутливо отозвался Келли.

-Готов,- ответил Снейп.

-Иу, открывай проход!- скомандовала Хранитель.- Удачи, ребята!

Проход, представляющий из себя широкое светлое пятно, распахнулся у них под ногами и они с шумом понеслись в неизвестность.

-Хотя бы пешком идти не пришлось!- услышала Хранитель голос Келли.

-Я на связи, ребята,- ответила она.

-А, чш-ш-шерт!- прошипел Келли, бомбой войдя в воду и чудом не сломав скафандр.- Не могла открыть под водой!

Снейп вошел в воду так же, как и стоял – прямо, едва не сбив баллоны.

-Ну, дружище, у нас есть два часа на все,- Келли достал откуда-то какой-то прибор и постучал по нему. – Вперед, на поиски сокровищ!

Снейп вздохнул. Келли, несмотря на свою комплекцию плыл гораздо быстрее, чем он сам. Снейп ни за что не признался бы, что такое погружение у него впервые.

Переговорники на глубоководных скафандрах работали безукоризненно. Связь с Хранителем так же была прямой и четкой.

-Северус, ты как?- раздался ее голос в наушниках.

-Нормально,- отозвался Келли за него.- Парень толковый. Напуган первым погружением, но в целом держится молодцом.

-Я не напуган!- рассердился Снейп.

-Как знаешь!- хохотнул Келли, работая ластами, как пропеллером, стремительно удаляясь в глубину. – Поднажми, парень, ты не любоваться сюда пришел, а работать.

Снейп стиснул зубы.

Альбус с его вечной фразочкой «мой мальчик», Хранитель с каким-то вообще непонятным отношением, и теперь вот это недоразумение планетного масштаба в ранге куратора, думающее, что знает все про всех, и распоряжающееся им, как своей собакой.

Снейп ощутил злобу.

-Глубина двести пятьдесят ярдов. Эй, Северус!- окликнул его Майкл.- Совсем забыл сказать, скафандр не рассчитан на такой спуск. Максимум триста ярдов и тебя расплющит, как камбалу.

-Но как же тогда мы…- Снейп был озадачен неожиданной проблемой.

-Не «мы», а ты,- перебил Келли.- Я давно мертв и, уж прости, умереть дважды не могу, зато ты – вполне. Соображай, парень. Встретимся в раю!- еле различимый в темноте силуэт Келли помахал рукой и резко пошел вниз.

-Сто пикси тебе за шиворот!- выругался Снейп, забыв, что Келли может услышать.

Но Майкл молчал, молчала и Хранитель.

Келли уже несется вглубь океана, помощи ждать неоткуда, ни одно заклятье из известных не способно выдержать глубину почти в пять с половиной миль. Подниматься? Снейп скрипнул зубами. Нет! Ни за что! Если это очередная проверка, он пройдет ее.

Вот только что делать?

Можно было бы аппарировать, но он не знает куда. Можно попытаться проскочить быстро, но давление убьет его, а можно…

-Компьютер, определить местонахождение Майкла Келли,- наугад потребовал Снейп. Уверенности в том, что в скафандр вмонтирован компьютер не было, но попытка - не пытка.

-Двести пять ярдов вниз,- отозвался голос.

-Доложить местоположение, когда объект достигнет заданной глубины,- снова наугад затребовал Снейп.

-Выполняю.

Висеть в бездне неизвестно сколько Снейп не собирался, он поплыл наверх. Здраво рассудив, что палочка так же может не выдержать давления, и шевелить руками на глубине стало бы невозможно, оставалось одно – всплыть и освободить руки.

Продрейфовав на поверхности воды, полюбовавшись на золотисто-розовое небо аномальной зоны, Снейп ждал ответа компьютера и почти не беспокоился. Да, теоретически, могло получиться, а практически… если его раздавит, значит, Хранитель ошиблась в нем как в кандидате.

Почти час прошел с того момента, как Келли ушел в глубину.

Наконец компьютер оживился.

-Объект достиг избранной точки.

-Хорошо,- Снейпу было странно отвечать машине, но почему бы и нет. Облизав губы, профессор сосредоточился. Колдовство перемещения не было сосредоточено на магии палочки, что уже не могло не радовать.

Миг, и он исчез, только вода колыхнулась.

-О-о-о, бо-о-о-оги!- толща воды легла на плечи тысячетонной горой.

-Молодец, парень!- Келли висел рядом, и с восхищением смотрел на появившегося из ниоткуда партнера. –Магия – это круто, но надо было учесть фактор глубины. Ладно, приспосабливайся, а я на разведку.

Голова гудела колоколом, отмечая набатом стук крови в висках. Что-то противно-липкое потекло из носа.

Все-таки давление выжало из него сок. Самое обидное, что кровь нельзя было остановить. Палочку вытаскивать не имело смысла. Назад пути так же не было.

-Майкл,- голос Хранителя проник в уши и отозвался болью в мозгу,- помоги ему.

-Эй, Северус! Давай сюда, друг!- Келли ловко обогнул светящуюся глубоководную рыбину размером с квоффл и помахал рукой.

Снейп удивился, как у Келли выходило все легко и гладко, как будто он не стоял на чудовищной глубине, а распивал чаи на веранде.

Снейп преодолев дурноту, позволил телу опуститься на дно.

В кромешной тьме можно было различить только светящееся пятно скафандра Келли и пятна фосфорицирующих рыб.

-Компьютер, включить обогрев, свет и нормализовать давление,- раздался голос Келли. – Потерпи, дружок, сейчас все будет хорошо.

-Выполняю,- голос компьютера, миг и сознание возвращается. Кровь запеклась коркой. Противно, но ничего не поделать.

-Тут пусто, как на моем счету в Швейцарском банке!- раздался голос Келли.- Эй, детка, ты специально тут чистишь?

Снейп сначала не понял, кому он это говорил.

-Вот еще!- голос Хранителя показал, что фраза с неприемлемым обращением относилась к ней.- На что мне бригада чистильщиков? Или хочешь записаться волонтером?

-Нет, спасибо!- хохотнул он. – Ладно, девочка, до связи. Какая ты красавица! Я бы поиграл с тобой, но мне нужно спешить.

-Майкл?- Снейпу совсем не понравилось обращение наглого куратора к женщине.

-Что?- тот словно проснулся.- Представляешь, тут что-то вроде одеяла подплыло. Очевидно, страшно ядовитое и жуть какое опасное.

-Так ты с ним ворковал?- усмехнулся Снейп.

-Оно хотело меня попробовать на… не уверен, есть ли у него зубы, но ты меня понял. А вот и друзья! Осторожнее, Северус, эти малышки могут высосать из тебя жизнь.

-Переживаешь за меня, Майкл?- съязвил Снейп.

-Нет, просто не люблю писать отчеты о незапланированных трупах,- отозвался прямолинейный Келли.

Снейп похолодел. Келли – сильный куратор и умный человек, но крайне неприятный в общении тип. Наглый, развязный, позволяющий себе такое, о чем Снейп даже думать не хотел. Такие типы вызывали у него приступ тошноты. Люди, подобные Келли, были как раз из тех, кто отпускал сальные шуточки и мог шлепнуть по заднице понравившуюся девушку. Бесцеремонные, плохо воспитанные, мерзкие типы, лишенные чувства ме…

-Черт, Снейп! Сказал же – осторожнее!- Келли оказался рядом с ним в один миг, ловко отпиннув серое чуть мерцающее нечто размером с плед. – Ты что, сдурел тут мечтать?- даже через шлем можно было увидеть красные от злости щеки куратора. – Шевелись, парень! Живей!

Без церемоний Келли пнул Снейпа в зад, всадив в подплывающий плед заряд чего-то светлого, вырвавшегося из его рук.

-Компьютер, включить поиск объекта!- Келли воевал с очередным подплывающим безмозглым пледом и отбрасывал их подальше от Снейпа.

-Обнаружен объект,- отозвался компьютер.

-Радар!- приказал Келли, отплывая от кишащих покрывал и утаскивая за собой Снейпа.

-Фиксирую.

-Стабилизируй, свяжись с ним и откупоривай его!

-Выполняю.

-Ты нашел?- Снейп греб ластами так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Впрочем, так оно и было - покрывала неспешно плыли следом, явно не намереваясь отпускать добычу.

-Нашел,- отозвался Келли.- Держись, скоро будем в безопасности.

Громаду чуть поблескивающего корабля Снейп заметил не сразу. Только когда Келли отшвырнул его около люка, Снейп ударился об обшивку.

-Открываю люк,- оповестил компьютер.

-Живо внутрь, парень!- рыкнул Келли, всадив в подплывшее одеяло заряд и ныряя под следующее.

Снейп забрался внутрь, следом пулей влетел Келли.

-Все,- устало выдохнул Келли, дождавшись, когда насосы откачали воду из переходника. – Разоблачайся.

Келли первым отстегнул шлем и бросил его на пол. Тяжело дыша стащил скафандр и бросил его рядом со шлемом.

-Где мои штаны?- проворчал он, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, направляясь внутрь корабля.

Снейп так и встал, как вкопанный.

Творилось черт знает что, такое впечатление, что это был какой-то нелепый спектакль ради одного зрителя.

Осторожно сняв шлем, Снейп взял его в руку и прошел вглубь корабля.

Келли обнаружился в небольшой комнатке, пыхтя надевая новый скафандр. Космический.

-Ты в этом собрался лететь в космос?- Келли мельком взглянул на стоявшего Снейпа.- Снимай эту махину и выбрось. Тебе больше не понадобится.

-Но как же,- возразил Снейп.- Мы же посадим корабль, и снова придется всплывать.

-Мы НЕ будем его сажать,- с нажимом ответил Келли.- И мы НЕ будем всплывать. И НЕ спрашивай, почему.

-Майкл, - голос Хранителя раздался в динамиках,- ты включил корабль?

-Дай хотя бы переодеться, девочка!- возмутился Келли. – Будет тебе счастье. Скажи своему парню, чтобы не стоял, как идиот, а переодевался. Если он решил насмерть замерзнуть в космосе, я тебе отчет писать не буду.

-Северус, переодевайся!- приказала Хранитель.

Снейп замешкался. Эти двое знали гораздо больше него. И явно что-то замышляли. Вообще становилось непонятно, какого гоблина он им понадобился, если его постоянно пинают, кричат на него и вообще ведут себя с ним, как с ребенком!

-Ну?- Келли переоделся, и теперь смотрел на профессора.

Снейп вздохнул.

-В коридоре, пожалуйста,- поморщился Келли.- Нечего приучаться бросать вещи в комнате.

Снейп побагровел, но промолчал, развернувшись.

-И прибери за собой!- крикнул Келли вслед.- Не собираюсь тащить балласт.

Скрип зубов, короткое проклятье и Снейп ушел.

-А, явился! Я уж подумал, что ты уснул там.- Келли развалился в кресле капитана и что-то пил из странной формы бутылки.

-Прошло пять минут,- процедил Снейп.

-Прошло _уже_ пять минут,- мрачно ответил Келли.- Взлетаем! Держись, парень. Здесь есть и антигравы и нормальное притяжение, но все равно…

Снейпа швырнуло на пол, припечатав намертво. Проклятый Келли!

-Дай обзор!- приказал Келли бортовому компьютеру.

Тот отозвался странным набором музыкальных звуков, но подчинился.

-Гляди, парень! Такого ты больше не увидишь.

Снейп встал с пола и мрачным взором проследил за рукой куратора.

Полюбоваться было на что: распугивая зазевавшихся рыб и прочих обитателей океана, из пучин поднимался корабль. С ревом расступились воды, когда он, не меняя скорости, взмыл из океана вверх к звездам.

-Максимальное ускорение, проложить курс, стабилизировать давление,- Келли чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, отхлебывая прямо из горлышка. -Расчетное время – пять стандартных часов, - перевел он звуки ответа компьютера. – Пока можешь отдохнуть, а то ты мне уже все глаза намозолил.

Келли махнул рукой и отвернулся.

Снейп возмутился. Да как он смеет так с ним обращаться!

-Послушайте, мистер Я Знаю Все!- отчеканил Снейп. Келли с любопытством воззрился на красного от ярости мужчину.- Я не позволю Вам ТАК ко мне обращаться!

-Ишь, ты, не позволит он,- усмехнулся Келли.- Будь моя воля, я бы не взял тебя даже в поход в лес за грибами. Хранитель, ты слышала, что поет эта птичка?

-Слышала,- отозвалась Хранитель.- Майкл, давай с ним полегче. Он совсем еще ребенок в этом деле.

-Хватит!- не выдержал Снейп. – Мне надоело, что меня считают ребенком и идиотом!

-Как будто есть разница,- проворчал себе под нос Келли.

-Северус, я имела в виду, что кураторы тоже учатся,- пояснила Хранитель.- Учатся и так же проходят стадии роста. Ребенок, юнец, молодой специалист, зрелый и опытный. Я не могу назвать тебя юнцом, так как ты даже не знаешь, как справляться с проблемами. Ты хорошо показал себя в трудной ситуации, но этого мало. Не достаточно просто стать куратором, нужно много учиться и много работать. Не злись на Майкла, он замечательный человек, правда, со специфическим чувством юмора, но если ты привыкнешь, тебе он покажется лучшим другом. Кроме того, мой мальчик, ты куратор галактического масштаба, а Майкл – планетарного. Нет, дело не в зависти. Кураторы лишены этого пагубного качества. Дело в том, что на тебя будет возложена миссия куда более сложная, чем теперь на Майкле. Во много раз больше ответственности, работы и учебы. А пока… действительно, отдохни.

Снейп молчит. Он понимает, что характеры кураторов разные, что Хранитель права и он вел себя неразумно. Он не отвечает.

-Изучай корабль, парень!- крикнул вдогонку Келли.

-Майкл, хватит накачиваться!- громовой голос Хранителя сотряс корабль. – Ты уже пил сегодня.

-Последнюю бутылку, киска,- заискивающе просит Келли.

-Я сказала хватит!- рык слышен так отчетливо, что кажется она кричит прямо в ухо.

Келли что-то бормочет, чем-то шуршит и звенит.

Снейп неторопливо бредет по коридорам корабля и, найдя свободную комнату, пусть и весьма необычную по обстановке, но вполне подходящую для…

-Давно пора было,- проворчал Снейп, усаживаясь на пол и расслабляясь.

Меньше пяти часов лета до станции, куча проблем на земле, военные уже подняли на уши все, что только возможно, а он просто пошлет все к дементорам, и будет учиться медитации.

-Снейп, живо сюда!- раздался в динамиках взволнованный голос Келли.

Снейп вскочил и побежал в рубку.

-Что?

-Подлетаем, хватит спать,- Келли был бледен как покойник. Сядь и пристегнись! Не люблю я тахионные поля.

Через минуту корабль словно размазало по времени, очертания смазались. Снейпу показалось, что его раздирает во все стороны разом.

-Держись, парень!- прокричал Келли, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в кресло капитана.

-Вернусь, сниму с Гриффиндора сотню баллов,- простонал Снейп.

Корабль несся сквозь пелену поля, как таран сквозь стену.

Метка на руке профессора отозвалась дикой болью, но Снейп даже не придал этому значения.

-Выходим!- заорал Келли.

Корабль с визгом вырвался из поля и завис около станции.

-Ме-е-ерлин,- Снейп едва не стек на пол.

-Привыкай, парень,- бодренько ответил Келли, соскакивая с кресла и помогая напарнику подняться.- Эх, ты смотри, какая красавица!- он мотнул головой на станцию, появившуюся на экране.

-Мальчики, хватит мечтать! За работу!- Хранитель снова ворвалась в динамики.- Майкл, корабль не должен вернуться. Уводи его подальше и взрывай.

-Но как же мы вернемся?- всполошился Снейп.

-Билет только в один конец, мой друг,- вдруг серьезно ответил Келли.

Снейп сглотнул. Такой поворот дел не входил в его планы.

-То есть мы…

-Начинаю стыковку,- сообщил компьютер по-английски.

Келли бросился к панельной доске.

-Мы выйдем внутрь и обеспечим безопасность станции,- Келли одновременно нажимал на кнопки, жал какие-то рычаги и общался со Снейпом. – Нужно отвести ее на безопасное расстояние, пока не придет капитан.

-А как же мы?- не ожидая ответа, спросил Снейп.

-Стыковка завершена,- снова ожил компьютер.

-Пошли, дружище,- Келли оторвался от приборов, хлопнул Снейпа по плечу и первым вышел из рубки.

-Затрас знал, что Великая не оставит его одного в беде. Затрас всегда знал, что придет помощь.

Странное существо в нелепой одежде было первым, кого встретил Снейп на станции, не считая самого Келли.

-Затрас знал, что придешь ты,- человек ткнул пальцем в куратора.- Затрас знал, что и ты придешь,- в Снейпа.- Затрасу было страшно, что последний оплот света может погибнуть во времени. Драал говорил Затрасу, но Затрас по технической части и Затрас забыл.

-Очень рад знакомству!- Келли душевно потряс руку Затраса и что-то спросил на незнакомом Снейпу языке.

Ответ из свистящих и прищелкивающих звуков, хохот Келли и недоумение Снейпа.

-Учи интерлак, парень,- наставительно произнес корчащийся от смеха Келли смутившемуся Снейпу.

-Это не интерлак,- прошипел Снейп.

Глаза Келли выпучились от изумления.

-О!- только и сказал он, мгновенно перестав смеяться.

-Затрас проводит вас в рубку,- человек засеменил куда-то по длинным коридорам.

-Тахионное поле стабильно?- спросил Келли на бегу.

-Стабилизатор установлен, но сбит,- ответил Затрас.- Единственный исчез. Затрас растерян. Затрас не может контролировать станцию и поправить стабилизатор. Если Затрас выйдет наружу, Затраса заберет время. Плохо. Очень плохо для всех.

-Ясно,- коротко ответил Келли.- Я займусь маяком, а ты будешь вести Вавилон,- Келли мельком взглянул на Снейпа.

Сказать, что Снейп растерялся – не сказать ничего. Признаться в том, что он некомпетентен в управлении, он не мог, но неужели он и Хранитель этого не понимают? Отдать в руки дилетанта такую ответственность? Немыслимо.

-Я…- начал Снейп, но Келли вдруг остановился и положил руку ему на плечо.

-Послушай меня, парень,- серьезно сказал он профессору.- Хранитель никогда никому не давала дел, которые бы не смогли быть решенными. Это не в ее правилах. С самого начала было решено оставить тебя за главного на станции. Если ты скажешь, что она ошиблась, я дам тебе такого пинка, что ты без всякого ранга улетишь к звездам.

Келли говорил и серьезно, и шутливо, но Снейп понимал, что он прав. Мало ли чего он не умеет! Научится! Не впервой.

-Затрас, одолжи костюмчик,- Келли хлопнул человека по спине.

-Затрас все подготовил. Затрас знал, что вы придете, и все сделал. Затрас не знал только, что понадобится еще один стабилизатор. Ошибка Затраса дорого будет стоить Вам,- человек обернулся и через плечо посмотрел на нахмурившегося Снейпа.

Что ж, Снейп не собирался жить вечно.

-Выхожу! Вижу цель! Начинаю разгон!- короткие отрывистые фразы. Келли вышел в космос и летит к главному стабилизатору, не позволяющему станции потеряться в пространстве и времени.

С проблемой непонимания приборной доски Снейп справился философски – магией. Пусть магия не могла научить его понимать все кнопки и команды, но Снейп рассудил, что для начала будет достаточно просто загрузить в память всю историю космофлота Земли, начиная с родного двадцатого века, заканчивая временем создания Вавилона 4. Бортовой компьютер любезно поделился необходимой информацией и Снейп просто заучил наизусть все, что необходимо, пусть и половины из курса истории вообще не понимая.

-Включи реактор, Северус!- раздался голос Келли.

-Выполняю!- отозвался профессор.

Движения расчетливы, пальцы словно живут сами по себе, отдельно от мозга, который пытается понять, что именно они сделали и что нажали.

-Ух, хорошо!- Келли взвизгнул по-девчачьи.

-Что случилось?- встревожился Снейп.

-Шарахнуло неслабо,- ответил смеющийся голос Келли.

-Приборы шалят,- сообщил Снейп.- Поле выравнивается, но, как ты выразился «шараханье» пользы не несет.

-Расслабься,- посоветовал Келли.- Я почти заканчиваю. Пока разогревайся, через минуту врубай двигатели и уводи нас отсюда к чертовой матери.

-Понял, конец связи,- отозвался Снейп.

Если Келли уверен, что сможет за минуту вернуться, так тому и быть.

-Компьютер, прокладывай курс на орбиту Марса и разворачивай станцию,- распорядился Снейп, сверяясь с показаниями приборов.

-Затрас знал, что Вы все сумеете. Затрас не сомневался в решении Великой.

Человек чуть приплясывал, стоя за спиной Снейпа.

В этот миг шарахнуло так, что свет на миг окутал рубку.

-Майкл, все в порядке? - ответа не последовало.- Майкл? Майкл, ответь!

-Он не вернется. Он в другом времени.

Снейп развернулся и схватил Затраса за грудки.

-То есть что значит в другом времени? Куда его занесло?

-Затрас не знает,- замотал головой человек.- Но Затрас уверен, что Великая призвала его. Затрас благодарен вам обоим за спасение станции. Скоро придет Единственный. Да. Затрас ждал Единственного.

-Да что происходит?- Снейп уже не мог кричать. – Хранитель, что случилось? Где Келли?

-Великая не может ответить,- снова подал голос Затрас.- Она ответит, как только сможет.

-Выходит, я попал в ловушку времени?- с какой-то безразличностью констатировал Снейп.

Было даже не страшно – смерть не есть конец пути. Было… безысходно.

-Затрас!- чей-то голос раздался у дверей.- О, у нас гость!

Снейп обернулся и увидел знакомого мужчину.

-Джеффри Синклер?- удивился он.

-Так точно,- улыбнулся седовласый,- но скоро, надеюсь, перестану им быть. Затрас, Трилюминарий готов?

-Готов, Единственный!- Затрас почтительно склонился перед мужчиной, вытащил из кармана какой-то треугольник, подбежал к нему и протянул, еще ниже поклонившись.

-Вы, я полагаю, летите с нами?- поинтересовался Синклер у ставшего равнодушным Снейпа.

-Думаю, у меня просто нет выбора,- пожал плечами тот.

-Это Вы управляете станцией?- снова спросил Синклер.

-Я,- ответил Снейп.

-Хорошо,- мужчина улыбнулся, подошел к Снейпу, протянул руку.- Очень рад нашему знакомству.

-Взаимно,- Снейп пожал руку и представился.- Северус Снейп, маг.

-Вы на службе Хранителя,- Синклер не удивился новости.

-Так точно.

-Хорошо. Если уж нам предстоит долгий путь, пора его начать. Активируйте стабилизатор и в путь.

Снейп отвернулся к панели управления.

-Начинаю отсчет,- сообщил компьютер.- Десять… девять…

-Волнуетесь?- Синклер стоял рядом и смотрел на звезды.

-…семь… шесть…

-Немного,- признался Снейп.

-Все будет хорошо,- Синклер тепло улыбнулся.- Следующая остановка – прошлое.

-…три… два… один…

Сияние окутало станцию, и она пропала из времени.

Глава 28

-Готов спорить, что он не справится,- произнес Иу, материализовавшись передо мной.

-И спорить нечего,- махнула рукой я.- Если не справится – выкину на помойку все законы Хранителей и его в довершение, как не оправдавшего мои надежды.

-Оригинальный подход к будущим кураторам,- заметил Иу.

-У него слишком много спеси, если он не научится подчиняться и принимать решения самостоятельно, он погибнет.

-И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?

-По-твоему, я должна делать его работу за него?

-По-моему, стоило бы сначала рассказать об испытании. Он может сделать сперепугу то, что исправлять придется тебе.

-Если он сделает что-то не так, он погибнет,- пожимаю плечами.- Мне не нужны хлюпики. Он профессиональный шпион, он маг и он ученый. Должен же он уметь учиться, в конце концов!

-Он в глаза не видел ни одного компьютера и тем более рубки управления такой станцией. Думаю, посылать его на это дело – чистое сумасшествие.

-Я всегда отличалась нестандартным подходом к стандартным делам,- усмешка.

-Твое высокомерие погубит его!

-Не мое, заметь, а его! Пора заканчивать видеть мир в маго-маггловском свете. Если он решил стать куратором, он должен усвоить одно правило: куратор всегда свободен и всегда зависим. Его свобода – его решения. Его зависимость – зависимость от людей, которых он учит. Вспомни ребят, что собой заслоняли вверенные им территории от моего брата, возжелавшего свободы!

-Иногда мне кажется, что в основе службы куратора лежит тот же принцип, что и в Анла`шок минбарцев. «Мы живем ради Единственного, мы умрем ради Единственного!».

-Только мои ребята знают, что их работа не для меня, а для смертных. И жизнь, и смерть – только ради них. И они жили и умирали ради людей. Страшно умереть так, когда знаешь, что о твоей жертве никто даже не узнает.

-Ты боишься этого же?

-Смерти? Нет. Я уже не знаю, боюсь ли я чего-нибудь вообще. Хотя… боюсь. Боюсь не успеть сделать все, что планирую. Боюсь, что братья передушат друг друга ради сомнительных целей. Боюсь остаться одна. И… _- Это ты…- _…много чего еще.

Иу промолчал. Он, конечно, умен и спорить с ним - удовольствие, но он многого лишен. Например, понимания того, что жизнь – не его конек. Равно как и смерть и философия.

Джефф и Деленн спали.

Пока мальчики рыщут по дну океана и носятся в космосе, у меня есть время побыть наедине с ними. Может быть, что-то сказать им, что пригодится потом.

Они не слышат. Понятно, что даже в коме человек слышит, но анабиоз – другое. Тем более подключенный ко мне.

Жаль, что не смогу прийти на помощь, когда разразится война. Не смогу и тогда, когда она начнется и в прошлом, хотя нет ничего слаще, чем сесть на минбарский шарлин и вмазать по крабу Теней. Повезет же Снейпу! Повезет, если выживет. Если не выживет, туда ему и дорога.

-Детка, он отстал, все идет по плану,- Иу вел связь с Келли.

-Хорошо, Майкл,- отозвалась я, следя по монитору за перемещениями двух точек.

-Если он сдрейфит, что прикажешь делать?- снова спрашивает Майкл.

-Делай все сам, - отвечаю я.- Если он сдрейфит, ему лучше сюда не возвращаться.

-Понял, конец связи.

Слежу за быстро удаляющейся точкой. Майкл идет на дно штопором. Ему глубоко безразлична как перемена давления, так и сам Снейп.

Точка «Снейп» быстро удаляется от точки «Келли» и идет наверх.

Внимательно слежу за тем, как Снейп всплывает и ложится в дрейф. Проверяю сводку перемещения кораблей в данном участке, отмечаю стабильность положения и нервничаю.

-Какого…

Смотрю на точку до рези в глазах – изменений нет. Он решил отдохнуть?

Точка внезапно исчезает и появляется рядом с другой точкой. Он… телепортировался? Молодец, парень!

Отдаю приказ Келли помочь Снейпу. Все же зря он не учел резкую перемену давлений.

-Не ожидал от него такой прыти,- Келли отключил внутреннюю связь, оставаясь на связи только со мной.

-Я тоже не была уверена, что он вернется,- признаюсь я.

-Ты не против, если я преподам ему урок?- интересуется Келли.

-Не против,- соглашаюсь я.- Только не до смерти.

-Как скажешь, цыпа,- серьезно отвечает Келли и отключается.

-Своеобразное у него представление об иерархии,- замечает Иу.

-Брось, я давно привыкла. Кроме того, может, я ему нравлюсь!

Иу вздыхает и молчит.

-Дай изображение,- прошу я, и с наслаждением замечаю, что Келли отбивается от обитателей дна и тащит за собой Снейпа.

-Бедный мальчик,- вздыхаю я.

-Кто именно?- интересуется Иу. Я молчу в ответ.

Келли вваливается в корабль, на ходу стаскивая тяжелый скафандр, и ворчит что-то про штаны и выпивку.

-Иу, там есть спиртное?- изумляюсь я.

-Келли надерется хоть горючим,- снова вздыхает он.

Наблюдаю за тем, как корабль ложится на курс и отключаюсь.

Знаю, что мне не нужно вмешиваться. Если я понадоблюсь Майклу, он меня вызовет. Он слишком хорошо знает, что дергать меня по пустякам не стоит. Майкл всегда был самостоятельным парнем.

-Начинай выводить их из анабиоза,- распоряжаюсь я, указывая на лежащих на кроватях мужчине и женщине. – Постепенно. Не торопись. У нас впереди достаточно времени.

-Начинаю приводить биопоказатели в норму,- рапортует Иу.

Скоро конец пути для одного и начало для другого. Один воин, один жрец и один мастер – трое в одном. Единственный. Шеридан отличный воин, Деленн – из касты жрецов, а Джефф стал мастером, обучающим молодых рейнджеров в Анла`шок. Энтил'За, как называют его ученики, как потом назовут Деленн, а после нее – Сьюзан. Когда-то давно Деленн тоже назвала меня Энтил'За и испугалась своих слов. В принципе, я тоже мастер. Не воин, не жрец, и уж тем более не философ, романтик и ученый. Я мастер. Учитель. Хотя кому нужно мое учение, если я так ничего не смогла сделать?!

Что я хочу? Такой простой вопрос, а ответа по-прежнему нет. Что хочу Я? Без глупого пафоса, только для себя?

Я понимаю, что я не знаю. Что может хотеть неживое существо? Мира для всех? Но это программа, вдолбленная с операцией паллиотов. Власти? Она мне не нужна, хотя и есть. Вечности? Но я устала от нее. Смерти? Но я видела ее и пережила. Мои братья счастливее меня. Им неведомы муки сомнений. Они живут, функционируют, любят или ненавидят, воюют или живут в мире, но они не раздумывают над тем, что хотят только для себя.

Дурацкий вопрос. Дурацкие ответы.

Неужели, любви?

Я любила. Я была любимой. Я перешла этот мост и сожгла его с последним взглядом на Джона в том раю.

-Свяжись с вриями и подтверди запрос на корабль на Архангельск,- прошу я Иу.

-Выполняю. – Через минуту.- Запрос получен.

И еще одна любовь уйдет за Предел. Первым был куратор, последним стал куратор. Ирония. И не будет времени на сантименты.

Сажусь на пол и смотрю в одну точку. Почему-то хочется закрыть глаза и больше их не открывать. Я так устала.

-Во имя Валена! Что происходит? Где я?

Резко поднимаюсь и успокаиваю минбарку.

-Деленн, все в порядке. Ты помнишь меня?

-Хранитель…- она прикасается к вискам, зажмуривается, снова смотрит на меня. Переводит взгляд на соседнюю кровать.- Джеффри?

-Он в порядке, все хорошо,- успокаиваю я ее. Даже странно, что первой очнулась она. Эх, физиология…

-Мы были на Вавилоне 4, потом я надела скафандр капитана Шери… Джон!

-Джон в полном порядке, поверь мне,- я ловлю ее руку и смотрю ей в глаза.- Вас обоих, тебя и Джеффа закрутило во времени. Я смогла привязать вас к себе, но это ненадолго. Скоро мои ребята сделают все, что нужно и вы отправитесь по делам.

-Господи, на меня словно свалился шаттл,- проворчал, просыпаясь, мужчина.- Хра… Деленн?

Н-да, никогда не любила встреч тех, кто разминулся во времени.

-Джефф, главное, успокойся. Я тебе объясню.

-Но я же… но это же… мы же ушли… - он ошарашен настолько, что едва может говорить предложениями.

Не удивительно, встретить ту, с которой уже попрощался и улетел в прошлое, сложно. Понятное дело, что организм реагирует нормальным человеческим шоком.

-Джефф, умоляю, только молчи,- наклоняюсь над ним и шепчу в ухо.- Время сейчас напоминает ленту Мебиуса, Деленн из будущего, ты на пути в прошлое.

-Я понимаю,- его трясет, как в лихорадке.

Двери лазарета распахиваются, и мадам Хуч вносит на руках мальчишку со сломанной ногой.

-Поппи, принимай пациента!- звонко кричит Хуч, не обращая внимания на нас.

Мои гости так растерянны, что просто взглядами провожают женщину и молчат.

-Иду-иду,- Помфри моментально выскакивает из соседнего помещения. – Ох, мистер Риксдейл, Вы самый частый пациент в больничном крыле! Не волнуйтесь, Роланда, через час получите парня в целости и сохранности.

Хуч стремительно выходит из лазарета.

-Час? У них передовые технологии?- Джефф как-то неуклюже сползает на пол и встает на ноги. – Да что ж такое?!

-Ноги не держат?- без тени улыбки спрашиваю я.- Иу, дай максимальное напряжение.

Джеффри чуть вздрагивает и становится прямо.

-Спасибо,- говорит он.

Деленн аккуратно встает с кровати.

-Могу я уже снять скафандр?- спрашивает она.

-Боюсь, что нет,- отвечаю я. – Временное поле стабильно, но скоро парни отбуксируют станции… и… черт…

-Станцию?- в глазах Джеффа такой ужас, что мне становится стыдно.

-Джефф, прошу, не переживай ты так, а то тебя утянет отсюда раньше времени,- молю я.- Все в порядке, поверь мне.

Он медленно кивает, но в глазах такой страх, которого я отродясь у него не видела. Самое противное, что боится он не за себя, но за общее дело и провал своей миссии.

Идет война с Тенями, Вавилон 4 должен стать оплотом сил Света против надвигающейся Тьмы.

Как же я не люблю временные петли, кто бы знал!

-Клевый прикид!- мальчишка явно маггловского происхождения насмотрелся фильмов про космонавтов. – А рог зачем?

-Рог?- я таращу глаза и не понимаю, о чем болтает парень. Зато понимает Деленн.

-Это признак нашего рода,- она умеет говорить с кем угодно и кажется, что ей все равно как ее примут. И уж тем более – дети.

Она рассказывает мальчишке про далекую родину, не говоря правды, про забавные истории из своего детства. Мальчишка, открыв рот, внимает.

-Минбарцы не лгут,- вздыхаю я, наблюдая идиллию.

-Никогда,- улыбается Джефф. – Так что со станцией?

-Куратор Земли и будущий галактический куратор отбуксируют Вавилон 4 на безопасное расстояние. Позже я переправлю тебя на станцию. Да и… у меня есть небольшая просьба…

-Мистер Риксдейл!- голос Помфри раздался так неожиданно, что Джефф чуть вздрогнул.- Хватит валяться! Марш на уроки! Простите, мэм, но Вам лучше отпустить этого мистера, иначе он вычтет у своего факультета минус пять баллов за то, что прохлаждается в больничном крыле и прогуливает уроки, будучи совершенно здоровым.

Произнеся тираду, Поппи сверкнула глазами, и парня как ветром сдуло.

-Тысяча извинений, мэм, но этим детям только дай слабину, они прогуляют все на свете!- фыркнула Помфри, унося какие-то склянки с зельями в соседнюю комнату.

Деленн улыбнулась.

-Может, небольшую экскурсию по миру двадцатого века магической Земли? – предложила я.

-Магической?- у обоих глаза стали размером с галеон.

Я загадочно кивнула.

-…картины. Как видите, вполне говорящие, спящие и даже ругающиеся.- Мы шли по длинным коридорам школы. – Если честно, то многое из этого мира перешло в наш с вами. Техномаги, к примеру, в основном выходцы этого мира.

Я рассказывала о магах подробно, понимая, что по возвращении в привычный мир, друзья все равно все забудут.

Часы летели незаметно.

Через шесть часов Иу вызвал меня.

-Фиксирую нестабильное тахионное поле. Возможен перенос одного из абдуктантов прямо сейчас.

-Стирай Деленн,- приказала я, мгновенно наблюдая за тем, как минбарка растворяется во времени, переносясь назад в будущее, на станцию Вавилон 4 к остальной группе. Связь с ней порвалась. Она была на месте и ровным счетом ничего не помнила.

-Что произошло?- Джеффри нахмурился.

-Тахионы,- коротко ответила я.- Не волнуйся, она снова попала к вам в будущем. Мне придется прервать мой рассказ, ибо ты следующий. И еще, ей память я стерла, но ты будешь помнить все. И наш уговор в том числе.

Он кивнул.

-Значит, никаких поблажек?

-Никаких. Он сильный куратор, но если он не сможет действовать по обстоятельствам, грош ему цена.

-Один среди незнакомых людей,- прошептал Джефф.- Странные у тебя подходы к обучению специалистов. Даже удивительно, что никто еще не сбежал с уроков.

-Они хотят жить, мой друг,- серьезно ответила я.- Я не умею воскрешать, но умею давать жизнь заново.

-Шеридан погиб на ЗаХаДуме, но по его словам, ему уже лучше. Твоя работа?

-Не совсем, но близко к тому. Погибнуть нужно окончательно, но с Джоном все так сложно, на него возложена непростая задача и он ее выполнит.

-Отмечаю возмущение тахионного поля вблизи станции,- сообщил Иу.

-Готовься, Джефф, и помни наш уговор,- он кивнул и исчез.

На его месте тут же появился довольный Келли.

-Докладывай,- потребовала я.

-Ты знала, что твой дружок редкий упрямец?- усмехнулся Майкл. Но, словив мой злой взгляд, присмирел и доложил, как следует.- Задание выполнено, Хранитель! Угроза планетарного масштаба ликвидирована, ученик оставлен в прошлом.

-Вольно,- ответила я.- Возвращайся на работу и займись чисткой мозгов землян, пока они не разнесли все сперепугу. Дезактивируй их ракеты и все прочее. Да, и уйми военных. Эти психи готовы палить из всех орудий по своим же зондам.

-Выполняю, - Келли подмигнул и исчез.

-Распоряжения будут?- спросил Иу.

Я потерла подбородок. Интересная ситуация, но оставлять ученика сразу одного было бы слишком рисково. Снейп толковый парень, но он маг и если начнет махать палкой направо и налево, разнесет к Теням всю станцию.

-Соедини меня с Дойлом,- потребовала я.- Привет, Коннор! Как насчет клевой тусовки?

-…милые ребята. У них ну просто нереальное терпение. Я честно старалась вывести из себя хотя бы кого-нибудь веками, но они только усмехались и пожимали плечами. Зато… ты себе не представляешь, в каких зверей они превращаются, когда обозлятся! Нет, ну это просто уму не постижимо! Так себя не ведут даже пьяные минбарцы! Короче, мы тяпнули с парнями по бутылке и решили, что пора набить этим уродам морды. Так вот. Сели мы на корабль… О-о, ты бы видел их корабли! Сказка! Я как раз уперла парочку.

-Украла?

-Ни в коем разе! Не люблю мародерствовать, но поскольку их раса целиком вымерла, бросать технику было бы глупо. Я собрала то, что осталось от их флота и увела в гиперпространство. Сделала там карман, поместила этих малышек и сложила гипер в сто шестнадцать раз.

-Зачем так много?

-Не хотелось, чтобы сперли то, что сперла я. Шарахаются там всякие Тени с ворлонцами, могут увести. А это же технологии совсем иного уровня! Пару сотен сразу отправила своим для задержания Предтеч, а то они совсем распустились, а пару штук законсервировала в прошлом этой галактики. Подумала, что как раз пригодится для веселья.

-Принцип управления?

-Ты был внутри краба? Ну вот. Примерно то же самое, на мозговой активности. Даже пульта нет. Только прямое подключение к мозгу пилота. Вещь, скажу тебе, ну просто нереальная. У вас есть такое животное… колючки на спине… не помню…

-Еж?

-О, верно! Ну, так корабль, просто вылитый еж! Обтыкан орудиями, как еж! Живого места нет. Броня – сказочная! По сотне объектов как нечего делать. Думала, спереть пару сотен, но увела только два. Жалко.

-Пара- тоже результат.

-Еще какой! Тени будут визжать от Ежей, как от Белых Звезд. Нет, я не хочу сказать, что технологии ворлонцев плохи, но ЭТИ – ну это просто мечта! Будет возможность, сохраню на память.

-Интригует. Когда в полет?

-Пока продеремся через время, пока Джефф окукливается… думаю, если все пойдет, как по маслу то скоро. У меня руки чешутся попробовать эту игрушку!

Снейп, услышав знакомые голоса, обернулся. Так и есть. Хранитель и профессор Дойл что-то горячо обсуждали, не обращая внимания ни на кого.

Ввалившись в рубку, Хранитель даже не взглянула на него.

-А, так вот. Выпили мы с парнями и решили, что пора бить этим уродам морды. Ну, так сели мы в корабль, как жахнем, аж искры посыпались! Ха-ха-ха! Привет, Затрас! А те глазами хлопают, на нас прицелы навели да как дадут огня! Мы в рассыпную и как дадим по ним залпом. В пыль! Нет, ты представляешь эти игрушки!

-И это ты говоришь мне! Привет, Северус!

-Чтоб такой залп по такому кораблю - и в пыль! Привет, Северус! А кораблики-то наши - крошки по сравнению с ихними, а они так струсили, мы за ними потом по всей галактике носились, пока не добили. Эх, хорошие были мои ребята. С ними и выпить, и поговорить, и повоевать – одно удовольствие было. Снейп, в чем дело?

Хранитель остановилась около иллюминатора и взглянула на Снейпа.

-Ты здесь… почему? Нет, я не хочу сказать, что не рад, но…

-Нас здесь скоро не будет,- пообещала она.- Затрас, Джефф где?

-В кризалисе, Великая! – ответил копающийся в приборной доске Затрас.

-В? То есть как это В?- не понял Снейп.

Хранитель отвернулась, облокотилась на поручни и вздохнула.

-Он окукливается.

-Окукл… - Снейп почувствовал себя идиотом.

-Эта стадия… ну как у бабочки. Он в коконе. Вот такая махина!- она указала на уровень своих глаз.

-Зачем?- испугался Снейп.

-Процесс перерождения,- вставил Коннор, запрашивая данные у компьютера по проверке всех систем.

-Во что?- недоумевал Снейп.

-Не во что, а как,- поправила Хранитель, наклоняясь и подавая Затрасу инструменты.- Он станет наполовину минбарцем. Мы же не хотим до смерти перепугать тех, в гости к кому направляемся?!

-Фиксирую возмущение гиперпространства,- Коннор быстро считывал данные с дисплея.

-Отличненько!- Хранитель подпрыгнула и потерла ладони.- Вот они, мои красавицы! Давай на экран.

Пальцы Коннора пробежались по клавишам, и на экране появилось изображение двух шарообразных предметов.

-Идут параллельным курсом,- доложил Коннор.- Захватываем?

-Подтягивай их, Коннор! Ух, у меня уже зудит, так хочется полетать! – Хранитель радовалась, как ребенок при виде новой игрушки.

-Объекты захвачены. Затаскиваю их в доки.

-А-а! Чур, я первая! Бегом переодеваться! Кто последний, тот мается!

Хранитель рывком подтянула Снейпа, чмокнула его в щеку и умчалась из рубки. Коннор пожал плечами, улыбнулся и побежал следом.

-Сумасшедший дом,- произнес Снейп, потерев щеку.

-Великая всегда отличалась веселым нравом,- раздался голос Затраса.- Ее кураторы отважные люди, но им свойственен юмор. Затрас однажды видел гнев Великой. Затрас испугался. Нет, Затрас не хочет больше видеть ее такой. Когда Великая смеется, Затрас радуется. Это хорошо. Да. Всем хорошо. Ты поймешь, если выживешь. Ой… нет, Затрас не должен был говорить этого! Затрасу велели не говорить многого, но Затрас плохо помнит.

Снейп побелел.

-Выживешь?

-Нет-нет, Затрас не помнит. Затрас по технической части. Затрас должен идти.

Боком-боком, как краб, Затрас продвинулся вон из рубки.

-Точно, сумасшедший дом,- снова произнес Снейп.

-База!- голос Хранителя взорвал тишину рубки.- Запрос на вылет!

-Вылет разрешаю!- Снейп даже не понял, что сказал это автоматически, мгновенно перейдя на привычный командный тон. – Альфа-лидер, старт!

Шарообразный корабль вылетел из доков, как пуля.

-Альфа 2, старт!

Второй точно такой же вылетел следом.

-Альфа 2, ты водишь! Только не расходуй заряд, это для тусовки!- Хранитель радовалась, как ненормальная.

-Альфа-лидер, понял! Ну, держись…

Шары перемещались с такой скоростью, что у Снейпа рябило в глазах. Новые технологии, управление ментально. Снейп поежился. Неприятное ощущение.

-Хранитель, ну хоть один можно? Для проверки,- услышал Снейп голос Коннора.

-Разрешаю. База, выпустить автоматический зонд!

-Выполняю,- отозвался Снейп.

Зонд устремился в космос.

-Подожди, пока отойдет подальше, а то заденешь станцию, и я надеру тебе уши,- включилась Хранитель.

-Понял,- ответил Коннор. – Расстояние пять тысяч километров.

-Давай десять.

-Понял. Фиксирую. Навожусь на цель. А, дьявольщина! – прямое попадание одного шипа, зонд – на крохотные кусочки и громкая ругань довольного Дойла. – Предупреждать же надо об отдаче!

-А-а, это десерт! В том-то и дело, что технологии совершенны. Все, почти как у Теней. Вживление такое, что если заденет корабль, заденет и тебя. Так что показательные выступления – это как раз разминка, чтобы понять, как управлять этой машинкой. Еще или на сегодня хватит?

-Можно еще пару раз.

-Коннор!- чуть строгий голос, за которым прячется смех.- У тебя серьезные аппетиты. Где бы взять столько зондов на тебя одного!

-Сама не будешь?

-Я управляла этой игрушкой, освоила ее до атома. Кстати, я не говорила, что корабль органический?

У Снейпа по спине побежали мурашки. Органика... как у Теней… Мерлин, помоги!

-База, мы возвращаемся!- раздался голос Дойла.

Снейп непослушными губами доложил готовность принять корабли.

-А, Северус, как увидишь открытие гиперворот, подготовь все к приему,- сообщила Хранитель.

-Приему чего?

-Ворлонцев. Все строго по графику. Кош и Улькеш.

Снейп снова содрогнулся. Когда же это кончится!

-Жестоко ты с ним,- заметил Коннор, переодеваясь.

-Жестко, но разумно,- парировала Хранитель, стягивая скафандр и вешая его в шкафчик. – Его работа подразумевает наличие дипломатических способностей ко всем видам и расам, независимо от его симпатий и антипатий. И умение подчиняться или управлять так же немаловажно. Можно подумать, тебя я гоняла меньше!

-Не меньше, но мне показалось, что не так жестоко.

-Вспомни Таккади 45! Это же ад!

-И ты забросила меня туда совсем одного, приказав привести живым лидера повстанцев. Помню.

Коннор посуровел, отвернулся.

-Эй, брось,- Хранитель обняла его за плечи.- Я же понимала, что ты его не приведешь. Он уже тогда был трупом.

-Тогда мне казалось, что я подвел тебя, не оправдал надежд,- Коннор обернулся и взял в руку ладонь Хранителя.

-Но ты получил важный урок и смог закончить войну на Рреге.

-Но ценой стольких жертв.

-Если бы война могла бы быть без крови и жертв, я была бы Создателем,- вздохнула она. – Ты пришел по уши в крови, выжатый, как лимон, зато живой, пусть и истерзанный агрессорами. Зато ты отстоял планету и освободил ее обитателей. Это был ценный урок, Коннор.

Он промолчал.

-Ладно, будь готов к ежедневным тренировкам. У нас в запасе неделя. Как только Джефф - Вален проклюнется, поможем ему и за работу.

-Так точно, мэм!- шутливо отсалютовал Коннор.

-Вольно, солдат,- улыбнулась она.

Снейп почти не спал. Неделя тянулась так долго, что он готов был начинать скучать по шумному Хогвартсу. Хранитель и Коннор сутками пропадали на тренировках, наматывая круги вокруг станции и ловко маневрируя около иллюминаторов, доводя Снейпа до бешенства и нервной дрожи от осознания того, что возможно, если эти малышки врезались бы в рубку.

С самого начала Хранитель приказала Снейпу учить минбарский язык. Не то, чтобы настолько сложный, но неделя – это такой крохотный отрезок времени, что даже с магией несоизмеримо мал.

Затрас бродил по станции, разговаривая сам с собой и иногда с приборами. Джеффри Синклер вообще… окукливался.

Последнее приводило профессора алхимии в состояние нервного срыва. Как нормальный человек может уподобиться бабочке – это было выше его понимания.

Снейп навещал каюту командора, видел здоровенный кокон, но так и не понял, как нормальный человек вошел туда и чем он станет.

Хранитель, казалось, плевать хотела на проблемы Снейпа, отдавая все время Дойлу и полетам, прилетая только для перерыва на еду и сон для Коннора.

Странным было все: от того, что топлива Ежам не требовалось, до того, что подпитки не просила и сама Хранитель. И что напрягало еще больше – она подозрительно много оставалась наедине с Коннором. Снейп понимал, что у них любовь и все такое, но чтобы настолько неосмотрительно себя вести – это на нее было не похоже.

Они не целовались на его глазах, даже не держались за руки – и то спасибо, но вели себя крайне подозрительно, почти не общаясь с ним, только приказывая или запрашивая разрешения на вылет или возвращение на базу. Снейпу казалось, что его все игнорируют. Если раньше он был бы только рад, то сейчас одиночество во мраке космоса и колоссальном расстоянии от дома тяготило.

Иногда он шел к кризалису, долго смотрел на него и даже думал поговорить с тем, что внутри, но понимание абсурдности действий приводило расшалившиеся нервы в порядок.

Зато ни Хранитель, ни Дойл не считали аномальным беседовать с коконом и слышать в ответ тишину.

На седьмой день штиля Затрас влетел в рубку, как ошпаренный.

-Единственный!- выдохнул он, сияя глазами.

Находившихся в рубке Хранителя и Дойла моментально оттуда сдуло.

-Снейп – на тебе приборы!- выкрикнула Хранитель, улепетывая со скоростью света.

Снейп только вздохнул. Разумеется. Приборы! Как всегда. Тошнит уже от этих приборов.

-Коннор, помоги!- высокий минбарец выпал из треснувшего кокона, как мертвый, прямо мне на руки.

Коннор поддержал его и переложил на пол.

-Это так и должно быть?- он указал на чешуйчатую коросту, покрывающую тело минбарца с гребня до пяток.

-Понятия не имею,- пожала плечами я.- Я не удосужилась понаблюдать процесс окукливания и стадию развития бабочки и понятия не имею, что должно быть, но он-то, наверное, знает.

«Он» дрожал всем телом, расфокусированным взглядом следя за людьми.

-Дай одеяло,- попросила я Коннора.

Укутав то, что стало с Джеффом, я принялась изучать коросту.

Плохо, что меня не было рядом с Деленн, когда процесс ее перерождения завершился. Стивен рассказывал, что короста была своего рода защитой от внешней среды.

Чуть нажав на безвольную руку Джеффа, я поддела пальцем кусок коросты.

-Крошится,- прошептал Коннор.

-Все получилось?- прошептал Джефф.

-Все нормально, родной. Все хорошо. Все так хорошо, что лучше просто быть не может.

Я как могла старалась успокоить его. Он нервничал, что плохо могло сказаться на организме.

-Коннор, счищай коросту,- распорядилась я, ломая хрупкую оболочку.

Белая кожа истинного минбарца под скорлупой – символично.

-Джеффри,- обратилась я в последний раз к Синклеру.- Ты уже понял себя. Ты знаешь, что грядет. Ты готов.

-Мое имя Вален,- четко произнес он.

Коннор на миг взглянул в глаза минбарца и тут же опустил взгляд.

-Приветствую тебя, Вален!- по-минбарски произнесла я. –Минбарец, рожденный не от минбарца. Тот, что был. Исил`За вени, во имя Валена!

Джефф… Вален встал, стряхивая скорлупки с лица, и потянулся за одеждой, тут же чуть не упав.

-Ты еще слаб,- Коннор поддержал его, но Вален отстранился.

-Благодарю,- ответил он по-английски.- Я должен сделать все сам.

Я же, сидя на полу, даже не пошевелилась помочь.

И все же так странно видеть его, моего старого друга, в таком необычном виде.

-Могу я остаться в одиночестве?- тихо спросил Вален.

Я и Коннор синхронно кивнули и тихо вышли.

-Вернусь, напомни уделить больше внимания бабочкам,- шепнул мне Коннор, пихнув в бок.

Я фыркнула.

-Пошли в рубку, у нас куча дел.

-Бабочка расправила крылья?- кисло поинтересовался Снейп, даже не оборачиваясь.

-Фу, как грубо, юноша,- заметила я.

-Фиксирую изменение тахионного поля!- не реагируя на замечание ответил он.

-Выходим из времени,- кивнула я.

Станцию хорошо тряхнуло на секунду, но потом обстановка нормализовалась.

-Отмечаю открытие одного… нет, двух гиперворонок!- доложил Снейп, следя за приборами.

Будь у меня желание, я бы похвалила его за работу.

-Ч_у_дно. Иу, преобразуй речевой аппарат для звуков ворлонцев,- приказала я.- Снейп, по моей команде открой канал связи с кораблями.

-Выполняю… два… один… выполнено.

-Ты будешь говорить на их языке?- вырвалось у Коннора.

Я кивнула.

-Есть аудио-связь с кораблями,- доложил Снейп. По моему кивку он включил передачу.

Конечно, по началу всегда смешно видеть вытянутые лица людей, которые слышат чужую речь из твоей глотки. Однако ни Коннор, ни сам Снейп, ни даже Затрас удивления не выразили.

Музыка речи лилась спокойно, перемежая высокие и низкие аккорды. Ворлонцы отвечали, даже не поражаясь родной речи.

Когда я давным-давно пришла в эту галактику, я разговаривала на родном языке почти каждой расы. Ворлонцы исключением не стали.

Я коснулась пульта, отключая связь. Распорядилась перенастроить речь на родной язык землян.

-И что ты им сказала?- раздался голос минбарца.

-Ничего особенного,- ответила я.- Поприветствовала, пригласила на чашечку чая…

-Что-то мне верится с трудом,- честно признал Вален.

-А на десерт сказала, что если они не сделают то, что я прикажу, я взорву Ворлон,- очаровательно улыбнулась я.

Коннор закашлялся.

-Совершенная дипломатия,- выдохнул он, отдышавшись.

-Зная ворлонцев, да,- ответил за меня Вален.- С Тенями возможно договориться?

-Увы,- развела я руками.- Если напыщенные ворлонцы, куда ни шло, способны идти на компромиссы, то эти – ни в какую. Так, Коннор, дуй в корабль и выходи в космос. Скоро прибудут минбарцы. Северус, возьми Омегу 9 и следуй за Коннором.

-Почему Омегу? Разве мало истребителей в Альфе?- спросил Коннор.

-Затрас перенастроил Омегу 9 по моему распоряжению. Маневренность обычной Фурии невелика, а теперь, переделанной по моему проекту, эта малышка будет порхать как… как…

-Бабочка?- вставил Снейп.

-Нет,- ответила я.- И не столь важно. Как только прибудут минбарцы, я сяду во второй Еж.

-Почему не я в Еж?- нахмурился Снейп.

-Потому что ты не готов,- ответила я. – Да, и еще, Северус, несмотря на то, что орудия твоей ласточки почти совершенны, сбить тебя крабам будет нелегко, но все же возможно. Не лезь в огонь и… почаще вспоминай Литу.

Снейп стиснул зубы.

-Вален,- я коротко кивнула минбарцу,- успехов. Нам пора на вылет. Шевелитесь, мальчики! Живо переодеваться и на прогулку!

Коннор тут же выбежал из рубки. Снейп чуть замешкался.

-Шевелись, парень!- рявкнула я на него.

В кои-то веки он понял, что игры окончились, и пришло время подчиняться приказам.

-База, Еж 1 просит разрешения на вылет!- запросила я.

-Еж 1, вылет разрешаю,- раздался голос Валена.

-Еж 2 просит разрешения на вылет!- чуть позже запросил Коннор.

-Еж 2, вылет разрешаю.

-Омега 9 просит разрешения на вылет!- Северус опоздал на пять минут.

-Омега 9, вылет разрешаю. С богом, ребята!

-Лидер, как насчет встать около входа? Как думаешь, ворлонцы оценят?- Коннор был сосредоточен, но не лишен веселья.

-Они оценивают не караул, а снаряжения, но мысль неплохая,- ответила я.- Снейп, доложи обстановку.

-Приближаются два транспортника ворлонцев. Обстановка спокойная.

-Красиво, верно?- спросила я.

-Как цветы,- отозвался он.

Ежи встали около входа в доки. Омега Снейпа зависла сверху. Треугольник. Снова три. Воин, жрец и мастер. Воин – Коннор, мастер - Снейп и жрец в некотором роде – я.

Приблизившийся первый корабль чуть замедлил ход. На коже корабля появилась надпись.

-Что он пишет?- спросил Коннор.

Я замешкалась с ответом.

-Это личное и очень неприличное,- хохотнула я. – Кош всегда отличался здоровым чувством юмора в отличие от Улькеша.

Я не стала отвечать нахальному ворлонцу. Понятно, почему у меня были с ним высокие отношения.

Второй транспортник даже не удосужился поприветствовать нас.

Я не обиделась. Пусть себе сканирует Ежей сколько угодно, все равно ничего не обнаружит. Зараза!

Написал-таки.

Грубо, очень грубо, Улькеш, но ты всегда был грубияном, таким и останешься. Жаль, что не я прикончу тебя.

-Что дальше?- запросил Коннор.

-Через час прибывают минбарцы,- ответил Снейп. – Расчеты показывают, что будет пять кораблей класса Шарлин.

-Северус, может пока размяться,- разрешила я. – Скоро здесь будет жарко, так что иди разогревайся.

-Понял,- Омега включила двигатели и рванула вперед.

-Поупражняйся в маневрировании,- посоветовала я.

-Понял,- отозвался он.

-Потанцуем!- свирепо прорычала я.

-Снейп! Назад, сукин сын!- заорала я, закрывая станцию собой и выпуская сотню игл в краб. – Коннор, сзади!

Война шла к концу. Силы минбарцев были существенно истощены прошлым противостоянием, потрепаны были и ворлонцы, но лишь надежда на Валена и Вавилон 4 огнем горела в сердцах.

Тени ополоумевшими пауками оплетали станцию плотным роем. Так много боевых кораблей я видела только при битве у Корианы. Да что там – и там столько не было! Это же просто кровавое месиво!

Омега Снейпа носилась, как угорелая, маневрируя между громадными крабами Теней и защищая Шарлины минбарцев. Ворлонские боевые корабли чуть не в рукопашную сходились с крабами противника, но их дело маленькое, а у меня двое пока не бессмертных куратора, один из которых отчаянно смел, второй – просто отчаян.

Станция защищала себя сама, но Шарлины облепили ее со всех сторон, оберегая лидера. Вален руководил мудро и грамотно, но бой кипел почти под боком.

-Реннон! Тень прорвалась к станции! Я не успеваю ее достать, боюсь задеть Вавилон!- кричала я ближайшему Шарлину.

И минбарец хладнокровно сделал то, что должен был сделать – принял огонь на себя. Шарлин вспыхнул.

-Сука!- заорала я, паля по паукообразному кораблю изо всех орудий. - Бум шака-лака, козлик! Снейп! Снейп, твою мать! Ты что затеял?

Он меня не слушал. Он шел тараном на ближайший краб.

-Идиот!- в отчаянии прошептала я.

Краб дернулся и замер.

-Чертов ублюдочный телепат!- у меня едва не потекли слезы гордости за его решение. Он пригвоздил самый большой краб и палил по нему изо всех орудий.

-Варен, помоги Омеге!- приказал Вален.

Краб завопил, скукоживаясь.

-Мы живем ради единственного! - заорал Дойл, выпуская пару сотен игл в краб.- Мы умрем ради единственного!

Так вот откуда это началось!

-База, как состояние?- запросила я, уходя от Режущего луча одного и выпуская иглы в другого. – Дьявольщина!- краб разрезал ворлонский корабль как нож масло.

-Держимся, лидер,- отозвался Вален. – Оттесняй их от нас.

-Токати, Наллинн, Кедронн, за мной! Бей их, ребята!- приказала я. – Перегруппируемся! Снейп, берегись! – поздно - Омега вспыхнула.

-Далинн, подберешь капсулу?- вызвала я ближайшего капитана - минбарца.

-Не время, лидер,- сухо отозвался минбарец.

-Дерьмо!- выругалась я. Принять на борт спасательную капсулу я не могла.

Нет смысла винить минбарцев – они дерутся, как черти, но не могут останавливаться ради одного. Я их понимала.

Но я так же понимала, что, даже находясь в капсуле, Снейп продолжал удерживать телепатически еще одного краба. Он не смог бы держать долго. Он был на пределе сил и возможностей.

Токати, огромный как черт Шарлин, загорелся от прямого попадания Режущего луча. На последнем вздохе он-таки выполнил миссию – протаранил краб, удерживаемый Снейпом, и вместе с ним взорвался.

-Мы живем ради Единственного, мы умрем ради Единственного!- выкрикнул капитан Токати перед смертью.

-Мы живем ради Единственного, мы умрем ради Единственного!- раздались голоса минбарцев. Они дрались за Него, за того, кто пришел на помощь, за того, кто подарил надежду. За Валена.

-Исил`За вени, во имя Валена!- услышала я голос Снейпа.

-Исил`За вени, во имя Валена!- хор голосов, в котором я узнала голос Дойла, поддержал его.

Тени, ворлонцы, минбарцы, земляне – все сплелось в одно месиво. Бой шел даже в гиперпространстве. Теней оттесняли от станции, истребители минбарцев бросались на врага самоотверженно и бесстрашно, находя смерть, и реже – побеждая.

Все же пролетавший рядом Кедронн поднял Снейпа на борт.

-Так он?- запросила я у капитана Кедронна.

-Жив, - отозвался минбарец.- Сильно поврежден, истощен, но силен духом и волей.

-Хорошо, – если бы я могла, я бы предупредила минбарцев о телепатах. Война была бы выиграна намного раньше, но чем бы это обернулось в будущем, я сказать бы не решилась. История давно свершилась, не мне ее менять. Слишком высока цена.

-Валерии ради!- услышала я голос капитана Кедронна.- Лидер, он сбежал!

Трудно сказать, чего в этом голосе было больше – гордости или тревоги. Лично я привязывала бы Снейпа покрепче.

Его палочка бесполезна в космосе, но его способности усиливаются в гипере, куда он, собственно, и рванул на минбарском истребителе.

-Самоубийца,- выдохнул Дойл.- Лидер, надеюсь, ты успела попрощаться с ним.

-Иу, передавай сигнал!- приказала я, переключившись на короткую волну.

-Передача началась,- ответил компьютер корабля.

В гипере кишат ворлонцы. Крохотный истребитель Минбара могут просто не заметить, но увидеть способности пилота смогут оценить все.

Там тьма-тьмущая Теней, но если Снейп прижмет одного, ворлонцы при случае отблагодарят Снейпа. Или просто проедутся по нему и не заметят.

Вести флот в гипер ни я, ни Вален не рисковали. Пока станция является оплотом сил Света, никуда рвать когти нельзя. Нас много, но противников намного больше. На каждый их корабль приходится по три наших, не считая мелочи вроде истребителей.

-Они отходят! Они отходят!- голос капитана Кедронна ликовал.

Тени просачивались в гиперкосмос, с визгом улепетывая от противника. Лишь несколько из нас знали, чем далась победа и что будет через тысячу лет.

-Лидер, есть возможность преследовать их?- спросил Вален.

-Отрицательно,- ответила я.- Так и должно быть, Энтил`За. Будущее покажет, насколько мы правы, но менять время нельзя.

-Возвращайтесь на базу!- приказал он.

-Отрицательно,- покачала головой я.- Дойл, веди флот к Вавилону, я за Снейпом.

-Понял!- отозвался Коннор.

Еж – совершенная машина. Не настолько, как хотелось бы, но все же. Способность открывать свою зону перехода эта штучка обрела еще в незапамятные времена. И хотя просачиваться в него так, как Тени, она не умела, проход открывался совершенно обалденного цвета и формы. Зеленым цветком. Очень красиво, но несколько помпезно.

-Иу, начать поиск,- приказала я.

Гипер не отзывался.

Пусто.

Ворлонцы гонятся за Тенями насколько могут, а Снейп пропал.

-Не фиксирую,- подтвердил Иу.

-Дьявольщина!- выругалась я.- Усиль сканеры на максимум, отключи все функции жизнедеятельности, кроме радара. Найди его, Иу.

А я еще хотела сохранить хоть один Еж!

Взрыв прогремел такой, что корабль разнесло на атомы.

Отключить все функции жизнедеятельности – значит попросту убить пилота. Корабль был живой субстанцией, закольцованной на пилоте. Убить пилота - умереть самому.

-Иу, продолжай поиск,- приказала я, плавая в красно-черной мути.

Так, спокойно, плевать, что я понятия не имею, как доплыть до станции или куда-нибудь еще.

Если Иу запеленгует Снейпа или то, что от него осталось, он сообщит и передаст на Вавилон.

-Фиксирую цель,- отозвался компьютер.- Ворлонский транспортник.

-Формы жизни?

-Подтверждаю. Две формы жизни, одна – земная. Мы нашли его, Хранитель!

-Дай сигнал, чтобы подобрали меня, ненавижу чувство беспомощности,- если бы в космосе, не важно в каком, можно было плакать, я бы лила ручьи слез.

-Ты нарушил приказ руководства! Ты проявил самоуверенность! Ты рисковал станцией! О чем ты думал?!

Обвинения сыпались со всех сторон. Это только кажется, что победителей не судят. Иногда их не только судят, но и приговаривают к смерти.

Снейп лежал на операционном столе, едва пребывая в сознании, и выслушивал сухие резкие слова Хранителя.

Плевать на радиацию, плевать на истощение ментальных сил. Он просто выполнял свой долг. Он _выполнил_ долг.

-О чем я думал?- едва шевеля черными губами ответил он.- О том, как спасти станцию. Исил`За вени, во имя Валена!

-Эй, не смей умирать, мальчишка!- закричала Хранитель.- Слышишь, не смей! Чертов ублюдок, Снейп! Живи, эгоист проклятый!

Врач – минбарец, орудуя щупами и зондами, вежливо попросил Хранителя покинуть лазарет.

-Да что он о себе возомнил?!- возмущалась женщина, выйдя за двери операционной.

-О себе – ничего,- хмуро ответил Дойл, опираясь на минбарский шест. Сломанная нога, сотрясение мозга и куча мелких травм, но от госпитализации он отказался, предпочтя не обращать внимания на травмы тела. – Думаю, он избрал наиболее оптимальный вариант. Ты сама напомнила о Лите. Лита – телепат, он – тоже.

-Чудо, что его не убили!- бушевала Хранитель.- Своеволие – путь к хаосу, Коннор! Какой из него выйдет куратор?

-Лучший!- громко ответил Дойл.- Он рисковал собой, закрывая тех, кого он видел впервые. Не это ли главная задача куратора?

-Коннор,- вдруг тихо ответила она, сползая на пол и закрывая лицо руками,- я боялась за него. Я готова придушить его голыми руками и расцеловать одновременно. Он же герой, мать его! Он преодолел страх, преодолел гордость, даже плюнул на страх не вернуться домой! Он же бился насмерть ради жизни галактики! Создатель…- из-под ладоней раздались рыдания.

-Одна битва и посмотри, что стало с его характером! Он больше не взбалмошный мальчик, а взрослый, прошедший ад воин. Он теперь даже не юноша. Он в одной стадии от зрелого куратора.

-Он чуть не погиб, Коннор! Еще бы миг, и его размазало тонким слоем по гиперу. Кош сказал, что никогда не видел такой безрассудности, самоуверенности и такой… отваги. Вцепиться в краб мертвой хваткой, выжимать из себя последние крохи телепатической атаки, будучи пустым… я не телепат, но я такого даже представить себе не могла.

-Думаешь, он выкарабкается?- тихо спросил Коннор.

-Пусть только попробует не выкарабкаться! – угрожающе-отчаянно воскликнула Хранитель, поднимаясь во весь рост и вытирая слезы.

-Угроза жизни миновала,- сообщил минбарец - врач. – Пациент спит.

-Слава Создателю!- выдохнула Хранитель.

Коннор устало сел на скамейку.

-Мы вернемся на станцию? – спросил он.

Операцию проводили на Каленне, одном из Шарлинов, где было наиболее современные аппараты для лечения.

-Не уверена,- покачала головой она.

-Физиология пациента неизвестна нашим докторам, но мы сделали все, от нас зависящее,- сообщил минбарец, выходя из операционной.

-Спасибо, доктор,- Хранитель поклонилась.

-Спасибо Вам, Хранитель,- поклонился в ответ он. – И Вам, - Коннору.

Коннор, не сумев поклониться, кивнул.

Врач ушел, оставив нас одних. В операционной еще крутились помощники, но их помощь пациенту уже была не нужна.

-Сколько мы тут пробудем?- снова спросил Коннор.

-Неделю,- пожала плечами женщина. – Поднимем Снейпа и домой. Кстати, ты сможешь спать на кровати под углом сорок пять градусов?

Снейп поправлялся быстро.

Хранитель его не навещала, занятая проблемами на Вавилоне 4 с минбарцами.

Коннор сокрушался по поводу невозможности ремонта оставшегося Ежа и транспортировке его в будущее, в свое время. Ученый навестил алхимика пару раз, поблагодарил его за проделанную работу и пожелал удачи и выздоровления.

Даже со сломанной ногой, Дойл садился в минбарский истребитель и проводил учения.

Вален был занят созданием Серого Совета на Минбаре и почти не интересовался проблемами на станции.

А Снейп… скучал.

Каленн обосновался на орбите Минбара, и Снейп мог видеть по монитору красоты планеты.

Через неделю, устав от долгих совещаний и дебатов, я оставила станцию и вернулась на Каленн.

-Увольте меня от переговоров с кастой воинов!- бушевала я, проходя по коридорам корабля в медотсек.

-Вы слишком напряжены,- заметил молоденький минбарец из касты жрецов, отдаленно похожий на Ленниера.

-Увы, мой друг, тут уже никакая медитация не поможет,- вздохнула я.- Они понимают только драку. Клянусь, будь моя воля, я бы вызвала их всех на поединок!

-Иногда слово сильнее руки,- заметил минбарец.

-Верно, особенно если оно нецензурное,- усмехнулась я.- Как дела?- спросила я, входя в медотсек.

-Хранитель!- Снейп лежал на чисто минбарской кровати и вяло переругивался с персоналом медлаба, пытаясь сказать им, что предпочитает спать на абсолютно ровной поверхности и приводя этим минбарцев в ужас.- Убеждать их бесполезно, так же, как Поттера.

-У них свои традиции и убеждения,- заметила я.- У Поттера их вообще нет. Так как ты?

-Как будто меня раздавил Шарлин,- улыбнулся Снейп.

Сильно похудевший, бледный до того, что сами минбарцы, белокожие от природы, смело могли начинать завидовать, выглядел неважно.

-Чем они тебя кормили?- покрутила носом я.

-Яйца, что-то похожее на сыр, зелень и вообще что-то такое, что не поддается описанию,- Снейп с отвращением отпихнул от себя поднос с едой.- Не могу больше! Хочу мяса, хлеба и выпить чего покрепче.

-Минбарцы не пьют, и тебе не советуют,- усмехнулась я, принимая поднос и ставя его на столик около кровати. – И правильно делают. А это…- я откусила кусок от чего-то пахучего,- м-м-м… и чего ты привередничаешь?

-Я не травоядное, я хочу нормальной пищи!- возмутился он.

-Они выцарапали тебя, вылечили, а ты еще недоволен!- покачала я головой, дожевывая обед. – Надо было прописать тебе иную диету.

-И какую? Один фларн?

-Нет, трубочку сразу в пищевод,- мстительно ответила я. – Сок пей сам, это кладезь витаминов.

-Когда, наконец, домой, а?- уныло поинтересовался он, с отвращением отхлебывая сок.

-Про домой речи не было,- я пожала плечами.- А тебе плохо тут?

-Ни еды нормальной, ни выпивки, ни…

-…Поттера, магии и прочего…- закончила я.

-И в самом деле,- он покусал губу.

-Даже не мечтай!- я подняла указательный палец.- Размечтался! Как выпишут, так и домой.

Ответом мне был фырк.

Через день его выписывали.

Собравшиеся доктора проводили последние анализы.

Коннор, уставший, измученный долгими тренировками, так же вернулся на Каленн.

-Как нога?- первым делом узнала я.

-Не особо беспокоит,- уклонился он.

-Значит, первым делом вернемся в Хогвартс, Помфри даст тебе зелья, порошки или что там нужно и все будет хорошо, - распорядилась я.

-Сколько времени прошло там?- спросил Снейп.

Я пожала плечами.

-Около пяти дней, не больше.

-Пять дней?- Снейп так взъярился, что слетел с кровати, рухнув на пол. Минбарцы помогли подняться. - Но мои уроки…

-Эх… Иу, дай список тех, кто действительно волновался за пропущенные занятия,- попросила я.

-Выполняю,- отозвался компьютер, подключившись к бортовому компьютеру.- Вывожу на монитор.

-Сколько?- не поверил глазам Коннор.- И это все?

-Я бы сказал, что это очень много,- мрачно процедил Снейп.

-Но пять человек…- Дойл протер глаза, надеясь, что морок развеется.

-Даже не надейся,- посоветовал Снейп.- Остальные или непроходимые идиоты, или боятся меня до икоты, или и то, и другое.

-Боятся? Тебя?- Дойл не выдержал и захохотал. – Кого же ты учишь?

-Юных бездарей,- еще мрачнее ответил Снейп.- Зельеварение – тонкая наука, не каждый понимает.

-Но бояться тебя – это же смешно!- отсмеявшись, произнес Дойл.- Ты их не кусаешь по ночам как вампир?

Я вздрогнула. Снейп поморщился.

-Я их пальцем не трогаю,- глухо произнес он, отвернувшись от монитора к стене.

-Я что-то не то сказал?- обеспокоился Коннор.

-Нет, все нормально,- еще глуше ответил Снейп.

Я развела руками, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности.

Терпеливо подождав, пока доктора закончат обследования и позволят ему одеться, Снейп вышел из лаборатории и присоединился к друзьям.

-Здоров, хотя они так не считают,- он скривился и махнул рукой.

Хранитель отошла, чтобы узнать результаты анализов и лечения. Коннор посмотрел ей вслед.

-Я столько всего видел, - тихо произнес он,- что просто уму непостижимо, но ни разу не видел ее отчаяния.

-Ты о чем?- не понял Снейп.

-Когда ты рванул в гипер, она готова была бросить все и следовать за тобой, но осталась только потому, что так было необходимо.

-Я бы не смог быть в стороне, когда все в аду,- признался Снейп.

-Я бы тоже,- Коннор положил руку тому на плечо.

-Жить будешь, а насколько долго и счастливо, решать не им,- Хранитель передала крохотный прибор доктору и взглянула на мужчин.- Ну, как насчет сочного бифштекса и бутылки доброй выпивки?- весело спросила она, обняв их.

-Я за!- Снейп коротко поклонился доктору и устало вздохнул.- От нежной пищи меня уже тошнит.

-Я бы тоже, но меня ждет работа,- ответил Дойл.

-Подождет!- отрезала Хранитель. – Сначала вылечим ногу, чтобы не возникло вопросов, потом накормим, напоим и спать уложим. Утром можно вернуть в целости и сохранности. Иу, открывай портал!

-Не будешь прощаться с Валеном?- Коннор поклонился собравшимся минбарцам. Те склонились в ответ.

-Незачем. Еще увидимся.

-…два… один…- отсчитывал Иу.

-Ну, домой!- заливисто воскликнула Хранитель, кивнув и подмигнув на прощание всем докторам.- Домой!

Глава 29

Чуть заметные шрамы на руках Снейпа, заметная хромота Дойла, мое ликование – почти все, с чем мы вернулись, не считая нескольких седых волосков на голове алхимика.

Заметит сам, я не буду ему говорить.

Может быть, уже заметил и старается сделать вид, что все нормально.

Он постарел на пару лет, но по сравнению с прежним обликом, разница в возрасте выдается не сильно. Только если присмотреться, можно заметить морщинки около глаз и самую глубокую – на переносице. Он слишком часто хмурит брови. Впрочем, Коннор тоже не помолодел - едва заметное серебро на висках…

Они так молоды! По меркам магического мира Снейп вообще в самом расцвете сил! Коннор его помладше, но неужели меня обманывают глаза и они не одинаково утомлены?

Неужели Коннор готов лететь к черту на рога только по моему приглашению? Неужели надо было подвергать опасности Северуса?

Какой же я Хранитель, если я не храню самых дорогих мне людей?!

Хороший я Хранитель. Хороший, тьма подери, ибо те, кого не жалею я, спасают жизни других. Пройдя ад со мной или без меня, они учатся помогать проходить его другим, только с наименьшими потерями.

Отдать жизнь ради тех, кого вообще не знаешь, это ли не подвиг?

Сотни высококлассных кураторов, мужчин, женщин, отдали свои жизни за тех, кого защищали, когда пришел мой брат. Когда он убивал без разбору. Когда убила его я…

Раннее утро в Хогвартсе встретило нас тишиной.

-Не будем будить Помфри,- тихо сказал Снейп.- Пошли, у меня есть все необходимое. Через пару часов будешь цел и невредим.

Знакомая лаборатория, колбочки, фиалы, котел с давно остывшим зельем.

-Пей!- Снейп протянул Дойлу чашу. – Инновация в зельеварении.

Коннор понюхал ничем не пахнувшее зелье и послушно выпил.

-О-о-о, го-о-ос-с-споди-и-и!- его скрутило так, что он тут же рухнул на пол.

-Снейп, что ты с ним сделал?- я кинулась к бьющемуся в судорогах мужчине.

-Побочный эффект, зато быстрое действие. Кости, знаешь ли, срастаются медленно, но это зелье…

-Снейп, ему плохо!- крикнула я, пытаясь удержать голову Коннора повыше.

-О-о-о-ах-х-х!- выдохнул Дойл, обмякая в моих руках и на миг теряя сознание.

-Коннор?- если бы у меня было сердце, оно бы точно выскочило из груди.- Коннор?

-Все в порядке,- прошептал он, открывая глаза.- Я уж думал, что ты меня отравить решил,- улыбнулся он Снейпу, поднимаясь на ноги. Снейп молча покачал головой, глядя с укоризной на друга.- А то… а…

-Уборная там,- услужливо подсказал Снейп, глядя на позеленевшего Коннора.

Дойл резко сорвался с места и, прижимая руку ко рту, скрылся за дверью. Послышались характерные звуки избавления желудка от содержимого.

Я недовольно взглянула на Снейпа.

-Ты полагаешь, что магия всесильна?- вопросом на немой вопрос ответил Снейп.- Организму нужно куда-то деть все лишнее.

-Но кости, Снейп!- я нахмурилась.

-Осколки перетерлись в порошок и выйдут естественным путем,- отвернулся он.

-Через рот?- удивилась я.

-О, наивность!- покачал головой он.

-А это еще что?- раздалось за дверью громкое возмущение.- О-о-о, только не это!

Громкий неприличный звук взорвал тишину.

-Ничего, все в порядке,- тихо произнес Снейп.- Нормальная физиология. Не волнуйся.

Я и не волновалась, но Коннора жалко.

Через пять минут, излив душу, желудок и кишечник, Коннор, бледный как мертвец, но здоровый, едва выполз из уборной.

-Выпей,- Снейп протянул новое зелье.- Это общеукрепляющее,- пояснил он немой укор мужчины.

Коннор поморщился и выпил.

Я помогла другу прилечь на небольшой диванчик и укрыла пледом.

-Северус, тебе нельзя лечить людей,- строго сказала я.- Им от твоего лечения плохо.

-Не забудь повторить это через пять минут,- отозвался Снейп откуда-то издали.

Кожа Коннора постепенно приобретала нормальный оттенок, глаза снова засияли.

-Ну, как ты?- поинтересовалась я.

-Хорошо,- ответил он.- Знаешь, кажется, у меня перестала болеть спина. Повредил ее в экспедиции года три назад, до сих пор мучался, а тут больше не болит.

-А ноги?

Вместо ответа Коннор встал и попрыгал.

-Северус, беру свои слова обратно!- крикнула я. – Ты лучший целитель их всех магов! Ну, после тех, что штопали меня в Мунго,- прибавила я.

-И на том спасибо,- ответил Снейп, входя в лабораторию и расставляя новые пробирки и колбы. – Есть хочешь?- к Коннору.

Дойл кивнул.

-Тилли,- позвал Снейп. Появившийся эльф торопливо поклонился, подметая ушами пол, и испуганно взглянул на мрачного по своему обыкновению профессора.- Будь добра, принеси нам завтрак на троих.

-На двоих,- поправила я.- И попитательнее, пожалуйста.

-Слушаюсь!- пискнул эльф и исчез.

-Ты стал вежливым с эльфами?- подколола я профессора.

-Они потомки гхаров,- тихо произнес он через короткий промежуток молчания.

-Удивительные существа,- вставил Коннор.

-Тилли принесла завтрак, мистер профессор Снейп,- пискнул громадный поднос, под которым не было видно эльфа.

-Благодарю,- Снейп взмахом палочки поднял поднос и установил его на стол около диванчика.

-Спасибо,- хором произнесли мы с Коннором.

-Мистер профессор Снейп поблагодарил Тилли! – в ужасе и священном трепете воскликнуло до смерти перепуганное существо и тут же залилось слезами.

-Можешь идти, Тилли,- профессор кивнул еще пуще зарыдавшему эльфу и тот с хлопком испарился.

-Во что превратилась гордая раса!- изумился Коннор, аккуратно подцепляя громадный пирог с подноса. –Господи, как же вкусно!- едва прожевав воскликнул он.

-Думаю, тебе нужно вернуться во времени чуть назад, пока тебя не хватилась команда и Элсингер,- поразмыслила я, наблюдая, как пирог исчезает во рту друга.

Надо же, насколько он голодный!

-Если можно,- вежливо ответил Коннор, глотая последний кусок и захватывая чашку с чаем.

Снейп закончил возиться с колбами и присел на диван рядом.

-Ты точно не будешь?- спросил он меня перед тем, как взять пирог.

Я покачала головой.

-Тебе бы сейчас поспать, - глубокомысленно произнес Снейп, когда они позавтракали, - но, думаю, времени хватит только на переодевание.

-Вовсе нет,- ответила я, ероша темные волосы на голове Коннора.- Я отправлю его в вечер.

-На ночь наедаться вредно,- сонно проворчал Дойл.

-Я ненадолго,- произнесла я, приказав Иу открыть портал и ныряя в него вместе с уже уснувшим Коннором.

Снейп вздохнул и снова пошел в кладовку.

-…и чтобы вовремя! Я не собираюсь опаздывать! Если что-то пойдет не так, я истреблю ваш род, ясно вам?

Злой голос Хранителя Снейп услышал сразу же.

Опять с кем-то переругивается!

-А я сказала, мне плевать! Вы обязались перенести меня в Архангельск двадцать первого, вот и перенесете двадцать первого! А мне без разницы! Нет, не двадцатого! Нет, не двадцать второго! Так, хотите проблем, вы их получите! Что? Нет, не в Лондон, а в горы Шотландии! У вас есть все координаты, и я с места не сдвинусь! А я сказала – прилетите! Все, конец связи.

Снейп выглянул из кладовки.

Злая, как грозовая туча, Хранитель едва сдержалась, чтобы не начать все крушить.

-Это ценный эксперимент, если что,- произнес Снейп, выходя их кладовки.

-Мерзавцы!- провозгласила она, не обращая на него внимания.- Негодяи! Ну, доберусь я до них!

-Проблемы с транспортом?- поинтересовался Снейп.- Я рискнул бы предложить метлу или портал, но первое ты отклонишь, второе маловероятно по причине того, что я не знаю места назначения.

-Завод по сжижению природного газа,- пробурчала она. –Нет, Северус, это ни в какие рамки не лезет!

-Пролезет, если ты дашь мне координаты завода,- он сел на стул и сложил руки.

-Снейп, ты представляешь, что они говорят?! – бушевала она.- У них запланированная селекция! Нет, ну это уже перебор! Келли в ярости, я готова убить кого-нибудь, а они даже слушать не хотят!

-Найми другого,- пожал он плечами.

-Северус, я понимаю, что над планетой постоянно висят сотни кораблей, но я не могу выдернуть первого попавшегося и приказать доставить меня на место. Иу портал не открывает, говорит, что есть вероятность взрыва реактора на заводе. Полный беспредел! Даже мой собственный компьютер против меня!- незамеченная колба, хорошо еще пустая, полетела на пол, смахнутая рукой.

-Стимуляторчика не хочешь?- с надеждой спросил он.

-Какого, к дьяволу, стимуляторчика?- взбесилась она.

-Сильного. Просто не хочу, чтобы погиб труд долгих месяцев работы. Мне будет грустно, если ты его погубишь, потому что я дам тебе пинка и запрещу приходить ко мне в лабораторию.

-Что?!- взвилась было она, но присмирела и протянула ладонь.- Давай.

Снейп возвел очи горе, поднялся, прошел в кладовку, вернулся и отсыпал несколько крупинок на ладонь женщины.

-Ф-фу-у…- она сглотнула и перевела дух.- Думала, мозги вскипят.

-Так что там с заводом?- уже спокойно спросил Снейп из кладовки, куда унес остаток стимулятора.

-Место гибели Коннора,- раздалось в ответ.

Снейп, в принципе ожидавший подобного ответа, вздрогнул всем телом и уронил порошок.

Под ложечкой неприятно засосало.

-Он там…- он вышел и плотно прикрыл дверь кладовки, привалившись к ней спиной.

-Погибнет, - проворчала Хранитель.- Он погибнет и уйдет за Предел, станет полноценный куратором. Ну что еще?- уже спокойно обратилась она к компьютеру, подавшему голос.- Соединяй!

Образовавшийся в воздухе монитор, белое лицо гуманоидного пришельца с черными раскосыми глазами и скрежещущий звук его голоса.

-Иу, переводи,- распорядилась Хранитель.- Не буду я беседовать на их языке. Итак, вы согласны с требованиями?- в ответ гуманоид что-то проскрипел и покачал пальцами перед носом.- Замечательно,- без энтузиазма ответила Хранитель.- И чтобы вовремя! Конец связи.

-Проблема улажена?- поинтересовался Снейп.

-Если бы я не знала их, решила бы, что они серьезно.

-Что серьезно?

-Решили взорвать школу,- пожала плечами она.- Если я опоздаю, они ее взорвут.

-Скажи, что это шутка,- насупился Снейп.

-Не скажу, потому что они струсят иметь дело со взбешенным Келли и крайне недовольной мной. А если не струсят, я уничтожу их планету на раз.

-То есть… а если не струсят?- переспросил он тихо.

-Северус, я тебя умоляю!- она вскочила и отошла к котлу.

Хогвартс просыпался медленно, постепенно наполняясь уханьем сов, гомоном детей и голосами учителей.

К завтраку школу облетело «радостное» событие – профессор Снейп вернулся и уроки продолжатся. Еще более «радостное» событие началось на первом же уроке, где Снейп гонял детей по всем параграфам учебника.

Итоги были неутешительные. Пятеро из того списка, что он видел, занимались самостоятельно, остальные получили взыскания и существенное уменьшение камней в клепсидрах.

-И чего я ожидал?- сам у себя вопрошал Снейп к концу дня. – Эти идиоты даже не потрудились открыть учебники и освежить в памяти пройденное.

Больше всего огорчал Малфой - странный взгляд из-под насупленных бровей, сжатые губы.

Ученики смотрели волками всегда, но в этот раз все пошло дальше.

Плевать. Если эти недоумки решат сорвать хоть один урок, им не позавидует никто.

Снейп устало опустился в кресло и принялся проверять рукописи.

Тяжелый день позади, еще более тяжелая ночь – впереди.

-Я слышал!- обвинительно кричал Драко.- Ты хочешь убить нас всех! Будь ты проклята, проклятая грязнокровка!

-Почему?- всего одно слово от хмурого Гарри.

-Тебе так легко убивать? Ты помнишь первого своего убитого?- спокойно-наплевательское от Рона. Возмущенный крик Гермионы в ответ:

-Рон! Прекрати! – и следом:- Хранитель, но мы же помогали тебе! Это же несправедливо!

-Геноцид!- выплюнул Симус.

-Произвол!- Дин.

Даже Невилл едва взглянув, произнес:

-За что ты так нас ненавидишь?

Наморщенный лоб и молчание в ответ на крик Драко. Молчание – Гарри. Молчание – Рон. Молчание – Гермиона, Невилл, Дин, Симус, Невилл. Молчание.

Почему? Потому, что они не хотят ничего от меня слышать. Им не нужны оправдания, которых у меня нет. У меня есть желание спасти братьев. У меня есть желание спасти магов, но чуть иначе, чуть изменив их устроенный быт. Пусть резкой встряской, но привести их к торжеству жизни. Пусть учат физику, осваивают навигацию – до Контакта чуть больше ста лет. Пусть они или их дети или внуки будут среди контактеров. Кризалис подчинит их, изменит, выпьет соки, но кризалис же сохранит жизнь.

Если они откажутся, они погибнут. Вирус пожирает их изнутри, он убивает медленно, по капле выдавливая их способность колдовать.

-Никогда! Слышишь, грязнокровка, никогда Малфои не предадут свои корни! Лучше смерть, чем прислуживать маггловскому отродью!

Бедный глупый Драко. Виноват не он, виновата система, сделавшая тебя таким. Какая разница, на что тебе открыли глаза, во что заставили поверить? Средневековье в конце двадцатого века… абсурдно, нелепо… так… типично. Консерваторы. Законсервированный мир. Мир в скорлупе грецкого ореха, который вот-вот раздавят щипцы.

Их мир рушится, магглы, как они зовут нормалов, заполняют Хогвартс все больше и больше. Людей тянет необычное, волшебное, но неужели нормал променяет полет на космической ракете к звездам на полет на орудии для уборки улиц? Неужели настолько неприятно пользоваться достижениями нормалов? Телевизор, телефон, метро, самолеты… нормалы понимают, что миры можно совместить безболезненно. Полукровки способны быстро адаптироваться к быстро меняющемуся миру. Им проще изначально. Но ведь чистых магов почти не осталось. Они погибнут первыми. Просто не выживут. Неужели они не хотят даже попробовать?

Гарри, Гермиона, Дин… поймут, привыкнут или… умрут.

Когда-то давно Элрик говорил о том, что маги пришли с Земли, где долгое время учились справляться с собой. Крохотные крупицы волшебства, очевидно, передавались из поколения в поколение. Пирокинез, телекинез – отчасти можно назвать магией. Сверхспособности. Волшебство.

Нельзя давать оружие ребенку, как они этого не понимают? Нельзя учить детей тому, к чему они морально не готовы. Это опасно!

Техномагов мало, в Орден принимают не всех, а только тех, кто действительно докажет, что готов.

Вот это правильно!

Почему же в магические школы берут детей-волшебников, даже толком не разобравшись, что из этого выйдет?

Неужели им мало Риддла? Они знали, кто перед ними, не верю, что Дамблдор не видел, во что превратится его ученик. Видел, знал, понимал. Парня нужно было изолировать от мира магии, выжать его, как лимон, на худой конец лишить магии, но не учить его!

Они создали бомбу замедленного действия. Они виновны сами в том, что создали.

-Геноцид!

Пусть, если это поможет спасти жизни нормалов и моих братьев.

-Произвол!

Возможно. У меня нет выбора, чтобы судить.

- Хранитель, но мы же помогали тебе! Это же несправедливо!

Справедливо ли было уничтожить собственного брата? Справедливо ли, что я выжила, а трое моих братьев – нет? Справедливо ли, что наш крохотный мирок распадается на части, что нас раздирают войны, что мы перестали верить друг другу? Что вообще в мире справедливого?

-За что ты так нас ненавидишь?

Нет, не ненавижу – спасаю от самих себя. Спасаю тех, кто мне дорог от вас, и вас от них. Вечная дилемма – нормалы и телепаты, нормалы и маги, нормалы и… Хранители…

Детям не объяснить причин моего решения. Этого не требуется. Им объяснит время, когда им нужно будет принять решение: жить и меняться, приспосабливаться, становиться сильнее или сдаться судьбе и принять медленную смерть от надвигающейся перемены.

Ни я, ни Келли не поможем. Маги ему вообще не интересны как вид, а мне… мне интересны, но приспособленные, способные перемещаться среди звезд, расти, учиться и понимать.

-Мечтатели, ваятели, певцы и творцы…

Ты был прав, Элрик. Маг ограничен в свободе, техномаг – нет.

Трудная ночь. Призраки будущего беспокоят все чаще. Забавно, в настоящем призраки меня вообще не беспокоят. Даже эти местные. Даже они меня избегают.

Очевидно, что Снейпу устроят бойкот свои же ученики. Ничего, после танцев с Тенями юные маги страшат не больше личинки моли. Испорченную мантию всегда можно или починить, или выбросить и купить новую.

Выхожу их покоев, бреду по коридорам. Машинально отмечаю свет в кабинете Снейпа. Значит, допоздна работает. Не буду мешать.

У него еще есть права и обязанности помимо работы на меня.

Руки странно покалывает. Странно, потому что раньше такого не было. Легко так, чуть приятно, необычно. Немного пугает, но в целом даже нравится.

Не решаюсь смотреть, что у меня с руками. Поднимаюсь в совятню, отстегиваю перчатку и…

Нечто уже сожрало ладонь, превратив плоть в поток света. Задираю рукав… свечение распространяется выше локтя и теряется где-то за пределами ткани.

-Иу, дематериализуй рукав полностью,- прошу я.

Предчувствие не обманывает – руки больше нет. То есть есть. То есть есть в принципе, но плоть исчезла в сиянии.

-Избавь меня от костюма,- глухо прошу я, предчувствуя нехорошее.

Меня сейчас как никогда волнует собственное тело. Тело, от которого осталось так мало.

Рук больше нет, свечение уже переползло на грудь, ниже шеи. Живот, пах, ягодицы, бедра, колени еще есть, но свечение добралось уже до щиколоток.

Я не волнуюсь. Мне уже безразлично происходящее. Если это смерть, что ж… я не хочу жить вечно. Смерть для меня – благо.

Если же это очередное преобразование, что ж… неплохо быть плазмоидом, хоть и несколько неудобно. Но опять же летать можно, так что… что бы это ни было, пусть оно продолжается.

Совы недовольно хлопают крыльями, ухают, разбуженные светом, исходящим от меня.

Интересно, как это видят другие?

Приказываю Иу воссоздать защитный костюм.

Несколько минут удрученно думаю, что скоро придется создавать маску, чтобы не пугать людей свечением вместо лица.

Еще несколько минут пытаюсь сообразить, откуда вообще взялось это свечение и что провоцирует его распространение по телу. Если стресс, которого в моей жизни хватает с лишком, то я давно бы исчезла как плотный объект. Маловероятно, но теория неплоха.

Или, к примеру, нервная возбудимость. Секс с Коннором, секс с Джоном… они кураторы, может, все дело в этом?

Странно, но после Коннора у меня тьма знает сколько времени никого не было.

Или это…

Не хочу признаваться себе.

Не могу.

Не хочу и не могу.

-Убийство брата,- вслух произношу я.

Неужели все только из-за этого? Но я не виновата! Я защищала своих людей, свою территорию!

Обрываю себя. Нет, виновата. Виновата в том, что выжила. Виновата в том, что не поделилась жизнью с братьями. Виновата в гибели двоих, убийстве третьего.

-Виновата,- шепчу я.

У меня никого нет. Ни матери, ни отца, только братья. Те, кого я увидела первыми. Те, с кем жила, правила, любила и ненавидела бок о бок.

Мы никогда не говорили о семейственности и кровных узах, но мы всегда знали, что мы – едины. Мы – это все, что у нас есть. Все, что у нас было… все, чего не стало. Что рушится на глазах. Что летит ко всем чертям.

Распри, ложь, лень, злоба, ненависть… нас пятеро. Всего осталось только пять. Пять и двое в оппозиции против троих.

Если гибель одного потрясла нас, гибель второго – подорвала устои, смерть – принесла войну.

Вздыхаю.

Всегда знала, что ничего просто так не делается. В этом политика Теней взяла верх над политикой Ворлона. Мир был, мир кончился. Война двигает нас вперед, заставляет совершенствоваться, отсеивает слабых, укрепляет сильных.

Я против войны, мне нужны братья, я не хочу быть одна в пустоте!

Я за войну… я знаю конец истории и приближение его неизбежности.

-О, Создатель!- я падаю на колени и простираю руки к небу.- Ты всегда знал, что так будет. Почему? За что? Это несправедливо! За что ты так нас ненавидишь?

Те же слова, что произносили дети, повторяю и я.

Я знаю, что Червь не ответит, что вопросы так и останутся без ответов, что ему наплевать на все мелочи.

У него есть свои мотивы.

И я не хочу их знать.

Не хочу!

Мягкий звук Иу отвлекает.

-Что?- я уже догадываюсь, что он скажет и мне не хочется это слышать.

-Проблемы, Хранитель,- сообщает Иу.

Гарри не может уснуть, решает надеть мантию-невидимку и подняться в самое спокойное в ночной школе место – совятню.

Забившись в уголок, Гарри подзывает свою сову, гладит ее перья и что-то шепчет. Появление Хранителя в его тихой гавани пугает. Гарри торопливо шепчет сове, чтобы она улетала и накидывает мантию-невидимку.

Очевидно, Хранителю нет до него дела или она не знает, что он здесь.

Он видит, как женщина отстегивает перчатку и видит, что руки нет, есть ослепительный свет, исходящий от того, что должно быть кистью. Гарри дрожит от холода, зубы выбивают дробь, но он не сдается.

Женщина приказывает дематериализовать сначала рукав, потом всю одежду. Гарри чуть не слепнет в прямом и переносном смыслах. Во-первых, свет исходит от всего тела женщины, во-вторых, участки, еще вполне человеческие, будят в половозрелом парне недвусмысленные чувства.

Гарри сглатывает.

Хранитель выглядит странно, она осматривает себя так, как будто впервые видит, потом вздыхает и на ее теле снова материализуется одежда.

Лицо женщины непроницаемо, но нервные руки живут сами по себе. Она дрожит.

-Убийство брата,- слышит Гарри ее речь. Он не понимает, что она имеет в виду, но ему становится страшно. Если она пошла на такое преступление, что от нее можно ждать по отношению к его соплеменникам-магам.

Гарри задумывается. С одной стороны он чувствует ее решимость, с другой… ее страх. Ему не видно ее глаз, но он готов поспорить, что в них затаилась боль.

-О, Создатель!- она падает на колени и в отчаянии кричит.- Ты всегда знал, что так будет. Почему? За что? Это несправедливо! За что ты так нас ненавидишь?

Что? Что происходит? Что она говорит? О чем она?

Гарри не понимает ее, но догадывается, что и она в тупиковой ситуации. Может, у нее все куда хуже, чем она говорит.

Тихий звук, ее стон и перед ней вырастает небольшой монитор.

-Я только что узнал, брат,- произносит крохотный шарик.- Четвертый нашел у себя на территории участок, где в будущем обнаружены стихийные маги.

Гарри слышит приглушенный вопль отчаяния от женщины.

-Но это невозможно!- ее глаза расширяются.- Мы все перекопали свои территории вдоль и поперек! Маги были только у Девятого и у меня!

-Мы ошиблись,- отвечает шарик.- Наши законы вновь под угрозой. Мы сами в большой опасности.

-Он сам сообщил тебе?- спрашивает женщина.

-Он испуган и не знает кому доверять. Он доверился мне, как извечно держащему нейтралитет. Я доверяю информацию тебе.

-Что намерен делать Четвертый?

-Изучать. Он готов принять решение и уничтожить магов, если это ставит под угрозу жизни братьев. Но он хочет стать свободным. Меня тревожит его неопределенность. Ты можешь помочь?

Женщина отворачивается.

Гарри не понимает, почему она не хочет помогать своим. Он гриффиндорец, он готов бороться за своих друзей, а у нее братья, это намного серьезнее. Почему она медлит?

-Наш закон гласит, - произносит она,- что мы не в праве вмешиваться во внутреннюю политику Хранителей. Мы ведем дела так, как нам велит совесть и честь. Я…- пауза тревожит парня.- Я… не вмешаюсь.

Гарри даже подскакивает. Она струсила! И это она говорила о доблести?

Хранители не замечают Гарри. Или замечают, но не обращают внимания.

-Я осознавал, что ты поступишь так,- произносит снова шарик.- Меня тревожат остальные. Пятый соседствует с Четвертым. Он узнал его тайну.

-И?

-И он выдвинул ультиматум.

-Я знал, что так все и будет,- убито говорит женщина. –Их требования?

-Позволить Хранителям пройти на территории Четвертого и освободиться.

-Они спятили?- в голосе женщины слышится сталь.- Мало нам потерь?

-Ты дал отпор. К тебе они не сунутся. Силу Четвертого не знает никто. Они попробуют.

-Немыслимо!- выдыхает женщина. – Опять война! Опять распри! Да что с нами происходит!

-Третий брат ответил отказом помочь Четвертому. Четвертый должен выбрать свою судьбу сам.

-Двое против одного!- яростно выкрикивает женщина. – Сволочи! Они знают, что никто не может надолго оставить свои территории без влияния, они пойдут войной на брата!

-Пятый готов рисковать ради свободы. Шестой готов рисковать собой.

-Что?- не понимает женщина.

-Хранители пытались освободиться с помощью магов, если не получится, один Хранитель удалит куратора другого.

-Но…- женщина чуть не падает на пол.- Они сошли с ума! Это то же убийство!

-Шансы велики для освобождения, брат. Мои люди подсчитали, что без магов им не обойтись, но шансы выжить есть.

-Безумие!- в голосе женщины тревога и отчаяние.- Один убьет другого! Брат, я не могу оставить свою территорию, но я буду бороться. Если придется, я пойду войной на захватчиков! Никаких больше смертей! Никаких больше войн!

-И это говорит убийца нашего брата?- ледяной голос одноглазой черной змеи ворвался в разговор. Миниатюрный экран заплясал перед нахмурившейся женщиной.- И это ТЫ не позволишь нам стать свободными?

-Я убил защищая территории,- холодно процедила женщина.- Если брат нарушил закон, ввергся в территории брата, убивал все на своем пути, я вынужден был его остановить. Мне нечем гордиться. Я защищал своих людей.

-Но все хотят свободы, брат,- равнодушно произнесла змея.- Странно, что ты жив, здоров и эволюционируешь, в то время как все мы могли бы эволюционировать, но ты решил, что свободы достоин только ты. Эгоизм не положительная черта, брат.

-Агрессия была подавлена только после официального предупреждения о ликвидации в случае отказа покинуть мою зону. О каком эгоизме ты говоришь?

-У тебя скопление магов, брат. Почему ты не отдашь нам часть? Или почему бы не позволить нам войти к тебе и обрести свободу?

-Любой, кто войдет ко мне без моего разрешения, будет уничтожен!- прошипела женщина.

-Так дай нам это разрешение!- агрессивно прошипела змея.- Ты один, брат, а нас много. Никто не придет тебе на помощь. Как никто не придет на помощь Четвертому, если я и Шестой решим присоединиться к его свободе.

-Я приду!- зло произнесла женщина.- И клянусь Создателем, если в мое отсутствие хоть кто-то из братьев войдет ко мне, я приду в его зону и уничтожу его по закону Хранителей.

-Создателю наплевать на нас, брат,- равнодушно покачала головой змея.- Как наплевать на каждого каждому из нас. Ты силен в своей зоне, но ты ослабнешь в зоне Четвертого. Ты об ЭТОМ подумал?

-Мы были братьями, и мы ими остаемся, - вдруг тихо произнес шарик.- Ты снова пытаешься разжечь огонь вражды среди братьев. Почему?

-Потому что монополия на магов была у Восьмого,- прошипела змея.- Но теперь маги найдены и у Четвертого. И я не думаю, что кто-то остановит сразу двоих, если мы захотим воспользоваться магами.

-Маги привязаны к территории, брат,- стиснув зубы, сказала женщина.- Не уверен, что маги одной зоны помогут кому-то из нас, если мы не являемся их хозяевами.

-А мы готовы рискнуть,- змея чуть наклонила голову. – Если не поможет, Шестой готов рискнуть собой.

-Ты убьешь его!- не выдержала женщина.

-И если так, то его смерть будет на твоих руках,- равнодушно произнесла змея.- С родными нужно делиться, брат.

-Создатель дал нам территории по случайному жребию,- женщина вздернула подбородок. – Никто не знал, чем располагает сам. Никто не знал, что есть у другого.

-Но мы узнали о твоем везении и справедливо рассчитываем на получение своей доли,- змея мигнула глазом.

-Территории неприкосновенны!- вмешался шарик. – Таков закон Создателя!

-Я говорил, что ему на нас плевать?- насмешливо покачала головой змея.- В любом случае, мы добьемся своего, братья. Дрожите за свои зоны, а мы объявляем войну монополии на магов!- громогласно произнесла змея, и экран исчез.

-Неужели мы снова пойдем друг против друга?- прошептала женщина.- Нас же и так мало.

-Создатель сотворил нас девятерых, очевидно рассчитывая на что-то. Может быть, Пятый прав, и Создателю нет до нас дела? Тогда мы вымрем в войнах.

-Пятый не прав!- громко возразила женщина.- Создатель учил нас, направлял. Он всегда помогал нам в трудную минуту, он не оставит нас и сейчас!

-Где же он был тогда, когда Седьмой пошел против тебя?- тихо спросил шарик.

Женщина охнула и осела на пол.

Гарри видел, насколько ей стало больно.

Она убила брата только защищая свои территории, но она не хотела убивать.

Какая знакомая ситуация. Гарри сел и подтянул колени к груди. Его тоже муштруют для одной цели - убить Волдеморта и спасти мир. Собственно, а надо ли тогда спасать заранее мертвый мир? Хранитель все равно уничтожит магов. Какая разница, кто выживет в войне, если через две сотни лет на Земле не останется ни одного мага?

Нет, нужна эта чертова победа! Нужна! Хранитель дает шанс трансформироваться во что-то большее, чем просто маг, выжить, выйти на новый уровень! Если победит Волдеморт, маги просто исчезнут.

Гарри легонько стукнул кулаком по камню.

Он понял решение Хранителя. Ей вовсе не нужны смерти магов. Она изо всех сил пытается помочь им выжить, при этом сохранив братьев. Снейп как-то упоминал в разговоре с ней техномагов и кризалисы, так может ее братьев техномаги как раз не интересуют? Только маги. Может, в этом все дело.

-Нужно предупредить кураторов,- услышал он тихие слова женщины.- На них снова ляжет непосильная ответственность за зону.

-Я уважаю твой выбор, но я не могу пойти против братьев,- ответил шарик и монитор исчез.

Женщина вздохнула.

-А кто может?- горько усмехнулась она и вышла из совятни.

Гарри подождал, пока шаги женщины стихнут, и осторожно спустился из башни.

Выходит, что Хранитель снова исчезнет на какое-то время. Если ее жизнь – сплошные войны, то Гарри ее стало жаль. Его, по крайней мере, постоянно опекают, а она всегда одна.

Гарри дал себе слово, что победит любой ценой.

-И куда же опять? – поинтересовался Снейп, когда я сообщила, что мне нужно исчезнуть на какое-то время.

-Небольшое дело в соседних территориях,- ответила я, стараясь не выдавать волнения.- Туда и обратно. Даже не успеешь соскучиться.

-Когда ты так говоришь, потом тебя приходится собирать по кусочкам,- покачал головой Снейп.- Все так серьезно?- спросил он.

Я кивнула.

Хорошо, когда будущий куратор на лету схватывает информацию. Снейп понял, что происходит.

-Будь осторожна,- шепнул он, внезапно обняв меня.

Я не ответила.

Взглянула в его бездонные глаза, коротко улыбнулась и приказала Иу открыть портал до границ моих владений.

-До встречи!- услышала я напоследок.

Хотелось бы верить, что она состоится.

Глава 30

«Хранителя нет вот уже три дня. Над школой постоянно летают какие-то аппараты. В школе – бардак. Поттер – идиот, но идиот старательный.

Ученики внезапно взялись за ум, и теперь делают вид, что варят зелье.

Альбус попросил заниматься с Поттером окклюменцией. Зачем этому тупице защита, я так и не смог понять. Нет, понял, но толку от этого мало. Поттеру нужны только Чары, квиддич и вечные драки со слизеринцами» - примерно так Снейп описал бы эти мучительно длинные три дня.

Ученики и правда что-то слишком резво взялись за ум, даже Драко присмирел.

Снейп не знал, что сказал своим Поттер, но Гриффиндор как один решил прекратить нападки на самого Снейпа и тем более не упоминать имя Хранителя в уничижительной форме.

После исчезновения Хранителя Поттер стал подозрительно тих и молчалив. Зато решительный блеск глаз мальчишки нервировал Снейпа. Проклятый гриффиндорец снова что-то замышлял.

Подозрительным являлся и факт его постоянного ночного «сомнамбулизма» по коридорам школы. Мальчишка явно замышлял какую-то гадость в особо крупных размерах.

Рыжее потомство Молли и Артура шепталось по углам, что-то вечно обсуждало и замолкало сразу при появлении Снейпа. Если уж рыжие что-то открыто обсуждают, стало быть, дела совсем плохи.

Снейп пытался связаться с куратором Земли, но аппарировать к нему не смог. Его выбросило около окраин Лондона и дальше не пускало. Чтобы не сойти с ума, Снейп даже пробовал связаться с Варном, хранителем Великом Машины на Эпсилоне, но то ли Варн не мог преодолеть такое расстояние ради будущего куратора, то ли не хотел, но связь так же отсутствовала.

Жизнь шла размеренно, ученики пытались выучить сложные зелья, Поттер ничего не хотел понимать в окклюменции, Альбус пытался успокоить гриффиндорца, просил быть терпеливее Снейпа, но самому Снейпу было глубоко плевать на парня, у которого мозги были забиты тренировками по Квиддичу, старыми детскими проблемами с кузеном, и походами в Хогсмид. Вдобавок Снейп выудил подсмотренные мальчишкой переговоры Хранителя с братьями и совсем впал в уныние. Он не мог представить жизнь без этой взбалмошной, неуправляемой и воинственной женщины. С ней было трудно ладить, почти невозможно находиться рядом, не желая ее придушить, но мир без нее становился серым.

Снейп не представлял себе переход ее владений в руки другого Хранителя. Он вообще не представлял, куда денутся кураторы, верные идеалам Хранителя, что будет с ним, и просто не находил себе места.

Двадцатого числа, около полуночи в коридоре школы раздался какой-то шум. Снейп, уже мечтавший отловить Поттера и назначить взыскание мерзавцу до конца учебы, распахнул двери и вылетел в коридор.

Хорошо, что никто не видел этой удручающей картины: Хранитель, до безобразия пьяная, медленно брела по коридорам, доставала прямо из воздуха бутыли, отхлебывала и с размаху швыряла едва початые бутыли куда придется.

Наличие глотки и желудка подразумевало наличие остальных органов, и Снейп не мешкая, ловко увернулся от метившей в него очередной бутыли, подбежал к женщине.

-Очередное дерьмо,- пробормотала она, не видя человека. – И это тоже… и это…- рука ныряла в пустоту и вынимала новые бутылки.

Если Хранитель была НАСТОЛЬКО пьяна, что же произошло?

-Хранитель,- осторожно позвал Снейп. Ответа не последовало. Казалось, женщина была не только пьяна, но и глуха и слепа.

Она прошла мимо него, даже не заметив, шатаясь, привалилась к стене, выудила новую бутылку и, даже не пригубив напиток, швырнула ее прямо в окно.

Витраж отозвался жалобным звоном и накрыл ее осколками.

Она даже не пошевелилась, сползя на пол и замерев в неестественной позе.

-Вот котел кипит на огне,- хрипло послышалось из-под локтя, которым она закрыла лицо,- места в нем хватит Первому и мне… Вот котел кипит на огне, места в нем хватит Первому и мне… вот котел кипит…

Бессвязная песня продолжалась и продолжалась.

Снейп присел рядом и коснулся руки женщины.

Она даже не заметила.

-…кипит на огне… убит…- раздалось из-под локтя.- Убит… убит... убит… убит…- слово повторялось с маниакальной настойчивостью снова и снова.

Снейп похолодел. Она убила всех братьев? Только так можно понять ее состояние.

-Хранитель,- снова позвал он чуть громче.

-…кипит на огне… убит… убит… места в нем хватит… убит… убит… Первому и мне… убит… вот котел…

Снейп осторожно распутал переплетения рук, приподнял мертвенно-белое лицо женщины, всмотрелся.

-Вот котел кипит…- бескровные губы шептали слова, как молитву. Глаза зажмурены так плотно, что кажется давление разорвет глазное яблоко.

-Хранитель!- снова позвал Снейп.

Она распахнула глаза.

Снейп вздрогнул от вида черных, как сама тьма глаз и белков. Вспомнилась Лита в контакте с Тенями, которую он видел в битве у Корианы.

-Ты…- он хотел задать самый идиотский вопрос, узнать, в порядке ли она, но передумал.

-Нас мало, Северус,- ровным голосом произнесла женщина. – Нас было мало, теперь нас еще меньше. Каждый новый виток, и нас еще меньше. Они не понимают. Я не могу дать… они не понимают, а ему все равно. Он даже не вмешался. Как так можно, Северус? За что он нас так ненавидит, что допустил бойню? Мы все хотели жить, но проклятые законы мешали нам быть самими собой, мешали костью в горле с начала до конца. Он просто смотрел, как мы уничтожаем себя и не мешал. Почему, Северус? Мы не живые, не мертвые, мы никакие, но нам тоже больно. Нам бывает хорошо, плохо, больно, радостно, обидно. Мы любим, ненавидим… почему он просто смотрел, Северус? Почему?

Снейп смутно понимал о ком и о чем она, но ответить не мог. Черные глаза пугали до дрожи. Даже один Глаз не вызывал столько страха, как два почти нормальных и оттого столь пугающих глаза черного цвета. Лита в такой момент не принадлежала себе, а принадлежит ли себе Хранитель?

-Что произошло?- тихо спросил Снейп, держа ладонь женщины и поражаясь ее холоду даже через перчатку.

-Вот котел кипит на огне…- снова полилась бессмысленная песня.

Она не пьяна. По крайней мере, не настолько. Зная хоть немного организм Хранителя, нетрудно было предположить, что она переработает любой алкоголь в энергию. Да что там алкоголь – хоть расплавленное олово!

Снейп страшно боялся гнева женщины, но не попробовать не мог.

Осторожно, на грани, он коснулся ее сознания.

Черно-красная мешанина – вот все, что он увидел. Словно его с головой погрузили в гиперпространство без скафандра.

Снейп разъединил связь, хватая ртом воздух, одновременно поражаясь, как легко он проник в сознание древнего инопланетного высшего существа, и тому, что он увидел.

В тот же миг черные глаза Хранителя пригвоздили его к стене.

О, это было не алкогольное опьянение! Куда страшнее…

-Я много раз говорил тебе, человек, что не стоит быть таким любопытным,- словно машина произнесла женщина. – Меня никто никогда не слушает, а напрасно. – Легкие сдавило так, что воздух не проходил никуда дальше глотки.- Я говорил, что мое сознание неприкосновенно, но маги почему-то полагают, что мои слова можно проигнорировать.- Сердце сдавило тисками.- Я полагал, что ко мне можно хоть раз, для разнообразия, прислушаться, но нет, меня не слышат и не слушают. – Мозг взвыл от кислородного голодания. Глаза держали удавкой.

Снейп чувствовал, как сердцебиение замедляется.

-Я могу взять руками твое сердце, человек,- равнодушно говорила женщина,- сжать его, почувствовать, как оно умирает, но что с того?

Она отпустила его так же внезапно, как и зацепила.

-Маги,- слово было произнесено с таким презрением, отвращением и болью, что Снейп, даже находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, машинально это отметил.

Из-за магов, камня преткновения, она пошла на войну с братьями. Теперь, наверное, ей противен сам факт существования мира магов. Но она пришла в школу, значит не все потеряно.

Хранитель выудила из воздуха очередную бутылку и сунула ее в руки Снейпа.

-Пей!- приказала она.

Снейп не посмел ослушаться. Напиток обжег гортань, но через миг стало легко и приятно. Напиток прочистил мозг не хуже заклинания пробуждения и наполнил жизнью организм.

Снейп не рискнул спрашивать, что это было, и тем более, как она доставала бутыль.

-Иу, соедини меня с Первым,- устало попросила она.

-Выполняю,- отозвался компьютер.

Одноглазая черная змея, коей когда-то была и сама Хранитель, появилась на огромном экране.

-Трус!- выплюнула женщина изображению.

-Брат, я…- начала змея, но Хранитель уже приказала отключиться и не принимать больше ни одного сообщения ни от кого.

Чуть пошатываясь, женщина встала на ноги.

-Я не знаю, что со мной, но мне на это плевать,- вдруг произнесла она.

-Сколько тебя не было?- осторожно спросил Снейп.

-Больше предыдущего раза раз во столько же,- невесело усмехнулась она.- Это был долгий срок, долгая война, Северус.

Восемьсот миллиардов лет по восемьсот миллиардов лет… чудовищная цифра.

-Я узнал, что с тобой… с твоим телом что-то не то,- начал он, но холодный смех прервал его.

-Я знал, что мальчик был там. От шеи и ниже я не существую, – добавила она. – Не буду показывать. Сплошное расстройство с этим телом.

-Ты решил быть мужчиной?- поинтересовался Снейп.

-Мужчиной?- немигающие глаза впились в него взглядом.- Я не уверен. Если тебе будет проще, могу называть себя женщиной, но мне плевать. Всем плевать, почему МЕНЯ должно это беспокоить?

Снейп боялся спрашивать, что же там произошло, но не узнать не мог.

-Можешь не трудиться,- вдруг произнесла Хранитель.- Я знаю твои мысли еще до момента их формирования на миллиарды лет вперед. Нас мало, Северус. Просто прими это. Нас очень мало. Сколько? – она замолчала, отвернулась, провела рукой по стене.- Нас чертовски мало, но его это не волнует. Кого его? Создателя! Червя! Это короткий рассказ, Северус. Самый короткий из моих рассказов. Хочешь знать? Пятый и Шестой вторглись в зону Четвертого. К тому времени там была я. Бой кипел на границах миров, затронули и зоны невмешавшихся Первого и Третьего. Я и Четвертый оттеснили агрессоров. Шестой пошел ва-банк и приказал Пятому удалить куратора из его тела. Я предупреждала, что нам нужны маги. Шестой умер в мучениях. Я не успела доставить его к ближайшим своим магам. Пятый сошел с ума. Он бросился в зону Четвертого. Пока я возилась с Шестым, Пятый убил Четвертого. Едва завоеванные маги приступили к извлечению куратора из его тела, в территории Четвертого вошел Третий, до последнего решивший не вступать на тропу войны с братьями. Ты знаешь, оказалось, убить брата так просто… мы становимся для братьев простыми смертными. Ирония, не правда ли? Оба погибли. Третий ушел героем. Он защитил кураторов погибшего брата, уничтожил агрессора и погиб сам.

-Выходит, вас только двое?- ужаснулся Снейп.

-Двое, один из которых соблюдал нейтралитет,- зло ответила женщина. – Хотя он просто трусил за свои зоны. Что случилось с территориями? Раздел. Они перешли в мое владение. Теперь у меня почти вся Вселенная, а Первый дрожит на своей крохотной земле. Плевать.

-А…

-Маги? Маги оказались сильными настолько, что почти справились. Миг, и мой погибший брат был бы свободным. Нет, Северус, Четвертый был сильным, но разумным. В какой-то степени его устраивала позиция ученика. Он бы не смог избавиться от почти родного куратора. Он был рассудительным, не то, что я, бунтарка. И… ладно, сегодня нужно проводить Коннора, а я выгляжу хуже, чем на похоронах. Это было так давно, что пора бы перестать носить траур. Да, Северус, я уже занялась всей своей зоной. Я наладила все, что нужно было, почистила, помыла и повесила сушиться, а теперь я хочу отдохнуть и избавиться от действия Праха. Пять часов и я буду в порядке. Я слишком долго сидела на нем.

Снейп побоялся узнать сколько.

Хранитель медленно пошла вперед, к своим покоям. Обернувшись, она посмотрела на него и ответила на немой вопрос.

-Я приняла его в тот миг, когда покинула тебя. После этого я не расставалась с ним больше никогда. Было много дел. Очень много дел. Мне пришлось. И… нет, не говори так, я не наркоманка. Ты понятия не имеешь, что значит быть готовой к убийству брата, а тем более - почти всех братьев.

Она отвернулась и медленно побрела к себе.

Снейп так и замер с широко раскрытыми глазами и ужасом в них.

Избавиться от действия Праха было легко. Я просто избавилась от внутренних органов, сосудов, мозга и все прошло почти безболезненно.

Давным-давно мое тело было плотным. Теперь оно сияло как звезда в ночи, и было мне словно чужое. Ни боли, ни покоя этот свет не приносил. Он просто был и точка.

Много времени уходило на примирение с собой. Если бы у меня была совесть, я бы не выдержала больше часа наедине с собой – настолько давил груз вины за смерти братьев. Но совести у меня нет. Как бы то ни было, мне было плохо с самого начала и будет так же плохо в конце времен.

Я была готова к тому, что теперь маги начнут говорить о ненадобности применения кризалиса – ведь угрозы со стороны Первого можно было не ждать, но я никогда не меняла своих решений. То есть почти никогда. От смены одного лишь решения произошел сдвиг, за который мне пришлось расплатиться сполна. Больше я таких ошибок не совершаю.

Теперь, когда у меня сосредоточение власти, мощи и вседозволенности, можно делать все, что угодно, вот только почему я продолжаю плыть против течения и делать то, что когда-то давно мне внушил мой куратор? Долг, честь, достоинство - не пустой звук. Одно немыслимо без другого и теряет всякий смысл. Так когда-то ответила Локли Гарибальди на вопрос «на чьей она была стороне в войне против Кларка?». Что ж… меня выучили, вымуштровали, заставили подчиняться сложной системе против моей воли. Когда я была юной и глупой, я бунтовала, теперь я старая и мудрая. Теперь я понимаю ответственность всего, что говорю и делаю. Вирус работает, он будет уничтожать силы магов и им придется принять мое предложение или умереть. У них осталось чуть больше двадцати лет…

Я давала им больше времени, но если нет стимула к принятию решения, стимул нужно воссоздать. Мной было принято решение об ослаблении магического потенциала ежегодно. Маги будут слабеть постепенно, так, что даже не поймут, что происходит.

Шансы выжить у детей-магов невелики, если их родители не озаботятся их будущим заранее. Жаль, что им придется принять сразу кризалис, миную биотек, опасность отторжения возрастала и шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что кризалис приживется. Если нет – то маг умрет.

Чистокровные маги однозначно будут против моего решения, но мне важно не их мнение – они давно трупы – а мнение полукровок. Нормалы сильнее полукровок, они оценят мой дар, полукровки – чуть сложнее, но и они захотят жить. Чистокровные… вымрут. Слишком невелики шансы на то, что кризалис их примет.

Говорят, мир рушится при происшествии чего-то очень сильно ранящего душу. Наш хрупкий мир Хранителей пошатнулся и рухнул со смертью мной убитого брата. И сейчас мир продолжал рушиться. Смерть Шестого, которого можно было бы спасти, нарушила все законы и уставы. Всегда три, трижды три… но нас осталось двое. Четвертый был слишком труслив и нерасторопен, чтобы воспользоваться редким шансом обрести свободу. Шестой легко поддался уговорам. Пятый возжелал величия чужими руками. Третий… пожалуй, его мне действительно жаль.

Прах давал призрачную уверенность в нормальности сумасшедшего в реальности мира. Если бы не наркотик, я сошла бы с ума от пережитого.

Кто сказал, что Хранители счастливы? Кто уверен, что они непогрешимы?

Были ли я счастлива? Чувствовала ли себя богом?

Да. И нет. Да, я любила, и это было единственной силой, не дававшей мне сойти с ума. Нет, я никогда не чувствовала себя богом как бы обо мне ни говорили смертные.

Лориен научил меня одному – смертные счастливы уже потому, что они не рассчитывают, сколько им осталось жить, и любят неистово, в полной уверенности, что только такой бывает истинная любовь.

Бессмертные кураторы счастливы потому, что они служат во имя веры, во благо смертных.

Счастливы ли Хранители? Были ли мои братья хоть минуту любимы и любящи?

Ведь я даже толком ничего о них не знала – кто чем жил, кто любил, ненавидел… так получилось, что нам просто было не до себя и других. А теперь осталась только я и один мой брат. Самый мудрый, как казалось в начале. Самый равнодушный, как оказалось потом.

Утро принесет покой только смертным. Мне покоя уже никогда не видать.

Последний раз, когда я была счастлива, это было даже не в реальности. Не в той реальности что осталась. Этому не суждено было стать реальностью, ибо я не позволила ей ею стать.

Двое кураторов… двое самых любимых мне существ по иронии судьбы являющихся землянами. Нужно ли удивляться, что ненавистная мне планета является и самой любимой. Заповедник, лаборатория, площадка для игр гигантов, арена политиканов, родина Коннора и Джона.

Так странно, уже сегодня Коннор станет куратором. Ему нечего завершать в этой жизни. Линдси будет страдать, но она найдет утешение. Питер, Антон… сложно, но они справятся.

Все куда-то уходят, меняют решения, могут даже стать счастливыми. Все… но не я.

Из меня плохой учитель, если я так и не сумела спасти моих людей в войне. Из меня плохой брат, если я подняла руку на брата. Из меня никудышная любовница, если я мечусь в поисках новых ощущений. Из меня… никудышный… Хранитель, если я вынуждена хранить Истину от смертных, вместо того, чтобы открыть ее.

В любом случае, скоро все мои самотерзания закончатся и…

Создатель, как же болит голова!

Утро двадцать первого февраля встретило профессора хмарью, снегопадом и особо отвратительным настроением.

Хорошо еще, что сегодня так мало пар, иначе голова взорвалась бы.

Хранитель за завтраком, вполне привычно, не появилась. Даже странно, что она – живое существо, если может так легко обходиться и без пищи, и без воды, и без… впрочем, ее дело.

Малфой привычно провоцировал Поттера, Уизли сидел набычившись, Грейнджер промокала глаза платком – похоже, утро не задалось не только у него.

Первая пара у Слизерина и Гриффиндора, вторая Райвенкло - Хаффлпафф и на сегодня все.

Витражные стекла задрожали после обеда.

Предчувствуя очевидное, Снейп рванул на воздух.

Небольшая по размерам плоская конструкция висела над квиддичным полем, явной карикатурой издеваясь над убеждениями магглов в отсутствии внеземной жизни.

-А мне плевать!- послышался голос Хранителя.- У нас разница в три часа, так что мы летим немедленно!

-Но Высокая Леди,- послышался голос кого-то чужого,- мы не можем лететь немедленно! Не хватает горючего!

Снейп открыл рот, удивляясь наглости пришельцев. При условии, что беседа на повышенных тонах велась на интерлаке, который Снейп уже успел подучить еще на Вавилоне 4, Снейп понимал почти все.

-Воры! Наглецы!- бушевала женщина.- Я вашу расу вообще выброшу из состава рас в связи с ее исчезновением! Или сейчас же, или я вас ликвидирую!

-Но Высокая Леди не пойдет на такой шаг,- чужак развел тонкими руками.- Наша раса стара и уважаема.

-Кем? Бездельниками, вроде страйбов? – взревела Хранитель, размахивая руками.

Снейп подошел поближе, с интересом прислушиваясь.

-У нас нехватка топлива в связи с Вашим распоряжением не брать больше земной атмосферы, чем нужно для дозаправки,- снова развел руками гуманоид.

-Позвольте,- встрял Снейп.- Но тогда у вас уж точно должны быть запасы. Атмосфера планеты и так страдает от озоновых дыр.

-Снейп!- зашипела на него Хранитель.- Какого черта ты делаешь?! Даже не думай, что я изменю решение! – уже с той же тональностью к гуманоиду.- Или сейчас, или вы пойдете на распыление.

-Мы подумаем,- развел руками гуманоид и поднялся по лучу на корабль.

Хранитель перевела дух и немедленно набросилась на Снейпа.

-Ты что вытворяешь, мерзавец! Ты хоть понимаешь, что чуть не произошел скандал?!

-Скандал?- удивился Снейп.- Я хотел помочь, а ты еще орешь на меня!

-Северус,- убитым голосом произнесла женщина,- ты совершенно ничего не понимаешь в дипломатии. То, что у одной расы считается дракой, у другой может быть рукопожатием. Эх, видел бы ты лумати с подписанием их договоров. Они вместо рукопожатия занимаются сексом.

Снейп издал приглушенный хрип.

-Не переживай,- ободряюще махнула рукой Хранитель.- Говорить на интерлаке ты умеешь, подучишь правила переговоров с различными расами и можешь быть полноправным куратором.

-Интерлак действует по всей Вселенной?- не поверил ушам Снейп.

-Если бы,- вздохнула Хранитель.- Миллионы нюансов, миллионы интерлаков, но тебе пригодится как раз этот. В той галактике, куда ты будешь направлен, действует разновидность этого языка, но чуть упрощенная. Считай, что ты справился.

-Через двадцать стандартных минут мы берем курс на Архангельск,- раздался голос гуманоида из корабля.

-Бездельники!- моментально заорала Хранитель.- Побыстрее, конечно, вы не можете!

Снейп усмехнулся. Если у нее все под контролем и можно не волноваться за полет…

-Я с тобой.

-Что, прости?- не поняла она, обернувшись на него.- Куда?

-Ты ведь летишь к Коннору? Я с тобой.

-Снейп, ты спятил? Какое «с тобой»? Я не развлекаться лечу.

-Завод по сжижению природного газа? Значит, я прав. Я лечу с тобой. Я хочу знать, как происходит превращение человека в куратора.

Он скрестил руки на груди.

Хранитель смотрела на него как на умалишенного и молчала.

-Ладно,- вдруг неожиданно легко согласилась она.- Слушаться меня, ничего не трогать и действовать по моей команде.

-Так точно!- он встал навытяжку.

Корабль принял нас на борт через десять минут. Я моментально забыла про Снейпа и направилась к пульту управления. Не то, чтобы я не доверяла вриям, но… да, я им не доверяла.

-Компьютер, вывести на мониторы проложенный курс!- затребовала я.

На мониторе замелькали значки, зазмеились письмена и компьютер оповестил о готовности к полету.

-Взять курс! Максимальное ускорение!- приказала я.

Летающая тарелка – мечта каждого землянина в кошмарных снах - взмыла вверх и понеслась на север России.

-Через сколько прибываем?- поинтересовался Снейп, подходя к компьютеру.

-Расчетное время прибытия – шестьдесят циклов,- отозвался компьютер.

Снейп вопросительно взглянул на меня.

-Два часа,- пояснила я, не глядя на Снейпа, разбирая записи бортового журнала.

-Какая там погода?- снова поинтересовался Снейп.

-Холодно,- коротко ответила я.- И тебе бы лучше потеплее одеться. И желательно, прямо на борту, там времени не будет, я тебе не позволю колдовать. И тут осторожнее – аппаратура тонкая, чувствительна к магнитным колебаниям.

Снейп проворчал что-то про предупреждение и махнул палочкой.

Я не смотрела на него - так увлеченно изучала сводки награбленного на Земле, что поражалась, как этих наглецов не наказал сам Келли.

Понятия не имею, чем был занят Снейп эти два часа. У меня совершенно не было на него времени.

-Начинаю торможение,- оповестил компьютер.

Снейп подскочил и метнулся к креслу. Гравитация вдавила его.

-Начать снижение!- скомандовала Хранитель.- Сажай эту консервную банку на крышу или спускай нас по лучу.

-Есть ли вероятность обнаружения нашего корабля?- ровно спросил врий.

-Даже если и есть, вам не привыкать!- рявкнул Снейп в лучших традициях деловых переговоров.

-Но если нас обнаружат, мы не сможем вести научные исследования обитателей планеты,- развел руками гуманоид.

-Я обеспечу невидимость,- прорычал Снейп, отстегивая ремни безопасности и поднимаясь.- Неужели на этой машине нет нормального рубильника невидимости?

Приглушенное хихиканье, исходящее из кресла капитана придавало уверенности, что Снейп на правильном пути.

-У нас на корабле нет… рубильника,- развел руками врий. – И сажать консервную банку мы не станем.

-Выполнять!- раздался рык из капитанского кресла.

Хранитель поднялась и прошагала к излучателю.

-Дашь по моей команде или размажу вас всех по России на радость ученым,- приказала она старшему врию.- Снейп, пошевеливайся! За мной!

Профессор, привыкший к перепадам настроения женщины, бросился за ней, на ходу заклинаниями утепляя мантию и наколдовывая себе шапку.

-Готов?- злая, как гоблин, женщина посмотрела на Снейпа. Тот кивнул.- Давай!- крикнула она вриям.

Их буквально вынесло на мороз.

Корабль дернулся, сверкнул огнями и тут же взлетел.

Снейп с тоской проводил взглядом точку, в которую превратился корабль и закутался в мантию – мороз был адский.

-Спускаемся в здание,- скомандовала Хранитель, перекрывая вой ветра.

Пинком выбив дверь люка, она первой скользнула внутрь завода. Снейп не замешкался.

-Иу, сколько у нас времени?- запросила она тихо.

-Пятьдесят две минуты,- отозвался компьютер.

-Коннор уже заражен,- прошептала женщина.- Скоро твари нападут на Купера. Нужно спешить. Так, Северус, главное для тебя - невидимость, неслышимость и немешаемость мне. Понял?

Снейп кивнул.

Шапку он уже где-то потерял, мантию порвал и вообще был запыхавшимся и взъерошенным.

Вынув палочку, он прикоснулся ею к себе, что-то прошептал и исчез.

-Иу, настраивай портал на Террус, сообщи о готовности номер один, пусть будут наготове оперировать немедленно по прибытии,- распорядилась Хранитель, сползая по трубе вниз.

-Выполняю,- отозвался компьютер.

-Что за твари?- поинтересовался Снейп, следуя за женщиной.

-Русские нашли доисторическую тварь в мерзлоте. Во льду оказались яйца паразитов, что размножаются в теплой и влажной среде. Пока было неизвестно, откуда они берутся, русские почти все погибли. Коннор заразился по вине русской дамочки, что приложила зараженный лед к его царапине. Но виновен в его смерти будет Элсингер,- зло прошипев, Хранитель коротко выругалась.

-Я могу помочь?- тихо спросил Снейп.

-Паразит развивается в желудке жертвы и… нет, Северус, магией тут не поможешь. Иу не дал информации о возможности применения магии в условиях активации ядерного реактора.

-Что?- не понял Снейп.

-Коннор взорвет завод и погибнет вместе со всеми тварями,- прошипела она, чуть ли не ползком пробираясь по узким коридорам.- Снейп! Сзади!- она бросила какую-то железяку в подползающую к человеку склизкую тварь с собаку размером.

Снейп успел отпрыгнуть.

-Реагируют на тепло,- сообщила женщина, активируя трансф в боевой шест. – Их можно убить плазмой, но боюсь взорвать завод и дать понять команде, что они тут не одни. И так пришлось повозиться с конспирацией, а тут еще мы.

Снейп не понимал о чем она, но не спорил. Вооружившись здоровенной трубой, он, невидимый, был готов дать отпор любой твари.

Еще одна громадная гусеница шустро промелькнула в сплетении труб и исчезла.

-Иу, время!- снова прошипела женщина.

-Тридцать шесть минут до активации реактора.

-Северус, шустрее! – зашипела Хранитель, убегая куда-то в сторону.

Голоса доносились откуда-то сверху. Кто-то кричал.

-Снейп, твою мать…- раздалось шипение рядом, и рука женщины схватила его за шиворот.

-Быстрее! – кричал мужчина.

-Но как же Коннор!- молодая женщина поддерживала раненого человека, лежащего на каталке.

-Нельзя оставаться здесь! Купер может вот-вот умереть!- седовласый мужчина бежал за каталкой.– Питер, верни Коннора, а мы заведем машину. Скорее!

Первый мужчина бросился назад в завод, остальные побежали вон, толкая перед собой каталку с раненым.

-Вперед!- скомандовала Хранитель, рванув с места.

Создатель, ты жесток, если установил такую планку - только после смерти можно стать куратором.

Я неслась на всех парах, моля, чтобы Коннор не дернул рубильник раньше времени.

-Коннор!- я бросилась к полуживому профессору.

-Хранитель,- прохрипел Коннор, держась за живот.- Не ожидал, что так больно.

-Держись, уже скоро,- я сжала его руку.- Террус готов принять тебя. Врачи уже ждут. Все готово, только держись.

Его скрутил спазм.

Я знала, что тварь готова вылупиться и что после этого Коннора точно уже никто не спасет. Я знала, что Питер Эксон уже провел быстрые исследования слюны Коннора на воздействие спирта, и пришел к неутешительным выводам о заражении руководителя.

И я знала, что он сейчас явится сюда.

-Потерпи, родной,- я прикоснулась к его мокрой от пота щеке и тут же исчезла за ближайшим ящиком.

-Коннор!- Питер подбежал к лежащему другу.- Я знаю, что с тобой. Держись, мы поможем!

-Поздно Питер,- ответил Дойл.- Меня не спасти. Уходи! Эти твари уже близко.

-Но…- Питер беспомощно огляделся. Склизкие твари подбирались все ближе.

-Питер, это приказ! Уходи!- прокричал Дойл. – Уходи же!

Питер схватил его за руку, взглянул в отчаянные, полные боли глаза руководителя, кивнул и убежал.

-Вот и все,- устало выдохнул Коннор, из последних сил подтягиваясь и нажимая на все кнопки.

-Северус, ты мне нужен!- выкрикнула я, перекрывая гул машин.

Снейп тут же появился.

-Привет,- слабо улыбнулся Коннор.

-Привет,- кивнул Снейп.

-Иу, активация портала, готовность номер один, команда принимающим! Внимание!- распоряжалась Хранитель.

Коннор последним жестом рванул на себя последний рубильник, и ослепляющий свет взрыва поглотил все вокруг.

-Стоп время!- в тот же миг раздался голос женщины.

Портал раскрылся прямо перед неподвижно лежащим Дойлом. У него уже не было сил шевелиться.

-Снейп, действуй! Магией!- приказала Хранитель.

Снейп левитировал мужчину и пронес его в портал. Следом прошла Хранитель, бросив на прощание:

-Время – вперед!

Оглушительный взрыв потонул в моментально закрывшемся портале.

-Инородное тело внутри желудка!- пока глаза профессора привыкали к перемене яркости, Хранитель уже командовала.

Большое светлое помещение, множество проводков, тянущихся с потолка, приборная доска, врачи, напоминающие людей, только с двумя головами и четырьмя руками.

Команды врачей были коротки. Снейп понимал речь, но не мог уловить тонкостей.

-…влить…- странное название.- Подготовить…- еще более странное название.

Снейп с ужасом смотрел на скорчившегося Коннора на операционном столе, понимая, что тот вот-вот умрет и получит новую жизнь.

-Наркоз! Живо!- кричала Хранитель, следя за показаниями датчиков, опутавших тело мужчины.

Одежду человека разорвали сразу же по прибытии, облепили его тело датчиками и проводками в мгновение ока, подключили какие-то неведомые приборы и… и ждали.

-Храни…- еле прошептал Коннор.

-Тш-ш, родной,- она склонилась над ним, коснулась губами лба.- Скоро все закончится.

-Больно,- слеза скатилась на подушку.

Спазмы…

-Одна минута,- резко произнесла Хранитель врачам.- Внимание!

Она держала руку Коннора в своей руке и неотрывно следила за датчиками.

Наркоз действовал – Коннор погружался в сон стремительно.

Снейп недоумевал, почему шевелящуюся в животе Коннора тварь никто не вынимает, но не вмешивался.

-Тридцать секунд!

Коннор закатил глаза, и его рука безжизненно повисла в руке женщины.

Счет шел на секунды. Пять… четыре… три… две… одна…

-Фиксирую остановку сердца! Начинаем!- мгновенно прокричала Хранитель.

Десяток врачей в секунду вскрыли живот уже мертвого Дойла, извлекли оттуда здоровенную живую тварь, сунули ее в какой-то раствор, где она, зашипев, растворилась, зашили рану на животе человека и тут же отошли.

И все за пару секунд – руки так и мелькали.

Хранитель закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Ее руки по-прежнему держали руку Коннора.

-Возвращайся, родной,- прошептала Хранитель нежно.

-Фиксирую пульс, сердцебиение в норме, регенерация тканей в норме,- тут же сообщил Иу.

Коннор открыл глаза.

-С возвращением из бездны, родной!- Хранитель тепло улыбнулась и легонько потрясла руки человека.

-Что с командой?- спросил Коннор, еще лежа на операционном столе и не решаясь даже поднять голову.

-Узнаю истинного куратора,- засмеялась Хранитель.- Не успел воскреснуть, как интересуется работой. Все в порядке, Купер поправится, Линдси смертельно зла на Эксона, но все будет нормально.

-Когда мне приступать к работе?- Коннор выпростал руку из объятий женщины и провел ею по животу, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы.

-Как только полностью придешь в себя,- она сделала знак врачам и они тут же ушли. – Как себя чувствуешь?

-Я умер, но мне уже лучше,- широко улыбнулся Коннор, приподнимаясь.

-Запомни, Северус,- женщина обернулась к потрясенному Снейпу.- Эта фраза – святая святых каждого новоиспеченного куратора! Не знаю почему, но ее произносят абсолютно все кураторы после смерти. Северус, что-то не так?- она озадаченно взглянула на бледное лицо Снейпа.

-Я… то есть… и это все?- вырвалось у него.

-Ты ожидал вспышек пламени, танцев перед костром и фейерверков? – приподняла она бровь.- Ох уж эти смертные! Северус, мы простые ученые, нам не до дешевых спецэффектов.

Снейп глубоко вздохнул и перевел дух. Больше всего он почему-то боялся именно «дешевых спецэффектов». После этого он просто не смог бы принимать все всерьез.

-Как ты?- задал он вопрос поднимающемуся Дойлу, рассматривая живот мужчины не в силах понять причину столь быстрой регенерации клеток без магии.

-Нормально,- пожал плечами Коннор. – Спасибо, что помог.

-Гхрм…- многозначительно произнесла женщина, взглядом указав на пах Коннора. – Он еще смертный и НЕ куратор, Коннор. Одеться не желаешь?

Заливистый смех Дойла, густая краснота Снейпа, фырканье женщины и мгновенно появившийся врач, держащий стопку одежды.

-Одевайся, мы подождем,- женщина вывела смущенного Снейпа в соседнее помещение и обняла за плечи.- Знал бы ты, я каждый раз волнуюсь так, как будто куратор может не вернуться.

-А может?- нервно дернулся Снейп.

-Наверное,- пожала плечами она.- Но маловероятно.

-Я готов приступить!- Коннор, похорошевший в черном костюме, при галстуке вышел к ним.

-Это…- вопрос застрял у Снейпа в горле.

-Не-е-ет,- протянула женщина.- Просто Коннор предпочитает строгий стиль. Тебе я позволю носить мантии, если хочешь. Коннор, ознакомься с положением на Таури 987, на Ррроке, на Пхумбре и Токк и доложи мне через два стандартных часа,- обратилась она к куратору.

-Есть!- Коннор встал навытяжку, лукаво подмигнул женщине, кивнул Снейпу и превратился в сияющий поток света, моментально исчезнувший с глаз.

-А как ты думал они все успевают?- вопросом на немой вопрос ответила Хранитель.

-Да-а-а,- только и сказал Снейп.

Вернувшись в школу, Снейп еще подрагивал от пережитого, но был уверен, что его смерть будет куда более страшной. Жаль, что он так и не успел узнать, есть ли там что-то, в небытии, и теперь мучался.

-Как ты меня видела?- задал он свой первый вопрос по прибытии.

-Я не видела - я знала. Иу постоянно видел тебя и передавал картинку мне на монитор.

-Но у тебя в руке не было монитора!

-Северус, если у меня чего-то не видно, это не значит, что этого нет вообще,- смешок.- Скажи, зачем ты вообще поперся со мной?

-Хотел узнать, как это все происходит,- пожатие плечами.- И потом… Коннор стал мне другом. Мы же кураторы!

Хранитель хлопнула его по плечу и, хохоча, ушла.

а!

тинку мне на монитор. тии.

ет куда более страшной. два стандартных часа.

рану на животе чел

Глава 31

-Я все думаю, почему он тогда произнес эту фразу,- Снейп и я сидели около камина и грелись. Вернее, грелся он, мне, как существу бескровному было ни тепло, ни холодно.

-«Мы живем ради единственного» и так далее?- переспросила я. Снейп кивнул.- Он живет ради дела. Его работа – вот все, ради чего он живет. Единственное, ради чего он живет.

-Минбарцы подхватили фразу и переиначили,- задумчиво ответил Снейп, глядя на язычки пламени.

-Тогда все было по-другому. Им был нужен свет надежды, они его увидели, услышали и приняли. Вален стал единственным, ради кого стоило жить, надеждой на прочный мир, святым и богом одновременно. Пусть тысяча лет мира, но ведь срок-то немалый.

Утомительный месяц подошел к концу. Завтра наступит календарная весна.

Дня после всего пережитого стали пресными. Не то, чтобы я жаловалась, но было как-то неуютно.

Ученики по-прежнему получали нагоняи за промахи, жаловались, ругались и злились, гриффиндорцы дрались со слизеринцами, райвенкловцы не обращали на них внимания, занятые учебой, хаффлпаффцы увлеченно трудились, вздрагивая лишь на уроках зельеварения, а я все чаще хандрила.

Войн больше не объявлялось. Джон в будущем уже улетел с женой на Минбар, в Тузанор, где готовился стать отцом. Вален в прошлом обзавелся семьей, немного тоскуя по Кэтрин Сакай, но я пообещала ему, что переправлю ее в прошлое, как только смогу.

Иу передал образцы кризалиса ученым магам Земли, и они вгрызлись в его изучение. Я надеялась, что эти болваны не станут пробовать приспособить его или переделать магически, но в ответственность магов верилось с трудом.

Поттер с командой тренировались в Комнате-По-Необходимости, Филч пытался их поймать, словом, все шло как по маслу.

Даже занятия Гарри со Снейпом шли нормально, не считая того, что парень выходил из кабинета весь в ссадинах на коленках и злой, как тролль.

Я старалась держаться подальше от таких занятий. Не то, чтобы мне было некомфортно рядом с телепатами, но чувство некой злобы к ним и отвращения присутствовало.

Учить мальчишку быть телепатом! Альбус – идиот, но ему виднее.

Хорошо еще, что парню хватало мозгов не пытаться коснуться моего разума, а то я бы взбесилась. Хватало мне Снейпа, он хоть взрослый и его можно шарахнуть – только польза будет. Парня же было жаль, он юн, глуп и горяч.

Малфой шипел, как кобра при виде меня, постоянно твердя, что его папа ТАК дело не оставит и еще покажет зубки.

Я от души желала обоим блондинам сломать зубы об меня и не лезть, куда не следует, но Драко не слышал.

Жаль и этого мальчишку – силы много, таланту тоже, но дури – еще больше.

Иногда я ради развлечения проводила анализы, сравнивая, кто мне больше приятен как подопытный кролик – Малфой или Поттер, и приходила к мысли, что у Малфоя мозгов было побольше. Пусть и шипящая змеюка, но парень был действительно умен и самостоятелен. Что ни говори, слизеринцы казались мне типичным выводком Теней – гордые, независимые и сильные. Самое странное, что слизеринцы были одни против трех факультетов, но показывали зубы так, что их боялись. Друг за друга горой, прекрасные тактики и стратеги, искусные манипуляторы, самостоятельные, гордые и независимые – такими я их и видела. Просто бери, спиртуй и в музей.

Самое печальное, что слабость была в их силе, в их чистокровности. Жаль, в самом деле, что там наиболее упертые маги. Жаль, что именно они падут первыми.

Ах, если бы было возможно перетянуть хотя бы Малфоя на сторону техномагов! Ведь пропадет парень.

-Что скажешь?- иногда с тоской консультировалась я у Иу, провожая глазами фигуру слизеринца.

-Никаких изменений,- однообразно отвечал Иу. Это означало, что Малфоям не суждено будет стать техномагами.

Жаль.

Я пробовала поговорить с парнем, но постоянно встречала фырк и презрение. Он считал, что ничего хорошего от меня и маггловских штучек быть не может.

Разочаровавшись в магах, я решила отдать силы и время, которого стало больше на эксперименты. Справедливо полагая, что Джон соскучился по апельсиновым деревьям, я решила вырастить их на Минбаре. Холодная погода планеты не способствовала росту, зато можно было создать гибрид, который прижился бы и давал плоды.

Оккупировав лабораторию Снейпа, я упросила профессора поделиться со мной запасами ингредиентов и засела за работу.

Саженцами апельсинов меня обеспечил Келли, так что все сложилось почти идеально. Почти, потому что генетик из меня был аховый, но магией я не хотела накачивать деревца из принципа. Мало ли какие побочные эффекты дала бы магия на далекой планете, а вдруг меня не оказалось бы рядом и что-то бы случилось.

Воссоздав голографически цветущее апельсиновое дерево, я приступила к работе под чутким руководством Иу и самого Снейпа. С последним дела обстояли хуже. Снейп постоянно критиковал меня, ругался по-минбарски так, что даже я удивлялась, один раз даже стукнул меня по руке, но в целом дела шли нормально.

Я в который раз убедилась в правильности назначения Снейпа и в который раз мысленно ругала

его нехорошими словами, но выполняла все его требованиям даже в его отсутствие, пока однажды меня в буквальном смысле не скрутила сильная боль.

Никого рядом не оказалось, мне стало страшно. Тело жгло огнем, а Иу молчал.

Я упала на пол, пролила на себя реагенты, но самое страшное - загубила сотню молодых почти готовых деревьев.

-Иу, блокируй двери!- приказала я, хрипя от боли. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то вошел и увидел меня в таком состоянии. Если это – смерть, пусть никто ничего не узнает.- Дематериализуй костюм.

Сияние на миг ослепило глаза. Тело исчезало ниже шеи.

Я стиснула зубы и застонала.

Жжение усилилось.

-Зеркало!- простонала я.

Зеркальное отражение появилось немедленно. Шею и подбородок пожирал свет.

-Создатель!- простонала я, дурея и теряя сознание.

Так странно быть… ничем. Меня не было в привычном понимании, и все же я была и существовала. Чистый разум, не обремененный плотью. Так странно, непривычно и так… естественно.

Я не видела себя со стороны, но представляла, что я есть – свет, сияющий поток ослепительного чистого света.

Я парила над полом, еще боясь взлететь выше. У меня не было ни глаз, ни ушей, но я видела и слышала абсолютно все. Вот Снейп ворчит, сидя в кресле у Альбуса, вот Минерва идет в образе кошки, неслышно переступая лапами, вот шепчет трава, вот серебристой мелодией напевает звезда…

Я видела, как где-то на Земле идет война, как в глубоком космосе летит Ворчан центавриан, как Тени спят на ЗаХаДуме в этом времени, как в будущем в животе мамы улыбнулся Дэвид Шеридан – сын Джона и Деленн.

-_Это ты…-_ снова услышала я бесконечно нежный голос отца, говорившего со мной… для меня…

Я не понимала, что он хочет мне сказать, но я верила ему и готова была на все.

Я воспарила под потолком и просочилась через него, поднимаясь выше и выше, туда, где нет стен, где бархат космоса, где мой дом…

У этой взбалмошной снова не слава Мерлину! Эксперименты, опыты… Снейп не понимал, почему нельзя просто магически вырастить нужное дерево и отправить на Минбар. Магия долговременна, с ее помощью строили Хогвартс. Да, она объяснила, что магия Земли существенно изменится на Минбаре, но ведь можно было приспособить ее к тамошней атмосфере! Или нельзя?

Нельзя. Снейп вздохнул, в который раз пообещав себе, что он выдержит и не заорет на неумеху. Разбитые колбы, растоптанные исследования, уничтоженные саженцы… и после этого она говорит, что сделает все сама?!

Снейп не выдержал и отобрал у нее микроскоп. Дай Хранителю волю, она накачает реактивами каждый саженец, а потом Минбар превратится в тропики, а обвинят его, Снейпа!

Уроки – вынужденная работа, но оставить этого исследователя в пока еще не разрушенной лаборатории – грех! Неизвестно, к чему он мог бы вернуться.

Альбус еще вызвал поговорить…

Она пропала. Уму непостижимо! Куда она могла деться из закрытой лаборатории? Двери вскрывали вдвоем с Альбусом, а ее нет. Колбы, реторты – все разбито. Голографическое дерево – как памятник - посреди разрушений. А ее нет!

Так странно быть собой. Странно и… правильно. Это и есть новая ступень эволюции?

Хранитель исчезла. Просто снова ушла куда-то и на этот раз надолго. Неделя проходит, а ее нет.

Снейп не находил себе места. Если б можно было, он связался бы с Келли, а так приходилось ломать голову и гадать как какой-то Трелони.

Снейп доделал работу женщины, совместил образцы почвы и воздуха Минбара с земными деревцами, создал новый гибрид апельсинового дерева, но понять, зачем он это сделал не смог.

Какое теперь имеет значение этот труд?

Время для меня в таком облике движется совершенно по-иному. Я знала, что Лориен тоже мог становиться чем-то вроде пучка света, но понять, почему он редко этим пользовался, я не могла.

Теперь тело не имело значения, можно было быть ничем, никем и всем… но меня тянуло на Землю. Не знаю, почему. Родина Джона, Коннора… заповедник… загадочная планета… мир, с которого все началось.

Я висела над планетой и смотрела на голубые моря и зеленые материки, гадая, что нового произошло в чуждом мне мире.

Я по-прежнему не имела ни малейшей пси-способности. Зато я имела возможность летать, изменяться, быть независимой от порталов в пространстве. Время мне не подчинялось, но и с пространством было комфортно.

Один только вопрос – куда делся Иу?

Снейп как раз объяснял сборищу тупиц, коих называли гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами, как готовить зелье, как прямо с потолка спикировали десяток шариков размером со снитч каждый. Откуда они взялись и что представляют, Снейп не знал, потому и велел детям немедленно замереть.

-Забавное ощущение,- раздался ровный голос Хранителя.- Простите, что испугала.

-Хранитель?- удивился Снейп, взмахом палочки открывая дверь и выпуская учеников в коридор.- Что… как… ты в порядке?

-Вроде бы, но я не уверена,- отозвались шарики. Один принялся кружить над полом, два – около котла Поттера, два – около двери и пятеро самых больших – перед потрясенным профессором.

-Это твой новый облик?- осторожно спросил Снейп, медленно оседая на скамейку.

-Возможно,- раздался голос.- Погоди-ка…

Шарики соединились в кучку, замерцали, и на месте ослепительной вспышки появилась весьма довольная женщина.

-У Лориена получается дематериализовываться постепенно,- сообщила она, тут же упав на колени.- Научусь и я.

Снейпу хватило совести наколдовать мантию и подать даме.

-Хм…- выразительно произнес он, глазами показав на ее тело.

Хранитель оглядела себя и засмеялась.

-Оригинально! Если бы я не была к этому готова, я бы сказала, что детей ждал бы шок.

Она накинула на голое тело мантию и села прямо на пол.

-Что-то не так?- забеспокоился Снейп, глядя сверху вниз.

-Не знаю,- пожала плечами она.- Я не чувствую холода, мне безразлично тепло, я не испытываю голод и жажду… и я не знаю, где мой компьютер.

-Жду указаний!- раздался голос Иу.

-Ты где?- Хранитель даже подскочила.

-Я нематериален,- сообщил голос,- но я готов приступить к выполнению своих функций немедленно.

-Одеяние мне!- тут же потребовала женщина, скинув мантию.

Черный костюм, уже привычный по недавнему для Снейпа времени, не обтягивающий, а нормальный, как у магглов; ботинки, плащ… и никаких перчаток.

Женщина расстегнула верхнюю пуговку рубашки, дотронулась рукой до другой руки, коснулась волос.

-Как странно снова чувствовать себя,- задумчиво произнесла она.

Снейп, повинуясь какому-то порыву, неловко поднялся и обнял женщину.

-С возвращением!- от души произнес он.

Не скажу, что все шло гладко. Поначалу я с трудом верила, что я снова плотна, хотя и могу в любое время стать светом и взлететь.

Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы не падать сразу по материализации. Одежда так же то появлялась, то исчезала, казалось бы, совершенно независимо от моего желания. Дематериализовываться в одежде, материализовываться без нее – не самое худшее, что происходило.

Самое печальное было то, что я теряла связь с временем. Исчезая и появляясь, мне приходилось, как будто, заново узнавать, где и я какое сейчас время.

Неделя ушла на то, чтобы войти в нормальную колею и привыкнуть появляться одетой. Тренироваться приходилось ночью, рискуя перепугать и без того нервных учеников, случайно оказавшись не там, где нужно.

Проведя эксперименты по акклиматизации молодых апельсиновых деревьев, я решила доставить подарок на Минбар.

Оповестив Снейпа о месте, подхватив сотню гибридных деревьев, я превратилась в кучку светящихся шариков и взмыла в небеса.

Знай я, что меня ждет по возвращении, вообще никуда не улетала бы.

-Ох, ну как же там красиво в это время года!- сладко потянулась я, вернувшись назад из путешествия.

Снейп с каким-то отрешенным видом сидел у камина и невидящим взглядом смотрел на огонь.

-Хорошо,- мертвым голосом произнес он, не оборачиваясь.

-Я решила, что не буду встречаться с будущими родителями и просто высадила деревья под окнами их резиденции. Ты себе не представляешь, насколько красив Тузанор весной! А наши с тобой гибриды сразу пустили корни и расцвели. Я нарочно задержалась полюбоваться реакцией Джона на аромат апельсиновых цветов. У него был такой шок, что даже рот открылся. Как же я хотела обнять его, поздравить!

-Почему не обняла?- равнодушно спросил Снейп.

-Я думала над этим, но знаешь, ему ни к чему снова видеть меня,- серьезно ответила я, опускаясь на ковер перед камином.- Мне хотелось, честно, но… пусть лучше наслаждается счастьем и забудет обо мне на какое-то время. Он же станет папой!

-Папой,- дернулся Снейп, закрыв руками лицо.

-Северус, что с тобой?- всполошилась я.

-Я тоже стал папой,- раздалось из-под ладоней.

-Э… когда успел?- вырвалось у меня.- То есть,- я взяла себя в руки,- поздравляю. Как малыш? Как мама?

-Мама умерла, малыш сбежал,- убито простонал Снейп.

-То есть как сбежал?- растерялась я.- Новорожденные земляне не умеют бегать!

-Этот умеет,- горько произнес Снейп.

-Не-е-ет, - протянула я, опускаясь на ковер,- я, конечно, знала, что у землян все не слава Создателю, но чтоб настолько! Или это только у магов такие аномалии?

-Господи!- простонал Снейп.

-Что-то я не слышу радости в голосе,- поморщилась я.- Нет, я понимаю, смерть матери, побег… э… ребенка… неужели ребенок нежеланный?

-Более чем,- вздохнул Снейп.

-Э… не мое дело, но почему ты раньше не позаботился об этом?

-Я не знал!- взвыл Снейп.

-Ну и нравы у землян,- покачала я головой.

-Я не знаю, откуда он вообще взялся!- вторая порция вопля.

-Э… Северус, ты большой мальчик и не мне тебя учить, но…- начала я, но Снейп резко рванул вперед, схватил меня за плечи и встряхнул.

-Мне не нужен этот сопляк, слышишь! – глаза полыхнули.- Я ненавижу его!

Я округлила глаза.

-Ладно-ладно, только успокойся,- примирительно подняла руки я.- Он больной? Что с ним не так?

-Все!- в отчаянии провыл Снейп.

Честно, мне было, мягко говоря, странно видеть взрослого разумного человека в таком невменяемом состоянии.

-Северус,- я коснулась его волос.- Могу я узнать, что происходит?

-У меня есть сын,- уже совершенно ровным голосом произнес Снейп.- Я только что узнал, что у меня есть сын.

-Хорошо,- мягко сказала я.- Продолжай.

-Я НЕ знаю, как он вообще получился, почему именно я и какого дьявола Альбус это от меня скрывал,- еще ровнее произнес он.

-Альбус?- я совершенно сбилась с толку.- А он причем?

-Чертов мальчишка упал с метлы, получил сотрясение мозга… У него же нет мозга, что там можно получить?- в отчаянии взвыл Снейп.

Я отшатнулась. Что происходит? Стоит мне улететь куда-то по делам, и через несколько дней я получаю невменяемого будущего куратора и какую-то запутанную историю.

-Ладно, он упал,- я ничегошеньки не понимала, но мне нужно было понять.- А потом?

-Поппи не справилась, пришлось вызвать целителей из Мунго. Там провели необходимые исследования.

И снова ровный бесцветный тон.

Дурдом, ей-Создателю!

-А ты причем?- пыталась понять, что к чему, я.

-Лонгботтом взорвал котел, и мне пришлось обратиться туда же.

-Потрясающе!- вырвалось у меня.

Еще запутаннее.

-Анализы крови показали, что он мой сын!- снова взвыл он, схватившись за голову. – Альбус говорит, что сам ничего не знал, но я теперь просто не знаю, кому мне верить.

-Как бы сказал Гарибальди: «мексиканские страсти»,- оглушено произнесла я, совершенно ничего не поняв.

Итак, Снейп узнал, что у него есть сын, непонятно от кого, что мать ребенка умерла, что сам ребенок куда-то сбежал, что он, по всей видимости, большой, раз умеет летать на метле… что прояснилось? Ничего!

Поняв, что толкового объяснения от Снейпа мне не получить, я ретировалась.

-Хранитель!- я едва не сбила заплаканную Гермиону.- Гарри попал в Мунго.

-И он тоже?- удивилась я.- Что у вас тут происходит? – не выдержала я.- То Риддл буянит, то Поттеры сваливаются, то сыновья какие-то сбегают…

-Что?- у нее даже слезы высохли от удивления.

Махнув рукой на девочку, я помчалась к директору.

Горгулья окинула меня мрачным взглядом и отвернулась. Пришлось становиться бесплотной и взлетать самой.

Просочившись через дверь, я подлетела к носу старика, задумчиво поглаживающего взволнованного моим появлением феникса.

-Альбус, какого демона тут происходит?- вскипела я.

-Что?- вскинулся он.- Кто здесь?

-Я здесь!- совсем забыв, что директор мог не знать о моем изменении, я материализовалась. – Что с Северусом? Что вообще со всеми?

-Присядь,- устало вздохнул Альбус, забыв даже, что раньше обращался ко мне на «вы». – Дело в том, что…

Как я вынесла эти полчаса, я не поняла. Гарибальди сто раз оказался бы прав – это запутаннее всяких там мексиканских и прочих страстей. Подумать только!

Оказалось, что Поттер – сын Снейпа. Вот все, что мне удалось понять. Причем самое смешное, что ни сам Снейп, ни Альбус, ни тем более мальчишка понятия не имели, как такое возможно. Складывалось впечатление, что дело пахло неприятно.

Мы перебирали всевозможные варианты происхождения Гарри, но ни к чему не пришли.

Снейп изнасиловал Лили? Бред! Он не стал бы.

Снейп сдавал сперму для искусственного осеменения? Еще более бредовая мысль.

Лили не могла забеременеть от мужа и пришла просить Снейпа? Чушь собачья! По словам Альбуса, парочка жила душа в душу.

Оборотное зелье отметалось сразу же – Снейп на это ни за что не пошел бы, а кто-то под личиной профессора произвел бы на свет никак не Поттера - Снейпа.

Собственно, только гены говорили за то, что Снейп и Поттер – отец и сын. Больше никаких доказательств не было. Возможно, медики Мунго просто ошиблись.

Альбус покачал головой.

-Перепроверили пять раз. Ошибки нет.

Снейпа напоили и соблазнили? Маловероятная возможность. Самцы землян не способны к воспроизводству под хмельком. Или…

-Или…- протянула я.

Альбус покачал головой.

Верно. Как же надо было его напоить, чтобы он все забыл!

Забыл…

Мы переглянулись.

-Забвение?- недоверчиво протянула я.

-Если так, то тайна зарождения Гарри ушла вместе с Лили.

-Всегда есть надежда вскрыть глубинные слои памяти,- неуверенно произнесла я.

-При заклятии забвения память стирается начисто,- качнул головой старик.- Если было бы возможно, мы нашли бы лазейку, но в Мунго содержатся пациенты с полной амнезией. Локонс, к примеру.

Я не стала выяснять личность загадочного Локонса, а вот с амнезией я уже имела дело.

-Синклеру стерли память о двадцати четырех часах в земляно-минбарской войне,- я встала и начала думать вслух.- Минбарцы подошли к Земле слишком близко, но внезапно прекратили атаку и отступили. Никто не знал, почему они так поступили. Никто. А тем временем на борту Шарлина Серый Совет пытал пилота одного из истребителей, что был подбит и шел на таран. К пилоту применили трилюминарий, и как потом оказалось, в землянине была душа минбарца. Вот почему минбарцы отошли – боялись повредить душу. А потом оказалось, что пилот был не просто кем-то там, а минбарцем, рожденным не от минбарца. – Альбус не понимал ни слова, но слушал и молчал. Я посмотрела на директора и продолжила.- Потом я увела Синклера в прошлое, кризалис изменил его ДНК и перестроил его в минбарца. Но задолго до этих событий, одна неумная парочка применила к нему гипноприбор, накачав наркотиками, вскрыла глубинную память. Дело в том, Альбус, что память стереть можно, но глубинную память – нельзя. Даже при стирании личности есть вероятность возврата.

Я вдруг вспомнила одного монаха.

-То есть теоретически, вернуть память можно?- спросил Альбус.- Но ведь мы имеем дело с магией.

-Теоретически возможно все,- махнула рукой я.- Я не имела дел с магическим стиранием памяти, но, думаю, смогу раскопать что-нибудь.

-Применение запрещенного наркотика нежелательно,- произнес Иу.

Альбус вздрогнул от неожиданности.

-Иу, выдай информацию по стиранию и восстановлению памяти,- запросила я.

Передо мной возник монитор, по которому шустро побежали значки.

-Негусто,- протянула я.- Собрать прибор я не смогу. Доставить из времени – тоже. Остается одно…

-Применение запрещенного наркотика нежелательно,- снова произнес Иу.

-А есть другой выбор?- спросила я компьютер.

-Глубинное сканирование может привести к летальному исходу объекта,- сообщил Иу.

-Это верно,- подтвердила я.- Но только при применении наркотика самим объектом. А применять придется.

-Я не одобряю!- Альбус поднялся с кресла, нахмурившись.

-Решать не Вам, Альбус!- резко ответила я.- Если Северус захочет… а он захочет, то я выполню его желание.

-Наркотики…- начал Дамблдор.

-Риск есть, не скрою,- призналась я.- Но Вы же не хотите, чтобы два человека так и не узнали что к чему?

Альбус снова сел в кресло и насупился.

-Гарри тоже придется пройти процедуру?

-Помилосердствуйте, директор!- воскликнула я.- На кой черт мне сдался Ваш Гарри? Он, может, и присутствовал при своем зачатии, но в виде клеток, так что, увы, сказать он все равно ничего не стоит. Займитесь лучше поиском парня.

-В том-то и проблема, что мы не можем его найти,- вздохнул он.

-Ваши проблемы!- резко ответила я.- Я не нянька нервным подросткам!

-Но Гарри просто испугался…- встал на защиту любимца Дамблдор.

-Альбус,- устало выдохнула я,- у Вас двое совершенно нетерпящих друг друга людей. Теперь эти люди оказались поставленными перед фактом родства. Вы полагаете, они оба счастливы узнать «радостную» новость?

-Но Северус поймет…- снова начал директор.

Я не выдержала.

-Старый ты дурак! Что он должен понять? Что мальчишка, который был ему костью в горле, вдруг оказался сыном? И что? Снейп должен сразу распахнуть объятия и броситься обнимать свежеприобретенного малыша? Они взаимно ненавидят друг друга с той лишь разницей, что один делает это из ревности к некоей Эванс, а второй – в силу природной скудости ума. Впрочем, Снейп не любил эту вашу Лили,- добавила я уже тише.

-Но…- снова начал опешивший от моей тирады Альбус.

-Он уважал ее, понимал, хотел дружить, но НЕ любил!- ответила я.- Он сам мне говорил. То есть не то, чтобы говорил… в общем, я прочитала это у него в мыслях.

-Северус – окклюмент, он мог подсунуть подделанные воспоминания,- возразил Альбус.

-Директор,- устало вздохнула я,- почему Вы считаете меня идиоткой? Я не первый раз родилась, у меня было время на сканирование раньше и, наверное, есть и сейчас.

-Простите,- он покачал головой и отвел взгляд.- Значит, пути к примирению семьи нет?

-Не могу сказать за них,- честно ответила я.- Северус ясно дал понять, что сын ему не нужен. Кроме того, Альбус… у Северуса иная судьба. Мальчик действительно станет обузой. Снейп не раз спасал его, был нянькой, опорой, несмотря на ненависть парня. Кстати, Вы знали, что Поттер возненавидел Снейпа после откровений Уизли еще будучи сопливым первокурсником? Понимаете, вот просто так – услышал нелестный отзыв, побыл на уроке и решил, что некрасивый, чрезмерно требовательный преподаватель, пытающийся научить бездарей хоть чему-нибудь путем постоянного контроля – полное дерьмо!

Альбус промолчал, опустив голову.

Я продолжила.

-Я узнала, что Снейп даже спас его еще на первом курсе от Риддла. Мальчишка знал об этом от самого Риддла. И что он предпочел? Благодарность? Спасибо? Нет. Молчание и возросшую ненависть. Безмозглый сопляк! Я узнала, что Снейп занимался с ним окклюменцией, парень узнал кое-какой неприятный момент о Джеймсе Поттере и что? Удивительная реакция – он обвинил во всем Снейпа! Вы помните тот эпизод с Поттером и его дружками? Я видела его, Альбус, я видела жизнь Снейпа от его рождения и до конца. Ничего приятного, скажу я Вам. А теперь мальчишка, напоминающий Снейпу его врага, сваливается как снег на голову и оказывается его сыном. Подумайте, Альбус, какой была бы Ваша реакция, окажись Вы на месте Северуса? – молчание. - Снейп прав, что называл мальца сыном Поттера. Один к одному – фиглярство, скудность ума, полное нежелание учиться, лень…

-Джеймса все любили,- тихо произнес Альбус.

-А Вы поощряли нападки Поттера на Снейпа!- ткнула я старика пальцем. – Парня чуть не загрыз оборотень, а что сделали Вы? Погрозили пальчиком? Нет. Сняли баллы, а потом еще спустя годы пригласили этого оборотня на работу в школу, к детям, зная, на что способен оборотень, если его не укрощать!

-Я доверяю Ремусу!- вскочил Альбус.

-Вы готовы доверять всем без разбору и подвергать жизни детей и взрослых необоснованной опасности!- повысила я голос.

-Если бы не я, Снейп был бы уже давно мертв!- закричал он.- **Я** дал ему шанс выбиться в люди! **Я **предоставил ему место в школе! **Я** защищал его перед Визенгамотом, когда его хотели посадить в Азкабан!

-И ты ни в грош его не ценишь как человека, заставляя его снова и снова переживать неприятные минуты, подсовывая ему под бок то оборотня, чуть не сожравшего его, то блохастого пса – крестного Поттера-младшего!- вскипела я, багровея от злобы.- Ты ценишь Снейпа только потому, что он представляет из себя для твоего сборища недоучек, именуемого Орденом Феникса! Не будь Снейп на службе Риддла, плевать тебе было бы на него!

-Это не так!- закричал Дамблдор. – Я доверяю Северусу! Я доверяю ему все, даже свою жизнь!

-Вот как?- ядовито прошипела я.- Доверяй, но не заставляй его играть в твои игры.

-Это ТЫ постоянно выдергиваешь из-под него почву!- подражая мне, зашипел Альбус.- ТЫ рискуешь им, как пешкой в игре. Думаешь, я не знаю, куда ты его втягиваешь? Думаешь, можно вот так рисковать человеком, заставляя его драться без магии против инопланетных тварей? Он маг, Хранитель, нравится тебе это или нет! Маг, а не тупой вояка!

-Значит, сканируешь его, чертов телепат?- еще немного, чувствовала я, и я вцеплюсь старику в глотку.- Снейп мне дорог, я учу его жить в условиях, которые станут для него нормой. Что ты знаешь о том, что ему уготовано, старик? Ты не почешешься, когда он будет подыхать, ты заставишь его страдать от твоего эгоистичного решения!- Альбус побелел и стиснул зубы.- Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты решил? Чужими руками жар загребать? Я сражаюсь и сражалась всегда вместе со всеми! Как учитель, как слуга, как один из многих! Я не сижу в окопах! Я жила, умирала на поле боя! Став бессмертной, я точно так же продолжаю биться наравне со всеми, собой прикрывая остальных, а что сделал ты? Ты, что сидит в кресле, попивает чай и руководит всеми операциями из удобного теплого, защищенного места и рискует чужими жизнями только для того, чтобы сопляк сделал ТВОЮ работу? ТВОЮ, которую ТЫ не смог сделать раньше!

Кулаки Дамблдора сжались, глаза потемнели и… он тяжело осел на пол.

-Ты настолько ненавидишь меня?- тихо спросил он.

-Просто не стой у меня на пути и не советуй, как и что мне делать,- так же тихо посоветовала я и вышла, сопровождаемая клекотом феникса и хлопаньем его крыльев.

Сидя в кабинете трансфигурации, я выслушивала декана Гриффиндора и в который раз монотонно отвечала одно и то же:

-Я НЕ буду искать мальчишку! Хватит с меня магов! Один уже получил свое, а мальчишка мне безразличен. Если у него не хватает мозгов понять, что Снейп ему не враг, его дело – сторона.

-Но мальчик растерян, сбит с толку!- пыталась убедить меня Минерва.

-Тогда советую ему собраться и хоть раз в жизни принять решение мужчины, а не сопляка!- отчеканила я.- Хватит носиться с ним, как с яйцом! Не разобьется! Пора взрослеть, наконец!

-Он всего лишь мальчик…- снова начала она, всхлипнув и промокнув глаза платком.

-Минерва, ему пятнадцать лет,- ровно ответила я.- По меркам землян, возраст самый опасный, переломный. Пора парню определиться, будет он принимать решения самостоятельно, или же его постоянно будут опекать. Кажется, он сам был не рад всеобщему вниманию к своей персоне? Так пусть же примет настоящее решение. Если ему наплевать на всех, вся и все – его дело, я вмешиваться не стану.

-Но Хранитель, это жестоко!- заплакала Минерва.- Он же еще ребенок!

-Никто не говорил, что жить легко, Минерва,- ответила я.- Я учу своих людей принимать решения в любых самых сложных ситуациях самостоятельно. Я забрасываю их в ад, чтобы они вышли по уши в дерьме и крови, но выжили. Знаете, почему я так делаю? Чтобы защищать, нужно уметь убивать, а вы растите из парня тепличный цветок. «Ах, я не могу убивать! Ах, мне жалко! Только любовь спасет мир!»- передразнила я Поттера.- Если вы растите из него воина, засуньте его в дерьмо и посмотрите, как он будет выбираться. Это жестоко, но это единственный шанс увидеть, чего он стоит. Кругом гибнут люди, а он, несмотря на то, что ему приказано сидеть по ночам в башне, изволит гулять по школе! – я треснула кулаком по кафедре.- Единственный, кто ведет себя с ним нормально, как с человеком, а не как с цветком, это Снейп. Если давать парню поблажки, он ничего не сможет сделать.

-Но он же смог выйти живым из лабиринта в прошлом году,- возразила Минерва.

-Хватило мозгов соображать,- отмахнулась я.- Эмоции, Минерва, эмоции – вот его двигатель. Я знаю принцип действия ваших заклинаний. Авада сработает только тогда, когда ты хочешь, чтобы она сработала. Круцио – только тогда, когда ты хочешь, чтобы враг мучился от боли. Нужно ХОТЕТЬ, ЖЕЛАТЬ, а парень – сопля соплей. Летать в облаках и махать палкой – вот все, на что он способен.

-Неправда!- декан вступилась за своего студента.- Гарри в одиночку победил василиска!

-В одиночку ли?- прищурилась я.- Не птичка ли Альбуса ему помогла?

-Но меч Гриффиндора мог вытащить только _истинный_ гриффиндорец!- с гордостью в голосе произнесла она.

-Тупой, недалекий недоумок, вечно сующий нос, куда не следует,- кивнула я.

-Гарри - герой!- вскинулась Минерва.- Гарри выжил в младенческом возрасте!

-Ага, - усмехнулась я.- От любви его мамочки, которая каким-то образом подзалетела от Снейпа. Просто образец добродетели!- съязвила я.

-Не смейте так говорить о Лили!- мне в нос уперлась палочка.

-«Она была умной, доброй и честной девочкой и ее все любили»,- процитировала я Альбуса, равнодушно махнув рукой на палку.- Бросьте, Минерва. Послушай Вас и Альбуса, так все у вас добрые и благородные. Просто не факультет, а пансион благородства! Питера Петтигрю не напомнить?

Лицо женщины пошло пятнами.

-Может, припомнить эпизод с Хижиной, где из Снейпа чуть не сделали отбивную по вине милого Блэка?

Минерва всхлипнула и уткнулась в платок.

-Или Вам по душе ненаглядный Джеймс, прилюдно унизивший нынешнего декана Слизерина?

Всхлип.

-Богадельня, а не мальчики,- подвела я итог. – Милые шалости, а не преступления.

-Но Гарри…- снова начала она.

-Попадет в лапы Жрецов, ваш мир погибнет быстрее, чем я планировала,- пожала плечами я.- Если парень не в состоянии нести ответственность за жизни своих соплеменников по магии, вы ошиблись в нем.

-Он всего лишь мальчик!- снова «спряталась» за словами Минерва.

-На войне приходится убивать и мальчикам, Минерва,- тихо ответила я.- Поправьте меня, если я не права, но у вас как раз война.

Еще один всхлип и рыдания в полный голос.

-Нет, Гермиона, я не буду его искать!- девочка плачет навзрыд, Рон успокаивающе гладит ее плечи.

Теперь за меня взялись подростки.

-Но его же могут убить!- кричит она мне в лицо.

Рыжий молчит, даже не глядя на меня.

-Гермиона, я не могу помочь ему,- равнодушно говорю я.- Гарри просто струсил и предпочел сбежать, но не смотреть в глаза тому, кто оказался его отцом.

-Гарри не трус!- в отчаянии кричит она.

Я тяжело вздыхаю. Как объяснить людям, что даже если я найду парня, волоком я его сюда не верну?

-Гермиона, ты единственная кто может хоть что-то понимать,- говорю я.- Ты понимаешь, что Гарри – единственный, кто может освободить мир магов от краха и победить Риддла. Если Гарри предпочел спасовать перед крохотной трудностью, он не справится и в битве.

-Гарри готов выйти на бой хоть сейчас,- мрачно вставляет Рон.- Но Снейп… Хранитель, это же _Снейп_! Мерзкий, грязный ублюдок! Врагу не пожелаешь _такого _отца!

Убеждения бесполезны. Умная девочка меня не поймет, парень… в общем, они друзья. Друзья всегда будут заодно.

-Когда есть цель,- тихо произношу я,- к ней идешь любой ценой. Человеком можно пожертвовать, целью – нет. В данном случае, человеком жертвовать как раз-то нельзя, но человек этого не понимает. Он не понимает, что если он не возьмет себя в руки, падет не только его мир, но и мир магглов,- приходится говорить их языком.- Не будет ни мира, ни свободы… ничего. Когда-то человек, которого я люблю, пошел на смерть ради жизни других. Он умер ради других, потому что цель оправдывала жертву.

-Капитан Шеридан?- Рон вскинул глаза.

Я кивнула.

-Гарри убьет Риддла,- тихо сказала я.- Не _должен_. Не _сможет_. Просто убьет, или никакого будущего не будет. Если Риддл победит, в будущем Землю ждет хаос. Не только Землю, но и галактику. Вам трудно оценить масштабы трагедии. Вас к тому времени уже давно не будет, но я могу показать вам тот мир. Гарри в кои-то веки _должен_ принять решение самостоятельно, без помощи, без опеки, один. Вы хотите видеть мир хаоса?

Гермиона замотала головой. Рон потупил глаза.

Что ж… они понимают то, что не поняли другие. Они будут его искать, просить вернуться, принять истину как должное, пусть не принять Снейпа - отца, но _понять_ Снейпа - отца. Понять и то, что Снейп не примет Гарри. Что семья не получится никогда. Что не будет ни объятий, ни слез радости от обретения друг друга. Что не будет воскресных прогулок вместе. Ничего не будет. Будет Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп. Каждый сам по себе и все же вместе.

Возможно, что после победы Гарри с Северус ощутят искру если не любви, то хотя бы благодарности друг другу, хотя маловероятно. Поттер не в состоянии понять действий Снейпа, Снейп никогда не поймет мотивы Поттера.

Я знаю, мальчишка бежит не от проблемы, достаточно сложной, чтобы справиться одному, но от себя. Он в панике от собственных мыслей.

Я понимаю, что любой совет он воспримет в штыки. Жалость как к сыну Снейпа убьет, растопчет его. Робкие слова о возможном примирении с отцом разозлят. Попытки разговорить приведут к замкнутости.

Путь осилит идущий. Путь начнется с шага. Куда будет сделан этот шаг - зависит только от Гарри.

Я жестока, но я справедлива.

Мне нужен мир без войн, но это лишь мечта.

К сожалению, не в этой жизни мне обойтись без мира без войн.

Чтобы жить кому-то, к несчастью кто-то должен умереть.

Понимает ли _это _Гарри?

Глава 32

Довольно спокойно, с каменным выражением лица я пробиралась по узкому проходу между креслами. Стюардессы с подозрением косились на мое одеяние, недоумевали – откуда я вообще взялась и передергивали плечами от исходящей от меня угрозы, будто я была, по меньшей мере, шахидом, от ушей до пяток увешанным бомбами.

Несчастные создания не понимали, как я могла появиться в самолете, летевшим на высоте тысяч километров, если каждая точно помнила, что меня не пропускала.

Я искала одного крайне нервного юного парня, что попросту решил сбежать от проблем и перелететь в Америку.

Кресло рядом с ним пустовало, и я не замедлила воспользоваться шансом.

-Привет,- улыбнулась я, опускаясь рядом.

-Ты!- выдохнул он, побледнев.- Что… Как…

-Пустяки,- проговорила я, так же улыбаясь.- Значит, ты решил улететь в Америку? Зачем?

-Я не вернусь,- резко ответил Гарри, отворачиваясь к иллюминатору.- Если ты решила меня вернуть, то зря теряешь время.

-Время…- проворчала я.- Эх, мальчик… время не теряется, и уж тем более не у меня.

-Я не смогу быть в Хогвартсе после того, как…- он взглянул на меня, снова отвел взгляд.

-Понимаю,- я откинулась на спинку и закрыла глаза.- Тебе кажется, что мир перевернулся, что те, кому ты верил, обманули тебя, что кругом враги, и ты не знаешь, кому верить и что дальше делать. Это нормально. Думаю, что это свойственно любой расе в любой части Вселенной.

-Тебе виднее,- мрачно ответил он.

Я приоткрыла глаз, оценила состояние парня и снова закрыла.

-Я здесь не для того, чтобы давать советы, просить и уговаривать. Я здесь только для того, чтобы рассказать тебе одну историю и тут же уйти. Это ненадолго.

Судя по его молчанию, выбора у него не было.

-Жил один мальчик… ну… скажем, Джон,- имя слегка кольнуло душу.- Его мама была самой красивой, доброй, справедливой, любящей мамой в мире. Его папа был полной противоположностью – угрюмый, нелюдимый, отчасти даже страшноватый. Он никогда не гладил мальчика по голове, не говорил ни одного доброго слова, зато позволял не мыть уши, есть сладкое сколько хочется и драться с соседними мальчишками. Папа покупал Джону самые лучшие игрушки, все, что он хотел. Мама же была любящей, как мамам и положено быть, она тщательно следила за мытьем ушей, за тем, что игрушки должны быть уложены по своим местам. Она запрещала Джону лазать по деревьям, драться и нарушать правила. Надо сказать, что эти двое взрослых были на редкость разными во всем. Мама требовала неукоснительного соблюдения ее правил, требовала быть пай-мальчиком и стараться не огорчать ее. Папа был другим. Он просто смотрел на драки сына, никогда не вмешивался и не ходил к родителям избивших его сына детей выяснять отношения, полагая, что мальчик должен расти и развиваться в боях, что закаливают его, как мужчину. Родители спорили, ссорились, чьи методы воспитания лучше и правильнее. Но они кое-что забыли… мальчик вырос. Джон вырос и стал понимать, что родители никогда не придут к общему мнению.

Я замолчала.

-Джон… капитан Шеридан? Это ведь про него?- услышала я тихие вопросы.

-Именно,- кивнула я, не открывая глаз. Я уже знала, что в голове парня рождаются сотни вопросов, которые он никогда мне не задаст.- Видишь ли, мама – это ворлонцы, папа – Тени. Две великие расы, воюющие за право воспитывать юные расы. Одни требуют, чтобы ты ел по утрам кашу и слушался их, а если не послушаешься, они тебя накажут. Другие же дают простор твоей ярости и силе, воспитывая из тебя сильную, закаленную в боях личность. Ни те, ни другие никогда не сойдутся во мнении, как правильнее, потому что, правда у каждого своя и единственно правильная.

Я открыла глаза и попросила Иу развернуть экран. Вот ворлонцы – гордые, сильные, мудрые… вот Тени – сильные, беспощадные, мудрые по-своему.

-Это ворлонцы?- он ткнул пальцем в изображение красивого существа из света.

-Да.

-А это…- палец дрогнул, едва приблизившись к изображению Тени.

-Это Тени. Неприятные на вид, но тоже в чем-то правые. Видишь ли, Гарри, суть проблемы в том, что однажды Джону приказали сделать выбор – идти за Ворлоном или за Тенями. Ворлон похож на строгих родителей – подчиняйся, не думай – за тебя будут думать твои родители. С такими родителями вырастешь тепличным цветком. Тени предлагают войну, полагая, что только в войне развивается раса. Они правы, Гарри. Тени правы. Взгляни на историю Земли, что было в результате кровопролитных войн? Развитие царств, совершенствование вооружений, люди вышли в космос, а что еще будет! Если бы родителями были ворлонцы, земляне росли бы и развивались, лежа в колыбели, суча ножками и пуская слюни. Не думай – подчиняйся!

-Тени лучше?- глаза за очками округлились.

-Нет, Гарри. Не лучше, не хуже. Тени, ворлонцы… это лишь две стороны одной медали. Есть да и нет, есть инь и ян, добро и зло, бог и дьявол… одни говорят – ты будешь служить нам, а когда мы прикажем, ты умрешь за нас. Другие твердят – сражайся на нашей стороне, ибо только в хаосе рождается истинная сила. Дело в том, Гарри, что есть расы, воспитанные ворлонцами и Тенями. Не скажу, что мне по душе обе, но… предположим, Минбар,- изображение сменилось.- Богатая культура, традиции, которым тысячи лет, кастовость и готовность страдать за высокие идеалы. – Хрустальные, созданные из вечных льдов города Минбара промелькнули перед изумленным парнем. – Есть дракхи, отбросы галактики, падальщики,- серое устрашающее существо взглянуло с экрана.- Воспитанники Теней, их слуги. Или вот,- люди… земляне… телепаты.- Игрушки и той стороны и другой. Телепаты. Оружие против Теней, которое ворлонцы создавали, мало заботясь о том, что потом телепаты вырастут и потребуют ответы на вопросы: зачем они такие.

Криокамеры, телепат, присоединенный к центральному компьютеру корабля Теней, краб, взмывший в космос и сеющий разрушения.

-Помнишь, один такой был около школы? Внутри был человек. Не телепат, просто человек. Но телепаты – лишь начинка. Созданные одной расой, используемые другой… злая ирония судьбы-злодейки. Ты понимаешь меня, Гарри?

Парень кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от маслянисто-черного тела краба, что только что уничтожил истребитель.

-Ты стоишь на перепутье,- продолжила я.- Тебе говорят – убей или умри. Никто не интересуется тобой, тем, что ты есть и чего хочешь ты. Всем на тебя наплевать. Тебе отдали приказ, и ты его просто обязан выполнить.

-Дамблдор постоянно опекает меня, Снейп…- судорожный глоток,- ненавидит не знаю за что. Я хочу нормальной жизни, может быть даже без магии. Просто жить! Ни нормального детства, ни нормальной юности, только и твердят – убей! Почему я? Я не хочу убивать! Я не могу!- он перешел на крик.

Пассажиры опасливо косились в нашу сторону.

-Иу, зону отчуждения,- приказала я. Мы тут же исчезли для остальных. – Мне всегда приказывали, даже не спрашивая, понимаю я, что я должна сделать или нет. Равнодушные приказы, сухие слова, учеба, война и снова учеба без передышки. Просто сделай и когда-нибудь поймешь. Я бунтовала, я кричала, пыталась понять, но… я не понимала. Учитель был жесток, наказывал меня, бил, убивал… но, знаешь, только сейчас я поняла, что он был только той частью меня, что отказывалась принять решения. Я понимала действия уже после их свершения. Я понимала потом, почему я убивала, пытала или спасала и лечила. Я освободилась от влияния учителя, стала почти всесильной, но… Гарри, я по-прежнему делаю все то, что когда-то говорил учитель. Я могла бы свернуть в сторону, махнуть на все рукой и сказать: «Живите, как хотите!», но я этого не делаю. Иначе… кто, если не я, Гарри? Всем плевать на все и всех. Мне – нет.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил Риддла?- тихо спросил он.

-Ты не понял, Гарри,- вздохнула я.- Один мой друг как-то сказал: «Человека можно заменить, дело – нельзя!». Я это к тому, что если что, всегда есть запасной путь. Есть Невилл, есть Орден Феникса, есть твои друзья. Что есть у тебя, чего нет у Невилла? Шрам? Одна стачка, и у Лонгботтома появятся сотни шрамов. Если, конечно, он выживет.

-Но Снейп…- вскинулся он.

Я вздохнула и поднялась. Экран исчез.

-Некрасивый человек, требовательный и мудрый учитель, редкая сволочная натура,- перечисляла я, загибая пальцы.- Сложный характер, спесь, вспыльчивость… но терпение, сильная воля, способность жертвовать собой…- я вспомнила битву в прошлом около Вавилона 4.- Он никогда не примет тебя, как сына, он будет по-прежнему ненавидеть тебя и ни на йоту не изменится ради тебя, но он всегда будет рядом, чтобы вытащить тебя за шкирку из очередного дерьма, куда ты вляпаешься, он наорет, снимет баллы с твоего факультета, но никогда даже пальцем тебя не тронет, хотя и следовало бы. Он будет язвить, придираться по малейшему поводу, но снова и снова, без надежды на простое спасибо будет просто делать свою работу. Он не Альбус – жалеющий, он не Минерва, что вечно ставит тебе высшие баллы за красивые глаза. Он не Флитвик, что только от упоминания твоего имени впадает в священный трепет. Он – это он, Снейп - самая язвительная задница магического мира. Он растил тебя, как мужчину, как простого мальчика, не давая ни повода тебе стать размазней. Он всеми силами выпинывал тебя из школы только потому, что понимал, что война - не дело для ребенка. Он понимал, но его тормозил Альбус. Снейп ненавидел твою непробиваемость, твою бесшабашность, которыми ты ставил под удар всех магов. Тебе хотелось бегать, он тебя привязывал отработками. Тебе хотелось гулять по ночам, он специально выходил «на охоту». Ты ненавидел его и только благодаря своей ненависти ты все еще жив. Ненависть – тоже чувство, Гарри, иногда даже положительно влияющее. Если бы не Снейп, быть бы тебе робким сопляком. Представь, что ты был бы воспитанником Альбуса. Мармеладки, уговоры – это хорошо, но иногда хорошая порция ремня сделает больше пользы, чем вся любовь мира. Не любовь побеждает, Гарри, увы, не любовь, а хороший пинок под зад и компания таких же сорвиголов, как ты, в самом пекле.

Я сняла зону и собралась исчезнуть, как он окликнул меня.

-А что случилось с Джоном? Какую сторону выбрал капитан?

Я обернулась.

-Мальчик Джон из моего рассказа понял, что он вырос и может принять решения сам. Он просто поставил родителей перед фактом, собрал вещи и ушел во взрослую жизнь. А капитан? Капитан понял, что иногда лучший выбор – не выбирать вовсе. Он дал понять и ворлонцам, и Теням, что юные расы прекрасно справятся и без таких «хозяев». Он дал им такого пинка, что им пришлось уйти за Предел и оставить юнцов одних разбираться со своими проблемами.

-Значит, мне тоже можно НЕ выбирать?- пара прищуренных глаз из-за очков.

-Ты не понял, Гарри,- покачала я головой.- Ты поймешь. Джон заплатил за свое решение жизнью. После временного оживления у него есть только двадцать лет. Ему будет шестьдесят, когда он уйдет. А ведь он так любит жизнь!

-Он… умер…- наморщенный лоб, поджатые губы.

-Это не столь важно, Гарри. Человека можно заменить, дело – нельзя. Против Ворлона и Теней мог пойти кто-то другой… но смог бы тот другой сделать то, что сделал Джон?

Я заглянула парню в глаза, улыбнулась уголками губ и исчезла, дематериализовавшись в кучку светящихся шариков, тут же просочившихся сквозь самолет.

-До сих пор не можешь себе простить гибель Шеридана?- Келли подлетел ко мне в виде таких же шариков.

-За все нужно платить, Майкл. Иу никогда не говорил причин того, что я должна была делать, но какого черта я тогда до сих пор делаю так же?

-Он величайший куратор.

-Кураторы – простые люди. Просто люди, которые должны погибнуть. Я просто ищу таких отчаянных смельчаков и возвращаю их к жизни в ином виде. Я даже не интересуюсь, хотят ли они.

-Ты всегда спрашиваешь, прежде чем переделывать.

-Ты бы отказался, предложи я тебе теперь?

-Нет. Я слишком хочу жить.

-Так же, как все остальные. Они просто принимают единственное решение. Не верное, не правильное, не подсказанное, а просто единственное. Жить или умереть. Жить, пусть никогда не увидеть родину. Жить, пусть не обнять любимых и друзей. Жить и служить какому-то существу-веществу. Жить, работать и знать, что никто, кроме меня, не оценит твою работу.

-Никто не жаловался,- если бы Келли мог пожать плечами, он бы пожал.

-Все хотят жить, Майкл. Только потом кураторы осознают, на что они подписались. Работа, работа и только работа. Никакой личной жизни. Коннор так молод, совсем мальчишка… Снейп… юнец… Джон… - даже в таком сферическом состоянии стало больно.

Герои, которых забудут. Герои, которых не узнают. Простые герои, выполняющие свою работу.

-За все нужно платить,- повторил Келли мои слова и резко пошел вниз.

-Все платят. И я тоже. Только кто же нам выставляет счета?..

Найти Поттера оказалось просто. Одинокий, напуганный мрачными перспективами и своим воображением, мальчишка, должен был покинуть мир магов и рвануть ко всем чертям куда угодно, подальше от Хогвартса. Майкл проследил перемещения парня и сообщил мне.

Никто не знал, куда я ушла, никто не знал, почему Поттер вернулся спустя пару дней после своего исчезновения - я не советовала парню распускать язык.

Может быть, я ошиблась, не поставив Снейпа в известность, но решать нужно было быстро.

Оставалась только одна загадка – как Снейп стал отцом Гарри. И хотя лично мне это было не столь интересно, я не могла позволить одному из своих людей забивать голову всякой ерундой.

К середине марта ситуация с магами стала угрожающе-неприятной.

В мои покои Снейп ввалился чуть ли не ползком, держась за руку.

Мне пришлось прервать сеанс связи со всеми кураторами и обратить взор на Снейпа.

-В чем дело, Северус?- не слишком любезно спросила я, оборачиваясь на звук открывшейся двери.

-Метка,- ответил он.- Лорд вызывает меня.

-Собственно, и что я могу сделать?- равнодушно поинтересовалась я.

-Этого стоило ждать, он хочет убить меня. Я предал его, и теперь я умру.

-Железная логика. С чего ты это решил?

-Я же вытащил Шеридана из его логова, ты не помнишь?

-Я-то помню, а вот он и его шавки забыли,- пожала плечами я.- Или тебе по душе твоя ранняя смерть?

-Но как же…- растерялся он.- То есть…

-Он ничего не помнит – я стерла ему память. Никто вообще ничего не помнит, включая нашего общего знакомого Люциуса. Мне пришло в голову интересное решение – повернуть время вспять чтобы вообще никто из землян ничего не помнил ни о Джоне, ни об Анне, ни о твоем предательстве, но я подумала, что так часто играть со временем не стоит и просто стерла Риддлу и его банде память. О том, что произошло, знаешь теперь только ты, как Жрец. Посему советую тебе поторопиться на встречу, а то он может осерчать и задать тебе трепку. Не беспокойся, он не просканирует тебя так глубоко, как ему бы этого хотелось. Твоя память под моим контролем – тебе нечего волноваться. Если я не открою ее ему сама, он ее не вскроет.

-Ну… тогда мне действительно стоит поторопиться,- неуверенно ответил он, выходя.

-Телепат!- фыркнула я.

Работы было навалом, но мозги уже начинали закипать. Кураторы отлично справлялись, изредка консультируясь со мной по поводу их вмешательства.

Стоило немного расслабиться.

-Вызов от Драала,- сообщил Иу, едва я приняла позу для медитации.

-Дай на дисплей,- отозвалась я, попрощавшись с отдыхом.

-Хранитель, мое почтение!- минбарец склонился в знак приветствия.

-Мой дорогой друг!- пришлось встать и поклониться в ответ.- Что привело тебя сквозь расстояние и время?

-Один мой ученик…- он нахмурился.- Дело в том, что молодой минбари в мыслях своих взывает к тебе. Прости недостойного твоего слугу, но его мысли обращены сейчас только к тебе. Он боится.

Я вздохнула. Следовало ждать и этого.

-Спасибо, друг мой. Я навещу его.

Драал поклонился и пропал.

-Открывай портал,- тяжело вздохнула я. - Пришло время откровений.

Молодой минбарец был погружен в медитацию, положив перед собой боевой шест. При моем появлении мужчина резко вскочил на ноги, шест раскрылся и уперся мне в горло, тут же упав от осознания того, в кого он направлен.

-Великая!- раздался изумленный выдох и минбарец склонился передо мной.

-Ленниер, я пришла не как учитель, но как друг,- я протянула ему руки. – Думаю, нам стоит поговорить.

Я знала, что его мучило. Одна ошибка, чуть было не ставшая смертельной для Джона.

Полет на Минбар, утечка ядовитых отходов топлива, погибающий рейнджер, что пытался заделать пробоину, Джон, метнувшийся к нему. Переборка-дверь запечаталась сама собой, пытаясь не допустить дальнейшей утечки по кораблю. Крики Джона о помощи, Ленниер, вот уже готовый нажать на кнопку открывания двери, но…

Ленниер на миг утратил над собой контроль, позволил гневу возобладать.

Ленниер увидел страх в глазах Шеридана, его отчаяние, и… он убежал, так и не открыв двери.

Разумеется, он одумался спустя минуту, когда Джон, задыхаясь, пытался разбить дверь денн`боком почти не дышавшего рейнджера.

И разбил.

Когда Ленниер прибежал, он увидел, как Шеридан выволок рейнджера, свалился около стены и взглянул на Ленниера.

Шеридан понял, что Ленниер хотел покончить с ним, потому что любил его жену, Деленн.

-Ты была права, сказав, что враг откроет мне истинную суть моих намерений,- молодому человеку было трудно называть меня на «ты», он смущался и не поднимал взгляда.- Я никогда бы не подумал, что предам Анла`шок и Деленн, но… Морден… я не оправдываю себя, но все произошло так быстро… я действительно хотел убить Шеридана.

Мне было больно слышать оправдания от него. Конечно, любовь к члену Серого Совета, к своему учителю и послу Деленн в одном лице – это не просто высокое чувство. Это больше плотской любви, странно, что она сама знала о его чувствах, но ничего не говорила. Трагедии можно было бы избежать. Он уже говорил ей о том, что любит ее, но она не придала этому значения.

-Деленн приглашала меня на Церемонию Перерождения,- тихо произнесла я.

Он робко посмотрел на меня.

-Я подумала, что в этом нет большой проблемы – сказать самое сокровенное, от чего-то отказаться. Могла же я сказать первое попавшееся, у меня столько тайн, что хватит не на одну жизнь. Отказаться от чего-то – тоже не проблема. Но…- я закусила губу.- Знаешь, большое вранье начинается с малой лжи, а я не привыкла лгать самой себе и друзьям. – Он молчал.- Ты наверное помнишь моего наставника, голограмму Иу? Помнишь его облик?- он кивнул.- Я выбрала этот лик совершенно случайно. Я никогда особо не задумывалась, почему именно он, почему не кто-то, а именно Шеридан? Я привыкла к этому образу и когда я встретилась с Джоном, я… я просто растерялась. Этого не знает никто и никто не узнает. Я никогда и никому еще не говорила… я влюбилась в изображение куратора. – Он широко открыл глаза. – Когда я увидела Джона, я окончательно потеряла голову. Я явилась к нему неожиданно. Годы притираний, годы работы вместе… я старалась лгать себе, что не люблю его, что просто испытываю к нему чуть больше любви, нежели к сыну и просто другу, но лгать себе не было смысла. Я открыто флиртовала с ним на борту Агамемнона. Я жутко ревновала его к жене, а когда Анна погибла на ЗаХаДуме, единственной женщиной для него осталась я. Он сорвался. После трудного дня, он приходил к себе, напивался, ночами не спал, а утром шел в рубку и вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Я приходила к нему, утешала, разговаривала, старалась вырвать его из этого ада, куда он опускался. Мне удалось. В его глазах снова заплясали озорные огоньки. Никто не знал, чего мне это стоило. Никто не знал, что мне было больно от того, что я передам его другой, что он будет с ней счастлив. Позже я узнала, что мои чувства были взаимны, но я и тогда полагала, что это обычное влечение будущего куратора к Хранителю. Я не святая, Ленниер, я не отличаюсь пуританским воспитанием. Я была не прочь покадриться с симпатичным мужчиной, не важно какой расы. Я пила, как лошадь, я развращала юнцов. Я делала все это, чтобы чувствовать себя живой. В тот день, перед Днем Кометы, праздника бракири, я хотела в последний раз ощутить прикосновения рук мужчины. Я уже тогда знала, кто станет моим последним, но упорно гнала эту мысль. Я была в ловушке собственных желаний. Я проигрывала своим инстинктам. И я проиграла. В ту ночь я совершила ужасную ошибку, за которую мне не станет стыдно, потому что ее не было.

-Я не понимаю,- прошептал Ленниер.

-Дело в том, что…- дыхание перехватило. Не каждый день вот так откровенничаешь с кем-то.- Дело в том, что я провела ночь с Джоном.

Ленниер ахнул.

-Ты…

-Я сдалась, я поняла, что мне не переубедить ни себя, ни его. Это была последняя ночь живого Хранителя. После этого я просто не смогла бы смотреть в глаза Деленн и ему. Мы попали в западню и не желали выбираться.

-Значит, и ты…

-Нет, я решила, что этого быть не должно. Я повернула время вспять. Рискованный шаг, но выбора у меня не было. Мне было страшно, нет… мне было жутко! Я смотрела на самого любимого человека и кусала губы, чтобы не зарыдать. Я не хотела отдавать его никому. Но я вернула время. Он даже не узнал, что в другой реальности провел эту ночь со мной. Он был с Деленн. Утром он встретил меня улыбкой, обнимая ее.

-А что же ты?- тихо спросил он.

-Это была адская ночь. Я провела ее в одиночестве. В ту ночь я как будто умерла в душе. Знаешь, почему я не пришла на Церемонию? Мне пришлось бы сказать правду о том, что я безумно люблю Джона. Мудрости Деленн хватило бы, чтобы понять, но после этого я не смогла бы так дальше жить. Мне было бы стыдно. Мне пришлось бы сказать ей, что я откажусь от него, но…

-Ты бы не смогла,- закончил за меня Ленниер.

-Я бы не смогла.- Кивок.- И я не пошла. Незачем врать о том, что не сможешь сделать. Ты открылся тогда Маркусу, потом ей, но она так и не поняла. Я хочу сказать, Ленниер, что мы совершаем ошибки, за которые потом платим сполна.

-Я должен был помочь ему, но… я мог его убить… это было так просто… - Ленниер отвел глаза. – Я не желал ему смерти, но… я был готов убить его.

-Мы оба не хотели совершать то, что произошло,- я положила руку на его плечо,- но мы это совершили. То, что время для Джона изменилось, не означает, что оно стерло _мою_ память. То, что ты замешкался, но потом одумался, никогда не оправдает _тебя_. Просто мы оба с тобой прокляты любовью к тем, кто никогда не полюбит нас как мы того заслуживаем.

-Но Шеридан будет служить у тебя,- мягко возразил минбарец.

-Это очередной пунктик, который я никогда не нарушаю. Я сплю с будущими кураторами, но никогда – с настоящими. На это нет времени ни у них, ни у меня.

-Она простит меня, возможно, что и он… но я никогда не прощу себя,- еле слышно произнес он.- Хранитель, я знаю, что не должен, – он взглянул на меня глазами, полными отчаяния,- могу ли я хотя бы мечтать о прощении? Могу ли я служить тебе?

Я вздохнула и опустила глаза.

-Боюсь, что я не смогу помочь тебе, мой друг. Путь куратора определен с момента его рождения… тебя нет в этом списке… прости.

-Я не должен был спрашивать,- мягко улыбнулся он.- Я знал, что мне не на что рассчитывать.

-Ленниер!- я порывисто обняла его.- Ты самый добрый, самый преданный друг, которого я знаю. Ты столько давал, но ничего не просил взамен. Ты всегда был рядом… прости меня, Ленниер!

Он обнял меня.

-Я буду стараться заслужить ее прощение,- произнес он.- Я буду работать больше, лучше, в надежде на то, что когда-нибудь она сможет простить меня.

Я отстранилась.

-Ты единственный минбари, кому я всецело доверяю свою жизнь, Ленниер,- серьезно ответила я. – Пусть я бессмертна, но это частности. Ты мой лучший друг. Она простила, Джон поймет. Он мужчина, он все поймет и понимает уже сейчас. Не торопись жить, Ленниер! Пожалуйста, ради нее, ради меня.

Он снова мягко улыбнулся и поклонился мне.

-Ленниер!- я окликнула его, но он уже вышел.

Через два года он погибнет. Самая гуща войны, отчаянность, смелость, нечеловеческие усилия и… всего одна смерть. Деленн поймет, Джон простит, но Ленниер не сможет простить сам себя.

Как и я не могу простить себя.

Не стоит лгать себе. Я люблю Джона. Я никого и никогда так не любила и не ревновала, как его. Но он муж Деленн. Потом он станет моим работником, там уже будет не до любви… и все равно… я люблю его.

Вызов Риддла не принес ничего хорошего. Порция очередного мерзкого заклятья на аперитив, порция нравоучений на первое, очередной бред по захвату мира на второе, горячая речь про порабощение магглов на сладкое и как итог – очередное задание по слежке за Поттером и Дамблдором.

Снейп готов был плеваться ядом, если бы умел. И Хранитель еще явно с утра не в духе. У нее такой взгляд, что тролли сдохнут. Что у нее опять не слава Мерлину?

-Альбус поручил мне мальчишку снова и снова.

-Обучение телепатии?- крайне злобный взгляд, крайне.

-Окклюменции.

-Один черт,- машет рукой она. – Не нравится мне все это, Северус. Ой, как мне это не нравится! Заканчивай с парнем.

-Ты в своем уме? – Снейп даже подскакивает в кресле.- Что я скажу директору? «Простите, господин директор, но мне приказали больше не обучать Поттера»?

-Мне безразлично, что ты ему скажешь, я не желаю больше тратить время на пустое объяснение истин. Я НЕ хочу, чтобы ты учил парня!- жестко.

Снейп мотает головой и отворачивается.

И без того проблем полон рот, а теперь еще очередной взбрык Хранителя. Что ей не нравится?

-Он будет крайне недоволен,- Снейп понимает, что спорить с женщиной бесполезно, но пробует надавить на понимание.

-Поттер? Да он будет биться головой о потолок!

-Альбус! Альбус будет недоволен.

-Мне на Альбуса наплевать, Северус. Мне не нравится его рвение. С чего бы вдруг именно сейчас учить мальчишку? И почему не он сам, а ты?

-Думаю дело в том, что Поттер из себя представляет. Ты что-то чувствуешь?

-Именно. Что-то крайне нехорошее. Знаешь, я привыкла верить своей интуиции, она меня не подводит. Ты не находишь поведение старика подозрительным?

-Подозрительным? Это же Дамблдор!

-И все же?

-Он настаивал на обучении, мотивируя тем, что Риддл может проникать в сознание Поттера и управлять им.

-Это реально?

-Боюсь что да.

-Тогда ситуация вдвойне не нравится,- нахмуренные брови, лед в глазах.

-Да объясни, наконец, что происходит?!

-Пока только подозрения, не хочу гнать события. Поговори с Альбусом, если не получится отказаться от парня, учи, но держи ушки на макушке. Не особо налегай, пусть будет, как будет. Измучай парня, надави на него, чтобы он сам не выдержал. Если произойдет что-то существенное, немедленно доложи мне. Если все так, как я думаю, и мальчик, и ты, и будущее в серьезной опасности.

Снейп пробовал разговорить Хранителя, но она ушла в глухую защиту и молчала.

Разговор с директором привычно ничего не дал. Альбус вышел из себя, накричал и припомнил Снейпу кто он и кто сам Снейп.

Мальчишка на уроках кусал губы и молча злился. Трудно сказать, на себя или Снейпа, но сам Снейп понимал, что раздавить парня сейчас крайне легко.

Снейп не церемонился в окклюменции, грубо вспарывая глубинные воспоминания, издеваясь и насмехаясь над беззащитностью парня, пока однажды Поттер не прорвался в сознание Снейпа.

-Он сумел, Хранитель!- поздно вечером Снейп ворвался в покои Хранителя. – Поттер смог пробиться ко мне в разум!

Женщина побелела.

-Я так и думала,- уронила она. – Северус, заканчивай с ним, твое последнее занятие должно окончиться его побегом. Сделай все, что угодно, но вышвырни его с окклюменции.

По стиснутым зубам женщины Снейп понял, что дело совсем плохо.

Сам Снейп почти не понимал, что происходит. Тот факт, что у Поттера в кои-то веки что-то получилось, не вызывал тревоги.

Мальчишка честно терпел компанию ненавистного преподавателя и отца по совместительству, не лез на конфликт и не пытался подружиться.

Но Хранитель нервничала, а значит, парень представлял или угрозу, или…

Что «или», Снейп не знал и оттого нервничал сам.

Чертов Поттер! Чертов Дамблдор! Чертовы уроки!

Нужно было подумать о том, ЧТО руководит директором, почему я раньше не позаботилась о безопасности?

Ой, как же мне все это не нравится! Как же все знакомо до тошноты!

С чем я имею дело? Подсадка второй личности? Если да, то дело настолько дрянь, что и говорить не хочется.

-Проверь дело Талии Винтерс,- приказала я Иу.

-Начинаю ввод данных,- отозвался компьютер.

Информация предстала перед глазами. Бегло просмотрев данные, я стиснула зубы.

Если кто-то подсадил вторую личность, то это уже не просто дело – дрянь. Это намно-о-ого хуже.

-Мне стоило это нервных клеток и неприятных воспоминаний,- Снейп был мрачнее тучи. Я отмахнулась.

-Разберешься сам. Иу, зону молчания!- приказала я.- Слушай, мой дорогой куратор, я порылась в кое-каких данных… у меня серьезное подозрение, что Альбусом движет не просто жажда защиты мальчика.

-То есть?- нахмурился он.

-Если мои подозрения верны, мы имеем дело с внедренной искусственной личностью. Кто-то успешно подсадил в подсознание нашего дорогого старичка такую мразь, от которой даже у меня волосы дыбом. Дело в том, что в будущем, Пси-Корпус провел закрытый эксперимент по внедрению в подсознание личности второй, искусственной личности. Проект «Спящий» оживает только когда носитель спит. Он собирает информацию ради того, чтобы однажды, когда его пробудят к жизни, послав сигнал в мозг, навсегда стереть носителя и вступить в полную силу. Проект был засекречен, но откуда его узнали в прошлом и в мире магов – я не знаю.

-Хочешь сказать, что Альбус - это не Альбус?

-И да, и нет. Альбус может не знать о проекте. Кто-то мог обработать его без его ведома. Но вот кто? Мне просто показалось странным его рвение по поводу мальчика. Слишком настойчивые просьбы, больше похожие на паранойю.

-Есть идея по устранению внедренной личности?

-Есть,- я покусала губу.- Но дело в том, что Спящего нельзя стереть. Можно уничтожить только носителя.

-Убить Альбуса?- он в шоке.- Ты сошла с ума!

-Если мои опасения подтвердятся, через какое-то время Спящий выйдет на сцену и тогда того Альбуса, которого ты знал, больше не будет.

-Но убийство…

-Я не буду убивать. Я хочу убедиться, узнать ответы и…

-И?

-Видно будет.

Он молчит, отвернувшись. Он верит мне, я знаю. Ему трудно поверить, что Альбус может быть врагом, но он верит мне и этого достаточно.

-Когда ты собираешься проверять его?

-Этой ночью,- бросаю на столик аккуратный крохотный кулек. – Самое сильное, что есть.

-Почему не я?

-Ты не знаешь кода, он тебя испепелит, если что-то пойдет не так. Прах даст мне телепатические способности. Хорошая штука, на какое-то время прочищает мозги нормалу и дает безграничные возможности телепату. Хорошая штука, если редко и немного.

Слышу его вздох.

-Ты сможешь держать себя в руках, если что?

Киваю. Я уже знаю, к чему все приведет.

-Здесь разовая доза, думаю, этого хватит, чтобы расколоть Альбуса и пробудить Спящего. Ты хочешь мне помочь?

-Я мог бы обеспечить его неподвижность, если что.

Киваю.

-Полночь близится, Северус. Встретимся в час Быка у горгульи.

Выхожу, намеренно забывая кулек на столе.

Он понимает меня с полуслова, он примет наркотик не из любопытства, а чтобы прочувствовать запретный мир безграничной свободы. Возможно, что это обернется мне боком, но он справится.

Он долго смотрит на кулек. Он понимает, что Хранитель никогда ничего не забывает, и если она оставила его на столе, значит так тому суждено. Он может не принимать наркотик, но тогда он ничего не узнает. Может, хоть это прояснит ситуацию с отцовством?

И он по-прежнему смотрит на крохотный кулек, не решаясь даже дотронуться до него.

В голове шум миллиардов голосов. Я слышу все мысли всех живых существ. Мои способности намного выше всех телепатов, обожравшихся Праха. Я вижу образы, слышу песни звезд, знаю, что и кто сейчас делает.

Я жду.

Я смотрю в окно, думая о том, что мир магов никогда уже не станет прежним. Что я подписала ему смертный приговор, что никто не уйдет живым. И я спокойна.

-Я готов,- раздается шепот подошедшего. Мне нет смысла видеть его, я уже знаю, что он принял наркотик и теперь ощущает мир по-другому, сильнее, яснее, четче. Как вампир на охоте. Как ищейка при запахе жертвы. Как телепат, собирающийся сканировать.

Оборачиваюсь, запоминая его образ – глаза черны от действия Праха, белка нет, только чернота. Он собран, он готов.

Киваю, дематериализуясь в свет.

-Встретимся наверху.

Он произносит пароль, горгулья отодвигается. Я взлетаю сквозь камни, он спешит по ступеням.

Мы не испытываем страх – Прах блокирует все эмоции, оставляя лишь минимум. Если Дамблдор успеет произнести Третье Непростительное или Второе, Снейпу будет все равно. Он прочтет это задолго до того и сможет блокировать.

Директор спит. Вернее, спит «наш» директор, Спящий бодрствует и наблюдает. Утром Альбус не вспомнит, что было.

Материализуюсь. Снейп уже рядом - палочка наголо, от него веет первозданной неконтролируемой силой высшего телепата.

-Пошли!- посылаю я сообщение ему в мозг. Он не сможет послать мне – я заблокирована намертво.

В глубине спальни мрак – хоть глаз коли, но нам света не нужно. Мы видим эмоции и ауру Спящего.

Он лежит на кровати, притворяясь спящим. Аура пылает красными тонами. Он зол. Мы знаем его секрет.

Посылаю код в мозг, Альбус на миг корчится, хватаясь за голову, затем на миг стихает, чтобы снова вскинуться.

Снейп мгновенно вскидывает палочку и быстро произносит какое-то заклятье. Альбус цепенеет, распахивает глаза и злобно смотрит на него.

-Сукин сын, Снейп! – голос директора изменился. От милого доброго старикана не осталось и следа. – Ты такая же мразь, как и твой папаша!- выплевывает он, сбрасывая действие заклятья и бросаясь на Снейпа врукопашную.

Тут действую я.

-Не шевелись, ублюдок, или я сожгу твой мозг!- ровно произношу я.

-Не посмеешь, сука! – шипит он, извиваясь в невидимых нормалу путах. Снейп плюнул на палочку и держит его телепатически.- Старик нужен тебе, как и этому щенку Поттеру и ублюдку, которому я поверил, – кивок в сторону профессора.

Снейпу безразличны эмоции Спящего. Он просто держит его, чуть сдавливая горло. Если придется, он сдавит сильнее.

Я пока не держу – рискую убить. Моя сила больше силы Снейпа и всех телепатов, вместе взятых.

-Кто руководил проектом?- задаю я первый вопрос.

-Армандо Диппет,- выплевывает Альбус.

-Бывший директор школы,- констатирует Снейп. Ему пока трудно держать контроль – желваки так и ходят от напряжения, но он держится.

-Когда произошло внедрение?- снова спрашиваю я, сканируя.

-Альбус учился на последнем курсе, Диппет вызвал его на разговор. Пусти, сука-а-а!

-Снейп, ослабь воздействие,- приказываю я.- Задушишь эту мразь. Лжешь!- спокойно отвечаю я.- Второй раз лжи не будет.

-Диппет предложил Дамблдору проект под кодовым названием «Спящий» после того, как тот перешел на должность декана. Дамблдор согласился из любопытства. Никто и никогда не должен был узнать о проекте.

-Цель проекта?- спрашиваю я.

-Контроль над сознанием, руководство над окклюментами, захват власти.

-Кто приказал Диппету? На кого он работал?

-Никто. Ни на кого. Диппет узнал об учении Основателей, он решил, что мир должен принадлежать магам.

-Диппет не был сумасшедшим,- ровно констатирует Снейп.

-Ты многого не знаешь, щенок!- ярится директор, корчась в путах. – Диппетом управлял такой же Спящий, как и я!

-Кто внедрил вторую личность в Диппета?

-Не знаю! Он никогда не говорил этого! Сказал только, что проект начался давно. Я ничего не знаю!

Директор кричит так громко, что закладывает уши. Он хочет привлечь внимание. Он не знает, что Иу давно поставил зону молчания на его спальню.

-Зачем ты планировал раскрывать телепатический потенциал Гарри Поттера?

-Мальчишка – единственный, кто сможет убить Тома Риддла. Если Поттер не сумеет, Риддл победит. Мы не могли этого допустить.

-Мы? Как много таких, как ты? Кто занимается проектом Спящий?

-Нас мало, но мы вернем былое могущество! Никто, даже ты, Хранитель, не сможет нам помешать.

-Что стало бы с мальчиком после его победы?

-Мальчишка – слабак. Нам он только повредит. Его смерть стала бы трагедией, но герои становятся святыми после смерти, верно?- хохотнул он.

-Кто должен был послать сигнал на твое пробуждение?

-Сигнала не требовалось. Проект подразумевает автоматическое пробуждение по истечении некоего времени. Для каждого – своего.

-Что планировалось сделать со Снейпом?

-Убить, что же еще! Снейп предатель, старик верил ему, я - никогда.

Поверхностно сканирую Снейпа. Ничего. Пусто. Он отключен. Прах подавил почти все чувства и восприимчивость к внешнему миру. Он почти робот.

-Как получилось так, что Снейп стал отцом Гарри Поттера?

-Лили Поттер пришла к Дамблдору как-то раз, поговорить. Слово за слово, она осталась в школе переночевать. Тогда за дело взялся я. Я вызвал Снейпа, выключил Лили и… Рассказать, как они стонали при спаривании? О, это было уморительное шоу!

Если бы Снейп не был в состоянии отключки, быть бы Альбусу убитому.

-Я стер память обоим и отпустил.

-Чей это был приказ?

-Диппета. Он требовал, чтобы я вмешивался раз от разу и программировал рождение сильных окклюментов. Эванс была пустышкой, но по прогнозам, ее ребенок должен был стать мощным магом.

-Что потом?

-Проект вышел из-под контроля, Эванс-Поттер пришлось устранить. Но это всего лишь…

-…нормалы,- внезапно закончил Снейп.

Я ошиблась. Создатель, да он не был отключен! Его мощь возросла настолько, что даже я не сразу поняла, что он контролирует себя.

-Именно,- кивнул старик.- Нормалы – мразь. Нас, окклюментов, слишком мало, но нас станет больше, мы будем править этими жалкими созданиями!

Внезапно он захрипел, посинев. Снейп пережал.

-Легче, Северус,- я коснулась сознания профессора.- Это не Альбус, это Спящий. Он – другая личность.

-Чертов ублюдочный Жрец!- старик плюнул в сторону Снейпа.

-Планы на будущее?- снова вмешалась я.

-Уничтожить нормалов, подчинить их себе, раздавить, втоптать их в грязь. Твои методы ошибочны, Хранитель! Твои кризалисы – часть нашего порабощения! Думаешь, я этого не понял? Старик дурак, а я мигом просек что к чему. Хочешь уничтожить половину магического населения? – Я молчала.- Эй, парень!- Спящий обратился к Снейпу.- Она не сказала тебе, что только половина магов выдержит внедрение кризалиса? Вторая половина нас пойдет на корм рыбам. Ха-ха-ха! Здорово, а? А те, что выживут, станут слабее мокриц, наша магия уйдет. Знаешь, парень, а главную роль в этом истреблении отвели тебе. Ты притащил в наш мир вирус, ты как верная шавка Блэк служишь хозяйке, ты лижешь ей подметки, ты предал свою кровь, грязный выродок!

Снейп молчал.

-Нечего сказать, урод?- снова продолжил Спящий.- Я узнал, с кем ты водил дружбу, где был и что делал. Думаешь, смоешься отсюда и выйдешь из дерьма чистеньким?

-Отпускай его, Северус!- приказала я. – Спать!- приказ моментально срубил Спящего, и Альбус повалился на кровать. – Иу, запустить программу уничтожения.

-Ты говорила, что не будешь его убивать,- глухо произнес Снейп.

-Я и не буду. Его убьет Спящий. Ни одно доброе дело не останется безнаказанным, Северус. Мне придется стереть память Альбуса об этом разговоре, загнать Спящего обратно и запустить программу уничтожения. Рано или поздно он попросит тебя убить его… не откажи ему.

-То, что он сказал… это правда?

-Северус, я понимаю, тебе больно…

-Я о магах,- равнодушно прервал он.

-Это правда. Половина из тех, кто примет кризалис, не выдержат его. Он подействует выборочно. Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что маг выживет. Остальные _не_ принявшие его умрут в течение тридцати лет. К контакту Земли с Центавром Прайм на Земле не останется ни одного свободного мага.

-А что с Поттером?

-Он проснулся, как телепат. Ты говорил, что он смог пробить твою защиту. Я этого не оставлю. Мальчик проживет сорок лет и умрет. Его дети будут слабее отца. Больше ни один ребенок-маг не будет сильнее Гарри.

-Что будет с остальными магами-окклюментами?

-Я найду их и уничтожу. Нельзя рисковать, Северус. Спящие несут серьезную угрозу будущему. Подозреваю, что именно от этого и начнется Пси-Корпус.

-Что мне делать с мальчишкой Поттером?

-Советовала бы стереть ему память, но телепатам, пусть и слабеньким, этого делать не рекомендуется. Он не опасен. Продолжай работу. Им займусь я. Он не вспомнит о том, кем приходится тебе. Никто не вспомнит, никто и ничего больше не вспомнит,- я закусила губу.

-А что со мной?

-Могу помочь, если пожелаешь. Стереть?

-Я хочу вспомнить.

-Это может быть болезненно.

-Пусть. Я не уйду без ответов.

-Расслабься, откройся полностью, убери защиту. Я постараюсь взломать барьеры аккуратно, но все равно будет больно.

-Я готов.

Ломать барьеры - не строить их. Особенно, когда барьеры старые.

Контакт, глаза в глаза, легкое надавливание на подсознание… он чуть морщится… пока держится, он будет кричать… нажим, словно камни в кладке приходят в движение, мелкие камешки летят в стороны…

Снейп не выдерживает и падает на колени, хватаясь за голову.

Я уже вижу, как блок рушится, но боль в мозгу Снейпа останавливает меня.

-Ломай!- кричит он.- Ломай же!

Я напираю и блок прорван. Жуткий вой раздается при взламывании. Это не просто болезненно – это адски больно, не знаю и знать не хочу, как это больно.

Воспоминания, давно стертые из памяти, снова всплывают перед глазами. Я смотрю их глазами Спящего, Снейп – своими глазами.

Двое обнаженных тел на кровати, стоны, вскрики. Они не смотрят на стоящего около кровати человека, они не понимают, что делают, они не контролируют себя и не могут сопротивляться.

-Будь пай-девочкой,- шепчут губы Спящего, мерзко растягиваясь в подобии улыбки. –Будь нежен с этой красоткой, мальчик,- это не приказы, не просьбы, просто пустые слова.

Молодой Снейп очень нежен, молодая Лили ласкова. Они – бездушные куклы в руках кукловода.

Осторожно покидаю воспоминания. Не мое это дело. Да и просто смотреть на это нет ни сил, ни желания.

Снейп погружен в себя. Его губы что-то беззвучно шепчут, руки как будто ласкают невидимое тело партнера. Он снова там, где был когда-то. Там, где он забыл, что был.

Я не мешаю, просто отхожу в сторону, пока он смотрит свою жизнь. Лили уже давно нет, остался только он и Спящий. Даже Альбус об этом не знал.

Ненавижу телепатов! От них сплошные проблемы!

Какое-то время я выпадаю из реальности. Лишь тихий голос профессора выводит меня из транса.

-Ты можешь стереть все это?

Киваю.

-Понимаю, но я обязана задать вопрос…

-Я уверен,- ответил он. –Стирай.

На грани касания, я проникла в его разум, едва касаясь воспоминаний, аккуратно вычистила участки, некогда мощно заблокированные Спящим. Вышла из глубинной памяти, проверила подсознание. Ничего. Он пуст. Ни одной мысли о прошлом не осталось.

-Советую тебе лечь спать. Скоро утро, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я распоряжусь отменить сегодня занятия у детей.

-У меня иные планы,- он резко развернулся и вылетел из кабинета.

-Ох уж мне эти телепаты!- вздохнула я и, дематериализовавшись, просочилась вниз.

Он бежал к границе замка.

-Далеко собрался?- поинтересовалась я, в секунду нагнав его и пригвоздив к месту.

-Я силен, я могу справиться с Риддлом!

-Нет, не можешь,- огорчила его я.- Ты не представляешь, что ты можешь, мой дорогой друг. На сладкое, хочу напомнить, что у Диппета воспитывался и сам Риддл. Ты можешь сказать, что Армандо не провел внедрение и в юного Тома? Если мои опасения подтвердятся, я лишусь сильного куратора. А не хотелось бы,- добавила я.

-Риддл – Спящий?- эмоции прорвались сквозь действие Праха.- Бред какой-то! Скажи еще министр – Спящий!

-Я не шучу, юноша!- повысила голос я.- Диппет особо контактировал с Риддлом. Кто знает, может проект гуляет по вашему миру, как вирус по планете. С чего бы Риддлу становиться психом? С какой радости?

-Есть информация, что его зачали под действием зелья любви.

-И ты в это веришь? Северус, я прагматик. Не все в вашем мире можно мерить одним мерилом. Уверяю тебя, зелье здесь ни при чем. В мире достаточно нежеланных детей, однако психами становятся единицы. Кто-то намеренно создавал Риддла как машину для геноцида. И если Риддл- Спящий, то дело принимает куда более угрожающие масштабы. Я не отговариваю, если хочешь, я даже дам тебе пароли, но перед тем, как разбудишь Риддла, не забудь оставить завещание. Если он уже Спящий, а я в этом не сомневаюсь, докопаться до прежнего Риддла так же маловероятно, как встретить Элвиса Пресли на Марсе.

Он замер. Телепатические путы, сдерживавшие его, упали. Он просто не решался на какой-то шаг.

-Не волнуйся, Поттер справится сам. Не зря его Дамблдор натаскивает как пса. Твое дело в данном случае – сторона. Работай, не мешайся под ногами и приглядывай за всеми. Большего от тебя никто не просит.

-Неужели Альбус действительно такого обо мне мнения?- тихо произнес Снейп.

-Нет. Альбус как раз-то может и любит тебя, а вот его вторая личность – наоборот, ненавидит. Не переживай, всему свое время. А пока… ступай спать.

Он развернулся и побрел в замок.

-Жалко их, глупые они,- раздался рядом голос куратора Земли.

Я приняла облик человека.

-Ты всерьез насчет них?

-Полагаешь, нужно ждать, пока дракхи выпустят вирус в атмосферу?- поинтересовалась я.- Им и так не жить. Вирус убьет и магов, и телепатов, так пусть у них будет хоть какой-то путь к отступлению. Спасу, сколько смогу. Тебе не мешало бы приводить дела в порядок, Майкл. К запуску Вавилона 5 ты будешь переправлен на другую планету. Этот мир останется хозяевам.

-А могу я увидеть мир перед взрывом солнца? Очень жаль будет пропустить такое зрелище.

-Не думаю. Я проконтролирую смерть звезды и тоже уйду. Знаешь,- я вдруг обняла его,- это будет первая галактика, которая останется без нашего надзора. Рано или поздно, весь мир будет принадлежать только себе. И знаешь… я жду этого времени.

Майкл только улыбнулся.

Глава 33

_Временное введение нового героя_

Снейпа мучили кошмары. Обрывки каких-то образов: лицо Лили, лицо Альбуса, Хранитель с перекошенным от злобы лицом… мальчишка Поттер, картина с изображением директора Диппета.

Наркотик рождал какие-то галлюцинации. Сначала Снейпу показалось, что около кровати стоит Лита со светящимися ярко-белым светом глазами и говорит, что она – оружие Судного дня, потом появился Шеридан, облаченный в белые одежды, потом был взрыв Вавилона 5, паника на Земле и апофеоз – взрыв Солнца, повлекший за собой гибель всего живого.

Едва забрезжил рассвет, Снейп был на ногах.

Пройдя в покои Хранителя, Снейп поморщился – она снова пребывала в состоянии сфероида.

-Ненавижу наркотики,- мрачно сообщил сфероид.- У меня в нормальном виде от него голова болит. А ты как?

-Паршиво,- не стал юлить Снейп.- Как снять последствие?

-Могу прочистить организм, но это неприятно,- предупредила она.

-Давай,- махнул рукой Снейп.

Поток сияющего света коснулся лба человека и…

-Где ванная, ты знаешь сам,- сообщила Хранитель.

Снейп кинулся за дверь.

Когда он вернулся, с мокрыми волосами, белым лицом и трясущимися руками, Хранитель была уже в облике человека. Она сидела на кровати и просматривала отчеты по делам кураторов.

-Зато быстро,- ответила она на немой укор.- Погоди-ка.

Она прикоснулась в его щеке и заглянула в глаза.

-Так легче?- спросила она, не отрывая взгляда.- Я провожу блокировку болевых центров. Пока еще действие на меня не прошло, могу помочь.

-Спасибо,- от души поблагодарил Снейп, когда контакт прервался.

-Я заметила какие-то образы у тебя. У тебя открылся дар ясновидения или как вы там это называете?

-Знаешь, связь с Литой не прошла бесследно. Она показала мне такое, о чем я даже представить не мог.

-Уволь меня от подробностей интимной жизни телепатов,- резко оборвала Хранитель.- После того, что произошло, я думала, хоть ты поймешь, почему я настолько ненавижу этих уродов, но, вижу, тебе неймется.

-Здесь ведь дело уже не в зависти, или я не прав?

-Уже давно нет, Северус,- менее резко.- Просто не люблю крайне наглых и много о себе мнящих тварей. Прости, Северус, но твоя ненаглядная подруга - та еще сука. Без обид.

Снейп поднял руки.

-Это твои дела с телепатами.

-И твои тоже. Знаешь, не люблю, когда кто-то лезет не туда куда нужно. Это она показала тебе или это твое видение будущего?- с подозрением спросила она.

-Она лишь пробудила во мне спящие участки мозга. Ты против?

-То, что она там у тебя пробуждала, меня мало интересует. Хорошо, что ты куратор, иначе я лично нафаршировала бы из тебя рулет. Чертовы ублюдки телепаты! То одно с вами, то другое!

-Ты не в духе сегодня,- заметил Снейп, наколдовывая себе чашку чая.

-Иди к черту,- беззлобно отмахнулась она, резко вскочив. – Да, я не в духе,- резкий оборот и упертый в грудь мужчины палец.- И знаешь что, я готова послать к чертям весь ваш гребаный мир с вашим гребаным чувством справедливости, потому что мне плевать на все. Я хочу отдохнуть, тьма побери, где-нибудь в спокойном месте, где меня никто не тронет и не станет постоянно дергать и преподносить сюрпризы. Хочу куда-то, где все отлажено веками, где все четко и понятно, где ритуалы, обряды и все такое. Хочу в отпуск, мать его дери!- закричала она, отшвыривая со своего пути не вовремя попавшийся стул.

-Дай угадаю, куда…- усмехнулся Снейп, моментально все поняв.

-Да пошел ты,- она махнула рукой, рухнула на кровать и закрыла лицо руками.- Да, я хочу на Минбар! Доволен, чертов тэп? Я хочу к нему, я хочу быть с ним, я хочу…- она замолчала и ударила кулаком подушку.

-Дэвид Шеридан?- тихо спросил Снейп, отставляя чашку, поднимаясь, подходя и обнимая женщину.

-Не подумай, что я хочу зла ему или его семье,- раздалось из-под ладоней. Она уткнулась носом ему в грудь и всхлипнула.- Я порву любого за него, просто… у него сын родился. Он счастлив как не знаю кто! Дэвид!- произнесла она с отчаянием.- Северус, я люблю Джона! Я, тьма меня побери, действительно его люблю. Я послала к черту все свои законы, я переспала с куратором, стерла время… куда меня несет? К чему все приведет?

Снейп вздохнул и вытер ей нос платком.

-А что если так и должно было быть?- спросил он.

Она вытерла глаза рукавом и шмыгнула носом.

-Прости, не понимаю, что на меня вдруг нашло. Кураторы обычно не заводят после смерти семей и уж тем более не производят детей. Прости, что снова сорвалась. Наверное, Прах действует. Меня тоже мучили кошмары сегодня.

-Ты спала?

-Нет. Просто медитировала после работы… странная привычка, надо от нее избавляться. Те же образы что и у тебя, только без твоей рыжей подружки,- чуть резче.

-Станция погибнет?

-В свое время да. Вавилон 4 тоже не был вечен. Все рождается, живет и умирает.

-Знаешь, я подумал… может нам погулять сегодня? Все равно день свободен.

-Ты приглашаешь меня?- смешок, лукавые бесенята в глазах.

-Почему бы и нет? Сходим куда-нибудь.

-Сегодня действительно лучше не попадаться на глаза Альбусу. Давай пойдем туда, где можно прочистить мозги и взбодриться.

-Конечно.

-Как насчет какого-нибудь бара или что тут у вас можно найти? О, Келли сообщил, что открылся новый модный клуб… как насчет?

-Запросто.

-Выпьем горячительного,- огонь полыхнул в зрачках.

-Это шутка? Ты же завязала с выпивкой и тусовками.

-Не-ет,- мотнула головой она.- Мы отправляемся через час. Ты произведешь неизгладимое впечатление на обитателей. Это ночной клуб, и там будет жарко.

-Но ведь сейчас утро!

-Кто сказал, что мы будем в Лондоне?

Перебирая мантии, Снейп не мог поверить, что даже в отчаянном положении, Хранитель учудила новую тусовку. Он никак не мог взять в толк, что управляет этой женщиной, если даже любя одного, она готова утолить голод плоти в объятиях другого. А то, что утоление голода будет, Снейп уже знал.

Особое чутье подсказывало, что эта тусовка станет очередной проверкой на «вшивость».

Мантии летели в сторону – нельзя было показаться перед модными людьми в таком хитоне. Снейп уже понял, что для каждого такого выхода в свет требовалось что-то экстраординарное.

Махнув рукой на приличия, Снейп разделся и побрел в душ. После освежающих струй воды в голове должно проясниться.

-Господи!- от шока Снейп даже готов был перекреститься.

За дверью уже стояла Хранитель в коротком кожаном топе и кожаных брюках. На ногах высокие каблуки, на шее – бархатное колье-ошейник, на руках напульсники. Яркий макияж, высокая прическа, не хватало только боевого шеста или меча.

-Можно просто – Хранитель, - она улыбнулась при виде мокрого голого мужчины. – Брось, чего я не видела у тебя такого, что есть у других? Я подумала, что тебе понадобится помощь в выборе наряда, вот и пришла.

-Ты всегда входишь без стука,- проворчал Снейп, уже отдышавшись от шока и не стесняясь проходя мимо женщины.

-Сфероидам вроде меня нечем стучать,- фыркнула она.- Даже не думай!- громко произнесла она при виде протянутой к мантии руки.- Там свет и сливки бомонда, а ты явишься в _этом_?! Через мой труп!

-Хорошо бы,- проворчал еле слышно Снейп, натягивая брюки.

-Я все слышала!- раздалось откуда-то из шкафа. – Вот!- она вынырнула из недр шкафа, протягивая синюю рубашку и черную легкую куртку.

-Что-то не помню у себя такого набора,- произнес Снейп, принимая вещи и одеваясь.

-Скажем, кое-кто разбирается в моде лучше меня и тебя вместе взятых. Так что не думай, а одевайся и пошли на выход.

-Но там же холодно!- запротестовал Снейп, привыкая к вещам.

-Тебе будет так жарко, что ты сам разденешься,- она приблизилась, обхватила его за шею и заглянула в глаза.- Обещаю.

Снейп решительно плюнул на сомнения и отдался в руки опытного мастера.

-И это модная тусовка?- силясь перекричать шум музыки и голосов прокричал Снейп.

Портал открылся прямо посреди огромного зала, битком набитого людьми, хотя на них никто не обратил ни малейшего внимания.

-Самая крутая в Лос-Анжелесе!- ответила Хранитель, шлепнув Снейпа по заднице. – Пойдем, познакомлю со всеми!

Сотни лиц, настороженно или дружелюбно следящих за ним, сотни рукопожатий и объятий. И эти странные взгляды, бросаемые девушками и парнями чуть пониже спины или чуть вбок и вниз от подбородка.

-Прости, милый, - Хранитель кого-то усмотрела в толпе,- я испарюсь ненадолго. Выбери себе самую красивую жертву и отдайся зову природы. И…- она вплотную приблизила губы к его уху,- мой тебе совет – плюнь на запреты. Это свои. Все свои. Вот, попробуй!- она сунула ему в рот что-то.- Жуй.

-Это же…

-Дрянь из «Сладкого Королевства»,- кивнула она.- Здесь же все только свежее, наслаждайся!

Она шлепнула его по заду и подбежала к какому-то красавцу, слившись с ним в страстном поцелуе.

-Сумасшедший дом с его предводительницей!- покачал головой Снейп.

-Привет, красавец!- раздался женский голос около уха.- Не угостишь девушку горячей выпивкой?

Снейп обернулся и увидел красивую молодую девушку, в глазах которой была тьма.

Вечеринка и правда была шикарной – алкоголь рекой, распутные девочки, жаждущие секса, отвязные парни, музыка… вот только в глазах людей была тьма, алкоголь не приносил удовольствия, пробуждая какой-то скрытый древний инстинкт.

И она, в чьих глазах была первозданная тьма, с ним, молодым лощеным красавцем, прильнувшим к ее шее то ли в поцелуе, то ли в укусе. Ее стоны вперемешку с его стоном.

-Да что происходит?- не выдержал Снейп, схватив парня за плечо и отдирая его от шеи Хранителя.

Взгляд упал на красные от крови губы молодого мужчины.

-Расслабься, парень,- улыбнулся вампир.- Найди себе девочку, тут их столько, что нам всем хватит.

Хранитель молчала, обвисая в руках вампира с блаженной улыбкой на устах.

-Хранитель!- Снейп попытался коснуться ее руки, но вампир грубо оттолкнул его руку.

-Не надо, Генри!- улыбнулась Хранитель.- Все нормально, Северус. Мне этого не хватало. Обернись, мой друг и прими свою истину,- прошептала она, обвивая руками шею молодого вампира и приникая к нему губами.

Снейп широко открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Как он не заметил этого сразу? Вампиры! Везде среди нормальных людей.

Конфета была со вкусом крови, Хранитель сказала, что здесь есть натуральный продукт. Она хотела сказать, что…

-А ты аппетитный,- раздался женский голос сзади.

Снейп обернулся. Молодая девушка обнажила клыки.

В тот же миг Снейп заметил, как Хранитель оторвалась от шеи красавца и в перемигивающемся свете софитов блеснули ее клыки.

-НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ!- душераздирающий крик пронзил тишину.

Снейп вскочил с кровати в холодном поту.

-Интересные у тебя кошмары, должна сказать,- раздался голос Хранителя.

Снейп нашарил палочку под подушкой и взмахом зажег камин.

Хранитель сфероидом висела над пологом кровати.

-Даже не знала, что Прах ТАК на тебя подействует,- сообщил сфероид, опускаясь к полу и становясь женщиной. – Все так плохо?

Снейп закрыл лицо руками. Его трясло, как в лихорадке.

-Эй, тебе помочь?- женщина положила руку ему на плечо.

-Это был сон,- прошептал Снейп, дрожа от озноба.- Только сон.

-Наверное, смотря что тебе снилось.

-Ничего. Просто кошмар. Ты давно здесь?

-Ты позвал меня, и я пришла.

-Позвал? Я не звал тебя.

-Ты кричал.

Снейп вытер пот со лба.

-Если ты расскажешь, что тебе снилось, обещаю помочь разобраться,- дружелюбно проговорила Хранитель.

-Вампиры,- коротко бросил Снейп.

-О,- коротко отреагировала она.- И что они делали?

-Это был какой-то клуб,- он наморщил лоб.- Кажется «Полночь».

-В Лондоне слет вампиров?- усмехнулась она.

-Это было в Лос-Анжелесе,- поправил он.- Ты решила затащить меня на тусовку вампиров, там тебя пил какой-то Генри. А ты пила его. А меня еще кто-то…- он сжал виски руками.

-Интересный сон. А что предшествовало этой тусовке?

-Ты была в отчаянии. Ты сказала, что хочешь на Минбар, к Джону. Что любишь его. Что… у него родился сын и тебе больно.

-Я такое сказала?- удивилась она.- Тогда это точно сон, ибо сыну рождаться рановато. Минбар? Нет, хорошее место, только жрецы, воины и рабочие меня сводят с ума. Ритуалы для всего, что только можно. Да и… Северус, обрати внимание,- она подала зеркало.- У тебя нет следов укусов.

Он схватил зеркало, всмотрелся в отражение, провел рукой по шее.

-Нет. Но сон был таким явственным.

-И как я была одета?- прищурилась она.

-Короткий топ, брюки в обтяжку, каблуки,- он зябко поежился.

-Ну и фантазия у тебя!- прыснула она.- Так что насчет тебя? Тебе там понравилось? Что ты чувствовал?- ему показалось, или ее глаза стали темнее?

-Не знаю,- честно ответил он.- Я даже ничего не понял. Все произошло так быстро.

-А Генри?

Снейп резко отбросил одеяло и порывисто встал.

Хранитель проследила взглядом полет одеяла.

-Что ты чувствовал, когда он питался мной? Что ты чувствовал, когда я пила его?

-Я не хочу об этом,- резко ответил Снейп, набрасывая мантию.

-И все же,- мягко произнесла она.- Мне бы хотелось знать все.

-Я… я был в ярости!- Снейп отпиннул столик.

-Ну а что насчет питания? Как ты отнесся к этому? Ты помнишь, как клыки пронзили твою кожу? Ты помнишь, что пил кровь сам? Что ты чувствовал при этом?

-Я не… я не знаю. Это было странно и… прости, я не знаю.

-Хорошо, - неожиданно легко согласилась она. – Просто скажи, тебе понравилось, и я оставлю тебя в покое.

Снейп посмотрел на нее, медленно кивнул и отвернулся.

-Стоило морочить ему голову?- Генри уже ждал меня в моих покоях. – Возвращение во времени не сведет его с ума?

-Я не морочила ему голову, мой дорогой,- я взглянула на молодого мужчину.- Северус так закомплексован, что просто караул. Нельзя было вводить его в проект, полностью не раскрыв его душу. Я подозревала, кто он есть, но нужны были доказательства. Согласна, спектакль вышел на публику, зато я добилась, чего хотела.

-Жестоко, не находишь?- Генри приблизился и провел рукой по моему бедру.

-Жестоко, но ему еще столькому предстоит учиться. Генри, я бы не хотела…- он наклонился ко мне.- Генри, я люблю другого.

-А я люблю тебя,- я в последний миг ускользнула от прикосновения его губ.

-Я нарушила все свои же законы, переспав с куратором галактики, мне не хотелось бы пользоваться еще и куратором солнечной системы,- предупредила я.

-Я проделал такой путь, чтобы увидеть тебя, представлял нашу встречу, готовился…- начал вампир.

-И в подробностях описал эту сцену Северусу,- закончила я.- Во что ты вынудил меня нарядиться!

-Тебе не понравилось? – его руки захватила мою талию.

-Генри, он неопытен в таких делах, его сначала укусили посреди зала, потом регенерировали ткань и вынудили кусать самому. Хотя… жалоб вроде не поступило. Генри, перестань!- его руки настойчиво блуждали по моему телу.

-Я голоден,- его глаза потемнели, клыки вытянулись.- И жажду не только крови, но и плоти.

-Закуси кем-нибудь другим!- жестко ответила я, отодвинувшись. –Я не просила тебя наряжать меня, как порочную девку и тем более не разрешала совать нос в то, что тебя не касается.

-Ты о Шеридане?- вампир ничуть не обиделся.- Все говорят, что ты запала на него. Я просто добавил трагизма и немного слез. Тебе не понравилось?

-Одно дело управлять иллюзией, другое – раскрывать то, чего не было. Ты серьезно полагаешь, что я буду проливать слезы о том, что он меня не любит? Или, может быть, меня хоть немного волнует то, что у него есть жена и скоро появится сын? Да, меня это волнует, но это явление временного характера. Он уйдет, они останутся. И давай закончим этот разговор.

-Сколько мы уже вместе, а? Сколько тысячелетий? Ты не умеешь врать, любовь моя. Ты по уши влюблена в Шеридана.

-Ты ревнуешь?

-И да, и нет. Он сильнее меня, выше по рангу, но если честно, мне безразлично. Мы любим тебя и служим тебе и с тобой на равных. Ты вольна любить одного, спать с другим, быть другом третьему, матерью четвертому… но, Хранитель, тебе не хотелось бы остановиться на ком-то одном? Коннор, Джон, я… кто, Хранитель?

-Я не собираюсь давать тебе отчет, Генри!- палец уперся ему в грудь. – Я просила показать Снейпу его желания, но приходить сюда я не просила. Тебе лучше уйти.

-Мне нужна энергия,- тихо произнес он.

-Я решила стать бескровной,- ответила я.- Хотя… раз такое дело, можно позволить себе становиться тем, кем я не являюсь. Иу, воссоздай кровь!

-Только ты можешь утолить этот голод,- Генри привел ладонью по моей шее.- Даже после смерти в таком ранге меня мучает жажда.

-Хватит болтать!- прервала я его.- Ешь и убирайся!

-Но голод многолик,- его губы скользнули по моей шее.

-Я завязала с сексом,- прошептала я.

-Из-за Шеридана?- не упустил он момент поиздеваться.

-Генри…- угрожающе произнесла я перед тем, как его клыки прокусили артерию на моей шее.

Это было непривычно – такие забытые ощущения. Несколько тысяч лет для него, намного больше для меня. Когда мы познакомились, я знала, что мне придется его питать даже после вступления им в ранг куратора. Мне не казалось это чем-то предосудительным. Это было приятно – ощущения, как во время оргазма. Своего рода энергооргазм. Обмен.

-А может…- он отпустил меня и заглянул в глаза.

-Даже не думай,- пригрозила я, подняв палец.- На планете полно желающих твое тело девок, развлекайся. Я вышла на новый уровень, где плотские удовольствия уже не нужны и даже вредны.

-Прости,- он поцеловал мне руку.- Если что, я буду в том клубе… «Полночь». Зайдешь?

-Не обещаю, но попробую,- ответила я.- Много дел, Генри. Иди.

-До встречи, любовь моя,- прошептал он, поклонился и вышел.

-До встречи, любовь моя,- автоматически произнесла я.

Что ни говори, старые привычки отмирают медленно.

Ах, этот Генри! Вампир, рожденный на Марсе, перебравшийся на Землю, в тело земного мужчины… с марсианами по происхождению всегда были проблемы. Это для них пить кровь – все равно, что для землян – виски. После жизни на Земле Генри умер, сгорев в лучах солнца в начале двадцать первого века, был переведен в ранг куратора солнечной системы, но своих привычек не оставил. И хотя солнце ему уже не вредило, привычки Генри оставляли желать лучшего. Питание раз в пятьсот лет, секс, романтика, давно уже чуждая мне – неполный список его забав. Странные фантазии о нас с ним. Нет, как любовник он был великолепен, и хотя я не давала ему клятв в вечной любви, Генри не терял надежд, что однажды я выберу его.

Про связь с Шериданом он, как и другие кураторы, узнал мгновенно. Он ревновал, как и остальные, но понимал, что Хранитель никогда ни в чем не станет отчитываться перед кураторами.

Мне льстило внимание Генри, но продолжать какие бы то ни было отношения выше плотских, я не собиралась.

Главное, зачем я обратилась к нему – раскрытие сознания Снейпа, как одного с ним по крови. Я не улавливала тонкостей бытия вампира, так что кандидатура Генри подходила идеально.

Оставался еще один нерешенный вопрос, где Генри так же мог бы помочь, но я опасалась, что однажды Снейп просто сломается.

Мне нужно было надавить на профессора, но сделать это деликатно все равно бы не получилось.

Я пошла на таран.

Такое странное ощущение чего-то запретного. Снейпа не покидало ощущение того, что из него вынули душу, встряхнули ее и вложили обратно.

То, что он скрывал ото всех, включая Альбуса и Риддла, всплыло наружу во сне.

Снейп готов был поклясться, что Хранитель приложила к этому руку, но поймать ее он бы не смог, да и не хотел.

Жизнь была черно-белой до ее прихода и едва заиграла красками, как Хранитель снова заставляла ее терять цвет, чтобы снова его приобрести потом, в ином цвете.

С Хранителем всегда нужно было держать наготове палочку, ведь не известно, куда она могла его засунуть, а принимать решения нужно было быстро.

Хранитель не жаловала Снейпа обилием позитива, предпочитая давить на болезненные точки и проверять, после какого надавливания ты сломаешься и закричишь от боли.

Приказ Хранителя не обсуждался.

Снейп уже понял, что то, что она велела сделать, нужно было делать быстро.

-Одевайся в это,- проекция изображения одежды,- и выходи на улицу.

Снейп повиновался. Для того чтобы создать из мантии комбинезон, много времени было не нужно.

Ежась от промозглого весеннего ветра, пробирающего до костей, Снейп вышел во двор.

Шеренга одинаково одетых мужчин и женщин стояла, даже не шевелясь.

-Снейп, займи место в строю!- приказала Хранитель. – Итак, леди и джентльмены, пришло время показать нашему новому другу и соратнику, что такое куратор. Что должен уметь куратор, на что он должен быть способен, и главное – кому он подчиняется. Первое правило куратора – беспрекословное подчинение любому, даже абсурдному приказу вышестоящего куратора. Второе правило – любой ценой защищать вверенные территории. Третье правило – уважать мнение тех, кому служит куратор. Это не армия, мальчики и девочки, но условия службы примерно те же. Итак, дамы и господа, для начала мы перенесемся в райское место, где начнем тренировку и закалку душ. Душ, потому что тела у многих из вас давно мертвы. Иу, открывай!

Громадный портал густого черного цвета открылся посреди площадки.

-Бегом марш!- скомандовала Хранитель.

Люди, или существа подобные людям, поражали воображение. Многие ходили, кто-то летал, кто-то ползал, но все одинаково серьезно слушали приказы Хранителя.

-Если я говорю падать, падайте! Не важно, где вы находитесь. Меня не волнует, что вы встали в дерьмо, если я приказываю падать мордой в дерьмо – падайте мордой в дерьмо. Меня не интересует, живы вы или мертвы, вы в одинаковом положении. Вы - новички, мы – команда. Вы цари и боги тех миров, куда я вас сую. Там вы вольны делать то, что считаете нужным, но если я или вышестоящий куратор прикажет взорвать что-то, уничтожить, вы сделаете это не колеблясь.

Кураторы прибыли на мертвую планету, где хлестал дождь, где грязи было по колено, и заставила старших, матерых кураторов приказывать новобранцам.

Снейп увидел и старых знакомых – Коннора и Майкла. Коннор, как прошедший обучение в земной армии выполнял приказы, даже не задумываясь. Снейп же был уязвлен.

-В чем дело, Снейп?- рыкнул Келли на едва замешкавшегося будущего куратора.- Особое приглашение надо? Вокруг поля бегом марш!

-Но…- Снейп так растерялся, что даже ничего не успел сделать.

Невысокий плотный Келли сбил Снейпа с ног и повалил в грязь лицом, прижав голову ногой.

-Слушать приказы, Снейп! Не думать! Не возникать! Подчиняться и выполнять приказы! Подъем, леди, и круг вокруг поля!

Снейп моментально вскочил на ноги, столкнувшись взглядом с равнодушным взглядом Хранителя.

Вымазанная в грязи по уши женщина, так же, наравне со всеми тренировалась, отдавая приказы.

Снейп понял, что войны с Тенями были цветочками, то, что сделала Хранитель с его гордостью, отдав в руки Келли – было ягодками. Снейп, неуклюже увязая в грязи, побежал вокруг тренировочной площадки.

На каждого новичка пришелся матерый куратор. Наверное, смешно было бы видеть, как крохотный шарик, размером с ноготь, отдает приказы высокому громиле и тот подчиняется мгновенно.

-Гордость – не то, что красит куратора!- говорила Хранитель.- Вы должны быть готовы действовать в любых условиях всегда. Убивать, разрушать, помогать, лечить, строить…

Коннор так же получил взыскание и был наказан пробежкой вокруг поля.

Легко нагнав Снейпа, выбивающегося из сил, он подхватил его под руки и помог бежать.

-Мне не привыкать,- произнес Коннор.- Армия научила меня подчиняться всем приказам.

-Но я не был в армии!- возразил Снейп.- Это же варварство!

-Думаешь?- усмехнулся вымазанный в грязи Дойл. – Это разминка для малышей, если откровенно. То, с чем сталкивается куратор в действии - вот это работа. А тренировки очень бодрят.

-Ты же куратор, а мне еще предстоит им стать!- Снейп еле дышал от бега.

-Куратором не становятся, Северус. Им рождаются и живут. Куратор – не привычная работа, а призвание. Хранитель не ошибается, когда выбирает кого-то. Понять ее мотивы сложно, иногда лучше даже не пытаться, но если поймешь, ты станешь счастлив работать с ней.

-На нее,- поправил Снейп.

-С ней,- покачал головой Коннор.- Она не сидит в стороне, как ты полагаешь. Она командует, она чувствует ответственность за каждого из нас. Она работает вместе с нами. Взгляни.

Снейп повернул голову вбок и увидел, как она наравне со всеми преодолевает полосу препятствий, намного сложнее, чем у остальных, учитывая ее статус.

-Это ясли кураторов. Просто крупица того, что делает каждый из нас. Планетарные подчиняются кураторам систем, те – галактическим, а те – Хранителю. Хотя… мы все подчиняемся ей, но вышестоящий куратор может приказывать нижестоящему. Ответственность, мой друг – вот кит куратора.

-Снейп! Дойл! Заканчивайте прогулку, девочки!- раздался голос Хранителя.

Мужчины подбежали к группе.

-Разбиваемся на пары, леди и джентльмены и продолжаем воспитание духа и души,- продолжила она. – Снейп, ты будешь со мной.

Коннор отошел к другим галактическим кураторам, став наставником планетарного.

-Слушай меня внимательно, мальчик,- тихо произнесла она.- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все свои тайны. Я должна знать все тайные уголки твоей души. Ты понял меня?

-Так точно!- ответил Снейп, холодея. Он не был готов к откровениям среди картины общей тренировки.

Чей-то душераздирающий крик проник в самое сердце будущего куратора.

-Что это?- Снейп даже не понял, что не ответил на вопрос.

-Это?- равнодушно усмехнулась женщина.- Это крик души того новичка, что захотел скрыть тайны духа. Ни у кого ни от кого из своих не должно быть секретов. Секретами имею право владеть только я. Итак, мой дорогой?

Снейп облизнул сухие губы.

-Я… я неинициированный вампир,- начал он.

-Знаю, -равнодушно произнесла она. Вдруг она обернулась и жестом призвала кого-то.

-Это он!- вырвалось у Снейпа.

Молодой мужчина, такой же грязный, как и все, белозубо улыбнулся, обнажив клыки.

-Генри помог мне узнать твои секреты и раскрыть тебя,- произнесла Хранитель.- Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил, Генри,- кивнула она вампиру.

Глаза молодого мужчины почернели.

-Ты расскажешь все секреты,- мягко произнес он.

Этому голосу хотелось верить. Он обволакивал, пронзал и убаюкивал сознание. Язык произнес слова сам по себе:

-Я анимаг.

-Демонстрируй,- раздался голос Хранителя.

Сосредоточиться не получалось. Глаза и голос вампира гипнотизировали и отвлекали.

-Соберись!- хлесткая пощечина женщины.- Концентрируйся, тряпка! Тебе работать в галактике, а ты не можешь преодолеть барьер системного куратора!

Снейп напрягся, миг и крупная летучая мышь взмыла в небо.

-Какого черта, Снейп, надо было бежать кросс в твоем человеческом виде?- взъярилась Хранитель. – Иу, симуляцию!

Вид планеты изменился. Перед Снейпом, принявшим нормальный облик, была операционная. Только он, Хранитель и врачи, склонившиеся над операционным столом.

-Ты куратор, твое дело – быть царем и богом,- холодно произнесла женщина. – Эта девочка должна умереть.

-Что?- Снейп отпрянул от стола, пройдя через голограмму.

-Иу, реальное время!- тихо приказала Хранитель.

Зеленая площадка, вроде земная поверхность, дети, играющие на полянке в мяч.

-Видишь парня в красном?- Хранитель кивнула на маленького мальчика. Снейп проследил взглядом и кивнул.- Убей его.

-Но…

-Это приказ, Снейп! Убей мальчишку! Живо!

-Я не… я не могу!- Снейп занервничал.- Я же… это же ребенок!

-Ты не подчинишься приказу? – зашипела Хранитель, схватив его за грудки.- Я. Сказала. Убей. Парня!- четко произнесла она.

-Нет!- так же четко произнес Снейп, ударив женщину по рукам и холодея от мысли о том, что она сотрет его в порошок за это.

-Подчиняйся! – тихо и зло произнесла она.

-Нет,- уже спокойно ответил Снейп.

Хранитель ударила его в живот кулаком и вынула трансф, изменившийся на ППГ. Выстрел, и уже мертвый мальчик повалился на траву. Дети закричали и бросились врассыпную.

-Что… ты сошла с ума! Что ты сделала?!- прохрипел Снейп.

-Этот ребенок- угроза планете,- равнодушно ответила женщина. – Я покажу тебе последствие твоего отказа.

Полянка исчезла. Повсюду были руины городов, серая выжженная поверхность планеты словно изъедена взрывами. Снейп стоял в пустоте и смотрел на вид откуда-то сверху.

-Иногда нужно просто подчиняться, Северус. Не думать, а действовать. От твоего решения зависит судьба многих людей. Иу, операционную!

Картина снова сменилась.

-Кэролин Сандерс, землянка,- произнесла Хранитель. – Будет внедрена в центральный блок корабля Теней. Телепат, уровень П- 5. Убей ее!

Снейп не стал медлить, он подтолкнул лезвие скальпеля одного из врачей, и острие перерезало горло девочке.

-Урок второй,- равнодушно произнесла Хранитель,- учись видеть альтернативу. Иу, конец программы.

Снова грязь планеты- поля тренировок.

Снейп трясся так, что не смог держаться на ногах.

-Ты избран, потому что ты прошел ад. Ты был со мной всегда. Ты должен уметь видеть выбор там, где его нет. Кэролин – невеста Альфреда Бестера. Она жива. В будущем она будет внедрена в машину Теней, но так и не активирована. Учись видеть альтернативу, Северус, это может спасти одного и погубить другого. У тебя будет один шанс изменить мир. Только один. Ты будешь богом и проклянешь свою должность, но будешь вести работу, как того от тебя ждут. Никто не узнает о твоем вмешательстве в жизни людей. Никому не будет до тебя дела. Ты будешь один принимать решения, сожалеть об ошибках, рыдать над теми, кто мог бы жить и ненавидеть тех, кого ты спасешь. Ты будешь работать, зная, что всем на твою работу наплевать. Никто никогда не узнает, кто ты и что ты делаешь. Только ты и твои коллеги будут понимать твою боль и разделять ее. Если будет приказ уничтожить тех, к кому ты привяжешься, ты уничтожишь их. Если будет приказ спасти тех, кого ты возненавидел, ты спасешь, ибо так требует закон. Куратор не любит, не ненавидит – ты поймешь это позже. Куратор работает и выполняет свой долг.

Хранитель сидела с ним в грязи, и ветер хлестал ее по щекам.

-Трудно быть богом,- произнес Снейп.

-Ты привыкнешь,- пообещала она. – Доверяй кураторам свою жизнь, защищай братьев и сестер, будь с нами единым целым и может быть когда-нибудь мы изменим этот мир к лучшему. Многие из моих людей погибли в войне с моими братьями, оберегая тех, кто понятия не имел, что оказался на волосок от смерти. Их имена даже не узнают те, ради кого они работали, но их дело живо. Нам не нужна слава, нам чужды почести. Мы простые работяги, мы служители жизни. Присоединяясь к нам, ты обретаешь власть над огромной территорией, но ты будешь проклят одиночеством.

-Коннор сказал, что это ясли кураторов,- произнес Снейп.

-Именно,- улыбнулась она.- Обернись. Кураторы веселятся, они радуются тому, что напрягает тебя. Это способ снять напряжение. Это способ поговорить с остальными, ведь они оторваны друг от друга. Коннор показал, что своим нужно помогать. Я же видела, что он мог просто стать сфероидом и в миг облететь поле, но предпочел помочь тебе, подставив плечо.

-Но я же еще смертен!

-Мелочи, Северус, мелочи. У куратора нет сомнений. Келли отличный куратор Земли. Он участвовал во всех войнах двадцатого века. Он был там, где он был нужен. Но Земля – крохотная планетка. Генри, тот вампир, что занимался тобой, управляет солнечной системой. Лориен управлял галактикой. Мы все воины. Ты еще не передумал жить и быть в постоянной войне за правое дело, которое никто не оценит?- лукаво усмехнулась она, вставая и подавая ему руку.

-Я не думал отказываться,- признался Снейп. – Можно задать вопрос?

-Конечно.

-А что видели остальные будущие кураторы?

-Детей своих миров,- серьезно ответила она.- Детей, которые были голограммами, пусть и плотными. Детей, которые представляли собой объект выбора и повиновения. Кого-то приходится убивать – вот, что противно.

Снейп огляделся. Мир стал не таким, как прежде. Он видел, как люди подчинялись приказам, как отдавали их сами, но они были… счастливы. Они просто наслаждались своеобразным отпуском, короткой передышкой в работе.

-Здесь только те, кто оказался свободен,- прокомментировала действия Хранитель.- Остальные сожалеют, что не пришли. У них много работы. Так, девочки-мальчики, всем спасибо за приятно проведенное время и все могут расходиться или продолжать тренировку стандартные земные сутки!- громко оповестила она всех.

-Спасибо!

-Я остаюсь еще.

-Мне пора, всем пока!

-Рада была повидать старых и новых знакомых.

-До следующего отпуска!

Голоса сливались в один гул. Кто-то оставался и продолжал бегать, прыгать, летать, кто-то исчезал, преобразовавшись в сфероид, и открывая портал до места работы, кто-то похлопывал другого по плечу, клешне, присоске, прощаясь.

-Ступай к себе, вымойся,- Хранитель открыла портал прямо в покои Снейпа. – Я побуду с остальными.

Снейп бросил взгляд на неуютное место и в который раз удивился тому, как мало нужно куратору для счастья.

Помахав рукой на прощание Дойлу и Келли, Снейп вошел в портал.

Измотанная, грязная, но вполне счастливая, я вышла из портала в покои Снейпа.

-Почему не к себе?- поинтересовался профессор, вытирая волосы полотенцем.

-Это органика, Северус,- отмахнулась я, впитывая грязь в кожу и ткань костюма. Миг, и я чиста, свежа и бодра. – Квантовая физика – наипервейший принцип работы моего организма. То, из чего состою я, из этого состоит и все остальное. Звезда, трава, камень, улитка, грязь – везде одни и те же молекулы.

-Ты выглядишь счастливой,- заметил он.

-И да, и нет,- я села на диван.- Ликвидировала сплетни. Теперь обо всем, что у меня было с Джоном, знаешь только ты и еще один смертный. А скоро останется только смертный.

-Ты стерла всем память?

-Мне не хотелось ревности в рядах моих коллег,- я откинулась на спинку и закрыла глаза.

-И среди женщин?- поинтересовался он.

Я открыла глаза и фыркнула.

-Северус, ты себе представить не можешь, сколько существ работает со мной. Однополые, двуполые, трехполые, многополые, существа, чей пол определяется категориями, классами и подклассами… если ты полагаешь, что я переспала со всеми, ты ошибаешься.

-Извини. Ты сотрешь и меня?

-Тебе нужно испытывать боль?- серьезно спросила я.

-Насколько я знаю, все кураторы любят тебя. Я не исключение… не хочу.

Я кивнула.

-Каждый любит по-своему, но все одинаково яростно. У нас нет драк за право быть со мной ближе, мы лишены собственничества, однако это не спасает от боли ревности. Я сотру тебе память о том, чего не было. Зачем тебе лишние проблемы?

-Почему-то я всегда это знал, что рано или поздно ты сотрешь память всем. Что ж… я готов.

Я взглянула на него.

-Готов к чему?

-К стиранию памяти.

-О чем?

-О… не знаю. Не помню.

Я вздохнула, поднялась с дивана и прошла к двери.

-Сейчас раннее утро, Северус, чем планируешь заняться днем?

Глава 34

-Есть отчеты о проделанной работе,- Иу напомнил о делах так некстати, что я от досады сморщилась.

-Выдай на дисплей.

Внедрение кризалиса прошло неудачно. Маг, прилепивший его к себе, скончался. Пусть это был обычный заключенный, мне от этого не полегчало. Маги всполошились и готовы отказаться от эксперимента.

-Идиоты!- прошипела я, сжав кулаки.- Им мамы не говорили, что нельзя пробовать все на себе? Болваны, не умеющие даже прочесть инструкцию! Неучи! Тупицы!

-Вывожу данные по совместимости кризалиса с телом подопытного.

Разумеется, ничего другого я и не ожидала – подсоединенный неправильно, кризалис просто поджарил человека.

Н-да.

-Иу, тьма дери, соедини меня с тем идиотом, что экспериментировал!- рявкнула я.

-Хранитель,- начал полный мужчина, увидев меня.

-Какого дьявола Вы установили кризалис на грудь подопытного?- без промедлений начала я.- В инструкции ясно сказано, что подсоединять нужно от основания черепа по позвоночнику вниз до копчика.

-Мы подумали, что Вы дали неверные руководства,- человек развел руками.- Мы не ожидали, что реакция будет неконтролируемой.

-Идиот!- застонала я.- Вы просто подвергли сомнению мои слова. Решили, что я хочу вас всех поубивать?

Человек отвел взгляд.

-Мы не были уверены в правильности решения. Поймите, мы поставлены перед трудным выбором…

-Жить или умереть?- прервала я.- Бросьте, я дала вам жизнь, а вы исковеркали подопытный образец!

-Можете выслать еще один?

-Иу, организуй отправку кризалиса. Убедитесь, что все в порядке и… ради Создателя… установите Вы его по-нормальному! Возьмите молодого мага и экспериментируйте. По крайней мере, соблюсти чистоту эксперимента еще возможно. Иу, вышли два образца. Установите еще на взрослом. Данные высылаю. Возьмете этих, и упаси вас Создатель проявить инициативу. Конец связи.

-Жду подтверждения отправки данных.

-Подтверждаю. Пробные образцы получатся нормально. Чертовы маги!- вырвалось у меня.- Даже для контроля над ними нужно терпение.

Непроходимая тупость и упертость магов взбесила меня.

-Фиксирую доставку образца для вживления,- сообщил Иу.

-Хорошо,- стиснув зубы отозвалась я.- Сообщи, когда биотек будет вживлен.

Час я ждала. Ходила из угла в угол, переживала, еле дышала от злобы, но ждала.

-Подтверждаю соединение,- вдруг отозвался Иу.- Объекты подключены к кризалису. Фиксирую.

-Данные на монитор!- рявкнула я.

Два человека – уже результат.

Я смотрела на карты человеческого организма двух людей и едва не плакала. Получилось! Адам и Ева магического мира! Кризалисы прижились!

-Иу, контроль над параметрами организма – максимум! Убрать видимость, отключить ощутимость, никаких изменений, полная доминанта над матрицей личности! Мне не нужны сюрпризы.

-Создаешь роботов?- раздалось от двери.

Я даже не обернулась.

-Снейп, выйди! Ты мне мешаешь!

-Прости, но решается судьба людей моего мира!- возразил он, приближаясь.- Черта с два я уйду!

-Иу, парализация объекта Снейп!- произнесла я.

Профессора окутало голубоватое сияние.

-Прости, но это для твоего же блага,- тихо сказала я, колдуя над панелью управления и настраивая параметры контроля над магами. – Иу, все данные по телеметрии на монитор! Вводи объекты в программу. Фиксируй срок – сорок лет.

-Подтверждаю. Объекты стабильны. Фиксация подтверждена. Программа запущена.

-Есть!- я едва не затанцевала от счастья. Кризалисы работали!- Иу, разморозь Снейпа.

-Какого черта?!- взвопил он тут же. – Ты сделала из магов роботов?

-Нет, Северус,- я сияла от счастья.- Я только что спасла жизни сотен ваших детей.

-Что?- тихо спросил он, хлопая глазами.

-Как ты думаешь, на ком я применила кризалис? На ученых? Учителях? Может, на родителях?

-На заключенных?- спросил он.

-На врачах!- я подняла указательный палец.

-Что?- обалдел он.- Ты сошла с ума?

-Отнюдь, мой друг,- улыбнулась я.- На врачах узкой специальности. А если точнее – на акушерах!

На акушерах!

Снейп стоял, как истукан, соображая, чему здесь можно так бурно радоваться. Одно дело испытывать на заключенных – их жалко как людей, но они уже пропащие. Если что-то пошло бы не так, можно было бы списать все на врачебную ошибку, а тут… акушеры. И почему она сказала, что спасла сотни детей? Неужели дети будут рождаться уже с кризалисами? Или они, эти врачи, будут вживлять малышам биотеки насильно, чтобы удовлетворить эгоизм Хранителя?

Снейп промолчал, не решаясь сказать свою точку зрения.

-Северус, я бы не пошла на крайние меры, но иначе нельзя,- я пыталась пробить скорлупу злобы, возрастающей в моем друге.

Он не понимал меня. Более того – ненавидел.

-Ты используешь взрослых, чтобы контролировать их, и чтобы они потом вживляли кризалис детям моего мира? Чтобы контролировать и их?

-Северус,- у меня опустились руки,- но ты же ничего не понимаешь!

-Тебе нужен контроль – что я не понимаю?

-Но Северус…

-И я буду служить _тебе_?- с презрением произнес он последнее слово, словно выплюнув его.

-Послушай… нет, подожди… Северус! Да, подожди же ты!- я пыталась поймать его за руку, но потом, отчаявшись, приказала заморозить его.- Выслушай меня! Я не монстр, я милосердна насколько это возможно. Я пытаюсь спасти жизни. Как ты не понимаешь – если дракхи… _когда _дракхи выпустят вирус в атмосферу планеты, он, прежде всего, погубит магов! Я пытаюсь оттянуть момент гибели вашей цивилизации, как только могу. Именно поэтому я инфицировала тебя, чтобы ты приобрел иммунитет первым. Именно поэтому я стараюсь спасти ваших детей – чтобы уже с первых минут жизни они были неподвластны вирусу и могли жить, развиваться. Я не собираюсь останавливаться на достигнутом – я буду продолжать эксперимент. Да, я понимаю, многие погибнут – риск отторжения очень велик, но те, что выживут, будут сильны! Они смогут продолжить жить в среде нормалов, они смогут увидеть звезды!

-Ты так же сказала маркабам?- выплюнул Снейп.

-Гибель их цивилизации была отсрочена мной на миллион лет!- вскричала я.- Они должны были погибнуть, едва развившись, как вид, а я дала им шанс увидеть иные цивилизации! Да пойми же ты – я не бездушная убийца! Я ученый! Я осознаю глобальность гибели при эпидемии, но чтобы жил один, мне придется убить другого. В чем-то, к несчастью, были правы дилгары и эта Джа- Дур. Она создала сыворотку бессмертия, в основе которой был компонент живого происхождения. Чтобы жил один – у другого должны были взять жизнь, но…

-В чем тогда отличие?- скрипнул зубами побелевший Снейп.

-Разница в глобальности. Магов мало, но я спасаю тех, кого могу спасти. Это огромный риск, но хоть кто-то сможет жить. Если не кризалис – не выживет никто. Ты готов к вымиранию расы своего мира?

Он молчал.

Я знала, что ему неприятно мое решение. Я контролировала акушеров, я распоряжалась жизнью живых существ, но я давала ее, эту жизнь. Я умертвляла одних, но спасала других. Я не отдавала предпочтения к кому-то конкретному, мне чужды принципы выбора. Я руководствовалась равенством.

И я осознавала, что даже путем насильного вживления кризалиса я все равно спасала жизни.

Только Снейп, несмотря на понимание ситуации, меня возненавидел.

-Северус, подумай вот над чем: когда-то давно я жила среди одной очень дружелюбной расы,- тихо сказала я, отвернувшись от уже размороженного Снейпа.- Это была настолько совершенная раса, что просто не верилось. Тогда еще я подчинялась наставнику. Я так подружилась с людьми, что считала их своей семьей. Но ты же понимаешь, моя работа – быть беспристрастной. Спасать одних, убивать других. Иу отдал приказ – уничтожить планету моих друзей. – От воспоминаний в горле встал комок. Перед глазами поплыли образы давно минувших веков.- Он сказал, что я могу спасти сто человек. Сто, понимаешь? Среди миллиардов людей – сто человек! Смехотворная цифра, как издевательство! Мне предстояло выбрать только сильных мужчин и женщин, для их дальнейшего воспроизводства на пустынной планете, куда они бы переселились. Пятьдесят мужчин и столько же женщин. И никаких детей! Понимаешь, что со мной было? Мне предстояло сделать выбор среди тех, с кем я делила хлеб, с кем была близка. Тогда я отказалась. Иу дал понять, что тогда уничтожит всех. И… - я сглотнула,- мне пришлось выбирать. Вакцины было только на сто человек. Ты хоть осознаешь, что я испытывала, глядя в глаза тем, кого приговаривала к смерти своим бездействием? Это не просто – сказать, что те, кто мне был дорог, должны умереть. Мне пришлось выбирать среди миллиардов людей.

Я замолчала.

Если бы я могла плакать, я бы давно уже рыдала, но слез не было.

-И ты выбрала?- услышала я тихий голос.

-Выбрала,- тихо ответила я.- Не отдавая предпочтения кому-то одному. Отключив все эмоции, я выбирала тех, кто должен был жить, обрекая на смерть остальных. Матери не просили меня за своих детей, старики не упрекали, они понимали, Северус, понимали, что все бесполезно, что рок и судьбу не обмануть. Вакциной была я сама. Только мое слово.

-Ты лечила словом?

-Фигурально выражаясь. Лекарство было у меня в Глазу. Помнишь, эту мерзость? Оно было изначально, но я тогда этого не знала. Тогда я знала, что должна и обязана применить Глаз только для ста человек. Трудно быть богом, Северус? Тогда я стала им. Мне приказали. Я выбирала их по своему убеждению. Я могла бы выбрать только своих любимых или друзей, но я понимала, что это неправильно – все имеют право жить. Если я кого-то не знала, разве было бы правильным не позволить ему жить? И я выбрала. Среди моих близких не было ни одного. Они не прошли критерии отбора. Они были… неидеальны. Они… они умерли.- Я закрыла лицо руками.- Сотня спаслась, я перенесла их на новое место. Они живы и по сей день. Но цена, Северус, страшная цена их жизни – миллиарды жизней. Поверь, мне хотелось бы спасти вас всех, но я не волшебница. Я не умею взмахом волшебной палочки лечить болезни, воскрешать мертвых и спасать невинных от казни.

-Прости, я не должен был…- он прикоснулся ко мне.

-Я теряю чувства, Северус,- тихо сказала я.- Чувства жалости почти нет. Исчезло чувство сожаления. Ты знаешь, что это означает?

Я кожей почувствовала, как он вздрогнул.

-Ты…

-Я становлюсь истинным Хранителем, бездушной тварью, которой на все плевать, существом, выше морали и принципов. Совершенным существом, мать его дери!- я закричала.- Ненавидь меня, пока мне это небезразлично. Пока я жива, клянусь, я буду ненавидеть в ответ. Я буду спасать вас, не важно кого именно. Мне все равно, кто выживет, кто умрет, но я спасу хоть кого-то из вас, чтобы в будущем вы ушли за Предел и выжили в войне с Тенями. Даже если останется один из вас, он будет всеми вами.

-Прости, прости, я не должен, я не должен был…- зашептал он мне в ухо.- Прости.

-Не нужно, Северус,- серьезно ответила я.- Ты прав, я чудовище, порождение ада, но я не стану истинным Хранителем, пока я чувствую. И пока я чувствую, я буду стараться обойти закон. Даже если останусь одна – он будет довлеть надо мной. Я в такой же ловушке, как и ты, как и остальные.

-Я не…

-Пожалуйста, мне нужно побыть одной какое-то время,- попросила я.

Он молча кивнул и вышел.

-Иу, загрузку данных по кризалису,- обратилась я к компьютеру.- Сопоставь данные биотека с данными моего организма. Объект – вживление куратора в разум, цель – выяснение сопоставимости программы биотека и программы моего функционирования.

-Подтверждаю. Время передачи данных – десять секунд… Вывожу на дисплей.

-Создатель всемогущий!- ахнула я, пробегая глазами ряды цифр и знаков.

Легко ли не знать своего прошлого? Легко ли быть тем, кто ты есть?

Мне всегда казалось, что не стоит доверять инстинктам. Одно дело – подчиняться тому, кто странным образом оказался твоим Создателем, хотя родился позже тебя, другое - самому стать Создателем.

Узнав, что только со мной не все ладно, я стала искать причину сбоя. Никто из братьев не задавался вопросами своего бытия, предпочитая просто жить и функционировать. Смысл жизни был прост – живи, подчиняйся, время от времени бунтуй и… будешь убит теми, кто точно такой же. Но я была другой. Изначально в своем имени я видела какой-то скрытый смысл. Земляне подсказали мне цель – искать! Что? Не важно, просто искать. Ответы на вопросы, смысл жизни, цели – все, что угодно. Бунтовать чаще, чем того требовал куратор, не быть такой, как все. Ни одного из братьев кураторы не били и не убивали столько раз, как меня. Вот, что странно, я была восьмой по счету. Восьмерка в перевернутом положении – знак бесконечности во многих расах моих территорий. Самое смешное, что в моих _теперешних_ территориях! Откуда Создатель мог знать обо мне такое? Почему именно я стала восьмым членом братства? И почему я _стала_? Мои братья всегда были мужчинами, даже те, у кого в принципе пола не просматривалось. Я и здесь смогла стать не такой, как все.

Долгое время меня беспокоил факт того, что я – часть какой-то программы по истреблению рода людского. Мне казалось, что я исполняю функцию послушного робота, в которого заложили программу и приказали служить на благо родины. Но вот вопрос – кто стал моим хозяином? Когда-то я считала, что власть имел куратор, но как оказалось потом, куратор был сам роботом, послушным помощником чего-то посильнее его. Паллиоты не могли стать главными – они всего лишь были рабами, четко осознающими цель своих экспериментов над Хранителем.

Хранитель… безмозглое в прямом смысле слова существо, родившееся из ничего. Антиматерия? Не-ет, когда нет ничего, антиматерии нет так же. В Нигде нет Ничего – это закон. Создатель – существо… вещество… создание из призраков частиц. С этим понятно, но из чего состою я, я так и не понимала. Цель службы и послушание меня выводило из себя.

А что если я всего лишь часть программы? Тогда все стало бы логично. Мое появление, моя работа, мои цели, мои хозяева.

Робота создаст человек, заложит программу и прикажет верно служить. Кто-то или что-то создаст Хранителя, заложит программу и прикажет подчиняться.

Но что если программа даст сбой? Что если робот нарушит законы и убьет создателя?

А что если Хранитель окажется слишком самостоятельным?

Братья погибли из-за желания стать свободными от программы.

А что если я сама – программа? Но на каждую программу найдется вирус. И всякая программа хранится в компьютере.

Где тогда мой компьютер? Не вирус ли пожирает мои чувства, превращая во что-то сверхъестественное?

Чем или кем я стану, лишившись себя, как личности? Когда я осознавала себя как личность? Почему меня пугает реальность лишиться ощущений? Почему я постоянно бегу от НЕ ощущений?

Что не так в моей программе или что не так в программе меня?

Я – это программа или личность, ею управляющая?

Главный принцип живого существа – боязнь смерти, но я никогда не боялась умереть, потому что не могла бояться того, чего изначально не знала.

Так значит, я неживая изначально? Живое неживое. Абсурд в реальности. Та неведома зверушка, тот камень преткновения, то, неподдающееся объяснению, что сводит с ума.

Что если когда-то меня создали как программу? Вложили мне в голову задание и отпустили, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Насколько совершенная машина?

Выпустили в лабиринт, глядя сверху. Сколько ни пытайся – из лабиринта не сбежать. Сначала бежишь по коридорам, потом устаешь, еле передвигаешь ноги от усталости, потом отчаиваешься, садишься в уголок и ждешь терпеливо смерти или бунтуешь, из последних сил ползешь неведомо куда в надежде отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку, хоть что-то, ради чего можно еще пожить – исход один – смерть. Не важно, сколько пройдет времени – год, век или тысяча лет, не важно где будет лабиринт – на планете, в галактике или Вселенной. Вообще все не важно. Важна программа. Тебе приказано ее выполнить, и ты подчинишься, нравится тебе это или нет. А тебе не нравится. Ты бунтуешь. Вот только толку никакого.

Создатель не программист, он не приказывает нам. Он вообще почти никуда не лезет. Мы предоставлены сами себе. Мы _были_ предоставлены сами себе, пока не пролилась кровь наших братьев, но и тогда он не вмешался. Он… пешка? Но если и он – пешка, кто король? Даже нет… кто игрок?

Есть ли игрок – как фигура или мы все – игроки? Нас забыли предупредить, чтобы не нарушать чистоту эксперимента?

Хочется задрать голову к потолку и прокричать этим наблюдателям: «Эй, вы! Я живая! Нельзя так поступать с живым человеком!», но я признала, что я НЕ живая. У меня есть место рождения, но нет родителей. Тот, кого назвали Создателем – нам никто. Контролер, которому глубоко на нас плевать.

Кто я? Зачем я?

Данные по биотеку поразили меня. Больше совпадений, чем я могла предположить. Вживление моего наставника мне в мозг и вживление кризалиса в тело человека – одно и то же. Если так, кто или что контролировало меня?

Неужели учитель Иу был всего лишь помощником? Неужели тогда я сама контролировала его? Неужели я и была программой?

Никто нас не контролировал. Нас спасали от самих себя, от нашего потенциального бунта, от нашей гибели от наших же рук.

Но кто или что бы ни контролировало нас, оно ошиблось в расчетах. Братья, кроме нас двух, мертвы. Я свободна от влияния куратора. Мой брат – совершенный Хранитель, начисто лишенный чувств. Неужели это и есть наш исход? Должен быть другой выбор! Я не буду убивать брата за право стать Хранителем истин, никому не нужных. Истин о том, что люди не нуждаются в нас.

Неужели это и есть конец?

Глава 35

На мои терзания всем наплевать и я совершенно успокоилась, осознав сию непреложную истину.

Кому, как не мне, понимать, что живые никогда меня не поймут.

Утро только занималось, я решила, что научных изысканий с меня на сегодня хватит, и решила прогуляться.

День впереди обещал быть чудесным, если учесть мое отвратительное настроение.

Впереди о чем-то негромко беседовал Снейп с Филчем. Завидев меня, завхоз школы ринулся ко мне.

-Госпожа Хранитель, - заговорил он, кланяясь мне,- мне велено передать Вам это.

Он протянул ладонь, на которой лежал какой-то сверток.

-Кем велено? Почему именно мне?- я не спешила брать подношение.

Снейп приблизился и с интересом следил за мной.

-Видите ли,- Филч замялся,- это мне передала мать, а ей - ее мать, и так далее. Около тысяча двести семидесятого года к моей прародительнице явился ангел и велел передать это Вам, когда придет время. И вот время пришло.

-Ангел?- переспросила я, начиная догадываться, кого он имеет в виду.- И он сказал, что передать нужно именно сегодня?

Филч кивнул, всучил мне в руку сверток, откланялся и ушел.

-Не посмотришь, что там?- поинтересовался Снейп.

-Я и так знаю,- пожала плечами я.- Один крайне нахальный ворлонец решил влезть не туда, куда нужно. Одного не пойму – почему Филч?

-Может быть, воздействие на его род дается проще?

-Филч не псих, он не-маг.

-Тебе виднее.

Я развернула ткань кулька и вынула содержимое. Инфокристалл был облачен в прозрачную маслянисто-поблескивающую сферу. Считать данные было бы затруднительно любому, кто подобрался бы к нему близко. Сфера растворилась через миг после того, как мои пальцы коснулись ее.

-У ворлонцев тысяча и один способ сохранения информации,- пояснила я немой вопрос Снейпа.

-Позволишь поприсутствовать?- полюбопытствовал он.

-Конечно,- кивнула я.- Хотя не думаю, что ты поймешь ворлонский язык.

-«…я должен был, но не смог. Понимаю, что мне нет прощения, и все же прошу… прости. Знаю, что в будущем все будет иначе, знаю, что ты не оставишь меня одного, но… я никогда не говорил, но я боюсь умереть в одиночестве. Этого не знает никто. Это узнаешь только ты.

Не суди меня строго, я знаю, что гибрид должен быть уничтожен… даю слово, он будет ликвидирован ранее, чем ты получишь это послание.

Я знаю так же, что ты и я… мы не будем вместе. Народ Ворлона знает многое. Я знаю, что нам не по пути. Позаботься о том, кого ты любишь. Я видел твоего избранника, он сильный человек.

Думаю, что ты вступишь с ним в контакт рано или поздно. Не суди себя строго. Он полюбит тебя, хоть и долгое время будет молчать о своих чувствах.

Грядет буря, Хранитель. Буря, которая унесет жизни.

Ты останешься для меня светом. Больше у меня ничего нет. Только ты и Родина.

Прошу лишь об одном – не оставь меня в миг опустившейся тьмы.

Мне страшно быть одному во мраке.

Я знаю, что я уже мертв, но не знаю, была ли ты со мной. Прошу – не оставь меня…».

Музыкальные звуки лились словно поток воды. Ворлонский язык – певучий.

Я знала, что уже тогда, приняв кристалл, не смогу сдержать эмоций.

Я не плакала, видя лицо того, кого когда-то любила, лишь потому, что слезных желез не осталось, но душа болела невыносимо.

Снейп молчал, притулившись в тени комнаты. Он не понимал ни слова, но я знала, что на уровне подсознания, он осознает, что Кош прощался со мной. Далекий голос прошлого, обращенный ко мне в будущем.

Снейп не спрашивал, что говорил Кош. Я даже не знала, видел ли он то, что видела я – истинный облик ворлонца.

Обитатели Ворлона показывались людям в том, облике, что был ближе к контактерам. Кого или что видел Снейп – мне было не известно. Даже не интересно.

Я же видела некогда любимого человека.

Просто испуганного человека, который просил не покидать его в момент его смерти.

Уже тогда, в прошлом, Кош знал, что ему придется пойти на сделку с Шериданом, ударить флотом Ворлона по Теням и погибнуть.

Одному, во мраке, оставив частицу себя в сознании Джона, чтобы еще раз, последний раз, спасти капитана на ЗаХаДуме, чтобы схватиться с Улькешом на станции, чтобы уйти…

Я закрыла глаза, потерла переносицу и выключила запись.

-Я улетаю,- выговорила я.

-Понимаю,- отозвался Снейп.- Надолго?

-Не знаю,- ответила я честно.- Мне нужно кое-что сделать. Потом, думаю, нужно будет сделать еще кое-что, а потом…

-…еще кое-что,- поддержал Снейп серьезно. – Могу я помочь?

-Это личное, Северус,- покачала головой я.- Мне нужно будет навестить Коша. Затем я планирую погостить у Валена на Минбаре в теплой компании с его так и не ставшей ему женой Кэтрин Сакай. Нужно будет увести ее в прошлое. Потом навещу Сьюзан…

-Малфои приглашают нас на уикенд, - Снейп вытащил из кармана мантии пергамент. – Думаю, тебе было бы интересно в свете произошедшего…- он протянул мне пергамент.

-Не думаю…

-Я знаю, что твоя работа спасает магов от вымирания. У меня с Малфоями довольно напряженные отношения, но они – древнейшая семья, чистокровная. Может быть, не стоит списывать со счетов вероятность их выживания в маггловской среде?

-Читаешь мои мысли, друг мой,- невесело усмехнулась я.- Ладно, передай им, что я буду. Мы будем,- поправилась я. – Вечером прибудем к ним, но сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать.

-Понимаю.

Он выглядел так, будто хотел пожелать удачи, но в последний момент промолчал. В самом деле – можно ли желать удачи, если идешь провожать в последний путь того, кого любишь?

Портал перенес меня в покои Коша.

-Я получила твое послание только что,- я старалась дышать ровно, насколько позволяли нервы.

-Я знал, что ты придешь,- ответил он.- Посланник близко. Открытую дверь уже не закрыть.

-Боюсь, что не смогу помочь тебе спастись,- я не отводила взгляда.

-Не нужно бояться перехода. Шеридан завершит необходимое.

Я промолчала.

Стараясь запомнить последние мгновения, я протянула к нему руку. Скафандр ворлонца приоткрылся, ослепительный свет вырвался изнутри, чуть коснулся меня и тут же спрятался обратно.

-Хорошо.

-Что?

-Я боялся, но все обошлось.

-У нас были разногласия, но…

-Ничего. Камни летят вниз, их ничто не остановит. Посланник близко. Мне пора уходить. Ты побудешь со мной?

-Я не оставлю тебя.

Я свернулась в сфероид, взлетела под потолок и растворилась в нем, наблюдая, как в помещение вошел Морден в сопровождении трех Теней.

Я была в нескольких местах одновременно – в теле ворлонца, в разуме Джона, на данный момент спавшего у себя в каюте, и в разуме самого Мордена. Я видела картину тремя проекциями одновременно – Тени бросаются на Коша, схватка, крики… Кош, явившийся Джону во сне в образе отца Джона, прощающегося с сыном… Морден, стоящий у двери каюты, распахнутыми глазами глядя на невиданное никому из смертных зрелище – Ворлонец, Тени и смертельная схватка.

Я не пыталась вмешаться, не пыталась спасти Коша. Это лишнее, это уже произошло, это уже история.

Я была рядом и далеко. Я была и меня не было.

Ослепительный взрыв, агония, смерть Коша, одновременный крик Джона у себя в комнате, световая волна, прошедшая по станции и… тишина.

-Кош! – закричал Джон, проснувшись в поту.- Кош…

Мне до боли захотелось прикоснуться к нему, успокоить, но я даже не пошевелилась. Просто легонько коснулась сознания капитана, погружая его в сон, и покинула его, лишней секунды не пробыв у него.

Слишком тонкая материя – любовь. Слишком тонкая материя – время. Я могу шутить с тем и другим, могу повернуть горы, свернуть мир в точку, но… не буду.

Я слишком стара для таких штук.

Морден, не отрываясь, смотрел на измятый искореженный шлем ворлонца на полу.

-Уходим,- ровно произнес он, наконец, оторвавшись от зрелища.

Я не преследовала его.

Я не испытывала боли по поводу потери.

Мне было жаль. Жаль их всех. Жаль несчастного человека, на долю которого выпало слишком много страданий, потерявшего жену и дочь. Жаль капитана, на долю которого выпало еще больше испытаний. Жаль ворлонца… жаль Теней…

Какие же они дети! Лориен был прав – они дети. Только дети. Злые, бессердечные дети. Две стороны одной монеты, добро и зло. Добро ли? Зло ли? И те, и другие хотели переделать мир под себя, для себя, забыв про самих себя.

Все давно кончилось, они ушли за Предел и не шалят больше.

Почему тогда так болит душа?

В школе я появилась спустя час после отбытия на станцию.

Снейп, уединившись в лаборатории, что-то сосредоточенно помешивал в котле.

Он обернулся на звук, кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

-Вот и все,- ровным, бесцветным голосом произнесла я.

-Даже не знаю, что сказать,- отозвался он, помешивая варево.

-Ничего не говори, так все и должно было быть,- махнула рукой я.- У тебя есть что выпить?

Снейп махнул палочкой, и откуда-то из-за двери прилетела бутылка и чаша.

-Заранее знал?- я налила из бутылки в чашу и залпом выпила, толком не разобрав, что именно я пью. Хоть кислоту, хоть бревари, хоть виски – все одно.

-Догадывался.

-Мне хотелось побыть там дольше,- призналась я, снова наливая и выпивая залпом.

-Могу я спросить?- он отложил ковшик и обернулся.

-Что говорил Кош? В основном о страхе смерти. Он просил побыть с ним перед смертью. Прости, что не переводила, но это личное.

-Я понял. Знаешь, я видел его… настоящим, как мне кажется.

Я взглянула на него.

Что ж, видел и хорошо. Не хочу знать, каким он его видел.

Вообще больше ничего не хочу.

-В чем поедешь к Малфоям?- перевел он тему.

-В том, что сейчас на мне. Я не модель для показа одежды.

-Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть? Ты взвинчена.

Я махнула рукой.

Может, он и прав.

Послать все к черту, отдохнуть в гостеприимной компании Жрецов Смерти… а что?

-Иу, приготовь биотеки. Подготовь подключение, проверь данные по биопоказателям Малфоев.

-Настроена решительно?- поинтересовался Снейп.

-Северус, если откровенно… не нравятся мне Малфои, совсем не нравятся. Но если уж так вышло, пусть пробуют вытянуть счастливый билет в будущее. Мне безразлично.

-Что именно? Они или маги вообще?

-Все, Северус, все. Черт!- взорвалась я, отшвырнув чашу.- Неужели Вселенной не все равно, подохнут они или нет?! Какого черта мне больше всех надо! Я хочу на отдых, я хочу на Минбар! Черт и черт! Да не важно, в какое время на Минбар, лишь бы туда!

-Полегче,- Снейп поднял руки.- Ты мне уничтожишь ценный эксперимент.

-Плевать,- я отошла к двери.- Почему я становлюсь то равнодушной сукой, то бешеной стервой? Что со мной происходит?

-Я ничего не говорил,- Снейп снова поднял руки и пожал плечами.

-Знаю, возможно, что это очередная стадия. И знаешь что,- я уткнула палец в него,- мне это даже нравится. Не хочу быть бездушной куклой. Плевать что – злость или радость, но я живая и чувствующая личность!

Снейп кивнул, скосил глаза на котел и схватился за ковшик.

-Не спорю, а теперь прости, у меня дела.

-Пора и мне поработать,- проворчала я, выходя за дверь. -Проклятье!- выругалась я, прислоняясь с той стороны двери. – Какого черта я так взбесилась?

То, что черт вообще ни при чем, я знала и без Снейпа.

Просто лишний раз видеть Джона было невыносимо, непередаваемо больно. Он еще ничего не знал, он не был на ЗаХаДуме, он не спал со мной… впрочем, последнего для него вообще не было никогда.

Потерев переносицу, ударившись затылком о камни, я сползла на пол.

-Создатель, я люблю его!- прошептала я. – Как же я его люблю!

Но равнодушной Вселенной как всегда было не до меня.

Сверив все графики, получив доступ ко всем кризалисам, проверив и перепроверив данные по биопоказателям, я устало откинулась в кресле.

Мои покои я переделала под себя. Убрала ненужную мебель, ковры, установила здоровенную панель приборов на одной из стен и подключила ее к Великой Машине на Эпсилоне. Чем даром потреблять энергию Иу, проще было использовать готовую из моего детища.

Не выдержав пустоты, я преобразовала комнаты в одну большую, навесив морок в виде бездонного космоса. Разумеется, кому-то вид пропасти под ногами показался бы ужасом, но мне было привычно. В мире, где я родилась, мне было комфортнее всего. Крохотные точки далеких звезд ласково перемигивались, далекие солнца светили спокойно и уверенно, миры вращались, как того требовали законы галактик.

И небесная музыка, слышать которую могут лишь Хранители и кураторы. Вечная песня звездного ветра…

-Функция падения,- потребовала я.

Панель исчезла, невидимые стены растворились во мраке космоса. Тело как будто поплыло вниз, в бескрайние просторы тьмы.

Свободное падение, парение, простор…

-Какого…- в дверь постучали так неожиданно, что я обозлилась.- Да? Что?

-Хранитель, я решил напомнить, что нас пригласили к семи часам,- послышался голос Снейпа.

Я мысленно застонала. Как же он не вовремя!

-Зайди!- отозвалась я, не в силах прервать полет.

-Господи боже!- он испуганно отшатнулся от раскинувшегося вида, не решаясь ступить на призрачный пол.

-Прервать программу! Восстановить облик комнаты. Перезагрузка данных. Северус, я тут немного…- мне было неприятно его появление, но я сдержала эмоции.

-Вижу,- он машинально вытер пот на лбу. – Ты меня сделаешь седым раньше времени,- проворчал он, осторожно ступая по полу.

-Полет в прошлое отнял у тебя пять лет жизни, а не я,- отозвалась я, стуча по клавишам панели. – Хотя, я тоже приложила руку, признаюсь.

-Не каждый день видишь космос в комнате на Земле,- он перевел дух и заинтересованно взглянул на панель.- Можно потом мне…

-Можно,- отозвалась я, мысленно хмыкнув. Один раз, управляя Вавилоном 4 и познакомившись с компьютером, Снейп «заболел» технологиями. Впрочем, ему по долгу службы потом придется иметь дело и не с такой техникой, так что ему даже полезно. –У меня кое-какое дело к Гарри, так что можешь подождать меня здесь, а я приведу себя в порядок и зайду в Большой зал.

-Конечно,- легко согласился Снейп, в глазах которого уже сияли все звезды Вселенной, и которому было на меня наплевать – он увидел, на что способен компьютер, и прямо-таки жаждал с ним познакомиться поближе.

Никогда не знаешь, что ожидать от существа, которому так много лет и у которого за плечами столь чудовищный опыт.

Едва переступив порог ее покоев, Снейп мысленно возблагодарил Создателя за столь совершенный компьютер и базу данных, в которую он, Снейп, не преминет запустить пальчики.

Требовалось, собственно, найти информацию об одной женщине… нет, Снейп не сомневался, что найдет, но хотелось побыстрее.

Спустя минут десять, убедившись, что нужных кодов доступа к необходимым файлам у него нет, Снейп огорчился и вышел из комнаты.

Не то, чтобы жажда знаний пропала, но если Хранитель полагала, что знать что-то ему не нужно, наверное, так оно и было.

Он увидел ее около входа в зал. Одетая с ног до головы в черное, с раскрытым шестом в руке, Хранитель была прекрасна и опасна одновременно. О чем-то беседуя с Поттером, она вошла в зал.

Голоса учеников сливались в один, гул нарастал

Снейп проследил взглядом что-то одному ему видимое и напрягся. Что-то вызывало настороженность. Что-то или кто-то.

-Эй, лови!- так и есть. Малфой что-то бросил Поттеру, но поймала Хранитель, оттолкнув мальчишку.

Пространство зала заволокло тьмой и где-то в вышине того, что раньше было потолком, появилась полоса зеленого света. Чей-то печальный голос произнес фразу на незнакомом языке.

Снейп видел, как лицо женщины побелело, потом напряглось, но миг – и расслабилось, словно она стоически приняла свою судьбу.

Снейп не мог подойти ближе – зала просто не было. Он не видел ничего, кроме потока призрачных частиц зеленого света, неподвижно замершей посреди темноты женщины и ее смиренного лица.

-Риддикулус!- выкрикнул он, сообразив.

Пространство космоса свернулось в шар, и боггарт исчез.

Он подбежал к женщине, слегка встряхнул ее за плечи.

-Ты в порядке? Что это было?

-А ты не понял?- она подняла глаза.

Во взгляде Снейп усмотрел такую печаль, что ему стало не по себе.

Она боялась Червя! Даже нет, не самого Червя, а того, что он сказал.

-Это ты?- одними губами произнес он.

Она кивнула.

-Мистер Малфой…- директор уже спешил с ним.

-Не нужно, директор!- властно остановила его женщина.

Произошедшее потом не понял никто.

Она повернулась к Малфою, встретилась с ним взглядом и… чуть склонила голову в поклоне.

-Спасибо, мальчик,- в тишине произнесла она.

Драко, ничего не понимая, только хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и хлопал глазами.

Стремительной походкой – только полы плаща развевались за спиной – она прошла к выходу.

Снейп бросил уничтожающий взгляд на перепуганного слизеринца, потом на неменее перепуганного Поттера, и покинул зал.

В коридоре никого не было.

Снейп кинулся в покои Хранителя, но и там никого не было.

Справедливо рассудив, что ей лучше было бы на свежем воздухе, он рванул на улицу.

Она сидела на крылечке и смотрела на пасмурное небо.

-А я не верила, что ваши существа смогли бы меня почувствовать,- тихо произнесла она, зная, кто подошел со спины.

-Ты…- начал он, толком не зная, что сказать.

-Все нормально, Северус,- она обхватила шест и поднялась.- Мне действительно страшно принять судьбу. Ты не думал, почему я носила имя Восемь?

Снейп помотал головой.

-Я тоже,- ее взгляд был затуманен.- Странное число, а между тем, переверни его, и получишь знак, одинаково читающийся в любом уголке Вселенной.

Бесконечность.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?- передернул он плечами.

Она промолчала.

Забавное существо – боггарт. Не думала, что я чего-то боялась. Не ожидала, что именно этого. Впрочем, я обманываю себя. Знала.

Не думаю, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял. Полоса зеленого света – самый страшный кошмар всемогущего Хранителя? Напечатайте в сегодняшней газете и получите Пулитцеровскую премию!

Северус понял, но и он – не до конца.

-Нам не пора к Малфоям? – задала я вопрос, уводя от дальнейших рассуждений.

-Я мигом,- он закопошился в кармане.

-Просто дай мне координаты и я провешу портал сама,- мягко остановила его я.

-Почему не пучком фотонов?- сощурился он.

-Незачем всем знать, на что я способна,- пожала я плечами.- Да и вот еще что, Северус. Малфой будет искать уединения со мной, чтобы завербовать… попытаться завербовать меня в вашу теплую компанию… отвлеки пока гостей и Нарциссу.

-Ты будешь оперировать?- Снейп выудил из кармана кольцо.

-Именно,- кивнула я.- Когда все пройдет гладко, отвлеки и Люциуса. Я обращу его жену.

-А гости?

-Не все сразу, мой дорогой.

Незачем ему знать, что произойдет.

В мире четверть миллиона магов. Та же цифра, что и количество обитателей далекой станции Вавилон 5.

Часть магов уничтожит война. Половину - кризалис, причем мгновенно. То, что останется, будет слабеть. Детишки будут рождаться слабыми, им придется учиться жить в мире нормалов. У них не будет выбора. Магия уйдет из мира Земли. Магия… должна уйти.

Нелегко вытравить магов, как тараканов. Паршивое сравнение. Однако… останутся маги. Останутся маги, телепатические способности которых усилит кризалис. Маги, которые пойдут работать в Пси-Корпус. Маги, которые станут начинкой для боевых кораблей Теней. Маги, у которых нет будущего. Уцелеет горстка от тех, прежних, тех, что были когда-то давно. Уцелеет, поймет, что иначе нельзя, станет техномагами и уйдет за Предел.

Драконы, феи и эльфы, гоблины и кентавры, и остальные - выживут. Параллельная Вселенная… иное измерение, как говорят люди. Место обитания синей птицы и Санта-Клауса, Зубной феи и Пасхального Кролика. Краем глаза их можно увидеть... в мечтах... во сне… детям…

Взрослым сказки не нужны.

-Вот,- Снейп сунул мне в руку листок. – Координаты.

-Ты не со мной?

Он пожал плечами.

-Не откажусь. От аппараций меня мутит,- признался он, скривившись.

-Иу, портал!- приказала я, мельком просмотрев настройку.

Темные завихрения унесли сначала профессора, потом и меня.

-Тьма и преисподняя!- выругалась я, неграциозно свалившись прямо под ноги Снейпа. – Иу, сволочь, не мог провесить в какую-нибудь комнату внутри?

-Координаты соответствуют заданному перемещению,- ответил Иу.

-В мире полно укромных мест, - пожаловалась я,- а меня занесло в кусты!

Снейп промолчал, помогая мне встать.

Ругать профессора было бы неразумно. Парень может давать настройку, но делает это неаккуратно.

Мысленно поставив галочку «научить Снейпа разбираться в координатах», я отряхнулась от грязи и колючек сухих растений, и прошла к парадному входу.

-А-а, дорогие гости!- хозяин имения – сама лучезарность – тепло улыбнулся при нашем появлении и пригласил нас войти.

-Что ты ему внушила?- толкнул меня в бок Снейп.- Он сейчас начнет тебе ноги целовать!

-Начнет,- согласилась я шепотом.- Но в более интимной обстановке и недолго.

Снейп насупился и отвернулся.

-Бокал вина? Шампанское? Амонтильядо? Коньяк?- Люциус увивался передо мной, рассыпаясь, даром, что не мелким бесом.

-На Ваше усмотрение,- очаровательно улыбнулась я, мысленно обещая при случае вылить предложенное ему в брюки.

Эльф в каком-то причудливом одеянии торопливо прошмыгнул мимо хозяина, получив от него пинок.

Я сжала кулаки.

Только бы не сорваться! Нет уже той гордой расы гхаров. Есть плебеи – эльфы. И все равно…

Эльф мельком взглянул на меня и попятился, не замечая, что вот-вот разобьет наверняка дорогую напольную вазу.

Тогда я не выдержала. Люди все равно замечали только меня, как Высшее существо. Музыка и гул голосов заглушал все слова. Я бы не докричалась до эльфа, да и не пристало мне орать.

-Замри,- прошептала я, зная, что эльф все равно не услышит.

Эльф послушно остановился. Не знаю, слышал ли он меня или воспринял на интуитивном уровне, но он встал, как вкопанный, и мелко задрожал.

Не знаю… на генном ли уровне, памятью ли предков – гхар, но он помнил меня.

Краем глаза я отметила, что головы гостей повернулись в мою сторону, музыка стихла.

-Великая госпожа!- в панике прошептал перепуганный эльф, не смея даже вздохнуть.

Я присела рядом.

Голоса вокруг ахнули: неслыханное дело – почетная гостья оказывает почтение простому рабу!

-Прости,- тихо произнесла я.

Эльф в священном ужасе выпучил глаза и затравленно огляделся.

-Леди Хранитель, что Вы делаете?- в голосе подошедшего Малфоя была паника.

Я не стала проводить беседы о никчемности рабства древней расы. Маги… примитив.

Я встала. Эльф переводил взгляд с меня на хозяина и дрожал.

Малфой не посмел при мне отвесить еще одного пинка ему и теперь, надо полагать, ощущал себя полным идиотом.

Я, не теряя достоинства, склонила голову, отдавая дань уважения эльфу.

Тот расширил глаза и… почтительно поклонился в ответ.

-Ступай,- мягко улыбнулась я.

Эльф взглянул на хозяина.

-Выполняй, что велит леди,- процедил Малфой холодно.

Эльф тут же исчез.

-Музыку!- приказал Малфой тут же, как будто ничего не случилось. – Леди, Вы экстравагантны,- он поклонился и поцеловал мою руку. – Кланяться домовому эльфу…- он усмехнулся.

-Мне позволительно,- я выдавила из себя улыбку и приняла из его рук бокал, мысленно клятвенно пообещав себе вылить содержимое в ближайшую очень дорогую вазу.

-Не угодно ли посмотреть наше скромное имение, дорогая леди?- галантно предложил Малфой.

Нет, вроде бы говорит, как Лондо, но у Моллари есть неповторимая легкость. Мы не друзья с ним, отнюдь, но Лондо всегда так очаровательно вежлив и галантен, что только за одно это я его обожаю.

-Угодно,- я ни мало не смущаясь, подхватила мужчину под локоть и увлекла прочь от шума.

Малфой, которого я видела у Риддла, Малфой, которого я видела в Министерстве, и Малфой, стоящий передо мной – просто три разных человека.

Этот Малфой был вежлив, подчеркнуто галантен и… омерзителен. Нет, внешность у него - супер, голос как шелк, но внутри – гниль. Пусть он трижды три чистокровен, как маг, пусть кризалис даст ему жизнь, но лично мне, как человеку, он был противен.

Хотя… я – не человек, и эмоции – плохой советчик.

-Не угодно ли…- снова начал он, но я его перебила.

-Не угодно. Если мне позволено будет… а мне _позволено_, то… Люциус, почему бы нам не переместиться в более… м-м-м… интимную обстановку?

Его глаза на миг расширились от неожиданного везения, но эмоции тут же потухли.

-Как будет угодно, многоуважаемая леди,- он обнял меня за талию и повел за собой куда-то наверх по витой лестнице.

Спальня! Идеальное место!

-Вы не против?- он пригласил меня войти, заклинанием запер двери и обернулся.

Дурачок! Я таких, как ты, сотнями на завтрак пальцами давлю.

Ненужный бокал с напитком я давно выбросила где-то на лестнице. Сложив боевой шест, я прошлась по роскошной спальне и присела на краешек кровати.

-Надеюсь, Вы не против, Люциус?- томно облизнув губы, протянула я.

Он был не против.

Поманив его пальцем, я обняла его за шею и расстегнула на нем мантию.

Он мгновенно все понял.

Наивный мальчик! Если бы мне нужен был секс, я бы не стала церемониться. Вот только от тебя мне не нужно ровным счетом ничего, кроме одного…

Он уже снимал рубашку, ненароком поигрывая мускулами, желая поразить меня торсом.

Мысленно плюнув на его прелести, я пригласила его присесть рядом со мной.

-Расслабься,- прошептала я ему на ухо.

Он тихо вздохнул и подался ко мне губами.

-Иу, парализуй!- жестко приказала я.

Малфой застыл.

-Дурачок,- почти нежно прошептала я, преобразую трансф в небольшой контейнер.

Свернутый кольцом гибкий кризалис послушно лег в мою ладонь.

-Иу, отключение сознания объекта,- распорядилась я.

В самом деле – незачем мучить несчастного человека болью.

Биотек техномага снять можно, он похож на кризалис только внешне, он не вживляется в мозг, не проникает в нервные окончания и почти не контролирует техномага, лишь помогая сосредоточиться.

Кризалис же – продукт сложный. Вживлять его – одно удовольствие.

Нет, я не садист, мне не доставляют удовольствия крики жертв, но техномаги добровольно принимали его, а Люциусу придется насильно.

Установив вершину гибкого проводка – кризалиса у основания черепа человека, я активировала прибор.

Кризалис тут же выпустил тонкие щупы и проник ими в мозг, намертво вцепившись и начиная подавать импульсы.

Следующий шаг – установить его по позвоночнику вниз к копчику.

Фиксация!

Тонкие щупы послушно впивались в тело человека, оставляя заметные следы проникновения и крохотные капельки крови.

-Фиксация. Подключение. Подтверждаю сигнал.

Иу контролировал каждый мой шаг, каждое движение.

-Контрольное время – две стандартные минуты,- сообщил Иу. – Риск отторжения – сорок восемь процентов.

Высокая планка.

-Давай, борись, Малфой!- прошипела я. – Ты справишься, чертов маг!

Малфой был в отключке. Его организм тщетно пытался избавиться от инородного и крайне враждебного прибора, но проигрывал.

-Степень риска?- запросила я.

-Тридцать шесть процентов. Порог минимальный. Фиксация кризалиса постоянна.

-Вводи данные по нему, кодируй и… отключи его видимость и осязаемость. Не хватало еще истерик и шока. Мало ли, где он бывает в полуголом виде!

-Подтверждаю.

-Простите… Боже мой, Люциус!- в двери, непонятно как сняв заклятья, вошла Нарцисса, застыв от увиденного.

Кем она был напугана больше – мной или мужем, по спине которого тянулся кровавый след и выступал кризалис – не известно, но она уже готовилась заорать в голос.

-Ступефай!- раздался тихий голос Снейпа сзади женщины.

Он подхватил ее на руки, принес на кровать и положил рядом с мужем.

-Прости, но она настояла на поисках мужа,- виновато развел руками Снейп.- Как операция?

В глазах профессора плескалось неприкрытое любопытство.

Еще бы – увидеть кризалис в действии! Да что там – просто увидеть его!

Неприглядный тонкий прибор, больше похожий на сильно похудевшего виндриззи, лично у меня не вызывал никаких эмоций, но взгляд жадного до знаний Снейпа меня рассмешил.

-Иу, включай страдальца,- распорядилась я.- Люциус, одевайся, ступай к гостям и хорошенько оттянись,- дала я программу.

Тот, как робот, поднялся, оделся и вышел.

-Не волнуйся, он даже не вспомнит,- пообещала я на немой укор черных глаз профессора.- Помоги лучше раздеть даму.

Общими трудами, едва не краснея от чувства неловкости, Снейпу удалось снять с Нарциссы платье. Хранитель запретила пользоваться магией, хотя было бы проще и быстрее.

-Кризалис и магия – совместимы, но при подключении, а пока – ручками, дорогой, ручками,- съязвила она.

Ручками пришлось дольше. Снейп чувствовал себя девственником на первом свидании и едва не краснел от прикосновений пальцев к коже Нарциссы.

Хорошо еще, что Хранителю не было дела до его мучений, а то Снейп думал, что лучше бы умер от стыда.

-Да сними ты ей бюстгальтер!- прошипела Хранитель в ярости.- Ну, будь же мужчиной!

Проклиная, на чем свет стоит, себя и обеих женщин, Снейп стянул с Нарциссы лиф.

Процедура вживления заинтересовала его намного больше самих прелестей красивой женщины. Нет, впечатление портили уродливые следы от щупов и кровь, но в целом это было даже завораживающе, чем неприятно.

-Риск отторжения – шестьдесят один процент,- произнес Иу.

-А-а, дьявольщина!- выругалась Хранитель, бесцеремонно выдирая вживленный в спину кризалис вместе с кусочками кожи. – Перенастрой его! Живее!

Снейп придерживал Нарциссу за плечи и содрогался от вида ее изуродованной спины. Если только с помощью зелий… но как объяснить это Люциусу?

-Да шевелись же!- уже в голос крикнула Хранитель, ковыряясь в тонком щупе кризалиса. – Не волнуйся, - уже Снейпу.- Будет она снова куклой, как и прежде.

-Фиксирую,- отозвался Иу.

-Порядок,- Хранитель снова приладила прибор к изувеченной спине женщины. Щупы снова врезались в нежную кожу, пробираясь к позвоночнику и внедряясь в него. – Риск?

-Сорок девять процентов.

-Многовато, но больше я ничего не смогу сделать,- развела руками Хранитель.- Подключай ее. Попробуем шоком. Северус, организуй зону тишины и побыстрее.

Снейп взмахнул палочкой. Сфера Молчания окутала комнату.

-Включай ее!- приказала она и в тот же миг Нарцисса, еще секунду назад тряпичной куклой полулежавшая на Снейпе, дернулась и завизжала.

-Риск?- не слушая криков, запросила Хранитель, вцепившись Нарциссе в плечи.

-Сорок семь процентов,- отозвался Иу.

-Северус, подержи ее покрепче, попробую наживую.

Снейп, поудобнее перехватил белокурую даму и прижал к себе.

Истошный крик пронзил тишину.

Хранитель снова вырвала часть кризалиса прямо из спины обезумевшей женщины, ткнула куда-то в нем и приложила его обратно.

Нарцисса потеряла сознание от боли.

-Болевой шок,- констатировал Снейп.

-Ерунда,- отмахнулась Хранитель.- Риск?

-Тридцать один процент… двадцать восемь… двадцать шесть… шестнадцать… фиксирую подключение.

-Настраивай ее,- устало выдохнула Хранитель.- Северус, залечи ей раны и одевай. Можешь магией. Или прикажи ей самой.

Он провел палочкой над выпирающим вторым позвоночником кризалисом, залечивая заклинанием раны и стирая кровь.

-Обязательно нужно было мучить ее?- в перерыве между заклятьями спросил он.

-Северус, я не мучила. Вот когда маги начнут вымирать, как мамонты, вот тогда бы она мучилась.

Голос Хранителя был злым и холодным.

-Я отвела там всем глаза, так что меня никто не хватится. Думаю, с меня впечатлений на сегодня хватит. Передай привет хозяевам, а я пойду.

-Куда?- поинтересовался он, застегивая на спине Нарциссы платье.

-Как и планировала – сначала навещу Сьюзан, потом найду невесту Валена и махну к нему на Минбар на пару дней.

-Можно мне с тобой на Вавилон 5?- тихо спросил он, поддерживая Нарциссу и провожая ее до двери.

-Тебе-то там что делать?- прищурилась Хранитель.- Впрочем… - она покусала губу. – Иу, организуй-ка нам портал до станции.

-Ты пока тут располагайся,- я деловито отошла к бортовому компьютеру и набрала справочный материал.- Здесь все есть на любой случай, а я скоро приду.

-Но…

-Не волнуйся, тебе понравится.

Опешивший Снейп проводил меня взглядом и покачал головой.

-Данные?- запросила я Иу, когда дверь каюты закрылась.

-Норма,- отозвался Иу.

Я еле успела отпрыгнуть от каюты, как нас разделила стена из красноватого света.

-Ночь Кометы бракири,- мечтательно произнесла я.- День мертвых. Кого, интересно, он увидит? Нет!- поспешно произнесла я, готовому ответить Иу.- Если захочет, сам расскажет.

Ночь, когда мертвые приходят к живым…

Адира – к Лондо, Морден – к Ленниеру… Зоуи – к Лиз Локли… кого же увидит Северус?

-Не хотелось бы быть там?- вдруг спросил Иу.

-Нет,- покачала головой я.- Слишком много мертвецов на меня одну, Иу. Я и так знаю, кого бы я увидела.

Не знаю, знал ли Иу, была ли в нем такая программа по мне, но говорить, кого я бы увидела, останься в каюте, я не хотела.

Не Коша… не Коннора, не кого-то из любимых. Даже не врагов.

Друга… одного из немногих друзей. Брата. Одного из ушедших. Самого родного.

-Что за черт?- раздался голос в коридоре.

Я открыла портал за миг до появления Джона. Я взглянула на него и тут же исчезла.

-Северус?- мелодичный голос раздался словно с небес.

-Л… Лили?- прошептал он, не веря ушам и глазам.

Она стояла перед ним – живая, веселая, рыжая девушка – подросток.

-Привет, Северус!- засмеялась она.

Он неверящими глазами смотрел на давно умершую девушку и не мог выговорить ни слова.

-Но… это не…- прошептал он.

-Но я здесь, я пришла к тебе,- взмахнула она руками. – Не веришь?- она легонько прикоснулась к нему.

Снейп не сдержался – как-то неуклюже обнял хохочущую девушку, прижал к себе и едва не разрыдался от переполнявших его чувств.

Она здесь! Она живая! Совсем юная девчонка Эванс!

-Но как? Почему? Откуда? – вопросы сыпались горохом из стручка.

Лили пожала плечами, присела на краешек кровати.

-Комета,- произнесла она.- Это комета. У нас впереди вся ночь. Я знаю, ты долгие годы мучился от осознания всего произошедшего.

-Откуда…

-Я умерла, Северус,- пожала она плечами.- Я видела, что с тобой произошло. Я не буду судить – это не мое дело. Я здесь не для этого. Давай лучше просто поговорим.

Он смотрел на нее, как мальчишка на девочку своей мечты. Лили пришла к нему. Лили!

Снейп понял, почему ушла Хранитель, понял, что за День Кометы – он видел сводки в базе данных. Но Лили… не чертов Джеймс – как вечный укор, не первая его жертва… Лили… чистая девочка, та, чей образ он запомнил. Лили перед свадьбой с Поттером. Счастливая, юная… живая.

-Сьюзан!- я пришла вовремя. На капитанском мостике никого, кроме нее, не было.- Здравствуй, подруга!

Она обернулась, улыбнулась уголками губ.

Война с Тенями потрепала ее, гражданская война с Землей… за Землю… выпила из нее жизнь. Клиническая смерть единственного мужчины, которого она полюбила… криокамера сохранила едва теплящуюся жизнь в рейнджере, но вернуть ее криокамера не могла.

Мужчина, что отдал свою энергию ради нее, был больше чем мертв. Он был жив, но смутной жизнью.

Маркус… это имя Сьюзан произнесет только на проводах Джона. Двадцать лет оно будет лишь в мыслях.

-Хранитель, здравствуй! Каким звездным ветром на борт «Титана»?

-Самым что ни на есть обычным,- я обняла подругу. – Как ты?

-Хорошо, спасибо,- ответила она. – Обживаюсь потихоньку. Тут как-то… тяжело. Технологии эти…

-Обратись на Вавилон,- посоветовала я.- Давит?

-Чувствуется,- поморщилась Сьюзан.- Как ты сама?

Я ощутила неловкость.

-Потихоньку.

-Ты ведь с Шериданом… м-м-м? - она на миг опустила глаза.

Я открыла рот от неожиданности.

-Что? Отку… С чего ты взяла?

-Брось, я ведь не слепая,- махнула она рукой. – Он с тебя глаз не сводил при твоем появлении. Дело ведь не только в его назначении?

-И _это_ ты знаешь?- поразилась я.

-Как командору мне приходилось быть в курсе всех дел на станции, иначе грош мне цена,- пожала она плечами. – Жаль, что мне тоже не стать куратором,- произнесла она с сожалением.

Я вздохнула.

Будь моя воля, решительная, сильная, отважная Иванова давно бы служила со мной, но…

Я могу изменить историю, но сделать человека куратором, если он им не является изначально, я не в состоянии.

-Да я понимаю,- она отмахнулась и поморщилась, потерла переносицу, вздохнула.- Так ты и Шеридан…

Я покачала головой.

-Не было ничего, Сьюзан. И быть не могло.

Слова выходили с трудом, комом застревая в глотке.

Врать самой себе всегда нелегко.

Она с прищуром устало посмотрела мне в глаза.

-Не в этой реальности,- вдруг произнесла она.- Понимаю. Да что там… - она отчаянно рубанула воздух кулаком и стиснула зубы.

Я поняла.

-Не могу обещать, но… вы еще встретитесь.- Я взглянула в ее глаза.- Только…- ее взгляд потух,- боюсь, не в этой жизни. Но… Сьюзан, ты мне веришь?

Я знала ответ. Но почему-то мне стало важно услышать его от нее.

-Верю,- тихо ответила она.- Безоговорочно и во всем. Значит, не в этой жизни?- так же тихо переспросила она.

-Но вы будете вместе,- пообещала я.

Что я, в самом деле, могла ей сказать? Что Маркуса оживят через триста лет? Это жестоко! Сьюзан не выдержала бы всей правды, а так… крохотная ложь, приправленная надеждой.

Она не выйдет замуж, у нее не будет детей, всю жизнь она будет служить военным силам Земли, потом, когда Джону придет срок, она переберется на Минбар, возглавит Анла`шок.

Она будет ждать и верить, что когда-нибудь Маркус проснется, но так и не дождется.

А он проснется.

Триста лет пройдут как один миг. Минбар. Лазарет. Его отчаяние, его шок от осознания неизбежного.

Он выкрадет капсулу с ее памятью, с ее генами, в Мемориале Героев, воссоздаст ее клон с точностью до атома. Купит шаттл, уснет на тридцать лет, проснется, чтобы забрать ее на необитаемую планету-рай, чтобы жить с любимой женщиной.

Он будет богат. Но ему никогда не было нужно богатство.

Иванова – телепат. Слабенький, но все же.

Она как-то странно посмотрела на меня и чуть улыбнулась уголками губ.

Улыбка погасла в тот день, когда она очнулась, лежа на койке в медлабе на Вавилоне 5, пришпиленная к аппарату перекачки энергии жизни. Маркус, лежащий рядом… почти неживой. Он отдал всю жизнь для нее, ради нее.

Ее слезы, ее истерика, когда произнесли приговор – он нежилец!

В тот день она плакала в последний раз.

Даже на проводах Джона она не проронит ни слезы.

И все эти годы до конца жизни так и не улыбнется.

-Не в этой жизни,- тихо ответила она.

В самом деле, мне не стоило сводить разговор к этому. В результате, она сослалась на занятость, и мне пришлось уйти.

Н-да… неловко вышло.

-Так ты влюблен? Вот новости-то! Да я всегда подозревала, что ты найдешь ту, с которой у тебя все сложится,- Лили весело болтала ногами, забравшись на кровать, и хохотала, слушая небольшую исповедь старого знакомого.

Снейп не стал говорить о том, что после ее свадьбы в нем что-то умерло, не говорил и о том, чего натерпелся от ее сыночка… так, просто о забавных моментах. Немного их было, но все-таки.

Эвол… нежная юная центаврианка, непонятно почему полюбившая некрасивого мужчину-землянина, Лита… особый случай. Хранитель… совсем уж загадочная запутанная история.

-Ты любишь ее?- Лили прекратила болтать ногами и закусила губу.

-Я служу ей… с ней,- ответил Снейп, разглядывая воздушное платье девушки. Нет, он не видел в ней сексуальный объект. Скорее, это было просто шоковым состоянием. Вот так сидеть и просто смотреть на давно уже умершую, но каким-то образом на одну ночь ставшую живой девушку.

-Ты не ответил,- заметила Лили, прикоснувшись пальчиками к его руке.

-Люблю,- со вздохом ответил он, мягко убирая свою руку.

Она не обиделась.

-Я знаю что было, Северус,- ответила она.- Нет, я не о Хранителе, нам не дано смотреть на нее… просто… я ведь тогда думала, что ты испытывал ко мне определенные чувства.

-Испытывал. Я хотел дружить с тобой, но Поттер…- Снейп махнул рукой и отвернулся.

-Просто Джеймс…- она запнулась, осознавая, что разговор уходит в сторону.- Знаешь, я бы хотела сыграть с тобой в одну игру,- снова весело произнесла она.

Снейп недоуменно посмотрел на нее.

-Игру? Лили, я уже давно не играю в игры.

-А зря!- отрезала она.- Помнишь, мы играли в…

Ночь живых мертвецов, как я называла это действо, фыркая.

Пусть. Мне не пройти барьер, отделявший зону бракири от остальной станции.

Я и не хотела.

Г'Кар потом будет локти себе кусать, что ушел из своей квартиры.

Я уже была на этом празднике… больше не хочу.

Просто интересно, кого бы встретил Джон?

Имя глухо отдалось где-то в глубине души.

Все равно больно.

Коннор… та же боль. Тупая, ноющая. Коннору проще – он молод, горяч, он уже успел привыкнуть к жизни вечно занятого куратора и с удовольствием целиком отдался захватывающему миру забот. Коннор уже полностью ушел, стал истым поклонником своего дела. Джона же пока держит последняя возможность человека. Его человеческое Я. Куратор, увы, не человек.

Коннор обожает меня, я знаю, но это уже другое чувство. Сильно измененное. Иное.

Джон пока человек. Куратор, которому дана отсрочка.

Все равно, пока я могу любить, я буду любить. Джона, Коннора, Коша… остальных.

-Эх, Кош… идеалист,- вздохнула я.

Тишина станции расслабляла.

Я прикоснулась к обшивке стены.

Ты живая, станция Вавилон 5. Ты родилась и погибнешь в космосе.

Ты погибнешь…

Стало почему-то еще больнее. Как будто из души вырвали кусок и бросили в грязь.

Все рождается, умирает… все, кроме уже мертвого... кроме меня.

Снейп хохотал до слез, когда карты в руках девушки взорвались.

Он отпил еще вина из высокого бокала, что нашел в баре, и, отфыркиваясь, откинулся на кровати.

Лили обиженно надулась, отобрала бокал и допила вино.

-Пятнадцатый раз! Северус, ты пятнадцатый раз жульничаешь!- в ее голосе звенел смех, тщетно прикрываемый серьезностью выражения лица.

-Ничего я не жульничаю!- возразил Снейп, чуть не катаясь по кровати от смеха.

Лили перестала бороться с собой и звонко засмеялась, откинувшись на кровати рядом с мужчиной.

-Я так не играю,- заявила она, отсмеявшись.- Хочу в другую игру.

-Почему?- фыркнул Снейп.- Не можешь смириться с тем, что я жульничаю лучше тебя?

-Но так нечестно!- воскликнула Лили,- легонько ударив его по спине. – Ты же мужчина, а я слабая девушка!

-…которая сжульничала раньше меня, при раздаче карт,- завершил Снейп.

-Вредина,- Лили показала язык и снова засмеялась.- И все равно, давай сменим игру,- уже жалобно попросила она.

Снейп искренне наслаждался игрой. Он раскованно вел себя с тех пор, как Лили предложила сыграть в карты.

Ее смех так и звенел при каждом взрыве карт. Она была такой… такой… живой!

Внезапно лицо девушки стало мертвенно-бледным, испуганным.

-Лили!- выдохнул Снейп.

-Ночь проходит, Северус,- через миг она снова приобрела нормальный цвет лица.- Мне пора уходить, но знай, Северус, это было здорово, снова быть живой, быть здесь, с тобой! И, Северус, я думала о тебе. Клянусь, я тоже всегда хотела быть тебе другом. Просто… так случилось, Северус, прости меня. Для меня ты всегда был другом, даже, несмотря на твою реакцию тогда, там, у озера…

У нее задрожали губы.

Снейп растерялся.

Внезапно Лили наклонилась и прижалась к нему всем телом, чуть коснулась щеки губами.

-Ты мой друг, Северус,- прошептала она ему прямо в ухо.

-Ты тоже мой друг, Лили,- ответил он, осознавая, что Лили в комнате уже нет.

Чудесный сон, видение или чем там это было, кончилось.

Все кончается, кончилось и сейчас.

Только забытая карта лежала на смятом покрывале кровати.

Я встретила профессора около двери каюты.

-Ты в порядке?- на всякий случая поинтересовалась я.

Он кивнул.

Я заметила, что его губы чуть подрагивают, глаза затуманенным взором смотрят куда-то туда, где живут мечты, а пальцы нервно теребят какой-то предмет.

Карта. Король пик. Забавное совпадение с профилем самого мужчины.

-Не хочешь поделиться впечатлениями?- снова поинтересовалась я, прикасаясь к нему. Он чуть вздрогнул.

-Я бы не хотел,- прошептал он зачарованно.- Это… слишком личное.

-Хорошо,- миролюбиво согласилась я.- Ты бы удивился, но все, кто побывал этой ночью на территории бракири, скажут то же самое, что и ты. «Это личное», и будут правы, потому что это действительно личное.

Я вздохнула. Я бы тоже не сказала никому.

-Ты не обиделась?- словно очнулся он.

-Нет, все в порядке. Я умею понимать и ценить личную жизнь людей, Северус.

Я улыбнулась.

Что бы там ни было, он получил какой-то важный ответ на какой-то неменее важный вопрос, давно его мучающий. Это видно по его глазам.

-Если не возражаешь, я бы предпочла проводить тебя домой,- произнесла я, стараясь не нарушить хрупкое состояние мечтательности.

-А ты?- обернулся он ко мне.

-Надо найти Кэтрин Сакай, переправить ее в прошлое.

-А Малфои?

-А что Малфои? Они о нас даже не вспомнят, равно, как и остальные.

Внезапные голоса президента Межзвездного Альянса Джона Шеридана и капитана Локли заставили меня чуть вздрогнуть.

-Вы должны были проверить, прежде, чем соглашаться на рискованный шаг, капитан,- произнес Джон.

-Знаю, но…- Элизабет, судя по голосу, так же была немного отстраненной, вследствие проведенной ночи с подругой, погибшей в юности.

-Станция гудит о том, что произошло,- голос Джона смягчился.- Кстати, а что Вы видели?

-Это… это личное, господин президент,- нерешительно ответила капитан.

Я преобразовалась в сфероид, проскользнув в обшивку, а Снейпа дематериализовала на всякий случай.

Джон и Лиз приблизились к тому месту, где стоял невидимый профессор.

-Интересно как,- улыбнулся президент.- Ладно, капитан, в любом случае, мы все получили урок.

Капитан и он распрощались.

Джон постоял немного у каюты, где еще пять минут назад был Снейп, и задумался.

-Личное,- произнес он.- А, черт, опять заболело!- в сердцах проворчал он, ухватившись за бок.

Недавняя потасовка в коридоре станции, поняла я. Но в этом жесте было что-то неестественное. Этого жеста быть не должно. Это просто невозможно!

Сломанное ребро! Фантомная боль от того, что было когда-то!

Земля… мир магов… прошлое…

Я едва не зарычала от злости.

Риддл! Его работа!

Плен, пытки, переломанное тело, бессилие, отчаяние – я как будто снова перенеслась в прошлое и смотрела на скорчившегося Джона в углу грязной каморки-клетки.

Я вспомнила, какой он предстал предо мной, когда его вывели дети. Едва живой…

-Прошло,- тихо произнес Джон, глядя на дверь каюты.

Он пожал плечами и удалился.

Миг, я спустилась на пол и трансформировалась. Миг – и рядом появился профессор.

-Кажется, мое путешествие откладывается,- едва сдерживая ярость, процедила я. – Нужно кое-кого навестить.

-Я собираюсь вживить имплант одному старому знакомому,- произнесла она. При этом ее глаза сверкнули недобрым светом.

-И… кому же?- поинтересовался Снейп.

-Риддлу,- отрезала она.

-Что?- недоуменно произнес он.- Ты спятила? Риддлу? Ты хочешь сохранить ему жизнь? Я понимаю… твои намерения не имеют ничего общего с геноцидом, но… Риддл! Это уже перебор!

-Твое мнение меня не интересует,- жестко произнесла Хранитель.- Я выставлю ублюдку счет, по которому он сполна заплатит.

Снейп остекленел.

Он решительно не понимал, зачем спасать жизнь Риддлу, но спорить с крайне агрессивно настроенной женщиной не собирался.

-Я с тобой!- решительно ответил он.

-Иу, портал!- выкрикнула Хранитель.

-А-а, мой старый верный…- начал Риддл, приподнимаясь в кресле, но был моментально пригвожден обратно ледяным взглядом Хранителя.

-Ты меня не помнишь,- произнесла она,- но это легко исправить.

Непонятные слова, произнесенные ей, недоумение в глазах Риддла, страх, ярость…

-Вендетта, мразь!- отчеканила Хранитель.- За Джона Шеридана, капитана станции Вавилон 5. За того, кого ты пытал. За моего любимого.

Хлесткие слова, натиск, стиснутые зубы – сам дьявол не встал бы на ее пути.

-Иу, полное доминирование над личностью!- приказала Хранитель.- И… пусть он будет в сознании,- добавила она мстительно.

Волдеморт оцепенел, скорчившись в неудобной позе в кресле.

-Я сдеру с тебя шкуру, маггла!- прошипел Риддл. Единственное, что способно было жить – его голова.- Сдеру, а потом заставлю сожрать!

-Да ну?- она наклонилась к его лицу. – Поспорим, что следующие десять минут покажутся тебе адом на земле?

Боевой шест трансформировался, выпуская из своих недр аккуратный сверток кризалиса.

Имплант моментально ощерился щупами. Снейп, стоявший в стороне, передернул плечами. Это будет не простая операция по вживлению, Хранитель словно обезумела. Объявить вендетту за Шеридана! Чистое сумасшествие. С ее-то силой, с ее властью!

Но при всем при этом, он понимал, что она ничего не стала бы делать просто так. Она знала судьбу Риддла наперед, и была готова ко всему.

-Риск отторжения – восемьдесят процентов!- прошипела Хранитель, преобразованным из шеста мечом разрывая мантию на человеке-рептилии.- Поверь, Том, даже если у тебя нет веры в бога, тебе лучше молиться.

-Фиксация отторжения,- послушно отозвался равнодушный голос Иу.

Хранитель приложила основание кризалиса к черепу Темного властителя и…

Дикий нечеловеческий визг пронзил тишину комнаты.

Кричал самый сильный, самый ужасный маг магического мира! Кричал так, что закладывало уши. Кричал, как самый обычный маггл при самых обычных пытках.

Снейп заранее создал зону тишины и теперь только морщился.

-Уже чувствуешь, Томми?- прошипела Хранитель.- Да-а, это ни с чем не сравнимая боль! Когда тонкие щупы пробираются в мозг, копошатся там, добираются до сокровенных скрытых уголков, подчиняя, порабощая… ты не умирал? Ты будешь умирать. Долго, мучительно. Но,- она не давала щупам всего прибора войти в тело человека,- я не позволю тебе уйти полностью. Веселье только началось.

Дернув за прибор, она выдрала его уже успевший внедриться в мозг конец вместе с мозговой жидкостью.

Душераздирающий крик сотряс зону тишины.

-Смотри, друг мой,- черные, почти такие же глаза, как у Литы, смотрели в душу Снейпа.- Видишь это существо, державшее в страхе ваш мир? – она наклонилась и провела пальцем по зияющей ране в черепе. – Он страдает так же, как обычный человек. Странно, в самом деле, что у него есть мозг,- она приложила палец к рваной ране и чуть надавила на нее. –Хочешь, я покажу тебе его сущность?

-Нет,- резко отозвался Снейп, не в силах отвести взгляда от ужасающего действа.- Не хочу.

-Как знаешь,- почти миролюбиво согласилась она.- А я хочу… Риск отторжения девяносто процентов!- резко произнесла она.- Поверь, Том, я не зря советовала тебе молиться,- снова едва ли не нежно сказала она.- Это, увы, не Судный День, но его разминка.

Щупы клацнули в воздухе перед носом обезумевшего от страха и боли Волдеморта.

Конец кризалиса впился в трахею.

Я мстила. Мстила ничтожному человечишке, осмелившемуся объявить мне вызов. Мерзкому смертному, посмевшему искалечить моего любимого.

Пусть сам Джон даже не вспомнит о своих злоключениях в прошлом, пусть он не узнает о нашей ночи, но Я помнила и я жаждала крови.

Хватит сопливых убеждений и сюсюканий о мире во Вселенной! Хватит с меня притворства! Пора выпустить себя наружу! Истинную сущность Великого Хранителя Восемь!

Я ношу никому не известное имя, которое не смогу произнести даже во сне!

Имя Истинного Хранителя!

Настоящее имя, что дал мне Создатель.

Пусть за все мои беды и всю боль заплатит глупый человек, пусть я не смогу убить его сама, хотя очень хочется. пусть… Но я… это даже ведь и не месть, так – шалость.

За тебя, Джон! За мою боль… за мою любовь… к тебе… ко всем тем, кого любила и люблю.

-Фиксируй, стабилизируй, подключай.

Голос Хранителя не был злым спустя пять минут после начала пытки. И спустя час он остался таким же… пустым. Словно из нее выкачали всю злобу вместе с кровью, мозгами и даже внутренностями Риддла.

Снейп понимал, что даже ей нужно было выпустить пар. Пусть лучше на Риддле, чем на ком-то еще.

-Могу я спросить?- Снейп осторожно приблизился к женщине.

-Нет!- резко ответила она. Немного подумав, Хранитель глубоко вздохнула и опустилась прямо на пол.- Извини. Просто… Северус, я сорвалась,- тихо произнесла она.

-Я понимаю,- кивнул Снейп.

-Не думаю,- покачала головой она.- Все сложнее, чем кажется. Я позволила себе стать тем, кем я не хочу становиться.

-Истинным,- кивнул Снейп.

-Именно,- она спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Снейп помолчал.

-Дело в том, что…- снова начала она, опустив руки и невидяще глядя куда-то,- просто я… жалела Риддла. Да-да, жалела. Жалела этого плохого злобного дядьку-маньяка, возжелавшего убить милого невинного мальчика. Как же мне надоел ваш слащавый мир, Северус!- горько воскликнула она.- Все или черное до черноты самой тьмы, или белое, белее света. Почему у вас все – не как у нормальных людей?

-Хочешь сказать,- усмехнулся он,- ты проводишь параллель с Ворлоном и ЗаХаДумом?

Она искоса взглянула на него странным взглядом.

-Ты решил что Тени и ворлонцы – абсолютное зло и абсолютное добро соответственно? Родной мой, ты близко встретился с Улькешом и до сих пор веришь, что ворлонцы – милые и пушистые? Или одно то, что тебя чуть не убили Тени, сделало их совершенством зла?

Снейп помялся.

-Риддл сделал тоже немало,- неуверенно ответил он.

-Риддл,- задумчиво повторила Хранитель, поднимаясь на ноги и глядя на замершего в неестественной позе Волдеморта.- В отличие от него Тени и ворлонцы не хотели мирового господства.

-Они просто хотели уничтожить все живое,- пробурчал Снейп.

-Они хотели учить!- с отчаянием в голосе воскликнула Хранитель.- Они должны были стать наставниками! Но…- уже тише сказала она,- но они сбились с пути. Эх, дети! Какие же вы все-таки глупые! Маги, техномаги, телепаты, Тени, ворлонцы, минбарцы… - она махнула рукой.- Иу, регенерируй поврежденные ткани объекту,- она взглянула в последний раз на Риддла и открыла портал.- Пойдем, мой друг,- обратилась она к Снейпу.

Паршиво жить, зная, что тебя не понимают. Почему-то только живые могут испытывать такое странное чувство. Я – почти разучилась чувствовать.

Дав волю гневу на в принципе виновного Риддла, я дала себе понять, что мое возвышение неизбежно.

Как-то так произошло, что меня переклинило, сначала понимание, потом гнев, после - апатия. Апатия… когда все равно, когда нет эмоций.

-Думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть от произошедшего, привести мысли в порядок,- сказала я Снейпу.

-Я не устал и мои мысли в полном порядке,- покачал головой он.

-Северус,- мягко ответила я,- ты молод, горяч, обдумай все, не спеши. Да и мне стоит подумать, как жить дальше.

Он выглядел так, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Коротко кивнул, развернулся и пошел к школе.

Я вздохнула.

-И долго будешь скрываться?- поинтересовалась я убито у россыпи светящихся шариков под ногами.

Келли преобразовался.

-Все-таки решила навесить на магов Стражей?- серьезно выглядящий Майкл чуть позабавил меня.

-Нельзя уничтожить их, Майкл. Просто нельзя.

-Ты всегда славилась тем, что отступала от правил.

-Майкл, гореть бы тебе в огне, если бы не я,- напомнила я.- Я стараюсь в любом прямом приказе найти лазейку и спасти хоть кого-то из обреченных. Отсрочить неизбежное, дать шанс сбежать, все, что угодно. Они вымрут, Майкл. Я так не могу.

-Я читал сводку поля Земли. Ты знала, что их гибель была предопределена, ты ничего бы не смогла сделать, но Стражи…

Он покачал головой и закусил губу, глядя вслед профессору.

-Тени решили убить магов намного раньше,- нехотя произнесла я, глядя туда же.- Еще на Вавилоне 5 они инфицировали его. Они, тьма подери, знали кто он. Знаешь, КАК вирус повлиял на него? Он состарился! Вирус, губительный для человека, если не найти вакцину. Но у нормала есть пять лет жизни, у магов нет и недели. Я не знаю природу вируса, но… Майкл, чума скосила бы их мир меньше, чем за сутки. Все маги, от мала до велика… горы трупов! Сразу! Просто они состарились бы, умирая в муках. Я так не могу, Майкл. Чудо, что он остался жив, но чтобы пойти на риск, мне пришлось подсадить Стража и ему.

-На нем тоже кризалис? – вздохнул Келли.

-Больше нет,- я закрыла на миг глаза.- Я сняла его еще на Вавилоне 4, когда он чуть не погиб в гипере. Это единственный шанс спасти горстку магов Земли.

-Но кризалис убивает.

-Выборочно. Огромный риск, большие надежды. Кто-то все равно выживет.

-Ослабнет, станет нормалом, уйдет в Пси-Корпус,- продолжил Келли.

-Такова жизнь,- развела я руками.- Перспектива нравится мне еще меньше, чем тебе, но пусть так, чем быть пылью. Если… _когда_ дракхи запустят вирус в атмосферу планеты, у магов уже не будет ни единого шанса выжить. Ни тебя, ни меня рядом не будет, чтобы помочь. Приходится делать все возможное уже сейчас.

-Если бы Северус не был куратором,- Келли покусал губу,- он бы выжил?

Я отвернулась.

Нет, не выжил бы. Он сильный мужчина, его организм здоров, насколько возможно, но шансы были ничтожно малы. Впрочем, он не дожил бы до того момента. Он погибнет в следующем году. Он погиб бы окончательно, если бы не его статус куратора.

Келли это понимает. Не разумом – интуитивно. Чума сожрала бы сильного мага в миг. Не будь у того метки судьбы, предопределившей ему жизнь, смерть и снова жизнь после смерти.

-Нет,- коротко ответила я и добавила: - я продолжу рисковать. Пусть жизнь на поводке, чем смерть.

-Ты не умеешь придерживать поводок,- заметил Келли.- Ты или отпускаешь его, или натягиваешь так, что уже не вздохнуть.

-Тогда я отпущу его. Телепаты – дворовые цепные псы Ворлона, минбарцы – прикормленные домашние собачки, с землянами пришлось тяжело. Ты читал поле Земли, ты понимаешь важность целостности населения планеты. Тени и ворлонцы уйдут, их место заменят Земля и Минбар, им предстоит стать учителями. Долгий путь. Пусть уж и маги, перестав быть магами, пройдут его, насколько смогут. Солнце взорвется через миллион лет, земляне уйдут за Предел, оставив галактику новым юным расам… может быть, среди землян останется хоть один потомок магов этого мира. Ради одного… ради единственного мага я готова рискнуть.

Келли вздохнул и положил мне руку на плечо.

-А Риддл? Я видел твою реакцию.

-Становление Истинного Хранителя подходит к логичному концу,- я горько улыбнулась.- Я не в силах остаться собой, как бы ни пыталась. Мои братья мертвы, у меня остался лишь один из братьев. Он и я… ты ведь понимаешь, кто останется?

Рука на моем плече безвольно повисла.

Он понимал.

Глава 36

Какого… нет, ну какого… почему в следующем году? Через год – да, но почему я думала о следующем году?

Я считывала информативное поле планеты и недоумевала. По всем признакам, Снейпу жить полтора года, а я почему-то была уверена, что от силы год.

Пока Снейп занимался проверкой домашнего задания учеников, я контролировала энерго-поле Земли и хваталась за голову.

Параметры изначального замера не сходились с параметрами будущего!

Нонсенс!

То ли время сошло с ума, то ли я окончательно состарилась. Самое обидное, что и то, и другое вероятно на сто процентов.

Теоретически.

Каждый шаг, каждый жест, так или иначе, изменял хрупкое равновесие, создавая альтернативную реальность.

Знаю я это.

Свернув поиск, я откинулась в кресле.

Н-да… неувязочка вышла.

С другой стороны – годом раньше, годом позже… какая разница?

В дверь постучали.

-Да? Что?

-Не потревожил?- поинтересовался Снейп, входя.

Я помотала головой.

-Скажи, а… словом… могут ли предметы со дня Кометы сохраниться?- он неловко облокотился на соседнее кресло перед экраном компьютера.

-Нет,- покачала я головой снова.- Определенно нет. Потерял карту?

Он кивнул.

-Ты не обиделась на мое нежелание говорить о той ночи?

-Нет,- удивилась я.- Я же уже сказала. Но тебя беспокоит не только карта, верно?

-По школе гуляют слухи о том, что мы… немного больше, чем…- он закусил губу.

-Пусть гуляют,- пожала плечами я.- Тебя это беспокоит?

-Нет!- поспешно выдохнул он.- Просто…

Я вздохнула. Промывать мозги расшалившимся детишкам не хотелось, надоело постоянно стирать всем, кому не лень, память.

-Меня беспокоит другое,- задумчиво протянула я.- Малфой кинул боггарта. Почему именно боггарта? Почему именно мне?

-Не тебе – Поттеру,- поправил он.

-Да нет, именно мне. Он знал, что поймаю я. Чего он добивался? Узнать слабые стороны? Логично, но… он же не понял, что видела я… не смог понять.

Снейп обернулся к экрану.

-Драко – сын Жреца Смерти,- сухо произнес он.- Может быть, дело в этом? Он просто собирал информацию.

-Странный способ,- заметила я.- Он не передавал информации отцу, я проверила неоднократно.

-Кстати, об отце,- Снейп по-прежнему не смотрел на меня.- Почему именно на Риддла сработала твоя… м-м-м… ярость?

Я вздрогнула всем телом от произнесенного слова.

-Люциус, конечно, та еще сволочь,- холодно ответила я.- Он неменее виновен в произошедшем с Джоном, вот только… видишь ли, Люциус – мелкая сошка, Риддл – крупная. Я мстила за Джона, за тебя… за то, что он с тобой сделал, за то, что сделает.

Теперь вздрогнул он.

-Всегда хотел знать о своей смерти,- как бы вскользь намекнул он.

-Северус,- я встала и подошла к нему.- Ты серьезно?

Он взглянул на меня и тут же отвернулся.

-Я все равно умру, Хранитель,- равнодушно произнес он.- По крайней мере, мне стоило бы знать, как именно. Чего ждать от судьбы?

-От яда и кровопотери,- одними губами произнесла я.

Чего он ждал? Что я открою ему дату и час? Что скажу в лоб, кто и как его убьет?

Дудки! Смерть – событие почти такое же интимное, как и рождение.

Хотя нет… намного интимнее.

-Яда и кровопотери,- повторил он. – Насчет яда… ты серьезно?

Я обозлилась.

-Я не стану лгать в этом!- резко отрезала я.- В чем угодно, но не в смерти!

Он мельком взглянул на меня.

-Яда,- повторил он почему-то.- Но это маловероятно,- пожал он плечами.

-Не верь,- остыла я. – Может, так вам легче жить…

-Вам?- не понял он.

Настала моя очередь отворачиваться.

-Смертным,- очень тихо произнесла я, сглотнув комок в горле.

Снейп не понимал.

Умереть от яда? Ему? Немыслимо! Почти невероятно!

Пусть кровопотеря, но яд?!

Нехорошие мысли червячками зашевелились в его голове.

Это ж какой силы должен быть яд, чтобы убить мага?

-Яда,- повторил он задумчиво.- Но это маловероятно,- пожал плечами.

-Не верь,- равнодушно ответила Хранитель. – Может, так вам легче жить…

-Вам?- не понял Снейп.

-Смертным,- прошептала Хранитель, отвернувшись.

Смертным… ей больно оттого, что ей не дано упокоиться.

Веками человечество мечтало найти заветный эликсир бессмертия, найти, познать мир… вот только права Хранитель – что дальше делать с вечной жизнью? Хоронить тех, кто смертен: родных, друзей?

Легко ли быть вечным?

Снейп содрогнулся в душе.

Он не сомневался в желании стать одним из кураторов, но жить вечно…

-Кураторы могут умереть?- спросил он.

-Могут, когда устанут жить,- ответила она, как-то сгорбившись. – Когда выработают изрядную долю цинизма. Когда поймут, что, сколько ни бейся, результат будет одним и тем же. Когда… когда не останется больше никаких чувств по отношению к людям. Ни любви, ни жалости, ни злости… ничего. Пустота, равнодушие.

Она боится именно пустоты, возможности быть Истинным Хранителем.

Понятно, что ей страшно.

Снейп решил перевести тему в другое русло.

-Я видел Поттера с тобой…

-Мальчик просил меня помочь ему,- как-то прохладно произнесла она.

-В чем?

-В убийстве,- равно ответила она.

-Что?- не понял он.

-Северус,- она даже не взглянула на него,- первая жертва – всегда тяжело. Помнишь свою первую жертву?

Он помнил и был уверен, что и Хранитель помнила.

Разумеется, к кому, если не к ней, обратиться мальчишке!

-И что?

-Я отказалась. Спросила его, почему он не подойдет к тому, кто реально сможет помочь?

-К кому?

-К тебе.

Все тот же равнодушный тон.

-Мальчишка до сих пор трясется от упоминания твоего имени,- Хранитель, наконец, повернулась и вздохнула.- Злость – тоже чувство, Северус.

-Я видел Альбуса, он просит снова заниматься с Поттером окклюменцией.

-Я бы…- начала она, но как-то снова сдулась и махнула рукой.- А-а, все равно, парню не жить.

-Он…- Снейп сглотнул,- погибнет в решающей битве?

-Нет,- круглые от удивления глаза.- Я же говорила, что он еще наплодит себе подобных. Просто на нем история магов пойдет на убыль. Я уже проконтролировала рождение магов в этом году.

Снейп передернул плечами, не решаясь поинтересоваться.

-Они слабеют. Ежегодно маги будут терять привязанность к магии. Пора начинать пользоваться современными достижениями нормалов,- как-то буднично - наставительно сказала она.

-Значит, все же ничего нельзя изменить и мы вымрем, если не примем условия игры?

-Игра началась на Вавилоне 5,- почему-то сказала Хранитель.- Я сверялась с данными – маги должны были исчезнуть раньше, намного раньше, но пока есть время, я буду делать все возможное, чтобы спасти хоть кого-то.

-Жаль, что я этого не увижу,- произнес Снейп.

-К моменту, когда рухнет ваш мир, ты будешь слишком занят, чтобы помянуть его падение,- пожала она плечами.

Она тяжко вздохнула.

-Ты полетишь в прошлое к Валену?- он подошел к двери, желая закончить разговор.

-Обязательно. Любовь не знает расстояний,- тихо произнесла она, когда он уже открыл дверь.- Только не для меня,- еле слышно.

Он вышел.

Первое - найти Кэтрин и отбуксировать ее в прошлое.

Второе – изменить ее облик.

Третье – передать Валену.

И…

Как ее изменить, если трилюминарий ее попросту не увидит?

Она не минбарской крови!

Тру виски, морщусь и ничего не могу придумать.

Найти, доставить – легко, но изменить?

У Валена уже жена, детишки лысые с костяными гребнями бегают, а тут как снег на голову сваливается так и не ставшая женой невеста и…

И что дальше-то?

Тру виски, но мыслей не прибавляется.

Весь день проходит заполошно.

Ничего нового, дети по-прежнему до дрожи в коленках его боятся, Поттер все так же привычно запарывает очередное зелье, слизеринцы вполне предсказуемо хихикают…

Снейп устал.

До чертиков!

Хочется вскочить, надавать оплеух тупицам и бездарностям, кулаком стереть мерзкую ухмылку Драко и дать хорошего пня Поттеру.

Но он терпит. Он учитель.

-Две капли пиявочного сока, Поттер, а не три!- а толку как всегда ноль.

А тут еще Малфой присылает послание прямо посреди урока.

Снейп морщится, стискивает зубы и продолжает вести урок дальше.

Утомительные часы рабочего дня пролетели, уступив место вечернему гомону медленно засыпавшей школы.

Забитый людьми Большой зал, стук ложек и вилок о приборы, гул голосов… чуть заметное, еле слышимое звучание зевоты в размеренном разговоре.

Я висела сфероидом над потолком и рассматривала собравшихся.

Вон райвенкловцы чинно поужинали и покинули зал; уставшие, вымотанные зубрежкой уроков хаффлпаффцы медленно и неторопливо ковыряют ужин; слизеринцы… странно притихшие; гриффиндорцы – шумные, болтливые, словно утомительные уроки на них не сказались.

Учителя неторопливо обсуждают последние новости. Минерва жарко спорит с Флитвиком о чарах, Альбус лукаво подмигивает Трелони, в кои-то веки спустившейся в зал ко всем, Северус… сосредоточенный настолько, что не замечает ничего вокруг.

Оно и понятно – я даю нагрузку не меньше, чем Альбус с его манией шпионажа за Риддлом.

Преподавание, дополнительные занятия с Драко, деятельность на благо сборища орденофениксовцев, мои задания, которые выматывают еще больше.

Я знаю, что он мог бы почувствовать меня – на это способен любой куратор, уже прошедший половину подготовки.

Он не смотрит, погруженный в себя.

Мне не нужно читать его мысли, чтобы понять, о чем и о ком он думает.

Лили, ночь Кометы бракири, потерянная карта (он не смирился с потерей), Тени, ворлонцы, станция, Шеридан, Лита… все смешалось в одну кашу, но где-то на поверхности можно увидеть искаженное гримасой боли лицо Риддла, корчившегося от применения кризалиса.

Не думай об этом, мой мальчик, прошу, не думай! Я не хочу открывать тебе истинное положение дел, не хочу, чтобы ты знал о _своем_ кризалисе. Я надела его, когда ты пришел в себя на Вавилоне 5, когда тебя спасли Лита и Гален. я готов.

я всегда это знал, что рано или поздно ты сотрешь память всем. ако это не спасает от боли ревности. е уйду без ответов. ненно

том, кем приходится тебе. и слабеньким, этого делать не рекомендуется. ублюдку, которому я поверил.Я сняла его тогда, когда ты лежал без сознания на минбарском крейсере, едва живой, но выполнивший долг солдата. Зачем тебе это знание? Оно принесет лишь боль и понимание того, что все мы – пешки. Да ты и сам понимаешь, что быть честной я не в состоянии. Мир, долг, жизнь, смерть…

Когда человека ставят перед фактом, срабатывает вполне оправданный рефлекс отрицания и шока.

Почему _я_? Как? Зачем _мне_ это?

Потом приходит понимание – если не я, то кто?

Затем действие – сделать и точка.

Не всегда все гладко - шероховатостей масса, но кураторами не становятся, ими рождаются.

Или да, или нет, или пан, или пропал. И только так.

Перед совершенно обычным магом внезапно нарисовывается совершенно обычный Хранитель, приказывающий действовать. Какая уж тут нормальная реакция?!

Маг, в глаза не видевший ракеты, вдруг переносится в будущее, на космическую станцию, забитую инопланетянами, потом приказ – спасти мир, перенестись в прошлое, драться насмерть с кошмаром из снов. Некогда особо думать о страхе – все приходит с пониманием и смирением.

Если бы Северус понял, что кризалисы и есть ошейники и поводки, он бы понял, что кураторы давно и безнадежно привязаны к своим территориям. Сорваться с поводка, порвать ошейник можно, если плюнуть на все и лечь подыхать, то есть понять, что лай - не лай, кусай – не кусай, результат от этого не изменится.

Технология Теней, многократно усиленная и доработанная мной до совершенства, абсолютная магия подчинения. Убить? Позволить жить? Это решаю уже не я, а сам биотек.

Чудо, что сам Северус выжил. Впрочем, так и должно было быть.

Ничего нет просто так. Я не верю в совпадения.

Тени в прошлом, мой договор на полет Джона на ЗаХаДум, его гибель – все имело завязку на мне. Во всем виновна я и только я.

Прости Джон, прости, Северус…

Снейп еле слышно вздыхает, откладывает приборы и прощается с коллегами, уходит к себе.

Я растворяюсь в потолке и вылетаю из стены уже в коридоре, следуя за ним невидимым псом.

-Давно наблюдаешь?- слышу я тихий голос.- Я почувствовал тебя еще в зале. Что-то случилось?

Я преобразуюсь.

-Северус,- я останавливаю его и заглядываю ему в глаза, - думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

Он чуть хмурит брови и кивает.

-Ко мне?

Киваю.

Придя в покои, он автоматически накладывает заклинание на дверь и организует зону тишины.

-Если после этого ты захочешь, чтобы я оставила тебя в покое, я пойму,- произношу я, когда он усаживается в кресло перед камином.

-Настолько серьезно?- оборачивается он ко мне, хмурясь еще больше.

-Я здесь только ради тебя, твоего становления и воспитания,- киваю я.- То, что я скажу, возможно, покажется тебе несправедливостью по отношению к твоей свободе.

-Я – будущий куратор,- пожимает он плечами.- Меня сложно чем-либо удивить.

-Ты был подключен к кризалису,- ровно говорю я и замираю.

Он молчит, неспеша помахивает палочкой, глядя на огонь в камине.

Я молча присаживаюсь на ковер перед камином и обнимаю колени.

-Если так, то, уверен, это было обусловлено серьезными причинами,- наконец говорит он.

-Более чем серьезными,- отвечаю я, глядя на язычки пламени.

Огонь как будто дышит, в пламени словно танцуют саламандры.

Оборачиваюсь и смотрю в темные глаза собеседника. В них отблески огня и пустота.

-Северус, я…

-Не нужно,- ровно говорит он, переводя взгляд на меня.- Я верю тебе. Если у тебя были причины, не мне тебя судить.

-Я была напугана,- мне почему-то трудно говорить, в горле стоит комок.- Когда Тени инфицировали тебя, я думала что потеряю тебя. Я готова была разорвать Мордена голыми руками.

-И понеслась его догонять в гипер?- усмехнулся он.- Мне сообщил Стивен,- пояснил он на мой немой вопрос.

-Все имеет взаимосвязь. Тени напали на тебя, потому что помнили тебя. Они были в прошлом, видели тебя, они поняли кто ты и какое значение ты имеешь для истории. Проще уничтожить техномагов, телепатов и кураторов в прошлом, чем возиться с ними в будущем. Тени, конечно, не святые, но и не априори зло в последней инстанции. Просто у них свои мотивы, а у меня – свои. Я подумала, что будет проще и надежнее контролировать тебя, потому и вживила кризалис еще на Вавилоне 5.

-Я чувствовал какое-то неудобство на шее, но почему-то всегда думал, что это от усталости и перенапряжения,- сообщил Снейп.

-Я чуть с ума не сошла, когда ты коснулся Анны,- выдохнула я.- Думала, что кризалис убьет тебя. Создатель, да если бы я понимала, что Тени пойдут ва-банк с Джоном…- я закрыла лицо ладонями.

-Но ты ведь сняла его с меня?

-Сняла после войны с Тенями в прошлом. На Шарлине, когда ты потерял сознание. Думаю, что шрамы видно до сих пор, но они не причинят вреда.

-Никто ничего не видел… почему?

-Кризалис активирован и замаскирован. Даже если касаться его, никто ничего не ощутит. Это крайне важно при вмешательстве в организм в частности и историю человека в целом. Иу, дай обзор!

Над камином развернулось незримое полотно. Крепление кризалиса к нервным центрам, мозгу в панорамном виде.

-Нынешнее состояние объекта!- запросила я.

-Это я так выгляжу без маскировки? – усмехнулся Снейп, разглядывая картинку своей спины.

Ряд красноватых точек вдоль позвоночника, вверх – до основания шеи, вниз – до копчика. Кожа выглядела немного воспаленной, даже спустя достаточное количество времени после снятия кризалиса.

-Разденься,- попросила я.

Снейп вздохнул, но подчинился.

В нем был биотек… осознание этого било молотом. Хотелось накричать, ударить Хранителя, но Снейп не сделал ни малейшего жеста. Он был достаточно циничен хотя бы в этом. Понимание того, что действия Хранителя всегда были оправданны, останавливало и заставляло не давать волю гневу.

Когда она попросила раздеться, он не стал колебаться.

Молча стянул мантию, сюртук, рубашку.

-Иу, обзорную панораму!- потребовала Хранитель тихо.

Экран исчез, вместо него появилось зеркало с раздвижными боковинами.

Снейп изогнулся, стараясь увидеть спину, но зеркало само повернулось и представило обзор.

Снейп поднял наверх волосы и увидел красноватые точки от щупов прибора у основания шеи.

Взглядом проскользил ниже по спине, остановился у кромки брюк. След от щупов шел ниже.

Хранитель встала и подошла к нему.

-Это не причинит боль,- она легко коснулась его спины. – Раны глубокие, но они со временем затянутся. У всех кураторов свои метки, у тебя – такие.

Прохлада и неожиданность прикосновений пальцев женщины заставило сердце мужчины колотиться в ускоренном темпе.

-Так ты не передумал насчет работы куратором?- спросила Хранитель, чуть поглаживая спину мужчины.

-Нет, разумеется,- ему пришлось собрать волю в кулак, чтобы не застонать от разочарования – пальцы, ласкавшие кожу, пропали.- Я взрослый человек, и если я буду надувать губы по любому мало-мальски непонравившемуся мне факту, грош мне цена. Да и то, через что я прошел, имеет цену, не хотелось бы знать, что жертвы были напрасными,- нервно пожал он плечами.

Стоять полуголым перед красивой женщиной было, по меньшей мере, странно.

Нет, она и раньше видела его тело, и в куда более пикантных ситуациях (он вспомнил душевую кабину на Вавилоне 5), но все равно…

Обидно, конечно, что она не видела в нем мужчину в нормальном смысле. Снейп понимал, что она при ее ранге и положении вовсе не обязана хотеть всех своих работников, но все равно укол обиды был болезненнен.

-Шрамы тебя не беспокоят? – Хранитель уже села на ковер перед камином и с интересом поглядывала внизу вверх на Снейпа.

-У меня своих гораздо больше,- пожал он плечами.- Пара новых уже не так важна.

Он неловко потоптался, надел рубашку, хотел застегнуть, но передумал.

Он нервничал. Я понимала его чувства.

Он был влюблен. Наверное, каждый мужчина-куратор испытывает ко мне такие чувства.

Мне всегда было стыдно, что я не испытываю ответных чувств ко всем своим кураторам. Находясь в зафиксированном стабильном теле, было бы сложно спариться, предположим, с раффини или нукхаром. Облик земной женщины, выбранный Иу на начальном этапе моего становления, приносил ряд неудобств.

Но секс – сексом, а работа – работой.

Я любила, я обожала своих ребят. Всех, без исключения, девочек, мальчиков, двуполых, бесполых… всех и одинаково… почти одинаково.

И теперь мне было стыдно за какой-то не пойми какой порыв, заставивший меня прикоснуться к мужчине.

О чем я, идиотка, думала? Он же нормальный человек, мужчина, половозрелый, здоровый самец!

Я слышала ритм его сердца и думала, что я поступила, по меньшей мере, невежливо.

Некстати вспомнились прикосновения к Коннору, к Джону… их стоны, вскрики…

Никогда особо не задумывалась, какое вещество выделяет мой организм в период спаривания. Наверное, это чистые ферромоны или вроде того.

Неужели при каждом прикосновении я, находясь в возбужденном состоянии, могла дарить нереальный букет ощущений?

Жаль, наверное, что мой теперешний организм вынужден обходиться без секса. Не то время, не то место… я не та. Становление подходит к завершению, сфероиду секс не нужен. А то, чем или кем я стану при завершении пути, будет наивысшим разумным… им вообще ничего не нужно. Ни секс, ни эмоции.

Снейп сел в кресло и призвал бутылку и бокал.

Угомонить разыгравшиеся гормоны оказалось сложно, кожа еще помнила прикосновения пальцев Хранителя.

Он понимал, что даже если она и видит в нем самца, то ей уже все глубоко безразлично.

Она менялась. Ночь с Шериданом стала последней.

Снейп сам не понимал, как так получилось, что из всех кураторов только он один помнил стертое из памяти остальных.

Секс с Шериданом…

А ему, Снейпу, никогда ничего не грозило в этом плане.

Мне тоскливо.

Я знаю, что он получил сегодня очередной «привет» от Малфоя - старшего и что в послании было предупреждение, и что Снейп снова покинет ночью школу и отправится на встречу с Риддлом, где его запытают до потери пульса.

Такова доля двойного агента… то ли еще будет!

Мне неуютно среди звезд. В кои-то веки я чувствую себя в их окружении не в своей тарелке. Выхожу в тишину коридоров, туда, где только тени и шорохи.

Школа спит, как дитя. Мерно дышит, посапывает и иногда всхрапывает сотней носов и ртов.

Трансформируюсь в сфероид и взмываю во тьму ночи.

Прочь от школы.

Сегодня вершится суд.

Сегодня льется кровь и слышны крики.

Мне тяжело вынести все это, но это и не для меня.

Становление.

Еще один куратор пройдет ад.

Я помню, как пытали Коннора во Вьетнаме на моих глазах, я помню пытки Джона в плену минбарцев… мне предстоит выдержать очередное «зрелище».

Увидеть пытки Северуса.

Куратор должен пройти через боль, страх, унижение, отчаяние… через все. Пройти и понять, что такова будет его дальнейшая жизнь. Не мед, не радость от осознания того, что все сделал правильно и жизнь вверенных тебе существ изменится к лучшему. Нет, будет еще больше страха, еще больше боли… не ему – им, тем, кого куратор защищает, тем, кому служит.

Чтобы понять их боль, нужна боль самому куратору.

Чтобы понять их радость, куратор должен научиться чувствовать ее крупицу в общей массе горя.

Не я пишу правила.

Не мне их менять.

Меня никто, кроме куратора, не видит и не ощущает.

Снейп стоит в круге Жрецов Смерти - коленопреклоненный раб у ног господина.

Снейп почувствовал меня, но не подал и виду. Нельзя. Не мое время.

Я не помогу. Я буду смотреть и учиться. Смотреть и учить.

Заклятье боли, и он дрожит, еле сдерживаясь.

Я не помогу.

Я знаю, что он не может и не хочет показать слабость на моих глазах, но мне этого не нужно. Мне нужна его боль.

Отдай ее мне! Кричи! Плачь!

Живи…

Еще одно заклятье, и он падает на пол, корчась в муках. Его безумный взгляд мечется в поиске меня.

Короткий миг – наши глаза встречаются.

В его темных – страх и желание умереть от стыда. Он не хочет показать боли.

В моих – понимание и желание помочь.

Но я не шевельнусь, оставаясь молчаливой тенью.

Очередное заклятье, и связь взглядов рвется.

Он сжимает кулаки в отчаянной попытке пересилить рвущийся из горла крик – только бы я ушла, не видела, не слышала!

Я смотрю. Спокойно, невозмутимо. Я расслабленна и уверена в нем, он будет кричать, будет плакать от боли.

Новое заклятье, и словно раскаленная змея – плеть касается его тела.

Душераздирающий крик.

Я чуть хмурюсь, стараясь быть спокойной.

Мне нельзя упустить миг потери сознания. Короткий миг, когда я могу помочь.

Плеть не щадит – бьет, разрывая ткань мантии, добираясь до тела, наверняка прожигая его и оставляя кровавые раны.

Плеть щелкает равномерно, словно ленясь.

Снейп кричит так, что закладывает уши, вертится на полу, закатив глаза так, что радужка уже не видна.

Миг, потеря сознания…

-Северус, - шепчу я, проникая в безумный разум,- не терпи, кричи, вой - что угодно. Это этап становления, Северус. Верь мне.

-Верю,- отвечает он где-то глубоко в разуме.- Я верю.

Заклятье приводит его в сознание.

Игра не закончена.

Плети чередуются с кинжалами.

Мантия висит рваными лохмотьями – Риддл сегодня в ударе.

Сколько длится время? Миг – для влюбленных, вечность – для мученика.

Он больше не сдерживает себя.

Боязнь казаться слабым в глазах того, кого любишь, в глазах сильного… я понимаю смертных.

Несколько часов проходят в аду.

Но Риддл устал.

Взмах палочки, пленник свободен, рабы отпущены до следующего раза.

-Ты прощен, Северус,- слышу я свистящий голос Тома.

-Б… благо… дарю, мой Лорд,- еле выдыхает Снейп, лежа на полу.

Риддл исчезает.

Я остаюсь неподвижной. Я не могу ему помочь, это часть испытания. Он его прошел. Как всегда.

Но впереди столько горя и боли, что это покажется ему детской забавой.

Я растворяюсь в воздухе, оставляя его наедине с собой.

Когда он вернется в школу, я не буду помогать ему.

Это не мой путь.

Риддл недоволен. Впрочем, кому бы привыкать к его недовольству?

Малфой уже получил свое, и теперь очередь Снейпа.

Он относительно спокоен. Пары порций боли обычно хватает.

Но Риддл сегодня решил поразвлечься новыми заклятьями.

В краткий миг, еще стоя на коленях перед Риддлом, Снейп чувствует Хранителя.

Она? Здесь?

Паника охватывает сознание, заставляя покрываться липким потом тело.

Только не она! Только бы она не видела его боли, не слышала его криков!

Он – будущий куратор, он не может позволить себе слабость! Только не сейчас, когда все складывалось так удачно.

Но она смотрит - призрачная тень, незаметная никому, кроме него.

Просто смотрит и молчит.

Лицо спокойное, расслабленное. Ничего. Пустота.

Боль пронзает тело, Снейп корчится, стискивая зубы, но молчит. Не перед ней!

Новая вспышка боли, и он падает на пол, стискивая кулаки до крови.

Она смотрит, молчит… ждет?

Наконец, измученное сознание не желает мириться с новой порцией боли, и он кричит.

Все… она решит, что он – тряпка, слабак, слизень! Кричит от заклятья боли! Какая новость для того, кто собирался стать воином, кто прошел войну с кошмарными тварями.

Позор!

Сознание покидает его.

Ее голос. Она верит в него, это всего лишь испытание.

Облегчение накатывает волной. Находясь в зыбком бессознании, Снейп разговаривает с ней, говорит, что пройдет все, что ему уготовано.

Потому, что так надо, потому, что он воин, потому, что он куратор!

Сознание вернулось.

Пытки, боль, плети, кинжалы, иглы… что-то еще, новое…

Снейп не помнит, он принимает всю боль, не терпит – это бесполезно.

Ему плевать на тех, кто скажет потом, что он визжит, как девчонка.

Он понимает, что у него иной путь.

Он просто должен его пройти.

Он пройдет!

Риддл освобождает его из пут предыдущего заклинания.

Прощает за… Снейп не знает уже за что. Не важно.

Риддл исчезает.

Уходит и Хранитель.

Тьма милосердно забирает измученное тело в ласковые объятия забвения…

Час? Два? Три?

Снейпа нет уже три часа. Ночь прошла в томительном ожидании.

Но он появляется.

Я жду у себя в покоях, не делая ни малейшей попытки помочь ему.

-Иу, доложи повреждения,- прошу я компьютер, и слушаю отчет.

Ранения, вывихи… переломы ребер… пальцы рук…

И после этого он спрашивал, почему я мучила Риддла?!

По монитору слежу, как он добредает до своих покоев и обессилено падает прямо на пол, едва переступив порог.

Через час он выпьет нужные зелья, примет душ…

Ему нужен сон, но у него уроки.

Он не подаст виду о произошедшем на радость слизеринцам и горе гриффиндорцев.

И при смерти будет вести урок.

Глупый гордый человек… сильный, мудрый куратор.

Глава 37

_Временно введенный персонаж_

Снейп бледен, как смерть. Пожалуй, даже Смерть была бы королевой красоты по сравнению с профессором.

Вчера был последний день учебной недели. Сегодня суббота, а значит, ему нужно отдохнуть.

-Ты почти ничего не ел за завтраком,- мягко корю его я, сидя на ковре у камина. Очаг остыл, но мне здесь уютно как нигде.

-Я не голоден,- отвечает он.- У меня куча работы. Проверка сочинений, предэкзаменационные работы и все такое. Не обижайся, но мне действительно нужно поработать хотя бы в эти выходные просто как учителю, без всех этих перемещений во времени, Теней, сражений и Вавилонов всех порядковых номеров.

Я не обижаюсь.

Преобразуюсь и вылетаю сквозь потолок навстречу солнцу.

Детишки начали тренировки, квиддичная площадка снова наполнилась гулом голосов и свистом этих их ужасных мячей.

Тренируется Гриффиндор. Поттер ловко маневрирует между игроками, пытаясь поймать золотистый мячик.

Ему бы в Фурии пилотом – Теням морды бить, а не на метелке порхать!

Облетаю площадку в одно мгновение и зависаю на верхушке одного из колец.

-Эй, шрамоголовый!- ну, естественно! Без белобрысого слизеринца не обходится ни одна тренировка. – Летаешь так, будто в штаны наложил!

Драко легко взмывает ввысь и зависает.

-Убирайся, Малфой!- кричит Гарри, чуть не поймав снитч, от чего немедленно звереет.- Сейчас наше время!

-Профессор Снейп разрешил нам провести тренировку в это время,- Драко невозмутимо восседает на метле и чуть покачивается. – Покинь территорию.

-Пошел к черту, хорек!- кричит Рон из дальнего конца площадки.

Драко багровеет и выхватывает палочку.

-Нищеброд!- кричит слизеринец, тут же посылая какое-то заклинание.

Рон в долгу не остается, к нему присоединяется Гарри и остальные гриффиндорцы. Слизеринцы не уступают.

Вспышки на миг пересекаются и…

Прямо в воздухе материализуется тот, кого я не планировала видеть еще лет семнадцать.

Молниеносно стягиваю мужчину собой и осторожно опускаю на землю, тут же трансформируясь.

-Хранитель?- Джон Шеридан, постаревший, измученный, с кровавой коркой на губах, затравленно смотрит на меня.

Дети спускаются с небес на землю и окружают нас.

Я же чувствую себя полной идиоткой и просто не знаю, что сказать.

Хранитель была не просто в ярости – это можно было бы понять, она была в бешенстве. Едва не задушив Драко и Гарри, она расшвыряла учеников, как котят, и закрылась с Шериданом в сверкающем коконе.

Подбежавшая Минерва еле откачала обоих парней и увела в Больничное крыло – оба серьезно пострадали от руки Хранителя.

Альбус и остальные преподаватели, подбежавшие чуть позже, увидели престранную картину – сверкающая сфера, два человека в ней и ученики, едва ползающие по земле от резкого упадка сил.

Хорошо еще, что Хранитель не выкачала из их легких кислород – с нее бы сталось.

Снейп, подбежавший позже всех, застал уже распадающуюся сферу, донельзя растерянную женщину и… Шеридана.

-Господин президент?- не поверил глазам Снейп.- Опять?- вырвалось тут же.

-Профессор Снейп?- удивился Джон.

Хранитель поддержала его подмышки.

-Северус, я поубиваю всех, если такое еще раз повторится!- зло пообещала женщина, пронзив взглядом отползавшего с ее дороги Забини.

Альбус уже успел распорядиться, чтобы учеников левитировали к Помфри и осмотрели.

Снейп подхватил под руки Джона и помог ему дойти до покоев Хранителя.

Первой мыслью была – убить к чертовой матери Поттера и Малфоя!

Второй – время, из которого попал сюда Джон.

Еще одной, промелькнувшей на задворках сознания – кинуться Джону на шею и зацеловать, но вот как раз-то этого я делать бы не осмелилась.

Состояние Джона было куда как неудовлетворительно.

Еле дотащив его до моих покоев, мы с Северусом усадили его на тут же появившуюся кровать.

-Джон, какой сейчас год?- ответ был очень важен для меня.

-Семьдесят восьмой,- ответил Джон, осторожно трогая пальцем разбитую губу.

Сердца больно кольнуло. Ему осталось совсем недолго. Хорошо, что слезных желез у меня нет – я бы не выдержала и разрыдалась.

-Северус, тащи зелья и все, что есть,- распорядилась я.

-Нет!- резко ответил Джон, вскакивая и тут же падая на кровать.- Почему я здесь? Что произошло? Где Деленн?

-Где ты был? Что было в том времени?- я жестом попросила Снейпа остаться. Я уже понимала произошедшее.

-Нас захватили в плен,- начал Джон,- отбуксировали на Центавр Прайм. Я пытался драться, но меня вырубили. Я не знаю, где Деленн!- он в отчаянии сжал кулаки.

-Деленн в порядке,- заверила я, тут же приказывая Иу дать информацию и местоположение жены Джона.

-Меня пытали, били,- продолжил Джон.- Потом я потерял сознание и… и вот я здесь. Но мне нужно туда! Хранитель,- в его глазах загорелась мольба,- я знаю, ты можешь! Верни меня туда!

Я закончила изучение данных.

-Джон, тебе придется задержаться здесь на какое-то время,- я коснулась его руки. Он машинально перехватил мою ладонь и стиснул ее.

-Но…- начал он отчаянно.

-Несколько часов, клянусь,- мягко произнесла я, борясь с желанием обнять его. – Будет лучше, если ты пока побудешь в анабиозе, - я пристально посмотрела на него, посылая сигнал в его мозг.

-НЕТ!- закричал он, но сон уже забирал его в объятия.

-У меня нехорошие предчувствия,- мрачно изрек Снейп.- Совсем седой Джон, Центавр Прайм… не говори мне, что это то место, куда он провалился с Вавилона 4!- умоляюще попросил он.

-Хорошо,- неменее мрачно произнесла я, коснувшись волос спящего мужчины.- Не скажу.

-Я убью Поттера!- прошипел Снейп.- А потом придушу Малфоя, и плевать на его папашу.

-Северус, этим делу не поможешь,- я нежно гладила спящего мужчину по голове.- Джон из прошлого переместился в будущее, на Центавр Прайм, а тот, из будущего – сюда. Несколько часов, и они снова поменяются местами.

-Почему ты просто не отправишь его назад?

-Куда?- изумилась я.- Место занято! Два Шеридана в одном месте и времени - чистое самоубийство! Знать бы, он уже передал урну сыну?

-Урну?- не понял Снейп.

-Лондо Моллари… помнишь его?.. передал Джону урну. Это предмет, принадлежавший императорам Центавра. Его дарят наследнику императора в день его совершеннолетия, но у землян иное летоисчисление. На Центавре это шестнадцать лет, на Земле – двадцать один. Дело-то не в этом - на дне урны спит Страж дракхов,- я стиснула зубы.- Эти ублюдки решили подсадить тварь на шею сыну Джона. Дэвид – сильная, значимая фигура в будущем. Если контролировать Дэвида, можно контролировать Межзвездный Альянс. Дракхи не дураки погреть руки и отомстить за Теней.

-Но Тени сами покинули галактику!

-Но слугам забыли об этом сообщить,- подхватила я.- ЗаХаДум взорван после побега дракхов оттуда. Тени ушли, на планете осталось много того, что не должно было попасть в чужие руки. Слуги решили продолжить дело господ. Это они выпустили чуму на Землю. У них был только один планетокиллер, они решились пойти ва-банк – ударить по средоточию силы - по Земле. Нет Земли, Альянс пошатнется. Но они просчитались. Планетокиллер уничтожен, но Земля была инфицирована.

-Погоди… была? В прошедшем времени? Вирус побежден?

-Да, но дорогой ценой. Теперь цена этого у тебя перед глазами. На Лондо сидит Страж. Победа Земли и Альянса пришлась не по вкусу дракхам. Они решили убить мятежников. Нет Джона и Деленн - Страж на их сыне довершит начатое дракхами.

-Но он уйдет, когда уйдет тот, из прошлого!- Снейп нахмурился.

-Я пойду в будущее,- решительно ответила я.- Я знаю, что там. Надо дать понять, что пришло время действовать решительно.

-Перебьешь дракхов?- засомневался Снейп.

-Нет, не я. И не перебью. Лондо умрет, император Центавра умрет,- поправилась я.- На трон взойдет другой. Но знать бы, посадили на Дэвида Стража или нет?

-Я пойду с тобой!- решительно провозгласил Снейп.

-Нет,- посуровела я.- Это крайне опасно.

-Я. Пойду. С тобой!- сквозь зубы отчеканил он. – Это моя галактика, черт побери! – не выдержал он.- Это мой дом! Мое будущее!

У меня даже брови поползли вверх.

-Ты… погоди, ты сейчас серьезно насчет дома?- у меня даже голос сел.

-Абсолютно, черт побери!- Снейп махнул палочкой, из которой посыпались зеленые искры.

-Великий Создатель,- только и ахнула я,- чудн_ы_ дела твои. Но я не обещаю тебе войны, мой друг. Кураторы ушли из галактики. Ты – куратор, тебе там не место.

-Плевать!- взъярился он.

-Северус, - мягко сказала я,- успокойся, пожалуйста. Пойми правильно, нельзя, ну просто нельзя туда куратору.

Он стиснул зубы. Желваки так и заходили.

-Я пока еще не совсем куратор, то есть не при исполнении, так что… как хочешь, но я пойду с ним и тобой. К черту на рога, в ад, на Центавр – без разницы, и ты меня не остановишь! В твоих правилах есть что-то о том, что кураторы не должны помогать друг другу? Нет? Тогда помолчи и просто предоставь мне действовать. Если откажешься, я провешу портал сам и…

-Ты погибнешь,- я уже поняла, что спорить бесполезно. Он чувствовал свою силу.

-Я настроюсь на тебя или него,- кивок на Джона.- Мне плевать, но я так это не оставлю! Хранитель, он мне не чужой!

У меня брови встали домиком.

-Клянусь, первый раз встречаю такое рвение,- призналась я. – Хорошо,- я была повержена, распластана, нокаутирована мощным ударом, но еще пыталась трепыхаться,- не обещаю, что смогу протащить тебя, но… портал может открыться в любой момент.

-Я буду здесь неотрывно, если понадобится,- сухо бросил он.

Нет, в самом деле, чудн_ы_ дела твои, Создатель! Мной командует мой же подчиненный! Мало того, откажи я ему – он бы проклял меня, как есть проклял, фигурально выражаясь. Хотя… он маг… кто его знает, может и буквально.

Сердца сжало от гордости.

Некогда еще вспыльчивый юнец стал взрослым, ответственным куратором.

Дети растут быстро, если условия их роста благоприятны.

Куратор проходит серу и огонь, чтобы стать сильнее или сломаться.

Были и слабые, они отказывались от работы, понимая, что не смогли бы отдать ей всего себя.

Я понимала и оставляла их.

Но большинство соглашалась с нечеловеческими условиями работы, и проходило испытания с честью.

Именно так, гордо, настойчиво, сжав до скрежета зубы и кулаки, с гневом в глазах и чудовищным желанием выжить и помочь.

Я лгала, когда говорила, что не встречала такого самопожертвования от будущих кураторов. Очень даже встречала. Коннор был таким же горячим, Джон – аналогично.

Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что у куратора это в крови.

Я глубоко вздохнула, в который раз поблагодарив Создателя в изменении моего организма, иначе я сильно рисковала бы развести сырость, разрыдавшись.

-У нас шесть часов впереди,- тихо произнесла я.- Ты успеешь проверить домашние задания учеников. Не волнуйся,- поспешно ответила я, когда он гневно сверкнул глазами,- я не уйду без тебя.

Он кивнул.

Главное, кураторы всегда верят мне. Если я сказала, что не уйду без Снейпа, так тому и быть.

Мне это не особо нравится, но я выполню обещание.

Да и ему будет полезно размять кулаки.

Готова биться об заклад, что первому попавшемуся дракху Снейп сломает шею на раз.

Снейп как-то странно на меня посмотрел и вышел.

А я… я все-таки не удержалась и коснулась губами губ Джона.

К черту Вселенную, если она равнодушна ко мне.

А Джон? Он все равно не вспомнит.

Перо бодро порхало над пергаментами, исправляя ошибки и вписывая едкие замечания, а сам профессор не находил себе места от волнения.

Одно дело – тренировка, другое - бой.

В глаза не видя дракха, Снейп его уже ненавидел. Каждого отдельно взятого и всех вместе.

В самом деле, какого дьявола?! Это его галактика, его дом, пусть шавки Теней катятся вслед за хозяевами!

Снейп подумал и осекся. Дракхи - Тени, телепаты - Ворлон… Литу тоже к черту?

Черные без белка глаза телепата встали перед мысленным взором.

Рыжая бестия, оружие Судного Дня… н-да.

А-а, гори оно все…

Снейп понятия не имел, какая заварушка стряслась на Центавре, но был твердо уверен в одном – Джона и Деленн он в обиду не даст. Если какие-то там дракхи угрожают жизни его друзей (а Снейп уже воспринимал пару, как своих друзей), то пусть только Хранитель попробует не взять его, Снейпа, с собой! Он надерет задницы всем выродкам и этому Лондо в придачу.

Весельчак Моллари… Снейп видел его на том прощальном вечере, когда Хранитель «зажигала» в баре. Он не казался опасным.

Видимо, загадочный Страж сильно повлиял на такого человека, как Лондо.

Страж… слово, от которого за версту веет омерзением. Кризалис – одно, даже несмотря на то, что технологии в принципе Теней. Но Страж… полное доминирование…

Снейп передернул плечами.

Сочинения кончились, перо беспомощно повисло в воздухе.

Снейп махнул палочкой, свитки свернулись, перо исчезло в ящике стола.

А не пойти ли проведать старого друга?

Старого…

Снейп повторно вздрогнул. Он видел Джона недавно, но время течет так неоднородно… Джон уже совсем седой…

Он спал.

Я осторожно стерла запекшуюся кровь с его губ. Чуть меньше двадцати лет, а он совсем седой.

Энергии, отпущенной Лориеном, хватит еще на два года и… «однажды он просто остановится»…

Почему мне постоянно больно, когда я провожаю людей в их путь?

Можно сказать «последний», но это неправда. Их ждет долгий путь, новые впечатления, интересная работа, эмоции…

Но всегда больно одинаково и почти физически.

Когда уходил Коннор, я едва не выла. Наша последняя ночь вместе. Он уже тогда знал, что ему остается жить так мало… он уйдет, бросив все – работу, друзей, родителей, Линдси… однажды согласившись, назад дороги нет.

Жалко их, мальчишек, девчонок, этих двуполых, бесполых и прочих существ.

Я легким движением руки убрала челку со лба Джона.

Спи, мой хороший, спи спокойным сном. Скоро ты заснешь навсегда и проснешься в новом мире, в новом качестве.

Если ты упадешь, я подхвачу. Если оступишься, я поддержу.

Ты хрупкий, но сильный, ты один, но в компании таких же, как ты.

Все будет хорошо.

-Все будет хорошо,- повторила я мысли и снова не удержалась, коснувшись его губ своими.

От двери раздалось покашливание.

-Не хотел мешать, но…- Снейп неловко мялся у двери, не решаясь войти.

-Хотел что-то узнать?- скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказала я.- Стражи, верно?

Я встала и отошла от кровати.

-Иу, вывести на экран данные по Стражам!- приказала я.

Господи, какая мерзость!

Снейп едва не сплюнул при виде отвратительной нашлепки грязно-серого цвета.

Мерзкая тварь с одним глазом, больше похожая на паука с очень длинными тонкими лапками.

-Действует по принципу кризалиса, только отличие в том, что эта штука напрямую связана с хозяином-дракхом и контролирует мозг, доминируя и буквально подавляя носителя. Короче, эта тварюшка делает из носителя даже не раба, а безвольную куклу, заставляя говорить и действовать так, как угодно хозяину-дракху.

Голос Хранителя выражал презрение.

О, еще бы!

-Эта… тварь сидит на императоре Моллари?- Снейпу не требовался ответ. Это даже не вопрос.

-Уничтожить невозможно,- ровным голосом сказала Хранитель.- Прикрепляется намертво и умирает с носителем. Иногда,- она сменила тон,- носитель может стать на какое-то время свободным от влияния Стража. Дракхи позволяют Лондо стать собой, если он выполняет их поручения. Короткие минуты свободы, наедине с собой и совестью. Ты не представляешь, на что пошел Лондо!- со слезами в голосе тихо произнесла она.- Дракхи взорвали бы Центавр, если бы Лондо отказался сотрудничать. Великая жертва – свобода в обмен на миллиарды жизней. Да, Центавр – не пример для подражания. Слишком гордые, честолюбивые, но сильные. Центавр поработил Нарн, внес смуту в Лигу Неприсоединившихся Миров и юный тогда еще Альянс. Центавр поплатился бомбардировкой мирных объектов от тех, кто пострадал от него. У Лондо не было выбора – жить и возродить родной мир из руин или отказаться служить дракхам и подписать смертный приговор всей планете. Надо знать центавриан, чтобы понять, что они сделают все, что угодно ради своего дома и народа.

-Не мне судить,- ответил Снейп, разглядывая картины, сменяющие друг друга по ходу рассказа Хранителя.

Гордый, величественный дворец императора, горящие города, трупы на улицах, кровь… Страж на плече Лондо и… лицо врага, почти такого же мерзкого, как и его хозяин.

Тени, паукообразные черные твари вызывали страх, дракхи – омерзение и желание голыми руками их задушить.

-У них технологии Теней?- поинтересовался он.

-То, что осталось,- сдержанно ответила Хранитель, рассматривая дракха.- Жалкие объедки, но и они принесли смерть многим расам.

-Они не блефовали, когда обрекали императора Моллари на рабство?

-Увы, нет. Даже остатков величия хватило бы, чтобы стереть в пыль саму планету и колонии рядом. И Лондо это хорошо понимал.

-И что ты будешь делать по прибытии?

-Лондо усыпит Стража,- как-то задумчиво ответила она.- Знаешь, Стражи, как оказалось, засыпают, если носитель хорошенько напьется. Мы уведем Джона и Деленн, а Лондо… он умрет. Его убьют.

-Но…- в ужасе чуть не закричал Снейп.

-Нет-нет, он сам захочет умереть,- остановила его крик Хранитель.- Его друг… его старый друг… друг, когда-то бывший врагом, друг, который так же устал от жизни. Г'Кар. Они задушат друг друга, а на трон взойдет преемник Лондо – Вир Котто.

-Н-да,- мрачно изрек Снейп. –Допустим, что мы спасем президента и его жену, мистер Котто станет императором, а дракхи? Предлагаешь схватиться врукопашную?

-Не знаю, Северус,- ответила Хранитель.- Вир – умница, но вот хватит ли его силы воли противостоять влиянию дракхов – не известно. Что если они взорвут Центавр?

От осознания вероятного у Снейпа даже волосы на голове зашевелились. Взрыв целой планеты! Кошмар!

-Не знаю, как ты, а я этого не допущу,- отчеканил Снейп, рубанув воздух ладонью.- Мне плевать, что произойдет, но если Вир решит выставить этих ублюдков за дверь, я буду драться.

-Магией?- с сомнением спросила она.

-А хотя бы и так! Какого дьявола я скрываю свою сущность?!

Она промолчала и нахмурилась.

-Так мы вместе?- уточнил Снейп.

Она кивнула.

Тьма и преисподняя, да что ж это твориться?! Молодой маг лезет в пекло добровольно!

Мало ему взбучки от Риддла, так еще от дракхов захотел получить!

Хотя… ему полезно. Не умрет, так пострадает. Потом вылечим.

Вот только проблем как всегда станет больше.

Куда мне его потом девать, если я хотела от Центавра махнуть прямиком в прошлое к Валену?

Неужели так и придется его брать с собой?

Теоретически, я собралась поговорить с Валеном, обсудить возможность возвращения Кэтрин в прошлое, по пути можно закинуть Снейпа в его мир, на Землю, а там сразу в будущее, найти Сакай и перенести ее в прошлое.

Н-да. Два раза н-да. Хлопотно, но я справлюсь.

Хранитель выглядела так, как будто решала глобальные проблемы все сразу. Наморщенный лоб, сведенные брови, закушенная губа и сомнение в глазах.

Снейп не вмешивался в мыслительный процесс, полагая, что не его ума это дело.

Он просто наблюдал за спящим Шериданом и думал о странности судьбы. Совсем недавно он встречался с сильным нестарым еще человеком, и вот перед ним уже почти целиком седой… старик?

Снейп осекся. Джон не выглядел стариком!

Снейп понятия не имел, что произошло с Шериданом, почему за двадцать лет из пышущего здоровьем мужчины Джон стал… таким.

Двадцать лет! Неужели, Джон уже готовится уйти?

Хранитель говорила, что у Шеридана есть время оставить след в истории галактики, прожить почти нормальную жизнь, и только потом уйти, но… черт побери, двадцать лет – такой короткий срок!

Вдруг спящий дернулся, словно от боли и его тело замерцало.

-Хранитель!- позвал Снейп.- Кажется, началось.

Великий Создатель, как я устала мотаться по временной петле! Туда, сюда, назад, вперед… ни покою, ни намека на покой…

-Хранитель!- позвал Снейп.- Кажется, началось.

Ну… что я говорила? Снова в будущее.

-Иу, выводи Джона из анабиоза.

Спящий открыл глаза и застонал.

-Джонни, все в порядке,- я схватила его за плечи.- Сейчас ты переместишься назад во времени, во дворец на Центавре Прайм. И…- я помедлила,- Джонни, я не смогу проводить тебя домой, прости. Но я приду, когда…

Горло сжало.

-Я понял,- ответил Джон, чуть сжав мои руки.

-Иу, портал через минуту!- крикнула я.

Джона затягивало назад в будущее. Его тело корчилось в муках, пот струился по вискам. Враждующие измерения и времена выжимали все соки.

-Джонни,- он взглянул на меня глазами, полными муки,- я… я тебя…- я старалась, честно, но…

Он мигнул и растворился в воздухе.

Дьявольщина!

-Открываю портал,- произнес Иу.

-Снейп, вперед!- скомандовала я, хватая профессора за руку и прыгая в сияющую муть.

-Тихо!- прошипела я, когда мы вывалились из портала.

Снейп не произнес ни звука, хотя я видела, что он успел распороть колено, ударившись об острый бортик.

-…тогда запомни мои слова, - услышала я голос Деленн.- Дорожи этой минутой, пронеси ее в себе, ибо она никогда не повторится. Джон, послушай меня. Не летай на ЗаХаДум, Джон, ты понял? Не летай на ЗаХаДум! Ты понял меня?!

Я выглянула из-за угла и…

Редкое зрелище – в одном теле происходит борьба сразу двух душ.

Я увидела, как молодой Джон исчезает, а на его место возвращается тот, кого я недавно видела.

Короткий миг, недоступный никому из смертных – видеть то, что видела я.

-Джон?- Деленн наклонилась к мужу.- Джон?

-Все в порядке,- он распрямился, еще держась за ребра. – Что произошло?

-Император приказал вывести вас из дворца,- гвардеец - центаврианин подхватил президента и ловко потащил прочь из дворца.

-Все будет хорошо, Джон,- Деленн аккуратно придерживала мужа.

Короткий миг и…

Обернись! Джон, прошу, обернись! Я здесь, я рядом, только обернись на прощание! Мне уже никогда не сказать тебе то, что хотелось.

-Джон!- в отчаянии прошептала я, стискивая зубы.

Но он уже не слышал.

За дворцом его ждет шаттл.

-Северус,- я спряталась за угол и перевела дух.- Мне нужно в тронную залу. Иу, дай наводку на бомбы. Транслируй прямо в мозг профессору. Северус, ты знаешь, что делать.

Он не ответил. Кивнул, сосредоточился и наложил на себя какое-то заклятье, став невидимкой.

Мудро!

Короткие перебежки и…

Лондо и Г'Кар мертвы, они лежат на полу.

Вир только наклонился, поднимая нагрудный знак – символ императорской власти.

-Вир!- тихо позвала я, появляясь.

-Хранитель?- удивился он.- Что Вы… впрочем, это не столь важно. Император Моллари умер,- провозгласил он, надевая нагрудник.- А меня ждет много дел.

-Я здесь именно поэтому, Вир. Дракхи не дремлют, они готовы рвать и метать – вместе с Лондо умер Страж.

-Шив`Кала,- с презрением ответил Вир. – Тот дракх, что подсадил эту мерзость на Лондо. Я разберусь с ним.

-Вир, они уничтожат планету!

Он задумался.

-Есть предложения?

-В теории,- кивнула я.- Со мной пришел маг,- глаза Котто блеснули.- Нет, не техномаг, а просто маг. Северус, помнишь его?

-Мистер Снейп,- кивнул Котто. – И что?

-Можно обезоружить дракхов, находящихся во дворце, но те, что патрулируют границы территорий, могут напасть.

-Я готов ради Родины пойти на риск,- стиснул зубы Вир.- Я центаврианин!

-Будет война, Вир,- тихо сказала я.- Ты действительно готов? Решайся сейчас, у нас мало времени.

-Я готов ради Родины отдать жизнь,- решительно ответил новый император.

-Неужели?- раздался голос Шив`Калы, входящего в залу.- Ай-яй-яй,- покачал он головой, глядя на мертвого Лондо и Нарна, рядом с ним.- Какое горе!

-Не верю, что такому отребью, как тебе, жаль Лондо,- я сжала кулаки.

-Хранитель?- ничуть не удивился дракх.- Лондо? Нет,- засмеялся он.- Мне жаль моего детища. Части меня.

Дракх наклонился и с противным причмокиванием вырвал из плеча Лондо серую нашлепку Стража.

Длинные лапки-антенны безвольно повисли.

-Мразь!- зарычала я.

-Неужели?- спокойно произнес дракх, баюкая мертвого Стража в ладони.- Мы все одинаково стремимся к власти, Хранитель. Неужели ты используешь другие методы воздействия?

Мои щеки вспыхнули огнем - откуда этот ублюдок знает?!

-Я спасаю, а ты только убиваешь,- процедила я, стараясь не выдать волнения.

-Неужели Лондо тебе не говорил, что я так же стремлюсь спасти его никчемный мир?- равнодушно произнес дракх.- Если бы не я, Центавр Прайм пылал бы в огне уже давно. Лондо сам выбрал служение нашим идеалам.

-Под дулом оружия,- нахмурилась я, активирую боевой шест.

-Не стоит, уважаемая Хранитель,- дракх извлек из кармана тонкий прибор.- Одно движение, и я нажму на кнопку. _Ты-то_ знаешь, что произойдет?- издевательски произнес он, глядя мне в глаза.

-Что?- очень тихо спросил Вир.- Лондо принес в жертву себя в обмен на жизнь Центавра? Что ты сделал с планетой?- некогда неуклюжий, а теперь озверевший Вир готов был разорвать дракха голыми руками.

Я сдержала его.

-Стой!- шепнула я ему в ухо. – Не время.

-Что я сделал?- дракх любовно погладил мертвого Стража и опустил его на пол.- Тот фейерверк, что сейчас полыхает за окном, лишь третья часть бомб, что заложены по всей планете. Одно движение, и я активирую детонатор. Будет большой бум.

Вир окаменел.

Я знала, что перед смертью, Лондо пробовал уговорить дракха помиловать Шеридана и Вира, но тщетно, что и было продемонстрировано – столица была взорвана и пылала огнем.

Я стиснула зубы. Спеши же, Северус! Легионы Огня, организация ополчения, созданная Виром, тоже не сидела без дел, разыскивая и уничтожая бомбы, но тебе, мой друг, придется повозиться подольше и побыстрее, чем им в свое время.

-Ты погибнешь, Шив`Кала,- процедила я. – У дракхов нет больше преимуществ, как только на Центавре Прайм.

-Верно,- дракх ничуть не смутился. – Мы немало потрепали Землю, создали буферную зону на случай нападения изнутри. Вир… император Котто, не откажетесь от маленького презента в знак Вашей покорности?

Вир не ответил. Его глаза пылали злобой, он сжимал кулаки и молчал.

Дракх расстегнул одежды и обнажил грудь. Легкая волна дрожи прошла по его телу. Видно было, как нарост на его груди уплотнялся и шевелился.

Отвратительный комок грязи.

Новый юный Страж неспеша стремился оторваться от родителя и начать новую жизнь вне его тела.

Дракх с родительской любовью оторвал Стража от груди, обнажая слизкую кожу под нашлепкой, положил его на ладонь.

-Вы не ответили, император Котто,- с нажимом произнес Шив`Кала, протягивая ладонь Виру.

-Убирайся в ад,- коротко прошипел центаврианин, ловко выбил Стража с ладони дракха и размазал его сапогом по полу.

Я опешила.

Господи, сейчас же начнется ад!

Дракх закричал, в глазах полыхнула злоба.

-Ошибочный шаг, император Котто,- прошипел он, нажимая на детонатор.

За окном шарахнуло так, что дворец затрясся как в лихорадке.

Дальнейшее произошло буквально за секунды.

Поняв, что количество бомб значительно уменьшилось и он по-прежнему жив, Шив`Кала попытался сбежать.

Вир зверем кинулся наперерез и сшиб его.

-Никогда! Больше! Не! Угрожай! Центаврианину!- с каждым ударом кулака кричал Вир, превращая дракха в кусок кровавого месива. – За Лондо! За Центавр! За Шеридана!

Он мстил. Мстил за друзей, за соратников, за своих погибших соплеменников, за всех, включая землян.

Дракх дергался, вырывался, пока не вырвался и не сбежал, а на Вира тут же накинулись новые дракхи.

Я так же не стояла без дела, орудуя шестом, сбивая и убивая подоспевших новых дракхов.

Огромная черная летучая мышь, влетевшая в окно, вцепилась одному дракху, подбиравшемуся со спины к Виру, в глотку.

Мельком отметив, что Снейпу очень идет черный цвет, я проломила череп очередному дракху.

За дверями так же кипел бой. Центавриане словно обезумили – рвались во дворец, чтобы убить императора Моллари, который был уже мертв.

Гвардейцы, как могли, сдерживали народ.

Краем глаза я заметила, что за окном, в свете багрового пламени пролетел звездолет дракхов. Они подстраховались! Чертовы ублюдки подстраховались, зная, что рано или поздно Лондо умрет, а Вир может не согласиться им служить!

И я более чем была уверена, что звездолет был не первым и не последним.

-Вир, Северус, я за звездолетами!- крикнула я, трансформируясь и вылетая сквозь стены дворца.

Последнее – я заметила, как Вир колотит дракха башкой о камень, а уже трансформировавшийся в человека Снейп добивает шестого на своем счету дракха не палочкой, о которой он попросту забыл, а ногами и руками.

Как бы ни был быстр и неуловим звездолет, как бы не уворачивался в гиперпространстве, я была быстрее, ловчее и сильнее.

Одно плохо – у меня нет мощи и оружия, кроме трансфа. А оборачиваться человеком сейчас – значит понести ущерб в скорости.

Я неслась сквозь атмосферу, уводя звездолет дракхов дальше от планеты. Если… нет, _когда_ рванет, пусть небо планеты окрасится вспышкой, но без ударной волны.

Пара минут, показавшихся вечностью, и я на корабле. Обезумевшие от страха и злобы пилоты, моя трансформация, замыкание приборной доски точным ударом шеста, вой и ослепительная вспышка взрыва.

Меня отбросило так далеко, что я по инерции еще летела в человеческом облике вслед за первым кораблем.

Миг трансформации, погоня, захват цели и все повторяется.

Одно плохо – взрыв в гипере повредил мою очередную заначку в виде кораблей. Черт с ними!

Быть сфероидом, значит преодолевать расстояния быстрее, чем возможно на самом быстром корабле.

Мое путешествие заняло не больше часа туда и обратно.

Что же касается обратного пути, то я успела просмотреть сводку по колониям и буферной зоне Центавра Прайм.

Чисто. Бомб не было. Дракхи блефовали.

Одно плохо, Шив`Кала сбежал.

Но это ничего. Найду и так врежу…

Звездолет Шив`Калы я заприметила у гиперпространственных ворот, когда я только-только просочилась из гипера, а он собирался туда войти.

-Врешь, не уйдешь!- прошипела я, рванув следом.

Дракх вел корабль четко по курсу.

У него не было определенной цели, но страх гнал прочь от Центавра.

Просочившись через обшивку корабля, я трансформировалась.

Где-то далеко, на Минбаре, Дэвид Шеридан, сын Джона и Деленн мучился, одержимый Стражем, детищем этого дракха, и я обязана была ему помочь.

Успели же подсадить его на Центавре!

Проклятье!

Я едва не выругалась, хотя имела полное право.

-Шив`Кала!- произнесла я.

Дракх вздрогнул всем телом и обернулся.

-Ты приказал подсадить Стража Дэвиду Шеридану,- скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнесла я, медленно приближаясь и наслаждаясь страхом в глазах врага.

Дракх стиснул поручни кресла.

Я все так же медленно наступала, не сводя с него глаз.

Мне не было нужды даже активировать шест. Я разорвала бы его голыми руками.

-Мы подстраховались, Хранитель,- почти ровным голосом ответил он.- Неужели ты думаешь, что Шеридан дешево отделается?

– Страж умрет только при смерти родителя, а ведь это ты, Шив`Кала,- я приблизилась вплотную.

Нервы дракха не выдержали. Он отпиннул меня и бросился бежать, уже зная, что ему некуда бежать.

Я не стала его догонять.

Зачем тратить силы на покойника? Ему не добраться до спасательной шлюпки, ему не уйти из корабля.

Активировав шест, я ударом разбила панель приборов.

-Внимание!- завопила сирена.- Угроза ликвидации! Угроза ликвидации!

Я трансформировалась в сфероид, прошла сквозь стены и зависла над обезумевшим от ужаса дракхом.

-За павших,- ровно произнесла я.

Его глаза расширились, и в тот же миг корабль разнесло на куски.

Я знала, что в тот же миг на Минбаре Дэвид закричал нечеловеческим голосом от боли, потому что его Страж умер.

-Ради Альянса,- сказала я, кружа в красно-черной мути гиперпространства.

Когда я влетела во дворец, тела погибших уже уносили. Лондо и Г'Кара вынесли первыми, а я не успела с ними проститься.

Впрочем, думаю, они бы меня поняли. Бой в Тронной зале притом, что Лондо и Г'Кар лежат у трона… н-да, но времени убрать их не было.

Снейпа нигде не было видно.

-Иу, уводи Снейпа назад во времени. Доставь его домой,- распорядилась я, не сомневаясь, что профессор жив и относительно здоров.

Даже если его задело ППГ, он справится.

-Выполняю. Поступают сведения по запросу о мисс Сакай,- сообщил Иу с секундной задержкой…

Исследователь Кэтрин Сакай задумчиво покусала губу. Данные по сводкам опять не принесли нечего, кроме разочарования. Очередная планета оказалась пустой. Спектрометрические исследования не обнаружили ничего ценного. Ровным счетом никаких полезных ископаемых, которые можно было бы выгодно продать.

Кэтрин откинулась в кресле и задумалась.

Джефф обещал свадьбу по ее возвращении, но вот уже прошло два года, а от него ни весточки. Краем уха она слышала, что его перевели с Вавилона 5 на Минбар с какой-то миссией, но полет на Минбар – чистое самоубийство для нее.

-Джефф, Джефф, где же ты?- прошептала Кэтрин, глядя в звездное пространство.

Вселенная, даже если и могла чем-то помочь, то не спешила.

Корабль, оборудованный всем необходимым, давно уже стал вторым домом для женщины. Родной Марс казался недостижимым раем. Пусть коварная, пусть нелюдимая, но все же родная планета.

Какая есть.

Кэтрин снова вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

Головная боль не проходит уже неделю, постоянно мучают кошмары - какие-то люди, корабли Теней, оглушительно визжащие в мозгу, странное существо с горящими глазами, что-то говорившее ей.

Спать не хотелось.

Хотелось изучить данные по Сигме 957. Планета, загадочная уже тем, что там были обнаружены следы Изначальных.

Корпорация обещала отвалить немало кредитов за разработку этой области.

Если Кэтрин будет позволено сунуться на эту планету. Если ее не убьют уже на подходе к ней. Если…

Она потерла переносицу – слишком много если, слишком мало определенности.

Все сложилась так странно, что, пожалуй, еще одного сюрприза судьбы, Кэтрин бы не перенесла.

Что, черт побери, с Синклером? Куда, черт побери, его занесло? Почему Минбар? Минбарцы захотели отомстить за войну?

Кэтрин застонала.

Вот оно – одиночество. Ни мужа, ни семьи… только корабль, пусть любимая, но порядком осточертевшая работа и… неизвестность.

-Иу, выводи все по ней!- запросила я, отплевываясь от пыли, внезапно поднявшейся во дворце от рухнувших колонн.

-Уходишь?- Вир, весь в крови, к счастью не своей, обеспокоено взглянул на меня.

-Я не в силах изменить историю, Вир,- пожала плечами я.- Все, что могли, вы сделали. Вы ее изменили.

-_Мы_ сделали,- тихо поправил он.- _Мы_ изменили.

-Мы,- согласилась я.- Не важно. И без того разрушенные города теперь придется восстанавливать еще дольше. Уверена, ты сумеешь заручиться поддержкой Альянса и заключить пакт о мире.

-У меня с Шериданом не настолько тесные связи, как были у Лондо, но…- он на секунду замолчал.- Я сделаю все возможное на благо республики,- закончил он уверенно.

-Не сомневаюсь,- я просмотрела записи.

Плохо дело – Кэтрин придется брать у Сигмы 957. Очень плохо.

-Что-то не так?- Вир коснулся меня.

-Нет-нет,- поспешно ответила я.- Все так, все в норме, просто…- я не стала уточнять, что придется снова прыгать в прошлое.

-Маг Северус уже дома?- почему-то спросил он. Я кивнула, делая расчеты по траектории.- Я так и не успел поблагодарить его, сделай это от меня. – Я снова кивнула.- Можно передать ему в подарок?- он протянул перстень.

-Боюсь, что нет,- покачала я головой.- В истории Земли нет места центаврианским перстням из будущего. Там и без того проблем хватает, прости.

-Понимаю,- огорчился он.- Должен был догадаться. Тогда просто передай ему, что… - он на миг запнулся, но набрал воздуха в легкие и совсем другим тоном закончил:- император Котто выражает благодарность магу Северусу Снейпу в проведении военных действий по освобождению Центавра Прайм.

-Непременно,- я кивнула.- Но не вздумай возводить памятник в его честь,- прищурила я глаз.

-Ваше величество,- гвардеец из личной охраны вошел в залу и поклонился,- поступили первые сводки.

-Не буду мешать,- я коротко кивнула императору, взглянула на совсем юного гвардейца и хотела выйти, но Вир вдруг крепко обнял меня и прижал к груди.- Жаль, что не могу остаться на церемонию погребения павших и церемонию твоего назначения императором.

-Великая, передайте от меня привет Лондо, когда будете провожать его в мир Света,- прошептал он.- Мне будет не хватать его. И… спасибо Вам за все.

Я легонько похлопала его по спине.

-Прощай, Вир.

-До встречи, Хранитель,- поклонился он.

Мальчишка-гвардеец низко поклонился.

Я еще раз взглянула на обоих и тихо вышла.

Никогда не знаешь, кем тебя воспринимают. Богиня, смерть или еще кто – я всегда удивлялась фантазиям смертных.

Вир просил проводить Лондо…

Я вздохнула.

Если б я могла…

Я ступила на площадку перед дворцом и огляделась.

Дым, отблески пожарищ, крики, набаты колоколов… планету здорово потрепало, но если бы не Снейп, отвага Вира, то и оплакивать было бы некого и некому.

Планета зарастит раны зеленью полей, население похоронит павших, новый император наладит контакты с Альянсом и добьется того, чтобы границы Центавра патрулировали рейнджеры.

Когда через два года Джон пригласит всех на Минбар, чтобы проститься перед смертью и новой жизнью, Вир прилетит как друг и выпьет за тех, кто ушел. За Г'Кара, Лондо, Ленниера, Маркуса и всех тех, кто пострадал в войнах.

Права Деленн – война не имеет конца. Только имена меняются.

Джон поможет поднять Центавр с колен, возродит великую империю.

После смерти Вира, его место займет приемный сын Джона - центаврианин по происхождению, минбарец по воспитанию и просто человек Диус Винтари.

Наступает новая эпоха.

Эпоха перемен.

Эпоха, где ни мне, ни кураторам нет места.

Я вздохнула.

-Год две тысячи двести шестьдесят первый, - распорядилась я.- Место – Сигма 957.

Открывшийся портал, последний взгляд на планету и…

Глава 38

_Временно введенный персонаж_

-Фиксирую объект,- отозвался Иу.- Определить тип транспортника?

-Нет, я и так знаю. И пилота, и его цель, и пункт назначения.

-Высадка на планете невозможна. Фиксирую магнитные колебания. Вероятность летального исхода для пилота - сто процентов.

-Хорошо, - я окинула взглядом пустынную планету и трансформировалась в сфероид.

-Открыть портал?

Я заколебалась. Кэтрин всполошится, если увидит меня, подлетающую к кораблю, пусть уж лучше я появлюсь прямо на корабле.

-Давай.

Фотография Джеффа все так же стояла на столике.

Кэтрин, приняв вибро-душ, расчесывала волосы и смотрела на улыбающееся лицо Синклера.

Корабль вздрогнул.

-Компьютер, доложи… и…- женщина в ужасе замерла, глядя на громадный сфероид, невесть откуда взявшийся в каюте. – Боже мой!- выдохнула она.

-Не совсем,- сообщил сфероид и превратился в женщину, с ног до головы одетую в черное. – Добрый вечер, Кэтрин.

Можно понять ее реакцию – она схватила ППГ и попыталась меня продырявить. Плазма, прошедшая сквозь меня, ее не убедила. Пришлось действовать по ситуации: отобрать оружие, парализовать и только после этого говорить.

-Прости, что напугала, но у меня есть новости о Синклере и они тебе точно не понравятся,- одним махом выложила я.

Она стихла.

-Вы кто и как сюда попали?- нахмурилась она, даже не пытаясь выпутаться из паралича.

-Хранитель Во… просто Хранитель,- исправилась я. – Ты меня не знала в силу того, что меня в нужном месте никогда не было, но мы с Джеффом дружили. Я многое могу тебе рассказать о нем, если не веришь.

-Вы… Вы телепат?- насторожилась она.

-Нет, и зови меня на «ты»,- разрешила я, освободив ее из пут.

Она резко выдохнула.

-Вы… ты… ты кажешься мне знакомой, но я тебя никогда не видела,- произнесла она, глядя на меня с опаской.

-Возможно,- кивнула я.- Кэтрин, то, что я скажу, покажется тебе… может показаться тебе бредом, но это точно тебя шокирует, так что тебе лучше присесть.

-В прошлое? Вален? Ты в своем уме?!- Кэтрин схватилась за голову.

Уму непостижимо! Является не пойми кто, заявляет, что Джефф украл Вавилон 4, перенесся в прошлое и там стал верховным лидером минбарцев!

-Кэтрин,- Хранитель устало поморщилась,- я понимаю, звучит дико, но ведь ты понимаешь, сердцем понимаешь, что это правда.

Кэтрин отвернулась и зажала уши ладонями.

-Нет! Нетнетнет! – если убедить себя, что это только сон, тогда можно жить дальше, но если нет…

А как же свадьба? А как же слова любви и верности? Он не мог так с ней поступить! Джефф вечно шутит, может, это только его шутка, или шутка его друга – Гарибальди?

Я видела и понимала, что она знает, что это правда, но смертельно боится в этом признаться. Ведь признать, значит потерять последнюю надежду.

Смертные это остро чувствуют. Надежда в том, чего нет – их слабость и их сила.

-Но как же…- губы Кэтрин зашевелились. – Но почему?

-Это уже история и она уже свершилась,- терпеливо ответила я.

Я знала ее по рассказам Джеффа. Кэтрин сильная личность, но передо мной сейчас сидела напуганная до смерти едва сдерживающая рыдания женщина, отказывающаяся верить очевидному, хоть и понимая, что это – правда.

-Если это правда, и Джеффри стал Валеном,- бескровные губы еле шевелились, произнося слова,- то зачем ты пришла ко мне? Убить?

-Нет!- я даже испугалась ее выводов.- Предложить путешествие к любимому. Прошлое, Минбар, _он_…

-Я? В прошлое? Но я не смогу измениться. Трилюминарий меня не сможет преобразовать!

Она отчаянно хотела мне верить и так же отчаянно боялась меня.

-Это да, но и не это важно,- кивнула я.- Джефф… Вален сильно изменился. Ты узнаешь его, только если захочешь.

-Я узнаю его, как бы он ни выглядел,- прошептала она.

-Не в этом дело,- покачала головой я.- Дело в том, что я не могу, просто не имею права отправить тебя в определенное время. У него есть семья, дети…

-Дети?- ее как будто ударили наотмашь.

-Он там был совсем один,- тихо ответила я.- Он полюбил, женился, у него появились пятеро детей. Создатель, там все так сложно, что лучше не вдаваться в подробности.- Я поморщилась и потерла виски.

-Он… он забыл меня?- прошептала она.

-Э… я… а… понятия не имею,- выдохнула я. – Если согласишься, я перенесу тебя в прошлое, но он… Кэтрин,- я слегка встряхнула оцепеневшую от горя женщину,- он уже немолод. Я могу дать вам счастье, но я не могу вернуть ему молодость. Он прошел тяжкий путь, много страдал, много потерял…

-Я причиню ему боль, если появлюсь там… так,- она провела рукой по волосам.

-Это проблема, - я кивнула, - но не самая большая. Мне нужно только твое согласие и решимость идти до конца. Если что-то случится там, в прошлом, в ваших отношениях, я не смогу вернуть тебя назад во времени.

Я знала, что говорила. Она согласится на что угодно, но дело не в этом. У нее нет будущего, она погибнет через пару лет, надорвавшись в очередном путешествии.

История – та еще шлюха, промахи она не прощает и больно дает сдачи на пощечину, но и с ней можно договориться, если знать, как подмазать.

-Я хочу к нему,- уверенно, но чуть дрогнув, сказала она.

Я не имею привычки переспрашивать нервных женщин. И уж тем более – влюбленных нервных женщин.

-Иу, портал!- приказала я.

-Но корабль…- забеспокоилась она.

-Иу, взорвать корабль через десять секунд после нашего ухода,- распорядилась я.

-Портал стабилен,- отозвался Иу.- Начинаю отсчет… десять…

-Пошли, Кэтрин,- я подала ей руку.

Какую-то долю секунды она колебалась, но потом схватила меня так крепко, что мне показалось, что она готовится нырять в прорубь, и мы растворились во времени.

Йедор, столица Минбара, встретила нас пением птиц и позваниванием колокольчиков на ветру.

Кэтрин толком не оделась для прохладного минбарского климата, и поеживалась от особенно сильного порыва ветра.

Кожаная куртка не спасала от ветра, тонкие брюки – от поземки.

Хорошо еще, что мы прибыли летом, зимой бы пришлось ее погрузить в анабиоз, чтобы не околела насмерть.

Минбарцев на улицах не было видно – и слава Создателю. Не хватало только паники от вида нас обеих. Меня видели на Шарлине, да и Коннора с Северусом так же, но то было в условиях войны, а сейчас прошло немало времени, так что появление очередных людей с едва знакомой планеты принесло бы только никому не нужный шум и тревогу.

Врачи Каленна уже ушли к прародителям, обслуживающий персонал Шарлина погиб в очередной стачке, так что теперь мы стали бы первыми посетителями Минбара, у которых на голове не привычный костяной нарост, а волосы.

Я накинула капюшон.

Кэтрин взглянула на меня, но промолчала – капюшона у куртки не было.

-Вон тот храм,- кивнула я, ускоряя шаг на всякий случай.

Теоретически, я могла бы отдать ей свой плащ, но вся моя одежда - это часть меня самой, так сказать видоизмененное тело. Да, преобразовать одежду можно во что угодно, можно вообще позволить ей впитаться в тело, как я делала это в последнюю приснопамятную ночь с Джоном на борту Вавилона 5, явившись в коротком платьишке. Вот только одно плохо – отдать одежду нельзя. Все трансформированное живет только на мне, такое же не живое, не мертвое. Никакое.

Когда-то давно я узнала о забавном земном зверьке, Коте Шредингера. Вот тогда я и поняла, что у меня с котиком гораздо больше общего, чем я думала.

Ни живая, ни мертвая… и живая, и мертвая.

Едва мы вошли в храм, как обе синхронно вздрогнули.

В глубине, около сияющего кристаллами мемориала стоял высокий статный минбарец в одеждах Энтил`За.

Я так и не узнаю никогда, случайно ли или по велению сердца, но Кэтрин узнала его и воскликнула:

-Джефф!- и минбарец обернулся.

Годы жизни нашли отражение на его лице.

У минбарцев нет ни бровей, ни бороды, ни усов, ни даже волос на теле. Однако, в тех, кто несет в себе ДНК Валена-Синклера, иногда может проявиться чисто земной волосяной покров.

У этого минбарца была борода.

Совсем седая.

-Джефф!- одними губами выдохнула Кэтрин, едва не теряя сознание от волнения.

Минбарец нахмурился.

Очевидно, подумал, что ему померещилось.

-Вален,- позвала я,- великий лидер, приветствую тебя!

-Хранитель?- глубокий голос мужчины прошел током по коже.- С кем ты?

Он чуть подслеповато шагнул вперед и…

-Кэтрин?- одними губами выдохнул он, шагнув к моей спутнице и нежно и крепко ее обнимая.

-Джефф! Джеффри!- по лицу Кэтрин потекли слезы.

Мне стало неловко.

Через какое-то время мы уже сидели у него в покоях.

Вален отдал Кэтрин свой плащ, чтобы она смогла пройти по городу незамеченной, и она накинула на голову капюшон.

Не то, чтобы очень незаметно – одежда Энтил`За выделялась красным пятном для быка, но все же лучше, чем пугать минбарцев волосяным покровом на голове.

Я же пролетела просто сфероидом.

-Не знал, что такое возможно,- произнес он, с нежностью глядя на возлюбленную.

Я пожала плечами.

-Все возможно. Так как ты тут устроился? Ты как-то выпал из поля моего зрения.

-Неплохо,- он опустил глаза.- Я был женат, у меня пятеро детей. Знаешь, старшую дочь зовут Катренн.

-А где же жена?- нервно поежилась Кэтрин.

-Умерла пять лет назад,- тихо ответил он.

Не нужно было быть ясновидящей, чтобы сказать, что он любил жену.

Да, у него была новая жизнь, и ему пришлось жить так, как пришлось. Да, его мучила совесть оттого, что Кэтрин так и не дождется обещанной свадьбы, но жизнь продолжалась, нужно было жить дальше. Даже, несмотря на то, что временами было тяжко.

Дерранимер была славной женщиной, сильной, волевой, почти похожей на Кэтрин, насколько это вообще возможно, но она была минбаркой до мозга костей.

Много о чем, Вален не мог с ней говорить. Но единственное, в чем он был уверен - Дерранимер любила его, несмотря ни на что любила.

-Хранитель, я благодарен тебе, но…- Вален нежно провел рукой по волосам Кэтрин.

-Это верно,- помрачнела я.- В этом серьезная проблема. Не уверена, что трилюминарий ее сможет изменить.

-Во мне нет минбарской крови,- тихо ответила Кэтрин. – Наверное, я смогла бы маскироваться.

-И жить в заточении?- подхватила я.- Нет, здесь нужно что-то иное.

-Можно сделать что-то вроде обманки, маски и гребень,- возразил Вален.

-А как быть с волосяным покровом? Обрить налысо? А тело? Нет, я понимаю, что тело никто точно не увидит, но проблемой-то не меньше. А проблемные дни каждой женщины земного происхождения?- я все-таки заставила ее смутиться.

-Я марсианка,- поправила она.

-Один черт,- вяло отмахнулась я.- Менструации тебе никто не отменял, а у минбарок их нет.

Она отвернулась и спрятала лицо в груди любимого.

-Два раза н-да,- задумчиво протянула я, глядя на пару.- Почему у меня осознание идет после совершения?!

-Нам нужно чудо,- Вален посмотрел мне в глаза.

Создатель мой, как же он постарел!

Морщины – следы битвы и долгой жизни, в глазах навеки поселилась тоска. Жена мертва, а Кэтрин… нет, ей нельзя оставаться такой.

Я поняла, о чем он думал. Он смирился с потерей, он не ждал ее, а я со своим желанием помочь, только разбередила рану в душе.

Лучше не видеть любимую вовсе, чем видеть, обнять и понять, что она не выживет среди минбарцев. Если ее не убьет холодный климат планеты, ее убьют сами минбарцы.

-Чудо,- задумалась я.- Нужно чудо, будет вам чудо,- у меня появилась идея.- Иу, кто у нас главный по чудесам? Организуй-ка портал до Земли и тащи сюда Снейпа.

-Снейпа? Северуса Снейпа?- Вален прижал к груди любимую. – Он сможет помочь?

-Он маг, Вален,- успокоила я.- Он быстро учился искусству войны на станции, но лучше всего он умеет колдовать. У вас тут нет магов?

Он покачал головой.

…добавить пыльцу… Что за черт?- прямо посреди урока в классе открылся сияющий портал.

Снейп машинально отошел подальше от портала.

-Северус,- раздался знакомый голос,- ты не мог бы на минуточку зайти к нам?

-Зайти?- обозлился Снейп.- Куда опять? Хранитель, у меня урок!

-Простите, профессор, но Вы очень нужны для одного крайне деликатного дела на Минбаре,- крайне вежливо и от того еще более подозрительно раздалось из портала.

Снейп поморщился - очередной срыв урока. Если ей не терпится добиться его увольнения, он пойдет куда угодно и когда угодно, но у него еще есть прямые обязанности. Спасибо, что с собрания Жрецов не выдернула!

-Класс,- Снейп развернулся, сверкнув глазами на притихших учеников,- доделайте работу, разлейте по колбам, подпишите и мне на стол. Всем все ясно?

-Да, профессор Снейп,- раздался нестройный хор голосов.

Снейп окинул взглядом напуганных детей и шагнул в портал.

-Да? Что?- разозленный Снейп лично меня развеселил.

Понимаю, у него дела, но больше мне вытащить некого. Теоретически, можно и Альбуса, но его второе Я меня лично не очень радует.

-Северус, ты…

Он даже не дал мне договорить.

-Энтил`За!- а что я удивляюсь? Снейп воевал на стороне Минбара.

-Рад приветствовать Вас, профессор,- Вален встал (Кэтрин резко вскочила), и поклонился.

-Гхрм?- это уже мне в чисто снейповском исполнении – руки скрещены на груди и немигающий взгляд темных глаз.

-Прости,- примирительно подняла я руки.- У нас проблема… то есть… ну, ты видишь,- мне стало почти стыдно – назвать Кэтрин проблемой.

-Так,- коротко ответил Снейп, оглядывая женщину.- И чего ты ждешь от меня?

-Сделай из Кэтрин минбарку,- пожала я плечами.

Выразительнейший взгляд «ты в своем уме?!», короткий хмык и отрицательное качание головой.

-Ни одно зелье не сработает надолго. У Вас же нет возможности варить зелья здесь?- обратился он к Валену. Тот покачал головой.

-Северус, просто зачаруй ее,- встряла я, заработав еще один нелицеприятный взгляд.

-Как?- спросил он.

-Откуда _Я_ знаю?- вскинулась я.- Ты же маг, тебе и палку в руки. Придумай же что-нибудь!

-Можно тебя на секунду?- тихо спросил он, хватая меня за рукав и отводя в сторонку.- Ты не думаешь о том, что мне нужно работать – я смирился с этим. Ты заставляешь меня управлять звездолетами – мне это понравилось. Ты вытаскиваешь меня посреди урока, зная, что там бестолковые дети, которые могут взорвать котел и погибнуть – я готов даже к этому. Но почему ты не подумаешь о том, что я что-то тоже могу не уметь – этого я не понимаю.

В его речи я услышала только одно – почему бы мне не начать сначала думать, потом делать?! – и не обиделась. Отчасти он прав, но все же больше – нет. Думаю. Делаю. И именно в таком порядке.

А если есть тот, кто может думать лучше – ему и карты в руки.

Нельзя постоянно рассчитывать только на меня.

Хотя с Кэтрин получилось неловко.

-Я не знаю, что делать,- мрачно изрек Снейп, отвернувшись от меня,- но я попробую.

Взмах палочкой, певучие слова и… Кэтрин стала лысой.

Я аж поперхнулась собственной слюной от неожиданности.

-Это все? – не удержалась я.

-Нет,- мрачный взгляд пронзил меня до костей.- Не мешай!

Я отошла в сторонку, поманив и Валена.

-Он справится?- тихо поинтересовался он.

-Уверена,- кивнула я.

Снейп махал палочкой, что-то напевал, шептал, громко выкрикивал, но добиться полного изменения внешности женщины не смог.

-Мне нужно в лабораторию,- вымученно изрек Снейп, подходя к нам.- И крайне желательно, чтобы Вы так же пошли со мной,- легкий поклон Валену.

-Я помогу в генетике,- вклинилась я.

-Но мне все равно нужна лаборатория,- пожал плечами Снейп.

-Иу, портал!- приказала я.

Я возилась с пробирками и микроскопом. Снейп – с зельем. Что именно он там делал – я не знала, но доверяла и верила в удачу.

Изменение на генном уровне – дело сложное.

Изменение магическим способом – опасное.

Мы сильно рисковали, изменяя Кэтрин, но отступить уже не могли.

Я меняла цепь ДНК, постоянно сверяясь с данными Иу.

Я попросила вернуть Кэтрин волосы и облик. Эксперимент мог провалиться из-за чрезмерного употребления магии.

Часы пролетели как миг.

-Что у тебя?- я устало отвалилась от приборов и колб.

-Оборотное зелье варить месяц, я создал нечто совершеннее, просто добавив в готовое зелье настойку…- начал Снейп, помешивая варево.

-Уволь меня от подробностей! – перебила его я.- Что вышло в итоге?

-Вышло зелье, обладающее свойствами Оборотного и при этом гораздо сильнее,- обиделся Снейп. – А у тебя что?

-ДНК не изменить,- вздохнула я.- Даже Иу говорит, что изменить структуру клеток можно только кризалисом, но кризалис ее не увидит – он рассчитан на трансформацию определенной категории людей и минбарцев. Максимум, что я смогла – это выявить ген мутации и частично преобразовать ее тело для защиты от внешних раздражителей.

-А мое зелье?- тут же насторожился Снейп.

-Если подействует, это будет чудом, но ведь это зелье. Временный эффект.

-Для окончания мне нужна частица минбарской женщины,- Снейп огляделся в поисках Кэтрин.

Я тоже обернулась.

Они дремали, уютно устроившись на диванчике в углу. Он обнял ее в жесте защиты, она положила голову на его грудь.

-Ты сможешь завершить на Минбаре?- спросила я профессора.

Он кивнул.

Мои эксперименты так же завершены. Лабораторию пора ненадолго оставить.

-Иу, давай портал до Минбара!- приказала я.- Э… Вален, Кэтрин…- я дотронулась до спящих.

-Простите, я заснула,- она тут же вскочила и протерла глаза. Вален поднялся неспеша, сказывался возраст.

-Уже готово?- спросил он.

-Нам пора возвращаться домой, там все и будет готово,- я указала на портал.

-Пей!- Снейп протянул пузырек.

Кэтрин заколебалась. Пить нечто мерзкого цвета совершенно не хотелось.

Даже при всем уважении в труду профессора и Хранителя, которая сфероидом пронеслась над головой молодой минбарки, успев слегка царапнуть ее и взять крохотную чешуйку с гребня.

Хранитель стояла рядом, не сводя глаз с Кэтрин и держа в руке шприц с чем-то ядовито-зеленым, содержимое которого Кэтрин даже знать не хотела.

-Пей!- с напором повторил Снейп, протягивая пузырек.

Вален молчал, Хранитель немигающим взором следила за реакцией женщины.

Кэтрин, стараясь не морщиться, взяла пузырек и мгновенно опрокинула содержимое себе в рот.

Спазм возмущенного желудка тут же дал о себе знать.

-Не вздумай!- Хранитель все так же немигающее смотрела на женщину, готовую вот-вот выплюнуть мерзкое варево.

С трудом проглотив зелье, Кэтрин вздохнула.

-Погоди переводить дыхание, самое болезненное только начнется,- Хранитель подошла к Кэтрин, держа наготове шприц.

Процесс трансформации тела уже начался. Очертания менялись на глазах.

Не долго думая, Хранитель схватила руку вяло сопротивляющейся Кэтрин и всадила иглу шприца чуть ли не до кости.

Кэтрин закричала.

-Любовь пройдет через боль,- почему-то сказала Хранитель, пряча пустой шприц в карман.

Вален выглядел обеспокоено. Его любимая только что стала менять очертания тела – волосы исчезли, кость черепа утолщались, на затылке с чудовищной скоростью росла роговая пластина.

-Северус, может лучше ее парализовать?- спросила Хранитель, с тревогой глядя на скорчившуюся женщину.

-Нет,- отрезал он.

Чешуйка гребня минбарки превращала Кэтрин в точную копию той женщины, но средство из шприца преобразовывало ДНК, согласно генетике минбарцев.

Кэтрин становилась собой, но видоизмененной.

Мне было страшно. Опять, опять и не за себя - Кэтрин менялась слишком быстро.

Минбарские черты странным образом мешались с земными.

Я понимала, что магия зелья и мое изобретение сейчас конфликтуют друг с другом, взаимодействуют и пытаются бороться за организм Кэтрин.

Я так же знала, что эффект от того и другого будет лишь внешний. Нет, и органы изменятся, но продолжительность жизни – нет. Кровь, душа, судьба и жизненная энергия будет земной.

Чувствуя себя паршиво, я в то же время была уверена, что все пройдет достойно, что она изменится, что станет хотя бы выглядеть, как минбари.

Но одно дело изменить человека, а другое – заставить мир принять его.

В тот момент я знала, что ад только начнется с изменением Кэтрин как женщины.

Кэтрин, стиснув зубы, молча переносила пытку изменения. Она даже предположить не смогла бы, что это настолько болезненно.

Но она сознательно решилась на эту операцию. Все равно, ее будущее не имело для нее значения. Она понимала, что и будущего-то у нее не было. Без него – не было.

Она научится всему, что не знала, она вспомнит все, что узнала ранее. Тем более, что о традиция минбарцев Кэтрин знала в силу своей специальности очень много.

Одно только плохо – язык минбари был чрезвычайно сложен, но Кэтрин была уверена, что она справится.

Почти забытый Дже… Валеном родной английский, не смог бы ей помочь. Кэтрин думала попросить Хранителя или сурового мужчину-мага освоить язык, но боялась показаться навязчивой.

Они и так помогли.

Сил почти не осталось. Кэтрин, слабо охнув, осела на пол.

-Думаю,- Хранитель осмотрела лежащую на полу женщину,- теперь можно начинать курс гипнопедии. Северус, поможешь?

Снейп кивнул, поводил палочкой над Кэтрин и что-то забормотал.

Вален еле дышал от волнения, но не посмел даже помочь любимой.

Он просто верил.

Кэтрин очнулась на кровати, установленной согласно всем минбарским традициям под углом сорок пять градусов.

-Как самочувствие?- на Высоком языке касты жрецов спросила Хранитель, склонившись над ней.

Кэтрин поморгала.

-Что?- она даже не поняла, что ответила на том же языке.

-Она в порядке,- Хранитель обернулась к Валену.- Можете начинать новую жизнь, как только она придет в себя окончательно и освоится.

Вален кивнул и приблизился к невесте.

-Ты прекрасна,- тихо сказал он.

Кэтрин чудом не слетела с кровати от пережитого шока – она понимала его.

-Не хочу вам мешать, - Снейп нервно потоптался на месте, поглядывая в сторону,- но у меня там урок. Хотелось бы, к Мерлину, уже на Землю.

-Иу, портал!- не отрываясь от очередных расчетов, произнесла Хранитель.

Сияющий портал забрал недовольного, но в душе счастливого своей работой профессора на Землю.

-Я ошибаюсь, или портал выглядел несколько подозрительно?- Хранитель задумчиво проводила взглядом сжавшийся в точку портал.

-Выясняю возмо…

-Это риторический вопрос,- перебила Хранитель, снова погрузившись в расчеты.

Через несколько часов, когда Кэтрин уже освоилась с новым обликом и новой теперь жизнью, Хранитель, все это время тихо сидевшая в уголке и что-то нервно выстукивая по клавишам портативного компьютера, напомнила о себе.

-Итак, Вален, Валерия, думаю, пора вам заявить о себе.

-Валерия?- удивились оба.

-Назвать Кэтрин Катренн нельзя, ибо это противоречит минбарским традициям. В семье не должно быть двух одинаковых имен ныне живущих, а твоя дочь, Вален, еще жива и дай Создатель проживет еще немало. Итак, можно было бы назвать новую твою жену Деленн, но не думаю, что это удачно. Имя Валерия вам ничего не говорит?

-Валерия…- задумчиво произнес Вален.- Мать Деленн служила в храме Валерии, добровольно избрав уединение. Это почетно среди минбари.

-А я что говорю!- обрадовалась Хранитель.- Вален - духовный лидер, и нет ничего лучше, чем уготовить ему в супруги будущую богиню.

-У минбари нет богов в привычном понимании,- возразила Кэтрин - Валерия.

-Сестры Валерии - религиозный орден, предписывающий уединение и отшельничество для постижения высших тайн Вселенной,- сказала Хранитель.- Позже вы поймете, почему я выбрала Кэтрин именно это имя. Итак, Кэ… Валерия, привыкай к новому имени и новой жизни. Вален, тебе нужно собрать Серый Совет, а еще лучше и лидеров всех каст в храме Варенни.

Собрать – это только сказать легко. Сделать – совсем непросто.

Для начала, выяснилось, что Вален – лидер, это бесспорно и не обсуждалось, но вот после его победы над Тенями личность лидера несколько утратила значение. Теперь всем руководил Серый Совет, а Вален отошел от дел, уступив право выбора самим минбари.

Однако, несмотря на это, слово Великого весило немало.

Если Энтил`За сказал – его слушали и подчинялись.

Пока Вален договаривался с лидерами каст и Серым Советом, я выучила Валерию всему необходимому.

Ходить, говорить, быть милой, мудрой и достойной.

Но одно дело быть претенденткой на сердце Великого, а другое дело – будущей женой.

Кланы могли и не согласиться с выбором духовного лидера.

Требовался хитрый ход.

-Я скоро,- пообещала я обеспокоенной Кэтрин и трансформировалась в сфероид.

Нужно только знать, что искать и где, чтобы найти искомое.

Нужно понимать характер ворлонцев, чтобы сказать, что даже мои будущие близкие отношения с одним из них могли окончиться пшиком.

Флот Ворлона привычно завис в гипере.

Появляясь на борту корабля старого знакомого, я рисковала.

-Доброго времени суток, - поприветствовала я корабль и пилота.

Когда я говорила, что облик ворлонца – это совершенно потрясающее нечто, я не лукавила. Мало кому из смертных удавалась увидеть истинный облик обычно необычайно скрытного ворлонца.

Я смертной не была.

-Приветствую,- раздалось в ответ.

Сияющий сфероид приблизился ко мне.

Я не спешила трансформироваться, уже догадавшись, почему Кош полюбил меня.

-Тот, кто пришел из времен, нуждается в помощи,- сказала я.

Кош неспеша облетел меня.

-Нет,- равнодушно ответил он.

-Что значит «нет», Кош? Ты знаешь пророчества, ты поможешь! Нет, ты просто обязан…

-Нет,- снова раздался равнодушный ответ.

Я тихо, коротко и очень нецензурно выругалась на древнем языке Ворлона.

Пару мгновений было тихо.

-Назови место и время – мы будем там,- сообщил Кош, просачиваясь в обшивку стены корабля.

Никогда не понять этих существ – то отказывают, то соглашаются! Может, нужно почаще было его ругать?

Один черт – игры в любовь кончились. Тем более с ним. Тем более здесь и сейчас.

Оставив координаты кораблю, я вылетела из него прочь, взяв курс на Минбар.

Наверное, мне не узнать, что говорил Вален своим, когда собирал всех в храме Варенни. И не узнать, что говорили лидеры каст.

Мне это и не нужно, меня вполне устроил общий сбор.

-Готовы?- я всю неделю не находила себе места.

Пожалуй, именно я волновалась больше остальных.

Вален был готов только к победе, Кэтрин – так же. Она не смирилась бы с отказом.

-Я оповестил всех, нас ждут в полдень,- Вален прикрепил к одеждам знак лидера Энтил`За – овальный камень зеленого цвета в обрамлении двух серебристых фигур – человека и минбарца.

Вечный круг жизни, который пока минбарцам непонятен.

-Валерия?- я посмотрела на стиснувшую зубы Кэтрин.

-Я готова идти до конца,- ровным голосом сказала она.

-Я не смогу даже слово сказать,- я тут же трансформировалась в сфероид.- Дело и во внешнем облике, и во многом другом, но от моего имени будут говорить двое.

-Кто?- не понял Вален.

-Узнаешь,- ответила я. – Теперь – пора.

Купол храма, пока закрытое отверстие смертоносного Звездного пламени, куда входили великие планеты и умирали за великую идею. Молчаливые фигуры собравшихся. Редкое зрелище – Серый Совет на планете.

Девять серых кругов на полу зала и один – посреди круга.

-Когда нас посетил час утраты и мы обратили взоры к богам, боги сжалились над нами и пришел Великий,- заговорил первый Сатай. – Нам даровали победу над злом, которому нет возраста. Наш мир сотрясали войны, но Великий дал нам цель. Великий создал Серый Совет. Мы – Серые. Мы стоим между пламенем свечи и светом звезды. Мы стоим между тьмой и светом. Мы призваны решить участь женщины, что пришла из времени и желает говорить с нами. Теперь – говори,- Сатай жестом указал на круг посреди зала.

- Я – Валерия из рода Мирр, пришла из времени, как и Вален. Так начертано, что двое не могут друг без друга. Так было – он и я. Так будет – я и он. Я стою здесь, чтобы мне позволено было вступить с Великим в брачный союз, ибо таково веление моего сердца и души.

Валерия волновалась, но держалась достойно.

-Наши традиции и законы говорят о невозможности такого шага,- второй Сатай взял слово.- Традиции велят соблюдать закон вдовствующего мужа или жены – почитать и молиться за ушедшего супруга. Почему мы должны изменить наши законы в угоду тебе, женщина?

-Они всегда были вместе…- раздался голос ворлонца, медленно входящего в зал.

Минбарцы не шелохнулись, несмотря на вопиющее нарушение целого свода законов и правил, запрещающих другой расе находиться в храме.

-Уважаемый посол,- второй Сатай чуть повернулся к подошедшему,- Вы говорите о том, что души Великого Валена и этой женщины должны соединиться, вопреки нашим традициям?

- Прислушайтесь к песне, исходящей изнутри, дабы не заслонил ее шум снаружи... Слушайте и вы поймете...- Кош склонил голову на бок и закрыл мембрану глаза.

-Что скажет уважаемое собрание?- обратился первый Сатай к присутствующим.

Фигуры склонили головы.

-Народ Минбара не примет такого решения,- провозгласил первый Сатай.

-Кто идет первым, не может идти один...- раздался голос второго ворлонца, так же медленно входящего в зал.

Я, зависшая под потолком, опешила. Если уж Улькеш решил прийти, то ворлонцы готовы отстаивать свою точку зрения до победного конца.

Минбари заволновались.

Мало того, что впервые за историю планеты приходится решать судьбу духовного лидера, безусловно уважаемого и почитаемого, но еще и приходится терпеть нарушение всех правил приличия от ворлонцев, беспардонно вмешивающихся не в свое дело!

Но выгнать их – значит проявить неуважение.

-Наши законы гласят, что лишь в молитвах мы обретем покой и смирение с утратой близкого,- второй Сатай склонил голову.- Уважаемый посол, можете ли Вы поручиться за эту женщину?

-Путь ее пролегает от места, куда придете и вы... позже... когда придет время собирать камни...- сообщил Кош, разворачиваясь и покидая храм.

Я чуть не закричала: «Стой! Куда?», но он уже ушел.

Минбари растерялись.

Ворлонцы были настроены решительно и бескомпромиссно. Если помешать их воле, не известно, чем это может кончиться. С другой стороны, менять вековые традиции нельзя.

-Что скажет голос Минбара?- спросил первый Сатай.

Минбарцы стояли, не шелохнувшись, некоторые склонили головы.

-Давай же, Улькеш, не тяни,- прошептала я.

-Голоса разделились,- провозгласил первый Сатай. – Что скажет Серый Совет?

Я чуть не умерла тогда, когда пятеро из девяти отказались от Кэтрин.

-Совет сказал свое слово,- второй Сатай.- Мы не в праве менять историю.

-Ваш разум погружен в сон…-произнес Улькеш, разворачиваясь и отходя от Серого Совета. Около дверей храма он развернулся и добавил:- Первый грезит о мире…

Клянусь, даже до меня дошло, а вот минбарцы не услышали.

-Совет постановил…- начал первый Сатай, но Вален не выдержал и выступил вперед.

-Я пришел из времени, я учил вас мудрости, я создал Серый Совет,- произнес он решительно.- Я предлагаю выход – Валерия пройдет через Галерею Шепотов, войдет в Сон. Наши традиции основаны на доверии к прошедшему Сон. Если Сон покажет, что намерения Валерии чисты, а веление сердца – пылко, Серый Совет пересмотрит свое решение.

Члены Советы не шелохнулись.

Прошла тягостная минута в ожидании.

-Мы согласны,- произнес первый Сатай.- Валерия из рода Мирр, ты можешь отказаться или войти в Сон.

-Я готова войти в Сон,- Валерия решительно и отчаянно взглянула на Сатай.

-Совет принял решение,- произнес Сатай.

Тот, кто прошел Сон, никогда не забудет этих странных ощущений нереальности и реальности одновременно.

Леденящий душу и тело напиток-наркотик, странное помещение, где клубится туман и реальность становится сном…

Когда-то Деленн и Ленниер вот так же вошли в Сон, чтобы услышать последние слова умирающего Дукхата…

Все дело в доверии минбари к минбари. Старинный закон гласит – минбари не лгут.

Что увидел во Сне, расскажи без утайки и прими свою судьбу.

Что суждено увидеть Кэтрин - Валерии?

Кэтрин было страшно. Собрание ее не приняло, Сон мог показать все, что угодно. И назад дороги не было. Ей некуда было деваться.

В омут – с головой.

Кэтрин решительно отпила из кубка и двери Галереи Шепотов раскрылись перед ней.

Белый туман заклубился вокруг нее, увлекая за собой в события прошлого и грядущего.

Не важно, что ты будешь делать – медитировать, петь, качаться из стороны в сторону, Сну это безразлично.

Наедине с собой.

Только ты и Сон.

Ты и Время.

Ты и Судьба…

Туман расступился.

Кэтрин увидела себя, лежащую на кровати, Джеффа, тогда еще человека, целующего ее.

-Люблю тебя,- прошептали его губы, касаясь ее губ.

-Дже-ефф,- выдохнула Кэтрин – видение.

Туман заволок грезы.

Новое видение – она, уже минбарка, спит, уютно устроившись на его груди.

Что-то в видении показалось Кэтрин неправильным, что-то неуловимое искажало ее облик.

Морщинки! Чуть больше морщин на лице.

Кэтрин поняла, что она видит возможное будущее.

-Мама!- позвал чей-то голос.

Кэтрин резко развернулась. Темноволосая девочка, крошка Кэт, смотрела куда-то сквозь Кэтрин настоящую и кому-то улыбалась.

-Мама!- еще один девчачий голосок позвал Кэтрин.

Маленькая девочка. Безволосая головка, большие глаза, аккуратный крохотный гребень…

-Мама!- настойчиво позвала девочка, протягивая руки к растерянной женщине.- Мама!

-Дочь…- прошептала Кэтрин, заплакав. – Моя дочь.

Туман скрыл девочек.

Двери Галереи Шепотов открылись. Двое минбарцев аккуратно подхватили едва не теряющую сознание Кэтрин и вывели из тумана.

-Я видела…- шептали губы Кэтрин.- Я ее видела…

-Ты должна пройти в храм и встать в круг, чтобы говорить,- сухо ответил минбарец.

Еле передвигая ноги от шока, Кэтрин сделала шаг.

Я металась под потолком храма и не находила себе места. Одно дело – Сон, другое - слава Создателю не применившееся Колесо Огня.

Когда члены Серого Совета заняли свои места и провозгласили начало собрания, чтобы вынести решение, я едва не вылетела из потолка.

-Говори!- потребовал первый Сатай.

Кэтрин вошла в круг.

-Я была в прошлом, как будто в прошлой жизни. Я была с мужчиной, в котором опознала своего возлюбленного. Я была в будущем и видела нашу дочь,- тут по рядам минбарцев прошел ропот.- Я готова принести в жертву все, что у меня есть, но я хочу быть с ним, с тем, кого люблю.

-Наш закон гласит, что Сон открывает истинную личину, - произнес первый Сатай.- Если Валерия говорит о том, что Сон открыл ей будущее и прошлое, мы верим ей. Главы каст, члены Серого Совета,- провозгласил Сатай громко, - произнесите же ваше решение и да благословят его боги.

Я чуть не слетела в зал от нервозности.

Пятеро из Серого Совета поддержали Валерию, четверо выступили против, но главы каст и Серый Совет уже сказал свое слово – Валерия станет женой Валена и остальное уже неважно.

-Церемония пройдет по всем канонам,- Сатай коротко поклонился Валену, все время почти неподвижно простоявшему около круга Серого Совета, и вышел.

За ним потянулись остальные Сатай.

Минбарцы покидали храм почти бесшумно, соблюдая древние традиции.

Наконец, Кэтрин и Вален остались одни, не считая меня.

Я позволила себе спуститься с потолка и трансформировалась в человека.

Хранитель Во..., даже не пытаясь выпутаться из паралича. они тебе точно не понравятся,- одним махом выложила-Круг замкнулся. Теперь вы – часть великого. Дальше вы пойдете по жизни сами,- я сердечно обняла их и традиционно по-минбарски поклонилась обоим.- Нафак`Ча ждет вас.

-Спасибо, Хранитель, за все,- Кэтрин… нет, уже Валерия, едва сдерживала слезы от счастья.

-Спасибо, Великая,- Вален улыбнулся уголками губ. – Ты почтишь присутствием наше бракосочетание? Это великая честь для нас.

-Боюсь, не смогу,- я грустно улыбнулась.- Очень много дел. Не обижайся, у вас и так будет все замечательно и без меня.

-Я ведь так и не поблагодарила профессора Снейпа,- огорчилась Валерия.

-Не беда. Я поблагодарю его от вас обоих. Думаю, ему будет приятно.

-Великая честь для меня, служить тебе,- Вален низко склонился передо мной. – Благодарю тебя.

Я покачала головой и обняла его.

-Удачи вам, ребята.

-Спасибо за все,- глаза Валерии сияли, словно звезды.

Никто бы не поверил своим глазам, если бы увидел такую необычную картину – трое людей, совершенно разных, но одинаково счастливых.

Высокий седобородый минбарец, что прошел сквозь время из будущего в прошлое, минбарка, последовавшая за возлюбленным оттуда же, и та, что стоит на страже времен и пространств.

Трое видоизмененных существ. Трое безнадежно влюбленных.

Правда, двое – счастливы и смертны, а я…

Ритуальные поклоны завершили нашу последнюю встречу в этом мире.

Они ушли. Рука об руку, плечо к плечу.

-Удачи,- прошептала я вслед уходящей паре. - Церемония Возрождения, она же церемония бракосочетания. Удивительный народ, эти минбарцы. Иу, расклад по временным рамкам.

-Пара проживет относительно спокойную жизнь. Через год у них появится дочь. Угадай имя?

-Деленн,- я улыбнулась.

-Деленн,- подтвердил он.- Пара переедет в Тузанор, где проведет время в уединенности и покое оставшиеся годы.

-Сколько им отпущено?- улыбка померкла.

-Вален уйдет к праотцам через сорок семь лет. Он будет очень стар, когда его сердце остановится. Через сорок пять лет он уйдет в храм, в маленький местный храм Тузанора. Никто никогда не узнает, что он там делал два последних года. Валерия и Деленн не будут препятствовать велению его сердца.

-Мать Деленн Мирр ушла в храм, когда Деленн было два года,- задумчиво произнесла я.

-Символично,- отозвался Иу.- Однако отойдет Вален в лазарете при храме, на руках любящих жены и дочери.

-Создатель, как же тяжко им придется!- прошептала я со скорбью.

-Валерия распорядится построить храм в честь мужа. Хотя, в общем, это было лишним – минбари сами придут к такому мнению. Ты ведь помнишь название корабля Серого Совета? Он не менялся со времен Валена.

-Вален`та,- кивнула я.- А что сама Валерия? Проведет остаток жизни в медитации и посте?

-Остатка жизни не будет,- ответил Иу.- Сердце Валерии не перенесет удара судьбы. Потеря мужа убьет ее.

-У нее человеческий организм,- едва дыша, прошептала я.- Кровоизлияние?

-Разрыв сердца. То, что никогда не встречается у минбарцев. Она просто не сможет жить без него.

-Лебединая любовь,- вздохнула я.

-Птичья?- не понял компьютер.

-На Земле есть птицы, лебеди, они выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь. Когда умирает один, согласно сказаниям, погибает и второй. Погибает, потому что не может жить без любимого.

-Красивая сказка,- сухо ответил Иу.

Я снова вздохнула.

-Тебе не понять.

-Как бы то ни было, Вален напишет три письма, которые в свое время получат адресаты.

-Сам Синклер, Деленн и Маркус.

-Именно. И в последнем он скажет Маркусу, что встретил любовь. Именно на Минбаре. Именно Ее,- он как-то ловко выделил последнее слово интонацией.

-Грезить в городе Печалей,- сердца так заколотились, что стало немного больно.- Вот это и есть любовь, Иу!- сказала я с чувством. – То, чего мне никогда не испытать. На это способны только смертные.

-Ты не спросила, что же делал Вален в храме два года,- заметил Иу.

-И что же?- я вышла из храма и всмотрелась вдаль города.

-Молился и благодарил,- тихо произнес он.

-Кому и кого?

Пауза.

-Тебе. Тебя.

Я дернулась, как от удара.

Вален благодарил меня за… за Кэтрин.

Разумеется, он любил Дерранимер, любил всей душой, но он всегда видел в ее глазах душу Кэтрин, он видел саму Кэтрин, даже его дочь носила имя Катренн.

Когда же Дерранимер умерла, жизнь Валена потеряла всякий смысл. Он не жил – доживал жизнь. Лишь с приходом, с чудесным явлением любимой женщины из бездны времени, он снова ожил.

Лебединая любовь.

Понятно, почему и сама Кэтрин не смогла бы жить без него.

Два года молитв, которых мне не дано было услышать, два последних года жизни, которые он мог бы и должен был бы провести с женой и дочерью, он предпочел посвятить мне.

Но я не бог, мне чужды молитвы.

Я давно перестала быть Учеником страшной Истины, я еще не стала Истинным Хранителем и, дай Создатель, стану им как можно позже.

-А что было потом?- словно очнулась я.

-После смерти, Валерия будет названа богиней. Богиней, охраняющей истинную любовь. Ты ведь знаешь, что боги минбарцев – не привычные божки и идолы. Это духовность, это понимание, это служение высшим идеалам. Потому-то мать Деленн и ушла в храм, в служение Валерии, потому что чувствовала надобность посвятить себя той, кто стал символом любви. Самой душой любви. Сестры Валерии – служительницы культа познания себя и тайн Вселенной. Ведь никто так и не поймет, откуда взялась Валерия.

-Иу, воссоздай меня, как человека,- не выдержала я.

Как только слезные железы появились, я уже не сдерживалась.

Любовь… то, что не дано Хранителю. Любить, значит жертвовать собой, любить сердцем, душой, каждой молекулой… у меня нет души, у меня два совершенно бестолковых сердца, куча комплексов и вечное бесконечное одиночество.

Меня можно любить, но не как это делают смертные. Не как жену, не как любовницу, не как невесту. Только как Хранителя. Как учителя. Как…

Впрочем, не важно.

У меня были моменты, когда мне приятно было заблуждаться.

Коннор… ночи, полные страсти.

Кош… соединение разумов и чувств.

Джон… почти любовь…

Почти, но не любовь как к женщине.

Джеффри и Кэтрин… Вален и Валерия обрели друг друга. Несмотря ни на что. Время, пространство… не важно.

Романтика… они неизлечимые романтики.

Хрупкие, смертные, любящие…

Я видела их будущее – она, нежно наблюдающая за спящим мужем, он – целующий ее так, что у меня сжималось сердце от нежности, их дочь – копия отца.

К сожалению, гены матери не приживутся в этом мире. Деленн получит только отцовские гены. Но ведь это не важно – в будущем потомки великого Валена навсегда изгонят Теней из галактики, а одна даже повторит путь Валена, став человеком и выйдя замуж за человека.

Замкнутый круг. Вален и Валерия. Джон и Деленн.

Символично, как и все у минбарцев.

Слава, почести… этого не будет при жизни. Тихо, скромно, вдвоем, рука об руку они пройдут свой путь.

Почти сто пятьдесят лет для минбарца это более чем почтенный возраст. Валерии не дано прожить столько. Организм человека, только внешне переделанный под минбарца, состарится раньше. Так что… может, оно и к лучшему, что она уйдет вслед за ним.

Почти пятьдесят лет жизни для минбарца – это зрелость и сила. Для человека – почти старость. Она уйдет пожилой дамой. Даже для человека.

И снова символично.

Двадцать лет для Джона… не старый в шестьдесят… и она…

Люди живут по сто лет, она уйдет близко к золотому юбилею.

Умереть, держа в руках руку любимого – Валену.

Ей сложнее. Сколько она проживет после его ухода? Час? День? Неделю? После долгого поста, после скорби…

У нее слабое человеческое сердце. Что ж…

Я была в будущем, я видела храмы. Статуи Валена, как духовного лидера, храм Валена, учение Валена… все так, все верно. Но от Валерии – Кэтрин останется только имя. Даже статуи будут сделаны с другой минбарки, потому что скульптор не сможет передать ее черты. Не сможет, потому что они будут человеческими...

Стук молоточка по мрамору – он снова и снова почему-то срезает гребень. Что за напасть? Пятый кусок камня, но он не видит ее. Валерия словно смеется над бедным мастером. Ему не передать черт ее лица, потому что как сквозь маску проступают чужие черты. И гребень… он просто не может его передать. Это что-то… что-то… не минбарское. Странные образования на черепе… невесомые, длинные, похожие на струи воды. Он не знает названия этому.

Скульптор боится. Работа должна быть закончена в срок, но статуя будто не хочет, чтобы ее создали.

Он в отчаянии призывает на помощь любимые черты… легкий полу-наклон головы, изящный изгиб гребня, легкая грусть в глазах.

Его жена. Что ж…

Я вспомнила, что Деленн говорила, что тысячу лет назад ДНК минбарцев и землян перемешались. Это произошло с приходом Валена.

Но и Кэтрин – Валерия сыграла свою роль. Их дочь Деленн и дети Валена стали родоначальниками новой смешанной расы.

И пусть Кэтрин не смогла передать ДНК, она одним лишь пребыванием рядом с Валеном, придала новый смысл его жизни.

Она продлила его жизнь.

Еще месяц, и он навсегда покинул бы Минбар.

Его могилу так никто и не нашел бы.

Спи спокойно, забытый кумир…

Но Кэтрин все изменила.

Историю творят люди.

И эту историю завершила она.

А я лишь подтолкнула время и пространство, закрутив его в спираль улитки.

Спираль еще развернется там, в будущем, когда минбарка войдет в кризалис, когда взгляд земного мужчины встретится со взглядом той, в которую он влюбится сам того не осознавая с первого же мига.

Души возродятся в новом качестве, но всегда повторят прежний путь.

-Счастья вам, ребята,- я вытерла слезы.- В Хогвартс, Иу! Это – уже история. Пора в новый путь.

Глава 39

-Профессор! Северус! Да где же ты, тьма побери?- я бегала по подземельям, но профессор как сквозь землю провалился, хотя ясно было, что проваливаться ниже уже нереально.

Меня не покидало странное ощущение какой-то опасности, хотя глупо, наверное, было бы чего-то бояться именно здесь.

И тот факт, что мне не попалось ни одного ученика, тоже неприятно царапал душу.

-Снейп, твою мать!- не выдержала я, в очередной раз перелазив все подземелья и даже заглянув в скрытые уголки. –Иу, какого дьявола его нет?

-Профессор Снейп отсутствует на территории школы,- ответил Иу.

Ну… раз отсутствует, значит его успел призвать приснопамятный, чтоб его, Томас Риддл.

Тьма с Риддлом.

Я решила прогуляться по поверхности замка и посмотреть, в кои-то веки, на архитектуру.

Густой звон колокола почему-то меня напугал. В нем была… даже не знаю… в нем была какая-то тревога.

На долю секунды мне даже показалось, что сам воздух успел измениться за время моего отсутствия.

Доля секунды, но все-таки.

Навстречу мне шли слизеринцы. Вот тут я окончательно ничего не поняла. Девочки и мальчики были… веселыми!

Нет, я понимала, что слизеринцы – дети, но на памяти своей я ни разу не видела у них таких беззаботных улыбок.

Они оживленно болтали о чем-то своем, пройдя мимо меня так, как будто меня там не стояло.

-Добрый день!- поздоровался Драко.

Пэнси и Милисента дружелюбно улыбнулись, а Блез подмигнул, как старой знакомой.

Я потрясла головой.

Выглянув наружу, я обнаружила группу гриффиндорцев, столпившихся около входа – насупленные лица, злобные взгляды.

Знакомые лица, но на них столько презрения, скрытой агрессии!

-Луна, привет,- я подошла к девочке.- Где Гарри?

-Гарри?- она со злобой взглянула на меня.- С чего Вы взяли что я буду отвечать Вам, тем более о каком-то Гарри?

Я опешила.

-Если Вам нужен Эванс-Джонс, то это к слизеринцам,- Рон даже не взглянул на меня.

-Эванс-Джонс?- переспросила я.- К слизеринцам?

В голове образовалась какая-то мешанина из мыслей.

-Простите, но мы кажется вообще незнакомы, чтобы вот так отвечать Вам на Ваши вопросы,- презрительно протянула Джинни.

Я растерялась окончательно.

Или я сошла с ума, или дети потеряли память, или… Что «или» я не успела додумать – ко мне со всех ног бежали учителя, почему-то наставив на меня палочки.

-Кто Вы и что Вам нужно от детей?- зло прошипела МакГонагал.

Я попятилась от неожиданности.

-Минерва, я Хранитель. Вы не узнаете меня?

-Я не знаю никаких хранителей и прошу Вас немедленно убраться с территории школы,- яростно шипела МакГонагал, тесня меня от детей упертой мне в грудь палочкой.

Я трансформировалась и в тот же миг в меня полетела зеленая вспышка.

-Иу, что происходит?- запросила я.

-Искривления пространства,- доложил он. – Изменение истории планеты и истории галактики.

Клянусь, если бы я смогла, я бы удивилась еще сильнее, но дальше было некуда.

Итак, мы имеем мир, совершенно непохожий на тот, который я оставила. Мир, в котором не только не помнят профессора Снейпа, но и даже меня попросту не знают.

Мир, где Риддла не было вовсе, где маги яростно оберегают территорию школы и даже вот так запросто при детях отгоняют непрошенных гостей Авадой.

Я уже упоминала, что Снейпа тут не знают?

-С одной стороны, мне этот мир приятнее хотя бы тем, что Риддлом здесь и не пахло. Есть нормальные с какой-то стороны отношения между магами и магглами, хотя присутствие последних все так же под запретом на территории особых объектов по обучению юных магов. Неплохо и то, что войны между магами и магглами так же не намечается ни в ближайшее время, ни вообще. Плохо то, что куда-то делся Снейп, Гарри Поттер и Альбус Дамблдор. Я ничего не упустила?

Короткий монолог был рассчитан на приведение мыслей в порядок, но от него улучшение не наступило.

-А Гарольд Эванс-Джонс заменил привычного Гарри Поттера,- добавил Иу, выводя на экран изображение толстого мальчишки.

Странно, но я не заметила изменений у Луны и Рона, но Гарри претерпел существенные изменения.

Толстый, словно кабан, парень. Глаза карие, волосы рыжеватые, во взгляде холод и презрение.

И это – Гарри?

-Иу, портал мне до Вавилона 5,- распорядилась я.

-Объект отсутствует,- ответил Иу.

-Что?- очень тихо спросила я.

-База данных не содержит информации по объекту Вавилон 5,- повторил Иу.

-Иу, портал в две тысячи двести шестидесятый год, орбита Эпсилона!- не выдержала я.

Я висела в космосе и оглядывалась. У меня не было глаз, я была сфероидом, но если бы были, они бы не выдержали такой удручающей картины.

На орбите планеты не было ничего.

-Просканируй местность,- уже понимая происходящее, попросила я.

-Цель?

-Обнаружение признаков жизни.

-Отрицательно,- мгновенно отозвался Иу.- Никаких признаков жизни.

Нет, дело не в том, что жизнь отсутствовала на самой планете подо мной, даже не в том, что ее не было и на орбите. Все гораздо страшнее.

-Иу, - охрипшим голосом я обратилась к компьютеру,- место назначения - Земля, год две тысячи пятидесятый.

Я стояла посреди пустыни в облике гуманоида и только ветер приветствовал меня порывами, развевая мои одежды и вороша волосы.

Планета –могильник. Ни одного живого существа. Ничего и нигде.

Я опустилась на колени и просеяла песок сквозь пальцы.

Когда-то здесь было столько людей, сколько сейчас здесь песка, теперь же нет ни одного.

Я даже не могла оплакать погибших.

-Расклад по времени,- тихо попросила я, глядя на линию горизонта, над которой сияли звезды.

-То, что ты видишь, явилось результатом земляно-минбарской войны,- начал Иу.- Как ты знаешь, все началось из-за ошибки, но тут история дала виток, в результате которого ошибка переросла в бойню до конца…

Я всмотрелась в небо над головой, слушая рассказ Иу. Солнце этого мира видело ужасающую трагедию, жаль, что оно никого не могло упрекнуть.

Я узнала, что минбарцы, лишившись духовного лидера, приняли решение атаковать землян. Все вроде бы по истории, но отклонение этого мира было чудовищным. Деленн, держа на руках умирающего Дукхата, выкрикнула те же слова, что и в истории, которой уже нет. Она приказала разнести Землю в пыль.

История этого мира не защитила ни Синклера, который погиб при атаке, ни Шеридана, принявшего смерть от минбарских Шарлинов в поясе астероидов, ни саму Деленн.

Ни победы над Черной Звездой, ни откровений трилюминария, ни души Валена в теле землянина… ничего.

Деленн погибла вслед за Дукхатом. Ее ранило в грудь осколком обшивки корабля и само собой, отвести ослепший от ярости флот Минбара было уже некому.

Джон, в какой-то уже нереальной реальности победивший Драла`Фи, Черную Звезду минбарцев, в этом мире даже не успел заминировать астероиды.

Синклер, тараном поведший свой поврежденный истребитель на Шарлин, нашел смерть в пламени его луча.

Не стало ни Валена, ни Единственного в трех лицах, ни откровений, ни кризалиса для Деленн, ни самой Земли.

Я снова просеяла песок сквозь пальцы.

Всего два года назад здесь бушевало пламя, стирая с лица Земли все живое, превращая камень в пыль, не щадя ничего.

Два года – смехотворный срок.

Вавилон 4 не отправился в прошлое, Кэтрин улетела к Эпсилону, где разбилась, но и это, я знала, еще не конец.

Ни проекта Вавилон, ни Лиги, ни Альянса… страшный выжженный мир.

Я поднялась и в последний раз взглянула на уничтоженный мир.

-Год две тысячи двести семидесятый, место – Кориана 6,- произнесла я.

Я висела в космосе и не могла даже шевельнуться.

Ни самой планеты, ни планетарной системы, ни даже видимости чего-то живого.

Изменения были не просто чудовищными - у меня даже слов не нашлось для описания галактической могилы.

-Минбар?- запрашивала я.

-Жизненные показатели не фиксируются,- отвечал Иу.

-Центавр?

- Жизненные показатели не фиксируются.

-Дрази? Лумати? Пакмара? Нарн? Бракири?

-Жизненные показатели не фиксируются.

Один и тот же ответ, что бы я не спрашивала.

Откровения за откровением.

Галактика была пуста.

-ЗаХаДум? Ворлон?

-Жизненные показатели не фиксируются.

-И Тени, и ворлонцы?- вырвалось у меня.

-Подтверждаю,- ответил Иу.

-Господи!- вырвалось у меня. – Создатель, за что ты так жесток?!

В этом месте, в этом времени, в этой истории погибло все, на что я угробила тьму-тьмущую времени и сил.

Не было никого: ни Теней, ни ворлонцев.

Хуже было только то, что и моих кураторов так же не было.

-Лориен?

-Погиб.

Все. Если погиб Самый Первый, дальше спрашивать нет толку.

А виновны были те самые Предтечи. В этом мире некому было запереть их в дальних рубежах моих владений. Они прошли волной от галактики к галактике, сметая, уничтожая все на своем пути.

Кураторы, собой защищавшие мои территории, пали смертью храбрых.

Лориен, мой милый старый друг, мудрый, сильный куратор, погиб при атаке ЗаХаДума. Ни Тени, ни ворлонцы не смогли тягаться силами с древнейшим злом.

-Неужели это из-за одной ошибки?- я задавала новые параметры поиска жизни по всем владениям, но увиденное меня не утешало – половина владений была братской могилой - Предтечи не пощадили никого и ничего.

Мертвые миры; планеты, обращенные в пыль; галактики, где не было ни одного дыхания жизни – результат моей ошибки, самой чудовищной из всех.

-Это моя вина,- произнес Иу.

-Нет,- покачала головой я, остановившись на мертвой планете Минбар.

На Минбаре, на Центавре Прайм, на Нарне и сотне других миров бушевала война.

Сначала это были Тени и Ворлон, а потом, когда от жителей почти ничего не осталось, дело завершили Предтечи, уничтожившие оставшихся в живых минбарцев, ворлонцев и Теней.

-Нет, Иу,- повторила я,- не ты виновен. Ты всего лишь машина.

-Он произнес неправильный адрес,- возразил Иу.- Я вывел портал не в то время и не в то место.

-Ты всего лишь компьютер, Иу,- покачала я головой, зависая над тем местом, где когда-то был Ворлон.

Гордая, неприступная, почти мистическая планета – и такой конец.

-Было бы проще все изменить, но изменить уже ничего нельзя,- голос Иу был равнодушен, как и голос любого другого компьютера, но я готова была поклясться, что он сожалеет об ошибке.

-Назначение – Земля,- я на миг взглянула в глубины космоса.- Иу, приведи меня к Снейпу. Если не изменить историю, мне незачем дальше существовать.

Снейп уже третий час висел в оковах, брошенный в темницу только за то, что появился посреди комнаты самого великого из волшебников.

На поверку оказалось, что Мерлин волшебником не был, хоть и творил чудеса с точки зрения человека того времени.

Самый обычный ученый, занимающийся самой обычной алхимией, астрономией и травологией не на шутку осерчал, когда посреди его покоев появился человек, одетый в черную хламиду.

Если в начале Снейпа приняли, как посланника дьявола, что не могло не порадовать самого Снейпа, то потом оказалось, что посланник смертен и беспомощен, как дитя.

Палочка мага упорно не хотела работать, пришлось драться кулаками с подоспевшими воинами самого Артура.

Странным было и то, что принять анимагический облик Снейп так же не мог.

Если инцидент с палочкой еще хоть как-то нашел обоснование, то отсутствие анимагии серьезно выводило из себя.

Снейп здраво рассудил, что палочка не работала из-за того, что даже дерево в ее основе еще не родилось, не говоря уже о сердцевине.

И теперь, вися подвешенным за запястья, Снейп никак не мог взять в толк только одного – какого гоблина он тут оказался?!

Хранитель, появившаяся спустя пять или шесть часов, Снейп точно не знал, неприятно поразила его в самое сердце.

-Только не говори, что я вляпался в еще одну проверку!- зло заявил он.

Она даже не взглянула на висящего.

-Не скажу, Северус.

-Что опять не так?- поинтересовался он.- Что я должен сделать сейчас? Победить голыми руками дракона? Помочь Артуру заиметь сына? Что?

-Ничего,- пожала плечами она.- Ты уже ничего не должен, Северус.

Совершенно убитый тон Хранителя окончательно обозлил Снейпа.

-Тогда какого черта я до сих пор здесь в цепях?

-Это уже история, Северус,- все тем же тоном ответила женщина, не глядя на него.

-Хранитель,- не выдержал Снейп,- объясни, наконец, что случилось!

-Случилось так, Северус, что ты оказался здесь и стал частью истории,- тон женщины не изменился ни на йоту. – Случилось так, что время изменилось, пространство искривилось, будущего больше нет. Того будущего, к которому ты привык, где ты родился и вырос… его больше нет.

-Вытащи меня отсюда и объясни, наконец, в чем дело!- крикнул Снейп.

-Не могу,- она впервые посмотрела в лицо мужчине.- Я уже ничего не могу сделать для тебя, Северус.

-Что?- очень тихо переспросил он, побелев.- Ты… что в будущем? Что там?

-Ничего,- она отвернулась.

-Хранитель, я серьезно!

-Я тоже, Северус. Там ничего… ничего нет. Ни Земли, ни Минбара, ни Ворлона, ни ЗаХаДума… Предтечи уничтожили все миры, всю галактику… почти всю Вселенную.

-Господи!- выдохнул Снейп.- Что же произошло? Неужели…- он только понял, что и кто стал причиной трагедии.

Я сломала оковы. Спустя несколько минут после его реакции я сломала оковы и освободила его. Нет, я не позволила ему бежать, просто освободила.

Странно, он был куратором, сильным, мудрым, но больше ничего этого уже нет.

-Так значит, все это из-за меня?- он не верил в случившееся.

-Нет, Северус,- покачала головой я.- Ты здесь ни при чем. Виновата я. Я отдала приказ открыть портал, даже не удосужившись проследить за отправкой.

-Но ведь на Центавре Прайм получилось!- возразил он.- Я даже не понял, что произошло, как оказался дома.

-То Центавр, то битва, а то Минбар и мир,- покачала я головой снова.- Как бы то ни было…

Он не позволил мне договорить.

-Виноват я, Хранитель,- очень тихо перебил он.- Я произнес неверный адрес. Знаешь, я ведь появился именно **дома у Мерлина**.

Я махнула рукой.

-Чушь! Иу не тупой солдафон, он умеет отличать приказы и рассуждения.

Не скажу, что я так действительно думала.

Отчасти он прав, отчасти нет. Иногда я ловила себя на мысли, что виноват все же он, а не Иу и не я, но признать ошибку, какой бы она ни была, было трудно.

-И что ты думаешь теперь делать?- безнадежно спросил он.

Как ни хотелось мне юлить, но толку я уже не видела.

-Видишь ли, Северус, все осложняется твоим статусом,- начала я.- Дело в том, что время уже не повернуть вспять. Его в принципе нельзя повернуть так, как бы того хотелось мне. Я вынуждена обходиться крохами возможностей, сильно рискуя каждый раз, когда кто-то попадает со мной в разлом.

-Но это не помешало тебе изменять историю галактик и миров!- возразил Снейп.

Я кивнула.

-В разумных пределах да, но я скована Кодексом Хранителей. Изменить мир можно, но, как говорится, осторожно. Я всегда славилась тем, что нарушала мыслимые и немыслимые законы, но один я изменить не могу – если человек попадает в пространственно-временной разлом, отрываясь от меня, назад ему дороги нет. Начинается новая история, которая длится недолго, потому что…

Я замолчала.

-Потому что… что?- тихо спросил он.

Я обернулась.

-У человека, пропавшего во времени и пространстве нет будущего. То есть теоретически оно есть и очень даже, но… я не могу позволить человеку, оторвавшемуся от меня изменить то, на что угробила всю жизнь. Не пойми меня неправильно, Северус, но жизнь одного человека ничтожно мала по сравнению с жизнями целых миров.

-Что стало с теми беднягами?- очень тихо спросил Снейп, предчувствуя беду.

Отступать мне было некуда.

-Мне пришлось их убить. Такое случалось и раньше, не подумай, что я в восторге от этого, но ты –иное. Ты куратор.

-Бывший.

-В этом времени да, к сожалению, но ты все равно остаешься куратором потенциальным.

-Ты убьешь меня?

-Нет, я стараюсь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, но…

-Выхода ведь нет, верно?

Я вздохнула.

Два раза мне пришлось уничтожить бедняг, что пропали и потерялись в континууме. Два раза я ненавидела себя и свою работу, но делала, что велел Иу.

Они были всего лишь простыми смертными, нормалами.

Я вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что думаю как Пси-ищейка Бестер. «Они всего лишь нормалы…», как будто услышала я его равнодушный голос и содрогнулась в душе.

Да, я признавала, что они – всего лишь нормалы, но выбор был невелик. Они могли бы прожить полноценную жизнь, но я не могла им этого позволить. Никак не могла. На весы положено перо и кирпич - глупо спрашивать, что перевесит.

Снейп оставался куратором и по сей день, пусть уже в теории, но все же оставался. Это был единственный шанс, чтобы он не закончил жизнь так же, как те двое страдальцев.

-Могу я увидеть будущее?- тихо спросил Снейп, вырвав меня из мира дум.

-Иу, хронику!- приказала я.

Ни одно сердце не выдержит такого.

Будь сердца у меня, они бы разорвались от боли.

Кураторы гибли один за другим; планеты превращались в пыль на глазах; багровым, синим, зеленым пламенем пылали живые существа на них.

Коннор, Джон, Майкл, Лориен… мертвы, растерзаны и уничтожены смертоносной силой Предтеч.

Планеты-могильники, галактики без жизни, Вселенная в огне…

-Выключи!- не выдержал Снейп, отворачиваясь.

-Убери, Иу,- попросила я тихо. – Это – результат моей ошибки. Этого не должно было произойти.

-Неужели ничего нельзя изменить?- в отчаянии воскликнул он.

-Не знаю,- тихо ответила я. – Хранитель не может выдернуть из времени кого-то, не повредив континуум. Только если куратора, только после смерти, только один случай.

-Но я куратор!- крикнул Снейп.- Этого уже не изменить! Ведь Коннор стал куратором, почему не я?

-Коннор стал, ты – нет,- я закрыла лицо руками.

Стало так больно, что едва можно было вздохнуть. Конечно, я и раньше видела гибель дорогих мне людей, и раньше кураторы погибали ради защиты моих территорий, но не так… не так цинично, не так примитивно!

Это неправильно! Только не Коннор! Только не…

-Как это произошло?- услышала я голос Снейпа.- Откуда они вообще взялись, эти Предтечи?

Я опустила голову.

Когда Вселенная вскрикнула, родившись, мы приветствовали ее. Потом нас забрали на операцию, кого куда. Никто тогда так и не понял, откуда взялось древнейшее зло мира.

Предтечи. Первородное зло, хуже которого нет ничего.

Лично я узнала о них только когда Хранитель Девять пригласил меня к себе во владения.

Зло, тогда еще едва пробудившееся, уже сеяло хаос в доме моего брата. Вдвоем, мы, ценой громадных усилий, смогли временно поработить Предтеч, погрузить их в сон.

Я ушла, брат не выдержал груза ответственности и самоустранился. Возможно, если бы на его месте был кто-то сильнее духом, Предтечи вообще не проснулись бы, но историю изменить уже поздно.

Они пробудились ото сна, яростнее в тысячи раз. Совсем юные, самые первые из разумных существ, Предтечи были совершенны в своем желании уничтожать то, что создавали мы.

До сих пор не уверена, была ли то шутка Создателя, или же Вселенная сама породила зло, но даже нам, Хранителям, было неимоверно сложно тягаться силами с Предтечами.

Я по сей день не уверена в их предназначении. То, что они творили, не поддавалось никакому описанию.

На какое-то время мне удалось сковать их в дальних уголках ставших моими территорий, но все равно я понимала, что они однажды вырвутся на свободу и продолжать сеять смерть по Вселенной, как семена.

В другом времени все было не так. Я контролировала процесс, я опутывала их цепями подчинения снова и снова, не позволяя распускать руки. Да, они находили помощников в любом мире, где были жадные до власти разумные, но я знала наперед конец всей истории. Они были под железным контролем до конца времен.

Но это время и этот мир изменил все. Предтечи вырвались на свободу, а дорвавшись до нее, стали убивать все живое.

Когда-то давно я ненавидела и боялась Теней, хоть и понимала, что Тени – не больше, чем тараканы.

Теперь я не боялась. Я была в ужасе.

Если время не повернуть вспять, если Снейпа не отправить назад в его время, если все не изменить, Вселенная станет тем, что я и Снейп только что увидели – могильником.

-Я знал, что Хранитель может убить куратора, но чтобы так… - Снейп покачал головой.- Предтечи, древнейшее зло… Но ты-то могла бы уничтожить их раз и навсегда!

Я медленно покачала головой, глядя ему в глаза.

-Нет, Северус. Уничтожить то, что создал не ты, нельзя по определению. Хранитель не волшебник, он не может воскрешать мертвых, не может уничтожить Вселенную, не может заставить время вернуться и не может убить Создателя и Предтеч.

-А сам Создатель?- не сдавался он.- Неужели ЕМУ не все равно?!

-Видимо, в планы Создателя они не входят,- вздохнула я.- Никто не знает, какие у Создателя планы. Возможно, что это его детище.

-Но есть же вы, Хранители, его дети!

Я развела руками.

Хранители – одно, а кто или что есть Предтечи – сказать трудно даже нам.

Нельзя бороться с тем, чего не понимаешь.

-Должен быть какой-то выход! Обязан быть!- он заходил взад-вперед по комнате.

Я устало закрыла глаза.

Сотни тысяч планов, миллионы вариантов и ни одной зацепки. Иу понятия не имеет, что делать с привязанным ко времени уже не-куратором, а я – и подавно.

Ворлонцам удалось своровать Себастьяна, но Хранитель себе такого позволить не в состоянии. Не та фигура, не те полномочия. Слишком многое поставлено на карту.

-Что если снова вернуть меня на Минбар?- Снейп не готов был сдаваться.

-Нет смысла,- ответила Хранитель, не открывая глаз.- Если в это время, то там бушуют гражданские войны, если в будущее – то оно уже изменилось.

-Но Вален же…

-Джефф погиб на войне,- напомнила Хранитель.- Ни Вален, ни Вавилон 4 не попали в прошлое.

-Что если переместиться в мое время?

-«Твоего» времени уже не существует. Там уже все по-другому. Изменения нужны больше чем просто на временном уровне. Даже больше, чем на пространственно-временном.

-Тогда остается единственно верный выбор,- очень спокойно произнес Снейп. Я нахмурилась, осознавая его выбор, но промолчала.- Убей меня и верни нормальное течение истории.

-Нет, Северус, этому не бывать. Я найду выход. Держись, друг, не все еще потеряно.

Я слабо улыбнулась, но даже эта улыбка вышла жалкой.

Мы оба не хотели обманываться, понимая, что если я не найду выход, мне придется сделать с ним то же, что и с теми двумя мучениками.

Пока Иу проводил анализ данных и теоретический расчет по возможностям изменения будущего, я не находила себе места.

Решив проветрить голову, я покинула подземелья, наказав Снейпу забыть о проблемах и постараться успокоиться.

Поскольку мои одежды даже близко не соседствовали с образцами местного кроя, пришлось видоизмениться.

Мне решительно было наплевать кем предстать перед людьми этого времени, но Иу настоял на том, что мне ближе образ благородной дамы.

Площадь перед дворцом была полна народа. Глашатай уже провозгласил приговор какой-то женщине и я впервые замерла. Что-то неприятно царапнуло душу.

Стражники вели закованную в цепи растрепанную длинноволосую женщину, одетую в рубище.

На миг, проходя мимо меня, она подняла голову и взглянула на меня.

Меня как кипятком обожгло – в женщине я узнала ту леди с картины, что когда-то давно приветствовала меня в Хогвартсе.

Я проследила взглядом путь женщины, но даже не смогла сдвинуться с места, чтобы хоть что-то сделать – ноги буквально приросли к земле.

-…казнь через повешение… ведьма… приговаривается…- и все такое я пропустила мимо ушей, глядя на женщину, привязываемую к высокому шесту посреди костра.

Я готова была поклясться, что она улыбнулась, когда особо ретивый страж дал ей пощечину, едва она что-то тихо произнесла.

-…привести в исполнение именем…- я почувствовала холодок между лопатками – кто-то очень недобро сверлил меня глазами.

По одной причине я не боялась ни сглаза, ни кинжала в спину – людские взгляды старательно меня огибали, почти не замечая. Но тот, кто сейчас пронзал меня глазами, был явно из другого теста.

Я поискала глазами и почти онемела – напротив костра, который уже поджигали, не сводя с меня тяжелого взгляда стоял тот, кто здесь быть никак не мог. Красивый мужчина в старомодных одеждах, во взгляде которого я никогда не видела такой ненависти, сейчас смотрел зверем и мерзко ухмылялся. Я уже открыла рот, чтобы окликнуть его, но его уже заслонила какая-то женщина в грязных одеждах, кричавшая что-то одобряющее стражникам, у громадного костра.

Когда мужчина исчез за ее спиной, ноги наконец-то оторвались от земли и сделали шаг.

Клянусь, это был самый трудный шаг в моей жизни.

-Иу,- непослушными губами произнесла я,- это ведь не он?

-Объект не фиксируется,- мгновенно отозвался компьютер.

Я недоуменно покачала головой. Иу его не увидел!

Торилось что-то странное и от того пугающее.

Женщина в огне кричала, но мне почему-то казалось, что ее крик не настоящий, будто она притворялась, что ей больно. Бред, конечно, но…

Я даже на миг забыла о том, зачем я пришла, но стоило мне вспомнить о проблеме и я увидела ее – рыжеволосую женщину, одну из тех, кого я люто ненавидела, с кем уже сталкивалась в будущем.

Но в глазах _этой_ женщины было спокойствие, которого сроду не было у той, которую я знала. Нет, та тоже была когда-то милой, доброй, но взгляд той, которую я видела сейчас, был настолько добрым, что казалось, будто я заглянула в душу самого Создателя.

Я помотала на всякий случай головой, отгоняя морок, но женщина лишь грустно улыбнулась и приложила палец ко рту, как бы намекая на молчание.

Кто-то торжествующе завопил рядом со мной, нечаянно толкнув в плечо и я пошатнулась, прервав зрительный контакт с женщиной. Когда же я снова посмотрела на то место, где она была, там стоял бородатый мужчина и потрясал кулаками, что-то вопя.

Я впервые перепугалась почти до смерти, рванув к замку.

Пока никто не заметил, я трансформировалась и пулей влетела в подземелья.

Снейп никогда еще не видел настолько перепуганную женщину, каковой явилась Хранитель.

Старинные одежды мгновенно изменились на ней, но вот волосы были белее снега.

-Что?- он кинулся к ней.

В глазах женщины плескалось безумие. Зрачок, и без того огромный, раскрылся до предела.

-Северус,- выдохнула она и сползла прямо на пол.

Снейп не на шутку перепугался. Если что-то напугало Хранителя до такой степени, что она поседела, что было говорить о реакции самого Снейпа.

-Хранитель,- позвал Снейп,- что случилось? Иу нашел особо кровавый выход?

-Нет,- ответила она, глядя в одну точку невидящим взглядом.- Даже не знаю, как сказать, но я кое-что видела…

-Это были Коннор и Анна,- едва справившись с шоком, вернув себе нормальный вид, говорила я.- Клянусь! Но дело в том, что это были не они. То есть не совсем они. То есть вообще не они. В общем… Северус, Коннор никогда не смотрел на меня ТАК. Я словно взглянула в глаза самому дьяволу во плоти. Мерзкая усмешка, лед в глазах, перекошенный рот в гримасе радости… и она… у Анны Шеридан никогда не было НАСТОЛЬКО мудрого, усталого, всепонимающего и страдающего взгляда. Да, она была мила, добра, но не настолько, чтобы соперничать со святыми мира сего. Когда «Коннор» смотрел на меня, я ощутила даже не страх – ужас! Когда же на меня смотрела «Анна», это было так, как будто на землю спустился сам Создатель. Было так спокойно, так мирно. Анна никогда не испытывала ко мне дружеских чувств и это было взаимно, но чтобы так, вот так, посреди площади, два человека будущего… и эти взгляды…

-Добро и зло?- усомнился Снейп, задумчиво покусывая губу.

Я нервно дернулась.

-Думаешь? С какой бы стати Высшим силам снисходить до меня?

-А люди что, неужели они ничего не видели?

-Не больше, чем меня,- подтвердила я.

-Не нравится мне все это,- нахмурился он.

Я вынуждена была согласиться.

Снейп ждал приговора о казни в соседней камере, а я, находясь в покоях самой Гвиневры, чертила графики на клочке бумаги, используя старинную ворлонскую клинопись. Слава Создателю, что королева отсутствовала, и не могла приказать меня поймать и изрубить на куски.

Оставив Снейпа в очередной раз в подземелье, я не рисковала. Его казнь должна была состояться только завтра утром, а до этого у меня было полно времени, чтобы найти выход.

Меня не покидало ощущение чего-то необъяснимого, словно «Коннор» и «Анна» явились на казнь ведьмы специально, чтобы показать, что это действо – есть показательная казнь истории, казнь мира, с которой мне не справиться. Или же все же есть выход? Может, именно это хотела мне сказать «Анна»?

Вдруг сияющий свет отвлек меня от мыслей и заставил напрячься.

-Что за черт!- вырвалось у меня.

Сияющее существо. Просто какое-то эфемерное существо, ранее мной не изученное, появилось передо мной и сияло теперь, как ярчайшая звезда.

-Иу, что или кто это?- запросила я.

-Объект не идентифицирован,- мгновенно отозвался помощник.- База данных не содержит информации по запрашиваемому объекту. Объект не фиксируется.

-Не знаю, что ты или кто ты, но ты мне не нравишься,- тихо произнесла я, нахмурившись, активировав на всякий случай шест. Я не собиралась нападать первой, но, как и всегда, ожидала удара от контактера.

Существо не шевелилось, зависнув в воздухе передо мной.

Ситуация первого контакта – закон и порядок любого контактера, но одно дело знать расу, вид и прочие принадлежности, другое - когда даже твой собственный помощник понятия не имеет что или кто перед тобой, даже не видя его.

Иу не мог не знать всех существ во Вселенной!

Но Иу не знал именно этого. Ни кто он, ни чего он хочет, ни какого дьявола он тут делает – ничего.

-Я Хранитель,- представилась я, настороженно следя за светящимся. То не сделало ни малейшей попытки представиться.- Могу я Вам помочь?- ноль реакции.- Что Вы хотите от меня?

На сей раз реакция появилась.

Светящийся мигнул и стал Снейпом.

У меня чуть глаза на лоб не полезли от такого хода – мимикрия!

Светящийся Снейп улыбнулся мне и доверительно протянул руку. Я коротко кивнула и нахмурилась, давая понять, что принимаю его понимание, но на рукопожатие не отвечу.

Он не обиделся, снова мигнув, становясь Валеном.

Это уже интересно.

Контакт с мимикрирующим всегда интересен тем, что обычно мимик не говорит, а только показывает то, что хочет сказать, образами.

Сначала Снейп, потом Вален… мимик хочет мне помочь?

-Вы хотите помочь мне?- закинула я пробный шар.

Вален медленно кивнул и улыбнулся.

-Вы _можете_ помочь?- настойчивее спросила я.

Вален склонил голову на бок и снова улыбнулся.

Что ж, ни да, ни нет.

-Если можете, то у нас серьезная проблема,- начала я.- Один из людей по ошибке попал не в свое время и оказался к нему привязанным. Если Вы могли бы нам помочь, то…- Вален снова мигнул и стал станцией Вавилон 4.

От неожиданности я даже вздрогнула.

Слава Создателю, что станция не в полный рост!

-Я не понимаю,- развела я руками.

Станция мигнула и стала Снейпом.

-Вы понимаете меня?- Снейп медленно кивнул и улыбнулся.- Вы можете говорить?- покачал головой.- Вы можете помочь?- склонил голову.

Я чуть не выругалась. Нрав у мимиков – хуже, чем у ворлонцев. Те хотя бы говорят загадками, а мимики не говорят вообще.

-Вы знаете, что нужно сделать?- снова та же реакция – склоненная на бок голова.- Вы можете мне хотя бы намекнуть, что нужно делать?- кивок.

Снейп медленно поднял руку и указал на себя.

-Вы должны что-то сделать?- качание головой. Снова указал на себя.- Я не понимаю,- развела я руками.

Снейп мигнул и стал часами. Стрелки вертелись назад.

-Я знаю, я должна повернуть время вспять, но я не знаю как,- поняла я.

И снова Снейп, снова улыбка.

Он помогает мне понять, чего он хочет.

Снейп указал рукой на исписанные листы бумаги на столе.

-Я проводила расчеты, чтобы понять, что делать, но…

Снейп плавным жестом остановил меня и приложил ладонь к уху, будто бы прислушиваясь к чему-то.

-Вы хотите слышать, что я думаю делать?- опасно доверять тому, кого едва знаешь, но выбора у меня все равно не было.

Снейп медленно кивнул.

Я вздохнула. Что ж, я ничем не рискую. Снейп уже привязан ко времени крепче теленка к колышку на лугу.

-Я думала о том, что можно было бы вернуть его на Минбар хотя бы в настоящем времени, но это нереально,- Снейп кивнул мне в ответ.- Потом я подумала, что можно было бы отправить его в будущее на Минбар, но идея глупа – там ничего нет. И можно было бы вернуть его в его теоретическое реальное время. Да, там все изменилось, но есть хороший шанс изменить будущее. Можно было бы создать здесь криокамеру, заморозить Снейпа на века, а там может чего и получилось бы.

Снейп покачал головой и снова улыбнулся.

-Знаю, все не то, но лучше идей у меня все равно нет,- развела я руками.- В любом случае, Предтечи уничтожат Вселенную, что бы я ни делала.

Снейп кивнул и склонил голову на бок.

-А есть идеи лучше?- спросила я гостя. Тот кивнул, снова указав на себя.- Был бы здесь Снейп, он бы понял Ваши шарады,- проворчала я.

И тут меня осенило – шарады!

-Вы могли бы образами привести меня к нужному решению,- надеяться на понимание было глупо, но все равно терять было нечего.

Снейп указал на меня.

-Я?- кивок, тычок на себя.- Вас?- качание головой, тычок в себя и жест, в попытке нарисовать круг.- В общем? – не поняла я. Снова качает головой.- Снейп?- я нахмурила брови. Кивок.- Я и Снейп?- нет. Жест на меня и жест на себя. Попытка стать женщиной.- Я…- Снейп, - …Снейп…- нет. – Снейпу?- нет.- Снейпа?- кивок.- Я Снейпа…- мигание и передо мной нечто знакомое: палка, нитка, крючок на конце. Палка размахивается и словно что-то цепляет.- Я Снейпа… поймала?- тот же жест – палка что-то ловит.- Я Снейпа… зацепить?- снова Снейп. Кивает.- Я должна зацепить Снейпа? Но как? Где?- руки протянуты ко мне, снова улыбка.- Я должна его взять за руки?- нет. –Я не понимаю! – мягкая улыбка, руки опускаются. Мигание и передо мной серая планета. Знакомая планета, я ее не раз уже видела.- Минбар?- снова кивающий Снейп.- Но я не могу зацепить его на Минбаре! – Снейп качает головой. Снова мигание: Снейп, потом Минбар, потом снова Снейп.

Развожу руками.

– Не понимаю!- снова улыбка.

Нетерпеливо топчусь на месте, кусая губы. Шарады меня всегда злили и выводили из себя.

-Итак,- я поднимаю руки,- Вы хотите сказать, что я должна зацепить Снейпа?- кивок.- На Минбаре?- нет. Передо мной снова появляются часы, идущие назад.- На Минбаре в прошлом?- нет.

Яростнее кусаю губы. Зацепить Снейпа – это понятно и без подсказок. Но причем тут Минбар?

-Зацепить Снейпа…- думаю я вслух. Снова часы.- Прошлое? – начинаю перебирать варианты.- Часы? Время?- снова кивающий Снейп.

Шумно выдыхаю.

Зацепить во времени. Н-да.

-Но как? Нельзя вырвать человека из его уже ставшим родным времени!

Круглый предмет, знакомый по Эпсилону.

-Маячок? Вы предлагаете создать временной стабилизатор?- качание головой. Мигание и передо мной Джон, держащийся за маячок и мерцающий, как перед тем, как потеряться во времени.

От увиденного по спине ползут мурашки.

-Нужно зацепить Снейпа…- стараюсь угадать я,- …временным маячком? – качание головой. – Временем? Перемещением? Чем? – качание головой. – Иу, ты можешь понять его?- не выдерживаю я.

-Объект не фиксируется,- отзывается Иу.

-Да что ж это такое!- вырывается у меня.- Так, начнем снова. Я должна зацепить Снейпа… с помощью?- нет.- Чем-то?- нет.- Где-то?- кивок.- Зацепить где-то…- часы,- …во времени?- кивок и улыбка.- Но это нереально! Время искривилось!

Джон снова улыбается, а мне хочется взвыть от отчаяния.

Джон мерцает и снова превращается в планету.

-Эпсилон? Я должна зацепить его Великой Машиной?- снова Джон. Нет. Маячок.- Зацепить маячком… зацепить временем… Машиной…- голова пухнет от мыслей, но образ маячка не меняется.- Зацепить во времени и стабилизировать?- делаю я попытку. Склоненная на бок голова.

Так. Стоп.

Я отворачиваюсь от гостя и начинаю ходить взад-вперед, думая.

Зацепить – это та палка с крючком. Я должна его зацепить… поймать…

-Поймать во времени и стабилизировать?- спрашиваю я. Нерешительная улыбка и склоненная на бок голова.

Он пытается мне помочь, я на правильном пути, но чего-то недопонимаю.

Мигание и вокруг меня медленно движется истребитель.

-Машина? Истребитель? Война? Сражение? - истребитель продолжает движение.- Реакция? Маневры? Не знаю… капитан? Полет?- снова Джон и улыбка.- Поймать Снейпа в полете…- снова Минбар.- На Минбар? К Минбару? С Минбара?- Джон и улыбка.- Поймать Снейпа в полете с Минбара… - часы,-… во времени…- красно-черная муть…- гиперпространстве? Пространстве?- Джон, широкая улыбка и кивание головой.- Итак, поймать Снейпа в полете с Минбара в пространстве и времени?- недоверчиво переспрашиваю я.

Медленный кивок.

Слава Создателю, что шарада закончилась, а то мозги бы сплавились.

Поймать, выловить, зацепить Снейпа, когда он вне времени, когда он только перемещается в портале.

Когда-то давно я уже рискнула континуумом и повернула время вспять, но последствия аукались еще очень долго. Теперь есть реальный выход из сложившейся ситуации, но…

Если ту пощечину континуум еле выдержал и дал сдачи, то от этого действия Вселенная вообще может взорваться.

-Рискованно,- я недоверчиво качаю головой. Джон повторяет мой жест уже без улыбки. – Я не могу,- я стискиваю зубы.- Портал нестабилен, нельзя выловить объект в нестабильном портале.

Отхожу от Джона и падаю на лавку, ожесточенно тру лоб и шумно выдыхаю.

Портал – это та пресловутая нуль-транспортировка, длящаяся мгновение. Выловить ушедший в перемещение объект невозможно в принципе просто потому, что его не существует в привычном виде в качестве материального предмета. Это поток частиц. Что можно выловить у частиц?

-Может есть какое-то иное решение?- понятно, что положение и так безнадежно, но должен же быть какой-то выход!

Джон медленно качает головой.

-Спасибо за подсказку, но…- Джон протягивает руки ко мне, ладонями вверх.- Что? Это еще не все?- кисло усмехаюсь я.- Что-то еще?- Джон кивает, показывает мне взглядом на ладони.- Вы хотите помочь мне вытащить Снейпа?- кивок. – Здорово, но есть маленькая проблемка – мне не открыть портал из того времени, которое уже изменено. Мне вообще не открыть портал!

Джон снова склоняет голову.

-Пф-ф-ф,- выдыхаю я.- Вы можете открыть портал с той стороны реальности? - кивок. – Вы можете вывернуть континуум наизнанку?! – вот теперь у меня точно глаза на лоб полезли.

Джон кивает.

-Кто Вы?- измученно спрашиваю я, не ожидая ответа.

Джон улыбается и снова указывает взглядом на свои ладони.

-Ладно, я поняла, Вы хотите помочь, но как?- я встала и подошла к Джону.

Он вдруг резко отодвинулся и на миг нахмурился.

-Не терпите прикосновений?- кивок и робкая улыбка.- Создатель, да за что же мне такое!- нервы уже не выдерживают. – Так как Вы хотите мне помочь? Снова шарадой?

Джон мигает и становится радужным шариком.

-Это что?- брови ползут вверх.

Шарик переливается всеми цветами радуги и мерцает.

-Что-то знакомое, - произношу я,- но что?

Где-то я видела этот шарик. Давно, но точно видела.

-Это Иу!- снова Джон, улыбка и кивок.- Вы хотите, чтобы Иу открыл портал?- кивок.- Но куда? – часы. Стрелки замерли.- Просто портал во время? Но это нереально!- стрелки покачиваются как маятник.- Раскачать время? – часы продолжают качать стрелками.- Я так больше не могу!- снова развожу руками я.

Снова Джон. Миг, и передо мной лента, закрученная спиралью. Это знакомо по урокам земной истории. Лента Мебиуса.

-Лента Мебиуса? Свернуть время в ленту? – Джон. Качает головой. – Открыть портал внутрь свернутого времени?- мерцание и передо мной раковина улитки.- Время по спирали? Все равно,- я отмахиваюсь и отхожу к столу,- нельзя открыть портал в никуда.

Снова появляется Джон. На этот раз он просто смотрит на меня. Смотрит и я вдруг понимаю, что когда-то вот так же на меня смотрел настоящий Джон.

-«Ты мне веришь?»- губы сами произносят фразу. Джон молчит и я понимаю:- Верю ли я тебе. Верю ли я Вам.

Джон кивает. Никакой улыбки.

Я в растерянности. Нельзя верить незнакомому существу, но и не верить уже нельзя. Оно, кем бы оно ни было, помогло мне найти выход из ситуации. Пусть совершенно сумасшедший, но все же выход.

-Я… верю Вам,- я наклоняю голову так же медленно, как он. – Но Иу все равно не сможет открыть портал в никуда.

Джон протягивает мне ладони.

-Довериться? Довериться Вам?- кивок.

Я вздыхаю, снова тру лоб.

Выхода все равно нет. Верю я ему или не верю – это уже не важно. Придется поверить.

-Иу, открывай портал!- я решительно командую, пока сомнение снова не заползло в душу противным липким червяком.

-Назначение?- интересуется Иу.

-Континуум!- решительно выдыхаю я, не сводя глаз с Джона. Тот медленно кивает.

Создатель помоги!

Портал открывается крайне медленно, любое торопливое движение, и Вселенной конец.

Я уже вижу внутренность портала – серое свечение.

Даже странно вот так увидеть внутренность континуума.

Джон жестом приглашает внутрь, мягко улыбаясь.

-Постойте!- я останавливаюсь и поворачиваюсь к Джону.- Но как потом оттуда попасть в нужную точку?

Снова протянутые мне ладони. Довериться ему. Что ж…

Осторожно вхожу в портал и…

«Начинка» сути Времени похожа на… даже не знаю… на что-то, что трудно поддается описанию. Это скорее видоизмененное гиперпространство – завихрения, возникающие то тут, то там, бешеное вращение и покой вслед за ним.

Мне нелегко находиться в облике гуманоида, но мне уже не измениться.

Я задыхаюсь, голова кружится, перед глазами все плывет, мне почему-то кажется, что я умираю, но я верю проводнику, верю его мягкой улыбке, верю, что он не приведет меня к смерти, хотя уж больно все это на нее смахивает.

Я открываю рот и вдруг понимаю, что мне не произнести ни звука.

Джон оборачивается и манит за собой. Я покорно следую по серовато-белесой дымке «начинки» и осознаю, что мне уже легче.

Я отчетливо понимаю, что вот оно, свершилось, никто и никогда не был внутри первозданной силы, а я стала первопроходцем.

Я вижу миры, в которых была, вижу изменение течения времени, понимаю, что я здесь почти равносильна богу – твори, меняй, играй, но…

Проводник оборачивается и чуть хмурится. Он не одобряет мои мысли.

Завихрения открывают окошки порталов в миры – я вижу Снейпа на Вавилоне 5, вижу Джона на ЗаХаДуме, а вон и Коннор целует Линдси…

Мой проводник делает легкое движение рукой и передо мной открывается новое окошко портала – Коннор и Линдси… свадьба… дочка супругов Дойл…

Я ошарашено смотрю на счастливую пару и понимаю, что проводник показывает мне возможный мир. Новый пасс – окно открывается в мир, где Джон и Деленн совсем стары, они сидят на балконе высокого здания на Минбаре, смотрят на восход и рядом с ними их дети и внуки.

Еще один возможный мир.

Пасс – передо мной молодой Снейп и молодая рыжеволосая женщина. Я ее видела – это Лили Эванс. Они склонились над детской кроваткой.

Я осторожно выглядываю в портал и вижу, что там, в кроватке лежит девочка – розовый сверток, громадный бант, рюшечки…

Джон улыбнулся и портал закрылся.

Я понимаю, что не должна просить, но прошу. Мысленно обращаюсь к проводнику и…

Он плавно обернулся и грустно взглянул на меня, потом качнул головой.

Моя просьба услышана, но сбыться ей не суждено.

Что я просила? Это просто – вернуть братьев, вернуть старый уклад, вернуть нормальную жизнь. Я знаю, это бредовая мысль, но стоило попробовать.

Джон протягивает мне руку. Помня о том, что он не терпит прикосновений, я только киваю.

Он просит приготовиться.

Легкий пасс – окошко портала и…

Я вижу Снейпа. Портал с той стороны только открылся и вдруг я понимаю, что я вижу… СЕБЯ!

Это невозможно, ибо меня не фиксирует ни одно искривление ни одного пространства и времени, но я вижу себя и понимаю, что мой проводник гораздо больше, чем я о нем думаю.

Снейп с той стороны входит в портал и…

Никогда не видела перемещения объекта в «начинке» времени и пространства.

Перемещение похоже на смазанную тень, мгновенно перемещающуюся по порталу. Миг, и ты уже в выбранной точке. Но здесь, в «начинке», я видела Снейпа не потоком частиц, как я представляла, а просто человеком, замершим как бы во времени.

Джон плавно повел рукой, указав на Снейпа и тут же сцепил пальцы обеих своих рук.

Я поняла – мне нужно взять его за руку и провести сквозь или через эту сероватую муть. Но куда?

Джон снова мягко улыбнулся, протянул мне руку и указал на Снейпа.

Не мешкая, я схватила неподвижного профессора за кисть, поразившись ее нематериальности, и…

Что-то случилось или я опять что-то не то сделала?

Я выпала из портала все в том же времени, куда и занесло Снейпа.

Моя рука, в серой мути безвременья сжимавшая что-то бестелесное, по-прежнему ощущала это нечто, но я была одна.

Не рискнув трансформироваться, я остановилась, как вкопанная.

Внутри портала прошло не больше пяти - десяти минут, а тут, в реальности, наступило утро.

И даже больше того, утро казни профессора!

Толпа на площади уже призывно улюлюкала, потрясая кулаками, а мне было решительно все равно, что будет.

Я понятия не имела, что мне делать, но была почему-то твердо уверена, что мой проводник не ошибся и все еще можно вернуть.

Снейпа как раз в это время привязывали к столбу.

Я не стала терять ни минуты.

По-прежнему сжимая в ладони нечто неосязаемое, я, растолкав толпу, бросилась к костру, орудуя ногами и руками расшвыряла стражников и с силой впихнула неосязаемую тень Снейпа в реального человека.

Не знаю, ожидала ли я грома небесного, остановки времени, но не произошло ничего.

-Иу, портал!- скомандовала я, помогая Снейпу развязать веревки.

Собственно, я не надеялась понять произошедшее, потому как я ничего не изменила – две… души?.. в одном человеке… ну, не знаю…

Портал открывался мучительно долго – и снова та же серая муть безвременья.

Я пинком отшвырнула особо ретивого стража, втолкала Снейпа внутрь и прыгнула сама.

Проводника не было, что делать - не понятно, но я была готова к любому сюрпризу.

Я снова на миг задохнулась, но тут же пришла в себя, а вот Снейп… Я обернулась и увидела, что он… он умер. Нет, не в прямом смысле, я вела за собой ту же самую бесплотную тень, что и взяла из безвременья.

Теоретически, я знала, что делать, но не была уверена, что сделаю все правильно.

Нужно найти Снейпа снова, уже того, что только что вошел в портал с Минбара. Той истории с Мерлином, Артуром и прочими уже нет – за спиной, я знала, закрылся портал в настоящую историю.

Свечение снова отвлекло меня. Старый знакомый… нет, уже не Джон, а Коннор.

И снова прогулка по серой мути, снова завихрения.

Не удержавшись, я заглянула в ближайшее окошко – я и он… там я и мой самый любимый, мой единственный мужчина, которого я любила и люблю.

Коннор приблизился ко мне и взглянул в глаза. Нам пора.

Вот снова открылся портал с Минбара, вот снова застывший в безвременье Снейп, тень в моей руке влилась в тело замершего Снейпа.

Коннор улыбнулся и жестом открыл портал.

Едва вытолкав профессора, я на миг обернулась, силясь увидеть проводника снова, но заметила лишь яркое свечение.то неосязаемое, я, растолкав толпу, бросилась к костру, орудуя ногими и рукамие можно вернуть. провод

-Родное время! - протянул Снейп, пав на колени и едва не целуя землю.- Родная земля!

-Пока не забыла, нужно кое-что сделать,- я кивнула Снейпу и исчезла в новом открывшемся портале.

Седовласый человек сидел в кресле и просматривал бумаги.

При вспышке света он инстинктивно зажмурился и закрыл глаза ладонью.

-Так-так,- раздался знакомый голос.- Фрэнк Элсингер по-прежнему занимает не свое место.

-Узнаю этот голос,- Элсингер открыл глаза и посмотрел на женщину в черном. – Хранитель! Бог знает сколько лет тебя не видел.

-Бог знает, - глухо процедила женщина,- а вот я кое-что забыла передать тебе от старого знакомого.

-Если ты о…- начал Элсингер, но под тяжелым немигающим взглядом Хранителя замолчал.

-Ты послал его на смерть, Фрэнк,- произнесла Хранитель.- Знаю, что совесть – не одно из твоих качеств, но ты чуть не угробил всю экспедицию в Архангельске.

-Если бы не я, ты бы его не получила,- возразил Элсингер.

-Циничность – есть болезнь, Фрэнк,- покачала головой женщина, приближаясь.

Элсингер дернулся в кресле.

-У меня не было выбора, Хранитель,- сглотнул он.- Председатель приказал мне отправить туда всю команду. Я не был готов к такому повороту дел. Я не знал…

-…что отсылаешь Коннора на смерть?- закончила за него она. – Ты боишься меня, Фрэнк? Боишься того, что я могу с тобой сделать?

-Ты можешь убить меня, но Коннор уже один из твоих слуг,- попытался вернуть себе самообладание он.

-Он мой друг, Фрэнк, и мой работник, но никак не слуга, хотя… ты ведь никогда не видел особой разницы.

Хранитель села в кресло рядом с мужчиной.

-Командой руководит Мэттью Прейгер,- Фрэнк старался не смотреть в глаза женщине.- Один из тех, кто знает и любит свое дело.

-Очередное пушечное мясо, да, Фрэнк?- тихо спросила она.

-Я не понимаю…

-Понимаешь.- Хранитель перегнулась через стол, глядя мужчине в глаза.- Понимаешь, Фрэнки, понимаешь и смертельно трусишь. Дать бы тебе по морде…- он судорожно дернулся в кресле, но не отвел глаз,- но толку будет ноль. Мне известно о проекте по клонированию человека, Фрэнки. Мне известно, кого ты клонировал. Рассчитываешь на особые знания? – Элсингер помотал головой.- Не суйся не в свое дело, парень, предупреждаю,- палец женщины уперся ему в грудь.- Я не изменю историю, но богом клянусь – если с Линдси и Питером что-то случится, я лично выпущу тебе кишки.

Миг, и женщина превратилась в сияющий шар, взмывший к потолку и всосавшийся в него.

Элсингер поправил галстук и набрал на телефоне номер.

-Питер? Зайди ко мне, как освободишься.

-Доделайте, если что позовете меня,- Коннор отдал бумаги лаборанту и расслабился.

-Все нормально?- спросила я, появляясь в лаборатории на Террусе и подходя к нему со спины.

-Все замечательно,- он развернулся и тепло улыбнулся мне.- Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.

-Просто захотелось,- развела я руками.- Не поверишь, но мне было необходимо увидеть тебя.

Он чуть нахмурил брови.

-Что-то… что-то не так? Что с тобой?- он приблизился и коснулся моей руки.

-Все нормально, Коннор,- я обняла его и крепко прижала к себе. Что ни говори, но первую любовь не забыть даже мне. - Теперь уже все совершенно нормально.

Не думаю, что он понял меня.

Когда я вернулась на Землю, то не сразу вернулась в школу.

Какое-то время я решила провести в горах.

Сфероидом поднявшись на вершину, трансформировавшись, я села на вершине горы и закрыла глаза, переводя дух.

Такой встряски даже для меня было слишком.

Когда я решилась открыть глаза, передо мной снова появилось то существо из света. Я не шелохнулась, боясь его спугнуть.

Оно было похоже на ворлонца в одном из образов, но что-то в нем было такое, чего я понять не могла.

Иу так и не определил тип существа, а я была слишком утомлена анализами.

Сияние существа не ослепляло, свет даже казался теплым, словно…

Я подумала на миг, что если во Вселенной есть первородное зло в виде Предтеч, почему бы там же не быть первородному добру в виде вот такого существа?!

В мифологии всех рас есть сказания о божественных сущностях. В основном, это описание ворлонцев.

Однако, я, сотни раз видевшая истинный облик ворлонца, точно смогла бы идентифицировать светящееся существо.

Но я не смогла.

Не могу похвастаться тем, что я верю в бога, с меня и Создателя хватает, но это… это было что-то очень похожее на то странное чувство, что когда-то давно я читала в летописях Земли.

Если Предтечи – зло, то это существо обязано быть добром.

Свет стал нестерпимым, существо обрело плоть и я расширила глаза.

-Так это правда?- вырвалось у меня.

Красивый длинноволосый мужчина в белоснежных одеждах медленно кивнул и улыбнулся мне. За спиной мужчины неторопливо хлопали белые крылья.

Я непроизвольно улыбнулась в ответ.

Крылатый протянул ко мне руку, я протянула свою.

Разумеется, здесь я должна была бы ощутить плоть, разувериться, разочароваться и плюнуть на все чудеса, но моя рука ощутила только странное тепло и ничего больше. Контакт, которого он так старательно избегал, состоялся.

Его синие глаза смотрели на меня с любовью, на которую не способен ни один разумный.

-Ладно, я поверила,- едва шевельнув губами произнесла я.

Мужчина чуть наклонил голову, снова тепло улыбнулся и взмыл в небо.

Я до рези в глазах следила за его полетом, не сделав ни малейшей попытки лететь за ним следом и проследить его путь.

-Иу, ты что-нибудь понял?- спросила я компьютер.

-Провожу анализ данных,- отозвался он.

-Не стоит,- покачала головой я.- В мире должны быть вещи, понять которые не дано даже мне.

Крохотное белое перышко опустилось рядом со мной.

Глава 40

-Хранитель должен ответить на вопрос.

Все тот же голос, те же интонации.

Я до боли закусила губу, но все равно не смогла сдержать крик.

Оковы причиняли невыносимую боль, настолько невыносимую, что я закричала.

_Неделей ранее_

-Снова в раздумьях? Что на этот раз?

Снейп как всегда подошел бесшумно, присел на ступеньку рядом.

-Знаешь, я думала о том, что произошло,- ответила я.

-Мне ты так и не сказала, как тебе удалось вернуть время вспять.

-Я и не вернула его. То есть не я его вернула,- озадаченный любопытный взгляд.- Не смотри так, Северус, все равно я не могу тебе сказать.

-Снова тайны?

Я кивнула.

-Все настолько сложно?

Я кивнула еще раз.

-Просто я не думаю, что мне позволено будет сказать хоть кому-то. Не обижайся, мой друг, но с тем, с чем я столкнулась, лучше не рисковать.

Он не стал настаивать.

Снейп видел, что с ней что-то произошло. В глазах Хранителя появилось какое-то странное выражение, как будто ей открылась истина всего происходящего. Снейп понимал, что если она не говорит, значит так и надо. Риск – хорошо, но кто знает, насколько он оправдан?

Мир вернулся, время вернулось, чего ему еще желать? Но он желал. Желал узнать как она это смогла сотворить, если сама же говорила, что вырвать человека из родного времени нереально, без последствий.

Беспокоило и то, что ее навестил Келли. Слишком долгий разговор на повышенных тонах Снейпу пришелся не по вкусу. Эти двое что-то бурно обсуждали, но его, Снейпа, не впустили.

Майкл, выходя, только кивнул Снейпу, нахмурился и исчез.

После разговора с Келли, Хранитель вообще стала какой-то странной. Она постоянно проводила время, сидя на ступеньках школы и глядя куда-то вдаль.

Даже этот разговор ничего не прояснил. Она не захотела ничего говорить, но Снейп видел, что что-то произошло.

Впрочем, было бы странно, если бы в ее мире ничего не происходило, но Снейпу хоть изредка хотелось просто покоя.

Иу принес скверные вести. Куда там – катастрофические!

Один из моих людей предал меня. Сверхневозможно, но оно случилось.

Куратор, которого когда-то давно выбрал Иу, предал меня, предал все, чему я его научила, предал самую суть куратора.

Я понимала причину. Банально, но власть портит смертных. Абсолютная же власть портит абсолютно.

Куратор галактики, один из сильнейших, тот, кому я без колебаний доверяла, решил, что я недостаточно хороша, как руководитель и решил переметнуться к более сильным мира сего.

Одного он не учел – сильнейшие, не значит лучшие. А те, к кому он решил примкнуть, рабов не терпят. У них нет понятия сотрудничества. У них есть рабы, а рабы нужны лишь для того, чтобы их руками творить беззаконие, а потом уничтожить и самих предателей.

Я с самого начала была не уверена в решении моего куратора Иу выбрать ликурийца смотрителем галактики. Ликуры – народ слишком ненадежный. Воры, убийцы, предатели, та самая погань, что является везде лишь мусором.

Что до меня, то уж лучше дракхи, чем этот сброд мародеров. К дракхами можно иногда договориться, с ликурами – нет.

Иу настаивал на принятии Лларр куратором, я как могла противилась. Лларр казался мне самым ненадежным из расы ликуров: застывший взгляд, тускло-серый панцирь, отвратительная привычка щелкать жвалами – даже среди свих он был самым мерзким отродьем. Лучше Тени, чем он!

Помню, Иу меня долго бил, а потом заявил, что если я не подчинюсь и не обучу Лларра, он задаст мне такую трепку, какую я вовек не забуду. Слово он свое сдержал. Когда я отказалась наотрез, трепку он мне все-таки задал.

Но даже теперь, по прошествии стольких миллионолетий, я ни на йоту не изменила своего отношения к расе ликуров и оказалась права. Лларр меня предал, сдал с потрохами, выпустил того, кого я строжайше запретила выпускать. Черт меня дернул отдать ему именно эти территории!

Даже не черт, с этим тоже можно было бы найти общий язык, а Иу, чтоб ему, мой бывший начальничек.

Сводки новостей мгновенно разнеслись по территориям. Все кураторы были в ярости и ужасе одновременно. В ярости от желания разорвать предателя голыми руками, в ужасе от продолжения противостояния.

Слишком много кураторов полегло в битве со злом. Слишком большую цену мне снова выставила судьба-злодейка.

Слишком много бед снова ожидало меня за порогом дома.

Наверное, никто не знал тогда, как мне было страшно. И за людей, и за единственного живого брата, и за себя.

Если я погибну, древнее зло превратит альтернативную историю в реальную. Первый Хранитель не способен противостоять, он не бунтарь. Он слишком послушен. Его или переменят, или попросту уничтожат.

Надежды у меня нет, веры – тоже. Если я уйду во тьму, я могу не вернуться.

«-Никто не возвращается с ЗаХаДума прежним…»- ты права, Деленн. Только ЗаХаДум всего лишь мир безобидных паучков по сравнению с тьмой мира Предтеч.

-Что думаешь делать?- сосредоточенное лицо Майкла, сведенные вместе брови, сжатые бескровные губы. Ему страшно. Страшно и за мир, и за меня.

-Я должна пойти туда, Майк,- вздыхаю я.

-Тебя убьют,- качает головой он.

-Если я не пойду, они пройдут волной по всей Вселенной. Я не готова нести ответственность за все смерти. Довольно, Майкл! В прошлый раз Создатель был милостив к нам, может быть и в этот раз повезет.

-А если нет?- его лицо багровеет от напряжения.

Мне нет нужды отвечать. Если не устою я, Предтечи станут самым страшным кошмаром этого мира. Вполне вероятно, что уже можно заказывать погребальные одежды для всех рас.

Кураторы будут защищать территории, но их просто расшвыряют, как тараканов, передавят, сотрут в звездную пыль. Я видела мертвый мир альтернативной реальности, я не могу допустить воплощения этого кошмара в жизнь.

У меня нет выбора – идти или нет. Я пойду. Знаю, я могу не вернуться, но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы оттянуть конец мира хоть на долю секунды.

Если тогда со мной был Иу, который мог регенерировать мое мертвое тело, то теперь я одна. Пред ними я смертна, как и остальные. Вот только проблема одна – мне нельзя умереть.

Мне нельзя вести за собой армию, иначе некому будет защищать миры. Мне нельзя никому больше сказать, что я уже попрощалась с жизнью. Майкл стал первым и последним. Если я не вернусь, все будет напрасным.

Я знаю, кураторы будут стоять до конца, но, к сожалению, конец мира будет слишком быстрым.

-Никто не пойдет за мной, Майкл, это приказ. Всем оставаться на позициях и смотреть в оба.

Он только кивает и отворачивается.

Игры кончились. Тени, ворлонцы, Изначальные – все это мелочь. Древнейшее, первородное зло – вот кошмар моих мыслей.

Есть крохотная надежда встретить тех, кто помог мне со Снейпом, знаю, тот парень был не одинок, но я не уверена, что они снизойдут до моих молитв.

-Мы не останемся в стороне, когда ты идешь на Голгофу!- гневно закричал Келли.- Ты не понимаешь, что если не мы, больше некому? Труби сбор, у тебя будет величайшая армия! Все, как один поднимутся и…

-… и оставят людей одних?- тихо произнесла я.- Оставят тех, ради кого мы живем? Что толку, Майки? Мы стражи, мы поклялись жизнью защищать людей. Неужели ты предашь клятву верности мне?

Он молчит. Я понимаю, он нервничает.

Примерно такая ситуация происходит, когда планету атакуют планетокиллеры. Бежать все равно некуда, земля круглая, что толку прятаться под землей, если смерть достанет и там.

Вселенная одна на всех, если я не устою, если Предтечи ударят, всем и всему придет конец.

Не укрыться.

Мне всегда казалось, что смертным в какой-то степени проще. Проще жить, проще любить, ненавидеть. Это так же естественно, как дышать. Мне же даже дыхание давалось с трудом.

Чертово осознание того, кто я, что я и зачем я, всегда мешало просто вздохнуть полной грудью и плюнуть на все.

Раньше, еще совсем молодой девчонкой, я бунтовала против всего, стремилась пойти против правил, нарушала всевозможные законы и делала все, что считала нужным. Я не особенно тревожилась за себя – Иу всегда был готов прийти на помощь и воскресить меня. Став старше, возжелав свободы от правил и оков куратора, я совершила, возможно, ошибку, отказавшись от наставника. Хотя я сотни раз пожалела о своем решении, я гордилась свободой. Гордилась и от всей души ненавидела ее. Моя свобода слишком дорого обошлась моим братьям. И что с того, что у меня почти безграничная власть? Что мне она? Разве она восполнит пустоту в душе? Разве вернет братьев?

Да, самокопание – мой конек, но это все, что у меня осталось от прежней жизни.

Я могла бы снова, уже будучи свободной, снова плюнуть на правила, дать братьям то, чего они добивались, но оковы Хранителя все равно остались на моих руках. Создатель, чертов Червь, которого мы почему-то уважали, ясно дал понять, ЧТО должно произойти. Кто я такая, чтобы вмешиваться в дела того, кто сильнее меня?

Ради чего я живу теперь? Что меня держит? Кому я нужна?

Галактики одна за другой освобождались от влияния и зоркого взгляда кураторов, мир стал свободным. Зачем тогда была нужна я, если все равно все пришло к одному?

Я пойду к Предтечам. Я пойду к ним. Приду ли я назад, останусь ли собой или приму ненавистную правду о своем долге и надену иные оковы?

Знаю, они откроют мне глаза на мир, на правду, на себя самое, на Червя и на нас, его детей. Что толку? Я и так все это знаю. Давно уже поняла, кто и что мы есть.

Они хотят поговорить. Я знаю, они не умеют говорить. Они будут приказывать.

Когда-то сын одного моего любовника пошел на казнь добровольно, приняв свой крест в защиту остальных.

Наверное, человек был куда как непрост. Теперь я понимала, КТО стоял за всем этим.

Он действительно умер на кресте. Ни я, ни Ворлон не имели отношения к действиям землян, приговорившим его к казни. Кто-то или что-то тогда чуть не устроило массовое истребление народов планеты.

И этот кто-то уже помог мне с профессором в прошлом.

Если это они вмешались, у меня появился крохотный шанс на свое спасение.

Разумеется, я бы не переживала за свою никчемную жизнь, если бы за мной не стояли мои люди и те, ради кого я живу. Простые смертные, ни в чем не повинные люди. Просто люди и точка.

Я пойду к Предтечам, Майки, пойду. И если я права и бог или рок, или судьба существуют, я буду надеяться, что все обойдется. Если же нет… помоги нам Создатель…

Снейп сразу приметил Келли, сидящего на ступеньках движущейся лестницы и задумчиво ковыряющим что-то, держа это на коленях.

-Майкл? Что ты здесь делаешь?- встреча глубокой ночью с куратором планеты не сулила ничего хорошего.

Келли отложил в сторону какой-то листок и взглянул на Снейпа.

-Привет, Северус,- как-то безрадостно произнес он.- Вот, решил проведать старого друга. Не возражаешь?

В здоровом скептицизме Келли слышалась чуть заметная тревожная нотка.

-Что случилось?- Снейп подошел ближе и присел рядом.- Не вздумай мне лгать!- предупредил он, видя, как Келли качнул головой.

-Она ушла, Север,- глухо ответил Келли, подавая профессору листок бумаги.

Она… Снейп вдруг осознал, что со вчерашнего дня не видел Хранителя. Что, куда и почему – глупые вопросы.

Снейп взял листок и пробежался по нему глазами.

-Предтечи?- брови сами собой поползли вверх.- Она ушла к Предтечам? Добровольно? Без остальных?

-Это был ультиматум, Север,- Келли как-то равнодушно пожал плечами.- Или она приходит к ним одна и по доброй воле, или они начнут атаку и все живое может быстро стать мертвым.

-Но как ты ее отпустил? – Снейп едва не схватил его за грудки.- Почему она никому ничего не сказала?

-Думаешь, я не хотел пойти с ней?- глаза Келли яростно сверкнули в полутьме.- Думаешь, мне было наплевать на то, что она может не вернуться? Думаешь легко вот так отправить на казнь того, ради которого пойдешь на нее сам? Ты что, не соображаешь, Снейп, ЧТО произойдет, не вернись она оттуда?!

Келли схватил профессора за грудки и встряхнул, тут же ослабив хватку.

-Через миг после ее ухода я оповестил всех кураторов,- снова безжизненно начал Келли.- Мы готовы к любому исходу. Мы готовы драться до последнего, мы будем рвать когтями и бить их ногами, но без битвы не сдадим позиции, но… Снейп… если она… мы не сможем долго… мы не сможем вернуть ее.

-Да как ты так можешь?- вскипел Снейп, вскакивая.- Ты уже похоронил ее? Ты сдался? Надо что-то делать! Надо идти, надо действовать!

Келли исподлобья взглянул на него.

-И что, мальчик-маг, ты надумал делать? Пойти к ним и потребовать оставить ее в покое? Может, ты Хранитель или Создатель?

-Но тогда что ты сидишь тут?

-Ты будущий, даст Создатель, куратор,- Келли поднялся и оправил брюки.- Именно потому я и пришел. Ты будешь защищать свой мир, мир магов. Да, силы неравны, мы по-любому проиграем, но если есть хоть малейший шанс спасти хоть одного человека, мы будем драться за него. Пойми, Север, ни у нас, ни у нее нет и не было выбора никогда. Мы все подневольные птицы. Наш полет слишком просто прервать, но у нас есть крылья, так почему бы не попытаться полететь, падая?

Снейп вздохнул.

Хранитель ушла, даже не сказав ему о своем решении. Да и что с того, если б и сказала? Что мог бы сделать Снейп? Помешать? Запереть ее в школе? Пойти сам? А что толку?

Он слаб, он ничего не смог бы сделать ни против нее (об этом Снейп даже не помышлял), ни против Предтеч, куда соваться вообще было чистым самоубийством.

В листке было сказано, что Хранителя предал один из кураторов. Ну и что бы смог сделать против него Снейп? Набить морду? Убить?

Снейп понимал, что его роль в этом деле крошечная, весьма и весьма незначительная.

Сейчас все кураторы подняты по тревоге, все жаждут крови собрата.

Знакомая история. Один должен принести себя в жертву ради жизни других. Да вот беда – не будет Хранителя, никого не будет. Нужна ли тогда жертва?

Нужна. Важна. Все равно, шанс был.

Я стояла на границе света и тьмы. Мира, где было средоточие тьмы, что звало меня, жаждало меня.

Было ли мне страшно? Наверное, уже нет. По сути, миг перед казнью ничем не отличается от мига после провозглашения оправдательного приговора. Все так же бешено бьется сердце, все так же не верится в происходящее.

Наверное, вот так давно погружались в безмолвие вод люди Земли. Глубокий вдох перед осознанием, выдох и погружение.

-Я пришла на ваш зов!

Мой голос во мраке, и кто знает, будет ли это последним, что услышит Вселенная перед тем, как на нее опустится вечная ночь.

-Мы ждали,- передо мной появился ликур. – Мы ждали, что ты подчинишься.

-Мы?- презрительно бросила я.- С каких пор куратор говорит от Предтеч? Не слишком ли много чести для предателя?

-Мы говорим через твоего слугу,- ответил ликур.

Сфероид, не далее чем миг назад пребывавший в своем привычном воплощении, трансформировался в ликура, но боже мой, сетчатые глаза обитателя мерзкой планеты были темны. К моему ужасу не просто темны – в них плескалось первородное зло.

У каждой расы, у каждого представителя найдется немало вопросов, но все же, каждый имеет сокровенный вопрос, на который ждет внятного ответа. У ворлонцев вопрос звучит как «Кто ты?», Тени задают вопрос «Чего ты хочешь?», даже техномаги вопрошают «Кому ты служишь и кому веришь?». Предтечи тоже задают вопрос, но он слишком тяжел. Узнав на него ответ, никто уже не уйдет от них живым, ибо честный ответ будет их гибелью, равно как и ложь, карающаяся мгновенной смертью.

Пред Предтечами нельзя лгать, равно как и перед теми, с которыми я уже имела честь встретиться. Бог, рок, свет, ангелы или кто там они были… теперь я пред тьмой. И тьма возопит, и мне придется держать ответ. Если раньше мне удавалось уйти от ответа, то теперь, когда я пришла добровольно, мне придется его дать и ожидать решения. Но по-любому, я не вернусь назад. По крайней мере прежней я точно не вернусь.

Это было нечто, сильно напоминающее Звездный зал – все те же привычные очертания галактик под ногами, призрачные стены, все так знакомо и так пугающе.

Ликур-проводник бросил к моим ногам обруч и браслеты.

-Надень!- приказал он.

До боли знакомая ситуация. Помнится, Деленн вот так же была «приговорена» к испытанию Инквизитора. Одно только хорошо – у нее был Джон, у меня же нет теперь никого.

Я подняла оковы. Такие легкие, слегка поблескивающие мерцающей тьмой, словно живая кожа Хранителя-змеи.

Руки дрогнули, когда я прикоснулась к теплой живой материи. Я уже поняла, чем и как меня будут испытывать.

Я всегда говорила, что смертным проще – их можно легко сломать. Физическая боль для смертного – серьезное испытание стойкости воли и духа. Но что есть боль для бессмертного?

И хотя пред Предтечами бессмертной я больше не являлась, физическая боль меня не пугала. Намного страшнее было то, что я боялась больше всего – ментальной боли, боли от осознания того, что кто-то или что-то вторгнется в мой разум, вывернет его, словно кожуру апельсина, нарежет дольками и начнет жадно пожирать.

То, что я бережно хранила, могло стать оружием против меня. Мало того, мне решительно было плевать на себя, но знания, мной оберегаемые, могли уничтожить все живое во Вселенной.

Обруч сдавил голову, проникнув в мозг и слившись с ним, браслеты сдавили запястья, тонкими отростками капилляров проникнув под кожу.

Деленн сильно повезло – она могла просто снять оковы и тем самым признать поражение. Предтечам жалость неведома, мне свои оковы не снять - они стали частью меня.

Придя к ним по доброй воле, я уже подписала себе смертный приговор, это испытание было всего лишь отсрочкой неизбежного.

-Мы ждали тебя, Хранитель,- раздался сухой голос.

Я обернулась.

Никто не смог бы похвастаться тем, что собственными глазами увидел Предтеч и выжил после этого. В давних битвах они всегда занимали чужое тело, сейчас же я видела перед собой настоящих Предтеч. По крайней мере одного из них, но и этого мне вполне хватило.

Я стиснула зубы и напряглась.

-Мы слишком долго ждали этого момента,- снова сказали Предтечи.

Громадная серая масса, омерзительно похожая на самую кошмарную медузу, шевельнула щупальцами и прикоснулась ко мне.

Я закричала.

Кто может похвастаться тем, что его коснулось первородное зло и выжить после этого? Думаю, что таких везунчиков крайне мало.

Мне же повезло. Ожог щеки и только-то.

-Оригинальный способ «поговорить»,- заметила я, едва отдышавшись.

-Ты предпочтешь сразу умереть, даже не выяснив, что нам нужно?- ровный холодный голос медузы проникал с самую душу.

-И что же, кроме того, что вы хотите уничтожить все живое?

-Кому ты служишь?

-Это не ваш вопрос,- заметила я.- Однако, учитывая тот факт, что лгать нет смысла, я отвечу: я служу людям, я живу ради них, я готова на…

-Достаточно,- равнодушно прервали меня.- Кому ты веришь?

Вот с этим вопросом вышла заминка. Сказать, что верю всем нельзя – это будет ложью. Сказать, что никому не верю – тоже.

-Верю тем, кого испытала раем и адом.

-Что есть рай и что –ад?

-Мир и война. Свет и тьма. Создатель и Предтечи.

Дерзкий ответ и скрежещущий звук в ответ. Я их рассмешила.

-Что есть Хранитель и что – Создатель?

-Хранитель – слуга жизни, ищущий Истину, защищающий людей и свою веру. Создатель – наш отец, создавший нас и всю Вселенную.

-Ты правда так думаешь?- безглазая масса надвинулась на меня.

-Мы верим в этом,- мороз пробрал до костей от страха.

-Ты говоришь неправду, Хранитель. Ты знаешь, кто и что есть Создатель. Ты боишься признаться себе в этом?

-Я верю в то, что говорит Создатель! Я – его дитя!- повысила я голос.

-Дитя… Хранители дети того, кто лжет вам?

-Червь не лжет!- это богохульство и я как могла сдерживала эмоции, пусть даже это выходило из рук вон плохо.

-Чего ты боишься, Хранитель?- вот он, Кит, на котором стоит вера Предтеч! Знать бы, какой вопрос задали бы мне те, кто помог мне вытащить Снейпа из времени. Наверняка, не хуже.

-Я боюсь смерти тех, кого защищаю, кому служу, кого люблю.

-А тех, кого ты ненавидишь, ты тоже боишься потерять? Тех, кому завидуешь – так же?

В зале появились Анна Шеридан, Бестер и Лита.

Я увидела, как Анна усмехнулась, Бестер подмигнул, а Лита отвернулась.

-Нет,- я не могла лгать.

-Почему же? Хранитель любит лишь тех, кто симпатичен хоть в чем-то? Или тех, от кого хоть что-то можно получить?

-Это другое.

-Что же?

-Это… это ревность, это зависть, это те нормальные чувства смертного, которые у меня пока еще есть. Если я лишусь чувств, я стану настоящим Хранителем, а я этого не хочу.

-А может быть все наоборот? Может быть именно чувства показатель того, что ты настоящий Хранитель? Может быть страх напрасен и нужно лишь переступить через себя?

Я всмотрелась в лицо Литы. Это моя боль, это моя зависть. Осознание того, что у нее есть что-то лучшее, то, чего я лишена.

Анна – это ревность. Я ненавидела ее только за то, что она имела наглость родиться, не говоря о том, какую роль в моей жизни и в жизни Джона она несла.

Бестер – личная неприязнь. Лучший из пси-копов, великолепный телепат, ревностно относящийся к работе, одна сплошная больная мозоль на моей пятке.

-Я оцениваю всех по-своему…

-А кто оценивает тебя, Хранитель?- медуза шевельнула щупальцем. – Кто оценит твое дело? Кто направит тебя, подскажет что правильно и что – нет?

-У меня был… у меня был куратор…

-Он уничтожен тобой.

-У меня есть кураторы, который я лично отбираю…

-…определенные задолго до твоего рождения, так что от твоего мнения ничего не зависит.

Крыть мне было нечем. Я была загнана в угол простыми вопросами и точными ответами, а ведь еще не пришло время самого главного. Вопрос был задан, но это не самое страшное.

Я слишком хорошо знаю Предтеч, чтобы верить им.

-На чьей ты стороне?

-Я на стороне интересов людей.

-Нет, на стороне ли ты света или тьмы? Что больше в твоей душе – боли, отчаяния, ненависти, сострадания, любви, желания помочь?

Обруч раскаленной иглой впился в мозг.

Перед глазами заплясали картины прошлого – гибель рас, цивилизаций… мои руки в крови, планеты, обращенные в пыль, трупы, кровь рекой, мой шест, ломающий шеи, словно спички… и незабываемые ночи с любимыми, поцелуи, объятия… и снова смерти, боль, горе… мои братья, желающие обрести свободу и я, убивающая их только за это…

-В тебе теплится только надежда, Хранитель, но твоя душа давно уже черна,- Предтечи шевельнули щупальцами и коснулись моей груди.

Крик такой силы я не исторгала из себя никогда.

-НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ! Это неправда, я люблю, я верю, я могу все исправить!

-Любишь тех, кто не твой? Веришь тем, кому не доверяешь? Можешь вернуть братьев, хотевших того же, что и ты?- так вкрадчиво.

-Люблю! Верю! Могу! – я кричала и понимала, что они правы, что я давно сделала свой выбор. Сделала его и окончательно убедилась в том, кто я есть и на чьей я стороне. Все это время я пыталась оправдать себя, сказать, что я лучше, светлее, чем есть. Все было ложью. Одно то, что я оправдывала Теней и их политику столкновения рас ради эволюции – все было против меня.

-Мы можешь все исправить,- снова вкрадчивый голос, проникающий в душу.- Стоит только признать кто ты и все станет понятным и простым. К чему сложности?

-Никогда!- я так яростно дернулась, что чуть снова не коснулась тела Предтеч.- Я знаю, что произошло с моими братьями! Я знаю, что вы с ними сделали, что напели им про свободу выбора, про свободу в целом! Я не присоединюсь к вам!

-Напрасно,- равнодушно заметила медуза. – Твои братья были более сговорчивыми…

-Мои браться погибли,- прорычала я. – Они обезумели от жажды власти! Их разум затмили ваши слова о всеобщей ненависти ко всему живому! Они войной шли против разумных, против тех, кого клялись защищать!

-Твой час так же близится, но для начала нам хотелось бы уговорить тебя подумать.

-Нет! – решительно ответила я. – Никогда!

-Посмотрим,- равнодушно бросила медуза.- Ты станешь нашим слугой, ты будешь служить нам. Ты хочешь знать правду про твоего отца?

-Я знаю все, что мне нужно,- я похолодела от осознания того, что Предтечи снова коснуться меня.

Нет, их прикосновения были не настолько ужасны. Дело было не столько в боли, сколько в том, что с каждым их прикосновением частица света, добра, любви, всего самого чистого умирала во мне, замещаясь жадностью, злобой, яростью и тьмой.

-Мы услышали твой ответ, но пришли к выводу, что он неверен.

Снов прикосновение, снова пляшущие картинки перед глазами.

…Это был иной мир, совсем иные звезды танцевали свой причудливый танец. Он стоял во тьме один и только свет умирающих вдали звезд омывал его тело. Он стал последним из тех, кто пришел в мир первыми. Восемь его братьев погибли. От его ли руки, от своих ли поступков или просто уступив ему свое место – не важно.

Он любил этот мир. Он давно забыл как любить по-настоящему и только отголоски давно ушедшего чувства помогали ему не сойти с ума от отчаяния.

Вселенная умирала. Гасли одна за другой галактики, умирали живые существа, мир снова становился Великом Ничто, сжимаясь в точку.

Он смотрел на эти затухающие искры жизни и мечтал, что однажды его последователь сделает то, что не смог сделать он сам.

Хранитель, последний из рода, стоял во тьме и провожал в последний путь свой мир.

За миг до взрыва он повторился девять раз в своих детях, самых прекрасных, самых совершенных существах, каким был и он сам.

Миг, взрыв, его смело, разбросало осколками атомов по Хаосу.

Но вот снова свет, снова виток жизни, и он – совершенство, отец, бог, создатель всего этого непостижимо прекрасного мира во всем великолепии засверкавшего для долгой жизни.

Его дети, те, в ком он повторился, проснулись. Среди них есть тот, кто продолжит его путь, кто станет последним, кто проводит этот мир и примет новый, кто так же оставит себя в повторении.

Тот, на кого последняя надежда на мир во Вселенной…

-Ты знаешь правду,- голос Предтеч снова обдал меня, как ледяной водой.- Веришь ли ты нам? Будешь ли после этого служить нам?

Я молчала.

Все, что я испытывала к Создателю, к тому, кому мы служили, кто так же хладнокровно убивал своих братьев, кто обрек меня на повторение своей участи, исчезло. Все хорошее, все светлое умирало во мне. Осталась только ярость на ненавистного лжеца, что был так же как я простым Хранителем, так же как я рвавшегося к власти во Вселенной. И пусть это было не совсем правдой, я понимала, что власть для него была последним, что он хотел, я его возненавидела.

Но вместе с этой ненавистью, рождалось чувство отчаяния, чувство того, что я вот так же должна буду сделать то же, что и он – убить, уничтожить последнего живого брата, чтобы занять место правителя, чтобы стать полосой зеленого света, из призраков частиц, чтобы стать Создателем.

-Хранитель должен ответить на вопрос.

Все тот же голос, те же интонации.

Я до боли закусила губу, но все равно не смогла сдержать крик.

Оковы причиняли невыносимую боль, настолько невыносимую, что я закричала.

Не боль тела, не боль разума, а боль души пронзила меня.

Страшная судьба – убийство всех, ради себя. Страшное откровение – быть, стать Червем. Лгать или молчать тем, кто станет повторением тебя, твоими сыновьями, твоими продолжениями…

Сколько длилось время с тех пор, когда я попала в плен Предтеч?

Не суть это важно, хотя силы были на исходе.

Тело страдало от голода, жажды, от ран от прикосновений щупалец зла, от всего на свете. Но больше страдала душа, растоптанная страшной правдой.

Кто может жить привычной жизнью, узнав о своей жизни что-то ужасающее? Мало кто. Я тоже не смогла.

Все во мне клокотало от обиды, боли и желания отомстить обидчику. И пусть мои намерения были смешны, но Предтечи умело подогревали во мне первобытное зло.

Предтечи в чем-то напоминали мне Теней. У тех тоже было убеждение в своей непогрешимости, только разница была в целенаправленности действий. Если Тени били по смертным, Предтечи замахивались на Высших существ, то есть нас, Хранителей.

Разумеется, всякая мелочь, вроде смертных так же интересовала древнее зло, но если смертные были для них пушечным мясом, то нашими руками Предтечи хотели загребать жар власти над Вселенной в целом.

В ход шли мыслимые и немыслимые ухищрения, уговоры, доказательства своей правоты и прочее и прочее.

В какой-то мере было немного странно, что Предтечи, то зло, с которым я не раз воевала, вот так предстали предо мной почти милыми и пушистыми.

Я, видевшая то, во что они лишь мыслью обращали моих людей, поражалась их относительной доброте и милости.

Трудно сказать, почему им была нужна я, хотя я в этом лукавила. Если они знали (а они знали), ЧТО сказал мне Червь, все вставало на свои места.

Если фраза «Это ты» означала мое становление как последнего Хранителя (а она именно это и означала), Предтечи хотели установить свое господство во Вселенной моими руками.

Было мило, когда они рассказали о своем влиянии на Землю.

Разумеется, я знала о значении Земли, но не догадывалась, что значение это слишком высоко.

Разумеется, по Земле и раньше свободно гуляло зло в каком только можно виде, но не до такой же циничной, тьма подери, степени!

Келли рассказывал, что его подопечный, Мэтт Прейгер, один из команды Коннора, нашел арки, через которые в реальный мир проникло что-то древнее и крайне подозрительное. Разумеется, я бросила все силы, чтобы понять что это и по возможности ликвидировать. Одно плохо – одно из проникнувших оказалось под личиной жены одного из члена команды.

Что до меня, то этих арок я навидалась предостаточно.

Зло, как говорил Гарибальди, всегда выбирает облик чего-то родного и высасывает твою душу через твои чувства. Возможно, что и тут мой добрый друг не ошибся.

Арки имели непосредственное отношение к Предтечам – вот новость!

Земля была не просто порталом или перевалочным пунктом, Земля имела стратегическое значение.

Казалось бы, крохотная планета в галактике, каких миллиарды, а поди ж ты! Уровень не тот.

Ох, неслучайно мой куратор закинул меня на Землю в первые дни моей жизни! Ох, неспроста судьба свела меня с Коннором и остальными землянами! Слишком много совпадений, а я в совпадения не верю.

Если у меня было бы время, я успела бы подумать, что такого важного на Земле, что даже оттуда, на таком чудовищном расстоянии от границ Вселенной, Предтечи могли вершить свои дела.

Недаром они смогли завербовать пару рас в той самой галактике.

Самое странное, что освобождение галактик от влияния самих Хранителей и кураторов все так же началось с речей одного землянина.

Не случайны все эти совпадения, ох не случайны. Да и совпадения ли?

Закономерность!

-Твой ответ, Хранитель.

Я молчала.

Служить им? Лучше (хотя нисколько не лучше, но все же), смерть.

-Мы предоставим тебе последний шанс,- Предтечи чуть шевельнули щупальцем.

Как по мановению волшебной палочки в зале появились трое: Джон, Джефф и Коннор. Все трое неподвижные, словно статуи, но мне не нужно было дотрагиваться до них, чтобы понять, что они – увы- не иллюзия.

-Зачем они здесь?- помертвело спросила я, заранее зная ответ.

-От твоего выбора зависит судьба твоего мира и твоя судьба.

Я стиснула зубы. Я не была готова к этому тогда, не была готова и сейчас.

-Выбирай, Хранитель. Что ты выберешь: любовь, дружбу или своего слугу? Один из них спасется, двое погибнут.

Это приговор, это несправедливо, но шанса спасти всех трех у меня просто не было. Слишком далеко расстояние, слишком мало сил у меня и слишком много власти надо мной у Предтеч.

Я не шевельнулась, лихорадочно соображая, что мне сделать.

Если в ход пошел шантаж, что еще хорошего мне думать?

Просто интересно, чем шантажировали моих братьев, что они не выдержали и сломались?

-Есть еще один шанс,- послышался равнодушный голос Предтеч.- Ты можешь отдать двадцать лет жизни. Твое решение, Хранитель?

Я готова была голыми руками разорвать их, если бы это что-то изменило, но я только сильнее стиснула зубы.

Если бы все было так просто – отдай годы, спаси людей… на практике же все куда как несладко.

Мужчины шевельнулись, обернулись на меня.

-Двадцать лет жизни, Хранитель, и ты вернешься к своим людям живой и такой им необходимой,- в голосе Предтеч послышалась издевка.

-Хранитель?- Джефф ощупал себя и с недоумением взглянул на серую массу Предтеч.- Что происходит?

Двое остальных молча смотрели то на меня, то на Предтеч.

-Я в плену,- глухо ответила я, не шелохнувшись. Слишком хорошо зная нрав Предтеч, любое мое движение могло быть неверно истолковано.- Мне предстоит пройти испытание, чтобы вернуться живой.

Они понимали. О, боги, они все понимали!

В какой-то момент необходимо быть эгоистом, только чтобы жили другие. Мое желание жить и действовать было продиктовано именно таким здоровым эгоизмом. Будучи молодой и активной, я могла действовать быстро, яростно. Становясь старше, силы уходили. Хотелось бросить все и махнуть рукой.

Коннор напрягся, Джефф нахмурился и только Джон, в глазах которого сверкнули молнии, выглядел спокойным.

-Тебе нужно остаться здесь на двадцать лет?- спросил Джон.

-Не совсем,- ответила я.- Дело в том, что я пришла в мир по меркам Земли чуть старше двадцати лет. Каждая война с Предтечами отнимала у меня три-пять лет. Только они обладают способностью отнимать у меня жизнь. Но не все так просто: годы меня старят. По теперешним меркам мне чуть больше тридцати. Если я отдам двадцать лет, мне будет за пятьдесят. Тогда я уже не смогу так быстро владеть ситуацией. Пока я молода, я могу свернуть горы, но потом… Не поймите меня неправильно, я не боюсь старости, но у меня столько дел! Дело в том, что мои братья слишком долго общались с Предтечами, они состарились физически и морально. Они потеряли вкус к жизни и вкус к своей работе. Именно поэтому они совершили то, что совершили, и именно поэтому они… - я запнулась,- именно поэтому они погибли.

Смертным в каком-то плане проще, они стареют равномерно и знают исход. Я же бессмертна, пока живет Вселенная. Люди помнят меня молодой, активной. Замечают ли они мои годы? Войны оставили на мне шрамы в виде морщинок. Пусть внешность для меня ничто, но если стареет душа, это намного хуже.

Возвращаясь с войн с Предтечами, люди отмечали появление новых морщинок. Я старела. Пусть сначала и незаметно, но все же потом видимо.

Мой облик земной женщины почти неизменен, но я могу сменить его. Однако даже изменившись внешне, я буду старой.

Для земной дамы пятидесятилетие – не предел, но годы берут свое. В этом плане в отношениях с Предтечами я так же не была исключением.

-Мы можем помочь?- спросил Коннор.

Я покачала головой.

Их выдернули из безвременья. Коннора – из Бермудского треугольника, где он потерял команду, Джона и Джеффа – из тахионного поля на Вавилоне 4. Могли ли они помочь?

-Один из вас может заменить ее,- снова раздался голос Предтеч.

-Мразь!- тихо и яростно прошипел Джон, едва дернувшись в сторону серой массы.

-Джон, нет!- я едва сдержалась, чтобы не броситься наперерез его стремлению.

Я перепугалась и за него, и за его внезапное понимание происходящего. Только бы он не начал готовить военные действия!

-Выбирай, Хранитель,- тихо приказали Предтечи.

Все трое стояли передо мной – мой друг, мой любимый и… и мой любимый. Кем пожертвовать, ради того, чтобы жили другие? Как спасти одного и обречь на гибель других? Кто выставит цену любви и дружбе?

Я опустила голову.

Я не смогла бы, но я должна.

Коннор, мой дорогой Коннор, первое живое существо после паллиотов, встреченное мной. Мой первый человек, первая любовь. Первый во всем. Значит, он?

Джефф. Огромная ответственность, историческое значение, символ галактики без войн, мой добрый друг и почти брат. Он?

Джон… роднее него у меня некого не было. Его светлый образ был со мной с рождения. Мой куратор принял его облик давно и почти не менял его. Моя любовь, мужчина, который принадлежит не мне. Человек, от жизни которого зависит судьба целого мира. Он?

-Прими судьбу, Хранитель,- серая масса шевельнулась и подняла щупальце.

Нервы, натянутые струной, не выдержали, я бросилась на защиту Единственного.

До сих пор не пойму, что руководило мной. Какого черта я полезла напролом, если могла выбрать?

Наверное, если человека довести до отчаяния, мозг примет нужное решение. Мой мозг просто отключился.

Уже тогда, едва сорвавшись с мета, я подписала смертный приговор и себе, и людям.

Я заметила смертельную бледность Джона, Джеффа, решительность Коннора и… я бросилась на Предтеч, собой загородив их от мужчин.

Единый крик: мой, Джона, Джеффа и Коннора утонул в вое Предтеч.

Даже тогда я толком не поняла, что произошло.

Едва я пошевелилась, как нечто непостижимое в своей силе сверкающей зеленой волной отшвырнуло меня к мужчинам, встав между нами и Предтечами. Громадная радужная сфера накрыла нас пузырем, взорвавшись брызгами, жалами впиваясь в серую шевелящуюся массу.

Я заметила, что люди упали на пол, но я приняла решение биться до конца. Если мне уже не спасти тех, кого я любила, я спасу самую суть жизни.

Я знала, что мне не трансформироваться в сфероид, знала, что я погибну и в любом случае, миру пришел конец, но я чувствовала нереальный подъем сил и почему-то знала, что все обойдется.

-Прощай, Хранитель!- услышала я крик Иу. Это он, мой добрый помощник, обернулся радужной сферой и нещадно атаковал древнее зло, оттесняя его к пределу Вселенной.

Но тот, кто пришел мне на помощь первым, бил яростнее, сильнее, словно собой сметая тьму, заполняя ее светом нестерпимого зеленого цвета.

-_Это ты…Пойми… Прощай…_- услышала я.

Даже сейчас, зная, кем на самом деле был Создатель, я любила его.

Пусть несовершенный, пусть отчасти лживый, трусливый, в чем-то даже эгоистичный, он был моим учителем, единственным родным существом во Вселенной.

Я закричала.

Я уже поняла, что древний закон мира сработал. Чтобы один жил, другой должен умереть. Червь спас меня и моих людей, приняв смерть за нас. Я все равно не смогла бы спасти всех, я слишком слаба, глупа и отчасти наивна.

Червь знал, что я не смогу выбрать кого-то одного и обязательно полезу спасать всех сразу, совершенно логично при этом погибнув и погубив все живое.

Взрыв чудовищной силы сотряс Вселенную.

-НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ!- закричала я, сорвав ставшие бесполезными игрушками оковы и падая на колени в Звездном зале. Взрыв отшвырнул меня от людей и оглушил настолько, что я потеряла сознание.

Чтобы один жил, другой должен погибнуть…

Когда я очнулась от обморока, первым делом я подползла и ощупала лежавших. Пульс, дыхание – они живы.

Все бы ничего, вот только совсем седой Джефф…

-А, дьявол!- Коннор пошевелился и поморщился, приложив руку к затылку.

Джон коротко выругался сквозь зубы и схватился за ребра.

-Джефф,- с мукой выдохнула я,- почему? Зачем?

Он поднялся на колени и взглянул на меня.

-Я понял,- просто ответил он.

-Что?- я в отчаянии схватила его за плечи.- Джефф, зачем? Почему ты?

-Хранитель…- он мягко отстранил меня и взглянул мне в глаза.

Вот истина, когда не нужно лишних слов, когда все скажет взгляд. И глаза Джеффа, моего старого доброго друга говорили о том, что он понимал, что я могла сделать, кого выбрать. Он понимал, что это был бы не он, даже несмотря на то, что нас связывало.

Душа не лжет, ее не обмануть никакими оковами. То, кем я на короткое время стала, требовало спасти одного и этим одним стал бы не Джефф.

Пусть мне никогда не сказать правды, пусть только совесть станет мне судьей, но бог – свидетель, я люблю и любила того, кто никогда не смог бы быть со мной, того, к которому привязалась, едва увидев его, а узнав ближе - полюбила.

Не Коннор должен был стать единственным спасенным. Да, первые сильные, очень сильные чувства были только к нему, но властелином моей души стал Джон. Простой смертный, безумно любивший свою жену, тот, с кем я была на короткий миг счастлива и ради которого отказалась от этого счастья.

Джон не понял бы меня, но и не осудил. Коннор понял бы и… промолчал. А Джефф… Джефф понял и сделал то единственное, что было в его силах - просто заменил меня собой.

Увы, не тахионное возмущение стало причиной его седины, а поступок, за который мне никогда не отплатить.

Я не могла смотреть в глаза Коннору, а он только подошел ко мне и подал руку, помогая встать.

-Коннор, я…- я неловко поднялась и взглянула на него.

-Я понял,- улыбнулся он.- Душа, Хранитель, непостижима.

-Ты как?- Джон справился с дурнотой и подошел к нам.

-Не знаю, будет ли у меня еще шанс, - я нежно коснулась щеки светловолосого мужчины,- но я думаю, ты должен знать, что…

-Я знаю,- тихо ответил он. – Я ни о чем не жалею.

Если бы я смогла удивиться сильнее, я бы удивилась, но сил больше ни на что не было.

Предтечи хороши, наверное, только одним – в их присутствии становятся явными все тайны. Джон узнал о той ночи, что мы провели вместе. Пусть это было не в этой реальности, но это было.

-Хранитель,- раздался тихий голос того, кого я уже не ожидала снова услышать.

-Иу!- я завертела головой, силясь увидеть друга, но заметила лишь крохотный серый шарик. Мой добрый старый друг покидал меня.

-Открываю порталы!- произнес Иу.

Три сверкающих портала образовались в зале. Первым, кинув печальный, полный скрытой боли взгляд, ушел Коннор. Он никогда не скажет всего того, что понял о нас, но Я буду знать и буду мучиться.

Вторым исчез Джефф, человек удивительной отваги, готовый на все ради тех, кто о нем может даже не вспомнить.

Джон задержался.

-Я знаю, что не буду ничего помнить, - быстро заговорил он,- но это неважно. Я видел ад, я познал рай и этот рай – ты. Я… я люблю тебя!

Кто знает боль от невозможности обладать желаемым, понял бы меня.

Короткий миг, прикосновение его губ к моим и он исчез.

-Все закончилось? Мы победили?- обернулась я к Иу.

-Предтеч, как и зло, нельзя победить,- тихо ответил он.- Червь лишь завершил очередной круг жизни. Теперь ответственность за Вселенную лежит полностью на тебе. Ты готова?

Готова ли я признать то, кем я являюсь? Готова ли признать очевидные факты? Готова ли смириться с неизбежным?

-Я готова,- я вскинула подбородок.

Уже не юная, еще не старая, некогда взбалмошная девчонка, теперь полноправный властитель почти всей Вселенной, я приняла судьбу.

Мой брат уступит мне свое место, я знаю. Он, так же обработанный Предтечами, как и остальные, отдаст мне всю власть и однажды великий круг жизни совершит новый виток.

-Мне будет одиноко,- произнесла я, глядя на крохотный серый шарик, доверчиво опустившийся мне на ладонь.

-Одиночество – путь великих,- ответил он.- Прощай…

Ласковое прикосновение и он рассыпался в звездную пыль.

-Что ж, как говорила Иванова: «Кто хочет жить вечно?»- горько усмехнулась я.

Нет, у меня не прибавилось аномальных способностей, я не могла бы открыть портал без помощи Иу, но я обладала знаниями и могла продолжать свое дело. Увы, я знала не все, как когда я была простым Хранителем, зато мои способности в обучении выросли многократно.

Кое-что я все-таки могла.

-Прощай, отец! Прощай, Иу!- я всмотрелась в звездную даль, чуть улыбнувшись. – Начало положено.

-А Джон что-нибудь вспомнил?- Келли налил себе еще кофе и снова сел на диванчик.

-Ничего. История вернула себе свое.

Я неслучайно пришла именно к Майклу. Доверенное лицо в сердечных делах и просто хорошая отдушина, Майкл всегда помогал мне советом или словом.

Из Звездного зала, так и не открыв портал, а просто исчезнув там и появившись у него, я до смерти напугала его своим видом и одновременно обрадовала.

Узнав у меня все обстоятельства, шумно выдохнув и переведя дух, отдав распоряжения о конце военных действий, Майкл углубился в мои дела.

-Значит, теперь уже совершенно одна?- я кивнула.- И что будешь делать теперь? Скажешь остальным?

Я не ответила. Кураторы радовались относительному миру, праздновали победу и возносили мое имя до небес.

И хотя мне самой было тревожно, я знала, что по меньшей мере двоим сейчас тяжелее, чем мне.

Галактическому куратору и простому смертному, имеющему равное значение в галактике.

-М-м,- Келли потряс головой, обжегшись горячим кофе и отставил чашку,- я тут получил письмо. Древний свиток и крайне загадочное послание от старого знакомого.

Он порылся в кармане и протянул мне пожелтевший конверт.

Я поняла, что еще миг, и одной тайной станет меньше, но вскрывать его при Майкле не стала. Даже если не в меру осторожный куратор прочитал послание, это не значит, что я буду обсуждать с ним содержимое.

-Потом, не возражаешь?- я погладила чуть шершавую поверхность конверта. Очень старая бумага.

Келли кивнул.

Где читать послание, если не в спокойной обстановке? Единственное, что мне пришло на ум, это Минбар. Чуть позже войны с Тенями, чуть раньше женитьбы Джона и Деленн.

«Душа мира»,- гласило письмо. Два слова и полный хаос в мыслях.

Видимо, ворлонское обучение и сотрудничество с империей самым благоприятным образом подействовало на разум Джеффри - Валена, раз тот заговорил загадками.

Сидя на скамейке в саду Тузанора, я разглядывала два слова, начертанные на бумаге и думала.

Странно, что он выбрал именно эти слова. Душа, мир… мир не в плане Вселенной, а мир – время без войн. Что может быть душой мирного времени? Мир есть сосредоточение на чем-то позитивном, чем-то вечном, светлом. Вален был минбарцем, рожденным не от минбарца, но ведь и он кое-что понимал в загадках планеты. Говорить так, как истинный минбари, думать, как минбари, жить, как минбари.

Что минбари понимает под этим словосочетанием?

-Хранитель, вот так сюрприз!- от неожиданности я вздрогнула и обернулась на голос.

Маркус Коул, еще живой, почти здоровый и в меру счастливый рейнджер как раз проходил очередной курс обучения на Минбаре.

-Привет, друг,- поприветствовала я его, пригласив присесть рядом.- Пока все спокойно, решил совершенствоваться?

-Не совсем, но рейнджер не принадлежит себе,- пожал он плечами.- О, тебе пришло такое важное письмо? – заметил он, глядя на конверт в моих руках.

-Маркус,- я решила, что терять мне нечего и забросила крючок,- ты думаешь почти как минбари. Скажи, что может обозначать словосочетание «душа мира»?

-Храм,- ни секунды не задумавшись, ответил он.- Минбари верят, что храм является своего рода душой касты жрецов. Если руки Минбара – это каста мастеров; ум, честь, доблесть принадлежит касте воинов, то душа, разум – это каста жрецов. Судя по всему, то, что ты ищешь, находится в храме… эй, Хранитель, ты куда?

Я порывисто встала.

-Спасибо, Маркус!- крикнула я на бегу.

Храм! Ну конечно! Но вот какой именно? Храмов на Минбаре так много, что мне понадобится много времени, чтобы обойти все. И в этом ли времени мне искать или в другом?

Справедливо решив, что Вален наверняка имел в виду храм Варенни - самый крупный, самый древний храм, я отправилась туда.

-Госпожа?- едва я влетела на всех парах в храм, меня окликнул пожилой служитель. –Госпожа Хранитель, мы ждали Вас.

Он поклонился и подал мне новый конверт, по возрасту примерно такой же, как и мой.

«Прости, что не смог тогда сказать всего. Пока не могу и сейчас, но, уверен, что ты уже все поняла.

Я знал, что связывало тебя и Джона, знал, что ты совершила бы ошибку в любом случае, за что мучилась бы все оставшееся время. Прости, что взял на себя ответственность за твою судьбу.

Я оставил три письма, ты знаешь, что число три на Минбаре священно. В третьем послании ты поймешь, что двигало мной. Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой и мой шаг – всего лишь крохотная частица того, чем я тебе обязан.

Я пишу это письмо в маленьком безымянном храме в Тузаноре. Оно пролежит здесь тысячу лет, ожидая своего часа.

Я горд служением тебе, Хранитель!»

И никакой подписи.

-Спасибо,- я поклонилась служителю.

-Оно ждало Вас почти тысячу лет, Великая госпожа,- он низко склонился передо мной.

Почти тысячу…

Значит, мне вперед по времени.

Маленький храм, пышная растительность вокруг, тишина, умиротворение…

Еще шаг и все станет понятно, но сердца бьются так, что, кажется, что сейчас грудная клетка взорвется.

Мне страшно и тревожно. Я уже понимаю, что увижу, но я не готова это видеть и знать.

Плотный крохотный кусок старинной бумаги в конверте, лежащий в углублении. Если не знать, что и где искать, его не найти.

Всего три слова, а у меня непроизвольно брызнули слезы из глаз. Он узнал тогда, в Звездном зале свою судьбу. Он знал ее заранее, потому как отправил письма Деленн, Маркусу и самому себе.

Я не знаю, что было написано в послании Деленн, но я знаю, что он писал Маркусу и себе в будущем.

Три письма – Джеффри Синклеру, Деленн и Маркусу; три письма мне и в последнем всего три слова: «Спасибо за Кетрин».

Теперь я поняла, почему он провел последние годы в молитве мне. Он был готов отдать за меня всю жизнь, потому что верил мне. Он не ожидал бы любимую, если бы не знал, что я приведу ее.

Парадокс в том, что время меня не фиксирует, зато это смогли сделать Предтечи. Зло помогло добру. Удивительно…

Но не Джефф в неоплатном долгу передо мной, а я у него. Двадцать лет жизни сыграли свою роль.

Символично, снова двадцать лет. Лориен смог оживить Джона тоже на двадцать лет. Я пришла к Коннору двадцатилетней. У чисел своя магия, подчас недоступная мне.

Я тихо вышла из храма, стиснув до боли зубы.

Мельком увидев свое отражение в зеркале, я отметила, что не постарела ни на миг. Джефф забрал то, что должно было состарить меня, забрал мои годы себе.

Мне никогда не понять мотивов смертных.

Наверное, это и не требуется.

Глава 41

Как я ни стремилась к смертным, все играло против меня.

Возвращение в Хогвартс не было столь радужным, как мне того хотелось. В мире магов происходил переломный момент. Снова война, едва стихнувшая, снова кровь, магия и интриги.

Вернувшись в школу, я какое-то время провела в своих покоях.

Эльфы, первыми узнавшие о моем возвращении, принесли цветы и буквально усыпали пол под моими ногами. Знали бы они, что мне стоило это возвращение!

-Хранитель, все в порядке?- Снейп, с грохотом распахнувший дверь, влетел в комнату и бросился ко мне. Мой друг, будущий куратор галактического масштаба выглядел неважно.

-Все нормально, Северус, все хорошо,- я позволила сгрести себя в объятия.- Предоставь мне отчет по военным операциям в своем мире через два часа, будь добр.

Он резко отстранился.

-Что? То есть ты вот так, не успев прийти, уже занимаешься тактикой и стратегией?

-Северус, пожалуйста,- поморщилась я.- Ты должен привыкать, что на первом месте у меня всегда дела, а все остальное – на последнем.

-Но…- он хотел что-то добавить, но передумал.- Через два часа отчет будет у тебя.

-Северус…- но он уже закрыл дверь.

Если не думать о том, что случилось, можно жить относительно спокойно.

Я никогда никому не скажу, чего мне стоила маленькая недоговоренность в Звездном зале. То, что мне удалось скрыть ценой жизни Джеффри, обошлось хоть и дорого, но оно того стоило. Не в старости было дело, даже не в том, что мои годы были иными по сравнению с земными. Я лукавила, когда говорила, что в пятьдесят наступает старость. Возможно, по меркам землян так и есть, но не по моим меркам. Последнее дело – моя внешность и привычки, но то, что я все эти годы стараюсь сдерживать, вполне оправдывала страшную жертву Джеффа.

Когда я пришла в мир наивной глупой девочкой, я никак не оправдывала свое имя. Бунтарка по натуре, взбалмошная, местами дикая, но я была милее домашнего котенка, если речь заходила о войне. Дело не в том, что я жалела, сострадала и вообще испытывала куда больше чувств, чем теперь. Дело в том, что с годами, которые у меня пили Предтечи, мое имя звучало во мне все громче и громче. Мне все труднее было сдерживать себя, чтобы не взорвать мир. Я становилась агрессивнее, опаснее.

Предтечи хорошо это понимали, и если бы я отдала им двадцать лет жизни, я стала бы неуправляемой и начала бы крушить все подряд, по малейшему поводу выходя из себя.

В имени смертного мало толку, но в имени Хранителя его слишком много.

Мое имя довлело надо мной, висело мечом над макушкой, рискуя если не убить меня, то покалечить.

С отнятыми Предтечами годами уходили чувства, способность ощущать, любить, что-то ценить, понимать. Вместе с тем уходило и спокойствие. Мне уже не было толку медитировать и приводить нервы в порядок. Я все больше походила на бомбу замедленного действия. Я уже плохо контролировала себя, не могла сосредоточиться на мире. Моей темной энергии все чаще требовался выход, хотя именно этого я старалась себе и не позволять.

Предтечи знали, забери они у меня годы, и бери меня голыми руками, направь мое жало в нужном направлении, и я не успокоюсь, пока не уничтожу все живое.

Я стала все больше походить на стрелу – выпусти и я сшибу все препятствия, стремясь в цель. Только целью для меня стала бы сама суть жизни.

Никто никогда не узнает, чего мне стоило постоянно контролировать себя. Однажды, вернувшись, я уже чуть не убила Снейпа, если бы он и сейчас начала сопротивляться, кто знает, чем бы все это закончилось.

В одном Предтечи ошибались, я была не на их стороне, что, безусловно, давало мне преимущества перед моим единственным живым братом.

Я вздохнула, приводя нервы в порядок. Теперь придется заново учиться жить. Ни куратора, ни помощника, ни оружия – ничего больше.

И хотя у меня были кое-какие способности по перемещению, других способностей я не обнаружила.

Вместе с Иу ушли и способы связи с братом. Если мои люди могли связаться со мной, равно ка ними, то мой брат стал изгоем. Не могу сказать, что я сильно бы огорчилась, не видься мы еще пару раз по столько же, но в связи с обстановкой, хотелось бы прояснения некоторых деталей.

Первый, конечно, не воплощение святости, но убивать его у меня желания не было, чем явно не мог похвастаться он.

Игра вошла в решающую стадию, когда за власть любые методы хороши. Слова Червя не были панацеей. Вполне вероятно, что он лишь озвучил свои желания, а не мое потенциальное будущее. Стать полноправным хозяином Вселенной мог и мой брат, и я более чем уверена, что последний уже узнал новости и готовил полномасштабную операцию по моему свержению.

-Майк!- позвала я.

Келли явился незамедлительно.

-Что-то случилось?

-В связи со сложившейся обстановкой,- начала я,- можно ожидать вторжения.

-Но Предтечи…- Келли стиснул зубы.

-Нет, Майк. Дело не в них. Дело в моем брате. Первый узнал о гибели Червя, вся информация о произошедшем распространилась молниеносно. Кто-то из нас должен погибнуть, чтобы оставшийся стал правителем всего мира. Лично мне начхать на власть, у меня иные цели, но мои территории лакомый кусок. Первый, уверена, не захотел бы потерять зону.

-Думаешь, у него хватит наглости напасть?- бровь Келли чуть приподнялась.

-Я только что поняла, что плохо его знала, Майк. От него в условиях войны можно ожидать чего угодно. Ты – мой связной на Земле. Это слишком важная планета, чтобы отдавать ее без боя. Увы, Предтечи хорошо поработали на Земле, можно ожидать чего угодно, но, Майкл, будь готов к атаке.

-Ты убила почти всех,- я непроизвольно сжала кулаки,- не думаю, что он сунется.

-Майк, счет идет на дни! Возможно, что даже на минуты. Жахнуло так, что вся Вселенная взвыла. Да, Червю удалось оттеснить Предтеч к границам мира, но войне еще не конец. Зло нельзя победить.

-Предтечи не нападут?

-Нет. Уже нет. По крайней мере при мне они точно не выберутся.

-Что же такого сделал Червь?

Я взглянула на задумчивого куратора. Мысли Келли витали далеко в пространстве, пытаясь найти ответы.

-Не знаю, Майкл, и знать не хочу, если честно,- осадила его я.- Предупреди остальных. Все.

Келли исчез.

Лучше впасть в паранойю, чем потом вкушать плоды собственной беспечности. Рисковать смертными, значит поставить под удар самую суть Хранителя. Жизнь обязана быть защищена любой ценой.

Кураторы поднимутся как один, если у моего брата хватит наглости сунуться в мою зону. На любой жест с его стороны последует незамедлительная атака. А я уверена, жестов будет предостаточно. Первый пойдет если не на таран, то на хитрость.

-Отчет, как ты просила,- Снейп бесшумно вошел и положил папку на стол.

-Северус, задержись,- попросила я, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери.

Снейп неделю не находил себе места. Сначала исчезновение Хранителя, неизвестность, потом атаки Жрецов на магглов, сборы, планы, смерти. Снейп уже не знал, сражаться ли за жизнь или она уже проиграна целиком. Риддл бушевал, набирая силу, пытал так, что кровь шла даже из глаз, но сам Снейп уже ничего не боялся.

Когда Хранитель явилась и тут же приказала предоставить отчет, Снейп сначала оскорбился, но потом с какой-то тупой покорностью осознал, что Хранитель изменилась. Снова и снова, возвращаясь из ниоткуда, она неуловимо менялась, становилась скованнее в словах, решительнее в блеске глаз и… все более одинокой.

Она не сказала ничего о том, что произошло, но Снейп понимал, что Предтечи, как и ЗаХаДум - не курорты, никто не возвращался от них прежним.

Во всем мире бушевали войны. Маги словно обезумели от страха и отчаяния. Риддл наступал по всем фронтам. Плохо, что мальчишка Поттер ничего не желал соображать. У наглого сопляка словно напрочь отшибло чувство самосохранения. Он еженощно делал вылазки в школу, игнорировал всякие предупреждения как от самого Снейпа, так даже и от Дамблдора. Плохой новостью было и то, что чертов Блэк, запертый на Гриммо, порывался лезть в драку. Тупая блохастая псина не видела ничего, дальше своего носа. Поттер вконец обнаглел, Дамблдор наседал, Риддл давил – Снейп готов был грызть землю от ужаса понимания происходящего, но держался из последних сил.

Едва выйдя из покоев Хранителя, Снейп не выдержал и выругался. Отчет через два часа и ноль реакции на происходящее! Конечно, Снейп понимал, что у Хранителя ситуация куда сложнее, чем у него, но он тоже заслужил хотя бы крохотный кивок, хоть улыбку, но…

Стараясь не выдавать чувств, бушующих в груди, Снейп вошел в комнату и положил папку на стол.

-Отчет, как ты просила.

-Северус, задержись,- услышал он через мгновение после того, как уже готов был открыть дверь.

Он на миг растерялся. Вот сейчас она расскажет все, что там произошло. Снейпу до смерти надоела неизвестность. Да, у него есть дела, но не знать ситуацию сейчас смерти подобно.

-Мне нужна твоя помощь, Северус,- произнесла Хранитель, не глядя на него.

-Да?- Снейп боялся спугнуть неосторожным словом ее просьбу.

-Произошло многое, Северус, слишком многое…- она встала и отошла к двери. – Дело в том, что все серьезно изменилось и у меня, и у кураторов в целом. Не могу сказать всего, но если кратко, то…- она напряглась,- Червь и Иу мертвы.

Снейп не просто побелел, он почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который разбил любимую чашку отца и теперь стоял перед озверевшим родителем, сжимавшим ремень. Но даже в детстве не было настолько страшно.

-Чем я могу помочь?- выдавил он через силу.

-Собственно, в этом – уже ничем,- ответила Хранитель ровно. Она обернулась и Снейп на миг увидел, как блеснули от невыплаканных слез ее глаза.- Потеряв помощника, я обрела способность мгновенного перемещения. Это малость, но по крайней мере мне теперь не нужны порталы. Дело в том, мой друг, что я толком не знаю, что я могу еще. Мне нужна проверка. Полное обследование или что-то в этом роде.

-Н-н-но…- недоуменно протянул Снейп.

-Понимаю, это слишком странная просьба, но ты маг, у тебя есть определенные способности. Ты мог бы проверить меня сканированием, обследовать то, что я могу или потенциально могу.

Снейп даже забыл о страхе. Ему когда-то вполне хватило ярости Хранителя, когда он пытался просканировать ее. Едва не погибнув от удушья, он не желал повторить этот эксперимент снова.

-Думаю, что тебе лучше в лабораторию, или к кураторам, или…

-Северус!- она решительно подошла и схватила его за плечи.- Северус, я хочу, чтобы именно ты проверил меня. Не спрашивай, почему, но я доверюсь только тебе.

Снейп был озадачен. То недоверие, то попытки убить, то теперь странная просьба.

-Что я должен сделать?- он справился с шоком и решительно сжал палочку.

Я понимала, что новость о гибели Червя так или иначе дошла бы до профессора. Не сегодня-завтра или Келли или кто-то из кураторов наверняка заявился бы ко мне, а зная талант Снейпа к подслушиванию, он бы узнал и реакция была бы неконтролируемой.

Одно дело услышать новость смертному, совсем другое – куратору его масштаба. Нет, я не говорю о том, что Снейп сплоховал бы, но его нервы и так на пределе. Келли уже говорил о действиях Риддла в мире магов. Нервный срыв был бы чудом в его состоянии.

Проверка ментальной защиты была проведена при всей предосторожности. Снейп обезопасил себя всевозможными заклятьями от переломов, ушибов, удушья и прочего. Результат – моя полная защита, пара царапин с его стороны, когда его впечатало в стену при попытке войти к контакт с моим разумом, и мое полное удовлетворение от проделанной работы. Последующие исследования показали, что я могу связываться с банком данных любой планеты, галактики и вообще каждого уголка в моей зоне, лишь подумав об этом.

Когда передо мной появилось изображение видов Терруса, я только вздохнула. Тот же экран, все то же, только нет ни команд подтверждения, ни голосового сопровождения подтверждения. Все мгновенно. Я могла приказывать даже мысленно, ничего не изменялось.

Потеряв Иу, я в каком-то смысле сама стала каналом связи. Путь моего совершенствования продолжался.

Ее не радовала ни абсолютная защита разума, ни новые способности, ни даже то, что в аудиальных приказах теперь не было необходимости.

Снейп понимал, что приобретенные способности пришли ценой жизни ее друга. Пусть этот друг был условной единицей, бездушной машиной, но она жила с ним всю жизнь, а теперь, лишившись последнего друга, Хранитель стала почти апатичной ко всему.

Коротко поблагодарив его за помощь, Хранитель попросила оставить ее одну.

-Думаю, нам нужно поговорить,- черная змея появилась на экране визора.

-Я уже знаю, что ты мне сообщишь, так что не трать мое и свое время попусту,- отрезала я, отключившись.

-И все же, мне кажется, нам есть что обсудить,- змея появилась снова, на сей раз в виде голограммы. Даже при условиях нематериальности мне не хотелось касаться брата ничем, включая мысль.

-Где и когда?- вздохнула я.

-Звездный зал, немедленно,- змея исчезла.

-Братец, братец,- покачала я головой.- Зная тебя, можно ожидать чего угодно.

Еще раз вздохнув, я исчезла из этой части Вселенной.

Сказать, что Келли не находил себе места, значит не сказать ровным счетом ничего.

Отголоски страшной трагедии до сих пор заставляли подниматься волоски на теле, а мысли никак не хотели приходить в упорядоченное состояние.

То, что пережила Хранитель, безусловно, было величайшей потерей, но то, что она еще переживет… Майкл заставлял себя даже не думать об этом.

Дела с магами и нормалами обстояли, прямо скажем, неважно. Одни постоянно выясняли отношения, другие просто пытались жить или выживать. Если с последними все было более-менее ясно, то первые доставляли немало хлопот.

Вживления кризалисов стало делом почти обычным, не считая случаев естественной смерти среди младенцев. Хуже было то, что с подопечным Майкла, Снейпом, все было так сложно, что сам Снейп был от себя не в восторге.

Его начальство в виде рептилоподобного Волдеморта постоянно дергало его за ниточки. Второе начальство в виде белобородого старца Дамблдора требовало полной и беспрекословной подчиненности обстоятельствам и полной самоотдачи. Трудно было более занятого мага в мире, чем Снейп.

Майкл как мог старался облегчить жизнь друга, но зачастую жизнь подбрасывала настолько неприятные сюрпризы, что приходилось менять планы буквально на ходу.

Ученик Северуса, Гарри, то и дело нарушал всевозможные правила обучения, постоянно огрызался, требовал к себе повышенного внимания и не хотел даже понять, что от жизни можно не только требовать счастья, но и получать здоровенные затрещины.

Келли сам не мог повлиять на заносчивого паренька, и потому волновался за исход общего дела.

В целом ситуация была под контролем.

Маги мирно вымирали, люди строили или пытались строить свое будущее, Хранитель… а вот с ней все было сложнее.

Бегая по временной петле, Келли уже успел увидеть прошлое, настоящее и будущее во всевозможных проявлениях. То, что он имел неудовольствие наблюдать теперь, его совершенно не радовало. Элсингер готовился к активации клона Коннора. Майкл хорошо понимал, что за всем этим у Фрэнка свои интересы. Узнать тайны мироздания, жизни после смерти, назначения куратора и многое другое, что знать смертному не полагалось.

Майкл висел крохотным сфероидом над цистерной, где в питательном растворе находился клон Коннора и думал, что проще было бы уничтожить тело, но Хранитель такого бы не одобрила и приходилось просто наблюдать.

Однако, несмотря на запрет уничтожения клона, она ничего не говорила об изменениях в памяти.

-Прости, дружище,- Снейп спикировал в раствор и влился в голову спящего мужчины.

Ни красоты развернувшихся видов под ногами, ни песни звезд меня не радовали и уже не интересовали. Вымученное свидание с братом настораживало и одновременно все ставило по местам. Я уже заранее понимала, что он не придет, и все равно продолжала ждать. Не чуда, даже не пришествия волшебства… не знаю чего. Понимания, может быть, озарения.

Есть чудное место на границе миров, там для меня всегда найдется место, чтобы спрятаться и поиграть в невидимку, пока брат будет занят делами.

В тот же миг на земле, в мире магов, Гарри так переживал, что не мог даже нормально поесть. Сон, где Волдеморт убивает Сириуса, выводил из себя. Парень понимал, что это могла быть ловушка, но не действовать он уже не мог.

Сочувствие подруги не помогало, наоборот, злило. Всегда трижды мудрая Гермиона не раз говорила, что он сначала действует, а потом думает, но сейчас от нервного напряжения Гарри хотелось выть и делать хоть что-то, только не выслушивать ее отповеди.

Гарри решил идти в Министерство и спасать крестного, почти наверняка зная, что его ждет «теплый» прием злейшего врага.

Коннор как раз отдавал последние распоряжения перед тем, как отбыть с Терруса. Масштабная эпидемия требовала полной отдачи времени и сил. Необходимо было решать, кому жить и как спасать умирающих.

-Куратор, у нас проблема,- один из террусиан-ученых нервно сжимал в руке последние данные по эпидемии.

Едва взглянув на материалы, Коннор побелел.

-Ваше решение, куратор,- поторопил ученый.

Коннор стиснул зубы и кивнул.

-Приступайте.

Профессор кивнул и торопливо вышел из кабинета.

Коннор сжал кулаки. Только что он подписал смертный приговор тысяче человек, включая ту, которую полюбил. Только у тысячи человек на громадной планете был иммунитет против болезни. Чтобы исцелить остальных требовалась кровь обладателей иммунитета. Будь дело на Земле, врачи нашли бы способ синтезировать необходимую вакцину путем очистки крови, но Террус диктовал свои условия. Здесь, чтобы один выжил, другой должен был умереть. Кровь террусиан не подлежала ни замене, ни очистке. Только чистая, полученная путем буквального выжимания из донора. Капля крови одного в буквальном смысле могла спасти другого. Ради миллиардов Коннор принес в жертву тысячу.

-Как мило!- раздался знакомый голос за спиной мужчины.- Что ты ощущаешь, обрекая других на смерть?

Коннор развернулся и вымученно заставил себя улыбнуться.

-Наверняка то же, что и ты. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Женщина неопределенно качнула головой.

-У меня кое-какие дела в этой части Вселенной.

Коннор чуть напрягся. Немигающий тяжелый взгляд женщины гипнотизировал.

-Я решила проведать напоследок своего возлюбленного,- бездушным голосом сообщила она, приближаясь к нему.

-Возлюбленного?- переспросил Коннор, не шевельнувшись.

Сердце человека отбивало сумасшедшую дробь, но Коннор неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя смотреть в немигающие глаза женщины.

-Разве я не права?

Женщина приблизилась к нему, чуть коснувшись рукой его щеки.

-Чертов Поттер! Чертов Блэк! Чертов… что еще? – Снейп носился по кабинету, едва не сшибая стулья. Все складывалось из рук вон плохо, а тут еще очередная выходка блохастого крестного Поттера сбивала все планы Ордена.

-Северус, зайди ко мне!- голова директора появилась в камине. Снейп едва удержался, чтобы не запустить в нее чем потяжелее.

-Иду!- рявкнул он, срываясь с места.- Господи боже!- за дверью с невозмутимым видом стояла Хранитель. – Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь,- хватаясь за сердце, сообщил профессор. Женщина как-то странно на него взглянула и прошла в кабинет.

-Подожди бежать,- сказала она, подходя к кафедре и оборачиваясь. Снейп машинально закрыл дверь и скрестил руки на груди.- Мне интересно изучить твой род.

Брови Снейпа едва не взлетели ко лбу.

Какого черта она вздумала шутить?!

-Что сделать?!- переспросил он.

Равнодушный взгляд женщины отследил его жест.

-Ты маг, ты тот, из-за кого началось массовое истребление Хранителей. Ты тот, кто спас меня, а я ведь даже не поблагодарила тебя как следует.

Женщина равнодушным взглядом скользнула по Снейпу.

Профессор поежился. Если с ней опять что-то произошло, он обязал знать что именно и чем конкретно ему это грозит.

-Ты в порядке?- закинул он удочку.

-В полном,- пожала она плечами. – Что-то не так?

Снейп растерялся.

С одной стороны могло показаться, что Хранитель стала менее эмоциональной, с другой – что она претерпела куда большие трансформации.

-Северус, у меня неприятные изве…- Снейп, появившись посреди комнаты так и замер, впившись взглядом в замершую женщину.- Хранитель! Ты слышала?

-Что именно?- ровно спросила она.

-Вторжение!- едва не подпрыгнул Майкл. – Кураторы стоят на ушах с утра! Волна пришла, как ты и предупреждала.

-Отменить тревогу,- все так же равнодушно ответила женщина.

-Это еще не все,- помрачнел Снейп.- Коннор убит.

-Знаю,- тем же тоном ответила она, отвернувшись. Снейпу показалось, что плечи женщины чуть вздрогнули, как будто она сдержала рыдания, но через секунду она обернулась, показав все то же равнодушное лицо и пустой взгляд.

-Ты ничего не сделаешь?- изумился Снейп.

-Коннор был всего лишь пешкой,- пожала она плечами.- В любой игре жертвы неминуемы. Проблема в том, что любая пешка может стать любой фигурой, дойдя до края доски, но лишь одной стать не сможет никогда.

Странные разговоры, не к месту, не ко времени. Снейп потряс головой, надеясь, что наваждение исчезнет.

-Кураторы знают о своем предназначении и готовы ко всему во благо службы,- продолжила Хранитель.- Есть фигуры, приближенные к Хранителю, они несут определенную нагрузку и имеют стратегически важное значение. Любая фигура будет защищать главную, которая не уйдет с доски никогда. Партия будет или проиграна, или выиграна в любом случае.

-Ты забыла про пат,- напомнил Снейп.

-Партию можно переиграть,- чуть удивилась Хранитель.- Все равно, партия будет за одним игроком. Другой все равно проиграет.

-Северус!- предостерегающе произнес начинающий догадываться в чем дело Снейп.

-Кураторы – мелкие фигуры,- продолжила Хранитель, расхаживая по кабинету.- Мы ставим их на свои места, думаем, что играем их судьбами, но на самом деле играют нами.

-Северус!- прошипел замершему Снейпу Снейп.

-Любого куратора можно убрать с доски тогда, когда он потерял власть или значение,- Хранитель обернулась к мужчинам.

На миг Снейпу показалось, что женщина изменилась – что-то черное хищно шевельнулось в зрачках.

-Коннор,- пропела Хранитель, сделав крохотный шажок в сторону профессора,- глупый, наивный, романтичный Коннор. Первый в жизни, первый в судьбе. Главное звено в цепи. Я могла бы сказать, что мне жаль его, но…- она улыбнулась уголками губ так, что Снейпу показалось, что ей стало при этом больно,- … он просто оказался не в том месте не в то время. Неудачный ход. Почти шах королю.

-Снейп!- рявкнул Снейп, рванув на себя ничего не понимающего профессора. – Назад!

-Как всегда проницателен, Снейп?- равнодушно поинтересовалась женщина, сделав очередной шажок.

-Назад!- рявкнул Снейп, собой закрывая Снейпа.

-Брось, дружок,- почти пропела она.- Что ты сможешь против меня?

-Майкл, что происходит?!- Снейп вышел из себя.

-Снейп, вон отсюда! Живо!– Снейп с нечеловеческой силой схватил профессора и, едва не вышибив дверь, пнул его из кабинета.

-Но что…- начал Снейп, но Снейп захлопнул дверь.

Слепящая вспышка и все потонуло во тьме.

Негромкие голоса разбудили Снейпа.

-Он прошел барьер. Клянусь, никто даже не заподозрил…

-Все нормально, я понимаю. Ребята подняли тревогу?

-Тут же, но все равно не успели. Коннор был первой его жертвой.

Пауза.

-Коннор знал, что его ждет, и был готов.

-Что произошло? Как так вышло, что…

-Я сделала то же, что и он. Я убила его первого контактера. Майки, все слишком сложно. Коннор знал с самого начала, что с ним произойдет трагедия. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не научила его отличать признаки эмоциональности и ее отсутствия?

-Игра началась?

-Началась. Сворачивай проекты по внедрению, уводи всех, закрывай дело Прейгера, отправляй его подальше отсюда и уходи сам. Да, Майк, что у нас насчет биотеков?

-Все по плану. Обращенные работают, маги вырождаются. К открытию станции Вавилон на Земле не останется ни одного мага.

-Хорошо.

-Но есть проблема…

-Что еще?

-У многих иммунитет к веществу.

-Стимуляция?

-По нулям. Радикальное средство?

-Одобряю. Отчет через тридцать стандартных минут.

Шорох и тишина.

Снейп открыл глаза.

Больничное крыло школы. Фигура Хранителя около окна.

-Что…- слова вызвали страшную головную боль.

-Тш-ш!- женщина тут же подскочила к кровати и приложила палец к его губам.- Тебе сильно досталось, лучше помолчи. Поппи влила в тебя чуть ли не пять пинт всевозможных зелий. Майкл сильно тебя толкнул.

Снейп поморщился.

-Я расскажу,- Хранитель покачала головой, видя его попытку спросить.- Мой брат под моим обликом проник в мои территории. Кураторы, естественно, забили тревогу. Братец постарался на славу, почти никто не смог вот так сразу определить кто перед ним.

-Что…

-Что ему было нужно? Коннор, первый контактер. Коннор был связующим звеном в огромной цепи кураторов. Первый человек после оживления Хранителя как Хранителя, первый помощник, первый… ну, ты понимаешь. Коннор нес в себе частицу меня. Часть моей души. Так получилось, что при контакте я и мои братья вливали в контактера часть себя. Это было что-то вроде крещения.

-Но…

-Коннор знал, что его ждало. Он был обучен различать меня и моих братьев при потенциальной угрозе. Коннор был обязан сдержать натиск Хранителей любой ценой.

-Но…

-Террус – своего рода пограничный мир. Понимаешь, что при пересечении границы первым пострадал бы именно он? У Коннора мощнейшая защита. Он смог оповестить остальных и оттянуть время на подготовку к возможной атаке, но выжить при столкновении с Хранителем он бы не смог.

-А…

-Первый его распылил,- щека женщины дернулась. – Превратил в пыль, в призраки пыли.

-Хо…

-Нет, не хорошо,- остановила она слово.- Я сделала то же самое с первым куратором брата.

Снейп дернулся так, что в голове чуть не взорвался от боли измученный мозг.

-Мне пришлось,- развела руками женщина.- Первый объявил мне открытую войну. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме рокировки. Взаимный обмен пешками. Нет, Северус,- предвидя его реакцию, поспешила сказать она,- Коннор не был пешкой. Коннор был тяжелой фигурой. Слишком значимой при защите короля.

-Ферзем,- выдохнул Снейп.

Хранитель только опустила глаза.

Вот как, значит. Игра в шахматы! Кураторы – пешки, слоны и туры! Игрушки, марионетки в руках игрока!

-Нет, мой друг,- вдруг покачала головой Хранитель.- Если ты думаешь, что Хранители – игроки, ты ошибаешься. Мы те же фигуры, что и кураторы. Нами играют, сталкивая и доводя игру до конца. Кто-то в любом случае объявит мат. Нас осталось двое, семеро проиграли и были убраны с игровой доски.

-Кто…

-Кто игрок? – женщина вздохнула.- Добро и зло, мой друг. Инь и ян, свет и тьма, бог и дьявол… выбери по вкусу.

-Предтечи и Червь?

-Червь? Увы, но нет. Он был вне игры. А вот насчет первых – ты прав.

Помфри бесшумно вошла в лазарет, налила в стакан очередного средства из бутыли и сунула профессору в руку, так же бесшумно покинув помещение.

Снейп машинально выпил зелье и стиснул стакан в руке, естественно разбив его.

-Кто второй игрок?- он даже не заметил осколок, впившийся в ладонь.

-Свет, бог, добро, ангелы… не знаю. Знаю лишь то, что игра снова началась. Передышка была дана с тем, чтобы укрепить позиции, подумать над следующим ходом.

-Предтечи…

-Их оттеснил Червь. Игру, Северус, можно вести откуда угодно. Если ты полагаешь, что они вышли из игры, то ты неправ.

Снейп вспомнил равнодушный взгляд лже-Хранителя.

-А я ведь думал, что ты стала совершенной, что просто нашла себя,- горько простонал он.

-Избавь Создатель от такого «счастья»!- нахмурилась Хранитель.- Мне предстоит этот путь, но пусть он как можно дольше меня избегает. Ты видел Истинного, мне же быть такой совершенно не хочется.

-Что дальше? Какие распоряжения?

-Работать,- коротко ответила она.

-Погоди!- остановил ее Снейп.- Я слышал о разговоре…

-Северус,- вздохнула Хранитель,- увы, но маги слишком опасны для будущего. Мне пришлось пойти на радикальное средство. Поверь, мне не нужны лишние смерти невинных людей, но…

-Я имел в виду Снейп,- растерянно перебил он.- Я просто хотел узнать, как он.

Хранитель закусила губу.

Снейп понял, что сама того не желая, она ответила на незаданный вопрос. Маги должны умереть. Горстка магов, почему-то упорно не желающих подчиняться кризалису, должны исчезнуть. Сотня на благо тысячи, тысячи ради миллионов. Настоящее ради будущего. Нелогичная математика жизни.

-Неплохо. Я успела вовремя. Майк немного покалечен, но жив. Прости, мне нужно идти – дела.

Она криво улыбнулась и торопливо вышла.

Снейп мог только догадываться, что творилось в ее душе.

_Пару лет назад по стандартному земному времени_

-Я хочу поговорить о будущем.

-Сейчас?- поцелуй.

-Коннор!- обиженно.- Я серьезно!

-А это никак не может подождать?

-Боюсь, что нет. Ты говорил, что хочешь работать со мной…

-Говорил.

-Ай! Коннор, пожалуйста! Это очень важно,- шлепок по руке.

-Ну, хорошо,- легкий поцелуй в шею.- Что ты хотела сообщить?

-Дело в том, что рано или поздно к тебе приду я, но это буду не я, а мой брат.

-И?- из голоса пропадает все, кроме решимости.

-Коннор… он придет убить тебя.

-Я не готов жить вечно,- попытка пошутить не удалась.

-Я серьезно, Коннор,- глаза в глаза.- Ты уже станешь куратором, ты будешь главным среди всех. Коннор, ты возненавидишь меня, но…

-Я никогда не возненавижу тебя,- ласковые руки нежно касаются лица.- Я готов ко всему ради тебя.

-Нет, не ради меня – ради людей.

-Что угодно, все равно. Как я узнаю кто передо мной?

-По глазам. У того, кто придет, в глазах нет ни единой эмоции. Это будет Высший Хранитель, совершенный и бездушный. –По глазам. у редо мной?

людей.

ласковые руки нежно касаются лица.-чезнуть. стонал он.-у ель обернулась к мужчинам.

азав все то

Пауза.

-Я живу ради тебя. Я готов на все, если тебе это нужно. Я люблю тебя.

-Я тоже люблю тебя.

Прости меня, Коннор…

Глава 42

Первый контактер мертв. Что я тогда испытала, узнав, что все обернулось так, как и должно было произойти? Да, я любила Коннора, да я в какой-то степени переживала за него больше, чем за остальных, но… мне не было его жаль. К сожалению, мой добрый друг был просто игрушкой в руках изначальных сил, равно как и я сама. Стоило ли жалеть себя?

Вопрос Северуса поставил меня в тупик. Со всем своим умением предугадывать вопросы, я попала впросак. Мой друг узнал, что его соплеменники должны быть убиты только потому, что их организм оказался неспособен принять биотек.

Маги, слишком опасная сила. Примерно одинаковое количество магов и равное соотношение телепатов к нормалам в будущем. Не слишком удачное сочетание. Маги и стали бы телепатами, позволь я им эту эволюцию. Те сильные, что вот-вот умрут, стали бы едва ли не во главе восстания. Война телепатов в будущем уже началась, нормалы гибли, а в этом времени созревала та сила, которая могла дать существенный перевес в сторону тэпов. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Впрочем, так было и будет всегда.

Я не желаю смерти невинным, но если другого выхода нет, жертв не избежать. Те, что подконтрольны кризалису, потеряют способности к магии, но выживут. Часть из них станет телепатами. Не знай я, откуда взялся бунтарь Байрон, сведший с ума Литу Александер, я была бы удивлена. Потомство сильного мага, одного из сильнейших. Если вовремя не вмешаться, Байрон начнет убивать словом, если помешать – начнут убивать во имя него, погибшего за правое дело. Выбор невелик, но пусть лучше малое зло, чем зло большое.

С героями и мучениками всегда все слишком сложно. Одно их дело – и сотни жертв.

Понимаю, планета для гонимых Пси-корпусом телепатов стала бы домом, но дать им дом просто нельзя. Слишком опасно для нормалов.

Маги этого мира меня бы не поняли, скажи я им, для чего я делаю их рабами технологий.

Впрочем, у каждого свой Страж. У Лондо – Страж дракхов, у меня был Иу, у магов станет кризалис по технологии Теней.

Строгий контроль, уничтожение при любой опасности для нормалов – это станет повсеместной нормой. Они свыкнуться, даже не поняв, от чего умирают.

Хранитель замкнулась в себе. Снейп видел ее выражение лица и откровенно понимал. Знал ли он, догадывался ли, что на самом деле обдумывала эта женщина? Понимал ли, что она стала карающим мечом его народа?

Понимал, знал и… ничего не делал.

Никто не хотел бы смерти своему ребенку, даже зная, что ребенок в будущем станет убийцей. Всегда хочется надеяться на лучшее. Снейп видел будущее, лучшее уже не произойдет. Понимая, осуждая, ненавидя и надеясь, Снейп с болью в сердце осознавал, что иного пути развития расы магов все равно быть не может. Может быть оно и к лучшему, что маги выродятся и станут просто людьми без способностей. Пусть древние знания уйдут, но останется самое важное – жизнь. Стоит ли игра таких жертв? Наверное, стоит, если знать заранее, что произойдет.

Гарри лежал на полу Министерства и судорожно вдыхал воздух. Где-то кричали авроры, добивая приспешников Волдеморта, где-то сверкали вспышки заклятий, а он, лежа на холодном полу, уже ничего не хотел.

Сириус мертв, это все, что звучало в воспаленном мозгу. Волдеморт победил.

-Ты проиграешь, Гарри!- голос врага все так же повторял одну и ту же фразу в воспоминаниях юноши.

Пусть. Все равно.

Дамблдор склонился над Гарри и что-то говорил, но Гарри не слышал. «Проиграешь» и точка.

Почему никто не смог помочь? Почему все так несправедливо? Почему, почему, почему?

Никто не замечал два крохотных шарика над потолком атриума.

-Кризалис не прижился,- голос Келли выражал соболезнования.

-Жаль, но мы сделали, что смогли. Сириус был обречен изначально. Слишком сильный маг, чтобы выжить,- голос Хранителя, напротив, был равнодушен.

-Сильных в расход? Не слишком ли жестоко?

-Отнюдь. Ты видел вероятностное поле, дай волю магам и мир нормалов обречен на рабство. Телепаты перебьют миллиарды жизней, маги расплодятся так, что нормалам придется выбирать между служением им и смертью. Байрон был бы слишком жесток, не принеси мы в жертву Сириуса.

-Так странно, крестный мальчика и такой потомок!

-Теперь время и пространство нормализовалось. Байрон станет лишь проводником, посредником, эдаким тихоней-бунтарем, но не массовым убийцей.

-А самого Гарри тебе не жаль?

Второй сфероид промолчал.

-И что теперь? Риддл набирает силы, скоро он нанесет решающий удар.

Снейп расхаживал по комнате на площади Гриммо.

Зал заседаний, в котором собрались маги, превратился в траурную комнату. Все, включая стены дома, напоминало о недавней трагедии – хозяин дома умер.

-У нас пока недостаточно людей,- Дамблдор покачал головой. – Гарри не готов.

-Чертов мальчишка должен был понять, что это была ловушка!- Снейп рубанул воздух ладонью.

-Северус!- вскрикнула Молли Уизли со слезами на глазах.- Мальчик потерял крестного, а ты…

Снейп устало опустился на стул.

-В самом деле, Северус,- укорил директор.

-Позволите?- раздался знакомый голос, и в комнату вошла женщина.

Никто не удивился, Хранитель могла появиться где угодно и когда угодно.

Присутствующие замолчали и взглянули на женщину: кто с откровенной неприязнью, кто с осуждением, кто жалобно.

-Во-первых, мне очень жаль мистера Блэка,- произнесла Хранитель. В ее голосе не слышалось ни тени сожаления и оттого люди опустили глаза, чтобы не выдать откровенную злость.- Во-вторых, мальчик снова потерпел поражение, а это, как я понимаю, никак не вяжется с представлениями и надеждами магов.

Минерва сжала кулаки, но промолчала.

-Хранитель, мы понимаем тщетность попыток, но все же, нельзя ли помягче?- укорил Дамблдор.

Хранитель ни секунды не обратила внимания на его реплику.

-В-третьих, как я понимаю, Риддл продолжает испытывать ваше терпение, но вместо того, чтобы открыто выступить против него, вы по-прежнему продолжаете прятаться за спинами детей,- продолжила женщина.

-Как Вы смеете?!- возмутилась Минерва.

-Я смею очень многое,- спокойно ответила Хранитель, пристально взглянув на женщину.- Ситуация выходит из под контроля, не так ли?

Молли всхлипнула и утерла глаза платком. Артур обнял жену и с открытой агрессией взглянул на Хранителя.

-Вместо того, чтобы вести светские беседы, лучше бы помогли!- с вызовом воскликнул он.

-То есть, вы полагаете, что мне нужно делать всю работу за вас? – изумилась Хранитель.- То есть вы считаете, что ваша роль в войне против того, кого вы же и создали, это не ваше дело? То есть вы хотите переложить вашу же безответственность на чужие плечи и сидеть, ждать второго пришествия?!

-Хранитель, я понимаю Ваше недовольство обстоятельствами, но…- Дамблдор умоляюще сложил руки,- Вы можете нам помочь, помогите же!

Хранитель чуть обернулась, буравя тяжелым взглядом старика.

Если бы кроме Снейпа кто-то знал правду о нем, он был бы не удивился ее реакции.

Хранитель фыркнула и отвернулась.

-Есть идеи по ликвидации вашего властителя судеб?- спокойно спросила она, присаживаясь на свободное место.

-Мы узнали о хоркруксах, вместилищах души Риддла,- сообщил директор.- Пару мы уничтожили, но осталось еще несколько.

-Так в чем дело?- развела руками женщина.- Или вам снова нужны жертвы, чтобы их достать и уничтожить? Одной девочки вам мало? Ваша дочь, Артур, чудом избежала судьбы Миртл,- мужчина только крепче прижал к груди плачущую жену. – От меня помощи можете не ждать, это полностью ваше дело и ваша война. От себя могу сказать, что у вас есть два года, чтобы найти и уничтожить врага.

Хранитель встала и прошла к выходу.

-А что произойдет через два года?- донесся вслед голос Артура.

-Я уничтожу всех магов без разбора,- пожала плечами Хранитель, обернувшись.- Проект по внедрению биотека сбоев не дает. Вы же не думали, что я оставлю все, как есть?

-Вы сделали это намеренно!- не выдержала Минерва, вскочив.- Вы создали это приспособление, чтобы уничтожить нас, как вид! Как Вы можете после этого говорить о «нашей» войне, если итог уже предрешен?!

-Итог, Минерва, это ваши жизни,- невозмутимо ответила Хранитель.- Вы же не думаете, что я испытываю удовольствие от гибели невинных. За вашу победу цена уже назначена,- она взглянула на семейство Уизли.- Вопрос в другом, сможете ли вы победить окончательно, или в войне просто поменяются имена,- странный взгляд на Дамблдора.

Снейпу составило невероятного труда остаться спокойным. Хранитель тонко намекала на проект «Спящий». То, что дремало в директорском теле, могло причинить гораздо больший вред, нежели сотня Риддлов, вместе взятых.

-Невероятно!- Минерва не могла поверить.- Мы носим на себе оружие, которое нас убьет! Мы не подопытные крысы, Хранитель!

-Нет, конечно, Минерва,- Хранитель чуть улыбнулась.- Вы не крысы. Вы маги. Поверьте, право, я не знаю, что было бы для вас лучшим вариантом.

-Уму непостижимо, ради чего мы идем на жертвы!- продолжила Минерва.

-Послушайте,- чуть повысила голос Хранитель,- неужели вы думаете, что только вы платите такую цену? Неужели вы не понимаете, что ради вас, магов, тоже были принесены не меньшие жертвы? Вы не понимаете, что ваше прошлое стало вашим настоящим только благодаря гибели целой расы высокоразвитых существ?! Каждое поколение вносит свою лепту в общее дело. Гибель одного – жизнь другому. Жизнь в обмен на жизнь, а, Минерва, нравится Вам такое? Как бы то ни было, к моменту открытия станции Вавилон, магов на земле не останется, но только от вас зависит, будете ли вы жить нормалами или вымрете к чертям собачьим.

МакГонагалл в бешенстве открыла рот, захлебнувшись от наглости Хранителя, но не смогла сказать ни слова.

-Ради Вашего друга из будущего рисковали наши дети,- тихо и отчаянно произнесла Молли.- Неужели это для Вас ничего не значит?

-Я не святая, Молли,- вздохнула Хранитель.- Мне жаль детей, действительно жаль, но… жертвы неизбежны. Я не могу рисковать всем, ради сомнительного дела. Это не мое дело, как и чем вы будете сражаться. Главное – последствия. Дети спасли не просто человека будущего, они спасли само будущее, ваше будущее. Ваше спокойствие, ваши жизни, свободу ваших потомков. Простите, Молли, но я не буду помогать. Я не воин, как бы Вам того ни хотелось.

-Но мы воевали вместе!- не выдержал Снейп, тут же пожалев о своей несдержанности.

-Все зависит от конкретного времени и конкретного места, мой друг,- вздохнув, ответила Хранитель.- Есть мелкие войны, есть крупные, а есть грандиозные, в масштабах галактик. Прости, но мелочь, вроде внутриусобной войны магов особой роли не играет.

-Если победит Риддл, миру конец!- выкрикнула Минерва.

-Кто сказал, что он победит?- удивилась Хранитель.- Мальчишка Поттер сделает свое дело, как вы тому верите. Но ведь дело куда сложнее, чем просто победа над плохим дядей,- снова взгляд на директора.

-Значит, наши дети погибнут,- залилась слезами Молли.- Надежды нет.

-Надежда есть, есть вера, есть сила, есть жажда свободы, разве этого мало? – Хранитель подошла к женщине и обняла ее за плечи, заглянув в глаза. Никто, кроме них двоих, не смог бы понять, что означали эти взгляды. Женщины понимали все без слов. Одна соболезновала, другая надеялась.

Молли всхлипнула.

-А что потом? Что будет после войны?- спросила она, утерев глаза.

-Надеюсь, что мир,- ответила Хранитель.- Все зависит от вас самих. Ни я, ни кто-то другой не сможет создать для вас условия мира, если вы сами не захотите. Я не говорю об утопии, но лучший мир зависит от вас самих. Но жертвы будут, Молли, очень большие жертвы. Простите,- снова поединок взглядов.

-Мы можем поговорить наедине?- не выдержал Снейп, хватая Хранителя за локоть и уводя ее в соседнюю комнату.- Зачем ты так? Зачем давить на них, на нас?

-Это неизбежное зло, Северус,- пожала плечами Хранитель.- Я сказала правду. Неужели ты бы предпочел сладкое вранье горькой правде? Что я должна была сказать? Что маги были обречены изначально на вымирание? Что за ваши жизни таратимуды заплатили втридорога? Что Поттеру пора бы научиться думать головой, а не задницей? Что Спящие активизируются после войны? Что Риддл – один из них? Что, Северус, скажи, что я должна была сказать?

-Сколько?- задал он простой вопрос.

-Много,- она потупилась.- Слишком много. Среди многих твои ученики.

Жертвы. Как все просто: задай простой вопрос, получи простой ответ, но готов ли ты услышать свое будущее?

Дети гибли всегда, во всех войнах они становились лишь разменной монетой. За победу Гарри его друзья и близкие заплатят своими жизнями. Это неизбежно. Это уже случилось.

-Кто?- снова спросил Снейп.

-Тебе не нужно это знать, Северус. Поверь, это лишнее.

-А что с Гарри?

-Выживет. Проведет пару недель в больнице, подлечит нервы и наплодит новую кровь, слабее, но жизнеспособнее к новым условиям.

-Значит, это конец магии? Поттер – последний из сильнейших?

Она не ответила. Зачем, если и так все понятно.

Больничное крыло, бесконечные зелья, жалостливые глаза Помфри – от всего этого Гарри уже тошнило.

Хотелось закрыть глаза и заснуть, а когда проснуться, понять, что прошлое – всего лишь сон, что Сириус жив и ничего страшного не произошло.

Голова раскалывалась от боли, веки были тяжелыми от слез. Кто сказал, что мальчик не плачет?

Где была та, что могла помочь лишь словом, лишь взглянув, покарать ненавистного врага? Где была Хранитель, когда он, Гарри, задыхался? Где она была, когда Сириус падал за Арку?

Где… где… где…

Парень потер шею и на какой-то миг его пальцы ощутили у основания черепа какой-то бугорок, будто родинку.

Гарри вскочил на ноги и бросился к зеркалу.

-Неважно выглядишь,- заметило волшебное стекло.

-Заткнись! - взорвался парень.

Кое-как заглянув через плечо, он ничего не обнаружил. «Родинка» исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась.

Гарри решил, что переутомился, вернулся в кровать и смежил веки.

-Слышала новость?- Келли появился так внезапно, что у меня чуть не случился сердечный приступ.

-Создателя ради, Майк!- воскликнула я.- Что стряслось? Ты сияешь, как сверхновая.

-Дэвид!- торжественно провозгласил он.

-Потрясающе,- скривилась я.- И что с ним?

Разумеется, Дэвидов у меня было полно, я подумала о своем старом друге, но никак не о…

-Дэвид Шеридан родился!- встряхнул он меня.

-О… очень рада,- выдавила я, борясь с желанием расквасить гонцу нос.

Сначала смерть Коннора, теперь рождение сына Джона – не жизнь, а фантастика какая-то!

Майкл как-то странно посмотрел на меня.

-Ну, не буду мешать,- он свернулся в сфероид и исчез.

Я так и осела на пол, закрыв глаза.

Ве-ли-ко-леп-но!

Я не последняя сука, конечно же, я поздравлю счастливых родителей, но… черт, это удар.

А если подумать, нужны им мои поздравления… я решила оставить в покое и Джона, и его жену до срока прощания, надо ли мне туда лезть?

Надо! Обязательно нужно.

Перелет на Минбар в будущее занял наносекунду.

Предпочтя внешний облик человека, чтобы не пугать новорожденного, я тихо постучала в дверь.

-Да?- раздался голос Деленн из-за двери.

-Мои приветствия и поздравления, Деленн,- я тихо ступила в покои.- Прости, что прибыла так внезапно.

Она стояла у нечто, отдаленно напоминающего земную колыбель.

-Хранитель,- ее голос стал тих,- нам нужно поговорить.

Все неприятности начинаются, словно по волшебству, именно с этой фразы. «нам нужно поговорить», и семьи распадаются, влюбленные становятся врагами, друзья уничтожают друг друга.

-Я слушаю,- как можно спокойнее ответила я, заранее предвидя неприятности.

-Оставим Дэвида,- она отошла от кровати малыша и вышла за дверь.

Я последовала за ней.

-В комнате для медитаций нам никто не помешает,- она предугадала мои мысли,- а за Дэвидом присмотрят.

Я вошла в комнату, следом прошла Деленн, затворила дверь.

-Я нашла это сегодня утром на столе,- она протянула мне инфокристалл.

Моя рука дрогнула, принимая его.

Считать информацию – дело пары секунд.

Обнаженный Джон… мои стоны… переплетенные тела в жаркой любовной схватке – та ночь, прошлое, которого не было.

Наверное, я побелела, раз она отошла от меня и села в позу для медитации.

-Я ничего не сказала Джону,- глухо произнесла она.- Хранитель, я хочу услышать комментарий от тебя.

Я присела рядом, глубоко вздохнула.

Разговор, к которому я не была готова.

-Деленн, я…

-Я понимаю, Хранитель,- мягко перебила меня она.- Я понимаю, Джон – мужчина привлекательный. Вы много были вместе, он служит на… служит с тобой, но, Хранитель… почему?

Ее глаза смотрели мне в душу.

Я стиснула зубы и отвела взгляд.

-Ты любишь его?

Удар в самое сердце.

Я могла ответить неправдой, сказать, что не люблю ее мужа. Она – моя подруга. У меня не получалось заводить друзей и подруг, она стала мне очень близкой подругой. Нельзя так поступать с друзьямиить друзей и подруг, она стала мне очень близкой подругой. эвидом присмотрят.

-Деленн, этого не было! Клянусь!- я так торопливо вскочила, что чуть не упала перед ней на колени.

-Инфокристалл лжет?- ее глаза снова взглянули на меня.

Я закусила губу и умоляюще сложила на груди руки.

-Деленн, умоляю, выслушай!- взмолилась я.- Это… было…- ее словно ударили по лицу,- но, Деленн, это было в другой реальности. Это действительно было, но я не посмела оставить все, как есть и предать тебя. И ему не позволила! Деленн, он любит тебя, только тебя! Клянусь!

-Когда это было?- прошептали ее губы.

-В ночь, когда на него готовилось покушение. Помнишь, этот наш причудливый танец? В другой реальности все закончилось именно так, как показал кристалл, но, Деленн, это подло, я не смогла тогда устоять. Нет, мне нет прощения и мои оправдания жалки, но… Деленн, я смогла изменить время, я остановила безумие. Этого не было!

Кристалл жег ладонь. Правда, какой бы она ни была всегда больно бьет по сокровенному.

Под угрозой оказался брак самой красивой пары галактики. Они выстрадали свое счастье, я им не посмела бы помешать быть вдвоем. Втроем с малышом.

-Ты любишь Джона?- снова спросила она.

-Люблю,- призналась я. – Люблю и любила, и буду любить, но это совсем другое. Поверь, я – не угроза вам. Я больше не гуманоид, мое тело претерпело трансформацию и я не способна спариваться, даже захоти.

-Хочешь?- снова спросила она.

На миг я задумалась. Желание плотских наслаждений стало чем-то мифическим.

Любить я пока могла, но секс – это уже не для меня.

-Нет, - качнула я головой.- И через несколько трансформаций я забуду и про любовь. Мое становление почти завершилось. Я потеряю все чувства, включая способность любить.

Она мне верила, я это знала.

Не знаю, что бы сделала я на ее месте – оскорбилась бы, устроила истерику, надавала пощечин мужу… она держала все в себе.

Моему слову она верила, мне не было смысла ей лгать. Я сказала горькую правду о любви к Джону, я сказала о том, чего не было, что осталось только лично моим прошлым.

-Я могу очистить твой разум от воспоминания,- предложила я.

Она покачала головой.

Но это слишком болезненно!

-Это история, какой бы она ни была,- возразила она.

-Ты смертная, но ты сильнее меня,- уважительно произнесла я.

Она встала.

Такая хрупкая, такая сильная, одним словом сломившая мою гордость, ряды Теней и ворлонцев.

-Мудрость не в силе духа, Хранитель,- сказала она.- Мудрость в умении помнить и делать выводы.

И я была с ней совершенно согласна.

-Ты…

-Прости, но я не хотела бы видеть тебя рядом с Джоном,- мягко перебила она.- Не сейчас, когда он здесь. У тебя будет все время Вселенной, но, прошу, дай нам время побыть одним.

Она… ревновала? Вероятно, но даже при ревности она не смогла бы вот так мягко дать мне понять, что мое присутствие будет ее тяготить.

-С уважением и покорностью, Деленн,- я поклонилась этой мудрой женщине.- Напоследок… что сделать с кристаллом?

На миг ее лицо побледнело.

-Что хочешь. Я уважаю тебя и твою работу, Хранитель,- она поклонилась мне и вышла из комнаты.

Перед тем, как исчезнуть с Минбара, я распылила кристалл и легко убрала ненужные, такие болезненные воспоминания из разума минбарки, заменив их счастливыми моментами.

Ласковые руки Джона обняли ее за талию. Губы нашли ее щеку.

-Привет!

Она поцеловала мужа, проведя рукой по его волосам.

-Хранитель поздравила нас.

-Она не осталась?- искренне удивился он.- Я хотел поблагодарить ее за апельсиновые деревья.

-Я не знаю почему, но она не осталась,- Деленн поправила одеяло у спавшего сына.

-У нее всегда много дел. Знаешь, а хорошо, что она не осталась, у меня нет желания вспоминать о…- испуг промелькнул на лице женщины.

«Двадцать лет, после которых он просто остановится…» - так сказал Лориен.

-…о моей будущей работе в такой день,- закончил Джон.

Ничто больше не напоминало о прошлом.

Она бушевала уже час.

Снейп спокойно смотрел на женщину и не делал ничего, чтобы унять ее.

Она потеряла первого и сильнейшего контактера, потом узнала о подлости брата, который преподнес на день рождения Дэвида неприятный сюрприз Деленн…

Что он мог для нее сделать?

-Чертов выродок! Дегенерат! Чертов Высший!- она ругалась на языках других планет, иногда переходя на интерлак и английский.

Камни пола под ногами разъяренной женщины дымились, как от кислоты.

-Я… ой, я приду позже,- Келли, не успевший дематериализоваться, был схвачен за грудки.

-Ты не мог предупредить?!- зашипела ему в лицо женщина.

-Что? О чем?- не понял он, не делая попытки высвободиться.

-Инфокристалл, Келли! Я и Джон! Где и как мой братец достал его?

-Откуда мне знать ваши дела, родная?!- изумился он.

-Кураторы сотрудничают друг с другом,- подал голос Снейп.- Может быть…

-Кто бы посмел пойти на такую мерзость? – заорала она, выпуская Келли.- Никто не помнил, никто, тьма подери, не знал! Никто!

Она как-то обмякла и села на пол.

-Обо всем происходящем, не важно в каком времени и пространстве все было, знал только…- Майкл не смог произнести имя.

-Первый контактер,- взвыла Хранитель.- Коннор!

Слезы наконец брызнули из глаз женщины. Боль никуда не деть, как ее ни прячь.

Снейп вышел, следом вышел и Келли.

-Тебе никогда не понять, что связывало ее и Коннора на самом деле,- прошептал Майкл.- Кураторы, Север, не только служат ей. Коннор был сильнейшим. Он единственный знал о ней все до мельчайших подробностей. Его разум был подчинен ей всецело. Помню, она говорила мне о том, что хотела бы оставить частичку себя, чтобы помнить себя прежнюю, когда станет Высшим Хранителем без эмоций и чувств. Коннор согласился. Он был на прямом подключении с ней. Он не только знал, но и видел все, что происходило с ней.

Видел… Снейп не хотел бы видеть любимую в объятиях другого мужчины, не хотел бы знать, что происходит. Как это вообще возможно вынести?!

Как же тяжело было Коннору! Он любил ее.

-Нереально тяжело,- угадал его мысли Келли.- Ты не представляешь, как он страдал. Но он всегда был молодцом.

То, что Коннор видел Джона и женщину, которую любил, вместе, Снейп никак не мог понять. Течение времени, обратный разворот… что же тогда он пережил?

-Если никто не помнил, помнил он, если никто не знал – он знал,- произнес Келли с сожалением и печалью. – Никто не любил Хранителя так, как Коннор.

Снейп промолчал.

Через какое-то время, когда слезы высохли, я вышла в коридор. Снейпа не было, у него были занятия, а Келли стоял около окна на первом этаже и смотрел в небо.

-У нас возникли проблемы с проектом «Регенерация»,- не глядя на меня произнес он.- Слышала о клонах?- я кивнула. – Элсингер по-прежнему не сдается, все хочет проникнуть в тайны мироздания и найти эликсир бессмертия.

-С помощью внеземной ДНК? – фыркнула я.

-Ты говорила, что вреда от клона не будет,- Майкл на миг запнулся,- но Коннор… клон Коннора стал агрессивен и чуть не убил Линдси.

Я стиснула зубы. Разумеется, я знала о последствиях. Надо было сразу уничтожить проект и не допустить клонирования и внедрения чужеродной ДНК в тело человека. Что тогда меня сдержало, до сих пор не пойму.

-Как Линдси?

-В шоке. Не каждый день встречаешь погибшего друга.

-Материалы исследований есть?

Келли молча выложил инфокристалл с записью. Я считала информацию и вздохнула. Все равно, даже зная о наших с Коннором отношениях, смириться с его чувствами к Линдси было тяжко. Даже его клон любил ее. По-своему, в общем не по-человечески и не ради возвышенных чувств, но любил. И тем тяжелее ей и мне было видеть его смерть снова.

Мой… наш Коннор мертв уже трижды. Кому из смертных удавалось умирать так часто?

-Данные по проекту…

-У Фрэнка. Я подумал, ты захочешь навестить его.

Я скрипнула зубами и исчезла.

Майкл взял инфокристалл и крепко сжал его в кулаке.

Кто знает, кому из женщин было тяжелее – Хранителю или Линдси.

-…думал, что он готов,- председатель Управления Фрэнк Элсингер готов был рвать и метать. Данные по едва завершенному проекту срывались. Все летело к чертям, а эти тупицы из лаборатории едва шевелились! – Даю вам два дня, и чтобы отчет лежал у меня на столе! Все!- Фрэнк швырнул мобильник на стол и скрестил пальцы. – Дьявол!- выругался он в сердцах.

-Всего лишь полномочный его представитель,- раздался знакомый до дрожи в коленях голос.- Я предупреждала тебя, Фрэнк, не играй со мной.

Председатель не сразу обернулся, зная, что Хранитель не нападет со спины, но он ошибся.

Стальная хватка пальцев схватила его горло и сдавила. Миг, и страшное в гримасе ярости лицо женщины предстало перед его взором.

-Хра…- прохрипел мужчина.

-За Линдси!- коротко бросила женщина и с размаху ударила его в солнечное сплетение.

Фрэнк вылетел из кресла, перевернувшись в нем, и свалился на пол, держась за больное место.

С озверевшей от ярости служительницей Времени не было смысла ни разговаривать, ни просить пощады.

-Я предупреждала тебя, не лезь в мое дело, ты не слушал,- ровным тоном сказала она, присев над побелевшим человеком.- Все жаждешь вечной жизни?

-Коннор…- начал Фрэнк, но стальная хватка пальцев снова сдавила его горло.

-Не. Смей. Произносить. Его. Имя!- отчеканила женщина.- Коннор погиб и точка. Отпусти его память, Фрэнк, прошу по-хорошему. Никаких экспериментов на генном уровне, никаких клонов, никакого воздействия на команду, никаких донорских клеток, никаких мутаций, тебе ясно? – почерневшие глаза смотрела в его душу, словно гипнотизируя.

Он кивнул, судорожно пытаясь сделать вдох.

-Я предупредила раз, два, ты не слушал,- продолжила женщина.- Хочешь вечной жизни, ты ее получишь, но потом не жалуйся,- хватка ослабла. Хранитель выпустила человека.

Фрэнк отполз в угол и схватился за горло.

-Я только хотел изменить геном на благо людей,- прохрипел он в попытке оправдаться.

-Продавая средство от смерти богачам?- равнодушно произнесла Хранитель, поднимаясь.- Разумеется, себе ты тоже оставил бы часть эликсира. Лавры предыдущего председателя не дают спокойно жить?

Он сглотнул. Память услужливо подсунула кадры прошлого – укол сыворотки якобы от смерти, предсмертных хрип, высохшее тело человека, который жил более трехсот лет.

-Ты все не так поняла,- снова начал он, отдышавшись.

-Я не дура, Фрэнк,- почти грустно ответила Хранитель.- Я слишком многое понимаю. Всем хочется знать, что там, за Гранью. Понимаю, кураторы – слишком лакомый кусок, чтобы ты так просто отпустил одного из тех, кто стал одним из них. Я даже понимаю твою любознательность в поисках истины, но, Фрэнк, я тебе говорила, это не твое дело, не лезь туда, где тебе не будут рады. Кураторы – не игрушка. Люди не готовы знать будущее. Что же касается твоего будущего,- она пристально взглянула на человека,- то оно будет безрадостным. Когда ты меньше всего будешь этого ожидать, бессмертие найдет тебя.

Она развернулась к двери и взялась за ручку.

-Ах, да,- резко обернулась и подошла к испугавшемуся всерьез человеку.- За Коннора!- удар чудовищной силы едва не проломил ребра. – Прощай, Фрэнк.

Сфероид легко взмыл к потолку и исчез в нем.

Элсингер потерял сознание.

-Жестко ты с ним,- Майкл нагнал меня в небе.- Что теперь?

-Пять лет вперед,- скомандовала я.

Два сфероида исчезли.

Фрэнку не спалось. Все время один и тот же сон – он, кабинет, Хранитель, удары, ее слова, все сводило с ума. Вот уже год он не мог спокойно спать, мучаясь кошмарами. Команда распущена, Линдси вышла замуж и уволилась, Питер возглавил институт квантовой физики, Антон работает куратором новой команды. Все вроде бы так, но червячок страха мучил постоянно.

Пять лет кошмарного ожидания кары свыше и ничего. Только в последний год, пролечившись в лучшей частной клинике от паранойи, Фрэнк начал успокаиваться. Хранитель не шутила, у нее начисто отсутствует чувство юмора, но она ничего не предприняла в отношении его. Вполне возможно, что она забыла про него за своими делами. Конечно, надеяться на ее забывчивость глупо, но у нее так много дел.

Фрэнк вылез из кровати и прошел освежиться в душ.

Все равно спать было невозможно.

После прохладного, но так и не освежившего ни тело, ни душу душа, Фрэнк решил прогуляться. Ночь светлая, а прогулка поможет расслабиться, раз уж заснуть все равно не удается.

Проходя по сонным улицам, Фрэнк внезапно ощутил чувство тревоги.

Началось, подумал он, и припустил обратно к дому.

Едва взбежав на крыльцо, он закричал, но крик застрял в глотке.

Слепящий свет и неведомая сила сковали его тело и подняли над землей к перемигивающемуся кораблю неизвестной конструкции.

-И все равно, я считаю, что это жестоко,- Майкл вгляделся в раствор.- Понимаю, чувства и все такое, но…

-Он добился своего,- пожала плечами женщина, скользя взглядом по рядам сосудов. – Что я сказала, то он и получил. Просто вечная жизнь – понятие весьма растяжимое.

Когда Фрэнк открыл глаза, он не сразу понял, что на него смотрят двое – старый знакомый Майкл Келли и Хранитель. Сквозь раствор питательной смеси, Фрэнк разглядел улыбку женщины и попытался закричать.

Крик не получился.

Хранитель покачала головой и приподняла его голову повыше.

Только его выпученные глаза смогли передать ужас произошедшего.

-Ты будешь жить вечно, Фрэнк, я сдержала обещание. Правда, жизнью это можно назвать весьма условно. Твои легкие в одном сосуде, сердце – в другом, печень, почки, руки, ноги – все в своем герметичном сосуде. Да, и голова, разумеется, тоже. Ты познаешь величайшие тайны бессмертия, мой друг, но, увы, рассказать о них тебе будет некому.

Сосуд с головой коснулся полки.

Хранитель специально повернула его так, чтобы перед выпученными глазами головы предстало пульсирующее живое сердце и рядом – рука, судорожно хватающая пустоту в растворе.

-Мне жаль, Фрэнк,- Келли развел руками.- Удачного бессмертия.

Миг, и вместо Келли образовался сфероид. Миг, Хранитель, еще секунду назад помахавшая ему рукой, стала таким же сфероидом.

Фрэнк беззвучно закричал.

-Вывод – бойся своих желаний, они могут сбыться,- произнесла Хранитель, улетая от корабля.

Келли промолчал.

Глава 43

Все меньше друзей, все больше проблем. Сто дорог, сто путей, сто шагов… сделать выбор и не оступиться. Сделать шаг и упасть в пропасть вечности.

Коннор, милый мой Коннор, ты один всегда понимал мою сущность, мою подлую натуру, мою любовь… к другому.

Джон… он милый, я люблю его, но…

Вот так и думаешь иногда, на кой нужны крылья, если не можешь летать... все ведь с ними рождаются, а потом появляются цепи, оковы, и перестаешь видеть небо, чувствовать высоту, не летаешь, а таскаешься по земле... Мои крылья давно подрезаны, крылья-чувства, цепи, оковы, кандалы… чувства же.

Улететь бы на воздушных крыльях в радужный край, где нет проблем, где нет мелочности, злобы, неразделенной любви, зависти, вражды…

Только ответственность не даст взлететь и почувствовать высь и свободу.

Прочь от планеты, где я задыхаюсь, прочь от того места, где невыносима боль. Прочь… прочь… прочь…

Вселенная невелика для того, кто огромен и непостижим.

Как-то раз Джон сказал, что волшебство ушло из галактики… в моем мире оно тоже ушло с гибелью Червя.

Мир стал таким крохотным, таким тесным.

Казалось бы, только вчера я чистила свои крохотные миры во времени и пространстве, а теперь я владею почти всей Вселенной, оставив брату небольшую зону.

Впереди масса дел, куча неразрешимых вопросов, войн, страданий, но и надежды, любви, нежности.

-Решила навестить нас?- голос Лориена как-то отвлек от мечтаний.

Пустота космоса уже не была пустотой. Жизнь, во всем ее проявлении, так и кипела вокруг.

Послушные, словно агнцы, Тени и ворлонцы, в содружестве в Первыми и их пастырем Лориеном окружили меня, не успела я опуститься на ближайшую планету.

-Просто пролетала мимо,- пожала я плечами.

Я огляделась: планета, каких миллиарды по всей Вселенной, пустынная поверхность, ни души вокруг, кроме притихших почему-то Теней, ворлонцев и Первых.

-Одиноко? Страшно начинать все сначала? – я кивнула на пустыню.

Тени, такие непривычные в своем естественном обличии без скафандров, понурили головы, как нашкодившие дети. Ворлонцы, сфероидами висевшие над поверхностью планеты, замерцали.

Я только вздохнула.

Пустынный мир, мир без живых существ… что ж, это стало домом для добровольно-принужденных изгнанников. Слово Джона стало для них приговором на депортацию.

Эта часть мира была новой, жизнь здесь только-только зарождалась из тех невидимых спор, что когда-то населили мириады других планет. Это место, такое дикое, такое чуждое, стало домом для ушедших Первых. Теперь, когда первые странники, ушедшие миллиарды лет назад в эту часть космоса, встретились с новоприбывшими, дела должны были пойти на лад.  
-Как там они?- прошелестел Тень рядом со мной.

-Ничего,- качнула я головой, разглядывая его.

-Шеридан вернется?- спросил кто-то из ворлонцев.

На миг я задумалась.

Конечно, Лориен обещал им, что однажды Джон придет и начнет здесь новую жизнь, но… он уже не принадлежал себе.

-Он пройдет свой путь,- выручил меня Лориен.

Ничего лишнего, только эта фраза, поставившая точки.

Он пройдет свой путь. Свой путь, который приведет его ко мне в служение.

Он увидит тех, кого изгнал из своей части галактики, но не останется с ними.

-Куратор,- уважительно прошелестел Тень.

-Куратор! Куратор!- раздалось рядом.

Они понимали, что не просто так повиновались слову простого человека с крошечной планетки, что за ним и его словом стояло нечто большее, чем просто желание вырваться из рабства и служения тем или другим. Что этим нечто стал его статус, приобретенный на ЗаХаДуме. Что за его воскрешением из мертвых и светом во тьме стоял не только их учитель, Лориен, но и кто-то намного выше рангом.

-Доброго пути,- Лориен прикоснулся ко мне длинными пальцами и чуть улыбнулся.- У меня еще столько работы.

Я не стала задерживать его паству, пусть руководит в соответствие со своей совестью. Он тоже куратор, ему ли не знать законов.

-Пришли данные по биотеку,- Снейп выложил на стол два кристалла. Целая пропасть информации.

-Келли забегал?- наугад бросила я. Он кивнул.

Странно, что Майкл все чаще решал проводить время со Снейпом и мной.

Бегло считав информацию, я испепелила кристаллы.

Минуту было тихо.

-Все в порядке?- не выдержал Снейп.- На тебе лица нет. Я понимаю, ты…

-Все нормально, Северус,- отмахнулась я.- Все почти нормально, если не считать очередной головной боли, преподнесенной братом, и моих личных проблем.

Снейп тактично промолчал и закусил губу.

Деленн узнала о моей связи с Джоном, фактически выгнала меня с Минбара и велела близко не приближаться к Джону.

Брат строит козни, манипулируя сознанием людей.

Тени и прочие стали просто шушпанчиками.

Какие уж у меня проблемы!

До смерти захотелось откинуться на спинку кресла и закрыть глаза, но я усилием воли поднялась и прошла к окну.

-Как мальчик?- обернулась я на мужчину.

Снейп промолчал и пристально взглянул на меня, всем видом демонстрируя, что вопрос был глупым.

Я отвернулась.

В самом деле, как должен чувствовать себя мальчик, узнав, что он носит на себе какую-то мерзость и потеряв до кучи крестного?

-Ты тоже винишь меня?- не оборачиваясь, спросила я.

-Не мне судить,- тихо ответил преподаватель зельеварения, по голосу которого я поняла, что я оказалась права.

Скрипнула дверь, он вышел.

Что ж, не привыкать к одиночеству.

Учебный год, с его проблемами, горестями и радостями, подходил к концу.

Моя работа в мире магов завершалась. Четко отлаженный механизм управления силой сбоев уже не давал. Малыши рождались своим чередом и сразу становились носителями кризалиса, контролирующего их способности. Акушеры и целители, так же управляемые кризалисами, свое дело выполняли почти автоматически.

Казалось бы, живи и радуйся, но на душе, даже на моей многострадальной душе, все равно скребли кошки.

Гарри и его друзья меня игнорировали напрочь. Я понимала их горе и не вмешивалась.

Только раз, взглянув в заплаканные глаза Гермионы, во мне шевельнулось давно забытое чувство жалости.

Пора было сворачивать все исследования и уходить в новые миры, но…

Майкл, явившийся после обеда, огорошил:

-Хранитель, думаю, мне нужен покой.

Куратор не может уйти сам, так уж заведено. Его можно убить, можно отстранить или отпустить. Итог всегда один, но добиваются его разными путями.

-Конечно, Майкл,- вздохнула я.- Конечно.

Я не могла уговаривать его, не могла сулить новые земли, я могла лишь отпустить того, кто верой и правдой служил и мне, и Вселенной, и смертным.

Жаль? Да, мне было жаль расставаться с ним. Грустно? Да, мне было грустно от того, что он уйдет, оставив меня одну. Больно? Да, мне было больно оттого, что Майкл, увы, по моим меркам, смертен и что он уже устал жить и хочет покоя.

Куратор не скажет этих слов просто потому, что им владеет сиюминутное желание. О, нет! Эти мысли начинают преследовать куратора, не дают ему жить и работать, и когда желание становится нестерпимым, куратор придет ко мне и попросит свободы.

-Я долго думал,- начал Келли, пряча глаза,- я думал, что смогу продолжать работу, но… Хранитель, ведь это бесполезно, верно? Все это, вся наша работа, ведь все это никому не нужно?

Я на миг взглянула на него и отвела взгляд, кивнув.

-Люди сами выбирают свою судьбу, мы не можем навязывать свое мнение, мы только сторожа,- Майкл опустился передо мной на колени, взяв мои ладони. – Хранитель,- я взглянула ему в глаза,- время давно уже все решило за нас.

Только тогда, когда куратор понимает суть служения людям, он понимает ее бесполезность. Что толку что-то менять, если в Книге Бытия все давно уже написано? Каждый наш шаг, каждый вздох, каждое слово и помысел.

Я стиснула зубы от горечи. Ученик Истины, великий Хранитель – это лишь слова, ширма для того, кто пытается что-то исправить, хотя история человечества давно уже свершилась.

В чем истина? В том, что мы никому не нужны? В чем правда? В том, что от наших действий нет толку?

-Я отпускаю тебя, мой друг,- я чуть сжала его ладони.- Обрети покой.

Его тело замерцало, губы в последний раз прошептали слова прощания.

Как выглядит смерть? Что есть смерть куратора? Не более чем его рождение, как куратора.

-Хра…- Снейп открыл дверь тогда, когда тело Майкла медленно истаивало и сверкающими частицами брызнуло во все стороны.- Во имя Создателя!- воскликнул преподаватель.

-Не нужно было тебе этого видеть,- устало произнесла я, когда крохотные сияющие частицы того, что раньше было Майклом, растворились в воздухе.- Впрочем, раз в жизни каждый куратор видит смерть своего собрата.

Снейп выглядел так, словно онемел. Его глаза широко раскрылись и губы что-то пытались сказать, но не произнесли ни звука.

Я подошла к нему, обняла и уткнулась носом в ткань мантии. Он как-то машинально обнял меня и прижал к себе.

-Майкл…- недосказанный вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Майкл просил освободить его от поста куратора,- ответила я.

-Он…

-Он умер давно, Северус,- вздохнула я, отодвигаясь.- То, что ты увидел, было не смертью плоти, но покоем души.

Он в недоумении смотрел в одну точку, словно не решаясь пошевелиться.

Я терпеливо ждала.

-Я тут зашел узнать, когда мое назначение,- произнесли его губы, в то время, как тело оставалось неподвижным.

-Через год,- я отошла от него и снова села в кресло.- Я приду пораньше, навещу. Северус, присядь, пожалуйста.- Он обошел мое кресло и опустился в соседнее.- На Земле у меня почти не осталось дел, мне пора двигаться в путь.

-Ты оставляешь меня? – на его лице не шевельнулась ни одна мышца.

-Это моя работа, Северус. Я не могу подолгу оставаться на одном месте.

Он промолчал, как-то сгорбился.

-Северус, - я встала и подошла к нему, присела рядом, взяла его за руку.

Он молча выпростал свою руку и как-то печально взглянул на меня.

-Значит, миру магов конец?

Я не ответила. Он и сам знал возможное будущее своего мира, к чему было напоминать еще раз?

-Я буду ждать тебя,- он резко встал и прошел до двери. Я не пошевелилась, сидя рядом с пустым креслом.- Хранитель,- позвал он. Я подняла голову.- Я… - на короткий миг я прочла в его глазах боль и тоску. Была ли это вполне объяснимая реакция на конец магического мира или прощание с жизнью человека – я не знала и не узнаю уже никогда.- Я хотел сказать…- он снова запнулся,- я буду ждать тебя.

Последнее слово было окрашено болью. Он будет ждать меня, не Хранителя, не бессмертное существо, меня – как женщину, которой я была лишь номинально. Это было странно, человек меня… нет, не любил, скорее жалел. Жалел именно как женщину, которой не суждено познать счастье.

Дверь чуть скрипнула, он ушел.

-Прошу прощения, Хранитель,- в окно влетел сфероид и, приняв облик гави, высокого тонкого существа, напоминающего муравья, коротко поклонился мне.- Вы нужны на Каррити.

Каррити, пустынный мир на краю моих территорий, довольно скучная история планеты и довольно кровавая – ее обитателей. Пришло время менять кровь на дружбу, если таковое вообще возможно. Вперед на миллионы лет назад, к началу истории…

Я не произнесла ни слова, только коротко кивнула и исчезла. Существо, так похожее на муравья, равнодушно окинуло фасеточными глазами пустую комнату и испарилось.

Миллиарды и миллиарды лет прошло с тех пор, как я покинула Землю и старого друга, профессора Северуса Снейпа. В его мире прошли только два года, в моем…

Холодной зимой последнего года я снова шла по гулким коридорам школы магии и волшебства, снова люди с картин кивали мне и склонялись в реверансах нарисованные дамы. Снова мир, которому придет конец.

Странное ощущение - будто не было тех лет, проведенных в войнах, бесконечных убеждениях разумных существ, новых войнах, крови, поте и радости пополам с болью и горечью расставаний. Сотни кураторов, миллионы галактик, миллиарды унесенных войнами жизней, но цель достигнута, в галактиках наступил покой, моя власть стала безграничной.

Почему безграничной? Мой брат, как это ни странно, сдал свои позиции. Да, вот так внезапно, движимый не понятно каким чувством, он явился однажды передо мной, отказался от своей территории и… умер. Никогда я не видела смерть Хранителя вот так, добровольно. Это было даже красиво – светящиеся сфероиды, радужная оболочка и ослепительный свет от лопнувших сфероидов, холодными брызгами окропившими Вселенную.

Итак, я властитель Вселенной, царь, бог, которому эта власть не нужна, который устал от бесконечных распрей и войн, крови и козней. Который хочет только одного – покоя.

Кабинет, так знакомый по прежним временам.

Те же горгульи охраняют вход. Те же, потому что за год произошло так много и так мало одновременно.

Мне не нужно просить их открыть мне проход, но я прошу.

Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядит забавно: молодая женщина, в руках которой такая власть, о которой даже мечтать не смеют смертные, просит каменное изваяние пройти в кабинет директора.

Горгульи опасливо косят на меня глазами, но почему-то открывают проход, хотя я и не знаю пароля.

Поднимаюсь по лестнице, осторожно стучу в двери.

-Да?- слышится оттуда знакомый голос.- Войдите!

-Здравствуй, старый друг!- я вхожу и чуть улыбаюсь ему, тому, которого ждала.

Он сидит за столом и что-то пишет. Пару мгновений он продолжает писать, не узнав голоса, но потом перо в его руке дрогнуло. Он медленно, словно боясь, что это всего лишь сон, поднимает голову и…

-Хранитель,- шепчут его губы.- Хранитель!- и он отбрасывает перо, какие-то свитки летят на пол и он вскакивает, в один прыжок приближается ко мне и сгребает в объятия.

Мне не нужны вопросы, я знаю, что здесь произошло. Проект Спящий пробудился в Альбусе, то немногое, что осталось от настоящего Дамблдора, упросило Северуса уничтожить его.

Риддл лишился очередной части своей души, Альбус убит рукой того, кому больше всего доверял, Драко… этот милый перепуганный глупый мальчишка…

Драко жив, его родители пострадали, но живы. Гарри… с Гарри все хуже, но он сильный, он справится. Близится последняя битва.

-Мне уже пора?- Снейп чуть встряхивает меня, когда я выныриваю из его памяти.

-Я пришла предупредить, что конец близок, пришел твой звездный час, мой друг.

Я отхожу к столу, смотрю на пустую жердочку насеста, где раньше сидел феникс.

в какой-то момент кажется, что сказка продолжится, что магия будет жить вечно, но… ее не спасет ни другое измерение, ни мечты, ни слезы.

-Я привела третьего куратора,- произношу я, и рядом со мной материализуется нечто темное, напоминающее…

-Тень!- Снейп бледнеет и вот уже волшебная палочка направлена на моего коллегу.

-Это не Тень, Северус,- я опускаю его руку и делаю жест куратору. Тот материализуется полностью и становится похож на большого черного жука, ростом с самого Снейпа. – Это Ожжи, она совсем ребенок, но уже приняла свой пост и достойно показала себя в новом качестве.

Ожжи поднимается на задние конечности и шевелит в воздухе передними.

-Она приветствует знаменитого профессора Снейпа,- перевожу я ее жесты.- Ты стал легендой, Северус,- добавляю я.- Твои действия поразили ее. Она многократно спрашивала о битве с Тенями тысячу лет назад около Минбара. помнишь?

Он кивает, неотрывно следя за моей коллегой. В глазах уже нет паники, но необычный вид куратора уже не пугает, он привык к внеземным цивилизациям.

-Третий куратор,- еле слышно шепчет он и уже громче добавляет:- мое почтение, Ожжи!

Жук, успевший опуститься на ноги, снова поднимается на дыбы и машет передними конечностями.

-Уже скоро?- задает мне вопрос Снейп. Я киваю.- Когда?

-В мае этого года.

Жук, по моему жесту дематериализуется.

-Мимикрия, - объясняю я.

-Мне так много нужно тебе сказать, так много узнать, спросить, но…- он как-то горбится и опускается за стол.

Ему тяжело, ему тяжко, страшно и я его понимаю.

-Северус, взгляни на меня,- я подхожу к нему, беру его руку. Он поднимает на меня глаза.- Ты всегда можешь отказаться, если не хочешь. Это не наказание, это всего лишь просьба быть мне помощником.

-Нет. Нет-нет-нет,- он так мотает головой, словно боится собственной реакции.- Я не откажусь, просто… Хранитель, здесь столько всего произошло!

Я молчу, только поглаживаю его ладонь пальцами. Я понимаю его страх, но после войны, которая вот-вот разразится и потом закончится, у него нет жизни. У него нет и не было будущего, как и у любого куратора.

-Я приму пост, Хранитель!- четко произносит он, подняв подбородок и взглянув мне в глаза.

Я киваю и отпускаю его руку.

-Я приду за тобой,- я становлюсь потоком света и исчезаю.

Странные события этих двух лет Снейп мечтал бы забыть. Нарцисса и ее просьба позаботиться о Драко, Непреложный обет, убийство Альбуса, которое далось с трудом… бегство, страх, боль, злость на непроходимую тупость Поттера, назначение директором – все смешалось в какую-то какофонию и помертвело.

Хранитель и третий куратор, о котором он слышал – конец его жизненного пути и начало нового.

Все бы ничего, но глаза Хранителя… пустые, словно у нее уже нет чувств, словно она разучилась ощущать эмоции. Неужели ее становление завершилось?

Снейпу страшно. Не за себя, на себя он давно махнул рукой и был бы даже рад оставить этот постылый мир, за нее. Она улыбалась, что-то говорила, но ее душа, если она вообще есть у Хранителей, мертва.

Так странно осознавать в новом качеству ту, с которой провел бок о бок почти год.

Снейп знает, что этой ночью он не уснет, что кошмары снова и снова будут преследовать его. Скорее бы покой и новая жизнь!

Прошли месяцы, я снова пришла на Землю, на этот раз проститься с ней окончательно и никогда больше не вернуться.

В какой-то момент во мне шевельнулось давно забытое чувство жалости. Когда-то я пришла на Землю совсем ребенком, когда-то именно на Земле встретила первого в своей жизни разумного – Коннора Дойла. Коннора, который открыл для меня целый мир любви, эмоций, страха и боли. Мир потерь, ужаса, отчаяния и смерти.

Теперь Земля стала мне своеобразным домом, которого у меня никогда не было. Пусть это всего лишь крохотная планетка, затерявшаяся где-то на краю галактики, но это место стало отчасти родным.

Заброшенная лачуга, мальчик… нет, юноша под плащем-невидимкой, мой друг Северус, змея, огромная тварь, впивающаяся Северусу в горло. Кровь, боль, отвратительный запах страха и смерти. Агония… почти финиш.

Северус не умрет, по крайней мере не здесь, ампула, данная ему на Вавилоне 5 Стивеном – противоядие с сюрпризом.

Моего тела нет, я чистый разум, невидимый, неосязаемый, бесплотный. Я есть и меня нет. Я здесь и нигде.

Я замечаю, как Северус хватает слабеющими руками юношу, как из глаз, рта и даже ушей моего друга вместе с кровью льется что-то светящееся, что-то странное, но мне это не интересно. Юноша торопливо наполняет этим светом флягу.

- Взгляни ... на ... меня ... - прошептал Снейп, подтянув на мгновение Гарри. Последние судороги и Снейп впадает в оцепенение, граничащее со смертью. Этого вполне хватит, чтобы признать его мертвым и это позволит мне довершить начатое.

Гарри ушел, забрав за собой Гермиону и Рона, а я осторожно приподняла тело мужчины и исчезла в этом времени, чтобы появиться в другом. Здесь никто так и не узнает, куда делся профессор, этого не требуется. Это уже история.

-Он умирает, Хранитель! Я не могу вот так просто смотреть на смерть моего пациента! Его же еще можно спасти!- Стивен Франклин вцепился в меня и тряс так, словно я тряпичная кукла.

Мы прибыли в прошлое станции, в год, когда история изменилась. Год, когда на станцию прибыл капитан Шеридан. Год, когда он только-только познакомился с Деленн, изменившейся в кризалисе. Год, когда войны с Тенями еще не было. Год, изменивший все.

-А-ах-хр-р-р!- Северус очнулся от противоядия и попытался что-то произнести, но рваная рана на шее не позволила ему это сделать.

Я отодвинула Стивена в сторону и подошла к операционному столу.

-Северус, расслабься,- я взяла его руку и ласково взглянула ему в глаза.- Осталось недолго. Новая жизнь всегда рождается в муках.

-Я… чу… ить,- прохрипел он, сжав в последний раз мою руку, перед тем, как умереть.

«Я хочу жить!»- таков девиз куратора, такова жизнь, за которую всегда придется платить смертью.

Юная центаврианка по ту сторону операционной забилась в руках техномага.

Я оглянулась на нее. Всему свое время, девочка.

Свет, такой теплый, такой живой окутал неподвижное тело профессора, вошел в него, слился с ним.

-С новой жизнью, мой друг!- поприветствовала я приходящего в сознание человека, раны которого заживали прямо на глазах изумленного Франклина. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Снейп так резко поднялся, что чуть не опрокинул меня, и схватился за горло.

-Спаси…- он прокашлялся и продолжил:- спасибо, я умер, но мне уже лучше.

Я рассмеялась.

Все, абсолютно все кураторы говорят одну и ту же фразу при пробуждении в новой жизни.

-Приветствую тебя, куратор,- произнесла я, легонько похлопав его по плечу.

Крик, раздавшийся в этот момент, напугал и меня, и врачей, и самого Снейпа.

Кричала девушка-техномаг, рвавшаяся в операционную.

-Стивен, позволь ей,- попросила я врача, находившегося в шоковом состоянии от увиденного.

Прозрачная дверь отъехала и рыдающая уже от счастья девушка кинулась на шею профессору.

-Северус! Создатель великий, ты жив!

Снейп, еще секунду назад, пребывавший в полной растерянности, обнял девушку и крепко прижал к себе.

-Эвол!

Юная центаврианка плакала от радости и целовала любимого землянина, на что сам землянин отвечал не менее бурными поцелуями.

-Ты меня с ума сведешь своими штучками, - выдохнул мне Стивен, вытирая пот со лба рукавом.

-Наука и служение требуют определенных жертв, Стивен,- ответила я, с грустью глядя на счастливых влюбленных.

Так мало надо человеку, какого бы он пола ни был. В любви не важны преграды расы, языка, религии и прочего. В любви достаточно просто любить.

-Хранитель, но почему, что, как?- Северус на миг оторвался от Эвол и взглянул на меня.

-Потому, мой друг, что куратор – это не только работа. Тебе был отпущен земной цикл, но это совершенно не значит, что в новой жизни нет места простым и естественным чувствам, таким, как любовь и семья с женщиной, которая любит тебя и которую любишь ты.

-Но что это значит?- Северус осторожно встал и снова обнял девушку.

-Это значит, что через час челнок «Хрустальная пещера» унесет вас двоих за пределы мира, там, где вы проведете вместе двадцать лет, после чего ты станешь настоящим куратором. Цени время, Северус.

Элрик, стоящий за стеклом операционной, слышал каждое мое слово. Кивнув, он коротко поклонился и удалился.

-Двадцать лет?- Снейп не верил своим ушам.

-Столько отпущено тому, кто не успел что-то сделать,- я подмигнула ему и девушке.

Эвол уйдет от техномагов, у Северуса будет ровно двадцать лет семейного счастья. Двадцать лет любви с той, которая полюбила его не за его титулы, но за его душу. Которая разглядела в некрасивом в общем-то мужчине самородок. Которая подарит любимому мужу сына и дочь. Которая будет после его ухода любить его, ждать и верить, что он вернется когда-нибудь. Которая, как и Деленн, поймет, что иллюзии хороши тем, что питают надежду.

Двадцать лет счастья, чтобы потом помнить о нем и грезить о покое во мраке Вселенной.

Челнок отходил от станции Вавилон 5. Я кружила вокруг станции, не решаясь заглянуть внутрь. Не могла пересилить себя и увидеть красивого мужчину, капитана станции Джона Шеридана, что стоял на мостике и задумчиво крутил в руке цветок апельсина.

-Мечтатели и ваятели, певцы и творцы,- на губах капитана появилась улыбка.

Я не помню, что значит любить, Джон, но я по-прежнему к тебе неравнодушна.

Вперед по времени, туда, где меня ждет еще одно дело.

Седовласый мужчина открыл глаза и сел на кровати.

Сон, тревожащий его эти три дня, снова повторился и он знал, что это означает.

-С тобой все в порядке?- Деленн проснулась и коснулась мужа.

-Все хорошо. Мне просто нужно немного проветриться, вот и все. Спи. – Джон встает и выходит из спальни, зная, что жена не уснет.

Сон вещий, Джон это понимает. Лориен говорил о двадцати годах жизни. Двадцать лет прошли. Время на исходе. Скоро Хранитель заберет его в новую жизнь, уже третью по счету.

Джону кажется, что в предрассветной дымке Минбара он слышит шепот Хранителя, но это всего лишь иллюзия.

Но тикающие часики ждут…

Я вращаюсь около станции, такой старой, такой… ненужной. Одинокий маяк во тьме космоса, освещавший путь, стал не нужен. Дело Шеридана живет и будет жить на Минбаре, а Вавилон 5… что ж, за новую жизнь платишь чьей-то гибелью.

Я вижу Белую Звезду, на борту которой единственный из тех, кто мне был нереально дорог. Он простится со станцией, на которой жил, работал, любил, воевал…

Но не время страдать, время радоваться новом свершениям.

Я терпеливо жду его обратного пути, его пути в новую жизнь. Мне некуда спешить, в моем распоряжении все время Вселенной.

И вот одинокая Белая Звезда летит в свой скорбный путь в систему Корианы 6, где единственный пилот этого корабля одним словом выиграл войну с Тенями и ворлонцами.

Мой добрый друг, Лориен, появляется на борту корабля, зависшего на орбите Корианы 6.

Лориен подготовит Джона к пути, возьмет его за руку, уведет за Предел, в новую жизнь. Мне не нужно вмешиваться, но я не могу сдержаться.

-Смогу ли я вернуться?- задает вопрос Джон, когда я приближаюсь к кораблю.

-Нет, - отвечает Лориен.- Это путешествие закончено. Новое начинается. Пора… отдохнуть.

Я обволакиваю корабль.

-О… взгляните… солнце восходит,- с трудом говорит Джон, глядя на сияние за бортом.

Силы покидают его, тело истаивает, он переходит в иное состояние, состояние куратора галактики.

-Что означает это новое?- он оказывается рядом со мной, в новом обличии сфероида.

-Ты готов к новому пути, Джон,- я ободряю его.

Наш путь пройдет через Предел, там его встретят Тени, ворлонцы, Первые. Встретят и поприветствуют, зная о его высоком ранге.

Джон не забудет прошлого, но оно не будет давить на него тяжким грузом. Прошлое – лишь слово для того, кто бессмертен.

Вперед, сквозь пространство - за Предел. Вперед сквозь время – на новый пост.

-Владей, Джон! Это все отныне твое. – Мы вдвоем – Джон и я - стоим посреди пустоты… но нет, не пустоты, это пространство доверху забито жизнью. Это планеты, это галактики, звезды и солнца далекого мира.

Миг, мы на поверхности планеты. Почему-то Джон не изменил внешний облик, так и оставшись седовласым и седобородым. Не старцем, но зрелым мужчиной. Одежды, когда-то подаренные Деленн на церемонии Перерождения, сменили белые одеяния. Мудрость чиста…

-Хранитель,- Джон прикоснулся ко мне,- могу я попросить о последней услуге?

-Конечно, все, что хочешь,- киваю головой я, зная, о чем он попросит.

-Навести Деленн. Успокой ее душу.

В его глазах нет боли, там покой. Он будет помнить ее, но это будет нечто, за гранью понимания смертного.

-Конечно, Джон,- я обнимаю его и сворачиваюсь в сфероид.- До встречи!- говорю я на прощание и улетаю, чтобы вернуться лишь раз – для того, чтобы однажды отпустить его по его желанию на покой.

Я больше не увижу Джона, это уже не требуется. Он мудрый куратор, он всегда будет на страже интересов людей. На него можно положиться. Он не подведет.

Я лечу к станции. Пока еще на ее борту люди, но скоро маяки погаснут навеки, смолкнет шепот голосов тех, кто когда-то ходил по ней.

Последний корабль отлетает от станции. Своеобразный почетный караул всех рас, что пришли отдать дань памяти станции Вавилон 5, что сплотила всех против врага.

Вот взрыв… обшивка станции лопается, рваное пламя пожирает станцию, раскалывая ее пополам…

Агония и… конец…

Вавилон 5 был последней из станций серии Вавилон. Другой никогда не будет.

ШЕРИДАНУ И СТАНЦИИ ВАВИЛОН-5

Окончены битвы и прочен союз,  
Что создан меж Тенью и Светом  
И треск остывающих станции дюз,  
Последним прощальным приветом.

Пусты коридоры и грохот шагов  
Разбудит лишь памяти эхо,  
Звучавших когда-то здесь тысячи слов,  
Рыданья, проклятий и смеха.

Стареет металл и стареет душа-  
Минуло двадцатое лето,  
Простятся друг с другом они не спеша  
И оба оденутся Светом.

Окончен проект и погашен маяк,  
А время легенду напишет  
О Станции этой, о жарких боях,  
О мире. Но Он не услышит.

Прощай, Вавилон, ты Голгофа и рай,  
Начало пути и свершенье  
А тем, кто останется - мужество дай-  
Спасенье, прощанье, прощенье...

**BlackCat**

Глава 44 и Эпилог

Снова Минбар, снова молчаливые служки…

Я иду по коридорам бесшумно, словно не касаясь ногами плит.

Седовласая женщина в одеждах Энтил`За окликает меня.

-Кто Вы?

Я оборачиваюсь.

На лице женщины испуг и шок. Синие глаза смотрят на меня так, как будто увидели привидение.

-Хранитель?- голос Сьюзан срывается на хрип.- Хранитель!- она как будто просыпается и охает: - Ты совсем не изменилась!

Подхожу ближе, обнимаю подругу. Сьюзан дослужилась до звания генерала, но предпочла уйти на Минбар, в покой, чтобы не чувствовать себя одинокой среди тех, кому она стала в тягость.

В последний день пребывания Джона среди смертных, Деленн предложила Сьюзан заменить ее в качестве лидера Анла`шок и Сьюзан не отказалась.

-Я изменилась, Сьюзан,- обнимаю крепко, но бережно.- Я уже не та, которую ты помнишь.

Она чуть отстраняется и внимательно осматривает меня.

-Ты так же молода, ты не…- она вглядывается в мои глаза, что-то замечает и умолкает.

-Я почти потеряла себя,- заканчиваю я тягостное молчание.- Из всех чувств у меня осталось только чувство дружбы, но скоро я забуду и его. Пустота, равнодушие на все оставшееся время.

Она молчит, пряча взгляд.

-Сьюзан, мы поговорим, если захочешь, но мне нужно увидеть Деленн,- я мягко обнимаю ее за плечи.

-Конечно,- она по-прежнему отводит взгляд.

Я понимаю, что она не захочет видеть меня ни потом, ни когда бы то ни было вообще. Ей тяжело видеть молодую женщину, когда она же постарела. Ей сложно видеть бессмертие, когда ее любимый покоится в криокамере.

Она понимает меня, я пойму ее.

Мне безумно хочется ободрить ее, сказать, что все будет хорошо, но обманывать нельзя. Эта жизнь пройдет в полном одиночестве, а потом, через триста лет ее клон и Маркус, которого оживят, будут счастливы. Но то будет клон Сьюзан… настоящая никогда не простит мне моей вечности.

Деленн в комнате для медитаций. Все такая же красивая, как и прежде, хрупкая статуэтка, тонкая работа Всевышнего.

Она не одна, рядом с ней сидит молодой мужчина, кого-то мне напоминающий.

-Я знала, что ты придешь,- Деленн даже не открыла глаз, когда я вошла.

Молодой мужчина открыл глаза, резко встал и пытливо посмотрел на меня, готовый защитить Деленн.

-Приветствую, Деленн,- я поклонилась по-минбарски.

Она встала и поприветствовала меня поклоном. Мужчина тоже поклонился мне.

-Дэвид, - обратилась она к нему,- это Хранитель, о которой я тебе рассказывала.

Ну конечно! Дэвид Шеридан, сын Джона и Деленн! Каштановые чуть вьющиеся короткие волосы, глаза цвета некрепкого чая, упрямый подбородок, и чувственные губы – причудливое сочетание землянина и минбарца, отца и матери.

-Мое почтение, Великая! Это честь для меня! - Дэвид снова поклонился мне.

Я чуть улыбнулась. У меня нет чувства радости от встречи, но я рада его видеть, такого взрослого, сильного молодого мужчину, полного энергии.

Рост, губы, выражение глаз и решимость – это отец. От матери безукоризненные манеры, цвет волос и стать. Гребня нет, видимо, гены отца оказались в этом коктейле сильнее.

-Рада познакомиться, Дэвид,- говорю я, прикоснувшись к его сердцу по минбарским традициям.

-Очень рад знакомству, Великая,- отвечает мужчина, повторяя мой жест.

Так странно, на короткий миг мне кажется, что меня коснулся сам Джон, что та ночь, которой не было, вновь напомнила о себе, но… это лишь иллюзия.

-Деленн, могу я поговорить с тобой наедине?- знаю, это невежливо вот так прогонять ее сына, но мне необходимо говорить только с ней. Пока только с ней.

-Дэвид,- Деленн оборачивается к сыну и тот, кивнув, поклонившись мне, покидает комнату.- О чем ты хочешь поговорить, Хранитель?- спрашивает она меня, когда дверь закрывается.

-Я должна извиниться.

-Я так не считаю. Мы все выполняли свою задачу, Джон…

-Джон мог отказаться служить…

-Джон – человек слова и дела. Если он когда-то сказал о своем решении, он не отступится от него.

-Деленн…

-Не нужно лишних слов. Я догадывалась изначально, потом Джон сам рассказал мне, у меня было время подготовиться.

-Деленн…

-И потом, Лориен тоже отвел определенный срок.

Деленн, послушай меня…

-Хранитель, я была готова, насколько это было возможно, ко всему! Я знала почти все, я знала, что он однажды у… уйдет, я знала, что он покинет меня, я…

Деленн не выдерживает и отворачивается, вытирая глаза.

Будь у меня сердце, я ни за что не сказала бы того, что я должна сказать хотя бы ради памяти ее мужа, но я должна и скажу.

-Деленн, я…- снова пытаюсь взять слово, но она вдруг разворачивается и порывисто обнимает меня, тихо плача.

-Хранитель, я смогла выдержать его гибель на ЗаХаДуме, я смогла скрепить сердце льдом, когда он ушел, прошу об одном, не забирай хотя бы память о нем!

Я нерешительно обнимаю ее, такую сильную, такую мужественную и такую хрупкую. Ее слезы для меня теперь, увы, лишь жидкость.

-Деленн, прости меня, но я должна…

-Нет!- она кричит, вцепившись в меня.- Нет! Я не хочу забывать Джона!

Я мягко утешаю ее, как могу.

-Это не то, Деленн, поверь, я не посмела бы отнять у тебя память о любимом, но…

-Скажи, - ее глаза полны слез,- как он?

Я каменею.

Что я могу сказать ей? Солгать, сказать, что Джон помнит ее, но любви больше не испытывает? Что его чувства полностью подчинены работе? Сказать, что Джон умер как человек окончательно и перешел в иное состояние?

Нет, не смогу, не посмею, не хочу и не буду.

-Джон любит тебя, Деленн,- говорю я сладкую ложь. Пусть, так проще, так легче пережить потерю. Слезы, года исцелят рану души. Деленн мудра, но ей никогда не понять сущности куратора, его души.

Она без сил опускается на пол, пряча в ладонях лицо.

Мне бы зайти позже, но я остаюсь терпеливо ждать конца ее слезам. Это необходимо, потому как мои слова нанесут еще более безжалостный удар.

Меня всегда восторгали минбарцы. Сильная раса, мудрый народ, такие сильные духовно и физически, такие… немного странные, но ведь они не земляне. А в чем, собственно, разница? Слезы любящей женщины одинаковы в любой расе, слезы матери – боль, которую поймут все.

-Прости,- Деленн поднялась и утерла слезы. – Мне нельзя показывать свою слабость.

-Ничего, я понимаю. Слабость – полезная штука. Слезы – лучшие целители души. Деленн, мне нужно серьезно поговорить с тобой,- назад пути нет, сейчас или никогда. Лучше пусть она знает, чем потом страдает еще больше. Хотя… куда уж больше.

Она молчит, поднимает на меня глаза и где-то в душе, возможно, молит, чтобы ее страх не обрел звук.

-Я слушаю.

-Деленн, я пришла не просто так,- мне не будет совестно, у меня нет этого чувства.- Я пришла сказать тебе о том, что я нашла сильного куратора. Куратора галактического масштаба и собираюсь ему предложить занять место.

Она еле держится, чтобы не упасть в обморок, но на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

-Дэвид?!- шепчут ее губы.

Я киваю.

Нет, она не упала в обморок, не окаменела от горя. Она просто смирилась. Возможно, так же когда-то на Земле принимали свою судьбу мученики. Деленн, жена и мать, несчастная женщина, судьба которой терять любимых и дорогих ей людей, в чем повинна я.

-Когда?- снова произносит она, но уже четче и решительнее.

-Я сочла нужным сначала сказать тебе о вакансии, - я опускаюсь на пол рядом с ней.- Дэвид может отказаться и я уйду, но… Деленн, я должна была сказать тебе, это… это было бы нечестно, если б я смолчала.

-Я понимаю. Ступай же!

Она решительно поднимается и подает мне руку.

Признаюсь, я бы никогда не сделала такого, не подала руки тому, кто не понимает цену эмоциям.

Мы выходим вместе. Она молча подводит меня к соседней двери и стучит в нее.

-Дэвид!

-Да, мама?- слышится из-за двери голос Дэвида.

-Ступай,- говорит она мне.

Я вхожу.

Спартанская обстановка рейнджера: кровать под углом в сорок пять градусов, небольшой шкаф для одежды, тумбочка в углу, стол, стул и лампа – все очень скромно.

Дэвид лежал на кровати, при моем появлении он вскочил и вытянулся передо мной.

-Не нужно церемоний, Дэвид,- машу я рукой.- Я хочу предложить тебе одно дело, но для этого я бы хотела, чтобы ты кое-что узнал.

В его глазах любопытство мальчишки. Он молод, ему чуть за двадцать, самый интересный возраст как с точки зрения землянина, так и с точки зрения минбарца.

-Присядь, пожалуйста,- я указываю ему на стул. Дожидаюсь, пока он садится, и продолжаю:- Дэвид, я не прошу мне доверять, но…

-Я доверил бы Вам свою жизнь,- не задумываясь, отвечает он.- Я знаю, что Вы сделали для меня и моих родителей.

Я чуть улыбаюсь. Я понимаю, о чем он – Центавр Прайм, дракхи, Страж на плече маленького Дэвида, мой полет за кораблем дракха, подсадившего на мальчика Стража, крики, смерти… освобождение Джона и Деленн, бой, закипевший во дворце императора…

-Я никогда и ничего не делаю просто так, Дэвид,- начинаю я снова.- Мне трудно говорить об этом, но… что ты думаешь о работе куратора? Отец ведь рассказывал тебе о них?

-О, да!- горячо кивает Дэвид.- Это большая честь для…

-Нет,- я поднимаю руку, останавливая его.- Что ТЫ думаешь о кураторах? Подумай, Дэвид, это важно.

Он чуть хмурится.

-Я знаю об отце,- произносит он спустя миг. – Я знаю, что он предпочел служить с Вами. Я знаю, я понимаю, что он не смог бы жить здесь, но…- он как-то резко обрывает себя и замолкает.

-Я хочу предложить тебе работу куратора галактического масштаба,- я говорю тихо, чтобы не вызвать ненужных эмоций молодого мужчины.

-Я…

-Не спеши, прошу,- мягко перебиваю его я.- У тебя есть время подумать, не спеши давать ответ сейчас.

Я встаю и берусь за ручку двери, как вдруг слышу его тихое:

-Нет, Хранитель.

Я не испытываю разочарования, равно как и чувства облегчения от услышанных слов.

-Ты уверен?

-Я… я уверен, Хранитель,- он встает и подходит ко мне.- У меня есть те, кем я дорожу, кого не могу покинуть, зная, что причиню им тем самым боль. Я знаю, что отец сделал свой выбор задолго до встречи с мамой, но… Я не могу так, Хранитель. Простите меня, но я не могу принять Ваше предложение, несмотря на то, что это великая честь для любого человека.

-Это всего лишь труд, Дэвид, а не честь,- успокаиваю его я.- Твой отец действительно выбрал свой путь. Он долго думал, все оценивал, он согласился не сразу, как ты можешь предположить. Я точно так же пришла к нему, обрисовала ему картину его будущего. Он… знаешь, он отказался через секунду после того, как я закрыла рот. Он сказал, что не сможет покинуть Землю, родину, друзей, родителей и всех, кого любит. Но, Дэвид, он был резок в суждениях. Спустя годы он оценил предложение и принял его. Я не буду давить, я дам тебе все время мира.

-Что меня ждет?- Дэвид немного побледнел.- Вы можете сказать, что меня ждет в будущем? Неспроста же Вы предлагаете должность куратора обреченным?

-Это не так, Дэвид. Люди, к которым я прихожу, могут выбрать жизнь простого человека или помогать другим. Это не зависит от их жизненного пути. Судьба человека всегда написана заранее, мое предложение- всего лишь предложение, а не проклятие и не награда. Конечно, не скажу, что все кураторы жили бы долго и счастливо, но некоторые бы смогли.

-А мой отец?

-Судьба твоего отца была определена давно. К сожалению, он не подпадал под категорию счастливо живущих до ста лет в окружении любящих людей.

-А я?

-Ты действительно хочешь знать свое будущее?

Пауза.

-Да, хочу!

-Твоя жизнь не будет ровной, ты уже сейчас познаешь важность и значение работы рейнджера. Тебе исполнится тридцать и ты серьезно пострадаешь в войне. Твоя жена…

-Довольно! - он так резко вскрикнул, что я замолчала.

Я молча ждала, пока его мысли обретут покой и равновесие.

-Я понимаю, что моя судьба в Ваших руках, но… Скажите, Вы так же описали судьбу и моему отцу?

Я кивнула.

-Он отреагировал точно так же. И это совершенно нормально.

-Я не хочу знать своего будущего, но… простите, но я решительно отказываюсь от служения идеалам. Вы выбрали меня только потому, что я сын Джона Шеридана?

-Нет, я выбираю тех, кто силен, решителен, умен и готов к службе. Родственные связи и личностный интерес не в счет.

Конечно, так стало потом, после Коннора, но… Джона я выбрала не потому, что полюбила его, а потому, что он был идеальным кандидатом и потому, что так сложились звезды.

-Я отказываюсь, Хранитель. Я обдумал Ваше предложение и я не хочу служить Вам или с Вами. Это не продиктовано моим к Вам отношением, но я не хочу такого пути. Я хочу жить, как простой человек, познать горе и боль, радости и счастье и не указывать другим их путь.

На миг я опешила. Молодой мужчина произнес именно те слова, которые произносили люди, отказавшиеся быть кураторами. Сам того не подозревая, Дэвид поставил окончательную точку в нашей беседе.

-Я уважаю твой выбор и не стану настаивать. Ты все сделал правильно, Дэвид.

Я открыла дверь.

-Хранитель,- окликнул он меня, когда я уже вышла.- Хранитель, я обязан Вам жизнью, но…

-Ты ничем мне не обязан, Дэвид,- я закрыла дверь.

Иногда зарвавшегося правителя ставят на место шуты. Иногда равнодушного Хранителя оборвут на полуслове смертные и укажут ему на дверь. И Хранитель уйдет. Уйдет потому как понимает, что нельзя приговорить человека к чему-то. Не важно, даже если это цель миллионов жаждущих власти людей. Не важно, даже если это навязчивая идея алчущих. Все это шелуха. Важно лишь решение самого претендента на трон, который один из всех от него откажется.

Знала ли я, что желание Дэвида будет таким? Конечно, знала. Я пыталась его повернуть в свою сторону, но не могла. Отец мог бы гордиться сыном, впрочем… Джон и так гордится Дэвидом.

Обязан ли Дэвид мне? Нет. Я сделала тогда то, что должна была сделать. Не знаю, как Джон узнал о том, что это я убила дракха, но Джон ведь куратор, мог ли он чего-то не знать?

Уверена, что теперь, когда Джон окончательно перешел в иное состояние, он вспомнил и про нашу ночь. Ночь, которой не было. Что он ощутил? Что захотел сделать с этой информацией?

Ничего и ничего. Ничего не ощутил, потому как не смог бы что-то ощущать к той, что стала бездушной куклой. Ничего бы не сделал, потому как не захотел бы. Он любит меня как начальника, как властителя, как Хранителя… не как женщину, которой я больше не являюсь. Не как человека, которым никогда не была.

Остатки чувств, что были во мне, бережно хранимы. Есть ли во мне любовь? Есть ли дружба? Может ли быть любовь и дружба без сострадания?

-Дэвид…- Деленн вошла в комнату сына спустя час.

-Я виделся с Хранителем,- мать побледнела при этих словах.- Она предложила мне пост галактического куратора, как папе. Я…- Деленн показалось, что время остановилось в этот миг.- Я отказался. Я не смог, хотя я был обязан ей всем: тобой, мной, отцом. Я не смог бы покинуть тебя и не смог бы потом жить с этим.

-О, Дэвид!- мать порывисто обняла сына.

-Она не рассердится на меня?- спросил Дэвид, нежась в объятиях матери.

-Нет, никогда! Хранитель мудра, она не причинит тебе вреда. Ни тебе, ни мне, ни твоему отцу. Все будет хорошо.

Глаза минбарки сияли, как звезды, когда она смотрела на сына.

Я перенеслась в прошлое, через двадцать лет, после того, как ушел Северус Снейп.

Все то же здание волшебной школы, все те же картины. Нет, одна новая, в кабинете директора. Портрет Северуса.

-Здравствуй,- поприветствовала я нарисованного человека.

Снейп на картине отложил черпак, повернулся от котла, в котором что-то булькало, ко мне и хмуро кивнул.

-Здравствуй, Хранитель.

-Ты что-то не особо счастлив,- заметила я.

-С чего бы мне быть счастливому, если я умер?- нарисованный мужчина вскинул бровь и отвернулся к котлу.

-Ты не чувствуешь себя настоящего? Живого тебя?

За пару секунд мне показалось, что плечи нарисованного человека чуть вздрогнули.

-Нет. Я всего лишь рисунок, я не знаю, что там, за гранью,- наконец ответил он.

-Как ты себя ощущаешь?

-Рисунком. Спроси у Альбуса, как себя чувствуют картины,- он бросил черпак и ушел за раму.

-Не судите его строго, Хранитель,- раздался печальный голос с соседней картины.- Он оторван от реального Северуса.

Я обернулась и встретилась взглядом со стариком. Альбус, почти такой же, как и при жизни, грустно смотрел на меня из глубины картины.

Нарисованный человек в нарисованном мире, для которого мы, настоящие, тоже лишь картинка на стене. Символично.

-Альбус, я так и не поговорила с Вами тогда, не сказала, что мне очень жаль.

-Ничего, я понимаю. Вам было не до меня. – Плечи Альбуса поникли.- Могу я задать Вам вопрос, Хранитель?

-Конечно, - кивнула я.

-Как все сложилось у настоящего Северуса?

-Он… умер. Нет-нет, только в этом мире и этой жизни,- поспешила я заверить побелевшего человека.- Он возродился в новой жизни, чтобы обрести счастье с прекрасной девушкой по имени Эвол. Она иной расы, иного происхождения, но у них, представьте себе, любовь.

-Эвол?- переспросил Альбус.- Любовь?

Я кивнула.

-У него есть двадцать лет семейного счастья, прежде чем он покинет жену и детей и уйдет в мир кураторов окончательно. Я подумала, что раз ему не везло в этой жизни, неправильно было бы забирать его сразу, не дав возможности познать семейную идиллию.

-Вы мудры, Хранитель!- с уважением заметил Альбус.

-Я глупа,- вздохнула я.- Увы, но я не могла бы дать ему больше.

-А что с тем капитаном? Как его звали… Джоном?

-Он… он стал куратором галактики, он умер в третий раз и возродился, чтобы жить и умереть в сиянии звезд. Все идет как надо, Альбус. Знаете, я бы тоже хотела спросить Вас.

-О чем же?

-Вторая личность… Спящий… в тот год Вы еле сдерживали его,- Альбус отвернулся.- Кто приказал Северусу убить – Вы или Спящий?

-Я. Я слабел, я был словно опутан паутиной и не мог дышать, я задыхался, мой двойник брал верх, мне нужно было что-то делать, чтобы не позволить ему вырваться на свободу. Я упросил Северуса убить меня. Хранитель, он так и не простил себя даже в нарисованном мире.

-Не думаю,- качнула головой я.- Северус знал о проекте и был готов.

-Но морально нет.

-Морально – нет,- согласилась я.- Он уважает Вас, Альбус. Вы были ему другом. Как Вы чувствуете себя теперь, в Вашем новом обличии?

-Я свободен и… я одинок. Я узнаю новости от моих коллег, но здесь нет жизни. Это все будто бы понарошку.

-Как знать, Альбус. Может быть вся наша жизнь – всего лишь нарисованная картинка на стене какого-то Высшего существа. Жизнь прекрасна в любом виде, поверьте.

Мы замолчали, каждый думая о чем-то своем.

Все было странно. Эти картины, эта нарисованная жизнь. Эти люди могли умереть в огне, если сжечь картину, она могли есть нарисованные конфеты и пить нарисованный чай, они могли любить нарисованных женщин… все, как в реальности.

Тонкая грань, слишком призрачная.

-Вы уходите?- спросил он через пару минут.

-Ухожу. Теперь навсегда. Чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.

-Значит, магии конец?

-Конец миру магов, но начало мира техномагов. Поверьте, Альбус, магия никуда не уйдет. Она поднимется на новый уровень, достигнет звезд. Не все пойдет гладко, но магия сохранится. Мир единорогов, фей и драконов будет надежно укрыт в ином пространстве, в мире фантазий, где ему ничто не будет угрожать. Большего я сделать не смогу.

-Больше и не нужно,- искренне поддержал меня Альбус.- Мне вполне достаточно знать, что знания, накопленные веками, не пропадут. Пусть иное измерение, пусть, но только не исчезновение, не забвение.

-Школа, как и все заведения и здания на планете постепенно придут в упадок и разрушатся от времени. Магия этого мира, мира технологий, разрушит древние камни, сокрушит заклинания, но магия в чистом виде, знания, существа не погибнут. Они даже не заметят перехода в шестое измерение.

-Шестое?- брови старика взлетели.

-Измерение мечты,- произнесла я фразу, давно услышанную в каком-то фильме, показанном мне Сьюзан.

-Значит, я увижу смерть моего мира,- на миг лицо человека посерело, но потом Альбус встряхнулся.- Это будет славное завершение мира!

-Прощайте, Альбус,- я подняла руку в прощальном жесте.

-Прощайте, Хранитель,- он встал и прикоснулся к раме с той стороны картины.

Года бежали вперед. Я остановилась в году Переломного момента.

-Папа, это мое решение и только я отвечаю за последствия!- кричал юноша, швыряя на пол какие-то книги.- Это в твое время было модно махать палкой и кричать латинские слова со смыслом, а в мое время модно поступить в университет и изучать компьютерные технологии!

-Ты маг, Альбус-Северус! – кричала полная рыжеволосая женщина.- Ты предаешь память предков!

-Мама, он прав,- возразила девушка, стоявшая рядом с братом.- Я не хочу варить зелья, когда есть эффективные таблетки, я не желаю призывать магией котлы и чистить картошку заклятьями! Я хочу быть инженером и строить дома. Нормальные дома, мама, а не замки! Алек прав, магии не место в современном мире.

-Его имя Альбус-Северус, Лили!- женщина побагровела и ее лицо пошло пятнами.

-Это ты скажи моим однокурсникам,- проворчал юноша.- Я сменю имя и получу нормальные документы на имя Алекса Поттера.

-Немыслимо!- всплеснула руками женщина.- Гарри, ну хоть ты им скажи!

Стоящий около двери и слушающий спор мужчина не ответил.

-Господи! Гарри, тебе что, все равно, что твои дети предают свою суть?

-Наше время и в самом деле уходит, Джинни,- наконец ответил мужчина жене.- Я не буду препятствовать детям делать свои шаги в этом мире.

-Мерлин великий!- всплеснула руками Джинни.- Невероятно!

Пока дети ругались с матерью, Гарри ушел.

Пора магии проходила, пришло время современных технологий, Интернета, который стоял у них в доме, кухонного комбайна, что заменил заклинания, машины вместо метлы.

Все старое, трепетно лелеемое, уходило, уступало место новому, молодому. Война с Волдемортом стала историей.

В последнее время Гарри стал замечать странный бугорок у себя на шее, исчезающий самым загадочным образом после более пристальной пальпации.

Гарри проверил жену, детей – таинственные бугорки на шее были у всех, ощущаемые только при случайном касании. Гарри чувствовал, что это таинственное пошло от появления в его жизни Хранителя, но доказательств у него не было. Гарри слышал о неких кризалисах, которые якобы вживляли детям, но старался не придавать значения слухам.

В мире, к которому он привык, творилось что-то странное. Все шло кувырком, молодежь не желала пользоваться заклинаниями, предпочитая вообще самоустраниться от магического мира и пойти учиться и работать как магглы.

Джеймс стал первым, кто заявил на третьем курсе школы Хогвартс, что бросает учебу и хочет учиться в нормальной школе с физикой, химией, геометрией и прочими простыми уроками магглов. Конечно, ему пришлось трудно в первое время, но Джеймс преодолевал трудности стойко, стиснув зубы и засучив рукава. Кто бы подумал, что у него обнаружился талант в точных науках, к чему у Гарри способностей не было.

Лили… малышка Лили получила аттестат об окончании Хогвартса и решила, что ей эти знания не пригодятся. Альбус-Северус вообще взбунтовался против своего имени, данного в память двух героических людей, и заявил, что меняет документы, чтобы стать Алексом.

Время стирало память предков, как ластик – карандаш.

Гарри еще не знал, что жить ему оставалось от силы лет пять. Однажды он просто не проснется…

Я остановилась через сто лет после взрыва станции.

Альянс по-прежнему работал, но его значение, как и роли президента Шеридана, Деленн, Ивановой и Гарибальди существенно уменьшились. Как будто и не было войны…

Через пятьсот лет на Земле случился пожар. К тому времени значимость Альянса достигла небывалых высот, противники союза решились на махинацию, чтобы свергнуть значение Альянса в пьедестала, что, собственно, вылилось в противостояние и нападение рас Альянса на Землю. То немногое, что чудом уцелело, было замаскировано рейнджерами и сохранено до лучших времен.

Через тысячу лет рейнджеры, действующие тогда тайно, начали подготовку по возрождению Альянса и Анла`шок. Многие знания были утеряны, многое было забыто или сгорело в Великом пожаре, пылавшем пятьсот лет назад от нападения инопланетных рас.

Понадобилось много времени, чтобы Альянс и Анла`шок вновь расправили крылья и вознеслись к звездам.

Миллион лет спустя от момента ухода Шеридана, ситуация изменилась в корне. Юные к тому времени расы возмужали, их кураторство иных юных рас подошло к концу. Чтобы земной союз и минбарский к тому времени не продолжил дело ворлонцев и не дожидался часа, когда их вежливо попросят уйти в сторону, совершенные в своих технологиях земляне и прочие расы из тех, что когда-то победили Теней и ворлонцев, решили покинуть свой край и уступить место молодым расам, как когда-то сделали и те, кого они изгнали из галактики.

К тому времени Ворлон, родина Коша и остальных ворлонцев, была освоена, новаторские идеи помогли землянам и остальным стать теми, кем они стремились стать – почти совершенными существами, способными легко обходиться без телесной оболочки, пребывая в состоянии сфероида.

Земля того времени претерпела существенные изменения, почт полностью повторив судьбу Ворлона. Технологии, о которых когда-то могли только мечтать, стали обыденностью.

Земляне и прочие старшие к тому времени расы, покидали насиженные места, оставляя свои дома в ожидании свершения рока.

Движение Анла`шок к тому времени стало почти единственным, что как-то напоминало прежние времена. Это стало единственным, что осталось от Альянса. Многие традиции современных рейнджеров были почерпнуты из традиций Центавра Прайм и прочих рас. Что-то ушло, что-то осталось прежним.

Я подлетела к Земле как раз в тот момент, когда находящийся на умирающей планете последний человек передавал сведения на новую землю и просматривал отчеты по прошлому.

Человек, гуманоид, внешне похожий на землянина, но имеющий в своих генах ДНК минбарца стоял на краю длинной платформы, наблюдая за громадным экраном, неподвижно замершим перед ним.

Компьютер как раз завершил передачу сведений об истории Межзвездного Альянса, Джоне Шеридане и прочих, свернувшись в тахионный луч.

Теперь, благодаря некоему влиянию Центавра, торжественные церемонии существенно изменились. Свадебные торжества стали тихи и печальны, зато празднования смерти стали напоминать свадьбу прошлого – веселье и смех.

Звезда этого мира, ослепительно яркое Солнце, умирало. Смерть его была искусственной. Эта часть мира стала пустыней, расы переместились дальше по пространству.

Человек свернулся в сфероид и вошел в скафандр, чем-то отдаленно напоминающим скафандр ворлонца.

По пандусу он поднялся на борт корабля, такого же живого, как и был у ворлонцев, и вылетел в космос.

Я пучком фотонов следовала за кораблем.

Эмблема Анла`шок на борту корабля ясно давала понять, кто его хозяин. Как когда-то ходили легенды о загадочных ворлонцах, так теперь в этом времени ходили легенды о загадочных рейнджерах, все так же живущих и умирающих ради Единственного.

Я успела уйти чуть в прошлое, чтобы посмотреть на то, что стало с миром магии этой планеты.

Приняв облик человека, я опустилась на поверхность Земли. Вот место, где так давно была школа магии и волшебства Хогвартс. Безжизненная поверхность, плато, ни единого камня – магия покинула этот кров, когда станция Вавилон 5 осветила маяком тьму космоса. В тот год Земля стала могилой магии.

Я успела рассчитать все с таким условием, чтобы ни один маг не выжил. Нет, не все погибли в тот год, кто-то успел одуматься, перейдя в мир нормалов или став телепатом. К сожалению, иного выбора у магов не было.

Кризалисы сделали свое дело, переделав генетику волшебников под техномагов или телепатов, или убив своих носителей.

Я подняла в горсть песок, просеяла сквозь пальцы. Когда-то на планете было время магии и чудес, теперь это место уйдет в историю, пропадет, но не будет забыто.

Все обещанное сохранится, все ушедшее забудется.

Никто и никогда не увидит того, что я сотворила: «карман» в пространстве, куда я и шагнула.

Все тот же мир – леса волшебных деревьев, единорог, осторожно выглядывающий из-за дерева, феи, эльфы, гоблины, пикси и гномы… они живы и здоровы, просто… их больше нет в реальном мире.

Мир без людей, мир, предоставленный только себе и магии. Чистый, беззаботный мир волшебства.

-Все, о чем мечтает человек, все фантазии и желания должны где-то существовать,- произнесла я, глядя на единорога.- Живите, волшебные создания! Живите и приносите радость тем, кто вас помнит. Лишь бы вас помнили. Лишь бы человек не разучился мечтать.

Пролетевшая мимо миниатюрная фея помахала мне крохотной рукой – я улыбнулась.

Мир будет жить вечно, даже… когда Земля погибнет в пламени светила. Измерений много, реальность одна, но фантазиям ничто не угрожает.

Снова чуть в будущее, в миг, когда корабль последнего человека вошел в гиперпространство.

Миг, ослепительная вспышка поглотило Солнце, превратив его в сверхновую. Мгновенная вспышка испепелила жизнь на Земле и саму Землю.

Я висела во тьме космоса, гладя на миг совершенства, когда в бархате космоса раздалась песнь звезд.

Ни одного куратора на многие парсеки вокруг: жизнь здесь более не нуждалась в поддержке извне.

Мир, где юная жизнь сама разбиралась со своими проблемами; мир, где о кураторах уже помнили единицы, а Хранителя не знали вовсе.

Мне не было больно за память обо мне. Мне было… спокойно.

Так и должно было быть. Так и случилось.

Назад в прошлое.

Время свершения: станция Вавилон, собранная в глубоком космосе на нейтральной территории ради мира, взорвалась. Первая ласточка – на земле, в мире магов началась эпидемия, подобная той, что поразит землян спустя годы от войны с дракхами.

Взрыв второй станции – магов становится все меньше. Оставшиеся в живых, кого кризалис успел изменить, продолжат дело предков на новом уровне.

Третья станция серии Вавилон сгорела в огне – горстка уцелевших магов-отступников тщетно пытается спасти гибнущий мир волшебства.

Вавилон 4 ушел в прошлое – последний маг-отступник проводил взглядом навеки закатившееся для его мира солнце.

Когда же станция Вавилон 5 зажгла свои огни, на Земле не осталось ни одного волшебника прошлого.

Знания, умения, древние слова, волшебные палочки и волшебные существа даже не заметили перехода в «карман» времени и пространства. Люди давно перестали верить в чудеса. Новаторские технологии вытеснили магию навсегда, чтобы перейти в новое состояние. Техномагам и телепатам еще придется повоевать, но это уже другая история.

Дверь в прошлое закрылась навсегда.

Мне оставалось лишь полюбоваться видом на легендарную станцию, изменившую привычный уклад жизни в галактике.

Подлетающий Агамемнон, на борту которого нес службу капитан Шеридан, я лишь проводила взглядом, чтобы запомнить дорогие минуты.

Снова в будущее этой части Вселенной, на сей раз окончательно, чтобы больше не вернуться.

Уроборос, вечный змей, кусающий себя за хвост, все повторялось и повторится вновь. Юные расы взрослели, находясь под присмотром старших рас, рано или поздно все так же отказывались от присмотра, словно дети в день совершеннолетия, сами становились пастырями новых юных рас… Вечное кольцо жизни и судьбы.

Мне оставалось только увидеть Предел мира, куда в свое время ушли Тени и ворлонцы вместе в Первыми, куда уходили техномаги и куда потом ушли и земляне с минбарцами.

Лориен меня ждал на одной из заброшенных планет.

Все такой же мудрый, старый, уставший от жизни куратор, самый первый из живущих.

-Приветствую, Великая!- он приподнялся в земли, где минуту назад задумчиво просеивал песок сквозь длинные пальцы.

-Здравствуй, друг мой,- поприветствовала его я.

Он опустил глаза и снова поднял горсть песка. Тонкими струйками песок ссыпался на землю или уносился по ветру.

-Когда-то здесь было столько разумных существ, сколько здесь песчинок,- задумчиво произнес Лориен.- Теперь почти никого не осталось.

Я присела на землю и тоже взяла горсть песка.

-Когда-то среди нас было столько кураторов, сколько песчинок у меня в горсти,- ветер играл песчинками.- Теперь нас становится меньше.- Я стряхнула песок с ладони.- Ты звал меня?

-Мое время пришло, Хранитель,- он взглянул на меня.- Я был первым, кого ты нашла во Вселенной, я верно служил с тобой, но я устал.

Я снова подняла горсть песка и просеяла сквозь пальцы.

-Ты хочешь уйти?

-Я сделал все, что должен был сделать. Отпусти меня на покой.

Последняя песчинка затерялась в ладони. Золотистая искорка, вспыхнувшая при лучах солнца.

-Я отпускаю тебя, Лориен,- ответила я, не поднимая глаз.

Его тело истаяло в миг, но не влилось в мое тело сияющим потоком света, а медленно растаяло в лучах солнца.

Я снова подняла горсть песка.

-Когда-нибудь уйдут и остальные, оставив меня в пустынном мире, полном шепота давно затихших голосов. Когда-нибудь я останусь одна во тьме, где родилась. Когда-нибудь я вот так же буду просеивать воспоминания о том, что было и что ушло безвозвратно.

У меня не было печали – я давно забыла это чувство. Мне не было жаль – я забыла как жалеть.

Кураторы – не рабы. Их нельзя неволить. Если куратор считает нужным покинуть пост, это оправданно по многим причинам. Лориен устал жить, устал работать, ему пора отдохнуть.

Меня звали новые миры, новые галактики танцевали у меня перед глазами, новые звезды пели мне свои песни.

Где-то в глубине галактик и миров найдется новый куратор, которого я заберу к себе…

-Даус! Кайра! – звонкий женский голос звал детей по именам.

Мальчик и девочка сидели у кромки воды, глядя на играющую в воде рыбу.

-Что, мама?- отозвалась девочка.

-Нельзя сидеть так долго на солнце,- красивая женщина подошла к детям и присела около них. Провела рукой по волосам – каштановые кудри развевались на легком ветерке.

-Проголодались?

-Нет,- мальчик покачал головой и поводил рукой над поверхностью воды. Рыбы высунули морды из воды.

-Эй, куда вы все пропали?- послышался голос мужчины, отца семейства.

-Северус, дети не хотят ужинать,- пожаловалась женщина.

Высокий мужчина с короткими чуть поседевшими волосами приблизился к семье и присел около воды, потрепав мальчика по голове.

-Даус, пора ужинать,- ровно произнес Северус.

-Да, папа,- мальчик послушно встал и чмокнул отца в щеку.

-Папа,- позвала дочь,- а ты расскажешь нам сказку про Вечную деву?

Отец переглянулся с матерью.

-Но Кайра, ты уже столько раз ее слышала…

-Пожалуйста!- умоляюще сложила ладошки девочка.

Северус посмотрел на заходящее за вершины горы солнце, провел рукой по волосам, вздохнул.

-Расскажу. Расскажу, но теперь быстро за стол!

Дети с визгом бросились в дом.

Мужчина обнял жену и поцеловал ее.

В глазах центаврианки мелькнула едва заметная грусть. Она словно мысленно зачеркивала каждый день до страшного дня расставания с мужем.

-Не думай об этом,- он нежно обнял ее и прикоснулся губами к ее волосам.

-Не могу, - прошептала она.- Мне страшно каждый день, каждый час.

-У нас впереди все время мира,- он поднялся и помог жене встать.- Пойдем в дом.

-… и она улетела к звездам в новый путь,- Северус поцеловал уснувших детей и вышел из детской.

-Ты не ложишься?- Эвол обняла его за талию и поцеловала.

-Мне хочется сегодня пройтись,- он ответил на поцелуй, нежно погладил ее плечи и торопливо вышел из дома.

Свежий ветерок обдувал дрожащее от чего-то тело, ласкал волосы, успокаивал, настраивал на спокойную волну.

Сегодня особенная ночь и Северус это знал и ждал ее.

Прочь от дома, к горам, там, у реки, он знал, он встретит судьбу.

Хранитель сидела у кромки воды, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль. Совершенно не изменившаяся с того момента, как взяла его из мира магов на Земле. Все та же молодость внешне и та же печаль внутренне. Лишь глаза давали понять, что прежней женщины уже нет, Хранитель стала самой собой, высшим существом почти лишенным эмоций и чувств.

-Здравствуй, старый друг!- она услышала его шаги задолго до того, как он вышел к берегу.

-Здравствуй, Хранитель,- Северус сел рядом и взглянул ей в лицо. Далекие отголоски эмоций еще блуждали где-то в уголках глаз и губ, но Северус почему-то знал - Хранитель ничего не ощущает.- Ты пришла напомнить об отпущенном времени?

-Нет,- она качнула головой.- Просто захотелось наведаться в гости. Как Эвол, как дети?

-В гости?- он не поверил.- Что-то случилось?- его сердце сковал лед.

-Нет,- она попыталась улыбнуться, но губы не послушались.- Мне стало… мне стало одиноко, Северус. Лориен, Майкл, многие другие… они уходят. Вселенная стала такой крохотной.

Почему-то Северус подумал о Шеридане.

-А…

-Джон,- она взглянула наверх, в небо, где невидимым росчерком пера сновали ночные птицы.- Джон ушел.

-Ушел, то есть…

-Он стал куратором, приступил к работе. Я предложила пост его сыну, но он отказался. Я не стала настаивать.

-Как Деленн?

-Держится.

Разговор стал каким-то пустым. Северус знал, что Хранитель пришла не просто поговорить или найти защиту от одиночества, но ей было что-то от него нужно.

-Прости, что не приглашаю. Эвол…

-Ничего, я понимаю. Центаврианка с роскошной гривой волос… как тебе удалось ее уговорить отрастить волосы?

-Я не уговаривал, все вышло как-то само. Хранитель, зачем ты пришла?

-Я пришла увидеть жизнь, только и всего,- ее глаза были холодны, когда она повернула голову и взглянула ему в душу.

Жизнь… конечно! Хранитель обрела свой статус и лишилась души, всего того, что делало ее живой, по-настоящему живой личностью, женщиной, человеком. Она не человек, она не женщина и Северус это хорошо понимал.

-Мне вполне достаточно того, что у тебя все хорошо.

Она встала и снова взглянула на небо.

-Уходишь?

-Да.

-Но ты вернешься?

-Я встречу тебя.

Ее тело стало истаивать, превращаясь в едва заметное мерцание.

Северус зябко подернул плечами и вернулся в дом.

Эвол лежала на кровати с закрытыми глазами. Северус осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ее сон, лег рядом и смежил веки.

Из глаз Эвол потекли слезы, но она не издала ни звука.

Снова этот сон, снова он видел молодую женщину, звавшую его по имени.

Северус открыл глаза и сел на постели.

-Так скоро,- прошептал он беззвучно, сжав виски ладонями.

Он осторожно встал к кровати, подошел к зеркалу, чуть прищурился. Все та же стать, все те же черты, только волосы стали белее. Маги его возраста так быстро не старятся, но он уже не маг. Все его способности остались в далеком прошлом, в другой жизни, на Земле. Все эти двадцать лет он почти не вспоминал прежнюю жизнь. Он заслужил право быть счастливым мужем и отцом! Но в его жизни была другая женщина, та, которая десять лет назад пришла в его сон и просто смотрела на него, ничего не говоря.

Сегодня она заговорила. Она звала его.

-Северус?- Эвол, испуганная, растерянная, стояла в дверях.

-Эвол, я…- он как-то неловко повернулся к жене, крепко обнял.

-Великий Создатель! Неужели сегодня?- она беззвучно заплакала, уткнувшись в его грудь.

Он чуть отодвинул ее, вытер слезинки.

-Эвол, я всегда был честен с тобой и детьми,- тихо произнес Северус.- Мне было отпущено только двадцать лет и эти двадцать лет прошли. Сегодня великий день, любовь моя.

Она не посмела больше плакать.

-Даус в экспедиции, Кайра…- она торопливо вытерла глаза.

-Не нужно,- Северус нежно поцеловал ее.- Они тоже знают. Не нужно их тревожить.

-Когда?- одними губами спросила Эвол.

-Думаю, я выйду через два часа. У подножия горы я…

Эвол закрыла глаза, стараясь сдержать слезы, но они упрямым ручейком полились из-под сомкнутых век.

-Эвол, любимая,- он обнял жену.

Он стоял у подножия горы и ждал. Только бог знает, как ему было тяжело расставаться с любимой женщиной. Эвол сдержалась, не плакала, даже смеялась, хотя Северус понимал, что она готова сделать что угодно, только не отпустить его навсегда. Но центаврианка навсегда останется центаврианкой. Гордая, умеющая когда нужно держать себя в руках.

-Я люблю тебя!- произнесла она, когда он обнял ее на прощание.

-Я люблю тебя!- ответил он.

Эвол… любовь… странное совпадение.

-Приветствую, Северус!- Хранитель появилась неожиданно.

-Здравствуй,- он обнял ее.- Ну, я готов.

Ему хотелось, чтобы она сказала о том, что отпустит его, даст жить с женой, но он понимал, что это невозможно. служение высшим идеалам, пусть этого и никто не оценит – вот его судьба и он примет ее с гордо поднятой головой.

Его тело сворачивалось в сфероид, уносилось вслед за той, что светила во мраке Вселенной ярчайшей звездой.

Дальше, намного дальше его дома… туда, где путь неизведан и начинается с начала времен.

Звезды приветливо подмигивали новому галактическому куратору, солнечный ветер ласково шептал что-то свое.

-Это твое назначение,- Хранитель опустилась на планету и приняла облик человека.- Все время мира в твоих руках.

Северус опустился следом, едва коснувшись поверхности планеты, забыв обо всем.

Новая жизнь, новые впечатления, новое задание… где-то в глубине души куратора теплилось воспоминание о жене и детях. Где-то в укромном уголке души, очень глубоко.

Северус забыл обо всем, помня лишь о деле.

Эпилог

Я была в космосе, когда все началось и закончилось. Взрыв, оглушительный крик Вселенной и я, существовавшая в этом мире, исчезла.

Когда я осознала себя, передо мной были девять самых прекрасных существ, которых я видела. Мои дети, мои ученики, те, кто продолжат мой путь, мое дело… Хранители…

Девять самых прекрасных существ, напоминающих змей, смотрели на меня с благоговением и почтением. Я стала их богом, их творцом, их… Создателем. Я поняла ответы на все вопросы, нашла простое и логичное объяснение всему. Все стало так четко…

-Создатель!- услышала я голоса моих детей.

Они обращались ко мне, такие наивные, еще ничего не понимающие, мои ученики и свободные учителя Вселенной.

Я знала их имена…

Отчаяние, Разрушение, Надежда, Равенство, Справедливость, Страх, Одиночество, Боль и Вера.

Один из них станет, когда придет его время, таким, как я. И я уже видела его, моего преемника.

-Это ты,- мысленно сказала я, уносясь в просторы Вселенной, наблюдая за тем, как они, один за другим исчезают во мраке вечности, куда их перенесло время.

-_Это ты…-_ когда-то сказал мне Создатель. Что он имел в виду, стало понятно только теперь. Он знал, что останусь только я, что я смогу занять его место и может быть довести его дело до конца. Сделать то, что не смог и не успел он. Все его мечты о лучшей Вселенной, Вселенной без войн…

Утопия, но пусть она останется мечтой. В мире достаточно места для хаоса и созидания, для горя и счастья.

И так и должно быть.

Может быть, мой потомок создаст идеальный мир без войн и горя, может быть нет, не столь важно, но дело продолжат, а мне пора в путь.

Создатель, чье имя было не известно тогда, обрел его здесь и сейчас. Мудрость… так его звали, когда он был Хранителем, каким когда-то была и я.

Когда мой потомок станет Создателем, он узнает и мое имя...

Ярость.

Я была свободна, сильна, мудра и одинока…

Я стала Червем, Создателем и Богом всего, что жило и дышало.

Мое тело состояло из призраков частиц… полоса зеленого света… разум вне рамок… совершенство… вечный круг, замкнутый на себе… везде и нигде… здесь и там… всегда и никогда…

И это я.

Придет время, и я начну учить одного из моих детей, и он займет мое место, а пока…

Пока меня ждет целая вечность…

ГОВОРЯТ, ОНИ ВЕРЯТ - ОН ВЕРНЕТСЯ...

Я иду по могилам столетий,  
Сквозь тяжелый туман веков.  
Здесь редко дует полуночный ветер,  
Но часто слышен шепот имен.  
Голоса, что затихли давно,  
Здесь звучат осенним дождем,  
Битв ураганы хлещут в лицо,  
Но мертвым - все нипочем...  
Сквозь свет и мрак - вперед.  
Из вечности - в историю пора.  
Сквозь черный звездный лед,  
Туда, где вновь идет игра...  
Я иду вперед - я вернусь назад.  
В душе что было - выжжено огнем.  
Я пройду сквозь новый ад.  
Ведь мертвым - все нипочем.

**Elnar**

_От Автора:_

_Выражаю сердечную благодарность за помощь в написании фанфика коллегам-вавилонщикам: **Entil****Zha****, AlcoholFree, Stingre****y****, ****Lita**_

_а так же коллеге по фандому Гарри Поттер:_

_**Бубамаре**_

_Спасибо Вам, друзья!_

**Исил`За вени, во имя Вавилона 5! **


End file.
